Powdered Sugre
by The-French-One
Summary: Here is the latest season of my Pet shopFake, Earthian, Rent,Queer as Folk, White Lion, Heaven Help Us, Mythology and a few other series that pop up every now and then, to be mentioned later. This is Yaoi so be warned, as always we look forward to commets
1. Chapter 1

**Powdered Sugre : Chapter 1**

**Turbulence**

They thought they had won:Scrape: They thought they had him beat. :Pound: They thought that was the end. :Drag: This was just the beginning. : Shuffle, scrape, pound, drag: Just the beginning. With an inhalation, free air was sucked into lungs that were quick to freeze as a sentry walked by. No, he had come too far to be caught. Too far indeed. He would have him... before he spent any more time in prison, he would enjoy the sweetness of Ryo. Yes, he thought as he shoved away from the building his battered clothes blowing in the chilled night breeze. The sweetness would be his.

**Break**

"Stop it Dee," Ryo grumbled even as his face flushed betraying his words. "Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee's hand squeezed his bottom through the softness of his silk pants. "We are at work," The last word was expelled as Ryo forcefully shoved away from Dee. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am just trying to distract you," Dee said sitting down he dragged a hand over his stomach where Ryo had shoved him.

"Distract me from what?" Ryo asked as he sat down with his files open on his desk. He straitened his glasses and shoved his hair behind his ear.

"You are a bit on edge baby, I know today is the first day that Lyo was left at school without us and..." Dee paused when Ryo looked up and frowned at him. "You're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Ryo said sitting the file down when it began to smoke.

"You are a terrible liar." Dee came around and knelt by Ryo's chair. "Baby,"

"Don't 'Baby' me," Ryo said looking away from Dee. "You dragged me out of there like... And... he was..." Ryo sighed his own eyes watering as he thought of Lyo screaming bloody murder as his parents had left him in his class. For two weeks they had went with him for the early part of the day leaving just before nap-time to take him back to the Honlon for the day.

"We were only supposed to be there to help him become acquainted with the room. We have to work, we can not stay with him everyday, unless you want to give up your badge and become a full time house...spouse." Dee had to bite his tongue to stop the word 'wife' from leaving his lips.

"Why do I have to give up my badge?" Ryo asked offended that Dee had even suggested it.

"Because you are the one that is concerned," Dee said.

"I just don't see how leaving him screaming is good for him," Ryo said looking at Dee for the first time seeing that Dee was as upset as he was.

"He needs to be around children his own age, human children. He needs to be in an educational environment." Dee explained trailing an hand over the legs he was kneeling between. "In order to make him more comfortable they put him in Nicklaus' class because he knows him. Now...let's get to work, we have a homicide to solve."

Ryo and Dee both startled at the sound of someone clearing their throat in their open doorway. "If you are going to blow him... shut the door," Berkeley said with a laugh at Dee as he still lingered between Ryo's legs. "Before you do, mind briefing me on the Scanlan case?"

"Whatever..." Dee said getting to his feet. Ryo was just opening the file when the telephone on their desk rang.

"MaClean here," Ryo answered. "Yes Sergent, yes... you mean...oh... Okay, thank you." Ryo was silent after he hung up.

"Hey, baby?" Dee asked standing beside Berkeley he had a great view of the top of Ryo's head. Ryo looked up and the sun shining off of his honey colored hair shimmered making his pale skin seem to glow. "What's up?" Dee asked when he saw the troubled look in Ryo's dark eyes.

"Randolph... he escaped from prison." Ryo said he looked at the phone as if it would magically ring again and tell him that they had captured the deranged stalker. "That was the prison warden, he wanted to warn us, so that we could be prepared."

"You think he will come after you again?" Dee asked unconcerned. His faith in Ryo's ability asserting itself.

"Yes, but the best way to harm us, is not by harming us... he can't..." Ryo sighed his eyes lowering. "You or I could easily take him. I fear what he would do when he realizes this."

"Something underhanded, sneaky, dangerous," Berkeley said adjusting his spectacles. "You are unabashedly sexy, who knows what he would do to possess you?"

"I'm not that sexy," Ryo got to his feet to refill his coffee mug. Dee and Berkeley just stood watching him go.

**Break**

Leon looked up as Ryo walked into his office with a heavy sigh. "What's up, Ryo?" Leon asked as Ryo simply sat. "I am sure Lyo is fine." Leon said with a smirk. "Hey," Leon said when Ryo stared into his coffee mug without saying a word. "You really are freaking out!"

"Yes, well, Randolph has escaped from prison, and all signs indicate that he will attack us." Ryo explained. He would have said more but his cell phone disturbed him. "Yes," Leon wondered why Ryo panicked until he looked over and saw the number on the phone was from the daycare where Lyo was attending. - "Detective MaClean,"-

"Yes, this is me, is everything alright? How is Lyo?" Ryo said his voice rising as he spoke into the phone.

"Oh no, sorry to worry you," - Miss Joy said into the phone when she heard Ryo panicking. - "I just thought, it being nap time and all, that Lyo would settle down better if he heard your voice. He keeps saying Da-Ryo, and whimpering. Little Nicklaus has tried speaking to him, we put their cots next to each other, but... nothing helps."- Miss Joy was quiet for a moment then Ryo heard Lyo sobbing.

"Lyo," Ryo said softly into the phone. After a moment the sobbing stopped and Lyo called his name. "Sleep, little angel, close your eyes and sigh, sleep little angel know that I am nearby ." Leon paused and gasped as Ryo began to sing. "Kono, chi ni chikara o, no ni hana o, kokoro, ni ai o..." Ryo continued his song and Lyo sighed in the phone. When he was done singing Miss Joy's voice came back. - "He is already asleep."-

"Thank you for calling me. I hope he was not too much trouble." Ryo spoke a few more minutes with Lyo's teacher before he hung up. "We have time to interview a few suspects before we have to go pick him up." Ryo said to Leon as Dee came looking for him.

"That is one of X-Ta-C's isn't it?" Leon asked looking at Ryo. "You have a nice voice." Ryo blushed his eyes roaming the room for anything that would draw attention away from him.

"Hey sexy," Dee said standing in the doorway waiting for him. Ryo turned redder then got to his feet to follow Dee from the room.

**Break**

Count D lay with his head in Pon-Chan's lap as his garden surrounded him. Plants ad flowers clamored to get to his side, each one blooming their sweetest smell as they caressed his flawless skin. A rabbit waited a moment in between bites as she passed small cubes of sugar into his mouth. Aoi shifted where she had laid her small head on the round indent of D's tummy. With a great yawn she rolled down to his lap and snuggled in. "Count D," T-Chan said his claws gentle as they moved the small child to lay comfortably in the grass. "I am sorry about... I mean... that you can't..." T-Chan grumbled then a growl escaped as his eyes filled and fat drops of remorse fell onto his furry cheeks.

"Shhh," Count D said after he swallowed his sugar. "I am too busy being thankful that this life has been saved," Count D placed a hand on his tummy. "To worry about a life that never was." Count D sighed as a young man with ram horns hugged him tight. "You all did what you could... If I had thought about it, I could have defended myself better. Shh," Count D said when T-Chan continued to weep. "If I had trained better, more... at all," D sighed thinking that his chi-gong abilities would have come in handy had he thought to use them. "Come now, Chris will be home from school soon. Let us make a snack." Count D got to his feet with a bright smile on his face hiding the tears he wanted to shed. The honlon was silent as Shuki (MAKE SURE THAT IS HER REAL NAME) shed tears for what might have been.

**Break**

"Shh," Ryo paused placing a hand on Dee's arm as they peeked into Lyo's room. At first they worried that he would still be sobbing, or playing alone. Ryo gasped and smiled to see the small boy sitting with three other children, including Nicklaus playing with puzzles. Miss Joy sat with them helping the younger children place the pieces. The rest of the class roamed around in the different play centers with her assistants. Ryo opened the door and stepped inside. "Lyo-Chan," he called softly.

"Da-Ryo! Da-Dee!" Lyo jumped to his feet running headlong to his parents. Ryo knelt and spread his arms wide catching the little body as he launched at him. "I teach Miss Joy to spell the alphabet, and my name, to count. You know," Lyo said with a thoughtful frown on his little brow. "She not know in Chinese or Japanese, just English."

"Just English, huh?" Dee said kissing Lyo's cheek.

"He is a very intelligent child." Miss Joy said coming to speak with Ryo and Dee. "It is a joy having him in my class. Who is, HoLo? He kept saying that he needed them. Well, sometimes he said her, other's he said them."

"That would be because they are triplets and he can not tell them apart. They are his babysitters sometimes," Dee answered for Ryo had paled and said nothing. "Ah, Ryo, we really need to be going, Rain has rehearsal." Dee said trying to hurry them out of the brightly colored class. Ryo accepted the paper that had a detailing of every time Lyo had gone to the potty, what he ate, when and how long he slept. Ryo smiled at Miss Joy conveyed his thanks and left with Lyo content in his arms.

"Triplets?" Ryo said once they were in the car and buckling Lyo's car seat.

"Well you explain that it is a three headed dragon."

**Break**

Rain was smiling as he walked the halls of the Arcadian Palace with Ryo heading to rehearsal. Bikky had soccer practice, so he would be seeing him later that night at Carol's house. Rain rounded the corner and paused at the piano music he could hear. Daphnus must be warming up. The song was soft building in passion. Rain halted his movement when he heard a clear voice singing. The voice was sublime, full of life, clear and ringing. Ryo paused and looked back as if to make sure that Rain was still beside him. There was a difference in the voice, it was distinguished from Rain in the pitch, but similar in it's pure beauty. Entering the room Rain and Ryo stood in the doorway listening to Daphnus and his son.

"...and then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside...and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong, and you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you." The last note was held perfectly and Rain gasped as the boy looked up at him smiling.

"Ah," High Prince Daphnus said when he saw them in the doorway. "Ryo, Rain, you remember my son right?" Rain nodded feeling his heart sink as the other boy beamed at his father. Daphnus grinned at his offspring. "Since you are here early, that gives me time to speak to you both. Ken...ah whatever, Ken," Daphnus gave up using a royal name with his son. "Why don't you and Rain go find some sweets, I think Andy is making peanut butter cookies, if you hurry you can bring me back a treat. Ryo a word?" Ryo watched as Rain left with the taller boy. Where Rain was caramel colored this boy was a pale as milk, like his father. Rain's hair was longer, and figure slimmer. Next to Young Prince Daphnus, Rain really did look like a girl.

"Why does he want us to hurry?" Ken asked matching his longer strides to Rain's.

"He's your father," Rain said feeling odd to speak to his replacement. "Don't you know?"

"Well, we only met a few weeks ago," Ken admitted with a sheepish grin.

"He likes cookie dough. He wants us to get him some before Andy ruins it in the oven." Rain said letting go of his resentment. He could not blame Daphnus for wanting his own son to sing with them as opposed to him. Ken laughed then followed Rain down the hallway.

Ryo sat across from Daphnus at the table and partook of the tea that the other man gave him. He sniffed the hearty flavor and sipped with a smile. "Delicious," he said wondering what the high prince wanted. Surely he did not need his permission to replace Rain. Maybe he wanted to ask Ryo to break it to him gently. Ryo sighed, Rain was a smart kid, he was sure that he had already figured it out.

"Glad you like it, one of Lord D's recipes," Daphnus said with a grin. "Naturally I took out some of the sugar."

"Naturally," Ryo laughed at ease with Daphnus relaxed pose.

"I am going to ask you for a personal favor." Daphnus said sitting up straighter in his chair. "Now I understand that you would have to talk this over with Dee, but I would like you to consider it. If you agree, do not agree because I am royalty, do it because I am a friend. With that in mind, if you refuse, refuse out of friendship."

"What it is?" Ryo asked starting to think that it was perhaps not what he thought it would be.

"Ken is not used to living in palaces, and he wants to go to school. He is a sophomore this year, after the test scores, they wanted to make him a senior, but I thought that he needed as much normalcy as possible. All those older kids... anyway. I live a dangerous life and I just thought... with your boys, you have experience and I suck at this dad business... What I mean is," Ryo stared at the beautiful man before him and he felt his own heart break at what he feared he would say. "Can he stay with you?"

Ryo took a deep gulp of air, then expelled it. He reached for his tea, then frowned and heated the small cup in his hand. His head swum with all that Daphnus had said to him. "I want to help you," Ryo said looking at the prince and seeing for the first time the strain on his brow. Daphnus pulled an inhaler from places unknown and breathed deep. "I know it can be daunting, the decision to be a father, but... I will discuss it with Dee, but I have to tell you, I think the answer will be no. Because we are friends, I can tell you that he does not need a father, he needs his father. What do you mean, you suck at being a dad? Everyone does until they get the hang of it. Now I will not begrudge him the chance to visit us, we have so many kids in and out of our house on a daily basis that I feel like I have at least eight teenage boys instead of just two and a few girls besides." Ryo laughed and shook his head. "You are welcome as well." He looked up and Daphnus felt tears as he stared into Ryo's deep eyes.

"I wasn't ready for this," Daphnus confessed.

"None of us ever are," Ryo informed him and reached over. He heated the high Prince's tea then sat back to sip his own as he heard Rain and Ken come running back with a bowl and Andy chasing after. "Rain," Ryo asked with horror as Andy approached looking fit to murder the two boys.

"He said he wanted dough," Rain said with a grin.

"I should have known it was your fault," Andy pointed at Daphnus. He smiled his most beautiful smile as he took the bowl from Ken and shoved a spoonful in his mouth. He then offered her the bowl.

"Yuf wanf if backf," He asked around his mouthful of peanut-buttery goodness.

"Ugh," Andy said walking away with a laugh. "Good thing we made two bowls. We have learned to expect some hair brained scheme from him." Andy explained to Rain and Ken. "I never thought you would have sunk so low as to use children."

"Yuf donf unferstanf," Daphnus said chewing. "Raif, I wanf to talk to you," Daphnus swallowed sipping his tea the last of his sentence came out perfectly. "I hope you don't mind working with Ken. I want you both to be a part of the team. He has a great voice to compliment your own. I look forward to great duets."

"You mean you want us both?" Rain asked smiling at Daphnus.

"Yeah, did you think I would take him in and boot you out?" Daphnus licked his spoon. "Yuf dif, difn't yuf? Yuf shuf yuf don'f wanf some. Thish ishf goodf."

"Eew," Rain said looking at Daphnus trying hard not to laugh. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full."

"There are many things my mother tried to teach me. I didn't listen to nary a one," Daphnus said with a smile. "I learned how to make babies, long before I learned how to speak English properly," Daphnus said with a sigh. Ken looked at his father and grinned. "Come on boys, we have rehearsal."

**Break**

The night wore on dark and cold a testimony to the many things that scurried about in the deep shadows. Randolph climbed the fence and gasped. When had they done this? There was now a much larger area. A pool? A play set for the youngest boy? A hot tub? A gazebo? Not to mention the many flowers and trees that went around the circumference of the yard. The place was a paradise. No matter, Randolph thought as he hunkered down and scooted on his belly to his familiar spot and stopped cold. A bench? They took his tree and put a bench in... Randolph stifled a howl of pain as he saw that he could not go up, could not look in. Curtains hung in the window, though they were left open they were there. Not that he could see in. "How could you?" Randolph asked as his shoulders slumped and he prepared to leave the backyard. Then he firmed his spine. They would pay for this.

To Be Continued

And now a word from your Author(s) I hope you all have enjoyed the many seasons that have gone into the wacky alternate universe where anything is possible. Lots of time and dedication goes into this effort and it is largely for you, the fans. So sit back and enjoy as another season kicks off with new characters, new adventures and as always, expect the best of lemon. Ta

Chi

et

The French One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Powdered Sugre 2**

**Even Old Wounds Can Bleed**

Ryo went up the stairs silent as he looked for Rain. Bikky stood staring owl eyed at him from the bathroom doorway. "I tried to wake him for school this morning, but..." Ryo smiled at Bikky letting him know that he understood. Ryo tapped on Rain's door to find the young man in bed with his head under a pillow.

"I know you are half native, what's the other half, ostrich?" Ryo said his voice soft as he sat beside the slight, prone form. Slyph sat up in the bed, her large paw on Rain's back making him seem smaller by comparison of the large cat. Ryo constantly had to remind himself, when he saw them next to each other, that Rain was not that small, Slyph was not a regular house cat. "You want breakfast?" Ryo asked he breathed deep when Rain shook his head and pulled his blanket up over his head. "Want to talk?" The bump of blanket known as Rain shook again. "When you're ready," Ryo said gently as he left Rain alone.

"How is he?" Dee asked seeing Ryo at the top of the stairs.

"We knew today would be difficult," Ryo said heading down his hand trailing along the banister. Dee caught the hand and raised it to his lips. Ryo blushed and looked to the hall stand where a vase of fresh flowers sat. Even after all this time, Dee still sent him bouquets. "He needs time." Ryo said when Bikky stepped out rubbing a towel over his long, blond hair.

"I'm staying here too," Bikky trudged downstairs after Ryo. Dee looked at Bikky making sure that the teen was not just trying to get out of going to school. At the pained look in his eyes, he saw that he truly was having a hard time. "Some anniversaries are not meant to be remembered, and damned hard to forget... sorry, Ryo." Bikky muttered an apology for his potty mouth.

"I mean," Dee said sitting at the table. "We all knew this day would come." Dee sipped the coffee. "I thought he was better."

"Three hundred-sixty-four days of the year he can be fine, but today, let him reflect." Ryo said as he looked at the calender and realized that one year ago today, a murderer had violated a terrified child and killed his mother.

"Ryo," Bikky said standing in the doorway in his pajamas. Ryo looked to see what Bikky was offering him. Ryo stared at the picture of Rain laying in bed tears streaming down his face Slyph beside him as if on guard. "I drew it last night. He did not even wake up when I walked in his room. I wanted one of him sleeping for a project for my art class, but, I think I will try again some other time."

A silent nod was all Ryo could manage as he went to prepare a small breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon. Though he was not sure if Rain would come down, Ryo prepared his tea with a chagrined smile as he thought back to when Rain had begun to drink the herbal mixture and why. Thinking over the past year, he remembered how his heart had melted the first time he had heard Rain sing. The bravery Rain had showed when he had agreed to take the stand against William Johnston. Even thinking the name Ryo felt anger. True he had forgiven the monster, but just the thought of the brutish man hurting Rain... Ryo realized that he had fried the egg in his hand while it was still in it's shell. With an embarrassed blush he dropped the smoking egg into the sink to run it under cold water, then he tossed it into the garbage.

Ryo was just setting table with Bikky when Slyph brushed against his leg on her way to the backyard. Ryo looked down in shock sure the creature would not leave Rain when he was upset. Ryo looked up at the stairs and saw Rain slouching down in his overlarge pajamas. Ryo never questioned Rain's desire to wear his pajamas, they had to be a pair he had worn before. Over the pajamas Rain wore a overlarge sweatshirt that looked like it might belong to Dee. Ryo grinned thinking that it would take a doctor hours to find little Rain underneath all his clothes, then it hit him. And he looked away to offer a chair to the troubled teen. All this time Rain had struggled. Bikky said he often freaked in the locker room and dress in a stall. Ryo thought he was a experiencing shyness, now he understood all too well. Rain always wore overlarge clothes, a direct contrast to his form tailored uniform of West Lake High school. Even for formal gatherings Rain's clothes were a bit baggy on him giving him a cute, impish look.

"How do you want your eggs?" Ryo asked Rain offering a smile.

"Scrambled with cheese, please and thank you," Rain said with a smile. "Thank you Ryo, Dee, and Bikky." Rain leaned over to place a kiss on Lyo's cheek. "And thank you too."

"Rain funny," Lyo said smacking his lips and blowing a kiss at Rain.

"I called HQ," Dee said emerging from the den.

"How about after breakfast you teach me how to play that thing," Ryo said indicating the Playstation 2 that Bikky had. Rain nodded and began to eat his breakfast just as Slype and Cujo rejoined them from their morning patrol of the backyard. Cujo gave Bikky an odd look, then lay at his feet. Bikky understood that the dog had something to tell him.

Break

Lord D stretched languidly in bed then rolled over snuggling deeper into the pillow that carried the scent of JJ. Sitting up he meandered, quite nude, to the closet for a fresh robe, then carried the garment to the bathroom where he began to prepare a bath. He mentally checked his sons and saw that they would sleep for another hour yet. Lord D went to the mirror and reached for his comb, his eyes caught his reflection and he gasped aloud dropping the brush from nerveless fingers. He stared in horror at the bloody gashes on his cheeks, both eyes were blackened and welts were all over his body. "No..." Lord D sobbed backing away from the mirror he dropped down to his bottom on the floor bringing his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around the lean legs and rocked back and forth sobbing. "Not again, no more." Lord D lowered his head as his body trembled. "Just leave me alone."

Break

The chief stared at JJ with a deep frown creasing his brow. "You mean to tell me that all of a sudden, your stomach started to hurt?" The chief looked to see that JJ kept looking at his wedding band with a grimace on his face. "First MaClean and Laytner, now you. I tell you if Orcot comes in here with some excuse... get the heck out of here," The chief blustered. Though the detective's lifestyle bothered him, no way could he fault his work, none of them, in fact they were to be commended. JJ nodded and rushed from the office hoping that his stomach pains would end when he got home. He had never had this happen when Lord D was distressed. His ring was uncomfortable, but not painful. Did that mean that Lord D was in no real danger?

JJ called out when he entered the house, he heard no sound and went to check on the boys. He saw them both in their little beds sleeping sound. He then went into his bedroom and found their bed empty. JJ saw the bathroom door ajar and he went inside to find Lord D huddled in the corner sobbing. "Darling?" JJ said softly. He gasped when Lord D looked up and he saw that he had been crying for some time.

"Don't look at me," Lord D said ducking his head and hiding his face behind a curtain of hair.

"Well how can I look at your beauty?" JJ said crouching down and placing a hand on Lord D's.

"What beauty?" JJ almost did not understand the muffled reply. "He took it," Lord D sobbed.

"Who?" JJ asked, he he got no answer he pulled Lord D to his feet and stood him in front of the mirror. Moving the hair aside he stood behind Lord D and wrapped his arms around the chilled nude form. Lord D lifted his face with JJ's hand under his chin and gasped when he saw that there was not a single blemish on his skin.

"But, this morning," Lord D looked down at his unmarred flesh. "All over, there were bruises, I saw them."

"Did you feel them?" JJ asked as his cramps lessened with Lord D in his arms.

"I... No," Lord D looked again at his body then sobbed. "It was an illusion," Lord D said horrified. "How can he enter our home? Father... He has shields."

"I don't know, why don't we call him and find out?" JJ said moving away from the mirror he tested the water and saw that it was still warm. Adding more hot water he sat Lord D in the tub then went to make the call. Whatever was going on had to end soon. He was not sure how much more Lord D could take.

Break

Count D sat with his hands resting on his tummy. It was so small, this life growing inside of him. So precious. He was smiling when the chime over the shop alerted him to a customer. Count D stood to his feet using the voluminous folds of his garments to hide his expanding figure. "Welcome, how can I..." Count D backed away when he recognized his visitor.

"Please," The beauty said extending a hand to him. "Do not be alarmed, I tried to stay away, but I can not." She moved her dark hair from her eyes as tears fell onto her smooth cheeks. "You are all so beautiful, and you are my family... I just had to come see you."

"Helen," Count D backed further away thankful that Aoi was in the garden with the Honlon.

"I was told that Hermione, I mean, Lady Aurora could be found here, with her husband." Helen said taking her hand back when Count D did not move an inch toward her.

"I want you to know," Helen stiffened and Count D breathed a sigh of relief at the slightly hissed words that came from behind him as Lady Aurora approached as mist, her form solidifying before their eyes. "That I bear no attachment to who I was before I died and mother is just a word to me. I will not hesitate to peel the skin from your hide if you dare lay a hand on my grandson."

"Even if it is a hand of love," Helen met her estranged daughter's cold, crystal glare with honesty. "I would like to try again. I know I have done wrong in the past, I know an apology is several hundred years too late. But I would like to know you and your offspring."

"Child," Lady Aurora said drawing attention to Lord D and his sons. Feeling lonely with JJ at work, Lord D had arrived at the shop moments after Helen. Hiding his sons, he moved to help Count D only to hear his mother come to the rescue. "I smelled your sweet scent the moment you entered the shop." Aurora said when Lord D wondered how she had known he was there. "You can not be inconspicuous when you smell like a bakery." Lord D blushed a becoming shade of pink. He had not been to a bakery, it was his natural scent ever since he had connected to D. JJ even remarked on his heightened smell. "Tell me this creature's heart." Helen flinched at the malice she could hear in Aurora's cold tone.

"It is the same mother," Lord D said coming around to stand in front of Helen sending Kiba and Shinrai off with Ten-Chan. The nine tailed fox took the small boys and handed each them one of his tails and led them down the hall to the Honlon's garden.

"The same?" Aurora asked watching as Kiba narrowly missed a crystal vase on a stand that sparkled with gold and jewels. The flowers inside were blood red and fragrant. Redolent with life, wafting down the hall making her hungry. Aurora suppressed the urge to feed and looked at her son.

"Yes, when we were held in Greece, she protected me. Because I am her grandson she said. Her emotions were and are in turmoil. There is genuine love, yet confusion as well but there is no enmity."

"How are you able to do that?" Helen asked Lord D. He gave her one of his more beautiful smiles and moved on to Count D.

"You are well?" Lord D placed a hand on D's stomach he closed his eyes a moment then sighed. "Yes, you are."

"I can speak ChiChiUe," Count D groused as he had prepared to answer his father.

"I know, I am sorry," Lord D removed his hand. "Will you join us for tea?" Lord D asked Helen. "The young ones will be taking a nap soon." Helen stared at her family not believing that they would accept her so readily.

"I've got my eye on you," Lady Aurora said sitting with her arms crossed as she stared at the woman that bore her. Well, Helen sighed, not so readily.

Break

"Ugh," Jill groaned looking away from the corpse. They had received a call from a worried neighbor that she had not seen Mr. Burroughs in over a week. "Such a young man, nice really, I do wonder about him though." The old lady had said. Jill and Leon had prepared to go awaken the young man, or find that he had simply went on vacation without telling his neighbor every detail of his life. Finding him on the floor with foam out of his eyes and nose and mouth left a sour feel in the pit of her stomach. "Looks like an overdose, of what?" Jill shrugged her shoulders as she bagged a sample of powder that she could see near his face.

"Look at his lips Jill," Leon said crouching low careful not to disturb the scene too much. "They look distressed, and his expression, like he was forced to do this." with a gloved hand, Leon pushed the man's sleeve up. "No track marks, which mean nothing if he snorted the stuff." Leon took a pen and light to look up the man's nose. "Intact," he sighed and got to his feet. "He either was a first timer and decided to eat the stuff, or it was shoved down his throat." Leon frowned as he moved aside for the coroner's office to take the body. "Who would bother?" He and Jill left the office to begin the leg work of what promised to be a very interesting case. "Too bad this guy doesn't have fish that would testify." Ignoring the odd look he got from Detective Jones, Leon smirked and headed back to the precinct.

Break

Bikky slouched out to the mailbox with his bathrobe hanging open and his pajamas still on from early. It was well past noon, yet still his family lounged around, taking it easy. Rain had even smiled while he taught Ryo the basics of a quest game. The two of them had then proceeded to spend hours riding dragons and rescuing princesses. Bikky had agreed to clean up the kitchen while they played. Cujo stood beside him looking up. "What is it boy?" Bikky asked as he went back inside with a bundle of mail.

"Someone was in the yard last night," Cujo barked. "The same scent from before. I could not catch him then, but this time, I will..." Cujo vowed scampering into the den ahead of Bikky his tail wagging.

"Thanks," Dee said as Ryo and Rain came over. "Light bill, gas bill," Dee said sitting each one on the hall table. "Health insurance, life insurance, car insurance, cell phone, and house line, Fan letter," Dee handed the envelope addressed to Rain. "Love letter," Dee gave Bikky a letter from Carol. Even though the two lived in the same town and saw each other often, Carol had decided that she would be a fan of Bikky's as well so that he would not get to carried away with the girls that followed after him when he was on tour. "Art smock magazine," Dee handed this to Bikky as well. "Plant Life Magazine," Dee handed this to Rain. "You really are an odd man," Dee said as he gave Ryo his gun catalog.

"Shut up Dee," Ryo took his magazine. "Better than that Men's monthly," He pointed to the magazine that Dee held.

Dee then handed Ryo another large envelope. "An offer for our family to listen to a sales pitch for a resort in the Bahama's." Holding the letter Ryo frowned then dropped the ashes into a nearby garbage pail. They were all laughing as Rain gasped and dropped the letter he had received, tears gathered in his eyes and he fell to his bottom on the carpet. "Rain?" Dee asked crouching next to him, just as Ryo and Bikky did the same.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" Rain said as he stared at the letter from Thomas Hughes.

"He wrote to you from jail, cause he knows I can't get to him," Bikky said as he ripped into the letter. Just as he was about to rip it to shreds he read a few lines. "I would have called, you have your number in the book. It was written there as a reminder for you when you first got your cell. I am sure you have forgotten that it is there. What I mean is... I am sorry. I read the journal and it was hard to read at first, no, the whole way through was a difficult journey. You are brave to have recounted it all, let alone forgiven me for tormenting you. A pastor has been here talking to me and some of the prisoners, it is what gave me the courage to write to you. I hope that this finds you well. I saw your concert, you really are talented. I admire you. He says that the kind of forgiveness that you displayed stems from the kind of love I should seek out. I have been trying, I just wanted to thank you for forgiving me, and to say to you and your family, that I am sorry," Bikky stopped reading and looked up at Rain and then Ryo and Dee. Rain held tight to Dee's arms as tears continued to fall down his face. Dee lifted the slight form and carried him to the couch where he sat with him in his lap next to Lyo who napped on the couch.

Slyphe crawled on Dee's legs making him grimace at her weight and claws where they scratched him through his sweat pants. She buried her large head in Rain's tummy then licked his cheek. "I'm okay, girl," Rain said losing his fingers in her dense fur. "I'm okay."

To Be Continued


	3. My Love for You

**Powdered Sugre 3**

**My Love For You: Part 1**

Ryo stood barefoot in the kitchen with an apron tied over his pajamas as he flipped pancakes. Checking his sausages he heard his family stirring upstairs, he and Dee had the morning off and they were taking the boys to the shop for the night. Bikky always complained when they were left with them. He was old enough. Maybe in a year or two he would feel comfortable leaving them alone, but not at the moment. Bikky did not know half of what he had seen on his cases and he would hate for any more of those manila envelopes to have his and Dee's name on them in the victim column. Ryo's eyes lighted on Slyph and Cujo in the yard sniffing around. Bikky had told him what the dog said. So, he thought, Randolph had indeed come to their house. He would have to tell Berkeley, and the chief. Ryo frowned when the dog circled the bench and seemed to be laughing. Ryo smiled hoping that Randolph had gotten the message with the bench. Maybe he would not be back. Ryo shrugged and finished breakfast whipping the eggs making sure they were fluffy before pouring them into his prepared pan.

"So Dee, will you and Ryo think about it?" Bikky asked as they all tramped down the stairs. Rain yawned then smiled as Lyo gripped his finger.

"I mean, why would we say no? We are always encouraging you guys to participate in school activities... no matter how..." Dee said reaching the bottom step just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll..." Rain began to head for the door.

"Get the orange juice, I've got the door," Dee said with a frown. Who would be coming over this early on a Saturday? With a deep look at Ryo, Dee headed for the door. He looked through the small hole in the door then smiled and opened it. With Randolph on the loose they could not take the chance to have the boys just opening the door. They never knew when he would strike. Erick and Terry stood on the large porch staring up at him. "How come you guys always manage to get here when we are about to sit down to eat?" He joked.

Erick laughed and patted Terry's shoulder. "Ryo's food is like a beacon to his stomach. We could be in another town and he would know it was time to eat and come running." Ryo aimed a charming smile at the young boys as they entered the house.

"Well there is plenty, come on in." Ryo said setting two more places. Bikky ran into the kitchen to get more glasses while Rain sat his burden of juice in it's crystal container on the table. "So how is everything?" Ryo asked folding his hands under his chin after he had sat at his place at the table.

Erick looked at Ryo's pensive gaze and gasped. "Oh no, Ryo, Every thing is alright at home." Erick assured Ryo whose features lightened somewhat. "We came here to see if everything was alright... I mean it is not normal for these two to miss school, so we thought maybe they had a cold or something."

"And you just came to check on us?" Bikky said giving a pointed look to Erick, then he glanced at Rain who was busy piling pancakes on his plate. "How is Peter?"

"Great, a bundle of nerves about the homecoming/fall festival though. Says the family thing was a bit much for the school board to decide on, his dad has no talent."

"What's this?" Ryo said paying attention to the boys conversation.

"Oh like we have it easy," Bikky complained not answering Ryo. "What's my dads gonna do, go on stage and arrest someone?"

Rain laughed and winked at Bikky. "Or Ryo could just beat them up."

"That is a talent," Bikky agreed. "Some of the guys on the soccer team were complaining though, they say Rain should not be able to participate in the talent contest.

"If they think I am bad, wait til they get a load of Ken, he transfers in on Monday." Rain snickered

"Who?" Erick said glad to see that Rain was not ill. He knew that it was this time of year that Rain had come to live with Ryo and Dee. He wondered if that was the reason for their absence. Peter had called him to say that he was at the cemetery visiting his cousin's grave site with his family and he had seen the family there.

"He is the son of High prince Daphnus. A member of the Lion Court of Arcadia." Rain informed them.

"So," Erick said with a cheerful air as Terry stuffed his face. "What did you guys do yesterday, since you are not sick I mean?" Erick shrugged looking at the boys then their fathers.

Dee grinned shaking his head thinking that this was one boy who did not give up easily. "Just family stuff," Dee said rubbing the back of Ryo's hand. Erick looked at the family around the table and knew he would be getting no further information. "So, Bikky, tell me about this thing you want us to help you all with."

"Well, the school says that the students don't have enough school pride and that the families are not involved enough in our lives... I think they have never met you or they would not say that. Anyway, we are to highlight our many cultures doing small performances and stuff that is the festival on the day before the football game, then the night after the football game is the dance where they crown the homecoming court."

"They did not have all this last year," Ryo observed with a frown.

"Last year's theme was history, Bikky wasn't there," Erick said with a thoughtful frown.

"Last year around this time, you guys had a lot on your minds, and I was not that into it anyway, but this year, Carol is a shoe in for queen and has threatened my life..." Bikky said with a laugh. "So I asked her and she wants me to go with her next week to pick out a dress."

"I remember my first homecoming date," Ryo said with a soft smile at his son. "Corinne Teller, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Even after she tried the noodle surprise and got sick all over me. An interesting evening I assure you."

"You really are an odd man," Dee nodded as he looked at Ryo.

"I know a talent," Rain said suddenly looking at Ryo and Dee. "Ask your grandfather if it would be breaking some sort of rule if you performed your wedding dance. Julie and I can sing, if Andy and Nes teach us the lyrics."

"Which dance?" Dee asked thinking that it was a great idea. "We did more than one."

"The one where Nestoir was singing in Arcadian." Rain's enthusiasm was catching. Erick and Terry both widened their eyes looking more identical in their shock than Bikky and Rain had ever seen them.

Eric was the first to speak up his gaze going from Ryo to Dee and back again. "I really wanted to go to that wedding, I was so mad that we couldn't." Erick said draining his orange juice. Ryo refilled the cup with a sigh.

"I am afraid that that might not be a good idea," Ryo's gentle words caused a hush to fall upon the table. "I am sure that the school board would have a problem with two men dancing such a romantic testimony to love in front of impressionable youth."

"The school doesn't care that a large portion of their funds are donated from two men..." Bikky frowned, argue though he might, Ryo was right. "They can't discriminate against our family."

"Are you willing to stand beside that?" Dee asked looking deep into Bikky's big blue eyes. Bikky nodded his head resolute in his belief that Ryo and Dee were the best dad's anyone could ever ask for. Dee grinned then looked over at Ryo. He saw the shy blush on Ryo's cheeks in the pale morning light and thought him beautiful. But then again, Ryo was always beautiful. Ryo met his gaze and firmed his spine. "Then we will stand beside you." Dee vowed thinking of what this could do for the younger boys and girls who found themselves hiding their identity. Rain beamed a smile at him and gulped down the last of his food leaving his plate clean.

"I've got to call Julie." Rain dashed to find his cell as Bikky lead Erick and Terry to the den to play video games while they all took showers and dressed for the day.

"You know," Erick said startling Ryo as he loaded the dishwasher. Dee had went into the den with Terry when his brother slipped out. "It would be great if you guys did that. You see... I asked Peter to be my date and he wants to, but he is scared of what people will say." Erick picked up a stack of dishes and began to hand the elegant plates to Ryo. He was amazed at the quality of the flatware being shoved into the machine, but then again, he thought, everything in their house was high end.

"He has reason," Ryo nodded his head his eyes growing sad. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I want the kind of love that you have," Erick said without hesitation.

"Love comes in many forms."Ryo said closing the door and setting the machine. He remembered being fifteen with a fond smile. He had never thought about love, or boys, or at least not in the same moment. He had been dating Marjorie Lee, the daughter of an important banker. Their parents had been good friends, he remembered that they had showed up at the funeral. Ryo shook away the disturbing thoughts. "Perhaps you admire Dee or myself and you think that to emulate us, or our abilities, you have to emulate our lifestyle as well. You can have that kind of love with anyone, women... Nestoir and Andromache are prime examples..." Ryo stopped speaking when Erick began to laugh. "Nani, excuse me, what?" Erick laughed harder when Ryo apologized for his adorable lapse into Japanese.

"I knew when I was thirteen and watched Lord Of the Rings. That Elf... man is he hot," Erick grinned as Ryo accepted that perhaps he had not been the detrimental influence that had served as a catalyst in the young boy's burgeoning sexuality. "I mean some don't shift until their twenties," Erick looked pointedly at Ryo. "And others know when they are much younger. Right around puberty I would say. When other boys are noticing girls, gay boys are noticing boys, they are just more quiet about it. Something ingrown lets us know that it is wrong... But, you guys, I mean." Erick leaned back against the counter.

"I know right now is a very interesting time in developing into the man you will one day become." Ryo said ignoring the doorbell knowing that Dee or Bikky would get it. "Always remember, Erick," Ryo looked deep into Erick's deep brown eyes. "That it is the measure of your personality, not your bedroom, that should decide in the end."

"Sometimes, when I am with Peter," Erick whispered when he went to sit at the small kitchen table. Ryo sat beside him with a incongruously hot cup of tea when there was no kettle on the stove. Erick paid it no mind and continued speaking. "He let's me kiss him. He gets scared though and pushes me away after a while. Mostly when my hands start roaming, but he's so..." Erick gave up and Ryo blushed at the intimate details of a frenzied teenage make-out session. "I want to touch him, all the time, more... I mean... When Dee catches you unaware, or when you think no one is watching and you let him kiss you and touch you. He is always grabbing your hand, or squeezing your waist, or hips. Once I even saw him grope your butt."

Ryo thought back over the many times the boy had been in their home. How often had he watched them? Ryo gulped his tea and gasped as the hot brew passed his lips. Adjusting his internal temp he negated the effect of the heat avoiding a scorched tongue. Ryo paused, he had never been taught to do that... Shaking his head he sighed. "I will have to be more careful of Dee's hands in the future."

"No... I'm sorry, I mean. I think it's great." Erick halted as Dee entered the kitchen. He walked over behind Ryo's chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Ryo tilted his head up to listen and Erick watched fascinated as Dee's thumb stroked Ryo's pale ear. Ryo nodded and Dee brought his thumb to his lips to kiss it then rubbed it over Ryo's lips. Ryo kissed the thumb softly as Dee left them alone again. Saying nothing Erick got to his feet with a smile.

"You are very young," Ryo said to Erick's back. "I know this is the time for experimenting with boundaries, heck every time Margie would let me, I was kissing her and hugging her, but... to go too far could hurt you both."

Erick looked over his shoulder at Ryo and beamed a smile. "Thanks Ryo." Erick turned and stopped in his tracks. "Whoa!" He said as Daphnus stood in the living room with Ken. His eyes traveled from Ken's feet all the way up his long, long, thin legs, to his slim waist and tapered tummy. His newly developed chest and long black hair. His face was a picture of perfection a near match for Rain's only on a lighter scale he was white chocolate to Rain's caramel.

"Babe," Dee said, "I'm going with Daphnus here to run a few errands, we will meet you all at the mall later." Dee ducked out of the house and Ryo went to get dressed leaving Erick staring.

"Hey, I'm Ken," Ken introduced himself holding out a hand. "I am transferring into Bikky and Rain's school on Monday," Ken shook Erick's hand then wandered into the den. Terry glanced back then went back to his game. He dropped the stick after a moment to look at the beautiful young man.

Before any more could be said, Rain entered the room toweling his hair Bikky not far behind. "Hey man," Bikky clapped Ken on the shoulder and Erick sighed to realize, in that simple gesture that Ken was not gay.

"Hey, my dad is trying to convince Maria's dad to let her up here for a while." Ken sighed thinking of the girl he had left back home. "Her dad is such a prick you know."

"Yeah, some dads are like that with girls. I can just see Leon when Jewel starts bringing guys over."

"I think I would be more afraid of Count D." Rain said with a sage nod. "He trained us." Bikky nodded at the frightening aspect of dating the little girl. "Little Nickie has his work cut out for him, that he does." Bikky, Ken and Rain all laughed as Erick and Terry looked on wondering what they had missed.

Break

Count D sat in the garden waiting for his Grandfather and Soofu A. The table was set with a delicate set of dishes all hand painted by Lord D and shown off by Sofu. "Now, young one," Soofu A exhorted as he approached the table with several creatures behind him pushing a cart with a steaming pot and several canisters on it. "You have never tasted anything so fine as this." D blinked looking at Soofu A. Never had he thought to see the stern Kami with such a smile on his face. D looked down into his bowl of light yellow soup with large balls of dough floating in it. "What is this? I am sure you are wondering," Soofu asked the question Count D was eager to hear the answer to.

"I will admit to a certain degree of curiosity," Count D said eying his salad with longing. Of course he would eat the great Kami's food, but...He patted his stomach hoping that his son would not become upset with him for trying the foreign meal.

"This," Soofu A sat beside his younger brother who had a similar bowl and small smile on his face. "Is matzo ball soup. It is a recipe that I have handed down to my people, first by word of mouth, now it is on the recipe card of every good Jewish woman, and you can even buy it prepared in boxes and cans now in your local grocery store. But no where will you be able to taste the original... unless I make it for you." Count D grinned at the ancient beings enthusiasm. After a brief prayer, they brought their spoons to their lips. Count D paused... sipped again... paused tasted the savory flavor in his mouth and began to eat with gusto his salad soon forgotten as he asked for another bowl. Placing his hand on his satisfied tummy he smiled his most beautiful smile.

Break(several hours later)

He was really going to do it this time. Leon really was going to kill Sofu D and his obnoxious oldest brother. Count D sat his current bowl aside after barely a sip refusing to eat any more. "That's not it," He pouted his pretty lips at Leon.

"I woke up my friend Marty Silver's 90 yr old grandmother to make you that!" Leon groused at the bowl that had failed to placate D's craving. Several other bowls and cups and cans littered their kitchen table. "As soon as I said four months pregnant, she smiled at me and hurried to the kitchen." D offered a half hearted smile and nibbled the matzo cracker. With a heavy sigh he brought the spoon to his mouth again only to frown. Leon watched in horror as D's eyes filled and overflowed with fat tears. "But... that's not it. Baby," Leon got to his knees next to D's chair. "It's three in the morning."

"I know, we don't mean to be troublesome." D rubbed his mound that poked through his fine bed clothes. Leon hated when he played the 'we' card. Without a word he kissed D's lips and left the kitchen to find a phone.

JJ sounded half asleep as he answered the phone. "Sorry, I know it is horribly late, but could you please put Papa D on?" Leon said when JJ finally understood that the object in his hand was a phone and that it was Leon on the other side. He had picked it up out of a desire to make the noise stop only to find there was more noise inside. Waking up fully JJ looked down to see Lord D sleeping soundly at his side wrapped snugly in his arms.

"Darling," JJ said kissing the smooth skin of Lord D's forehead.

"Love," Lord D muttered burying his face in the crook of JJ's neck. "Are you not satisfied? I am exhausted."

"Precious, if you were on the menu... I would always be starving." JJ promised causing Lord D to giggle. "Sorry but Leon wants to talk to you, he sounds a little put out." Lord D took the telephone and yawned widely before he said hello.

"A little put out barely covers it," Leon growled into the receiver. "I can not find your father's telephone number, D won't go to bed without Matzo ball soup in his stomach."

"You don't need my father for that, I have a recipe..." Lord D ceased speaking when Leon interrupted him.

"I am sure you have a great recipe, but it is not 'the recipe'." Leon said into the phone. "You don't understand, this is one of THOSE cravings, he is crying. I have got the stuff in the can, I got the stuff in a box, several different cans and boxes, I even woke up detective Silver's grandmother." Leon paused as Pon-Chan put her little paws on his pants. Reaching down he absently scratched behind her ear. "It has to be the stuff that Soofu A made him."

"Has to be," Lord D said in agreement remembering his own time of onion ring dependency. "A moment, I'll get him," Lord D closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Thinking of Count D, he sent his heart on a mild distress signal calling his father to the pet shop. As an afterthought he added an image of his uncle to the signal. "He should be there soon. I am going to have to teach D to call, so that you won't have to wake us again." Lord D heard the sound of wings in his ear and knew that his father and uncle were on their way. "Good night Leon, kiss little D for me."

"Which one?" Leon asked laughing at the image of kissing D's tummy saying 'Your grandfather says hi'.

"Both," Lord D said handing the phone to JJ so that he could place it back on the base.

Leon hung up and turned to see Sofu D and Soofu A standing next to him. "I want to shoot you both, but first... You!" Leon pointed a finger at Soofu A. "Get in the kitchen and make him that damn soup." Soofu A took in the frazzled appearance of Leon's long hair that stood on end, his blood shot eyes and unkempt sweat pants and t-shirt. Deciding that the man had experienced a long night Soofu A forgo his indignation at being yelled at. "Look, sorry, I know you are beyond old, you are probably Jesus' twice great uncle or something. And I am really good about respecting my elders, but.. he's crying. He is only four months... this one is going to knock us both on our asses. I am so tired, I get him to stop heaving and he wants food, but not just any food, oh no, he has to be difficult. Couldn't you make enough for leftovers that I could re-heat?"

"But what purpose would that serve?" Soofu A asked with an enigmatic smile. Leon paused looking deep into the dark brown eyes that one could almost mistake for soft. His features were shrouded by long, thick sable-colored locks that curled at his shoulders. "You know, we kami's tend not to do anything without extracting a price." Soofu A smiled causing Sofu D to gasp in being caught off guard by his oldest brother's trap. "Of course I will make his soup." Sofu D stood in shock watching as Soofu A wandered the hall to the kitchen.

"He...he..." Sofu D began having difficulty swallowing.

"He got you," Leon infused as much disgust into his voice before he went after him to find out the terms of this contract.

"It is simple really," Soofu A sat a bowl in front of D that he had prepared in less time than Leon would have thought. Surely A had this planned and had plenty of the stuff on reserve that he could heat and give to D. "All I want is to be present."

"Present?" D said partaking of the soup with a grateful smile at Leon for solving his problem.

"You can have as much as you want anytime you want it." Soofu A promised. "But when you deliver that male child you carry... I want to be present."

D placed a hand on his tummy. "My baby? What could you..." D pushed the bowl away amazed at the feeling of loss. His stomach tossed in desperate anger but he resolutely shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, I do not want to take your child." Soofu A vowed with a secret smile. "Eat, I made it for you." Soofu A pushed the bowl back to D. Leon watched in amazement as D paled and swayed then reached for the bowl. Sofu D stood by helpless to help his grandson and angry at his brother.

"Such power should not be so easily abused," Sofu D grumbled his face pale and his lips red from compressing so tight together in anger.

"You have been doing it for years, why begrudge me now?" Soofu A said with a smirk at his little brother.

"Never against my own kin?" Sofu D countered.

"Then tell him his name," Soofu A demanded without the threat of honor bound submission. Sofu D could refuse the order with a step back, he did. "The old order is dying D... Will you be ready?"

Soofu A smiled as Leon and Count D agreed that he could be present. Count D blushed at the thought that another member of his family would be present while he was unclothed. Soofu A gave a satisfied smirk to Sofu D, then disappeared into the pre-dawn hours.

Part 2

Rain slumped into the grand room with mirrors on three of the large walls and windows all on the other. Balance beams stood along one side. "Man, cheer up," Ken encouraged as he walked beside him.

"I just don't get it," Rain complained dropping his backpack. "She was all excited to be learning the song, and then she wants me to do that stupid dance with her for the talent show. I agreed didn't I?"

"Rain, girls have a different set of rules... We'll never learn them all." Ken commiserated with a shake of his head.

"Do you think it might be her female time of the month?" Rain asked with a serious look on his face.

"You did not ask her that did you?" Ken said his panic evident as he widened his eyes. "Ah man, I once asked Maria that and she dumped her salad on my head." Rain looked terrified as he shook his head in denial of the dangerous question. "I am beginning to understand why your dads are gay, men have less mood swings."

"Nah, catch Ryo on a bad day and Dee's locked out of the room, come to think of it," Rain turned thoughtful. "Dee usually does something to make Ryo mad at him, then he gets locked out."

"So what did you do to make Julie mad at you?" Ken asked when Rain shrugged he heaved a sigh. Andy came bouncing into the practice room with Tisiphone and Clarisande. Tisiphone and Clarisande left to go stretch while Andy greeted the boys. "Andy, you're a girl."

Andy paused and blinked at the words then nodded. "The last time I checked, yes...yes I am a girl." Andy giggled setting her bag aside she said. "What's the trauma?"

"Julie's mad at me and I don't know why," Rain blurted out. "We were all sitting around planning the homecoming this weekend and all of a sudden she glared at me and refused to speak to me. When I asked what was wrong, she called me and idiot and stomped away."

"Well, when you asked her to the dance what did she say?" Andy said concerned for her young friend.

"Ask?" Rain paused.

"Oh...please tell me you did ask her to the dance," Ken said before Andy could regain her ability to speak.

"We've been going out for a while now, I thought it was a given that she would be my date," Rain sputtered looking from Andy to Ken.

"Well, yeah, but you are still supposed to ask," Ken explained he got to his knees next to where Rain had sat on his bottom on the dance floor. "I asked Maria, Erick asked Peter, Terry asked Jeanne, heck, Bikky even asked Carol, sure at the threat to his life and limb, but he did ask."

"Oh, no," Rain shook his head in misery. "Now she is so mad, even if I did ask, she would probably just say no."

"Sucks to be you dude," Ken said noticing his father he got to his feet and ran off to his side.

"No," Andy pulled Rain to his feet, holding on to his hand she smiled and looked deep into his big, bright green eyes. "You just have to make is special."

Break

Bikky trudged into the house with aches on top of his pains. He heard the loud music and grinned sure that Ryo was cooking a feast if he had the music that loud while he was in kitchen. Soccer practice was worth it, if he got to eat like a king. He was tempted to call Erick and tell him and Terry to get their butts over, but he figured Peter would appreciate it if Erick got less face time with Rain. Bikky walked around into the den seeing that Dee was not on the sofa he shrugged and went to get a drink. He found Dee in the kitchen pressing Ryo against the counter. Ryo was panting, his face red as he held on to Dee. "Stop... Dee... the roast... Ah," Bikky backed away when Ryo moaned tucking his lip between his teeth and a look of pure rapture covered his features.

"Let it burn, we'll order out," Dee muttered in Ryo's ear licking the sensitive appendage. Ryo squirmed dropping his spoon to the counter where it clattered and bounced to the floor. "Come upstairs with me."

"The boys will be home soon," Ryo argued maintaining a semblance of responsibility. "Lyo is upstairs sleeping and... oh don't do that Dee," Bikky did not know what Dee had done with the hand he could not see but knew he had to stop this, before it got even more embarrassing.

"So what's for dinner?" Bikky said loudly dropping his soccer ball. "You know, Daphnus will be dropping Rain off in about..." Bikky paused as both Ryo and Dee turned away to adjust their clothing. Dee stood facing the window suddenly very interested in the back yard. "I think I hear him now, you know after a vigorous rehearsal he is starving." Ryo pointedly studied his spoons to replace the now soiled one that he tossed into the sink. He began to whistle as he stirred the pot on the stove trying to get his body under control as it betrayed his arousal. Rain was humming as he entered the kitchen to find his family standing around in tense silence.

"What'd I miss?" He asked confused as they all started laughing and shrugged before he went to set the table.

Break

Count D stared at the bowl Soofu A had left for him. The ancient Kami had told him that whenever a craving assaulted him, all he had to do was hold the bowl and summon. Now that he could have it, Count D sighed, the craving was satisfied and he did not want it. But the bargain had been struck. His grandfather had assumed the shape of Q-Chan refusing to speak to his brother. Lady Aurora glared at his furry form then patted D's hand. "Do not fret child, I will be present as well and should he try something, I will do my best to defend you and your children. Unlike some I know." Q-Chan bristled with indignation at his wife's words. He fluffed his fur and batted his wings. "You do be quiet, every time I leave you alone with our family, you do something idiotic. This time I left for two days, two days Sofu...Sometimes I do wonder who is older, you or Christopher."

"Please..." Count D got to his feet as Sofu began to squack. "Do not argue..." Count D gasped placing his hands on his tummy he paled. Aurora was at his side. A cramp doubled D over and he panted. Sofu took his true shape holding his grandson.

"You are stressing him," Aurora yelled at her husband.

"Me," Sofu countered glaring at his wife. "I was saying nothing. You were the one who continued your rant and now look at what you have done."

"I would have no reason to rant if you were more careful with our children."

"They are old enough to make their own decisions about their lives."

"So you say, and yet look what comes from it!"

"Ah..."D cried out his knees buckling. Tears ran from his multicolored eyes as pain gripped him from the inside out.

"Mother, father, what are you doing?" Lord D dashed into the parlor taking D away from his parents. "It is alright child, I am here, papa's here," Count D began to breath with his father coaching him. "Just relax, it will be okay." Count D moaned as his father pressed his slim hands against his tummy. "Come to bed,"Lord D sent a fulminating glare at Sofu and Aurora as he took his son to his bedroom. Quietly they passed the room where Aoi, Kiba and Shinrai were playing. Count D lay back in bed allowing his father to tuck him in. as soon as he was assured that his son was still sleeping and successfully holding his child in, Lord D stomped back to the parlor where his parents were sitting in tense silence.

"If you must bicker, please, I respectfully request that you do it elsewhere." Lord D sighed taking a small berry from his robe he ate it. "Do you enjoy making my work harder?"

"I am sorry child, I just get so frustrated with him," Lady Aurora complained. "I love you Sofu I do. But I went to sleep for several hundred years and I woke up to find him sorely abused and scarred." Blood began to leak from the corner of Aurora's bright amber eyes. "And I sleep for two days, when i wake up, he has all but sold our great-grandchild to his oldest brother."

"I did not make the agreement," Sofu D argued.

"But you did not protect him from having to make the choice," Lady Aurora frowned. "You played right into his hands."

"Both of you please," Lord D dropped into D's vacated chair. He sighed and tears swam in his deep purple eyes. "Do you have any idea how close D is to aborting his child? We can not stress him, If you must argue, please do so where he will not hear. Mother, you can not blame father for what happened to me. It was by my choice that I remained with Hamanosuke," Lord D paused as the memories of his time in brutal companionship with the samurai swamped him. His vision of last week with the bruises and lacerations still fresh in his mind. "Truly did he attempt to wrest me from his grasp, it was I who refused to break my vows."

"His word supersedes your own, or so I am lead to believe." Lady Aurora spat.

"You would force me?" Lord D asked with a sad sigh. "Leon could have ordered D to stay away from it, but the thought never crossed his mind."

"I am sorry child, I have been less than human for too long now. When I love I do it with distinction. No one harms mine. Should he stretch out his hand he will pull back a memory. That child will be safe." Lady Aurora promised.

"He does not want the child," Sofu D said startling Lord D and Aurora. "I do not know what his motives are, but he does not want this child."

"What does he want then?" Lord D wondered preparing the dinner meal for Leon would be home soon and Christopher, who was with his friends would be home as well.

Break

Leon entered his room breathing softly to find D sitting up in bed. His bed robes swaddled around him like a yellow cocoon D offered a tremulous smile to welcome Leon home. "I spoke to your papa," Leon said stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. "Are you okay?"

D sniffled his well manicured hand came up to wipe a stray tear away from his smooth, pale cheek. "Father says that I almost lost him today." Leon's heart constricted as Count D sobbed. Pulling the distraught Kami into his arms he patted the hair that now reached the middle of his elegant back.

"Okay, okay, calm down,"Leon was quick to soothe D. Leon pulled D into his arms blankets, swaddling and all. He placed one of his large calloused hands on D's mounding tummy. "He's there, your father will make sure he stays in there." D hiccuped and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. "Stop crying, please, baby," Leon grew worried at what the stress would do to him.

"I am sorry, so sorry," D said sighing when Leon wiped his face with a soft handkerchief.

"It's okay, baby, just try to relax," Leon lay down with D in his arms allowing the night to claim them both in deep sleep.

Break

An uncommon hush hung over the high school cafeteria as the inhabitants noticed that Julie was not sitting with the popular group of jocks and cheerleaders that she usually resided with. Rain sat next to his brother while Carol perched next to him. Rain gazed over then sighed. "I guess there's no help for it." Rain said into his cell. "Guys, I need you to help me make it special," Rain closed the phone and waited as several salamanders in their royal uniforms as guards of the Obsidian Palace approached the table where Julie sat with a few other girls on the cheerleader squad.

"Julie Summers," The head guard with a gold stripe down his pants legs. Julie nodded in awe of the regal man bowing to her. The man nodded and stepped aside, one man walked forward offering Julie a tremendous bouquet and a card. The man bowed and stepped aside. Another walked forward with a large stuffed dog, the girls began to giggle as another approached with chocolates. The last man walked forward with a white box wrapped in purple ribbons. Julie stared at the box ignoring the giggles of the girls around her. She looked up and her eyes locked on Rain's. Rain got to his feet he trudged over to her table, truly repentant. Julie opened the box and gasped as she pulled a soft creation of white and silver cloth with purple satin ribbons. The card in the box proclaimed the dress an 'Angelic Exclusive'.

"Angel... _The_ Angel?" She said when he reached her side and took her hands. "He makes the clothes for High Princess Andromache..."

"[please forgive me, and accept these as a token of affection." Rain whispered in Cheyenne when Julie ran out of words. Rain said the words softly then brought her hands to his lips to kiss them. "Will be my date for the homecoming dance?"

"I... will... Yes," Julie beamed a smile at him as more giggles could be heard. The salamanders nodded then left the school. Julie scooped up her gifts with Rain's aid then, smiling shyly she went to the normal table.

Jorge watched the proceedings with a smirk. "You know, he is a prince." he commented to his sister as she stared at the elaborate dating procedure. Jeanne nodded as if that made sense, all the while thankful that Terry had simply asked her after class yesterday.

Break

Ryo pushed his glasses up on his nose as he studied the file on his desk top computer. The police department was buzzing with its normal sounds of filing and paper work under the din of belligerent perpetrators and determined cops. "Dee this one here has no skin," Ryo said showing Dee the picture.

"I think I would rather be working Leon and Jill's case," Dee murmured looking over Ryo's shoulder. "I mean, all they have to do is figure out who force fed a mild mannered man heroin until he OD'd."

"Oh, that's easy," Ryo laughed thinking of the case that JJ and the new rookie Jones were working on. "Yeah, they have random corpses too, but theirs have been chewed on."

"Cannibal?" Dee grimaced. "Have they checked the whereabouts of T-Chan on the nights of the incidents?"

"Leon vouched for him, we can't stress D out." Ryo explained. "He is really close to a miscarriage."

"Damn...demons. We need to kill them all," Dee muttered he coughed when he saw Berkeley entering the office.

"Who are we killing?" Berkeley asked and frowned when Dee gave him a look of innocence.

"Is our blood work back yet?" Dee asked looking pointedly at Berkeley's empty hands.

"Do I work in the lab?" Berkeley asked indignant. "Jeremy's birthday is in a couple of weeks and I wanted a few ideas, that's all."

"Try handcuffs, Little D loves 'em," Leon said entering the office. He handed Dee the files from the lab. "I was there picking up things for my case and grabbed yours."

"Awesome," Dee said skirting the issue of Berkeley's question about the murdering of Demons. Berkeley frowned figuring that there was something they were keeping from him. Shrugging his shoulders he left the office leaving the detectives to their cases.

Break

Ryo felt like he and Dee were on trial as they walked into he PTA meeting. The high school teachers lounge was too warm and he thought every eye turned on he, Dee and Lyo. The principal approached with a smile on his face shaking both of their hands. "So glad you could come," The tall man grinned. "On such short notice too."

"Yes, well when you called us all yesterday we had just gotten a case," Dee explained as he handed Lyo to Ryo. The little boy laid his head on Ryo's shoulder and tucked a thumb into his mouth. Ryo sighed and tried to calculate how much braces would cost them in eight years. Ryo noted that several parents whispered as they looked at them. A hush fell over the crowd as Jorge and Jeanne's mom showed up. She was not alone. With her was a tall woman with dark skin and deep brown eyes. She wore her hear in neat dreadlocks that fell to just below her shoulders.

"You must be Ryo and Dee, I am Celene, your sons are friends of my kids." Celene said shaking their hands her dark hair falling to her pale shoulders. "This is my partner Gabrielle."

"Partner?" Dee asked. "I did not know you were a detective. What precinct?"

"Neither of us are detectives," Gabrielle said shaking their hands. "I tried to stay away from the school, it seems that the board is nicer to single moms than couples like us. But Jorge said that things were about to get interesting. If you need support, you've got it." Gabrielle looked Ryo over. "You must be Ryo, Jeanne brought me some of your pie once...Got any more?"

"I'll make you some," Ryo promised smiling. He was glad to see one friendly face among the many hostile glares and outright offensive snickers at their family.

"You're a good man."Gabrielle said as they all went to take their seats.

"As you all know," The principal began when he had everyone's attention. "That the Illinois government has begun what they call a moment of silence." The assembled group nodded and he continued. "I thought that it might be beneficial for our school to start a similar practice."

"This is a public school," A parent spoke up. "We all worked long and hard to separate the church from the state. If you want to run a catholic school become a priest."

"Honey, please calm down," His wife said placing a hand on his arm. She offered an embarrassed smile to the other parents.

"I did not work hard for such a thing," Ryo spoke up with a soft smile as Lyo dozed in his lap. "But you do have a point, which is why I would say that a moment of silence would be good. But non-discriminatory. What I mean is..." Ryo paused when the other parents looked at him as if he were insane. "If a student is Christian and decides to use his moment to pray that is his business. If a student is affiliated with a different religion he or she may do as they please. It seems like a moment that can be used to think about homework, the latest crush they have on another student. Unfair grounding by parents who think they should adhere to a curfew, whatever they choose to do. You will not force the children to pray, or read scripture over the intercom system will you?" The belligerent parent narrowed his eyes at Ryo's logical questioning.

"No," The principal was quick to say. "No, of course not. The children will simply sit for a moment, if they choose to pray or plot spitballs, that it their choice."

"And we are here to vote on that?" Dee asked thinking about the case of various bodies that had turned up around the city.

"Among other things," The principal said shifting from foot to foot and wringing his hands. "Why do we not get this over and done with so that we can attend to other matters." Ryo noted the man's uncomfortable avoidance of eye contact and sighed. "All those in favor of a moment of silent reflection at the start of each day, a show of hands please." The principal smiled as the majority of the parents present raised their hands. "All those who say nay," The principal watched as the angry parent who had spoken up raised his hand. At a prompt look at his wife she raised hers as well. "The ayes have it." The principal announced with a sigh then he firmed his shoulders and started speaking again. "Now we will discuss the festivities taking place this week. As you all know, the students and families have all been working hard and we are grateful, but there are some parents that have voiced concerns about some of the performances that are scheduled."

"Such as," Another parent asked stifling a yawn.

"Well there is some concern about the dance of the..." The principal paused not wanting to speak. He had no problems with Ryo and Dee, he thought they were great parents and whenever the school needed financial support, they were among the first and best contributers.

"Dragon union," Ryo said for the floundering man.

"I don't want my children exposed to such rubbish," The angry parent spoke again.

"Mr. Carlson," Ryo spoke quietly as he patted Lyo's small back. The little boy sighed in his sleep and Mr. Carlson glared at Ryo. "If you did not want your children exposed to different lifestyle choices, perhaps you should have enrolled them in a private school, I hear St Catherine's is accepting applications." Ryo mentioned a catholic school with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he grinned at the principal.

"Excellent point Detective MaClean," Celene said nodding her head. "As it is I am vastly curious to see the performance. I hear it is exquisite and my children were depressed to hear that it might be taken off the line up."

"Will you be in full costume?" Gabrielle asked her eyes lighting up. "Sorry, I am a fashion consultant, I hear Arcadia makes wonderful clothes and I would love to have a peek at them. I have almost all of their videos and concerts, but to actually have a chance to see one up close..." Gabrielle paused a heavy sigh leaving her.

"I do have permission to wear my wedding ensemble," Ryo said with a sigh as he remembered the unbearably romantic evening he had spent with Dee. Several attendees of the meeting all began to speak at once. Some sounding excited to see the elusive practices of the Arcadian Kingdom.

"So shall we vote it then?" Dee said allowing his hand to linger over Ryo's. Their matching bands glinted in the soft light of the room.

"Yes," The principal got to his feet. "All for the dance being performed," Again there was a majority vote some hands springing into the air long before the principal was done speaking. After staring around in shock at the wholehearted affirmation he noted two hands not raised. With a deep sigh the Principal looked up then drawled, "Nay," The principal watched as Mr. Carlson and his wife raised their hands. "So be it, I look forward to the performance. This meeting is adjourned." The principal breathed a sigh of relief that the meeting was over.

"This is bullshit," Mr Carlson snarled getting to his feet.

"Please, Mr Carlson," Dee said as he and Ryo got to their feet. "We try to watch our language in front of the little one. I know he may appear to be sleeping, but you never can tell." Mr. Carlson glowered and prepared to hurl more insults, with his fist clenched he opened his mouth. Dee smiled at him in anticipation. The man backed down taking his wife's hand he stalked from the room. "Coward," Dee said softly to his retreating back. Mr Carlson stiffened for a moment then continued walking his head held high in indignation.

Break

Ryo and Dee paced the displays of the art classes each holding one of Lyo's hands while the little boy rambled on about Miss Joy. They found Bikky's display and halted their movement in awe of his startling talent. The display was titled simply; The Love Of Family. They watched as Lyo sat in a tub with bubbles all around and Ryo on his knees outside the tub and Dee was on the toilet reading a children's book. Next was a picture of Ryo in the kitchen cooking, another was of Rain sleeping surrounded by his plants with Slyph beside him looking like the feline warrior guardian she was. There were several more pictures of the family in random moments that Bikky had captured and drawn to perfection. Dee grinned as he noted the picture of he and Ryo kissing. Intermingled were pictures of Leon, Christopher, Aoi and Count D. There were more of Lord D and JJ, there was a large portrait of Nana with Rest In Peace around a swath of roses.

Ryo paused as he saw a picture of Dee with Renee, above them as if made from clouds was the nun Mother. "Oh, Bikky," Ryo whispered finding what Bikky must have copied from an old photograph in one of his books. He looked to be at most ten, on either side of him were his parents. Next was a picture of Laton and Torcha standing amidst flames. More pictures followed, all of Angel, Collins, Chihaya and Kagetsuya, Jill each Arcadian Royale had their own portrait, next came friends and Carol surrounded by flowers and hearts. There were more pictures of Rain, the entire display in the shape of a heart.

"You guys should get dressed," Bikky said from behind them. They are going to be wrapping this room up soon and calling the performers to the stage and you know it takes you forever to get into that get up." Bikky said avoiding Ryo and Dee's gaze. "I saw several of your salamanders and even a wrym all pacing in your private dressing room... I mean the principals office."

"Bikky," Ryo said softly placing a hand under Bikky's chin he pushed til the young man was looking him in the eye. Saying nothing Ryo pulled him into his arms. "This is wonderful." Ryo noted that Bikky's head was almost at a level with his own. "Sometimes it shocks me how much you have grown." Bikky panicked when he saw the tears in Ryo's eyes. "You don't even come wake me anymore when the light's out in the bathroom."

"I haven't done that in years," Bikky said his dark cheeks turning darker. "Beside, now, going into your bedroom in the middle of the night is taking a great chance at seeing something no kid should have to see. Parents should not do things like that, it's just plain gross." Dee mussed Bikky's hair feeling some of the same sentiments that Ryo displayed. "Hey..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dee groused leaving Lyo with Bikky as he took Ryo's hand. "Don't touch the 'do'." Dee and Ryo left to get dressed leaving Bikky to escort Lyo to Laton and Torcha who wandered around the room. They too paused at his display in awe of his talent.

Break

Rain stood next to Nestoir holding his microphone. Julie was standing with Andromache. They would all sing the song, shadowing each other it would be a hauntingly beautiful accompaniment to Ryo and Dee's movement. Rain took a deep breath when Nestoir tapped his shoulder, the signal to begin. The crowd hushed as Ryo became visible in his elaborate wedding ensemble, only this time, he was wearing his crown. When Dee was spotted across the room wearing his black outfit with his crown mutters began to grow in volume. Dee took his time as he walked to Ryo. When he took Ryo's hand, Nestoir and Rain began to sing.

Nestoir sang softly while Dee took Ryo's hand and arranged them alongside his own.

[Nestoir/Rain: Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender

Dentro de mi cualquier error superare

Y mis momentos mas dificiles por ti

Ryo fell into step with Dee gasping, his face heating as Dee gripped his hips in a sensual move designed to show his prowess and conquering of Ryo.

[Andromache/Julie: There is no reason, there's no rhyme:

it's crystal clear.

I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears.

Every time I look into your eyes you

make me love you,

Ryo blushed but dipped his head in the way Daphnus had taught him. He flet a renewing of the emotions that Dee inspired in him. hearing the awed whisperd of the crowd Ryo continued.

[Nestoir/Rain: Este invierno acabara

[Andromache/Julie: I do truly love you

The entire crowd sat in silence watching as the beautifully dressed couple swirled around the floor seeming to be surrounded by the haunting melody of the quartet on the stage.

[Nestoir/Rain: Libre yo sere

[Andromache/Julie: How you make me love you

[Nestoir/Rain: Volveremos a empezar

[Andromache/Julie: I do truly love you

[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain: I belong to you, you belong to me forever

Ryo nodded his head as Dee gazed into his eyes. He belonged... they belonged to each other.

[Andromache/Julie: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

You're the wind that's underneath my wings,

I belong to you, you belong to me.

Dee lifted Ryo from his feet and spun him around before they began to mimic one another in a dance of evade and capture.

[Nestoir/Rain: Mi mente ha ido por send Nestoir

[Andromache/Julie: You are my fantasy

Ryo blushed as the words struck a chord in his heart. He smiled at the though that it was just like the first time.

[Nestoir/Rain: Por sentimientos y desiertos aridos

[Andromache/Julie: You are my gentle breeze

[Nestoir/Rain: Con la pasion que me regalas ahora vivire

[Andromache/Julie: and I'll never let you go

[Nestoir/Rain: en aras de tu amor ire

[Andromache/Julie: you're the piece that makes me whole

[Nestoir/Rain: tus olas yo cabalgare

[Andromache/Julie: I can feel you in my soul

Dee took Ryo's hands and moved him to the beat, careful to do the spins correctly, yet swamped by the abundant love in his heart for Ryo.

[Nestoir/Rain: tu sal yo la ..

.[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain: Por ti vencere todo el miedo que yo siento

[Nestoir/Rain: Cuando me quedan dentro las palabras que yo no llegue a decir

[Andromache/Julie: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

[Nestoir/Rain: Luz en el silencio tu y yo

[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain : I belong to you, you belong to me

[Andromache/Julie: you're the wind that's underneath my wings,

The crowd gasped as again Ryo was lifted and spun. Several audience members applauded their eyes wide as the two men danced.

[Andromache/Julie: I belong to you, you belong to me.

[Nestoir/Rain: Ahora yo te siento

[Andromache/Julie: I will belong forever

[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain: to... you...

As they ended with Ryo dipped and Dee's lips pressed to his the audience stood to their feet with wild applause and cheers.

Break

"Will you come on," Bikky urged watching as Rain secured the last braid in his hair with white leather ties. "The limo is waiting. We still have to pick up the girls." Rain nodded he took a deep breath and wiped his damp palms on a handkerchief afraid to stain the white outfit that the old man had given him. Standing in front of the mirror he was glad the clothing fit him loosely. His hair fell to the small of his back with random small braids intermingled throughout the glossy mane. "You look beautiful, now let's move."

"Hold it," Bikky gasped as Ryo stepped into Rain's bedroom holding several boxes. "Rain, give this to Julie," He handed Rain a corsage with a purple orchid in it. "Bikky, give this to Carol," Ryo said giving Bikky a red corsage with white roses. Looking over Bikky's black pants and top, and jacket Ryo could not help but nod his approval. Bikky's long blond hair was tied back with a red band. "You both look very nice, but you are missing something." Bikky frowned looking in the mirror beside Rain. He could see nothing missing from his outfit or Rain's. While the boys were looking at the mirror, Ryo slipped Bikky's crown on his head. Before he could comment he placed Rain's on his head. The circlets gleamed in the light nestled among their tresses. The diamonds winked at them from their reflection.

"Ryo," Rain turned around in awe. "We can wear them?"

"You are royal," Ryo said smoothing the hair he had mussed. "Now go, like Bikky said, the limo is waiting." The boys were met downstairs by Erick, Terry, Ken and Jorge. Standing in a line in front of the fireplace Dee snapped their picture then gave the camera to Bikky. Giving Bikky and Rain cash they both watched as their young men went out on their own.

"You know," Ryo said near tears as the car pulled off with several dragon guards as chaperons. "It only gets worse from here." Dee nodded taking his lover in his arms as the first teardrops fell.

To Be Continued

Next up is the Halloween spectacular. So sorry that it will be late, but I am trying to catch up. I hope you like it. (Sorry but I am not going to go into details about the dance, but know, it was fun.)

P.S. There was supposed to be a yaoi scene here with Dee distracting Ryo, but The French One and his lover are off again, but I will update this chapter next week when he does get it to me.

Ja

Chi.


	4. Chilled

Powdered Sugre 4

Chilled

Ryo shifted his hips stepping from foot to foot as he arranged Lyo's little dragon costume. The leathery wings kept going off center every time the child moved. "You okay," Dee whispered close to his ear. Ryo nodded turning red watching Bikky snicker behind his false fangs. "I'll be gentler tonight." He promised then pressed a small kiss to Ryo's cheek. "But when you started screaming my name like that I kind of lost it."

"Dee!" Ryo shushed him when Carol and Julie came downstairs. Carol looked ravishing in a white dress and long dark wig. She forgo white face paint this year preferring Heaven's healthy human complexion with her fangs. Julie wore an elaborate flower covered dress with wide pink wings. Rain stood beside her in a simple cheongsam that belted at the waist leaving many folds of cloth hiding his slim figure. His long hair was tied at his nape. With face powder and mascara he resembled a tan Lord D. "Now you boys make sure you keep holding onto Lyo's hand." Ryo informed them as they left to take their little brother trick-or-treating.

"Make sure you come back in about three hours," Dee called placing his hands on Ryo's hips. Ryo sighed as he shut the door making sure the bowl of candy resided in the hall chair so that he would be prepared when their doorbell began to ring. "Yep... that seems about right."

"It'll take three hours to give kids candy?" Rain asked with a grin. "Surely you know that the bell will not stop ringing until well after we return. Whatever plans you have may be postponed."

"Don't worry Dee," Ryo promised. "Our room is soundproofed we can all the fun you want later."

"But I wanted to play trick-or-treat," Dee pouted folding his arms.

"Da-Dee come with us," Lyo offered. Surely if Dee wanted to go trick-or-treating he should leave with them. Dee gave a indulgent smile as he shut the door. No sooner than he started licking Ryo's neck, the door bell rang. With a laugh Ryo got to his feet to hand out the large bowls of cavity inducing sweets.

Break

"I'm a dragon, just like grand da Laton, I'll blow fire..." Lyo danced around as a smiling old lady placed wrapped candy in his little bucket. "Biggy, look, Rain..." Lyo turned around smiling showing them his ample supply of bags. The boys and girls looked around and saw that they had reached the last house on this block.

"We should head back soon," Julie said holding onto Rain's arm as the night wore on getting darker the wind howling in the balmy evening air. "This wind is unusual."

"It's just wind," Jorge said laughing watching as his sister clung to Terry while their younger siblings all clamored around Lyo comparing bags.

"Hey," Bikky pointed. "One last house back there." Bikky peered through the trees to see lights in what appeared to be a small house far enough from the road to not be seen if not for the lights in it's windows.

"When did that get there?" Rain asked feeling his spine tingle as he looked at the house. The closer they got to the house, the further away he wanted to be.

"Look how old it looks," Bikky said. "It has probably been here since California was founded." Bikky laughed again. "You know the rules though, if the lights are on, they have candy. Let's be quick then take 'em all home." Lyo took hold of Bikky's hand as they approached the dilapidated house. Rain gasped as a shiver raced along his spine and he heard the wind roar in his veins followed by a flash of thunder. He looked to the sky, but there was no clouds heralding a storm.

"Wild Wind?" Rain wondered looking up again and seeing nothing. He took another step and the wind roared pushing him back. "Bikky wait!" Rain called out as Bikky knocked on the door. The force of his fist caused the door to swing open Rain gasped as he and Julie were knocked to the ground by a strong gust of wind that tried it's best to pull him back. "Stop it, I won't leave my brothers," Rain commanded. Julie looked at him oddly as the wind died and he got to his feet. Rain wondered why everyone stood staring into what appeared to be a one room shack. He watched as Bikky shoved Lyo and the other children behind him.

"Nice set-up," Bikky said tot he woman inside dressed in ratted colonial clothing. They could not tell the color of the outfit for it was splattered with an obscene amount of blood. He looked in horror at the walls that were covered in the same gory spatter. "That almost looks real. But you know what..." Bikky began to back away when the woman looked at him with clear gray eyes that did not appear to see him, or the group of young people looking at her. Carol gasped and hid her face in Bikky's shoulder when the womans stood reaching out to them blood dripping from her gashed open wrists.

"You have small ones," her voice was hollow, filled with a eerie chill that ran like ice over their skin. They all took another collective step back.

"I'll bet getting this ready took a lot of money and you had none left for candy," Bikky retreated two more steps picking Lyo into his arms his heart rate speeding up as Lyo began to sob. "So we are going to leave you in peace."

"Peace," her voice rose in startling volume as wild laughter shook her form, more blood falling to the floor, her hair looked as if it had once been blond now a matted brown as it was soon dripping as well. "Don't have peace, don't have money, don't have medicine, don't have nothing." She began to approach the door again reaching. "But you do, small ones gone, no children, no medicine, looks healthy." Lyo screamed as she lunged.

"Back!" Rain yelled extending his hands he was shocked to feel a force of wind blow past him pushing the woman until she fell into her chair. She looked startled at the group before her face mottled in demented rage and she began shrieking the door slammed in their faces.

"Run," Bikky urged as he carried Lyo, Rain scooped up another child while Julie sobbed and followed them. Jorge totted one of his siblings while Erick and Terry did what they could to help the older ones too large to carry. Carol looked behind them and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She's behind us!" She shrieked again. "Bikky..."

"I pressed the panic button, I am getting no reception," Bikky said nearly stumbling over a raised stump he straitened and dared not look back. They heard wild howling in the trees as they dashed to what appeared to civilization. "We weren't this far back," Bikky said. "It did not take us this long to get here."

"That hag beckons," Bikky gasped as he saw an old man running beside him. "You will be safe soon, keep running," He commanded and Bikky recognized him as the old man who had given Rain the native clothing and called him Wind Rider. "Bikky looked beside the old man to see his wife frantically searching through several bags. The bloody woman shrieked again calling for the healthy young one. Bikky felt as if Lyo was being tugged from his arms and held the small boy tight to his chest using his velvet cape to trap the boy to his body.

"I'm not letting go," Bikky spat the words over his shoulder. His blood nearly stilled in his veins as he saw the bloody woman reaching out clawing at the air her clothes fluttering in the dark wind as she ran after them her feet never touching the ground. "I won't..." Bikky yelled at her running on. "Rain, you hold on to me," Bikky said over his shoulder. Rain nodded grasping the belt lop of Bikky's pants they crashed through the endless woods.

"Do not stop until you are with your parents," The old woman commanded as she and her husband ceased running. They both pulled two large sticks with bells and balls attached the bells jingled as they waved them. The old man reached into a pouch for some blessed dirt that he blew into the bloody woman's face. She howled in pain rage evident as she again reached after the retreating figures of the children. "She-Hag you are bound," The old woman commanded as simultaneously she and her husband slammed their sticks deep into the ground. The bloodied woman tried to continue to run after the children but fell back as if caught in a net. She tried several more times yelling in anguish before she slumped to her knees on the ground and moaned in agony. Bikky heard the sorrowful sound, but refused to turn around. He and the others kept going and soon found themselves near their home. They found the street deserted as the curfew had long ago passed. Bikky's phone began to buzz immediately as the cold wind died around them.

Ignoring his phone they continued running until they crashed up the grand staircase and into the door to find Ryo standing with his phone in his hand. Dee stood wearing a jacket preparing to leave the house. He stared down at the tangle of sobbing children in the hall. "Where the hell have you all been!?" Dee demanded when no said anything. "We have been worried sick for the past hour, Ryo was near ready to declare war!"

Ryo hung up the phone when he saw the Bikky was shaking as he held on to Lyo. "Dee...wait a sec." Ryo got to his knees on the floor near the huddled children and teenagers. "Bikky?" Ryo said softly watching as Bikky pulled Rain free of the tight grip the other boy had on his pants. Bikky nodded his head as he rocked Lyo back and forth. Ryo began to worry as Lyo sobbed clinging to his Biggy.

"I didn't let him go," Bikky said to Ryo his breathing ragged.

"I want to go home," Julie sobbed. "But I'm not going out there," She looked at the door and began to hyperventilate. "Don't make me go out there."

"It's okay," Dee said kneeling next to Ryo.

"No it isn't," Carol sobbed. "I have seen some odd stuff on Arcadia, I know the secrets, I have been there, but... not like this... nothing like this."

"Bikky," Ryo said calmly trying to take Lyo from Bikky's arms. Bikky held the boy tight refusing to release him. "It's okay Bikky, give me Lyo."

"Ryo," Bikky said tossing his arm around Ryo's neck pulling Rain and Dee into the embrace as well. "I did not let him go."

"Biggy keep me from bad lady, Rain make bad lady go away." Lyo sobbed reaching for Ryo. Only then did Bikky release his hold.

"Bikky," Dee said close to Bikky's ear, sure the other kids were in too much shock to care what they said he continued. "Were you attacked by demons."

"No," Dee sprang into action his gun out and pointed at the intruders. The old man and his wife both held up their hands in innocence. "We were called to aid the wind rider by Wild Wind himself."

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Dee said. "You kids get upstairs and get out of those costumes, we'll take you home in a bit." Dee looked at the old couple. Bikky and Rain stubbornly refused to leave. Lyo clung so tight to Ryo that it was no point in trying to dislodge his little fingers.

"Please,"Ryo said in a gentle voice as he got to his feet with Lyo in his arms. "Come into the living room."

"I will explain," The old man said. "When this land was first settled by the Europeans there was a family that settled in those woods. They did not have much money, but they were happy. They had two small children with them, the man I think was a woodsman, he hunted to feed them all. One day he oldest child became ill. He infected the younger child. They did not have money for medicine and both children died. Stricken with grief the wife went mad and murdered her husband with his own Axe, then she sat cradling his body for days. When the town marshal came looking for her she sliced him up as well then opened her own wrists."

"Every year," The old woman continued. "On this night she beckons to those who can see her lights. Trying to steal healthy children. She traps them in the woods with vile illusions and then they are found dead in the woods several weeks later. There are not many who can see her lights..." The old lady looked at Bikky with a deep gaze as if trying to peer into his very soul.

"Who are you that Wild Wind would send you to me?" Rain asked looking into the deep brown eyes of the old man. "And if you can hear the Thunder Bird, why are you not the Wind Rider?"

"I am too old," The old man said. "But in my youth, I rode wild and free, just as my son did after me and as his son is now expected to do." The man met Rain's eyes with sage nod. "Of course I knew you when I saw you, I was there the night of your birth, Rain Cloud."

To Be Continued

I hope you like our Halloween Spectacular, Sorry it is late, but look forward to Thanksgiving being nearly on time. Thank you for your continued reading of this series, you are appreciated and I look forward to comments. Oh and Ubiko, I do apologize for not answering a question that you had put to me about 'Who would kill a baby because of a Prophecy?" The Answer is King Herod, Refer to New testament the book of Matthew, chapter 2 verse 16-18. A lot of my work has references like that... Again thanks for reading.

Ja

Chi


	5. Chapter 5

Well folks, here it is the continueation. There is a special beginning that tells of how Ryo and Dee spent their time when the boys went to homecoming. I hope you like it. The rest of the chapter is the actual moving along of the story. And Ubiko, The old man is indeed a previous Wind Rider, his son, Thunder cloud, Rain's father was a Wind Rider and Rain is now the current one, so he is Rain's grandfather. Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to comment, it is appreciated. You will never know just how much it means to us.

**Powdered Sugre 5**

**Distractions**

Ryo stood within the circle of Dee's arms as the door shut on their boys. "Are... Are you crying?" Dee asked when he felt a warm drop on his neck. Ryo shook his head refusing to look up at Dee. It was times like these when his manhood was the most insulted. "Oh, baby," Dee whispered. He lifted Ryo's face and began to place kisses along the smooth damp cheeks. "Just because they grow up doesn't mean they won't need us."

"I know," Ryo wiped his face. "But, I remember when I first saw Bikky. He was sitting in your chair, trying to be brave. He had just seen his dad's corpse and still he refused to cry. So strong, even then. To see him now, I could not be more proud."

"He could have gone either way," Dee said taking Ryo's hand to lead him upstairs. "I think he has great potential to do great things. It is your influence that turned his energy into something remarkable."

"You helped more than I could, you understand him on a different level," Ryo said taking his shoes off inside their bedroom.

"Go on and say it," Dee grinned massaging Ryo's slim hips. "I understand him on a street level, cause that's where we both come from."

"Where you come from does not determine where you go," Ryo said in a soft voice. He gasped as Dee gripped his bottom. "Dee... the boys..."

"Leave the phones on and near. We can answer if they call." Dee said pulling Ryo into an embrace. Ryo sighed then opened his mouth to Dee's tongue as it demanded entrance. Dee tasted the heady essence of Ryo his heart swelled at Ryo's complete surrender. "That's right," Dee muttered moving his lips to Ryo's neck then back to his lips. "Ummm," Dee flicked his tongue against Ryo's then sucked Ryo's into his mouth.

"Ah," Ryo gasped falling into Dee. Dee was making quick work of undoing the buttons on Ryo's shirt.

"I'm going to lick you all over," Dee promised pressing kisses along Ryo's neck. Ryo sighed leaning his head to the side offering Dee more access to his heated skin. "Especially..." Ryo flushed when Dee gripped his bottom. Ryo placed his hands on Dee's shirt and began to tug the soft material over Dee's head. When Dee's chest was bare, Ryo swirled his tongue around Dee's pert little nipples. "Ooh, Baby," Ryo grinned against the skin now moist with his mouth. Ryo sucked the small morsel into his mouth. "Damn baby," Dee huffed pushing Ryo back onto the bed. Ryo gasped when Dee grasped his pants and tugged them free of Ryo's slender figure. "So beautiful," Dee whispered almost reverent as he ran his hands over Ryo's flanks kneading the supple muscles of his calves then his thighs..

"Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee crawled over him. Dee rubbed his hips hard into Ryo pressing him into the bed. The rough feeling of Dee's jeans against the pale nudity of Ryo's form raced shivers up Ryo's spine. Ryo's entire body locked and shivered as Dee trailed his tongue over the sensitive peaks of his chest. Dee sucked one deep into his mouth causing Ryo to gasp.

"Feel good?" Dee asked as he bit down on the tender peak. Ryo nodded his head with his eyes closed he could not see Dee appreciate the blush that stained his pale skin. Dee followed his tantalizing nipple torture with small bites and sucks along Ryo's collar bone. He then moved down to his tummy and on to his indented belly button surrounded by lean muscles honed by years of training. "Spread your legs Ryo," Dee said his hands pressing and stroking the firm thighs of his lover. Ryo turned crimson, but did as Dee commanded his body no longer in his control.

"Ah..." Ryo cried out when Dee gripped him in a firm hand that gentled as he began to stroke.

"You love it," Dee whispered with his mouth pressed to Ryo's excited member. Ryo cringed as his hips bucked up into Dee's agile hand. Dee opened his mouth placing wet kisses along the shaft of his lover. He licked up enjoying the sound of Ryo's needful sighs and moans. "You want me to suck?" Dee asked stealing the glistening pearl drop of moisture at the tip of Ryo's need. "I know you like it," Dee said then swallowed Ryo whole.

"Sugoi!" Ryo cried out tucking his bottom lip between the even length of his teeth. He nibbled until the lip was red and succulent.

"No baby, don't chew those pretty lips," Dee said sliding a hand up to slip his fingers into Ryo's mouth. Ryo sucked greedily almost ashamed of his need of Dee, yet never wanting to deny this pleasure. Ryo feared he would go mad as Dee's hot mouth and sweet tongue abandoned his member to lick the sensitive area behind. Dee removed his fingers when he feared they would be bitten as he licked the perfect bud of Ryo's entrance.

"Dee!" Ryo called out his hips raising with a wild abandon nearly unseating Dee from his position. Dee grinned as he wiggled his tongue. Using his fingers he probed for entrance then allowed his tongue to squirm inside. Ryo thrashed on the bed his entire body aflame with need. Dee began to pump his member in time to the crazed movements of his tongue inside of Ryo's tight heat. Ryo began to pant strange mixtures of moans and indecipherable Japanese pouring from his lips in sobbed endearments as Dee drove his tongue deeper and deeper still inside of him. "Dee... I... Kimochi.. I'm..." Ryo spilled his warm seed over Dee's hand. Ryo was still trembling when he felt the bed move as Dee removed his pants. "Ummm, Dee," Ryo reached for his lover.

Dee smiled pulling their jar of lubrication from the drawer beside their bed. Dee pressed deep kisses to Ryo's lips as he reached for the many pillows that occupied their bed. He stacked them against the headboard before leaning Ryo against it. Sitting up he stared curiously at Dee. "Keep your legs open," Dee said pressing his slick finger inside of Ryo.

"Oh," Ryo's eyes widened when Dee's fingers found his most sensitive area and pushed. Smiling Dee crawled over and pressed his hardness into Ryo. "Dee... so deep," Ryo panted as Dee pressed in further.

"Relax Ryo, push your knees up and wrap your legs around me," Ryo nodded his head and did as Dee suggested. He sighed as the pressure inside of him eased. "Better baby?" Dee asked holding still his arms beginning to shake as they supported his weight over the smaller man. Ryo nodded unable to speak. Dee was cautious as he shifted his hips. He was more getting comfortable than thrusting causing Ryo to sigh and move his hips into Dee. "Doesn't hurt?" Dee asked needing to be sure the new position was not one to cause pain.

"I might be sore if you thrust too hard, but..." Ryo forced the words from his mouth refusing to allow his mind to muddle completely. "It feels good. I can feel every inch of you."

"I found this on those old 'house boy' scrolls that Little D gave you."

"I forgot all about those," Ryo confessed wrapping his arms around Dee even as his legs held the broader man close. Dee smiled and thrust causing Ryo to gasp trying hard not to scream as Dee pressed into his sweet spot.

"I'll get it every time," Dee promised thrusting again to prove his theory. Ryo tried again not to scream managing to hold his pride intact. Again and Ryo was not so sure. He knew Dee loved to make him lose his mind in bed, but... Another thrust and Ryo forgot what he was fighting for.

"Dee... Dee! Dee!" Ryo began to cry in between loud moans and gasps for air.

"Yeah baby," Dee panted as he thrust in hard, ground his hips against Ryo, pulled nearly out then slammed in again. Ryo gasped as his body locked hard around Dee he held Dee's shoulders, slick with sweat as the man heaved over him. "Scream for me," Dee begged pushing in deep and moving his hips in a circle. Ryo closed his eyes. "Look at me, I want to see you come," Dee begged. "You're eyes are magnificent." Ryo gasped and opened his fathomless orbs. Tears swam as Dee pressed in again and again driving hard into his prostate. A loud wail began to build in his throat as Dee watched his eyes darken the irises nonexistent in the sockets. Ryo screamed as he flooded their bellies with his enjoyment. Dee smiled his own orgasm holding him in Ryo's tightness. The feeling of the hot release against his insides sent Ryo over, so soon after the last one tears stung and fell from Ryo's eyes. Dee lay heavy on top of Ryo as their breathing slowed. He felt the even deepness of breaths Ryo sucked in and looked down to see the other man asleep. Dee was gentle as he pulled himself from Ryo's body. Ryo sighed in his sleep uttering Dee's name.

Dee was gentle as he moved the pillows shifting Ryo on the bed. He then went to get a towel to clean them both off. Dee checked the clock, satisfied that the boys would be a few more hours yet, he went to get a shower.

Break

(Several Hours Later)

Dee heard the loud steps on the porch and smiled, it was eleven thirty exactly. Dee sat his book aside as the key turned in the lock. "Bye guys," Bikky called laughing. Rain walked in with his head down and his face red.

"Good night?" Dee asked when Bikky looked at him. Bikky's eyes went from Dee to Rain then back again before the tall teenager burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Rain wailed casting about for a kind face. "Where's Ryo?" Dee looked upstairs and Rain dashed off.

"Oh, hey wait... he's" Dee started to go after Rain but paused when Bikky continued to laugh. "What did you do?"

"Me..." Bikky squawked offended by Dee's accusatory stance. Dee stood with his arms folded his eyes boring into his son. "I did not do anything. I was making out with Carol, and Julie decided that when Rain moved to kiss her good night, she would up the ante... But, she took her shoes off so that she would not be taller than Rain. Rain was shocked to feel her tongue, I'm guessing here," Bikky held up his hands and shrugged remembering the gasp Rain had emitted. "Rain backed up, tripped over her shoes and they both went down." Bikky could barely finish for the chuckles that rocked his entire body.

Dee tried hard not to join in the mirth at the younger boys expense. "You should not laugh at him," Dee said biting his cheek in a firm attempt to hold in his own laughter.

"But Dee," Bikky's glee was contagious. "You should have seen it..." Bikky grinned. "I'm going to have to teach him, or you and Ryo will have to go at it big time in front of him or something... I am surprised he did not bite her tongue off, you know how he is with food. Anything in his mouth has a danger of being consumed. Man... I love him." Bikky said his laughter dying as he thought of his brother. "He has been through so much," Bikky sobered glancing upstairs when he heard Ryo and Dee's door open. "But still he is so innocent." Dee said nothing. He clapped a hand on Bikky's shoulder before sending the boy upstairs to change.

Rain took his jacket off before heading into Ryo and Dee's bedroom. He could hear Bikky laughing and sighed before creeping down the hall. He found Ryo laying in bed with his arm cradling his head. Ryo was beautiful in his pale exhaustion. Rain's eyes traveled over the bare chest. He blushed when he saw the mouth shaped bruises near the peaks of Ryo's pectorals. Ryo sighed turning over causing the sheet to drop to the curve of his bare bottom. "Oh my gosh!" Rain gasped turning around to leave the room.

"Hm, Rain," Ryo sniffed, his eyes opening immediately alert.

"N...Nothing, s...Sorry," Rain stammered heading for the door.

Ryo sat up pulling his sheet secure around his waist. "Rain wait," Ryo called and smiled when the boy turned around. "Come here and tell me about it," Rain was hesitant, but walked over to the bed. Ryo sat a clean pillow off the floor on the bed. "Sit here, it's safe." Ryo said with a grin. "I'll have to change the sheets later, Dee can sleep in the wet spots." Rain laughed at ease by Ryo's playful banter. Rain took a deep breath and began to spew the events of this night that he would never forget.

**Break (end flashback)**

The precinct was full of the normal din that was a constant backdrop of detectives and criminals. Leon was whistling as he strolled into Ryo and Dee's office with Alicia. "She came by to see you," Leon explained he was just reaching for a file on Ryo's desk when the phone rang.

Dee grinned when he saw that it was his line. "I got it baby," Dee said picking up the phone. "Laytner... oh hell, Bobby, what's it been ten years?" Dee said with a wide grin as Alicia moved over to speak to Ryo. "Yeah man, what's up?" Dee said sitting at his desk. "Ah...man," Ryo turned away from Alicia when he heard the sorrow in Dee's voice.

"Excuse me," Ryo said then moved over to his lover. Dee felt Ryo's hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Damn...yeah," Dee said. "All, right, I'll talk to you later." Dee hung up and sat for a moment simply holding on to Ryo's hand. "Baby," Dee said tugging Ryo's hand until he stood between Dee's spread legs. "I uh...may have to leave soon, like end of the week."

"Leave?" Ryo grew alarmed.

"Yeah, and I may have to give you my badge for a while," Ryo grew alarmed at those words knowing the significance.

"Dee..." Ryo got to his knees in front of Dee. "I'm going with you."

"The kids... Ryo I may have to do things that... I don't want you involved." Dee kissed Ryo's forehead. "Bobby was adopted and moved out to Detroit, he was always a bad ass, you know... He has three brothers, his mom..." Dee paused. "She was awesome...the day she came by, I was in Juvie, so... Bobby says that she probably would have taken me too."

"Dee, what's wrong?" Ryo said feeling Dee's hands tighten on his own.

"I met her a couple times, real sweet lady." Dee seemed far away. "They killed her Baby, some bad things are happening and I am going to help. The law is not going to do it this time. From what it sounds like, there might be a dirty cop in there somewhere. So I am going to go there not as a cop, but as a friend."

"Dee...What does this mean?" Ryo said showing Dee his left hand. Dee looked at the beautiful band on Ryo's hand. Ryo picked up Dee's left hand to kiss the ring there. "Where you go I go. We can take the boys with, however long it takes... we'll be okay, we are a family. The boys can have a temporary transfer to a school there. We will work on this together. As long as we are in the King's army and royalty, we will always have a gate to Arcadia... Whatever we have to do, we will do it together." Ryo promised getting to his feet.

"Thanks Babe," Dee said blinking away moisture.

"Little D and I will be there too. Lord D was just saying that we need time away." Leon said still in the office with Alicia. "Open a shop there, Lord D can take care of him he can like, stay in the garden while Lord D runs the shop. We are family too, whatever problem you have effects us all."

"You are willing to go to Detroit?" Dee asked looking at his friend in awe.

"Sofu and Auri can handle things here. We work as a team remember. I am sure JJ would feel the same. It would be good, too many people come to the shop looking for Little D, that's why Lord D wants to take him away. We were just going to move to Arcadia for a while but this is better."

"I thought he couldn't be stressed out," Ryo said worried for Count D as he was in his fifth month.

"He won't be," Leon grinned then looked around to ensure that no one was around he said. "Lord D can make a garden and keep him there."

"You guys... Let's go," Dee got to his feet to hug Ryo. "We will help them and let his mom rest in peace." Ryo turned to leave the office so that he could inform the Commissioner of their plans but paused when he saw Alicia in the doorway.

"Ryo... I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued

Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... The Newest Cross over is dedicated to my brother. I wonder if you guys can figure it out before it is revealed...

Ja


	6. Chapter 6

Here is a short chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, The chapters will get longer. I hope you all understand that I am working on Novels as well as this and other series. Please go and buy a copy of The White Lion. Support you author and I can afford to continue to do this.

**Powdered Sugre 6**

**Mad Dash**

Chihaya's large purple eyes grew round as Count D got to his feet. "Maybe you should not move around so much." Chihaya stood and placed both hands on either side of D. "You are rather round about the middle."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Count D groused as he loaded the tea tray. The chime on the shop door sounded and he looked up with fear until he saw that it was Kagetsuya and Ryo. Count D tried to lift the tray, winced then stood with tears in his eyes. Ryo was at his side in an instant taking the tray while Kagetsuya took Count D gently by the arm and helped him back into his chair.

Though Ryo was too kind to speak, Kagetsuya frowned at him. "Count D the younger," Kagetsuya began. "I do believe I heard somewhere that you were to stay off of your feet."

"It is just tea," Count D argued firming his lower lip. Count D splayed his hands over his tummy rubbing the growing mound. His tears eased and a smile crept over his features. "Father is coming for a checkup today and I wanted him to worry about me less. I thought that if he saw me out of bed..."

"That I would think anything other than the truth," Count D gasped as Lord D walked over to place his hands on the back of D's chair.

"You look so tired lately ChiChiUe, you work too hard..."

"To save you and my grandson, I am fine child," Lord D assured D kneeling down by his chair he placed his hands on D's tummy. Lord D then moved to a chair. He was smiling as he began serving tea. "JJ tells me that soon we will be on a journey."

"I know, Leon said as much, but I wonder," Ryo sipped thoughtfully then continued. "Is it safe for you?" Count D shrugged his eyes going to his father.

"Of Course," Lord D assured them. "Father is already there setting up a shop. You and I will then leave this shop through a garden and enter Arcadia, we will leave Arcadia through another garden and enter the new shop. You will remain in the garden allowing nature, the animals and myself to care for you. Leon will travel with us as will Christopher, Kiba, Shinrai, Aoi and JJ. Ryo, Dee and their children will take a plane."

"Chichiue, I understand that you declined the care of the dragon spawn." D said worried then he looked at Ryo.

"My energy is needed for you child. I am sure Ryo understands." Lord D smiled hoping that Count D would not notice the lines of fatigue around his eyes, or that he had lost weight. It was no help to his current condition that he was in heat and craving JJ. JJ obliged him to a great extent leaving them both exhausted. "You are not the reason for my condition," Lord D smiled a secret smile that Count D knew all to well. It was one he often wore when he thought of Leon.

"Well now," Lord D startled when Soofu A appeared at his side. "Let you be gone to check him."

"With all due respect Soofu," Lord D got to his feet to exhibit a traditional jol to the ancient being. "He has not finished his visit."

"So sorry to hear that, but I do not have time for a tea break." Soofu A said looking around at the visitors. "I am sure they will await your return."

"You have the right to witness the birth of the youngest D child, not embarrass him during his pregnancy. Please allow us the privacy of his check-ups." Lord D said when he noted the Count D had turned scarlet at the mortifying thought of someone else looking at him while he was unclothed.

"You are delaying the check-up, and wasting my time," Soofu A pulled Lord D to his feet keeping a grip on his arm. "Surely you know that..."

"Must you bully my children?" Sofu D stormed into the shop a gale of wind a testimony to his anger. He walked over and took Lord D from his brother. "I concede that you did indeed worm you way into this situation, but you need not gloat and we will in turn try hard not to begrudge you the right."

"You have returned," Soofu A smiled enjoying the fire he could see in his siblings eyes. "Good," Sofu D paused not sure what his brother was playing at. " I do not believe it wise of you to leave them alone. One too weak to stand for any length of time," Soofu A glanced at D where he sat panting and holding his large tummy. " And the other too exhausted to defend him even if he knew how." Lord D blushed for once in his life regretting that he had no self defense training at all. He could not even defend himself, let alone his son. It was the past all over again, his son in danger and he, helpless to do anything about it.

"Soofu..." Sofu D said looking at D and Lord D then at his oldest brother.

"Care for your family, this place is still watched, you must leave tonight," Soofu A was gone long before anyone present thought of any words to say.

Break

Ryo stood at the register waiting for the clerk to finish ringing up their items. Rain and Bikky stood beside him silent and sullen. They understood the need to stay together as a family, but leaving their girls and friends behind was getting tougher each time they left. Lyo rested on Ryo's hip with his thumb tucked in his mouth. Ryo had given up trying to keep the appendage from the little boy's mouth. His cell phone rang and he stood aside to answer. "Dee, yes, we are all outfitted for cold. I know," Ryo paused and smiled. Then chuckled as he continued. "I went on line and checked the weather, it is extremely cold and snowing so I have boots, thick clothing and coats, hats, scarves and gloves. Wool pajamas, everything we would ever need to..." Ryo paused a smile on his face as he hung up laughing. Dee's, "how am I supposed to get you out of those?" Lingering in his mind as they left the near empty store heading out into the night.

Bikky sighed then patted Rain. "May as well give up sulking, nothing we can do about this." Bikky nodded with a level of maturity that Rain had begun to admire. "We may be back before Christmas," Rain nodded his head then scampered after Ryo to help him load the things in the back of the large SUV. Ryo set Lyo in his car seat then shut the door so that he could help his boys. They were all laughing when the sound of a can rolled over to them. Ryo saw the can and paled reaching to shove the boys away from the thick clouds of smoke that billowed around them. Coughing Ryo tried again to move Rain and Bikky only to see that they had already succumbed. Ryo pulled, going to his knees then slumped unconscious on the pavement.

Break

Dee frowned as Cujo barked and scratched at the door. Dee opened the door thinking the large dog needed to relieve himself. Dee cursed when Cujo latched his sharp teeth into his pants, though the creature was careful not to bite flesh. Slyph whined and hissed, her fur on end making her look twice her normal size. "What?" Dee said then looked to the clock. Ryo and the boys should have been home a long time ago. His house phone rang and Dee gulped feeling chills down his spine. "Laytner," He answered then gasped his heart constricted as a police officer from his own precinct told him to come down and pick up Lyo and fill out a report.

"Detective Laytner," The officer said before hanging up. "We have a witness and foul play is suspected. Thankfully the young child was left behind in the car."

"Uh...yeah," Dee agreed even when he felt like his world was ending.

To Be Continued

Let me know what you think

Ja


	7. Unexpected Blaze

**Powdered Sugre 7**

**Unexpected Blaze**

Ryo came awake with a start when he realized he could not move his arms. He felt the cold metal and knew he was handcuffed with his arms behind him. He heard whimpering and turned his head with a wince as the after-affects of the drugs made him move slower. He saw Rain with his hands tied and his head in Bikky's lap sobbing. "It...It's okay," Ryo struggled over the words then coughed as his lungs cleared the last of the smoke from his body.

"You think so," Ryo turned to look at Randolph. "You see him?" Ryo's eyes turned to follow the nod of Randolph's head. He saw the wild eyed man hunched in the corner. Ryo swore that he had not noticed the man before. He crouched with his blond hair shaggy and unkempt. "He likes crack you see," Randolph continued. "He will do anything for a measly twenty bucks." Randolph leaned over and pressed his lips hard to Ryo's ignoring the other man's struggles. Ryo spit when Randolph backed away smiling as he saw the vibrant red of Ryo's lips swelling with the brutal pressure of his assault. "I am going to take you at your word Randy, pretty Randy, Sexy Ryo," Randolph said trailing a hand over Ryo's chest. "I know royalty has honor, even before that, you are a damned good man, better than me any way. Whatever," Randolph smiled then moved down until he was eye level with Ryo. "You are going to give me your word that you won't fight me. You will give me what I want."

"I won't do it, Randolph." Ryo said shaking his head he saw Bikky's eyes open and the boy frowned then brought his bound hands to Rain's hair. Stroking the silky tresses Bikky began to reassure his brother.

"He's going to...r...r...r...rape," Rain gasped as he forced the word out of his mouth. "Ryo, that man, he..."

"Won't be rape if he doesn't fight," Randolph's words caused Rain to gasp and lower his head refusing to meet Randolph's eyes. "You see Ryo, we are going to go in there." Randolph pointed to a television that had a bedroom in the screen. "And if you fight me, he will put a bullet in each of their heads." Ryo heard the gasps and looked over at his boys. Randolph pulled Ryo's chair near the door and the addict got to his feet brandishing a gun between the two boys. "I'm going to undo the cuffs now Ryo, no sudden moves, or they both die." Ryo was silent as Randolph freed his wrists.

When Randolph pulled him to his feet allowing his hand to trail over Ryo's firm bottom Rain cried out. "No Ryo, I'd rather die!" His sobs could be heard as Randolph shoved Ryo from the room.

"He's watching, Ryo," Randolph warned as soon as the door closed leaving them in the bedroom. "Don't fight me."

"I don't want this, don't do this," Ryo tried to reason with Randolph. He gasped when Randolph pushed him back on the bed and ripped the buttons on his shirt. Ryo thought fast, if he started a fire would he be able to reach the boys before that mad man shot them? Would Rain know enough to use wind pressure to block a bullet? Too many unknown variables left his hands tied, there was nothing he could do. Tears began to fall down Ryo's face as Randolph licked his neck.

"Don't cry Ryo, I'll make it good for you," Randolph promised feeling the strong, sleek muscles of Ryo's chest.

Break

Dee looked at the two old natives with a mixture of anger and incredulity. "It is not my fault that Rain was taken," Dee argued their accusations. "There was no way I could have known that... I mean maybe, we have been a lot more cautious lately since Randolph escaped, but with the rush, we got a little careless. He is only human you know."

"You underestimated him because he is only human," The old man glared at Dee. "Now look what has come of it."

"That's not fair," Alicia defended Dee from where she sat holding Lyo in the police station. Jill frowned having told Dee that Leon and JJ were already gone. "They are excellent detectives and awesome parents."

"Perhaps they should remember that the next time a known threat is loose," The old man said Dee slumped in his chair. "What will you do about this?"

"I will get them back!" Dee said firming his resolve to retrieve his family.

"How?" Dee turned to see Laton enter the office.

"However I have to," Dee promised thinking of his Ryo in Randolph's clutches. Who knew what madness the man had planned, not to mention that he had the boys as well.

"Are you sure you want him back?" Laton asked his dark eyes, so like Ryo's, boring into Dee.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Dee demanded feeling rage build as he looked at the old dragon king.

"A legitimate one considered what this man intends to do to my grandson." Laton said heaving a heavy sigh. "Can you bear it knowing another has touched him?"

"He's still Ryo, he's still the one I love," Dee affirmed nodding his head. "If we hurry..."

"Where to?" Laton asked he stared hard at Dee. "Find him in your heart first and then let it lead you to him."

Dee sat, it was not hard for him to find Ryo in his heart. It seemed the other man occupied every crevice of the organ. Dee thought of Ryo in bed, pliant and eager, shy and embarrassed, wild and abandoned, his. He thought of him in the kitchen cooking, cleaning, singing along with his radio. Dee thought of Ryo bathing Lyo, taking care of Rain and Bikky and every other child that came in contact with them. "I got him, now what?" Dee said and gasped as Laton gripped his head in one hand and placed a hand over his heart. Dee felt intense heat flash inside of his body that caused him to fear breathing smoke. Dee gasped when a clear picture formed in his mind. "A warehouse, by the waterfront...seven blocks out of town..." Dee nearly fell out of his chair when Laton pulled his hands away. "We have to hurry, you were right, Randolph is..." Dee could not finish, he simply got to his feet and left the precinct with Jill and Laton.

Break

"Rain," Bikky said after both pant legs were soaked with his brother's tears. "Rain, you have to stop that and listen to me." Rain looked up then he saw the addict with his gun hand shaking as it trained on both of them. "You understand what Ryo's about to go through...Stop it!" Bikky commanded when Rain seemed ready to get lost in his own painful memories. Rain breathed deep several times sounding near hyperventilation, but he did calm and look at Bikky. "We have to help him. He is doing this to protect us." Rain nodded his head thinking that he would rather die than have Ryo feel the same pain that gave him nightmares to remember. "Okay," Bikky continued to whisper. In a louder voice he said. "hey, I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'm not stupid!" The addict snarled coming to his feet. "You just sit tight while Carl has his fun with your daddy," Bikky narrowed his eyes and got to his feet.

"I said I have to pee," Bikky ground out using his bound to undo his pants. Rain stared in awe as Bikky relieved himself on the man's feet. "Look, he had some of his tea," Bikky said still relieving himself. "At dinner, so in about five minutes he's going to have to poop, where is a bathroom? Or would you rather I sat him in your lap?" Bikky shook a couple of times then pulled his zipper. "What a relief," He sighed happily rain got to his feet he pulled the long hem of his shirt up and undid his zipper.

"I don't need a toilet yet, but uh..." The addict resettled his gun ready to shoot as Rain relieved himself on his feet as well as his legs. "Sorry, my aim is not as good as his."

"Can't shoot us, if Ryo's not fighting," Bikky said looking at the screen and feeling his stomach turn as someone other than Dee was pressing Ryo to a bed. Bikky was relieved to see that Randolph had not taken Ryo's pants off. They had shot, even if it was a slim one.

"Stop," Ryo sobbed when Randolph reached into his pants. "Randolph... I'm going to be sick," Ryo panted his stomach churned as Randolph groped inside his pants.

"No Ryo, just relax, okay," Ryo gasped his eyes closed tight as he felt the rude hand palm him. Ryo heaved and Randolph backed away his eyes wide and Ryo leaned over the side of bed and vomited. "Why?" Randolph demanded tears falling from his own eyes. "I love you. Just as much as he does, I want you so badly..." Ryo heaved again when Randolph pushed him onto his stomach preparing to pull the pants completely from his body. "I don't care, turned this way, at least you won't choke..." Randolph undid his own pants then stopped as the unmistakable sound of a gunshot could be heard followed closely by another.

"I did not fight..." Ryo said his heart crying out to Rain and Bikky as he shoved Randolph away with a force that surprised the other man. "No...not my boys," Ryo cried running for the door.

"Wait, even so, it's too late, let me have you," Randolph begged throwing his arms around Ryo's waist. Bringing his hand down hard in a expert judo move Randolph fell away stunned and in pain as Ryo dashed from the room. He crashed into the other room with awe to find the addict on the floor bleeding from his stomach.

He found Bikky leaning against the wall holding what looked to be a swollen wrist and Rain holding a smoking gun. His unbound hands were steady as his eyes blazed from within with a rage that frightened Ryo. "I want Ryo..." Rain sobbed his entire body trembling.

"I'm here, Rain," Ryo said his voice soft as he approached the wild eyed teen. "It's okay," Ryo placed a hand on Rain's rigid shoulder the boy collapsed against Ryo releasing the gun to Ryo's hand. Looking at the addict Ryo saw that he would be dead in moments the blood was too dark and thick. Ryo palmed the gun and aimed it at his head. Without a thought he fired, not wanting his death on Rain's innocent hands. "It's okay... Ryo assured Rain as he took the boy away from the corpse to go free Bikky from his cuffs. "How did you get out?" Ryo asked hoping to take Rain's mind off the ordeal. He saw the cuffs on the floor in a puddle of what looked suspiciously like urine and smelled as well.

"I'm skinny," Rain sniffled. "Slide right off," Rain hicupped. "he cuffed me over my clothes and it came right off when I tugged."

"Good boy," Ryo said sitting the gun on the table so that he could unlock Bikky. Ryo startled when a book was hurled over knocking the gun behind the table. He turned to see Randolph in the doorway his eyes wide and red with tears and anger. "Listen, it's over."

"Kill me too Ryo... you have to," Randolph said stepping into the room. Ryo got to his feet putting his body in front of the boys. "It's the only way. I'll never give up. I want you too much. I have to have you, to know what you feel like inside."

"You're sick," Ryo said palms splayed out in front of him prepared for a wild move by the deranged man.

"So..." Randolph shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do Ryo? I'm in love with you."

"That's not love!" Rain shouted his vehemence shocked Randolph he came around Ryo pointing a finger at the crazed ex-detective. "It is a cruel mockery of the real thing. I have known what you want from Ryo, and I have seen the love that Dee has for him. It's different. What you want... that's not love." Rain shook his head his eyes traveling over Ryo's bare chest he saw the fresh marks next to the ones Dee had left and felt ill. "You are mad to think otherwise."

"You shut up!" Randolph yelled rounding on Rain. Ryo shoved the boy hard away from Randolph keeping himself in front of them. He sighed shaking his head then launched himself at Ryo. Ryo blocked the boys and fell to the ground under the weight of Randolph. Ryo gasped remembering how much larger than himself Randolph was. Shoving hard he freed himself from the hold and began to pummel Randolph. Realizing that the man wanted him to beat him to death, Ryo moved away and again protected the boys. "Finish it," Randolph begged spitting blood and teeth from his mouth. "Jail won't hold me Ryo. I'll try again. Next time I will just kill them all first, then fuck you. I won't give up."

"You...Rat...Bastard..." Bikky fumed his cheeks red and puffed out in his rage. Ryo heard the strange timbre in his voice and dared to look away from Randolph in order to see Bikky. Ryo gasped to see the wildness in Bikky's eyes, the bright blue was now nearly indigo and pinpoints in his anger. Ryo had a brief moment of clarity as he remembered Wild Wind saying that Bikky had been claimed by the dragon. No more time was left for thoughts as the room was lit with a heavy blaze. "You will not come near Ryo again!" Bikky yelled and Randolph screamed as his clothes was soon burning.

"Bikky..Bikky... Look at me..." Ryo pulled until Bikky was facing him. "Stop it."

Tears fell from Bikky's eyes as he gazed into Ryo's dark orbs. "I... I don't know how." Bikky sniffled and Ryo held them close as the door was soon blocked by leaping flames.

Break

Dee wondered why Laton smiled as they approached a building that was obviously on fire. "These flames boast the purity of the dragon, yet it was not my Snap Dragon that started it." Laton explained as he kicked the door of the abandoned factory in and entered the building.

"There is another dragon in there?" Dee asked then dashed up the stairs not waiting for a reply. He had to get to his family.

Break

"I don't want to die like this," Rain said staring at the flames that continued to leap blocking them in. He held out his hands and concentrated, he had done it before, he had pushed back the evil ghost in the woods. Not too difficult. Ryo smiled when he felt the wind push the flames away. Randolph sat up from where Ryo had put him out and shoved him in a corner.

"Kill me Ryo," Randolph begged. "I'll try again," He promised as Ryo took Bikky and Rain by hand and ran to the now clear door.

"No," Laton said reaching the entrance somehow before Dee who stood confused to see the tall beast in front of him. "You won't." At these words Laton opened his mouth and spit volcanic flames at Randolph. Ryo clapped his hands over his ears to muffle the agonized screams as he and his family ran from the burning factory.

Alicia got to her feet as they all entered the precinct smelling like smoke with trails of tears marked on their soot smudged faces. Lyo sobbed as he reached for Ryo clinging to his Da-Ryo he tucked a thumb in his mouth and sat quiet as they went through the paper work and headed home each one silent as they were lost in their own thoughts. "Let's get out of here," Dee said when they entered their house. He saw the suitcases packed and ready next to the bags in the trunk all they had to do get back in the car and drive. "We can sort out plane tickets when we get there." Ryo pulled his sweatshirt closer about his frame as he opened the door for Cujo and Slyph to enter the_ Escalade_. Laton and Alicia left the house to return to Arcadia as they drove off into the night.

To Be Continued

Author's notes; Ooh, this years Holiday Spectacular is shaping up to be... Spectacular. Let me know what you think. I hope you all like it and please Support your Author, check out Buybooksontheweb-dot-com and pick up your copy of The White Lion. Again, leave a comment and let me know what you think. I love all comments it is balm to my self esteem if I know someone is reading what I work so hard to create. Thank you for your time.

Ja

Chi


	8. Voodoo

Powdered Sugre 8

Voodoo

The airport buzzed with a variation of activities that seemed random, but all in some way had a purpose. "Hey," Dee said catching Ryo by the waist. "Rain and I will go see about exchanging tickets, you three get the animals loaded and taken care of." Dee leaned over to kiss Ryo and sighed when Ryo turned his head away. Dee noted the swelling in Ryo's lips and wanted to kill Randolph. He shuddered as he thought that Laton had already taken care of that. Dee pressed a kiss to Ryo's cheek before he and Rain headed off.

"Ryo," Bikky said watching as Dee and Rain left their side. Bikky scooped Lyo into his arms and patted his back. "Tell me the truth."

"About," Ryo said hefting the heavy cage that contained the lynx. Cujo scampered around on his leash wagging his tail glad to be with Bikky again.

"That man was going to die long before you shot him... right? Rain killed him," Bikky said looking at Ryo. "When he noted that Rain was free I doubled my fist, had no choice, I was handcuffed, and I hit him. He knocked me aside, then Rain started to kick him, you know, those high kempo kicks that Little D taught us. The gun fell and Rain grabbed it before the man could. He charged and Rain pulled the trigger. He didn't even aim really Ryo. The first bullet hit him in the arm, but he kept coming so Rain closed his eyes and pulled the trigger again. The blood was so thick." Ryo sat Slyph on the ground to pull Bikky into his arms.

"It's okay, it's over now," Ryo said knowing he would have to call Andy, they would all need counseling after this. "Let's go, you know how Dee is when I'm late."

"With reason... Dude I don't get it." Bikky grumbled. "Yeah, you're like beautiful, for a man, and hot and all, but... He really tried so hard to get you."

"Some people are worse animals and need to be on a leash more than Cujo and Slyph." Bikky gasped at the anger in Ryo's voice. He looked up and saw Ryo dash tears from his face. Ryo was subdued as they handed the animals to handlers. Cujo barked his displeasure and Slyph released hair raising hisses from the confines of her cage.

The family sat silent on the plane watching as it took off from the strip. Dee held Ryo's hands stroking his hand over the tender skin. Ryo leaned his head on Dee shoulder refusing to break down into sobs. He could still feel Randolph's hands as they had caressed him. Dee felt the shiver and wrapped his arm around Ryo. "It's okay, Baby," Dee whispered the comfort that Ryo was too embarrassed to ask for, but too grateful not to accept.

"Excuse me?" They all looked up to see a breathless young woman. She stood trembling clutching a journal and pen. Bikky noted that the journal was one of the promotional photos that Brian Kinney had insisted the group take. It was a picture of Rain sitting on a piano with a small smile on his face. "Oh God, it is you!" She gushed ignoring the frown on Bikky's face. "Please can I have your autograph?!"

"Leave him alone," Bikky grumbled sitting up straighter blocking her view of Rain.

"It's alright, Bikky," Rain offered a tremulous smile. He reached around Bikky to accept the journal. "What's your name?"

"Johanna, with an h," She said watching as Rain scrawled a message inside her book. "You are so awesome, and gorgeous, I'm your biggest fan. On my wall is a poster of you and I have all your solos downloaded on my computer." Rain was gracious as she continued to rant even standing to pose for a picture making sure that the she focused on him and not his family. When she was gone he dropped into his seat with a heavy sigh.

"That was great, man." Bikky nodded his head then closed his eyes to surrender to fitful slumber. Rain leaned his head on Bikky's shoulder and joined him with Lyo stretched across both their laps. Ryo and Dee watched over them too tired to comment, but not relaxed enough to sleep. Ever watchful they sat throughout the long flight.

Break

Leon pulled the light blanket around D's slim figure as he lay comfortable on the lounge set up in the new garden. He found it hard to believe that outside there was at least a foot of snow on the ground, yet in here it may as well have been spring for all the lush foliage that abounded. Sofu and Aurora bid their farewells before heading back to LA to tend the shop. Lord D placed a kiss on D's forehead as he and JJ left Leon to sit beside his love. Lord D walked to the parlor and kept going. T-Chan looked at the Kami with a knowing grin on his face. JJ was quick to don his winter coat as Lord D walked right outside.

Lord D lifted his face to falling flakes a smile on his reddened cheeks. JJ had never see n him more beautiful with his long hair falling around him in piles of lush silk. His deep blue and light blue robes seemed to be made for this weather, yet well did JJ know that satin and silk afforded little warmth. Lord D lifted his hands to the snow and turned to look at JJ with a with a smile. "What are you doing?" JJ asked pulling Lord D's cold hands in between his own and rubbing vigorously in an attempt to warm them.

"It's wonderful," Lord D backed away he bent to scoop up a hand full of snow that he tossed into the air over his head. JJ was charmed by the peal of laughter. He stood back and watched as Lord D scampered like a child in the snow.

"A true winter born," JJ startled placing a hand over his wildly beating heart while reaching for his weapon. He sighed and relaxed when he saw that it was Soofu A. "I will check on the younger as it seems he's got other things on his mind."

JJ turned away from Soofu A to see Lord D gazing at him with a sensual smile that warmed him down to his chilled toes. Lord D approached with a slow, steady gait He raised his arms and wrapped them around JJ's neck. "Come inside," JJ whispered kissing the snow flakes from Lord D's long eye lashes. "I'm freezing, you're no toaster treat yourself." JJ rubbed his hands over Lord D's sides.

"Then warm me, and let me..." JJ gasped when Lord D stood on the tips of his toes and leaned into him. He was shocked to feel Lord D's agile tongue trace behind his ear. "Let me warm you." JJ was beyond speech. With a grin he pulled Lord D inside intent on reaching their bedroom.

Lord D sighed with rapture when JJ pressed him to the bed laying his body fully on top of him. The weight was exquisite and he could feel the heat of JJ through his many layers of clothing. "You are not cold at all," JJ marveled as he pressed his body down on his lover. Lord D whimpered his need becoming great.

"Take me, Jemi-Chan," Lord D begged pulling frantically on JJ's large coat. JJ was quick to strip them both taking time and care to kiss each piece of Lord D's pale skin that became available. Lifting Lord D's glorious skein of pitch black silky hair he kissed the neck. JJ grinned when Lord D began to pant and plead in Mandarin. JJ leaned down to capture the small, pert nipple and suck the bit of flesh into his mouth. Lord D sighed clutching his hands in JJ's hair holding him close. he never wanted this to end, yet he wanted more, so much more. "Jemi-Chan..."

"I'll do it, Darling," JJ said he raised Lord D's legs licking him from his belly button to his bottom. Lord D cried out his back nearly arching him off the bed. JJ sucked hard claiming his sweet reward. Lord D fell onto the bed panting he reached for JJ grasping him in delicate hands he stroked. Taking the drop of moisture from his tip, Lord D brought it to his lips. The flavor of his love burst upon his tongue causing him to spring to life again. JJ sighed diving back between Lord D's legs making sure he was still available for Lord D's sensual ministrations. "No, wait," JJ pulled out of Lord D's hot mouth when he feared coming too soon. "Will you get on your knees?"

"Of course," Lord D smiled then obliged offereing his round, white bottom to JJ. With a smile of anticipation, JJ leaned in and licked. Lord D gripped the sheets causing them to rip under his nails as he closed his eyes his body was not his, but JJ's he cried out in rapture. JJ smiled when Lord D's arms gave out and he leaned onto the bed with his bottom high in the air. Positioning himself he lubed Lord D with his fingers then slowly pushed in. He waited for the muscles to relax and allow him entry then pushed in further. Lord D cried out enjoying the feel of JJ's large hand on his hips pulling his back as Jj plunged in.

"Hai, Oh, Kimochi, Jemi-Chan!" Lord D groaned as JJ rocked them both.

"Harder?" JJ asked leaning over Lord D to whisper in his ear.

"Onigaishimasu!" Lord D forgot English in his need of JJ. With a grin JJ obliged adding strokes of his hand to Lord D's straining member. Lord D closed his eyes when colors danced before them and screamed his release into the pillow underneath him. JJ cried out when Lord D clamped down hard around him and he filled his lover with all that was within him.

Break

"Hey," Dee turned at the familiar voice as they left the crowded airport. Ryo halted in his tying of Rain's scarf to see a man not far behind them. "I thought that was you, you still doing men I see."

"Bobby," Dee said pulling the man in for an embrace. After a moment Bobby shoved away.

"Don't be feeling my ass!" Bobby smiled glad to see his childhood buddy.

"Don't need to," Dee affirmed. "Already got the best there is," Dee reached around for Ryo's hand and pulled him in view of his friend. "This is Ryo."

"Damn, you're pretty, you sure that's a man?" Bobby asked Dee grinning as he was unaware of the pain he was causing. Bobby extended a hand to Ryo careful not to squeeze the pale appendage fearing he would hurt Ryo. Bobby gasped at Ryo's firm, sure grip.

"Ryo..." Bikky said coming over with Lyo in his arms. "I can't control Cujo and hold him, plus he is whining. He wants you." Ryo took the boy in his arms glad of the mittens that kept his thumb out of his mouth even though he had to admit that was probably the cause of the boys restless whimpers. Bikky sighed and then used both hands to reign the large dog in. Rain was busy attaching a leash to Slyph as he released her from her cage.

"What the hell is that?" Bobby asked as the feline looked around her new surroundings.

"That's my son's cat," Dee explained then introduced his boys to Bobby. "Baby, you're exhausted," Dee said when he looked into Ryo's bloodshot eyes. "Catch a cab, get to the shop and get some rest. I'll see you later." Dee pressed a kiss to Ryo's lips before he shut the taxi door. Bobby stood beside him his face averted from the affection. Bobby stood with Dee watching as the yellow minivan left the curb. "So, what's up?" Dee said facing Bobby.

"Nothing, Ma's funeral is in a little bit, you coming?" Bobby said trying to smile in the face of such devastating heartbreak. Dee nodded and walked off with his friend.

Break

The shop door opened and Leon frowned at the blond woman that entered the parlor. D was sleeping and Lord D had vanished in his bedroom with JJ a while ago. "Can I help you?" he hesitated to ask. She turned and Leon gasped when he recognized her. Yeah she had changed her hair, but it was no mistake, that was Helen. "D's asleep, now, and Aoi is with the Honlon and T-Chan."

"Still so defensive," The beauty pouted. "Even after I went through so much travel to see you all."

"You sent an army of demons to attack us and kidnapped the children and Lord D and Angel... That does not exactly spark confidence in your good intentions."

"I did not realize it then," Helen said with a small smile that in some ways reminded him of Lady Aurora. "But now it is like a knife in my heart each time I think of it. I almost allowed my grandson to be raped before my very eyes. My own daughter despises me and my great grandchildren do not even recognize me a kin."

"You yourself set all this in motion centuries ago," Leon shrugged his shoulders then went back to his list of which animal received which food.

"Do you think knowing that makes it any easier to bear?" Helen demanded as she gazed at the human before her. "My own father does not understand this need to be near him..."

"Who?" Leon wondered watching as Helen rubbed her arms in much the same way an addict did when their flesh crawled for the need of their next hit.

"The son of Hermione, his scent has tormented me these many weeks." Helen looked around the shop. "He is here."

"He's busy," Leon said. "Come back in maybe an hour, if he can still walk by then he'll be in the garden having tea."

"I'll wait," Helen sat on a lounge shaking her blond tresses to turn them back to their normal dark hue. "Why would he not walk?"

"Cause' he's getting laid," Leon grinned still finding it funny that the staid, delicate Lord D had such a healthy sexual appetite. Helen frowned then sat gazing about at the many animals. She was startled when the door opened with a loud bang followed by a peal of giggles and profuse apologies. "Hey Andy," Leon said when the high princess tripped into the shop. "Not used to having a shop above ground." Leon said looking out a window and seeing snow.

"Yeah, Sofu said he did not have much time to set this place up." Andy took off her hat and shook her long dark curls. "The garden was his top priority and the rest is bare essentials. You are not planning to be here long anyway right?" Leon nodded as Nestoir entered behind her. "Tell Ryo and Dee to..." Andy cut off as the taxi pulled up with Ryo and boys inside. "I'll tell him myself." Andy paused when she saw the condition of the group of people that stumbled into the shop. "Ryo... Rain...Bikky," Andy placed her hand on Ryo then gasped as tears fell down her eyes. "Forgive me for reading you without permission."

"Andy, hi," Ryo said looking away. "I know you sometimes touch with out thought, it is not a problem. You can't help it when you care for someone."

"Perhaps my gifts should be better cared for, then I would have less accidental readings." Andy looked at Rain's haunted look. "You boys go find your rooms, I am sure that the shop will direct you there." Rain nodded his head as he and Bikky left with Lyo. "Ryo, tonight the group is performing at a fancy Italian Restaurant, you all might be interested in having dinner there." Andy blew a kiss at Leon, gazed curiously at Helen then embraced Ryo infusing as much of her good feelings and clarity into him as possible. "Take a nap, see you at eight. Rain is not expected to perform with us tonight." Andy left the shop with her husband giggling as he nuzzled her neck. Ryo gave a halfhearted greeting to Leon before heading off to find his bed. He too gave a Helen a look. Deciding that she was not here for malicious purposes, he left Leon alone with her.

Break

Night drew on and Helen still sat lost in her thoughts when Lord D found her sitting under the guard of T-Chan and Slyph. "Grandmother," he said with a degree of respect for the ancient goddess.

"You are well?" Helen asked standing to her feet. She longed to embrace Lord D but was unsure of her acceptance.

"Of course," Lord D's brow furrowed at her worried appearance. "Why would I not be?"

"The blond said that you might not be able to walk." Helen said and gasped at Lord D's blush.

"He is ever teasing me," Lord D sat down with Helen. "Would you like tea?"

"In the garden?" Helen looked around hoping to glimpse the magic that surrounded this place.

"The garden is occupied. I have to work less when my son is thus ensconced. We will allow him to remain there with Leon and Aoi." Lord D smiled thinking of how fast Chris had abandoned his brother to run off with Bikky and Rain. Lord D stood to make the tea as Ryo exited the back of the shop looking well rested. He grinned as the door opened to admit Dee already dressed for their evening out.

"So you think the Arcadian's are up to something?" Dee said placing his hands on Ryo's hips he pulled the smaller man close and inhaled his scent. "You always smell so good. I got you something." Dee pulled a small box from his pocket. Ryo opened the box to see the fully loaded clip inside. Saying nothing Ryo pocketed the ammunition alerting Dee to the fact that he was armed. Dee inclined his head to the door and left the shop with his arm around Ryo.

Ryo was shocked as they entered the restaurant to find that it was not owned by Italians. The waiter gave them an odd look as he escorted them to their table. Dee made no secret about their relationship with his hand on Ryo's hip even going so far as to take his coat off. "Stop it Dee,"Ryo warned preferring to seat himself as they watched the band set up. Several unicorns caught Ryo's eye and he blinked when the vision left him. The drummer gave him a smirk and winked.

"Order for me, I'll go see if I can find Daphnus and get some hint of we're doing here," Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear. Ryo nodded his head pink cheeked at the brushing of Dee's lips on his ear. Ryo turned on a smile for the waiter as he placed their orders and tested the wine vintage. When Dee came back he scooted his chair closer to Ryo.

"Did you find him?" Ryo asked remaining inconspicuous as he watched the set up. Several Fairies walked by holding brass horn cases.

"No, but I did find out that this place is a front," Dee said stroking Ryo's hand hoping their obvious sexuality would distract from their skills as detectives.

Playing along, Ryo smiled up at Dee. "What do you mean?" He asked lowering his eyes in a coy manner when Dee tweaked his nose.

"Some big guy in back is hollering about out of town killers to get the job done and be untraced. Apparently the killers that were hired got offed last night." Dee answered pulling Ryo in for a quick kiss when the waiter walked by ending the conversation.

"You think your friend had something to do with that?" Ryo asked tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I know damn well he did," Dee said looking up at the man he had seen moments before yelling at someone. Dee refrained from mentioning that he had seen this same man subjugate one of his own men forcing him and his wife to eat from the floor.

"You must be new in town," He said his gaze on Ryo taking in the pretty features and dark eyes. Ryo's slim build fooled him into thinking him weak. "I'm Victor Sweet. This club has very select clientèle... We don't appreciate your kind..."

"Hi," The owner paused looking up at the cloaked figure before him. The black velvet cape was thrown back to reveal lush curls and a smile.

"Your highness," Dee said as he and Ryo got to their feet and bowed before Andy. He took in her smudged black eye make-up and deep lipstick wondering at the sensual slant to her look Dee raised his brows.

"I am so glad you could make it," Andy reached for Ryo's hand, she felt his temperature and knew he seethed inside. Also scanning she found several weapons and clips. With a grin she winked at him and moved on to Dee. "It has been so long since we have done a show without minors." Dee grinned sure they would do something fun. "How is dear Rain?"

"Probably still sleeping," Ryo answered watching as the owner of the club stared between The princess, Dee and himself.

"Enjoy your evening," The man nodded his head looking almost in pain.

"I can smell the stench of his rotten deeds from a great distance," Andy said walking away. "Enjoy the show," She called back to them waving a hand.

"Wonder what she was hiding under that cape," Dee mused.

Ryo inclined his head to the center of the room where the rest of the band gathered. "I think we will soon find out." Princess Chimera took the stage introducing the group then seemingly vanished into a puff of red smoke. As the smoke cleared the entire band stood shrouded in cloaks. The drummers started and Tisiphone began to whisper into her microphone.

"I don't have arms, I don't have legs, I don't have any human qualities..." The cloaks fell revealing sleek outfits in dark hues and bare midriffs. Low cuts revealed cleavage while pants clung and skirts tantalized. The boys all stood in loose fitting slacks and shirts unbuttoned down to their navels. The fairies began to blare their horns and Andy began to sing.

"The devil comes and I, I try to stall and I  
Soon my subconscious and conscious might start to brawl  
And I put up my walls  
And I, they begin to fall  
As a, this cunning demon takes me as it voodoo doll  
Darkness sets in as the horns start to grow  
Suddenly I become somebody I don't know

Ryo gasped never having heard Andy belt in such a way, but he smiled. She sounded good. The rest of the princessess began to walk in a slow, tantalizing circle around her singing the chorus.

[Chorus  
"Whoa-what do I do?  
Ooh ooh ooh oh  
His body's temple of doom" Ryo turned scarlet when the crowd cheered as Andy openly groped her husband. She was such a child he found it hard to imagine her doing such things. Even knowing she was a mother of two he was shocked.  
"Whoa-what can I say?  
To-ohh-ohh oh make all of this go away"

Dee began to laugh at Ryo's continued embarrassment over the sexy dance and song.

"I got many different names, but to you it's all the same  
I be the crawlin in your skin, I be the reason for your sin  
I be the cunning in your charm, and I be the needle in your arm  
Call me once might let you go, call me twice and then I'm gonna get ya"

Ryo was suddenly reminded of Heaven in the subtle way Andy shifted her hips and smiled showing fangs in her startling beauty. Knowing she was not a vampire, and that is was all for effect made it seem all the more tantalizing and Ryo sipped his wine remembering why he used to like women.

"Mind playin tricks on me  
I'm paranoid, homie  
Nobody know what Im going through  
God, I'm so lonely"

Dee winced at the pain he could sense in the words.

"I know I'm loosin it  
I'm hearing (whispering)  
Somebody's watching me, clockin me, hear my heart tickin'  
Worshipping two gods can get you in deep"

Andy winked at Victor Sweet then continued to sing.

Crystal ball show you things you're not supposed to see"

The girls swayed in time gyrating to the beat and loud calls from the audience.

[Chorus  
"Whoa-what do I do?  
Ooh ooh ooh oh  
His body's temple of doom  
Whoa-what can I say?  
To-ohh-ohh oh make all of this go away"

"You know I'm comin for ya, u know I'm gonna get ya"

As the music died, Andy ruined the hot athmosphere with a giggle and grin. Clarisande sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. She knew her friends adult mood would never last. She was just glad it made it through the entire song.

" Good evening," Tisiphone said in a sultry voice as she took the microphone pushing Andy to the back. After the applause and cat-calls she continued. "I hope you like the show," More applause followed causing the blond princess to smile. "Then I suppose that we should continue."

Clarisande took the microphone and the crowd cheered as the Asain Princess began to belt along with Andy and the Twins.

"I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought ain't close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken now, I'm never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

**[chorus:**  
S-O-S please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard  
I can't take it see it don't feel right  
S-O-S please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

**[bridge:**  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

**[verse 2:**  
Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots, and when I see ya it gets so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight  
I melt with you, you got me head over heels, (over heels)  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

**[chorus:**  
S-O-S, please someone help me (someone help me)  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

**[bridge:**  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
(Someone come and rescue me, yeah)  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

**[verse 3:**  
Boy you know you got me feeling open and  
Boy your love's enough with words unspoken  
I said boy, I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true, I'm going crazy over you  
I'm begging

**[chorus:**  
S-O-S, please someone help me (Somebody help me, yeah)  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard (Why you making this hard for me baby?)  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

**[bridge:**  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
(Someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please some one come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it (All of the time)  
I'm lost you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Ryo and Dee were careful to watch the wild audience as they celebrated the performance. Dee grinned when he noted that Victor was keeping a close eye on he and Ryo. Swaying to the music he reached over for Ryo's hand. He pulled the slim digit to his lips marveling that even though it was smaller than his, it could weild a gun better than he ever thought to.

The band played a few more songs before signaling to Ryo and Dee that they were leaving. Dee sidled up to Daphnus as they walked to their cars. "What was the point of tonight?" Dee asked blunt in his annoyance with the cold. "Damn I've been in LA too long."

"Tonight?" Daphnus said with a small smile on his face. "I just thought to spare you from the harsh realities of a lesson that we ourselves learned not so long ago that the memory is still fresh and painful. Know thine enemy." Daphnus, to the relief of Nestoir, said nothing more as he wandered off seeming clueless to the stares of the crowd that watched him go.

Break

(Thanksgiving)

Leon grinned like a fool as he gazed at D. "I guess Grand-pa D was right," He commented taking in the healthy blush to D's cheeks and his improved mood. "A break from the shop and time in a garden was all you needed." Leon placed his arms around D. D smiled taking Leon's larger hands in his own he pressed them to his stomach.

"Our son is active today," D said his rich voice smooth. Leon laughed delighted when he felt the kick. He sat with D in his arms watching the animals frolic before them.

"Are you almost ready for dinner," Leon asked standing he pulled D to his feet. "Ryo and Dee said they will be here later, and to eat without them. They and the boys are going to be with Dee's friend. Must be hard for them, loosing their mother so close to the holidays." Leon sighed he shook his head then went on with D to wash up and help with Aoi.

Break

"Hey, what's wrong with the cake," Bobby asked as he pried the gooey lump of dough from the pan. Ryo stepped into the kitchen and winced.

"You know how to fix this?" Jack asked the beautiful, half-Asian man.

"Set it on fire and start over," Ryo said with a smile. Bobby frowned wondering why Dee, Bikky and Rain began to laugh. "Did you put enough oil in the pan?" Ryo asked scrapping the mess into the garbage.

"Oil?" Jack said watching Ryo put the pan in the sink and get a fresh one.

"Get me a bowl," Ryo said looking around the neat kitchen. Rain looked delighted to see Ryo pick up a spoon. "Flour, sugar..." Ryo continued to name off ingredients ignoring the box of cake mix that sat on the counter. Ryo had all of his fixings and looked at Rain.

"Chocolate, strawberry, and pineapple," Rain said after a nod from Bikky.

"Do we really need three cakes?" Ryo as he sent Angel off for the additional ingredients that he would need for the flavors.

"Okay," Bikky said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Make one, but after Rain gets done what are the rest of us gonna eat?"

"Hmm," Ryo looked at the wide grin on Rain's face. "Better make four." Slyph raised her head when Bobby entered the kitchen. He looked at her and Cujo where they sat in corner out of the way then continued into the room.

"You telling me," Bobby said coming to stand behind Rain. He rested his hand on the top of Rain's head. Even though he had grown several inches he was still rather short and obviously too small for the large cargo pants and heavy sweater that had several t-shirts underneath. "He can eat a whole cake by himself?"

"If I let him he'd eat two." Ryo said stirring his batter, "you have pineapples so I will make that one first. "Bikky, get started on this," Ryo tossed a packet of herbs to the blond boy and then turned to Rain, "You and Bobby work on setting the table."

"I have to clean it first," Bobby said indicating the closed door to the dining room. Ryo looked at him wondering at the curious tone of voice. Bobby had seemed distant when they arrived this morning. Ryo sighed then looked away. Perhaps Dee's friends were not as okay with his life style as they professed. "Something wrong?" Bobby asked when he saw the sadness on Ryo's face. Ryo shook his head then gasped as the door was opened and he saw the armada of weaponry on the table.

"Oh, great, now we will never get cake," Bikky huffed when Ryo sat down his bowl. "He'll be in there for hours."

Jack picked up the bowl and began to stir. "He likes guns?"

"Oh yeah," Bikky said with a smirk.

Jack nodded his head then picked up the mixer exchanging that for the spoon. "No wonder he married a Detective." Bikky paused then grinned. They did not know that Ryo was a detective as well. Bikky sighed, he guessed Ryo did look too soft to be a detective. Ryo entered the kitchen a few moments later and dipped a spoon into the batter. Nodding his head he picked up the clean pan and began to spread oil into the bottom.

"See," Ryo said when Jack came over to watch. "The secret to getting a perfect cake is the moisture. It will bake perfectly if it has enough oil so that it will not stick to the pan. When you think you have enough..." Ryo paused and looked at his handiwork. "Add more," He said and put a few more drops into the pan.

"Kind of like when I lube your..." Dee ended with a huff as Ryo's elbow connected with his side. "Ow, baby," Dee whined leaning his head on Ryo's shoulder.

"You know," Bobby said noting Jack's red cheeks as he looked away from Ryo who stood in Dee's arms. "He and I only ever had one fight."

"Only one?" Bikky said in awe of the tough man that had been friends with his dad.

"Yeah, I knew he was bi long before I left the orphanage, but when he came out of the academy, he came to see me and then tried to bone Jackie." Ryo gasped and looked at the youngest Mercer boy.

Ryo gasped and shoved Dee away from him to place the batter in the pan. "Ryo-kun," Dee said glaring at Bobby. "It was before I even met you."

"He must have been a child then," Ryo spat over his shoulder his dark eyes on fire from within. Dee loved that wild sexiness that came over Ryo when he was incensed. Reaching for Ryo he gasped and stepped back when he felt the heat of his skin. "Dame, hentai Yo!" Ryo sniffed with disdain.

"Ryo!" Dee said placing his hands firmly on Ryo's hips only wincing a little at the heat.

"Hentai, Baka...Chibi des," Ryo pointed to Jack. Jack stared in wide eyed fascination at the spewing of Japanese. Dee grimaced, sent a sour look to Bobby and lifted Ryo from his feet he pulled him into the dining room where Rain was setting washing the table. Dee inclined his head sharply to the door and seeing Ryo held with his feet off the floor, he beat a hasty retreat.

"Listen to me Ryo, he was young, but I did not know it. After Bobby and I were done he told me how old he was and I gave up. You know I'll fight for what I want if I want it bad enough." Dee sat Ryo down when it seemed the smaller man was listening. " I don't mess with kids, he was only sixteen, but tall..." Dee smiled when Ryo leaned against he table, his deep golden shirt molded to his firm body. The loose fitting brown pants emphasized his strong legs. Dee leaned forward pressing his lips to Ryo's. "You know how much I wanted you. I wouldn't give up." Dee said against the succulent morsels. "Even when you said you were straight, I still had to have you." Ryo gasped when Dee placed his hands on his hips and sat him on the table. Ryo leaned his head back when Dee began to lick his neck. Gasping Ryo was shocked to feel his legs being pulled apart so that Dee could stand between them. Ryo became lost as Dee pressed their lips together again.

"No," Angel said the sound of his voice akin to the cold wind that accompanied his entrance into the house. He stood clutching his bags. "Not on the table, we have to eat there."

"Oh, Please," Dee said stepping away. Ryo's face was on fire as he closed his legs and got to his feet. "How many times have you done that little firecracker on this same table?" Angel grinned as he counted the many times he had indeed skipped school while his mom was at work. Dee turned to see Ryo, still blushing, head back into the kitchen.

Bobby smirked when Dee entered the kitchen and frowned. "Turkey smells good," Ryo said opening the door he basted it then shut it away again. He saw the cake in the pans ready to be put in the oven as soon as the other things came out.

"You!" Dee pointed a finger at Bobby who grinned. "Step outside, you did that on purpose."

"Dee," Ryo turned around with a spoon in hand. "Put on a hat, I am not taking care of you sick," Ryo went back to cooking while disappeared with Jack into the dining room. Both of them laughing at Dee and Bobby.

"But you do such a good job," Dee laughed as he shoved Bobby out the door. Bobby turned and swung, Dee ducked knocking Bobby into the snow. Rain and Jack went to the window watching both laughing.

"They seem to be getting along well," Ryo commented watching Jack and Rain.

"Pain recognizes pain," Bikky said repeating a sentiment of Lord D.

"You noticed that about him?" Ryo asked surprised at Bikky. "It's the same with Prince Angel, a certain look in the eyes. A type of wariness. Rain still has it most of the time. Little D taught him to be strong, but..." Bikky shook his head. "Are the potatoes done?" Ryo blinked at the change of subject then nodded. He began to rummage through the bags that Angel had dropped off. Ryo then went back to cooking with a smile on his face as Jack came back to help him.

Break

Count D sat at the table with a smile as he passed food to Aoi. The tot grinned her silk clothing rustling as butterflies sat on her head lightly fanning their wings. Chris mused that the small creatures wreathed her head like a crown. He still found it hard to believe that his little niece would be the Kami queen. Aoi turned to see Chris staring at her and smiled. "Uncle Chris want pie?" She asked calling for Leon. "Daddy, Chris want pie."

"Chris can finish his dinner first," D said before Leon could. Leon laughed when Lord D gave JJ a heated look.

"Looks like Papa D wants pie," Leon said with a smirk. "Don't you take care of him?" He whispered to JJ.

"So much so, that my back is in pain." JJ whispered back. "He is in season, remember when Little D went through the same thing?"

"Yeah, now he's pregnant," Leon said giving Lord D a long look he turned back to JJ and laughed.

To-Be-Continued

Happy Belated-Thanksgiving. In case anyone was wondering, the new crossover is Four Brothers. I do not own that movie and I am making no profit from this work of fiction. Just thought I would add that. I am sorry this is late, I will try to get back on schedule and get Christmas up on time. Like Queer as Folk, this will be a temporary Crossover, I hope you like it. Oh and the French One says...Hi


	9. Determination

**Powdered Sugre 9**

**Determination**

Jack sat with his mouth open as Lord D entered the house. The small man was covered in heavy satin with large sleeves that dragged the ground when his arms lowered and yet the light blue material was not marked by a single speck of dirt. Nor did he seem cold for having come in out of the snow. Long hair fell to well below his waist, confined in a deep blue ribbon. Jack had at first assumed the person was a female, but Rain had saved him from embarrassment by calling him Lord D. Did that mean that the other detective, JJ, was gay, as he was obviously with the Chinese man. "I can not be away for too long," His deep voice, rich in inflection with a sweet accent was more confirmation that he was indeed a male.

"I know," Dee said before JJ could. Jack wondered at the worried look Dee sent Ryo's way before he continued. "Little D is sleeping now, we will try to get you back before he wakes. Just rest here before you go back to responsible Dr/parent mode."

"You need a break darling," JJ said assisting Lord D into a chair. Bikky came by offering Lord D a cup of tea with half a jar of sugar and just as much honey in it. Watching him make it, Jeremiah had nearly lost his lunch. Lord D sipped with a pleased smile on his face. "We all do," JJ frowned as he did not like where his investigation was leading. He had said nothing, but he knew that before too long the brothers would discover it on their own. It looked as if their mother had been betrayed by one of them. The on that would benefit most was the one who had taken out a large insurance policy on her life.

"I can not be gone for too long," Lord D reiterated he paled then sat up looking out of the window as Angel entered the house with a scowl on his face.

"Darling?" JJ said coming to his side. Bikky stood by with Ryo. Bikky frowned when he saw that his parents were avoiding each other, or rather, Ryo was avoiding Dee. What was going on? Every time they left LA, their family had to get stressed? Bikky remembered New York and looked between the pair with a frown. Rain looked to Bikky for reassurance, not sure what was going on.

"Biggy," Lyo piped up tugging on Bikky's pant leg. Bikky looked down to see the small boy had dragged his snow suit and coat over. "Promised to play with me," Lyo stuck his bottom lip out and widened his large blue eyes in the way he knew was sure to get him what he wanted.

"Alright, kid," Bikky beckoned to Rain. "Come on,"Rain nodded his head and followed his brothers from the room. A tense silence followed the kids as the adults stood in silence. Ryo startled when Angel lunged at his brother and punched him.

"Whoa!" JJ said placing his body in front of Lord D. Perhaps today was not a good day to bring him out of the shop.

"You son of a bitch, you sold out mom!" Angel yelled against Bobby's hold. The ensuing argument was loud enough that the boys outside could hear it.

"No, I did not," Jeremiah defended himself explaining his hardship to his brothers with tears. Jack backed away when he heard the knock at the door.

"I got it," Jack said softly leaving his older brothers to their discussion. He opened the door and swore as a snow ball pelted him. "What the heck?!" He demanded stalking out into the cold. He continued after the retreating figure throwing snow balls and cursing. As they reached the street the hooded assailant stopped and turned to face Jack. Jack froze when he noted the gun aimed at him. "Bob..." the only sound to be heard for miles around was a gun shot.

"Jackie, Cracker Jack!" Bobby frantically searched outside of all the windows. He saw his brother fall to the cold ground and began to dash out the door that still stood ajar. He was held at bay by a rain of bullets as several black vans pulled up.

"Bobby!" Jack screamed from his position in the snow.

"Hold on you little fairy," Bobby yelled out the door as he fired his weapon. "I'm coming."

Angel was shocked to see Ryo pull two guns from hidden places and begin to return the fire. He heard a scream and his blood ran cold. "Dee," Ryo called over the din of gun fire. "The boys are outside." Ryo blasted a few more times the dashed the other side of the room. "I'm going!"

"You be careful!" Dee called over his shoulder as he leaned next to Angel fire.

"Bobby!!!" Jack screamed again as he could feel the cold seeping into his body while his life's blood seeped out.

JJ thought he was going mad as he saw a fluttering of light blue dash past him. "Darling!" He called as Lord D ran out of the house amidst the flying bullets. His ribbon fell from his hair leaving it to whip wildly about his slim frame. Keeping his head low, Lord D ran and crashed beside Jack.

"It's alright, calm down," Lord D said to the frightened human as he lay in pain. Lord D pressed his hands against the wound and winced as he formed a connection. Using the bag he summoned from a sleeve pocket he began to search for his tools. Jack screamed in agony as Lord D made sure that no fragments of the bullets remained inside.

"Bobby!" Jack called for his brother.

"He is occupied right now, I will take care of you," Lord D promised. He pressed his hands flush against Jack's skin watching as a golden glow surrounded his fingers where they pressed inside the wound. He did not focus on the entry and exit wounds paying attention solely to the vital organs that had been ripped asunder by the bullet. Jack grew silent as the pain lessened. He looked down to see Lord D with his eyes closed in deep concentration. Though he was sitting in the snow beads of sweat gathered on his brow and upper lip devoid of any hair that would mark his gender. Lord D winced fearfully as several bullets winged past his ear.

Ryo dashed out into the back yard and froze. His boys were no where to be found. Ryo ducked and fired several shots as he was spotted by an assailant. "Cease fire!" He called hoping the criminals would see reason. "There are children present!" Ryo scanned the yard hoping to find Rain, Bikky and Lyo. All he saw was a swirling vortex of wind and snow. Peering inside he saw Rain standing with his hands outstretched and his eyes closed. Bikky knelt at his feet holding Lyo in his arms. "Kuso!" Ryo swore when still the attackers shot at him. Pulling a fresh clip from his pocket and loading his guns Ryo returned the fire with deep determination. Ryo huffed as he saw a large car speed past him. It crashed hard into a black van with painted windows. Jeremiah jumped out and began to pummel the driver.

Dee wanted to go check on Ryo but he was pinned down next to Bobby returning fire. Bobby grew worried and looked to the front yard when Jack no longer screamed his name. "Jackie!" Bobby called. "Cracker Jack!" Bobby nearly got to his feet to go to his brother's side only a blast of a machine gun kept him at bay. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry," JJ said firing. "My darling has him."JJ saw Lord D duck from bullets, but still manage to keep his brightly glowing hands on Jack. "I'm going to get him, before they do." JJ made sure his assault rifle was packed away before he pulled out two hand guns.

"Damn, you guys came packing heat." Angel said from his position at the window.

"Dee, promise me... If I don't make it, you'll take care of him." JJ said opening the door. He snatched his hand back quickly as it was almost shot off.

"You're not going out there?!" Dee yelled.

"Ryo has a gun and the skill to use it. Imagine if he didn't..."JJ ground the words out his blue eyes hard with determination. "My darling is of light, not fire." JJ shook his head and rolled onto the porch.

Dee swore and turned his fire covering JJ's wild sprint. JJ jumped behind a parked car. He was close. So close he could see Lord D where he crouched next to Jack. The ground around them both was covered with deep red blood as were Lord D's hands where they were pressed against the wound. Lord D knew JJ was there but he could not take his concentration off of his task or surely he would loose his battle to save this young man's life. It was a slow process knitting delicate organs, but lord D knew he could do it. In the back of his mind he saw that Count D was waking and he whimpered as his his endurance was once against stretched to the breaking point.

"Precious, it's okay if you have to let go." JJ called out over the loud bang of his own weapon. JJ cried out as Lord D tucked his beautiful bottom lip between his teeth and paled as still he worked to heal the internal damage.

"If I do, he will die," Lord D whispered as tears fell down his face.

"If you don't... you will," JJ sobbed. "What about Little D and the baby?"

"Upon my expiration, everything will revert to my father. Including the connection I have formed with D. He has the strength to hold him through this."

"But not the skill, he has already admitted that!"JJ said blinking in confusion at the cessation of bullets. He crawled over to Lord D and placed his hand on Lord D's arm. He felt the deep tremors that wracked the slight frame and grew worried. "I don't have the strength to loose you." JJ sobbed and grew terrified as Lord D let go and fell back weakly against him.

"He is far from out of danger, but..." Lord D paused as Bobby crashed to the ground beside him taking Jack into his arms. "The organs are healed, I can do more, but..."

"No," JJ said softly. "You can't." He stood to his feet pulling Lord D to stand. Lord D's knees buckled beneath him but he firmed his spine and stood.

"I can... I just need..." Lord D's eyes rolled and he fell over. JJ caught him.

"To get to the garden and let nature take care of you." JJ said. "If you want your brother to live," JJ said to Bobby. "Bring him along and ask no questions, expect no answers, deal no insult." JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and stalked to his rental car now riddled with bullets, but still functional. Bobby picked his brother up and followed. Leaving behind an trail of blood he got into the car.

When the bullets ceased Ryo turned to the pillar of wind and snow. He saw Rain sag to his knees and ran to catch the exhausted teen. "I did it Bikky," Rain said as he inhaled deeply. "Just like you said I could. I did it..." Rain closed his eyes and passed out.

"I knew he could," Bikky said his entire body shivering in the cold. Ryo saw that Bikky's coat was open and Lyo was pressed inside the fabric. The little boy, nearing six years old had a tight grip on Bikky.

"I got him," Dee said coming behind Ryo he took Rain into his arms and carried him inside while Ryo gathered Lyo close allowing Bikky to lean against him as his limbs were stiff with cold. "He is not cold, just exhausted," Dee explained as he pressed a hand on Rain's skin to feel the damp from his sweat. "He worked to make wind with enough pressure to block those bullets. I'm going to have to thank that Bird for teaching him that." Dee said wrapping Rain in a blanket then offering several to Ryo for the other two boys. Angel and Jeremiah were busy going to speak with the police that had showed up a while after the fighting had stopped. Ryo wrapped the blanket around them then raised his temperature. Not enough to cause a fire, but enough to warm his children as he held them in his arms.

Break

Bobby nearly choked on the strong smell of incense that permeated the pet shop. He wondered that he could not smell the animals in the cage even with the cloying perfume, but they seemed well cared for, some of them even wandering around freely. Bobby watched in fascinated horror as the creature that looked to be a mixture of a goat and tiger lick up the drips of blood that Jack left behind. Bobby sped up after JJ when the creature followed.

"T-Chan, you are frightening the guests," Ten-Chan scolded when he saw Bobby hold Jack close as they neared the door to the garden.

"I'm hungry," T-Chan complained. Any more words T-Chan could have said were halted as Bobby let out a gasp.

"What the hell is this place?" He asked as the door was opened and he saw a clear blue sky overhead. Grass grew wild and sweet at his feet with flowers in bloom under the shining sun. Animals scampered around while butterflies fluttered around cloistered around a single being sitting in the midst of fragrant plants. Trees swayed in a gently blowing breeze and Bobby took a step back.

"This is the Garden," Bobby looked down to see a tot no older than two resembling a porcelain doll in her fine silk ensemble. "O-Ji-Chan... Daijobu Des-Ka."

"Hai Chibi, Daijobu-Des..." Lord D's voice sounded weak even to the child. She shook her head and pointed a finger to where Count D had gotten to his feet. It was slow process with his belly heavy with child, but he managed.

"Leon?" D asked when JJ sat his father in the grass he had vacated.

"He'll be along shortly, he went to the police station, he was not even there when the bulk of the fighting took place. Take care of your father." JJ said finding it hard to believe that this mature young man was his step-son. "I'll get him a change of clothes, you clean his hands." Count D nodded and summoned a basin of clean water with scented soap. Looking curiously at Bobby and Jack, Count D took a towel from his voluminous sleeves and began to wipe the blood dried onto his father's hands. Lord D forced his eyes open to gaze at his son, but could not muster the strength to speak. Shaking his head he took his hand away and nodded to Jack.

"You want me to help him?" Count D said looking over at the young human that was bleeding all over the hibiscus. Lord D sighed glad that Count D had understood. Bobby held Jack close to him when Count D approached. "I need to dress his wounds," Count D said softly. "And you must be weary from holding him. Come, rest a while," Lord D smiled when he heard the persuasive tone in his son's voice and knew that Bobby would cave to the calm demands. Count D was well trained in the art of human gullibility, all he lacked at the moment was a handy contract for bobby to sign, he smirked as Bobby heard his masculine tone, then gazed at his expanded tummy. "I am sure that when you left your bed this morning you were not prepared to say an eternal farewell to your baby brother, let alone finding a pregnant Kami in a magic garden, but life has a way of surprising us all."

"What are you?" Bobby asked forgetting for a moment his promise not to ask questions.

"A little over five months along now," Count D answered as he lowered himself the ground. Bobby stared at the pile of antiseptic, cleansers and bandages that had not been there a moment before. "Lay him here and I will care for him. I am sure my father has done all he can," Count D sighed sure that if he had not been keeping his son inside, Lord D could have done so much more. Bobby stood by watching as Count D cleaned the exit and entry wounds then spread an ointment on a thick pad that he placed on the openings then wrapped linen securely around.

Bobby stared at the creature before him with one deep purple eye and one brightly golden. His lush black hair fell around his shoulders freshly trimmed by Leon that very morning. This all seemed so incongruous, Eden in the midst of the smog filled city chaos of Detroit. Abundant life after horrific scenes of chilling death. Peace settling in after surviving violent clashes, Bobby stood staring down. Count D tried to stand and wobbled causing Bobby to reach for him and gasp in shock at the frailty of the arm in his hand. "Are you alright?" Bobby asked watching as D steadied himself.

"Fine now, just a bit precarious," Count D said with a laugh. "Your brother will be fine now, you may leave him. I am going to clean my father now," Count D went back to his task of wiping Lord D's hand clean of the blood. Bobby stared for a moment, then nodded his head. JJ re-entered the garden carrying yards of fresh satin and lace. Bobby left the shop in a fine, black rage. Victor had gone too far.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes;** I am trying so hard to keep up with time, but I fear I am slightly under the weather. The next chapter will conclude this arc and see our boys back home in time for Christmas. I want to say thank you to all who read, enjoy and comment on this strange work of fan based fiction. I do not own Fake, Pet Shop of Horrors, Earthian, Rent, Queer as Folk, Four Brothers, or any other series that perhaps might visit. The White Lion and all Arcadians are mine and used with permission only. Speaking of the White Lion, have you all gotten a copy? Please do so and support a struggling artist, let me know what you think.

Song credits from the previous chapter are as follows.

Voodoo Doll: Fergie

S.O.S: Rihanna

I do not own those songs and am making no profit from their use.


	10. Passion

**Powdered Sugre 10**

**Passionate**

Dee sat in the car with Bobby at the edge of the frozen lake. Bobby reached for the handle. "Hey man, whatever it is... I'll go with you." Bobby shook his head worrying Dee. Bobby had said little since leaving the shop two days ago and had not been by to see Jack. Had not even told his brothers where the youngest could be found. "Talk to me."

"I don't have time," Bobby said looking at his watch. And making sure his gun was loaded. "You have a family man, I am not risking your life."

"Ryo's got it, besides..." Dee tried to explain that his life was a little more complicated than that. But then he thought better of it. While it was true that he did not age, he could, in fact, be killed. "Jack's worried about you all."

"You go tell him not to. To worry about getting better," Bobby got out of the car. Before he could shut the door Dee leaned over. "What?"

"You never asked one question about the shop or its occupants," Dee said looking deep into Bobby's eyes.

"I was told not to, better than that, I don't think I want to know." Bobby shook his head looking angry at the water he turned back to Dee. "Don't make me late, by now Jeremiah is on the ice. I'm going to get my brother." Bobby turned and stomped away over the frozen water. Dee sighed before he pulled off to make sure that Jack was not too much trouble for little D as he recuperated in the Kami's garden.

**Break**

"Well this sucks," Jack said with a wince. "Mom always said that there was no pain in Heaven. I guess she was wrong," Jack looked around the lush garden with serene creatures walking around nibbling grass every now and then.

"Then it would be a safe guess to think that you are not in Heaven. Though I am sure grandfather will appreciate the compliment. He made this garden." Count D said as he waddled over with a hand on his large tummy.

"I thought I was dreaming before," Jack said he tried to sit up and cried out falling back onto his pillow of flowers. "You sound like a man, but..." Jack's eyes went to the mound under D's cheongsam.

"I am a male of my species, this is true," Count D laughed a little as he lowered himself to the ground beside Jack. "But Kami physiology is extraordinary in that we are able to carry and give birth with the correct conditions."

"Conditions?" Jack asked wondering why the young woman that approached with a tray had pointed ears and a tail.

"My love for my detective and his love for me." D explained he smiled his thanks as Sylph sat their lunch beside them. Jack stared finding the girl's yellow eyes to be oddly familiar.

"Rain wonders if perhaps they may visit you this evening. The boys miss you." Sylph explained her master's wishes. Jack stared in awe as she got to her knees before the Count and began to purr, the woman purred, as Count D ran his well-manicured hands over her hair.

"Of course they are welcome to come see me." Count D smiled when Sylph meowed and scampered away forgetting her human guise. Jack gasped when the female before him turned into the lynx that had been in their home for Thanksgiving.

"That is the boy's cat that was..." Jack's stomach disturbed his train of thought and he decided to inspect the food the cat had delivered. Jack frowned when he saw that it was all fruit and vegetables along with tea, water and pastries.

"Do you require aid?" Count D asked placing a sugar cube between his deep red lips and licking with a smile. Count D did not wait for an answer he simply lifted the fork and began to feed the injured young man. Jack watched in fascination as Count D began to feed him with one hand while the other passed bits of sugar and pastries into his own mouth.

"Do you eat real food?" Jack laughed as a piece of fudge vanished between Count D's lips.

"Of course, but, I have odd cravings and they must be satisfied." D said refusing to admit that he had filled up on Matzo ball soup before the young man had awakened. Jack and Count D both looked up as the door opened admitting Lord D and Leon. With a smile that left Jack stunned, Count D started to rise only to be lifted by Leon.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," Leon said as he pressed a kiss to D's lips.

"I am fine love," Count D looked down when he saw his father kneel next to Jack and run his hands over the tightly wrapped bandages. Jack shuddered then stared in awe as Lord D's hands began to glow where they were pressed against him. The golden color bathed the small area making it seem almost unreal. Jack's eyes refused to stay open and soon he lay back and dozed in his bower of grass and flowers at peace in the strange surroundings.

Lord D stood and pressed his hand to D's tummy in between he and Leon. Lord D smiled when his grandson moved under his hand. Frowning when he detected the soup that D had consumed Lord D pulled away satisfied that D would be fine for a while. "I will send Aoi to you in a bit, she is calling for her Papa, but I had to be sure you were well."

"I am," D smiled when he heard his daughter running as fast as her wobbly little legs could carry her. She crashed into Leon and raised her arms.

"Up..." She bounced around until Leon obliged picking her up he placed loud, smacking kisses on her little cheeks. Giggling she leaned over to pass the kisses to her papa. D laughed softly returning the affection as Lord D left them alone to see to his own young sons.

Break

Chris sat near the pond glad that Sofu had remembered to make a room for them to hang out in. He liked the backyard feel to this place and thought that maybe he would ask for this to be a permanent room back in LA. Yeah he loved Philippe's beach, but, this simpler room was relaxing. "I hope we'll be going home soon," Bikky groused skipping a flat stone across the still water. "Carol will kill me if I miss Christmas."

"Yeah," Rain sighed, "Not to mention I promised Peter that we would go to his birthday party."

"He probably just wants you to sing," Chris said with a smirk. "You know, being friends with a star and all, it would be so cool to have you there."

"Peter's a nice kid, I wouldn't mind," Rain said and grinned when his cat came running to his side. She ignored Cujo's playful bark and sat on T-Chan despite his protest. After some grumbling T-Chan settled down. Being part feline, he understood her need for cuddling even if it annoyed him, he felt it too.

"As soon as they corner these guys who killed the Mercer mom, we're heading back." Bikky assured them all. "You know, Jack is in the garden, so I guess we might have to wait 'til he is healed. I think he got shot."

"With Lord D as his doctor, he will more than likely be fine, long before they solve this case." Chris said joining Bikky at the water's edge tossing stones.

"You said it," Bikky laughed looking out over the water.

**Break**

Dee sighed as he watched Ryo make their bed. He leaned against the door as pillows were fluffed and replaced, sheets straightened and blankets adjusted. It was all so neat when he was done. "Ryo," Dee approached feeling nerves tingle along his spine as he contemplated the near impossible task of deciphering his lover's mercurial moods. Ryo could hear the question in Dee's voice and hesitated before raising his dark eyes to Dee's deep green ones. Dee felt his heart skip a beat at the residual fear he could sense in Ryo. "We've been here over two weeks now... And you haven't let me touch you." Dee sighed when Ryo looked away his face flaming. "On Thanksgiving you were upset and distracted. I don't want you like that. I want you panting for me too. I thought that once the bruises faded..." Dee trailed off when Ryo gasped and turned away from him. His arms were wrapped tight around his torso in a stance that clearly said 'stay back'.

In that moment, Dee wished for Andy's empathic abilities. It would be so easy to get inside Ryo and fix the problem, but no, Dee thought, he would do as he always did; plug away until Ryo opened up. Ryo recalled with vivid detail the burning shame he had felt after his shower to see the deep bruises in the shape of hand prints on his hips, his waist and buttocks, there were scratches on his thighs and hickies on his chest and neck. Just thinking of the painful swelling of his lips brought tears to his eyes. But Ryo refused to cry. Inhaling a deep breath, he let it out slow trying in vain to calm his nerves.

"Baby, at least talk to me," Dee began and placed his hand on Ryo's shoulder. He felt Ryo tense under the light touch and nearly wept himself. Dee began rubbing small circles on the shoulder appreciating the softness of the dark blue material of Ryo's shirt. "Tell me what's wrong."

For long moments Dee thought Ryo would not answer and thought over many things he could say to encourage him. His Ryo was so sensitive and emotional, while it drove him crazy at times like these, it made him all the more complex in that he was strong, reliable and tough when he needed to be. It shook Dee to the core to see Ryo so rattled. Dee opened his mouth to say more when Ryo said, so soft that Dee almost missed it. "He...won," Ryo sniffled then turned until he was pressing his face to Dee's chest reminding Dee of their height difference.

"Baby, I thought he didn't..." Dee began to panic as he thought that Randolph had indeed raped Ryo.

"No, no he didn't, but," Ryo paused his face heating more. "But I was helpless to stop him Dee. I couldn't save myself, let alone our children. They saved me." Ryo dropped out of Dee's embrace to sit on the bed. He lowered his head into his hands as he lost the battle to contain his tears. "I wasn't yours anymore, he made me his. And I couldn't stop him." Dee stood still then nudged Ryo's legs apart with his knees and stood between them. He pulled until Ryo's head was leaning against his stomach. "You should not want me..."

"Baby, I want you always." Dee got to his knees in front of Ryo and cupped his face in his hands. Looking deep into Ryo's eyes Dee leaned in and closed his lips over Ryo's. He became lost in the sweet softness of Ryo. Dee pulled away for air and Ryo sniffled loudly causing Dee to laugh. "Even with snot running down your face, you're beautiful." Dee laughed and reached for a tissue to wipe Ryo's nose. "Blow," Dee said and laughed when Ryo's eyes widened at the command that he often gave Lyo when the little boy had a runny nose. Ryo tried to turn his face away and take the tissue, but Dee was persistent, and rather than embarrass himself with a slimy trail, Ryo blew into the tissue. Dee cleaned Ryo's nose then threw the tissue away.

"Mine," Dee said stealing Ryo's lips yet again this time pressing him to the bed. He sat up on an elbow over Ryo and wiped the tears from his eyes then licked them from his finger. "My Ryo," Dee placed a kiss on Ryo's eyelids, then his cheeks. "My beautiful, beautiful, sensitive, smart, strong, Ryo." Each word found Dee's lips on a different part of Ryo's face. "You are mine, Ryo... no one can take you away from me. If I would fight the entire clan of Eastern Arcadian Dragons to get to you do you honestly think that I would let some two-bit psycho steal you away from me?"

"Dee," Ryo sobbed again pressing his face to the curve of Dee's neck inhaling the strong scent of Dee's virile masculinity. "Do Shitte yo," He whispered the words forgetting every word of English he knew. "Onigaishimasu, Dee watashi ni anata no o shi nasai. "[Please, Dee, make me yours.

Dee understood the meaning in Ryo's eyes for the words were lost to him. Every year he promised himself that he would learn Japanese and every year he failed. Understanding Ryo was hard enough without the added complication of a difficult language. But right now, Ryo was real easy to understand, and Dee was determined to give him what he needed. Ryo gasped when Dee peeled his shirt back and stared down at the pale pecs beneath. "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful." Ryo sighed surrendering his lips to Dee once again enjoying the softness of Dee's touches. Dee pinched one small, peach nipple and smiled when Ryo blushed. "You like that?" Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear then licked the perfect shell.

"Ooh," Ryo clutched Dee to his body pressing his chest into the hand that was driving him mad. "Dee," Ryo panted bringing his hands up to peel Dee's shirt from his body. He sighed, melting into the mattress. Ryo arched his hips when Dee climbed over him. Dee palmed Ryo through his trousers feeling the semi-stiffness.

"We might be here all day," Dee smiled tracing his tongue over Ryo's collarbone then placing nibbling kisses down to his stomach. The only sound in the room was Ryo's heavy breathing and the snap of his buttons on his pants. "Ummm," Dee said scooting down the bed keeping Ryo's legs trapped between his own. Dee leaned in and nuzzled the mounding, cloth covered flesh. He pressed kisses into the silken underpants. "Who knows what you like?" Dee asked peeling the shorts down to lick the weeping head that poked free. The tangy taste of Ryo's burgeoning excitement intoxicated Dee as nothing ever had. "Only you can make me feel this way." Dee purred as the scent of Ryo traveled into his nose and fuzzed his brain. "Who, baby, who knows what you like?"

Ryo gasped lifting his bottom allowing Dee to pull his pants down and toss them aside. "You...Ah..." Ryo gasped his body giving in to the demands of his lover.

"That's right, I do," Dee moved aside and pushed Ryo's legs open. Bending Ryo in half he licked a hot trail from his scrotum to his tight hole enjoying the whimpers he elicited from Ryo. "Who knows this spot?" Dee asked his lips inches from the puckered pink flesh. "Say it baby, say it and you'll get it." Dee encouraged blowing a breath of hot air over the tingling bit of skin causing Ryo to cry out and writhe. "Who..."

"Anata-yo!" Ryo said loud and spread his legs wide when Dee's tongue pierced his opening. He felt as if molten lava scoured through his veins and he trembled upon the bed. Dee swirled his tongue then kissed the quivering flesh. "Hai...oh... Kimochi," Ryo brought a hand up to his face to cover his eyes then dragged his slim fingers through his hair. "Sugoi, Dee..."

Dee tongued Ryo hard smiling as he pumped the now rigid member that pulsed under his ministrations. Dee sucked his finger deep into his mouth then began to probe. "So tight baby, you know when I haven't been in here you tighten up."

"Umm..." Ryo moaned tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Unh uh," Dee crawled up Ryo's body and pressed their lips together. "Mine," He sucked the bottom lip. He pulled hoping to swell the delicate morsel. His Ryo would look well loved when they were done. Ryo began to cry out in joy as one of Dee's fingers wriggled inside of him while his tongue invaded his mouth. Dee grinned as he pulled more sounds from Ryo. Dee shoved another finger in beside the first and worked them separately inside of Ryo. "Don't move, I'm getting the lube." Ryo nodded having lost the ability of coherent speech. He lay on the pillow panting as the bed shifted under Dee's weight then bounced when he returned grinning. "It's real thick," Dee said grinning as he did not come up to Ryo's face again, instead he halted between his legs and swallowed Ryo whole.

"Ah!" Ryo gasped his thighs pressing into the sides of Dee's face. Dee lubed his fingers and pressed them back inside of Ryo.

"Come for me," Dee commanded as he sucked hard on Ryo shoving his fingers in deep pressing against the rough patch of skin he could barely feel. His fingers were not long enough for a full press, but soon, he would fill Ryo with the flesh that was. "Come Ryo..." Dee commanded again. "Who makes you come?" Dee said needing to hear Ryo say it.

"Anata Yo!" Ryo gasped when he felt Dee's fingers spreading apart inside of him loosening his tight muscles forcing him to accept the fingers just as he accepted who it was he belonged to.

"Who..." Dee said again as he licked the weighty sac and beyond.

"Anata... Dee. Watashi ha anata no de aru... Zutto,"[ I am yours...forever. Dee grinned as Ryo spilled himself into his mouth he swallowed every drop claiming all that Ryo had to offer. "Ummm... Dee..." No sooner had Ryo said the words than he was leaning over to take Dee's swollen member into his mouth. Dee sighed and leaned back on his elbows as Ryo worked his throat and tongue.

"No, baby, wait," Dee pulled Ryo away from him when he felt close. "I want in you."

"Hai," Ryo allowed Dee to position him on his back with his knees hooked over Dee's muscular arms. Hitching Ryo up, Dee smiled as Ryo spread lubrication on his own hand then stroked Dee.

"That's right baby... you're mine... and I'm yours." He promised as he flexed his hips and pressed against the tight ring of muscles at Ryo's entrance. Ryo winced a little then forced himself to relax allowing Dee entry. Ryo began a slow whine that became a full wail as Dee pumped into him. Ryo wrapped his strong arms around Dee's neck. Dee released Ryo's legs so that Ryo could wrap them around his waist as he leaned in and sealed their lips. Their breathes mingled as their heartbeats synchronized. "I'm yours Ryo and you're mine." Dee punctuated his words with Deep thrusts. "Right Ryo?" Dee asked finding the prostate and pressing hard into it twisting his hips for maximum contact with the sensitive bit of flesh.

"Oh...oh... Dee..." Ryo nodded his head giving up on speaking more than one syllable words. Dee ground his hips into Ryo pushing him so far into the mattress that it creaked under the weight. Ryo's cries bordered on screams of blind pleasure as Dee claimed him.

"Say you're mine Ryo and come... I want you come." Dee's green eyes bored into Ryo's deep orbs as Ryo blinked trying to focus, he paused as the tears shining on Dee's face registered in his pleasure fogged brain.

"Dee... I am yours," Ryo said placing his hands on either side of Dee's handsome face he could feel the tiny drops of sweat from Dee's forehead and the tears from his eyes dripping onto his face and he smiled as the drips mixed with his own tears. Ryo leaned up and kissed Dee licking his lips then sliding his tongue inside for a long, slow exploration of Dee's warm mouth. Dee swallowed Ryo's tongue as he began to move again deep in Ryo he heard the cries build to a crescendo again as Ryo began to speak to him. "I am yours Dee and you are mine. We belong to each other... I am yours..." Ryo gave up speaking as he once again lost himself to delirium and screamed as he splattered their stomachs with his release. Dee groaned as if in pain as he filled Ryo with creamy essence and collapsed heavy on top of him. Ryo was smiling as he drifted off to sleep secure in Dee's arms. Dee lay next to him he took a moist towelette and cleaned Ryo then himself before closing his eyes with his arms tight around Ryo, he too drifted away in the welcoming arms of Morpheus.

**Break**

Leon looked up from his running his fingers through Count D's hair and his mouth dropped open at the condition of the three men that entered the shop. "What the hell happened to you guys" Leon asked and winced only a little when D's teeth nipped the underside of his chin. "Sorry Baby," Leon apologized then looked over to see Jewel asleep on Ten-Chan her little hands holding tight to two of his tails. The creature frowned up at him then aimed a doting gaze on the small Kami and Leon laughed knowing that did he try to move her to give him comfort, the fox would balk. "You look like you have been beat by an angry mob."

"Yeah, well," Angel said with a grin. "The Detroit police don't like when we Mercer boys have a little fun. How's our fairy?"

"In the garden," Leon said when all the men ogled D.

"You are not the one that stopped by the house," Jeremiah said. "You're a girl," Jeremiah scanned D's rounded figure.

"Well, you are half right," D said as he rolled over so that he could get to his feet. "I have never been to your house in fact I have not left the shop since we have been in this city." All three men stared at D's deep voice and his obvious rounded figure. "Gentlemen, please, carry no tales of the things you may see in this sanctuary." Jeremiah and Angel both nodded then turned to Bobby who seemed not at all shocked to see a gorgeous pregnant man. With their mouths held firm to keep them shut, they all followed the Count who exhibited a certain grace, even as he waddled down the hall.

Jack looked up from tossing the ball with Cujo and Bikky when the door opened and he heard his brothers' voices. Rain tucked his journal into a large pocket on his over large pants and smiled at Count D. "Count, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you Rain," Count D murmured his cheeks tinting an attractive pink. He smiled then gave a pained wince as his back twinged. After he stretched he sighed then left his hand on the small of his back as he wandered off to get some tea. Angel and Jeremiah stared in wonder at the youngest brother who was able to stand to his feet. "Father says he needs a few more days of work," Count D informed them when all they did was stare at Jack.

"Hey guys," Jack waved a hand as he came forward with a slow trod.

Bobby stepped forward and for the first time he looked at jack. His scowl was black as he raised a hand and smacked it down hard on Jack's head. "You idiot!" The tea tray rattled where Count D stood on the other side of the garden. Bikky placed himself in front of the Count. Seeing him making tea for their guests he had gone to carry the burden for D. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Bobby continued to rant his hand swinging again and again as he smacked Jack. "We were at war, for crying out loud! You think it was brave of you to chase some idiot with a snow ball?!"

"Ah..." Count D placed a hand to his trembling stomach as Bobby began to swear at his younger brother.

"Hey," Bikky called watching as Rain's eyes darted from Count D to the brothers in the Garden. "Stop it," Bikky fumed placing a hand over Count D's as if he could hold the heavy weight of the child within. "You're upsetting him."

Before the words could leave Bikky's mouth Lord D came running into the garden his cheongsam held in his hands to keep from falling over the trailing material. "Gentlemen, please," Lord D rushed to D taking the youngest Kami into his arms he moved Bikky aside so that he could work on his son. Bikky stared at the golden glow that surrounded Lord D's hands pressing against D's tummy. "Relax, child," Lord D 's calm voice sounded as he lead D to a chair. "It will be alright, all you have to do is relax." Count D's breathing slowed and he smiled to show the children that he was better. "I will ask that you discipline my patient at some other time." There was a sense of cold steel in Lord D's usually gentle voice. "If, however, you have come to visit the young man, you may do so." Lord D gave the men a cold glare. "You may not upset my son. This is his sanctuary and you are all guests. I will advise you to remember that. Do not give him more injuries, before I have fully healed the original."

"Sorry," Jack muttered when his brothers seemed incapable of speech staring between father ans son. All four brothers lowered their heads.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bikky demanded as he carried the tea tray over and began to pour a cup for D. Jack watched as the young man poured an entire cup of liquid sugar into the small cup followed by honey and cubes of sugar. He handed it to the Kami who smiled with pleasure as he sipped. Lord D sipped from his own equally sweetened cup as the brothers wandered off to a far corner in the garden where pillows and refreshments welcomed them brought by a woman in bunny ears and tail. Jack laughed as his brothers stared at the odd costume. He had made the mistake of pulling the tail and finding it attached. "They came in here and attacked you." Bikky continued to glower at the brothers while Rain went back to his writing in his journal sitting on a pillow at Count D's small feet. Chris was quick to bring Count D a sugar cookie with extra sugar on it.

Angel frowned at the dark skinned teenager with his blond hair tied back into a pony tail. He looked from him to Rain and then to Chris. "Weren't there some smaller children?"

"Aoi, Lyo, Kiba and Shinrai are all with the Honlon in her Garden right now." Lord D answered.

"How many gardens are in this place?" Jeremiah asked as he appreciated the lush appointments of the garden.

"In truth gentlemen, I do not know. My father built this place." Lord D smiled when he saw Count D relaxed. "Rain, what are you working on?" Lord D asked ignoring any more Jeremiah could have asked him.

Rain looked up, his green eyes wide at the sudden question. "A song, for Ryo, For Christmas." Rain answered his cheeks tinting as he went back to his journal. "Andy and Daphnus are going to help me. Andy releases the emotions and Daphnus will write the music."

"I am sure it will be lovely." Lord D smiled. "How do you write it?"

"I just ask people what they think of Ryo, and add my own feelings and it is largely a family collaboration, plus our friends back home. You know Dee had a lot to say." Rain grinned as he had sat for over an hour listening to Dee as he spoke of Ryo. Rain then sighed thinking of his parents and whatever had caused a hitch in their relationship. He hoped it would be resolved soon. He did not like the sad, thoughtful look on Dee's face and Ryo seemed afraid of his own shadow lately.

"Oh yeah," Bobby came over to look at Rain then Bikky who came to stand protectively in front of his brother while Cujo took over guarding D. "Where are those two? I want to say thanks."

"When I saw them this morning," Rain answered not looking up from his journal. "Ryo was making the bed and Dee was watching him." Rain felt a pain in his heart as he remembered the sight of Dee as he sent a look of longing at Ryo that the smaller man avoided. Rain closed his journal with a snap and shoved it into a pocket. "I was about to head that way, come on," Rain inclined his head and Bikky had a difficult time deciding if he would accompany his brother, or protect the D's. Looking at Cujo and T-Chan with Christopher, he nodded his head and followed Rain. Bobby smirked as he, Angel and Jeremiah went with the boys.

Following an intricate pattern of hallways Bobby was soon lost hoping the boys knew where they were going. Assured that the men would never find their way in the shop alone, Rain ceased his circuitous route and went to the closed door. He placed his hand on the nob then pulled it back his face heating. "What?" Bikky shoved in front of the brothers to get beside Rain. Bikky was silent then a wide grin split his face as he heard the unmistakable sound of Ryo whimpering on the other side of the door. "Oh man," Bikky backed away pulling Rain with him. "They're going at it!" Bikky heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Most kids are grossed out when their parents... you know," Jeremiah said still uncomfortable with the openly gay lifestyle that Dee exhibited. He backed further away from the door when Ryo began to speak in Japanese punctuated by loud cries of bliss.

"Yeah, but most kids don't have parents like ours. You see, they haven't done it since before we got here." Bikky explained as he lead the men away from the door. "Dee's the horniest man I have ever met, there's no way he won't pin Ryo every chance he gets unless something is wrong. Whatever was wrong," Bikky looked back at the door and poked Rain in the ribs. The small young man laughed to hide his embarrassment. "Has been taken care of."

"Well," Angel said looking around in awe. It had taken a remarkably shorter amount of time to make it to the front of the shop than it had to find the garden and the bedroom. "We will come back tomorrow to see our fairy, you guys take good care of him. And feed him some real food." Angel whispered close to Rain's ear causing the boy to jump away and stare wide eyed at him.

"Don't get too close to my brother," Bikky warned bringing his fists up causing Angel to laugh and ruffle his fluffy blond locks. "And don't touch my hair!" Bikky yelled out the door after the retreating figure of Angel. Bobby turned around and waved glad to be out of the heavily incensed atmosphere.

"It's been a while since Ryo was that loud," Bikky mused looking back down the hall.

"Nah," Rain smiled then pulled out his journal. "We just didn't pay attention before."

Break

Jack looked over to see Count D leaning on a low branch with his hand on his back. Count D tried to stand and winced sitting back down. Jack hurried over to his side. "Hey, you should sit still," He said when he saw the frail Kami trembling.

"I just wanted to go back to my lounge," Count D said as he breathed his way through a cramp. "My back is paining me, that's all."

"Oh, okay, just a sec," Jack said moving to stand behind Count D. He was amazed to see the branch lower to accommodate the sitting Kami. "Hold still," Jack said. D tensed when he felt Jack's hands on his back. "You're pregnant right?" Count D did not bother to answer the obvious question. Jack gave a laugh that exhibited his nervousness. "Well, pregnant women..." Jack faltered his hands halting as he thought over his words. "Anyway, the weight of the stomach puts pressure on the back and makes it hurt." Jack gently massaged Count D's back kneading the sore muscles. As he worked his fingers D leaned back sighing as relief came to him. Jack stood with both hands on Count D's hips with his thumbs pressing in on the small of D's back when Leon entered the garden.

"Well," Leon said hiding a pleased smile as Jack did not cease the movement of his hands on D. A sure sign of guilt would have been if he had jumped away as if burned. "Feel better?" Leon asked D.

"Ummm... We are taking him with us." Count D said without opening his eyes. Leon laughed then sat on the ground at D's dainty feet. Taking one into his hand he removed the satin slipper and began to massage it.

"That tree seems pleased to hold you, already it has formed into a bower with leaves and flowers, just sit here and let us take care of you." Leon said as he continued his ministrations. D did as suggested enjoying the pampering he summoned a cup of sweet tea and relaxed in his sanctuary.

**Break**

Bobby entered the shop carrying his bag. He saw Dee leaning casually against a counter next to JJ speaking in low tones. Dee began to laugh and Bobby smiled glad that his friend, for whatever reason, was happy again. "I brought Jack lunch," Bobby announced when Dee's eyes fell onto his bag.

"Precious said he can leave tomorrow," JJ said then clapped a hand on Dee's shoulder. "Glad to know it all worked out. Tell Ryo to call Andy if he is still having issues. Sex won't solve all problems you know." Dee paused at the oddly serious tone. "That was some pretty heavy crap he was dealing with and to go through all that with barely enough time to heal before getting here." JJ shook his head feeling sorry for the beautiful man.

"Thanks, uh, yeah," Dee smirked looking behind JJ then nodding to Bobby. "Come on," Bobby followed Dee to the garden amazed that each time he visited the way to the back of the shop seemed different. Today they found Aoi in the garden with D playing with a small ball. D sat in the grass rolling the ball to Aoi who giggled and rolled it back clapping her small hands when her papa caught the ball. Bobby looked around and saw Jack sitting with his guitar strumming softly. Along with the flow of the wind and the birdsong, Bobby barely heard the soft strains.

"This place is soothing, kind of could get used to it,"Jack said with a smile as he looked up at his brother. "Not to mention anything I want can be summoned. I don't know how that works, but Count D is so cool. You know he is a ninth dan."

"That little bit of pregnant fluff can fight?" Bobby asked surprising his brother with his knowledge of martial arts. "Man that threw me." Bobby sat next to his brother.

"If that threw you," Dee said with a laugh. "You know Ryo is a third?"

"What... first the guns and now this," Bobby said still reeling to see Ryo pull out the guns during the attack on their house.

"Well he is the best shot on the force," Dee said with pride.

"He's a detective?" Bobby asked in awe re-thinking all the times he had seen Ryo. "No shit! He looks too... well, not like a detective." Bobby sat next to Jack in the grass. "I got you some real food." Bobby reached into the bag and pulled out a hamburger and fries. "One hundred percent all beef patties, three of them, with..." Bobby paused when he heard D gag.

"Man put that away!" Dee said rushing to Count D's side he dashed past Aoi who sat clutching her ball with tears in her eyes. "Get it out of here!" Bobby wondered what the problem was and watched in horror as Aoi pulled a bucket from inside her iridescent ball to hand to her papa. D leaned over and tossed the contents of his stomach.

"What'd I do?" Bobby asked watching as the frail Kami leaned over D's arm heaving and retching.

"The meat, the smell of the meat, get it out of here!" Dee yelled thinking that Leon was going to kill him for allowing Bobby to bring that in here, not to mention Ryo. And he had just gotten back in bed with Ryo he was not looking forward to being put out of it so soon. Count D trembled in his arms preparing another wave of contents for the bucket. Leon entered the garden in time to see D still spewing in Dee's arms. Count D whimpered clutching Dee's arm tears seeped from his tightly closed eyes. Lord D shoved past Leon getting to his son's side.

"Every time you come here, you upset my son!" Lord D said his voice raised a modicum above his usual level of cool reasoning. Leon gasped never having thought that the older Kami could ever be moved to such extremes of emotion outside of the bedroom. "Tomorrow you will take your brother and I will be glad to never see you again," Bobby got to his feet with the bag of fast food held to his chest. He backed away from the fury in the beautiful doctor's eyes. He looked from Jack, to Lord D to Count D now in his arms with his hands on his tummy glowing golden.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said looking down at the goat/tiger creature it lunged and he dropped the bag watching in horror as it was devoured bag and all. Ten-Chan ran up beside T-Chan and swished all nine of his tails clearing the air and stirring up the scent of flowers. D calmed and closed his eyes falling asleep in the safe embrace of plants and animals.

Leon took a tentative step forward and knelt down by lord D. Lord D looked up surprised to see tears in Leon's eyes. "This one... This is it isn't it?" Lord D was confused by the strange question then Leon sniffled bringing D's hand to his lips he kissed the slack digit. "This one's going to kill him." Leon stared down at D. "He can't survive this birth."

"Not alone... No he can not," Lord D shook his head feeling tears he forced them back vowing to be strong for his son. "As long as I draw breath he will live." Leon wished that Dae were near him, he would enjoy peeling the skin from his rotting, demonic hide and boiling it in the holy waters of the nearest cathedral. Bobby stood near Jack watching as Count D came into consciousness his lashes lifting revealing a dramatic contrast to humanity.

"My baby," D pressed his hands to his tummy. Falling back against Leon he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his son moving inside of him.

"You must stay calm," Lord D intoned. "I will open a door for, go back to Los Angeles and await our return. We will see you tomorrow." Leon nodded and sent T-Chan after Christopher. The young man came running into the garden demanded answers about D's condition. When he was greeted with grim expressions he sighed quieting down. Taking Aoi's hand he waved to Dee then vanished behind a bend in a road Bobby and Jack had never noticed before.

**Break**

Rain was so tired of crowded airports he would be happy never to see one again for at least a year. He was shoved aside by a man in a business suit intent on reaching the luggage corral. "Watch where you're going!" Bikky pushed the man back and helped Rain to his feet. "You better not have hurt him."

"Bikky," Rain said his face heating at the curious stares and points from onlookers. "I'm fine," he assured the gathering crowd. He was glad to be rid of the heavy coat as they were back in LA. Several people began to gather closer as Rain was recognized. "Come on, we better get the luggage and get back to Ryo and Dee before they come looking for us." Rain jerked the bags from the turbine. "And Lyo needs his nap, plus we have Peter's party tonight."

"You're still planning to go?" Bikky asked amazed at Rain's smile even after such a long journey. He remembered the long farewell they had all shared as Jack had left the shop leaving them all free to do the same. Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel had come for their brother and joked around with them. They had even teased Dee about his preoccupation with Ryo's lips as he could not seem to stop kissing the other man.

"I did promise him that if we were back in town, we would go," Rain smiled. Bikky grabbed his arm and pulled him along before his adoring fans could gain the courage to approach him.

"Then let's go," Bikky glowered at the staring crowd all the way out to the car.

**Break**

Peter's eyes grew round as the gathered teenagers at his fifteenth birthday party grew restless. "Hey," A jock from the soccer team demanded clapping a hand hard on his shoulder. "I thought you said that Bikky was bringing Rain."

"They must not be back in town," Peter stammered and blushed knowing the jock would not be at his party without the incentive of such entertainment. "I told you he said if they were back in town."

"They are in town," Another guest complained. " My brother works at the airport, saw 'em come in this morning."

"Then they must be tired," Erick said stepping beside Peter. "Calm down, there's plenty of snacks and music, besides, if you want to see someone sing... Petey can sing."

"Oh yeah? Can he?" The jock laughed looking at the long black hair and pale green eyes. "Then how come he ain't the one in the band?"

"Cause you have to be royalty or nobility," Terry explained when it seemed his twin would resort to fists rather than words.

"Please," The jock huffed. "Look at you, you're pretty and all, but you are just a pale, washed out wanna-be compared to Rain. But hey, let's hear it, sing."

"Why don't you just get out of here." Erick shoved the boy to the door

"No... Erick, it's okay. I'll sing," Peter said with a smile. "It is my party..." Peter tried not to be hurt that Rain and Bikky did not show, but underneath it all he was hurt that all these people only showed up to see them. Julie and Carol looked over at the proud tilt to Peter's head as he went to the stereo and set up the karaoke microphone and then placed one of the CD's with Rain's solos on it. Jeanne stood next to Terry in awe of the determination she could see in Peter. Jorge stood watching as the music began to play and Peter inhaled.

"You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

Why? Peter thought as he sang the opening notes and the crowd grew restless. Why couldn't he get his voice to sound like that?

(Ahh, ahh)  
No I won't give in  
(Ahh, ahh)

Just as the gathered teenagers began to stand preparing to leave Peter prepared to give up singing the other boy's song. It was then that he heard it. Clear, precise, strong, strident and beautiful. "Keep... Holding on!" How could he do that? Peter wondered dropping the microphone he looked to the back of the room to see Rain standing with Bikky. "Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." As he sang the crowd turned as one as he walked up to the front and stood beside Peter his voice ringing out above the din of the music and the crowd without benefit of the microphone. He picked it up and placed it back in Peter's hand. Encouraging him to finish the song together. Peter felt tears gather in his eyes as he sang the duet with Rain. Erick stared with awe at Rain as the two boys went back and forth singing

"Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)  
I'll fight and defend  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Yeeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Keep holding on  
(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Doo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)

Peter halted singing the end of the song his eyes following Erick's line of vision, as Rain ended he replaced the microphone on its stand and felt more pain than he had felt all evening. Sure, the other guys at school could think he was second best to Rain, but not Erick too. Peter blinked back tears as he went to sat while the crowd encouraged Rain to sing more. Erick applauded as Rain saved the party.

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

Bikky noted the dejection in Peter's slumped shoulders while he cuddled up to Carol. He looked at Peter, then Erick and finally his beautiful brother. Bikky sighed, it seemed as if things had gotten a lot more complicated.

Song credits: KEEP HOLDING ON- AVRIL LAVIGNE.

To Be Continued

Whoa! It's been a while. Sorry about that. I know Christmas is late, New Years will more than likely be as well. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and A happy New Year.

Ja

Chi, and The French One


	11. Merry Christmas Baby

Powdered Sugre 11

Merry Christmas Baby

Ryo opened his eyes in the darkness of his room unsure what had awakened him. He stretched then smiled when his leg brushed against Dee. He ran a hand over his tummy glad to know that as always, Dee had cleaned him off before going to sleep himself. Feeling the familiar ache in his backside Ryo smiled again then the cell phone rang alerting him to what had awakened him. Reaching over Dee's broad frame he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said quiet as he hoped not to disturb Dee.

"Ryo..." Ryo sat up immediately when he heard the sobs on the other side of the line.

"Who is this?" Ryo asked when more sobbing could be heard. "Erick?" He asked scooting to the edge of the bed he reached for his pajama pants slipping them up his hips he stood to pull them all the way up.

"Ryo please, I need you to come over to my house..." Erick sobbed again.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked his brow creasing with worry as Erick began to panic.

"Please Ryo, just... can you come over?" Erick began to gasp as his sobs became louder.

"Alright, okay, calm down." Ryo gentled his voice. "I'm coming." Ryo promised and closed the small flip phone. "Dee," Ryo called shaking the muscular shoulder.

"Umm, baby, if you want more..." Dee rolled over until he was facing Ryo a smile curving his sensual lips he reached for Ryo and frowned when Ryo pushed his hand away. "What's up?" He asked knowing it must be serious if Ryo were up at this hour.

"I'm going to take the _Escalade_, and go to Erick and Terry's house, something is wrong, but Erick would not say what." Ryo got to his feet, he sniffed the room and knew that he too would exude the aura of the intimacy they had shared. "I'm going to take a quick shower first," He said with a deep blush he dashed into the bathroom. Dee grinned and sat wondering if he should go with Ryo. Shaking his head he decided that it could be nothing too serious. But to be on the safe side he picked up his cell phone.

"Heaven, have you eaten yet?" Dee asked when the creature answered the call. "Nah, just wondered if you could do me a favor..." Dee was smiling as he hung up and went back to sleep. He awoke again moments later as Ryo exited the shower. Ryo leaned close smelling of heat and soap and something altogether full of life. Dee smiled inhaling Ryo wishing to drink in the potent elixir of his lips.

"Dee, I'll go see what's wrong, then I will come back and we can..." Ryo let the words hang as he put his shoes on. Dee looked after him with a smile on his lips. Then he lay back in bed smiling as a waft of smoke left their bedroom to follow Ryo.

"Thanks Heaven," Dee muttered closing his eyes. "We haven't even been back a full twenty-four hours."

Break

Ryo pulled up outside Erick and Terry's house and saw only the light upstairs on. He approached the porch with his hand on his weapon in case it was needed. "Heaven," He said when the wind around him shifted. "I know you are here."

"Your senses are keen," The soft voice assaulted him but moments before a shape solidified. Her ankle length white garment brushed against Ryo's leg as she sidled up to him and placed her cold hand on his arm. "Your highness."

"Please don't call me that," Ryo said looking around he did not see anything out of the ordinary around the house and stepped onto the porch. He gasped when the door was wrenched open and Erick came rushing out. "Erick what's wrong?"

"Come upstairs!" Erick took Ryo's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Heaven stepped into the house and followed at a sedate pace.

Ryo gasped when he saw Peter curled on his side on Erick's bed sobbing. Ryo could smell blood in the room and turned to Erick. "What happened?" Ryo asked as he saw the young man trembling upon the bed. He moaned when Ryo sat beside him. Peter sobbed then curled more into a small ball wincing when the new position did not alleviate his pain.

"I..." Erick said as he stood beside Ryo. "I hurt him." Erick confessed and Ryo was quick to pull the blanket back. Blood drained away from Ryo's pale features as he gazed at the nude frame on the bed. "I'm sorry," Erick dropped to the floor taking Peter's hand. "Oh, Petey, I'm so sorry."

"Erick," Ryo's soft words penetrated the haze of regret that swarmed the young man. "Why don't you get me some warm towels and clean water..." Erick dashed from the room to do Ryo's bidding and paused at the beautiful lady in white that stood in the entrance.

"His blood stains you," Heaven said smiling down at Erick. Without a word he left his room. The door opened again and Ryo glanced over his shoulder.

"Terry, where is your mother?" Ryo said not commenting on the identical pajama's the boys wore.

"How'd you know it was me?" Terry asked trying not to look at Peter who lay still weeping on his brother's bed. Without answering Ryo simply looked at Terry unwilling to admit that he had smelled the difference. In this light with their dark hair and brown eyes, there was no visible difference in the two young men. But Heaven had been correct, Peter's blood covered Erick's scent like a delicate flower perfume over the flesh of a young man in the burgeoning stages of adulthood. When Ryo did not answer Terry sighed. "Our grandmother is ill, so mom went to help." Terry was glad that the words were true. When his father had been arrested, for a while their mother had continued to drink herself into oblivion leaving the boys to care for themselves and the house. It was only last month that she began to attend the alcoholics anonymous meetings that Ryo had arranged for her.

"Get dressed, tell Erick to get a shower. I'm taking you all home with me. Peter," Ryo looked down to see the young man trembling as Erick returned with a bowel of hot water and clean towels. "Where is your family?"

"In Fiji," He admitted with tears. "They were supposed to come back for my birthday and Christmas, but the plane was delayed..." Peter said, he tried to sit up and winced falling back.

Ryo remembered the pain of his own parents when they left him alone. "You will come back with me as well, but first, you need a doctor." Ryo turned to Erick and Heaven, "Please leave us alone."

"Don't call a doctor," Peter begged. "My parents will find out, dad doesn't know I'm... Gay," The last word was whispered with a furtive glance around the room. "If they find out that I am hurt cause I tried to have sex with another boy..."

"You are so young," Ryo said as he dragged his cell from his pocket and dialed. "There is no way you could be prepared for such a thing." JJ sounded disgruntled as he was awakened at such an odd hour. Ryo spoke gently into the phone as Lord D agreed to come see the young man. "Don't worry," Ryo said with a smile. "Lord D will be discreet. But tell me," Peter gasped when Ryo's deep, dark eyes bored into his own light green ones. "Why would you try to do something so intimate?"

"I know..." Peter began and rolled over onto his stomach he then looked up at Ryo. "You have noticed it haven't you? My eyes are a lighter version of your son, my hair not as long, my skin not as dark, my face not as pretty, my voice not as pure." Peter's voice caught on a sob. "I am always second best. I thought... I thought that if I spread my legs he would look at me the way he looked at Rain." Peter sobbed more accepted the tissue that Ryo handed him and continued. "I'm always second best, I thought that if I.. If I let him do it to me, he would see me first. He would love me more."

"Oh, child," Ryo's heart swelled then deflated in an almost painful reflection of clarity. "That is not how you gain love. It can not be found on your back with your legs spread." Ryo stood when he heard a soft tread outside the bedroom door. Heaven peeked her head inside her topaz eyes shining with mirth. "Lord D is here." Ryo said before Heaven could speak the words.

"He smells delicious, every time I see him his scent becomes more beguiling. No wonder Helen is intrigued," Heaven laughed as Peter watched the beautiful doctor being escorted in by Erick.

"Help him please. You can help him, right?" Erick asked when Lord D offered him nothing but a tired look. "You'll help him?"

"Please, do stop chirping at me," Lord D looked to the bed. "You will all leave me to it," Lord D said as he lifted a medical bag he had not been carrying before. Ryo nodded his head then bowed to Lord D and took Erick's arm having to pull the boy from the room.

Ryo took Erick back downstairs and passed Terry who stood in the kitchen staring at Heaven as the hybrid creature raided the refrigerator making a ham and cheese sandwich with roast beef. She then found a small saucepan to boil a cup of orange juice as she waited for Lord D to finish with his patient. "JJ said he would return for Lord D after checking on their children. I would be concerned as well if my sitter was... A..." Heaven paused when she saw that she had the full attention of Erick and Terry. "Norma..." Heaven smiled and sat with her late night meal.

"What's a 'norma'? Terry asked when Ryo pulled Erick into the den and shut the door.

"What happened in there tonight?" Ryo asked when he was assured of privacy.

"I'm sorry for calling you so late, but thank you for coming. I knew that you would know what to do." Erick began to speak and Ryo sat with his arms folded. Erick heaved a sigh then continued. "After the party, I did not want Peter by himself in that big old house, so I told him to come home with me and Terry. We got here and hung out for a bit, then when Terry went to bed we started making out. Usually once we've been at it for a while he'll get kind of scared and push me away and I was okay with that you know." Erick shook his head thinking of Peter. "But tonight he did not push me away and... and... we took our clothes off, so we started to fondle each other..." Erick paused when Ryo turned red, then he too blushed and kept going. "I asked if he was sure, he said yes, so I tried, he said it hurt, but I asked him to give it a try, and he said okay... But then he started to cry... I should have stopped, but... It felt so good, then he screamed. I was about half way in and I looked down, he was bleeding. I called you cause, there was no one else and I knew you would know what to do."

"This is partly my fault..." Ryo said as he wished he had Dee's fortitude. Talking to Rain had been a trial, this was going to really be difficult. "I told you that you were too young and not to try it, but teenagers are... I should have told you how to be safe and how to do it right. Now he is torn."

"Oh, we were safe," Erick assured Ryo when it seemed the man would castigate himself further. "I used a condom."

"But you didn't use lubrication, you did not loosen him, he did not know to relax." Ryo sighed bringing one of his elegant hands up to his face he ran the long fingers through his honey colored hair.

"What do you mean torn?" Erick asked and startled turning to the door when it slid open and Lord D stood with his eyes narrowed. A wide yawn ruined the effect of his consternation and suddenly he looked so young, yet felt so unbearably old.

"It means that the dry skin that was rubbed against the latex was pulled and stretched, then finally it gave way... hence the bleeding." Lord D said then sighed when Erick looked confused.

"When you were a kid, or even when you play sports," Ryo tried to put it in a way the boy would understand. "When you fell down and slid a bit it left a scrape right?"Erick nodded then his eyes widened and he ran from the room heading upstairs.

"I used liquid sutures that will dissolve over time." Lord D explained then sat down next to Ryo while they awaited JJ's return. "They are children Ryo, why would they even attempt it?"

"Today's kids are more advanced than we adults would like to think... I'd hate to know what Bikky and Carol get up to when we are not around." Ryo said he looked up when Heaven entered the room and sat close to Lord D on the sofa, her body pressing along the side of his. She smiled baring her fangs as she leaned into him with a deep inhalation of air. "Heaven?" Ryo said reaching out a hand he pulled Lord D to his feet and away from the salivating creature. "You know Kami blood will kill you."

"I don't want to taste him I just..." Heaven stood stepping close to Lord D she reached out and placed her hands on Lord D's waist to pull him to her. She nuzzled his neck inhaling again. Lord D gasped and brought his hands up to push against her when he felt her lips press against his neck. "Ummm..." Heaven closed her eyes then felt as if she would weep when Ryo pulled Lord D away and stood protectively in front of him. Lord D brought a hand to his mouth as he turned away trembling from head to toe. Lord D wrapped his arms around his small frame and peeked around Ryo to see Heaven's body quake as she battled the urge to lunge for him. Heaven inhaled deeply, giving up her human abilities, she glowed hotly white. A halo surrounded her head and wings appeared behind her. "Why..." She gasped the word out tears of crimson staining her cheeks. " Why did I have to draw on the strength of my mother to resist you?" Heaven demanded as she pulled herself together and shed her wings and glow.

"I don't understand," Lord D said then sighed when JJ entered the room. Lord D moved to his side.

"Precious, is everything all right?" JJ said as he pulled Lord D into his arms. "You're shivering."

"I attacked him," Heaven admitted with burning shame. "I lost control of my dark abilities and was consumed by the need to possess him. His scent is even now driving me mad, though I am relying on my mother's pure light."

"My...My scent?" Lord D asked, then took a step towards Heaven with his hand out stretched. He saw the wild desire to possess him in her topaz eyes and backed away into JJ's arms.

"JJ take him out of here, but do not return to your home. Have Norma bring your children to the pet shop and you stay there under the guardianship of your father." Heaven said backing away from Lord D with a force of will that she never knew she possessed. "For your own safety, find out why your scent is so enticing, and control it. Before you attract the attention of one who can not overcome it. I will depart, Ryo, please make it home safely." Heaven vanished before their very eyes leaving Ryo to gather the boys and head home.

Break

Chris sat with a wide grin on his face as he was served his breakfast by Lord D. JJ trudged into the dining room and sat beside Leon and Count D. His bloodshot eyes testimony to the long night they had. "What are you grinning about?" Leon grumbled thinking of returning to work.

"We made it back just in time for Christmas break." Chris said with a laugh then scratched T-Chan behind the ear. "Rain and Bikky and I are going to the park today Rain's way out of practice roller blading and then he has rehearsal tonight, so I am going to Arcadia with them, is that alright?"

"Tell Rain he needs to bring Sylph here to Sofu for her annual check-up," Leon said as he nodded his assent.

"Chichiue," Count D said as he sat with a hand on his large tummy. "Is everything alright? You seem upset." Count D's brow furrowed in his worry for his father.

"I do not know," Lord D answered and got to his feet in fear as he saw Heaven enter the dining room.

"I woke up this morning and had to see you..." Heaven reached for Lord D but was thwarted when Sofu appeared beside his son and yanked him out of the way. "Helen is here too..." Heaven said knowing the goddess was in the parlor waiting for someone to invite her back.

"She has never attacked me as you have... why?" Lord D asked moving to stand fully behind his father choosing to peek around his sire to ask his question.

"She is not afflicted with my father's cursed blood. And the familial bonds she shares limits the relationship she can have with you... But you are not my grandson. And this desire feels as if it will tear me apart..." Heaven answered making Lord D remember that Norma, too, had sniffed him and seemed to want him as she dropped their boys off. Kiba and Shinrai ran to their papa while Aoi stared between the adults.

"O-Ji-Ue, make one more smell stop,"Aoi said then happily stuffed her little mouth with a pancake. After chewing then drinking a sip of milk she continued. "No more, smell get bigger."

"What?" JJ asked looking at the small, doll-like oracle.

"I am afraid the child is right," Sofu said glancing behind him not even needed to move as his son's scent swamped him. "The longer this is prolonged without issue, the worse it will become, or better depending on what side of the line you are on." Sofu then looked at Heaven who trembled so great was her craving for Lord D. "Get into the garden for now and mask your scent with nature until you decide to end it."

"I..." Lord D began, took one more long look at Heaven then left to do his father's bidding more confused than he could remember being in a very long time. Heaven began to weep as Lord D was soon out of her line of vision.

JJ stood watching him go with a mixture of relief and worry. "Grand-pa D... What he hell is going on?"

Break

The light from the large picture windows bounced around the large studio and was barely noted for all it's beauty in paled in comparison to the two sitting side by side. "I'm sorry for, blaming you, for everything, I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you..." Bikky stared in awe as Rain sat on the stool beside Prince Angel and sang.

"His voice just gets better every time I hear it." Said Bikky with a sigh. Watching as the song wrapped up and Rain prepared to practice a duet with Ken. The pale, taller boy stood next to Rain a direct contrast and laughed when Daphnus shooed Angel away from the piano.

"Enough of the regular albums, we have to get ready for the Christmas show." Daphnus announced and snapped his fingers for the rest of the band to get warmed up.

"Will the angels be singing with us again?" Rain asked still in awe of the beings who had joined them last Christmas.

"They always do," Andy told them for Ken had stared at hearing the question. She laughed then turned to Daphnus. "So what's the lineup this year?" Daphnus grinned and prepared them for the holiday concert.

Break

The house was quiet when Erick left the guest room where he had slept with Terry and went to Rain's room where Peter still slept. Late, when they had arrived, Ryo had awakened the boy to place their spare cot into his room. Peter had moved so slow as he got into the bed and allowed Ryo to tuck him in. Looking away, Erick's eyes had fallen on a sleepy Rain with his hair wild and bedraggled falling to the middle of his back. "Go back to sleep," Ryo said pushing Rain back in bed and kissing his forehead. Rain nodded and collapsed noting who was in his room before he did go back to sleep. Erick looked at him again, then said good night to Peter who turned his back saying nothing. He sniffled in the darkness before sleep claimed him.

When Erick entered the room it was to find Peter laying on his side in bed with a book on native cultures that Rain had left for him. When Peter had told Rain where he hurt, Rain had paled running from the room claiming he had to help Ryo with breakfast. "Hey," Erick stood by the door afraid to go in. "How do you feel?"

"Still sore," Peter admitted and rolled over completely onto his stomach. "I don't think I can keep seeing you Erick."

"Petey, I'm sorry, but I talked to Dee this morning and I know how to do it right... I won't hurt you again. Even if you want to wait a while, I'll wait..." Erick paused when Peter shook his head sadly at him. "Petey..."

"Ryo was right, I was not ready for such a large step, but I did it anyway," Peter said his eyes welling with tears making them seem, for a moment, as beautiful as Rain's. "You know why?" Peter asked finally looking at Erick who shook his head dumbfounded that Peter was breaking up with him. "Cause I wanted you to love me more than you loved Rain."

"Oh... Petey," Erick said the same time they heard a loud gasp. Both young men turned to see Rain standing behind Erick holding a cup of herbal iced tea. Rain stood still in shock as Erick got to his feet and approached him. "Let me explain," Erick began to reach for Rain only to cry out in pain as his arm was wrenched behind him and Rain forced him to his knees with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Never touch me," Rain demanded and moved around forcing Erick to crawl to leave his room. Once Erick was in the hallway the door was shut loudly in his face. Erick prepared to pound on the door and came face to face with Bikky. Terry stood beside his brother prepared to help him fend off Bikky who looked more like a street thug than they had ever thought.

"Explain," Bikky said hoping to make Ryo proud with his containing of his fists in such a situation. "I warned you not to upset him with this obsession of yours."

"But that's just it..."Erick said loudly hoping that both Peter and Rain were listening. "I may have loved Rain first, but I love Peter more, yeah, Rain is pretty to look at, and his voice is awesome, but he doesn't spend hours with me on the phone, he doesn't go on dates with me. I don't know him like I know Peter. I don't love him like I love Peter." Erick said then turned to the door. "Peter I'm in love with you. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that you felt you had to do that to keep me. You didn't... Cause I love you." Erick stood and faced Bikky he groaned when Bikky's hammer like fist was planted in his gut for good measure then the boy turned and walked calling over his shoulder. "Hurry up Rain, we have to meet Chris in an hour." The door slid open and Rain dashed through the portal getting to Bikky's side. He glanced back at Erick, then continued on down the stairs. Erick nodded at Terry then braved Rain's room. Peter was looking at him with tears on his face.

"Did you mean that?" Peter asked still laying on his stomach. He shifted to his side then sniffled loudly. Erick was at his side in moments wiping his face with his hand.

"I did... Do.. Peter, I love you," Erick said kissing the younger boy.

"I love you too, that's why I wanted you to love me," Peter sobbed throwing his arms around Erick. Ryo sighed, then shook his head as he went back to making breakfast for his family.

Break

(Christmas Day)

The palace buzzed with excitement that only happened twice a year. The same hum of exultation as came along on Easter, livened up the glittering walls of the Arcadian realm. Count D was sat in a plush chair surrounded by plants and animals while his father stood nearby with JJ at his side. Sofu had glowered at him for over a week now, yet refused to explain the problem of his heightened scent. Even when in the garden Helen came to him unable to bear separation. Lord D looked around the cozy room they had gathered in to exchange presents and noted that Nestoir gave him a long look. Nestoir grinned baring fangs then vanished appearing at Lord D's side. JJ startled placing his hands on Lord D's waist he frowned at Nestoir.

"No worries man, just wanted a closer whiff, how intriguing," Nestoir said with a smirk he leaned into Lord D and noted that the Kami backed away. "Were I still afflicted, there would be no stopping me..." Nestoir turned to head over to his wife. He looked again at Lord D, "The vamps do not want to eat you, at least, not in way you fear. It is desire that hounds them, potent and irresistible." Nestoir picked his small daughter into his arms and sat beside his wife as the presents were passed around.

Break

Bikky stood to the side of the stage with Ryo and Dee watching as the choirs of the angels joined in with the Royale. "I have seen them perform many times, but the only time I feel this engrossed is at Christmas... Why?" Bikky wondered aloud as tears crowded his eyes then fell down his cheeks.

"Do you not know?"Heaven said from beside them, choosing to stand as far away from Lord D as possible. "It is their lord they sing of. Such joy fills them at the celebration of his birth. Each of them would walk to their deaths and gladly, all for his name's sake." Heaven said tears of blood falling from her face. She was careful to catch them with her handkerchief before they could stain the beautiful, full skirted ensemble she wore of glistening white. "Would that I could join them in their devotion." Heaven sighed staring at the blood that covered her hands. "If only this were all my own."

"Hey, you exist for a reason," Bikky pronounced with a wisdom that was beyond his fifteen years. "Andy once told me, that God does not make mistakes, and he does not make garbage. You serve his purpose whether you realize it or not. And one day you will see him smile." Bikky turned back to the stage unaware that Heaven stared at him in wonder. She turned back to the stage feeling a strange sense of peace. Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms smiling.

"Next week ends this year, you know..." Ryo said with a smile as Dee leaned down and placed a small kiss on his neck.

"I know," Dee said against the warm flesh.

"It has been a long and eventful year," Ryo said again watching as Rain smiled and sang with the Royalty of Arcadia.

"I know," Dee said holding Ryo tight in his arms.

Ryo turned his eyes to see further back stage where Count D sat with his hands on his mounding tummy. The children and animals surrounded him while Leon stood a few paces away with several Arcadian guards keeping a close watch on the pregnant Kami. Count D smiled as he watched the show. Ryo nodded his head to Count D then leaned his head back against Dee's shoulder. "Looking forward to next year."

Dee grinned holding his love tight. "I know."

To Be Continued

Author's notes; I must apologize, but that is the best I can do for Christmas and New Years. The truth is I have gotten too far behind and if I wish to catch up with the time frame this is where I will end the year. When we restart the time will be aligned with ours and Count D will be seven months pregnant. Kagetsuya and Chihaya, Berkeley and Jeremy, and other couples will return. I thank you for all your support of this tale. I hope you know how much your comments mean to me and my Lemon supplier, The French One.

Happy New Year

Chi and The French One


	12. Me and A Gun:1

**Powdered Sugre 12**

**Me and A Gun: Part 1**

"Dee," Ryo said as he sipped his coffee that was strong enough to peel the varnish off of his desk. With a grimace he looked up at Dee then handed him the cup his eyes then wandering to the peeling paint on the walls. "Our office needs a paint job."

"Yeah... Well I need a blow job. Which do you think will get done first?" Dee grinned as he too looked at the walls and ceiling.

"Depends on who you ask," Ryo said his cheeks pink when he saw Jill in the doorway. "Hello Jill, did you miss us?"

"I wonder," Jill laughed then smirked when Dee did not seem the least bit embarrassed to be caught sexually harassing his partner. "Do you wish to file a complaint against your partner for inappropriate behavior?"

"It would only encourage him," Ryo said with a chuckle and salute of his coffee mug. "This stuff tastes worse. Are they actually adding diesel fuel and gunpowder to it?"

"I think it might be just plain old gasoline," Jill said looking at his dark coffee. Even with cream it resembled mud. "Chief wants you guys, new case." Dee and Ryo got to their feet and prepared to go to the chief's office. The man made no secret about his dislike of the detectives, but they did their jobs so well he had no grounds to complain. "Isn't it good to be back?" Jill laughed as they collected their mugs and left their office.

The chief said nothing to the two men that entered his office, both relaxed. Usually when detectives were sent to his office they were nervous, eager or even awed by his commanding presence. He expected some response not this blatant nonchalance. "Get it done," The chief said handing the manila folder to Dee.

Without a word they turned to leave. Ryo halted moments before he crashed into Dee's back as he had stopped so suddenly. "This is a missing persons case," Dee turned to face the chief.

"Yeah?" The chief did not bother to look up.

"We work homicide," said Dee as he perused the file not looking at the chief. "Says here, no foul play suspected, this kid wandered off from his cousin while they were shopping."

"The 'kid' as you say," The chief finally looked up at Dee and his smirk was firmly in place hating Commissioner Rose for pointing out how good the two detectives were and that they would likely have the boy home in record time. "Has been missing for two days now and speaks no English. You two were chosen to work this case because your partner there speaks fluent Japanese." Ryo looked up from his gazing over Dee's shoulder at the file. The chief was almost swamped by the beauty the other man possessed. He glanced at a picture of his wife then frowned dismissing the two from his office.

"How old is he?" Ryo asked sitting at his desk, he pulled his glasses on and accepted the file from Dee. "Says, eighteen, he came here to go to school and is staying in the same dorm as his cousin cause he doesn't know English. He is some sort of genius to be in his second year at college already. Too bad English was not one of his courses of study." Ryo then studied the various pictures that had been supplied. He was momentarily shocked to be seeing the victim alive and well. So often did any photo he saw or snapped contain corpses.

"First things first," Dee said as he peered over Ryo's shoulder to see the pictures. "We will treat this like it is homicide. We will retrace their steps search out clues. Let's hit the street." Ryo tossed his jacket on and buttoned it to keep his shoulder holsters out of sight. They passed Leon in the hall holding his own folder walking with Jill.

"What's up?" Leon asked indicating the file Ryo still carried.

"Some foreign exchange student has gone and got himself all lost," Dee explained then pointed at Ryo. "He speaks Japanese don't you know."

"Really!" Leon laughed looking at Ryo. "I did wonder about that," Leon smirked then laughed when Jill poked him in the arm.

"What about you guys?" Ryo asked peeking at Leon's folder.

"Usual, Senator Alan has gone and got himself all dead. Maid found him in his hotel room this morning, bullet in the chest." Leon brought up a hand to mimic a gun being fired.

"Oh, high profile, good luck on that one," Dee said then continued on his way Ryo at his side. They had almost made it out of the station when they passed Berkeley's office and Jeremy stumbled out looking tousled and well loved. "I see Commissioner Rose is working hard."

"Hi guys," Jeremy said his face in flames as he beat a hasty retreat only to remember to button his pants after he had made it to his car. Mortified, Jeremy blushed all the way back to his own office at the news building. Ryo and Dee looked and saw Berkeley at his desk smoking with a wide grin on his face. Shaking their heads they went to greet the work day.

Break

Count felt tears fall from his eyes as his father ran his small, gel-covered instrument over his stomach. Looking at the video screen he saw his son nestled safely inside of him. "Every thing looks fine," Lord D nodded his head smiling as he fought back his own tears. "He is beautiful."

"Looks like a gray blob to me," T-Chan said looking at the screen. "But a beautiful gray blob," he amended when Lord D's lips turned down.

"Look here," Lord D said and brought his hand up to point. "There is his head, this image here shows his spine, there is his manhood, and his hands and feet..." Lord D continued switching between slides while the printer produced the images. "Listen to his strong heartbeat," Lord D replaced the wand to D's tummy and the room was filled with the steady rhythm of the tiny heart beating inside of D. Lord D smiled then wiped his son's face. "Two more months child. We'll make it." Count D smiled at his father as he cleaned his tummy and reached for a robe. T-Chan discreetly looked away as Lord D lowered Count D's legs from the stirrups and he dressed. "Your canal is coming along nicely as well. I am proud of you."

Count D beamed a smile at his father then reached for the printed pictures. "I wish I could alter my shape so that I could take these to him." Count D lowered a loving gaze to the pictures of his unborn son.

"Why don't you get some rest... I need a nap," Lord D offered a small smile.

"Father are you well?" Count D asked going to his father's side. The sound of his silk rustling in the stillness of the room was highlighted by T-Chan switching to a humanoid shape and reaching a hand to catch the older D.

"I am fine child, this is a bit taxing, we both knew it would be," Lord D then sighed. "I was thinking that it was worth it. Do you?"

"Hai, Chichiue," Count D nodded his head to his father. "You have my utmost respect and gratitude." Lord D stood for a moment and appreciated the sight of the small, blue flowers that dotted the deep green cheongsam that D wore. A large blue bow held the ensemble closed. Lord D yawned then smiled. "Come, nap in the garden." Count D offered hand in hand the two beauties headed to the sanctuary.

Break

"So," Dee said as he spread the files and photos on the table while Ryo stirred the large pot on the stove. "While shopping, Mizuki Takamiya wanted to see the museum and asked his cousin to take him there. While inside the building, he lost sight of him. Searching the area turned up nothing so he then went to the police. Think he was snatched?" Dee asked, he looked up and accepted the spoon full of shrimp stew that Ryo offered him. "Umm, Baby, I know another kind of shrimp I'd like to have," Dee licked his lips and winced when the spoon rapped him on the head. Ryo looked up when the door opened and he heard the boys coming in. "I'll put this away, that's good by the way."

"I do think he was snatched," Ryo said then smiled as Rain entered the kitchen to wash his hands and grab plates. "Thanks, but if you are tired, or have homework... I can set the table."

"No Ryo," Rain said humming he went about his chore. "I did my homework in the library while I waited for Bikky to finish practice."

"Didn't you have try outs for the spring musical?" Ryo asked turning back to the oven he pulled out freshly baked bread.

"Yeah, they are doing a variety show, so we all just pick a bunch of songs that we like. I am in the slot that has eight songs, that is the most in the show, but some seniors are happy cause they get to do a duet with me." Rain laughed, "Peter too, he and Erick seem to be okay, you really helped them out."

"Bikky had fun telling me how you protected yourself." Ryo smiled at Rain to show he was indeed proud of him.

"That was a new trick that lady Alera taught us. You know she is taking over the training until Count D is able." Rain laughed then reached for the heavy silverware. "She said she used that move when she first met the Royale and she actually took out Daphnus like that."

"Little lady Alera," Ryo said knowing that the woman was phoenix of the highest caste. A caliber of warrior that frightened hardened demons with the mere mention of her name. "She has such pretty hair, I know she has feelings for Daphnus that they are both denying, but to actually try to beat him."

"Oh no," Rain said laughing as he placed the silverware. "That was just as part of their introduction."

"Hi, let me beat you," Bikky goofed reaching into the fridge for a cup of juice.

"Better than his usual, hi let me... fu...ow..you..." Dee winced and rubbed his head where Ryo had hit him. "I'm an abused spouse," Dee feigned a pout. "You boys just don't understand the kind of tyrant he is. If I have a little fun, he beats me."

"Hentai-" Ryo gasped catching Dee's hands when he tried to reach for him and pat his backside.

"Yeah, you pervert, you like it." Bikky laughed then watched as Rain ran to answer the door. "Hi Renee," Bikky abandoned Ryo and Dee in the kitchen to greet Dee's mother. "Those two are in the kitchen making out, I hope Ryo doesn't burn our dinner, it smells good."

Ryo blushed at Bikky's loud voice. They stepped apart just as Renee entered the kitchen. She noted them standing close together, and smiled. "Smells good in here," Renee said by way of greeting.

"You have no idea," Dee said and jumped away from Ryo so that he could go put their files away and get ready for dinner.

Break

Norma arranged pillows around Count D while he sat reading a book to Aoi. "I have not seen you in a while Norma," Count D said when the book was finished and Aoi curled up to lay her head in what was left of Count D's lap. "How have you been?"

"Well, after Alex died, I could not..." Norma paused listening to the sound of the creatures of the shop. "I decided to go to France to visit an old friend of ours and found out that she is in her own despair, so I slept for a while. Now I have returned." Norma sighed and said, "Even now, I can not understand his devotion to that... That... Human."

"I have told you," Count D said as he thought about a bowl of soup and it appeared in his hands. "The heart, love, all of it, can not be so easily explained or understood. But I have learned that it is to be cherished and appreciated."

"You were always beautiful Count," Norma said making him a cup of tea. She sniffed the air, her eyes closing in bliss as Lord D passed the room on his way to prepare dinner. "But never have I seen you more so than you are right now."

"Me, I am huge right now," Count D denied her words with a blush.

"You are in bloom," Norma smiled then got to her feet. "You continue your rest, I will see if I can aid your father with dinner."

"He's fine," JJ said as he entered the plush room and shut the door trapping Norma inside with he and D. "He said he could make it by himself. I already asked."

"Oh," Norma frowned at being blocked from seeing Lord D. JJ sat then got to his feet as Norma shifted into a bat and flew out into the night. He hoped she stayed gone and did not bother Lord D. Silence descended upon them as they sat comfortable in each other's presence. JJ shook his head watching as the soup vanished between Count D's pretty lips, so like his father's and yet looking at him did not fire his desire as Lord D so often did. JJ shrugged then looked for and found Ten-Chan at D's feet. The creature was more and more at Aoi's side and JJ wondered if he would become her permanent companion. There were some advantages to having a nine tailed fox as a friend, or so Lord D had explained to him. JJ started as the door banged open and Chris strode in with a frown on his face.

"Sorry to bother you D, but do you think you can help me with my math?" Chris held up his book and notepad. JJ reached for Aoi and held the little girl while D shifted position so that Chris could sit beside him on the sofa. JJ began to rock the girl while thinking of his own sons. She was only a little older than they were. JJ was not concerned for them in the shop sure that wherever they were Sofu had them well looked after. Just as the thought crossed his mind Sofu and Aurora entered the room with Kiba and Shinrai. Both boys were held snug in their arms sleeping soundly.

"Must be nap time." JJ said when Sofu took Aoi and gave him Kiba. JJ cuddled his son close smiling when the tiny hand curled in his shirt. "They are so precious, but then again, how could they be anything but?" JJ said with a loving gaze at his sons.

"You truly love my son," Sofu smiled. It was a small smile, devoid of his usual aloof manner. JJ was startled at how much Sofu looked like Lord D in that moment. "And he truly loves you, it is bothering me that he has yet to accommodate, for all that I can tell he is not even carrying."

"I don't understand," JJ frowned. His state of confusion was becoming a normal thing where his spouse and their family was concerned.

"Every time I am near him, I check him and he is not carrying. I think he has passed the age where it is largely due to an act of will. He does not wish to be pregnant, and therefore his is not carrying." Sofu grumbled then calmed when he noted that he was disturbing his great-grand-daughter.

"How old do you have to be for that to happen?" Count D asked and folded his arms over his grand tummy. When Chris grinned as he was able to do his work by himself.

" Your father is well over two thousand. I would be surprised if his will was not strong." Sofu sighed then continued. "This is not entirely a good thing. He is in heat, and will remain so until he conceives. Since he has yet to deliver a child his scent becomes more and more enticing."

"It is so weird, every time I get near him I..." JJ frowned then looked at Count D and Christopher. Shaking his head he said no more but his red face gave testimony to the raw passion that assailed him when he was near Lord D. Just this morning, he had tossed Lord D's long skirted ensemble up around his waist and proceeded to ride him hard and fast. Lord D's cries of pleasure still rang in his ears making him wish to go after him. When his thoughts escalated he turned to see Lord D behind his chair.

"Dinner is ready," Lord D announced unsure why his family was staring at him. JJ said nothing, he handed his son to Count D and dragged Lord D from the room. "Jemi-Chan?" Lord D gasped when he found himself in their bedroom being undressed. Any more Lord D could have said died on a sigh of rapture. JJ was wild in his need to possess him. His teeth nipping at the small, pert nipples that teased his tongue with their sweetness. JJ ripped the pants from Lord D his mouth finding the throbbing, erect member long before Lord D was fully cognizant of the fact that he was now completely nude. "Oh," Lord D sighed his head pressed into the pillow while JJ licked him deep within.

JJ was gentle in his need to possess Lord D. He took his legs and placed them on his shoulders enjoying the sounds of his lover's cries. Lord D gasped, canting his hips at the feel of JJ's fingers probing his innermost sanctum spreading lubrication while loosening the tight muscles. Lord D reached down to stroke JJ's straining member. "I love your hands on me," JJ panted moving his body in time to Lord D's movements.

"And my mouth?" Lord D asked with a teasing light in his deep eyes, turned nearly black in his heightened desire so wide were his irises that the purple was almost overshadowed and glazed with abandon.

"You know I do," JJ bit the words out around a gasp as Lord D angled his mouth to take him inside his warm, wet, eager mouth. Lord D bobbed his head and worked his throat milking JJ for everything he had and sucking still. Feeling on the edge of oblivion JJ tried to pull out of Lord D's mouth, but his willpower was less than he could be proud of. Lord D smiled and swallowed the offering of JJ's release. JJ lay back on the bed panting in as much air as he could get into his starved lungs. "But I want to be in you, why'd you make me come?" JJ asked when he felt his softening member slip from Lord D's mouth. Lord D placed a gentle kiss at the tip then dragged his tongue along the shaft of the quivering flesh. Smiling to himself, Lord D put his lubed fingers against the opening that puckered and beckoned to him.

JJ gasped when his erection sprang to life. Lord D's fingers pressed hard against his prostate and JJ spread his legs. "Now," Lord D crawled over JJ's legs and stared down at him hair falling in a silken waterfall of deepest black shining in the still glowing light of the room. JJ was dazzled for a moment by the beauty of the creature sitting on top of him. "I need you," Lord D undulated his hips rubbing JJ against his most sensitive area. JJ reached down stroking himself spreading lubrication. Lord D cried out feeling JJ pressing against him. After a slight twinge of initial discomfort Lord D sank down onto JJ. They both sighed in rapture of the tight enclosure. Lord D began to move his hips, rising and falling, his speed increasing, encouraged by JJ moans and his own need. JJ lifted his hips to meet Lord D's demands and sat up pulling Lord D into his arms as they both moved.

Lord D wrapped his arms tightly around JJ as he ground his hips hard into him. "Jemi-Chan," Lord D cried out feeling his seed spill at no provocation to his member. JJ gasped, his body milked for all he was holding in at the rhythmic tightening of Lord D's body around him, clenching and releasing pulling his seed from his body in an almost painful joy. JJ could not ever remember feeling so drained. He realized that they needed to bathe, and probably eat, but right now, all he wanted to do was hold on to Lord D and sleep for a few days, then wake up and start all over again.

Break

Leon entered the cafe/boutique with Jill and smiled as Angel greeted him then handed them over to Chihaya who would be their waiter. Leon smiled looking at Angel. His outfit was as bright as usual with wild patterns that boggled the mind. "Just dinner today," Leon explained as he seated Jill then dropped into a chair. "This is the only place I could think of that would compare to home cooking, so what's the special?"

"Collins is in the kitchen today, so it is roast beef with potatoes, steamed vegetables and fresh baked bread." Chihaya grinned, he had so much fun working here. "Or you can order anything on the menu."

"Nah, just bring me a special," Leon affirmed glad to be able to get some meat. Jill laughed and nodded holding up two fingers to indicate that the order was for both of them. She looked around the many flowers that decorated the cafe then at the deep blue table cloths that denoted that it was Collins in the kitchen. Whenever Kagetsuya took over the cooking the tablecloths were red. "We know Senator Alan was not alone when he died, the trajectory of the bullet was not self inflicted." Leon said when Chihaya bounced away to another table.

"Yes, but no one saw him enter the room with anyone and no one saw anyone leave,"Jill frowned as she looked at the police photos that she had taken while Leon examined the room. "The only evidence we have is a size seven and a half men's shoe... Small feet."

"Well I have the lab reports here. All the blood on the bed, there is a small drop or two that did not come from the victim."Leon said pointed to a picture that displayed the blood pattern. Jill took a moment to be thankful that they had a table that was reasonably secluded as they looked over the gruesome evidence. "Also," Leon's frown grew thoughtful. "Look at this odd pattern," Jill leaned over so that she could see the photo where Leon was pointing. "The blood should have covered this entire area, and yet..."

"So the hotel staff did not see anyone covered in blood leaving the senator's room?" Jill said shaking her head. "That means that the perp was under the senator when he was shot."

"Could it be his wife?" Leon asked going back into the file to find her alibi for the time of the murder. "She could have walked in on him with another woman and shot him."

"But that would be two people leaving the room, one of them still covered in blood, and who is the mystery woman?" Jill said and paused when Chihaya returned with napkins, silverware and glasses of water.

"We are assuming it was a woman, remember the shoe," Leon warned as he once again went back to the earlier evidence.

"Man, is anyone straight anymore?" Jill complained shaking her head. "Says here that the wife was in London with their two girls on vacation. It's solid too, when he was shot she and the girls were watching a performance of the London Symphony Orchestra, many witnesses."

"So our only lead is a missing man with small feet and one shoe?" Leon groused he perked up when Chihaya returned with the dinner.

"Or a missing boy," Jill said with a thoughtful frown. Leon sighed, he needed to think this one over some more.

Break

Dee drove around the shopping district that surrounded the museum. He pulled over and spoke to a few people while Ryo exited the car to go inside the large building. "Oh yeah, that guy," Dee sighed to finally get a positive response to his photo of the smiling young man. "I hang out here a lot, remember, you bought some supplies for you son from me."

"Right," Dee said as he correctly identified the street artist. "So you saw him?"

"Sure did, in fact..." The artist rummaged around in his large sketch pad and showed Dee a portrait he had done. Dee nodded when he looked at the smiling young men in the drawing. "He and his cousin came by here before going in there. I thought it was odd that his cousin left without him, but he had some girl with him. Then he went back a couple hours later and couldn't find him. What an idiot, leaving someone who doesn't speak a lick of English so he can go get laid. You say the kid is missing now... So sad, I hope you guys find him. He looks like the sweet type, like your son."

"What do you know about my son?" Dee frowned as he stared at the man that had hit on him the first time they met.

"No worries man, I'm not a stalker or anything. Your partner's hot by the way," The artist grinned when Dee's frown grew dark. "I saw him on tv and I have his solo album. That's all, I know you'll find that kid," The Artist let Dee keep the portrait with a smile he went back to his work glad that Dee had thought to buy a few more pads and chalk for Bikky.

Ryo stood at the entrance booth of the museum and sighed as the attendant on duty nodded confirming that he had seen Mizuki. "He came by here yesterday, he was asking something, but no one knew what. He kept saying... something like..." The attendant paused thinking over the foreign word. "Mari... Matsuri... Ta... something." The attendant gave up trying to remember.

"Matsuri Takamiya," Ryo supplied the name. "Kuso, he was looking for his cousin." The attendant's eyes widened as Ryo continued to mumble in Japanese. "Did you see which direction he went?"

"Nah, my shift ended, sorry, hope you find him. He looked bad, you say he's been missing for two days."

"What do you mean bad?" Ryo asked concerned for the missing young man.

"Like, he was wearing this buttoned shirt that was dirty and way too big for him. He looked scared and he was limping. Good luck detective." The Attendant then sauntered away for a smoke break.

"Welcome to America," Ryo said with a sigh as he headed back out into the sunlight to find Dee worried that they would find the boy too late and the case would turn into something they were more used to. Homicide...

To Be Continued.


	13. Me and A Gun:2

**We still look forward to and try to respond to all comments...**

**Powdered Sugre 13**

**Me and A Gun: Part 2**

Even though the sun shone down, Ryo sighed feeling as if a dark cloud hung over his head. Dee heard the sigh and looked up from his perusing of their files and notes. "I am afraid that we will find him too late," Ryo said without Dee having to ask.

"I think it was too late when his cousin reported him missing," Dee stroked Ryo's hand across their desks having to strain a little to accomplish it. "But we will find him." Dee affirmed he stood to lean over the desk. He pressed his lips to Ryo's forehead inhaling the sweet scent of Ryo's soft hair. Ryo tensed feeling that they were not alone and they both turned to see Alicia standing in the doorway.

"Ryo, Dee," Alicia nodded to both of them then smiled. "I was trying to wait until you all settled in, or were a little less busy."

Ryo's heart sped up then slowed down. He wanted to offer some reason why he had not been by to see her. She was carrying his child after all. He could say he forgot, but that would not be a good thing to tell a pregnant woman and for all that he knew of pregnancy, Andy, Lord D and Count D had taught him that the emotions were precarious and tears were tantamount to vapors and to be avoided at all costs. "Ah..." Ryo floundered his face heating then he looked away hoping Dee would say something. Dee sat back with his arms crossed over his broad chest a grin splitting his features and Ryo looked at Alicia trying again. "Hi."

"You weren't at the Christmas concert," Dee said rescuing his blushing partner.

"I wasn't feeling well," Alicia admitted making Ryo feel all the more horrible for leaving her alone.

"Here," Ryo got to his feet offering Alicia his chair ignoring the other chair in the room that she could have sat upon.

"I'm fine really, I just wanted to give you this," Alica said trying to resist the pull of Ryo's arms, but finding herself in his chair. Alicia could not help the laugh that erupted at his careful handling of her. "Ryo, I'm fine really, the first three months are boring, unless you count morning sickness." Alicia made a face at the memory of tossing every morning. "I hear I got off lightly compared to what the D's went through.

"Count D still becomes ill with the right provocation." Dee said his eyes traveled to the still trim figure of Alicia. Her breasts were perhaps a bit more plump and her tummy had a slight curve to it, but otherwise she was showing hardly any sign of her condition.

"I can still shift," Alicia admitted with a smile. "Queen Torcha said it was even good for the baby."

"Shift?" Ryo asked taking the guest chair he offered Alicia his coffee then thought better of it. Taking a clean mug from their shelf, he dropped a bag of green tea into it and heated the mug in his hand.

Alicia smiled accepting the tea. "Yes, because I chose the full transition. I can assume dragon shape."

"But I can't?" Ryo wondered at the rules governing the species of Arcadia.

"No, but there are special rules for me. I ended my life as a human." Alicia said with a smile. "The Alicia you know is dead Ryo, I am Lady Alicia of Arcadia, I carry the title of Duchess of the eastern fire dragons."

"Then it is good we share no blood relation, or our child would be a frightful mess," Ryo laughed at ease with Alicia's laid back manner. "Why don't you come over to the house for dinner?"

"I would love to," Alicia agreed. "But I see that you all have cases to worry about and I will take myself off. I just wanted to see you." Alicia got to her feet. She left the office with a smile on her face glad to have seen Ryo and Dee, a link to her life that had long since passed away.

Dee leaned back in his chair his eyes on Ryo as the man made it back to his desk. "What?" Dee asked when Ryo did nothing but stare at the coffee mug.

"Hmm, oh nothing, I was just thinking that we should get to the streets again, I want to try all the businesses in the surrounding area. Some one had to have seen that young man," Ryo said surprising Dee that his mind was ever on the case. Dee sighed, Ryo would not rest until he was home safe. Dee just hoped they found him alive and well.

Break

"Jill, we found someone who saw the senator with a guest," Leon emerged from the hotel's office. "All the people we talked to yesterday said that they were sent from the floor right. Seems the senator does this a lot and wants to appear to be discreet for his wife's sake." Jill sat down the sheet that was on the floor. "What's that?"

"This is a sheet from the bed, seems out murderer wrapped up in this then tossed clothes on and made an exit here," Jill pointed to a side door that was attached to the penthouse suite. "Goes directly to an elevator that can take the senator, or any other high profile guest directly to the back of the hotel, where a car is usually waiting."

"So this guy comes in, seduces the senator, shoots him then escapes, sounds like Scorpio's children again." Leon grumbled thinking over his past cases, the only unsolved one involved Scorpio's children. The closest he had ever come to solving a case was when Count D drugged the young man that held him hostage. Even that had not led to any conclusive breaks in who was behind this maddening fiasco. "But they have never left any evidence behind, not like this," Leon said pointing to the shoe that was in it's clear plastic bag marked evidence. Leon would have said more, but his cell ringing halted his words. "Orcot."

"Leon," Leon paused at the sound of Prince Daphnus' voice. "You are working a very delicate case right now,"

"Yeah, you have any information that I might need?" Leon asked not wanting to listen to one of Daphnus long speeches. "Sorry to be so abrupt, but I am on the clock right now and I want to solve this thing."

"Understandable," Daphnus agreed. Leon waited, just when he thought to prompt Daphnus to speak the high prince said. "This is not the first time a senator has taken a boy to his bed. I will offer no false remorse at his death, but it brings me little joy. His deeds have caught up to him. It seems that we did not teach him a good enough lesson."

"Angel," Leon guessed interrupting the prince's words.

"Solve this and I will congratulate his murderer before you arrest him." Before Leon could form a reply the line went dead and he was left staring at Jill.

"Our murderer is small." Jill said coming back into the room reading to Leon from her notepad. "Could be twenty if we are generous, dark hair, could not see his face, but they know it was a male, or a small woman with short hair. But the clothes were male, did not say much. They said the senator was holding his hand as if leading him, so he could be blind."

"A blind assassin, or an unwilling captive." Leon mused aloud.

"Unwilling?" Jill wondered.

Leon shook his head to clear it of the thoughts plaguing him. "We should go," he said and pressed the button on the elevator. "See where this leads."

Break

The sun would be setting soon and Dee wanted to usher Ryo home so that they could get dinner, but he knew that Ryo would exhaust every available lead then go home. "So the businesses surrounding this area are the art museum, the shopping section over there and the Elite Hotel." Dee remarked looking over his notes.

"Yeah, let's check all the entrances to the museum." Ryo said leaving the car after making sure he was covering his weapons. "There is a door right next to the hotel that we overlooked this morning."

"Yeah, if he is smart, he would stick around this area hoping his cousin will come back for him," Dee nodded his head. They set off across the busy street. Just as they reached the side of the museum Jill and Leon appeared out of a back door of the hotel. "Jill, Leon," Dee nodded his head.

"I think we might be working the same case," Ryo mused looking around the alley that stood between the two buildings. He held up a shoe that was a match to the one that Leon carried as evidence. "Senator Alan was shot three days ago right, Mizuki has been missing for three days."

Jill sighed looking around at the dilapidated alley that bore no clues to it's posh surroundings. "So let's compile evidence and see if we can't come up with a clue, I mean look," Jill said trying to alleviate some of her own anxiety. "Together we have a whole pair of shoes."

"Perhaps we have more," Ryo said his sharp eyes peering into the shadows. "No food for several days could make one weak, especially if that someone is injured, bleeding and scared." Dee started after Ryo when he began to walk slowly towards the back of a dumpster. Leon and Jill looked after Ryo and Dee pulling their weapons. Even though the gun had been found in the room and fingerprinted the kid could still be armed. Leon was not ready to rule out that this was somehow involved with Scorpio's children. Ryo shoved the heavy dumpster aside and gasped when he saw the young man laying amongst the scattered trash his bare feet peeking out from the hems of his pants.

"Is he alive?" Dee asked when Ryo knelt by the young man's side and felt for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief Ryo nodded as he felt the steady beat Mizuki whimpered at the touch and Ryo was pierced with eyes so dark they nearly rivaled his own.

"Iie, onigaishimasu. watashi o hanatte oki nasai(No, please. leave me alone) Itai-yo." The young man began to sob. "Mari..." He dissolved into tears, curled over away from Ryo only to gasp as he saw Dee. "Iie, iie...iie." Mizuki tried to get to his feet only to moan and fall back down. He scooted back away from the men.

Dee grinned enjoying the sound of the musical words that flowed from Ryo's mouth as he began to speak to their frightened young victim. "moushibu**n** naku , watashi ha Ryo de aru ta**n**tei. watashi oyobi watashi no paatonaa ha zutto sagashi te iru. kare ga mitsukeru koto ga deki nakatta shi, keisatsu o yo**n** da toki ni anata no itoko, Matsuri ha shi**n**pai sa reru you ni natta. a**n**ze**n** ima de aru.[It's alright, I am Ryo, a detective. Me and my partner have been looking for you. Your cousin, Matsuri became worried when he could not find you and he called the police. You are safe now." Ryo said he saw Mizuki's eyes light with hope when he began to speak in a language that he could understand. "okotta nani ga anata ni ka."[What happened to you?" Ryo asked pulling the boy up as Leon called for an ambulance and Jill alerted the precinct.

Ryo nodded as he listened his face turning grim as Mizuki explained. He heard the sirens and became fearful clinging to Ryo. "MIZUKI!" Dee stepped aside when Matsuri came running into the alley with the police. Mizuki collapsed into his cousin's embrace sobbing. "What happened to him?"

"He was wandering around lost and was found by a wealthy gentleman," Ryo said facing the irate young man before him. "It was not aid he stumbled upon though," Ryo sighed when the paramedics placed Mizuki on their stretcher. "I was more like a nightmare."

Break

Alicia wondered at the somber atmosphere in the house as Ryo stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. With a sense of wisdom that had served him well, Bikky took Rain and Lyo up to his room to watch Internet videos leaving the adults to come to grips with the events of the past two days. "Baby," Dee stepped into the kitchen. His nose was appreciative of the smells of the dinner that Ryo prepared. "Case closed, job well done. We found him... Alive."

"Yes, I know," Ryo said looking to their backyard peering into the darkness he could make out the bench, flowers and pool. "Too late."

"No, it was too late way before we even got involved in the case." Dee told Ryo hoping that Ryo's kind heart would not interfere with all of their difficult cases. Over time Dee had noticed the strain their careers were having on his gentle lover. Some days he would sit in front of his computer with a grim expression as he went over their files. Dee sighed, there was no reason to prolong his misery, yeah he was a good detective, hell, Dee could think of none finer, but at what cost. Looking at him now, Dee felt his heart sink thinking that he had no choice in the matter."Ryo, have you ever thought about retiring?" Dee paused when Ryo gasped his hands stilled in their taking the heavy roasting pan out of the oven.

Sitting the pan on the counter on top of a folded towel Ryo said nothing. He turned away from Dee to get a spoon and dribbled sauce over the well-cooked meat. Dee knew, from the tense stance and steady, almost mindless actions of his hands, that Ryo was thinking over what he would say next. "Have you?" Ryo asked instead of answering. Ryo was shocked Dee's next words.

"I have... thought about you retiring,"Dee chose his words with care knowing that to say the wrong thing would make this conversation even harder.

"Why me?" Ryo asked feeling his manhood stung he refused to look at Dee continuing to tend to dinner.

"Our cases has upset you more and more." Dee stood to his feet and pulled Ryo, spoon and all, into his arms. "Just thinking of today, you are pale and withdrawn."

"It just bothers me, the horrible things we do to each other." Ryo admitted with a heavy sigh he turned in Dee's arms so that he could wrap his own around Dee's trim waist and lay his head against the firm chest. "It would drive me nuts to hear in the news all the things going on,"Ryo gave a half-hearted laugh. "I can just hear myself now saying how much sooner I could have solved this case, or I could have prevented that murder by apprehending the repeat offender, just that much sooner."

"You'd be hell to live with." Dee said a smirk on his face. He lifted Ryo's face angling it just right. Ryo sighed and offered his lips to Dee. "Sorry I asked," Dee said kissing Ryo. Ryo stepped back when he heard Alicia entering the kitchen. "I can't wait to see you get all fat, just like little D. You should see him waddle around. He's adorable."

"He is not fat," Alicia said with a pout. "And if you call me fat I will do something horrid to you. Count D is round with pregnancy. Remember that."

"Yes Ma'am," Dee nodded his head laughing when the boys came to see what was keeping dinner.

**Author's notes:** Hmmm, I wonder what is going on in the pet shop now that the case is solved. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Comments welcomed and adored... The title refers to a song by Tori Amos. I do not own that song, all credits go to its original writer, composer and performer. I am making no profit from its mention or use.

**oh yeah**

**IF YOU HAVE A COPY OF THE WHITE LION, KUDOS TO YOU, IF NOT, WHY NOT ORDER A COPY TODAY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

Ja, Chi


	14. Frantic Needs

**HI!!! We are so thrilled to be putting this up here and moving the story along in a direction. I am sad to say that this series may be ending soon. I have always upheld that as long as the series was being read and enjoyed it would live, but it seems as if we have worn out our welcome. Some emails have left us wondering at the reception of this and if we need to retire the entire project. This current arc will finish up and it may well be good bye to the Sugar Series. Thank you to all who have read and enjoyed it your comments and encouragement mean a lot to us.**

**Powdered Sugre 14**

**Frantic Needs**

Count D looked up a smile splitting his lovely features when he saw Leon standing beside the tub in a robe that hung open along his trim figure. "Mind if I join you?" Count D's answer was a laugh.

"I don't know if there is room," Count D gasped when Leon stepped into his bathwater and pulled him in for an deep embrace. With his back pressed to Leon's front a sigh escaped. "Did you finish your case?" Count D asked after a moment of silence broken only by the sound of Leon dragging the wet sponge across D's tummy.

"Yeah, Jill and I were looking for the same person that Dee and Ryo were looking for." Leon said his brows low as he continued to think of the case. D caught his hand when he washed the same expanse of tummy for the fourth time. Without a word D brought the hand to his lips then intertwined their fingers. His ring, glinted in the soft light of the bathing room, caught Leon's eye and he brought the slim digits to his lips. "It'll be our anniversary soon," Leon grinned. "You're due in two more months right?"

"Yes," Count D nodded his wet hair brushing across his shoulders and he shivered as the cool drops of water fell down his chest. "Father said that my birthing canal is growing nicely, a few more weeks and it will be fully connected." Leon smiled glad to hear a good health report about his love. "Two more months, and we will see him."

"I am glad to see that you are doing so well." Leon said as he washed his love. "I love you D."

"And I you," Count D said with a small smile.

Break

The clink of the fine porcelain was suspiciously absent as the two delicate creatures sipped tea in the garden. Soofu A sat across from Sofu D his cream robes ruffling softly as they slide along his soft skin. His deep sable locks were pulled back from his hair and secured with a jeweled pin that Sofu D knew to be the hilt of a sword. The star of David glistened made of topaz it shone in the sun. Next to Sofu D they were a study in contrasts. Sofu D's deep blue cheongsam shone with diamonds and sapphires making him seem like a spot of midnight in the glorious afternoon. Christopher sat nearby with his homework a thoughtful frown on his face. "When Count D is done with his bath, do you think he will feel up to helping me?" Chris asked Sofu D almost afraid to even look at Soofu A. The ancient being smiled at the child's reverent fear.

"There is no reason he should not." Sofu answered then went back to his tea a smile on his face as Lady Aurora entered the sunny garden in the guise of Q-Chan to perch on his shoulder.

Soofu A studied the pair before him his smile replaced by a thoughtful study of his younger brother. "How long will you allow this to prolong?"

"Allow what?" Sofu feigned ignorance when Q-Chan chirped and bit his ear.

"I know your sight has not failed you," Soofu said with a frown he got to his feet. "You are a fool to leave it so," Soofu turned and left the garden leaving Sofu to face the ruffled fur of his wife.

Evening fell over the pet shop, a tranquil blur as night descended. Count D was just ushering Christopher to bed when Norma came upon he and Lord D in the garden. JJ and Leon were out at work leaving the two Kami's in peace. "Come now Christopher, Aoi, Kibo and Shinrai have all been in bed for hours." Count D shooed the boy off with a delicate hand on his expanded tummy..

"I am leagues older than they are," Chris argued. "Besides, Rain and Bikky don't have to go to bed til ten."

"They are as yet leagues older than you are," Lord D said hoping that Count D would sit soon. "You will see your brother in the morning." Chris frowned then turned to embrace Count D before hurrying off to bed. "He is a very nice little boy, you should be proud."

"He was nice when I met him," Count D blushed at his father's praise. "Norma, good evening."

"I bathed after I fed, I would hate for the scent of blood to taint your sanctuary." Norma said in a kind voice she was careful not to touch Count D. "I am glad to see you well. Lord D," Norma turned to face him her large brown eyes wide as she stepped closer to him inhaling his scent her eyes drifted closed in bliss. "May I have a word with you... alone?"

"Are you well?" Lord D asked summoning his medical bag and securing his hair into a long tail at his nape.

"No, we must go somewhere where your child will not see," Norma reached a hand out to caress Lord D's arm. With a gasp the Kami backed away.

"I can be of no aid to you my lady," Lord D shook his head he took Count D's arm to lead him away from the trembling creature. Animals milled around their hair on end as the vamp stood staring at Lord D. They wandered around in between her and Lord D, squirrels and chipmunks all nothing larger than a badger. The larger animals had all gone to partake of their dinner of meat away from the sensitive Kami's.

Norma sighed as Lord D stepped further out of her reach. The scent was driving her mad, as well as every creature within a ten mile radius. How much longer would the shields guarding this shop hold? Not long and Norma was determined to have him before he was ravished by the hordes of vampire's and demons that circled overhead looking for an opening. She lived here so she could get in and if the smell was enticing outside the barrier it was glorious up close. She could not have him? Tears stung and fell in drops of deepest red from her eyes. "I do not wish to harm you Sofu," Norma addressed Lord D with a term of respect usually reserved for his father. "Please," Norma reached again for Lord D. Count D gasped and instinctively pulled his father out of her way. Norma snarled, "You will not deny me." She placed both hands on Count D's shoulders and shoved him out of the way.

Lord D stared in horror as Count D's arms flailed while he attempted to get his bearings. With his weight so monstrously out of proportion he lost his balance and fell to his bottom. Creatures squawked in outrage. Count D curled over onto his side moaning in agony as pain lanced his body from his stomach outward. Lord D scrambled after his son while the animals launched an attack on the snarling creature. "Relax child. I am here, It will be alright... It..." Lord D paused when he examined his son and tears began to fall down his face. Animals screeched as Norma threw them aside. She saw nothing but the scent of Lord D. It entered her mouth as a delicate taste, she would gladly kill for more. A snake rose in the grass hissing and bearing his poisonous fangs. Norma took a step towards Lord D and the creature bit deep into her leg howled in pain and fell away vomiting her blood which reeked of death.

Pon Chan returned to the garden with T-Chan and Ten-Chan hot on her heels. T-Chan wasted no time in lunging for Norma he knocked her to the ground but was thrown aside. T-Chan emitted a hair raising growl his fangs bared as he squared off with the monster. "Ten-Chan, call Leon and JJ," He yelled as he attacked again. Norma called all of her strength to catch him and throw him against a tree, T-Chan yowled in pain, tried to stand to his feet and fell over on the grass unable to move. Lord D gasped as he felt the creature's injuries, but could not leave his son.

"ChiChiUe, it feels like... contractions... am I...?" Before Count D could say more another pain left him breathless. "I am not ready..." Count D sobbed when he could again speak. "Not complete, you said I am not..." Count D gasped another contraction bearing him prostrate as Norma grabbed Lord D and hauled him away from D. Lord D began to kick and hit but found himself pressed to the ground with Norma on top of him. She reigned kisses on his face as she held his hands in one of hers while the other fumbled with the many folds of his robes.

"You are male, you should have a female." Norma whined when she felt no physical response from Lord D. "You have had a female before, two if I know your family history, I can make you happy."

"Norma please, stop this madness," Lord D turned his face away from her searching lips. "My son."

"Damaged already nothing to be done, help me." Norma pleaded grounding her hips hard into him. "Do I not please you? Give me a chance. If your detective was doing his job by you your scent would not be driving me and every other creature like me insane with need."

"I have been in heat before without this happening why now?" Lord D asked wriggling and hoping to break free only to gasp as Norma gave up trying to undo the ties and broke them baring his sheath.

"Why must you wear so many garments?" Norma asked her eyes over flowing dropping blood onto his pristine white underclothes. "Don't you see? Your heat cycle is prolonged without issue, and because you are holding the child in your child the need is there your body screams for release, let me help you." Norma felt the hot fury moments before Ten-Chan launched himself at her. With a swing of her arm she tossed him away. The distraction was enough for Lord D to yank a hand free and slap her hard across the face.

"Get off me," Lord D shoved with his free hand and began to fight her weight pinning him down. "I will not be raped by the likes of you."

"Is my race so wrong?" Norma sobbed catching Lord D and throwing him down again. Lord D began to cry as Count D continued to cry in agony. "Your parents have proved that light and dark can..." Norma paused her words lost on a cry of pain as her hair was gripped in a fierce hold. She looked up to see Lady Aurora with a fist raised. Lady Aurora let fly with her rage as Sofu helped Count D to his lounge. Norma hissed in pain when the fist smacked hard against her face. She began to pant smoke leaving her as Lady Aurora set her ablaze from within.

"Do not kill her," Soofu A commanded reaching out he halted the burning. "This is all because of the foolishness of another. She can not be blamed for loosing control of her very nature." Leon and JJ came running into the garden with their guns out and ready to kill whatever danger had attacked their spouses. "If you would harm the fool responsible my dear brother would be your target." Soofu A snarled as he hauled Lord D to his feet. "Your will be damned." Lord D gasped when he felt Soofu A's hand on his abdomen. "Stubborn child as foolish as his sire." Soofu shoved Lord D away. "See what can be done."

Lord D wondered what the ancient being had done to him as he regained his footing from the shove and ran back to D's side. D leaned against Leon he sobbed as his jewel toned eyes found his sire's. "The child comes."

"It can't" Lord D shook his head, his hair falling in waves around him loosed by his tussle with Norma. "Your canal is as yet not fully formed. It does not reach the womb, there is no place for the child to go."

Leon stared between father and son his worse fears confirmed by the tears that fell from Sofu D's face as he stood by helpless in the face of his oldest brother's fury. " You delivered early and you were okay," JJ stammered then remembered that Lord D, not only older than his son, but was also eight months when he delivered. "What about a cesarean delivery?" JJ began but halted at the forlorn expression on Lord D's face. "There is something special about your race that makes it impossible?" JJ did not need to ask the question for the answer was staring at him in the hopeless tears that Lord D shed.

"When a Kami breeds," Soofu A explained staring down at Count D who curled over into Leon his sobs shaking his entire frame as his body was wrenched with the contractions of labor. "The child's veins and the parents are intertwined. Were he to try to manually sever the connection he could rip out the younger D's internal organs killing him instantly. If the child is not successfully released from the parent his blood will flow leaving him as deceased as his sire. Often, the strength of the parent gives out and the life is lost, or the separation is not fully completed and the parent looses their life."

"Kami birth's are difficult," Leon spoke the awful truth. "Even for females." JJ gasped staring at D his own eyes filled and overflowed.

"If I worked quickly," Lord D thought aloud. "Perhaps I can remove the child and heal D," Lord D suggested as he placed his hand on D.

"Half of his veins would be sealed and the other half would bleed out." Sofu D said his sadness weighing on him where he stood. "You would slow his death, not avoid it. We must do something, the bag of fluid has spilled and before long the child will drown as it is trapped inside with him."

"Build a canal," Leon demanded when Count D gasped in pain. "You can knit flesh, right?" Leon stroked the hair at D's forehead dampened by his sweat and tears. "So connect it to the womb. You can do that."

"I'll have to try, child you must hold still," Lord D said not sparing his son's dignity he used a large pair of scissors to cut the clothes from his body baring him to the view of Soofu A and Sofu as well as Lady Aurora. JJ discreetly looked away and noted Norma sitting in the corner sobbing.

"What have I done?" She bawled over and over again as blood spilled from her eyes to stain the ground she sat upon fouling the sweetness of the garden and calling T-Chan from his unconscious slump. T-Chan got to his feet and growled at her before he limped over to the lounge next to Count D. His glass bright eyes bored into Lord D as the gentle doctor inserted his fingers into the developing canal. Lord D gasped, his entire body glowing golden as he went inside his son's body to pull the flesh and stretch it so that it would reach the womb deep inside. Once near the womb he sealed it all then began to pull the flesh of the womb apart so that it opened where he had connected the canal.

Count D trembled in pain as contraction after contraction rocked him from within as the child fought against the rising water in his haven. "Be still," Sofu commanded placing a hand on Count D's shoulder. Count D looked up at his grandfather tears wet his cheeks as his body trembled with fear as much as pain. He did not want to leave Leon and his children. There was so much life to be lived. Oh how he loved Leon, Count D sighed at the irony that his love caused him to want to be with Leon forever and yet it was that very same love that now threatened to take his life away from him.

Lord D looked up, his eyes shining in triumph as fluid ran over his fingers. "It is connected, now I need to make it a little larger."

"No, his natural contractions will have to bear out," Soofu A pulled Lord D's hand away from Count D.

"But..." Lord D began straining against the hold of the oldest kami.

Soofu A did not budge holding Lord D fast his deep brown eyes boring into Lord D's amethyst ones. "You will agree that nature has been disturbed enough today," Soofu A said with a stern frown at his nephew. "His contractions will dilate him."

"But..." Lord D tried again. "He is in pain. As his father I..."

"Would you halt the natural pains of child birth?" Soofu A asked as Sofu D helped Count D through his breathing exercises to deal with the pain.

Lord D stared at Soofu A his heart torn asunder. He knew the law of nature set in place long ago. His knowledge of right and wrong warred with his love of his child. Lord D breathed deeply then sighed in defeat. "I can not," Lord D shook his head acquiescing to the wisdom of time honored truth.

"Then you had best get to work. A child needs birthing here." Soofu A softened his voice and handed Lord D a nail file. Sofu D spared no time as he wrapped his grandson in a cloth containing his manhood and displaying the birth canal. Lord D went to work filing his son's nails

"Leon, time the contractions," Lord D said pulling his falling robe from his body he summoned a medical garb of white and shoved it on. JJ bowed to Sofu D and left the garden pulling Norma behind him. Lady Aurora hissed at the creature then followed them out making sure to quell the need to kill her. "He is dilating fast," Lord D said from his position on a summoned stool between D's legs.

"Do not push yet, you are dilating fast, but you are not there yet." Sofu D said keeping eye contact with D. "Breath with me." D complied taking shallow, panting breathes he gripped Leon's hands as the pains came nearly on top of each other.

"Oh...Father... He's there. He was in labor for too long without a canal, seems it rushed to catch up." Lord D spared a moment to pray then he looked up at D. "Next time the need arises, push." Lord D braced himself for a long night as Count D held tight to Leon and pushed with all his might.

Break

Ryo rolled over in bed his face cushioned against the firm muscles of Dee and smiled. The phone rang again and he sighed, just as he reached to answer Dee pulled it to his ear. "Yeah," Dee said into the phone his sleepy voice making Ryo smile and kiss the skin he was pressed against. "What?!" Ryo sat up alarmed when Dee's voice rose. "Alright, thanks JJ," Dee sat up in bed and squeezed Ryo's hand. "We're on our way."

"Dee?" Ryo said not questioning the need to get up and pull on his pants. He mused for a moment that before Dee, he never slept nude. Now putting on pajamas seemed rather pointless, but still a habit he performed but always upon waking he was nude. Even if they went right to sleep. Ryo suspected Dee of stripping him while he slept, but could never prove it.

"Little D's in labor," Dee explained as he went to wake the boys to head to the shop. He almost forgot Alicia in the guest room when she poked her head out to see what was going on. Ryo stood in shock his eyes went to the calender on the wall before he sighed and began pull his shoes on.

"What's every one so afraid of?" Bikky wondered. "He survived the last one just fine."

"He carried Jewel full term, he is not even eight months yet. The baby is developed, but he is not." Ryo said fighting back tears. "JJ said that Little D's birth canal is not fully formed."

Rain said nothing, his eyes brimming but his heart holding on to his confidence in the beautiful doctor. He thought of Count D and his calm reassurance when times were at their worse. He remembered him arriving in Greece fighting demons and nearly capturing Hamanosuke for his grandfather. "But he has to be alright...It's no fair otherwise."

"Something I learned a long time ago," Bikky said fighting his own tears as he pulled his shoes on. "Life is hardly ever fair. We've been lucky only cause of Ryo and Dee."

"Come on guys," Dee urged from where he stood by the door with Lyo in his arms. Alicia walked beside Ryo as they all trooped out to the large car that would take them to their friends side.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Night

**Um... Hi. I am sorry for the cancellation scare, I was a little worried. I mean my partner in crime is (After several emails and accusations from some ones who shall remain nameless I am assured that it is a crime) A highly sensitive, creative and temperamental French man. So when he throws a tantrum and says that he is done... What can I do but end it? He has since been mollified by the lovely comments of our regular readers and has promised to continue to work with me. Thank you for your support and from now on I will screen emails before he is allowed to glance at them and will henceforth delete any that may endanger his volatile feelings. (Note the persons were not brave enough to leave their comments on the actual comment board)**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Powdered Sugre 15**

**A Night Not Soon Forgotten**

Leon winced a little as D squeezed his hand sure that some of his fingers were broken but not caring. Sweat poured from D in waves as he struggled and strained his eyes tightly closed. "Maybe I did not connect it right," Lord D panicked when he still could not detect movement of the child D tried so hard to push out. He refused to voice the fear that the child had indeed drowned in the amniotic fluids.

"I checked, it's fine," Sofu D not taking his eyes off Count D. "Breath, take a moment to rest then push." Count D panted doing as his father suggested he was so tired it seemed as if they had been at this for hours.

Leon breathed with them he felt D relax as his eyes rolled back in a faint he squeezed his hand. "Stay with me," Leon begged remembering Andy's words that they did not need her for his strength to go into D. His love and their previous connection would be enough. "Take what you need, but stay with me."

Lord D looked up from his position and resisted the urge to reach inside and pull the child to safety with his gift. Misuse in any way would strip him of his powers and he would be useless to further aid anyone. "Maybe the rules are foolish," Lord D ground out as D struggled to push the child out. "Maybe that is why so many of us die in birthing."

"You dare censure the laws set in place..." Soofu A began but paused at the look of anger on the gentle Kami's face.

"Speak not to me of censure when my son lies here dieing, he will take Leon with him when he too is drained. I can help but am forbidden." Lord D said sniffling he wiped his tears on his sleeve and resumed his position between D's spread legs. "If anything it is the rules that are foolish."

"Mind your words boy," Soofu A demanded coming to stand over Lord D.

"Please," Count D sobbed when he could draw breath. "Stop..." Count D gasped then pushed feeling every muscle in his body cramp then relax.

"He budged," Lord D looked up excited. "Next time he may come down further."

Count D nodded then breathed after a short pause he bean to pant and push again. Sofu D glared at Soofu A watching as the oldest went to sit on the other side of the garden and enjoy a cup of tea. He would never understand why Soofu A had gone to such lengths to ensure he would able to witness this birth. Surely he was not just here to mock their efforts. "Come child, one more push," Sofu encouraged Count D. With a nod Count D took a deep breath the closed his eyes straining with all his might, his body trembled with the effort but still he pushed. He could feel the child moving inside of him going forward. When he could push no more he collapsed back against Leon sucking more energy just to keep his eyes open. "Okay, take a break, then start over." Sofu D wiped D's brow with a cold towel he pulled from his sleeve. Pulling another he reached over to wipe Leon's brow.

"Thank you," Leon said glad the sweat was no longer dripping into his eyes. He watched as Count D's naturally pale cheeks went ghost white as another contraction pulled him asunder. "Push baby," Leon gripped D's hand even as his own was squeezed. They had to get through this. He was determined to pull D through this, his child would live, so would D. They would see, they would all see. Soofu A looked over at Leon shocked at the determination that rolled around the garden and reached him. His hand shook slightly and he sat his tea cup down when the burning, raw emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Was that, then, the strength of the human race? That pure stubborn sense of survival? That need to fight for those loved? To hang on beyond the point of endurance? "Come on honey," Leon encouraged when D fell back his eyes closed. "You can do it."

"We can..." D huffed sitting up further in Leon's arms he held Sofu D's hand and Leon's then began to push some more.

Sofu began to panic when he saw Lord D falter his hands trembled slightly, but he continued to work. "Child, here," Sofu said sending his strength into his son. He gasped his face flushed with anger as he scanned Lord D. Sofu turned burning golden eyes to Soofu A who raised his teacup in a mock salute nodding his head so that his sable tresses, the locks free of his hair pin, flowed about his handsome face. "You have no right to meddle with my family," Sofu ground out clenching his teeth as Lord D regained his stamina.

"I claim the rights as eldest, you are a fool to challenge me." Soofu A's words were soft and should have been but a whisper of air from so far away but he was heard simply because he wished to be so. "You see the bare minimum and look no further. Your love clouds you."

"Love is not foolish," Sofu D said sending more of his strength into Lord D as he worked. He noted that the child had moved further. "You are doing well Little one," Sofu leaned over pressing his lips to D's forehead. "Keep trying, we are almost there."

"Love itself is not foolish, this is true," Soofu nodded sipping his tea he smiled at the heady flavor. "Delicious... But the actions it causes one to display are often linked to blind madness."

"I do not like you," Sofu D retorted concentrating on keeping Lord D awake he ignored his brother.

"Pity," The word floated across the garden with a careless air as Soofu A went back to his tea summoning a plate of cookies he ignored his younger sibling.

Count D gasped crying out in pain. "That's right child, keep working," Lord D said dragging a sleeve across his face to clear his sweat. "Keep working he is crowning." Sofu blinked to clear his vision as Lord D took even more strength from him unwittingly. "I am doing what I can for the pain, the rest is up to you. Humans have what is called an epidural," Lord D glowered over at Soofu A.

" I said nothing," Soofu A smirked around his mouthful of chocolate muffin.

"One more aught to do it," Lord D sat up prepared to catch his grandson as he broke free delighted at the signs of life the child displayed. Count D heaved up all his strength and pushed with a mighty effort. The child's head popped free causing him to scream in pain. "Okay, just a little more," Lord D urged watching his father wipe D's face with a shaking hand. He felt a vibration in the shop as the shields his father held aloft began to waver. "ChiChiUe?" Lord D looked up then back to the job at hand as Count D struggled to push some more glad when he felt his father's hands guiding his son free. Leon was gentle as he laid D against the pillows at Lord D's nod. Leon took the surgical scissors to cut the boy free. Lord D took the child to clean his mouth then handed the squalling infant to D who lay upon the pillows his sweat soaked hair laying limp around him. While his father worked to clean him of the mess of after birth he sat up to blow a kiss at his son. After several times the action was repeated by the infant and D lay back asleep. Leon supported the child, who slept as well, while he too drifted off exhausted.

"It is done," Sofu D said collapsing on the ground beside the lounge.

"Father, are you well," Lord D said rushing to his sire's side amazed that he had the strength to do so. "You...gave me your strength."

"He would have expired from the pain a long time ago if you had not the ability to support him." Sofu D said without raising his head. "You need to sit," Sofu D said sparing a moment to glower at Soofu A.

"But I feel...Fine," Lord D gasped when he felt a horrendous tugging inside of his body. "Ah," Lord D crashed to his knees next to his father submitting to the embrace of his sire. Lord D curled over crying out as his body was stretched and pulled. "What...no...oh no..." Lord D sobbed as his body began the arduous process of accommodation. "But... I...ah... wasn't carrying." Lord D wheezed then sighed when he felt the incredible ability of his father reach inside of him to dull as much of the pain as he could.

"Your will was hampered by another," Sofu explained holding his son in his arms as his body made way for the child. "You were not even given the ability to deny the child as is your right."

"I would not have," Lord D sobbed in between bouts of ripping pain.

"Well do I know this, but common courtesy demands the asking." Sofu D ground out his vision doubled by exhaustion. When Lord D lay still against him panting his eyes closing Sofu sighed ready to fall into a deep sleep. He shivered and dropped to the soft grass unconscious as his last shield fell away from the shop.

Break

"Hey guys," Bikky said looking around the parlor outside of the garden where D was trying so hard to give birth. "Did you see that?"

"No," Ryo said looking around as well. "But I felt it. Like a change in the air. What did you see?"

"Like the place got darker for a moment then brighter, then nothing." Bikky said stepping away from Chihaya he walked over to Ryo. "What did you feel?"

"Cold, then colder and now...nothing," Ryo rubbed his hands over his arms.

Kagetsuya moved over beside his lover. All had been called to the shop when Count D had gone into labor. He looked over at Angel and Collins. "The shields of this place have fallen." Kagetsuya said with a dire glance around. "God help us." Kagetsuya looked up when he heard the shuffling of cloth shod feet to see Aoi in the arms of her fairy nurse.

"Papa and Daddy need me. Brother need me," The girl said as they passed by without stopping. Aoi placed her tiny hand on the massive door to the garden and it swung open. The two vanished inside leaving the door to slam shut behind them. Lord D, seeing his granddaughter, tried to stand and fell over to his hands and knees. "All in... all safe," Aoi said holding up her little hands to show her orb glowing bright. Lord D was entranced by the sparkling colors so much so that they were the last thing he saw as he leaned against his father asleep. Lissi, the fairy, walked over to the Kami's and Leon to sit on a stump with her charge. Inside the orb they would wait out this coming storm. Soofu A nodded his head in greeting to the child then finished his tea and cookies saving his last muffin.

Break

Rain jumped to his feet to avoid falling over. A tremendous wave of darkness slammed against the shop causing it to reverberate. A strange howl worked up from outside like no mortal wind ever heard the lights dimmed and Ryo pulled Lyo to Bikky's side. Christopher sat up his blue eyes larger than normal. "You boys try to stay out of sight. If you can, get to the Honlon's garden." Rain nodded hoping to quell the fear he could feel embedding in around his heart. Where were the Arcadian's? He wondered glad that Kibo and Shinrai were already with the three headed dragon. T-Chan limped ahead acting as escort with a lioness and several spine headed women he knew to be crocodiles. Cujo and Slyph brought up the rear.

"Baby," Dee leaned into Ryo. "We have been in tight spots before," Dee closed his eyes sidestepping a chunk of the floor that was shaken loose by the heaving of the shop. "I love you."

"I love you Dee... Alicia," Ryo said his mind snapping into focus. "You shouldn't be here," Ryo saw Chihaya cowering by Kagetsuya and Angel where he leaned against a wall with Collins. "This place is coming down around us, go to safety with the children. Even if the shop falls Honlon's home will stand." Several more creatures stood to do Ryo's bidding and escort the non-fighters to safety.

Alicia stood to her feet and watched as they left. "I'm staying Ryo."

"Alicia you're pregnant..." Ryo began. Anymore he could have said died on a gasp when he turned to see a dragon with golden scales where Alicia once stood. Ryo was glad that the parameters of the shop were still in place as they made room for the over-large creature, her tail lashing back and forth in agitation.

"I can smell him Ryo, the child is born. As a mother, I must protect him. Our child will be safe deep inside of me." The voice was a hollow echo similar to Laton and Torcha's when in this form. "Your grandparents come, they have Royale with them, they are battling the outskirts trying to get to us. The hordes will break through before they get here."

"How do you know?" Kagetsuya asked having stayed behind as well taking up Ryo's discarded weapons for the young dragon prince had decided to use his fire to defend the shop.

"In this shape, I can hear Laton, he tells me." Alicia growled her catlike eyes turning to slits. "That one is here as well, but he is to be dealt with by another... Heads up... They come." A large golden claw skimmed the ruined marble of the shop's floor. JJ stared up in horror at the large claw that ripped away the entire door frame shaking the room.

"Give us sweet one and child." A growling voice demanded the heat of his breath searing the occupants flesh. "Why smell change? There is no sweet."

"We will give you neither," Ryo answered throwing a ball of bright fire at the horned, scaled beast that lumbered down the stairs followed by many more such creatures. Vampires hovered above the shop where the roof caved in from the door frame behind them were several flying demons that caused the hair to raise on the back of Ryo's neck.

"Those vampires," Dee said throwing aside his mortal weapons and calling for the guns that Chimera had given him. "I thought they were on the side of the Royale."

"Those are no friends of mine," A cloud of smoke said. Dee blinked several times as the smoke solidified into High Prince Nestoir. The prince hissed baring fangs his eyes similar to Alicia in their cat like quality. "To taste Kami blood is to taste death," He informed them. "There is nothing for you here, leave."

A female in a deep maroon ball gown with loads of ruffles and lace descended to the very top of the horned monsters head to sit. "Why do you think we are here for child of light?" She said her long face in the semblance of a smile. "Another craves his blood, and I see you do not crave blood at all... no night child this, but something less than us." The she fiend smiled then turned to Lady Aurora and Norma. "I will feast on him before your very eyes."

"And I hope you enjoy every drop of his blood that you get," Lady Aurora said with a sweet smile as she too hissed at the creatures. Norma turned confused eyes to the ancient vampiress then prepared herself to battle. This was mostly her fault, feeling tears threaten again she pulled a sword from the confines of mental abilities. Now was not the time to mourn her foolishness. Now was the time to battle.

Break

Soofu A felt the cold and smelled the stench in his delicate nostrils long before the cloud of black air swarmed the shop. It howled when it was unable to breach the glowing Orb of the minuscule Queen of the Kami race. "I will have that boy child, you will not stand in my way," The smoke thundered away at the orb ignoring the lone figure that got to his feet and rolled his sleeves away from his hands. "You will not interfere," Dae said without looking at Soofu A several Daemons scuttled to attack him. Soofu A pulled the pin from his hair revealing the gleaming sword. He pointed it at the advancing monsters and they all fell down dead at the sight of the weapon long before it's blade ever touched them.

"Enough of this," Soofu A ground out his voice rising in anger above his normal whisper to an aggravated rumble that still fell short of a shout. "Have at you." Soofu A grumbled as Dae finally turned to face him pulling his own sword free he marched towards the oldest child of Adam intent on his life.

The sound of metal clanging greeted Sofu as his golden eyes opened. He blinked away the fuzziness in his waking brain. Gasping, he sat up surprised when he could no longer sense the parameters of his shop. Sofu D looked around to see Count D laying in the protective curve of Leon's arms cradling the newest D child. Lord D lay beside him on the soft grass Aoi sat, her grandfather's head on her small knee. Sofu surged to his feet pressing his hands to the side of the crystal orb containing them all. He saw his oldest brother battling with Dae who, aside from his beautiful human appearance, curved horns as a bull rising from his head. Their swords crossed, Dae smiling in triumph when it seemed the smaller Kami would buckle under his strength, Sofu pressed against the orb determined to get to his sibling feeling the tug in his heart he knew to be love. "Iie O-Ji-Ue," Aoi turned tossing a hand in his direction. "Safe."

"Open this thing...now," Aoi met her grand sire's gaze with a small smile as she openly defied him her bright blue eyes the exact sapphire hue of Leon's with a face to rival D's in beauty. Knowing he would get no where with her, he turned back to see Soofu diving into a roll leaving Dae's sword to thrust harmless into the soft ground. With a wave of Soofu A's hand several roots of trees wrapped themselves around Dae's legs and sword. Soofu got to his feet. Dae growled his handsome visage melting away showing the demon in human skin mottled rage rolled from him in waves of discord.

"Cease and leave this garden," Soofu A ground out his sword ringing as it bounced off the horns of Dae.

"Not without that child," Dae growled and lunged surprised at the quick jump, backhanded flip that landed Soofu A on his feet sword tip pressing against a sensitive point in Dae's neck. "You have some skill with a sword."

"You'll never know the half of it," Soofu A sliced the vein smiling grimly as Dae sank away into an inky pool of black, boiling blood that befouled the air of the garden. Soofu A raised his hands with eyes closed dispelling the lingering sense of dark intent. With a last look around he turned and nodded to Aoi. She dropped the walls of the orb just as Lord D opened his eyes.

Break

Dee fell back against the wall his ribs paining him. He could tell that several of the bones were cracked if not broken. It seemed as if the demons had renewed their intent on the shop. Whatever had triggered this resurgence of determination in them he wished he knew. Ryo looked around his eyes seeing nothing but the fury of his own flames. Demon after demon attacked him and were mowed down, turned to ash where they stood. His only concern now was getting to Dee. Ryo stepped forward only to be pushed back by a demon standing in the ashes of his fallen comrade prepared to battle the dragon. "Ryo," Alicia's voice rumbled the remaining floor he stood upon. "You go get Dee, I've got him." Ryo looked between the demon and the mother to be of his child. With the fierce glower she dealt him, Ryo ducked and rolled between her massive front claws landing on the side of her leg. A long, serpentine golden tail shoved him in the direction of his lover and Ryo wasted no time jumping over the debris and corpses to land beside Dee.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked picking up Dee's gun to holster it and throw a fireball at a two-headed monster coming their way.

"Yeah, the bastard with the ax broke a couple of my ribs though." Dee ground out wincing as he draped an arm around Ryo for support.

"What ax..." Ryo began but ducked, nearly dropping Dee when the gleaming metal came close to taking his head. Ryo turned around his brow drawn down dangerous in his fiery anger. The monster took another step then screamed as he was immolated by Ryo's gaze alone.

"Um.. Baby?" Dee asked staring at Ryo in awe. He looked at the normally pale skin to see that it seemed to glow with a pearl-like sheen. Running his hand over Ryo's arms, Dee felt what he thought were the hard scales of a dragon. "You may not be able to shift, but the more you use those powers the more you assimilate with their kind." Dee said wishing he could kiss Ryo's soft lips or find much needed succor in his willing body.

"Ogle the beauty later, survive now," Dee looked up to see High Prince Nestoir descend among a cloud of thick smoke that veiled his body as if it were somehow a part of him. When the smoke cleared he stood before them with his weapons in their sheaths. "Dae has been dealt with, and we are thinning their forces from behind, wedged on all sides they are trying to accomplish their original goal in kidnapping the Kami sovereign not realizing that it is futile." Nestoir explained Ryo made to protect him from the she vamp that had taunted before as the vile creature grasped the prince and sank her fangs into his neck after wrenching his head to the side to bare him to her canines. After a moment the vampiress screamed backing away she clawed at her throat as her entire body began to smoke and burn leaving her as a pile of dust that Nestoir scattered with his foot.

"Tasty?" Lady Aurora said smirking at the rest of the clawed and fanged vampires that thought to attack the inhabitants of the shop. "You must not have been told," Lady Aurora grinned slashing at the few young that decided to take up where the she vamp had failed. " Just as Kami blood is poison to us, so too is Arcadian Royale."

"What say of Kami?" A creature asked his accent unfamiliar to those who had heard him while they cleaned off weapons as the last of the demons fell or tried to escape only to be cut down by Arcadian's. "We smell the fruits of fairy here... Child of light."

"Fairy, Kami, Fey folk, Sidhe, little people, Spirit kind, whatever your nation calls them, their blood is anathema to our kind." Norma said covered in the blood of many she had killed in defense of her home without care of her own life she had attacked with a ruthless fury that left her to chase those that attempted retreat. She spoke now while her body yet trembled with the rage of battle. "You will not live long enough to care for these words, but maybe your blood knowledge will pass to those you leave behind."

"You say much for one who has lived among the bane of our kind," A new female spoke clearly the leader even more so than the foolish one still blowing away in the night breeze that entered through the many gaps in the shops walls. "The stink of Arcadia is a cloak over the aroma of death. You should be shamed."

"Who are you to say what should shame one?" Lady Aurora asked coming to stand beside Norma. The leader gasped as her eyes raked in the form of the ancient.

"I smell time upon you." She said hissing in fear at the look of calm glaring in its opposite stance to that of Norma.

"Scent deeper," Aurora urged taking a step closer. "You will see that the child that even now enjoys the first moon of his life is my great-grandson."

The eldest of the attacking vamps eyes widened in fear as she took a step back and bowed. "Forgive the intrusion, my honor stained if I ever come upon your clan in future. Grant my life as we have erred I apologize and take leave of your esteemed presence."

Lady Aurora smirked. "You have permission to leave my sight." Lady Aurora said nodding to Nestoir she turned to investigate the newly birthed child.

"I thought the vampires were noble creatures and your allies," Ryo said when he saw the damage that some of the bloodsuckers had wrought.

"I do not know them," Nestoir announced and turned his back on them.

Lady Aurora paused in the hall a smile on her face as she continued on her path. She heard their screams as the Arcadian guards cut them down with arrows and swords. "I can only speak for myself however," Aurora's words fell on dieing ears and had no meaning to the dust that fell away.

Daphnus made it through the throng of milling officers and wounded warriors to see Alicia sitting heavily on a chair. "We must hurry," Daphnus announced. "Those who do not wish to be interrogated by humans must clear out to Arcadia. Thanks to Prince Angel's orb," Daphnus slashed his jeweled wrist cuffs in the air leaving a shimmering opening to the kingdom of Arcadia before he continued. "It appears that this place suffered a grand fire. The fire department is here to put out the flames. You all be good victims and allow yourselves to be rescued. The Honlon's garden has already left this realm so too has the sanctuary been cleansed and transferred." Daphnus stepped through his opening sealing it closed leaving them to lay around waiting for the Los Angeles Fire Department to burst through and carry them to safety.

Dee watched Ryo's skin return to normal in the aftermath of the battle a sigh of relief leaving him. JJ rounded a corner carrying Lord D in his arms. "Darling has been left here so that, it being his family's establishment, will give us a reason for being here." JJ said supporting the limp Kami in his arms. He wondered at the exhaustion and pain he could see on Lord D's face. "Darling, are you unwell?"

"Oh... Jemi-Chan," Lord D sobbed clenching his still blunted fingernails in JJ's tattered shirt. " I carry a child... I am pregnant."

**...To Be Continued**


	16. Fairy Dust

Powdered Sugre 16

Fairy Dust

Dee leaned back against the bed with a wince. Yeah he had three broken ribs and one cracked one, but did the bindings have to be so tight? "Dee! Be still." Ryo rushed to his side the gorgeous detective fluffed a pillow that he sat behind Dee's head. "Lord D is still recovering and can't see to you yet."

"I can't believe he is pregnant again." Dee mused with a sigh as his ribs did pain him. Ryo smiled at the thought of the life that surrounded their friends. "I'll bet Count D's son is adorable." Dee continued pulling on Ryo's hand until the man was seated beside him on the bed. "Don't fight me Ryo, I'm injured. Besides, I just want to hold you." Dee said when he felt Ryo tense at his side.

"I know you are injured, I don't want to hurt you."Ryo protested the close embrace. Dee slide his fingers into the soft hair on Ryo's head then pressed Ryo to him.

"You won't hurt me more than I already am. Lord D may not be able to heal me, but he did send me some of his pain pills." Dee smiled at Ryo's worried look. "None of the aphrodisiac covered poppy, just herbal pain killers." Ryo relaxed against Dee.

"Just because you can't feel the damage doesn't mean that it is not there. Keep that in mind." Ryo muttered closing his eyes. He inhaled Dee's scent with a smile. He loved this man. More than he could ever have thought it possible to love anyone. Ryo closed his eyes allowing his mind to shut down as he held on to Dee. Dee felt Ryo relax against him with a grin. Kissing the top of his honey colored head, Dee drifted off to the best slumber he could remember having while suffering broken ribs and a concussion.

Break

Lord D was slow to open his eyes treating JJ to the sight of his deep purple orbs as they focused on the world around him. Lord D sighed then stretched, lithe, long limbs unfurled in a cat like grace that belied his collapse of two days before. Sofu D had assured him that this sleep was normal and he should not be worried unless it passed four days. JJ was anxious to talk to Lord D, before he had passed out, Lord D had said that he was pregnant. What scared him most was that Sofu D seemed to be shaky and not all in one piece though no battle stains were upon his clothes and the shop... JJ had never thought to see the shop not standing. Right now it was a pile of rubble that would have to be rebuilt as a building before Sofu D could place his magic upon it. As it was, the normal occupants had been moved to the consulate, or rather Arcadia with the consulate as a base of operation for Leon to get to work in LA while the shop was closed until further notice.

"Papa, Papa, Papa," JJ was nearly moved aside when his sons bounced around in excitement. Kibo crawled over to Lord D to place his little hands on Lord D's abdomen. "Papa," the infant clenched his fingers over the silk material. "Good, boy out, good boy in."

"Yes," Lord D ran a hand down the smooth cheek of his young son. "Good boys out, and good boy in." Lord D raised his eyes to JJ a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"How do you feel?" JJ asked sitting beside Lord D he passed a hand over Shinrai until the boy beamed a bright smile.

"I feel fine... fantastic really," Lord D looked puzzled and placed a hand on his tummy in much the same way that his father had done. "I feel stronger," Lord D said his brow furrowed when he realized the truth of his words.

"And so you should be," Soofu A said as he and Sofu D entered the room without knocking and for all JJ could tell the two had not used the still closed door. "I do not know if you have noticed it yet, but each time you strain yourself beyond your abilities you gain strength and endurance. You are almost a rival for some of my younger siblings. You will never surpass your father, but you are incredibly strong... for a halfling."

"Of all the snobbish..." Lady Aurora growled appearing before them in a puff of indignant smoke. She would have said more in defense of her son but saw the smirk on Soofu A's face.

"Eavesdropping is a never a good habit," He grinned to show that the words were meant to draw her out. "I have done all I needed to do. I will return to my home."

"You are going back to Jerusalem?" Sofu D asked perplexed. His brother had made such a big deal about being present for D's delivery then he would leave even before the child was presented to the family and friends. Count D and his baby would be in seclusion for some time still.

"As I said, I have done all I came to." Soofu A smiled then patted Sofu D's head in an elderly manner that made Sofu feel like the child he used to be when Soofu A had first started doing that to him. He shook the hand off with a frown. "Besides, my people need me. They will not be pushed from their land again." Soofu A backed away his form wavering before them all leaving him transparent. "Be well D, and care for your family as they care for you. Remember little brother, a light hand can be a blessing, or a curse. Your children are spoiled." Soofu A pulled a muffin from his sleeve to be gobbled with dignified relish. "Rebuild your house of refuge and tend to those who live there." The last words were a hollow echo as Soofu A vanished Sofu D looked away from his family as he wiped tears from his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen his siblings.

When Sofu D turned back it was to see Lord D standing with Shinrai in his arms hugging the child before he sat him on the bed in his vacated spot. "I must tend to D and the child, and Dee was injured, Rain will need more tea and..." Lord D paused. "I thank you father, for allowing my choice to take precedence for as long as you did. I know that you did not have to and I could have been carrying months ago." Lord D bowed low to his sire then left the room in a hurry as Lady Aurora dabbed the blood that flowed from her eyes.

"We have a beautiful family love," Sofu D whispered in her ear kissing the sensitive spot just under the shell. JJ looked away attending to his sons and their ball while the ancient beings wandered off to their own amusements.

Break

Leon stared at the small face wrinkled even in sleep as if too much flesh hung around the tiny bones. A smile graced his face as he thought that the newborn looked older than Soofu A, Sofu D and Lord D all together. When the bright eyes opened he was surprised to see that one one deep blue, like his own and the other was deeper still and purple hued. Leon was almost afraid to touch the child, but D still slept and the infant needed food. Careful to hold him lightly Leon held the bottle of human formula and nectar that Sofu D had left for them. A soft moan and shift in the bed let him know that Count D was waking. "We made it," Count D's voice was scratchy and he reached for the cup of water that sat on a table by their bed. "Are we... in the Consulate?"

"Yes love, I am sorry, but the shop is destroyed." Leon said Scooting back on the bed careful not to jostle D. "Does it still hurt?" Count D blushed but refused to answer choosing instead to crane his neck to see the small bundle Leon cradled. "He's only three pounds, but all fingers and toes. He seems alert enough. A little wrinkled, but as he grows..." Leon trailed off when he saw the tears that fell down D's face.

"I am sorry Leon," Count D winced only a little as he moved to clutch Leon's arm. "I nearly failed you."

"Hey, none of that now," Leon wished he could get a hand free to comfort D but holding the baby and his bottle required both hands. "Don't want to give our son indigestion do you?" Count D shook his head his ebony locks swirling around him. "Nearly doing something and actually doing it are two different things. Besides, my strength was feeding into you. If you had died, I would have been the one to fail."

"But I fell down." Count D sniffled.

"That's not the way I heard it," Leon smiled when at last the bottle was empty. "You burp him." Count D thought he would melt at the first sight of his son. He took the boy gently in his arms to pat his small back. "The way I heard it, you were shoved to the ground." Leon kissed D's temple. "Now hush, we are all alive and you have given me a son." Count D gasped at the emphatic awe in Leon's tone. Count D smiled at the tiny expulsion of air that he barely heard. Leaning his head against Leon he began to doze. Leon sat bolt upright when door opened. They were to be alone for a while with no disturbances. Seeing Lord D, Leon relaxed.

"You are awake, good," Lord D walked over with a brisk gait. "I have some time to see to you before my father will physic me."

"So it is true, oh father," Count D sighed. "I thought that part was a dream, but I was in so much pain, I could hardly remember my own name. I will be glad to welcome another brother from you." Count D leaned over in a half bow sheltering his son in his arms. Lord D accepted the formal words with a blush and a grin.

"You are in pain still," Lord D sat on the edge of the bed he passed a hand over the sleeping child.

Count D surrendered the bundle embarrassed at the slightness. "He is so small," Count D whispered with a worried pout.

"But healthy for all that," Lord D assured his son with a great sigh of relief he sent his gift through the infant. The baby shivered then sighed turning his face towards his grand father and nuzzled. "You are a regular little charmer are you not?" Lord D said kissing the little forehead he then sat the baby in a bassinet decorated in blue and white lace. "I will see what I can do for you," Lord D said to Count D. "Relax for me," Lord D flexed his hands showing his still blunted nails. Leon gasped when instead of the typical slight golden glow that surrounded Lord D's hands his entire body was lit with a bright golden luminescence that made onlookers wince. Count D felt a cold wind go through his body. He shivered when he thought he could smell the peaks of snow capped mountains. Lord D closed his eyes succumbing to the trance of healing he found each ripped, torn and sore muscle repairing it soothing the pain calming Count D. Lord D backed away with a small smile that Leon found oddly creepy. "Try to stand."

Still trembling with cold Count D could not refuse the gentle command though he feared the pain of giving birth would render him immobile for some time to come. Count D set his feet on the floor then felt awe encompass him. There was no pain, for all that he could tell, he was fully whole. "Chichiue," Count D dropped into a full jol his forehead touching the soft carpet at his father's small feet.

Lord D nodded his acceptance of Count D's thanks then sighed before placing a small kiss on the baby's head he sat with cup of tea D summoned for him. "You are still in seclusion, the child is as yet too young to be around others."

"Of course," Leon agreed for Count D simply stared at his father.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Count D found his voice with a heartfelt bow to his father.

Break

Jorge set back in the cafeteria a puzzled frown on his face. Now that he had gotten to know Rain, he could not say that his looks were overdone, and intimidating. Now it just seemed as if his outsides were trying to catch up to the beauty of his insides. When he sang, as he was now rehearsing for the spring music recital, he looked like a wild creature too beautiful to be contained. Jorge sighed when Jeanne and Terry wandered over. "I am going to warn you now," Terry said when Jeanne went to sit with Carol and Bikky. "My brother already went through hell. If Bikky don't get you, Rain sure will. It will be quick and painful."

"No harm in looking," Jorge said with a sure grin his deep colored skin flushing.

"As long as you only look. Be wise not to even let them catch you looking." Terry shook his head as he remembered the horrible time he had worried that his brother would get himself hospitalized. Rain ended his song just then and smiled when Julie began to applaud. "Damn, he's gotten taller. Not that it will make a difference, short, tall, skinny or not, he has been taught by Count D and his his two phoenix guards from Arcadia. I hear they are the best in their field and that the rank of Phoenix is the highest there is."

"Ah, my dad can beat them," Terry looked up in awe of the pale, beautiful Kenneth that joined them in the chairs of the auditorium. "Yeah they trained them, but they would not be satisfied until he was better, so he incorporated their style with his own. Now only Alera and Nestoir can give him any real exercise."

"Must be fun living in the consulate and going to that kingdom so often huh?" Jorge said pulling his eyes away from Rain while the boy pulled his hair up into a high ponytail.

Kenneth shook his head thinking of the unsettling feeling of crossing the threshold from the hidden planes to the mortal world. "Not so much, kind of leaves you with a tummy ache."

"Drink some of Rain's tea, you'll be fine." Bikky snickered when he and Rain came over to them. Rain offered the young prince his thermos and got a frown.

"It does smell good," Jorge said with a wink at Rain that he made friendly instead of salacious with a mocking bow.

"Wouldn't advise it," Terry grumbled smiling at Peter who took the stage for his rehearsal time. "Medicated," Terry gave Jorge a warning look as it seemed that Peter had Erick's undivided attention.

Bikky looked over at his brother and offered a warning. "You'd better finish that off today, you ate two hamburgers and cheesy fries for lunch."

"I know what I ate," Rain groused sticking his tongue out at Bikky he drained the thermos. Kenneth laughed remarking that mother Bikky had soccer practice. Bikky made sure that his back pack banged into Kenneth's head as he gathered his things. "I'll be in the library," Rain called letting Bikky know where he could find him after his practice. Erick blew a kiss to Peter as he too left for practice.

"You're always studying," Jorge remarked. "You have the best grades in the class, take it easy for once."

"I have the best grades in the class because I am always studying," Rain quipped pulling his back pack over he found a bag of chips and began to munch happily. Besides, Kenneth equals me in all test scores, I am going to beat him next time." Kenneth laughed at the challenge and saluted his acceptance.

"You eat so much Rain," Julie laughed glad that was finally a head taller than her. "But still so skinny."

"I thought you liked me skinny," Rain said offering her the bag that she refused.

"I like you no matter what," Julie whispered her face red as she kissed his cheek. Rain blushed then went back to his chips as he left for the library, Julie in tow.

"Not to mention he has a girlfriend." Terry tossed over his shoulder as he too wandered off to his own amusements with Jeanne. Jorge looked after Rain with a sigh.

Break

"His jaws should be tired," Ryo remarked as the boys came home from school. Rain munched on a sandwich as he helped Chris with his homework.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Dee said with a kiss to Ryo's neck. " He is a growing boy. I was the same way at fourteen. I told you he would hit a growth spurt."

"Well, I just didn't expect him to spurt so much." Ryo frowned looking over the latest credit card bill after taking the boys shopping for larger clothes. "As soon as his clothes look like they are starting to fit him he has to get bigger ones."

"I noted a trend in the teens in this area and even some sad looking adults." Dee nodded his head as he almost laughed thinking of the latest fashion craze. "Thanks to our little prodigy there, overlarge clothes are in. Some of the parents on the school board are blaming us for their sloppy looking kids, they say that we should make Rain dress properly."

"Even in his largest clothes, Rain is not sloppy, he wears a belt to keep the pants around his waist and his shirts are never overly wrinkled. If their kids are sloppy, they should iron them and buy them belts." Ryo narrowed his dark eyes then sighed as another sandwich disappeared into Rain's mouth. "And he'll have seconds of dinner," Ryo commented heading into the kitchen to check on his dinner. "They have a press appearance tomorrow and his birthday in next week. I can't believe he'll be fifteen."

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," Dee smiled when Chris cheered having finally understood the difficult math problems. Rain laughed then picked up his own homework. Slyph gave him a pleading look and he reached into his backpack for a piece of jerky that he threw the large cat's way. Her ear tufts seemed to wriggle in happiness as she began to gnaw the meat.

Break

Sunlight had filtered into the room giving the many plants inside much needed nutrients. There was a long, lean lump in the bed that made Ryo laugh silently. If the boy knew how small he actually looked in Ryo's pajamas he was sure that he would never wear them again. "Rain," Ryo called from across the room not wanting to startle the boy by standing next to his bed.

"Go away," Rain mumbled then burrowed under his pillows and blanket.

Ryo walked over to the bed now that Rain was awake and knew who it was in his room Ryo patted his arm. "Come on, you have a press conference today."

"No...sleepy, let them give Kenneth a tan he can pretend to be me." Rain grumbled still not moving. Ryo said nothing not pointing out that Kenneth was taller than him and filling out with muscles that Rain had yet to develop. "Chris and Bikky had me up all night playing the new Burnout. I had to beat it you know."

"Oh well then," Ryo said and sat down right on top of the lump he knew to be Rain's bottom. "Since you have decided to become a permanent part of the bed, I may as well make myself comfortable." Ryo began to bounce around laughing at the squeaks that emitted from the confines of cloth and feathers over Rain's head.

The pillow was wrenched away and Rain turned to glower at Ryo. "This is considered child abuse you know."

"Yeah," Ryo managed to infuse genuine surprise in his tone. "Well you can't report me if you don't get out of bed," Ryo chuckled as he got to his feet. "Come, I'm making waffles, get a shower and get the other's up." Rain laughed as he sat up in bed to see Ryo leaving his room.

Break

He wasn't scared. He could just see the group at the head of a large crowd their guards milling around looking imposing as they made sure that the glittering people were not attacked outright. For what seemed like the thousandth time he wiped his palms on his shirt that hung loose on him faded from many washings having been passed down from his older brother. The shoes were old as well sporting holes that showed clean, but well worn socks. His cargo pants were in better condition having come from the goodwill just that week. His mother had gone shopping for his birthday which was just a week before his older sisters. Today was her birthday, and he was determined to get her a gift. Clutching his small poster of Rain Cornwall MaClean, he stood at the back of the line moving when it moved keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"Eew, get off me," He gasped when he felt hands shove him further back in the line. Three girls were quick to take his place laughing with the girl that had shoved him. "Did you see him," She laughed making his eyes fill and overflow. He was about to turn and leave when he remembered his sister and how she always made time for him even when he knew she had to have better things to do. He firmed his lips and squared his shoulders. Using a freshly wiped hand he smoothed down the scraggly tufts of hair that dotted his head wishing he had remembered to grab his hat. But it was too late now. His skin was patched as well from the fire that had destroyed their house several years ago. He also walked with a permanent limp leaving him feeling like Quasimodo. It was rare that he even left the house. After he had seen himself for the first time, he had refused to go to school. His family was poor and could not afford re-constructive surgery, so his mother had decided to home school him with help from Rissa, his older sister.

Rain heard the girls loud jeers and looked to see a small bundle of humanity struggle to his feet. It was not the first time that he had been pushed down. "So do something about it," Daphnus whispered in his ear surprising Rain that he had noticed it with as many cards, album covers and posters they were all signing. Rain nodded and got to his feet. In seconds he was flanked by Bikky, Ryo, and three armed Salamander Guards. Dee nodded his head from his position in front of Andy. The crowd roared to life when it seemed that Rain would go among them. As he stepped around the table in the midst of his guards several girls reached out touching his sleeves and screaming in glee. Shaking them away he made his way just at the boy lost his footing again.

"Get away from me you little toad," a harsh voiced girl growled. "Who let you out of your dungeon?"

"Excuse me," Rain had to repeat himself several times for the girls to hear him and look in his direction.

"Oh Rain," Rain was shocked by the marked contrast to her voice so sweet was it now that he stood in front of her. "I am such a fan of yours, lease sign..."

"Excuse me," Rain said again moving around her leaving her standing with her mouth hanging open. Rain reached down to help the young boy to his feet. Rain held in a gasp as he saw the scarred hand under his own. The boy blushed and snatched his hand away when he saw Rain staring at him.

"Begging your pardon, but could you..." The boy began but paused his face crumpling in despair as he saw what remained of his poster. The small but of paper was torn and ragged from his many spills to the floor. The girl standing on it laughed and kicked it over to him. He picked it up and scrubbed it on his shirt trying to clean the splotches and straiten the wrinkles. Finding salvage to be a hopeless endeavor he sniffled and turned away.

"What's your name?" Rain asked holding up a fresh poster that was three times the size of the original that the boy had. Reaching into Ryo's pocket he pulled out a felt pen.

"Rissa, I mean that's my sister's name, see she wanted to come but..." The boy faltered his lower lip trembling. "They were coming back from her ballet recital yesterday and there was an accident, so cause she can't come. I wanted to get this for her birthday. It's today and she's in the hospital."

"How long have you been in line?" Rain asked signing his name he winked at a Salamander who steered the boy back to the grand table with the rest of the group.

"I got here a little after noon, but I got lost a couple times. I don't leave the house much." The boy answered he stared in awe as another picture joined the first one of Rain solo, with one of the entire band signed by them all. "My sister takes care of me, I just wanted to do something nice for her."

"What's your name?" Rain asked again having to raise the boys face so that he could look into his eyes. So clear a gray that for a moment, Rain was startled.

"Justin," He whispered then cleared his throat saying it again only louder.

"Well Justin," Rain grinned looking out over the crowd of fans that had so disappointed him due to their lack of compassion for this young boy. "How old are you."

"Twelve your highness," Justin answered remembering too late that Rain was Royalty.

"Ah, none of that now," Rain shook his long, dark hair. "If I'm not wearing a crown, I'm not to be called that." Rain said making up the rule on the spot. "What hospital is your sister in?" Rain said thinking of the limp the boy had displayed on their way to the table and even now he stood as if his leg pained him.

"She's in the one that treats poor folk for free, Saint Francis, it's called." Justin said his cheeks flushing as he admitted that his family was so destitute.

"Named after Saint Francis of Assisi," Justin nearly melted into a pool of awe as Daphnus spoke to him. "Fitting, yes it is," Daphnus nodded and Rain sighed feeling a long explanation coming he got to his feet before the high prince could open his mouth.

"Show me," Rain said with a mischievous grin. The crowd began to boo as Rain and the entire band left the podium.

Break

Rissa Stander wiped her nose on the handkerchief that she clutched. Her parents had just left to speak with a doctor, she was sure of it, she would never dance again. Wasn't it illegal to drive while drunk? And Justin, oh Justin, was he still in the house waiting for them to come home and have cake? Rissa sobbed anew when she heard her door open she turned her back to whoever had entered her room. "Rissa," Rissa's eyes flew open in shock when she heard her brother's soft voice. She turned and nearly fainted in shock to see the person standing beside him. "Rissa, I got his autograph for your birthday." Justin informed her he was careful as he crawled onto the bed with his sister and showed her the large pictures that had been signed by the band. And by Rain himself.

"You...left the house?" She sighed as tears continued to flow. "But you never leave the house."

"I did it for you.," Justin turned red under his scarred and patched skin. "Rain, that's my sister Rissa." Rain nodded polite to the young girl with her head wrapped in a bandage. Her right leg and arm were both in full casts with bandages apparent underneath her hospital gown.

"Looks like you took a fair tumble," Rain's words were soft as he approached the bed. "I am glad to meet you. The other's are taking a tour, seems this is one of their facilities and they want to know that it is being handled correctly. Surprise visits like this one are good to investigate proper handling of funds and care of patients." Rain quoted Daphnus. "At least that's what they said to make me feel better about disrupting our press signing." Rain turned a slight shade of red that both shocked and amazed Rissa and Justin.

"You're not like I thought you would be," Rissa smiled. "I'm glad."

"I am too," Rain grinned and began to sing happy birthday. No matter what happened in her life from this moment on and any moment before, Rissa knew that she would forever remember this day and what her younger brother had done for her. Justin beamed with pride as he saw the joy on his sister's face. The pain of being pushed around and made fun of was well worth it.

Author's Notes: Valentines is late... seems that I am always late with holidays and stuff. But then again, most of that chapter will not be written by me. Wink Wink Wink- Oh yeah, and later that night as the family gathered around for their evening meal of hospital rations, a full course dinner complete with a birthday cake baked by Ryo MaClean arrived at the hospital graced by fourteen candles.

Ja Ne

Chi


	17. For Now Forever

Powdered Sugre 17

For Now, Forever

Ryo sighed in his sleep as his body seemed to be lit by an internal fire. His eyes flew open when he realized he was coming. "Ah... Dee!" Ryo cried out. His fingers went to the head in his lap clenching around the raven locks that bobbed under his hands. Ryo was panting as if he had run a marathon while his body relaxed by slow degrees, he blinked to find himself in Dee's arms cradled against his chest while the man kissed his temple.

"Ummm baby, couldn't wait for breakfast." Dee said by way of explanation.

"Oh," Was all Ryo could manage his mind still sleepy and pleasure fogged.

Dee chuckled and bounded from the bed with a playful swat to Ryo's bare bottom. "Happy Valentines Day," Dee said kissing Ryo's lips. Ryo remembered to kiss him back moments before Dee was moving away. "Come on. A lot to do today, Rain's birthday and all, plus it's been a week. Little D and is bringing out Littlest D."

Dee was gone from the room long before Ryo sat up in the bed. "Oh," He frowned still sleepy. Shaking his head to clear it he narrowed his eyes. He had told Dee about playing with him while he slept. Ryo was about to leave the bed when he felt a shudder run through his body. Damn, he was still tender, and needing to be filled. He would be...horny... his mind balked at the very idea, but he would be, all day. Ryo grumbled and stomped out of bed to pull on his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He went downstairs to find that Dee had already set out the eggs, bacon and bread for toast. Dee was bent looking inside the refrigerator for the jam and fresh oranges so he could make the juice while Ryo cooked. Dee looked up when Ryo entered the kitchen and grinned. Ryo's disgruntlement melted away in an instant. Holding in a chuckle he walked over and rubbed his thumb over the corner of Dee's mouth cleaning the tell-tale traces of his morning's snack. Moving to the sink to wash his hands Ryo began to prepare breakfast for his family. He paused reaching for the spoons when he saw a single white rose standing amongst the utensils. He looked over his shoulder to see Dee blow a kiss to him then head upstairs.

Break

Leon watched as D washed the tiny baby careful of how he moved the little limbs and softly wiping him with an extremely soft cloth. Leon sighed, it seemed that D was afraid to touch his own child. Count D had even thought of extending their seclusion for another week, but Lord D had said that the child was healthy. He had even grown several ounces since he was born. "Baby," Leon said coming around to place his hands on D's waist while he wrapped the baby in his drying cloth. "Tell me his name."

"His name?" Count D smiled looking at the little boy. Since his birth, some of the wrinkles had left his face leaving him looking not quite so old as he had at birth. Even so, he was adorable with his tufts of silky black hair and pale skin. His eyes sparkled like jewels in his little head as they focused on his parents. He blew a kiss at D that was gladly returned by the proud papa. "It is...Kurayami No Raito." D paused and a sweet smile crossed his face as he looked at his son. " Light in the darkness, is what it means. I was thinking of signing his American documents with Leon Darion Orcot"

"Leon huh... and Light in the darkness," Leon mused looking at his son he felt pride. He had a son! "Thank you," Leon whispered he turned D in his arms careful of the child he held and kissed his lips. Becoming lost in the soft, sweet taste of his lover, Leon backed away flushed and frustrated. What was wrong with him? D just had a baby. Count D licked his lips then began the careful task of dressing their son in his bright yellow ensemble. Leon was careful as well, careful to keep his distance from Count D while he gathered up the things needed to fill the diaper bag. Making sure he had enough bottles, he followed D to the door where Chris, T-Chan, Lord D and Aoi waited. Sofu D and Lady Aurora had opted to wait out with the rest of the crowd for the family to emerge. Chris grinned up at Leon glad he had been allowed to miss school for this occasion.

Rain looked up with a grin. They would miss their morning classes, but this was worth it. He turned to see the Japanese man next to him smiling. The man wore dark glasses as if were blind, but he also sported an elaborate ensemble as if he was some sort of royalty. Count D looked around at the crowd and gasped. "Lord Sohki," He said amidst the coos and helping hands to get him forward so that all could see his son.

"Count D, it is always a supreme pleasure to be near you." Sohki said getting to his feet. He beamed a bright smile and clapped his hands with shocking, child-like glee.

"Thank you," Count D demurred smiling as Leon helped him to a seat. He longed to tell Leon that he was fine. Count D would have said more but the crowd gathered around waiting expectantly for him to unwrap his small bundle.

Jill burst into tears. "Oh, Count, he is so darling."

"Looks so tiny," Bikky frowned at the baby then looked at Count D with a grin. "But then again, you're no giant." Count D smiled remembering a day he had realized that he had to look up at the gangly teenager.

"He doesn't just look tiny," Rain whispered in awe of the little baby boy. "He is tiny. But I know he will grow."

"Speaking from experience," Chris laughed poking Rain in the side.

"That is true, he actually gained weight since he was born." Count D said sitting the baby in his prepared seat of cushions and satin.

"He gained weight and this is what's left," Dee said ignoring Ryo's not so gentle punch. He could see that Count D was sensitive about the baby's size.

"He is a beautiful baby, Count D, I am glad to meet him." Ryo said with clasped hands he bowed to Count D. Aoi released Sofu D's hand to toddle over to her brother. Sohki stood again this time he moved until he was directly in front of Aoi and the baby. To Count D's shocked amazement the mighty Kirin dropped to his knees. Saying nothing, Sohki got to his feet then went back to his tea with an oblivious smile.

"Lord Sohki..." Count D began then halted not wanting to have this discussion. The gathering soon broke up, with Ryo and Dee the designated drivers for getting the boys to school. Lyo whined about having to go to daycare, until Ryo reminded him that Prince Nicklaus would be there. The boy quieted down thinking of his friend. "The Arcadians said they will be here tomorrow," Count D informed Leon when he leaned back in his chair. His eyes closed as he savored the sweet smell of Arcadia in the bright afternoon sunlight.

"You are tired," Leon said from his position at Count D's feet.

"You should go to bed. He will sleep for a while yet," Lord D said with a small smile at his son.

"Thank you father, but..." Count D paused looking at Leon with longing then he sighed.

"I don't see why not," Lord D countered then smirked as Sohki giggled behind a delicate hand.

"You healed him," Leon said with a suspicious frown he dropped the package he had been prepared to hand to Count D in honor of their third anniversary. "He can.. we can...?" Lord D brought a hand up to his face to hide a smile as he nodded. Leon said nothing, he ignored the package, inclined his head towards the basket with his son in it. Lord D accepted the care of the infant then watched with glee as Leon picked up Count D and left the room at a trot.

"You do realize your son will be occupied for quite some time," Sohki said thinking that Lord D would be left with the care of the child.

"That will not be a problem, I already know that JJ is working late tonight, so that Ryo and Dee can leave early. We played this morning and I will see him later. It is all arranged." Lord D said nothing more as he enjoyed his tea and cookies sitting with his old friend they talked of the kingdom of Dhalasar and all Lord Naga had done to retain his control over the young man sitting on the thrown over there and the dispute of the young man that currently lived in Japan. Lord D listened to it all with a smile on his face.

Break

Chihaya fell back onto the bed panting he wiped his brow then pushed his damp hair back so that he could see Kagetsuya. "You know," Chihaya said with a sigh. "We missed the gathering."

"Yeah, but they are out of seclusion so we can see the new Kami tomorrow," Kagetsuya said with his face nuzzled into Chihaya neck. "It was worth it." Chihaya grinned at the response he could feel in his lover's body being so pressed up against his own. "How tired are you?" Kagetsuya asked a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Not at all," Chihaya answered feeling his own body heat in anticipation. A heavy sigh left the small, purple eyed angel as Kagestuya's tongue bathed his right nipple while his blunt fingers tortured the left. Chihaya groaned and lifted his hips pressing his now excited member against Kagetsuya. "I love the way you feel."

Kagestuya grinned glad that Ryo and Count D had spoken with Chihaya. He never would have imagined the amount of pleasure he could derive from bringing Chihaya pleasure. Hearing him moan in such a sweetly seductive voice spurred his passions to new heights. He was near delirious with his need, but he held back wanting to savor each slide of his hands over the fine, white skin supple with unwaivering youth. Kagetsuya moved down until he was licking the tiny indention of Chihaya's belly button dipping his tongue he smiled when Chihaya giggled and clenched his thin fingers in the wild blond mane of his lover.

Chihaya spread his legs wide offering the pot of lubrication to Kagestuya. He looked up to see the dark haired beauty blushing but smiling. "Just a little more," Chihaya whispered indicating the sweet smelling substance. Kagetsuya dipped his fingers and began to insert them into his partner. Chihaya sighed raising his hips he rode the fingers with blissful cries he could not contain. Kagestuya pressed forward, deeper he went until the tips of his fingers scraped along the rough patch of flesh that always drove Chihaya mad with delight. Once his spot was found Kagetsuya began to suck the engorged member that seemed to be blushing and weeping with need. "Yes... Kage-Kun! Yes!!!" Chihaya cried out feeling his end near, reaching for it, desperate even, but Kagetsuya pulled away right when he was on the verge of spilling himself. "Why?" Chihaya panted when he was able to speak again.

"You have no idea how marvelous you feel," Kagestuya said rubbing more lubrication onto his body. "When I am deep inside," Kagetsuya moved between Chihaya's spread legs and pushed his knees up until his slim legs were braced on either side of his larger body. "Your body squeezes so wonderfully." Kagestuya's body began to push forward into the tight heat. Chihaya began to moan at the feel of the thick length that claimed him. His whimpers added to the heat of his body and Kagestuya's mind was centered on driving into. Like waves crashing on the shore his body covered Chihaya, ebb and flow, over and over again he drove deep inside. Chihaya's breathing grew labored and his cries of rapture louder. "Yes, just like that," Kagestuya purred when the many contractions of Chihaya's orgasm rocked his body. Like a wild force of nature he too capitulated to the passion driving them both filling Chihaya with all the desire built up withing him.

Gasping he fell to the side keeping his lover in his arms. With a sweet kiss to his brow, his cheek and finally Kagestuya's lips stole over Chihaya's. "I love you Kage-Kun," Chihaya whispered then nuzzled his face into Kagestuya's neck. Before Kagestuya could return the sentiment, Chihaya sighed and was asleep.

Break

Count D dragged air into his lungs as soon as his feet touched the thickly carpeted floor in their room in the consulate. "Leon," Count D gasped clinging to his lover with desperate abandon. "Oh, Leon, Shiite Yo!" Leon felt his world tilt, D was so soft, so sweet smelling, so warm. There was almost too much to take in. Leon wanted to touch him, taste him, hold him and plunge deep inside his body all at once, but he also wanted to savor this moment. D was not making it any better with his clutching and moaning and Leon had barely even touched him. The slightest brush of Leon's hand on D's sides caused D to shiver with wanton need. Leon groaned at the feel of the silk under his hands knowing that D's skin was even softer.

Leon trailed his tongue along the slender column of D's neck. His mouth was filled with the sweet taste he had long ago become addicted to. Count D whimpered he brought his hands up to burrow the slim fingers in Leon's hair tugging until the band snapped freeing the glorious golden mane. D loved Leon's hair, how soft it was, how wild, so thrilling, just like his Lion, his Leon. "Leon..." Leon smiled when Count D said his name like that, like warm honey sliding over a fresh baked croissant heavy with sugar. It did things to him. Made him feel powerful, like a conquerer. Sliding his hands along the silken ensemble D wore Leon found the clasp and pulled the draping fabric apart. His eyes roamed the sleeveless sheath underneath.

"You always seem to be gift wrapped," Leon muttered as he allowed the larger outer garment to fall and pool at Count D's small feet. Count D held in a small chuckle then sat on the bed that was hovering behind his legs. Leon crouched on the floor in front of D and pushed his satin clad legs apart while pushing the sheath up to. With a gentle tug, D was bare to the waist and Leon leaned in feasting on the pert nipples that showed pink in the bright light of the sun that flowed in through the large windows.

"Ah!" Count D's head fell back as he held Leon close. Such heat, how could a human mouth have so much heat? Count D writhed arching his back bringing his body closer to Leon. Leon sucked, nibbled and licked his way across D's chest and down to his lap where pressed kisses to the growing mound underneath the satin pants. "Onigaishimasu," Leon stood up and yanked his shirt over his head. He was stepping out of his pants when he saw Count D pulling his own pants from his body and his weeping member spring free. Leon could hardly wait to taste the sweetness and drink in the heavy cream D always had for him. If he could get away with pouring it in his coffee he would. Hell, the stuff at work just might be palatable.

His body was on fire. Count D fell back onto the bed anxious to have Leon cover him with his weight. Trembling from his need too long denied Count D reached up and pulled until Leon fell on top of him. He could not recall any thing more delicious than the feel of this human pressed so tight to his body. Count D brought his legs up to wrap around Leon's slim hips keeping him trapped in place. Leon looked down into those jewel-toned eyes and sank so far under that he feared he would never return. Pressing their lips together, Leon reached down to stroke both of their erections in his large hand using their intermingled pre-cum for lubrication. "I want to taste you," Leon said taking D's hands from his hair and pushing his leg aside so that he could wiggle free of the tight hold. Count D gasped when one of his legs found it's way over Leon's muscled shoulder.

There it was. Leon grinned then opened his mouth wide over D sucking him in. Count D's answering cry of delight rang in Leon's ears. Coupled with the feel of those slim, moist thighs pressing into the sides of his face, Leon was in heaven. He pulled up then dived down again sucking hard. He pulled up again, licking the sweet drops of release that pooled at the tip of D's cock. He slid down again this time pulling off and nuzzling the soft globes of D's maleness. Licking beyond them Leon paused. He saw two small scars that resembled neat rows of stitches. "Leon?" D sat up to look down between his legs, he gasped. Leon leaned forward and pressed his lips to the evidence of D's labors. Leon brought a hand up to D's lips. D's deep red mouth parted as he sucked a finger in knowing what Leon wanted. Where it would go. He sucked more sliding his tongue around the long digit then released the wet fingers. He leaned back and pushed his legs apart. Leon began to probe the opening.

"So warm, so tight, My baby," Leon whispered almost reverent as his finger gained access.

"MMMM," D brought his bottom lip between his even, white teeth. "More," D begged. One finger could never be enough. Leon pushed another in and another stretching D. "Hai... Oh... Leon!" Count D cried bringing his bottom up arching his back. Leon's mouth and hands were driving him insane. He could feel his temperature rise as all the blood in his body flowed to one point. His desire so high he felt dizzy. Leon sucked him in deep and D exploded. Giving Leon the taste he had longed for. D floated back to reality to feel Leon still between his legs kissing and nibbling as if he could not get enough. "Leon..." D pulled until Leon was settled over him.

"Okay," Leon said he found the warmed lubrication that D had summoned and spread it liberally over his aching hardness. "Do I even need to ask if you're ready?" Leon laughed glad to see D so eager for him. Count D gave Leon 'The Smirk'. It had always driven him crazy. Before in what seemed like another life, he had wanted to slap it off D's face, now it made him want to... Leon pressed in. D's breathing hitched and he winced a little at the initial pain of being entered after so long. "Okay?" Leon asked pausing.

"Umm hmmm," D nodded he brought his arms up to wrap them around Leon's neck. Leon continued until he was fully sheathed in D's tight body. "Hai, hai, oh Lee...Ooon." D cried out when he could feel Leon buried to the hilt. "Shiite... Shiite yo, oh Leon," Leon could not hold back anymore. His hips seemed to move on their own deeper, deeper he sank into Count D's willing body his movements slow as if he had to reacquaint himself with the depths of his lover. "Ah... Sugoi," D managed to say in between deep, sucking kisses. Leon began to push in, then slide out. In a dance as old as time Leon made love to Count D.

Break

Ryo watched as Dee left their office and clenched his fingers then relaxed them as Dee sauntered by his desk on the way to retrieve coffee. Something was not right with Dee's pants, Ryo could not figure out what it was. But they seemed to be hugging him in odd ways, displaying his bottom in a tantalizing way. Ryo shook his head to tear his eyes away from Dee and went back to work. He reached into his drawer for a pencil and gasped finding a single red rose. He looked up and Dee blew a kiss at him then walked down the hall whistling. Throughout the day he had found single roses waiting for him in places where he was known to go. Dee winked at Ryo then continued on his way. He paused when he saw Berkeley leaving. "Out for the day?"

"Yeah," The commissioner nodded his head with a grin that seemed wolfish to Dee. "Taking my Jeremy to lunch, then we are going to see a show."

"Taking him to lunch," Dee said with a smirk at his superior. "Or having him for lunch?" Berkeley did not answer but he laughed as he strode away. Dee shook his head as his mind reeled with the plans he had made for he and Ryo's night off. Dee reached the break room and found Jill sitting at a table with a frown on her face. There was always so much love going on year round, would she ever find her own true love? Last year Diana had given up her American citizenship to marry the Arcadian Gryphon she had been dating. Jill looked up when Dee entered the break room. Leon had not come in at all today and these two had the night off.

"Dee," Jill said and smiled when she had his attention so lost in thought he was. "Are there any good, strait men left?"

"I wouldn't know, I hope so," Dee said with a cheeky grin. "If all the good men were gay, they would all be after my baby."

"You're paranoid," Jill retorted. "That man loves you." Dee grinned to show his affection for Jill as he filled his and Ryo's cup.

"You'll find him Jill, and when you do... You'll know." Dee patted her shoulder then went back to his office where Ryo was holding three more found roses. "Two more hours then we can..."

"Go home," Ryo said his cheeks flushed as he was forced to confront his own desire.

"Go to the consulate, today is Rain's birthday," Dee informed Ryo as if he had forgotten.

"I know," Ryo glowered his face redder. "You are a bad man."

"Yeah I know, and we have to brief the chief on our latest closed case in ten minutes." Dee said offering the hot coffee to Ryo. Ryo took the mug with a thoughtful sigh. A lot could happen in ten minutes. Ryo gave up on the thought knowing it would take more than ten minutes to solve his problem. Dee turned around and again Ryo found his eyes wandering to the muscles that were round and firm in Dee's bottom. Feeling the heated gaze Dee chuckled and turned to face Ryo. "You coming?"

"Are those pants too small for you?" Ryo got to his feet to follow Dee down the hall.

"No... Why?" Dee asked knowing full well the extra soft jeans were hugging his bottom in exceptional ways. Ryo leaned back to check out Dee's pants again then shook his head focusing instead on this past months cases.

They entered the chief's office to find the man staring at the closed files that other detectives had turned in. "You guys did well these past few cases, stop making it look so damn easy." The chief took the files and began to go through them. His brows furrowed the more he read on into the files. Ryo and Dee waited to see if he would have any questions for them. "Yeah, all right, get on, finish the month on the same scale." He blustered at two of his best men with a frown that made his face look like he had swallowed a prune pit soaked in lemon juice. It rankled that all of his best were gay men.

Dee turned around to leave and Ryo followed. Still staring at Dee's bottom Ryo blurted out. "You're not wearing underwear." Ryo's gasped as soon as the words left his mouth his face in flames he ducked his head and hurried from the office. The chief shook his head as he stared after the two men. Ryo said nothing until they were in their office with the door closed. Dee locked it and pressed Ryo hard into the desk his lips devouring Ryo's willing mouth.

"I am too wearing underwear," Dee said when he pulled away for air. "I'm wearing the thong you bought me," Dee smirked when Ryo managed to look into his deep green eyes.

"You are a bad man," Ryo whispered his eyes fluttered closed when Dee closed his teeth over one of his ears.

"Yep, I am, but you love me, so what does that make you?" Dee chuckled as he moved away leaving Ryo with just a taste of his mouth.

"A masochist," Ryo forced the words out then sat at his desk sipping his bitterly disgusting coffee he went back to work poring over the files of their latest case. Dee's answering chuckle caused Ryo to peek at him through the fluffy cloud of his honey colored bangs, pale skin shining gold in the sunlight. Ryo smiled glad that he had decided to transfer precincts when he did way back in New York.

Break

Rain sipped his tea while Julie watched him waiting for him to put the thermos down and open her gift. "I know your party is not til this weekend, but it is a Valentines gift, I'll save your birthday gift for then." Julie smiled when Rain handed her a small bag. "Rain... Thank you," Julie beamed a smile that caused Rain to blush.

"I hope you like it," Rain said watching as she pulled the perfume bottle from the bag followed by a teddy bear and some chocolates in a heart shaped box.

"It's beautiful, I mean, first the flowers this morning and now this, Rain you are so great." Julie gushed as she threw her arms around his neck. Rain pulled the silk ribbon from the small box. "Well, see, your hair's gotten really long and when you are in concert, I thought you could tie your hair back. That way, whenever you use it, you could think of me."

"I think about you all the time any way," Rain assured her his face beamed red. Bikky looked over at their table from where he sat with Carol a smile on his face. Looked like his brother was shaping up all right.

--

"Hey," Peter looked up, his pale green eyes luminous as he looked at Erick. "I know things have been hectic, but... I mean," Erick paused he took Peter's hand under the table where no one could see. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Erick, you know my parents went to Paris for Valentines day." Peter said his pale cheeks turning red. "I'll be home alone."

"Not if you let me in," Erick wheedled tracing the lines in the palm of Peter's hand.

"You... You want to try again, don't you?" Peter whispered even though no one was near their table. He looked down his cheeks going pale then bright red.

"I do, but not if you're scared," Erick took his hand back when a teacher walked by their table. "Never mind okay," Erick forced a smile. What if he had made Peter never want to try again? Erick sighed, it was his fault for hurting him, but, according to Dee there were ways to make it work. He had talked to the detective for a long time while Ryo had talked to Peter.

"I'm not scared," Peter swallowed with some difficulty. "I know that today of all days would be the day to do it, but," Peter paused. He slid his hand back into Erick's while his cheeks bloomed with charming color. "We have school tomorrow, and I don't want to take the chance of not being able to..." Peter could not go on but he flailed his free hand to let Erick know what he implied.

Erick stared at his young partner the feeling of clueless-ness evident in his features. Thinking back he remembered that Peter could barely stand, and Dee had said that even if done correctly, Peter would have trouble walking. Perhaps Ryo had warned Peter about the same thing. Erick thought of the beautiful detective and hid a grin. Perhaps he spoke from experience. He could not help the effect the thought of Ryo and Dee together had on his young body. Erick swore as the bell rang. He could not stand up now. Not now with images of Ryo cheeks flushed and Dee's powerful body moving over him. Peter sat still as well the very same thoughts plaguing him. "Come on guys, we'll be late," Bikky's voice was like a dousing of cold water on their hot thoughts. Erick was able to get to his feet without shame knowing that if the other boy guessed the thoughts he was just having about his parents would lead to a lot of pain. "You guys will be welcome in the consulate today for cake and dinner, you know a small acknowledgment for Rain's birthday. The actual party is this weekend in our backyard. He wants bar-b-que."

"I never thought such a little guy could eat so much," Erick laughed he waited for Peter to gather his things. When Peter stood, they all left the cafeteria. Rain stuck his tongue out at Erick then laughed offering a cheeky grin. Erick took a moment to remember the shy boy Rain used to be. He looked at Bikky with admiration knowing this change was largely influenced by him. Jorge saw the smile on Rain's face and sighed when the smaller boy took Julie's hand. He knew he should not think of him in this way, but he could not help it. How could he not love someone who was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside?

Break

Jeremy knew that look. Those piercing eyes seemed to be glaring at him. To an onlooker it might seem as if the tall, bespectacled, powerfully built man was going to pummel the smaller one. Oh, Jeremy thought with a grin. How right they were. He could hardly wait, he shifted in his seat when his body began to show signs of his needs. Berkeley grinned knowing why Jeremy shifted. He knew he was being fanciful, but he thought he could almost smell the arousal that hummed around Jeremy's small frame. "You ready to go?" Berkeley asked when Jeremy slipped his shoe off and slide his foot up his leg.

"We haven't even ordered yet," Jeremy protested trying to take his foot back but feeling it trapped when Berkeley closed his thighs on the wriggling appendage. With his muscles bulged, Jeremy knew he would not escape until Berkeley released him. The man's power drove him crazy with desire. Like a leashed panther ready to devour his meal. Jeremy loved being his meal. "But I bet you'd rather eat me." Jeremy said with a saucy grin he squirmed his foot not trying to get free. Berkeley got to his feet so fast the table lurched and his chair wobbled. Jeremy had scant moments to get his shoe back on before the suave man lost all control and dragged him from the bistro.

Break

Ryo gasped as he went to get into the car after they had punched out for the day. On the passenger seat was a full bouquet of flowers, roses, orchids, and snap dragons wreathed in baby's breath and tied with red and white ribbons. "Dee," Ryo looked over at Dee where the other man stood on the other side of the car. Ryo picked up the flowers then sat down and stared at Dee. Ryo had learned how to make chocolates and presented Dee with three dozen at lunch time.

"I read somewhere," Dee said. He reached over and rubbed the back of Ryo's hand. "That flowers can light up a room, well, you light up my life." Ryo was quick to look away so that Dee would not see the tears on his face. He was embarrassed to be so weak when it came to this man, but oh how he loved him. Ryo sighed, it seemed his heart had to work twice as hard to keep up with all Dee made him feel. Dee reached over. He slid his hand in the fine hair at Ryo's nape and tugged until Ryo was leaning over careful not to crush the beautiful flowers. Dee pressed their lips together getting drunk on the full sweetness of Ryo's soft mouth. Ryo sighed eyes closed then gasped when Dee pulled away and started the car. "Don't want to be late."

Ryo stared aghast at Dee his body humming with unrequited need. How was Dee managing to control himself? Usually by now Ryo would have been fighting him off in their office, or in the cold case files or any other inappropriate place. Now Ryo felt as if he would be the one to attack Dee. Making sure his seat belt was fastened took his mind off his baffling partner while Dee headed down the road.

The consulate was hell for Ryo. He tried to focus on Andy giggling with the rest of the Royale, the dinner, the cake, the presents, anything but the way his body responded to the slightest touch from Dee. First he had awakened his body this morning then refused to answer the demand. How could he do that? Ryo shook his head then frowned when he saw young Peter's eyes following Dee with a hunger no fifteen year old should possess. An uncomfortable prickling assaulted his neck and he turned to see Erick ogling him. Ryo blushed and sat on his bottom to keep the boy from staring. He was only seventeen for crying out loud. Bikky laughed when he saw Ryo's reaction leaning over he said. "I know you guys talked to them, but now I think they want you not each other." Ryo reached over and pinched Bikky's nose glad for the distraction.

Just when Ryo had gotten his body under control Dee leaned over his chair and whispered in his ear. Erick's eyes bulged as he noticed the small kisses Dee planted on Ryo's neck as he spoke. "The boys are staying here tonight with your grandparents. A guard will take them to school tomorrow. You ready to go?" Ryo got to his feet as if the chair was in flames. Dee tried not to smirk and failed miserably. He wondered at Leon and Count D's absence but said nothing. They were both probably too tired, taking care of a new born. Looking around he saw that Lord D and JJ were missing as well. "See you guys Saturday." Dee said then passed a hand over Rain's hair. "Happy birthday." Rain stood still while Ryo kissed his forehead then waved them off.

"He'll be pleasantly sore tomorrow," Bikky said with a smirk.

"What do you know of such things?" Laton asked with a gentle cuff to Bikky's head.

"I overheard him talking to Leon once," Bikky shut his mouth when Rain joined them. "Are you going to play with us?" Bikky asked showing his brother the video game console. "I need to talk to you..." Bikky said to Laton before he hurried off. Laton grinned knowing that he feared his abilities. Too bad, he was not taking them back. The boy was marked by flames, he'd best get used to it.

"Yeah, I'll whip your butts a few times before I finish my homework." Rain said with a cheeky grin he ate another piece of cake while Bikky set up.

Ryo could not recall being so glad to see their home. He watched Dee with wary eyes as the man entered their house and locked the door. Would he take him now? Hard and fast? Ryo did not even care if he did. Dee disappeared into their bathroom as soon as they reached the bedroom causing Ryo to frown. He stood and went to the drawer by the bed to retrieve the lube and tensed when he felt Dee behind him. Ryo straitened with a slow smile. He prepared to turn around in Dee's arm but was halted by Dee's hands on his waist keeping him still."I'm going to be in you all night." Dee leaned forward pressing his lips to the back of Ryo's neck. The soft, fragrant hair teased his lips and Dee smiled when Ryo sighed and melted against him. Bringing his hands up Dee hid a grin at Ryo's startled gasp as the satin blindfold was secured. "Don't worry baby," Dee whispered blowing a breath of hot air that caused tingles to race down Ryo's spine. "I've got you." Ryo relaxed into Dee's arm allowing the taller frame to be his guide.

Ryo moved where Dee's arms and hands led him. He found himself sitting on the bed. Dee knelt down to kiss him and Ryo sighed. With his eyes covered every other sense seemed to be heightened. The taste of Dee hit his tongue like a burst of smoky awareness. Faint traces of sweet cake and soda along with tobacco. Dee did not smoke as much as he used to, but it was still there... Heady and intoxicating, his Dee. Ryo clenched his fingers in the crisp material of the shirt Dee wore. The scent. The scent of Dee was driving him wild. Heat and man and the cologne that Ryo had gotten him for Christmas. There was also that trace of tobacco Ryo wanted to continue kissing, but gasped when Dee moved away.

Ryo shifted and Dee's hands traveled to the buttons on his shirt peeling the material away he revealed the t-shirt underneath. Ryo gasped feeling the soft material of his own shirt being rubbed over his skin under the heat of Dee's fingers pinching his nipple through the fabric. "Dee..." Ryo trailed his hands over Dee's arms until he reached his shoulders and then his hair. Ryo tugged until he could find Dee's mouth. His tongue began a quest of licking both of Dee's full, sensual lips then plunging inside. Dee met his tongue with a fiery ardor that left Ryo breathless.

Though he could not see, Ryo knew that Dee was taking his shirt off. His hands trembled in anticipation as he ran his fingers over the firm contours of Dee's chest. Dee grinned then reached for the belt on Ryo's pants. He undid the fine leather then pulled the button free. He was careful sliding the zipper down knowing that Ryo was erect he would hate to ruin the mood by catching any important body parts in the small bit of metal. Dee tugged the silk boxers down and smiled. Ryo sprang free like a hyperactive bunny kept in a cage overlong. Dee stood up kicking his own pants aside. "Dee?" Ryo said when he did not feel his lover getting onto the bed. He reached for the blindfold only to have his hands grasped.

"No," Dee said and Ryo could hear the smile in his voice. Ryo gasped feeling Dee's teeth nip his ear. Dee positioned Ryo on his back with several pillows supporting his head and shoulders. Another pillow went under his lower back. Ryo smiled at the remembrance of the last time Dee had put him in this position where he was nearly sitting up. Dee had been so deep inside of him then. The hot, wetness of Dee's mouth surrounded Ryo's nipple making the cry out. Dee smiled and Ryo could feel the expression against his skin. Soft, so soft, something dragged across his chest and Ryo frowned trying to ascertain what it was. Dee dragged the object in his hand in lazy circles around his nipples, then down to his navel. Dee moved close to, but did not touch the weeping, straining member that throbbed as Ryo's body begged for release. Ryo frowned as Dee shifted. He listened his ears almost painfully tuned to his surroundings while he tried to figure out what Dee was up to.

Ryo yelped nearly jumping from the bed as his already tortured nipples was treated to something small, and hard that buzzed. "It's okay?" Dee asked never taking his eyes from Ryo's face. He had known that Ryo was skittish about having toys in the bed, but he wanted to see if the object was not large and penis shaped, would Ryo be able to handle it. Ryo took his lush bottom lip between his strong, even white teeth and Dee watched his face as it contorted in confusion and pleasure. A spark of worry tinged Dee's brow when he saw Ryo's face crinkle in slight fear. "I won't then." Dee began to move the small, battery powered bullet from Ryo's chest.

Ryo sighed, Dee always did so much for him. So much to make him feel good, no great. "It's okay," Ryo tried to smile while forcing away the images of the double X cartel and what they had wanted to do to him. Dee was not like that. Dee loved him. Dee sucked the bullet into his mouth then replaced the wet buzzing device against Ryo's skin again. "Umm," Ryo moaned. The tingling went down his spine and almost curled his toes. Dee pressed the bullet tighter to Ryo's chest smiling at the tiny expulsions of air. Dee then dragged the toy down to his navel and his inner thighs. Ryo whimpered as the buzzing circled his testicles. Dee smiled, Ryo was trembling all over. Dee licked a burning trail from the base to the tip enjoying the sexy noises Ryo uttered as well as the pungent, sweet taste. "Ah...Oh...Dee." Ryo whimpered his hips rising and falling in time to Dee's sucking.

Feeling Ryo loosen up, Dee reached for the lubrication and wet his fingers. "I'm not putting this in you." Dee whispered with his lips pressed against the tight, rosy opening. He began to lick and probe Ryo with his fingers while his other hand still tormented his member with the buzzing toy. Dee inserted his tongue a grinned when Ryo cried out loudly. "You always taste so good," Dee said in between deep sucking kisses and long, languorous licks.

"Ah... Kimochi..." Ryo whined his hips moving in delicious circles in time to Dee's mouth and hands. "Sugoi!"

Dee had plunged two fingers deep inside of Ryo and pushed them in then pulled them out. Pushing them in again he began to spread them apart loosening Ryo. Once there was space in between his fingers he inserted his tongue wiggling it like a small fish in a tunnel. With his eyes covered Ryo felt as if each sensation was rolling over him in violent waves. It was all he could do not to come at that moment. Dee smiled knowing Ryo was close, he would not let the man get away with holding back. Pushing his tongue in deeper, he removed the fingers and began to stroke Ryo leaving his tongue to torment him. The buzzing toy still massaged the heavy sack. Ryo could not have been still if his life depended on it. Ryo's body temperature rose as he lost all sense of time and of his whereabouts. Copious streams of milky white release left him as he cried out his pleasure.

When his mind could grasp all that had happened he realized that Dee was removing the blindfold and the bullet lay forgotten on the bed silent as Dee had turned it off. Ryo looked up through pleasure dazed eyes. He brought a slim, pale, callused hand up to Dee's face. Ryo pressed his lips up to Dee's with a small smile. "Oh... Dee," Ryo licked Dee's lips then slipped his tongue inside of Dee's waiting mouth. Ryo smiled glad to be able to see the deep green of Dee's eyes full of banked fire and a possessive gleam that thrilled to the core. Ryo sat up and placed his hands on Dee's shoulders. With a gentle shove, Ryo pushed until Dee was laying on his back. Dee did not have to ask what Ryo wanted, he simply shifted his hips and spread his legs. Burrowing his fingers in the deep waves of the honey colored locks Dee closed his eyes and sighed when he felt the smooth sucking of Ryo's agile mouth.

"Umm Ryo," Dee gasped shifting his hips while being careful not to push too much into Ryo's willing mouth. Ryo placed his hands on Dee keeping him still and sucking him in deep. "Don't want to come yet." Ryo smiled then tickled his tongue along the very edge of Dee's member a smirk on his face. Dee had left him simmering all day, it was time for some pay back. Just when Dee thought he would go mad or splash Ryo's mouth, Ryo pulled away stealing a drop of moisture from the tip swallowing it with a heady smile that spurred Dee to push the beautiful man onto his back and yank him back.

Dee made sure the pillows supported Ryo as he placed the strong, slim legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the winking portal that seemed to beckon to him. "Go deep," Ryo panted unable to keep his voice steady so great was his need for Dee.

"Then sit up a bit," Dee said lowering Ryo's legs he rearranged him on the pillows until he was sitting partially up. Ryo smiled knowing that gravity would take care of Dee hitting all the right spots deep inside of him. With his legs bent at the knees and on either side of Dee, Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck. Dee pressed in closing his eyes in pure bliss at the exquisite heat and tight squeeze of Ryo's inner sanctum.

"Ah... Dee!" Ryo winced only a little at the initial pain knowing that soon he would swamped with so much pleasure he could not contain it all. Dee pressed in claiming Ryo with all of his hot length. When he was seated to the hilt, his sack nestled into the groove of Ryo's intimate regions he closed his eyes and simply held still enjoying the tight embrace of his lover, his spouse, his mate, his Ryo. "Hai... Deep... Oh Dee," Ryo crooned the heavy essence of his voice sending a tingling sensation down Dee's spine. With no further encouragement needed, Dee's hips snapped forward pushing hard into the rough patch of skin that he knew would drive Ryo mad. Ryo cried out, his body arching into each thrust of Dee's powerful build. His breathing became less steady the more Dee moved bouncing hi m up and down.

"Are you close, Baby?" Dee asked having to repeat himself when it seemed as if Ryo could not understand him. "I can't hold on much longer." Dee shook his head then kissed Ryo deep. Before Ryo could even think of an answer his body exploded in wild contractions that vibrated Dee's entire body. "Damn Baby," Dee cried out spilling himself inside of Ryo. Dee was held captive in Ryo's embrace for what seemed like eons. When his body finally relaxed enough for him to pull out he winced at how tender he was. Ryo was also trembling still from the power of the coming together. "I love you so much." Dee mummured kissing the soft hair at Ryo's temple.

"Ummm, Dee, Ai shite ru," Ryo muttered trying in vain to keep his eyes open.

"Let's take a rest, when I wake up again..." Dee left the promise unspoken as he and Ryo fell into a deep slumber.

**HAPPY VALENTINED DAY**

**(Very, Very, Very, -so sorry about this- Very Belated.)**

Author's notes, So ends the month of February sorry, but with all that has been going on, that was the best we could manage. Hope you like the Lemons.

Ja

Chi and The French One

**Extra**

Erick looked around at the large wrought iron gates that surrounded the impressive white house that stood on a hill overlooking the city of Los Angeles. He straitened his collar one more time before pressing the buzzer. He should try to relax. How could he tell Peter to relax when he was as nervous as fly in frog pen. "Uh... Erick," Peter's voice came through wobbly and uncertain.

"Yeah, it's me," Erick said he scuffed his foot in the soft gravel at his feet waiting what seemed like forever for the sound of the gates to begin their loud clang as they opened. "Never thought I'd be dating a rich boy." Erick shook his head as he went up the long drive way to the house that glowed with golden lights from several windows. He knew the maid and butler were some where in the house sleeping. It would have been easier on them both if Peter could have come to his house, Erick thought, rather than risk being seen by the Butler. The man was tall and always seemed to stare down his nose at him. Like he didn't think he was good enough for Peter, even though Peter had assured Erick that Jonas was his closest friend and had sworn that he would not tell his parents that he was gay. Erick felt a pang of sadness that an old butler was Peter's closest friend. His mother had insisted that he attend a public school so that he could be around 'normal' kids.

Erick sighed as he went to the door and it swung open to reveal Peter smiling at him in the large, empty foyer. Erick leaned into Peter pressing a quick kiss to his soft lips. "Hey."

"Hi, come on up. Jonas and Sylvia are both in bed and my parents are not due back until Sunday." Erick smiled even though he heard the sadness that hitched Peter's voice. His parents always found some place to be where he was not. It was almost as if they wanted to forget they even had a son. Even when they were home his father spent most of his time in his office and his mother spent more days on Rodeo Drive than at home. On impulse Erick pulled Peter into his arms as the door shut. "Happy to see you too," Peter laughed and dipped his head to the side so that his blush was hidden. Sometimes he wished he were not so pale, but Erick seemed to like him. He remembered, last summer while Rain had been on tour, he had tried to get a tan. The only thing he managed was a horrid sun burn that peeled. He just could not compete with the other boy. Looking at Erick's besotted look while the ascended the grand staircase that led to the second floor where his bedroom was, Peter realized that he did not have to.

Peter gasped when he shut his bedroom door and Erick pulled him into his arms from behind. Erick moved Peter's shiny black hair aside and kissed his neck in the same way he had seen Dee do to Ryo when he had come upon them in the kitchen. Ryo had closed his eyes while Dee's hands roamed his taut chest and abs. Peter stiffened in his arms then melted as Erick's hand found a tender little nipple underneath his soft t-shirt. "I have everything we will need." Erick promised reaching into his own large pockets he moved aside and showed Peter the condoms and lubrication. "Are you sure?" Erick asked when Peter simply stared at him.

"Yeah, I am..." Peter said but still he hesitated. "Please promise you'll be gentle." Peter could not stop the quiver in his voice as he thought of their fist attempt. It had seemed to go on forever even though he knew Erick had been on top of him for no more than a few minutes.

"I will, Petey. I am so sorry I hurt you before." Erick stepped up to Peter and pulled the slim young man into his arms. Perhaps, Erick thought with a frown, perhaps Ryo was right. Maybe they were too young. Erick considered telling Peter that he would sleep on the floor, but still stay the night with him, but his body responded to having him so close. "You smell so good."

"I just got out of the bath," Peter admitted his cheeks turning pink when Erick nuzzled his neck where he had slipped some of his favorite cologne that he had mixed with feminine body spray. He thought the scent suited him, the masculine mixed with the feminine and Erick seemed to enjoy it. Peter stifled a moan when Erick's hot tongue began to lick small circles around his ear. Peter backed away from Erick causing the older boy to look at him with confusion until Peter went and sat on his bed. Erick sat his burden of protection and moisture on the stand beside the bed and doffed his shirt and shoes. In just a tank and his pants, he crawled into bed next to Peter. "You have so many muscles." Peter said trailing his thin fingers over the bulges in Erick's arms.

"I do play sports you know," Erick said with a pleased grin. "One day I will be as strong as Dee, that's my goal you know."

"Do you want to be a detective?" Peter asked looking up at Erick as he leaned over him on one elbow.

"No, a pro-basketball player." Erick answered then pressed a kiss to Peter's mouth. "But Ryo said I'll need a back up plan. Even if I go to college on a sports scholarship, I should study another career just to make sure that if I get injured of simply get tired and retire, I have something to fall back on. He said no one should be a one trick pony."

"But he is just a detective, right?" Peter asked feeling his face heat when, as they were talking, Erick began to pull his shirt over his head exposing his small chest.

"When he was in college he studied law and journalism." Erick explained he leaned forward and pressed a kiss over Peter's ribs moving from side to side just grazing the nipples. "Why are you blushing?"

"Cause I'm so skinny," Peter said he sighed at the tingling sensations that spread from his chest to his spine and all the way to his groin.

"You are slender..." Erick said sucking a nipple into his mouth. "It's sexy." Erick hoped the words would calm his shy would-be lover. In truth, Peter was filling out. Erick could not help but think of how frail and delicate Rain seemed next to Peter. Erick grinned at the giggle that Peter could not hold in that turned into a startled gasp when Erick nibbled the nipple in his mouth.

"Oh... Erick," Peter's cheeks seemed to get hotter when Erick's hand came up to massage the nipple that was not in his mouth.

"Does it feel good?" Erick asked bringing his head up to kiss Peter's lips. Peter nodded his head unable to get words past the startling pleasure that swamped his young body. Erick smiled pleased with himself as he wiggled Peter's pants past his hips revealing that the boy had not worn any underpants with his light pajamas. "Wow," Erick said looking down as Peter's body swelled. Erick's own body trembled and began to rise to attention as he pressed along the side of Peter. Erick's hand moved down to the soft, warm skin between Peter's legs and he wished he had some finesse. He was sure Dee never hesitated when he made love to Ryo. With a firm resolve to make Peter feel good he grasped the member with a sure, gentle grip and began to stroke in much the same way he did himself. Erick frowned when Peter winced. "What's wrong?" Erick asked snatching his hand away.

"Too dry," Peter whispered looking away. He frowned then yelped as Erick leaned over him pressing him into the mattress. Erick moved back to his spot and brandished the lube. "Let's try this," Erick said struggling with the cap one handed. Finally sitting up he used both hands to open the vial and squirt a generous amount on Peter's still erect cock. While Peter was not as large as he was, Erick was still impressed. He placed his fingers around and began to stroke, this time when Peter gasped he was in no doubt that the boy liked what he was doing. Peter's red cheeks seemed flushed as he panted under Erick's careful hands. Erick smiled when he felt Peter fumble with his pants. He lifted up so that the smaller boy could push them past his hips taking his shorts with them. Feeling exposed, but not shy. Erick shifted his hips so that his member was pressed fulling into Peter's warm side.

"Wow, you're big," Peter said then stifled the fear of his first attempt at penetration. This time would be different. This time they were ready. Peter placed his fingers around the thick base of Erick's cock and sighed. He then reached for the lubrication and wet his fingers.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that," Erick said against Peter's neck. His hot breath blowing across the sensitive skin while his hand stroked.

"Me either," Peter panted feeling his stomach tighten as his loins quivered. "In fact..." Peter cried out his release into Erick's mouth the boy having moved over to claim his lips. While Peter was still panting Erick pushed his legs apart. He waited until Peter opened his eyes his cheeks red as he looked down to see his own cream on his stomach and over Erick's hands mixed with the lube. Peter nodded to the unspoken question and held in a pained gasp. Erick stilled his hand when Peter stiffened in his arms. His finger hovered over the small opening.

"Dee said you have to take at least two fingers before I can try to go in. He said two was good, but three was best." Erick explained he waited until Peter nodded then began to push his finger in. "It's so tight... and warm." Erick was persistent. He had to stop twice and add more of the thick lube before he was able to fully push his finger in past the stubborn ring of muscles. Peter lay still underneath him breathing in shallow gasps of air. "Okay?"

"I'm okay," Peter said getting used to the warm invader that was pushed inside his body. "But don't add another one yet." Peter shifted his hips trying to relax around Erick's finger the way Ryo had tried to describe. It had been difficult for him to talk about, Ryo had blushed and stammered but managed to explain how to breathe deep and wait until it no longer hurt. Erick slide his finger halfway out then pushed it in again. He removed it altogether and applied more lubrication then pushed it in again. Peter sighed when there was less pain this time around. "Do that again," Peter said with his mouth against Erick's neck. Erick obliged and smiled when Peter moaned and raised his hips. Erick moved his finger around inside of his young lover feeling the soft skin and quivering flesh. Peter began to swell again and he used his other hand to stimulate the member.

"Tell me when okay," Erick said and grinned when all Peter could do was nod. Before too long Peter was shifting his hips and spreading his legs wider. "Now?" Erick asked his face lit up with joy when Peter nodded his head. Peter had never imagined the sensations that swamped his body as Erick began to push another finger in beside the first.

"Oh..." Peter gasped his face contorting into a wince. Erick held still knowing that Peter would have to get used to the feeling. It was a slow process, with many stops and additions of the lube, but eventually, Erick had three of his fingers inside of Peter's now writhing body. Peter shifted his hips knowing that if Erick continued to finger him and rub his cock... Before he could warn Erick Peter felt heat pool in his belly then explode over Erick's stroking hand. Erick sighed, he had felt all around and still he could not find that piece of skin that Dee had told him about. Feeling as he would expire without relief, Erick moved until his body was over Peter.

"I'm going in. Are you ready?" Erick asked as he rubbed himself spreading the excess lubrication on his member. He stopped the movements of his hands when he thought he could take no more. Peter nodded biting down on the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. 'Never tense.' Ryo's words came to him. 'I know it may seem odd. Especially if you know it's coming you always try to brace yourself. But just wait for it and relax. Think of yourself accepting him and it will work out. It may still hurt, even after years of experience there can be some pain if you don't relax.' Peter had been afraid to ask if Dee ever hurt Ryo. It somehow seemed too personal. Peter's thoughts came to a crashing halt when he felt Erick pressing against the muscles that had relaxed around his fingers.

"Uh... Ah..." Peter gasped then realized that he had done what Ryo had told him not to. Beads of sweat dotted Erick's brow as he tried to keep his body from pushing in too much too soon. Dee had told him to make it one slow thrust. Don't keep stopping and backing out. That will just prolong the pain. Get all the way in then stop. Erick pushed on watching as Peter's face seemed to contort and relax as he breathed deeper each time Erick gained an inch. "Why...Why'd you stop?" Peter asked when Erick sighed above him.

"I'm all the way in," Erick answered his body trembling with the effort to stay still inside of Peter. " You are so deliciously tight and warm... no it's hot, Petey it's so hot." Peter nodded awed by the sublime pleasure that Erick seemed to find in his body. Peter shifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Erick's waist hoping to hold the older boy tighter. He gasped as Erick shifted inside of him. "Hurt?"

"Um," Peter shook his head his eyes tightly shut and his face red. Erick grinned then began to move. He would later laugh at his youthful exuberance as he lamented it at the moment. Two more thrust and he spilled himself. Breathing heavily on top of Peter he had enough thought to pull out and remove his condom. As Peter watched, he wrapped the mess in a tissue and threw it away.

"Sorry," Erick said laying his head on the pillow next to Peter.

"For what? It was wonderful." Peter stretched reminding Erick of Rain's cat after she had finished a large meal. Erick sighed, he would not tell him then. He had failed to find the spot that would bring him untold pleasure, but they were young and in love. He would have plenty of opportunities to try again.

Ja Ne


	18. Marching Along

Powdered Sugre 18

Marching Along

Leon felt the tension in the office as soon as he stepped inside. Ryo sat at his desk diligently studying the files of the latest case while Dee looked disgruntled in front of his laptop. "Hey Leon," Dee said alerting Ryo to their guest. Ryo looked with a smile that vanished when his eyes fell on Dee. Dee frowned then turned back to Leon. "How is Junior and Little D?"

"Fine and finer," Leon smirked remembering his morning activities. " Little Leon is gaining weight like a champ. He is almost four and half pounds." Ryo could not help the smile at the delight he could sense from Leon. His mind went to Alicia and he wondered how she was doing. She was carrying his child. "Have you got any new leads on the kindergarten psycho?"

"No and I think Ryo is starting to get pissed," Dee said.

"I am displeased with the case, yes... among other things," Ryo said with a pointed glare at Dee. Leon pulled up a chair just as Jill and JJ entered the office. JJ looked exhausted. "Are you unwell?"

"Darling has started the sickness phase." Was all JJ needed to say. "Sofu suggested a certain type of aid that I could supply, but it doesn't work for long. I mean as soon as we are done he is back in the bathroom. Now he is out of substance in his stomach, and he is just dry heaving. When I left he was laying in bed with Sofu patting his back."

"You know each one is different." Leon said with a sympathetic air. "Little D was hardly purging with this one, but he could barely hold him in. The only time he became ill was when he was upset or in the presence of meat." Leon mentioned the one occurrence when Bobby Mercer had brought a hamburger into the garden. "But Papa D was horribly ill with the twins, perhaps he just doesn't handle..." Leon's voice trailed off as he saw Detective Jones standing in the doorway with his hand raised to knock. Leon sat back with the file in his hand he searched through the notes in Ryo's neat penmanship. "Looks like all four victims were in kindergarten."

Dee frowned at Leon's abrupt change of subject until he saw Jones. "Hey, what's up?" Dee said inclining his head. Ryo offered a greeting as the rest of the detectives in their office began to go over the files.

"My twin, we're fraternal," Jones began when brows were raised. "He just transferred in to this precinct and Chief says we can't partner up. Too many conflicts. I mentioned Laytner and MaClean and he said that they were allowed to stay together because, technically you guys are not his jurisdiction being with the CIA and all." Jones took a deep breath. "You have been here longer than myself so I was wondering if you could recommend someone to help him out to the chief. He will listen to you more than me and Thompson," Jones concluded mentioning his own partner.

"He would probably spit on any recommendations that we would make." Dee informed Jones with a frown. "The only reason he keeps us around is because we solve the cases."

"Which is not to say that we won't try," Ryo added with a kind smile. Jones stared at Ryo with no small amount of utter amazement and devotion. Dee had a moment of lamenting the fact that Ryo was so gorgeous and kind. Too many people were falling in love with him. In the next moment the thought was gone and he smiled at Ryo forgetting their earlier disgruntlement with each other. They would work it out, they always did.

Break

JJ crept into bed with Lord D afraid to jostle the small form. He was freshly showered just in case any lingering smells from work followed him home. Lord D curled over into the warmth JJ offered his slim fingers threading through JJ's damp hair. "How are you feeling?" JJ whispered seeing the twins sleeping in bed with their papa.

"Better, but I am hungry and afraid to eat." Lord D pouted.

"Leon thinks that you just do not handle pregnancy well. That your body does not like it." JJ said rubbing small circles in Lord D's back.

"I fear he may be right. Just because you have the ability to do something does not mean that it is the right thing to do." Lord D's words sounded sad in the dark room.

"Do you mean that you should have denied the child?" JJ asked thinking that though it was a heartbreaking thought, it might be right.

"A Kami is a being of light, the earth needs all the light it can get. Who am I to deny it?" Lord D forced a smile on his face though his eyes bore dark rings JJ had never seen anything more beautiful. "A child is the most innocent of all. It would be a crime to end it's life before it has even drawn it's first breath. Whatever I suffer is as nothing compared to aiding a new life." JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D careful not to squeeze. Lord D sighed then fell asleep in the embrace of his family.

Break

"Come on Baby," Dee grumbled quietly afraid to wake anyone with a full scale argument. "It is two in the morning. Can't we talk about this some other time?"

"Oh sure," Ryo agreed readily causing Dee to doubt the wisdom of being relieved. "How about when we are at work or surrounded by family and friends at the dinner table."

"Not a bad idea, then we will only have to do it once." Dee grinned as he shimmied out of his pants. Dee then sat on the bed and pulled Ryo into his arms. Ryo stiffened in the embrace with his shirt half undone. Dee helped him to finish the row of buttons. Dee slipped his hand inside the shirt to fondle the muscles of Ryo's chest. Ryo stood away from Dee's hands. "What?"

"Be serious please. I am trying to talk with you," Ryo sighed then sat down on the bed beside Dee so that he could take off his shoes. "You know, as responsible adults and his parents it falls to us to talk to Bikky. What, you can talk to other people's kids and not your own? Or are you discriminating because he is not gay?"

"Damn it, Ryo, that's not fair," Dee grumbled then sighed when he felt his voice raise. "You know he is more comfortable with you. But you just turn red when talk turns to sex, you even blush when I talk to you about it. We have been going at it for how many years now?" Ryo offered Dee a glare while he put his pajama pants on. "Why don't we both approach him?"

"I do not want him to feel cornered," Ryo stuck a fingernail in his mouth but halted at the moment of biting. He never bit his nails, but filed them neatly.

"It will work out, we'll talk to him this weekend," Dee said and placed his hands on Ryo's shoulders to lay him on the bed. "Good night baby," Ryo sighed into Dee's lips then got comfortable wrapped in Dee's arms.

Break

Rain could feel the air around him seem to thicken as Ryo sat at the table with his simple breakfast of bagels and jam. Alicia had refused to come down for breakfast, preferring to sleep in after sitting with them at night while Ryo and Dee worked. Rain hid a yawn behind his hand then looked at Bikky. He was fairly certain that their parents knew. Heck, Ryo was a dragon, he could probably smell it. Rain sighed then went back to his breakfast. He would have to buy a little extra at lunch today. He knew that when Ryo worked as late as he had the previous night, he would not be up to a big breakfast and he could not blame him. He would just be hungry later.

Bikky munched oblivious to the strife around the table. He was cheerful as he helped Lyo get his hands and face cleaned so that Dee and Ryo could take him to school. Bikky was whistling as he gathered up his homework and bounced to the door. Rain hid a smirk then thought better of it as Ryo gave Dee a meaningful look inclining his head to Bikky. "Well, aren't you Mr. Chipper?" Dee said with a grin remembering a time he could never forget.

"How is Carol doing?" Ryo asked his eyes probing Bikky in a way he did when he wanted Bikky to fess up to something.

"Good, she got a scholarship to go to UCLA next fall. I will miss her when she is there. I am so used to seeing her practically every day. Last summer was horrid when we went on tour. This summer will be especially bad."

"Why?" Dee asked giving Bikky a deep stare.

"Oh...uh... You know, no reason," Bikky's face turned red under the penetrating stare. "Man, guys we're gonna be late, and Rain has rehearsal tonight. It is Friday."

"Yeah, come on," Rain piped up feeling the heavy atmosphere in the room. Without any more words, Dee called up to Alicia that they were leaving then the family trooped out to begin their day.

Break

Leon sat bleary eyed at his desk the next day at work. JJ stumbled into the room then sank into a chair opposite Jill. "You both look like hell." Jill commented over the rim of her steaming cup of tea. The bags were imported from France, Ryo had given them to her for her birthday along with a delicate set of tea cups and a matching pot made in Paris. The pot and cups she would never use at work, but the bags she sometimes packed in a small case in her purse.

"Yeah well," Dee entered the room and sat down looking over at the files open on Leon's desk. "Leon has a newborn at home and I am sure Papa D is still retching at the mere thought of food. And we are living with a roiling bundle of teenage hormones."

"Out of control," Ryo said shaking his head. "He is so young."

"Not really, fifteen, I mean I was fourteen." Dee said with a cheeky grin. "How old were you?"

"You already know the answer to that," Ryo said his face turning red.

"Sixteen and terrified," Dee whispered in Ryo's ear placing a small kiss there. Ryo tried not to smile but it burst through anyway. Jones entered their office with a grim countenance.

"Guys, they found another one." Jones announced tossing the file on the desk. Ryo gasped as he opened it to see preliminary crime scene photos of a dead child.

"Damn it," Leon growled as he too saw the small child laying with his head at an impossible angle.

"Come on boys," Jill sat her cup down. "Let's get this thing solved before some one else's baby is taken.

Ryo stared at the photo his heart sinking at the image of the young boy that was no older than Lyo was. "Such brutal anger... who could do such a thing?"

"We'll find out baby," Dee said placing a hand on the gentle detective's shoulder. "We'll find him, and I'll break his legs before we arrest his ass." Ryo looked up with sublime thanks at his partner then again pored over the file of the gruesome case that had landed in their laps. Jill was right, they had to find this monster that preyed on the innocent of the city of Angels.

Break

Bikky paused in his pushing of Lyo on the swing to see a tan car parked at the edge of the park. He glanced at Rain then slid his eyes around the playground noting Chris where he sat with a few of his friends from grade school. Assured of his group's safety he went back to pushing the now pouting boy that begged his 'Biggy' to push faster-higher and more, more, more. Bikky grinned giving in to the joy of the moment. The car moved too slow to be leaving gaining Bikky's attention again. He watched as the car pulled up to a little boy kicking a large ball across a grassy area. His stomach clenched as if fire ignited and he looked at the man seeing a haze of red.

"Go ask Rain to sing to you, Biggy'll be right back," Bikky said shooing the boy off. He watched to make sure that he reached Rain's side. Rain looked up and the wind around Bikky warmed to let him know that Rain was watching their brother. Bikky trotted down to the young boy and snatched his hand just as he was telling the man his name. "Thomas," Bikky called startling the boy with the name he had overheard when he had told it to the stranger. "Come on, dads are coming," Bikky used the signal that called Rain, Chris and Lyo to his side. The man in the car looked up at Bikky his look of abject terror frozen in place, before a mask of cool polite regard slipped in place and he backed away leaving the impression of his deep blond hair and watery brown eyes in Bikky's mind.

The man then sped away from the park leaving the young boy he had asked to choose between two teddy bears for his young son. "Thomas!" Bikky turned when he saw a frantic young woman come running around the park her eyes searching with wild desperation that flared in a moment of relief and fear when she saw him surrounded by the older boys. "Thomas! I told you not to leave my side."

"Mommy, this boy knows my name," Thomas said running to his mother. He turned to point a chubby finger at Bikky.

"Only because I overheard you telling it to the stranger," Bikky said with his street punk tough in his voice meant to intimidate the young boy. "Listen to me woman, if you want to keep your kid, you'd better tell him about the danger of strangers. Our dad's are detective's and they tell us horrible stories, heck you don't even need someone of their stature telling you tales to give you nightmares. Watch the damn news." Bikky said in disgust as he took Lyo's hand and stalked off, Rain and Chris in tow.

"Bikky," Rain called in a voice mimicking Ryo. "Mouth," The soft landing of Bikky's foot in Rain's backside was enough to make the boy's laugh as they headed towards the pet shop. Bikky paused when he saw the red tape and construction crews at work. He sighed then turned back going instead to the waiting car that would take them to the consulate. He had gone automatically to the shop, his heart sank at the memories of pleasant evening spent with Count D while they waited for their father's to get off work. Those days would be back again, he just had to be patient.

Break

"You can't go in there!" Ryo and Leon looked up from their files to hear the commotion outside of Ryo and Dee's office door moments before it opened and a tall jumble of furious blond teenager stormed in.

"Man do not put your hands on me or my brother," Bikky said with a voice of a maturing adult that made Dee pause in his searching through some of the files in their cabinet where it stood against the wall. "This is our dads office and we are here on official business. I want to report suspicious activity."

"If it is gang related, it belongs in another department," The uniform cop sneered at the boys halting as he looked at Rain's pretty features. "Or maybe it was an attempt at solicitation of prostitution." Rains eyes narrowed and he frowned darkly at the cop that was taken by surprise at the boy's heated animosity.

"You might want to rethink that statement," Dee's voice was deadly calm as he stood looming behind the cop.

"De...Detective Laytner," The cop paused his Adam's apple bobbing as he forced a swallow past the suddenly tight passage in his throat. "Sorry, sir... I was just importing the fact of the importance of your case and that you need to work on it not pander to the whimsies of your children."

"Our boys know the the importance of our work and would never bother us unless it was necessary," Ryo said getting to his feet and coming over. Once they had the adults attention he dropped into a chair and took a blank sheet of paper from the printer on one corner of Ryo's desk and began to sketch ignoring the adults in the room while Rain explained their interruption while the uniform cop made his excuses beating a hasty retreat.

"We think some guy that was hanging around the park today tried to kidnap a young boy." Rain said to Ryo. "He seemed scared when we went over and pretended to be the kid's brothers and sped away. Bikky yelled at the kid's mom and told her to watch her kid better."

"What do you have there?" Dee asked when it seemed as if Bikky would continue to ignore them and draw. While Dee watched Bikky went into his back pack and pulled out his colored pencils adding the blond hair and watery brown eyes. He even managed to capture the sallow skin tone that had turned a dull red as the man's plans had been interrupted. "Is that who you saw?"

"Yep, that's him," Bikky tossed the pencils back in his bag while Dee studied the picture and showed it to Ryo and Leon. Bikky handed them another drawing. "That is his car. I even got his license plate."

Ryo looked at the detailed sketch awe at his son's talent on his face. "Thank you Bikky. Leon, Dee I am going to take this down to traffic and see if I can get the id of whoever this vehicle is registered to, why don't you all look through our police photos to see if any one who looks like him has ever been arrested. Rain, Bikky you look at the photos as well to see if you recognize anyone." Rain nodded solemnly his eyes wide at the change in Ryo. Ryo was usually so soft spoken and kind. Gentleness had no place here in this world of crime and justice. Rain felt a chill of respect go up his spine at the dedication his parents displayed as they all seemed to go into motion at once.

"This way," Dee ushered the boys from the office and down a well swept hall that led to another room with several computers and file cabinets. This room was not as neat as the office giving Bikky the impression that Ryo was the deciding factor in the neatness between the two rooms. Leon spoke to a few people then went to the computer and began to type surprising the boys with his proficiency with the machine before them. "We will start with blond hair and brown eyed suspects and then move on to others for similar facial features. You would be amazed how much a person can change with a little hair dye and contact lenses." Rain and Bikky nodded glad that Chris had agreed to keep Lyo at the consulate knowing the young child would be bored and never sit still throughout this ordeal. But they were willing to do whatever it took to help their parents.

Many files had gone by when Bikky remembered that he had scheduled a discussion with Laton about the gift he had given him. He was beginning to wonder if it would ever spiral out of his control. Sometimes in moments of passion he could feel his body temperature rise. What if he sat the bed on fire? Or Carol? Bikky knew he would never forgive himself. He had wanted to talk to Ryo about it, but did not want to see the look of disappointment on Ryo's face as he went on about him being too young. He was not too young, he knew what he felt, he loved Carol and she loved him. This was their last year in school together, while he had to finish up his junior and senior year she would be freshman at UCLA in the fall. What if she met some suave college boy and forgot all about him?

"Hey, does that look like him?" Rain asked disturbing his thoughts.

Bikky looked at the pale brown eyes and ash blond hair. "Hair is different, but the features are similar, but older." Bikky said with the detailed eye of an artist. "What is his name?"

"Ian Rimmel," Leon said studying the picture and the list of the man's crime. "Say's he murdered his younger brother's wife and son. The boy was his nephew, how sick is that?"

"With our cases, not so bad, all he did was kill him," Dee groused thinking of the Mereen case that even now months after the resolution churned his stomach. "Rimmel huh?"

"How did you know?" Ryo said returning to the room with a sheet of printed paper. "Did you find him?" Ryo went to the screen then sighed. "Well, the last name is right, this is Jason Rimmel, says years ago his older brother murdered his wife and child, the boy was in kindergarten. The wife showed signs of sexual assault before her neck was wrung. Get this, postmortem, the bodies were arranged so that she was cradling the child." Ryo paused when he saw the color drain from Rain's face leaving the caramel tone with an unhealthy pallor. "Thank you boys for all of your help. I will call a Salamander and have him take you to the consulate. We will pick you up after work okay?

Bikky nodded getting to his feet he took his brother by the arm and lead him to the door. "Thank you guys for listening to us. That other jerk just treated us like idiots. Come on Rain," Bikky said going to the front of the building where they could await their escort. "Hey Rain, you okay?" Bikky asked when it seemed that Rain would be ill.

Rain swallowed with difficulty. "I'm fine... I hope our dad's and Leon catch that man."

"Come on," said Bikky with a grin. "This is our dad's we're talking about. They will have it solved and be home in time for dinner." The chief paused in his study of the two boys, one tall and gangly, the other appearing long despite his smaller stature and slender build. Both boys were nice to look at one showing the signs of the handsome man he would one day be and the other almost painfully too beautiful. They were good boys he had heard, Laytner and MaClean should be proud. He heard their unshakable belief in their parents and could not help but agree.

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes... This year is moving by too fast for me. I can not seem to catch up. But I hope you are enjoying my efforts. It has been a year since I first sent The White Lion out to be published and just thought of a nifty way to celebrate. I am going to upload a copy of the map of Arcadia to my website, I will post a Link, along with several hand drawn pictures of the Royale. If you have not gotten a copy yet, check out the website. (Buybooksontheweb Dot Com) Again thank you for reading.

Ja

Chi


	19. All In A Day's Work: part 1

**Powdered Sugre 19**

**All In A Day's Work: Part 1**

The house was not bad by any means, in fact it blended in very well with the other fancy abodes on this side of town. It appeared to be freshly painted white with delicate green trim. Curtains hung in the window with a paisley design that caused a frown on Ryo's face. "Those are ugly curtains."

"You can tell him so after we arrest him." Dee gave the firm shoulder a reassuring pat glad for the muscles on his slim lover. He did not know how Leon and JJ could stand it. Mostly JJ though, from what he knew of Little D, he was stronger and faster and more skilled than anyone he knew excluding the Arcadian's. Though he was muscular, Dee was glad that the skin underneath the clothing was soft and for the most part smooth. Dee even loved the little calluses on his hands from the weight and use of guns. No one was a better shot than his baby. Dee then looked to make sure that Jill and Leon were parked behind their car, not getting out, but not driving off either there to serve as back-up if needed. Ryo approached the steps then bounded up them with Dee at his side.

After several knocks they could hear shuffling behind the door. Ryo put on his most disarming smile as it opened and a blond head peeked out. The first thing Dee noticed was the cool, watery brown eyes that seemed unsettled by the strangers on his porch, next was the furtive glances behind him as if he expected someone from inside the house to attack. Dee was glad that his weapon was not on safety just in case the man had an accomplice or a dog. Thinking about a dog, he knew Count D and Lord D would be upset if he harmed the animal trying to keep himself safe, but if it could not be helped, it could not be helped. With Sofu, you could never tell, life did not seem to phase him, or the loss of be it animal or human.

"Hello, can I help you?" The question brought Dee from his musings and he reached for his badge just as Ryo did.

"Hello Mr. Rimmel," Ryo began in a calm voice sure to keep twitchy suspects calm in the worst of situations. "I am detective Randy MaClean and this my partner detective Dee Laytner." Dee nodded slipping his shield back in his pocket allowing Mr. Rimmel a brief glance at his weapon. Once assured of the man's knowledge of his own demise should he attack Dee relaxed next to Ryo. "We would like for you to come down to the station with us to answer a few questions."

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked sweat beginning to show up on his brow. His eyes darted between the two men on his porch to the hanging flowers beside the smaller one's head, then he looked over at what must be their car. Parked behind their borrowed cruiser was red Lexus with two more people in it. Despite their civilian clothes and one being female, he knew they were cops as well, maybe even detectives like these two. He had nothing to fear, without a warrant they could not arrest him or search his house and there was nothing on his person that could be incriminating on any crimes. Perhaps they wanted him to identify some other criminal, maybe his brother had done something else. Yes, Jason mused, maybe his brother had done something else.

Break

Staid businessmen made him sick. Leon thought as he watched through the viewing screen as Ryo offered the man a cup of coffee that he took with a grateful smile at the beautiful man. "Good choice sending in MaClean," Leon looked up at the commissioner with a grin. "Even though he is straight he will be drooling in his coffee in about five more minutes." Leon could not help his chuckle and watched as Dee entered the room with his cigarette in his mouth. Ryo looked up his nose wrinkling in false distaste. "Not too hard to paint a disgusting picture of Dee, he is borderline cro-magnum man."

"Ryo tamed him," Leon grinned watching his two friends as they assumed positions around their suspect. Ryo, not intimidating, as he sat in the chair opposite Rimmel while Dee stood imposing with his arms crossed over his broad chest leaning against the wall smoking. Jill entered to set up the recorder so that they would have a record of whatever the men said. With a nod to each other they sat down to watch. Leon buzzing Dee's cell phone to let him know they were ready. Dee gave Ryo an almost imperceptible nod and they began.

Break

"I understand you handle delinquent accounts at the National Bank on fifth street," Ryo said seeming to ignore Dee and the glower he treated Rimmel to.

"Yes, overdo accounts, or overdrafts and closures." Rimmel nodded his eyes wide then relaxed as he took in the pale gold skin of the man in front of him. Complemented by his honey colored hair and light clothes he resembled a living sunbeam full of warmth. "I do not think I have ever seen eyes like yours, or maybe I have and can't place it yet." Rimmel said then blushed and sipped his coffee hoping the heat would cool his head as he spoke to the detectives.

"He's part Japanese, as if everyone didn't know that," Dee groused causing the man to start. "All you have to do is watch the damned television we frequently guard those busy body Arcadian's. And..." Dee allowed the word to hang between them so that he could gage Rimmel's reaction and hid a smile when the man visibly gulped. " Yes, he's my lover so stop ogling him."

"Dee, there is no need to be so abrasive," Ryo frowned at Dee then turned back to Jason. "Please forgive him, he can be a bit tense, or," Ryo laughed then enchanting Jason. "Dense I should say." Jason gulped his coffee as those large dark eyes danced with an internal light that seemed to ignite his belly. "If it is not too much trouble could you tell me about your older brother and what happened..." Ryo looked into a file. "Seven years ago."

"Oh... Has Ian done something else?" Jason asked concern in his voice for the first time since they had brought him in.

"We are not sure," Ryo said when Dee looked down at him then back at Jason. "But we have our suspicions as to the perpetrator of a very horrible crime."

"Oh... Okay. He, Ian, was jealous of my good fortune in finding a delicate wife. You see Joanne was lovely in every way that a wife could be lovely. She was always kind to him, but he could not stand her. He made several improper innuendos and finally one night after he had touched her rudely I insisted he leave my house and never return. That was a very long time ago." Jason said his eyes then seemed to take on a haunted look. "Then one night, I was held up at work and Ian came over. He raped my wife..." Ryo frowned listening to Jason recount the tale as if it had happened to someone else. "When it was found that she was pregnant we told everyone that it was mine, but I always knew the truth. You see, I have been barren ever since I got the Chicken pox for the second time when I was high school. Joanne and I had planned to adopt, so this baby was a joy to us and we raised him as our own. Ian was arrested for raping her, but he escaped from the mental hospital when Charles, our son was in kindergarten..." Here, Jason seemed to twitch a little. The man's eyes filled with tears that were blinked away replaced by a furtive glance around the bright room. He saw Dee and finished off his coffee.

"It is alright," Ryo said in a kind voice patting the soft hand in front of him thinking that working pencils and calculators at a bank was far less stressful on the hands.

"You do know some psycho has been killing kids that are in kindergarten?" Dee bellowed from behind Jason causing the man to begin to tremble. Ryo offered a soft smile to him in hopes to calm him as Dee had so easily rattled him.

"I had read it in the paper, it is dreadful. He must have escaped again." Jason said his eyes boring into the bottom of his empty coffee mug.

"Yes," Ryo agreed nodding his head he stood up extending his hand. "That must be it. You will let us know if he contacts you?"

"Of course," Jason stammered as Ryo lead him from the room past and staunchly glowering Dee.

"I will have one of the uniforms take you home, thank you for your cooperation." Ryo signaled for a young officer to come forward and escort the man from the building before he went back into the interrogation room to find Dee still leaning on the wall. "Laid it on a bit thick didn't you?"

"Ummm," Dee pulled Ryo into his arms. "You like it when I'm tough." Dee pressed a quick kiss to Ryo's lips that was interrupted by a loud clearing of throat. "Hey JJ," Dee said looking up from his nibbling at Ryo's neck.

"Make out on your own time. I have the warrant." JJ informed them then shoved the paper into Ryo's hand. "Jonas is going to take the long way and a circuitous route, that should give you at least thirty minutes in his house."

"Thanks bud," Dee clapped JJ on the shoulder as they heading out into the bright California sun.

"Oh, hey Ryo." JJ called before they could drive away. Ryo rolled down his window to look at JJ as he made it to their car. "Why are you so sure it is him and not his brother?"

"Ian Rimmel incited a riot in prison when he tried to steal the lover of another prisoner in order to gain prestige among the other inmates." Ryo answered as he secured his seatbelt. "He has been dead these past four years." JJ nodded and backed away from the car as it sped off down the road.

The house was neat inside as if Jason worked and cleaned. Not like the clean in their own house. Dee mused. Their house was clean, yes, but it looked lived in. you could tell that there were teenage boys and a child living there by the sight of the backpacks by the front door full of homework and books. You could see it in the shoes left by the back door and full fridge. The lumpy sofa in the family room that was comfortable despite looking like it had seen better days. The main living room was tidier, but still you could tell that a family lived there. This house seemed show room clean. They passed the dark green sofa and love seat and deep grain wood coffee table with a pristine book of airplanes on it to keep guests occupied while the host fetched drinks, as if this guy had anyone over. Dee wondered and followed Ryo upstairs.

The rest of the house was the same with the bedroom showing a sign of life with a made bed and a tie hanging over the side of a chair. The closet was full of well made suits that were not terribly expensive, hell, Dee thought, they could sell three of them to buy one pair of Ryo's pants. But at least they resembled a closet and not a store. After rummaging around in the bathroom and the spare room which was show room quality they went back downstairs. Dee paused his eyes lighting on a door in the kitchen that he had not seen before because it was partially hidden behind a cupboard door that stood ajar. "Now that's odd," Dee said gaining Ryo's attention. "Why would a guy who is fastidious about every other room in his house leave this open?" Dee closed the door and reached for the handle. He held still waiting for the reassuring sound of metal clearing leather as Ryo armed himself. With a small nod from Ryo, Dee opened the door. "Hello!" he called down while Ryo pointed his gun into the darkness.

Dee felt along the inner wall of the stairway for the light switch. "LAPD," Ryo called down just as Dee found the light and hit the switch. Ryo's ears pricked as they heard a small sound. "Could be a pet," Ryo said with a heavy note of disbelief. Dee took out his gun and followed his partner down the stairs. His stomach turned at the sight of the basement. It was clean to the point of obsessive cleaning but chained to a wall were three young children, two girls and one boy all around the same age as Lyo staring at them with fear and relief.

"Are you our new teachers?" The tallest girl asked getting to her feet.

"No we are not teachers," Ryo said in a kind voice as he knelt down in front of the children. "But I do know that there are supposed to be five of you." Ryo held up all of his fingers to show the kids the number in case they had trouble counting. His wedding band winked in the light. "Do you have any more friends down here?"

"Jo and Tina were bad," the small boy said.

"Yeah, they kept crying for their mommy and daddy."

"But that is not bad, if you miss them," Ryo assured them. "Where are they now?" Ryo asked almost afraid of the answer. The smallest girl who had been quiet until now pointed a finger at two more lengths of chain that lay on the ground Ryo walked over and felt his heart drop into his stomach at the small bodies that lay as if sleeping with their necks at odd angles.

"Ryo I found the..." Dee's voice halted as he looked at his partner who stood staring down at faces young enough to be Lyo. Dee said nothing. With a sigh Ryo reached into his pocket for his camera and began to take pictures of the scene. First the living children that Dee unchained as soon as Ryo moved on and finally the two deceased children his heart breaking a little more with each click of the camera. Just as they were calling the precinct to alert them to their find they heard the sound of a car pulling into the well maintained driveway. Ryo's face seemed to cloud over like a thunderstorm as he herded the children upstairs.

Jonas was smiling as he lead the nice man up the steps to his house knowing that if MaClean and Laytner were still inside they had to have found something. While Jason unlocked his door, Jonas took the safety off his gun. Maybe he would be promoted for working this case with them. Whatever help he could give these two top notch detectives he would gladly offer. "What is the meaning of this?" Jason asked as he saw the murderous rage on Dee's face. Dee left the children with Ryo while he went to the two men in the doorway. Jason then turned his eyes to Jonas hoping for some form of aid only to see the young cop with his gun drawn as well. Jason's eyes then went to Ryo and bulged when he saw him next to the children. "What gives you the right to go snooping through my house?"

"A warrant," Dee ground the words out with a deadly calm to his voice. "Jason Rimmel you are under arrest." Dee snatched his cuffs out and jerked the smaller man around so that he could attach them. "You sick bastard. You have the right to remain silent, any thing you say can, and I hope they will, be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, and if you can not afford an attorney the court will supply you with adequate representation. And I hope he is a retard who failed his bar examinations at least three times while subsequently suffering from a mal-adaptive disorder and brain tumor..." Dee continued his rant while Jonas followed behind repeating the correct rights while they ushered the distraught man into the back of his cruiser.

"You're all mad!" Jason began to cry out in despair. "Mad, I have done nothing wrong... I only wanted to teach them about the world."

"The only thing you taught them about the world," Ryo ground out as the coroners black van pulled up. "Is that there are evil people like you in it." Ryo was saddened as Jonas pulled away leaving them to answer the questions of the coroner.

Break

The chief sat at his desk chewing his cigar looking over the now closed case so that he would have a viable report to give to the press. Ryo and Dee had declined his offer for them to appear on television yet again for a case well closed. He sighed glad to have such good men on his team. Perhaps the last chief was correct, it did not matter who they went home to at night, they got the job done.

Break

"Hey Ryo," Dee said with a grin on his face as they entered their office. "Now that the case is over..." Ryo paused sitting the bag of fast food lunch on Dee's desk. He grinned recognizing the heated look in Dee's lovely eyes. Ryo thought that it was Dee's eyes that had first entranced him, even more so than Ryo's eyes had captured Dee. "I want to try something new, but you know, better to be safe than not." Dee reached over and spread a clear gel on Ryo's inner arm. "Let me know if it itches later on okay. Don't want to put that anywhere sensitive until we know if you'll have a reaction."

"What is that?" Ryo asked looking down at his arm. Dee tossed a bottle to Ryo who caught it and read the label. "KY Intrigue," Ryo laughed softly as he saw the designs on the box of the lubrication that Dee wanted to try.

"I already have some on my arm to make sure it is compatible with my skin." Dee said with a lascivious grin. Dee winked at Ryo then sat at his desk ready to dig into his lunch.

Ryo was just sitting at his desk sipping a cup of tea when their office door swung open. Dee looked up from his greasy burger and fries to see an unkempt young woman being ushered in by Jonas. "Sorry Detectives, but the cops downstairs said that you guys were taking teen cases, and she did say she was looking for detective MaClean." Ryo looked up with a soft smile as he took in the haggard appearance of the young woman who burst into tears at the gentle expression.

"You... You are Bikky's parents!" The girl dashed forward falling to her knees in front of Ryo. "I heard you were kind, you are the only ones who can help me."

"Help you with what, if we can of course we will," Ryo assured her. "First, how do you know my son?"

"We go to school together, I am in third period with him. My name is Elissa." The young girl pushed her long strands of pale blond hair out of her face. It was then that Ryo saw the look of terror in her hazel eyes along with the angry bruise on her face. "Everyone says that you are kind."

"What happened to you?" Ryo asked getting to his knees in front of the girl.

Elissa looked around the office then lowered her head when she saw the cop still in the door way she lowered her eyes to the floor her face flushing. At a nod from Dee Jonas smiled and shut the door. "I came straight here after... after he passed out." Elissa cried, fat tears falling over her cheeks still round with youth.

"How old are you?" Ryo asked standing and helping Elissa into his vacated chair. He then perched on the edge of his desk.

"I am fifteen sir, I mean detective. That's what I am supposed to call you right?" Elissa said trying in vain to cease the trembling of her body.

"Call me Ryo," More tears fell at the kindness Ryo offered her. "I do not think you have never been by the house before. Most of Bikky and Rain's friends have at one point or another."

"Oh I know, but you see," Elissa looked away her cheeks blooming pink underneath her bruises, tears and dirt smudges. "I guess it is silly now and if I want your help, it doesn't matter anyway. I can't go home anymore."

"Please," Ryo knelt again in front of her. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"I... can't pay you but everyone says you are kind." Elissa said causing a soft chuckle from Dee.

"If we worked on the promise of payment from the citizens we helped, we would never work sweetheart." Dee winked causing her face to flush at his handsomeness. " City itself pays us, what do you need?"

Elissa stared at Dee for a moment her eyes falling into his deep green orbs. Her eyes then went to Ryo. His soft features enchanted her so much so that for a moment she forgot her pain and fear. "I want you to arrest someone, well two someones," Elissa blurted out tears once again falling down her cheeks. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like it's my first time or anything, but I said no. And at school they taught us that no means no!"

"Oh God," Ryo said patting her hand his eyes closed as her words made sense to him at last. "Who raped you?"

"See, my parents died a couple years ago and we had to move in with my uncle Jasper. My older brother got a football scholarship and went to school last year and left me behind. He sends money, but Jasper spends it on crack." Ryo's heart went out to the girl dressed in clothes that looked as if they had been shabby for some time. Now it made sense why she had never been by the house. She was embarrassed. "Well, he ran out of money and he wanted more crack, so he..." Elissa paused and tears choked her up. She took the handkerchief that Ryo offered her. "He sold me to his pusher. The man came into my room this morning while I was getting ready for school. I tried to fight him but he kept slapping me. Jasper told me to stop squalling and be still, then he went to get high."

"What's your address, we'll go get your uncle," Dee said pulling out a pad of paper and a pen while Ryo took the distraught teenager into his arms.

"First we are going to get you to a hospital and get a rape kit done on you," Ryo said picking up his desk phone to call the hospital. "Did you take a shower before you came here?"

Elissa shook her head. "I was afraid he would wake up if I took the time."

"Good," Dee said when Ryo hung up the phone. "What can you tell us about his pusher?"

"His name is Slate, that's all, just Slate," Elissa said sniffling the fire of rage lighting her young features. "I do not know where he lives, but I know he does his business by the stone quarry. Jasper knew that you guys were detectives so he told me to stay away from Bikky."

"All right, we'll have a uniform take you to the hospital and then get to work all right little lady," Dee said when Ryo began to check the clip in his gun causing Elissa to stare at the beautiful man.

"Don't worry about a thing," Ryo said looking up. "Dee, call Leon, he and Jill can go get the uncle, we'll head after Slate." Ryo then opened his door to see Jonas hovering in the hallway. "I need you to take this young lady to the emergency room. She needs to see an MD and get a R kit done as soon as possible. Dee," Ryo nodded his head towards the door. With a last nod to Elissa and Jonas Ryo and Dee headed out once again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's notes... **Wow, it must be so horrible for you all to have an author who is so ill all the time. I do so apologize. As soon as hospitals allow laptops, you can be sure that no matter what I will try to fork out some chapters. Actually I do not know if they would allow me a laptop, usually when I am in they stick me with a IV and I could not even tell you my own name, but I do sometimes ask for tea in both French and Japanese. I have loopy reactions to some pain meds. Well If all goes well, I will have surgery at the end of April and be back on a normal schedule, until then I will do the best that I can. Thank you so much, oh and Happy One Year Anniversary to The White Lion!!

OH And KY INTRIGUE belongs solely to it's creators and I am making no profit from mentioning it here. This is not an advertisement. I am not a licensed user of the name or logo.


	20. All In A Day's Work: Conclusion

Powdered Sugre 20

All In A Day's Work :Conclusion

Leon did not want to chance having a deranged crack addict attack him. How would he explain it to D and Chris when he got back home tonight. Not to mention Jewel would scold daddy to be more careful. He smirked at the thought as Jill prepared her weapon. They had lucked out with the arrangements of partners since Diana had quit the FBI/CIA?Arcadian link system. JJ now worked directly with Agent Miaka, a combination that lead to fast warrants and exceptional back-up. Jill knocked on the door loudly her usual sweet voice full of cop tough that had never failed to amaze Leon. "LAPD, open up we have a warrant." Nothing could be heard from inside the house. Jill sighed. "I hate when they play hard to get." Jill offered a playful bow to Leon and a helplessly adorable pout. "Kind sir... would you mind?"

Leon shook his head with eyes rolled he raised a foot and kicked the door in. It balanced on it's hinges as it crashed against the wall. Jill stepped inside at his nod keeping her gun ready. She resisted the strong urge to cover her nose at the foul odor coming from the house. Dirt and grime covered every surface of the house. "Let's find our rat," Leon said and walked through to the kitchen. He gagged and backed away. Soiled dishes covered every available surface along with canisters from take out restaurants and delivery. "Good thing Ryo's not here." Leon shook his head. "But I can let him know that this guy is a pig in every sense of the word. That poor girl has been living here with this slop." Leon then went upstairs to the bathroom which was reasonable clean and a bedroom that was done in various shades of red and white with lacy curtains. The lace seemed old and tattered. " grabbing for beauty in any way she can." Leon paused when he saw a small picture of Rain that looked like it came from a discarded CD cover. Though the picture was ragged around the edges which had prompted the previous owner to replace it, it was sitting here near of tin can of flowers as if it were an honored treasure.

"Come on Leon." Jill said the sadness in her voice penetrating the gloom that was beginning to cloud Leon's heart. They walked further down the hall and found another room. "He could hear her," Jill mused when they saw what had to be the master bedroom. "These walls are paper thin." Jill walked around the bed and ceased moving before she stumbled on the man laying face down on the floor in a pool of his own vomit. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give the glories of crack. This is your life," She pulled a pair of latex gloves from her pocket. Jill then reached for his neck. "I got a pulse, the trash lives." Leon nodded keeping his gun at the ready in case the man woke up violent.

"Get him in cuffs, he can detox at the station." Leon muttered and watched while Jill secured their prisoner. Jasper began to awake as he was dragged none too gently from his home. "I feel like I am wasting my breath," Leon groused as he recited the Miranda rights. "This guy is so high he can't tell his own farts from a gentle spring breeze."

"Leon, your manners are atrocious in the presence of a lady." Jill complained. "What would little D say."

"Before giving me a correction nibble," Leon grinned thinking about the small but painful bites that D dealt him whenever he said something that displeased his delicate sensibilities. "He would tell your delicate self that you have crack addict vomit on your shoe."

Jill looked down and stared in horror at the remains of the mess she had stepped in. "This is why I am single." Jill frowned then scrubbed her foot on the grass.

Break

"It's beautiful," Ryo's voice was almost a whisper that Dee only heard because he was attuned to every move the man made. Dee turned his eyes to see the sun shining behind Ryo with piles of golden sun reflecting the light off of his perfect skin and slim physic. Ryo turned to look at Dee his hair seemed to ignite in the bright glow. "Dee?"

"Yeah...beautiful," Dee smiled his throat closing as he looked at Ryo. "God, Ryo... I love you."

"Dee? I love you too," Ryo smiled and Dee's heart skipped several beats and he smiled. "What?"

"Let's take the boys out to dinner tonight," Ryo grinned and nodded his head then turned his eyes back to survey the large outcroppings of rocks and boulders. The deep gorge at the bottom. He scanned many ledges and machinery that was no longer in use. "To work," Dee smiled then gave Ryo a wink before he checked his gun. Ryo nodded pulling out his own weapon. "My guess is that he has a day job, cause this place is usually functional... isn't it?" Dee looked around. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty eight," Ryo checked his watch. "This place shuts down at four."

"Ah, so there is plenty of time for some one to get off work, go home, change, then show up here ready for some nefarious activities." Dee grinned. "Ryo put your gun away, we have company, look innocent and adorable. As if you can help that." Dee said in an aside that caused just the right shading of pink to touch Ryo's cheeks. Ryo turned around with a smile on his face to see a middle aged man in expensive jeans and a pullover. He wore dark sunglasses and his curly hair was cut close to his head as he grinned at them. Bright white teeth flashed at them through his deeply colored skin.

"Hello gentlemen," The man said with a grin. "Out for a stroll?"

"Yeah," Dee said placing an arm around Ryo who blushed right on cue. "Just a date you know, wanted to take in the sights, he likes high places."

"Aren't you two a little old for make out spots?" The man asked smiling fast but not quick enough that Dee would miss the look of disgust that briefly covered his face.

"Well, you are never too old for love, right Honey?" Ryo offered his most disarming smile at Dee. "So do you come here often Mr..." Ryo allowed the question to hang giving the man time enough to stare at him and discount him, but those dark eyes came back to rest on the pair before him.

"You're cops," The statement brought a frown to Dee's face, but he did not reply. Instead he pulled out his badge. "Just playing the gay thing to throw off suspicion." He nodded with a relieved grin.

"Well. You're half right," Dee said never ceasing to shock Ryo with his total honesty about their private life. "We are cops, but man I pin him every chance I get."

"Come to think of it, I have seen you guys on TV before," The man said taking out a white cloth to clean his sunglasses. "Real pretty kid you got at home." Dee had no time to caution the strange man about his comments. Behind him he heard the unmistakable sound of several men approaching. "I don't like cops around here, bad for business."

"Quarry's closed," Dee said turning his eyes to the wild outcroppings of boulders and red stone. "What business would we be bad for?"

"I know why you're here. I am not stupid," Slate's fingers curled into tight fists as he stared at the two men in front of him while his boys came around behind him. "That damned tramp opened her mouth didn't she?"

"I do not know any damned tramps," Ryo informed Slate with a smile he pulled his gun from his shoulder holster just as Dee did the same pressing his back to Ryo's he faced the six men behind them. "Now you can do this the easy way and come down to the station or you can do it the hard and have us drag you there you murdering, raping scum." Ryo said his eyes blazed shocking Slate that the once gentle looking man seemed very capable of killing him. "And I forgot to mention drug trafficking."

"What makes you think you can drag me any where you sodding bastards?" Slate demanded wondering why his men were not attacking, yeah so the cop had a gun, but they did too. Slate peeled his eyes away from Ryo long enough to see his men just staring at Dee the look of fear on their faces palpable in the deepening color of the sky. "Come on boys, it's two against seven."

"Yeah boss, but haven't you heard, any one who harms them comes to some horrible end." One of the thugs complained looking at Ryo and Dee. "Even other cops. I heard a detective was burned alive, and a man in prison had his heart ripped out. From what the men in the jail tell us, it looked like it was eaten and his... was shoved in there where his heart was. They think he was castrated before he was dead. Man these guys is bad news."

"We had nothing to do with that," Dee was quick to deny killing the man in prison though he could say nothing about Randolph's death that would not upset Ryo.

"You are not afraid of a bunch of fags!" Slate shouted as if to prove the falsehood five of the men turned and ran.

"A bunch, I thought we were just two," Dee said when Ryo bristled at the man's leer in his direction.

"Hey boss, I want him before we get rid of them," The largest man in the former group said inclining his head towards Ryo. "I always watch him, I know how you feel about Homo's so I never told you, but I can't let this opportunity pass. I want him." Ryo's eyes widened and he prepared for an attack just as he felt Dee's back tense.

"Well, you can't have him," Dee said pressing the button on his phone to alert back up that they were needed. "You are both under arrest."

"I don't think he gets it yet Riley," Slate said with a laugh. "Maybe you should teach him." Riley smiled and jumped for Dee. Dee fired and gasped as the bullet missed the bulky man who had feinted a dive for his torso but dipped at the last minute to rush his legs. "Faster than he looks," Slate told Ryo who had surprised him by not taking his eyes from Slate to check on Dee.

"Dee'll be fine, you're under arrest," Ryo said and blocked the fist that Slate aimed at him. He fired a warning shot. Slate growled his displeasure and jumped for Ryo who dodged shocking Slate with his agility and strength as he blocked yet again and punched in Slate's midsection. His vision doubled and bent over clutching his middle.

Dee grunted as he went to the ground under the weight of the large man. "As you die, I want you to know what I'm going to do to that pretty boy of yours, first I am going make him suck me. I'll bet he's good at that those pretty lips of his all moist and open."

"Not if I kill you first," Dee ground out bringing his legs up he flipped Riley over him. Dee gasped then sat up to try to catch the flailing man. He never actually meant to kill him just get him off. Dee grabbed his arm just as he began to tumble off the edge of the landing to fall to the jumble of jagged rocks below.

"I'm taking you with me," The acid in Riley's voice turned Dee's stomach moments before he felt vertigo envelope him as the man lurched back taking him with him.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled slamming Slate's head to the rocky ground below them to stun him. Ryo scrambled to his feet and grasped the back of Dee's pants yanking him back. The sudden jerk loosed Riley's grip on Dee and he went head first back wards to plummet to the rocks below scrapping along the side of the gorge as he went. "Dee, don't go... Don't..." Tears fell down Ryo's face as he held Dee in his arms. Dee sighed as he leaned into the warmth of Ryo. His skin seemed to be hotter than normal as his emotions went into overdrive. Dee looked down and saw a dark stain on the sleeve of Ryo fine shirt and gasped.

"Baby, you're hurt," Dee ripped the buttons free and looked down in awe at the clear gel that had dried but due to the heat and perspiration of Ryo's skin it was liquid again. "Oh... ha, lubrication." Dee laughed then turned to Slate where the man was getting to his feet.

"You...damned... fags!" Slate yelled and rushed them both. Dee and Ryo broke apart out the man's way. He stumbled and went over to the edge reaching out he grabbed Ryo's exposed arm taking him to his knees. With pained wince Ryo tried to yank his arm back. He knew his knees would be bruised from his fall but that paled in comparison to the pain of Slate's nails digging into his arm as the man pulled him to the edge. Ryo rolled to his side then sat on his bottom kicking Slate until the man fell to the ground with broken leg.

Slate rolled away from Dee only to screech as he realized that he had run out of ground. "No!" His arms reached out for purchase but found nothing but crumbling rocks. Ryo reached for him and caught him before he too could fall to his death to the rocks below. Slate tried to hold on to Ryo his fingers frantic in the need to clutch the detective. Ryo tried not to snatch away from the man's nails that were digging into his already bleeding arm. Ryo panicked, he could not hold this man, he was slipping.

"Dee, help me," Ryo cried out and sighed when Dee added his strength trying to pull Slate up. Slate released Ryo's hands when Dee grabbed him and attempted to grasp his arm only to slide right off. Dee unprepared for the extra weight gripped Slate as he went down. Wrenching his arm. Slate tried to brace his legs against the wall as he heard the sickening sound of his arm breaking. Slate screamed in agony as Dee pulled him back to safety. "Had to choose the hard way," Ryo groused as he began to read Slate his rights.

Break

The chief wanted to be angry. He tried real hard to be angry. He chewed his cigar as he stared at the two men in his office one of them wrapped in bandages along his arm and his pants bulging from bandages on his knees. "You mean to tell me, that he was unsuccessful in pulling you off the edge, because you had sexual lubricant on you?" Ryo blushed ten shades of red but nodded his head. "Get out of my office." The chief said before he could laugh. He did not want to like these detectives, but damn it was getting difficult.

Break

"You're an idiot," Ryo looked up at Laton his dark eyes wide in shock.

"Excuse me," Ryo said when the Elder Dragon seemed to be laughing at him as he left the hospital with bandages along his left arm.

"You have the strength of ten men at your disposal but you continue to live as a man with a man's strength. You have utilized your ability before, but only on behest of your consort or your children. Never for yourself." Laton said snatching Ryo away from the crowd of well wishers and shoving him into the limousine that he had arrived in. Dee grumbled at the sudden loss of his lover and banged on the window of the car.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have to be getting home to my family." Ryo said reaching for the handle only to realize that there wasn't one. "Grandfather," Ryo sighed. "I am very tired, I just want a bath and dinner."

"Fine," Laton shook his head and the door slide open. "But think about what I have said to you." Ryo nodded and left the car to see Dee with his fist raised prepared to pound on the window again.

"Come on Dee... let's go home," Ryo leaned his head against Dee's shoulder and headed back to their home where their boys and Alicia were awaiting them.

Author's Notes: Ahhh, another month done. Not on time, but it is done. April will be a good month I think to tie a few loose ends and re-visit some previously introduced characters. Thank you for putting up with such a sickly Author. I hope it is not too much trouble for you all to await my chapters. I will try to get better and produce more work. I have already told The French One that if more than a week goes by and I have not produced anything to proceed without me. So You may get some extremely Lemon heavy chapters as that is his specialty before all is said and done. My surgery should be later this month and I will be back to work as soon as I can. Thank you and comments and healthy, constructive criticism always welcome.

Ja

Chi


	21. April's Fools

Powdered Sugre 21

April's Fools

The clink and clatter of many dishes welcomed Chihaya as he smiled warmly at the patrons at the Cafe while Kagetsuya worked his particular brand of magic. His bright purple eyes flashed with glee as orders went up. While he sashayed through the crowd waiting tables. Angel breezed by him carrying yards of cream colored satin. He grinned at the many people that flocked to the racks where his clothing hung. Not many of them could afford the pricey items, but it was fun to look. Angel paused and sighed. He knew that the reason he could charge such outrageous prices was because he was the personal designer to the Arcadian Royale. It was his work, and not the royal designers that graced the group on tour and during personal appearances. Angel sighed then disappeared into his office again. Prom season was coming, just because many could not afford his fashions, did not mean that no one could.

Chihaya smiled warmly at Leon and Jill when they entered. "Any chance of us getting a table and some lunch?" Leon asked always in awe of the beautiful little positive angel.

"Of course there is." Chihaya showed them to a table and held up his notepad ready to take their order.

"I am definitely not feeling meat today."Jill grimaced and placed a pale file in her bag.

"Tough case?" Collins asked. Jill looked up at him in his apron and tried to smile.

"Gross even," Jill complained as Leon searched the menu. "He will probably have a hamburger, iron stomach that he has, but I will have a Caesar salad with extra dressing and croûtons."

"Actually," Leon grinned at Jill. Then turned his bright blue eyes to Collins and Chihaya. "I want a chef salad with no meat and lots of cheese."

"This must be a bad case," Chihaya offered a sympathetic smile as he and Collins left the two detectives to their drinks.

"A skinless corpse... yeah," Leon groused.

"I just wish we knew where the skin was," Jill frowned shaking her head.

"That would make this too easy," Leon said firming his resolve to solve this case as soon as possible.

"Oh no," Jill said her frown lightening as she looked at her friend and partner. "We would never want that."

Break

Ryo was smiling as he walked in to the brightly painted building with Alicia. Dee waited in the car going over the files of their new case. Miss Joy beamed a smile when she saw the handsome detective and his beautiful friend come to retrieve their child. Another couple stood by speaking to the other teacher in Lyo's room. Ryo and Alicia stood silently for a while observing Lyo while he played with the other children a smile on both their faces. Lyo paused in his game to pick up the soft ball and turned. "Da-Ryo! Mommy!" Ryo was quick to move in front of Alicia and catch the hurtling child before he could launch himself in to her. Alicia offered a grateful smile.

"Remember what we talked about?" Ryo stood with Lyo in his arms amazing Miss Joy with his strength for when the child had slammed into him he did not move and now he stood from a crouched position with his son in his arms and he had shown no discomfort or strain. "Do not run to mommy like that."

"Keeping the kid away from his mom," Ryo heard the muttered words from the father of another child but chose to ignore them as he turned allowing Lyo to embrace Alicia.

"Yeah, mommy has a baby in there," Lyo said nodding his head as he gave Alicia kisses. "I could hurt her. I'm sorry Mommy and baby." Lyo said he slid down to his feet and pressed his little hands to Alicia's swelled stomach.

"Oh, how many months are you?" Miss Joy asked feeling embarrassed by her other parents who stood staring at Ryo and Alicia with disapproving frowns on their faces.

"Six," Alicia said sitting with obvious relief while Ryo went to gather Lyo's jacket and help the boy tie his shoes.

"Wow, Landy is a joy to have in this class, you must be proud," Miss Joy continued speaking to Alicia. "We will miss him next term. But..." Miss joy paused and looked up at Ryo. "I hope you do not mind if we keep the lullaby CD."

"Oh... You bought that CD?" Ryo paused in his answer to Miss Joy to see the mother that was still staring rudely at him. She moved her shiny black hair aside so that she could pierce him with her watery hazel stare. "Our son loves that CD," She said and reached down for her son's hand when he tried to play with Lyo while their parents talked. Ryo sighed when she snatched the boy behind her as if Lyo was dirty. "Miss Joy was unable to tell us where you bought it. So she made us a copy it is the only way we can get him to sleep at night. Do they have others, like playtime songs?"

"I never bought the CD," Ryo said his cheeks turning slightly red shocking the parent who was amazed at his handsomeness. A waste she thought of her sister, single all this time. No wonder she was single, the attractive men were all gay. "But, Miss Joy, you may keep it if you wish."

"I don't understand." The mother said becoming irritated. " You won't tell me where you got it?"

"He didn't get it anywhere," Miss Joy said feeling sorry for her young student for having such bigoted parents. "The man singing on the CD is Detective MaClean. That is why it is over halfway in Japanese." Miss Joy enjoyed a moment of pure smugness as she watched her words sink into the parents standing before her. "At first I would call him everyday at nap time so that he could sing Landy to sleep, but then he made this CD and now all the kids love it."

"Oh..." The father of the other child said his eyes narrow as he approached Ryo. "What do the songs in Japanese say?" Ryo bristled at the menace in the man's tone.

"Ryo... Doll, I am getting hungry, how long do you intend to keep Dee waiting for us?" Alicia got to her feet making a show of placing a hand on her round tummy."

"This won't take long," Ryo offered a cold smile to the other parents. "-Just subliminal messages to grow up and be homosexual. My way of insuring we take over the world.-" Ryo muttered in Japanese causing Miss Joy to stare at him having never heard him use such a tone of voice even if she did not understand the words. Alicia giggled having spent the years after Leo's death learning Japanese. All while she was pregnant and in hiding she had studied the language. It was how she had come to her decision on what to name Landy. Ryo reached into his pocket for a note pad and began to write. He tore the page off and handed it to the irate father. "That is one of the songs, I think number three. I do not have time to write out all five of the Japanese songs, but I can tell you that five and seven are translated into English in six and eight." Ryo then turned to Miss Joy. "Did you give the invitations to every one in the class?" Ryo smiled sweetly as the father looked down at the neatly written kanji.

Miss Joy nodded, "the children are all excited." Miss Joy spoke with both Ryo and Alicia for a few moments more then sighed as the other parents took their child and stormed out of the room. The invitation to Lyo's fifth birthday party was left behind in the trash pail. Miss Joy waved Ryo and Alicia off with a sad smile as they took Lyo and headed out into the sunlight.

Break

Bikky wandered around ear the kitchen watching as Ryo tapped his foot to the music as he chopped chicken for the night's dinner. He loved their house, Bikky thought gazing at the lumpy sofa in the family room that, for all it's lumps, was as comfortable as anything he had ever sat on. He looked further into the living room where they received guests and admired Ryo's impeccable taste and cleanliness. Rain was shaping up to be just like him. His room was always clean. He said it was because his plants could not grow in a dirty room. Bikky refocused on the living area and smiled. All the other kids at school loved to come to their house. The area rug was imported from Japan while the drapes were made in Arcadia and the wood furniture and good sofa and love seat all came from IKEA.

Bikky moved into the kitchen and sighed at the delicious smells coming from the oven as a cake baked while Ryo put a large pan on the fire to heat adding a little vegetable oil to the pan. Bikky stared in amazement as the fire on the stove seemed to leap in greeting to Ryo dancing merrily in his presence. While the living room and family room were studies in varying degrees of comfort, the kitchen was all efficiency and grace. Stainless steel and shiny black appliances all gleamed with the care Ryo showed each piece. "If you are just going to hover, you may as well come over here and cut the carrots." Bikky gasped when Ryo spoke without turning around while he placed a pot of water with seasoning on the fire.

"Okay," Bikky stepped further into the kitchen. He accepted a knife and began to slice the vegetables while watching Ryo soak the chicken pieces he had cut in thick brown sauce. "Wow. Chicken Terriyaki tonight," Bikky sniffed appreciatively at the smells in the kitchen. They continued in silence for a while the only sound aside from the radio was the knife on the cutting board. Bikky cast small glances Ryo's way then sighed and went back to chopping. Dee looked into the kitchen then shook his head and left the two alone heading off Rain by tossing him a pack of pop tarts that he ate cold and finished his homework. Bikky looked again at Ryo then back at his hands. "I know what you're going to say."

"Bikky..." Ryo paused as he and Bikky had started speaking at the same time

"I know that I am young... But we are being careful and... I know I love her and she loves me. We have been together since I was like six you know." Bikky continued then sighed. When he could not think of anything more to say he peeked at Ryo surprised by that fact that he did not have to look up to look him in the eye. When had that happened? Bikky wondered to himself as he gazed at Ryo from an entirely new perspective. He could see how Dee had fallen so hard. Being hit with the full force of those eyes was something to remember.

"Bikky, I will not tell you not to," Ryo said surprising Bikky. "I know you are a teenager with hormones beyond your control. Despite what you may believe I understand." Ryo smiled then and added the chicken to the pan of hot oil. He sprinkled a little salt into the mix and began to stir with a big wooden fork and spatula. " I do not wish to create a situation where you feel it necessary to lie to me or do things behind my and Dee's backs. As long as you are being careful and understand the consequences of your actions and accept responsibility if it is needful I will say no more." Ryo placed the vegetables into the steaming water for a few minutes before he pulled them out and wrapped them in foil to be placed in the oven. Bikky felt as if the weight of a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders. Bikky had spoken at length with Laton about his fears of his fire use. Laton had laughed softly then explained that he had no reason to fear, then advised that he speak with Ryo. "Bikky..." Ryo said when the teenager was reaching into the fridge for a can of soda.

"Yes," Bikky turned around feeling the hairs at the nape of his neck prickle at the tone of Ryo's voice.

"Respect this house," Ryo words seemed to echo in the stylish kitchen. Bikky stood still and absorbed the meaning. He nodded to Ryo.

Ryo turned back to their dinner checking the boiling rice and gasped when he felt a strong hand on his arm turn him around. Bikky held Ryo in a light embrace. "Thanks... Dad," Bikky said then released Ryo after he had briefly returned the hug. "Smells good." Bikky grabbed his soda and left the kitchen. Ryo heaved a large sigh then turned back to his family's dinner.

Ryo tensed then relaxed when another pair of hands encircled his waist. A smile crept over his face as he felt Dee press into his back. "Okay?" Dee asked against the shell of a sensitive ear. Ryo nodded and turned his face up to Dee's searching lips.

"Everything's fine," Ryo said when his mouth was his own again.

"I told you it would be easier to let him come to us," Dee smirked as he wrapped his arms fully around Ryo while he stirred the chicken and poured more of the tasty sauce on the frying meat. "And I knew he would go to you."

"Yeah well," Ryo smiled as his eyes wandered to their large back yard full of a pool, enclosed hot tub, deck, gazebo, play area for Lyo including a swing set, slide and sandbox and an area for the kids to play basketball. Ryo often wondered why they even bothered to take Lyo to the park anymore then at the same time realized that he needed interaction with other children his age. "He's always told me."

Break

Carl Anderson frowned as a High prince of Arcadia strode into his office. Bad enough yesterday he had to deal with those people while he picked up his son. Last night he had taken the CD from his son's room then had to listen to his child scream for several hours until he fell into an exhausted slumber. Tricia, his wife, was not speaking to him because she had tried to cajole him into giving the CD back to no avail. He would not have his son influenced by those pedophilic sodomites. Carl looked with displeasure at High Prince Daphnus and his secretary as they sat. "How can I help you?" He asked refusing to utter the Your Highness that was supposed to be used to address him as a show of respect. He was an American for crying out loud. Just because the rest of the country licked his boots did not mean that Carl Jason Anderson had to. No sir.

Carl paused at the look of amusement on Daphnus face before those beautiful eyes turned to his secretary and nodded with an imperious gesture he only used when annoyed. Jash nodded his head concentrating on maintaining his human form he reached into his briefcase and pulled out several documents then addressed Mr. Anderson when he knew Daphnus would not deign to. "As you know," Jash said glad to hear the tinny sound of vocals through a beak silenced by his human esophagus. "X-Ta-C is a world wide foundation. Half of the profits from all sales, including concert tickets, album, promotional items and video are allotted to all the hospitals built in honor of the poor and destitute in the areas they serve. The other half going to maintain the safe houses built for the refuge of abused men, women and children, or individuals that have no where else to go."

"Yes very charitable," Carl muttered forcing a smile. He then looked closer at the royal in his office again amazed at his beauty. When he had first seen him all that time ago when their first album was released he had mistaken him for an astonishingly beautiful woman. It had been like a kick in the gut to realize that he was male.

"The point to this friendly recap," Jash said regaining Carl's attention. "Is that this hospital receives more than enough funds to provide exceptional care to its under privileged patients. Yet we have come across several cases of people in need of re-constructive surgery that have not received it. Underweight babies leaving the hospital before they are ready. Substituting casts for light wraps on bad sprains leaving a permanent disfigurement in some cases. The poor of this city are starting to look like deformed monsters because they are receiving sub-standard care. Why is that? I know you receive the proper amount of money. I sign the checks."

"Well," Carl could feel the sweat build on his forehead and bead on his upper lip. "We implemented a screening program and not all of the patients qualify for the funds." Carl stammered forcing a smile in the face of Daphnus cold stare. Still the prince said nothing. "If they make above the decided upon amount of money then they could pay for the operations and treatment."

"If they could afford to pay for the operations and treatment I do believe they would." Jash said his face turning red. He took several breaths and concentrated on maintaining a human appearance. "The truth is they are left with the awful choice of health care or rent. Surgery or food. Parents that have to take off their meager paying jobs to stay home with children discharged from the hospital long before they are ready."

"Well sir, if they went home it is probably because they chose to we have never told a parent they must take their child home," Carl explained glad that it was true. The look in Daphnus eyes seemed as if he could see right through him.

"Only because they exceeded the days that would be covered by the program. Knowing that they could not afford the extra care, they had no choice but to leave." Jash stared at the human before him feeling the urge to eat him and be done with the whole mess. He felt a mental tugging and looked at the high prince. Daphnus gave him a warning sigh and continued to refuse to speak. "Alright your Highness," Jash said after a probing look from Daphnus. "I want a copy of all of your financial records and all of the past cases. This hospital will now be audited by the accounting department of Arcadia."

"Files?" Carl said the color draining from his face as he stared at Jash and Daphnus.

"Yes, you know usually paper in folders, sometimes, with this new technology, it can be stored of computer discs." Jash stood to his feet. "If you will take me to them Ican collect them now." Carl stood as well his eyes panicked as he gazed at the high prince who now smirked at him. They knew. There was no way they could not know. Why else would they be auditing the facilities?

Carl stared as High Prince Daphnus pulled out his cell phone. "Hello Detective," Carl paused. His voice was husky, yet not deep. It seemed designed to confound normal observers into questioning his gender and their own sexuality. Feeling his body respond to the beautiful man, Carl forced the image of his wife to chase away his damning thoughts. "Yes I am well, thank you for asking. I was hoping Detective MaClean." Carl paused at the name and his mood turned black as they walked down the well kept halls of the hospital. "I need some legal advise..." Daphnus laughed as Ryo commented then switched to Japanese as he followed the irate accountant to their destination. Carl fumed as his mind went in several different directions at once. He half listened to Daphnus hoping that he would speak in English again. He needed a plan, he would need money soon. Real soon. Carl marched ahead of the intruders and made plans to call his lawyer as soon as he could.

Break

Count D sat in the garden watching as Aoi sat on the grass with Kurayami in her arms. The toddler was careful to sit still and not jostle her brother who stared up at her with mis-matched eyes, one deep purple and one blue. As he was now seven pounds, his face was remarkably less wrinkled though D feared that he would be small all his life. Perhaps even smaller than his papa. D stood to prepare the afternoon repast for his children and an extra snack for Chris who would be home from school soon. "Papa, Kura-Chan sleep now," Aoi called to Count D as he returned with her lunch.

D took his son into his arms while Aoi toddled over to her plate of fresh cut vegetables and fruit. "Aoi, dearest," Count D said speaking Mandarin to her as he always did, while Leon only spoke English. The child had learned both languages with ease. Now whenever she spoke to Leon she only spoke English and she spoke Mandarin to her papa, grand father and Sofu. "High Princess Andromache is bringing over Nicklaus and little Lyssa to play with you after lunch." Aoi's eyes brightened and she clapped her hands in glee. Count D smiled at his daughter. He hummed a gentle tune as he carried Kurayami to his bed.

Break

Mrs Joanne Stander tried to force her heart back into her chest as it seemed to be attempting to jump out so hard was it beating. She looked up the stairs to see her youngest son cowering at the top as he tried to see who had knocked on the door. Whenever they had visitors Justin hid from view ashamed of his burned and scarred appearance. "Y...Yes," Joanne gulped when the word came out as a squeak. Rissa hobbled out on her crutches to see her mother staring goggled eyed at one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Rissa vaguely recalled seeing him at the hospital, but he was not a part of the band. His honey colored hair gleamed in the deep light of the setting sun.

"Hello, I am detective Randy MaClean and I have a few questions concerning your experience with Saint Francis hospital. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no, just finishing up afternoon lessons," Joanne stepped aside so that Ryo could enter her house. It was small and sparsely furnished with furniture that had seen better days but for all Ryo could tell it was spotless. Ryo noted the uniform that Mrs. Stander wore and knew she worked as a waitress at the restaurant down the street and around the corner. Close enough to walk Ryo added the information to his mental notepad while he pulled out his actual notepad and a pen.

"Now the insurance of the drunken driver has replaced or repaired your vehicle?" Ryo asked when he accepted the chair at the table. Ryo automatically shifted his balance when the chair wobbled beneath him. Watching as she sat, he realized she must have offered him the best chair she had. The kitchen, where the family took their meals was also furnished with old, ratty things, but clean. He looked out of the window and saw clothes hanging on a line.

"We can't afford much, I do not have a washer, but I make sure my kids are clean," Joanne said her lip firming in the face of her poverty.

"Admirable," Ryo smiled at her his heart paining him as he hoped he could find a way to help them.

"As for the car, well the insurance company paid for it to be fixed so Nathan can get to work. That's my husband. He is a janitor at Rissa's school. She can go back next week."

"I am glad to hear that," Ryo said then sighed when he saw the tears in Joanne's eyes. He knew, from studying the files from the hospital that Daphnus had given him the other day that Rissa may never dance again not without extensive medical attention and rehabilitation. Services the family could not afford. "What school does she attend?" Ryo asked trying to bring the woman around from her morose thoughts.

"Oh, um, Core South High School. She is in ninth grade and so smart too. Always does her homework and helps me with Justin. Look," Joanne got to her feet and bustled away with the doting smile of a proud parent. She returned a moment later with Rissa's latest grade slip. "Not so good with geography," Joanne explained the one C that was the lowest grade on the entire card. "But right smart." Ryo nodded as he handed the card back to her. "Oh please forgive me, how rude," Joanne replaced the card on the old refrigerator that leaned slightly to the left. "Can I offer you something. I have fresh water or... Milk."

"Oh, no thank you, my partner and I had lunch not too long ago before we split up for the day." Ryo explained showing her the bottle of water that he had been carrying when he entered the house.

"Detective MaClean?" Joanne began but heard her daughter gasp as realization hit her.

"You..." Rissa trembled on her crutches as he hobbled closer to Ryo. "You're Rain's father!"

"The singer you like?" Joanne smiled at her daughter then her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, the house is... I am sorry to show you something like this." Joanne teared up looking at the shabbiness of her home in the face of the celebrity in her midst.

"I will take it as an insult if you continue your shame." Ryo said his heart paining him to see them suffer so. Ryo looked around at the bits of plastic pottery. For all the inexpensive accessories, the house was clean and flowers the pots held were well tended. "In fact, your home is lovely. It is clean and cared for. You do what you can, with what you have. I have seen people with so much more than you squander their gifts needlessly." Ryo's smile warmed Joanne and Rissa. "I am honored that you would welcome me." Ryo clasped his hands in front of him as he did when appearing in the Arcadian court as Prince of the eastern Dragons. "Now please, sit with me and tell me all about your experiences at Saint Francis hospital." Joanne and Rissa nodded. Rissa sighed as she looked into the stairway and saw Justin crouched by the door staring at Ryo with nothing less than awe. Rissa smiled hoping to encourage her brother to come out of hiding. Justin shook his head the rustling of his stringy hair disturbing the wind enough for Ryo to turn and see him as he dashed up the stairs and out of sight. Ryo sighed. He would definitely have to do something about the state of this family.

Break

It smelled lovely. Lord D sniffed the cup that Princess Clarisande held out to him. "Please Lord D." Clarisande said touching his arm as gently as she could manage. "I mean no offense, you know. I think you are beautiful, but right now, you look like a skin wrapped skeleton."

"I could never take offense at you speaking the truth," Lord D whispered then tried to push himself up to a sitting position his arms trembling with the effort. The slight movement caused his empty stomach to heave. "At this rate, I will lose the child. My body is losing the strength to sustain it." Lord D said tears leaking from his eyes.

"When was the last time you retained food?" Clarisande asked as she helped him to sit up amazed at how light he was. She could lift him with one hand. No wonder JJ had come to her in tears begging for the help that Lord D swore he did not need. He had claimed to be fine. He had said that he had survived the rigors of childbirth before. But this was different, this was killing him.

"Two weeks ago," Lord D admitted feeling his abnormally pale face flush. "When the sickness first started. Father said each Kami has one if they make it to two they are not likely to survive. Male Kami's have rarely survived birth. But I had two the first time. Now I have nothing left. My body is strained, it is too soon. He wept as he told me that if I had not connected to D as I did. My body never would have conceived. But we all know, D would have miscarried if I had not. What else could I do?" Lord D dissolved into tears his frail hands coming up to cover his face marked by dark circles his cheekbones once so smooth now sunken and sallow.

"You knew the risks and you did it anyway," Clarisande sniffled. "You gave your life for your son. Here," Clarisande held the chalice to Lord D's lips. "It is vitamins and plant extracts mixed with mirandia milk and Maisia juice. Also," Clarisande paused lifting Lord D's head for he had not the strength to hold the cup in his hands. "Celestial's tears."

"My lady?" Lord D gasped turning his face from the cup. "Soofu A said that my father's progeny were all spoiled. I have to suffer the consequences of my actions."

"Are you so anxious to die?!" Clarisande yelled tears falling down her face thinking of Sofu D as he too had approached her on behalf of his son. Every bit of his strength that he had given Lord D was regurgitated he was at his limits. "For one so powerful as your father to throw away his pride and ask for aid." Clarisande mused aloud. "If you can not think of yourself then think of him. Think of D who still needs his father's guiding hand. What about Kibo and Shinrai? JJ? Aoi needs her grandfather as does Kurayami. Your patients need you. Will you selfishly abandon all of us here who love you? And the child? Will you take him with you?" Clarisande placed her hand on Lord D's bony abdomen staring in horror at the sunken depression of his bed robe. She could see his ribs through the fine silk. Her slanted eyes flashed with desperate anger and determined love. Clarisande held the chalice, a heavy sigh of relief falling from her as Lord D drank.

Break

Dee watched Ryo as he worked. Pummeling the bread dough as one would a punching bag at a gum. He wanted to say something but knew Ryo would work his problem out in his own. Dee smiled as he recalled the heated look Ryo had sent his way. That was one way to distract himself from his problems. But Ryo had turned away wishing to think some more. So he had gone into the kitchen instead leaving Dee to anticipate a feast. Ryo stared off into the distance not seeing it or his surroundings. Dee sighed, perhaps it would not hurt to offer a little bit of advise. But he was horrible when it came to this kind of thing. Usually it was Ryo who worked out these kind of problems. Dee smiled as a thought occurred to him and he approached Ryo. "Hey, Baby."

"Yeah?" Ryo did not turn around but his hands gentled as he kneaded the dough forcing himself to calm down before he baked the bread on the counter with his heightened temperature.

"You want to help the Stander family?" Ryo did not bother to answer the obvious question. "There are thousands of poor in this city. You can not shelter them all or we would soon join them."

"I know," Ryo said so softly that Dee had to strain to catch the words.

"Besides," Dee stood behind Ryo and turned him to the side so he could better look into his fathomless eyes. "If you give a man a fish..."Dee grinned as he watched Ryo's eyes light with the fire of excited understanding.

"Dee!" Ryo hugged Dee tight his hands pressed firmly to Dee's back as he drank in the sweet masculine scent of his lover. "Thank you...Chotto..." Ryo winced hiding his face from Dee in the toned pectoral muscles he was pressed against. "Dee... Koibito, go change your shirt."

"What? Why?" Dee asked his brow lowering when Ryo stepped hastily away from him. Understanding came and he glowered as Ryo held up his hands covered in sticky bread dough. "Why you!" Ryo laughed dashing away to the other side of the kitchen with Dee in hot pursuit. "I'll get you," Dee delighted in seeing Ryo laugh and play so much. Ryo ducked under Dee's outstretched arms only to feel the belt on his pants snagged from behind. Dee hauled Ryo against the counter and kissed him soundly. "You better put extra cinnamon in that." Dee said when he peeled his lips away.

Ryo was smiling after him as he sauntered up the stairs. The back door opened and Ryo's smile dimmed as Bikky entered the kitchen and dropped his bag. "Bikky," Ryo greeted his son and went to wash his hands before he moved the bread dough into a bowl and covered it with a wet towl. All the while Bikky stood staring about himself as if in shock. "Where's Rain? Oh," Ryo said looking out the window into the backyard to see Rain's slender form laying on a patch of grass that was surrounded by many flowers in various colors. Rain lay on his stomach with his journal in hand drinking in the beauty of the world around him while Lyo sat contentedly in his sandbox. "Bikky," Ryo said when Bikky trudged over to the kitchen table and sat as if he carried the world. "Are you okay?"

"Ryo... I need help," Bikky said the catch in his voice worrying Ryo who dried his hands and sat down at the table so that he could talk with Bikky. "I don't know what to do." Ryo was becoming more worried as still Bikky would not meet his eyes. When he did look up they were swimming with tears so that the pure blue orbs resembled the turbulent sea. "Today at school..." Bikky paused as if reliving the horror of his experience over again. "Today Carol told me... she said... she's late."

**To Be Continued (Bwa ha ha)**

Thank you so much to you all for being so patient as I battled through yet another illness. I hope that I will be able to be a better author to you guys who have stuck with me all the way through T-Chan discovering Leon and Count D's relationship to Lord D admitting to being beaten. From the joining of Earthian and Rent to the melange of adventures with the Arcadian Royale. I could not ask for better fans. Thank you from the bottom, the top, the entirety of my heart.

Ja

Chi

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know, maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**


	22. Wake Up

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know, maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**

**Powdered Sugre 22**

**Wake Up**

**(Your Life Is Calling)**

Bikky could not recall the house being so silent since they had moved in. Ryo sat with him at the table and said nothing but Bikky knew that Ryo's mind was working, he could tell by the small furrow in his usually smooth brow. He did not look upset, or worried, in fact to Bikky's mind he did not even look surprised. While Bikky felt his entire world imploding, Ryo sat in an unreal calmness that worked to help Bikky's racing heart slow down. "What do we do now?" Bikky asked when Ryo continued his silent thoughts.

Ryo looked up as if he had forgotten that Bikky was even in the room with him. He had heard the words, and he thought of calling Lord D to look at Carol, then he remembered that Lord D was ill. His next thought was having Daphnus reevaluate Bikky's trust fund and see how they could make it into an account to help Carol and the child while they both finished school. He also thought of where they would live and how it would figure in with his and Dee's career. All the while wondering what rank in Arcadia the child of the son of a prince would have and if Laton would bless the birth of young, unwed parents. Then he thought of them getting married, it was modern times, they did not have to wed, but it would simplify things. Or would it? Ryo could remember meeting Carol's aunt, both in New York and here in California, she was a pleasant woman, a bit stern, but loving in her own way. How would she respond to the news?

"**This is the song that doesn't endddd**," Lyo burst into the house with Rain, marching as he sang at the top of his lungs. "**Yes it goes on and on my frienddddd! Some people staaaarted singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that doesn't enddddd...**" He marched around the living room singing then tromped into the kitchen to march around the table. Rain entered the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. "**Yes it goes on and on my frienddddd!**" As Lyo continued his march through the house singing.

"Ryo?" Bikky said again when he could hear his own thoughts in his head again. "What to do?"

"Check the bread," Ryo said getting to his feet. "Don't want it to rise too much." Bikky stared at Ryo's back as he got to his feet and went to the counter.

For a few moments Bikky wondered if Ryo had not heard him. "Ryo? Carol is late, what should I do?"

"Has she seen a doctor?" Ryo asked patting the bread then putting it into a well oiled pan. "Or taken one of the over the counter tests? Though I would suggest a doctor."

Bikky shook his head, thinking better of his actions he answered, "No," knowing that Ryo could not hear his head shaking.

"Well that is the first thing that we should do." Ryo said, he put the bread in the heated oven. Then turned to face Bikky. "Too bad Lord D is sick, we will just have to schedule an appointment with..." Ryo paused as he thought of taking Carol to a regular clinic. "No... There is another option." Ryo went to the phone and dialed the consulate. "Hello, Lady Aurora, how are you doing." As Ryo exchanged pleasantries with the vampire, Bikky feared that he would suggest she do something to Carol. Realizing he was being irrational Bikky calmed his breathing and paid attention. He knew Ryo, loved him and Ryo returned the affection not only to him, but to Carol as well. "Is Sofu available?" Then it all made sense to him. "Yes, tomorrow after school I will bring them. Thank you," Ryo hung up the phone then went back to making dinner.

"Ryo... I'm sorry," Bikky got to his feet to stand beside Ryo.

"You are young, Bikky. So young," Ryo sighed. "You both have the whole world in front of you. Carol is supposed to be going to college. Do you know how hard that is going to be with a baby?"

"Then I will take time off from school and watch it while she goes to class."

"You are not dropping out of school," Ryo said in a firm voice that allowed no room for argument.

"Who's dropping out of school?" Dee stormed into the kitchen when he heard Ryo's raised voice. "What's up baby?" Dee brushed a kiss on Ryo's cheek, they all sighed as Lyo came marching back downstairs.

"**Yes it goes on and on my frienddddd... Some people staaaarted singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...**" Lyo added clapping to his singing going around the couch. Ryo placed long fingers on his brow. Getting back to the meat he began to fry the steaks while the potatoes boiled. He got out the materials to mash them then flipped the meat and went into the refrigerator for fresh vegetables to cut up.

"Carol is late, she could be pregnant, we will find out for sure tomorrow." Ryo explained watching his food cook hoping that Dee would maintain a level head.

"Not one of the lucky ones." Dee mused with a soft chuckle that confounded Ryo. "Of all the babes I trounced, I never left em' with a kid."

"Dee, don't be crude," Ryo turned and saw that Dee's chuckle was not full of mirth. He gasped then went back to his cooking at the fire in Dee's eyes.

"I would rather be crude than an idiot!" Dee said to Bikky. "I thought Ryo taught you more sense."

"I'm sorry," Bikky said again the same time Ryo said, "Dee please."

"What... you are going to take care of it?" Dee groused folding his arms over his chest. "I see what Soofu A meant when he told Sofu D that his children were spoiled. They do stupid things and then leave it up to him to either solve it or live with the consequences. You are doing the same damn thing."

"Dee, let's not discuss it now," Ryo turned back to his cooking.

"Now or when? We are not taking this issue to bed with us," Dee reminded Ryo of their attempts at keeping arguments out of the bedroom. Ryo's best way of doing that was to simply lock Dee out of the bedroom when he was displeased with him. Bikky stared between his parents with tears in his eyes. He had never meant to make them argue. They were one of the best examples of a solid relationship. Yeah they argued and Ryo would not have sex with Dee if he was upset, but there was something more here. They had never argued, seriously argued, about the boys.

"Please, it will be okay, please don't fight," Bikky begged he looked up when he heard Rain come into the kitchen with a worried frown on his pretty face. "I won't quit school, I'll get a job or something, and uh... just don't fight okay." Bikky begged he pulled Ryo into a hug surprising Dee that he and Ryo were the same height. Bikky held Ryo as if protecting him from Dee.

"Bikky," Dee deflated and slumped against the counter. "You're only fifteen, Carol is barely eighteen. Life is just starting and you've gone and added a big responsibility."

"We do not know that for sure," Ryo sighed. "She could bleed tomorrow or next week and it will all be just a nice little episode in the tapestry of life." Bikky paused wondering at Ryo's sudden urge to speak poetry. "What you need to do now is finish your homework," Ryo sent Bikky from the kitchen. With his head lowered he walked past Rain without a word. "Dee you call Daphnus and see if he can take Rain to rehearsals tomorrow, Rain you go ask Alicia if she would mind being with Lyo tomorrow while we take Carol and Bikky to the consulate. Sofu is going to have a look."

"Uh, okay, I was just coming to tell you that JJ called," Rain nodded afraid of the tense atmosphere in his home. Ryo noted the slight tremor and feared the worse having last seen Lord D looking like death approached him at rapid speed. "He said that Lord D is doing better, Princess Clarisande helped him. He is still too weak to work, but he is no longer dying."

"That's good," Ryo sighed with pleasure. Dee grinned and passed a hand over Rain's head.

"**Some people staaaaarted singing it not knowing what it was...**"

Lyo's loud song reverberated through Ryo's already throbbing head. "Rain if you could... make... him... stop." Rain laughed a little then went out into the living room where his youngest brother was still singing and marching clapping his hands to the tune of his own making. Dee watched, fascinated, while Rain spoke a few words and the boy quieted down and headed off to retrieve his coloring books and crayons. Rain then turned a bright smile on his parents then went to help Bikky with his homework. Ryo heaved a loud expulsion of air. He flipped his steak and checked the bread before beginning to chop the vegetables. Dee grumbled going to make a few phone calls while Ryo finished cooking dinner.

Break

Count D stood on the tips of his toes to place a kiss on Leon's lips while he waved him off to work. The Consulate was trying to be home to them, and he sighed missing the docile calm of the pet shop. The builders were going fast, but even then, he did not know how long it would take after they were done for his grandfather to reset the parameters of the shop. Count D wondered if it would even be the same as it was before, or would his father accommodate their fast growing family and many friends. Aoi tugged his finger. Count D looked down at his daughter to see her raising her hands. He bent to pick her up while humming a Mandarin lullaby. "Shall we go check on Kura-Chan?" D asked the small girl in his arms.

"Hai papa," Aoi clapped her hands. The found Kurayami awake in his little bed. "Hi little brother," Aoi peeked over the side of the bed. Count D laughed when the baby blew a kiss. As he grew in size, his wrinkles smoothed out so that he more closely resembled his relatives. "He is a beautiful baby, Count D." D started then relaxed as Heaven appeared beside in a puff of fragrant smoke. As she solidified Count D scooped Kurayami into his arms and patted his back.

"Thank you Heaven, might I ask how you are doing?" Count D went to the changing table to clean his bottom. "Father says that when they, my children, reach adulthood, they will choose to live as either a human or a Kami. If they choose a Kami, their bodies will no longer produce waste."

"This is true," Heaven said for she had avoided his question. Being human and vampire and angel she was plagued with the benefits and drawbacks of each race. Wishing for a middle ground of peace she knew could only be found in death Heaven aimed a rueful smile at Aoi.

"Soon... sleep comes. Then smile at his grace." Aoi gave Heaven a smile with her odd words as she toddled after Count D to hand him the wipes and diapers along with his powder. "Papa, I help." Heaven stood for a while watching as the small family went about their day while Leon worked. A typical family. Heaven sniffled, dissolved into smoke and left them alone. Count D turned at her passing to see nothing amiss in the room. He sighed then went back to cleaning his son. Today he would take his children to see their grandfather. According to JJ, the children would help to bolster his spirits. Sofu had come by to let him know that his father was better, but far from well. The angel tears had saved his life, but only love would save his flagging spirit.

"Come sweetlings," Count D carried Kurayami and reached a hand for Aoi. He found his father lounging in the garden. A fairy sat at his side feeding him grapes and sliced peaches. Gentle breezes coursed through the garden. Count D approached his father. At the sight of his sire, Count D's breathing caught in his throat. Though he was eating and JJ had assured him that he had gained weight, Lord D looked pathetically frail. "Chi Chi Ue," Count D said sitting beside his father on the lounge. "Please may I?" Count D accepted the platter of fruit. "Aoi, go find your uncles and play for a while. Kura-chan and I will take care here." Aoi nodded her head reaching to kiss her grandfather, she scooted to her feet and ran off further in the garden to find her uncles playing with the Kirin foals. Count D summoned a bassinet that he laid the infant in.

"I can manage, Princess Clarisande decided that I could not feed myself, but I am fine." Lord D tried to take the platter from Count D and feed himself only to have Count D hold it aloft. "Nani-"

"If you can reach it, I will give it to you," Count D smirked when his sire slumped back tired from his efforts to sit up.

"Such impertinence, I would never speak to my father so," Lord D huffed. He would have said more, but a peach was put into his mouth.

"No, you've said worse," Count D gasped then looked over his shoulder at Sofu who stood with a smile on his face. Q-Chan chirped on his shoulder her tiny paw on his cheek. The furry form was the only way that she could enjoy the sunlight with any degree of comfort. "You are looking better child." Sofu gave a small smile. "Behave, or I will give your offspring leave to berate you." Q-Chan squeaked and stomped her little webbed foot on Sofu's shoulder.

Count D sat in silence for a while feeding his father fruit until he shook his head. "Desist, I promise I can eat no more." Lord D raised a frail hand and was surprised when Count D took the small hand in his own. "Child?" Lord D forced his eyes open and gasped as he looked at his son.

Count D clutched his father's hand his face pale as his eyes filled but he blinked rapidly refusing to shed the tears that threatened with each heartbeat. "I know, that I am released from the parental constraints," Count D began. "I have more freedom than any Kami in history, but You and grandfather can still feel me when I am in distress so great is the love that you bear me. Do you not think it works both ways?" Count D could not stop the single tear that escaped his careful guarding. "Chi Chi Ue, I felt you dying...And there was nothing I could do about it." Count D sighed his lip trembled but he vowed he would not give in to sobs that would upset his children. "I could hear my brother scream in fear and I could not help him either. Please Chi Chi Ue," Count D kissed his father's hand. "Please take care that you live."

"Gomen... Gomen nasai," Lord D used all of his strength to sit up and take Count D into his arms. Count D stilled afraid to return the embrace for his father was so thin he could easily break him. "I will rest now and recoup my strength. I will get better." Lord D spoke the words with a finality that Count D and Sofu could believe. Q-Chan chirped and left her husband to sleep on the pillow beside her son's head. Count D sighed, leaving his father in the care of Sofu so that he could monitor the children where they played in the Kirin's garden. Sofu sat keeping silent vigil while his precious child slept.

Break

JJ rounded the corner crashing into a solid wall of muscle. "Well, you are looking better." Berkeley commented on the dark circles that had begun to fade from underneath JJ's eyes.

"Oh, Sorry my work has been so poor lately commissioner. My Darling has been gravely ill. We feared for his life." JJ explained hoping the commissioner would accept his reason and leave him be. There was no more that he could safely explain. Even Jeremy, his cousin, was left in the dark about his particular family. Soon though, JJ mused, soon they would have to do something before the world noticed that the special Arcadian CIA officers had all ceased to age. It was especially noticeable in Ryo who it seemed, as time went by, got more beautiful.

"He is ill quite a bit, I do hope it is not contagious. It would be disadvantageous to have my best detectives hospitalized." Berkeley said with a concerned smile he waved at JJ then went back into his office. He would do some investigating of his own. He had read all of Orcot's notes on the Pet Shop as well as those of the late Randolph. What was it about those Chinese men that filled this city with a slight unrest that he knew would be worse if they ever left. They were entrenched and had a hold on his precinct as well with them marrying his detectives or enlisting them for that Arcadian army. Speaking of Arcadia... Where in the hell was it?

Break

Carol tried her best to focus on the glittering jewels of the consulate as she held on to Bikky's hand. They passed the throne room on their way to the suite of rooms where Sofu was waiting for them. Dee looked tired and Ryo looked well rested as if Dee had sat up wanting Ryo and Ryo had slept the night through ignoring him. Bikky could not believe he had been the cause of an argument between the two most important people in his life. He had tried so hard to make them proud. Even going so far as to get extra tutoring so that he would do well in school. Looking after Rain, heck that was no chore really, he adored Rain and Lyo. They were a family. Family? Bikky sighed. Perhaps he would make that family larger.

Bikky always knew that he would give Ryo and Dee grandchildren, he just never expected it to be so soon. The halls seemed to go on forever reminding Bikky of the magic in the pet shop. Bikky gasped when the halls were growing larger, longer, wider. He held in a smile when he realized that they were no longer in Los Angeles. Glancing out a grand window, Arcadia spread out before him in verdant hills and lush foliage. He inhaled the sweet scent of the ocean that was just visible beyond the the trees. "It will be alright, Bikky," Ryo's words came to him seeming from a distance and Bikky noted that he had ceased to follow them.

Ryo inclined his head shocked that Dee nodded his encouragement. Last night he had been so disappointed in Bikky, today, underneath the sun of Arcadia, he seemed mellow. The sky in LA had been overcast and raining. Ryo too paused to appreciate the beauty of the sunny sky. "A whole new world,"Dee muttered earning a soft laugh from Bikky.

"At the moment, I am glad that Rain is elsewhere in this place." Bikky smiled wishing the exact opposite. Bikky frowned trying to remember when he had begun to depend on Rain to help him deal with the tougher issues of life. The younger boy was surprisingly tough, yet wise. Beautiful in a feminine way, but strong as a young boy should be. He was almost a perfect replica of Ryo. "The last thing I need right now is for him to break out in song." Bikky mused. He sighed in relief as they came upon the door marked with the symbol of the Kirin. The great beast had gladly allowed the Kami to dwell in their garden while the shop was rebuilt on earth.

Zarro had off course offered the esteemed guests their own suite, but Count D and Lord D had both declined to build their own garden in the palace. Their suite was near enough that Lord D and Count D did not suffer the ill effects of being away from a natural garden as they had both done while in New York. Bikky started when the door was opened and Sofu stood before them in a satin creation of deep green with white gardenia sewn along the hem and cuffs. At his throat was petals of what appeared to be a still living bloom. Its fragrance clouded Bikky's mind as he stared at the beautiful creature before him.

"Enough dawdling, I do not have all day," Sofu intoned ushering them all inside. Carol sat in silence while Sofu looked at her his deep golden eyes penetrating her to her very core. "Humans are easy to read, like books with but a few pages written in language any child could comprehend." Sofu smiled his small smirk that infuriated all who saw it. "The only life you bear is your own." Sofu turned away from Carol. "If you will excuse me I must see to my son." Sofu had left them alone each of them stunned into silence.

"He just looked at her," Bikky's voice carried the amazement of his fathers and Carol. "He say's that Lord D is more skilled than he is, but... Lord D would have at least had to touch her."

"No," Bikky yelped at Lady Aurora's words so close to him that he could feel a cold shiver run down his spine where the warm tingle of her breath should have been. She stood in a crimson dress edged in silver and gold making sure to keep to the shadows so that the sun could not find her pale hued skin. "My son would have touched her to be considerate of your frail human sensibilities. Sofu simply does not care, therein he admits that my D has more skill. It takes more than the knowledge of a tune to play a symphony."

"Cryptic must run in the family," Dee muttered when he was sure the ancient vamp had left them alone.

"Um Dee," Ryo said his sigh of relief turning into a worried frown. "If she is not pregnant, why is she late? Pregnant was the simple answer. I fear we need to have Sofu look for something that could be worse."

"Worse, like... Is Carol sick?" Bikky asked for Carol had dissolved into tears.

"I wish I knew," Ryo patted his son's trembling shoulder as they went to find Rain and wait for his rehearsal to be over. For sure things in their life was about to get a lot more complicated.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes: **

Chi

I guess I should warn you all that something(one) is coming by for a bit of a visit. It is not exactly a cross over, but a guest appearance by a celebrity. Someone from my childhood(Seriously dating myself with this one) who I was always very fond of and a great fan. I have chosen to portray this person as they were at the height of their dazzling career. Please stay tuned for it will not only get complicated (General plot) but fun as well, (Guest Star). Oh and Brian Kinny and the entire cast of QAF will also return. Thank you all for your reading and support.

Ja Ne

The French One

I am back, so sorry for the vacation, sometimes I like to go off and 'sleep' for weeks at a time. Of course my lover must come along to make sure I am not disturbed. Or am I disturbed, I never can tell the way society will view me. Anyway, look for some lemon coming your way. I am feeling extremely creative so do be warned, it will be_ tart_...

Ciao,

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know, maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**


	23. Complicated

Disclaimers at the end of the chapter

**Powdered Sugre 23**

**May It Be**

**(Complicated)**

Ryo, Dee, Carol and Bikky walked down the halls of the Arcadian palace in search of the practice room where X' Ta-C was rehearsing. Ryo gasped as they could hear Kenneth singing long before they rounded the corner into the room. "I've got a pocket, got pocket full of sunshine..." He smiled when he saw Bikky and the others enter the room. Dee looked around for Rain then was nearly blown away as he belted from his position beside Daphnus' son.

"Take me away..." Rain nodded his head and tapped his foot to the beat. Ryo and Dee leaned back forgetting their troubles as they watched their little Rain shine like the sun.

"Hey sexy," Ryo tensed at the soft voice that whispered in his ear. He turned to meet the deep eyed stare of Brian. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Aren't you married to..." Ryo looked around as he tried to remember the name of the young man he had met when last summer's tour had passed through Pittsburgh. "Justin."

"He loves me," Brian said winking at Dee. "He would never deny me a bounce with someone so luscious."

"Man, let it go," Bikky muttered coming to stand beside Ryo before Dee could say anything to Brian. "The last person to try anything with him, burned..." Bikky grinned then patted Carol's hand before letting it go to wrap his arms around Ryo. "Alive." He added when Brian simply stared at him. Brian laughed and turned away noting that as he did, Bikky released Ryo.

"Alright boys," Daphnus said halting the music. "Now, Brian has arranged for us to have a guest for our next album, but... It would be rude to expect him to stay in a hotel for the entire summer, yet I would not want to ask him to live at the consulate." Daphnus words carried an extreme meaning, for at night when the consulate was closed to outsiders, it was simply a front that lead directly to Arcadia, with no oblique halls and mind twists.

"I am actually going to have to go see about his plane arrangements and when he will be here." Brian announced as he packed up his briefcase. " I will let you know when he gets to town and you can tell me where to take him." Brian left the room to the sigh of Ryo glad to see him go. His stares were uncomfortable and he refused to take no for an answer. Ryo would really hate to have to hurt the man to prove his point. Daphnus sighed as Brian left then turned to Ryo and Dee.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Dee demanded when still Daphnus said nothing. Before Daphnus could answer a commotion at the door drew their attention. Ryo gasped to see Alicia storming into the room.

"Where is he?!" Her eyes scanned the area coming around to rest on Ryo. "Damn you!" Ryo eyes widened and he shook his head. Ryo placed his palms up in a conciliatory manner and backed away as she charged forward her finger poking into his chest. "If I had known... I would have stayed in the sea, or at least chosen to make this child externally...now it's too late and I... Aught to hurt you."

"What!?" Dee shoved Ryo behind him and addressed the enraged dragon.

"Do you know the true gestation period of a dragon?" Alicia asked her eyes lit with a terrifying internal flame. Ryo shook his head. He swallowed and tried to appear calm hoping that it would calm Alicia, though her upset fed his flames and he was beset by a need to protect the mother of his child. Her agitation furthered his need and he had to work to cool his hands knowing that she was upset with him he felt heavy guilt.

"I am sorry, but I do not," Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and Alicia paused finding him oddly alluring. Just as she was becoming lost in his sweet dark eyes she noted Dee's hand at Ryo's waist. He was not hers, could never be hers. "How long?" Ryo asked cautiously stepping to Alicia who sat with a deflated sigh.

"Your grandmother, Queen Torcha, she, she carried her first for nearly four years." Alicia admitted with a fearful tremor. "Some dragons can carry for... The most internal up to date is six years. Laton said your mother got off lightly because your father was human, and she was living as a human. She only carried you for nine months." Alicia breathed heavily placing her hand on her rounded tummy. "Because you have acknowledged your Dragon ancestry, and are half dragon, I am whole dragon, they are unsure how long I will carry this child. There are some dragons that can nest an egg for two hundred years. Carrying internally does shorten the gestation, but... Maybe three years Ryo... I might be pregnant for three or four years!"

"I am sorry," Ryo said again shaking his head. Honey gold tresses floated about his face in a silken fall. "I did not know, my grandparents insisted they have a child of my blood..."

"Its not your fault," Alicia grumbled rubbing her tummy. "I just mentioned, at my last check up, that I was looking forward to seeing our baby. Then when I said three more months, that's when the doctor told me. It was just such a shock." Alicia would have said more but a strong gust of wind buffeted them both from the enormous windows that covered one side of the large studio. Ryo beheld the majestic sight of his grandparents scales shining in the bright Arcadian sun as they soared over the dark war tower. Coming close to the windows, they both shifted to their human shapes and vaulted through the opening. Torcha landed with a graceful click of her high heeled shoes and Laton stomped to his place beside her. Rain stared open mouthed as Torcha's long, dark hair settled about her waist in the residual wind from their now invisible wings.

"Greetings youngling," Laton said to Ryo while Torcha hurried to Alicia.

"You rushed off so quickly," Torcha placed a slim hand with dangerous long nails painted an iridescent green that gleamed next to Alicia's pale skin. "It must be a shock to you, but you are thinking with a human brain inside of a dragon's body." Torcha's face softened in a gentle expression that Ryo had never thought to see on the ancient beast. "The time is as nothing to us creatures. Time is but the passage of a mortal life to us."

"In the long scheme of your existence the time will seem as nothing," Laton assured Alicia, Ryo and Dee. "Come back to our palace and rest," Laton steered Alicia to the window. "You need time to process everything, but rest assured that it will get easier to accept." Alicia gave a shuddering breath, embraced her friends then jumped from the window with Laton and Torcha. Ryo and Dee stood for a moment watching as the golden scales seemed to highlight the red and green dragon that was soon lost behind the shifting clouds.

Daphnus sighed then called Ryo and Dee over. "I must again command your attention," Daphnus turned a bright smile on Ryo and Dee while Andy and the rest of the group sat down. "You are the most normal family we have. Would you mind?"

"You want to house a stranger with us all summer?" Dee asked refocusing on the their previous subject with a level of concentration that surprised Carol. She had thought that the distraction of the Dragon's would have interrupted his chain of thought. Over the years, she had come to think that the only thing he focused on was getting Ryo in bed. But, she gave a soft laugh, how else would he have become and remained such a good detective? He had to have a sharp mind. "What do you mean normal?"

"Well," Nestoir was quick to move in front of Daphnus before the prince could begin his explanations. "I will tell them so that we can get out of here before dinner time." Nestoir took a moment to laugh at Daphnus frown while Ken worked to suppress a laugh at his father's expense. They had been put through a grueling rehearsal and he was holding his hair off his neck to cool his overheated skin. " Count D and Leon are living at the consulate, or rather on Arcadia. Lord D is newly pregnant and Angel and Collins... Well, no," Nestoir laughed as he thought of Angel and Collins. "Chihaya and Kagetsuya are not even human, and I know they might not walk around their house with their wings out, but their house does not even have a guest room... you see where this is leading?"

"And he can not be in a hotel?" Dee asked when Ryo sighed heavily.

"For an entire season?" Nestoir said. "He will be... fun. I met him a while ago, and..." Carol shuddered watching as Sofu D walked past the open door of the studio. The beautiful Kami leaned against the wall for a moment before he shoved away from the wall his entire body seemed to shake with the effort to remain upright.

"Soofu?" Rain addressed Sofu D with the utmost respect as he went to grasp his arm. "Are you injured?" He asked when Carol came to stand beside them.

"No, child, I am fine," Sofu tried to smile but paused when he felt a strong surge of energy. He shoved away from Rain before he inadvertently drained the young man. "It will better before nightfall. My son is regaining his strength." Sofu gazed at Carol and saw her watching him with tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" He asked seeing the questions on her face. She found it hard to believe that she had just seen him less than an hour ago. He had been so vibrant then now he looked pale, wilted even.

"Um... you can see what is wrong. I mean you knew I am not pregnant, and Ryo said there would be something else wrong... What is it?"

"Child, what is wrong," Sofu heaved a tired sigh and smiled when Andy came to see if he were alright. "The princess can more aid you than I. The human mind and emotions are far beyond my understanding." Sofu walked down the hall with a graceful gait that was slower than anyone had ever seen him use.

"I have never seen him look so..." Rain paused his brow wrinkling. "So old."

"He feeds his strength into Lord D," Andy said then looked at Carol. "Here is my card, call me next week. Be at ease, Sofu would have told you if there was a medical reason to be upset. He is not that careless where humans are concerned." Carol heaved a large sigh of relief then rushed back to Bikky's side. "Before, Lord D continued to regurgitate wasting the effort, now he is receptive and is vastly improved. By weeks end both of them will be up to their old tricks." Andy watched as he went to his own room. "I do not know if that is a good thing." Andy placed her arm around Rain's shoulder again amazed at how small he was underneath the large clothes he wore and lead him back over where Nestoir was still speaking with Ryo and Dee.

"Besides," Nestoir said when Dee sighed as Ryo looked ready to agree with the prince if only to get him to be quiet. A reaction usually caused by Daphnus, Ryo smirked and looked at Nestoir ready to tell him so. "It would be nice if he were with a member of the group."

"Sure, whatever, just stop convincing us." Dee grumbled becoming bored. "Is rehearsal over now? I am getting hungry and Ryo has been marinating our dinner since last night."

"We are all done for the day, you may leave if it is your wish," Daphnus pouted. "Though I thought you might want to join us here for dinner and wait for the singer to show up. But I suppose that I can have a guard bring him to your house later."

"He is coming today?" Ryo asked his eyes wide. "You arranged for him to come into town without even asking us if he could stay first? I know royalty can be a bit high handed, but that is a bit much."

"Do not over extend your energy in a wasteful wrath at us." Daphnus said secretly gloating that he was able to speak despite Nestoir's attempts to keep him from monologuing. "The truth is that we had indeed planned to have our fellow musician in one of the best hotels in town, however someone, for nefarious, monetary gain I am sure, tipped off the press and they have been camped there since last night. If we want to preserve his nerves and insure a productive summer session we thought it would be imperative that we make other arrangements. However, on such short notice we were left with an extreme amount of few options." Dee and Ryo stared at Daphnus in horror when it seemed as if he would go on. Daphnus smiled at them both and continued. "We know that your house, despite Rain living there, is not swamped by raging fanatics on a daily basis. Perhaps because of the fact that you are both detectives is intimidating to the average fan who does not want to be brought up on charges of stalking. Or it could be that he makes himself accessible by attending a public, albeit upscale, school, and lives a normal life just like the rest of the world. Very commendable by the way." Daphnus paused and winked at Rain. " So you see, in the amount of time we had, it was the best option to ask if he would be able to stay with you all. Not to mention that High Prince Nestoir was correct in thinking that it would be best if he were to be in the same living area as a member of our band. Though he is not royalty, or nobility, or even Arcadian... Well, no matter, it is of no consequence what he is, he is not joining the group, merely collaborating with us for a while. It should be vastly amusing." Dee nodded while Ryo waited to see if Daphnus would say more. The prince looked as if he would go on , but received a dark look from Nestoir. With a cheeky grin Daphnus began to study his piano keys

"Good." Ryo got to his feet in a hurry. "You are done. I am sure Alicia left Lyo with the Honlon and we should pick him up and get home. I have dinner to prepare and we still need to take Carol home." Daphnus was still smiling when the family left the consulate.

"You did not tell them that we are leaving did you?" Andy said coming up to sit beside her best friend.

"They know only what they need to know. The first recording session is not for another two weeks, so where we go is of no import." Daphnus answered and began to play a soft tune as the rest of the Arcadian Royale packed up their dance bags and instruments.

Break

Rain was quiet while they drove home after dropping Carol at home. He had been told about the musician and that they hoped he would be able to stay at their house. If they were the most normal family the Arcadian's could boast, things were not looking up for the kingdom. Yeah he had two dad's but that was not the problem. Ryo was a dragon and sometimes things could get hot if he was lost in thought or upset. Bikky was learning to control the flames that had been gifted to him by Laton and Rain was unsure of the wind that Wild Wind had given him. Rain sighed, he could not even be sure that it was Wild Wind that had done it. When he had mentioned it to the Thunderbird, Wild Wind had denied any such gift saying instead that 'the wind was in the hand of the mage and from the mage it has been given.' Who would bother to give him such a powerful gift? Rain shook his head then came to pay attention to his surroundings as they pulled into the garage at their house.

He saw Cujo and Slyph frolicking in the back yard as if they were not a cat and dog, eternal enemies, but then again, they had a more logical understanding of each other both assuming human shapes when the need arose, or the urge took them. Rain paused as he thought that another problem had risen. But no, only those gifted with the sight that was gained either on Arcadia or in the Pet Shop was able to see them. "Rain," Ryo said when the door was opened and they all went inside their home. Ryo looked around glad the place was clean as it seemed they would soon have a guest. "Would you mind refreshing the guest room while I get dinner. Bikky give Cujo and Slyph their dinner, Dee take Lyo please." Ryo gave his instructions and hurried off to the kitchen. Dee sighed watching him go.

Break

Leon entered the suite with a tired sigh. Damn but his cases were getting weirder as each year went by. There had been three more skinned corpses, yet no clues as to who the victims were and who the criminal was. Not to mention all the bodies were left in intricate poses that left no doubt that they they were dealing with a deranged, homicidal maniac. Leon grew quiet when he could not hear any sounds coming from the nursery sure that both of his children were asleep. He hated having to come in so late at night, he missed having dinner with his family. Long hours were just one of the drawbacks of being a homicide detective in LA. Reaching up to undo the band holding his hair back, Count D preferred the blond locks down, Leon rounded the corner of their bedroom and felt a smile steal over his face.

Count D lay on his back in the bed with Jewel curled over at his side. Her little head rested on his tummy in slumber while Kurayami slept blissful on his chest his tiny fist rested above D's heart. "Leon," Count D said without opening his eyes. He smiled as he could feel the heat of Leon's skin when he moved to stand beside the bed. "You smell of the streets. I will put the children in their beds and prepare a bath for you." Count D opened his eyes and Leon felt his breath still, as it always did, upon gazing into the jewel toned orbs that always seemed to be looking only at him. "You had a difficult time at work?" Count D asked easing from underneath Jewel he got to his feet cradling Kurayami. "Wait here, please, I do not want the air of the nursery befouled."

There was no way Leon could find fault with D's words. He had to admit, he did reek. He was surprised that he could even smell it. A few years ago, he would not have noted the astringent odor of stale cigarettes, gun oil, gun powder, dust and grime from the pavement and sweat from his skin and the residual scent of other's sweat that gravitated to him from the air. Not to mention his own BO after becoming aggravated with the case that seemed to be going to the cold case files. But the case was not cold. He had argued with the chief, his veins standing out harshly against his skin. As long as more bodies kept turning up it was a very warm case, hot in fact and Leon had vowed not to stop working it until it was solved. He knew Jill, JJ, Ryo and Dee felt the same. Count D returned after a few moments and took Jewel into his arms. Leon watched as his Count D began a gentle rocking motion while he carried her in to her bed.

Leon headed into the bathing room with it's sunken pool. Leon sat on the low stool near the pool with a great sigh. He closed the valve turning the water on fast and hot. Without having to turn around, Leon knew that Count D was behind him. His skin felt as it came alive. Leon smiled when he smelled the oil, long before he saw it being poured into the water. "Are you trying to make me smell as sweet as you?" Leon said and reached around pulling until D was pressed against him.

"Are you trying to make me smell as bad as you do?" Count D said brushing the hair from Leon face. D looked down into Leon's deep blue eyes, so like Aoi's.

"Yeah, then you will have to get in here with me," Leon nuzzled the front of D's robe. He relaxed when D leaned over him tugging his shirt from his pants. Leon lifted his arms allowing D to pull the garment free and toss it into the hamper that was always right where D needed it to be. Leon grinned thinking of his darling becoming spoiled by his own summoning abilities. Leon felt around the Cheongsam that D wore finding the ties and undoing them. The patterned teal satin and white lace hung about D's slim frame and Leon licked his lips before he leaned over and licked the expanse of D's chest. The silk sheath underneath was no protection against the heat of Leon's tongue. D gasped when Leon latched on to a nipple through the fabric.

"Leon, your bath, you... smell." D forced the words out then moved away from Leon. D shrugged his delicate shoulders and allowed the clothes to fall from him leaving him in just his sheath and calf length underpants. D got to his knees in front of Leon and undid the buttons of his pants. "Stand up please," D whispered feeling the air hard to breath. D pulled the pants and underwear down and Leon lifted his feet to step from them. "The water is waiting." D said more to himself as he was faced with Leon's member that was fast becoming aroused. Leon looked over to see the water shut off when it reached the full level, fragrant steam rising, and stepped into the pool sinking grateful in its depths. The sigh Leon emitted was more than Count D could bear. Dropping his sheath and pants into the hamper D stepped into the pool and shifted at the other end so that he was facing Leon. They soaked in silence for a few moments each comfortable with the other stretching out in total relaxation.

"How was your day," Leon said after a while. He reached for the soap and sponge that appeared at his elbow when D opened his lovely eyes.

"It was well. Sohki came by to visit again, he had a friend with him. We had tea. The young man was quite rude and thought I was a female."

"Hmmm, you are beautiful," Leon said the words as a fact and not in any attempt at complimenting D. All the same, two bright spots of color appeared on D's pale cheeks.

"To come all the way from Japan is a long way to travel to insult one's host. Not to mention he kept asking questions about the consulate. He said it was for a school report on Arcadia and he figured that this was the closest he would ever get. For so young he is very discerning, he saw through the window into the other side of the mirage that Zarro set up. I knew this when he asked about the lake that he could see through the trees. You see the window we were near, with Zarro's assistance, opened up into the street on the other side of the consulate building."

Leon had sat quietly listening to D speak, his deep, cultured tones soothing as he bathed away the grit and grime of his day. "So you think he might actually be the true king of... Dhalasar?" Leon struggled a bit with the name of the far away kingdom.

"His magic is very pure and untrained, it is hard to tell, but I think so," D answered and scooted forward to take the sponge away from Leon. "Lean forward. I will scrub your back." Leon handed over the sponge and braced his elbows on his knees giving D access to his his back. "Did you know that Dhalasar is a part of the hidden league?" Leon raised his brows but said nothing waiting for D to continue. "They have a consulate on the Palace grounds, looks more like a small mansion. They chose to only partially disappear, appearing to lost travelers in the dessert as an oasis that can never be found a second time. To play such games with feeble human minds is a waste of effort, but the previous king thought it was amusing." Leon leaned into the careful scrubbing then sighed when the sponge was dipped into the water and rung out over his back taking the soap with it. D slid around until he was behind Leon with his head pulled back. Leon sighed at the deep massage of D's finders while shampoo was applied to his hair.

"You think humans are feeble minded?" Leon said with a laugh. He could not help but to think back over their long relationship together. Even before they had fallen in love and moved in together. D had shown him many things, taken him extraordinary things and explained so much about the world. Leon had pretended that he was not paying attention to D, his pride rearing its head at the thought of a suspected criminal teaching him anything. But he had had listened and he had learned and now; Leon smiled placing a kiss on D's captured palm, now, he loved.

"Individually, not so much, a few I could even name. As a whole, not an ounce of intelligence to be found. Seeing only what is agreeable to them and with fear and hatred for that which they do not understand and in turn destroying that which they hate. Even each other." Before Leon could reply D lowered his head rinsing the shampoo. As D applied the conditioner to his hair Leon mused that it was a step he often skipped in his daily routine. When the thick liquid was massaged through to his scalp, Leon turned in the tub and took D's sponge and set it aside. Leon filled his hands with the soap and began to rub the callused palms on D's near translucent skin.

"With me around, you'll never need a loofah," Leon mused watching as D's skin turned pink and glistened with the soap and water. D sighed leaning back against the the pools edge allowing Leon free reign with his body. Leon took extra care with the long legs and arms kneading them until D sighed with pleasure. "Rinse," Leon said taking up the sponge again and squeezing excess water over D's body. Leon then slid his hand through the short, silky locks of D's hair. D relaxed as Leon washed and conditioned his hair then rinsed it clean. Leon stood to his feet. D stood as well rubbing a towel briskly through Leon's dripping hair then wrapped it around his waist as Leon was similarly drying him.

"To bed?" D asked releasing the valve and allowing the water to drain from the pool. "You know, about once a month, some of the Kirin donate their bathwater to Queen Victoria for use in her garden."

"Really?" Leon said. He wasted no time stealing D's towel when they entered their bedroom his hands sliding along the warm flesh that was still slightly pink and so soft Leon nearly groaned at the feel of it.

"Um hm," D gasped taking his lower lip between his teeth as Leon pressed his body to his back and pinched both nipples. "Oh.. Leon," D said knowing more coherent words would soon be lost to him.

"Tell me about it later," Leon whispered in D's ear blowing his warm breath over the sensitive shell then licked behind it eliciting a shiver from D's slight form.

"Um... Hai," D melted against Leon's solid body allowing the lanky yet muscular form to enfold him. Leon turned D then lifted him in his arms taking him to their bed. D smiled his most beguiling smile when he felt the cool satin against his skin such a heady contrast to the heat of Leon's body.

"You are so soft," Leon said crawling over D he trapped him with his thighs on either side of D's hips. "I just might devour you," Leon leaned forward dragging his tongue over the expanse of D's chest going to his neck. D wrapped his arms around Leon a willing victim to his ravishment. Leon's senses were swamped with the soft taste of D that was strong and sweet. Leon inhaled and the scent was enough to drive him mad. The more aroused D became the more his scent enveloped Leon. Leon could feel the burgeoning hardness pressing against his own and he smiled still pressing his mouth to the delicate skin of his Kami lover. Reaching down, Leon wrapped his fingers around them both and stroked already feeling the leaking moisture from both lubricate his hand making it glide easier. "Taste so good, my baby, always taste so good." Leon released his hand enjoying the whimper from D as he scooted back.

D arched his back offering his chest to Leon he placed slow, sucking, kisses along his torso and collarbone. Licking the small pectorals as his fingers tortured the nipples until they turned bright red in the dim light from the moon that glowed through the window as the curtains were tossed about by the gentle, sweet-smelling breeze. "Mm... Ah," D cried out the feeling of Leon's tongue on his sensitive nipple sending ripples of pleasure throughout his entire body. "Oh, Leon."

"Come for me," Leon said then slide further down D's body until he was pressing his face into the now swelled evidence of D's desire. Leon rubbed his face into the apex of D's smooth thighs inhaling the scent of wild cherry blossoms in bloom. It inflamed him knowing that there was no perfume or artificial scent added. It was all natural, all D. Even the oil from the bath could not mask the smell of D. D moved his body facing Leon's need he opened his mouth engulfing Leon with one long swallow. D moved his hips forward when Leon returned the favor. D tried to go slow, to tease Leon but he wanted to devour him even as he was consumed. Leon moved his mouth aside to stroke D with one hand while the fingers of the other hand entered his own mouth. Looking down, Count D pushed Leon onto his back and straddled his face. D shifted , placing his member directly into Leon's mouth, bobbing his head he worked Leon until he had the man panting and shifting his hips. D cried out at the feel of Leon's fingers probing his entrance while he sucked and licked D.

"Le...Leon," D panted his own hips unable to be still when the two fingers Leon had pushed inside began an in and out motion that mimicked what he knew was soon to come.

"Come for me," Leon crooned sucking deep. Leon found the tender point inside of D and pressed in. "Come," Leon said again the warm air of his mouth brushing over the succulent flesh. D could feel his body quiver and surrender to the soft demand. Leon smiled and drank every drop of the heavy cream that was sweet and dangerously addictive. Leon sucked long after he had taken the last drop then lay D on the bed on his stomach. "Keep your head down and raise your hips." Leon pulled pillows under D supporting him and keeping his love in place. "Spread your legs," Leon smiled when D complied and could not resist leaning forward and licking between the globes. D gasped his voice coming out in a low whine when Leon decided to visit his posterior with his mouth for a while; tonguing him with long slow licks. Spreading the round cheeks further Leon continued his tongue bath and probed inside with the soft digit in his mouth.

"Please, Leon, oh please...Mmmm... Onigaishimasu," D circled his bottom around hoping to entice Leon to take him.

"Don't worry baby," Leon whispered against the skin of D's behind. The warm air caused D to shudder and toss the summoned jar of lubrication to Leon. Leon laughed softly and spread the warm gel on his member and used his hand to push it inside of D who trembled at the light touch. "Spread 'em," Leon said rubbing himself between the soft mounds of D's bottom. D inhaled and cried out for joy when Leon pressed inside past the tight ring of muscles into the depths of D's body. Leon could not hold back after being encased in so much tight heat. He began to move inside of D pulling him back to meet the thrusts. D panted as his body wept sucking Leon in deep with a need that never failed to amaze him.

"Leon," D whimpered when his body clenched around Leon the more he thrust, the more he needed him. "Hai, sugoi," D closed his eyes when it seemed as if all the colors of the rainbow danced in front of them.

"Tell me," Leon said leaning over the slim back. Leon trailed kisses over the shoulders as his fingers massaged the base of D's spine as his hips sped up.

"Kimochi," D whined his fingers clenched in the sheets now crumpled in his fist.

"Feels good huh," Leon punctuated each word with a hard thrust into D.

"Hai... yes, Leon," D cried out writhing underneath Leon's heaving body. Leon pulled free of D's body and turned him until he lay on his back. D braced his feet on the bed raising his hips to meet Leon's thrust. The bed bounced under the combined weight as Leon pressed D so far into the mattress that it groaned in protest. "Ah..." D panted his eyes closing in bliss as his arms crept around Leon's neck holding him close.

"I love you," Leon whispered into D's ear. His body pushed into D with an insistant need to claim the smaller male underneath him.

"Hai... Wakatta, Aishiteru," Count D panted his brain fogged by the deep pleasure of Leon's body. "Eien ni." Leon sat up pulling D so that he was sitting in his lap. D braced his hands on Leon's shoulders and shifted his hips pressing Leon hard into his pleasure spot. D gasped his entire being centered on the pulsing, throbbing member so deep within him. "Leon...Mmmm." D threw his head back wailing as his body gave up all semblance of control. Leon latched on to D's neck sucking and nibbling knowing he was leaving a bruise but not caring.

"Gone... Baby, I'm gone," Leon panted as he could feel his balls tighten creaming D's insides. D convulsed around him as his body gave in to the demands of Leon's body. Leon gasped falling over keeping D in his embrace. Leon sighed dragging his hand trough the evidence of D's release then licking his hand clean shuddering at the delicious taste of D. Leon pressed a kiss to D's temple feeling exhaustion creep over his body.

"Detective..." D muttered with his lips pressed against Leon's chest.

"Hmm," Leon said a wide yawn elongating his mouth. "Damn baby, you are so wonderful."

D chuckled closing his eyes. "We need another bath." Leon laughed as well sinking into a happiness so profound he feared drowning in it.

Break

This was madness, Brian thought as he held up the sign with the name of the celebrity he was to pick up. The airport was swarmed with paparazzi, fans and curious onlookers all shoving against him getting his expensive suit wrinkled. He had called Ryo and Dee last night to let them know that the the plane was not arriving until today. Brian had wanted to have dinner. Of all the things he could be doing in Los Angeles, Brian wanted to eat Ryo's food. Brian frowned when the door of the plane swung wide and a figure in baggy white pants and a large white top emerged. He waved a hand and was rushed forward by his body guards while signing autographs and accepting the many plush filled animals and dolls that were shoved into his hands. Toys of all kinds were hastily accepted as kisses were blown. Brian sighed, this was going to be hell he thought when the long, braided and beaded hair with clips and a small brimmed hat came nearer to him and he could see the gorgeous face made up with bright eye-liner, shadow, mascara and lip stick.

"That was a man?" Brian asked himself as he felt bowled over by the smile. Something about him reminded Brian of the Count D family that he had briefly come to know in the Pet shop and yet he seemed more solid, more real than any of the Asian's ever were. This guy, while beautiful, was human. Brian frowned at the odd thought, of course the Asian men were human too but... Shaking his head some more Brian put on his best, 'charm them', smile and lead him to his rental car. In a little less than half an hour, he would not be Brian's problem.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes:** Does anyone have a clue as to who our guest is? Hint: He is from the 80's. I chose to portray him as he was in the height of his career. **Disclaimers:** I do not own Pet shop of Horrors, Fake, Rent, Earthian, Queer As Folk, Genju No Seiza, Ra-I Or any of their characters. I am making no profit from this work of fan based fiction. Original characters are not to be used without my permission. **Song Credit**: Pocket Full of Sunshine; Natasha Bedingfield (No profits here either) I know you all know this, but I like to say every now and then.

Ja Ne

Chi

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know, maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**


	24. Fun Times Ahead

**Powdered Sugre 24**

**Fun Times Ahead**

The waves crashed over the shores wetting the small toes that curled with glee. Long black hair fell about the slim frame as the sun poured down. Chihaya turned his wide purple eyes as he could hear Kagetsuya calling him in for breakfast. Getting to his feet and dusting of his bottom Chihaya ran barefoot along the sand and inside their home. "Kage-Kun!" Chihaya called as he entered the kitchen where they usually had breakfast in front of the large picture window that faced the beach. "I heard it from Sofu today. The shop is rebuilt. As soon as Lord D is better and Sofu regains his strength from working on Lord D, he is going to go redress the shop."

Kagetsuya listened with great interest to his little lover even though he had already heard all this from Sofu as well. It was these moments, the quiet mornings and sultry evenings. Long conversations and comfortable silence. The sound of Chihaya's laugh and the soft touch of his hand. Kagestuya could not find a regret for giving up their home on Eden. Sure the gardens were exemplary, but then again so was the Queen's garden on Arcadia, and the gardens in the shop were top of the line. The air of Eden could boast a fresh sweetness unparalleled to anything on the earth, again Chihaya and Kagetsuya could easily find better on Arcadia and in the pet shop. But having others of their species near them, Kagetsuya sighed as he placed the large pile of waffles in front Chihaya, he did not really need any one other than his lover. They were fine. Chihaya paused in his cheerful chatter to wonder at Kagetsuya's odd staring and received a kiss before he could form a question. "let's just stay in today."

"In?" Chihaya asked looking with longing at the stretch of secluded beach behind their house.

"I mean, just the two of us," Kagetsuya sat across from Chihaya with a smile. "We can stay in, or go to the beach, swim and walk. Just the two of us."

"Sounds great, I love being with you." Chihaya said then poured syrup on his waffles. "I love you."

"You know I love you as well." Kagetsuya said softly and vowed to enjoy this time with his positive lover.

**Break**

He loved Saturdays, especially Saturdays when they did not have to work. Dee rolled over and gasped then sighed. Ryo's side of the bed was painfully empty. "Ryo," Dee grumbled fighting free of the tangled sheets. Finding the bathroom empty, but the wet towel hanging from the rack evidence of Ryo's shower. Last night Ryo had been tense his nerves on edge due to the stranger that would be coming to their house. Daphnus had neglected to even tell them his name. Dee had tried to cajole Ryo into making love, right when he thought he was making progress, Brian called to tell them that he would be coming in the morning. Ryo had wrapped his arms around Dee signaling that he wanted to sleep. Dee sighed, holding Ryo through the night was a joy all on its on. Ryo was so firm, yet soft. Gentle and strong, his Ryo. Dee smiled and adjusted his sweat pants. Just the thought of Ryo drove him crazy. Dee headed downstairs his stomach alerting him to the joyful smells coming from the kitchen.

Ryo stood, his bare feet showing under the long hem of his pants. "Dee, could you get the peppers out of the fridge and chop them?" Ryo said without turning from the bowl of eggs he was stirring.

"How do you always know when its me?" Dee said coming behind Ryo he wrapped an arm around him and placed a kiss on his neck. Ryo turned around and kissed Dee's lips.

"You are the only one that looks at me with such heat." Ryo said shoving Dee away with a playful swat to his posterior. "I would feel you in a sea of people."

"Brain sends some hot looks your way," Dee grumbled as he pulled the peppers from the crisper and grabbed the onions for good measure. Peering over Ryo's shoulder he saw that Ryo had already fried and minced bacon and sausages. A pan of breakfast potatoes sat cubed in a pan and ready to go.

"But I don't feel him, not like this. I feel like my blood comes alive and sings to me." Ryo turned red then went back to his cooking. Dee would have said more, but they both heard the doorbell and sighed.

"I'll get it," Bikky called as he bounded down the stairs leaving Rain brushing his hair. Bikky put his best scowl on to greet Brian Kinney. "Hellooo..." Bikky's words trailed off when he aught sight of the bright figure beside him.

"Hey kid," Brian greeted waving he enjoyed watching as Bikky took in the man beside him. "Are you going to stand there gawking or let us in? I smell something alarmingly wonderful."

"You are supposed to be dropping him off, not eating." Bikky stepped aside then smiled at the stranger. "Hi, I'm Bikky, Rain is upstairs and Ryo and Dee are in the kitchen."

"Hi, I am Boy George, you can call me Boy or George." Boy George smiled and Bikky blinked several times at the shiny lips that lifted and clear blue eyes with a sheen of silver. He looked, but could see no outline that would denote contacts. Bikky stepped aside still staring as the two entered his home. Bikky felt tugging at his pant leg and looked down at Lyo. "So cute..." Boy reached out a hand to Lyo and jumped back as the little boy let out an ear splitting scream.

"He doesn't do strangers," Bikky explained kneeling down in much the same way that Ryo used to do to him until he was eye level with his youngest brother. "Its okay," Bikky said knowing that Ryo had entered the room at the first sound of Lyo's upset. "He just got a little spooked."

"Oh," Ryo breathed a sigh of relief then looked up from his sons to see the men standing in his hallway. "Good morning Brian and... You... Are?" Ryo tried not to stare but he could not help but take in the person.

"Said his name's Boy George," Bikky said with a grin. "With his looks I can see why. Maybe we should call him Boy Rain." Bikky said indicating Rain where he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Rain looked over then his mouth dropped. "Hi," Rain blinked several times in order to take in the bright makeup and baggy white outfit.

"Ryo, the potatoes are done and I finished chopping the... Whoa," Dee emerged from the dinning room where he had passed through from the kitchen. He looked at Boy George his eyes wide. "Musician's here, and you," Dee turned a frown on Brian.

"Well, Boy George," Ryo covered his momentary lack of decorum with a smile that was quite stunning. Brian caught his breath staring at him. "This is my partner Dee, why don't you come on in. Both of you," Ryo amended to the audible groans of Bikky and Dee. "Stop it... Both of you," Ryo said taking Boy George's arm in a gentle hold. "Have some breakfast and afterward I will give you the tour. Dee and I do not have to work today, so we are just going to relax and give you some time to settle in."

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you all. Amazing how the fans and paparazzi that were trailing the car fell away the closer we got to your home and now they have all gone." BG laughed allowing Ryo to take him into the kitchen. "Oh, my bags." BG looked back to see Bikky shut the door while giving Brian a final warning glare. "They do not like your ad exec."

"It's not that they don't like him," Rain said when Ryo blushed and went back to the large bowl of eggs that he had previously whisked. "They don't like him trying to sleep with Ryo."

"Oh, you two are monogamous?" Boy George asked peeking over Ryo's shoulder to see what he was making.

"Oh, yes," Ryo was quick to say. "There is a bathroom there that you can freshen up." Boy George turned his eyes to look at Dee, sighed and entered the bathroom. "Wow!" Ryo said getting the fresh made orange juice as well as Rain's tea from the fridge.

"He's gorgeous," Bikky whispered. "Though I don't see why he wears make-up, he looks like he would be pretty without it."

"Here I am wishing I weren't so pretty, and he's making himself up more." Rain muttered. He moved his hair aside and took several bowls down from the cabinet proud that he no longer needed the stool.

Ryo turned a smile to Rain. "Everyone has reasons for the things that they do or wear. We may never know the scars a person hides."

"You mean like he might have a scar on his face?" Rain asked.

"Or his heart," Ryo said placing his hands on Rain's hips pushing in the large fabric until he could emphasize the small stature of Rain underneath the voluminous clothes. Rain nodded stepping away and fluffing his clothes before Brian could enter the kitchen and see the shape of his body. Rain looked up when the bathroom door opened. "I hope you are hungry."

"You did not have to do all this for me," BG answered. "I am hoping to rest here, not put you out to..." BG halted at the soft chuckle, he turned to see Dee behind him. His eyes widened as he looked up at the tall, handsome man with deep green eyes and stylishly unkempt raven locks.

"Don't worry, No matter how early he has to get up, Ryo makes us breakfast." Dee said ignoring Brian he took a bowl and filled it with the egg mixture that Ryo had in his larger bowl. "But because you are first, here."

"Raw eggs," BG looked into the bowl the yellow liquid inside feeling apprehensive about the breakfast.

"Line forms here," Bikky said showing him the separate bowls of onions, peppers, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and cheese. "Build an omelet and Ryo will cook it up for you."

"Brilliant," Brian chimed in snagging a bowl before Bikky could get one. "Guests first."

"Invited guests, first." Dee scooped a few sausages into a smaller bowl with onions and cheese then handed it to Ryo who shaped the omelet into the form of a bear. "One day you have to tell me how you do that." Dee looked over his shoulder as it fried in the vegetable oil.

"You mean there is something about him you don't know?" Rain offered a false gasp placing both hands on his cheeks as he stared wide eyed at Dee. Bikky took a plate and placed some potatoes on it then filled a cup of orange juice just as Ryo took the omelet out of the pan and placed it on the plate for Lyo. BG then offered his bowl with simple mushrooms and cheese with onions. "Do you eat meat?" Rain asked as he made up his own super-sized omelet loaded with bacon and sausages, peppers, onions mushrooms and cheese.

"I do, but I eat light in the mornings." BG said accepting a small portion of potatoes from Ryo while the omelet cooked.

"He looks confused because of the concept of eating light." Bikky said when Rain said nothing. "I think he can pack away twice his weight at one feeding."

"Not hard to do," Dee grinned opening the back door for Slyphe and Cujo who had finished their morning ablutions.

"Oh my gosh!" BG exclaimed moving to stand behind Ryo. As he took the omelet from the hot pan and served on the plate with the potatoes, Ryo used his free hand to gather BG and move him from the hot stove. "Wow, you're strong." He sighed looking up at Ryo.

"They won't hurt you," Ryo sat BG back on his feet. "You don't weigh much." Ryo blushed having to focus on the food so as not to burn the plate in his hand in his embarrassment. "Let them sniff you so that you will be welcome in this house. If we are not here and you try to enter, I can not guarantee your safety."

"You might get eaten." Bikky was only half joking but laughed at the look of utter terror on Boy George's face.

"You know a hotel does not sound all that bad," BG stammered backing away bumping into Ryo again who did not slosh Bikky's omelet in the pain. Brian frowned watching as he absorbed the shock of the slighter frame without moving.

"Sip, Cujo, be good," Lyo admonished his brothers' pets. The massive cat and dog ceased their circling of the stranger in their midst to look at the small boy.

"Sniff only," Rain said tapping the lynx' nose while Cujo was similarly instructed by Bikky. "Hold out your hand," Rain took Boy George's wrist pushing the slim arm out. "Don't faint, Slyphe might think it an invitation to sleep on you." Rain joked when it seemed as if BG would do just that.

"Sleep on me?" BG asked when the massive cat licked her lips then sniffed his hand. She turned a look to Cujo before stepping aside and allowing the large dog to do the same.

"Yeah," Rain offered BG a chair just as Ryo finished the last omelet and joined them. "We are about the same size, whenever I lay down, she thinks its bed time and uses me as her pillow."

"And you haven't suffocated?" BG asked relaxing when Bikky laughed Rain just shook his head when Slyphe took human form and frowned. -I am not that fluffy and never even close to being fat.-She huffed and stalked off. To Brian and BG she appeared to have all of her fur standing on end. "Did it seem as if she understood me to anyone else?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ryo said smirking into his green tea. "Today, like I said," Ryo hurried to say before he could questioned further about the angry cat. "We will relax, tomorrow we have to go out and shop for Lyo's party which is next Saturday afternoon, and then Friday and Saturday night is the spring musical."

"And Sunday afternoon, a matinée," Rain chimed in. smiling he refilled his plate with potatoes.

"Right, drink your tea," Ryo said when the boy also dumped the unused cooked sausages onto his plate while Bikky took the bacon. Only sparing two extra pieces for Dee.

"I'm a growing boy," Bikky grinned dancing away from Dee's outstretched fork as he tried to lift some of the meat from the boys plate. "Oh, um...Boy?" Bikky said weirded out by the strange name. "Whatever you do, never drink Rain's tea. Ever." BG stared at Bikky.

"Not unless you have digestion problems, then you are welcome to it." Rain piped up with a wide grin as he drained his cup.

"Never offer anyone your prescription kid," Brian said having been warned about the tea before. "Unless you fancy being a street pharmacist, I suggest recommending him to a doctor for those kind of problems."

"Drug trafficking is not practiced in this house thank you." Ryo said going back to his listing of their itinerary. "Dee, Wednesday your mother arrives at the airport from her book tour, she has three weeks before she goes off on another one." Dee nodded having forgotten his agreement to pick her up. "And the contractor told Sofu that sometimes in the next two weeks the shop will be finished so we will more than likely be helping everyone back into the pet shop."

"With Randolph dead, who do you think they will assign to the weird cases?" Dee wondered aloud. "The commissioner is not currently aggravated with anyone at the moment." Dee mused finishing his plate and rinsing it before he began to do the other dishes and load them into the dishwasher. "But then again, Jeremy keeps him so well sexed it is hard to aggravate him at all anymore."

"Dee!" Ryo said getting to his feet his face red.

"Wish I could say the same," Dee muttered frowning at the reminder that he and Ryo had gotten a good night's sleep last night and the last two nights before that.

"Dee!" Dee laughed at Ryo's outraged look as well as his flushed face. Ryo realized Dee was teasing him and threw a wet towel at him. "Meet me in the basement with the boys when you are done."

"Ooh, he's going to pummel me," Dee growled at Ryo as Brian excused himself.

"X-Ta-C is not rehearsing again for some time, apparently you are supposed to recuperate." Brian told BG. "Mind if I ask what you are recuperating from?"

"I do," BG said getting to his feet. Curious he said his goodbyes to Brian as his bags were brought in by Dee then followed him downstairs. BG found Lyo sitting on a mat with Cujo and Slyphe his coloring book and crayons in use while Ryo, Rain and Bikky stretched. Dee joined them loosening up before Ryo attacked him. Bikky pounced on Rain surprising BG as the much smaller young man held his own tossing Bikky aside. Lyo sat his crayons aside and watched intently as his fathers and older siblings switched up with Bikky attacking Ryo and Dee facing Rain.

"With a much larger opponent, what do you do?" Ryo called over while holding Bikky to the mat.

"I hope you are not talking to me," Bikky grimaced using a leg to free himself he pushed Ryo onto his back and climbed over him. "We are the same height" Bikky pointed out holding one of Ryo's arms down with both of his.

"Do not try to match his strength but use it to your advantage." Rain ducked under the swing of Dee's arm and brought his foot up in time to connect with his midsection. "With a real enemy, I would go for the crotch." Rain tried to laugh but it came out in a huff as Dee attacked Bikky and Ryo tossed him to the ground.

"Someone on top of you," Ryo said effectively holding the boy. In a move a gymnast would envy, Rain brought his knee to Ryo's chin. With very little effort he could have dislocated his jaw while simultaneously twisting his thin wrist free and knocking Ryo off. Rain got to his feet and resumed a fighting stance. "Good," Ryo got to his feet as well clasping his hands to signal the brief workout was over. "Who's up for a swim?" Ryo said as they all began the climb from the basement. "The pool looks so wonderful today." Bikky and Rain both grinned before running to their rooms for their swim suits. Rain always wore large shorts with an equally large shirt and never swam with anyone he did not trust. Thinking about Boy George he was about to decline.

"I am a little sleepy, mind if I nap instead?" BG asked smiling as he saw the backyard that was like an oasis after a long trek through a city. "Of course I will eventually have to come explore out here at some other time."

"Yes of course, I did promise you a tour, come along." Ryo said and walked him through the house ending with the guest room. "Make yourself at home here. You will find this house peaceful at best, chaotic, but safe."

"Thank you," Boy George murmured shutting the door. He was careful to make sure it was shut before he took off his makeup and hat. Looking in a mirror he winced then lay down on the bed with a sigh he was soon fast asleep.

**Break**

Deep purple eyes opened slowly, taking in their surroundings as consciousness was regained. Lord D blinked several times focusing on the pale, slim form of his father before him. "ChiChiUe," Lord D said smiling. "I had the most remarkable dream."

"Did you?" Sofu asked helping him to sit up. "Eat, you need to regain your strength." Lord D looked at the plate his father offered. He stared at the heap of vegetables and fruit that threatened to spill in a less steady hand than the one holding it.

"Yes, it was before..." Lord D grimaced not wanting to recall the horrific event that had scarred his heart and soured his disposition to all human beings for centuries. "Before our King left," Lord D whispered his voice catching at the mentioning. "He was making a chair, but he had such a smile on his face, such joy at something so simple."

"He's always been good with His hands," Sofu mused nodding. He undid the plait in Lord's hair that he had braided when his son had first drifted off to sleep. Lord D picked up a white peach and began to nibble it while his father brushed his hair free of the ripples the braid had left behind.

"Looking at Him smile, I felt so much peace." Lord D smiled himself and placed a hand to his abdomen. "He will be a singer I think. I heard him the entire time I was sleeping."

"Really," Sofu said having heard his newest grandson as well. Silently he said thanks to his great friend for aiding his son when his own strength had just about given out. "JJ will be pleased to see you so well."

"Domo Arigato gozaimasu ChiChiUe." Lord D bowed to his father. Sofu smiled and patted Lord D's hand before he began to feed him the fresh made salad.

**Break**

JJ pressed his back to the wall as he listened for any sound that would alert him to the whereabouts of his attacker. Agent Miaka was pinned down as well. When either one of them moved a barrage of bullets kept them in place. "Are you hit?"

JJ heard the words in his head and answered negative in the same manner. "Are you?" He asked. JJ began to worry when she did not answer right away. It had been a simple information retrieval mission that they were on. The dealers were not supposed to be around. They had stumbled upon the flesh peddlers in the midst of handing over several young women as well as men all bound and blindfolded. The helicoptor had taken to flight just as the bullets had begun to fly in their direction, now they were seperated and Jj was beginning to fear the worst.

"I'll be fine, it's shallow," Miaka said her ears beginning to point skyward as more blood fell from her wounded arm. She was fast losing control of her human appearance. "Do you think you can cover me while I come to you?"

"Tricky, the bullets are from two different directions, I could cover one side while the other gets you." JJ thought to her finding it not at all to be communicating in such a way.

"Not if I cover the other side," Miaka answered.

"Can you? You are wounded," JJ argued thinking it would be best if he tried to get to her.

"I can still shoot," Miaka added a grumble to her mental voice which was a musical sounding as her actual voice. "Get ready, here I come." JJ had but moments to stand and aim for the area where the bullets were flying from the left and fire. Just he feared Miaka hesitated a moment and a bullet whizzed past his ear before she was able to get her arm up and return the fire. Miaka crashed into him and they both fell to the ground wincing at the impact.

"I called for back-up," JJ showed her his blinking cell phone. "Now we just have to hold our position and wait."

"Wait," Miaka frowned wishing she could open a door to Arcadia and take them both to safety, but with so many humans nearby she would be putting the hidden realm in danger even if they were criminals. They were well and truly stuck. "Let's hope they get here in time." Miaka said leaning her head against JJ as he pulled his tie free and bound her arm.

**To Be Continued**

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know, maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**


	25. Glorious

**To the readers of the Sugar Series: There is something that I have termed "Acid" as far as comments go on the review board. Thankfully Dawn has soothed the temperamental french man before I even knew of this acid comment and could try to butter him up with cookies and kisses. As far as Boy George is concerned, I have a whole lot to say. if he is a fan of this series himself, well, I hope you are flattered because I only put things I love into my work and my plotlines. The thing is, I am a child of the 80's and I grew up loving his music, loving his image, loving his carefree attitude. I am a mega fan of Boy George and have his albums and still listen to them, in fact my younger brother, is now a fan of Boy George simply because I play the music sometimes when I write. As far as the French one, I think that as a beautiful, make-up user himself he shares a kinship with Boy George that is uncanny. That said, I do not own Boy George or his image or any of his music. I have portrayed him in the younger years simply for my own purposes, (The French One agrees that this is much more fun). If we did own him and could turn back the hands of time, I am sure that The French one (he says) would have gobbled him up a long time ago. Or at least chained him to a bed, sometimes there is a problem when he is upset he refuses to speak English, I speak French, but darn it I am not that fluent and can not understand when he goes too fast. I will try to calm him down and get some Lemon into the Next chapter. Now come the cookies and kisses part. Wish me luck. Without further ado... the next chapter.**

**Powdered Sugre 25**

**Glorious**

It was warm, and heavy, soft and yet the muscles he could feel were firm. Boy G opened his eyes to see what was laying on his stomach. He was met with two large green eyes with yellow centers. "Ah..." He gasped as the tufted ears perked. Knowing the instant he was awake Slyphe rolled onto her back and purred a loud rumble. "H...help," Boy G called out hoping that the family was all done with their swimming and could rescue. As he wiggled trying to dislodge his guest he wondered how it had gotten in. He had shut the door, he knew that the door did not have a lock, but unless it had opposable thumbs, there was no way it could open the door. Maybe the boy, Rain had let it in. "Oh, please get up."

-'You need me.'- Slyphe meowed and licked his hand when he pressed it against her muzzle as if to push her away.

Boy G jumped with relief when there was a knock at his door. "Sorry to bother you," Rain said poking his head in. "But have you seen... Slyphe!" Rain called with exasperation. "Get off him," Rain walked in his wet hair dripping onto the thickly carpeted floor. His pants, though rolled at the cuffs, bagged and only his toes peeked out underneath the hems. A tank top and t-shirt fell to his knees as he patted his legs calling the cat with air kisses. "Come here Slyphe, get off of him," Rain sent an apologetic look at Boy G and gasped as he saw his face without the heavy make-up. "Oh, that's why."

"What?" Boy G said turning away from Rain.

"She won't leave if someone is hurt." Rain explained coming over to tug at the cat's collar. "She is comforting you. You have to be calm and she will go. If you are upset she will stay."

"But she is what is upsetting me," Boy G said staring wide eyed at the cat that was almost as large as he was. "Get it off me."

"Just calm down, she won't hurt you," Ryo said when he poked his head into the room to see what was keeping Rain. "Breath slow and your heart rate will go down. When she feels that you are calm, Slyphe will go." Boy G took several deep breaths.

-' I came in here to pounce him because he called me fat,'- Slyphe said over her shoulder as she purred and rubbed her face against Boy G's chest. -'But look at him, small, same as my boy and something hurt him. Hit hard.-

"Someone," Rain corrected without thinking. "And I know, but he's okay now," Rain shifted to Cheyenne when he realized that Boy G was giving him an odd look. -'No,'- Slyphe shook her furry head. -'Some thing.'-

"Its beautiful," Boy G said staring at Rain who was still puzzling over Slyphe's last words. "What language is that?"

"Cheyenne," Rain answered smiling when Boy G relaxed and Slyphe jumped into him. Stumbling from her weight. Rain shifted until he could regain his footing and went around behind the cat. Slyphe held still while Rain placed his arms under her front paws and stood with her in his arms.

"He carries that thing?" Boy G asked trying to smile through his embarrassment at Ryo seeing his face and looking at him with compassion.

-'I heard that.'- Slyphe grumbled as Rain huffed with her out of the room.

"They're best friends," Ryo moved to sit on the bed. "You slept through lunch, understandable, jet lag is terrible." Ryo gave a soft laugh. I can bring you something up if you like, I will be making dinner in a bit." Boy G declined the late repast and breathed deeply. He sighed when Ryo got up and went for the door, maybe he would not say anything. Boy G wondered still sitting on the bed clutching the blanket. "I also have some chilled witch hazel, with my boys bruises are common. I'll bring it up." Boy G gasped and looked up in time to see the door shutting softly behind the strangely beautiful man and his quiet footsteps down the hall. Boy G got out of bed and padded barefoot to the mirror to see the dark bruise on his eye and cheek.

"I didn't start the make-up just to hide this," Boy G said when he could see Ryo behind him in the mirror. The door had opened so silently that it was the only way he knew Ryo had returned.

"I know, I've seen some of your videos. You have a great voice, no wonder the Arcadian's want to work with you." Ryo folded the clean towel and wet it with the clear solution in his hand. "This is supreme stuff, our family doctor makes it for us, cause my boys are trained by his son. I work out with him too sometimes. Count D is a hard task master, but he teaches us very well. He leaves bruises sometimes. Do you practice martial arts? Or play sports? Bikky brings in his own brand of punishment often enough."

"I do not do...ouch," Boy G winced when Ryo placed the towel to his face while standing behind him marveling at their height difference. The only men he could claim height over were the D family. He was equal with JJ and everyone else topped him."Martial arts or sports."

"I know, you have a decided lack of muscle," Ryo chuckled then moved around until he was facing Boy G. "Your lover?"

"I do not belong to anyone," Boy G stated with a sassy smirk despite the painful discoloration. "In case you are interested, I'll do you both, together or separate. Your choice."

"No thank you," Ryo said not in the least offended by the man in front of him. "I do belong to Dee," Ryo left the chilled bottle of witch hazel with Boy G as he went to the door. "And he belongs to me." Ryo went downstairs to the family room to see Bikky and Rain playing video games while Lyo colored in his books. Dee sat on the sofa with his lap top.

"Baby, we need to talk," Dee said setting his machine aside.

"I know," Ryo inclined his head to the kitchen and Dee made haste to join him.

"I was uh..." Dee said as Ryo put a pot on the stove and fire leaped to life in greeting as he heated the water for his tea. "I was doing a little research on our house guest and he has a few proclivities that Daphnus and Nestoir sure forgot to mention. I will bet Brian is laughing his ass off all the way back to Pittsburgh. Not only is he bisexual, he's remarkably easy."

"Yeah, he propositioned me, you... us," Ryo said and went to his cabinet to select a tea.

"Rain said he got hit," Dee muttered folding his arms he leaned against the counter and looked at Ryo. "Jealous lover maybe?"

"He said he does not belong to anyone, but maybe someone wants him too." Ryo mused as he found his favorite mug with a picture that Bikky had painted on it of him and Dee kissing. The boys level of intricate detail never ceased to amaze him. It had been a wedding gift from Bikky and he treasured it.

-'Not someone, smells bad, not human,'- Slyphe said as she entered the kitchen and shifted to a human form. Her tawny ponytail hung over her shoulder and brushed her knees while her still visible tail swished against the clean floor.

"He's not Arcadian, what would attack him?" Dee asked the cat.

-'It ain't that unusual for a demon creature to fancy a human and take one as a lover, willing or not,'- Cujo said standing beside Slyphe his leather jacket shining in waning sunlight. Ryo fixed his tea and left it to steep while he took out the fresh rainbow trout that he was making for dinner and sighed at Cujo's words. -' Don't you start lecturing me on deportment and proper language, Count D already tried.'-

"And if you won't listen to him, who will you listen to?" Dee groused shocked to see the young man shrink back into a dog just as Slyphe returned to a lynx. He looked up to see Boy G standing in the kitchen holding the bottle of witch hazel his make-up in place once again. "Ryo was just making tea," Dee offered looking at the many colored beads that hung from the braids interwoven through Boy G's long hair.

"Do you have something soothing?" Boy G asked sitting in the chair at the table that Dee offered him. He smiled when he saw that Dee was quick to move away. Ryo must have said something about his offer. "I don't bite... hard," Boy G laughed. He saw the frown on Dee's face as he accepted his tea from Ryo and offered a wink to the dark eyed beauty. Before they could say anymore Bikky came into the kitchen holding Dee's cell.

"Its Leon, trouble," Bikky tossed the small device to Dee.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dee said and Boy G was amazed at the tone of his voice and Ryo sitting his tea aside to come next to him. "Gotcha," Dee hung and turned pressing his lips to Ryo's. "You stay with the boys and finish dinner, I'm going in."

"Dee," Ryo said hooking his thumbs through Dee's belt loops not letting him slip away..

"Agents Miaka and JJ are pinned down, they called for back-up. Jill and Leon are on the way, we may have pull rank on the criminals to get them out."

"Come back home," Ryo said kissing Dee before he let him go.

"I want that chocolate pudding pie for dessert with fresh made whipped cream." Dee said as he bounded upstairs to retrieve his weapons.

"You sound like Count D," Bikky said watching as Ryo went to work on their meal. He saw the slight tremble in Ryo's hands and went to place a hand on his back. "He'll come home, you know he will."

"Yeah, I just don't like anyone but me watching his back," Ryo said grinding the cilantro and reaching for the lemon juice.

"Can I borrow this?" Dee entered the kitchen with a shiny black gun. Ryo nodded with a smile on his face as Dee kissed him again and dashed out the back door. He paused to listen as the small sports car peeled out of the garage and sped off down the road.

"I should have gone with him," Ryo said after he had been in the kitchen with Boy G for a while and had done nothing in preparation for the dinner.

"You are fretting, I heard that you are both among the best," Boy G got to his feet sipping the tea. "Why don't you have some of this," Boy G held his cup up to Ryo's lips and laughed when he turned his face away. "You are so cute," Boy G said turning away. He began to hum and bounce around the kitchen. "Time, won't give me time, and time makes lovers feel, like they got something real, and you and me you know we've got nothing but... time," Boy G continued his song as he went back to the table.

"I am going to tell you now, so that you will not waste your energy, neither myself nor Dee will sleep with you," Ryo went to the sink and rinsed the fish. "I hope you like trout."

"You can only speak for yourself, are you so sure of Dee?" Boy G grinned when Ryo frowned.

"He can smell, from down here, when I am upstairs aroused," Ryo said nothing more, he simply gave Boy G a long look with his eyes looking more slanted and catlike at the pupils. Dragon eyes, or so his grandmother had claimed.

"Yeah," Bikky said surprising them both with his silent approach. "I am surprised he is not already back here carrying him upstairs and ripping his clothes off." Bikky went to the fridge. "Rain is hungry again," was Bikky's explanation for the plate of left over pizza he placed in the microwave. "Since he is on hotstreak topping 50, I decided to humor him and bring him food."

"Should he eat so much while you are cooking dinner?" Boy G asked not understanding why Ryo and Bikky laughed.

"He could eat that with dinner and be fine." Bikky said when the micro wave beeped. Ryo smiled then turned on the small television in the kitchen. Quickly he turned up the volume on the news channel. He went back to selecting his vegetables and the rest of the accompanying dinner items.

"This is Macy, your eye on the street," Ryo smiled as he saw the reporter that had followed he and his family. He was glad that she did get the promotion. "I am on 54th and Prime watching as several detectives face off with a cartel from China, it has been said to the press. I will keep you posted as more news comes," Ryo stared in horror as Macy ducked behind a barricade when shots could be heard as sirens blared. Ryo's hands trembled and he dropped the fish staring at the screen. Boy G paused in his whimsical humming to look at Ryo where he stood frozen. "This is Macy vacating the area NOW!!" Ryo watched in horror as Macy was zoomed away.

"Ryo... GO!" Rain and Bikky came running into the kitchen. "We have an adult here. You are over 21 right?" Bikky asked Boy G who nodded staring at the tv. He winced when it seemed as if the screen was covered with a hail of bullets then went blank and the newscaster began another story. "We'll be okay, order a pizza or something, just go."

"I... won't get there in time," Ryo stammered taking off his apron.

"You suit up," Rain shoved him to the stairs. "I'll call your grandfather," Ryo nodded and dashed upstairs for his gear.

"His grandfather will drive him there faster, what's he have a jet?" Boy G tried to interject some humor to the distressed teens while Rain dialed the phone. Rain said nothing thinking that Laton, was the jet.

"Something like that," he said amazed at how fast Ryo came down the stairs wearing his vest and slipping his feet into his shoes. Boy G stared in horrified awe as Ryo tucked handguns and clips into hidden pockets on his pants, his shirt and behind his back, he then put a few in each pant leg, one at each ankle and another at each calf. Ryo went into a large bag pulling out a fully automatic rifle. Just as the last of the weapon was checked and loaded their back door opened and Laton stormed in.

"We have to go now, both Miaka and JJ are hit. The other's can't get through cause they have sentries on the roofs of the other buildings. But I can get you higher."

Ryo nodded and headed for door with a last admonishment for his boys to behave.

"I am so sorry, this is your first day here and..." Ryo tried saying as Boy G pushed him through the door.

"You did warn me that it was chaotic, now go before I kiss you," Boy G shut the door firmly behind him. "Alright, tall one, Pizza, small one Ice cream, tiny one, let's play." Boy G clapped his hands. "By the time you realize they have been gone, they will be back." Rain stood still his lips trembling as he thought of his parents in danger. Boy G's eyes widened and he grinned then began to sing while Bikky called the nearest pizza delivery place. "Desert loving in your eyes all the way" Rain paused with his hand on the freezer door and turned to look at Boy G as he began to sing. "if i listen to your lies would you say" Lyo pouted his lips trembling still and Boy G began to dance around the kitchen clapping his hands.  
"i'm a man without conviction  
i'm a man who doesn't know  
how to sell a contradiction  
you come and go  
you come and go" Boy G patted Rain who shook his head and got the ice cream out of the freezer. Boy G saw a smile light on Lyo's face and he continued his song.  
"karma karma karma karma  
karma chameleon  
you come and go  
you come and go  
loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
red, gold and green  
red, gold and green" Bikky laughed when the Pizza place he called commented on the party at their house. hearing the laugh Boy G smiled.

"didn't hear your wicked words everyday  
and you used to be so sweet i heard you say  
that my love was an addiction  
when we cling our love is strong  
when you go you're gone forever  
you string along  
you string along"

Boy G encouraged Rain to join him with the chorus this time and Rain gulped before his sweet voice joined Boy G. "karma karma karma karma  
karma chameleon  
you come and go  
you come and go  
loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
red, gold and green  
red, gold and green"

Bikky saw Lyo smile and Rain's eyes clear of tears and he clapped his hands to the beat playing along with the charismatic entertainer in their kitchen.

"karma karma karma karma  
karma chameleon  
you come and go  
you come and go  
loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
red, gold and green  
red, gold and green"

**Break**

Count D was jolted awake when his father gasped loudly and sat up in bed clutching the sheets with a grip that drained all color from his hands. A sweet smell filled the air when his nails dug into his palms and the delicate skin bled. "ChiChi," Count D took his father into his arms. "Nani?" Count D asked when his father looked around the room wildly. He had felt like a child, but needed the assuring warmth of his father. After seeing the great Kami so close to death, his vibrancy had induced D to tears of joy. When Lord D had dozed Count D had curled up beside him resting in the wild scent of freshly fallen snow, that was oddly warm in its soothing familiarity. "ChiChi?"

"Jemi-Chan, JJ is hurt," Lord D sobbed vacating the bed. "I have to..." Lord D swayed on his feet.

"You are not well, come back to bed," Count D took his father's arm hoping to assist him back between the sheets.

"I'm am fine child," Lord D insisted amazed that it was so. "It took a moment for me to assimilate it myself, but I am fine."

"And with child," Count D said refusing to release his sire.

"This child's father needs me," Lord D placed a hand to his still flat tummy. "Let go of me," Count D gasped when he felt the heady strength of his father's will, leagues older than his own. He moved his tingling hand from his father's robe.

"You will stay," Lord D gasped and stared in horror at Sofu D. He was mid transformation and his condor wings, spread high ready for the rest of his body to catch up, fell to his sides the tips brushing the floor where the hems of his many robes glistened. "Have patience child," Sofu commanded. He touched his son's arm ending his transformation. "They are going to return him to you, and you can fix whatever they broke."

"Father, if you ever know that mother is injured and bleeding, and you could help her if you could only get to her, what would do?" Lord D wept when he could not break free of the hold his father had on his will.

"Something unbearably foolish," Sofu said then pulled Lord D into his arms when he began to weep. "They will bring him back to you," Sofu patted Lord D's back.

"Father, please," Lord D cried.

"Son, if you go, it would not be good," Sofu explained chaffing at his inability to explain more to his son. As Lord D could do no harm with his gifts, Sofu could not reveal the truth of his insights to anyone.

"Promise me," Lord D begged gripping his father's robe and spreading the blood that was on his hands. "Promise me that he will come home... alive and that I can keep him that way."

"You will be happy in the morning," was all that Sofu could say and still not break any of the rules that bound him. "Now sleep, for the benefit of us all," Sofu pressed his finger to Lord D's head and he fell limp into his father's waiting arms.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Count D asked a touch of his old mistrust for his grandfather in his voice. With a wave of his hand he summoned a black leather outfit. "It would not be the first time you have said something untrue when you thought it was in our best interest." Count D said nothing more he paused by his father's bed and passed a hand over the long hair then he left the room. "Leon is in danger as well, and you can't command me to stay put. I will bring them both back."

Sofu waited until Count D was gone before he shed a tear. "I know."

**Break**

Crimson waves hovered above the clouds and Ryo held on to his grandfather the tough spines of his scales biting into his skin. "I can see them," Ryo called to Laton. Plums of heavy smoke billowed around them.

"Snap dragon, go down and protect your mate. Your children are waiting." Laton landed on the top of a building that towered over the surrounding buildings. He could see the men on the tops of the buildings, each of them shooting down into the valley below keeping the officers from getting to the inner circle where JJ and Miaka were. He could scent their blood in the air. He opened his mouth to taste the wind and smiled when he could not taste Dee's blood. Ryo pulled his rifle up and set up his stand. It was time to make it stay that way.

Laton stood to the side and watched as his grandson sighted, and fired. Sighted, and fired, the sound of men falling dead before they hit gratifying the enraged dragon in human guise beside him. He watched with glee as Ryo continued to clear a path for his friends to make it through.

**Break**

Leon swore as he tried to run through and jumped back when there was what seemed to be hundreds of bullets came his way. "We can't get through," he said into his cell phone to JJ. "There are too many of them." Leon looked around. "How the hell did they get someone on the Markum building?" He asked looking up at the newcomer that shot into the fray.

"No," Jill said with a thoughtful frown. "They are just shooting at random, that person is picking his shots, and hitting."

"Ryo," Leon looked over to see Dee beside him. "He's clearing a path, lets go." Dee palmed his gun and dashed forward. When three men stood to shoot at him they were felled with brutal precision. "Thats my baby," Dee grinned as he too shot at the men that were on the ground level with him.

"Can you see, JJ and Miaka?" Leon asked running beside him, then sighed with relief as they came upon the two injured detectives/special agents. "Hey guys," Leon said crashing beside them.

"You're late," JJ groused holding his leg that bled sluggishly around the t-shirt he had tied around it. "Her ears," JJ said moving Agent Miaka's hair in front of her ears. "Gotta hide them, she's passed out."

"You have both been bleeding out too long," Leon said turning to go back he gasped. "Damn," He swore shooting the mob of gun men that came running towards them. Just as Leon thought he would run out bullets before they ran out of assailants, he saw a blur in black leather kicking and punching. It was tiny in comparison to the brutish men that were felled by the little terror. "Baby... what are you...?" Before he could finish his question, JJ lost consciousness.

"No time," D called over his shoulder dodging the bullets that angry brute shot at him. Leon swore again and shot the man.

"Help them get out," Dee called turning his back to Leon, Count D and Jill. "I'll cover you."

"Who's going to cover you?" Jill said looking back at Dee.

"My Baby's got me," Dee winked at Jill and sent her on her way.

Up on the Markum building Ryo lowered his rifle and straitened his glasses. Adjusting his gloves he went to Laton. "I need to go down there." Laton nodded and reached into Ryo waist holster. He took a hand gun and fired at the men in the helicopter that came up to clear the top of the building. Ryo turned around incensed and the chopper burst into flames. "Oops," He said when it began to spine wildly in the air. He watched in horror as the chopper slammed into the building that Dee was standing near. "Dee!!" Ryo yelled running to the edge of the building. Laton grasped Ryo's arm as he would have tumbled off. Still standing on his feet, Laton hauled Ryo back to the roof. He held his grandson facing him so that he would not see a building falling on top of his lover.

Ryo fought against his grandfathers hold trying to turn around. "He's fine, I can not smell his blood." Laton said. "Scent child, see, you can not smell him." Ryo turned into the wind and sighed. There was no Dee, he could scent JJ and Miaka, but not Dee.

"Okay, take me down," Ryo grabbed his rifle and dashed to the door, he stood in amazement when it would not budge.

"This is the only building that is locked from the syndicate, that is why this roof was uncovered, come on," Laton grasped Ryo and ran for the edge and jumped off. Ryo gasped as he floated down in his grandfather's arms. They touched ground and he stared around at what looked like a war zone.

"Dee!" Ryo called staring around, though he could not smell blood, that did not mean that Dee was conscious. Ryo heard a groan and ran forward. He dived to the ground at the massive sound of gunfire from behind. He turned to see Laton shooting.

"Go, Snap Dragon, Go!" Laton urged Ryo on. "Find him!"

**Break**

Boy George sat on the couch winded, he had just finished singing when the pizza arrived. He looked down when he felt a small weight against him. "Yes," he smiled looking at Lyo.

"Da-Ryo... Da-Dee, come home now?" Lyo looked up at the pizza man and his eyes began to water when he saw that it was not his parents.

"Come on," Boy George got to his feet. "Let's go get some plates for that pizza." Boy G smiled brightly and dashed off to the kitchen while holding Lyo's little hand. Rain entered behind them.

"I'll show you where they are, we'll use the least expensive ones," Rain reached in the cabinet and pulled down the standard plates. Boy George looked at the heavy glass ware and blinked then gasped as he looked at the Television that was still on the news. He stared in horror at the war-zone-like scene that was displayed by the camera. Rain trembled the plates rattling as he sat them on the counter. Boy G was quick to pull the boy against him blocking his view of the screen. He startled at the loud gun blasts that rocketed from the speakers. Bikky entered and sat the pizzas on the table. With a shaking hand he reached over and turned off the screen.

"Hey Rain," Bikky said when Rain was still ensconced in Boy George's arms. "You know that fire that destroyed the pet shop. They came home from that... okay."

Rain nodded and stepped away from Boy G. "You smell good," Rain whispered pushing his hair back his green eyes overflowing as he looked at the now blank screen.

"Thanks, I'm fond of bathing," Boy George grinned and opened the first box. "Hungry?"

"You sound like Count D," Bikky laughed serving Lyo a small slice of pizza. "They own the pet shop, you'll meet them." Boy G nodded all the while hoping that these boys parents would be home soon.

**Break**

Ryo thought he could quite possible be going insane. He coughed at the thick smoke filled with black debris that clouded his lungs "Dee!!" Ryo coughed again sniffing the air with every turn. "Koibito where are you?!" Ryo heard a small wheeze.

"Ba...baby," Dee called he tried to move but was wedged in tight underneath several slabs of concrete. One piece was standing upright holding the bulk of the weight. It was the only reason Dee was alive, Ryo saw as he inspected the felled building.

"I'm going to get you, don't move," Ryo ran around he winced and ducked from several bullets that whizzed past him as he dashed to Dee's side.

"Not going anywhere... My leg," Dee managed around fits of coughing. When he settled the building began to slide from its bearings.

"Dee! No!" Ryo gasped grasped the concrete with his palms blazing with pure flames he shoved it aside with a strength that amazed himself.

"Now that's a dragon!" Laton called from where he held the gun covering his grandson as he rescued his spouse. Ryo looked at his grandfather then reached down to pull Dee into his arms. "If only he would do it in defense of himself." Laton grumbled then went back. "Lets go Snap Dragon," Laton called when he ran out of bullets. Ryo turned to his grandfather and threw a gun to him while taking out another one for himself. Dee winced standing on his injured leg and began to run from the wreckage. Laton continued to fire until they made it to the other officers.

"I have a little gift for them," Ryo said and turned to throw a hand grenade into the fray. "I don't think there will be anyone left to arrest," Ryo said huffing air in to his lungs.

"Well!" Ryo startled and turned to see the Chief of police stomping in his direction. "I just might arrest you!" The Chief came to a halt and glowered at Ryo. "You are not only off duty, but you accessed a building that is outside of our jurisdiction, unauthorized use of a flame thrower, getting a civilian involved," He paused and looked at Laton. "That is not a civilian!" He pointed at the dragon king. "That is king from another country, do you have any idea how it would look if he was injured or killed on American soil?!" The chief blustered. "You did not even call in to let me know that you were here. That is it, I have had it, you are done MaClean, Two weeks, no pay, Get out of here. And you," He looked at Dee. "Get that leg taken care of and get to the precinct to fill out the reports on this mess."

Dee put his badge into his pocket then shook his head at the chief. "See you in two weeks," He said turning his back. "Come on baby, let's go home."

**To Be Continued**

**There are some things about the character of Boy George that I switched for artistic (Later to be revealed as emotional) purposes, Bear with me and it will all make sense in chapters to come. This will be one heck of a fun summer. Oh and the only profit I make from this is the fun Comments from my readers.**

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know, maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug**


	26. Chapter 26

I am not affiliated with Culture Club, it's members or any of their music. I have no claims to them in anyway and I am making no profits from this work of Fan fiction.

Culture Club

Lead Singer, Boy George

Mikey Craig, Bassist

Jon Moss, drummer/lover

Roy Hay, Keyboards

**Powdered Sugre 26**

**This is the Chapter That Wouldn't End... Yes it Goes On And On My Friend... Some People Started Reading it Not Knowing What it Was...**

Eleven o'clock, George looked at the clock and sighed. It was getting rather late, and he really should suggest it. But he had finally gotten the tears to leave Lyo and Rain's eyes. Bikky sat beside him stoic with his arms crossed while Rain went on a complicated quest on the game console. "So, Rain, what happens after you beat the dungeon master?" George asked watching the boy battle the gargoyle that had come to life in order to battle his elven character.

"After this, he has to go through the dead guards behind the door," Rain said not looking away from the screen.

"Then rescue the princess?" George asked.

"I don't know, I haven't beaten this one yet. I can't make it past the last dead guard." Rain grumbled, he would have said more but the door opened. George sighed in relief until he saw the condition of the two men that stumbled inside. "Ryo! Dee!" Rain dropped the controller and ran to them.

"No... wait," George tried to halt Rain's movement before he wrapped his arms around Dee who nearly fell over.

"Thanks babe," Dee sighed when Ryo caught him. "Ouch, Rain, can't really handle extra weight right now. I'll hug you tomorrow." Dee promised.

"Go into the kitchen we saved you pizza," George announced and tried to pry Lyo's fingers from Ryo's pant leg.

"No, no, no," Lyo pushed him back and held on tighter to Ryo. "Da-Ryo no get shot at again." Lyo sobbed. "Stay here."

"Don't worry, little one, I'll be here for the next two weeks," Ryo huffed his anger giving his voice a cold edge.

"Are you alright?" Bikky asked taking Dee's other arm to help him into the kitchen.

"Bikky, could you put a pot on for me," Ryo asked watching as the boy set his teapot on the stove after they had set the taller man in a chair. George busied himself with finding plates for them both and opening the box that stayed warm in the oven. "Dee has some rather bad abrasions and Contusions on his leg and I got suspended for two weeks."

"For what?" Bikky asked sitting next to him at the table. "One of my offenses was unauthorized use of a flame thrower." Bikky waited a moment before he started to laugh.

"I took time off too," Dee confessed with a sigh. "You know, I have several abrasions and some contusions too." Rain gasped patting Dee's shoulder when he heard the news.

"Wait a minute," George said with a frown. "You guys were in the incident that was all over the news right?" Ryo and Dee nodded. "And all he has are a few scrapes and bruises? What are you guys, indestructible?"

Bikky laughed patting George's shoulder. "You have no idea."

"While you eat, why don't I run you a bath?" George said with a laugh, "though I guess the injured should go first..."

"Oh, he'll go with me," Dee said with a lascivious grin in Ryo's direction that was ruined by a wide yawn.

"Yeah, gotta help the invalid," Ryo joked wiping at a smudge on his cheek.

"Might I remind you," Dee said struggling to sit up higher in his chair. "Of who it was that dropped a building on me." Before Dee could continue his complaining Ryo shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"I did not drop a building on you. I blew up a helicopter, it slammed into the building that you were near and then the building fell on you." Ryo explained with a sigh. "What I want to know is the kind of cartel that can come up with the heavy artillery that we were hit with..." Dee looked thoughtful, and Ryo continued. "This is big."

"Your lives certainly are adventurous," George said then followed Rain up the stairs so that he could run the bathwater in their bathroom. As he passed through their bedroom he paused to see a photo on the nightstand of Ryo sitting in Dee's arms. He smiled slightly at the expression on Ryo's face. The smile, the glow in his eyes, and the tinge of color in his cheeks. The look of love. George remembered a time when he wore a similar expression.

"Their bathroom is through here," Rain said leading George inside. He looked around at the large tub and cabinets, the place was large, and spotless. Rain watched George as he stopped the tub and began to run warm water. "Why do you look sad?"

"What?" George asked putting a smile on his face before he looked at Rain who handed him the bath oil that Ryo used.

"When you looked at the picture of Ryo and Dee, you looked sad. You can't really be that upset that they are together?" Rain said surprised when George laughed while blinking away a sudden sheen of tears. He was quick to look away and drop a heavy amount of oil into the tub watching as fragrant bubbles formed. "When he has aches from work, Ryo puts this in the tub too," Rain said pouring bath salt in the water. He placed a hand on George when he refused to look up. "Whatever it is, you are in the right place. When people get broken, they call Ryo and Dee, and they fix it."

"Broken," George whispered shaking his head.

"Lyo, Bikky, myself, even some of our friends from school have come to some good by knowing them." Rain nodded when George turned off the water in the now full tub and finally met his eyes.

He reached up and patted Rain's side noting that the boy gasped and moved away. "What broke you?" George asked Rain who grew quiet and looked away.

"Who hit you?" Rain countered.

"It's not what you think," George said. "He... who did this and my lover... ex... Ice cream?" George offered straitening when he felt emotions threatening to overcome him.

"We already had ice cream," Rain said leaving the bathroom. "Don't worry, whoever did do it, will more than likely get what's coming to him."

"You're a sweet kid," George said pressing a quick kiss to Rain's cheek before he could get away.

"Yeah well," Rain said turning red. "I eat a lot of sugar."

"You can not be serious," They heard Dee grumble as Ryo helped him up the stairs.

"Dee, you are injured," Ryo answered the top of his honey colored head becoming visible.

"That just means you'll have to get on top...whoa, Ryo," Dee groused "Careful, I almost fell." He would have said more but saw Rain and George standing there. George worked to suppress a laugh while Rain took off down the stairs to help Bikky get Lyo up and ready for bed.

"Oh, hi, sorry about this," Ryo said when George opened their door so that he could get Dee inside. "I mean, you are here to rest and you have been babysitting, and running bathwater."

"No, no your family is charming," George said and Ryo paused.

"Are you okay?" He asked after sitting Dee on their bed. He reached out to catch George before he could leave their room.

"Yeah, I am just going to go and settle some things before I go to bed. Jet lag you know, long flight from London." George turned but was stopped by Ryo again.

"Don't forget to put the witch hazel on your face. Or do you want me to come in and...?" Ryo halted when George laughed at him and waved a hand.

"You go bathe that man of yours, or do you want me to come in and help you?" George was smiling as he left the room and walked down the hall. He was smiling when he passed the boys in their bathroom giving Lyo his bath. He was smiling as he opened his door. When the door shut, tears fell down his face and he sat on the floor and sobbed.

Break

Sofu paced the floor while watching Lord D sleep. True to his word Count D had brought JJ home last night bandaged and bloody, but alive. Count D sat next to Leon looking at his grandfather with a sad smile on his face. He manipulated everyone and yet he truly did believe that he was doing the right thing. Even though his methods chaffed, he had to admit that his grandfather loved him, he loved them all. Lord D stirred and Sofu was quick to smooth his hands over the furrows in Lord D's brow sitting beside him on the bed. Sofu moved his long, elegant sleeve aside so that he could run his fingers over Lord D's hair. Count D had never seen such a tender look on the great kami's face, as he wore now looking at his son.

"He will always be your baby," Lady Aurora said appearing beside her husband. Leon had ceased to be startled when she, or any of the Arcadians appeared seemingly from nowhere. "No matter how old he gets, or how many children he himself sires, he will always be your baby." Sofu D took his wife's dainty hand and placed a kiss upon the palm. Count D stood and placed a kiss on his father's brow before he took Leon and left the room. The children needed to be looked after.

He found Chris sitting with Aoi and the twins reading them a story. "Bro!" Chris said hopping to his feet he hurried to Leon's side. "I saw the news, and then called Bikky, he said Rain and Lyo were freaking out, but he kept it cool. Glad you're home." Chris grinned then turned to pick up Aoi and place her in Count D's arms. "Little Leon slept all day. I know you got back last night, but Jewel showed me that you both kind of slept in Lord D's room. He'll be okay now that JJ is there." Leon nodded and went to sit with his family. Count D cooed at Kurayami when the baby awakened hearing his parents voices. He scooped the bundle into his arms and went to sit beside Leon on the soft grass of the garden.

"We'll be going home soon," He announced to the baby who looked up as if he understood. "You were born there, you were the light that shone so bright amidst the darkness of the battle that raged on around us." Leon watched as Count D spoke to the baby in his native tongue of Mandarin Chinese. It was a beautiful language, spoken by a beautiful individual. Leon did not understand a word of what D was saying, but he could have listened to him for hours, days even. Count D looked up to see Leon staring at him and smiled. It was not his typical small smirk, or even a soft smile. It covered the lower half of his face, lifting his cheeks and showing a good portion of his teeth. If Leon had not already been in love before, that smile would have tipped the scales. Chris rolled his eyes when Leon leaned in and kissed D.

"Gonna go see if I can find a ride to Ryo and Dee's," Chris announced. When Leon made as if to offer he held up a hand. "No, you stay and smooch D, I wanna go beat Bikky at Crossfire, it's a new ultimate fighter game."

"I will be over later for training," Count D told Chris before he could leave.

"Okay," Chris called over his shoulder leaving them alone with the children. Count D lay on his back with his head in Leon's lap. Kurayami stuffed a tiny fist into his mouth where he lay on D's chest while Aoi handed the story book to Leon. Kibo and Shinrai sat beside Aoi giving Leon their rapt attention.

"Where were you?" Leon said flipping through the pages then opening the book to the tale of three bears that went on a picnic and all the sights they saw in the Kami's garden. He checked and saw that it was made in Arcadia, of course, Leon thought with a smile then continued reading. Every now and then his hand would trail through the silky locks on D's head when he switched the page. Aoi looked at her parents a great smile on her face.

Break

Chris was dropped off just as Terry, Erick and Peter arrived. "We are too late for breakfast, but maybe we could get some lunch," Terry said ringing the bell. His face fell when Rain opened the door and there was no smell of cooking coming from inside.

"Hey, guys, you might want to go right to the den, world war three is going on in the kitchen." Rain said ushering them past. Erick gasped when Dee yelled at Ryo.

"It's not a big deal, just wait until I am better and I will go with you!" Dee argued at the top of his lungs.

"Dee be reasonable," Ryo said in a softer tone. "We are just going to the store, until Lord D can get over and fix you up, you need to stay off that leg."

"Its just a few scrapes and bruises," Dee grumbled.

"I could see the tender meat of your calf, then you ran on it and..." Ryo paused his voice catching. "Dee, I kind of dropped a building on you, please, just stay here."

"Fine," Dee capitulated with an ease that worried Ryo. "I'll stay here, but so will you and the boys."

"Dee the birthday party is next weekend, we do not have the supplies needed..." Ryo but paused when Dee slammed a hand on the table.

"No! Ryo! You and the boys will stay here, until I can go with you!" Dee said again.

"Dee!" Ryo said his voice raising. "Are you out of your mind? You can not put me on house arrest, I said I was sorry," Ryo opened his mouth to say more but paused to see George standing in the doorway with a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can hear you all the way upstairs." George made his way to the cabinet and pulled down a cup. He waved Ryo back to his chair when he would have gotten up to fix him some tea. "I live in England, naturally I can make tea." he gave a little laugh. "I will be here all summer, I do not need to be treated as a guest, I would prefer to be a friend staying for a while. Less work for you, more fun for me. Unless of course you want to cater to my every whim and need. I can a demanding little queen you know." George fixed his tea while Ryo sat and frowned at Dee. "What is the big deal about shopping anyway? I was hoping to go to the mall, living as I do, fans mob me at every turn and it is hard to go out, but I have a feeling that that will not be case here."

"You're right," Rain said entering the kitchen. "People will still point and stare, maybe even take pictures, but they won't approach. Ryo and Dee set them all back a while ago."

"Not to mention Bikky stands next to Rain looking like a hulking gorilla that will eat anyone who comes near his little brother...holy cow." Erick said his mouth dropping as he got a good look at George. when they had entered the kitchen George had been sitting with his head over his cup inhaling the tangy aroma of the spiced tea, he looked up and smiled, his make-up in place highlighting his beautiful features. "I mean... Hi...um... damn... Sorry, mouth I know," Erick looked quickly to Ryo then back to George. "Hi... gorgeous, I mean... whoa," Erick finally ended.

"Want some jam with that foot you stuck in your mouth," Bikky said entering the kitchen. Erick turned beet red and nodded his head. Ryo and Dee said no more on their argument as Terry and Peter entered the kitchen and they too stared in wonder.

Peter did an odd hop from foot to foot as he saw George. "Oh my gosh, it really is you!" He rushed forward, then remembered himself before he touched George. "I have all of your CD's."

"X-Ta-C is working with him this summer," Rain explained to the ecstatic teenager. When George simply smiled at him then went back to his tea.

"So Dee, why are you so hard up saying we can't go shopping?"Bikky asked when Rain ushered Erick, Peter, Terry and Chris to the den. "Not like I am all anxious to be in the car with Ryo behind the wheel, but what's the deal?"

"I take it driving is not one of your strong points," George said to Ryo who glowered at Bikky saying nothing.

"The last time you all went out, you did not come back," Dee mumbled into his cup of coffee. Ryo gasped his eyes going to Dee. "You don't know what it was to get the call, to have fill out the reports, to know some mad man had you and..."

"Dee," Ryo said taking Dee's hand. "Randolph is dead."

"So is Hamanosuke," Dee said reminding Ryo that they had fought the man themselves centuries after king Zarro had ended his human life.

"Think about it Dee," Ryo said calmly, he chose his words carefully very aware that George was in the room and not in league with Arcadia. "If you had been there when Randolph took us, you would have succumbed to the smoke bomb as well. When you awakened you would have either been shoved in the car with Lyo or left on the pavement. Or you could have awakened and been as helpless as I was. You could have been made to watch him rape me."

"But the boys... they got free," Dee said not wanting to think of Ryo in such a position again.

"If you woke up at all," Ryo continued before Dee could say more. " He wanted you dead, so that he could have me. I am glad you were not there when we were taken." Ryo lifted Dee's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dee was shocked, for Ryo was not one to initiate intimacy, especially when they were not alone. George smiled and sipped his tea trying to appear to be ignoring them. " It left you free to come rescue us."

"And you sat there like a good little damsel in distress," Dee grumbled looking away. Ryo gave Dee a smile that was also a warning. "Fine," Dee slumped. "Go shopping, but I will keep Lyo here with me."

"If you were going to be alone, I would say no." Ryo said with a grin. "But Heaven has agreed to come over and keep you company while we are out."

"What?" Dee looked terrified. "If I have done something to piss you off you would tell me right? I mean first you drop a building on me, then you leave me with... Hi Heaven," Dee said when their back door opened and she appeared to be be glowing as she stood in a beam of bright light her white garments glistening. Heaven beamed a bright smile her eyes going to George and not leaving. He stood to greet the lady.

"Dee, Ryo and..." Heaven said her voice heavy as she stared at George.

"Boy or George, you can call me either, I answer to both." George kissed her warm hand.

"Can I call you delicious?" Heaven asked as she closed her eyes sniffing George. When Heaven stepped back she resisted the urge to sneeze.

"Not until you know how I taste." George grinned. "Since we are going out, I will go get ready." He blew a kiss at Heaven then headed upstairs.

"Heaven," Ryo began to warn her away from their charge.

"He's got a foul after taste, sweet at first, but, something wants him. Hasn't gotten him yet, but the claim is there." Heaven smirked when Ryo quirked a brow at her. "The sweet is him, but the after, now that is someone who will be a good fight. He reeks of death. Oh and Ryo," Heaven called when Ryo was leaving the kitchen. "Pay attention to his arms. I think the Arcadians had an ulterior motive for sending him to this house of respite." Ryo frowned then left the kitchen to see the boys all waiting for him. George descended the stairs in his baggy pants and large, long sleeved shirt. A white trench coat, that was much too large completed the ensemble. His little fedora was in place over a yellow scarf, while his make-up seemed to have been refreshed. Erick stared in awe, while Peter, too enraptured by George to take offense, grinned.

"Shall we?" George said and followed them from the house smiling up into the bright light of the sun. he had been pleased to note that the witch hazel had done wonders for his face. He still had some slight discoloration, but the mark was nearly gone. He was humming as he got into the large car with Ryo and the teenagers. Ryo wondered, as he pulled away from the garage, just what he had gotten himself into.

Break

The mall was its usual crush of humanity, but they seemed to part as the waters of the Nile before Moses when Ryo and the odd entourage entered. There were some points, loud whispers and the click of cameras but Bikky turned a foul glare and the talking and shopping resumed. "Quite effective," George said with a laugh.

"Aren't you warm?" Ryo asked him. "They offer lockers, here, or... there they are," George watched Ryo wave a man over in all black clothes. On his arm was a patch of what appeared to be a lizard in flames. "Salamander, what is your name and rank?" Ryo asked in a soft tone.

"Jin Hiyo, Rank SGT, your highness," The Asian guard answered snapping a salute as he bowed to the youngest prince of the dragon clan.

"And how did you know we were here?" He asked noting the other black clad individuals that were obviously watching them.

"Heaven informed your grandfather and he thought it best, since the last time you were out..."

"Yes, yes, I know. We went shopping, got kidnapped, bad things happened, people burned," Bikky said when Ryo simply stood silent his face turning red. "Come on, I have to get a graduation present for Carol, birthday presents for Lyo and I am sure that George here, wants to go shopping." Bikky frowned at the guard and grabbed Ryo's arm. "Just keep your distance," he said in an imperious tone that Ryo had yet to take with any of the royal guards of the Obsidian Palace.

"Where do you want to go first?" Erick asked, Peter prepared to answer but saw that he was talking to George.

"I don't really know, lets just walk around and see what's here, then I will decide." George reached into a pocket to pull out a clear gloss that he applied over his lipstick that made his lips shine.

"Where do you buy your clothes?" Peter asked looking at Rain's large clothes and then at George.

"Oh, most of my clothes are made for me, at least the stuff for shows, otherwise, I just buy what I like," George said looking around he saw Ryo heading into a toy store.

"He'll page us when we should meet him, we have an unspoken agreement of random wandering in here." Rain said holding up his cell phone. "Do you want to go with him?" Ryo paused at the entrance to store as if waiting for George. With a smile George shook his head. And followed after the boys. Bikky paused by a jewelry store then went inside.

"We're going to JO," Peter announced pulling Erick's arm away from George and Rain. "I want new jeans, and you can help me pick them out."

"But..." Erick paused then sighed he saw the worried look on Peter's face.

"I thought you like watching me try on jeans," Peter pouted and stuck out his lip in the way he knew would drive Erick crazy.

"Well yeah," Erick said reading the signs of the old jealousy in Peter's gaze. "I also like watching you take jeans off," Peter turned red on cue and skipped off to the clothing store that was popular among the teens.

"Kind of young, aren't they?" George mused looking at the shiny jewels. Chris rolled his eyes and looked at a pair of studs that were deep purple. He wanted to get them for Count D.

"How old were you?" Bikky asked going to the earring case. George grinned and winked at Bikky.

"What do you think?" Rain asked showing Bikky a bracelet with diamonds and topaz in the shape of flowers.

"Okay, but Carol does not really do topaz, she is more of a sapphire girl," Bikky said studying the bracelet.

"Why would I be buying your girl a diamond bracelet?" Rain huffed. "This is for Julie,"

"You might want to get her earrings, or a necklace," Bikky said. "Don't know why, but she is always wearing long sleeves, that would be covered up." Rain's eyes widened as he remembered Julie telling him about the scars on her arms. She used to cut herself. Nodding he was about the put the bracelet back when George took it from his hands and laid it across his own wrist. "Thats kind of..." Rain cut off the word girlie as he looked at George. "Looks nice." He said then went to earrings. He was about to pick up a pair, when a golden necklace with diamonds in the shape of irises and Calla lilies caught his eyes. "That's it, that's perfect," Rain went to the counter to ask if the sales lady could get it out of its locked case for him.

"I don't think so. Where are your parents?" She said to the teenager. "Usually when young people come in here, they just look and can't afford to buy. So look, don't get your fingerprints all over it."

"Do you live under a rock?" The other sales lady said rushing forward with the keys. "If you don't want the commission I sure as hell do." She opened the case and handed the necklace to Rain. "This is Rain Cloud MaClean, the pop star," She said pointing to Rain. "And that's..." her eyes went past Bikky and lighted on George. " You're in America!" She squealed. "I could get sued for this, but can I please have your autograph?"

"Sued?" George asked reaching for a pen on the counter for the signing of checks. "I get approached all the time. Why would I sue you?"

"Not you," She said looking at Bikky who stood with a frown on his face. "Unless they are having a signing we are to stay back and treat them as normal people, cause they breath in and out just like us and bleed red, so we should not mob them on the streets, or that is what the high prince of Arcadia said."

"I'm not Arcadian," George grinned. "I won't sue, what's your name?"

"Liza," She said when he looked at her. George quickly scrawled a message then brought the card to his lips to leave an imprint of his lipstick. He winked then finished looking at the merchandise. He, Rain and Bikky made it a point to stand in line and wait for Liza ignoring the other sales lady who had been rude to Rain. Rain even went so far as to sign her card underneath George's signature. They waved cheerfully as they left.

"Why are the rules so strict?" George asked noting the people staring at them but not daring to approach.

"Daphnus went on a rampage of press releases after we did a show here and Rain was almost pulled from the stage." Bikky explained going into a clothing store. "Dee saved him by throwing him at Ryo."

"Throwing him?" George asked thinking of the slim man. He frowned then remembered that he had been lifted by Ryo using only one arm.

"And he caught me," Rain laughed.

"He caught me too, when I launched myself out of a third story building in New York," Bikky gasped shoving his box into Georges hand as Carol came up to him with Julie and the rest of the Cheer-leading squad. Laughing, George pocketed the secret gift, he looked to take Rain's as well but saw the box vanish into one Rain's large pockets on his pants. He was finishing the zipper to the pocket just as Julie took his hand and kissed him.

"Your girl," George asked earning the gasping attention of the squad. He would have said more, but felt something cold brush against him. He looked around but no one was near enough to touch him in such a way. Rain gasped his face turning green. Swallowing fast he pulled his thermos from another large pocket and drank quickly.

"You okay?" Bikky asked at his side instantly.

"The winds changed, crying something foul," Rain said in Cheyenne when the vertigo passed. Realizing he had not spoken in English, Rain shook his head. "A memory," Rain said in English . "White sheets, pain and blood, but it wasn't me it wanted," Rain whispered to Bikky.

"How do you know?" Bikky whispered back leading Rain away from the crowd.

"Wlyd Wind was the call that came, he has been following me as a breeze, he said something that should be memory is awake and nasty. But it doesn't want me this time."

"He said all that in the few seconds it took you to blink?" Bikky asked incredulous.

"Shhh..." Rain looked around furtively seeing that George was looking at long shirts and the girls had moved on to dresses for the prom he continued. "Wind is in my blood remember, his thoughts can be my thoughts."

"But he did not give you wind, he said so," Bikky said thinking of his own flames and wondered if he could communicate to Ryo the same way. He decided to give it a try warming his body temperature and thinking of Ryo.

"Doesn't mean he can't use it to his advantage that it is," Rain said.

"But why does it make you sick when he does it?" Bikky said he looked up amazed as Ryo left the toy store carrying bags and looking unerringly in his direction. "He didn't make me sick, _it_ did when _it_ touched George."

"George," Bikky said.

"Yes," George walked over carrying his selections.

"Are you hungry?" Bikky said the first thing that came to mind as Ryo walked over.

"Hungry? After the eggs, sausages, waffles with fruit and whipped cream... Hungry?" George laughed. "I think, you are trying to make me fat."

"Slyphe's revenge," Rain joked. "She still hasn't forgiven you."

"I never called her fat, I just thought she was rather... large," George thought for a moment to insert the proper word that would not insult the boy about his cat. "To be sleeping on you," George grinned looking at the boy that was a just about his size. Ryo looked at the shirts in Georges arm noting that, while made to fit a man at least three times his size, they seemed rather tame for him. Still laughing he wandered off to the other racks in the trendy store. Chris went over to make sure he stayed occupied showing him different shirts and pants.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked when George was out of earshot. "I was buying Lyo presents then all of a sudden I heard you yell my name. But I did not hear you with my ears..." Ryo frowned scratching his head.

"Something gross touched George and made Rain sick," Bikky said and Ryo looked at Rain who was still slightly pale clutching his thermos. "He seriously almost threw up on Julie." Bikky said looking for the girls he saw them still admiring dresses. "Looks like Wyld Wind sent a message too."

"It won't come near," Rain said again when his blood sped up with a message of Wind. "It can sense the fire worms in the air and is afraid of them. Its why it won't come near our house, because of the dragons." Rain gasped then fell forward. Ryo caught him worried.

"I'm taking you home," Ryo said and paused when Rain shook his head.

"No its gone now, Wyld Wind said, to be wary, of memories." Rain breathed deeply his color returning to normal he looked around for the bird in the shape of a man and sighed when he was no where around. "I'm okay." He assured Ryo, "But I am hungry," he said just as George came back carrying several large bags.

"Hungry?" he said looking at Rain.

"You boys go eat, I'm going to get something for Dee, since he's stuck at home... And it's my fault.. I did kind of drop a building on him." The last words were spoken quietly as he turned red. "Don't fill up on junk," Ryo said heading off.

"I am not hungry, so I will go with you," George said switching over to Ryo and following him. "What kind of gift are you looking for?"

"I don't know..." Ryo said his eyes roaming over Spencer gifts. His face turned red and he looked away.

"You know it is so cute when you turn pink like that, or maybe it's maroon," George said when Ryo turned redder. "Like this lipstick," George pulled out the tube and applied it to his lips blowing a kiss at Ryo. "Come on, I'll help you pick it out," George took Ryo's arm and pulled him. "You guys may as well be useful as more than gawkers'," he said taking Ryo's bags and shoving them at a salamander before he pulled Ryo into the store with naughty toys on display.

"Oh none of that," Ryo turned scarlet looking away from the dildos he hurried to the side of the store that sold clothes. George laughed and followed Ryo.

"You aught to loosen up and I bet this would just about do it," He held up a large toy. He put it down immediately when Ryo paled and gulped. "What?" George said walking over to Ryo and moving to stand directly in front of him. "I was joking."

"Its nothing, I will just get him something for his car, he loves that thing," Ryo said turning to leave the store.

"Not more than he loves you, get something that you two can enjoy together," George said holding Ryo's arm. "Is there anything in here that won't cause you spasms?"

"He likes to see me wear... stuff," Ryo whispered the last word inclining his head to the clothing lingerie that was in sections for males and females.

"Ooh, like school uniforms and maid outfits?" George laughed clapping his gloved hands. Ryo's eyes widened and his face colored. He shook his head his mouth dropped open as he stared at George. "Um, pity." George shrugged silently glad to see some color in Ryo's cheeks after he had paled so completely. "Oh, I bet you would look ravishing in this," George said holding up a creation of red satin and black lace. The tiny shorts that were attached gave him naughty thoughts about Ryo.

Ryo blushed and looked away. "I have that," he said softly. George looked at the ensemble then laughed putting it away. The sales clerk remembered Ryo from that one time he had come in with Dee and watched as he and George went around the racks.

George came up a few moments later with what looked to be several strips of black satin and lace that he held over to Ryo. "He'll break that bad leg trying to get to you," he said with a grin. He had glimpsed inside their closet when he was in their room and even now Ryo wore tan pants and a light blue shirt. He could guess the man hardly ever wore dark clothing. "You are amazingly pale, this would be smashing."

"I'm half Japanese, what's your excuse?" Ryo said to cover his embarrassment.

"Irish," He laughed finding a dark blue thong and handing it to Ryo. "Ever wear one of these?" Ryo shook his head and George laughed again adding it to the things he had collected.

"You wear a lot of large clothes, why?" Ryo asked taking the items to the counter. He was beet red again as he paid.

"Why should I wear something formfitting? No one's business but my own what I look like underneath." George grinned as they left the store Ryo seemed to be trying to hide the logo on the bag and George outright laughed.

"Well now that does not sound like the over-sexed, loosely moraled person I read about," Ryo said looking at George who smiled at him. "Why do you not dispute the claims?"

"What would be the point? When one thing is not what the press wants to hear they will make up something worse." George said. "They attack everyone who they think could quite possibly have it better than they do. I actually believe in Monogamy, but you never heard me say it," George gave Ryo a conspiratorial wink. "I once told a reporter that I had an affair with a wombat and she believed me." George said and laughed when Ryo gaped at him. "As for big clothes...What about Rain?"

"Same reason don't you know," Ryo said avoiding George's eyes. "I have never seen him so comfortable around a stranger so fast. You're amazing." Ryo grinned heading off to the food court. "Come on, we still need to get to the grocery store for the food."

"Oh yes, your little one's birthday party is next weekend." George smiled when he saw the many empty containers of food on the table the boys were sitting at.

Rain belched softly laughing when Julie gently tapped his forehead. "You're so gross," Julie laughed when Rain tickled her.

"Yeah," Rain said whispering in Cheyenne close to her ear. "But you love me anyway?" Julie went wide eyed staring at Rain. "'Eh?"

"Speak English," Julie said and gulped when Rain's eyes turned a deeper shade of green as he looked at her. Ryo cleared his throat when he and George went unnoticed. Carol was nearly in Bikky's lap and slid to the side when Ryo approached.

"Leaving?" Chris asked since Bikky and Rain both had mouths full of food.

"Yeah," Ryo said gathering his things. He saw several long dress bags and watched as Rain helped Julie gather her things. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then waved as they left. Julie stared after them. Erick, Terry and Peter caught up with them at the door. Peter's smile left his face when he saw Erick's eyes go to George and stay there. It was hard to be fan of someone who also had the attention of his lover. Peter sighed and got into the car sitting in mulish silence while Erick leaned over the side of the back seat questioning George the entire drive to the grocery store.

**Break**

JJ opened his eyes with a smile, he could remember being shot, now instead of pain, all he felt was a cold sensation. Oh no! He sat up in panic. Had they chopped off his leg? JJ looked over seeing a golden glow. Nearly fainting with relief he placed a hand over Lord D's. "Darling?" JJ said looking down at his leg which looked as if he had never been wounded.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D's voice seemed to come from far away.

"Darling... Precious... Wake up!" JJ grasped Lord D's shoulders and shook him. Lord D came out of his trance gasping and shaking his head to clear it of the cold healing trance he was immersed in. Lord D shivered, catching his breath, he blinked several times. "Darling, you healed me."

"Oh, Jemi-Chan," Lord D scooted up in the bed and held JJ close. "My love," JJ tilted Lord D's face to his and kissed him soundly. "I was so worried," Lord D broke away sobbing. "I knew you were in danger, but my father would not let me come to you. I will die if you leave me..." Lord D wept his breathing speeding with his heartbeat. "Please, please," Lord D clung to JJ with a desperation that was nearly frightening. "You taught me to live again. You showed me real love. Don't turn on a light then leave me in darkness. It would be better if there were never a light at all. To be born blind is better than to loose sight after seeing the wonders of the world. To live without knowing love is better than the pain of losing it." Lord D cried, his breathing escalating to vaporous hiccups.

"Can you honestly say that?" JJ asked wiping the tears from Lord D's face. "Your father was right." JJ laughed softly pressing a kiss to Lord D's lips. "You really are a spoiled brat." Lord D stared at JJ huffing air his bottom lip in a perfectly adorable pout. "You are not thinking of the three people, no four, that need you most. Even if I go to work and never come home, promise me that you will live. For Kibo, Shinrai, Count D and this one," JJ pressed his hand to Lord D's tummy. "If I go to sleep and never awaken, you have to tell them that I loved them, tell them who I was, tell them how much we loved each other. Promise me," JJ said when Lord D looked away sobbing. "Promise me that you will live."

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D collapsed into JJ's arms. "It is so hard to even think of it."

"Promise!" JJ lifted Lord D's face to his, his blue eyes serious as he stared into Lord D's wide purple orbs. "I love you Darling, you are more precious to me than anyone I have ever known. Even if I should die tomorrow, I would be okay, knowing that you would be alive. That doesn't mean I won't fight it. I will tell the angels to go and leave me to be with you. I don't want to leave my baby alone, but dammit, if I have to, you must live. Promise me that you will live!" Lord D sobbed holding tight to JJ. "Promise me!" JJ demanded when Lord D succumbed to whimpers.

Lord D thought of all that he had learned with JJ. He remembered the first time they had made love. He had given himself to JJ despite his fears of being hurt again. He thought of his father offering him the white peach and honey. It would have proved that there was no love there. His first realization that he was carrying. The surfeit of emotions swelled in his heart until he thought he could not breath."I ... I am afraid," Lord D admitted. He could plainly see the scars on his heart and soul ponded in my Hamanosuke, covered and healed by the love of JJ. "So afraid," Lord D clung tight to JJ. His light and heat in the terror of brutal, cold darkness. But that light had lit a flame within him. Warm and gentle, encompassing and life renewing. "Jemi-Chan," Lord D said his voice quivering. "I... I will...live, for you," Lord D said between wracking sobs. "I am weak, I depend on your love, your strength to get me through. It was because of you that I was able to stand to Hamanosuke when he kidnapped us all. But I will grow strong for you. I will live," Lord D promised sinking in the warmth of JJ's strong beating human heart. "I will live," Lord D whispered looking up at JJ.

JJ lowered his head to the tear stain beauty before him and sealed their lips. Lord D sighed his eyes drifting closed when he felt the warmth of JJ's hands roaming around the outside of his robe. JJ pushed the fragrant skein of Lord D's hair aside and dragged his tongue over the sweet skin. JJ felt enveloped by yards of silk as Lord D's hair fell around him coupled with the many layers of his cheongsam. His senses were swamped with the sight, the smell the taste of Lord D. "Jemi..." Lord D gasped.

JJ pinched Lord D's nipples through the many layers enjoying the shivering mass of beauty in his arms. "Let's take this off," JJ said pulling the large bow free and parting the robes down the middle revealing the satin sheath underneath. "It is gorgeous, but..." Lord D shrugged from the loosened garments leaving them to slide over the side of the bed and drop to the floor. He ran his hands over the satin pants trailing his fingers in the band. Lord D sat straddling JJ's hips and leaned his head back offering more of his neck to JJ. Lord D's small hands were busy undoing the buttons of JJ's pajama top then the nails scrapped gently over JJ's chest. "Umm," JJ leaned forward and sucked Lord D through the satin sheath.

"Oh..." Lord D gripped JJ's head when the satin heated and grew moist over his nipple. "I want to feel you," Lord D panted pulling the sheath and over his head. Swinging his hair free, as he knew JJ loved he tossed his head allowing it to settle over his pale shoulders and fall around both their laps. JJ ran his hands through the glossy locks from root to tip then back up using the tresses to pull Lord D's lips to his.

"I'm going to eat you," JJ said with a playful growl he lifted Lord D and placed him on the bed. He pulled the band of the pants exposing Lord D to the bright light in the room. He loved making love to Lord D in the light. He enjoyed the varying shades of his pale skin. The rosy blush that covered him when he was again shocked by his own pleasure even as he welcomed and relished it. When his nipples grew erect, glistening from JJ's mouth and bright pink with arousal. The beautiful length of his manhood that grew rosy at the tip, glistening and sweet. Lord D tugged on JJ pants wishing them gone, glad that his summoning worked both ways. JJ settled his naked hips between Lord D's spread legs, they both sighed at the contact.

Lord D lay back, his hair spread around and underneath him like a silken fan glossy and enticing showcasing the whiteness of his flesh. JJ kissed a hot trail from Lord D's neck to his chest then further down to his abdomen where he stayed. He pressed his ear to the flat planes of Lord D's tummy closing his eyes he then pressed a kiss there. Lord D leaned up on his elbows to look down at JJ a look of utter devotion stealing over his face. He closed his eyes in rapture as JJ began to suckle his weeping member. "Sugoi."

"No, open your eyes," JJ said his breath warm against the quivering flesh pressed against his lips. "You have to see, to remember every moment, it will keep you warm if I am ever not here," Lord D felt tears at the thought, but opened his eyes and looked down. He gasped the dual shock of pleasure and visual stimulation of watching JJ's head bob in his lap. JJ came up his tongue trailing over the sweet tip then he looked up at Lord D swallowing the essence. "I love watching you come, tasting you..." JJ said reaching up he placed his fingers to Lord D's lips smiling when Lord D opened his mouth and sucked the digits in. JJ removed the wet fingers and pushed Lord D's legs open. "So warm and tight," JJ pressed his fingers to the hot ring of muscle waiting for Lord D to relax. "Don't close your eyes," JJ commanded as he pressed the fingers in licking Lord D all the while looking up into his eyes.

It was too much. Lord D's hips bucked and he came in a flood of honey sweet cream that fell into JJ's mouth, past his lips and onto his chin. JJ wiped his hand along his face then licked his fingers clean sucking with relish. "You're such a messy eater," Lord D teased as still JJ found drops and licked them both clean.

"Oh?" JJ said shifting and leaning back on the bed. He reached down and stroked himself his eyes never leaving Lord D. He saw the small pink tongue come to wet Lord D's lips moments before Lord D leaned in and swallowed him whole. "Oh... Darling," Lord D smiled and made a humming sound as he sucked. He used his nails to lightly tease the sensitive globes while shortening them. Licking his fingers while stroking JJ, Lord D looked up with a smile. "Turnabout." JJ grinned at the devilish glint in Lord D's eyes.

"Fair play," Lord D said pushing the fingers deep inside of JJ who had already determined that he would not close his eyes. He watched Lord D suck, lick, taste and enjoy his manhood even as he enjoyed the attention. JJ's fingers became lost in the wildly flowing hair that shined abundant about his lower body. Lord D's fingers moved faster inside and JJ's hips shifted in time. JJ could feel his body heat as he grew larger in Lord D's mouth.

"Precious, wait, I..." JJ gasped his orgasm slamming into him with such force it rendered him breathless when Lord D pressed hard against his pleasure spot he spasmed more, tears leaking from his eyes watching as Lord D drank him in not spilling a single drop. JJ was quivering as Lord D still sucked refusing to let him go soft. When JJ felt some semblance of control return he shifted their weight laying Lord D on the hair that splayed out gloriously beneath him. Lord D handed him their lubrication, a sweet smelling gel that felt cool to his overheated skin. JJ pressed his fingers in again coating Lord D inside and then himself. JJ eased over Lord D pressing inside with a slow thrust making sure that Lord D could feel each inch as it slide into him.

"Jemi," Lord D panted in a breathy whisper that drove JJ mad every time he heard it. He leaned over Lord D pushing his knees up. JJ intertwined their fingers moving over him in slow abandon savoring the slick grip of his smaller lover. "Aishiteru," Lord D gasped his blood pounding through his veins seeming to sing JJ's name taking him higher. JJ moved his hips in a way he knew would brush him full length against Lord D's prostate. He smiled, keeping his eyes locked with Lord D's as they both went over the edge.

"I love you so much," JJ panted falling beside Lord D breathless. He looked down into Lord D's eyes surprised to see the Kami weeping. "Darling?"

"You have drank me many times, Jemi-Chan, and it has changed you. Just as D's blood changed Leon. On your own you will not grow old, sicken and die, but you can be killed," Lord D sobbed. "I... I promised so I will." Lord D said. "I will live on without you, but please be careful to make it not necessary."

"I will," JJ promised kissing Lord D's head, then his lips. "I will."

Break

Bikky cornered Rain in the kitchen as they were putting the food away while Ryo and George put their things away. "Look at you," Bikky bumped his hip into his brother nearly catapulting the slighter boy into the counter. "Putting the moves on Julie."

"I was not," Rain blushed closing the cabinet with a snap.

"So," Bikky said with a cheerful grin. "Have you mastered the art of a real kiss yet?"

"Bikky!" Rain gasped his cheeks crimson when Dee hobbled into the kitchen.

"Never say it's so," Dee said in mock horror as Ryo and George came back downstairs. Chris peeked into the kitchen before he took Lyo in to play with Heaven. "My boy is fifteen and he still does not know how to properly lay one," Dee sighed in anguish. "Oh the shame."

"Oh shut up," Ryo said shoving Bikky aside gently and setting about the teapot. "Just because he is not a horny mongrel like you two does not mean that he needs to be ashamed."

"Although," George said winking at Rain. "A proper kiss is a delicate art."

"Come on Baby, for educational purposes," Dee said tugging Ryo into his arms. Before Ryo could push him away he pressed their lips together his tongue pressing against him for entry. As with any time Dee put his mind to it... Ryo's knees went weak and he fell into the kiss opening to Dee with a soft, helpless sigh. Ryo's hands crept up Dee's back before sliding into the deep locks of hair at his nape his fingers clenching to hold Dee. Dee broke away ending with several small sweet pecks smiling when he saw that Ryo's eyes were closed and that he was completely lost to his surroundings. George laughed when Dee moved away and Ryo swayed a little before he regained his footing. "Done correctly she won't even remember her own name."

"Huh," Ryo said blinking then he gasped and slapped a hand on Dee's arm shoving away from Dee his face red. "If you want dinner tonight get out of here, all of you!" Rain was fast to dash out of the kitchen, Dee and Bikky following leaving George standing and smiling at Ryo.

"You are too cute," He laughed leaving the kitchen to go to his room. He gasped when the door was ajar. After putting his things away he had shut it, he was sure. Looking around for the large cat he was surprised to see a vision in white sitting on his bed. "Um... Heaven?" He remembered the lovely young woman he had met earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Heaven got to her feet. Dee had told her that it would be easy to get what she wanted from him. She thought it was rather sad, for someone so beautiful, but... Oh well. George backed away as she approached and wondered how the door had shut behind him when he had left it ajar upon seeing her. Pressing his back to the door he tried the knob and gasped as it would not turn. The door had no lock. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked licking her lips when she pressed against him inhaling deep. Again the urge to sneeze came and she fought it back. It was buried underneath a wild sweetness that tingled along the dark core of her, yet spoke to the light and played havoc with the human. All of her being came alive in his presence, so she could imagine the fiend that wanted him. Soon, imagine was not all she would do. George gasped bracing his hands on her shoulders as she pressed her lips to his.

Something malevolent howled in bitter rage as she held him close. George whimpered pushing her back. "Shhh... pretty," Heaven whispered her nose close to his ear as she trailed her tongue along his jugular. "You will awaken in time for dinner and this will all seem like a dream." George bit back a scream as he felt her teeth sink into his neck. Heaven carried his limp form to the bed and kissed his brow. Licking her lips she opened the door and said over her shoulder. "Tell Count D and Leon that I said hi. Ciao." Heaven laughed her lips still stained with his blood as she went back downstairs to see Chris opening the door for Count D and Leon. Count D offered a quick greeting before he ushered Chris, Rain and Bikky to the backyard for the training. Leon entered the den with Dee leaving Heaven to join Ryo in the kitchen. Lyo waved to her then ran out to watch as his brothers trained.

"Heaven," Ryo said sniffing then frowning at her. "You bit him!" He gasped as her flushed cheeks bore witness to her crime. "He is our guest, here for God knows what kind of protection and you bit him!"

"Just a taste really," Heaven said with a small smile and wink at Ryo. She giggled, a merry sound that had no business coming from the terrifying blood sucker, when he still looked worried. "By scent alone, I could not trace what is after him. But now... it is not human. That we knew." Heaven nodded her shiny deep brown hair swaying while the beads on the ends of several plaits clicked together. " But it is not entirely demon."

"Then what is it?" Ryo asked soaking the rice in a vegetable broth. He then went on to the bread that he had left rising and placed it into the heated oven.

"Dead already, but not. Alive but not. There is a lot more to be wary of. He is fragile, broken hearted and despondent. But he is going to do well with you. Your family, your love, will be a good thing I think."

"Heaven," Ryo said looking into the back yard at his boys. He would have said more, but when he turned around he was alone. Ryo sighed and went back to making a vegetarian dinner that would fill his family and friends. "I really hate when she does that," Ryo mused and finished cooking dinner.

George gasped when he felt the now familiar warm weight pressing into him. "Hello Slyphe," He brought a hand to his brow then petted the over sized feline. "Where's your boy?" He asked sitting up and putting a hand to his head. "Sleep on him..." He paused when there was a knock at his door. "George," Rain called from the other side. "Come in," George pushed the blanket aside frowning when he could not remember getting into bed. Rain opened the door smiling.

"Slyphie girl," Rain chided his hair wet from his shower. Working out after a long day of shopping really wore him out. "Get off him," Slyphe laughed tossing all of her weight into George before bounding from the bed. She licked Rain's hand then trotted down the stairs. "She really likes you," Rain said coming over to sit beside him on the bed. "Ryo is done with dinner, so come down when you're ready," George looked at Rain puzzling over the words Ryo had said to him earlier about Rain not being comfortable around strangers. Rain reached out to touch George's face. He felt a strange sensation of a cool breeze against his skin then Rain pulled away. "Hurry up, he won't serve without you and I am hungry." Rain bounced away before George could comment, he stared after the young boy a long time before he sighed, getting out of bed he headed downstairs where he heard loud laughing and talking.

George went downstairs and peered around the corner to see Ryo seated at Dee's side while Lyo sat in his booster seat. Rain and Bikky both playfully bantered for the fresh slices of bread. He noted the two strangers and straitened his hair and peeked into the hall mirror to make sure his make up was in place before he rounded the corner. "Ah. Sleeping Beauty," Dee said standing. "Let me introduce you to Detective Leon Orcot and his Spouse, Count D."

"Hi," George smiled and shook their hands. "Has any one ever told you that you are alarmingly beautiful," George said to Count D.

"In various meanings of the words," Count D said in his usual vague way. "But thank you all the same. I must return the compliment." George winked at Count D fixing his ribbon tied hair. Count D saw the red spot on his neck that looked suspiciously like a bite and widened his eyes at Ryo who simply shook his head.

"Please sit down so that we can eat..." Rain half sobbed. "D pummeled us and I am going to faint." Rain slumped over into Bikky causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"You ate so much at the mall today I am surprised you haven't exploded," Chris said tossing a piece of bread at Rain that Ryo caught and sat on it's plate.

"Christopher, please," Count D said in a gentle voice and for the first time George noted the tiny cherub who looked to be just about three sitting in a high chair behind Count D's chair clapping and laughing with delight. "If you must teach your niece habits make them worthy of the future queen that she is." Chris gave Count D a grin and apologized leaving George to wonder at the beautiful man calling his daughter a queen. Usually proud papa's called their daughters little princesses, but figuring it was a translation issue due to D's accent he shrugged it off. Rain continued his fainting act and George laughed sitting down with the family, he could not remember having this much fun.

Break

Count D helped Ryo clean the dishes while George sat at the kitchen table with Rain going over some of his songs. Ryo hummed along as he smiled. Their voices blended beautifully. He looked up when Dee came into the kitchen. "Baby, I think one of Georges bags was put into our room," He said laughing and giving George a playful wink.

"No," Ryo said looking away and finished his chore of packing away the leftovers.

"Yeah, I think it was," Dee tried not to mention the name of the store the bag had come from hoping not to embarrass anyone.

"No, it wasn't," Ryo gave Dee a small wink his face turning red. "Actually," Ryo said trying to keep a cool demeanor. "I feel like taking a bath, would you mind finishing up in here. Good night Leon, D," Ryo kissed both D and Aoi before heading off. Kurayami had been left in the garden with Sofu in hopes that he would leave Lord D alone with JJ. Kibo and Shinrai had also been left to occupy the great kami. Dee stared after Ryo his mouth dropping open.

"You know something." Dee accused George who widened his eyes and looked innocent. With a laugh he went back to singing with Rain. Dee finished the chores and said good night to his friends with his mind half upstairs. He was so distracted that he almost kissed Leon instead of D. Laughing the two gathered Aoi and left. Dee gave up any pretense of being functional and worked his way upstairs. When he opened his door his mouth dropped and he stared at Ryo who sat on the bed brushing his wet hair wearing a coma inducing excuse for clothing. It was all in panels of black satin, sheer in some places and opaque in others making his pale golden skin seem to glow. "Holy shit!" Dee gasped his heart beating erratic he closed the door with a snap. Ryo looked up, his cheeks lightly colored as Dee ogled him. Judging by this response, it was going to be a long night.

Dee stepped forward his eyes never leaving Ryo. Limping, he almost tripped in his attempt to remove his shoes mid stride. Ryo stood dropping the brush and the long shirt fell to his knees but not before Dee saw the tiny sheer shorts underneath. His knees went weak and Ryo was quick to catch him and help him to the bed. Sitting on the edge Dee stared up at Ryo in awe. He looked down to the feet, then up the long, pale legs taking in the black satin bands that swathed his body, the marble like skin showing through the sheer bits seeming to glow, just as his eyes made it to the shorts an opaque band blocked his view, becoming sheer again at his tummy, and again opaque, sheer again at his nipples then opaque ending with a satin band around his throat. "Dee... Do you like it?" Ryo asked his cheeks tinting when all Dee did was stare at him.

"I almost came the instant I saw you, how can you dare ask me that?" Dee said sliding his hands up and getting a tantalizing view of the shorts when a sheer panel was shifted.

"Dee," Ryo leaned down his lips inches from Dee's he pressed a quick teasing kiss then leaned back. "Sorry I dropped a building on you." He said then pressed another kiss Dee looked up at Ryo intoxicated by the sweet smelling hair that fell around Ryo's shoulders still damp from his bath. "Sorry it's been a while," Ryo said licking Dee's ear and then straddling his hips. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Oh baby," Dee groaned. "You already have."Ryo straightened and Dee was eye level with a dusky nipple that showed through the sheer panel. "Its beautiful," Dee's fingers bunched the material at Ryo's hips where he gripped him. "Take it off."

"Oh... Dee," Ryo was pulled to Dee as he yanked the top off his mouth sealed to Ryo's before Ryo could utter another word. Dee pulled away scooting back on the bed with Ryo still straddling him. "Careful, your leg," Ryo panted.

"I know, I don't care, damn you're hot," Dee's mouth found Ryo's neck and stayed. Ryo melted into Dee as he always did when this man put his mouth on him. He could swear he was loosing his mind as all rational thought went to places unknown and all he wanted was to be possessed. "Ryo," Dee said. In that simple utterance so much heat and love was conveyed that Ryo looked down into Dee's heavy lidded, deep green eyes. He remembered his first time with Dee, thinking of sinking into those eyes. It was always the same. "Ryo," Dee said again wrapping his arms around Ryo.

"Dee," Ryo said the word turning in a sigh as Dee's hand gripped his bottom through the shorts it felt as his fingers were brands where they held him. "Aishiteru," Ryo nipped Dee's ear then began to shift his hips in small circles grinding himself into Dee's growing need the sheer shorts soon became damp with his own excitement. "Dee," Ryo gasped a needful moan escaping when Dee lowered his head and nibbled his chest. Dee licked the tiny points, then bit down, sucking to sooth the small bruise all the while his other hand pinched and rubbed the other one.

"Help me," Dee said when he reached for his shirt. Ryo grasped the shirt and Dee lifted his hands so that Ryo could tug it over his head pausing to kiss Dee's chest taking his own time to investigate the dark nipples. Dee sucked in a breath and let it out slowly a deep groan leaving him as Ryo payed close attention to his chest and then moving back to his neck. Dee took the opportunity to lick Ryo's sensitive ear knowing it to be a strong erogenous zone for the gentle man sitting so pliant in his lap. "Will you stay on top?" Dee asked loving the blush that colored Ryo. "With the lights on?" Dee pushed his advantage of a guilty Ryo for all it was worth. His shy lover was adorable as he lowered his long, fanning lashes until they brushed against his pinkened cheeks and nodded.

"You first," Ryo said moving down Dee's leg, he was careful of the bandaged one as he removed the pants. Ryo sat back in awe as Ryo lowered his head.

"Ryo," The single word was all he could think, or say giving in to the deep pleasure of Ryo's working mouth and throat. Dee shifted his hips pushing more into Ryo's mouth careful not to push too much too fast, but shocked when Ryo deep throated him taking him all the way inside. "Oh... Ryo," Dee gasped placing a hand to Ryo's head, gently cupping the base of his skull. "Not yet," Dee pulled Ryo off when he felt himself escalating too fast. "Not yet," He panted. "Oh, damn Ryo," Dee said when Ryo climbed back over him his erection visible through the sheer shorts he still wore. "Take those off." he said. "Slowly," He said when Ryo moved to oblige. Ryo blushed his head lowered again as he inched the shorts down. He sprang free and shifted until he could east them down his long legs then he came beside Dee.

"What do want?" Ryo asked half afraid of the answer.

"You," Dee said pulling Ryo in for a lingering kiss nibbling the succulent lips. He could taste himself in Ryo's mouth and thought he would burst at the sensation. Dee then moved back breathing heavy he scooted down on the bed tugging Ryo to straddle his face. "Ready?" Dee asked. Not waiting for an answer he licked Ryo. Ryo gasped gripping the headboard for support as Dee tortured him with his mouth all the while his hands kneaded the firm globes of his bottom. Dee waited, opening his mouth allowing just the tip of his tongue to trail over Ryo until the man pushed his hips forward pressing into Dee's mouth. Ryo held still waiting, then gasped when Dee did nothing. Realization hit and pumped into Dee's mouth. When Ryo brought his hips back Dee sucked creating a wet vacuum that was released when Ryo pushed in. In perfect synchronization they moved until Ryo thought he would go mad. The sucking was light, not enough to take him where he so needed to go.

"Dee," Ryo panted the name. "Dee... Please, suck it harder," Ryo begged red beyond belief at the level of his need as well as the words he had said.

"No," Dee said smiling and backing away. "Turn around," Ryo looked down in shock at his lover and best friend. "Turn around," Dee said again shifting he sat up pushing Ryo until he was on his hands and knees with his bottom in Dee's face.

"Dee," Ryo said unsure of what Dee had in mind. With Dee sitting up he could not suck him, or stimulate him in any way.

"Gotta help the invalid Ryo," Dee said blowing a breath of hot air over Ryo's cheeks. Dee took Ryo's hands and brought them back as he brought his knees up to support Ryo's chest. "Okay?" Dee asked needing to be sure he was not hurting Ryo. Ryo nodded looking back at Dee questions in his eyes that he was too embarrassed to ask. "Spread 'em for me," He placed Ryo's hands on each cheek and Ryo gasped his face scarlet as he exposed himself to Dee. Dee chuckled softly then dived in. Ryo cried out loudly as his most sensitive spot was stimulated by Dee's wet mouth and hot fingers.

"Oh..." Ryo groaned his hips moving on their own to get more of Dee's mouth. Dee reached around with his free hands and stroked Ryo's member and one of his nipples. "Dee..." Dee grinned eating Ryo with a relish that Ryo was all his in a deep way that no one before or ever could know. This man was his. Dee stabbed his tongue in hot and urgent his fingers probing. "Dee," Ryo said nearly shouting as he came. Unprepared for the release he gasped shoving back against Dee reaching letting go of his bottom he slumped down uncaring of the fluid that he smeared on his and Dee's thighs.

"So damn good," Dee said licking his lips as he moved Ryo until he was straddling him again. "Take it slow," Dee said rubbing lubrication on himself and positioning Ryo until he was resting against Dee's need. Ryo nodded circling his hips, easing down. He gasped and closed his eyes as Dee made it past his tight ring of muscle and slid in deep. "Oh... Baby, my baby, Ryo," Dee said holding Ryo close burying his face in Ryo's chest.

"Um," Ryo said then shifted up before sliding back down. Dee sat back and enjoyed the undulations of Ryo's muscles. He loved that Ryo had muscles, though he was slimmer by contrast to Dee he was all male and beautiful. "Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee was pushed all the way in and so deep he thought he saw colors performing a jig before his eyes.

"Okay?" Dee asked always careful not to hurt Ryo. Ryo nodded and Dee pushed up bouncing Ryo in his lap.

"Uh... Ah..." Ryo gasped again his body inflamed by Dee's movements.

"Move Ryo," Dee said holding his hips. Ryo blushed he buried his face in Dee's neck and shifted his hips moaning as Dee moved around inside of him. "Move Ryo, I want you to love me," Dee said licking the part of Ryo's neck that was near his mouth. Ryo looked down and became lost in Dee's eyes. He lifted his hips then lowered his body onto Dee. Ryo gasped and began to cry out with each slide of Dee into his nether regions. "Yeah, Ryo," Dee groaned his hands flexing where they held Ryo's hips. Ryo knew he would have marks on his skin in the morning, but he did not care. Moving faster as he tried to agitate his sweet spot with Dee's member. "You want more?" Dee asked lifting Ryo off of him and placing him on his back.

"Your leg," Ryo grew worried but gasped crying out loudly when Dee pushed in thrusting with a powerful motion that felt so good it almost hurt. Ryo cried out spreading his legs with wild abandon clutching Dee to him as Dee rode him hard and fast. Dee loved that look Ryo got when the world left them and all that mattered was keeping Dee in his body. Ryo held on to his one point of cognition: Dee. Dee wanted to smile and to speak, all he could do was hold Ryo and slam his hips into him. His leg screamed and he feared he was bleeding again, but nothing compared to Ryo. He could sever the damn thing and not care, not as long as he had Ryo. Dee reached down and cupped the globes of Ryo's rear feeling the firm flesh in his hands.

Ryo placed his hands on Dee's face and pulled his head to his. "Dee," Ryo moaned his breath hitched as he placed kisses along Dee's chin, his cheeks and his lips. "Oh... Dee," Ryo panted raising his his hips to meet Dee's powerful thrusts. Dee called Ryo's name just as he felt his end near and Ryo opened his eyes. Dee fell into the large orbs, pitch black in their passion, and came, crying out loudly as he felt the muscles spasm around him signaling Ryo's capitulation. "I love you Dee," Ryo sighed holding him close.

Dee fell over, holding Ryo to him. "Baby, I love you," Dee said kissing Ryo's who seemed almost asleep. He nodded, thinking that once again he would awaken and be nude. He smiled and held Dee close throughout the night.

Break

Breakfast was a small affair of toast and eggs Ryo having awakened later than usual. George had been sitting on the couch with clothing and a bag of what looked to be sewing materials as Ryo had walked to the kitchen with a hand on the lower portion of his back. He heard George laugh and looked back to see him blowing a kiss in his direction. Ryo laughed and shook his head. He thought it sad to see him in make up so early. Shaking his head he got ready to send his boys off to school. Ryo sat gingerly in his chair a smile on his face when Dee came downstairs smelling of soap and grinning like successful cat in a hen house. "Baby," Dee leaned over to kiss the back of Ryo's hand ignoring Bikky rolling his eyes. George grinned into his morning cup of tea as Dee continued. "If last night was an apology, you can drop a building on me anytime you damn well please."

"Dee," Ryo gasped getting up from the table and busying himself with cleaning the dishes.

George sidled up to him and leaned over. "The black one?" Ryo nodded his face scarlet. George laughed clapping his hands in glee. "I told you..."

To Be Continued

Author's notes; Whoa, long chapter. Thank you all for your continued reading and support. I hope you enjoy this conglomeration of Anime, music, manga, books, movies, television shows, and celebrity fan fiction. Your comments has soothed the sensitive feelings of our Yaoi/Lemon producer, as well as dozens of fresh baked cookies compliments of Mini-Me. ( You know who you are.) Sir Ken, I want to thank you for all your help in the research that went in this. I never would have known so many Boy George interviews were on the net if not for you.

Now for the Background info on Boy George.

Culture Club swept the nation in the 80's when they first arrived in USA. There are many people who first saw Boy George and wondered at his gender. Gender question of course led to Sexuality questions, which he answered in a vague, cute way ala Count D-esque. It is a known fact that he had a love affair with the drummer of the band, Jon Moss. I do know that it ended and that Boy George was broken hearted. I do know that Jon is now married with children, but he claims to have loved George deeply. (my question, If you love someone, how could you break their heart?) I do not know all the details of their break-up therefore, I warn you now, I did take artistic license. More background info will be posted as I go further along. Thank you all so much for reading, your comments mean a lot to us;

Ja Chi

Bonjour; C'est moi, I was so happy to see that so many comments in support of this work. I do not get to write as often as I would like simply because of my job and my traveling schedule, not to mention my lover is very demanding, If I am wearing clothes for more than twenty four hours, he gets grumpy. I also have a problem writing in English as it is not my first language, but I have gotten better. I just wanted to add my own loving kisses to Boy George if he ever gets a hold of this series, know Je T'aime. TTFN

The French One


	27. Journey's Not Walked

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Boy George, Culture Club and I am not receiving any payment from this work of fiction... That said, enjoy

**Powdered Sugre 27**

**Journey's not walked**

George looked up when he saw Ryo and Lyo by the door. "I'll be back," Ryo said smiling. "Just going to take him to school then run a few errands, since I have today off."

"Want company?" George set his fabric aside.

"If you want," Ryo said looking upstairs to listen. "I gave Dee some pain killers, he..." Ryo paused turning red. "He did hurt his leg last night. He will sleep for some time. Heaven will be here in..." Ryo halted speaking as the aforementioned creature appeared on his porch. "Hi Heaven," Ryo said not even blinking at her sudden appearance. Heaven nodded in greeting walking into the house she stared at George. He colored slightly and Ryo gasped to see a blush on his face as he had so easily caused them but never seemed to show any hint of embarrassment at his own outrageous behavior.

"Hello pretty," Heaven approached him and Ryo saw George step back.

"Hi... we were just leaving," George hurried to Ryo's side. He took Lyo's other hand moving to stand on the porch. Heaven aimed a pout in his direction and Ryo was quick to shut the door. He heard her laughter as they walked down the stairs. "Your driving is not so bad compared to some," George encouraged as he quickly put his seat belt on while Ryo strapped Lyo into his car seat. "A bit slower than the rest of traffic, but..." George ceased speaking when Ryo gave him a frown. George smiled and said no more he pulled a piece of candy from his pocket and began to eat it. Reaching around he gave a piece to Lyo.

"Thank you Georgie," Lyo said and hugged his teddy as Ryo pulled off. They arrived at the small center th same time as the Anderson family arrived to drop off their son. Carl, now suffering through a full scale audit by Arcadia glared at Ryo. He looked over surprised to see that it was not Dee or Alicia beside him. He was silent despite Lyo greeting him and the small boy next to him. Mrs. Anderson pointedly tried to smile at Ryo despite her husband. She had found a copy of the invitation and planned on attending the party, if only to look inside the nice house and gaze at some of the important guests. She had tried to convince her husband to go and socialize with the royalty that would be in attendance but he had refused saying that he had enough problems with royalty. "Bye Da-Ryo, bye Georgie," Lyo waved them off. George was still smiling as they left the room and came face to face with the Andersons.

"Excuse me," Ryo said he took George's arm when the man blocked his way staring at him. Ryo frowned when Mr. Anderson smirked. "George, do you mind if we stop by the consulate?" Ryo pulled George who frowned at the man preparing to say something about the rude gaze.

"I'm keeping you company on your errands," George said retying a loosening ribbon in his hair. "Do what you need to."

"Hmpf," they heard loudly behind them. "Another freak for the harem." George stopped and gasped as he turned back. Ryo tried to pull him away but his hands slipped free only catching his large coat. "Probably has orgies every night knowing them." Mr. Anderson commented to his wife giving a sneer to the now red faced George and pale Ryo.

"Well, aren't you a nasty little wanker," George said not bothering to lower his voice. "What business is it of yours who they decide to bounce around with? You must be jealous, long time since you've seen anything this gorgeous I'd say." George said striking a pose. He was about to say more when Ryo's hand covered his mouth. Placing a hand firmly around George's waist lifting him easily with one arm he carried him from the school. A group of women were bringing their children and smiled at Ryo then hurried inside giggling about seeing the usually calm royal detective flustered and carrying a brightly colored beauty.

When they were inside the car George sighed and pulled out his lipstick while Ryo cleaned the smudges from his hand. Sighing George turned to Ryo when he got into the car. "Sorry," he began. "He just made me so..."

"Thank you," Ryo smiled laughing softly. He started the car and turned off the radio as George began to sing. They arrived at the consulate and Ryo gasped. There was no magic that he could feel. Looking around, he saw just a fancy abode, no hidden panels, no visual illusions, just... a consulate.

"Your Highness," Ryo turned at the greeting and smiled at the young man that approached.

"Jhaymes, what's going on?" he asked trying to remember that a non-Arcadian was with him. George looked at the tall man that halted before speaking and looked at him. George took in the black hair with streaks of deep green and silver running through it. He was handsome in a classical way, with a slim physic that suggested strength while his brown eyes held a merriment that was contagious. "I mean, hi, how are you? How is Alera? This is George, Boy George, I mean." Ryo introduced and looked around again puzzled over the normal consulate as opposed to a thinly veiled doorway to Arcadia. As far as he could tell, Arcadia was no where near here.

"Every thing is fine, the Royale plans to attend Lyo's party on Saturday." Jhaymes said his eyes not leaving George. "How can I help you?" Jhaymes asked and Ryo rolled his eyes when Jhaymes did not even turn to look at him to ask him the question. Jhaymes leaned in then backed away sneezing. Ryo frowned, Heaven had the same response when she had sniffed George. He was the only one who hadn't. But then again, he had never scented him with any real seriousness. Taking a moment he moved beside George and inhaled. Ryo was bombarded with a wild sweet scent that was not perfume then sneezed when something spicy and unpleasant entered his nose. George looked up in surprise when Ryo moved away from him.

"I did shower this morning," George said sniffing his hair then looking at both Ryo and Jhaymes.

"Oh, no, sorry," Ryo said looking away. "Its not you," he said vaguely worried that whatever wanted George would not give up so easily. "Where are they" Ryo asked turning back to Jhaymes he slightly inclined his head at George. "I have a few things to talk about." Ryo was glad that George's attention had been captured by one of Daphnus paintings that hung in the grand hall.

"They are tripping the light fantastic," Jhaymes said widening his eyes to let Ryo know that there was fighting taking place.

"Well if they need their reserves..." Ryo paused when he felt a shifting and a door opened. He briefly glimpsed Arcadia before Lord D stepped out and closed the side door. "Lord D," Ryo smiled brightly glad to see the Kami standing and looking so healthy. "You look beautiful."

Lord D laughed softly and stood still while Ryo embraced him. "Thank you Your Highness." Lord D said and Ryo sighed. He could not get used to that title even though every time he came here it is what he was called. "Oh, you have a friend," Lord D said when George turned around.

"Count D?" George said wondering at the long ponytail that hung over Lord D's shoulder. He had admired Count D's bob cut just last night.

"I share that title, but he is my son," Lord D answered smiling. "I was just hoping that Jhaymes would take me to your house, I hear dear Dee is injured and in need of a doctor." Lord D said after Ryo had introduced him. "Now I see that I do not need to trouble you," Lord D smiled at Jhaymes who nodded.

"No trouble at all," Jhaymes waved them away his eyes never leaving George as he hummed while they left the consulate. Jhaymes was still staring after the car had driven away and Alera rounded on him.

"Well, isn't he adorable?" She asked nudging her twin.

"Leri," Jhaymes said, heading off to the practice room.

Break

George sat in the car with Lord D while Ryo went into a fast food restaurant to pickup lunch. "Tired," He said and Lord D simply refused to be around so many people. Ryo knew the smells could make the delicate male ill.

"You have traveled a long way," Lord D said looking at George.

"Yes, from London," George answered even though he had an odd sense that the man was not asking him.

"That is not the journey of which I speak," Lord D said his small smile in place. "You are not alone anymore," Lord D said. "Friends now will walk beside you." George was still puzzling over the words when Ryo returned with three large salads. He had noted that last nights dinner had no meat and now again, they were going vegetarian. "Thank you," Lord D said to Ryo smiling brightly when Ryo also handed him a large triple chocolate muffin. Another bag was put in the back seat next to George.

"For Dee and Heaven, if she is eating food today," Ryo said to Lord D who laughed.

"She doesn't eat food?" George asked still shocked that she had kissed him so thoroughly.

"Sometimes Heaven does a liquid diet," Ryo said with a laugh. When they made it to the house they saw Heaven staring at a chess board Dee on the other side. "Hi Dee," Ryo said trying not to disturb their game. Dee caught his hand and tugged pulling until he leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey baby, George and..." Dee paused looking up he smiled brightly. "Well look at you," Dee stood and pulled Lord D into a hug. "Glad you are okay, the last time I saw you..." Dee halted and sighed not wanting to admit that he had feared for Lord D's life.

"Thank you Detective, but I can see that you are not all right. Please go upstairs and get into bed." Lord D said. "Sorry Heaven, perhaps he will play later." Heaven shrugged and followed Ryo into the kitchen with George. George's fork halted midway to his mouth when she trailed her hand along his neck moving his hair aside she leaned down and pressed a kiss there.

"Heaven!" Ryo pulled her away from George who had paled and clenched his fork. "Things are not as they seem, he will play along, even though it is not what he wants..." Ryo spoke in Japanese knowing Heaven would understand.

"Wakkatta, Ryo-kun," Heaven smiled and Ryo frowned, if she knew why was she...? "But sometimes, a person will not budge, unless pushed." Heaven said the last in English then accepted the salad that Ryo handed her.

"After this I have a visit to make, you can stay," Ryo began but George shook his head he sent a furtive glance at Heaven.

"I want to go out. It has been a while," George said getting up to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Ryo frowned looking at his arm when his sleeve shifted. Getting to his feet Ryo grabbed George and pushed the sleeve up to see the marks on his arm. George was silent as Ryo stared at him. Ryo's eyes met his and George feared that Ryo would insist he leave at once. "I'm clean," George was quick to say. He gasped when Ryo's hand seemed to get hot where it held his.

"He is," Heaven assured Ryo licking her lips to indicate that she would have tasted any recent infusions of heroin when she had bitten him. Ryo released him shaking his head he saw Lord D entering the kitchen. Ryo went to the counter and pulled the bag with the muffin out and sat it on a plate. Ryo held it a moment until it heated then poured Caramel and honey over it. George looked over when he reached for the powdered sugar and dusted it liberally. Handing Lord D a cup of water that he had poured from a bottle into a cup. Ryo presented him with the sweet. George watched as the smaller man picked up his fork and ate the confection with relish not even looking at the salad that was waiting for him.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Lord D asked smiling beautifully at Ryo who nodded and got a spoon down then handed the jar to Lord D.

"You eat like a pregnant woman," George said with a laugh when Lord D pulled a piece of lettuce from the salad and nibbled it. Ryo and Heaven both began to laugh clearing the tension in the room

Break

Justin dashed up the stairs in terror as his mother opened the door for the Detective and his companion. "Hello Mrs. Stander," Ryo said pleasantly introducing her to George.

"Oh my... you're... oh my," Mrs. Stander gasped looking around her small home with embarrassment. Ryo noted that she was again wearing her pink waitress uniform. "Detective, How can I help you?"

"Actually," Ryo said watching with a smile as George made himself at home sitting on the threadbare, but painfully clean couch. He pulled out what looked like Rain's journal and began to write. Mrs. Stander stared at the mega star then turned back to Ryo. "I..." Ryo began but paused when he heard a strange ring-tone. He reached into his pocket just as George pulled a cell from his pocket and looked at it. Ryo went to his side as he blinked rapidly then shoved the phone back into his pocket without answering. George looked up at Ryo then smiled and Ryo decided to accept the smile for now and question the tears later. Nodding he went back to Mrs. Stander. "I am here as a highness today," Ryo announced taking her hand. "I was made aware that the safe house on eleventh and Star needs a cook. I was wondering if you would be interested in the position. It is an eight hour job, as you will be cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner, naturally you will be paid for your trouble."

"Oh it sounds lovely, but I could never work beyond walking distance," Mrs. Stander sighed that she could not accept the job.

"Silly me, of course you can't," Ryo said with a laugh. "As it is, I was hoping you would be willing to take that Escalade off our hands, we have had it since we came here from New York and Dee has been bothering me about getting a new SUV." George looked up at Ryo his mouth dropping.

"We can not afford to pay you for that," Mrs. Stander said her eyes brimming she looked up to see Justin sitting at the top of the stairs watching. George looked up at the boy and smiled. He could tell there was some disfigurement, but could not get a good look at the crouched figure.

"No, no, you would be doing us a favor," Ryo handed her the title. "All you have to do is sign, I have arranged for a car to pick us up and take us home."

"You won't be driving back?" George asked with a joy that caused Ryo to frown at him.

"We usually pay the insurance in blocks of two years so you don't have to worry about that, and here, it is registered to it," Ryo handed her the keys and what appeared to be a gas card. Ryo did not tell the lady that the card was linked to his own bank account. "Gas is all that it can be used for," He said then handed her a pen so that she could sign the title. "Cooking will only pay fifteen an hour, sorry, but could you have your husband call me when he gets in? There is also an opening for a janitor and handy-man." Ryo was quick to make a retreat as the limousine pulled up.

George got into the car and stared at Ryo. "Does Dee know you were giving the car away today?"

"Who was that?" Ryo asked indicating the pocket where George had shoved the phone. George sighed then looked out the window while they went to pick up Lyo from school.

Break

Dee came to stand beside Ryo while he put away the dinner dishes. George sat at the table with a large blue shirt that he had cut in half. Ryo watched for a moment as he attached safety pins then began to secure a large yellow shirt to it. "Ryo," Dee said casually.

"Yes Dee," Ryo turned on the dishwasher and set a pot of tea on the stove.

"Where's the Escalade?" Dee asked he had awakened as they returned home in the sleek limo.

"Dee," Ryo said handing George a cup of tea then moving to the doorway. "Did I show you the other things I got at the mall?" He asked with a flirtatious wink. Dee had paused at the words. The bag from Spencer Gifts was too large for just the black silk that Ryo had worn. Dee gulped feeling a reaction at the memory. "Maybe later, okay, right now, I need to finish a few phone calls for Lyo's party." Ryo danced agilely out of the way of Dee's hand when the phone rang.

"I got it!" George blinked as Bikky yelled from the back door. Running to the phone he picked up. "Hello," He said into the receiver. "Who is this?" He sounded belligerent at whatever had been said to him on the phone. "You are the one who called here. How did you get this number? Man, don't make me be unpleasnat, Ryo doesn't like it when I'm unpleasant. Who do you want to speak to?" Bikky said then handed the phone to George he stomped away. "Its for you," He said over his shoulder.

"Hello," George said then gasped at the familiar voice on the other end. "No, I was busy," George said forcing a smile. "Yes, for three weeks I was busy," he said with a small sigh. "You're sorry..." George's voice shook and Bikky peeked into the kitchen. He gasped as he saw the first tears begin to fall. "No... Um..." George sniffled his hands trembling. Bikky went and grabbed Rain from his journal and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Rain give this guy a dissertation of the history of Native Americans... In Cheyenne," Bikky handed the phone to Rain who began to speak not questioning his brother's odd request while Bikky took George by the hand pulling him to his feet. "Ryo..." Bikky called tugging George into the living room. "Some jerk made George cry."

"What?" Ryo came out of the den his face flushed and lips swollen from Dee's insistent kisses. He went into the kitchen and took the phone from Rain and listened. After a moment he said. "Who are you and how dare you speak to my son like? What did you say to George?" Ryo demanded then gasped and hung up. "If he ever calls here again you give me the phone," Ryo said to Bikky and Rain. Bikky took the phone from Ryo when it began to smoke glad that George was busy with a handkerchief and did not see.

"I think I will go to bed a little early," George announced and gasped wondering what Ryo was up to as he was frisked. Ryo took his cell and turned it off.

"Get some rest," Ryo said his face red in his indignation. George smiled and nodded, then went upstairs to do just that.

To Be Continued.


	28. Snog Sniff Sneeze

Powdered Sugre 28

I have received a comment that did advise us to stop. I have a few words to say to this reader, (I am above name calling, so I won't mention any names). I am proud to say that The French One held in his tantrum and did not burst into a fit of 'I am done, this is ridiculous!' He is getting better I think. Anyway, to the commenter, this series is completely voluntary, the entire site is, in fact. If you find yourself forcing yourself to read it, then you should incarcerate yourself for cruel and unusual punishment. This is a free country and if you are forcing yourself to read anything, (even in a skimming capacity) then I suggest deep emotional counseling. What I mean is, simply because I am tired of random flamers, to quote the FABULOUS BOY GEORGE, "Hand me crap, you'll get it back." That said, to all those that are actually choosing to read this series and enjoy it, please do stay a while, this summer is going to be...HOT!

**Snog, Sniff, Sneeze**

Rain paused outside the guest room door and knocked. He waited a beat and knocked again. Listening, he could not hear the sound of the shower, and so knew that George was not in the room's private bathroom. Rain knocked and heard a soft sigh. Slyphe butted her head against the door and Rain grew worried. Pushing the door open he was shocked to see George prone on the bed marks of a night spent in tears evident. Rain approached the bed and lightly tapped his shoulder. George opened his eyes and peered at Rain. "Ryo said that breakfast is ready, if you want to come down." George sat up and looked at the young man that stood by and tried to offer his young visitor a smile.

"Not hungry, kay," George tried to be cheerful but failed and rolled over onto his side away from Rain.

"He and Dee are going to be taking us to school and if you want to come, might want to hop a shower..." Rain was quiet when George did not respond. "Okay," Rain heaved a sigh and backed out of the room. He shook his head and saw Slyphe standing beside him. In Cheyenne he said. "Stay with him girlie," Slyphe gave him a purr and jumped onto the bed as he went down to enjoy breakfast with his family.

"Not coming?" Ryo flipped a pancake then sighed already knowing the answer. Long into the night he had heard George weeping. Ryo gasped when Heaven appeared at his side. "Hi Heaven." Ryo said without looking up from what he was doing.

"That smells good," Heaven grinned then looked up stairs. "So does that," She smiled prompting Ryo to raise a brow at her and she giggled. "Disregarding the taint, but it is fading fast with no further contact to it. I tracked all night. It circled the house three times before giving up."

"What is it?" Ryo asked turning off the fire.

"It has a body, but it hides behind a human face... Not it's own. I have tasted this before... I need Auri to come by, and maybe a friend," Heaven said. "He smells... Ryo," heaven turned Ryo to face her and looked into his dark eyes her own amber orbs brimming with a red mist that was the herald of a vampire's sadness. "There is a pain deep inside of a heart that was beyond broken. It... He needed love and he thought he found it, and..." Heaven shook her head. She was about to speak more when Bikky placed a hand on her arm. "I'm alright," Heaven nodded wiping her eyes with her hand then licking the blood. "I am not the one you should be worried about." Heaven inhaled her hair dissipating into smoke moments before she did and wafted through a window.

Ryo looked out into the streaming sunlight then dished up breakfast. He made a plate then went into the freezer. He filled a bowl with ice then poured water into it. Taking his bowl and his plate he headed upstairs. Ryo tapped softly on the door then opened it when George bid him. "Thought you might get hungry later," Ryo sat the plate on the bedside table next to the bowl of iced water. George sniffled then rolled onto his back. He gasped when a cold towel was placed over his eyes and forehead. "Dee and I are taking the boys to school we'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," George said not moving the soothing towel.

"I know I am the last person you want to hear this from, but... It takes time. If you want to talk..." Ryo left the words open. "Oh and don't answer the phone." George laughed softly when he saw that Ryo took the battery out of his cell. "Especially if whoever is calling is going to upset you."

"Why do you care?" George's soft words halted Ryo where he stood by the door.

"That's what friends do," Ryo smiled, then shut the door. He paused when he saw Lyo standing by the door. "Yes?"

"Not gonna take teddy to school today," Lyo announced nodding his head.

"Big man, five years old huh?" Ryo said having put whipped cream on his pancakes to celebrate the momentous occasion. Today was his birthday, but the party would be Saturday.

"No, Georgie needs it more," Lyo opened the door and tip-toed over to the bed and crawled over until he right next to George. "Georgie," he said lifting the corner of the towel over George's eyes. "Here, this is Mr. Pudge, Ryo gave him to me when I first got here to help me sleep when I missed my mommy. You can keep him." Lyo placed a kiss on George's cheek then bounced off the bed. "Gonna go now, Miss Joy said she is going to miss me so I made her a picture of us all. Last night I added you." Lyo walked cheerfully back and George looked at the bear that looked to be older than the little boy who gave it to him.

"This was yours," George said looking at Ryo who shook his head.

"Dee's, but you didn't hear it from me." Ryo winked then left the room. George laughed softly and hugged the little bear before he refreshed the towel and placed it back over his eyes.

Break

Jill grimaced as she looked at the lump of flesh and muscle that was sprawled on the dusty pavement. "You know, this person could leave them in a less dusty place." She wiped her hands. "I feel like we're Mulder and Scully," She grumbled.

"Steaming piles of dusty, skinless flesh," Leon remarked. "What every girl dreams of finding," Leon laughed as they headed off. "Let's see if Ryo and Dee can meet us for lunch."

"You know we could get suspended for discussing this case with two officers who are on suspension," Jill giggled and stepped aside for the CSI team.

"Then this damn thing will never be solved," Leon complained with a chuckle. He looked back at the body splayed on the ground drying amidst the pile of dust. "Weren't they all covered in dust?"

"Yeah," Jill mused then looked over at JJ. "We should have that dust analyzed. It might be a clue."

"At least there is no incense," Leon grinned. "Maybe next week when the shop has it's grand re-opening we can sniff around, till then... I'm thinking roast beef."

"Today is Collins' right?" Jill smiled. "I'm feeling...no meat," She grimaced looking at the body in its bag. It could be a while before she ate meat again, a long while.

Break

George rubbed the towel through his long hair and hummed while he placed the plate in the sink and rinsed it. He was putting the plate in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Making sure his robe was belted he hummed and went over to open it. "Hello," he said then frowned when the man on the porch simply stared at him. "Can I help you?"

"Hi... Lovely," He reached for George's towel and pulled it free from his hair. George backed away taking in the man's dark brown eyes and curling blond hair that just graced his shoulder's. His smile was warm as he stared at George.

"Who are you?" George asked when the man reached again with a disturbing familiarity.

"Oh sorry," The man blinked seeming to remember himself he extended his hand. "I am Bill Donovan," he said staring at George some more. "It's Wednesday," He said as if that would explain everything. "The plants in the backyard. I am here to fertilize them."

"Oh, okay," George looked at the man's broad shoulders and height. "You look more like a gymnast than a gardener." George laughed then followed him out to the yard. "I was planning on enjoying the backyard today. You don't mind, do you?"

"Please do," George laughed softly then followed the man through the house to the backyard. He inhaled closing his eyes. He thought of the last time he had been in a garden, he had been writing. Then, his lover had come by and kissed him. George opened his eyes to find Bill staring at him. George shook his head. He went to the padded lounge near a fountain and lifted the umbrella into place sitting down he pulled out his head phones and journal. Bill stood still for a moment his eyes roaming the figure before him. So pale, so beautiful, small but not thin. Without looking up George put his hair into two thick braids that he coiled on top of his head to dry. When he looked up Bill pressed his lips to his.

"What the bloody hell?" George said gasping and moving away. "Do I have the words 'snog me' tattooed on my face?" George jumped to his feet his journal falling to the floor along with the CD player and pen.

"Sorry, I will come back another time," Bill said smiling. He beat a hasty retreat from the backyard when George frowned at him. Bill went to the house pausing to look out the window and see George sit back on his lounge. Grumbling a few words under his breath he packed up and stomped inside his mood ruined. George entered the kitchen and saw Bill still standing there. Sending the gardener a furious glare to which the man smiled, nodded and dashed to the door. George grabbed a bottle of water and headed back outside. The nerve of some people!

Break

Ryo and Dee stepped onto the porch the same moment Heaven appeared. "I was following it and it came here," Heaven sniffed. "Recently." She said sniffing the door. "Pretty's in there."

"Heaven," Ryo warned opening the door he sneezed violently the same time as she did.

"Whoa, baby," Dee said when Ryo gasped and sneezed again before he sniffed the room just as Heaven hissed.

"George," Ryo said walking into the empty living room. He turned around and looked into the kitchen. "George!" He raised his voice just as Dee dashed upstairs. "George!" Ryo sneezed and the panicking began when Heaven's fangs appeared and she looked wildly about the room. Ryo ran through the door. "George!" Ryo paused when he saw George getting to his feet pulling his headphones from his head. "Heaven, stand down," Ryo said breathing in relief.

Heaven turned, her hair swirling in a fluffy brown mass to her back. Closing her mouth she shrunk her fangs and aimed a smile at George. "Hello Pretty." Ryo frowned as he looked for Slyph and Cujo. He saw them both laying by the flower bed asleep. Walking over Heaven touched them both. "Not just nappy time." She said when they did not stir at her approach. She looked at George then turned to Ryo switching to Japanese. "Magic, came from over the fence, far enough away that they did not sense it and attack." Heaven said and Ryo sighed. He walked over to George and grasped both of his arms.

George stared at Ryo wondering what he was about and gasped as Ryo leaned in. "Why is everyone obsessed with snogging me?" George shoved away from Ryo only to have Heaven hold him from behind. George's eyes widened when they both leaned in and sniffed him. "What the bloody hell is going on?" George demanded when they stepped away. Dee came outside and looked at the ferocious pets that were awakening. "First your gardener decides to take a nip and now you two gang up. I don't recall signing up for a menage-a- trois." George remembered himself then turned on a flirtatious smile. "Though... I wouldn't mind trying a few new things." He winked at Dee.

"Cut it out," Ryo took his wrist and pulled him in to the house. "Go get dressed you're coming with us. Heaven," Ryo said when George went upstairs. "Are they alright?" Heaven looked at Slyphe and Cujo both slow to get to their feet. Shaking their heads Slyphe hissed then dashed up the stairs after George while Cujo sniffed the yard.

"They're good, but you might want to have Rain blow the yard later to clear away this lingering haze." Heaven said with another look around. "I'm going to find this thing... And kill it." Heaven began to walk the perimeter of the yard, Ryo going inside to make sure the house was otherwise secure. He went back outside to find Heaven sitting on padded lounger that George had vacated seeming to be deep in thought. "Ryo," Heaven began while looking over the fence. "This taste, when I tasted George, it seemed familiar, but... I can't place it. It is like an aftertaste that I remember." Heaven would have said more, her eyes going to the foliage then turned to Ryo. "When did you get a gardener?"

"What?" Dee said opening the fridge and pulling out a soda. "We don't have a gardener, that is all Rain's doing." Dee pointed to the lush flowers growing beautifully in their backyard.

"What do you mean, you don't have a gardener?" George said descending the stairs. "He was here not half an hour ago."

"Dee," Ryo said tossing Dee his cell as they had discovered that Dee had not charged his and it was quite dead. "I don't care who you have to insult, get a Royale on the phone." Ryo looked over and saw the leggings and large shirt that seemed to be made of two of the large shirts that George had bought last weekend held together by knots, ribbons and safety pins. His hair cascaded around his shoulders in rippling waves with a large yellow bow secured on top.

"He said he was here to fertilize, decided to steal a taste then ran off," George explained, rolling his eyes, which were covered with his usual palette of make-up as well as his cheeks and lips. "And, thank you Ryo, the witch hazel did wonders, there is no mark at all." Ryo nodded sneezing again when coming into his home. Seemed like Rain would have to blow the entire downstairs with his winds.

"Come on," Ryo said smiling. "We need to get some lunch." Ryo looked at Dee who shook his head and handed him back the phone.

"For all that I can get a hold of them... Zarro may as well have eaten their phones." Dee grumbled and plugged his in. "Come on. Leon, JJ and Jill are waiting for us. Another skinned one."

"Skinned what?" George asked following them to the limo.

"Case," Ryo answered.

"We have to get a new car," Dee said pinching Ryo's bottom before he could sit down. George laughed when Ryo yelped. Chihaya's smile of greeting fell from his face when the group entered the cafe/boutique. George's eyes lit up and he excused himself to go investigate the flashy clothes on display. "Want me to order for you?" Dee asked before he was out of earshot.

George nodded his hair floating around his face, "Caesar please, with Italian ice if they have it." Dee nodded then went to sit at the table with Jill, Leon and JJ who had files spread out on their table.

"Isn't he vivacious?" Kagetsuya remarked looking after George as he wandered the racks of brightly colored items selecting a few and discarding others.

"You think so?" Chihaya pouted looking at George. When the singer smiled it seemed as if that side of the room he was on glowed brighter. Chihaya wondered who this person was and why he was with the detectives. As he stared George looked over at Ryo then went back to his shopping. Looking at his fluffy-haired, purple eyed lover Kagetsuya smiled thinking of ways to take him home early. Kagetsuya turned Chihaya's face up to his and kissed him.

Dee ordered his food and waited for Ryo to finish. When the waitress left the table he focused his attention on the others at the table. "What do we have here?" Dee took the file and flipped it open.

"From the blood samples, we know who all of our victims were. They have nothing in common, as far as race, age, lifestyle or religion, but the deaths occur about every three days. " JJ said sipping his soda and looking through the photos then handing them to Ryo. "This is the latest one." JJ pointed to a man with curly blond hair. "William Donovan, worked at the florist shop of 29th street."

"Well that was quick," George said approaching the table carrying an arm load of clothes.

"What?" Ryo said closing the file with the photos of the skinned corpses and accepting the plate of food from Collins.

"You said he was dead, I just saw him this afternoon." George sat with his salad.

"Saw who?" Dee asked looking at his roast beef with relish.

George looked at the photo Ryo still held in his hand and pointed. "Your gardener."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes; **We will not be deterred. After a long day of work and the writing schedule for my novels, these series are a load of fun to write once again, (I admit to having gotten discouraged for a bit and considering this a chore rather than an Adventure) and it is appreciated by us that it is appreciated by you. Thank you again...

Chi and The French One.

**More Notes** on the Fab Boy George; I do know that by 1987 Boy George, the band Culture Club and Jon Moss were broken up. So I rewinded the persona of Boy George back a few years with the long hair, bright clothes and make-Up, but the broken heart of the later eighties. It combines for a highly emotional character that I can use to fit into my little twisted world. I hope you understand that some of the things, okay most because I do not have the kind of intimate details necessary for this kind of tale, anyway, most of the things that I mention will be spiced with Artistic license, me being the artist I can do that. If you have read Junjo Romantico by Shungiku Nakamura one of my favorite characters says, when asked why he writes the things he does, he said, "Because I can." DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantico, I am making no profit from its mention here. I make no profits from most of my writing, but you could all rush off and buy a copy of The White Lion and change all that. ttfn


	29. Normalcy is OverRated

**Powdered Sugre 29**

**Normalcy is Over-Rated**

The sound of the conversation in the cafe seemed louder as the table was beset by heavy silence. "He was a friendly sort, a bit fresh, but... had you known him long?" George put a consoling hand on Ryo's shoulder. He wondered why the detective's continued to look at each other.

"Um, George," Dee said as Ryo gazed at the picture then back up at George. "Remember us saying we have no gardener? Rain did the back yard plants and flowers."

"Oh, I am sorry," George said. "I never meant to let a stranger in your house, he seemed so familiar with the place."

"Not your fault, we should have told you if we were or not expecting anyone," Ryo smiled kindly and looked up when Heaven walked into the place and approached the table. George stared at her and gulped. He was glad that Jill and Ryo flanked him leaving the only available chair in between Leon and Dee. But it left her the complete opportunity to stare at him to her hearts content. Ryo handed George the picture. "Are you sure this is the man that you saw today?"

George looked at the picture studying the smooth features, curly blond hair and deep brown eyes. "Saw him, spoke to him, yelled at him," George said with a laugh. "I do believe I would remember a git that assaulted me."

"He assaulted you?" Leon said with a frown looking at the beautiful man. He moved his soda off a file before the moisture could ruin the contents.

"He kissed him," Dee said for George had gasped and JJ realized that one of the pictures of the skinned corpses had been shifted outside of it's file. "George," Dee said seriously. "The first time we saw this man was in these photos. He was found dead this morning, it must have been done before he could open his shop."

"How is this possible?" George asked his salad no longer appetizing he pushed it away. "Twins?"

"George, I need you to tell me about your face," Ryo turned in his chair until he was facing George and moved the man's chair until he too was turned away from the table. "When you first arrived you had a bruise, some one hit you. You said it was not your lover, then at the mall someone touched you. Tell me about everything." George heaved a sigh his heart speeding up to speak of such personal things. He lowered his head and looked away from Ryo.

"We are only trying to help you," Dee said. "You have to be straight with us, hard to do in your case I'm sure..."

"Dee," Ryo glared at Dee who shook his head and shoved his plate away disgusted with the entire affair. George opened his mouth to speak but closed it and stared in horror at the glass of soda that Ryo held. The liquid inside which had been iced a moment before began to boil. Jill leaned over George's chair with a rolled up napkin and took the hot glass from Ryo. "They sent you to us because we are the most normal family they can boast of, we could not even hold it together for a week." Ryo groused with a shake of his honey colored head. "Sad day for Arcadia, it really is."

"What are you talking about?" George said his voice raising as his breathing sped up. "How did you do that?"

"Nothing," Leon said when he saw the signs of panic. "He's just joshing to lighten the mood, get you relaxed. Ryo never could tell a good joke, even though he does a bang up party trick," Leon nodded and turned a meaningful glare at Ryo. Though he was still incensed to be saddled with an illusive presence that not only stalked his guest but had infiltrated his home. He did not know why he cared this much, but he did. George seemed to have been through so much if he could spare him... he would. "Look," Leon said gaining George's attention. "If you don't tell us everything, we can't protect you."

George nodded and took a deep inhalation. Holding it he met Leon's eyes, then Dee's finally he turned to Ryo. "It was right around the time I left the rehabilitation center."

"Rehabilitation, for...?" Jill said her notebook out and pen in hand.

George looked away then met her eyes. "Heroin, I'm clean now," He was quick to say when her eyes flared and she looked at Ryo and then Heaven who nodded her eyes going crystal clear to alert Jill to how she had found out returning them to their human appearance when Jill looked away. Jill then turned to Ryo as if questioning the wisdom in allowing a hybrid vampire to taste George. Ryo shook his head ending the silent conversation he turned back to George. "When I met him," George continued. "I was just packing my bags to go home, I thought he would be moving into my room, but he did not have bags and claimed to not even have an addiction. He was big, dark, with light blue eyes. Like Italian dark, not African American dark," George clarified. "He propositioned me in a most rude way. I turned him down and he hit me. Really hard too, the bastard." George pouted then ran a hand through his hair. "Knocked me right off my feet. When I came to, I was alone in the room, there was a note that said..." George paused and his eyes widened.

"What did it say?" JJ asked his voice gentle for George had frozen and Heaven leaned over the table as if planning to jump him. JJ placed a hand on Heaven's arm and she settled back the random beads in her hair making a soft clicking sound.

"It said see you later Lovely." George looked at the picture of poor dead William Donovan. "He said, when I opened the door, he said, Hello Lovely. He called me that."

"Don't worry pretty," Heaven reached over and took George's hand. "I won't let him harm you." George gasped when her ice-cold hand held his. "Sorry," She moved her hand away. "I haven't eaten in a few days," Heaven explained when Dee frowned and touched her hand.

"Jones and Dahlson just did a bust on an inner city gang, full of drug runners and pimps." JJ said finishing off his chicken. "They are in the penitentiary, you know," George looked at the detective and wondered at the seemingly out of place commentary. Heaven offered a mysteriously grateful smile then got to her feet. She leaned over the table as if the kiss George, but was moving slow, as if giving him time. George turned away and put his hand on Heaven's shoulder. When he shoved he feared she would be upset, but was surprised at the look of approval in her eyes. Heaven winked and walked away.

"What happened at the mall?" Leon asked refocusing on the case.

"What do you mean?" George asked he attempted to eat more of his salad.

"At the mall someone touched you,"Ryo explained.

"No, no one," George shook his head then paused a frown on his face. "You'll think I'm insane, but I did feel something. And I swear I was not and have not been high in some time."

"What did you feel?" Dee asked when Ryo laughed softly.

"Cold," George answered after a moment of thought. "It was brief, but like a hand went up my sleeve, then it was gone. I think your son got sick or something," George said with a shrug. In truth he had not thought about the incident since it had occurred. He looked up when a brightly colored Angel approached their table his flowered mini skirt flouncing with his every step.

"Hi guys," Angel gave a saucy wave and perched his hip on the table. George looked up the long legs covered with paisley printed tights and the small tee with a smiley face printed on it. "I was in the back working and Collins told me I had to come and see who was in my boutique. I came out and Oh my gosh, I'm dying, right now, I am." Angel flushed his hair bobbing as he nodded. "Boy George, here in my boutique. I have dreamed of making you clothes, because, aside from Andy, you would wear them fabulously."

"Well everything I wear, I wear fabulously." George said with a smile and a wink.

"If I made you something," Angel said sitting in Ryo's lap so that he could be eye level with George. Ryo raised his hands then sat still with a sigh. "Would you wear it?"

"If I like it," George agreed with a nod.

Angel nodded as well bouncing on Ryo who gasped and resisted the urge to shove the smaller man to the floor. Angel, sensing his seat's discomfort with his proximity pouted. "Of all the men here, no offense Jill," Jill shook her head laughing. "I had to sit on the uptight, anal retentive one." Ryo turned an outraged stare at Angel. "You would think, with all that he regularly contains," Angel winked at Dee. "It would be impossible to retain anything in his..." Ryo pushed him off. Angel caught himself on the arms of George's chair leaving his bottom pointed in Ryo's direction. He gave a little shake then sashayed away laughing.

"You're not that bad really, I've known worse," George said to Ryo with a calm smile on his face.

Leon stood as well as Jill and JJ. "We are going to head back to the office and see what we come up with. We'll call later with the verdict." Leon said then reached to shake George's hand. "It was nice to see you again, thank you for all of your help." George nodded gracefully then turned to see Ryo and Dee frowning at each other. "You two stop being grouchy, you'll be back to work in no time." Leon waved as they left.

"Those little," Dee growled when Chihaya came back and handed them the bill. "Whatever," Dee grumbled. "You want to pay for those, we need to head out."

"Oh, no I am not buying them, I wanted to show them to Ryo." George said holding up several shirts in bright red, teal blue and pink.

"George, I don't care what you wear," Ryo laughed shaking his head. "But I am pleased that you value my opinion."

"Thats nice, these are for you," George said and Ryo halted half out of his chair. He straitened fully when George held a pink shirt up to him as if sizing it.

"No they aren't," Ryo shook his head moving George's hands, in a delicate push he moved away.

"Oh?" George said and Ryo grew afraid at the coy expression. "I guess my advice only suffices when you are buying lingerie, but nothing more." Ryo turned red and George laughed as he went to put the things away.

"Better be careful with the boiling of drinks," Dee whispered in Ryo's ear. "And what else did he help you buy?" Ryo gave Dee a flirtatious smile then went out to the waiting car.

"Why don't you go get us another SUV, while George and I go pick up Lyo a little early," Ryo left the Cafe/ Boutique with George. "Don't forget the PTA meeting tonight. I will send the car back to my grandfather and we can all drive home together."

"You won't be driving?" George asked Ryo getting into the fancy car. He stuck out his tongue when Ryo gave him a glare. Dee laughed and waved them off before hailing a cab to the car lot. We are not going to pick up Lyo this early are we?" George said looking at the time. It was only 2:28, surely the little children were just getting up from nap.

"Our anniversary is coming," Ryo admitted with a shy laugh. "I saw this store advertised in the paper and never had the uh... Well, I wouldn't go there, but I thought..."

George looked at the advertisement for the classy adult store. "You want me to come with you?" George asked with a pleased laugh he sat back in the car and ate a piece of candy leaving Ryo to wonder what kind of beast had decided to plague this vibrant young soul.

Break

Miaka sat at her desk and looked at the detectives that had come in her office with their evidence. "Lady and Gentlemen," She said her fingers steepled in front of her face. Long dark hair framed her pale face. With the office door closed she had allowed her pointed ears to show through and her eyes took on their original grass green hue. "I will alert the commissioner that the case is now beyond his capabilities and that the CIA will now be handling it. Seeing as how you officers are involved, he does not have to do more than sit in his office and screw your cousin, which is what he does anyway." Miaka grinned at JJ who laughed but had to agree. "As for our culprit, it can be only one of two things."

"Which is?" Leon asked folding his arms.

"It is either an Incubus, or a Succubus." Miaka looking at their crime scene photos and the samples of dust. "A lust demon that feeds off sex, it seduces those it can and rapes those who won't, feeding off their energy and then stealing their skin."

"So what is the difference? I mean you said either or, then listed off one set of criteria," Jill asked her blond curls bouncing as she huffed a frustrated breath.

"The difference between an incubus and a succubus is their gender. Incubi being male and succubi being female, they are essentially the same demon. It has been known, every few centuries or so, for a demon of this sort to latch on to one human, to become in love, as much as these beasts of hell can ever know love, a kind of obsession really. They will mark their prey, then set about seducing it. If they can not seduce it, they will rape it, then kill."

"We think this is its obsession," JJ handed her a picture of a smiling Boy George.

"I can see why," Miaka said after a cursory glance. "She is beautiful and there is color about her. These creatures live in darkness, so naturally it would reach for something bright."

"He and he," Leon informed the special agent. "He," He pointed to the picture of George. "Is male and he described the person who attacked him as a male."

Miaka said nothing and looked again, closer at the picture of George before she looked up at Leon. "Okay, that is male, but we still have no gender clues as to our demon." Miaka held up a hand to forestall any questions. "The demon is but wearing the skin of the last mortal it killed, it will stay active in the skin for a few days then the skin will crumble to dust leaving the creature to search out another. In its true form it can not woo, for a human would look at the scaled skin and horns and run away, unless they have some kinky fetishes I do not dare to even think of," Miaka shuddered. "So after raping a victim, it will then steal their skin, moving on to the next, all with the agenda of getting closer to their intended target. If it approached as male, it would be because a male is what the target is attracted to."

"So why do we need to know what it is?" Jill shrugged her shoulders. "And how do we kill it?"

"The answer to your second question is revealed in the first," Miaka said her cryptic words confusing all in the room. "You see a succubus is hot and therefore fears the cold. Ice and wind would hamper the beast long enough that it could be killed. An incubus is cold and therefore fears heat. Flames would be enough to incinerate it."

"It's male," JJ said looking back through the notes that Jill had taken. "George said when he was at the mall that it felt cold. But wait," JJ was struck with a thought. "Ryo said that it made Rain sick. Why?"

"He fouled the wind, and wind is in that boy's blood." Miaka said, she looked again at the picture of George then shook her head. "He really is beautiful."

Break

Rain sat on the stage with his legs folded underneath him holding his hair off his neck. Bikky came and sat beside him offering him a bottle of water. "You seem to be worked harder than anyone here," He frowned at the staff producer of the spring show.

"That's because," Rain said after a long drink. "Not only am I responsible for my solos, I also have duets and group songs. They want me in as many performances as possible so no one feels slighted. They don't want another fiasco like last year." Rain quoted the principal when they had made the arrangements for the show. "It's funny, it will be like a tribute concert to Arcadia most of the songs chosen are from our CD's."

"I heard they are combining the spring show and prom with another high school," Bikky said then he looked deep into Rain's shocking green eyes. "The other school is West Lake." Rain paused then drank more water. "They said that it is because both schools had planned to have both functions on the same night and did not want to compete with each other for ticket sales. So they are having them together, they can charge three times as much and divide the earnings. Even with the tickets triple priced, the audience gets to see you for less than the going concert rate."

"Must be fun being a star," Bikky tensed at the sneering tone and turned to see a tall boy in a West Lake uniform of black dress slacks and tailer fitted maroon jacket over a white shirt. "Funny how you waited until you transferred to make it big. You know, our school is the one that is supposed to have all the class. This is a public school." He frowned at Bikky as Erick and Terry came over to stand at their side. "Is this your gang? I guess you can take the street rat out of New York, can't take the New York out of the street rat."

"You must be a big fan of Rain's to know where his family comes from," Erick said before Rain or Bikky could. "I'll bet you have posters all over your wall." Erick laughed softly. After Peter had thrown a fit, he had given his paraphernalia to Julie.

"These are my friends," Bikky explained then felt a small wind around his hand. He would rather Rain did that than to hold his hand in public. Bikky held the intangible fingers in his own just as they dissipated. "I don't have a gang, just friends and family. Here to check out the performance space?"

"Yeah, I know, even though this is a lowly public school," Rain said with a feigned sigh. "That our stage is better suited to theatrical performance, having performed on both stages, this has better acoustics." Bikky stood to his full height topping the West Lake student by almost a foot. With his eyes wide he stared a Bikky then offered a placatory smile and held his palms out.

"Yeah, just wanted to check the place out. We are here to work out blocking and stuff." He held out his hand. "Name's Merrick Carrell, my mom is fond of romance novels and gave us all names that sounded like some damsel in distress, or in me and my brother's cases, the heroes that rescued them."

"Have fun, we're almost done here," Rain pulled his things into a bag. "If I sweat any more today, I'll be able to swim in my own BO." Rain lifted his hair off his neck cursing the fact that his hair band had broken and he did not have any replacements. He thought of borrowing Julie's, but he looked up at the stage where she was working with several other girls. She was sweating as well and he would hate to make her uncomfortable. Bikky laughed grabbing his bag they turned and came face to face with a group of girls wearing black pencil skirts and form fitting maroon jackets over white shirts.

"Rain," A tall girl with curling blond ringlets reached out and hugged him. "Oh... Rain. I have missed you." She started to sob holding onto his neck. "I could not approach before because of the rules about you guys, but now I am just so glad to see you." Rain patted her back, then sat her away from him. Stepping back himself until he could look at her. "Rain?"

"Felice, it's been a while," Rain's words were oddly formal. He heard the music stop and looked up to see Julie coming from the stage. She placed her hand in his. "Felice, this is Julie," he was quick to introduce. "Julie, Felice was in most of my classes at West Lake."

"He was always so shy," Felice laughed. "He would spend most of his time in class staring at me. I thought it was cute, but planned to ask him to homecoming. But he transferred before I got the chance." Felice patted her hair making sure that it gleamed in the bright beams of sunlight.

"Oh," Terry said not liking the way the snobbish young woman seemed to be sizing up Julie. "Didn't you read your poetry to Julie to get her to like you?"

"No," Rain said bringing up his hands where his fingers were clasped with Julie's. "I sang it."

Carol began to laugh as she and the rest of the Cheer leading squad made themselves known. "I guess even the shyest boy will speak up when he wants it bad enough."

Rain blushed then looked at Julie. "Nemeotatse," Rain said to Julie then followed Bikky and his friends.

"Oh Rain, Bikky," Carol said looking back at the wealthy kids that stared after them. "Your dads are here and they have George with them."

"He got out of bed," Rain smiled. When they had left this morning he had been worried about him.

"We can't go yet," Bikky said when Ryo, Dee and George reached them. "Rain has two more songs to go over and I left my bag in the gym."

"Just stopped by to say hi, we have a PTA meeting." Ryo said then looked at George. "I doubt you want to come with us." George was quick to shake his head then went to one of the plush chairs waving two fingers at Ryo and Dee who turned to leave. Holding on to Lyo's hand. " We'll be going out for dinner tonight, Bikky, behave." was all Ryo said to alert his son that he knew what was going on with the other students. Bikky gave Ryo a grin then went to get his gym bag.

While Rain trudged to a seat by George with Julie in tow to wait for his turn on the stage the West Lake student stared unabashed at George. "Hey, I have a problem." Rain said to George. "When we were singing together the other night, I had trouble matching you."

"You sounded fine," George assured Rain. "Great in fact."

"But I actually had to work to get it right. It usually comes so easy to me," Rain frowned. He tensed and moved back when George reached for his hair. Rain relaxed and allowed George to gather the long tresses. George pulled a ribbon from his pocket and secured the mass. "Thanks," Rain beamed a smile.

"Maybe we will sing later, it will be fun," George said then looked at the stage only grimacing a little at the young kids performance. He looked forward to Rain, if only to see some real talent.

Break

Rain stepped into the house laughing while George stared in amazement at him. "I still can not believe how much you ate," George commented then paled as Rain turned green. Ryo sniffed then sneezed noting that the scent of their intruder was still in the house. Before Ryo could say anything, a gust of wind blasted in from the open front door. Rain stood up releasing Bikky, he nodded to Ryo and pursed his lips. George laughed at the kissing noises Rain made to call Slyphe.

"All right there girl?" he asked and the cat nodded. "Dee, I think I left my journal in the car," Rain said reaching for the keys to their new Lexus. Dee tossed him the keys and watched as Ryo walked around. He was not even weirded out to see his lover randomly scenting to see if he would sneeze. Nodding that the place was clean he went to call the consulate attempting once again to get a Royale on the phone. Before he could complete the call, the door opened and Rain re-entered the house with Laton and Jhaymes.

"O-Ji-Ue," Ryo said conscious not to call Laton grandfather in English with George present. "Jhaymes," Ryo frowned. "Hi."

"Hi," Jhaymes said looking around he saw George sitting on the couch with a music magazine. Jhaymes watched him reading then refocused on Ryo. "I did not come with the dragon king, I was just in the area and..." Jhaymes paused his face turning red.

"Since you often come here to spend an evening with us," Ryo laughed. "In the neighborhood... huh," Ryo looked at George and caught the smile on his face when Jhaymes stared at him. "Come on in," he went into the kitchen. "Rain," Ryo called pouring himself a glass of juice. "Beef roast for dinner, drink your tea."

"Okay," Rain called tossing his journal on the couch Rain went to get the pitcher out of the refrigerator.

Dee moved the book and sat down. "Oh, sorry Laton, this is George, you would not know him, but he is the pop star Boy George, George, this is Laton, king of the easter Dragons of Arcadia."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," George shook Laton's hand and offered a smile. Laton took in the large bow on his head and the steaming mass of waving brown hair. "Is something wrong?" George asked and Laton shook his head he looked again at the mascara and eye-liner clad young man. George looked at Dee when the king continued to stare at him.

"Your lips are painted red," Laton said and nodded then went to the back yard. Heaven had called him earlier suggesting he go and scent mark his grandson's home in much the same way a creature would mark their territory, except with a dignified stroll as opposed to leaving odorous and embarrassing trails of liquid pheromones. "Ryo, walk with me," Laton said. "I will show you a trick that comes along with being in your mother's family." Ryo nodded knowing that Laton was being inconspicuous about their true nature in front of George. "Feather-head," Laton grumbled when Jhaymes went to sit near George.

"You're from England," Jhaymes said, he had been teased horridly by Alera ever since he had goggled at George. She had called him pathetic and chicken until he went for a walk and did in fact end up in this neighborhood. Seeing Laton speaking to Rain he had followed them both to the house. George nodded sitting his magazine aside.

"Yes, but my family is Irish you know," George laughed. "Very close-knit, my mother is put through it with all of her boys. My oldest is like a terror to the police you know. He has been beating them up since high school." Jhaymes was enchanted as George continued speaking. "So," George said after a while of running his mouth and Jhaymes just staring at him. "You are Arcadian, are you from the dragon kingdom?"

"No, Phoenix,"Jhaymes answered. "I mean, I am Arcadian, but I am from the Phoenix lands."

"Why are all the different kingdoms named after mythical creatures?" George asked, it was the same question that he had asked Andy when they met, but she had giggled and fed him a cookie. Where she got it from he was still unsure, but it had been delicious.

"Call it nomenclature," Jhaymes said with a shrug. "Are you thirsty?" Jhaymes offered and headed into the kitchen.

"I thought I was the host," George laughed. "I have been staying here," George went to the sink and filled the kettle with water. "Every time I ask question some one offers me food. What is up with that?" Jhaymes was glad of the distraction of Ryo and Laton entering from the back yard. Laton watched as the graceful George went to the stove and sat the kettle on the fire and got down several cups for tea. Laton approached and cornered George pressing him against the counter. George yelped and pushed the king away from him. "Excuse me sir!?" He exclaimed with widened eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Grandfather," Ryo stared in horror at Laton and where he had placed his hand on George.

"Hmm," Laton said with a sigh he looked up to see Dee rushing into the kitchen at George's cry. "It really is a boy." George made a soft sound that was more like a squeak and sat at the table with his legs closed staring aghast at Laton. "Ja Ne Snap Dragon," Laton patted Ryo's arm. "Torcha will be here with me for the party." Laton waved, aimed a smile at George then went to the door. "Feather-head," Laton said to Jhaymes leaving him to try to calm George.

Bikky answered the phone when it rang. He looked into the kitchen and saw George sitting at the table with Jhaymes. Smiling he handed the phone to Ryo. After a few moments Ryo began to speak Japanese to the angry man on the other end then hung up with a smile on his face. Jhaymes stood to leave after a few hours and George walked with him to the door. "Come by and visit us again," Ryo waved with a laugh. "As you so often do," Jhaymes blushed and nodded before heading off into the night smiling brightly.

"George, I'm sorry," George turned from the door to see Rain standing there holding a brown leather book. "It looks like mine and it was on the couch, so I just opened it to the last page marked. I did not mean to read it," Rain said and tears leaked from his eyes. George took the journal and saw another one just like it on the floor.

"It's alright, no reason to cry about it," George wiped Rain's face and Ryo was again amazed to see his son touched by another man so soon after meeting him. Even Leon was wary of familiarity with the boy.

"Oh no, I am not... I mean, not that I read it, but what I read." Rain took the handkerchief from Ryo and blew his nose. George nodded then patted Rain's arm. "I'm sorry." Rain impulsively hugged George then backed away. "I'm going to bed, night Ryo, Dee." Rain waved at his parents, tapped Bikky on the head then kissed Lyo before he went upstairs.

"I don't think I have ever seen him hug a man like that." Ryo said excepting himself and Dee. He would have said more but saw that George was staring at his journal with a sad sigh. "I think you may have an admirer." Ryo tried to lighten the mood when he feared that George would weep again.

"I am tired, so I think I will go to bed as well." George excused himself leaving Bikky, Ryo and Dee to stare after him.

"He calls at least three times a day, sometimes more," Ryo grumbled. "I doubt if George needs to hear one more apology, however heartfelt they may be." Dee nodded as Ryo picked up Lyo and took him for his bath.

Break

Slam! The sound of the body hitting the pavement was loud in the quiet of the aftermath of the battle. Andy looked at her sword where it sizzled cleaning to smoke off demon blood from the Arcadian steel. "I never thought," Nestoir said breathing deeply. "That digging into one dead criminals family history would lead to such annoyance."

"We'd better get back," Andy said still gasping shoving the blade home in its sheath. "We'd better go warn Ryo and Dee."

To Be Continued

More Notes on the FAB Boy George. It was a very public addiction, his own words, and so I feel free to use the information to my own ends. You all should know by now that I never mention anyone or thing unless it has some later significance to the plot. Also, I have so much fun creating my villains that I can not bear to part with them for too long.

Ja Ne,

Chi


	30. Crash and Burn

**Powdered Sugre 30**

**Crash and Burn**

Thursday:

"It's so quiet," George said sitting at the kitchen table. He had offered to help Ryo when he went downstairs to find Dee leaving with the boys to take them to school. Slyphe sat at his feet, her massive paws wrapped around his ankles as if to keep him in place. Cujo stalked the backyard his fur bristled on end as he sniffed. Ryo knew what they were up against. Last night Leon had called to tell him about a stalking lust demon. He looked at George and handed him a bowl of raw chicken and another bowl of seasoning along with a platter. "Simple dip and place," George said. "Are you sure it is wise to give me raw chicken while this... cat is here? She won't attack me will she?"

"Only if you call her fat," Ryo said with a laugh to which Slyphe offered him a baleful glare Looking at George Ryo could well understand what would motivate a lust demon. He had asked Laton why, amongst most flames, a dragons flames terrified it more than others. Laton had been thoughtful and lectured Ryo on the history of the beasts, as well as their gifts. While a phoenix was made of flames it was the flames that consisted of earth lore, the way the creator made it. Flames were made before the birds. A dragons flames were a separate entity in and of themselves. The flames lived inside of the dragon in their purest form and could be used to purify the most virulent evil. It was the passion of the dragon that caused the flames to form from the element into the destructive or life-giving force. Ryo looked at George and vowed to use whatever gift he had to protect him.

George set about dipping the chicken in the seasoning then laying it on the platter while Ryo took various powders, oils and eggs beginning to combine them. "Smells like a cake," Dee said when he had returned. He ran upstairs to change before entering the kitchen. "Gonna work out for a bit," Dee explained his attire of loose shorts and a tee. He kissed Ryo then headed down to the basement. Ryo blushed when Dee gripped his waist and refused to meet George's gaze. George's hand stilled as Slyphe hissed and got to her feet her fur on end. Ryo sat down his batter and went to the front door.

"George, stay here," Ryo said before he opened the door. Their mail was in the box and Ryo sighed. Slyphe knew their mail man she would not have such a reaction to him. Ryo looked through the mail separating it into piles as underneath a label on the table for who the mail was for. He saw one addressed to George. Ryo shrugged figuring that, him being part of a very public business, he would have to make a label for George. When Ryo went into the kitchen, George was drying his freshly washed hands on a towel. "Here," Ryo said looking to see all of the chicken seasoned. Ryo took a light spray and sealed the seasoning. He then sat the chicken, under plastic wrap, into the refrigerator. George gasped dropping the envelope and the note inside. "What?" Ryo was at his side. George said nothing and Ryo picked up the note. On it were the words. 'You will be mine Lovely.'

"What does he want?" George said beginning to feel afraid of the implications of the note after the kiss, after the slap and the mall.

Ryo stared at the note he had picked up and then looked up at George. "You. He is determined to have you and will stop at nothing."

"Baby," Dee said coming up from the basement with Cujo. When Slyphe had hissed the dog had run inside then left her in charge of George while he went to get Dee.

"Dee, the mail man is dead," George looked confused at Ryo's words as Dee nodded.

"Where in the hell are the Royale?" Dee grumbled stomping upstairs to get a shower. Ryo set the note down when he realized that it was smoking. The last thing he needed was for another party trick right in front of George. He could laugh off a few things, but George was not stupid, he would begin to notice sooner or later. But maybe it would be to their advantage if he did know what he was up against.

"George, what do you know about Arcadia?" Ryo asked going back into the kitchen. He had a lot of food to prepare before Saturday.

"I know that there are many different parts with a lot of different rulers, wait a minute..." George said his brow furrowing. He swept his hair aside and pierced Ryo with a steady gaze. "You are the youngest prince of the Eastern dragon clan, son of a princess who ran away more than thirty years ago. You called that man who groped me the king, that would make him your grandfather. He couldn't possible be that old. An uncle maybe, but not your grandfather and you did... when you chastised him, you called him grandfather." George accused thinking back to the previous night. He had been so flabbergasted that he had not been paying attention, now the word stuck in his mind.

"He dyes his hair black," Ryo offered then cleared his throat. "Would you mind getting the eggs for me?" Ryo asked ignoring the eggs on the counter but hoping to distract George.

"There are eggs, there," George pointed to the counter then continued to look at Ryo. "No one really knows much about Arcadia, part of it's charm really." George batted his eyes. "What did you mean yesterday when you spoke about being normal?" Ryo looked away.

"Part of our charm you know," Ryo smiled. "The final verdict is that if I can not be with you try to be with Bikky, or my grandfather," Ryo said with a smile admitting what George had already figured out. "Do you like Chicken Alfredo?" George laughed and headed out to the yard leaving Ryo to his baking. Several hours later, Ryo, sitting the last pie in the refrigerator, went to the back yard to see George sitting on the padded lounge with his hair now in many braids. A small container of ribbons sat beside him most of the colorful accoutrements decorated his hair. "We're going to go get Lyo," Ryo said. "How long until you are finished?"

"I'm done," George announced showing off the many colors tied to his hair, only parts of it was braided, the rest hung down freely. "Do you like it?" he said getting to his feet. He adjusted his large shirt and pants then smiled.

"Yeah... cute," Ryo nodded with a laugh he lead George through the house.

Break

Count D looked around the new shop with a smile. It seemed as if his Grandfather had already laid some spells in place. He ran his hands over the smooth wood surface of the counter. "Child," Sofu said when D said nothing. "Would you like to help me?" Count D looked at his grandfather.

"But, I do not know how," Count D sat with Sofu at the table. Kurayami slept blissfully in his satin carrier on D's back while Aoi held his hand. She looked up at Sofu D with her bright blue eyes and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"You know the habitat of the forest." Sofu said taking Count D's hand he placed it over his heart. "Now look for it, find it inside of you." Count D closed his eyes, in his mind he saw lush trees and grass. Flowers of every kind he could almost reach out and touch the rough bark of the trees that clamored for space in the sun. Count D inhaled amazed to be swamped with the scent of wild nature, free and vibrant, bright, beautiful, poignant in its creation. Memories of centuries past clamored in his mind and Count D gasped the vertigo leaving him spent. He opened his eyes and Sofu was there holding his arms to keep him steady. "Let us go and see your forest."

"My..." Count D began then paused when he saw the hall way. He had lead so many down this hall it was slightly disconcerting to be following his grandfather. Count D held Aoi's hand passing rooms that Sofu had already finished and stopped at a large door with the symbol of a tree on it. He pressed and gasped at the forest inside. "It's beautiful," Count D stepped over the threshold his eyes going over the trees, grass, flowers, sky and he nearly wept.

"I want you to make the present, I will make the past." Sofu said leaning down to run his fingers over several flower petals. Count D watched as the blooms seemed to come alive, clamoring for Sofu's attention. The flower sighed in dejection when the Kami moved away. "In that way, if I am ever incapacitated again, as I was at the birth of your youngest child, the shop will not fall." Count D gasped when Sofu took his free hand and looked deep into his eyes. "When your father is able, he too, will create rooms. As your children grow, they will be allowed to add to the shop as well."

"But, why?" Count D asked again shocked that he had created this forest.

"It was my pride that felled the shop and nothing more." Sofu explained leading D to the hallway. "I held it all on my own, unwilling to admit that anything could ever happen to me. However, when I saw you in pain and your father as well, I did what I could. Maintaining the shop is a twenty four hour job. It is a constant strain on my abilities. I will not ask the same of you. I will hold the rooms in place, and the protections. It will only fall to you if I am unable, or deceased."

"Deceased, Grandfather," Count D shook his head unwilling to think of such a time.

"We do not age, we do not sicken and on our own we will not die." Sofu said placing his hand on Count D's chin he lifted until he could look into his bright colored eyes. "But the death of a Kami is not uncommon, we can be beaten, maimed, killed." Sofu sighed. "You are old enough now to face this reality and be prepared for it."

"Are you... planning to go on some great battle that would end your life?" Count D asked afraid of the gravity of Sofu's words.

"No child," Sofu laughed softly. "Have you never heard of insurance, humans have it, for life and death situations. It does not mean that I plan to die anytime soon, but I would feel better knowing that my family is taken care of should the worst occur." Count D heaved a sigh of relief and was shocked to be pulled into Sofu's arms. His grandfather was sparing with his affection. Careful not to squeeze Kurayami Sofu held Count D and inhaled the wild scent of fresh cherry blossoms. "Come on, let us see what you make of the ocean." Count D smiled and followed his grandfather to another room and another spending a pleasant afternoon of creation and discovery of his own hidden talents.

Break

Dee strolled into the day care center with Ryo and George. He was just peeking into the room to watch as Lyo played with the other children "I can't believe tomorrow is his last day." Dee mused then looked over to see the Anderson's entering the building. He winked at George just as Carl's eyes lit on them.

George smiled brightly then sauntered over to Ryo. "Doll," He said placing his hands on Ryo's hips. Ryo turned around shocked that George would be so familiar with him. "I think you should wear the gold satin tonight. Dee'll go mad." Ryo gasped when George patted his bottom. "Not to mention how hot you little tush is." Carl frowned in disgust wrenching the door open he stomped inside leaving his wife staring at the three men in the hall her mouth open in awe. With a shake of her head she too went into the classroom.

"You two... Are horrible," Ryo exclaimed. "Now they are going to think that the three of us have been sleeping together."

"Oh darling," George said with a grin. "I never sleep, whomever I get into bed with. I try to stay awake. Rather rude otherwise."

Ryo tried to be outraged, he did, he truly did but he laughed instead. "I'm going in." Ryo opened the door and felt a bundle of excited five year old come crashing into him. Ryo bent down picking Lyo up and hugging him then setting him back on his feet so that he could speak with Miss Joy. Dee moved beside Ryo enjoying this aspect of the role of parent hood leaving George to stand aside waiting.

"Georgie," Lyo said looking up at the bright colored clothes. "Come on, I made a picture of our family." George followed the small boy to a corner of the classroom where the teacher and her assistants had posted the pictures. Lyo pulled George to his picture and he was surprised that it was so well done. "I watch Bikky a lot," Lyo explained when George looked down at him. " See, that is Bikky, that is Rain," His little finger pointed to each crayon figure. "That is me," He poked his own chest. "There is Da-Ryo and Da-Dee, Slyphe and Cujo and there," Lyo beamed a smile when George saw the multicolored figure with long hair. "That's you."George was speechless and Lyo continued. "You're ours now. Just like Da-Ryo and Da-Dee 'dopt'd Bikky and Rain and me. They will 'dopt you too."

"I think I am a fair bit too old for adoption," George said smiling fondly down at the child he could feel his heart melt when the boy squeezed his hand.

"Don't care," Lyo shook his head then. "You're ours now." Lyo ran off with his picture and therefore missed George wiping tears from his eyes.

Break

He watched them leaving the center like one big, happy family. The next stop was the high school. He could follow them there. Maybe his chance would come then. His lovely flower would be his, it was only a matter of time. "Now! Mine!" His mind screamed and he fought back the urge to rush forward and grab the figure in red, orange and yellow. Damn Dragons, he could barely mark the scent he had placed on his lovely. He would take him right here and now if only he could lay hands on him. Soon, he promised himself. Soon those layers of vestments would be no more than a crumpled mess on the floor and that body would be his. He would not kill him, oh no, death was no good for one so beautiful. But he would love him thoroughly. He watched him laughing as the dark one drove while the dragon played with the snack. Yes, maybe he would eat the child. It was not common fare for his kind, but no less tasty. Yes, eat the child and fuck the beauty. Shifting his skin, the creature ambled on. He would follow for now, but soon he vowed, soon the lovely would be his.

Break

Rain opened the door and stood staring. "Rain, who is it?" Ryo said poking his head out of the kitchen when Rain had said nothing. "Andy!" Ryo said his elation at seeing the high princess melting in to a glare of consternation. "Nestoir, Daphnus, Chimera..." he looked beyond the scowling petite blond to see prince Angel as well as Kronos and Tisiphone. "Rain go set seven plates at the table." Ryo informed Rain who dashed off out of the line of Ryo's fire. Chimera held up a hand and caught the blaze before it could singe anyone.

"I like that," Chimera grumbled. "Nice to see you too."

"You left us here with an emotionally distraught young man who has an incubus after him." Ryo chuckled not sure yet if he was happy to see the Royale.

"Well we had to leave to find a nice fabric for my new dress," Ryo stared aghast at Andy until she said. "Hello George,"and dashed past him. With a sigh Ryo stepped aside allowing the Royale into his home. Dee stood in the living room near George his frown joining Ryo's as he gazed at Nestoir. Ryo was about to close the door when Jhaymes stuck his head in.

"Jhaymes, again, hello," Ryo said moving to let the phoenix warrior in.

"Haven't seen you since our wedding, now you are guest of the week." Dee said ignoring the warning smile he got from Ryo. Jhaymes blushed then went to greet George offering him a stuffed bird with bright red feathers and jewels for eyes. The bird was so brightly colored it seemed as if it were on fire. "Is that Master Xi?"Dee asked looking at the miniature plush that George held.

"I like it," George said holding the creature he smiled at Jhaymes. "Thank you, Ryo do you mind?" George asked. Looking at the light in George's smile, Ryo shook his head. "Rain, make that eight, though I do wonder how we will all fit." George commented then was shocked as another ring of the bell sounded and Dee opened the door to Leon, Count D, Christoper, Aoi and Kurayami.

"Twelve, There should be eighteen total," Dee called then showed the many people to the living room ignoring Rain's grumbled reply that he could count. "Little D, you might want to help him." Dee winked and Count D knew his magic would be needed to add space to their large dining room as well as the tables and chairs.

" Seventeen actually," Count D said with a grin. "Kura-Chan is still bottle fed." Count D smiled when Dee glared at him. "Simple duplication, after what Grandfather has been putting me through I look forward to simple duplication. I can handle that," Count D said his eyes widening at the remembrance of his afternoon spent with Sofu D . He was about to hand Kurayami to Leon when Ryo took the baby.

"Hello Precious," Ryo crooned blowing kisses at the small bundle. "Welcome to our madhouse, check your sanity at the door." Ryo laughed then looked up at Daphnus. "If we are the most normal family you have," Ryo shook his head. "I do feel sorry for the state of the Arcadian realms."

"Oh, Andromache," George said gaining her smiling attention. He always looked so wonderful to her, she had been drawn to him when she had met him so long ago.

"Call me Andy," Andy said her dark curly head nodding as she beamed a great smile at George. "All my friends do."

"Andy," George smiled at her still amazed that she had called him just as he was mid-way through rehabilitation. "I just wondered," George paused he looked at the royalty that sat around in Ryo and Dee's homes like family bickering over the soda's that Bikky had brought in while Ryo handed Dee the baby and went to finish dinner. "What's an Incubus?" George bit down automatically on the chocolate chip cookie that was placed into his mouth.

"May have to answer his question, love," Nestoir told his wife while George ate the cookie again marveling at the strange habit everyone seemed to have of feeding him whenever he asked questions. "Too many of those and he would ruin his appetite. Ryo may not forgive you."

"Ryo's already put out with us," Kronos joked moving his dark blond hair aside. "Keep it up and he won't feed us."

"But I'm hungry," Andy said giving Ryo a doe eyed pout as he re-entered the living room assured that dinner was almost done. "After all the exercise we did this past week I really am." She winked at Ryo and he wondered what she was not saying.

"What's an Incubus," George said again determined not to be put off yet again. "And why is it after me?"

"An Incubus is a lust demon. He wants to sleep with you." Daphnus announced with a wide grin. "Now that that's out in the open who wants candied strawberries from the Queen's garden?" Daphnus held up a crystal bowl that he materialized in front of George's widened eyes.

"I do," Count D left the re-assembled dining room and reached for the sweet treat. George gulped and stared at Leon.

"Neat party trick?" He nodded hoping for a logical explanation.

"Something like that," Jhaymes patted George's arm. As Ryo got up again to head into the kitchen. George gulped and followed him.

"They can be a bit overwhelming," Ryo said gently placing the food into serving dishes. "But fun once you get used to them."

"As long as they do not give me a hands on gender test, I think I will be fine," George said helping Ryo to carry the food into the dining room.

"Little D," Ryo said when he called them all in for seating. "There is a bowl just for you and your children with noodles and sauce, no meat." Count D nodded his thanks with a gracious smile and George took a moment to look around at the long table and many chairs. Was this room always this size? He wondered as he took his place next to Ryo and Andy dropped beside him before Jhaymes could offering a knowing grin at her trainer.

"Am I the only one here who thinks it is odd that you claimed a lust demon wants to sleep with me?" George said when the family and friends began to partake of the well made food.

"Yes, but then again, you're not Arcadian," Rain said with a sympathetic nod. "I felt pretty much the same way when I first got here, now. I'm part of the team."

"What team?" George asked having not tasted a single bite too busy trying to process all that was said.

"Arcadia, dude," Bikky said dipping his bread into his sauce. George stared at him and Ryo sighed.

"I did not have clearance to show or tell you before," Ryo gentled his voice. "I never meant to deceive you. I know you get a lot of that and you are probably tired of it."

George stared at Ryo his eyes wide and he shook his head. None of this was processing in his mind. "I don't understand." Ryo held out his hands palms up and set them ablaze. "Oh my gosh, how are you doing that?" George pushed the food away as if it were laced with hallucinogens. "I have to go." George got to his feet. "I can't stay here, you're all mad."

"If you go, he'll have you."Andy stood as well and caught his arms. "I know it may all seem a bit odd at first." George wanted away... now. But something in Andy's deep brown eyes entranced him.

"Free will," Dee said moving her away from George.

"I know, sorry," Andy shook her head and George shook his. Bringing up a hand he stared in horror at her. "I did not mean to. I promise, we have been fighting demons, seems like nonstop, since we left. I am tired and not controlling my empathy well."

"Fighting what? Your what?" George said again in the early stages of hyperventilation. Ryo sat him in a chair and maintained a hand on his back.

"Breath, in, yes that's right, now out. In again with me, yes that's good, now out." Ryo instructed then watched as George's eyes cleared up and he calmed. "Arcadia is not what it seems."

"It seems like a madhouse," George said on a large expulsion of air.

"Okay maybe it is what it seems," Leon laughed. "Look it's easy to understand, there are certain things in this world that humans are not equipped to deal with , that's where the Royale comes in."

"They contacted us a while ago when Little D was carrying Jewel," Dee explained pointing to Aoi.

"You're a man," George shook his head looking at Count D.

"No, I am a male," Count D said taking a cube of sugar and eating it.

"Male, man, whatever." George shook his head. "You can't have babies."

"I certainly can," Count D asserted with a small 'D' smile. "Two in fact." George's eyes went to the small blue bundle in D's arms and he stood again. "If you leave, all the work we have all been through to keep you safe will be for naught."

"Why do you care if I'm safe?" George said feeling too many odd coincidences start to make sense.

"That's what friends are for," Ryo said patting George and offering him the plate he had pushed away. "Dinner?" George gulped then sat back down. Magic, right, fire and dragons and men with babies. Right, lust demon wanted him, right. George breathed deeply again then let it out slowly. He looked at the many animated faces around the long table and sighed. "Oh good, I made those blueberry muffins you love so much for dessert, I would hate to have you miss them."

"You're all mad," George said with a small laugh then sat about lifting the heavy silverware to his mouth.

Dee laughed and nodded his head, "yes, but you get used to it." After dinner Aoi and Lyo were set in front of a Disney cartoon while the adults and teenagers continued to sit around the the table with their coffee, tea or Soda in Bikky, Rain and Christopher's case. "George, how are you holding up?" Dee asked quietly when they had all settled down for the discussion.

"I am fine I guess, you're right, once the idea takes hold it kind of makes sense." George laughed softly. He looked at Count D. "You are a male, but not a man. What are you?" George stared wide eyed as Count D explained his parentage. George then looked at Ryo who also explained. "So you all have some abilities. What are they?"

"I," Andy said with a giggle that defied adulthood. "Control lightning and empathy and I have been trained in hand to hand combat.

"Flames, weapons specialists," Chimaera and Kronos said together.

Prince Angel said nothing, but raised his hand and a gust of wind flowed around the table and he held up his lighted orb. Rain gasped, "It was you," he pointed a finger at Prince Angel. "You gave me the wind powers. You are the wind mage that Wyld Wind told me about." Angel lowered his lashes and nodded giving Rain a glimpse of his blue eyes.

"Laton made me an honorary dragon," Bikky said snatching his hand back from Rain's fork as he had tried to steal a piece of his muffin.

"There are more," Ryo said handing another to Bikky who spread butter on the top and heated it in his hand. "George, what you must understand is the secrecy about Arcadia. I do not know why, though I understand, the Royale have taken to you." George nodded beginning to understand why, even before the break up of his band, that Andy had called him. Then again while he was in Rehabilitation.

"Wait," George looked at Dee. "What are your abilities?"

"Does getting Ryo naked count?" Dee asked and laughed when Ryo hit him.

"Then my powers are way better than yours," Leon said with a wink. "Do you see that thing?" He pointed at the elaborate cheongsam that Count D wore. "Its like a puzzle box."

"Yes," Count D said with a regal nod and began to burp Kurayami who had been fed. "But like all puzzles the reward is all the more sweeter the harder you have to work for it." Count D was silent when Leon gave him a heated stare and licked his lips.

"Is that so?" Leon said winking at D. "And here I just thought the sweetness came from..." Leon paused and enjoyed the blush that covered D's cheeks.

"Right, before you two try to excuse yourselves," Dee said. "No to our room and the guest room is occupied. I doubt George would appreciate you soiling his bed." Dee turned to George. "You know this horny bastard actually used our bed once... and our lube."

"Whoa!" Daphnus held up his hands. "That is more information than anyone at this table needs, though I must say your banter has relaxed out new friend and he does not seem on the verge of a mental meltdown anymore. So while I must redirect our conversation to business again, I am thankful..." Daphnus seemed ready to continue but had a lump of what appeared to be cookie dough stuffed into his mouth. Andy smiled at George and winked.

"You know I work with empathy right?" Andy said and George was slow to nod. "When I first heard you sing, my heart sang along with you. It was like this beautiful..." Andy paused unable to think of words to describe the total emotional immersion she had felt. "Then I connected to you and I saw what that man did to you..." Andy paused when George blushed and tears sprang to his eyes. Jhaymes looked worried then Andy continued. "I will protect you, as it seems that it is when I first saw you that the demon did as well. He was following us, trying to find a way to get back at the Royale, for the death of his human self."

"Human self?" George asked his mind reeling with all he had learned.

"It seems that Lady Aurora and Heaven took revenge for a crime against an innocent." Andy looked at Rain. "I am sorry child, but it seems as if your mother's murderer was not wholly human. As he was living as one, unbeknownst to him of his heritage, he would have lived and died as a mortal, but when he was enraged his nature got the better of him and he murdered his friends. When he saw you the incubus within needed power."

"The memory that Wyld Wind warned me about," Rain said with a shudder his face taking on an ashen look that worried Ryo. "It doesn't want me this time. But how? How is he doing this now, if he died?"

"He was killed by non humans in such a way..."Andy sighed then shook her head. "His heart was still beating when it was removed from his body which gave way for the demon to replace it. The human body died, but the demon remained. Now he rapes, seduces and kills all with the purpose of claiming a beautiful human."

"Me?" George said.

"We have not told you this simply out of a need to bare our innermost secrets to you." Chimera said wiping her tiny hands on a napkin. "We could have gone on all summer, recording, rehearsing the whole thing, with you being none the wiser." George nodded wondering what the little blond was saying. "But with this thing after you, it is in our best interest to be honest. With your cooperation we can deal with it."

"Is it just because it is after me?" George asked unsure why they had chosen to help him, sure that demons stalked humans all the time.

"No, Andy likes you and Nes and Daphy spoil her," Kronos said. "Not to mention it is a demon and we do have a code of destroying them at all costs."

"Will I put them in danger by staying here?" George asked looking at Ryo and Dee. "They have been so kind to me I would hate..."

"Ryo is a dragon by blood and Bikky by nature,"Nestoir said quickly when Daphnus began to open his mouth.

"I can use flames as well," Jhaymes said omitting the fact that his body was largely composed of flames not wanting to frighten George. "Incubi fear flames." George nodded then yawned.

"You are tired, understandable," Count D said getting to his feet. "It has been a long day and you have a lot of information to process. Why don't we all call it an evening well spent. Tomorrow is another big day."

"I'm sleeping with George," Andy announced getting to her feet.

George's eyes widened as he looked at the voluptuous beauty and his mouth dropped. "Really," Nestoir said with a pained gasp. "I always thought Aly was too pretty to be mine." George shook his head his mouth opening and closing. "I ought to call you out," Nestoir said getting to his feet with a grin.

"No one fights duels for honor anymore silly," Andy whacked a hand on her husband's arm. "Forgive him please," She said to George. "Sometimes he forgets what century he is in." George nodded. "I mean a sleepover, I want him to braid my hair."

"He can do that some other time," Nestoir said shaking his head at his wife. "Tonight we have other matters to attend to." Andy pouted until she saw the heat in her husband's gaze. Giggling she allowed him to lead her out. In a flurry of activity the house was emptied and George felt dazed at the silence that descended.

"See George," Bikky said clapping him on the shoulder. "Loads of fun once you get used to 'em." George nodded again suddenly feeling exhausted he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Heading into his bedroom George halted when he saw Rain sitting on his bed. "Rain?"

"I'm sorry," Rain said and scooted over when George moved to sit beside him.

"For what?" George asked he attempted to look Rain in the eye, but the boy lowered his head. "The reason Heaven and Lady Aurora killed..." Rain's voice shook and he could not say the name. "Was because of me. That is why it was hunting Arcadians and that is how it saw you."

"But why were they seeking revenge?" George asked having an idea already of the reason having perused a small time tabloid a while ago and seeing a story released by the fired DA.

"He..." Rain's voice grew small. "He raped me." George sighed knowing the healing that had to have taken place for the boy to speak of it even now years after the fact. "he had me for three days before Ryo and Dee found me."

"People get broken and then sent here,"George said to himself.

"Andy probably would have sent you here whether a demon was after you or not. You were broken long before it began to hunt you." Rain said then placed his hand on George's face, again he felt a wind that he had discounted before at the boy's touch. "That was not the first hand that came against your face," George took his hand and looked away. "Do you... Do you think you will ever love anyone the way you loved him?"

"Jon," George said, for the first time admitting the name of his lover and Rain gasped realizing that it was the drummer of his band. "Of course. Love is the one thing that you should never deny yourself. It is what sustains us."

"You sound like Andy, no wonder she likes you so much." Rain said getting to his feet. "Good night." Rain went to the door leaving George to ponder the strange world he had been sucked into.

**Break**

Friday:

George ambled downstairs with his hair up in several thick braids that were still wet from his shower and was shocked to find that Rain and Bikky were still sitting at the table. "Ryo and Dee took Lyo to his last day of school," Rain said with his plate of breakfast ham, potatoes, eggs and toast. "Not going to be gone for more than a little bit. Small dragon enough as long as we have Slyphe, Cujo and..." George yelped when Heaven tapped his bottom.

"Hello pretty," She smiled and George moved away from her. "Did you miss me?"

"Heaven," George said turning around. "You are from Arcadia, right?"

"New Orleans actually, but I am Arcadian," Heaven gave a grin.

"What are you?" George asked his eyes narrowing on the white clad young woman.

"Hungry, but don't worry, that ham and eggs will suffice... for today." Heaven sat next to Bikky and took the plate Rain handed her. "You want to know about my parents." George could not help but to smile at her. Today she seemed like a giggling teenager. "My mother was a guardian angel who fell in love with a vampire, got pregnant with me and was turned into a human. Now I am all three." Heaven bit into her eggs.

George shook his head then sat down with a plate. "Why aren't you lot in school today?" George asked getting up to make tea.

"The principal told me not to go and Bikky is just being a delinquent," Rain said ducking from Bikky's hand.

"I'm a dragon by nature, silly," Bikky said threatening his brother with a comb. "I can protect George. Don't make me fuzz you." Bikky said when Rain stuck his tongue out at him.

"You would do that to me on opening night?" Rain said with horror in his voice. Bikky moved towards him and he ran into the living room as the door opened to Ryo and Dee. "He's gonna fuzz me." Rain hid behind Ryo holding his waist and pointing an accusing finger at Bikky.

"I have a lot to do before tonight's show and you..." Ryo said taking Rain's arm and leading him to the couch. "Should be resting. I do not have time to de-tangle you. The Arcadians have announced to the press that they are back in town, and have allowed them to do a press conference at your school. Andy called, since I am suspended from work I am supposed to put aside the detective persona so that along with them we will have enough of a royal presence to justify heavy Arcadian military attendance. So I am to show up, as well as you lot, with our crowns. This will be a media frenzy when they see you." Ryo said looking at George.

"That should be fun," George clapped his hands. "I do like the press and the media. I love being on the cover of magazines and newspapers."

"You're a strange man," Dee said with a solemn nod.

"Just now you noticed?" George laughed patting the plump braids that were still damp on his head. "I have to go find something to wear tonight." George hummed as he headed up the stairs.

Rain looked after him a secretive twinkle in bright green eyes. "What are you planning?" Heaven asked with a laugh.

"He has been cooped up for so long, I do not recall the last time he performed live." Rain said careful to avoid Bikky and his comb while going in to finish his breakfast. "Why not change all that?"

"Oh my," Ryo headed in to clean the kitchen. "Does he know what you are planning?" Ryo asked offering Rain a large cup of his tea.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rain sipped heading out to the backyard where he began to stretch. Bikky soon joined him going through a few motions of clarity. When Count D had introduced the boys to yoga they had balked, but the results were focus and brilliance, flexibility and ease. Ryo finished loading the dishwasher while Dee and Heaven went into the den to discuss security. Ryo sighed then went to join Rain and Bikky. After what he had been told to expect tonight, clarity was going to be necessary.

Break

Ryo sat in the car with his arms crossed. He knew he was leaving wrinkles in the white jacket but could not muster the slightest whim to care. He looked out the window as Dee pulled up to the school cringing at what appeared to be thousands of people behind police-lined barricades. "Maybe two hours ahead of call time was not enough time," Rain said leaning over George to peer out the window. Ryo was again shocked that his shy son was so familiar with another male. George brought his gloved hands up to gather Rain's hair out of his face so that he too could look out of the window. Ryo watched them both and shook his head. Dee pulled over and he took a deep breath. The door handle was pulled before he had fully unlocked them. Mobs of microphones and cameras were shoved at them and Ryo blinked bringing up a hand to his face.

"Your highness, Detective," Ryo heard the many calls and backed away until he felt Dee put an arm around him. He held his hand out to keep them back while Ryo opened the back door. Getting Lyo out of his booster seat. Ryo was confident that Dee had him covered while he bent over to loosen the belts. Bikky left the car then glared at the cameras while Rain left the car followed by George. The din of screams was deafening and Rain offered a smile and wave to the crowd that screamed his name. A salamander took the keys and drove off. Before the crowd could settle a large stretch pulled up behind them. The roar of the crowd seemed to swell in to a crescendo of insanity. The Arcadians had arrived. The large group was ushered forward under the watchful eyes of the crowd and the press. They reached a hastily erected stage in front of the doors of the school where microphones had been set up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," An announcer called when they all mounted the stage and stood in front of the mounted microphones. "I am Don Magely, here at East and West Lake High School's annual talent show and do we have a stellar line up tonight." Don said with a grin. "Along with the usual high school students performing for us, we have the upscale students from West Lake, sons and daughters of heads of state and foreign dignitaries, The posh and wealthy of sunny Los Angeles here along with the bright, the beautiful the multi talented... Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean of the group X-Ta-C." The crowd roared to life when Rain waved at them.

"I have to say," Rain said when Don offered him the microphone. "I _am_ a usual high school student. If I don't do my homework, my teachers call home and report me. I get grounded for a breach of curfew and must eat veggies with my dinner."

Don sighed then forced a smile then turned to the person next to Rain wearing a bright pink trench coat. Black pants and cossack underneath and large golden bow on his head holding the long waving locks of his hair off his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, fresh from London, England we have Boy George!" George waved at the crowd blowing kisses. "Can we have one of you two together?" Don said moving aside he was shocked to see Rain stand still while George put his arm around his shoulder. The two smiled brightly and the flash of camera's was blinding. "Now I have the supreme pleasure of introducing, Andromache, Nestoir, Daphnus, Tisiphone, Clarisande, Deipyros, Angel, Althea and Amalthea, as well as Chimera, ladies and Gentlemen, yes, we have here, the extremely talented royalty of Arcadia, X-Ta-C is here!" Don was nearly jostled off the stage as reporters clamored to get next to the crowned and tiara sporting group.

"Hello LA!" The group called out in unison waving to the cheers of their fans.

Don approached the group with Macy and several other reporters all with notepads full of questions that they had for the group. Rain saw the gang of microphones coming his way and fidgeted with his coronet, the diamond winking in the sun. George took his hand down and interlocked their fingers. Keeping their joined hands hidden from the camera he smiled at the crowd. Rain sent a gentle breeze to swirl George's hair. George beamed an encouraging smile at Rain then turned back to the reporters. "Now first off," Don said into his microphone. "The first question that everyone has, Can we expect a performance by X-Ta-C tonight?" Don held his microphone over to Daphnus.

"No," Daphnus shook his head ebony locks flowed causing the crowd to scream, several girls fainting and having to be carried off on stretchers. "We are here tonight to watch the show just like everybody else. I mean if we went to a Broadway play, would you expect us to perform? No that's ridiculous." Daphnus said then smiled to take the sting out of his words. "The only reason we are here today is because our friends are here. Rain is performing with several of his classmates, a few solos that is why we are here."

"Rain," Don turned to him and Rain smiled. Don's eyes lighted on his and George's joined hands and he smirked. George narrowed his eyes and refused to let go. "Are you nervous about performing without your group?"

Rain shook his head then squeezed George's hand letting go himself to signal that he was alright now. "I get nervous when I am mobbed by fanatic crowds." Rain said, "That includes reporters all trying to speak at once and asking questions, calling, no, yelling my name, it is headache producing. I don't understand what the big deal is. I performed in school before, in fact when I attended West Lake I was in the show choir."

"Bikky, do you think it bothersome that your brother garners so much attention?" Don asked and Bikky looked over at Rain.

"I do," Bikky nodded standing protectively near Rain, Ryo and Dee at his side. To keep Lyo safe from being underfoot, Ryo held the small boy in his arms. Lyo hid his face in Ryo's neck turning away from the camera and the crowd his thumb in his mouth.

"So you find jealousy a problem? Does it affect your relationship when he is signing autographs and you are not?"Don looked eagerly at the young man.

"I never said I was jealous," Bikky was quick to say. "You are twisting my words. It is bothersome because, if not for the legal rules set in place by our dads and the Royalty of Arcadia, then he would never get any rest. I see it in the tabloids, I don't read them, but when we go shopping I glimpse pictures of stars in their backyards, or shopping, or at the doctor's office. It's stupid. Rain, just like every other pop star out there, is human and guess what? They do the same things you do, but you want photos of them doing it. Why? Big news in the papers when a pop starlet buys Always, guess what? She's a girls and girls do those things." Don felt momentarily shocked by the mature tone in the young man's voice.

Don blinked then turned to George. "Now you got to America last week?" George nodded waving again when the crowd cheered. "You are not in a hotel right?" Don said then turned to wink at the camera. "You are staying with Detective's Laytner and MaClean?"

"Yes, it is a lovely house. When I was told that I would not be in a hotel, or letting a flat for the summer, I was a bit shocked. Then they told me that it was a household of men and I was terrified that I would walk in and find like, this disgusting laundry filled trash-pile of take-out containers and beer cans." Ryo gasped laughing when George pretended to gag. "I stocked up on disinfectant and cleaners and I was leery of accepting the Arcadians request to collaborate on their next album. I mean to be treated so shabbily was beyond rude. But when I got to their house, not only is it beautiful home, very large, it was spotless. Not the spotless of someone who knows that company is coming and is out to impress, but just a really clean home. Now I am grateful to be in such a warm atmosphere. I much prefer this to a hotel or a flat of my own. Not to mention the food is spectacular. If Ryo ever gives up detecting, or being a prince," George widened his eyes playfully and shrugged. "He could make it quite big as a five star chef."

"You seem to be close to the family, was this the first time you had met them?" Don asked when Ryo laughed and thanked George for the compliment.

"Yes, I had, of course, seen them on the telly when they had tours, or signings, but last Saturday was the first time I met them, and though it has been little less than a week I feel like a part of the family. First I got sniffed by their pets, Slyphe is not fat," George said to Rain. "But I do have trouble breathing when she sleeps on my stomach, how do you manage? I'm bigger'n you."

"Small breathes," Rain laughed.

"For less than a week, you two seem remarkably close and I heard it said that Rain does not like to touch anyone but when you pulled up wasn't he sitting in your lap?" Rain gasped at Don's words and George began to laugh.

"He was not in my lap, rather inappropriate, don't you think, for a teenager to be in a grown man's lap?

"But weren't you just holding his hand? And I saw you two side by side in the window." Don said trying to back George into admitting something salacious.

"He leaned over me to see out the window, and I held his hand because you lot rushed at us. He was a little nervous. Bikky was occupied with helping Ryo with Lyo and Dee was making sure no one touched us. I would not have bothered if Slyphe were here, for she would have clawed the first person to come near her boy and I do understand why. To her you must all appear to be vultures circling him."

"Now Rain," Don turned the microphone to the wide-eyed teenager. "It is a fact, as was discovered when former District Attorney Hugh's son was imprisoned, that you have a nervous condition." Rain nodded unsure what the reporter was trying to imply. "How has this affected your career? I mean in a profession that is heavily influenced by media, the press is kept at a great distance from you."

"I don't know what you mean," Rain shook his head he looked at Daphnus who shrugged then back at Don. "Our latest album went multi-platinum world wide. Our music should be what sells, not our personal lives." Rain quoted Daphnus from a previous press statement.

"Princess Andromache," Don turned away when George smiled at him and blew a kiss to the fans. "It is not common for the group to collaborate outside of Arcadia. Why now? And why Boy George?"

"Now, we want to focus on family and friends, in fact," Andy said moving to stand near George and pose for a bevy of pictures both of them smiling broadly. "The next album is entitled Family and Friends. As for why Boy George," Andy grinned. "Well, have you ever heard him sing?" George laughed hiding his face behind his hands. "His talent is phenomenal, if we are going to collaborate, we may as well get the best."

"Your Highness," Don turned to Ryo who did not acknowledge him, he tried again several times then finally said. "Detective MaClean," Ryo looked over and smiled. "I guess even after all this time that title is still foreign to you." Ryo laughed then shook his head he handed Lyo to Dee and focused on Don irritated that they had to go through this just to attend a school function. "I know you have had it in letters and calls from parents that, because of the mass following your son has, that you should make him wear properly fitting clothes," Don looked at Rain's baggy pants and overlarge top to which Boy George stuck his tongue out at the man causing Rain to laugh. "Do you now worry that Boy George will inspire Rain to new heights of fancy, like wearing dresses?"

"I've never seen George wear a dress," Ryo shook his head.

"Aren't they dresses?" Don said looking at George's ensemble.

"No," George said shaking his head. "They're cossacks, priests wear these," George informed the man. "Would you call a priest a transvestite? Would you go and ask him why he's wearing a dress? No, of course not. So I just answered your question there."

"Rain, Bikky," Don turned away from George focusing on the two young men. "What's it like living with Boy George? Does he have any habits you are not used to dealing with?" George widened his eyes then looked at the boys.

"Well, there are a few unusual things he does that I am sure the press will find shocking and I almost hate to reveal them." Bikky said to which George raised his brows trying to think of anything he had done that was odd or out of place. As far as he knew, anything from breathing fire to causing tornado's was normal in their house. He was tame in comparison. "Since the first day he arrived, he has eaten... food. Goes to the bathroom, sleeps and sometimes watches television. He washes his hands before and after dinner and I am quite sure he bathes. I have never actually seen him do it, but he doesn't smell bad, so I would assume so."

"But those are just regular activities, everyone does those things," Don said confused.

"Yes I know," Bikky laughed and watched as Don processed his words. "I am actually thankful that he is so fun to be around. He is a very nice person." Bikky said nodding. "His first night here, our parents had to go to work, and Lyo and Rain were upset. George spent the evening entertaining us. I mean singing and dancing, then coloring with Lyo and finally he sat through Rain teaching

all about his latest quest game."

"You said Rain and Lyo were upset, but you weren't?" Don asked.

"They always come home." Bikky said looking with admiration at Ryo and Dee. "They may be bruised, banged up or, hell, even shot. I know, mouth," Bikky aimed a chagrined smile at Ryo. "But they always come home." Bikky said then gave Rain a glare. "I know that their jobs are dangerous, but we have to have that faith, that belief or we would have ulcers every time they went to work. You know, I feel safer when they are out there. Think about it," Bikky said with a nod at Don. "The more they work, the less scum is out to plague the innocent." Before Don could ask another question Bikky raised a hand waving. "That's our cue," Bikky took Rain's arm and ushered him from the stage while the Royale beat a hasty retreat seeming to vanish in the crowd of their retainers and guards. George gasped as a cold hand grabbed his arm and tugged. He was slipping away from Ryo and Dee! Should he cry out? Would the press think him mad? Icy fingers squeezed around his wrist pulling him further away, he could feel the blood leave his hand. A cold body pressed to his back. It seemed as if he were wearing nothing at all and was repulsed by the evidence of the monster's glee being pressed into him.

"Hello Lovely," The words were whispered in his ear and George shivered opening his mouth to cry out, he felt a cold hand press over his face then it was gone leaving behind a howl of rage. George looked up and realized he was staring into deep, dark eyes.

"George, don't become separated from us," Ryo chastised taking his arm. "I felt it as soon as we got here. It could easily..." Ryo paused when he saw George pale and shaken. Jhaymes appeared at his side with Heaven as if they had been there the whole time. "Stay close," Ryo looked around and George gasped to see Rain being practically carried into the school by Bikky. Rain looked like he was on the verge of regurgitating the breakfast that Ryo had made them. "It fouls the air, that's why it makes Rain ill."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Don was saying as he watched the crowd roar as the group headed inside of the school. "I think we are getting a prime example of Rain's nervous condition, looks like the lad is about to be ill... Will he be able to perform tonight? We can only wait and see..." Don paused then looked at Dee, he seemed ready to clobber him. With a nervous nod the reporter backed away.

George held tight to Ryo's hand and felt Jhaymes hold him from the other side as they ushered him to the principals office where Rain was sitting with his head on a pillow and a recently used trash can being taken away. Bikky smoothed his hair back releasing it from the grip he had used to keep it from falling forward while his brother was sick.

"It's fast," Heaven grumbled. "When I felt it I went to George, but he was already gone."

"He... It grabbed me," George said still trembling at the memory of the touch. "It took my wrist and pulled until..." George shook his head. "I felt naked, and he was touching me."

"Don't worry pretty," Heaven knelt at his side and George was shocked by how young she appeared. He gripped the arms of the chair looking into her crystal clear amber eyes. "We killed him once, I am eager to do it again."

"Give someone else a chance," Jhaymes said and gently ran his hand along George's hair. Jhaymes felt the words he had spoken some how meant more than he intended and he backed away embarrassed. "Sorry," Jhaymes moved his hand away from George. "Better go set up a post with the rest of the guards. You stay with Ryo and Dee." Jhaymes bowed gallantly to George causing Bikky to laugh when Rain sat up feeling better.

"Ryo is the prince, you might want to bow to him," Bikky said and Jhaymes turned crimson under Rain's laughter. He turned to Ryo prepared to bow, only to have Ryo shake his head denying the need for the gesture. Jhaymes sighed, looked again at George then left the office.

"We should probably go find our seats," Dee said his hand on Ryo's hip.

"Wait," Bikky said having already told his parents that he was going to stay with Rain backstage. "When the crowd swelled, that is how the creature grabbed George. And there will be dancing and cheering, it would be easy to snatch him again." Ryo nodded hating to agree with the teenager. "Here, seems that if he is marked in a way that the creature can't touch, I mean as soon as you touched George it had to let go," Bikky took off a bracelet that Laton had given him and placed on George's wrist covering it with the gloves black gloves George wore. "Or you could handcuff him to Ryo," Bikky shrugged to Dee then ushered Rain from the office as his parents left to take their seats near the Royalty of Arcadia.

Break

George sat through the performance of the students only wincing a little, and having to cover his ears only three times when a young woman attempted to hit a high note from her cover of one of Rain's solos. She looked so assured that she had nailed he tried to force a smile when her eyes fell on him. Finally! George thought as she bowed. She was done. He hoped the next act was less strident. He looked over at Ryo to see that he was enjoying it as much as he would enjoy eating raw chicken. George clapped enthusiastically as she left the stage glad to see her leaving. He was pleasantly surprised to see Rain and Julie take the stage. George smiled as they went over the song he had heard them rehearsing.

Ryo sighed as his son's pure voice sang out clearly in a beautiful rendition of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'All I Ask Of You.' Julie stared with rapt attention at Rain as she began to sing with him, her voice trained by the hours of working with Rain. "Love me," they sang and George's breath caught. It seemed he had asked that very same question. "That's all I ask of you," Rain kissed Julie sweetly on the lips to the voracious applause of the crowd and George remembered being told 'yes'. He had felt loved and treasured, cared for. A tear leaked from George's face s Julie left the stage her finger's lingering in Rain's hand as the two reluctantly parted. Rain looked into the audience and sighed upon seeing George he placed his hands on his hips. He had sensed the creature hovering, afraid to go near with Ryo sitting so close. When there was cheering, or standing, the crowd jostling about, Ryo put his arm around George. That constant contact kept the demon at bay, his rage whistled around the auditorium and Rain stared out trying to ascertain it's location. Sighing when he failed and working to keep the wind diverted so that he would not give in to the sickness the beast caused Rain nodded to the band signaling that they could begin.

Banishing his thoughts of his ex-lover George looked up at the familiar drum beat that sounded. Rain winked at George then took a scarf from his pocket he put his hair up. Bikky stood off stage and threw a hat at his brother. While the drums beat and guitars and base played Rain places the hat on top of the scarf and began to dance. George shook his head as Rain pointed to him and stuck his tongue out. "Desolate loving in your eyes, you make my life so weak..." George paused at the words then he frowned when Rain held up his hands stopping the music. "I am so sorry, I messed up the words. I know I can do a good imitation, but everyone prefers the original..." Amidst the guards that rushed to his side, Rain left the stage. George backed into the chair shaking his head at Rain. "Oh... Come on." George felt himself pulled forward by Rain. He felt Ryo's hand on his bottom pushing him more out of the chair. He stood fully and the applause rocketed through the microphone that Rain.

"You," George said on the stage accepting the microphone from Rain. "Are such an obnoxious little brat." George shook his head when Rain signaled the band to start over. Rain laughed then stared at George nodding. The beat took over and George seemed to come alive lit with an internal light he began to dance. "Desolate loving in your eyes you used to make my life so sweet. Step out like a god found child, I saw your eyes across the street."

Rain joined George then with a microphone that Bikky brought him. "Ooh, I've been a fool to take you to be, more than just kind, to stare into a life of maybe, love is hard to find... In the Church of the poison mind..."

"Fantastic," Jhaymes said from his position next to Andy watching the dynamic figure of bright color and life perform.

"Yes, quite," Andy said standing with the crowd. "You know," Andy said to her husband. "As it is now, the demon has all the advantage of keeping us on edge watching over George like a fragile egg."

"What are you suggesting?" Nestoir asked leaning in and appearing for all the world to be nibbling his wife's ear. Andy giggled for the camera then went back to clapping her hands in time to the music.

"A party," Andy said with a grin at Nestoir, "Tomorrow night, we will arrange for a night club extravaganza, Jhaymes," Andy turned to her trainer. "Could I ask you to spend an evening flirting with George outrageously?"

"You've twisted my arm," Jhaymes said looking up at the beautiful man.

"Good," Andy said with a small smile. "I look forward to tomorrow." Andy clapped on cue watching as George was escorted from the stage by two basilisk guards safe from any incubus in their care.

To Be Continued


	31. Hottie

**Powdered Sugre 31**

**Hottie**

Chris walked the long halls of the consulate with T-Chan at his side. He was excited to be going to the high school tonight. They had been told to wait until tonight's performance wanting to spare Lord and Jewel from the rigors of the media frenzy, but he had heard that the show was fantastic and that Rain had even convinced George to sing with him. Chris sure hoped that George would sing tonight as well, or he would be really bummed to have missed the show. "Christopher," Chris looked over at Count D a smile on his face. "Come on, you and T-Chan get in." Chris followed Count D out of the consulate and into Leon's new SUV. With Jewel's and Little Leon's car seats there was not enough room in his old car for Chris to get into the backseat. Leon had had to upgrade. "We do not wish to be late." T-Chan grumbled as he clamored into the vehicle and lay on the large seat, the middle seat being where he placed the car seats.

"I wonder how Ryo is holding up," Leon said as they pulled away.

Break

He did not understand why she had to spend two hundred dollars on an outfit to wear to a kid's fifth birthday party. As if that was not bad enough she had insisted that he and his son Joey put on expensive pieces of crap and buy the boy a present. Carl Anderson frowned when he pulled up to the large house and parked behind the long line of cars and even a few limousines. The sign on the porch informed visitors to go around back. Carl took his wife's hand and stomped down the stairs following the path to the noise of the backyard. They rounded a corner and he halted in his tracks. Colorful balloons decorated the yard as well as flowers of seeming every color, the cacophony of children running around with glee competed with the sound of loud cartoon soundtracks. Carl heard the baying of animals and gasped in shock at what appeared to be a petting zoo. Joey jumped up and down clapping his hands ready to run away from his parents.

"Joey!" Carl called when the boy could not contain himself and skipped away.

"Oh, hello," Carl looked up to see a vision in flowing purple and white cotton that blew about in the breeze as if it weighed no more than the air. "Don't worry, Ryo has the pool electronically sealed, he can run around with the rest of them."

"You're... You're Andromache," Mrs. Anderson gushed. Andy looked at the teal satin dress the woman wore and nodded.

"There is my son," Andy pointed to the adorable mixed boy that played with Lyo and several other children. "I think that is some form of tag..." Andy paused and watched for a moment. She saw a figure in white hiding behind a tree and laughed. "No, it's not tag." Andy watched for a few more moments as the figure was caught from behind then surrounded by laughing children. "It's find the George."

"Is that the pop star from England?" Mrs. Anderson stared when George clapped laughing. He shook his head when the kids begged for another game.

"Why don't you go visit the buffet, Ryo has a nice feast laid out," Andy strolled away laughing to see the designer dress at a backyard bar-b-que. Chimera walked up to her, her black pants loose and made of light fabric. Andy whispered and they both looked back then walked away managing to contain the giggles. Carl sat the box on the table where all the presents sat. He looked at the abundance of food and deserts spread out it all looked so delicious and exotic. Carl was startled when a plate was held out to him.

He accepted the plate from JJ who had been looking around the yard. Rain maintained a constant flow of wind around Lord D to keep offensive smells away from the delicate Kami. He smiled When Carl seemed to snap out of his shock long enough to put some of the food on a plate. Ryo walked over in light white pants and a pale yellow top. He sat a platter of candied fruits on the table then forced a smile seeing Carl and his wife. "Welcome," Ryo said. "I see Joey has already abandoned you." Ryo laughed then shook his head. "I have not seen Lyo since the party started."

"There he is," George said picking up a cup of punch and drinking gratefully. "They have run me around this entire yard, several times."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself,"George looked over smiling brightly at Jhaymes when the phoenix warrior spoke up next to him. "There are no cold spots here," Jhaymes said. Carl wondered at the odd words then stared after George and Jhaymes had walked off speaking quietly to each other. Ryo laughed glad to see the two together. Perhaps they would be good for each other. "Do you want to see Arcadia?" Jhaymes asked George. George smiled at the idea. He had heard many things about the hidden kingdom and he longed to see the magical realm but had heard that it was forbidden to outsiders. "Zarro has okayed you because you know about us and that the place is... special." Jhaymes forced a smile looking up several mothers that giggled and followed Daphnus around. Alera looked after them with a scowl.

"That sounds wonderful," George felt his heart bet speed up at the way Jhaymes eyes traveled his form.

"I can take you tomorrow, just the two of us," Jhaymes nodded. "Tonight, after the school show, the children will sleep on Arcadia, and the Royale is having a party tonight at the Sunset. I would love it if you would let me escort you. I mean," Jhaymes turned red when George laughed softly. "Andy had already asked if i would flirt with you and incense the demon, but... I want you to know that if we do go together, it would not be because she asked me, but because I want to be with you." Jhaymes closed his mouth shocked at how much the words were true. He wanted to reach out and touch George's hand. Resisting was almost more than he could handle and knew that if he stayed near the beautiful human for too much longer, he would lose his internal battle.

Jhaymes breathed a heavy sigh of relief to see the children running to their side. Jhaymes looked at George his heart bubbling with turmoil. How could he be feeling this way about this human? Now? He had been dreaming of Jesse, sweet, gentle Jesse, and now... Could his feelings for the prince have been nothing more than a whim? They had caused so much trouble by their love. Jhaymes shook his head then tried to look away from George, those eyes would be the death of him he was sure.

George looked down to see many young faces staring up at him. "Georgie, play with us," They chanted bouncing up and down. George laughed being pulled away by the exuberant youth. He was having an extraordinary time blowing bubbles with the children. He looked over to see Jhaymes avoiding his gaze and smiled. Bikky turned up the stereo and George handed the bubbles to Rain. Rain laughed making a wide spray of the bubbles that covered a large area of the yard. George began to dance clapping his hands bubbles spiraled around him. Ryo laughed looking over at them.

Dee heard the laugh and looked up at Ryo. His face softened into a smile at the golden beauty across the yard. "Man the grill," Dee frowned and looked at Berkeley with Jeremy at his side. "Don't want that meat burned. Little Bit just had to drag me here to a child's party." Berkeley complained offering a soft look at his smaller lover. "We don't even have children."

"No, but we can bring Lyo a gift," Jeremy smiled showing Ryo the box he held wrapped in dragon printed purple and blue paper. Dee laughed shaking his head he waved to several of the officers at their precinct that had brought their families. Jeremy looked for the boy and saw him dancing with a smiling George amidst sprays of bubbles. "Wow."

"Did you bring Lyo a gift, or want to see him?"Dee asked a smile on his face. "Baby," Dee called Ryo over. "Laton and Torcha are here with the cake." Dee pointed his large fork to the king and queen of the dragons. Ryo waved to his grandparents dashing to their side. Ryo laughed when he passed Jhaymes who sat on the ground staring up at George who danced with the children. Jhaymes blushed then got to his feet. Dusting off his bottom he went to help Ryo assemble the cake that Laton and Torcha had brought in several large boxes.

"Where is the little one?" Torcha asked then saw him near George.

Before she could leave his side, Laton took her arm. "That's a male." He pointed at George with a nod.

"Oh... " Torcha looked at his flying hair as he bounced around. "Really?"

"I checked," Laton assured her with a nod. Torcha shrugged at the strange human then went behind Lyo. She picked up the boy causing him to squeal with glee. George laughed and bowed greeting the queen of the dragons. She gave him an intense stare her head going to the side in a reptilian way that caused shivers to race along George's spine. No, he thought with a gulp backing away with his palms out. He would not be groped again.

"Man... Boy...Male," Torcha said by way of greeting. "Might I borrow the giblet?" Lyo laughed as Torcha bounced him around. George nodded turning to find a seat glad to be away from the kids a for a bit. He was having a wonderful time, but they could be tiring.

"George!" George gasped and turned when he heard the familiar voice raised in anger. "I have been trying to call you for over a week now." George could feel his heart speed up and he looked around for Jhaymes and Ryo who had gone inside to assemble the cake. He gulped, straitened his shirt and hair then smiled. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Jon," George looked at the dark haired man that stomped to him. "I... there is nothing more to say." George shook his head and folded his arms across his chest backing away. "How did you find me? I mean, why are you here?"

"This house is famous, of course I found you," Jon took George's arm and pulled him closer. "There is more that we need to talk about."

"The band is done, we are done," George shook his head. "What more is there to say? You're sorry, okay, I know." George winced when Jon gripped his arms he looked at his former lover wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Get your hands off him," Jon looked over at Bikky who stood with Rain and Chris all three boys looking ready to fight. "You have no invitation, better go before my dads see you."

"Mind your own boy," Jon sneered at Bikky then turned to George. "What is he, seventeen?"

"Fifteen," Bikky poked his chest out.

"A bit young isn't he?" Jon narrowed his eyes at George. "Why am I not surprised?" George gasped at the implication, outraged at Jon's words. He had been so happy here, this family, their friends now his friends.

"Chris, go get Leon, Rain, Ryo," Bikky commanded he looked over to see Carol and Julie heading their way and shook his head. Carol looked over at Erick and Terry who had just arrived with Jorge and Jeanne then back at Bikky and the stranger.

"Jon," George said trying to pry Jon's fingers from his arm. "Go home to your wife." Jon slapped George hard across the face then grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Jon!"

" You're acting like a child. We have to talk," Jon released George when his free arm was twisted behind his back.

"No Bikky, don't hurt him," George said and gasped to see Bikky standing near Torcha as if holding the she-dragon back. "I'm all right." George said when he saw that Lyo stood near sobbing that the bad man was hurting Georgie. The crowd grew silent staring in horror at the scene before them. George looked up in awe to see Ryo and Jhaymes rushing across the yard to his aid. The person that had brought Jon to his knees, was Rain. "Rain, let him go," George said softly when the boy seemed to twist harder and Jon bit back a cry of pain.

"He hurt you," Rain said looking at the bruise that George was quick to cover on his arm as well as his reddened cheek. "You think there are no laws to abuse but there is." Rain said and George gasped to hear the boy quote what he had read in George's journal. "Crime is crime, passionate or not," Rain twisted Jon's arm. "Better not do it again," Rain grumbled letting Jon go. Lord D walked over and placed his hand over the spot healing the sore skin with but a touch. George looked down in awe glad that he had covered the bruise sure that many of the gathered had never seen such magic..

"It's okay," George said and gasped at the many ominous clicks he heard when Jon took a step towards him. Torcha pulled the human to her away from Jon as he swallowed with some difficulty. Never in his life had he ever thought to see so many guns, and that they were all trained on him was rather disconcerting. He also saw the Royale and their guards ready to defend George and he gulped.

Ryo stalked over a frown on his face as Dee abandoned the grill in favor of standing near his spouse. "How dare you come to my home, his home, my son's birthday party and cause such a ruckus?" Ryo demanded, "Kisama-yo! Ikee!" Ryo pointed to the gate and nodded his head insisting the man leave. Jon's eyes flared as he recognized the voice in Japanese that often came on the line whenever he tried to speak to George. "And stop calling!"

"I just want to say I am sorry," Jon looked at George and frowned to see a young man with green and black hair patting his shoulder. "Oh yeah I bet you have been here painting a very dark picture of me to all your little friends. I took your heart and broke it... You were just as immature and childish. The last time I tried to talk to you and resolve our problems when you showed up you were so high I may as well have been talking to Mickey Mouse."

"What would have been the point of listening to you promise never again, that it would be better this time. That I could trust you, that you were sorry and how much you loved me. It was all lies and I didn't haven't the stomach to hear them again." George refused to weep again, not for Jon. "Besides," George huffed folding his arms. "I never said you took anything," George said his light colored eyes focused on Jon. "You wanted a band, I gave it to you. You wanted a friend I gave you a friend. You wanted hit songs, I gave them to you. You wanted my heart, I gave it you. You wanted my body," George paused his mind going over the many times Jon had come to him, then turned around and went to women. "I gave it to you. I know it was something new and that maybe... I..." Jhaymes worried when he saw the pained look in George's eyes. He was gentle as he placed a hand on the stinging cheek that Jon had slapped.

Rain frowned over at Jon. "He hasn't said anything about you. But I know enough," Rain interposed his body in front George prompting Bikky and Christopher to move over as well. Erick was quick to join his friends and Terry followed with Jorge keeping Jon from even glimpsing George. "I accidentally got a hold of his journal, you're a real lying, cheating, rat bastard."

Ryo gasped his face turning red as he looked at his shy son. "Rain!..." Ryo saw the anger on Rain's face and his voice grew quiet. Ryo had to admit that sometime in between school, rehearsal and counseling, his boy had grown into a teenager. "Mouth."

"Whatever," Jon turned stalking away. He wrenched the gate open and nearly tripped over Carl and his wife as they stood staring at the spectacle.

"Come with me," Jhaymes lead George inside and sat him at the table. He saw Lord D enter the house behind him just as he placed a cold pack on George's face.

"I'm okay," George said again a sniffle leaving him.

"Tell me something," Lord D sat beside George and took his hands in his own. "What is more shocking than the first hit?" George looked up and tears spilled when he saw the deep compassion in Lord D's eyes. He shook his head confused at the odd question. "The second." Lord D answered his own question. He brought his hand up to cool the stinging skin more so than the ice pack. "They say they won't do it again, buy you presents, their sorry. But they will, the presents become more frequent, they are not sorry and that is not love."

"I..." George swallowed unable to believe that the beautiful Lord D could understand. "You?" George's eyes went to the backyard searching out JJ.

"Only once and it was an accident, he was trying to protect me." Lord D remembered the nightmare when JJ had lashed out in his sleep hitting him. "But before him, there was another."

"Another," George said nodding.

"His wife was Count D's mother," Lord D winked at a fully healed George who laughed then got to his feet.

"Better go reassure the little ones," George said as he saw Lyo being consoled by Ryo.

He was at the door when Jhaymes caught his hand. "If there is anything I can do for you..." George smiled and shook his head leaving Jhaymes staring at the closed door, his heart flipped on it's axis as he longed to hold the beautiful human. But then, Jhaymes gasped sitting in George's vacated chair. The memory of Jesse would fade the more he fell for George. He could not let that happen. Jhaymes lowered his head to his hands and wept.

Break

Finally, George sighed as he got into the car with Ryo and Dee. The concert seemed to go by so fast as he looked forward to tonight's outing. All while he was on stage with Rain, he looked at Jhaymes wondering why the warrior avoided his gaze. Maybe he was embarrassed, George shrugged then waved at Rain, Bikky and Lyo who were in a car with Laton and Torcha heading off to the consulate for the night. "We'll have time to go change before the Royale expect us to be at the night club." Dee informed him driving home. He placed his arms across the back seat his fingers running idly through the soft hairs at Ryo's nape. George again thought of Jhaymes aloof attitude for the rest of the party. Maybe seeing Jon had worried him. George would have to assure him that he was over that man. George smiled then mentally went through the things in his closet forming the perfect outfit.

Ryo stood in front of the mirror his brown pants buttoned but the belt hanging loose. A deep golden silk shirt hung on a hanger ready to be donned over his white tank. Ryo dragged a brush through his hair and gasped at the scent of wild gardenia's and rain kissed leaves that entered the bathroom. He had only now recognized the scent that was cool, crisp and not entirely masculine, but neither was it feminine. It was the scent he always associated with George. "Hi," Ryo said then tuned to look he gasped at the picture of beauty he was presented with.

George entered the bathroom, his bright blue top fell to below his knees and the long white pants nearly covered his flat white and blue shoes. George had left his hair undone but pushed to the side with several small white flower pins. His make-up accentuated his eyes and lips, leaving one to stare at his pale cheeks with just a hint of blush on them. Ryo shrugged into his shirt buttoning it while George adjusted his white gloves. "What time will we leave?" George asked when Ryo was done.

"Soon as Dee finishes," Ryo said then looked at George. "You look beautiful."

"You think so," George stuck his tongue out laughing when Ryo just shook his head. George grew quiet then went to sit on a stool that was in the large bathroom. "When I first got here, you kept staring at me like I was some kind of freak."

"It takes some getting used to. I am not used to seeing men in make-up." Ryo felt his face heating.

"Do you watch the news?" George asked with a laugh. "Or movies and television shows? Your world is filled with men in make-up, they just don't like to admit it and take it off as soon as possible. I feel like wearing it and so I do." George explained his eyes meeting Ryo's. "You could do wonders with a hint of brown eye liner around your eyes, perhaps some yellow shadow. Your eyes are so dark, it would be fabulous." Ryo shook his head causing George to laugh at him. "Don't worry, I won't go making you even more beautiful than you are. More competition for me."

"Competition?" Ryo held up his left hand. "Off the market," He said then gasped at the solemn look in George's eyes. "George?"

"I wondered," George said then went ahead. "What exactly do you know about Jhaymes?"

"I know he is one of the top warriors of fire-star and is of the Phoenix Caste which is the highest caste in their system. Only his twin sister Alera and their teacher Master Xi can best him, well aside from the Royale." George nodded his attention riveted to Ryo as he spoke. "He had a relationship with a Prince." Ryo halted when George gasped. He went over the Royale that he knew in his mind trying to think of which one would have succumbed to Jhaymes' charms. "It was a while ago, but his lover..." before Ryo could go on, Dee poked his head in wearing dark pants and a deep green top that set off his eyes to perfection.

"Baby, Jhaymes is here," Dee said then nodded to George adding his compliments to Ryo's. George got to his feet still puzzling over what Ryo had been about to say. Jhaymes walked the circumference of the hall. What a loving person George was, how sweet and talented. Beautiful and kind. Jesse had been all those things as well. If he longed for George this way, was he seeing him merely as a substitute for his lost love? Get through tonight, Jhaymes vowed, if he could just get through tonight everything would be... Jhaymes train of thought came to a crashing halt at the sight of George descending the stairs.

"Oh... Boy... George, you look... Wonderful," Jhaymes blinked several times trying to take in the vibrant colors and lush beauty of the man before him.

George laughed. "Thank you so much, you look nice as well." Jhaymes shook his head feeling like a peahen next to George's loveliness. Dee said nothing to Jhaymes unabashed staring. He placed a hand on the small of Ryo's back. Locking the house he sighed in relief. Leaving the boys and their pets at the consulate insured for a good party, it had been a while since they'd had one of those.

George entered the upscale night club and smiled at the applause that greeted him from the many patrons. He had already been warned that Ryo would try to stay away from him tonight so that the demon would come close. Close enough that he could be captured and dealt with. George shuddered at the thought of the cold fiends hands on him again. Jhaymes felt the smaller body next to him tremble and placed a hand on George's waist. "I won't let it harm you." He vowed and George moved in closer nodding. George wondered why Jhaymes, after promising to protect him, moved to the side and took his arm away. "There is my sister. Jhaymes inclined his head to the white haired, petite warrior in a black minidress with a few lines of emeralds across the sleeves and hem. "Would you like to meet her? She was at the party today, but was occupied." George nodded deliberately taking Jhaymes hand they walked thus to Alera's side. "Aneue," Jhaymes said upon their approach. George was shocked at the small hand that shook his. "This is Boy George."

"Hello, I saw you earlier singing with Rain." Alera said with a grand smile. "You have a wonderful voice and so beautiful too." George laughed liking the young woman. "My brother speaks of you constantly. I can see why." George looked up Jhaymes a wide smile on his face. Jhaymes turned red and excused himself. George stared after him perplexed he saw Andy approach the microphone and focused his attention.

"So glad to be back in LA," Andy said when the crowd settled down with their applause. "I am happy to be here with my family, my friends and all of you. Tonight we are going to do something a little bi t different. I know many of you are already looking for the fishbowl and you have ideas for songs that you would like to submit. What we are going to do is play a game of tag." Andy grinned then looked out into the audience. "Anyone associated with us in any way could be handed the mic, so be warned... Since I have the stage, I must admit that I am slightly bewildered by the fact that I am the one that asked my friend George here," Andy looked into the audience and smirked. She had seen Jon in the audience. Most of her unresolved anger from Lyo's birthday part surfaced. She could not leap from the stage and skewer him with her stiletto, but perhaps... Andy smiled and Nestoir grew worried looking at his wife, she was always the most frightening when she bore that particular smile. "I was at a party this afternoon and someone made me think of this particular song. So will the incomparable, beautiful, talented Boy George please join me." Andy batted her eyelashes while staring at George.

George stared at her in horror. This was the third time in less than two days. George sighed and got to his feet. In that moment, Jhaymes appeared and took his arm. Leading him in a roundabout way to the stage. George wondered at the circuitous route until he saw Jon sitting at a table. George lowered his eyes from his former lover. Andy giggled taking George's elegant hand and pulling him to the center of the stage. "Tag," She said with an impish grin. "I know we only had a few hours to work on this last month, and over the phone no less," Andy shook her head then cleared her throat nodding to her husband. With a smirk she looked directly at Jon. "TAKE A BOW RIHANNA"When they were done George heaved a great sigh of relief then left the stage his heart pounding. Never had he imagined that he would get the opportunity to relay his feelings in such a way to Jon with the new arrangement of the band being broken. Andy skipped to her husband as George went to sit at his table. "You're it," Andy handed the microphone to her husband.

Nestoir laughed then pressed a kiss to her lips. Andy scampered from the stage to sit with George. She looked for and found Jhaymes across the room speaking to Daphnus every now and then he would look at George then hastily look away before George could meet his eyes. Andy frowned her empathy reaching out to Jhaymes. She felt his confliction, his confusion and refusal to set aside his love of Jesse and sighed. This would be a hard battle, for both of them. Jhaymes stood, he moved from foot to foot and Daphnus placed a hand on his shoulder abandoning him to his thoughts. Jhaymes stared at George more his body seeming to move on it's own. Listening to Nestoir sing an ancient Greek ballad caused his heart to stir. Leaning in he inhaled George's scent. It entered his brain making him think long thoughts about the pale skin and supple body.

"Dance with me," Jhaymes said before he had even realized he had spoken. George gasped after several long moments had passed with Jhaymes across the room he figured Jhaymes had somehow lost interest in him. George grinned and got up. He placed his hand in Jhaymes' the calluses not irritating his delicate skin. Jhaymes wanted to weep at how perfectly George fit into his arms. His head came just to Jhaymes shoulder, his hair was fluffy, soft and fragrant. Jhaymes closed his eyes and inhaled. Swaying to the music he allowed his hands to roam the enticing back available to him. This human had so many conflicting emotions and behaviors Jhaymes did not know which way he proceed. Or should he back away now before it was too late? What would be considered too late and had he already stepped to far? "George," Jhaymes said when Nestoir was done and handing the microphone to Alera laughing as he declared that she was 'it'. "Why did you stay with him if he was violent to you and..."

George shook his head and tried to smile at Jhaymes. "I loved him," George said softly he recalled the first time he had gotten into bed with Jon. Then of the first time he had found out that Jon was cheating on him. "I loved him."

"You still do," Jhaymes said relief in his voice that perhaps he would not have to push George away. He had a reason now, a valid reason.

George shook his head again, "Umm..." George's laugh was hollow. He sipped from his drink then looked at Jhaymes. "What about you? I heard that you were with a prince. Which one and where is he?" George smiled dismissing Nestoir, he looked for a moment at Daphnus then away. Kronos? No. George offered a teasing smile that faded at the pained expression Jhaymes wore.

"Lucien, he..." Jhaymes took a deep breath and got to his feet. "He's dead," Jhaymes left the table and George gasped his heart beating fast when he felt a cold stare at his back. Expecting to feel a cold hand he turned and sighed. Jon sat at a table watching him with a deep gaze that spoke volumes of his anger.

"Tag!"George nearly jumped from the seat when Andy bounced to his side and pressed a microphone into his hand. "You're it!" George looked at Andy wondering at the jubilant smile and how it covered the tears that were in her eyes.

"Andy," George said wondering what she wanted from him.

"Speak your heart," George gasped when the words seemed to be spoken directly into his head. George nodded his head he looked for Jhaymes. There was pain there, he then saw Jon leering at him. "Show the beauty inside of your soul. It is here and it wants you." George nodded again trembling at the thought of not only Jon watching him, but Jhaymes and the creature that stalked him. "We will protect you," Andy promised as George stood on the stage, their internal conversation a secret to all but the Arcadian's.

"I wrote this recently," George smiled but his eyes held all the pain of the past few months. He inhaled and Jhaymes felt as if he had been sucker punched by the lush beauty standing on the stage. When George began to sing, Jhaymes thought his very heart had been ripped from his chest. "I was so cold til you touched me. Fear had no place to hide..." Jhaymes gasped as George sang again. This time the song seemed to roll around his heart and make him remember...Jesse. " I felt nothing but sadness, love is the great divide." Jhaymes saw Jesse sitting atop Hydran pristine wings beating against the night sky when he had seen him for the last time.

George smiled then continued singing. "Felt like someone was counting, the tears that rushed from my eyes. I was broken and doubting, love and my own sweet pride..." Jhaymes gasped tears gathering in his eyes at the memory of the first time Jesse had come to his room weeping and confessing. "Come clean, come clean, you know where you've been, slipping and stepping inside. Come Clean, come clean I know that you dream. Love is the great divide." Jhaymes voice caught as George continued his voice like a dulcet bell ringing in his soul. "Felt a rush from the mountain, oh Lord I pushed you aside..." Jhaymes thought of the time he had wept in his sister's, then in his very own Master Xi's arms. "I felt nothing but sadness, I'll be alone tonight."

Andy offered Jhaymes her handkerchief when the Phoenix continued his weeping as George went through the chorus again moving along the stage he sang and the audience understood why the Royale had decided to collaborate with him. "...Love is the great divide..." George paused then he locked eyes with Jon. "How can we lose? There's no laws to abuse, there was never more passion in crime." George pointed his gaze seeming hot. "You took my hand, told me you'd understand... There'd be time," George inhaled. "So much time." He belted and Jhaymes lowered his head to his hands seeing Jesse as he had kissed him that last time. His knees had gone weak, his heart had fluttered in his breast as if trying to leave his body and cling to his love as if it knew that it was the last... "Come clean, come clean, you know where you've been, slipping and stepping inside. Come clean, come clean I know that you dream. Love is the great divide."

Jhaymes sat still as George finished the song. His knees were weak and he could not stand. Alera patted her brother's arm then went to escort George from the stage. George was smiling as he tagged Daphnus. George's smile faded upon reaching the table. He reached out a hand and wiped the tears from Jhaymes face with a gentle hand. "You are... Warm..." Jhaymes said and cleared his throat. "Let's take a walk in the garden." Jhaymes firmed his legs then got to his feet. George nodded finishing off his drink he placed his hand into Jhaymes. Jon stared, his eyes smoldering he stood to go after them only to have a tall man with dark hair and crystal clear sapphire blue eyes block his path.

"You know," He said with a grin. "The very same officers you offended today are in the audience with you. Not to mention... My wife," Nestoir laughed softly. "I think she would plead diplomatic immunity if she were forced to skewer you." Jon gasped and turned to confront the man only to find him across the room. Was it possible to move that fast? Jon sat still ordering another drink. The sighed when a gorgeous creature in white sat beside him.

"I'm hungry," Heaven said leaning her chin on her folded hands. Jon looked at the odd yet beautiful young woman. "You can help me." She was adorable tucking her bottom lip between her teeth, her incisors growing longer. "Will you help me?" Jon stared at her a moment swallowing audibly. He took in the low cut white top and the voluminous white skirt that seemed to be many layers at her dainty feet and wondered if she was a high class prostitute. Reaching into his pocket he sat several fifty dollar bills on the table which Heaven ignored. "Come with me," Heaven stood taking his hand, she gasped when she heard Ryo's soft voice in Japanese behind her. "George once loved this man, I think it would hurt him to be the cause of his death. That is the only reason you want him."

"Pretty never has to know," Heaven pouted stepping away from Jon. She sighed then turned to Jon and said in English. "Leave this place, while you still can. Ryo, they should not be alone."

"You are both right and wrong," Ryo said with a sigh looking out into the garden where George and Jhaymes had disappeared. Ryo glared at Jon leading Heaven away he shook his head at Leon who had also stood to follow the couple. It was a dragon's flames that was needed after all. Leon nodded then turned to Count D. Listening to the sweet voice of Tisiphone, he wrapped his hands around Count D's waist eager to take him home.

George could feel Jhaymes trembling where their arms touched even though the gathering of the too large fabric of his sleeves. "Are you afraid?" George joked forgetting for a moment his own peril. "Oh no," George looked around his eyes wide as the thought occurred to him. "Is it here?" George moved closer to Jhaymes.

"Somewhere, we are not in immediate danger," Jhaymes confessed he paused and gasped to see George standing under a fall of white blossoms their petals flowing in the gentle night breeze seeming to match the blooms he had put in his hair. In that moment George resembled a night angel, a servant of nature a beautiful rendition of his own hearts desire. "But I am terrified." Jhaymes said his throat constricted.

George's brow drew down and he wondered at the odd words. "What are you so afraid of?"

"You," Jhaymes admitted then pulled George into his arms unable to bear the gut wrenching smile that lit up George's entire countenance. George knew it was coming, he wanted it. He met Jhaymes lips with own mouth open pressing his tongue forward. Jhaymes gasped losing to the beautiful human in his arms wondering all along what he had been fighting for or against. Jhaymes drew back gasping for air he met George's eyes, so clear, so light, beautiful. George again met his kiss clinging to Jhaymes with a strength that was as nothing compared to the warrior's and yet Jhaymes could not have moved an inch if he wanted to. Trapped, he was trapped in a net of crisp scent and soft lips, agile tongue and ardent supplication. A bird was meant to be free, to fly the skies in triumph, but at this moment he could think of nothing but the honeyed cage of George's arms.

"MINE!" Jhaymes heard the word and shoved George to the ground away from the charging fury of the enraged incubus. George gasped looking up his heart thrummed with terror at the brawny man that loomed over him his eyes glowing with a demonic blue fire.

"Jhaymes!" George called his voice coming out in a choked panic he scooted away from the demon. Eyes searching wildly he saw a giant dog made of smoke snarling as it attacked Jhaymes.

"Do you know what a Dung Shak is, Lovely?" The demon said reaching out when George backed into a tree unable to go further he shook his head. "It is what is going to eat the foul creature that dared touch you." The incubus jumped on top of George his claws ripping at his fine clothes. "Mine, you are mine!" George wept pushing ineffectively against the beast he felt scales along the arms and his skin crawled at the icy flesh pressed so intimately against him. "Be still you will like it." George thrashed against the demon trying to buck him off. Jhaymes looked over and a rage the likes of which he had only experienced once in his long life consumed him. The Dung Shak howled in pain dissolving into smoke a rapier of Arcadian steel quivered in it's formless breast. George could feel the demon pressing so tightly against him bile rose in his throat when the creature pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Get away from him," George gasped hearing the voice of Jhaymes sounding so hollow as if it came not from a mouth, but from somewhere far way. Screaming at the intense flash of heat that he feared would scorch him George vanished into a cloud of green flames.

Ryo sniffed the air, his senses coming alive with bitter anger he dashed to the door of the garden and heard the commotion that had somehow been muffled from outside with a dark magic he could not identify. Ryo looked up and yelled. "Jhaymes!... NO!" But he was too late. The demon screamed in anguish as his body was consumed with green flames. Ryo ran forward gasping with the effort of his running and yelling at the same time he stared at the greasy pile of smoldering ash at Jhaymes feet. Jhaymes spared not a moment of regret he dashed to George's side helping him to sit up. Jhaymes doffed his coat and covered George's figure glad that he was so much larger than the human.

"You saved me," George looked up at Jhaymes with shining eyes his hair falling around him the pins lost in his struggle to be away from the demon. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me," Jhaymes got to his knees in front of George and bowed his apology. "In fact, I must offer my most humble apology."

"I don't understand," George frowned. "You killed it."

"Yes I killed it, this time, but... I did not destroy it." Jhaymes sighed admitting his own fault in the night's debacle. "Only a dragon's flames can destroy it." George looked up at Ryo he nodded then accepted Jhaymes hands so that he could get to his feet.

"I still thank you," George said he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jhaymes cheek. "If not for you, he would have had me."

"If not for me, you would be safe inside," Jhaymes said all the anguish of his heart evident in his voice. He was the reason Jesse had fallen, now he would be the end of this vibrant human as well. It was almost more than he could bear.

"Then we never would have caught him," George said with a smile feeling Jhaymes tense under his hand.

"But we didn't," Jhaymes said. "It is hurt now, nothing more, in a few weeks it could come back and try again. I wasted the effort of Andy's party."

"Is there nothing you would take from tonight? No experience worth a smile as you look back one day?" George said his lips still showing the evident of their budding passion, so moist and sweet, red from more than his lipstick.

Looking at him Jhaymes melted. "I will never say that." George smiled and took his hand. "I think we'd better get you home." Ryo entered the nightclub with Jhaymes and George and sighed in relief. Jon was no where in sight. His relief soon turned to panic as he realized that neither was Heaven.

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: We are glad that you all are enjoying this series. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. It is greatly appreciated.


	32. Relax

Hello... Another chapter wow, on a roll here. Anyway, just a little announcement. On this day, (June 14) not too many years ago, George Alan O'Dowd was born. So every one, Wish Boy George the happiest Birthday. I know we, (Chi and The French One) Do. With love...

(Oh as an extra pre-chapter note, I was a little overwhelmed by the dark aspects of demons and incubi and skinned corpses, so this chapter has some good old fashioned angst and Romance... Bishonen Ai of course!)

**Powdered Sugre 32**

**Relax... Its Just Arcadia**

Alera found her brother in the war tower on his bottom amidst the globes that were not orbiting, but on the floor around him. The sun shone inside the tower warming the marble floor near the phoenix. She crawled over beside him sitting beside the globe of the earth. "What's he doing?" She asked when Jhaymes had offered her a lackluster greeting.

"I... don't know," Jhaymes did not even bother to pretend not to know whom his sister was talking about.

"I heard you kicked demon butt last night even when the rest of us were lulled into a false sense of security by a demon smoke screen." Alera laughed then wrapped an arm around her twin. "What are you worried about?"

"Alera," Jhaymes turned into his sister's arms tears falling. "I don't want to forget him." Jhaymes clung to his sister his entire world crashing down on his heart. "I don't want to shut him in a box, but last night, my flames were not working, so I used his rapier to save another man." Jhaymes wept. He allowed Alera to hold him and pet his hair. She cooed to her brother, just the way she did when they were growing up on Fire Star. When all the other children in their caste would pick on him Alera would defend him usually in a violent way. She had trained with him, bettering her own skills and making the two of them the best that their planet had to offer. "I am supposed to be on my way to pick him up."

"Then why are you still here?" Alera lifted her brother's face until she could look into his eyes.

"I don't want to forget him." Jhaymes wiped his face then got to his feet. He reached down and took Alera's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I should go. He's waiting... George is waiting." Jhaymes straitened his clothing then left the tower. Alera bent to run her hand over the globe of earth remembering the prince that had fallen in love with her brother. They had tried to hide their love, and failed. They had given in to their passions and lost. Alera wondered if there was a happy ending in store for her brother. She sure hoped so.

Break

George sighed with relief as the last song of the talent show was sung. Each day he heard it, the girl did not cause such a virulent headache. A long discussion the previous night with Ryo had assured him that he was safe. For a while at least. George clapped his hands eager to be away. He had a fun afternoon ahead of him. He had heard that not many humans were afforded the opportunity to see Arcadia. For some reason, last night, Dee had insisted he call Jon to make sure that he had made it to wherever he was going safely. All the while he was calling, Ryo had dialed, trying in vain to contact Heaven. Expecting her to show up at breakfast George had been tense, only to have her not show up at all.

Leaving the school he was surprised that Jhaymes was not there waiting for him. He hadn't been stood up in long time. George sighed then smiled at the few die hard paparazzi that flashed pictures of them all getting into the car. Ryo looked back at him, a smile on his face. He could try to hide his disappointment, but to a sensitive man like himself, it was as plain as the red ribbons tied in George's hair. "We are all going to the consulate, Jhaymes will meet us there. I called him and told him that instead of going to the house, we would bring you to him." George smiled hoping his relief did not show on his face. Dee laughed then turned on the radio. George pulled a piece of candy from his pocket to give to Lyo. "Not too much of that," Ryo said without turning around. "Count D made lunch for us." Rain gasped at the words then put his thermos away.

Jhaymes paced the hallway of the consulate. He wanted George, but he couldn't have him. He couldn't let himself fall for the beautiful human. His blood sped up and he knew, even without looking up that George had arrived. He walked over to a large picture window that faced the street in Los Angeles behind him was a balcony of pearl gilt with rubies and diamonds winking in the sun. Beyond the balcony were the lush fields of Arcadia. "You are amusing," Jhaymes started and turned his hair flying around him and saw Sofu D behind him. "The past is gone, the present is here, the future is entering the building. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Have you seen?" Jhaymes asked looking at the ancient Kami.

"I have," Sofu nodded with a small smile that had been the original version of the perplexing "D" smile.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jhaymes said his senses alive with the scent of rain kissed leaves and Gardenia's. Sofu shook his head he left Jhaymes standing by the balcony as George was brought to him. "Ryo, Dee, George," Jhaymes turned around a smile of greeting on his face that froze at the beauty of George's smile.

"We have delivered him safely into your care," Dee joked his arm around Ryo's shoulder. "Make sure you bring him home at a decent time." Dee gasped when Ryo hit him. "Have fun and George, if you guys come across King Zarro, and he asks you for a snack... Run."

"Why?" George laughed allowing Jhaymes to take his hand. "Will he eat me?"

"Maybe," Dee nodded. George looked at Ryo for a negation his eyes widened when he got none.

"I won't let him," Jhaymes promised to which Dee laughed. "What?"

"Wow, he must be special if you are willing to go against your own king." Dee said with a wink at George to which Ryo simply rolled his eyes heavenward as if searching for divine aid in dealing with his consort.

"Come on," Jhaymes said his face red. "There are a lot of things I want to show you." George nodded glad that they were on their way. He was eager to see the elusive kingdom. Rain and Bikky waved from the opposite end of the hallway as George disappeared with Jhaymes. George looked at Jhaymes concern on his face at the evidence of the warrior's reticence.

"Is something wrong?" George asked walking beside Jhaymes paying no attention to the elongating halls and abundance of jewels that heralded the transition from LA to the Arcadian palace. "You run in very confusing circles of hot and cold. I do not understand what you want from me." George stopped walking and leaned against a wall with his arms folded over his bright yellow trench coat. He lowered his head and Jhaymes was left staring at the top of his little black hat. "I like you. I know we have known each other a short time, but I do. I would like to get to know you better, but do not...If you are confused, or reluctant at all about my gender..." George stopped speaking when he felt both of Jhaymes hands on his cheeks lifting his face.

Jhaymes moved forward, the feel of George's pliant, yet active lips meeting his own. Jhaymes broke away holding George in his arms. "I want you... I do, but I don't..." Jhaymes paused and George gasped. Was he doomed to fall for another man that would force him to hide and deny their love. "I don't want to forget him."

"And you won't," George said he looked up at Jhaymes his eyes shining. "A part of you will always belong to him. Especially if he was your first." George saw the sad light in Jhaymes and he gave a soft chuckle. "He was, wasn't he?" Jhaymes nodded his cheeks blooming. "It must have been so hard to lose him." George brought a hand up between them and pressed it to Jhaymes' heart. "But you are alive Jhaymes. If you loved him, he must have been a wonderful man." Jhaymes nodded again seeing Jesse laughing as they had walked the gardens, or worked out or made love. "Would he want you to remember him at the cost of your happiness?" Jhaymes shook his head. "I large part of my life for over four years was wrapped up in loving Jon. I do not regret that time, it was fantastic in the same way that it was horrible. I think sometimes that he loved me so much he hated me for it. Our passion should have been legendary and yet it is hidden in obscurity by a society that refuses to admit that two men can love one another."

"If you could have him," Jhaymes began afraid of the question as well as the answer. "Without the stigma... Would you go to him?"

"He allowed the ignorant masses to color not only the value I had to him but his own self worth. I want a man stronger than that." George admitted with a smile he placed his hands on Jhaymes broad shoulders. Standing on the tips of his toes, he reveled in their height difference, for Jon had been shorter than he. Jhaymes gave in to George's silent demand for a kiss. Jhaymes backed away and George smiled seeing no more hidden clouds lurking in Jhaymes eyes as he smiled down at him. George's answering smile dispelled all doubts that Jhaymes could have held on to.

"Come on," Jhaymes shoved his hand into a wall and George gasped as it disintegrated leaving them standing in a field of wild growing flowers. "Welcome to Arcadia."

Break 

It was a nice hotel room, as far as five star hotels went. Jon sighed trying to figure out how the courtesan had gotten inside. Heaven sat on his bed, her long multiple layered white dress blending into the standard issue white sheets with the hotel's logo imprinted on them in a white satin thread. "You were told to leave town." Her voice was smooth and her smile was quite predatory.

"You have no right to try to run me out of town." Jon said and Heaven laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You don't want him, but it bugs you that he could be happy with someone else." Heaven continued to giggle the sun from the open window shining on her tawny tresses. "I bet it drives you mad to know that right now he is probably snogging," Heaven recalled George's outburst. "That hot phoenix warrior."

"Get out!" Jon grabbed Heaven's arm in a brutal grip hauling her from the bed.

"You have no right to try to run me out of this room," Heaven grinned then snatched away from him leaving him shocked that she did not show signs of a bruise. "A final warning... Stay away from Pretty," Heaven said in the face of Jon's smoldering anger. She turned her back to him walking slowly to the door. She paused, her hand on the handle. "Stay if you want, but don't blame me if you meet a sticky end." Before Jon could form a retort, Heaven was gone. It was several moments later that he realized that she had not opened the door. Jon sat on his bed his entire body trembling. Just what kind of mess was George involved in anyway? He was not entirely sure that he wanted to know.

Break

Ryo held onto the file that Leon offered him a disgusted sigh on his face. "Their colding it," He grumbled.

"No," Leon smirked. "Agent Miaka said it's closed. We solved it, we know who the murderer is. But he is now on Arcadia's most wanted list. She labeled the demon as a fugitive." Dee laughed then ran a hand over Ryo's. "You guys anniversary is next week. Any plans?"

"Ryo naked," Dee said with a grin and laughed when Bikky choked on his soda.

"Can we stay with you guys?" Rain asked while Ryo patted Bikky's back.

"You're gonna be okay," Dee said when Bikky settled down and glared at him. "Besides, I did not mean a naked romp through the whole house."

"Dee,"Ryo cautioned his cheeks red.

"I booked a hotel stay," Dee confessed with a wink.

"Ryo,"Rain said his voice soft as he finished off Ryo's veggie stir fry.

"It's alright, I was done with it," Ryo smiled then ran his hands through Rain's fluffy hair.

"Do you think Jhaymes will fall in love with George, and well, vice versa?" Rain asked his eyes meeting Ryo's.

"Rain," Count D said he placed Kurayami on his shoulder and patted his tiny back. "Love is one of the most baffling emotions. No one can ever predict it, understand it or fight against it. Nations have crumbled, lives lost all for the sake of love. It is the most powerful, yet confounding ability we all have." Count D smiled at the expulsion of air released by his baby. "It can change everything."

"I know all of that," Rain nodded he leaned his elbows on the table only to have Ryo calmly move him back from getting sauce on his hanging sleeves. "But will they..." Leon laughed, Rain looked at the adults around the table then sighed he decided it would be easier to teach Lyo Cheyenne than to understand.

Break

George had never seen anything like it. The wall had simply vanished. He reached out surprised that it really was gone and not some clear glass panel. Jhaymes captured the searching fingers and pulled George out of the consulate and onto the grass. "Arcadia is not a normal kingdom, in fact," Jhaymes explained keeping a hold on George's arm just in case the extra support was needed. "Remember at the dinner when confessed to our magic, well, the reason no can find Arcadia is because it doesn't exist. In this plane of consciousness I mean."

"How can it not exist? We are... here." George looked around for a moment charmed by a small blue butterfly that landed on his shoulder. He almost shoved the tiny creature away from him when he realized that it was human shaped with large blue wings.

"That is Ponchi,"Jhaymes introduced and held out his hand for the small creature to land. "She's saying hello. Ponchi is a fairy. Not all fairies look like this, but, she likes you." George nodded slowly working hard to keep his mouth from falling open. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you back?" Jhaymes asked. George had paled and seemed to be having a difficult time drawing air into his lungs.

"No... I am alright," George said he turned in a full circle looking for the consulate that was nowhere to be found. "But where are we?"

"Out side of the palace," Jhaymes answered glad to see George calming enough to ask questions about his surroundings. "Do you ride?" Jhaymes asked with a smile.

George turned and met Jhaymes eyes with a playful wink he laughed. "It's a bit early on to be asking me that."

"What?" Jhaymes looked at the large stable then back at George. He took George's hand and walked into the building. "Are you experienced with..." Jhaymes paused his face flaming as he realized the meaning of George's earlier comments. "You... I meant... Horses."

"I figured as much, but where are they?" George looked around the stalls that were large enough to house at least four horses comfortably. Inside were young people lounging or reading, some eating. One young man sat with a book and a bowl of fruit. "Why are these people here?"

"I want you to meet Hydran," Jhaymes said instead of answering. He took George to the stall and opened the clasp. The young man sat his book down and ambled over.

"Jhaymes, I am glad to see you again," He said his smile charming. "Is this your friend?"

"Yes, this is George," Jhaymes introduced then and George shivered when his hand touched Hydran's. His eyes were large and dark with no hint of irises at all. "You don't mind do you?"

Hydran laughed shaking his head in a way that reminded George of a horse. "I am glad to see you move on," Hydran said with a bluntness that baffled most humans. "Live life, as you were commanded by my former master." Hydran nodded then looked at George. "I like the way you look." George nodded wondering if the young man was perhaps not right in the head. "Grab my basket and meet me outside." Hydran said indicating his fruit.

"He is odd?" George said with a laugh. "Coming from me, that says a lot." Jhaymes was still laughing as they went out into the sunshine. George stopped walking when he saw the large white horse. He backed away when the horse grumbled that Jhaymes had better not be thinking of putting a saddle on him. "Hy...Hydran?"

"A bridle, no bit and tack, and no saddle." Jhaymes lead George to Hydran.

"You're a rather large horse," George stammered when Jhaymes vaulted onto the beast's back understanding the large stalls in the equally large stables. "Oh..." George gasped when Jhaymes reached down and took his arms. In a blinding shuffle of his large clothes, George found himself seated in front of Jhaymes on the horse. He looked down at the ground so far away and blinked when Jhaymes moved to help him bring his leg around so that he was astride.

"I'm no horse," Hydran said shifted his body getting accustomed to the double weight.

"Of course not," George agreed when the animal began to walk.

"Hold on," Hydran commanded and waiting until he could feel George's hands knotted in his mane. "Jhaymes, you as well," Hydran said then smiled he turned his large equine head to see Jhaymes with his arms around George. Facing ahead again, he galloped off across the grass. Hydran came to a grumbling halt when Jhaymes tugged on the reins. "What infernal reason could you possible have for ruining such a jolly run?" Hydran panted looking behind him to see Jhaymes pulling on a bright red ribbon that secured one of George's braids.

"Your hair," Jhaymes said by way of explanation as he unravel the braid and took the ribbon. Most of George's hair was left down and floated about his head as Hydran ran. "I can't see..." Jhaymes began to tie the mass back. " I'm not pulling?" He asked as he gathered the mass of George's hair into a single tail. George shook his head he relaxed into the gentle tug and twine of Jhaymes hands. "Are you enjoying the ride?"

"It's fun," George said with a smile he had long since lost his hat but he would not miss it, he had plenty of them. Jhaymes nodded then picked up the reins again. Hydran rolling his eyes at the strange behavior Jhaymes exhibited kicked his heels into the air and took off again.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Hydran yelled over the wind his voice showing no strain of the running while carrying two passengers. George shook his head then wondered at the odd question. He faced ahead gasping when it seemed as if there was no more road, in fact they were running directly to the edge of a cliff. George bit back a scream he released Hydran's mane and covered his eyes worried that the creature was insulted, not only at being called a horse, but that his former master's lover was with another. Jhaymes tightened his hold on George when he let go of Hydran keeping him on the mounts broad back.

"Open your eyes," Jhaymes whispered close to George's ear. He was alive! George breathed a hefty sigh of relief thinking the horse had merely wanted to scare him and had stopped at the cliffs edge for he could not feel the motions of the hooves hitting the soft ground. George opened his eyes prepared to scold the capricious creature, but lost the ability to do more than stare in awe. "There's the palace," Jhaymes pointed, but George could not tear his eyes away from the massive white wings that pumped into the sky attached to Hydran.

"Told you I was no horse," Hydran circled around. "You missed it the first time, I'll go back around," Hydran said going back past the beautiful palace with it's shining marble war tower in back like an ominous portent of protection. That such a place would need protection boded ill for the state of the world that had to live with the demons they fought against every day. "Hey!" Hydran yelled at the large leathery wing that nearly clipped him as red scales edged in gold came abreast of them. "Watch it, I'm flying here, with a novice."

"Oh my gosh!" George gasped staring at Laton.

"Don't mean to disturb your... Human mating ritual," Laton struggled to remember the word. "A date is it?" Laton smiled bearing his teeth and George gulped having a gruesome image of being eaten. "Just on my way in to see the king." Laton assured them, he saw George staring at his teeth and grinned allowing a bit of saliva to glisten along the deadly porcelain that decorated his mouth. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Laton said getting higher so that he could land directly in the throne room. "I don't eat human, you taste nasty." He called down leaving George staring up at him. "Wouldn't say no to poultry." George felt Jhaymes shudder looking at the large scaled behind that was fast leaving their view.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked George who continued to look about the cloudless sky as if he expected the monster to come back and declare that he had changed his mind.

George could not help but to think that it was odd to be sitting on a Pegasus and having a conversation with a dragon. The same dragon that had... "He groped me," George remembered the large talons and claws like small swords he had glimpsed. "That's Ryo's grandfather?" Jhaymes nodded silently. "He knows how humans taste." George gulped he brought his hand up to where Jhaymes held him in his arms.

"But...He was joking," Jhaymes tried to assure George whose heart had continued its erratic beating.

"You mean he does eat human?" George looked up again glad that the beast was no longer visible. Hydran laughed when Jhaymes shook his head unable to find the correct words to soothe George.

"Perhaps this will help," Hydran said taking off in the direction of the sea. "Fascinating creatures, humans are, really." The beast chuckled flexing his mighty wings he lifted them higher in the sky. George had a magnificent view of tall trees and lovely homes dispersed beyond the castle walls. A few large birds passed their way one paused and waved a massive paw and George stared in wonder at a gryphon. "Look down," Hydran ordered and George gasped having forgotten that the horse...no Pegasus, could speak.

"Normally the advice is to not look down," George laughed then followed the advice. His eyes nearly covered half of his beautiful face as he stared at the shiny creatures glistening with the sparkling waters of the Aurous sea. Several of them jumped into the air their tails reflecting the light of the sun. "God's mercy, mermaids," George leaned over and Jhaymes had to scramble to catch him from going over the side.

"Not that they would not relish the catching of you," Jhaymes leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to George's cheek. "But I like you in my arms, not theirs." Before George could reply, Hydran laughed then descended to a small pocket of land. "Thought you might be hungry now," Jhaymes said s Hydran landed instead of his wings vanishing he folded them back along his body while Jhaymes hopped down. In a fluid move he turned and placed his hands on George's waist lifting him down with ease. George looked around at the tall trees and lush grass. Multiple bunches of fragrant flowers in various shades grew in wild abundance. Underneath a shady tree was a blanket, a basket and Jhaymes took his hand. "Oh, wait a moment, well, go sit, I'll be right back." George went over to the blanket and sat down. He tugged the ribbon that Jhaymes had tied loosening his hair. He shook it the ran his hands through the mass to further fluff it.

Jhaymes walked back to Hydran and untied his basket of fruit. He then sat it in front of the large creature. "Would you like me to remain as I am, don't want your date to seem like a threesome." Jhaymes blushed but nodded all the same. He turned back to find that George had set up plates and filled the glasses with the sparkling juice. He was unsure if George would like wine or not for a day outing and had thought that the queens punch would suffice.

"This is all so nice, thank you." George said finding a bouquet with a white satin ribbon. "I can not remember the last time I got flowers." Jhaymes smiled at the words though he felt sad that George had been so neglected by his lover. George unpacked the basket setting out the fruit, vegetables, and cheese. There were also several slices of sausage. "It's all rather Grecian," George said popping a large black olive in his mouth. "Tasty," he laughed. Rhythmic splashing alerted them to the mermaids approach. "Oh...Hello," George waved to the mermaids that leaned on the edge of the island and waved back. Sending a playful splash at Hydran the mermaids giggled their jewel colored tails visible before they vanished. "I think I saw some males."

"Yes, how else would they procreate if there were only females?" Jhaymes teased he reached for a strawberry. Jhaymes held out the strawberry to George's lips. Opening his mouth George accepted the berry. He laughed licking the juice from his lips. Jhaymes smiled then licked his own lip wishing to have another taste of George. Perceiving his thoughts, George smiled.

"I love this place," George sighed laying back.

"You have only seen the very edges of this splendid place." Jhaymes said then leaned back beside him. "I look forward to showing you." George beamed a bright smile at Jhaymes. Hydran rolled his eyes then went back to his lunch.

Break

Bikky opened the curtain and looked out, Rain sat beside him looking out as well. "You know," Dee said sitting beside him. "He is an adult."

"You told him to bring him back home at a decent hour," Rain said his ire causing a gust to raise the curtains. "If he wants to get to know him he can do it..." Rain paused when he heard someone on the porch. Slyphe got up and ran to the door. It opened and Rain, Bikky, and Slyphe were there before George and Jhaymes could enter the house. "Come on in," Rain said pulling George in he frowned at Jhaymes.

"I... Rode a Pegasus, and spoke with mermaids, and... Ryo, your grandfather promised not to eat me." George laughed he then saw that Rain and Bikky were not laughing with him.

"It's after midnight," Bikky said in a tone of voice he had learned from Dee. "Rain was worried." Bikky directed the last of his comment to Jhaymes.

"I did not know I had a curfew," George said with a laugh.

"They do, you don't," Ryo assured George. "They were just a little worried about you. Now they can go to bed, we'll leave you two alone." Ryo picked Rain up and tossed him over his shoulder. Dee grabbed Bikky and nudged him upstairs. Lyo had been put to bed hours ago all the while asking where Georgie was.

"We'll just have some tea, then I will go to bed," George aimed a gentle smile at Rain and Bikky. "Good night," He said to Dee and Ryo. Jhaymes laughed nervous as they entered the kitchen. "They are sweet..." Jhaymes pressed their lips together and George sighed. Stepping back he turned and began to make the tea. Jhaymes sat at the table a wide smile on his face. His world had been turned completely on end, and he was loving every minute of it.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: I just thought I would explain the title of this chapter. It is in reference to an 80's movie called Relax... Its Just Sex staring Jennifer Tilly, among some other great actors. I just wanted to use it in this sense that people get so flustered and upset over simple schematics of human emotions and try to categorize a person by who and how they love. Living in the regular world would cause someone to have the same reaction to Arcadia that some people have to what would be termed 'deviant' sexual relations.

Ja Ne,

Chi


	33. Royalty Part 1

_**Powdered Sugre 33**_

_**Royalty: Part 1**_

Bikky stood adjusting his tie while looking into the mirror. Due to the magnitude of the evening Rain had been allowed to get dressed in Ryo and Dee's bathroom. He could not believe it. Prom night was here already. Soon, he would blink and Carol would be on her way to college. "Buck up kid," Dee said poking his head into the bathroom. "I thought you would be proud to be the only sophomore at the prom."

"I'm not the only one," Bikky said giving up on his hair, it was unruly and the tie made him feel stupid. He yanked the offending article of clothing from him and tossed it on the counter. "Rain will be there, so will Julie."

"Rain is there as entertainment, he's performing with a select few of the Royale, the rest couldn't be bothered. As far as Julie is concerned, Rain only agreed if he could bring a date. You are dating the prom queen... Surely that's..." Dee stopped when Bikky's shoulder's slumped and he sat on the toilet. "What's up? Or should I go get Ryo?"

"No.. I mean, how would you feel if Ryo were going to be going to Arcadia for an extended period of time surrounded by all kinds of royalty, that were more in league with him and...He might like them better?" Bikky asked thinking of all he had heard about college boys. He was only fifteen, what could he offer Carol that they could not triple? "Carol is gorgeous, you know that. They'll eat her alive."

"Is Carol going to some royal complex on Arcadia, or the University of California?" Dee asked with a soft laugh.

"But... Dee, I hear about it all the time, couples get split up because of college and then lose touch, they find other partners..." Bikky stopped speaking when Dee laughed.

"Bikky, think about it." Dee stood secretly pleased that he was still able to look down at his son. "Are you planning to find some other girl as soon as the car pulls off carrying Carol to her dorm?" Bikky shook his head. "She has been crazy about you since you were kids. Enjoy tonight and let her know that you love her. It is not like you will never see each other again." Bikky nodded then sighed he reached into his pocket for the gift he had for her. "And don't forger this," Dee said pressing the coronet into Bikky's hand. Bikky sighed he would have to ruin his hard won battle with his hair. The kids at his school were used to seeing the embellishments on his and Rain's head, but tonight it would not be just his school. West Lake would be attending as well.

"Better go get Rain, he'll be forever trying to get finished." Bikky joked then headed for the door. Bikky walked into Ryo and Dee's room to find Ryo on the bed going through the process of repairing a ripped hem of Rain's cream colored top. On the back was a large hawk beaded in topaz and diamonds. It had been a gift from his grandfather. He and his wife had worked for weeks on the elaborate ensemble. Bikky was surprised to see Rain sitting on a stool in the bathroom while George braided several small plaits in his hair. Instead of ribbons tied in them, they were secured with single, small black bands.

"All you need now is war paint," George laughed when Rain's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Bikky said you are coming with the Arcadians tonight, the few who are going to sing with me." Rain said looking up at George as he pulled his coronet onto his hair then let the fluffy fall of layered locks to settle about his shoulders and lower back. He could not believe how fast his hair had returned, but he could not say he was unhappy about it.

"Yes, Jhaymes is coming by later to pick me up." George said then turned to make sure that his make up was in place.

"You're beautiful," Bikky said with a laugh. "Chris has been pouting all night cause he can't come."

"Even next year we might not be able to get him in." Rain said and looked up at Ryo who entered with his jacket. He shrugged into the large piece then held still while George lifted his hair out of the collar and arranged it. Rain headed down stairs with Bikky and George to find Carol and Julie standing in the hall. Carol's ice blue dress hugged her figure in some places and billowed out in lace and chiffon in others. Julie stood beside her in pale yellow looking for all the world like a sunflower with her rosy cheeks and long curly brown hair.

"Oh how cute!" George clapped his hands as he praised the girls. "I'm sure you are going to have a wonderful time." George encouraged when it seemed that Julie was nervous standing next to Rain.

"I can't believe I'm dating royalty," Julie whispered staring at Rain's coronet.

"You're not dating royalty," Rain said. He looked out the window as the limousine pulled up the long driveway. "You're dating me, I just happen to have a fancy piece of jewelry on my head." Ryo chuckled when George fussed with his hair fluffing the abundant curls that he had left loose they way Jhaymes liked with but a few pins to keep it off his face. "Cute," Rain nodded at him he waved to Ryo and Dee as they left for the prom.

Bikky sighed holding Carol's hands. In two days... She would be gone. Well not entirely, they did have the whole summer. But then what? Bikky leaned over impulsively pressing a kiss to Carol's cheek. "Bikky," Carol blushed her eyes going to Andy then Nestoir and back again. She had not had the courage to tell him that her pregnancy scare had been nothing more than nerves and stress brought on by her fear of leaving behind everything she had come to know and love. She had chosen a college close to home for that very same reason, yet she feared that leaving, Bikky would find a girl closer to his own age, one he could see every day. Where would that leave her? Carol fidgeted with her corsage. It would not be long now until they were put to the test of their young love. But she was determined to hold on to her man. Carol resolved and held Bikky's hand. He smiled at her and she felt as if everything would be alright.

Break

"Baby," Dee said when the door closed.

"Yes Dee," Ryo said with a smile at the feel of Dee's warm hands on his waist.

"You left Lyo with your grandparents," Dee said massaging Ryo's sides.

"Yes Dee," Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms enjoying the complete enfolding of the strong arms and firm chest that supported him.

"You went shopping with George again," Dee said remembering the posh bag that Ryo had carried in earlier after going to pick up Rain's outfit.

"Yes Dee," Ryo said the words more like a sigh. He gasped when Dee scooped him up in his arms. "Dee!" Ryo could say no more his lips captured by the Dee's.

"I can ogle you later, I want you naked," Dee said carrying him up stairs. Ryo had always been awed by Dee's strength, it was even more so now by the tampering of Angel tears in their blood. Dee kicked the door open not bothering to shut it. His eyes fell on Ryo standing and looking for all the world like some fairytale prince in need of rescuing. "Today I'll be the dragon and you can be my captive."

"I've always been your captive," Ryo said his fingers going to work on the buttons of his shirt. As the pale perfection was bared Dee's mouth lost all moisture and he worked to swallow. A nipple was viewed and he had too much saliva. Fearing to drool he licked his lips and yanked Ryo into his arms.

"Naked...Now," Ryo gasped when his shirt was ripped from him and tossed away and Dee worked frantically at his pants. Where Dee was almost harsh in his need, Ryo was docile in his gentleness pulling Dee's shirt from and letting it fall to the floor. Dee tugged the pants to Ryo's ankles and Ryo slowly lifted his legs to be free of the garment. Bringing his hands up Ryo undid the belt stroking Dee through his pants making him stand firm and ready. Dee smiled in triumph, Ryo was bare. He tried to rush him to the bed, but Ryo was taking his time peeling Dee's pants to his knees. He got on the floor and nosed the erection through the boxers, so soft and gentle. Dee leaned down lifting Ryo's face he pressed a deep kiss. And again, where he was rushed and forceful, Ryo was soft and pliant. Giving all that Dee would take and giving more. Opening his mouth he was willingly plundered. "Get up," Dee begged pulling Ryo's arms until he stood falling into another kiss.

"Slow down," Ryo said turning slowly and walking to the bed. He crawled on the bed and Dee was behind him instantly gripping his hips. Ryo gasped to feel a tongue along the crack of his bottom. "Dee," Ryo blinked his torso falling to the bed his arms no longer strong enough to support him.

"Where's the lube, I can't wait..." Dee said his hands still kneading Ryo's hips while his tongue worked. Ryo tossed the tube behind him relaxing at the feel of Dee's fingers working him open. Dee was horny, but not so much that he would hurt him. Ryo's heart overflowed with tender emotions and when Dee mounted him he gave in. Submitting with a deep groan of acceptance to the man that owned his body in so many ways.

Break

Julie entered the prom holding on to Rain's hand feeling like a bug under a viewing glass. Girls turned in their direction giving her dirty looks some even pointing and laughing. A tall girl in a designer white dress ambled over to the DJ. She fluffed her blond curls then pointed with blatant amusement at Julie. Rain grew worried as Felice walked away giggling with some of her friends. "Hi Rain," They all called at the abrupt halt to the music. Rain pulled Julie to him his eyes narrowed, the spinning of the lights making his outfit shimmer.

"Hey, hey, You, you... I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, You, you, I could be your girlfriend..." As the song continued the entire assemblage of West Lake High school began to laugh. Julie paled tears gathering in her eyes as the song progressed the girls began to point and laugh Carol frowned then looked around, she nodded and their group was soon surrounded by the junior and senior cheerleaders and their dates effectively splitting the dance floor in half West Lake on one side and East on the other. The more the girls laughed at Julie the tighter she held on to Rain. When the song was over Rain said nothing. He walked over to the DJ and made a cutting motion with his hand. He was not supposed to perform until later with the Andy and Nestoir, but right now... he was angry.

Rain marched over to the stage he pulled Julie along with him and stood her on the stage while he adjusted the tall microphone stand his movements jerky showing his annoyance. Before Rain could start singing Andy, Nestoir, George and Jhaymes entered her tiara winking in the light. She winked at him to show her support. Rain took Julie's hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm standing on the bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound"

Julie stared at Rain in awe as his magical voice washed over the entire assembly of students and hapless adult chaperones. Andy stood by with her back pressed to husband's front swaying gently. Jhaymes moved over closer to George, but did not dare put his hands on him with so many humans giving him the intolerant glare of the ignorant. He stood by his hands tingling desperate for the feel of the ever soft and fragrant George. Rain continued and Jhaymes sighed feeling the young man's vocal in his heart.

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?"

Julie could not believe the evil stares she received from the West Lake girls, but she was soon lost as Rain pulled her into an embrace and belted.

"It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life"

While holding Julie in his arms, Rain looked out and saw George standing close, yet seperate from Jhaymes.

"Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
(Mmm..)" Rain pressed a soft kiss to Julie's cheek and she near fainted on the stage. His hand holding hers was the touchstone to this reality.

"I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know" Rain looked out at Felice and she gasped tears crowding in her eyes seeing the pretty girl next to her pretty Rain while he sang his heart out. If she had move quicker while they were in school together that could have been her up there. Rain continued: "Cause nothing's going right and  
Everythings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone"

George sighed moving back further near enough to Jhaymes to smell his particular spicy scent. He had asked for the name of the cologne and was shocked to learn that Jhaymes wore none.

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home? Rain held the note to startling perfection and Andy beamed with pride where she stood with Nestoir.

"It's a damn cold night" As Rain sang still holding Julie and watching George's reaction to his lyrics his heart beating a static confused rythym wondered how much Ryo would fight the words of this song coming out of his fifteen year old mouth. "Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yeah, yeah"

Julie's sighe was audible through the microphone in Rain's hand and his eyes left the audience to focus on her. He looked from to the audience to Bikky who held Carol and finally his eyes fell to George accepting a cup of lemonade from Jhaymes.

"Oh!  
Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind," Bikky grew worried watching Rain as he sang holding Julie as a lifeline, something in his dragon sage was tingling but Rain continued singing and he became as lost as the rest of the audience.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah! "

Felice stared up in wonder her friends all crowded around her watching as Rain worked his magic.

"It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life" Again he turned to the audience and Julie sighed she moved in close wrapping her arms around Rain.  
"Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you"

Bikky slide free of Carol's hold and walked over to the DJ stand his eyes glaring murder at the spiteful prank. The DJ moved from foot to foot and shook his head as Bikky came nearer bolting before Bikky could get within three feet of him. Bikky gasped then looked at the stage to see Rain really going through the song, but something about the performance seemed off. His voice was great as usual and Bikky could not fathom why it felt odd, it just did.

"Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you" Rain finished his song

Felice stared up on stage her mouth hanging open in awe. That was a new song, not even on the latest Cd, and yet here he was singing it to that girl! Felice stomped over to the stage looking up at Rain and Julie. He said nothing to her, taking Julie's hand he left the stage and signaled the DJ to start up again but found that he had left. Bikky stood by shrugging his shoulders in innocence though he had frightened the young man for going along with Felice's plan.

Carol gasped looking around at the students that stood around in the quiet. "There is no DJ." Carol heaved feeling tears threaten. "This is my senior prom and there is no DJ. I'm the queen and there is no DJ." Carol said close to sobbing. "I can't belive there is no DJ!"

"Sorry," Bikky said feeling like an idiot Desperate to anything to avoid Carol's tears. "He messed with little Julie, and upset Rain all for some jealous harlots fun and games, he was a loser."

"You should have punched him after he was done DJ-ing the prom,"Carol admonished looking around at the equipment that was a puzzle to her. "There is no DJ!"

"Don't worry," George walked over he pulled a ribbon from his pocket and secured his hair. "I've got it," George said heading to the turntables.

"You can DJ?" Carol said and stared at George as he turned on the machine and restarted the vinyl spinning. "You can DJ!" She clapped her hands in awe. "You're amazing! is there anything you can't do?" She gushed offering a triumphant smile at the West Lake students Carol took Bikky's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Rain winked at Julie and tugged her along as well. "You're going to have to stand up for your man," Carol told Julie as they all danced together in a group tightly insulated from the other school by the entire squad. Rain blushed swinging his hair to hide his face. "Let another try it..." Carol said holding on to Bikky.

"He really is amazing," Jhaymes said staring at George.

"Oh, he DJ'd before he even started the group." Andy said grooving. She bounced beside her husband her dress shifting in the lights. "Come on Nestoir," Andy pulled her husband to the floor. Jhaymes shrugged and walked over to the turntables and simply stood by with his arms folded unconsciously resembling a guard. George moved with the beat and Jhaymes could not help but to stare at him.

Break

Bikky sat back in the car his head leaning on Carol's shoulder. George leaned over on Jhaymes the phoenix patted his hair. "That was awesome," Bikky muttered then kicked his shoes off. "I can't remember the last time I danced so much."

"Homecoming," Rain said then he sighed. "Your birthday, my birthday, Ryo and Dee's wedding... I could go on."

"Please don't,"Nestoir laughed holding his sleeping wife. "We're going to take you boys home. Then get home ourselves." They pulled up to Julie's house and Rain got out to walk her to her door. Julie took his jacket off and gave it back.

"I had fun tonight, especially when you sang to me." Julie looked up at Rain. He was not nervous, Rain decided and wiped his palms on the sides of his jacket. He knew what to do, He had seen Bikky and Dee countless times do it to Carol and Ryo. Julie reached to hug Rain and gasped when he leaned in to kiss her. Pressing their lips together he mimicked everything he had seen Dee do to Ryo. He tightened his arms and opened his mouth. Using his tongue he parted her lips and searched inside tasting her. Julie melted against him her insides on fire at his very first attempt at kissing her. She had waited, it seemed, forever for him to make this move now he had and she feared she would faint from the over abundance of sensation. Rain smiled and stepped back he looked at Julie and saw that her eyes were unfocused. She blinked several times amazed that his tongue had traveled into her mouth."Wow... Rain," his name came out as a sigh. She would have said more but the porch light blinked several times and she knew her parents were waiting for her. With a final peck to his cheek Julie went inside.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain said upon returning to the car.

"I didn't say anything," Bikky laughed. "Thinking very loudly, but I didn't say anything."

"Were you thinking something along the lines of 'whoo hoo Rain'?" George asked with a grin. "'Cause I think I heard you."

"I was in fact," Bikky said with an elaborate nod.

"I heard it too," Carol said with a smirk. Rain's caramel colored cheeks seemed to be tinted with maroon and he looked out of the window silent until they reached Carol's home. Bikky winked at him then hopped out after Carol. No one was surprised at the good night kiss but when he came back to the car he stuck his tongue out at Rain.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain said with a blush.

"I didn't say anything," Bikky laughed leaning back in his seat.

"You don't have to wait for me," Jhaymes said when they got out of the car. "I was hoping for a cup of tea. I mean, not to spend the night." Jhaymes turned red looking at George he shook his head. "I would never assume... I mean not never... damn I was never this bumbling." He admitted to which George laughed outright.

"I think I can arrange some tea, although not as handedly as Ryo," George said. "You know, he can just put water and tea in a cup then boil it in his hand?"

"I have seen him do it, it must have killed him, when you first got here, to do it normally." Andy giggled then leaned over to kiss his cheek while the boys got out.

They waved cheerily then headed inside finding Dee sitting in the living room with his laptop. "Hey guys, Jhaymes, George, good fun tonight?" Dee said his freshly showered hair hanging damp to his shoulders.

"Yeah," Bikky said sitting beside him. "You would have been proud of Rain, he finally laid one on Julie."

"Awesome," Dee grinned with a thumbs up to a red faced Rain. "George, how was the dance?"

"It was long, but I enjoyed DJ-ing again," George answered. "After Bikky terrorized the poor sap that was there, not that he was doing such a bang up job of it anyway, but..."

"You saved the prom, admit it." Jhaymes said giving George a tender look.

"Well, maybe I did," George got to his feet. "About that tea," And hurried off to the kitchen he paused and looked back at Dee. "Where's Ryo?"

"My guess," Bikky said stretching out on the couch after tossing his jacket on the arm. "Is that he is upstairs passed out still naked and we can only hope he'll be up in time to cook breakfast. Don't worry, if he isn't able, I can make French toast."

"He's fine, all wiped down and everything," Dee said with a grin as he remembered the fun they had had in the shower. But Ryo had indeed fallen asleep on the bed nude and he did not want to disturb him with the effort of putting his pajamas on. Not to mention he preferred holding Ryo in his arms as he slept feeling his warm skin against him. "I just got an email from Daphnus, seems that there is more Royalty in town, some Princess Calliope," Dee said and George gasped. "Says, she once called you a painted up tart."

"I think she was looking into a mirror at the time." George frowned remembering the princess had made the rude comment sure that everyone, including George and his band, could hear her.

"Anyway, there is a ball in her honor in a few days, and we are all invited, well it says this household is, you know the prince and his consort," Dee groused. "As well as our children. We will not ask you to go, but you are welcome. I think Andy would be upset if you didn't." George nodded and decided to go if only to play with Andy. He had not been able to dance with Jhaymes at the high school function, but Andy had made the event fun with childish antics on and off stage during their performances. He could not understand how she was the mother of two children. "Well, we're off to bed, George, Jhaymes, enjoy your evening." Dee winked and Jhaymes shut his mouth before he became a babbling idiot again professing that all he wanted was tea.

Jhaymes was smiling when he entered the kitchen to find George at the stove with a teapot in hand. He walked over and placed his hands on George's waist turning him around. "I haven't kissed you tonight."

"Haven't you?" George said softly looking up at Jhaymes. He laughed when Jhaymes shook his head and opened his mouth for the plundering. Jhaymes gasped after a few moments backing away embarrassed by his body's obvious response to George. He backed away and turned around before George could notice unaware that he already had. Jhaymes walked over to the table and sat down breathing heavily trying to control his physical human form. George smiled going back to his tea making.

"A ball huh?" Jhaymes said he smiled his thanks to George for the fragrant tea allowing his fingers to touch the back of George's hand. "Want to be my date?" Jhaymes asked.

"Seeing as how I am one with the invitation I should be asking you," George said with a grin. "But I would love it if you would accompany me." Jhaymes looked over at George, his smile bright enough to light up the dim kitchen. When George went to bed that night, he too was smiling.

Break

Rain walked into the kitchen to find George at the stove. "I could not bring myself to disturb Ryo," George said and flipped the pancakes. "You don't mind flapjacks do you? Or were you looking forward to Bikky's French toast?"

"Nah, tired of his failsafe when Ryo's out of it."

"I'm not out of it," Rain gasped when Ryo walked in behind him. "I was in the shower." He said drying his hair. "Wow, thanks George." Ryo said when George handed him a plate. "My grandparents are coming by to drop off Lyo, the graduation is today."

"I know," George said humming his long white top billowing as he danced around to the beat of his own making. "I am just glad that the party to welcome her is not on the fourteenth."

"Oh?" Ryo said bringing his cup of tea to his mouth and looking at George. He did not have to ask what party, Dee had filled him in this morning.

"My birthday," George announced finishing the last plate he sat at the table.

Dee dashed down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell. He grinned to see Laton and Torcha on the porch holding on to Lyo. "Hey little man."

"No Da-Dee," Lyo shook his hand ash blond hair flying. "Big man," he poked his chest out in the same way he had seen Bikky do many times. "I learn to fight like Jhaymes, then I will protect Georgie," Lyo announced marching into the kitchen.

"Well then I will be very well looked after." George laughed from his seat at the table. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, Gi-Chan's fed me already, we had big eggs and sausage." Lyo said skipping out of the kitchen. "Gonna draw a picture for Count D. They go home soon."

"Do we want to know what you fed him?" Dee asked Laton with a grimace.

"Nothing the little dragonling can not handle," Laton said with a great smile.

"You do remember that he is human right?" Dee said looking after his son. "He can digest whatever it is right?"

"Sure," Torcha said when her husband glowered at Dee. "Come now," She patted her husband's arm. "Let us go visit our snap dragon for a bit." Dee frowned after the ancient beasts as they entered the kitchen and attempted to sneak up on Ryo. Just as he caught his grandfathers arm, Torcha's tail snaked out and lifted his chair.

"Wow," George stared at the serpentine appendage. She sat the chair down laughing her tail vanished as if it never was and Ryo narrowed his eyes. "So uh... Normal occurrence?" George leaned over and asked Bikky who shrugged.

"What the hell's normal?" Bikky grumbled finishing off his milk he looked at Ryo and sighed then popped himself in the mouth. "I know Ryo, mouth."

Break

NOT GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT GRADUATION... IT WAS A STANDARD CEREMONY

It was better than ever were Leon's thoughts as he and his family went into the newly rebuilt and refurbished pet shop. "Father made this garden, see it feels so gentle in here." Count D said with awe looking at the flowers that blew in the breeze softly bowing to the Kami in their presence. Lord D entered the garden and turned a pleasant shade of pink. "ChiChiUe it is marvelous." Count D paused then walked over to George. "Do you like our home?"

"Are we seriously underground?" George asked looking up at the brilliant blue sky with a smattering of clouds that moved with the breeze in the garden. He had entered expecting to find animal cages in a dark little basement shop but was amazed that there were very few cages and the smell of animals was nonexistent. "In a pet shop?" George watched as several young ladies with long tails and cat ears strolled by as if bored while surveying their new home.

"Remember your visit to Arcadia?" Jhaymes said patting his hand. "Same concept really, stay away from things that might eat you."

"Eat me," George gasped moving closer to Jhaymes who wrapped his arms around George.

"Our friends are very well behaved," Count D informed George with a chiding glance at Jhaymes. "If you want to put your hands on him do not use them as your excuse." George's eyes widened and looked up at Jhaymes who had the red cheeks of the guilty. George sighed, but did not move away. Rain frowned over at them then went off with Christopher and Bikky. "Tell Philippe I will be there later to visit with him." Rain sent a last look at George reclining against Jhaymes broad form then he dashed off down the long hall.

Break

Sat June 14

"You have got to be kidding me," Dee stared in horror at the bear that stood on their porch. Andy had assured him that, like they did for Rain, all cards and presents were forwarded to the fan office at the consulate and later the toys were distributed to the less fortunate children of the safe houses. This creature was stuffed and about as tall as he was. "Ryo!" Dee called then gasped bringing his fist up as the creature moved. "It's alive," He said pointing when Ryo came up beside him.

"Morning Jhaymes, George is in the back yard," Ryo said and Dee frowned at Jhaymes who poked his head from the other side of the bear. "I was just about to bring out the breakfast. Seems that George wants to eat outside. He loves it out there, I think it is Rain's flowers." Ryo noted that Rain seemed to glow with pleasure at the words. He picked up the orange juice and milk and headed outside while Bikky trooped by with Rain's tea.

"He always forgets this," Bikky sighed. "Or maybe, he focuses so much on what others might want, he does not think of what he needs." Ryo looked at Bikky this time, not at all shocked at his son's level of insight. Laton had referred to Bikky's ability, first demonstrated with the ghoul widow in the woods, as dragon-sage. A keen wisdom that dragons were known for. He himself had it, but in one so young as Bikky, it was most striking. Ryo shook his head to clear it of the thoughts and went back to dishing up breakfast in to serving dishes. Jhaymes looked into the backyard to see George at a white gilt table with silver chairs. Lyo sat beside him not needing a booster seat any more. Jhaymes paused in the act of leaving the bear on a stool to see Rain fawning over George offering him the first cup of juice after Lyo.

"No eggs for me," Jhaymes grimaced announcing his presence with a grin.

"Too much like eating your family,"Dee grumbled following Jhaymes outside for the first time noticing the huge bouquet of flowers that Jhaymes carried. "Feather head," He muttered one of Laton's favored insults to the Phoenix to which Jhaymes ignored. His eyes traveled up the shocking white and bright yellow that George wore in large folds of crisp linen.  
Just as Jhaymes was presenting his bouquet with a flourish the back gate creaked open. "George," George gasped turning around to see Jon standing there with a bouquet of spring flowers that paled in comparison to the exotic mixture full of Arcadian blooms that Jhaymes had brought. "I know that if I had come around the front of the house, I never would have made it in, and if I sent it... He," Jon leveled a dark glower at Ryo. "Would not have given my gift to you."

"Oh," George got to his feet and backed away from Jon in a move that Bikky thought was reminiscent of Lord D avoiding Hamanosuke. "Um, hello Jon, it is unwise of you to continue to come here uninvited. The detectives can press charges against you."

"You can't have visitors?" Jon groused frowning at Dee and Ryo daring them to challenge his words.

"I can," George smiled for the fist time since seeing Jon his eyes went to Jhaymes and he sighed looking at the wild Asian orchids, snap dragons, daisies, lilies and roses all surrounding various forms of Gardenia that he had never seen before. "Oh those are magnificent..." He gasped before he could halt the words. He took another step back from Jon.

"You are not going to ruin his birthday breakfast," Rain stood in front of George slighter in frame but just as tall. "We're all martial arts experts."

"Bikky, Rain, it's alright," George looked at the shocked expression on Jon's face and felt a moment of regret. His heart ached but he refused to go back to the way it was before. Jon got to his knees in front of George melting at the beauty before him. He stumbled through an apology giving reasons, excuses and pleas for forgiveness. "Jon..." George said his pale cheeks red with a tinge of anger. "How's your wife?"

"George..." Jon looked up swallowing a heavy lump in his throat.

"Get off your knees, don't apologize, cause I ain't got time for no more lies. You know the answer, I gave it to you," George sighed and sat down in his vacated chair just as Jon got to his feet. He was unafraid of Jon as he towered over him. "But you carry on with the things that you do."

"George," Jon said again but halted looking over that face that was a vision without the bruises that were often hidden behind a mask of foundation and blush. Jon sighed and sat a box on the table his hands trembling at the ready poses of Bikky, Rain, Jhaymes, Ryo and Dee. "Happy Birthday." He said and turned around. Trudging from the yard he half expected George to call his name, to call him back. He shook his head then paused to see a glimmer of soft white satin. Heaven made no attempt to hide her smirk.

"Pretty does not want you, not anymore." Heaven's words were spoken carefully so that the wind would not carry her presence to the occupants of the yard. She gasped as the wind seemed to freshen and she knew her attempts to be futile, for Rain was wind in a sense. Sending a greeting to Rain, Heaven watched Jon enter his car and leave. "But you won't give up will you?" She said as he drove away. With a shake of her tawny head she vanished. "I'm hungry."

Rain looked away from the gate and dropped into his seat. "He's gone," he announced keeping Heaven's presence a secret. "The wind is calm." Rain looked down at his empty plate clouds of his layered hair falling about him hiding the confusion in his bright green eyes. Why? Over and over again he asked himself. Why did he try so hard to protect George?

"Thank you Rain," George said smiling brightly at the young boy at his side. In that smile Rain forgot his questions and smiled in return. Jhaymes sat on the other side of George and handed him the box that Jon had left on the table. George looked at the careful wrapping in gold foil with silver ribbons. Pulling the ribbon he opened the box and found a harmonica made of sterling silver and edged in gold with a scrolled inscription. "Push aside those that whisper never..." George read the lyrics he had penned and felt a tear that he forced away and presented them with a bright smile.

"George?" Jhaymes stared in horror at the painfully too bright eyes.

"Presents!" George clapped his hands. "But first, we must devour this meal, Ryo has been up for hours preparing a good old fashioned English breakfast complete with blueberry scones."

"I wouldn't say hours," Ryo said taking his seat. He would allow George to dodge the worried questions, and he could only hope that Jhaymes would do the same. With a sigh Jhaymes looked inside where he had left the bear. How far away from Jon did George have to step before he was ready to step in Jhaymes direction? Jhaymes wished he knew the answer, for he feared it was already too late for him.

Lyo stood up on his chair and Ryo was quick to steady the boy by putting his hands on his waist. "Happy Birthday to you," He sang at the top of his lungs. "Happy Birthday to you," He continued loud and clear causing Slyphe, sitting at Rain's feet as well as Cujo behind Bikky's chair. to bring their paws up over their ears. "Come on everybody!" He urged waving his little arms. He clapped delighted when his family joined in causing George to laugh. He nodded his head in time to the beat, his hair waving around him. "Kisses!" Lyo announced leaping from the chair and they all had a moment to laugh at watching Ryo and Dee scramble to catch the little tyke as he landed in George's lap and slopped kisses on both cheeks. "Yay... Every body kissie Georgie."

"Wait... Ahhh!" George playfully dodged the attempts of the family that successfully landed kisses on his cheeks. Jhaymes captured his face and landed a long one on his lips. "Umm," He said then gazed at the food longing to eat if only to distract from the pleasant sensations that tumbled around in his stomach.

"You look hungry," Dee joked offering him the food with a knowing grin. George winked then began to help Ryo dish up. This was one birthday he was not soon to forget. After becoming unbearably stuffed George went inside carrying his flowers and harmonica. Rain took both sets of blooms promising to preserve them while George sat on the couch. Lyo sat near him while Jhaymes carried in the humongous stuffed creature. By the time they were done, George was equipped with many bears, hair ribbons, make up, and diamond earrings from Ryo and Dee. Bikky had laughed admitting that the full bag of make-up had been picked out by Carol, as he had no clue what to get. Rain had given him a hand made, personalized leather journal stating that the other one was nearly full.

"It is all so wonderful," George exclaimed his thanks while holding the smaller bear that Rain had given him, the giant one behind him on the couch as if it were holding him.

"I'm glad you like it," Jhaymes said then took George's hand. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" George nodded a smile on his face. Jhaymes breathed a sigh of relief glad to see George relaxed after Jon's disturbance. He was sure that he would have to deal with him. But how could he accomplish that without upsetting, or even hurting George in some way? Forcing his mind clear of the disturbing thoughts Jhaymes vowed to enjoy his day and this time with George.

Break

The massive door opened easily with the faint effort of Count D's slim hand. He found the Honlon as he had anticipated sitting on the cushion in the grand room. He walked over his feet making no sound on the marble floor. "Shuko, Junrei, Kanan," Count D greeted all three heads that lifted at his entrance turning in his direction.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Hey," They all spoke at once, their voices ringing around the room.

"Count," Shuko said her large eyes focusing on D. "You are here early. It is pleasant, but we do wonder at the occurrence.

"Oh shush up Shuko," Kanan frowned at her sister. "You always try to act better than the both of us, but in truth we are the same age."

"I never said I was better, but I was in the egg for over sixty years before you two got there, sadly, Junrei is older than you are," Shuko said with a sniff. Count D gently cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"As you know, the shop is going to be open for business soon," Count D said then moved to a cushion and sat down near the dragon's feet and craning his neck to look up. "I have been asking every one here if they would wish to be considered for a home."

"You mean leave?" Junrei asked tears brimming in her large eyes.

"Stop bawling," Kanan grouched. "He is asking what we want," Kanan lowered her head until she was eye level with Count D. "We're fine."

"You should not answer for all of us without giving a proper reason." Shuko sniffed tossing her head in the same way that Count D often did when annoyed. "Count," Shuko said smiling as Count D brought his hands up to stroke Junrei's muzzle soothing the upset head. "You are our father and Leon is our mother. There is no way that we could ever leave you. Did you ask T-Chan if he wanted to leave?"

"I did," Count D answered and summoned a cup of tea. Shuko said nothing more but she gazed at Count D with a calm level of patience. "He refused, instead entering into a contractual agreement with me to always look after Christopher. Pon-Chan is staying as well while Norma has elected to leave. She can not reconcile herself to the part she played in the fall of the previous shop." Count D said giving the three headed beast a sad smile. "She refuses to listen to reason that says that it was not her fault, any of it." Count D sipped again then checked his internal clock. Feeling that Kurayami would sleep for some time more he settled among the dragons for his afternoon tea.

"There is a ball tomorrow," Kanan said her teeth shining as she grinned. "Are you looking forward to the pathetic human posturing of wealth and prestige all for the sake of a princess who does not even recognize that your heritage is centuries more elegant than her own?"

"Well, her elegance is not an issue, I merely inherited the title of Count from my grandfather, she is a princess." Count D said pulling a cookie from his pocket in a way that would have made Andromache proud.

"Tsk," Kanan snorted and Count D smiled to be offered a glimpse of Leon while his dutiful spouse was at work. "Like that one says," Kanan mentioned George who had visited earlier that week with Ryo and Dee and their family. "She's only a member of the royal family, there is no cause to be rude. I think, she's got a lot to learn about grace and our princess is the one to teach her."

"Then," Count D said with a smirk typical of everyone in his family. "I am indeed looking forward to the ball, if only to enjoy the spectacle. My guess is that they are going to use pomp and ceremony to try to contain Andy..." Count D offered a chuckle. "But she is akin to a brisk wind through a mountain pass. Beautiful, wild and free. I see much of her in George, and vice versa. It is why she likes him so much. Yes," Count D said again finishing his tea then getting to his feet. "I look forward to this ball."

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: Whoa, did not mean for this to be so long and a two parter at that. The story seems to have taken on a life of its own and I am as much a spectator as the rest of you. I hope that it is still amusing some of you and I am grateful for your comments.

Song Credits: For the past few chapters I have forgotten to do this... Due to my hectic lifestyle, I sometimes forget to eat, but I am getting better.

Take A Bow- Rihanna

Karma Chameleon

Church of the Poison Mind

Come Clean

To Be Reborn (Spoken this chapter)- All by Boy George with some help... Okay, Culture Club was there. Except To Be Reborn, it is found on Boy George's solo album SOLD. I am not feeling charitable towards them 'Culture Club' since they call themselves hiring a new lead singer. But Culture Club without Boy George is like a Reeses Cup without the peanut butter. I mean sure, its chocolate, but without the peanut butter its just not the same. They may as well change their name, without the Boy, I refuse to acknowledge them as Culture Club. And the new guy looks like such a pouf. (not in a good way either, no self respecting Bishounen would ever try to replace the phenomenal Boy George.) Enough of my rant, back to work... Coincidentally Boy George is on tour, he will be in my area this August right around the time of my Birthday. I am going to try to save up some money to attend the concert. (HELP ME OUT, BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION SO I CAN USE THE ROYALTIES)

back to song credits.

Girlfriend

I'm With You- Avril Lavigne

The French one: So terribly sorry for the petite scene, this time it is I who is feeling under the weather, but I will try to get better, just a head cold. Sucks to catch one at this time of year, but C'est La Vie.

Ciao,

Ja Ne

Chi and The French One


	34. Royalty Part 2

Powdered Sugre 34

Royalty: Part 2

Laton mosied into the kitchen and stood watching as Ryo cleaned up the dishes from the birthday breakfast. Ushering Dee and the boys downstairs so that George could be left alone with Jhaymes in the back yard he was not surprised when his grandfather walked into the house without bothering to ring the bell. He had known the dragon was near when he had stepped on the porch. "You did not break my door getting in did you?" Ryo said without turning around.

"Iie," Laton sat at the table he accepted the glass of lemonade with a smile glad that Ryo remembered that it was his favorite. "I stopped by to ask a favor of you."

"You want to ask me for favor, does it involve skinning your dinner? If so the answer is no." Ryo said with a grin over his shoulder. He turned on the dishwasher.

"I cook my dinner with the skin on thank you, really seals in the flavor." Laton said and Ryo turned to look at him then shuddered imagining his grandfather's true form. "Torcha and I received an invitation to that ball tomorrow night and Andy said that you and your older boys planned to attend." Ryo nodded sitting down with his own glass of lemonade. "Well we have no desire to socialize with that particular group of human twaddle so would you mind representing the Obsidian Palace?"

"Since I will be there already, sure, I'll just don the crown." Ryo said easily he looked out into the backyard to see George laughing with Jhaymes.

"Not as simple as that," Laton said bracing himself for the explosion. "Because it involves royalty from another kingdom we need you to be in dress."

"Dress?" Ryo said getting to his feet he pulled out four more glasses and filled them with ice and lemonade.

"Come to the consulate tomorrow to be appropriately dressed in time for the ball." Laton said he got to his feet just as Dee and the boys came upstairs laughing. "See you guys tomorrow, thanks Ryo, Bikky, hows this?" Laton blew a large flame of breath at the boy who caught, held and then sent it back to Laton with a grin. "That's my boy." Laton laughed then left the house in the same way he had arrived, silent and unannounced.

"I'm not going to like what he had to say to you am I?" Dee asked his hand on Ryo's hip as he whispered the words in Ryo's ear. George and Jhaymes entered the house and George smiled at Ryo. "George, I might need to borrow one of your stuffed bears."

"Oh?" George said looking at Ryo then Dee.

"Yeah, I am going to stuff it up a dragon's behind," Dee said tickling Ryo who laughed.

"You can have it," George said with a laugh. "I am sure I do not want it back after you place it up there."

"You are not shoving anything up my grandfather's behind, aren't you satisfied with..." Ryo said no more but he deliberately moved his bottom against Dee and wandered off. "He just wants me in Royal Dragon dress for the ball and for you to act as my consort."

"But I am your consort," Dee said his brain working hard to continue functioning after that tantalizing feel of Ryo pressing against him. "That is a powerful weapon to use against me, do it again." Dee said his eyes traveling down Ryo's slim back to the perfect roundness in his pants. Jhaymes kept his thoughts to himself as he looked at Ryo's bottom, but he had slid his hands down George the last time he had kissed him and found his to be much more... More than Ryo. Thinking of George's bottom Jhaymes face turned red.

George caught Jhaymes ogling him and sauntered to the stairs with a haughty look over his shoulder he paused and turned to Ryo. "Would it be possible for us to go to the mall?" I want to pick up a few things."

"Fine," Ryo agreed. "For the birthday boy... Sure." George clapped his hands and skipped upstairs.

"I need to finish a few things as well." Jhaymes said he looked upstairs seeing that George was out of sight he sighed. "I do not get it." He complained. "I am self assured, and strong, smart and charming, but whenever I come near him I turn into a babbling idiot."

"Love makes you do the crazy," Bikky laughed and wondered at Rain's frown before he went upstairs to change for a trip to the mall.

"But... Three weeks," Jhaymes said terrified of the notion. "How can I feel this way after only three weeks?"

"I was in love with Ryo the moment I looked into his eyes." Dee said with a laugh. "I just did not know it yet. Acknowledge it now and you are ahead of the game." Dee said shutting the door after Jhaymes had left. "Babe, we need new family photos, the last ones are missing Rain."

"Yep," Ryo agreed calling Count D. D agreed to bring his family to meet them for a day out. Count D even confessed to having a present for George.

Break

Christopher stared at the line of people in awe. Ever since they had arrived at the mall the toy store had been flooded with patrons. He had wanted to get a gift for Jewel, but there seemed to be no end to the people, young and old, male and female all holding some form of doll or bear. Count D grasped Aoi's hand keeping the little girl near him as the crowd walked by closer on each turn one being so bold as to drop a bear at George's feet. "I won't touch I swear," The young woman said bowing before Ryo and Dee. "I won't, just please accept this, you have been a major part of my life. I love your music, I love you. I sobbed for weeks when the Culture Club broke up and when you were ill..." She said not meeting his gaze her own overflowed as the entire group surrounded her.

"Its alright," George smiled then helped her to stand.

"Oh, wow... Happy Birthday," She babbled over and over again.

"I don't think today is a good day to try to get portraits taken," Rain said when another person thought to approach but was warned away by the ever present Salamander Guards. "We should not have tried this on his birthday."

"Sorry," George said looking for and finding the music supply store. "I thought that with the rules set in place, we would not be bothered."

"You do know that the word fan is a derivative of fanatic right?" Count D asked moving himself and Kurayami closer to Leon while Aoi rode the tall blond's shoulder. George looked over at Count D then sighed, the oddly beautiful Chinese man gave him a long look. "It is there that you will find what you seek." Count D pointed with a dangerous sharp deep blue painted nail that matched his navy and white cheongsam.

"How do you..." George began but paused at the knowing smirk. It was irritating and he moved off before he could allow it to move his opinion of the smaller man, no, male George corrected. He nodded and headed off hearing the clicking of multiple cameras as well as observing several people pointing their cellular phones with video and camera options.

"Stupid," Bikky spat the words folding his arms over his maturing chest he stomped into one of the high end jewelry stores. "Its all so stupid. What's so fascinating about watching a person shop?" Bikky looked into the cases and found what he was looking for. "How would you like it if someone stared and took pictures of you while you were out living your life?" The salesperson gasped at the odd question and Bikky left the store after making his purchase. He bumped into someone and muttered an apology that turned into an oath.

Don Magely looked at Bikky a smirk curving his lips up making him look like a human snake venom issuing forth from every pore of his being. "Hello young MaClean," Don said he too taking pictures of the family as they strolled around the shops purchasing all the while sticking together and near to the music supply store. "What are your thoughts of the behavior being displayed today?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Bikky grumbled tucking the small box into a pocket. Giving Don a disgusted look Bikky stalked off into the music supply store just as George was coming out with a small bag.

"He always forgets the case," George said of the small bag he carried.

"Well sue me," Bikky gasped turning around with his fists up to see Jon smiling at George. "I never expected you to come out today."

"Yeah, well, sterling silver has a tendency to scratch, so it needs a case." George said politely. "I never said thank you."

"No, you didn't," Jon said glad to be speaking civilly with George. "Have some ice cream with me." George nodded then shook his head as Rain came dashing up beside Bikky.

"We'll be over there," Rain told George giving Jon a glower. Jon headed to the food court his hand hovering over George's back, but not connecting. Jon lead him to a table then sat him down running off to get them bowls of Ice cream. George sat and straitened his hair making sure it laid over his shoulders correctly. George looked over to see Bikky and Rain lounging around the stores on the fringe of the food court keeping their eyes on him. He gave them a small wave his white gloves bright in the light of the mall.

Jon came back and George accepted the bowl of ice cream as he sat down across from him. "This is nice, thank you," George said smiling softly at Jon. "For the ice cream, and the flowers and harmonica this morning."

"My flowers were nothing compared to the other bouquet you got," Jon said a small frown on his face.

"Oh... Jhaymes," George smiled his cheeks tinting. "He's very sweet."

"He fancies you," Jon said watching George lick his spoon. "Do you fancy him?"

"That's not your never mind," George said with a smile relaxed as Jon showed no aggression towards him. "What are you doing in town?"

"I am here auditioning lead singers," Jon said. "I have a few things working now, different groups you know. You're joining X-Ta-C I hear."

"Not permanently," George said dipping his spoon again.

"Oh... you've got..." Jon said reaching over and dragging his finger in the left over ice cream on George's face. Jon licked his finger clean with a smile. "Remember the first time we tried whipped cream?"

"What's this about Jon?" George said looking away and wiping his face, he caught the sight of Rain looking fit to kill Jon.

"I miss you," Jon said and George looked away. "Come on, I know you miss me too."

"What was there to miss? Getting broken bottles in my face and death threats, or fat lips and black eyes? Oh wait, maybe I missed wondering which tarts bed you would be crawling out of."

"It wasn't always like that, we had great times too," Jon nodded his eyes soft as he looked at George.

"Great sex does not a relationship make," George said sitting his spoon down.

"Are you in a relationship now?" Jon asked.

"Aren't you? Last I heard marriage was a life long relationship." George looked away from Jon focusing on his hands. He could not figure out this strange drive Jon displayed to harass him.

"I'm worried about you," Jon said reaching and turning George to face him. "I have been doing some research about those Arcadians, no one really knows anything about them." George smiled understanding the need for their secrecy better than Jon could ever know. "And you know, that Heaven chick, she left my room without opening the door. She just vanished."

"Did she bite you?" George asked finally looking at Jon who shook his head. "Well then, she's not cheating on me. More than I could have ever said about you." George joked with a laugh that was mostly serious.

"I am trying to warn you, but you sit there like some kid with a big secret," Jon said smacking his hand on the table. "Fine then, if you want to throw your lot in with a bunch of freaks and faggots that's your business." Jon folded his arms all pretense of worry gone as he glared at George.

"Well I spent plenty of time with a lying dwarf faggot, so this is an upgrade, they are least human sized..." George got to his feet knocking the chair aside. Jon got to his feet in a rage at being called one of the worst insults George used to call them during their fighting outbursts. He despised George's taunts to his height. He reached for George and got the bowl of ice cream thrown in his face. Jon lunged taking George to the floor his hand raised George kicked out at him and tables began to roll. Jon grabbed a fistful of George's hair just as a gust of wind knocked him back and he slammed against one of the overturned tables. George felt hands on him helping him to his feet.

"Good job fighting back," Bikky commended him and George looked at Jon shaking his head.

"Are these the good times you want?" George asked wiping blood from his lip with a handkerchief that Ryo handed him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Jon stood up. "You..." Jon pointed an accusing finger at George. "You just..."

"It's never supposed to happen," Bikky shoved Jon back. "Blame your temper, your upbringing, your damn confusion about humping another man, but don't you dare blame him."

"Look kid he's got a mouth on him that would try a saint." Jon said shoving Bikky back. Before he had realized he moved Bikky shoved his fist in Jon's mouth. Jon went down with a sickening thud amazed to be still conscious as Bikky prepared another strike, but a small Chinese man blocked his path and shook his head. Bikky looked down at Count D then folded his arms.

"Eat shit, you were never a saint." Bikky said slipping back into his New York street punk persona that Ryo was never fully able to get out of him.

"You never have to worry about hearing his mouth again," Rain said for Ryo had turned George into his arms and held him as he wept. "Stay away from now on and I won't do my best to introduce your ribs to your spine."

"Keep out of this boy." Jon said. "This is between adults," Jon took a step forward and a hand shoved him back, he looked up, way up, at Dee. "You just watch," Jon said to George. "These freaks will have you licking their royal boots, and don't you dare come crawling back." Jon reached into a pocket and showed him and invitation to princess Calliope's ball. "See you tomorrow." Jon stalked off and Leon righted a chair so that George could sit down. Count D got down in front of him and pulled his face in. George gasped as Count D kissed him full on the mouth. Jon turned back to see Count D kissing George and frowned. George sighed as the pain left his lips. Count D backed away and he licked his lips. Jon shook his head then stomped out of the mall.

"I'll have to tell my father that I used the Chi-Gong healing on my own without his aid. He'll be proud," Count D got to his feet and wiped his mouth. He smirked then laughed. "I can see why Jhaymes likes it so much," Count D said looking at George's lips. George blushed and saw that his hands was shaking. He pulled out his cell and called Arcadia.

"Hey, George," Jhaymes came on the line and George sighed as several camera's that had been snapping ever since he had sat down with Jon. "I have reservations at a nice place. You'll like it."

"I'm afraid I will not be able to go," George said softly. "There was an incident and the media is going to be all over no matter where we go." George explained, "No birthday dinner for me. I am sure that is what he wanted."

"Who?" Jhaymes asked holding the phone lightly for fear he would set it on fire.

"No!" Chris said when Rain had second thoughts about going after Jon and beating him up some more. "He can't ruin your birthday."

"We can't go out," George said again shaking his head.

"So don't go out," Rain said turning a tearful gaze on George. "Ryo cooks better than any restaurant in town anyway. Let's go home and you get dressed up like you are going out." Rain took the small cell from George. "Jhaymes, you too, get dressed up and come to our house. That lunatic is not going to ruin his birthday."

"Yeah," Leon said with a grin. "We'll all go and help out." George sniffled bursting into tears in Ryo's arms as they lead him from the mall. Rain looked after George sad that Jon had twice bothered George on his birthday.

Break

George checked the water before dropping his robe. He heard a loud gasp and turned to see a red faced Ryo quickly turning around. "So sorry, should have knocked." Ryo stammered focusing on the thick towel that was folded on the chair of the vanity. "Angel said he will be at the consulate tomorrow with your outfit, the one he promised, he called, but..."

"All safe now," George said with a laugh and Ryo turned to find him in the tub ensconced in bubbles with nothing visible but his head and shoulders. "Nothing much to see here anyway, short arms, short legs and a fat bum." George laughed when Ryo sat down on the chair holding the towel. "You are close to my height, you are statuesque, I am voluptuous."

"You don't have a fat bum," Ryo said with a grin.

"You haven't seen it." George sunk low in the tub. "Pear shaped too."

"I just saw it and who cares anyway, Jhaymes seems to like it." Ryo laughed when he heard water splashing and felt it across his chest. "The boys have been in the back yard with Count D for some time now. And your dinner is almost done. Somehow, Bikky convinced me that the rest of us need pizza so he ordered in."

"He wasn't always violent," George said after a moment. "I mean, our first time, he was scared, but gentle. The anger and aggression came later."

"Don't excuse him George," Ryo sighed. "The more I think about it, the more I want to season him up and offer him to my grandmother as a main course."

"Something that small would be no more than a snack," Ryo looked up and George ducked completely into the water as Torcha appeared in the doorway. "Oh, cute, he's embarrassed." Torcha giggled, a strangely magical sound. Ryo reached into the water and pulled George up. "Yes, Snap Dragon, don't want him to drown, though rather Shakespearean poetic if you ask me dieing on your birthday."

"I didn't ask you and what do you want?" George frowned his hair sopping wet and falling from their pins over his shoulders. He had been distressed to see how many of the strands that had fallen out. "Why does he always go for the hair?" George said his voice breaking and Torcha surprised Ryo with a motherly coo. She moved past him and took George into her arms uncaring that her silk dress became wet. "Sometimes I just want to lop it all off."

"Don't, your hair is beautiful," Torcha said petting George. "Besides, I promise if he reaches for you again, he will regret it down the the marrow of his short little bones." Hearing Jon called short by the tiny human form of Torcha caused George to begin laughing he sat up looking into her deep, black eyes that had lost all pretense of humanity with no irises and thin yellow slits for pupils. "Finish your bath Dumpling," Torcha said pulling Ryo from the bathroom and George stared after them smiling glad that for the ups and downs, he had met them all.

"Ryo," Torcha said when Ryo entered the kitchen to check on the dinner. He looked at his grandmother and saw steam rising as the water vanished with her heated ire. "I'm hungry and I have a sudden urge for human." Before Ryo could say anything Torcha vanished on a puff of deep green smoke.

"She'd better get in line," Ryo gasped as Heaven appeared to say the words then vanished leaving him gulping in the kitchen. He prayed that Jon was not alone at the moment, and if not, that they would both remember that George would be very much effected if he were eaten.

Break

Jhaymes showed up with yet another bouquet for George. "He's still upstairs with Ryo and Little D." Bikky said. "Rain is doing some last minute touches to the yard." Jhaymes sat on the couch his loose fitting black pants matching his green and black top perfectly. "Wow, your clothes match your hair, a bit much isn't it."

"I like green and black," Jhaymes said then he looked down and sighed. "Back home it is customary to wear your colors, but do you think it is too much? He is human," Jhaymes thought of going home to change but heard Ryo on the stairs with Count D and George.

"Lubrication came in real handy at work once," Ryo was saying with a laugh. "Some thug tried to pull me off a cliff and slid right off."

"You can't be serious," George laughed reaching the bottom step. He looked up and saw Jhaymes staring at him with his mouth hanging open. George halted and looked at Jhaymes smiling. Large flowers decorated several large braids that were wrapped around his head. He was swathed in black, white and deep fushia yards of cloth hiding his figure but highlighting his beauty. "Hello Jhaymes."

"Hello," Jhaymes stared at George his eyes going wide. Clumsily he offered George the flowers. With Jesse it had seemed accidental, their falling in love. No courtship, just kisses and needs met in the dark of night. No finesse on either part just eager longing and satiation. Though Jesse may have been his first love, this was his first real courting. Perhaps they had been no more than friends that went too far, but he wanted more, much more. When he met George's eyes, he was shocked by the longing Jhaymes could not hide.

"Thank you," George took the flowers and planted a kiss on Jhaymes cheek.

"You look marvelous," Jhaymes whispered to his own hands not looking at George. Ryo rolled his eyes at Count D then they both went into the dining room where Leon and Dee were setting out plates with pizza boxes.

"Gentlemen, good evening," Rain said with a bow he looked dashing in his black tuxedo all of his hair pulled back into one tail at his nape. Bikky stood beside in a matching tux with a shocking white towel folded over his arm. "Right this way, your table is waiting." George giggled and Jhaymes self consciously patted his jacket. Ryo saw the boys leading George and Jhaymes into the backyard and excused himself to the kitchen. He tied a white apron around his waist while his boys made a big show of leading the two men to the backyard. Lyo stood at attention in a little tux holding the back door open. George could not help passing a hand through the boys hair.

George entered the back yard and gasped. Small twinkling lights resembled stars along all of the trees and vines. Small breezes blew at orchestrated intervals bringing the fresh scent of flowers; a trick George knew had to come from Rain and Count D. The table from breakfast was draped with one of Ryo's best table cloths with a satin band around the edges. A crystal vase sat with selected blooms in the middle of the table with candles glowing. The moon shone overhead casting a silvery shadow over the table. Their napkins were folded on top of gilt edged plates and heavy silverware set at the ready. A crystal wine bucket with ice set holding an expensive bottle of champagne. Two wine goblets of heavy lead crystal stood on the table. George brought his hands up to his face as his eyes overflowed. "Oh... boys, you... you did all this?"

"We all did," Leon said standing in the doorway with his arm around Count D. George continued to sniffle.

"Happy birthday," Count D leaned up on the tips of his toes to kiss George's cheek. "Here, she became a member of my shop with the express purpose of going with you." George looked into the small wooden cage and saw the butterfly fluttering around. In a blink of the eye he saw a human form then it went back to a butterfly. "I will keep her inside, enjoy your dinner." Count D went inside taking Lyo with him. Dee and Leon followed while Rain and Bikky showed Jhaymes and George to their table. Jhaymes held George's chair careful not to yank the hair but patting one of the large blooms that surrounded his face. Ryo left the house carrying a heavy crystal container with mixed exotic fruit as the first course. George wiped the last few tears from his eyes and allowed Jhaymes to feed him a few morsels. As each course was brought out in between laughter and kisses, champagne and secrets, George fell in love.

Break

The house was quiet, Jhaymes tip toed up the stairs afraid of waking the occupants. George entered his room and slowly took the pins and flowers from his hair. Jhaymes stood by the door while George undid the braids and dragged a brush through them. George stood and took off his large jacket. "This buttons in back, would you mind?" George stood up and Jhaymes hands trembled as he undid the buttons and looked away from the large shirt that was revealed. George laughed softly when Jhaymes moved back to his earlier position. "Well, get comfortable," George said and inclined his head to the bed while he ducked into the bathroom. Jhaymes sighed and sat on the bed after taking off his jacket. Get comfortable, he thought. What a laugh? As if he could... here. George left the bathroom to see Jhaymes sitting on the bed his back strait and his hands braced on his knees. He laughed and Jhaymes looked up to see a bright red robe with nothing much underneath.

"Dear me," George laughed and turned out the light. Jhaymes eyes instantly adjusted to the dimmer lighting and he took in the pale smooth skin. "Ummm... I..."

"Shhh," George placed his lips against Jhaymes and he felt swamped by the scent of gardenia and leaves in a rain storm. Jhaymes gasped as underneath the scent of George, was wild cherry blossoms. Jhaymes pressed his mouth into George tasting the unmistakable essence of Count D. He backed up and looked into George's eyes. "What?"

"D," Jhaymes said looking away. "Does Leon know?"

"What... He was standing right there." George stood up and folded his arms his figure hidden by the long sleeves of his robe. "You can taste it? Now, I mean we snogged all through dinner."

"I don't know why it stands out now, but it does." Jhaymes said then sighed. "Sorry, I am not accusing you of anything, especially not with Count D. I don't have that right anyway," Jhaymes came to a stumbling halt. "I should go."Jhaymes got to his feet and looked down at the radiantly beautiful George.

"Sit down," George put his hands on Jhaymes shoulders and pushed him back to the bed and sat on him straddling his hips. Jhaymes gasped bringing his hands up to George's hips he flexed his fingers holding George to him and then gave up crushing the soft lips that hovered above his. George sighed amazed to be in such strong arms as Jhaymes lifted him and laid him on the bed. A feat Jon only managed when he had rage to motivate him and lend him the strength. Jhaymes had no rage, maybe an inferno of banked passion but George was looking forward to being taken. He was confused when Jhaymes stopped. "What?" George said his palm warm on Jhaymes cheek as the warrior leaned over him.

"I can't, not here," Jhaymes whispered. "I want you so much," Jhaymes sighed kissing George becoming lost in the soft body beneath him.

"So take, you can have," George said confused at the inner turmoil Jhaymes displayed even though he could feel the need pressing into him. "I want you as well." George admitted feeling his cheeks heat when he feared that Jhaymes would leave the bed George brought his legs up and wrapped them around Jhaymes waist.

"Oh... Don't do that," Jhaymes gasped his eyes dilated when George circled his hips pressing them both together. "I want you but," Jhaymes paused, unsure how to make himself understood to George. " I want it to be...Special, not in the dragon's lair." Jhaymes forced the words out groaning as he pushed George's legs from his waist. "Just, let me go for now okay," Jhaymes sat on the edge of the bed and George lay still getting his own body under control.

Jhaymes stood, wobbly, on his feet. "Don't..." George said, swallowed past the lump that made his voice shake. "Don't leave me alone." Jhaymes turned around and saw George in tears on the bed. Jhaymes could not bear the sight, he went back to the bed and lay down pulling George into his arms. George snuggled in laying his head on Jhaymes chest listening to the multi-chambered heart in awe. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a brat."

"You're the farthest from a brat that I have ever met. I am the one that is foolish, but I beg your indulgence." Jhaymes said pressing a kiss to George's forehead. He could not explain it in terms that George, as a human, could understand. But Dragon's ate birds, he did not want George to think of him in non human terms as of yet. Not when things were so new and going so well. But he could not relax enough in this house, with the scent of Bikky, Ryo and Laton so strong, to enjoy the true claiming of George. Jhaymes wished he could explain it, but he sighed holding George close.

"Well, I will, but can you?" George said smiling when he saw that Jhaymes was confused. George wriggled his hand into Jhaymes pants where he was still hard pressing against him. A few deft movements of his hands and Jhaymes covered George's mouth with a hot kiss spilling warm into his hand.

"You... Um...I'm so sorry." Jhaymes managed and George laughed outright while he wiped his hand on a tissue. He was still giggling as he laid his head on Jhaymes chest once again. He thought it best to wait after feeling Jhaymes girth. George smiled up at Jhaymes his mind buzzing as he went to sleep.

Break

The consulate buzzed with hectic activity as the occupants of Arcadia prepared to go to a royal ball. Angel dashed from room to room dressing the princesses. George had been thrilled with the white and silver ensemble. He sat brushing his hair humming. He began braiding a few jewel studded ribbons in his hair, a gift from Andy. After his hair and make up were set, he put on his ear rings the large diamonds in a star burst pattern that Ryo and Dee had gotten him for his birthday. He then put on the diamond necklace that Angel had claimed had to go with the ensemble. His most prized piece of jewelry that he would wear with the outfit was a bracelet in scrolled silver with diamonds encrusted. Four bands of silver were interwoven with tiny white gold bands. He looked at the bracelet again amazed at the intricate work. He wondered where Jhaymes had found the magnificent piece for he would love to buy more. When he was done he opened his door to find Angel running by at top speed.

"Watch it," He booked it to the end of the hall carrying what appeared to be yards of purple silk. "We have less than half an hour to finish and Andy is still in her unders."

George laughed then went down to the room he knew Ryo and Dee shared, he saw the door opening and three women traipsed out laughing as their part in dressing the prince was over. Dee sat back on the chair grumbling. "Watch those hands," He complained when one of the male dressers adjusted Ryo in the special underwear.

"Excuse me your highness," The man bowed to Dee. "We only want him to look his best." The man handed the two men a pair of slim pants and Ryo stepped into them with a sigh. George entered the room and sat beside Dee who looked gorgeous in a black tuxedo. George watched as several layers of black, gold and silver kimonos were put on Ryo then a large top layer that was black and designed with silver and gold dragons. Long satin and silk ruffles fell from underneath the sleeves covering his fingers. The man who had spoken to Dee gave George a long look and sniff.

"Hey," Dee said looking at the man. "Do your job and get out."

"He smells of Phoenix." The man said. "I was only sniffing him to ascertain which bird it was."

"It could not be Fiona, George is gay, Master Xi... think again, Alera again, he is gay. Who do you think it is? There are only four Phoenixes alive, asshole." Dee groused and heard George gasp. He had no idea that there were so few of Jhaymes family. Meeting Alera had been a revelation to him, she was tiny and tough but unabashedly gorgeous. Brazen where Jhaymes was cautious, yet cautious where Jhaymes would go boldly. They were a perfect pair, one to the other. Flip-sides of the same coin. "I can't stand him," Dee complained when the man moved off carrying a large sash that he tied around Ryo leaving a big bow in the front.

"You should not let him bait you," Ryo said sitting down after ushering the obnoxious servant from the room with a small movement of his hand.

"He thinks I am just some uncouth human American that has no business sniffing around the princes' shoes, let alone being your consort." Dee said feeling leagues apart from Ryo seeing him dressed in such elegant yet foreign finery. It seemed as if the servant knew it and decided to feed into Dee's insecurities.

George stared at the elaborate ensemble Ryo wore as the man got to his feet and walked over to Dee. Ryo leaned down until he was eye level with Dee where he sat next to George. "He and everyone else should hold you in the highest esteem." Dee wanted to kiss Ryo. He pulled Ryo's face in and gave in to the urge. "After all," Ryo said pulling his lips away and standing up. "You single handedly tamed a dragon."

"You're no where near tame." Dee said licking his lips.

Ryo laughed and went back to his seat so that his hair could be brushed up and his crown attached, no coronet tonight as the rest of his family would wear. Laton had sent one of the more elaborate family heirlooms. "All the more reason to be admired, you have an untamed dragon submitting to you on a regular basis." Dee sat quietly watching them brush Ryo's locks and arrange them before they sat the crown on his head the many jewels winking at him then Ryo turned to George. "What did you do to Jhaymes?"

"Now that's rather personal," George said with a grin.

"I just wondered why he nearly set my couch on fire when you joined us for breakfast, turned red and left the house. No one has seen him since."

George giggled behind his hand. "He promised he would be here to escort me." George showed Ryo his cell phone from whence he had spoken to Jhaymes. "Are you worried about his virtue... or mine?" George asked putting the cell away.

"Both?" Dee laughed, "But mostly the couch, it is singed you know, an embarrassed phoenix is not the best thing to have in the house."

"I did not do much," George said. "But I have always been good with my hands you know, m'father was a builder."

"I thought he was boxer," Dee looking up at Ryo again awed by his beauty.

"Yeah well," George stood to excuse himself and went to the door to find Jhaymes standing there in a black loose fitting suit with pants that covered the tops of his shoes and a top that went to his knees. His hair was brushed until it fell neatly past his shoulders he saw George wearing the bracelet and his face lit up in a smile. "Hello Jhaymes, you look nice."

"You look beautiful," Jhaymes kissed George and turned red when he saw Dee and Ryo looking at him. "We should go the cars are ready and mostly loaded. We, and you guys are riding with your boys, the rest of the Royale are in separate cars, easier to announce that way with Leon and Count D as well as Lord D and JJ with Christopher. The ancients are keeping the youngest children."

"Ancients?" George said walking off arm in arm with Jhaymes.

"Soofu D, is the fourth son of the first man and woman while Laton and Torcha received their names from his sire in the very first garden. Lady Aurora is daughter of Helen of Troy, granddaughter of Zeus." Jhaymes stopped speaking when George stopped moving he felt a collision course was coming and moved George aside so that the others could pass. "Are you alright?"

"I think it finally hit me... What this place, you all, really are." George shook his head nearly losing the bejeweled white hat that was on his head.

"Can you deal?" Jhaymes asked feeling his heart come to a tripping halt afraid that the man he had fallen hopelessly in love with would reject him.

George looked up at Jhaymes whose soft eyes had ensnared him the moment they had met. "I can try," George slid his hand back in Jhaymes and they continued on to the waiting limousines. Rain sat in the car with Bikky, Carol and Julie. Julie was oddly subdued sitting beside Rain awed to be attending an event of such magnitude. Her mother had cried all while dressing her in the Angel exclusive dress that Rain had sent to her. Her little baby going off with Royalty and all. Once everyone was seated the cars pulled off heading in to the city where the posh hotel was opening it's ballroom to celebrate.

Break

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" The crowd went wild as the score of sleek limousines pulled up in front of the red carpet. "I DO BELIEVE THOSE ARE...YES, THOSE ARE THE FLAGS OF THE KINGDOM OF ARCADIA!"The crowd went wild cheering more so than they had done for any of the other celebrities that had already shown arrived in their fancy outfits. The roar of the crowd was deafening and the flash of millions of cameras enough to blind. "THE FIRST CAR, YES THAT IS PRINCESS CHIMERA AND PRINCE KRONOS IN WITH THEM... PRINCESSES CLARISANDE AND TISIPHONE...YES, YES AS WELL AS DEIPYROS." The first car emptied and pulled off followed by a second. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN EMERGING NOW ARE..." She paused as the crowd cheered. An elegant black shoe emerged followed by the heavily embroidered hem in gold and silver. "YES, THERE HE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LA'S OWN FINEST RANDY MACLEAN ALSO KNOWN AS PRINCE RYO OF THE EASTERN DRAGON CLAN OF ARCADIA, REPRESENTING THE OBSIDIAN PALACE IN PLACE OF HIS GRANDPARENTS!!" Ryo waved as the crowd cheered while the announcer went on.

"WITH HIM IS HIS CONSORT ANOTHER OF LA'S FINEST DETECTIVE DEE LAYTNER, AND OH MY GOSH, OH GOSH YES, YES, THAT IS THE ONE, THE ONLY BOY GEORGE!!" The crowd cheered again as George emerged waving and blowing kisses his billowing white top shining in the light of the camera. "HIS ESCORT IS... I DON'T KNOW!" The announcer said looking at the tall handsome man beside George. "BUT COMING OUT BEHIND HIM IS YOUNG RAIN MACLEAN AS WELL AS HIS DATE..."The announcer paused not knowing what to say for she had no clue as to Julie's name. "BIKKY AS WELL WITH HIS DATE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE STARS ARE OUT TONIGHT. WE ALSO HAVE COUNT D AND LEON ORCOT AS WELL AS LORD D AND DETECTIVE JEMI JAMESON."

The now empty car pulled off and the last one in line pulled up. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AS WE WATCH EMERGING IS, HIGH PRINCE DAPHNUS AND..."The announcer looked at the tiny lady beside with white hair wearing a deep emerald gown that glowed with diamonds. "IT SEEMS HE HAS FINALLY BROUGHT A DATE TO A FORMAL FUNCTION, ALL YOU LADIES OUT THERE THAT HAD HOPED TO SNAG THE HIGH PRINCE, SO SORRY, HE APPEARS TO BE TAKEN. ALSO WITH HIM IS HIS SON AND A YOUNG WOMAN OF UNKNOWN ORIGINS...NOW WE HAVE THE TWIN PRINCESSES, ALTHEA AND AMALTHEA AS WELL AS PRINCE ANGEL. NOW WE HAVE HIGH PRINCE NESTOIR AND HIGH PRINCESS ANDROMACHE. I DO NOT BELIEVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE THE crème DE LA crème OF TWO DIFFERENT KINGDOMS IN SUNNY CALIFORNIA."

The crowd surged forward asking questions that were quickly answered and George found a moment as Bikky was answering a question to look at Jhaymes who had been quiet the entire drive to the hotel. "Is everything alright?" George asked unsure if Jhaymes was okay with him touching him as he had last night.

Jhaymes nodded his face red as Bikky looked away with a harassed look and took Carol's hand pulling her forward. "I.." Jhaymes said when the crowd continued on asking the Royale questions and then moving on to Ryo and Dee. "I just want you to know that I am not usually so... fast." George was confused then he thought back, it had only taken a few strokes of his hand before Jhaymes had spilled himself. He tried to hold it in, but George gave up and laughed delightedly assuring Jhaymes that he was quite confident in his abilities. Even as he understood why Jhaymes had been so embarrassed that morning at breakfast and could not look George in the face. As they approached the doors of the hotel all waving and smiling microphones were shoved in their faces. George was harangued by a young person in a shiny platinum wig. "I am Miss Thang of Teen Queen magazine, honored to meet you." George looked at the young person in glaring make up and outlandish clothes realizing that it was a young man in drag. George returned the greeting and felt Jhaymes step closer to him and put his arm on his waist. "I know you are no longer with Culture Club, or the relationship with the drummer, we at Teen Queen refuse to even say his name." George laughed at the young drag queen batting his eyes at him. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Uh..." George looked at Jhaymes his eyes wide and he opened, and closed his mouth. "We have not discussed that yet." George said unwilling to make the declaration when in fact Jhaymes had not said he wanted any sort of commitment.

Jhaymes looked down at George seeing the red cheeks under the pale skin and he thought of all he had spoken to with his sister. The reason she had agreed to accompany Daphnus tonight was because he had shown her hope in love. Now, because he had kept babbling at George and not speaking his heart... Last night George had even... "I want to," Jhaymes said pulling George's hand up and planting a kiss on it. "I do..."

"What?" Miss Thang asked putting the microphone up to George.

George smiled as Jhaymes words sank in. He turned a brilliant smile to Miss Thang. "Would you repeat the question?" George asked and leaned back against Jhaymes as Miss Thank did as he requested.

"Is this your new boyfriend?"

With a beautiful smile George answered, "Yes."

Break

George entered the ball holding on to Jhaymes arm feeling like a silly school kid in that he could not seem to wipe the smile off his face. Jhaymes hand was warm on his waist even through the many layers of both their clothes. "I like when you smell of me." Jhaymes whispered in George's ear causing him to look up at him with a frown.

"I bathed, I should smell like me," George said with a flirtatious toss of his hair. Jhaymes would wait until later to explain that the scent of his release would be with George for days yet, and all immortals, such as they were, would be able to smell it. Alera commented on it the moment that George had entered the consulate leaving Daphnus to laugh at his quick explanation not going into detail about his shameful behavior. He had not even thought to offer relief to George. The sudden thought brought heavy guilt and Jhaymes was extra tender as he pulled George's hand up for a kiss silently vowing to give a better accounting of himself in the future.

Jon watched them from across the room. All the royale stayed near one another their guards conspicuous staying nearby as they went up the line greeting Princess Calliope when it came George and Jhaymes' turn she looked away speaking to her ladies in waiting. "Well, that's rude." Andy said loudly holding her husband and Jon was amazed that such a child like giggle came from the regal lady in deep purple and light lilac silk and chiffon gown. "I mean" Andy huffed putting her hands on her hips she posed allowing several pictures to be taken of her svelte figure. "It is bad enough to bore us with this elevator music now you insult our friends."

Calliope sniffed refusing to apologize but she did move further away from the high princess. Andy shook her head then moved on to the DJ and handed him a case. With a wink she sauntered to the dance floor pulling her husband with her. The couples that were moving slowly to the beat of the droning music halted and banging beat began to play. Andy had already asked Angel for a specific dress and was glad that he had made it to her expectations. She was able to take the train and wrap it around her waist baring her legs. The other princesses followed suit and began to dance to the music.

The cup of life  
This is the one  
Now It's the time  
Don't ever stop

Push it along  
Gotta be strong  
Push it along  
Right to the top

The feeling in your soul  
Is gonna take control  
Nothing can hold you back if u really want it  
I see it in your eyes, you want the cup of life  
Now that the day is here, we gotta go and get it

Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)

Here we go! Ale, Ale, Ale  
Go, go, go! Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night  
We're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, Ale

The cup of life  
It's do or die  
It's here it's now  
Turn up the lights

Push it along  
Then let it roll  
Push it along  
Go Go Goal!

Andy was lifted off her feet by her husband while Jhaymes and George rocked together. Not fearing a reprimand for Ryo was in Dee's arms moving to the beat with a playful abandon. Leon wrapped Count D in his arms as the song went on faster and faster.

And when you feel the heat  
The world is at your feet  
No one can hold you down if you really want it  
Just steal your destiny, right from the hands of fate  
Reach for cup of life 'cause your name is on it

Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)

Here we go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Go, go, go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, Ale

The feeling in your soul is gonna take control  
Nothing can hold you back if you really want it  
I see it in your eyes  
You want the cup of life  
Now that the day is here, gotta go and get it

Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
(Yeah! Yeah!)

Here we go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Go, Go, Go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, Ale

Un, dos, tres! Ole, Ole, Ole  
Un, deux, trois! Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, AleCUP OF LIFE-RICKY MARTIN) "What...What are they doing?" Calliope screeched as the entire assembly began to dance to the wild music.

"Looks to me like they are breaking it down," Bikky said with a laugh as he took Carol's hand and went to join them. Jon looked after them and saw that George was shaking his bottom with Jhaymes and he frowned.

"I would not advise that," Heaven said and Jon had a moment to appreciate the sparkling white dress she wore in elaborate layers of lace and jewels. "Pretty has been declared by the warrior of Fire Star." Jon ignored her words and stomped over. George was laughing with his arms around Jhaymes shoulders looking up at him. Heaven looked after him glad that Jhaymes had finally claimed the lovely human. Now, perhaps, she could rest.

Jon grabbed George's arm and yanked him away from Jhaymes, "You move on quick don't you?"

George turned around and snatched his arm away from Jon. "I base the amount of time on the height of the last lover, with you it was decidedly shorter." George turned away and Jon seized him again with his hand raised. George stared at him and cringed only to feel Jhaymes arms behind him pulling him back. "Why do always try to hit first?" George glowered at Jon. "Is your brain too small to think of a suitable comeback?" Jon took a step towards George and Jhaymes moved George behind him.

"Tell me something," Jhaymes said to Jon shocking George with his conversational tone of voice. Now he was glimpsing the warrior he had seen the night the incubus had attacked. The chill in Jhaymes voice could have silenced the entire hall. "Have you ever been set on fire?"Jon shook his head intimidated by the tall man that loomed over George. "Want to keep it that way?" Jhaymes asked and Jon nodded feeling sweat bead and pool on his face. "Don't piss me off." He shoved Jon back keeping George in the shelter of his arms. George could feel the power surging through Jhaymes and he sighed looking up, finding his lips captured by Jhaymes he gave in.

"Enjoy it, he's the size of a whale anyway,"Jon spat his sour grapes at Jhaymes who surprised him with a chuckle.

"Don't get mad at me just cause you can't handle all this," Jhaymes caressed George's side when he felt that the words had indeed hurt him.

"Yeah well I wasn't the only unfaithful one, so you'd better keep a close eye on him." Jon ground out at the tender look that passed between George and Jhaymes. George stared in silence at Jon who laughed and stepped away when he feared Jhaymes really would make good on his threat to set him on fire.

"That entire kingdom is beyond anything I have ever thought to endure," Calliope ground out as Andy laughed with Nestoir while pointing with child like glee at Jon leaving the ball. "My lady, I mean," Calliope paused and sniffed putting her nose high in the air. "Your highness." She sounded as if it bothered her to give her title to the giggling princess. "Might I ask, one princess to another, for a special performance, or do you need time to rehearse?"

Andy looked at the dark brown curls and watery blue eyes of the woman before her and offered a gamine grin that worried Nestoir. It was the grin that was the most dangerous when his wife felt validated. "Of course I don't need to spend time preparing, unlike some people who have to spend time thinking of rude comments." Nestoir covered his wife's mouth with his hand before she could say more he offered an apologetic smile to Calliope even though he felt she deserved the words and more. "George," Andy called when she wrestled free of her husband. "Be a dear and show this lady the meaning of grace." George walked over to Andy giving her a smile as Rain and the rest of the Royale involved with X-Ta-C approached a corded off area. George reached for the ties to the elegant ensemble and smoothed his hands down Andy's legs straitening the material. "Thank you darling." She said with a flirtatious wiggle of her hips.

As Andy began the song George gasped wondering how the princess could know exactly what to sing. "Many say that I'm too young  
to let you know just where I'm coming from."

George smiled and picked up the microphone joining his voice to Andy's. "But you will see it's just a matter of time my love surely make you mine." George playfully flirted with Andy then continued ,"Everyone Seems so uptight Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man," Jhaymes waved a blew a kiss at George. who wiggled his brows and saing out in a deliciously sexy voice. "I like the way we carry on His love will send me on and on with my man People out there can you understand?"

Andy giggled and joined in. "I'm givin him somethin he can feel  
to let him know this love is real,  
This love is real"

George began the spoken part with a small smile, he blew a kiss at Jhaymes. "So much joy for us it seems  
So much hope for material things  
Are they only in my dreams?  
(hey, oh yeah), Clarde and Tisiphone joined in on back up.  
And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you," George pointed at Jhaymes.  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
You tell me 'what does it mean?"

Andy smiled and then let George finish out the belt joining her princesses on Back up. "I'm giving him something he can feel... To let him know, my love is real..." they went on in a melodious roundalay until the song ended.

When the song was finished, Heaven was the one who appeared to lead him from the stage. George took her hand and tensed when she squeezed his fingers. Jhaymes waited for Heaven to bring George to him and accepted the hand and the deep curtsy she offered him. George could not fathom the implications of the exchange but Heaven leaned over and passed a soft kiss to his lips then backed away with a nod to him. "She's just acknowledging me." Jhaymes said when George looked up for an explanation. "I hope you understand what you agreed to when you accepted me as your boyfriend, even though we are yet to be lovers, you are mine."

"I think I like the sound of that," George smiled.

Count D shook his head as the rest of the guest enjoyed the new and improved music supplied by Andy that the DJ dutifully played. He knew it, had known it for a long time that there was no way possible to contain Andromache. No matter the circumstances, the music, the people or scene, she would always be... wild at heart. Leon took Count D into his arms watching as Lord D was lead to the garden his face pale and slightly green. JJ held his hand as he half carried the pregnant Kami to fresh air. Rain gasped trying to suck in air only to realize that there was none. He weaved where he stood fearing to become ill as all the lights went out. Several screams were heard as the entire section of the town went totally black.

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: The princess that called Boy George a painted up tart was Princess Margaret. I was not sure about having actual royalty in here in such a capacity and would not want to insult her as she is so fond of insulting others. However with my mythical princess I can be as ruthless as I want.

TTFN... Ta Ta for now

Ja ne

Chi

Bonjour... I know the scene was cute, but there is way more to come. We have a dilemma, experienced Uke, clueless Seme... how fun.

Ciao,

The French One.

**Extra bonus chapter... Enjoy**

**Royalty:**

**Conclusion**

George gripped Jhaymes arms as the lights went out. Wind surrounded him and Rain was at his side with Julie. He could feel a wall of heat and knew every dragon in the place was at his side. George relaxed when Rain leaned in and whispered. "I would recognize the incubus taste, this is unfamiliar to me. No less fouling the wind, but not after you."

"Stay here," Jhaymes commanded as the crowd bunched and several people pressed against them. George gasped when Jhaymes picked him up and stood him on a chair. "Rain wind tunnel." Jhaymes said and Rain stood in front of the chair.

"Nothing's getting in here," Rain assured Jhaymes peering into the darkness glad that he could function and knew that the gust that had freshened the air around him had come from an extremely powerful wind mage. He sent a thank you on the wind to Prince Angel. Bikky stood near his brother ready to protect him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A dark voice came over the intercom system. "How enlightened of you to put the top of three different kingdoms in one room. Not to mention the high society of America is here as well." The voice paused and deep laughter rolled around the ball room. " Two from Arcadia, the Dragon prince as well as the High Royale... And dear Calliope...How much will they give me for all of you?"

"Come off it," Andy's voice rang out through the whimpering she could hear. "You won't get anything more than a sound thrashing. Guards!" Andy called and the voice laughed again.

"You can surround yourself with as many brutes as you want, but it will do you no good. I know I have you surrounded and out numbered." Prince Angel threw his orb onto the marble floor and it shattered casting the room in strange iridescent light. "Wow, angel on a pedestal," George could almost feel every eye in the ball room on him. "I think after I ransom you all, I will keep him as a present."

- " Don't do it,"- Jhaymes gasped when Daphnus' voice entered his head.- "He wants you to display your abilities before all of these humans."-

" He even has his own appetizers."

"Try it," Bikky said to the disembodied voice. "You'll find we're pretty tough to chew."

"Are you?" Bikky turned around ready to brawl when the words were spoken in his ear. "Stay here darling," The tall man in a black suit with his long black hair slicked back said looking up at George. "We'll have a lot of fun later." The man turned around. "Come now princess," he said to Andy. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Hey Dae," Andy said dropping the microphone when her guard came to her and Nestoir. "New one I see, not an improvement." Andy commented on the body Dae wore as if it were his own. "You look like a gangster."

"I know," Dae laughed then smiled. "But I need money now for my new venture. So tell me, how much will the governments involved pay to have you all remain safe?" He snapped his fingers the crowd was rushed into one side of the room by army fatigue wearing troops. "Let's play nice now and you call that little king of yours. Calliope, I hope you are on good terms with your sister the good Queen, or well, you may never see home again."

"What could you possibly need money for?" Daphnus demanded refusing to call Zarro with this foolishness. George stood where Jhaymes had sat him afraid to move an inch or get down. This was not his demon, George paused, when had he started thinking of the incubus as his demon? Anyway, this was not after him and yet he would not move. Jhaymes had told him to stay put and he would.

Princess Clarisande made her way over to Rain and smiled as Dae dismissed her actions. She held up her hand and Rain stared at the shifting powders in her palm. "Wind Rider," She called him by the title that George had heard used once before. "How about you dust the audience with this. George cover your face, Arcadians are immune."

"What?" George said and brought up his sleeve just as a gale blew the particles about the room. Rain stared in amazement as his wind passed over the crowd and every human present slipped to the floor.

"They are just sleeping," Clarisande announced and Rain calmed the wind. Dae growled his displeasure at the strange turn of events finding no reason to keep the human charade now that the humans were unconscious Dae turned his burning violet eyes to Andy.

"Pretty little trick, but you are still outnumbered and unarmed." Dae said and his troops pulled swords out ready to attack George yelped and crouched on the chair, still afraid to step down.

"Think again," Nestoir said and the guards surrounding them revealed that they had been carrying the Royale's weapons the entire time. Andy pulled her sword from the woman guard that Bikky recognized as Carious, the unipeg that Andromache rode into battle.

"Whoa," George whispered staring at the Royale as they each became armed. Dae snarled urging his minions to attack. George watched as the Royale faced off with the monstrous men slicing them. Ryo dashed over and sat his crown at George's feet then rushed into the fray with Dee at his side. A demon tried to breach through to George and Bikky set it on fire, his flames fanned by Rain's wind. The creature howled as it smoldered leaving a greasy stain on the expensive floor. Kenneth and Christopher moved over by the door to the garden where Lord D was last seen with JJ. The two ran out to find JJ firing his Arcadian guns at the mob of creatures that had him backed up against the gate. Lord D held on to JJ's jacket refusing to be separated.

"We'll get help," Kenneth called running back inside for his dad. Rain looked over to see Julie sleeping on a chaise with Maria, Kenneth's Midwestern girlfriend, leaning against Carol where he had left her. Carol had managed to remain awake through Clarisande's dust and so kept the other girls from harm as the battle raged. Daphnus tossed a demon head aside as Kenneth went to him. "Dad, Dad, JJ is hemmed in he's got Lord D out there." Kenneth turned around and dropped to the floor nearly having his head taken off by a swinging sword. Daphnus eyes glowed deep purple and a beam of light the same shade shot out destroying the creature that had endangered his son.

"I'll get them, you get over there behind Rain's wind, better yet..." Daphnus looked around and smiled to see Count D beating a demon senseless while Leon shot the ones approaching them. Ryo grumbled and set his hands ablaze hoping that the outfit his grandmother had had made for him was flame retardant as he continued to battle the monsters. "Angel, set up an orb," Daphnus commanded running to the door.

"But he broke his orb," George said and wondered why Angel dashed past them and pressed the object he had smashed into Rain's hand. Rain sighed and slumped down on his bottom dropping the winds. "What are you doing?"

"Resting, nothing can get in here." Bikky said sitting and propping Rain's head on his shoulder. He would never know how much such strong winds took out of his brother, but he was glad of the skill. George still did not step down from the chair.

"Dae," Nestoir said in a tone of a stern teacher speaking to a precocious child. "I think we have you beaten again," Nestoir laughed softly as he plunged his weapon into the last demon and looked up to see JJ entering the room with Daphnus. JJ carried Lord D in his arms for as soon as the battle was over, the Kami had tossed the contents of his stomach. Count D banged the head of the demon he fought on the ground several more times then rushed to his father with sugar cubes from his pocket. George stared in amazement at fluffy little princess Andromache sliced and hacked at demons with a glittering sword that sizzled as it cleaned the blood from the pristine blade. When the last demon fell Daphnus and Nestoir turned to Dae who had fled in panic.

"Well that was stupid," Clarisande said making sure that everyone was alright. Seeing no overt injuries she waved her hand dispelling the sleep spell. Jhaymes was just lifting George from the chair when the audience became lucid. Seeing all the Royale on one corner and Andy holding a microphone they applauded as if they expected a performance. Kenneth dashed to the stage pulling Rain. They began to sing pocket full of sunshine just as Ryo shoved his crown back on his head.

"Is this a common occurrence?" George asked Jhaymes when his hands started shaking. He could recall feeling the same during his worst drug binges only now he could not seem to draw air into his lungs. This too, was sickeningly familiar. Not now, George thought in a panic. Not an attack, not now.

"George... Sweetheart," Jhaymes said patting him he looked panicked and Alera was at his side. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he just stopped breathing." George began to search his pockets, failing that he tried to mime the act of bringing an inhaler to his mouth. "Drugs... You're clean, I can't give you that. Do you want it?" George widened his eyes, wheezed and tried again.

"Maybe he wants you to make love to him?" Alera suggested loudly in her panic drawing the attention of several guest including Calliope who laughed and pointed. George gasped again he could feel the world becoming blacker. Rain stopped singing looking into the audience he dropped the microphone and bounded from the stage Ryo and Dee seconds behind him in the rush to get to George. Rain looked for Lord D and saw him struggling to his feet trying to get to his side. JJ helped but Rain knew that he would be in no condition to lend aid. Rain shoved Jhaymes aside and pressed his mouth to George's pushing in air that went no further than his trapped lungs.

"Asthma!" Lord D said weakly and JJ picked up the word and shouted it to Ryo who had to move Jhaymes aside to hold on to George.

"Oh well then," Dee said and was shocked when three inhalers were offered to George, one belonging to High Prince Daphnus, another to Kenneth and the third to Prince Angel. George grabbed one and puffed frantically glad to feel air entering. He leaned against Ryo feeling safe amidst the folds of his elegant ensemble. Jhaymes knelt at George's feet patting his hands as lucidity returned to George.

"I think I might be done with royal balls for a while," He said then looked at Jhaymes twin. "I can't breathe so naturally I want sex?"

"Humans are weird," She shrugged then closed her mouth as the rest of the crowd, held back by the rest of the Royale and detectives on scene.

"Sometimes I wonder that we shared a womb," Jhaymes gave his sister a sly smile and she patted his head.

George noted Calliope and several cameras and reporters headed their way and he brought a hand to his brow in a delicate feint. "I don't feel very well." Jhaymes was instantly all cuddles and concern helping George to stand. He hid his face in Jhaymes chest to the consternation of the many flashing cameras and interview hopefuls.

"We're so terribly worried about George," Andy was saying to a bevy of reporters. "We could not possibly stay."

"But it would be rude to leave now," Calliope said with a snide smirk. "He'll be fine, all that need to leave are the other people like him. It was embarrassing to have them dancing with each other anyway. This way is much better." Calliope said smiling for the camera and posing near Andy.

The gathered crowd could hear the shocked gasp and Rain turned ready to say something to the princess as well as Jhaymes, Ryo and Dee. Bikky was so mad steam rose from his feet and Clarisande spread her skirts to hide the reaction. "Calliope, from one princess to another," Andy said and the sound of a resounding slap greeted the stunned guests of the five star ball room. With a flurry of hectic activity the Royale of Arcadia departed the ballroom. Calliope screeched calling for her guards.

"This is an act of war!" She declared holding her stinging cheek.

"Fine whatever," Andy said not bothering to turn around. "Call your army and have them come to the shores of Arcadia on the field of honor we will settle our differences. Truth be told, the field would reject you as you have no honor. How about hand to hand?" Andy smirked as Calliope backed away in terror. It was a well known fact the the royalty of Arcadia were skilled at all forms of combat. Not only their vocals and grooves were fierce. "No?" Andy laughed. "Ciao then." She waved the tips of her fingers and rolled her eyes as Jhaymes scooped George into his arms and carried him to the waiting limousine.

Julie sat across from George where he sat quite happily on Jhaymes' lap and wondered why, after he seemed to be on the point of collapse a few minutes ago, he was humming a happy tune now? Just as she worked up the nerve to speak to him George sighed and dialed a number on his cell phone. "Andy, hi," George said and Jhaymes squeezed him around the middle. "Have I told you today how absolutely I adore you?" Andy's giggle could be heard through the small device. George spoke a few minutes more assuring her that he would be well enough to be in the studio by Wednesday, it seemed as if recording was soon to begin.

Author's notes... Wow, wow, wow, looks like more info on the infamous Boy George are forthcoming. It is amazing how much a person can find out from interviews and well, reading his life story helped. I do advise the fans who are so inclined to do so. And it is up for a vote now, is Boy George a permanently ensconced character, or a summer fling? I have done cameo's before with Four brothers, Queer as Folk and other series that wandered in and out of my world on a regular basis and I would appreciate the input. Thanks

Chi

I am looking forward to writing yummy lemon scenes featuring my favorite Bishounen...

The French One


	35. Feather Head

Powdered Sugre 35.1

Feather Head

Rain sailed into the dinning room with a bright smile on his face. He was looking forward to his last day of freedom before recording began. Seeing Count D and Leon as well as Lord D and JJ in the kitchen gave him pause. Ryo turned around smiling then he went back to what he was doing at the counter. George entered the kitchen with his hair pulled up off his face with a large head band. Though it was not yet nine in the morning he was in full make up. George had gone to bed pouting last night because Jhaymes had kissed his hand then sent him off to bed alone. His little asthma upheaval had terrified Jhaymes, not to mention George was still ensconced in the Dragon's Lair.

"George..." Ryo said without turning around but knowing that he was there by the scent of Gardenia, leaves and Jhaymes. "Have a seat please." George gasped and sat at the table where a cup of tea waited, he did not know how long it had been sitting there, but the steam rising from it let him know it was hot and fragrant. Feeling like an errant child about to be reprimanded George sat down and folded his arms. "The headlines were amusing today, we saved them if you want to look at them." Ryo said with a grin he turned around and sat at the table.

"What's this about?" George asked when he was surrounded by the occupants of the kitchen. He could hear Lyo marching around the living room singing to Aoi, Kibo and Shinrai. He found it odd that Lord D and Count D had claimed to have not only carried the children, but delivered them as well. Count D held his wrapped bundle of Kurayami in his arms and sat his father at the table with a cup of tea.

"George," Lord D said and George saw what Ryo had been making and nearly gagged at the cup of honey and sugar that Ryo offered Lord D. With a smile he dumped a large amount of it into his tea. "I realize I should have examined you sooner and I am disappointed in myself for not insisting."

"Father you were unwell," Count D patted his father's hand then sat with his son in his arms.

"But if I had..." Lord D sighed. "You should have told us, George, you nearly died last night because no one here knew you were asthmatic." Lord D sighed again and placed his hand over his tiny bump of tummy. "I can cure many things, but I can not cheat death. It is a lesson I learned the hard way."

"You did great love," JJ assured Lord D. "I thank you for all the extra time with Nana that you did supply." Lord D smiled lifting his face for JJ's kiss.

"George, where is your inhaler?" Count D said and took the small object that George produced.

"Listen," George began. "The attacks are rare and random, that's why I did not even think to mention it."

"The rare is not the problem," Rain said folding his arms. "The random is. I tried to resuscitate you and the air would not go in."

"Random, meaning you never know when," Bikky said making sure that Rain drank his tea. "And the fact that you used someone else's inhaler, while lifesaving, was not all safe. The prescription could have been wrong."

"All right, bad Georgie," George said tapping the back of his own hand. "I really am sorry, I just did not think about it." George stared in amazement as Count D handed him his inhaler back then handed the exact same inhaler to Ryo, Dee, and Lord D.

"No problem, but do get back upstairs and undress." Lord D said getting to his feet.

"What?" George stood alarmed and backed away.

"I am a doctor," Lord D announced pulling a tie from his elaborate sleeves and securing his hair. "Get up there now," Lord D shooed George from the kitchen with a swat to his bottom.

"Haven't had that done in a while," George laughed looking back at Lord D.

"If you were taught to respect your elders, don't give him any lip." Bikky laughed heaving a sigh of relief that George would not be succumbing to his asthma any time soon. "He is practically ancient."

"I take more lip from you than any human I have ever met," Lord D frowned at Bikky who laughed rubbed his tummy and dashed outside before JJ could catch him. "It's not even big enough yet for you to be doing that." Lord D said his face pink as he headed upstairs behind George.

"I can't believe you really are pregnant," George said once they were in the privacy of his room. Lord D took George's hand and pressed it over the silk patterned robe. He was amazed at the tiny, hard bump. "That's amazing, you seem to glow but... wow."

"You know," Lord D said with a small smile that, while similar to Count D's smirk, was not annoying. It was an endearing smile and George was charmed by it. "You don't have to get undressed, but it would be safer if you sat down."

"Safer?" George asked wondering what Lord D planned to do to him. He walked over to his freshly made bed and sat down when Lord D simply smiled at him again. Pushing his sleeves back to reveal his hands, George was momentarily intimidated by the long nails. How could a doctor have those without slicing the patient during examinations?

"Very carefully I assure you," Lord D laughed softly. "No, I don't read minds," Lord D said to which George gave him a disbelieving look for he had wondered. "The heart is the most honest thing about humans, and also the easiest to read." Lord D explained as he placed his hands on George's shoulders. George watched in awe as Lord D's entire body began to glow with a bright golden luminosity. George had but a moment to ponder the glow as he was swamped with an icy cold chill. He felt as if he had been left naked on a glacier, but it was exhilarating instead of uncomfortable. George came to laying on his bed with Lord D releasing the tie from his hair and lowering his sleeves. He sat up staring in wide eyed awe at the kami. "Do you need me to write down my prescription or will you just do it?"

"Do what?" George asked rubbing his hands over his chilled arms. Lord D pulled a throw from a chair and wrapped George in it.

"I am sorry, sometimes I am not careful of how deep in trance I go and I take my patients with me." Lord D said. "It only happens when I carry a life not my own." Lord D blushed to admit that his hormones were out of sync due to his pregnancy. "Are you uncomfortable, Ryo can come and warm you."

"I would rather Jhaymes would," George admitted with a pout.

"I had sensed that, sort of a latent frustration," Lord D nodded his cheeks heating at the emotions that were in George's heart about the shy Phoenix warrior.

"I really wish he'd get on with it and sort me out." George sighed then laughed to have made Lord D turn beet red. "If he waits any longer I'll sort him..." George closed his mouth when Lord D sat down beside him. George reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of candy. Lord D smiled like a child sticking it in his mouth. "Your metabolism could probably kick start a train."

"Kami need sugar," Lord said sucking the sweet. "It is a large part of our makeup, like water and sunlight, without all three, we can wither and die."

"Like a plant,"George joked but stopped laughing when Lord D nodded. "What exactly is a Kami?"

"Son's of the first man before the fall. We are called Kami, Sidhe, Fairy's and Pookah's, Elves by some and Spirits by others. As time passed we gave up the parts of us that are human, choosing to allow our bodies to become more plant and animal like, now we are a mixture of all three, plant human and animal. We do not age, we will never die on our own, but we can be killed or die in childbirth as it is difficult to separate child from parent."

"But it has gotten better now," George said. "I mean, childbirth."

"There is still some danger to me, but father says that I am strong," Lord D smiled then looked sad. "It is a danger that my son will never again know."

"What?" George said when it seemed as if Lord D would weep he offered him another piece of candy.

"I'm barren," George looked up to see Count D entering the room. "Kura-Chan, help O-Gi Chan smile," Count D handed the bundle of blue lace to his father and baby cooed blowing kisses to his grandsire.

"You can't be, you have children." George said looking at the small baby.

"Nonetheless, I will have no more," Count D offered a small smile full of regret then he looked at his father. "Rain said that you could rest in his bedroom, the plants like you."

"Thank you," Lord D got to his feet and weaved. George was quick to catch him and help support the baby in his arms. Lord D opened his mouth for the sugar cube that Count D put into it. "I'll be fine," Lord D assured George. "I want you to bathe in the water of a Kirin, you should be fine. I can not cure your lungs, but, your skin can be purified of all that has laid waste to it. Most of it self inflicted," Lord D sent a frown George's way that was ruined by a yawn.

"What does he mean the water of a Kirin? He wants me to bathe in beer?" George asked heading back downstairs amazed that Count D let him hold the baby.

"Beer? No he wants you to bathe in the bathwater of a Kirin." Count D explained they went downstairs to find their family and friends all sitting ready to enjoy breakfast.

"I don't think I want to bathe in someone else's bathwater," George's distaste was evident in his voice. "Who is this Kirin anyway?"

"A Kirin is a sacred beast of Asia, kin to the Unicorn and Pegasus, a holy creature, it's bathwater is used in the Queen's garden, as an elixir and purifier. Father wants you to be purified, he might even have you drink a cup before you bathe."

"I am not drinking someone else's bathwater," George shook his head he had done many things in his life, many things, but drinking used bathwater not his own was not on his to do list of life.

"You're not understanding what a Kirin is," Count D said with a roll of his eyes. Leon laughed taking his baby from George while Count D sat down at the table. "Perhaps I can convince Sohki to show you his true shape."

"You mean, like the dragon did and Hydran?" George said then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Hydran is a pegasus, and is shaped like a pegasus, Laton is a dragon and is shaped like a dragon... What is Jhaymes?" George recalled Jhaymes claiming that he belonged to him now, but what did that entail? Would he be sleeping with an animal if he did become lovers with him?

"Not in the way you think," Bikky said again surprising Ryo with his dragon sage. "Things on Arcadia are mystical in a way and the species become more like races with human being the common denominator. He can be a human when in bed and fly the skies as a bird of flames."

"You haven't been in bed have you?"Rain asked then blushed and looked down at his plate when George merely raised his brows at him. He could smell Jhaymes scent on George but it was light and fading, not like a complete immersion the way Ryo was all over Dee and vice versa.

"What Bikky is trying to say," Ryo said with a smile hoping to spare Rain further embarrassment. "Is that with Arcadia, the rules are a little different. When he is shaped like a human, he is a human, true he displays extraordinary powers and flame throwing techniques, but he sports the double helix like the rest of us." Ryo sighed and handed George his plate of food. "My mother chose to live and die as a human."

"Your mother, the princess?" George said wondering why Jhaymes had not joined them for breakfast.

"She was a golden dragon, much like Alicia I am told. Alicia is carrying my child." Ryo explained with a smile. "While you guys are recording I am going to pop over and visit with her. Dee would you like to come."

"Yeah," Dee smiled. "She got that baby cause I made you scream." Dee said with a wink at George when Ryo threw a biscuit at him he laughed as it bounced off his head. Count d was discreet as he picked up the biscuit and sat on a plate.

"Yamete, hentai-yo!" Ryo said his face red.

"D," Rain said having emptied his plate without saying another word or looking at George. "Want to work out?" Count D nodded and got to his feet. He doffed his top layer leaving it with Leon he entered the backyard in his sleeveless shift and leggings. Ryo looked after them and sighed. He looked at George then at Bikky who shrugged and followed them out into the yard.

"Count D said we are doing well enough now that he wants to introduce us to swords and staffs. Cool huh?" Bikky left them alone before Ryo could utter a word

Break

'Ball Brawl!' Naughty Boy George.' 'Kissing Booth George.' Were just a few of the headlines George perused while waiting for Jhaymes to call. "In 'Kissing Booth George.' There were pictures of him with Jon last year, Heaven at the ball and Count D at the mall. There was also one from the ball with Rain's lips plastered on his. Of course they did not print that the boy had been trying to perform emergency medical aid preferring to print that he was some sort of horny monster sleeping with everyone in town including Ryo and Dee. A patron of the Sunshine Learning Center had claimed to have seen him groping Ryo in public. "I did not grope you," George complained tossing the paper aside. "I patted your bum."

"I told you both when you did it that people would suspect naughty threesomes." Ryo said with a laugh excusing himself to empty the dishwasher.

"Suspect, ha what a laugh, convicted without a fair trial," George tossed his hair. "If only they knew that the only naughty things going on around here happens in your bedroom." George complained and Dee laughed.

"You mean Jhaymes is a little slow on the uptake?" Leon said laughing with Dee.

"There is no uptake," George groused. "Or how about there is up, no take."

"But I scent him on you," Ryo said re-entering the den. "I hope Lord D wakes up before they are done. Looks like little D is really giving it to them." He told JJ after looking into the backyard and seeing both Rain and Bikky laying in the grass panting and Count D standing waiting for them to attack him again. "It is not strong, but it is there."

George held up his hand saying nothing he wiggled his fingers. He noted Lyo staring at him and stuck his tongue out offering the boy candy which he took and passed it to his friends. JJ rushed after to monitor the little ones consumption. "Have a little patience," Count D laughed and George looked at his cell, still no call. He wondered what was up with Jhaymes. He claimed he wanted to be his lover and yet he ignored him the day after the declaration. George went through the day withdrawing from the visitors and Ryo and Dee. He remained in his room throughout dinner and went to bed in tears.

Break

It was a somber group that trudged into the consulate on Wednesday. George had spent all of Tuesday in his room eating junk food when he bothered to eat at all. "There is a reasonable explanation I am sure," Ryo patted his arm.

"I am not expecting him to call every day, but a hi, how are you? Would be nice," George said fearing he was doomed to love men who thought nothing of him or his feelings. Rain frowned following them into the consulate, he had a few things he would like to say to Jhaymes, none of them pleasant. When he had called yesterday a maid had said that Jhaymes was indisposed and was not taking calls, even when George had told them his name and that he was dating Jhaymes he could not get through.

"Why don't you guys head off to rehearsal and I will go see if Zarro sent him on some top secret mission," Ryo said dragging Dee with him. Rain took George's hand and lead him down the palatial hallway. The facade of the consulate had vanished as soon as the door of the building closed leaving them in the palace of Arcadia.

"You know it's funny," Rain said trying to lighten George's mood upon entering the spacious room with hard wood floors and walls of windows and mirrors. It looked more like a ballet studio than a recording studio except for the microphone's and headsets. There were also musical instruments strewn about. "Julie's aunt called her mom giving them both grief about her dating me after seeing me in paper kissing you. I told them I was not kissing you."

George laughed and shook his head at Rain. "No matter what you say, the public will prefer to believe the more scandalous story. He fact that you are severely underage is just adding fuel to their self-righteous fire."

"I'm not that young," Rain complained. "In three years I'll be legal."

"What are you planning?" George asked with a giggle moving off to greet the band. He looked down the hall that Ryo and Dee had vanished into and wished to go with them. Instead he went through the paces of tuning up his voice.

Break

Zarro sat on the plush pillow of his throne with a small white kitten in his lap purring loudly in the large throne room. Victoria, as a lioness, sat beside her human looking husband licking another kitten clean despite it's grumbled mewling. "Bath time," Zarro laughed looking at one of the younger litters that was next in line to be bathed by the high queen of Arcadia. Though it squirmed, it dared not run from the room.

"Your majesty," Ryo said bringing the king's eyes back to him. He had posed his question, Zarro had laughed then asked about the small fairy that had wanted to go live with George. "I recall asking if you sent Jhaymes off somewhere," Ryo tried for patience when the king seemed to be ignoring him. Instead of answering he sat the current kitten down and picked up the freshly bathed one to pat down it's fur which stood on end from the queen's tongue while she moved on to the last one waiting. Dee cringed when the large cat licked the cub all over.

"You did, didn't you?" Zarro said dropping his head to the side and gazing at Ryo and Dee. "I didn't, did I?" He asked Victoria who looked up then back down at her cub to finish his bath. "He is here, in his room with Alera."

Ryo and Dee left the room arm in arm. "He's in an odd mood," Ryo remarked to Dee as they headed to the Phoenix rooms in the palace.

"Baby," Dee said when Ryo knocked on the door. "It's not a mood, that cat's as wonky as they come." Ryo nodded in agreement then gasped at the crash he heard on the other side of the door. Ryo sent an alarmed look at Dee before he pushed the door open. He caught a brief glimpse of green and Dee called out. "Jhaymes, Alera."

"We're here," Alera said from behind the wall of the main salon. "We really are indisposed, would you mind coming back next week?"

"We'll be back at work next week, you know we only took an extra week off for our anniversary." Ryo said inching closer to the door. "We came by because I wanted to speak with Jhaymes."

"I'm indisposed, try again next week," Jhaymes said his voice sounding oddly hollow.

"George does not understand why you said you wanted him and then proceeded to ignore him. I think he deserves an explanation." Ryo said annoyed with the secrecy of the siblings.

"I can't see him right now, and I can't dial a phone, will you just tell him that my every heart beat is his."

"Such drivel should come from the one spouting it," Dee said he heard a cough and blast of green flames shot out from the side of the room followed by a sneeze and silver flames.

"You could just call him up and let him know what is going on," Ryo said inching around the corner he halted and gasped, Dee crashing into his back at the sudden stop. They both stared in horror at the two ratty birds that smoldered. Flames and feather's littered the marble floor of their nesting room a separate room from their salon and bedrooms.

"What am I supposed to say?" Jhaymes said his wings drooped at his sides. "Sorry sweetheart, can't take you out, I'm molting."

"Oh," Dee said.

"My," Ryo finished the thought of his lover and sighed. This was a predicament.

Break

Count D sat in his chair sipping his tea and almost hated to sign his name on the bottom of the contract. This was not the first time he had sent a Gokurakachyo out to live with humans, he only hoped that it would not end in such tragedy as the last time. The large wings fluttered in contentment as the man who now owned him carried him out on his arm. Count D sighed praying that this time would be different.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: ...Bwa Ha Ha Ha... I can't really say much more here now can I?


	36. Strange And Beautiful

**Powdered Sugre 36**

**Strange and Beautiful**

Rain watched as George went through the vocal workouts. When Daphnus called a halt for a break Rain made his way over to George. "Smile... please," Rain called up a bright wind to lift George's hair around his head. George smiled but the tears in his eyes was enough to make Rain want to pummel Jhaymes, but knew that he stood little to no chance against him.

"I just wish I understood,"George said with a sigh. "I think maybe... I just don't know." George sat down on a stool. George looked out the window to the sky and in his mind he recalled Jhaymes arms around him as they had flown the bright Arcadian skies. "You know, usually Carni-rides make me vilely ill, but... in his arms, I was fine riding that Pegasus."

"You'll see," Rain found himself saying while he sighed. George was so beautiful, he could not imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. "I'll bet wherever he is, he is thinking of nothing but you." George smiled, he hoped so, because he could not help thinking of nothing but him.

Break

"You look like hell," Dee said with a laugh as he looked at Jhaymes. Jhaymes could not even refute the statement. In fact, he sneezed green flames that Ryo deflected from Dee.

"I know, if he see's me like this..." Jhaymes sneezed again and Dee jumped back. "Not to mention I could set him on fire." Jhaymes sat down then held out a wing to Dee. "Ryo is too much for me even at my best. But Dee, could I borrow your arm?"

"What?" Dee backed away.

"I can't hold a pen right now, but I want to send him a message. If you pull one of my feathers, it will be my handwriting." Jhaymes explained offering Dee his wing again. Dee grasped one of the smoldering feathers and pulled afraid that he might hurt Jhaymes. Jhaymes yanked back leaving the pin feather in Dee's hand. Ryo left the room in search of a notepad and came back with elegant stationary. "I'll dictate a letter," Jhaymes said when Dee pulled a chair over and sat down holding the pad of paper. Jhaymes threw his head back and emitted a series of musical notes.

"How am I supposed to write that?" Dee asked as Jhaymes continued to sing then gasped as his arm moved on it's own. He looked down at his hand seeing handwriting not his own. It was a neat script and not a blotch from the inkwell that the feather was dipped in over and over again. Dee smiled and sat still while his hand wrote several pages.

When Jhaymes was silent and his name signed at the bottom of the page he walked over to salon moving his head to indicate that Ryo should follow him. "In the desk, second drawer there is a box." Ryo took the small box and could not help the urge to open it and look inside. He gasped at the intricate necklace that reposed on a tiny black velvet cushion. "I had planned to give it to him after... You know, our first... together..." Jhaymes paused and his nares turned an even darker shade of green.

"I don't think I have ever seen a bird blush." Dee laughed when Jhaymes lowered his head.

"But could you please with the letter, give it to him?" Jhaymes said his eyes drooping.

"Yes," Ryo said closing the box again. Jhaymes went back into the nesting area laying on his mats.

"Can you please leave now?" Alera said coughing white flames she went to lay beside her brother. "We need our rest." Dee nodded his head taking the letter and the box, he and Ryo departed. They walked the halls hand in hand hearing the sound of the rehearsal long before they rounded the corner. Ryo and Dee stood silently in the doorway while George sang with Andy. "Reach out and touch, somebody's hand, make this world a better place, if you can..."

Rain and Kenneth came in singing along. "Just try..."

"If you see an old friend on the street... And he's down, Remember, his shoes could fit your feet..." Andy paused as George stopped singing he looked at Ryo and Dee a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"I can see we are not going to get any more out of you today," Daphnus sighed then glared at Ryo and Dee for interrupting their session. "Go..." Daphnus waved George away then rolled his eyes as he scampered from the area.

"Is he alright?" George asked before Ryo could say anything.

"He is perfectly normal... for him," Ryo explained unsure what to say to George that would not seem weird. "But he will not be out for a few more days."

"Yeah he and Alera are..."Daphnus nearly bit his lip when he received a mental jog from Nestoir.

"They are under a special sort of quarantine for a while," Dee tried to do damage control.

"Yeah, Zarro does not want his palace on fire..." Daphnus paused again having received a stronger kick from Nestoir his brain buzzed a moment then settled down. "Stop that." He demanded turning to glower at the other high prince.

"What's really going on?" George asked looking from the princes to Ryo and Dee then back again.

"Nothing to worry about," Ryo said handing him the letter and the box. "But Jhaymes asked us to give you this."

"You saw him? Can I?" George asked looking down the hall.

"Not in your best interest right now," Dee steered him away from the door and sat him on one of the empty chairs around the room. "He could sneeze and kill you." Dee muttered too low for George to hear, he was not paying attention anyway for Ryo had opened the box showing him the necklace inside. George stared at the large pendant of a rampant bird it's wings spread wide seeming to be made of emerald and diamond flames the white gold and platinum filigree setting gleamed in the sunlight.

"This was made by the same person," George said looking at the bracelet that Jhaymes had given him for his birthday. "The detail is too similar."

"You mean, you don't know," Andy said walking over to George and clicking her wrist together. George gasped as she pulled her sword and showed him the hilt with the deep purple jewels and diamonds. "These were all made by the same person."

George stared at the weapon then at his bracelet and the necklace his heart speeding up and skipping a few beats. Gentle fingers were traced along the design as tears gathered. "Jhaymes made this?" He said the words soft and Ryo watched as the most beautiful smile came to his face. Ryo nudged Dee as Andy backed away leaving George to his letter. Rain sighed seeing George so engrossed in his letter he was jolted as his cell phone began the theme song for Sailor Moon.

"Great," Daphnus complained when Rain excused himself. "Now we are losing you too. If this is going to be the pace of the entire summer, we may as well plan for a New Years release instead of thanksgiving as we had planned, you know friends and family."

"Friends huh," Bikky said with a grin as Rain went off with his phone. "I had to do a report for school, seems more like villains and victims if you ask me. I mean, a bunch of Europeans come over to 'The New World', find a bunch of peaceful tribes and try to steal their land, change their religion and rape their women. Then had the nerve to brand them savages, how fun is that?" Bikky felt a gust of wind around him and looked for Rain only to see him still on the cell. Out the window he saw Wyld Wynd flying by giving him an approving nod.

Daphnus nodded his agreement with Bikky. "But that is not, in a sense, what we celebrate. We should allow the past mistakes of generations long dead to pass away with them. What should be attempted is a remembrance of the proud race that the Natives are. The ideal of two nations coming together in peace and in friendship is what should be the cumulation of the holiday. We are still in times when prejudice, ignorance and hatred are running amok I am hoping that one day our children can honestly say that they have a world where race, creed, species even, does not matter. But I also know that the only way the world will ever know peace is if there is only one man left on it. For surely if one man has something, the other will want more and is willing to fight and die in order to take it."Daphnus sighed looking sad. "Sorry young MaClean, I don't mean to jade you so young."

"Nothing I did not already know," Bikky said patting Daphnus hand he went to call Carol wondering if she would be willing to come over for dinner tonight.

Break

Count D sighed, he looked at the customer, a young woman in all black clothing. Chains hung about her hips and from there dropped down to her knees. Her hair was spiked at least three feet in some places and frizzy in others it too was jet black while black lip stick was on her mouth and Kohl lined her eyes. She had silver piercings in her brows, lips and at least five in each ear. Norma fluttered her wings where she perched on the young woman's shoulder oddly dark against the pale face of the patron. '-Are you sure about this?-' Count D asked in Mandarin to which the bat squeaked and nodded. Count D sighed, then smiled signing his name to the contract. Business as usual. He supplied the incense and the three rules feeling his heart sink in sadness as Norma left the shop. He hoped it would not be the last he ever saw of her.

Break

_'Sweetheart,_

_I am hoping that this letter is finding you well and brings a smile to your face. Even if I am not there to see it I am not so selfish as to deny others the pleasure of the expression. I regret that I can not be with you today, and that there are still some days yet that I must stay away from you. Please know that I would face anything to be at your side, but the one thing I can not face is harm to you which is what would be the ultimate result of my presence. If I have not yet told you, let me do so now... I love you. I never wanted these words to be said in a letter, I was hoping for rose petals and champagne, the glitter of starlight shining in your eyes. As well as my scent all over you from the love we've made. _

_It is strange to me and beautiful, the things I feel when I am with you, or near you, or even if I should just happen to think of you. I have never met anyone like you so willing to give of yourself. So willing to offer and accept love. You are kind and marvelous in a way that I have never known before. You have won the hearts of the Dragon King and Queen of Arcadia as well the youngest Prince and his consort. You rode a pegasus, and had lunch with mermaids, touched the heart of a soul wounded wind rider, and earned the fierce devotion of a dragon in human skin, young though he may be I sense greatness in Ryo's oldest son._

_My heart stood no chance the moment you walked into the consulate, wounded and haunted, brokenhearted and sad, but smiling. You are so brave to face a heartless and cruel world as you do and Oh, my love how I admire you. No, I not only admire you, I adore you. I long for the moment when you are fully mine with the surest passion as the sun displays shining on the world for all to see. The fire in my loins pales in comparison to the fire in my heart that blazes your name in a song of glory. You send me to new heights of delight with just the touch of your lips, your hand could be the death of me and yet I look forward to dieing a thousand deaths in your arms._

_Please shed not another tear in despair for my heart is yours and I desire none but you. As soon as I am able I will fly to your side and take you in my arms. Until then I will dream of the shade of your eyes as they gazed upon mine._

_ My every heart beats a devoted note to only you_

_ Jhaymes_

The last piece of the little light green and silver paper fell to George's lap to mingle with the tears he had shed. "George," He looked up to see Rain concerned and smiled brilliantly at the young man. "Are you alright?"

"Oh... Rain," George said carefully picking up the tear stained papers and holding them to his heart. "How is this possible?"

"How? I don't know what you are talking about," Rain said he sat on the floor at George's feet and looked up at him. His eyes shone from within at the sight of George blushing and smiling, crying and yet he seemed delighted. Rain sighed and propped his chin in his folded hands as he gazed at George.

"I... He... Oh gosh," George brought up a hand to his brow as his heart seemed to palpitate, he looked up alarmed as Ryo dashed to his side with his inhaler. "No, no I am fine," George assured Ryo who sighed. "I think... Oh... Gosh."

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked for George's cheeks were red, he was weeping and yet his smile was devastating in its beauty. "Dee and I are on our way to see Alicia now, we'll be a few hours. Do you need anything?" George shook his head and wiped his face on a handkerchief.

"Why is he so wonderful?" George whispered and took the necklace from the box. He held the delicate creation in his hand and brought it to his lips.

"He's in love with you," Ryo said. He took the necklace and went behind George who lifted his hair out of the way so that Ryo could close the clasp. "And you are in love with him." George gasped realizing that it was true. He sat as if stunned allowing his hair to fall around him.

"Dear God, I am aren't I?" George said with a sigh. "What now?"

"Well, you love each other right?" Rain said not sure why he had the sudden urge to weep. "The rest will come from that, you'll see." Ryo took Rain aside before he and Dee left. "Ryo?" Rain said sitting on the window ledge overlooking the bright garden of the Queen of Arcadia.

"Rain... Do you," Ryo paused not sure how to approach such a sensitive subject with his son. "Do you... Like George?"

"Of course I do, he is wonderful and so kind and talented and gosh, beautiful." Rain gushed, turned dark red and shut his mouth. "Who wouldn't like him?"

"I mean seriously," Ryo said and turned Rain to face him when the boy looked away. "Romantically?"

Rain stared out at the garden saying nothing and Ryo watched as he became fascinated with the sight of several elves walking through the garden, a common enough sight that it should have deserved no more than a passing glance. "I...I'm not gay okay," Rain said after a lengthy pause. Rain did not want Ryo to worry about him and he sighed. He thought of the first time he had seen George, of the startled kinship he felt and of Slyphe's ready acceptance of him. "It's just that George is George and he is unique. I want to kiss him and hold him and..." Rain paused when he heard Ryo gasp.

Ryo tried not to be shocked, not only was Rain fantasizing about George, but he thought himself a suitable top. "Rain, George is involved now."

"I know all that and I have Julie, so nothing can come of these feelings." Rain firmed his lips and blinked rapidly. "I just don't understand why I have them, he's a man, I know, but Ryo I think I love him. I want him. We are both involved, so I can't do anything about it."

"Not to mention he is too old for you," Ryo gentled his voice and placed a hand on Rain's shoulder. "You are only fifteen, he is in his twenties."

"You'd have to arrest him," Rain said stepping further away from his fantasy of George.

"And give you a bare-assed spanking," Ryo nodded and laughed when Rain widened his eyes and gaped at him. "It takes two and I have faith that he would do the right thing and turn you down, but I hope you understand that love can take many forms. George is beautiful, no one can deny it and he is talented and all that you say, it is alright to love him, but you can't have him. Besides, Ame-Chan... He is happy now, be happy for him." Rain nodded and hugged Ryo before sending him on his way. Rain rejoined the group for the rehearsal unable to meet Andy's knowing gaze.

Break

Leon returned home from work to find Count D weeping. He leaned over the sofa his cheeks and nose red while his eyes matched, bloodshot and overflowing. He was in full bodied sobs when Leon entered staring at him in horror. "Baby?" Leon rushed to his side unable to fathom what could have upset him. "What happened?"

"Oh, Leon," D sobbed as Leon picked him up and sat with him in his arms. "Today, Norma left the shop and it finally hit me, I mean it really hit me. Everything that happened, everything that it meant. I... I really am barren. I said it the other day so easily and now it feels as if a part of me is gone and... Oh Leon." Count D broke down acknowledging his grief for the first time since his father had explained what Dae had done to him so long ago. He had buried the pain deep, deep enough that he could get through the pregnancy thinking only of the life of his child but now. He could no longer hide from it and he feared it would rend him in two. "I am a Kami, a being of light and life and I can no longer bring forth life. Before Aoi was born the notion was foreign to me, not even a tentative thought. In fact I could not believe I was carrying. I was terrified, but... It is a natural part of me. Of what I am and I... I can't bring forth life."

"Oh no D," Leon said patting the trembling back. "You are light and you are life, you are my life. You and Jewel and Leon Jr. You gave me that, never think otherwise. Chris is able to speak today because of you. You four are my family and I treasure you." Leon assured D he tilted his head back and kissed him deeply. "Please stop crying every tear you shed is like a knife in my soul."

D sniffled then wept anew. "I should have fought him harder, thought to use my powers, something, anything. He tried to abort my child and I was useless."

"No baby, no," Leon said with a lump in his own throat at seeing D so shattered. "You did what you could, which is more than any of us. And you survived and you gave me a son. A beautiful, healthy son. I thank you," Leon kissed D again then stood to his feet. Traversing the long halls was always like an adventure to Leon because he never really knew where he would end up. Somehow, he knew it was the magic of the shop, he always ended up where he needed to be. When he opened the door that appeared before him, he was amazed at the garden on the other side. "I love you D, let me show you." Leon carried D inside with a smile. He refused to shed tears for a future he did not know, but he would indeed celebrate the present and all that it held.

Count D's sniffle turned into a sigh at the feel of Leon's lips on his neck. "Leon," Count D rasped unable to catch his breath swamped under the onslaught of Leon's passion.

"I love you," Leon whispered in Count D's ear his breath warm on the sensitive skin. He drank in each shudder that left D's body, each gasp emitted from his succulent mouth. Moist lips parted and Leon drank his mouth as a thirsty man in a desert laps a bountiful stream groaning at the heady taste of D's arousal. The same sweet scent that had allured him, wild cherry blossoms in bloom, the same exotic taste that ensnared him greeted his mouth and nose. Leon felt as if he came alive his hands almost desperate as they fumbled with D's ties and buttons. This cheongsam seemed unnecessarily fussy and yet he knew the reward would be worth it.

"Will you love me? Leon," Count D sobbed burying his face in the neck that hovered above him in the soft grass. "Will you love me even is I wither from within?"

"As long as you have my love to sustain you, you should not worry about withering." Leon said looking down at D his mismatched eyes shining like jewels under the white wash of pale moonlight. "From the inside out I love you. Your body," Leon licked D from his left shoulder across his chest paying homage to his nipples then moving on to his right shoulder. "You mind," Leon placed a kiss on D's lips sliding his tongue inside he dueled with D's tongue. "Your heart," Leon lay his head on D's chest listening to the pitter-patter of D's fluttering heart. "Every part of you I love," Leon confessed and D looked into his deep blue eyes.

D could not get away from those eyes. Ever since they had met and Leon had sauntered into his shop accusing him of murder and drug trafficking and a host of other crimes, D had been trapped in those straightforward eyes. "Leon, love me," D begged wrapping his silk clad arms around Leon's neck glad when Leon pushed the falling material completely from his body leaving his delicate nude form laying on the pile of rumpling clothes. D tugged at Leon's shirt and with a thought the article was tossed aside. Leon undid his pants he stepped from them and dropped to the grass pulling D into his arms.

"I will, I will love you, I will always love you." Leon promised leaving his mark on D's neck. He moved all over D's body kissing and licking tasting and savoring. Just as D thought he could take no more Leon stopped and placed a large hand on his hip. D gasped to find himself being turned over on his stomach so that Leon could start all over again. Leon paused by the dip in the small of D's back he placed a warm kiss there while his fingers massaged the two peachy globes. "I love you now, yesterday and tomorrow, forever," Leon promised punctuating each word with a kiss to D's cheeks and finishing with a long lick in between them.

The cry that Count D released was music to Leon's ears mixed with pleas in Mandarin a sure sign that D was almost ready. Leon licked further pressing his fingers against the rosebud opening. D relaxed clenching his fingers in the fine garments he lay upon. "Ah... Oh..." Count D managed all thoughts leaving his brain. Leon's fingers always drove him mad. "Leon...Leon.. Inside... Oneigaishimasu," D begged turning over and spreading his legs. Leon chuckled softly taking D into his mouth. Leon pushed three fingers inside and pressed forward with them. He drank every drop as D convulsed underneath him. It was thick, this cream, sweet and addictive and Leon craved it if he was without for more that three days. He was glad that D never made him go without for more than two. "Leon," D sighed panting he reached for Leon and was gratified when his detective crawled over him bringing his legs up. Leon held the appendages with his arms as he placed himself for entry.

Pushing inside was always a delicious adventure in sensation and Leon closed his groaning at the tight feel. His mouth on D earlier and his own pre-release enough to gain him access, but he would have to go slow, go gently, for though D was relaxed from his orgasm, he was still tender inside. Leon wished he had thought to ask D to summon lubrication, but he knew D's pleasure fogged mind would be capable of nothing more than crying his name. It was a thought that pleased him. D hitched his hips meeting Leon's tentative thrusts with desperate movements spurring Leon to move faster inside of him. Leon could not hold back. He knew it would be over soon and he tried to slow his hips from the continued thrusting into D's willing body. D was having none of that. He locked his ankles around Leon's waist and placed a hand on each of Leon's bottom cheeks pulling him in faster and faster. Leon lost his head staring into those eyes he came. Copious amounts of his milky release entered D's body and he coated both of their belly's with another stream, testimony to his own enjoyment. Leon collapsed on top of D panting.

"I want you to tell me something," Leon said kissing D's face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. "Did I love you when I found out you could have kids, or was it long before that?"

D waited his breath catching in his throat and he found it difficult to swallow. He worked his throat convinced an audible sound would never get through but he was determined to answer Leon. "Before."

"Exactly," Leon said pulling D into his arms. "I will love you long after you can't. Forever." Leon promised his eyes closing. Leon sighed in contentment when he felt D relax against him.

"Forever," D promised laying his head against Leon.

Break

Chihaya sat watching as the waves poured over the sands and thought that the ebb and flow of the ocean was akin to the tidal waves of life. He loved Kagetsuya, but he could not help the guilt at ruining his career back on Eden. Who knows how far Kagetsuya could have gone if he had not had him for a partner? "You're looking down in the dumps." Kagetsuya said sitting beside his little lover on the sand and tucking him in the security of his arms.

"If you hadn't met me, you would probably have children by now," Chihaya whispered. "Sometimes, I wish I could be like the Kami and give you children, but I know that is impossible and I am sorry."

"Who say's it's impossible?" Kagetsuya said raising Chihaya's face. "We are similar in make up to the kami, but our desire for our partner as well as an act of will is needed."

"I don't understand," Chihaya said and wished he had payed more attention in physiology when he had been in school on Eden. Kagetsuya laughed and pressed Chihaya into the sand of their private little area of paradise.

"There is a lot still that I don't understand," Kagetsuya said placing nibbling kisses along his jawline. The sound of the waves was a calming backdrop the the gentle sigh Chihaya released. "If I had known you wanted children, I would have spoken with Lord D a while ago."

"Wait, me?" Chihaya gasped and was unable to say more when Kagetsuya pulled his shirt from him and tossed it to the sand. "I thought you wanted a baby. Whenever Count D or Lord D are over, you play with theirs and say how cute they are."

"Well, they are cute," Kagetsuya sat down beside Chihaya giving up on getting him out of the tiny shorts. Besides, he consoled himself. They had made love on the beach before and the sand got out of hand. It was embarrassing at the cafe the next day with the itching and carrying on they both did. "Doesn't mean I want one. Think about the responsibility that would entail. Maybe one day, but," Kagetsuya shrugged. "I mean, if you want one... I will,"Kagetsuya said with a smile. "Anything you want, I will try my best to get it for you." Chihaya felt tears in his eyes and he got to his feet. Beckoning to Kagetsuya Chihaya turned and ran up the beach. Kagetsuya took a moment to appreciate the slim legs firm and running down the beach before he got up with a laugh ad followed him.

Break

Long fingers drummed together as cold violet eyes watched the chief of police on television. The man was claiming that the crime rate in his city was down. He then went on to explain that he had some of the best officers on the force. The eyes narrowed listening to the officers that were named who had recently or even at one point won medals and honor as well as Arcadian recognition. Safe city huh? He ground his teeth and decided to accept the words as a challenge to his superior ability. "Florian," Dae called and the demon, wearing a female form this time in the hopes of gaining his master's attention and failing utterly as Hamanosuke was still warming the demon's bed. "Call all that will hear and have them assemble."

"Yes sir," Florian fluttered his eyes at Dae and hurried off to do his bidding.

"Listen to me," Dae said when his minions had appeared before him. "There is a nasty little rumor that this city is safe and it insults me. I want you all to go out there and commit any and every crime that you can think of. But avoid the law at all cost, immolate yourself if you have to. I want it to start out small, and get more and more outrageous. Leave no clues, I want the public terrified. When they can't turn to their heroes for answers the city will be ripe... Ripe for the plucking and I am feeling the need for some fresh fruit. Go," Dae pointed to the door and watched as his wraiths and warlocks, demons and scouts left to do his bidding.

To Be Continued

Aurhor's notes: Another short chapter, sorry, but I am working on a lot of different things right now. I will try for a longer one. I must apologize for not going into detail about Ryo and Dee's anniversary, but I was getting too far behind with time again. I will do something special with them for sure and allow the French One to really spread his kinky little wings. He was working on the first George and Jhaymes scene and I peeked over his shoulder... I am still blushing... Such that I can anyway with this deliciously Dark skin that I have. Anyway, I look forward to comments. Thank you all for your continued reading of this series, your words mean a lot to the both of us.


	37. Say Hello To The Sun

**Question of the week as I try desperately to get the Holiday Chapter written in time: Have YOU bought a copy of The White Lion yet?**

**Powdered Sugre 37**

**Say Hello to the Sun**

'LA rocked by Royal invasion'- Last weekend's ball was the epitome of glittering high society. Pitting grand showmanship and fashion with passion and insults. True to form Her Royal Highness doled out insults with great disrespect for lifestyles and earned herself a physical reprimand from the high princess of Arcadia. HRH Calliope demanded some form of restitution even hinting that war could be declared. King Zarro has been quoted as laughing and saying. "I have no desire to engage in this silly squabble. She can declare all she wants, but I won't answer. Call it what you like I'm done with it." The High King of Arcadia laughed again then the line went dead. Princess Andromache has not been concerned with the incident at all and is quoted as saying. "A guest at her ball was having a severe medical emergency and she laughed, then insisted we stay when we were merely concerned for his health. She then decided to mock his and several more guests lifestyles one of them the prince of the eastern fire dragons and his consort. She showed a decided lack of diplomacy to our kingdom and if anyone should have the right to declare war it is Arcadia. And for the record, fifteen year old Rain Cloud MaClean, a prince of Arcadia, was not kissing Boy George, he was trying to administer mouth to mouth resuscitation. Thank you very much." All in all it was an eventful weekend for all.

Ryo sat the paper down and finished eating his eggs. George looked up and smiled at him. "That article was not at all toxic like the other ones."

"No," Ryo said showing George the writer. "This is Jeremy Jameson, JJ's cousin, he's living with the police commissioner."

"The commissioner is waving the flag? Wow, LA really is top notch for queers." George laughed and sipped his tea.

"I wouldn't say that," Dee said coming downstairs and George's eyes widened at the suspenders that held the shiny guns. Ryo had already caused him to drop his tea cup. Bikky, snickering, picked up the mess while Ryo had made him another cup. "We are tolerated because we do our job."

"Those guns probably make the transition a little easier," George said. Dee sat with a smirk and shrug. "We are going back to work today, and the boys are off to their own devices, is there anything you want to do today?" Dee asked watching as George slipped his sausages to Slyphe. The large cat purred rubbing along his legs as she sat and nibbled her treat.

"Actually yes," George said with a smile he looked up when a butterfly flew down and landed on his head. "Ponchi, I've asked you not to sit there." Bells seemed to tinkle, the sound of the fairy laughing. She bounced around a few times her wings fluttering before she hopped onto the table barely missing his breakfast as she landed. "Can you take me to Angel's boutique? He wants to work on a few designs with me." Ponchi folded her arms and sat on the edge of his plate her little face screwed in a pout. George reached down and allowed her to sit on the palm of his hand. He held her up to eye level appreciating the way the sun glinted off her bright blue hair and wings. "Would you like to come with me?" Ponchi leaped from his hand and tinkled spilling little flecks of dust. Slyphe, at George's feet, sneezed and looked up at the fairy with displeasure. "Alright, but you are not riding in my hair," George said and opened his pocket. Ponchi giggled and dived right in. He felt his pocket moving and looked down to see the tiny fairy moving his lip gloss and spare bobby pins around.

Rain laughed as things began to tumble out of George's pocket that the fairy tossed out. "Looks like she is getting comfortable."

"Hey," George complained picking up his things. He stared in awe as a tanned young woman with pointed and tufted ears and long bushy tail wearing white gauze handed him the lipstick. "Slyphe," He said staring at the new form of the young woman. "That's how you opened the door to my room,"George accused to which Slyphe laughed and shifted back to her lynx form. George wondered at the sudden change until he heard the doorbell.

"It's Erick and Terry, we are supposed to go to the park today, we'll take Lyo." Bikky said getting to his feet to answer the door. Bikky had just opened the door when Peter dashed past him. Ponchi squeaked and hid away in George's pocket.

"George, George," Peter said his eyes shining in glee. "Don Magely wrote that you were kissing everyone. Kiss me too." Peter puckered his lips and George stepped back as Erick pulled Peter back.

"I like that, if I so much as look at anyone," Erick groused looking at Rain. "You are bawling at me," Erick said with red cheeks he turned back to Peter. "And here you are begging a kiss off the man."

"I can't help it, he's so..." Peter sighed and tried to walk over to George but was stopped by a hissing Slyphe. "What?" Peter asked the snarling cat. "Only Rain's allowed?"

"I wasn't kissing him," Rain grumbled shaking his head he pulled his hair back attempting to sooth his cat. "You should read more than cheap society mags."

"The only one I will be kissing is Jhaymes," George announced sticking his tongue out he patted his pocket and waited for Ryo and Dee to finish up getting ready.

"Boys," Ryo said putting his jacket on over his weapons. "Since you are now fifteen and on summer break your new hours are ten and eleven." Bikky and Rain grinned, promised to be responsible and headed out. Erick looked sullenly at Peter and stomped out careful not to touch his young lover. "And Peter, Rain is right," Ryo said. "Don Magely is trash talking scum. Don't believe anything he writes."

Yeah," Dee laughed putting his jacket on. "He will have you believing we all have random orgies and George is the ringleader."

"What's an orgy?" Lyo piped up.

"You will immediately wipe that word from your vocabulary," Ryo said sending the boys off with a warning look at Dee while George laughed.

Lyo nodded then turned to Rain and Bikky. "Can we get ice cream?"

Break

Angel squealed in delight when George entered the shop and ushered him back to his work room. As soon as the door closed Ponchi left his pocket to perch on George's head amidst the ribbon tied braids. "Keeping a fairy in your pocket, how appropriate." Angel joked as he pulled out his fabrics.

"Oh stop," George tapped his arm then moved Ponchi from his head. "I don't know why you like it up there. Now, let's see," George sat down with a pad of white, lace cut paper. "Mind if I write a letter first?"

"No go ahead, I'll go get us some lunch," Angel left George alone in his work room with his paper.

"Ponchi," George said summoning the little fairy. "Are you sure you can deliver this to Jhaymes?" Ponchi hopped up and down and George took it to mean yes. Her tinkling and sprinkling of dust covering his hands. George smiled and tickled her with his pinkie then settled down to write. When Angel returned to the room it was to find George deeply engrossed in his letter.

"Dumpling!" George looked up as Torcha entered with Angel helping him to carry the trays of food. "Since Ryo and Dee went to work and the boys are off on their vacation I decided to be the dragon at your side today." George smiled at her then went back to his letter while Angel set his soup, sandwich and iced tea around him.

"Thank you Angel, thank you Torcha for assuring my safety." George added a few more lines to his letter then freshened his lipstick. Angel giggled when George pressed his lips to the page leaving an imprint. "Alright." George sealed the envelope after rubbing each page on his wrist to seal in his scent for Jhaymes. "Are you sure?" Ponchi grabbed the letter in her tiny hands vanishing out the window before George could ask her again. "Torcha, do you really think the incubus will come after me again?"

Torcha sat down and nibbled a large turkey leg that Collins had made for her. "It is not in the nature of that beast to give up." Torcha said she adjusted her lemon yellow and emerald green skirt around her knees and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "But do not worry, he'll get what's coming to him." George smiled at the tiny dragon queen. He began to eat his lunch with a great smile on his face. When they began to go over fabrics and designs Torcha became bored. "I am going to go peruse your racks Angel. I'll smell if something comes near the vicinity." Torcha waved at them then vanished into the boutique.

Break

The chief paced inside of Ryo and Dee's office. "There has been a wave of crime since you guys decided that you needed an extra week off."

"This is petty street stuff," Dee said tossing the file back at the chief. "Pick pockets, burglary, corner store lifting, uniforms can handle it. When you get a homicide, come see us." Ryo hid his smirk behind his coffee mug. Tasting the foul brew he coughed. It had been too long since he had drank the concoction he feared his immunity was gone. "You okay?" Dee asked getting up to pat Ryo on the back.

"Yeah, don't drink the coffee," Ryo pushed the cup aside. "Tastes like Slyphe used it for dunking her vermin in." Ryo gave one last cough then addressed the chief. "Sir, he is right. This is not our department. I do regret that the petty criminals have taken this opportunity to grow more bold in their endeavors, but perhaps increasing the number of patrols of uniforms and maybe even have on duty cops out of uniform on the streets that would deter the crime rate."

"Yes, well that is what I planned, I just thought you should know," The chief blustered leaving the office.

"Ever the diplomat," Dee said placing a kiss behind Ryo's ear. He was still nibbling the appendage when Leon entered the office.

"Welcome back boys," Leon grinned then handed them the file he was working on. "Odd case here, a channel swimmer was found dead."

"Homicide?" Ryo flipped open the file.

"Has to be," Leon said with a grim smirk.

"Cause of death?" Dee sad peering over Ryo's shoulder.

Leon sighed then sat down on an empty chair. "He drowned."

Break

Torcha looked through the elegant clothes made in fun patterns and selected a few. She moved on to long shirts and short skirts just as an obnoxiously familiar face wandered into the shop. He moved over to a table where a group of young girls were sipping floaties. Collins' version of root beer floats except the patron chose their own ice cream flavor and soda. Don Magely sat down with the girls. "Hey there girls. I hear that Boy George entered this Cafe a while ago. Can you tell me what he had to eat?" Don asked looking around for George knowing full well that he was not out there having peeped in through the window for some time.

"We don't know what he had for lunch. Angel and some beautiful woman carried in covered trays a while ago. She came back out." One of the girls said sipping from her straw.

"We are waiting for him to come out so we can get his autograph. We love coming here, we have seen Rain and Bikky, all of the Arcadians at one point or another as well as the famous detectives."

"That's nice," Don said looking at the closed office door. "How long have you girls been waiting?"

One of them looked down at her watch then smiled. "This is our third hour waiting. But we'll wait all day if we have to, we are big fans of Boy George."

"Three hours huh?" Don said with a knowing grin. "Wonder what they are finding to keep occupied in there." Don stood and went to listen at the door.

Break

Ponchi flew in through the window and Jhaymes gasped. He coughed a blast of Green flames and the little fairy covered herself in a bubble of shining bubble of light. "What's that you have there?" Jhaymes stepped forward leaving a trail of feathers smoldering on the floor . "That's from George," Jhaymes shuffled over and sat down. "Will you show it to me?" Ponchi bobbled in the air she opened the envelope and pulled out the first page holding it up in front of Jhaymes. The scent of Gardenia's came to him.

_Dearest Jhaymes,_

_I was delighted to receive your letter. Such raw emotions. I admire your honesty and bravery. I fear that I feel the same for you. Yes, there it is, out for all to see... I love you. I was shocked and amazed by this fact, and yet delirious with happiness. I have met many people in my life and yet not one of them was as honest and caring as you. You genuinely care for me. Thank you for being as wonderful as you are. I was afraid of myself, maybe I love too fast, maybe I love too much, but I promise that I won't fear love. I won't not ever. If I feel an emotion I will declare it, so let me say again, I love you..._

Jhaymes continued reading the letter feeling his heart swell as George promised to be patient and wait for him to return. There were a few spicy references that made Jhaymes long for his human form and the ability to make good on George's promises of passion. The letter finished with the signature,_ Your sweetheart, Georgie_

Ponchi tinkled a giggle while Jhaymes sang an answering letter to her. Keeping her eyes closed so as not to read the private letter she allowed her small form to be used for the romantic purpose smiling brightly. Ponchi flew out of the window the same way she entered only followed by four friends.

Break

Angel laughed in delight clapping his hands as George drew several circles on a jacket they were designing. "Chains here, gold... No, white gold and jewels." George laughed aloud when Angel jumped up and down. "Yes darling perfect, right there." Angel cooed loudly reaching over George's shoulder he drew a few lines here and there. "Yes! Yes!"

"Marvelous," George laughed pushing his hair back he leaned over the desk. "This is delightful, we must do it more often."

Don stood outside the door then brought up his hand held recorder. "I am standing outside the work room of Angel Shunard, the designer to the stars and royalty. He has been inside for hours with Boy George while his known lover, Tom Collins, is working away in the kitchen. What are they finding to do? I can't tell you but I did overhear the words. Yes, Yes, right there, chains and Marvelous. Words spoken by both the occupants of the room. I hope no one here will leave with a broken heart yet it seems as if trouble follows Boy George wherever he goes. Last week at the mall several tables were turned over as he started a fight with his ex lover after they were cozying up with a bowl of sweets which Jon was seen to be licking from his face. The next night at a ball honoring Princess Calliope, he claimed that a knight of Arcadia was his boyfriend and spent the evening dancing with him. Jon and this knight almost came to blows. He has been staying with Detectives MaClean and Laytner and speculation about the level of the physical relationship escalated when Boy George was seen stroking MaClean's bottom in public and the two were later filmed buying lingerie and sexual lubricant. LA may not be ready for the revolution of Boy George and we will all breath a sigh of relief when he heads back to his side of the pond."

"Hello," Don looked down at Torcha when she appeared beside him just as the door opened and Angel bounced out. Don dismissed the small Asian woman turning his eyes to Angel and George.

"Ah..." Angel turned his eyes to Don and lowered his brows. "What are you doing here?"

"Just fishing around for a random interview." Don smiled winking at George standing behind Angel. "Are you willing?"

"No," George stalked past Don but paused when Don asked loudly. "Is it true that Ryo likes it when you kiss his ears?"

"I never kiss his ears, I wouldn't know," George groused.

"Well, where do you kiss?" Don asked his leer enough to turn George's stomach.

"Have you ever had a spiked dildo stuffed up your arse?" George asked his cheeks red with disgust at the slimy journalist. George shoved away from the man taking Queen Torcha's arm he escorted her to a table in the cafe. "Rude is what he is."

"Does he annoy you?"Torcha asked looking back at Don just as he replayed his earlier recorded message.

George rolled his eyes and answered. "Severely." Unsure why Torcha seemed so deep in thought.

"That will be in the paper in the morning unless you give me a counter interview. If I have nothing else to print..." Don let the words hang in the air with a heavy sigh as if he regretted his choice. "What will your boyfriend think when he reads this?"

"Print what you want,"George fumed his voice rising drawing the attention of several of the patrons who had yet to notice that he had left the work room. "You filthy wanker. Those involved know the truth and Jhaymes trusts me." George said omitting the fact that Jhaymes would be able to smell another on him so he really had no reason to fret about the article.

"Listen here, you cross-dressing freak," Don said close to George all pretense of congeniality vanished as he spoke low so that only George could hear. Torcha bristled as her keen Dragon senses picked up every word. "I will launch an ad campaign against you so vile you'll have no choice but to leave the country in shame complete album or not."

"Are you threatening me?" George narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me," Torcha said. She was all smiles as she interposed her body in between the two men. "If you need something to print, why not interview me?"

"Who are you?" Don asked giving her a once over spending an obnoxious amount of time staring at her bosoms.

"If you did more than try to sniff out scandal," Angel said standing beside Torcha keeping George away from him. "You would recognize the Eastern Dragon Queen of Arcadia, her majesty Torcha." Angel and George bowed at the title to which Torcha released a cute giggle.

"Queen huh, sure, let's go somewhere we can talk... alone." He waggled his brows at the lovely young woman before him and inclined his head to Angel's office. Without asking Angel he escorted Torcha inside and shut the door.

"He'll meet a sticky end for sure," George gasped at the soft words spoken near his ear. "Hello pretty," Heaven said her white garments seeming to glisten in the bright sunlight. "Ryo and Dee are going to be a little late tonight, so when you are done here, Torcha is to bring you to the shop. The Honlon would like to keep you in her garden until they can retrieve you."

"Oh, but Ponchi won't know where to find me," George said worried about the tiny fairy.

"Ha ha," Heaven laughed patting his arm. "Pretty should not worry about such things. Go sit and work on your songs. Ponchi will find you just fine, especially if you are in the shop." George thought for a moment more unsure about leaving the little butterfly alone. "She'll be there, you'll see." Heaven said and George sat down with a cup of spiced chai. He did indeed pull out his journal and begin to write. It was not long before Torcha joined him. "To the shop then?" Heaven asked giving Torcha a wide grin. George was lost in thought and did not notice the secret smiles that passed between

the queen and the hybrid.

Break

Leon walked with Ryo and Dee to the shop just as Bikky and Rain arrived with Lyo and Chris. "Wow, boys, just made it." Dee joked checking his watch. "Chris, does Little D know you are out this late?"

"Yeah, he said I could stay with Rain and Bikky, we were at Erick and Terry's playing their new dragon quest game. Rain beat it in one sitting, we never even got a chance to play it was just cool to watch him at it." Chris gushed he was silent as the door opened and he saw George sitting on the sofa looking drawn and worried. Lyo sat beside him patting his arm. "Georgie," Chris hopped over. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hello Chris," George said trying to smile at the young man. "Ryo, Dee, I fear I may have made a grave mistake."

"What happened?" Ryo said sitting beside George while Count D rolled his eyes and handed Kurayami to Leon.

"He's just worried about Ponchi, she never showed up. Torcha left him with the Honlon in her garden and he fell asleep losing track of time. Here it is eleven and she is still not here."

"I sent her off with a letter to Jhaymes, she should have been back by now."

"You don't think... oh no," Ryo said aghast. "Do you think Jhaymes sneezed on her?" Ryo whispered to Dee who shrugged.

"Georgie no leaking," Aoi toddled up to him and patted his knee. "Ponchi stopped for dew drops with her friends, she's coming."

"Dew... Drops?" George asked looking at the cherubic features before him.

Aoi nodded, "in Queen Vickie's garden." Ryo tried not to laugh at hearing the shortened version of the high queen of Arcadia's name. Just as George relaxed Ponchi and four swans flew into the shop. Ponchi carried a letter on green and silver parchment, while the swans bore three dozen mixed blooms. George laughed cuddling the little blue bit of sparkling fairy in his hands glad to have her back. He even promised that she could ride all the way home in his hair.

**Break**

**Three Days Later**

"Another case," Leon said when he joined JJ, Jill, Ryo and Dee in their conference room next to Agent Miaka's office. "Arcadian?"

"No, not really CIA either," Ryo said sharing his file with Ryo. "Seems some slime ball Journalist, Don Magely has come up missing. His wife called in and said he never came home after going after a pop star. She suspects foul play."

"Who was the pop star?" Leon asked and Ryo sighed showing him a picture. "Oh, dear." Was all Leon could say as he looked at the picture of George.

"They are recording today right?" JJ asked Ryo who nodded having dropped them all off with Dee just a few hours ago.

Ryo stalled at the door. "Daphnus is not going to like our disrupting his session just to ask George a few questions that we could ask when we got home tonight."

"Yeah," Dee said pulling Ryo in for a kiss. "His tantrum will be hilarious."

Daphnus stroked the keys of the piano as one would a lover while Rain sang softly. George sat beside Andy watching the two with a sigh. Ponchi perched on his head looking like a beautiful hair pin resting above his ear. He was just about to comment when a warm breeze drifted over him. It felt for a moment as if flames caressed him, but he was not harmed. George looked up at the doorway ignoring Ryo and Dee his eyes lit on Jhaymes as he entered the room with Torcha and Laton. Laton pointed to George but found the action to be useless for Jhaymes eyes had found George and stayed. George wondered why Jhaymes looked... he could not think of the right word, but Jhaymes seemed, brighter to him. Sleeker somehow. As if he had been fine tuned. Daphnus sighed giving up on his plans to have George record today.

"We're never going to finish," he sighed as George dashed to Jhaymes. George gasped in shock to be caught up in Jhaymes strong arms and spun around before he was set on his feet. Still dizzy from the spinning he was quite limp when Jhaymes sealed their lips. "Ryo and Dee, you may as well let us in on what you are doing here," Daphnus said cross with the two who had every intention of disrupting his recording session.

"George is a murder suspect... If the missing person is dead that is," Leon said announcing his presence with a laugh.

"What are you talking about? Dumpling would never!" Torcha said standing in front of George who was still ensconced in the circle of Jhaymes strong arms.

"Ryo, Dee..." Rain said stepping away from the microphone. "Murder?" Rain felt a strange sense of vertigo that he attributed to shock as he stared out of the large picture windows in their studio seeing the blue sky with a smattering of white fluffy clouds and not seeing them or the gryphon's that flew by. It had to be shock for he sucked in air and tried to speak only to blow out the air again.

"Holy cow... Who? When would he have the time? He is always with one of us... a dragon at all times." Bikky demanded looking at George with disbelief where the man stood trembling on the shiny hardwood floors. "I would like to agree with Torcha, he really does not seem the type. Look at him."

"I never killed anyone." George said sadly as he recalled a friend that was in fact found dead in his home of a drug overdose. It had been the catalyst to his own recovery prompting him to call a doctor and confess his addiction begging aid.

"Well, Don Magely is missing and his wife said he was last seen trying to interview you." Dee smirked then sat down with a soda. " I can't blame you if you did, but I don't think you did." Dee handed Ryo his soda so that he could finish it off.

"Of course I didn't..." George protested. "He showed up and..."

Torcha slid away from George as he continued his explanation to Dee who wrote down every word. She pulled Ryo aside and whispered three words in his ear. Ryo choked, sputtered and spit his soda onto Dee.

"Damn baby, you okay?" Dee got up and patted Ryo on the back. Torcha moved away from Ryo and went to stand behind Laton.

Ryo settled down and leveled a glare at his grandparents. "Now, now Snap Dragon." Laton held out his hands trying to placate his grandson. "Let's all remain calm."

"Calm would be if he were cheating on his wife and holed up in a hotel somewhere," Ryo ground out. "Calm would be if he were selling drugs to prostitutes and got himself a disease and died in a back alley." Ryo said his eyes losing their human veneer and shining darkly at his grandparents as he considered arresting them both. "Calm would even be if he were a mafia kingpin with Scorpio's children and got knifed in the back." Laton smiled softly at Ryo hoping that he would settle down so that they could try to explain. "That would be calm."

"I don't understand," George said feeling tears and felt Torcha at his side trying to pull him into her arms but Jhaymes held him closer resisting her pull.

"There now Dumpling," Torcha patted George's back. "They can't really prove anything."

"But I didn't..." George said he pulled his inhaler and puffed. What madness was this, sure Don had been annoying, but George had dealt with annoying before and had not resorted to murder. Sure he had thought about life without Don asking him rude questions and twisting his words, but he would not, would not, would not kill the man! "I didn't I swear it."

"We know..." Ryo said giving his grandmother a heated glare. "She... ate... him."

"What?!" Dee yelled as the entire group of assembled royale went silent. George said nothing. Feeling lightheaded he dropped into Jhaymes in a dead faint.

"But he was saying really nasty things about Dumpling," Torcha said to the suddenly silent room.

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: Again with the Bwa... Ha...Ha. As for Boy George, I do not believe he ever used needles during his drug days, it was all smoked and snorted and otherwise inhaled, but I needed a visual reference, so I took artistic license. Sorry. He did indeed lose two friends to drugs, one of them in his home. (Seriously, if interested, read his life story) Look forward to some extremely odd cases coming from the shop, a new detective to investigate and cameos from some good... old... friends. Not to mention... When will JHAYMES and GEORGE get it on?! Only time will tell,

Ja Ne

Chi


	38. Fire WORKS

**Powdered Sugre 38**

**Fire WORKS**

"Sweetheart, sweetheart."

"Georgie, Georgie."

"Oh... Dumpling, Dumpling."

"Sweetheart," George opened his eyes waving away the offensive smelling object being waved in front of his nose. Lord D smiled having arrived to find them all in a panic. Jhaymes carried George to a couch to lay him down.

"Lucky for you all that I had a check up today," Lord D laughed softly. "I sense no illness, but more like an overload. What happened?"

"Torcha ate Don Magely," Rain said weakly his finger pointing at the dragon queen.

"It's rude to point," Lord D said as if the young man had not just said that a dragon ate a human. Rain dropped his arm to his side. "Are they running out of stags and elk here that you have to go to earth and eat humans?"

"No, he was printing really nasty things about Dumpling," Torcha said her lip firm as she defended her reason for devouring the journalist.

"Why is everything always food with you?" Jhaymes demanded as George's eyes focused on the hovering people around him. "You call him Dumpling, the small MaClean is Giblet and..."

"Mind your tongue when speaking to my wife, or you will be food to me," Laton stepped up to Jhaymes.

"Please don't eat him," George got to his feet and rushed between the dragon and the phoenix.

"No one's eating anyone," George looked over at the small man that seemed to enter the studio on accident. He paused and looked around at the occupants of the room as they bowed to High King Zarro.

"Blasted Feather head," Laton grumbled after completing his bow to his king.

"Jhaymes, Xi is here he is with Alera now, but he says you wanted him to meet someone." Zarro yawned widely and for a moment George was transfixed by the sight of the long canines in the human mouth. "Now will someone please tell me what is going on... not you Daphnus, I do want to make it to dinner on time. Victoria gives me a stern look if I am late.

"I'll explain," Torcha volunteered shifted from her human form to something fierce that George had never seen before. He stared up at the deep green, black and silver scaled creature where she stood to one side of the studio. "There was this vile human," Torcha began her words booming from her gut with a breath of hot air. "He was saying horrid things about my Dumpling and some not so nice things connected to our Snap Dragon. I know my Snap Dragon can handle his own, but look at him," Torcha turned her large head to George who had effectively hidden himself behind Jhaymes. "He was crass, and so... I ate him. He wasn't even all that tasty either."

"Oh I feel so sorry for you," Ryo said folding his arms still glaring at his grandmother. "You should not have eaten him in the first place. How are we supposed to solve this. We can not leave it with a simple, vague, it's an Arcadian matter, and has been solved. American government officials will soon become tired and aggravated with this unknown kingdom that causes such dissension in the public. We can't cold it either. We do not cold cases, we solve cold cases and I will be damned if we make one."

"Snap Dragon, please calm down." Laton tried to placate Ryo.

"You are not to set foot on American soil until we get this done with," Dee said to Torcha who pouted and shifted back to her human form. "Laton, if we need a dragon to keep George would you be willing?" Dee asked the king of dragons who nodded hoping his acquiesce would please Ryo. "At least we can trust you not to eat anyone who writes trash."

"Just because I wouldn't eat him doesn't mean he would still be alive." Laton said with a grin. "He could be roasted and swept out to sea, stepped on, clawed, fed to T-Chan, I hear it's been a while since he had human, he might be a little jealous that Torcha did not save him any."

"T-Chan... That... I mean, Christopher's pet?" George asked feeling lightheaded again. Lord D showed him the vial and he clung to Jhaymes willing himself not to faint. George felt the ground rumble then begin to shake. He held on to Jhaymes afraid that there was a quake going on. He turned around to see that the source of the rumbling was a large white lion with wings rolling on the floor with laughter. "You're all mad!" George said and ran from the room in tears.

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes ran after him not wanting George lost in the palace. He found him sitting on a balcony overlooking the Aurous sea. "Sweetheart."

"Hold me," George clenched his hands on the railing and sighed when Jhaymes stood behind him and held him tight. "Looking out there, I wonder what is under those waves you know?" George sniffled. "Is it whales and fish, or something more deadly. Friendly mermaids or a murderous Kraken?"

"Both, all of the above really, though the sea Dragons live in the Drak'Kon Ocean on the other side of the world." Jhaymes said feeling George's heart thud erratic in his frame. Pressing George's back firmly against his front Jhaymes splayed his hands over George's waist. "This is you know? This is another world."

"I think it is starting to sink in," George said and turned around in Jhaymes arms. "Kiss me." Jhaymes was delighted to comply. He pulled George in close and pressed their lips together. George sighed opening his mouth he met Jhaymes tongue with his own losing himself in the feel of those sweet lips. George sighed leaning into Jhaymes his body straining forward. Jhaymes leaned into George his hands roaming the cloth covered back straying down in a southerly direction. George gasped pushing his hips forward as Jhaymes palmed his bottom. Feeling the fingers knead George moved his mouth away and Jhaymes latched onto his neck. "You really do like my bum."

"Ummm," Jhaymes said and pushed the large vest and long top up. His hands came in contact with the pants George wore and he groaned sliding his hands along the band. "Oh... we can't, we can't." Jhaymes backed away and George gave and audible groan.

"Why?" George looked around. "No one is here, it's just us, or even if you are worried about the people who could walk by... Where is your room?"

"That's not it," Jhaymes said breathing heavily his body clamoring to get closer to George. "Lord Suzaku is here, I called him. It would be rude to..." Jhaymes said no more as George dropped to his knees. "Oh... Oh... Oh... what are you doing?" George said nothing, he simply smiled and yanked Jhaymes pants to his knees. Jhaymes gasped at the warm, wet tunnel that sucked him in. He moaned feeling his knees go weak he leaned back against the wall as George's head bobbed. "George, Sweetheart," Jhaymes said his whimper bubbling over George. Jhaymes had never been held so tenderly. Kisses rained over him and long slow licks followed by deep sucking. "Oh... Sweetheart...You should stop that now," Jhaymes tried losing his hands in George's abundant hair. Instead of pulling him Jhaymes lifted his hips pushing himself further into George's mouth. "You have to stop that now."

"Um hm," George said pulling back but leaving his lips in contact. "You're gone," George smiled and swallowed Jhaymes whole. Jhaymes tried to stifle, he really did, but he cried out as he came. Jhaymes began to slide down the wall just as George got to his feet and helped him to stand.

"What the heck was that?" Jhaymes asked when he could catch his breath and speak with some semblance of normalcy.

"What?" George said wiping his mouth on a handkerchief. "You never had a blowjob?"George asked with a giggle as he pulled out his lipstick and re-applied. "I thought you had a lover... didn't you guys sleep together?"

"We didn't do that," Jhaymes said and George widened his eyes as he stared at Jhaymes.

"You never... never..." George said helping Jhaymes to re-fasten his pants.

"We, kissed a lot, his mouth and he liked when I licked his chest, but then," Jhaymes shrugged. "I would enter him, or well, he... would... well... me." Jhaymes explained his face red.

"There you are," Jhaymes and George both turned horrified eyes to the tall blond man that, despite the bright hair color appeared to be Asian.

"Lord Suzaku..." Jhaymes gasped. "This is George."

Break

"Okay," Ryo said pacing with his fingers pressed to his forehead. "You've finally gone and done it," Ryo said to Torcha. "We may have to retire and hide Arcadia for a few years until this blows over."

"Snap dragon you are over reacting," Laton grumbled and steam blew from his nose. In a human guise the action caused few raised brows.

"I have an idea," Bikky said sitting next to Zarro looking absurdly small next to the large white lion. Zarro flexed his wings then settled them around the young man. "You know, Andy and Nes and well the Royale have dopple-whats-it's. Fairies and Elves that can make themselves look like them when suspicion is high that their real lives could be connected to Arcadia. So what if we had you guys find Don Magely in a hotel room doing something illegal with an Arcadian subject. Preferably minor, so that you would have the right to haul him before the king. Then claim he resisted arrest and send his body home for burial."

"That would be a good idea," Dee began. "Except for the fact this his body is currently a pile of steaming dragon doodie."

"No, no, that could work," Torcha said while Laton beamed a proud smile at his little dragonling, as they both called Bikky and Lyo. "It does not have to be his body, just a body. Count D can make it look like him and no one needs to know about my little indiscretion."

"No," Zarro said and Bikky got to his feet at the unsettling feeling of Zarro's voice rumbling the floor underneath his bottom. "If we want it to be believable better get the best at the duplication, better get Sofu D."

"But will he do it?" Torcha asked twisting her fingers showing the first sign of guilt at her actions. "You know he can be a stubborn git that I have contemplated having for dessert on many occasions."

"You know what O-Ji-Sama," Ryo said coming to stand in front of her. He looked down at her human form and sighed. "This world is full of people that will annoy you, or insult you, or say something nasty about someone you love, but that does not mean you can eat them. I understand that you love deeply and your only desire is to protect those that you love, but America was founded on freedom. The freedom to say what you choose. To be what you choose, and to live in the manner you see fit. Just because someone says something you don't like, you can't kill them." Ryo sighed when it seemed as if the ancient dragon before him did not understand. "I know what it means that you gave George a nick name, you think of him as one of your kits, a baby," Ryo said to Rain and Bikky who looked confused at the word.

"Not just a baby," Xi said entering the studio with George and a red faced Jhaymes. "No Ryo, it goes deeper, she does not see him as a baby, she sees him as her baby." George gasped looking at the queen of the eastern fire dragons. "My guess is... He threatened you, didn't he?" Xi asked George. Looking away from the odd man that had asked Jhaymes three times already if he was sure of George's gender, George sighed. "So to protect you, she did what any mother would. The females of any species are far more dangerous than any male could ever be. Especially when protecting her young. He decided that it would be his choice, his freedom," Xi looked at Ryo with raised brows. " To threaten someone who he thought was weaker than him not knowing the allies he had... And he got eaten. Don't try to use your logical American human absolutes here kid, it won't work."

Laton smirked looking at the elaborate cheongsam the master phoenix wore. "Now that's one bird I can deal with." Xi smiled and Ryo deflated sitting next to Dee.

Torcha went over to George and took his hand. She admired the silver polish on the nails and smiled up at him. "I will never be sorry that I disposed of the vile trash, but I am so sorry that it upset you. I am sorry that it might cause you trouble snap dragon." Torcha said looking at Ryo the back at George. "But, dumpling, you want to stay here and finish your album, he said he would make you leave. Then he called you that horrid name. And once we were alone," Torcha rumbled and thick smoke curled around her that she waved away with a delicate hand. "I won't give the details. But before I even realized I had moved, I was swallowing. It was too late to even spit him out."

"Torcha, if you want to adopt him," Laton said patting his wife's arm. "I won't mind, he is sweet, for a human."

"But, both of my parents are still alive," George said with a small smile. "And I am a little old to be adopted."

"Your human rules mean nothing here." Laton waved away the words.

"I am glad to hear about your parents," Torcha smiled. "Think about it though, like Bikky says about his two dads. While one dad is cool, two is awesome. The same can be said for sets of parents." George laughed then went to sit beside Ryo and collect his thoughts. Ryo inhaled near him and his face turned red.

"What?" George asked when Ryo stared aghast at him. "Oh... You can smell it?" He whispered to Ryo. George grinned and stuck his tongue out wiggling it and smiled. Jhaymes, watching blushed anew as it came to him that again, George had pleasured him, and he had not reciprocated. Remorse crashed on him and Jhaymes went to the piano his fingers moved over the keys softly. At the pretty melody George gasped for it seemed as if each chord touched him. Not in a sexual way, but tenderly, his eyes, his lips, his cheeks. George closed his eyes to better appreciate the soft music that had no effect on the other occupants in the room aside from being a pretty melody.

"Seduce him on your own time," Nestoir said hanging up his cell. "I just got a call from Washington. Apparently Calliope has complained to her sister and challenged our best warriors to a duel, sort of like the Olympics, no hostilities, just a showing of our skills compared to theirs."

"Sounds fun," Dee said with a laugh.  
"Not quite," Nestoir said and sighed. " That is why Washington called me. They said they have no problem with us honoring the challenge, but if we do then the participants can not stay in America during the trials. They are not revoking citizenship, as soon as the competition is over you will return home."

"They are kicking us out of America!" Ryo said then glared at Torcha.

"No, not exactly," Nestoir said. "You can visit your friends, and shopping and the concerts and interviews that Brian has us scheduled for, but your home is to be closed down for the duration. America wants to remain on amicable terms with both countries.

"I'll do more than slap that wench," Andy ground out folding her arms.

"I guess we'll go home and pack," Bikky sighed. "Moving into the palace... fun." Bikky thought of Carol knowing her aunt would have a problem with her staying at the Consulate for any extended periods of time. They had limited time as it was and it had been almost a week since he had done more than kiss her. Bikky ground his teeth in frustration.

"You don't seem pleased, I thought you liked the palace." George said he looked in a mirror and gasped. He was quick to pull out a handkerchief and wipe a spot off his neck.

"I do, but Carol... We never have time to be alone." Bikky said his face screwed into a frown.

"Well there are ways to improvise," George said then he grinned feeling a warm wind that he knew had to come from Jhaymes. "You know..." George stuck his tongue out at Bikky and raised his brows.

George gasped when Dee took his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Are you advising my son to perform cunnilingus?"

"Possibly," George laughed with a flirtatious giggle.

"You're a man of varied and interesting experience." Dee said his brows raised as he looked at George. "You would never advise something you yourself have not done and found to be enjoyable."

"Experience is not a bad thing," George said with a grin.

"I never said it was." Dee grinned then looked back at Jhaymes still sitting at the piano. He shook his head. Those two had a lot to work out, but he hoped that it would all be fine in the end.

Break

Bill sighed pacing the confines of his hotel room. This was the second time he had died. And all for his needs. Would he change his actions if given another chance? No. He wanted that human and he would have him. Bill held up the scarf with a smile. Taking the scarf from the rehabilitation center had been one of the best things he could have ever done. Oh yes, Bill thought fingering the satin material in a bright print. He would have him indeed.

Break

Jeremy was incredulous. He re-read the note on his desk with something akin to awe. "Jerry, guess what!! The Royale and all affiliated have called us back. They said of all the things written about them yours was less offensive. You are to do a tv interview with Macy. This is your big chance to make it onto the screen!! You lucky duck you. Better have your questions ready, show time is next week!!" Jeremy sat the note down and sighed. Dotty always used too many exclamation points but today he had to agree with his assistant. "!!" It was all he think. Wait til he told Berkeley. Just as the excited bubble hit him he deflated. JJ, his cousin, was married to Lord D, a Count of Arcadia, he was the natural choice. It was not his merit, or his hard work. But he was not fool enough to turn down the offer. Jeremy looked at the note again then sighed. Well he had better get to work on those questions.

Break

George sat his make-up case down with a sigh. Jhaymes tried to pull him into his arms only to have George move away. They had been back at Ryo and Dee's house for two days. Two days that George had slept alone. Jhaymes tried again sitting on the bed and trying to pull George into his arms. Jhaymes gasped when George knocked his hands away and went to unpack. He was not even paying attention to the elaborate appointments in his palatial room. His voice was less than steady as he said. "I have a very clear policy, don't start something, you don't intend to finish."

"What's this all about?" Jhaymes stared at George his confusion almost enough to make George forget his solo sessions and frustration. Almost.

"Nothing," George said. Jhaymes stood trying to reach for George and he agilely danced out of Jhaymes reach. "It's nothing," George sighed his eyes filling as he thought that maybe Jhaymes truly did not want him. No, he had felt Jhaymes response to him on many occasions, so why? George wondered, why hadn't they made love? "I'm cranky."

"And tense," Jhaymes said as he caught George around the middle. George gasped, he could not get away from the hold and yet Jhaymes was not hurting him. The strength was there, but not used against him. George tried to relax but knew that if he continued his sulking Jhaymes would get angry. Things were going so well, he didn't want his frustration to ruin things."I am good at massages. During training it can get pretty tough. We aren't allowed to do much of anything fun. Zarro actually had to have High prince Nestoir and High Princess Andromache in separate rooms. She's crankier than I've ever seen her." Jhaymes said alerting George to the fact that he knew exactly why his soon to be lover was upset. "Nestoir actually threatened to bite Master Xi during yesterday's session. Training, sucks."

"Training?" George asked looking at Jhaymes as it all made sense. The lingering kisses that led to no where. The cautious touches that ignited a fire in his blood and yet went unquenched by any hand but his own. "Training?" George said again looking deep into Jhaymes eyes becoming lost in the depths just as Jhaymes succumbed to his and kissed him deeply.

"Yes," Jhaymes said when he was able to pull his mouth away from Jhaymes. "Training," Jhaymes answered the un-asked question. "Tomorrow, I don't care what is happening, the world could be falling on our heads, but I mean to have you. Training will be done. We don't have to abstain during the trials and I mean to have you." Jhaymes promised. "But I wonder..." Jhaymes said nothing more, he pressed a kiss to George's mouth and left him alone in the room. George was left panting sitting on his bed. He thought of all Jhaymes had said about the training. Should he be upset that this was the first he had heard of it, or let it go and just be happy that it was nothing he had done that caused Jhaymes to back away from him. He was happy. George decided then got up to unpack his belongings even as in the back of his mind he wondered why they had not put him in Jhaymes room to begin with.

Break

Thud... The sound of the demon corpse hitting the mat was loud in the room. Ryo gasped looking at Master Xi as if the phoenix was insane. "When I said I would submit to training, I never thought you would pit us against actual demons."

"Yes well, there is not one human out there that can give you a good accounting of skills." Xi said waving away the words and summoning Rain to the mat. Ryo watched his son tremble at the horned beast that stood ready for a chance to kill the puny human in his way to what he assumed was freedom.

"Where did these guys come from anyway?" Dee asked keeping his eye on the beast that reared up and attacked. Rain jumped into the air and launched himself into striking the monster before it could touch him. Though the beast fouled the wind Rain focused on the task at hand. The beast charge him again and he jumped up planting his foot on top of the monsters head just as he had seen Count D do. Bikky cheered when the demon stumbled. He had at first been worried about Rain fighting the monster with his weakness to demon fouled wind, but it seemed as if his brother had a handle on things. Rain turned around catching the demon in the back with a well placed kick sending him flying. Before it could get up again Xi set it ablaze ending the trial.

"You are a credit to your teacher," Xi bowed to Rain who likewise bowed to him.

"Thank you sensei," Rain said then turned to bow to his parents and Count D.

"You have all done well, in a Tomorrow we will begin the trials." Zarro announced from his padded cushion. "Head to the showers." Zarro inclined his large head to the door and his mane billowed around him. "Tonight you have an all in press conference and interview with two feature reporters. Go be charming." Zarro yawned widely then got to his feet. "There was a nice patch of sunlight out in the yard, I think I need to go nap in it."

"How much catnip does he eat on a daily basis?" Dee leaned over and whispered to Nestoir who often found himself asking the same thing. "Hey," Dee said catching Jhaymes arm as they headed into the private bathrooms. "Where's George? I thought he would have wanted to watch the training. You know, cheer you on and stuff."

"Oh, yesterday after I moved him in he was a bit cranky," Jhaymes said with a sigh. "Not that I blame him. But I did not want him to watch the training anyway." Jhaymes shook his head. "The demons would probably scare him."

"Oh, the things we do for love," Alera mocked her brother then headed down the hall before he could counter.

"Actually, Ryo, Dee," Jhaymes said and stopped them from entering their room. "I have a few questions, and well. I thought you could help me."

"Oh," Ryo said wiping his face on his towel. "What's up?"

"What can I do to George that will feel good?"Dee gulped his water and coughed at Jhaymes blurted question. "I feel so inadequate, he has loads of experience and I... Don't. I mean his first time he was fifteen, fifteen human years... I was fifteen hundred my first time and already he has done more with his hands and mouth than I ever would have dreamed of. What if he doesn't like it? What if I can't please him? Yesterday I told him, today no matter what and now I feel as if it was an empty promise. I do want him, I do." Jhaymes blushed when Ryo and Dee stared open mouthed at him.

"You're over fifteen hundred years old?" Dee said steering Jhaymes into he and Ryo's room.

"He was fifteen?" Ryo said when the door shut.

"Yeah, some older guy, Italian," Jhaymes sat down his shoulders slumped. "Then after him there were others, then Jon came. What if I can't please him?" Jhaymes sighed looking out of the window watching the sun travel the sky. They did not have much time before they would need to leave for the conference center. "I know you helped Leon and Count D and Chihaya and Kagetsuya. So please, help me too."

"Jhaymes," Ryo said and sat down near Jhaymes on the couch. "Do you know why we helped Count D and Leon?"

"Cause they did not know what they were doing. I don't know what..." Jhaymes began but halted when he felt Ryo's finger on his lips.

"Neither of them did," Ryo said with a sigh. "And going ahead without some knowledge could have left Count D seriously hurt, the same goes for two teenage boys. We did not help them in time and one of them did end up with sutures. But Jhaymes, George is not inexperienced."

"I know, that's why I need..." Jhaymes stopped speaking when Dee laughed.

"No, you don't. The only one who can tell you what George wants is George," Ryo said. "Now go get a shower and sort him out." Ryo said using George's own words. Jhaymes got to his feet his frown still in place. He would do what ever he could to please George.

Break

George dragged a comb through his wet hair then looked out of his window. He sat in the way of the curtains so that the sun would not burn his freshly bathed skin. He had always been pale and he loved it. Twisting his hair on top of his head George went to his vanity and sat down with his make up spread out before him. As he applied his foundation his mind wandered to Jhaymes as it so often did when he was alone. He did wonder what kind of training they were going through. Jhaymes had said that it was grueling. George sat down the soft pad and picked up his brushes, lost in thought he finished his make up. Un-clipping his hair he looked into the mirror as it fell around him. He thought about cutting it, but recalled Jhaymes love of his tresses.

Keeping his robe on George went and rummaged through his closet for an outfit that would look good on him. "Anything really," George gasped and turned around to see Jhaymes standing on his balcony. George said nothing, he went to the balcony and looked down. Unless Jhaymes could scale the side of the palace with no hand holes, there was no way he could have made it up there. George looked up scanning the sky for Hydran. The pegasus was no where to be seen. "I told you, remember, that I would fly to your side as soon as I was able."

"You can fly?" George asked turning at last to look at Jhaymes. His heart skipped several revolutions as he took in the deep fluffy hair that grew in natural streaks of green and black. "How come you look better?" George asked taking in the sash to his robe but caught his breath when Jhaymes pulled him into his arms. "Oh..." George said feeling Jhaymes fingers splay on his back and pulling him in.

Jhaymes said nothing. Afraid that his mouth would run away with him he decided to put it to good use and pressed his lips to George's. George sighed melting into Jhaymes his insides boiling at the simple contact. "Tell me what to do to you." Jhaymes said walking with George in his arms until George was sitting on the bed looking up at him. "How can I make you feel good?" George licked his lips, looking up at Jhaymes, he opened his robe.

George sat still while Jhaymes looked down at his body. "What are you willing to do?" George asked reaching up to take Jhaymes hand he tugged until he was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Anything, whatever you want," Jhaymes declared he pulled George's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Dangerous words," George said as he got to his knees on the bed. Jhaymes became lost in George's eyes. Jhaymes leaned in pressing his mouth to George. That kiss, Jhaymes knew he would be forever addicted. George was always open, always willing and welcoming. His tongue eagerly met in a passionate duel. Jhaymes drank George in sighing into his mouth. George pulled his face back but did not get far. Jhaymes pulled him near and licked a hot trail down his neck. Running his hands down George's arms, he took the robe down. The large article settled about George's hips and he reached for Jhaymes shirt. He stared at the muscles that were revealed. "You're magnificent."

"You look delicious," Jhaymes whispered nibbling George's ear.

"Then taste me," George said. "Feel me, use these big, strong hands to touch me." George's voice was like a dulcet flame that ignited an inferno of lust deep in Jhaymes belly. "Oh...ah," George gasped when Jhaymes pushed him back on the bed crawling over him. Jhaymes mouth found a pert nipple and he licked. "Suck it, a little harder." George instructed and sighed as Jhaymes complied. "Here, like this," George took Jhaymes left hand and brought it up to the nipple that he was not sucking. Feeling George begin to write underneath him Jhaymes looked up into his face and saw his eyes cloud over with desire.

Nibbling at George's chest Jhaymes felt his body respond. The heat, the scent of George's budding arousal sparking his own. "I want you," Jhaymes groaned licking George's chest. "Can I... Like you did for me... I mean... With my mouth?" Jhaymes words seemed loud to him as he said them but George's smile was beautifully flirtatious.

"I'll never say no to that," George chuckled and sat up on a few pillows. He spread his legs as Jhaymes moved back on the bed.

"You'll tell me if it's good?" Jhaymes asked gentle as he palmed George.

"Believe me darling," George said relaxing into the feel of Jhaymes fingers stroking him. "You'll know if it's good."

"Oh sweetheart," George smiled closing his eyes at the first hot lick of Jhaymes tongue. "You do taste good." Jhaymes feasted on the flesh before him licking, kissing and attempting to suck.

Where Jhaymes was untrained and eager, George was kind. Wincing only a little George tried shifting his hips for a better position."Whoa..." George said lifting Jhaymes face from his lap. "More tongue, less teeth." He said waiting for the sting to leave. Jhaymes stuttered his way through an apology pushing George's legs apart he settled in again. "Relax your throat, you'll take more in," George coached. "That's right, like that." George moaned at the feel of Jhaymes taking him deeper inside of his warm, wet mouth. It was hot, so hot, like liquid fire sliding along his skin in a pleasant sensation that made George glad to be reclining for sure he couldn't stand. Jhaymes smiled around his mouthful of George when he could feel his human swell. George gasped then lifted his hips hoping for more contact. "Keep doing that," George whispered burrowing his fingers in Jhaymes wild mane. Jhaymes moved his mouth down tasting the healthy globes beneath. "Ooh." George tossed his head back as his body flew into heightened sensations of heat and passion.

Jhaymes smiled, yeah, he thought licking further he found the bud shaped opening beckoning to him, he knew. George's body began to tremble as his breathing sped up. Jhaymes could almost feel his own heart race to match it. "Mmm," George tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and moaned his pleasure his fingers still gripping in Jhaymes hair. "I don't know if you're ready for this... move darling." George tried, but Jhaymes was ready. He wanted it. He would not move. George tried again, holding back with all his might but Jhaymes was relentless. Crying out George spilled himself and Jhaymes, with a grin, drank it all.

Crawling over George's sweat dampened body Jhaymes recalled Count D's words about man flesh being highly addictive. He believed it. For even as he licked his lips he already craved another taste. George caught his breath holding Jhaymes to him tightly his fingers traveling with glee over the rippling muscles. "Wow," Jhaymes said as his body still strained for release.

"Ummm," George pressed his lips upward sucking Jhaymes tongue into his mouth. He could taste himself mingled with the exotic flavor of Jhaymes and was amazed at his body's reaction. So soon? "Jhaymes..." George wiggled his hand down the front of Jhaymes pants. Jhaymes would forever love those hands. So warm, enveloping him so sweetly. But he couldn't... not yet.

"Wait, sweetheart," Jhaymes moaned at the gentle squeezing that pumped him.

"Its okay, luv," George crooned kissing Jhaymes cheek, his hand going faster, squeezing tighter.

"But..." Jhaymes tried his voice weak as his body trembled closer to the end of his endurance.

"You'll last longer, trust me." George promised his fingers showing no mercy. When Jhaymes came, he kissed George deeply holding him tight to his body. "Take your pants off luv," George said tugging the waistband. When Jhaymes could think with a rational mind he scooted the pants down his legs and kicked free of the fine garment. He pulled George to him and under pleased to see that his body was alive again so soon. The mere scent of George was enough. "Ummm... Umm... Oh... No wait," Jhaymes halted in the midst of pushing George's legs up and crawling over him. "It has been some time for me," George admitted and slid away from Jhaymes who stared at him in blatant confusion. "A little preparation will do wonders for us both." George reached into his make-up kit and retrieved a tube of lubrication. "Use your fingers luv, inside of me."

"Inside?" Jhaymes eyes widened when George got onto his back and raised his legs.

"Yes," George said nodding without a hint of shyness. Jhaymes recalled Ryo and Dee's advice. No one would know what George liked but George.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Jhaymes begged his fingers tentative as they spread the sweet smelling concoction over George's soft, pale skin.

"You won't, just go slow at first, until you get the hang of it." Jhaymes nodded his fingers sliding inside. George closed his eyes at the feel of the hot fingers. It was a light exploration, Jhaymes, despite George's reassurance, was terrified that he would hurt him. "Oh... That is exquisite." George encouraged by moving his hips in a circular motion in time to Jhaymes movements and spurring the phoenix to go faster, deeper. George reached down and stroked himself voicing his pleasure at Jhaymes ministrations. "More..." George panted. "More lube," George said hitching his hips when Jhaymes pulled away to comply. "Okay," George said after a while his body on fire from within. "Come here darling."

Jhaymes looked up at the pale arms beckoning to him and his heart seemed to speed beyond his control. He settled his hips between George's spread legs and gasped at the moist heat that seemed to call to him. "Please tell me if I hurt you," Jhaymes begged again pressing his body forward. George was still underneath him relaxing and breathing pulling him in with each breath. George gasped his body seeming to explode as Jhaymes brushed against his most sensitive spot deep inside. He dragged along in agonizing slowness pressing himself in and rubbing it deliciously. Jhaymes continued in until he was completely sheathed his body melding to George. "Is it... Is it okay? Do you need me to pull out?"

George shook his head unable to articulate the deep joy his body experienced. "Yes... yes... oh, Jhaymes... yes..."

"Pull out... yes?" Jhaymes asked afraid that he had indeed hurt George.

"Don't you dare," George wrapped his arms around Jhaymes he opened his eyes and Jhaymes nearly wept at the deep pleasure he could read in the light orbs. Oh! Jhaymes smiled and relaxed into George's soft body. This part he knew. George gasped, crying out as Jhaymes began a slow, deliberate thrust that moved along every nerve he had. Especially... that one. "Ah... Ooh," George raised his hips to meet the thrusts with enthusiasm at the thrilling ride. Jhaymes listened to the heavy breathing his own passion stirred by the sounds, the feel of George.

"I love you sweetheart," Jhaymes declared his body moving faster as his passions grew. "I love you..."

"Mmmm," George managed trying to remember his ability to speak. "I love you," George panted the words meeting each thrust with one of his own. Jhaymes had never felt such a enthusiastic response. Jesse had, off course, enjoyed their copulation, but George seemed to revel in it. George was soon lost again as Jhaymes rubbed against, pressed into and otherwise stimulated his most sensitive bit of flesh on each movement. In and out, in and out a graceful rhythm was reached and between the two of them a peak was achieved, fast in some moments, slow and languorous in others. Clinging, sweating and moaning. Heavy breathing punctuated by joyful cries filled the sunlit room. "Jhaymes... Darling, oh Jhaymes... I'm..." George could say no more. But his body's tantalizing massage had Jhaymes caught up in passion beyond his control and he released deep inside. George cried out in shock at the feel of the intense heat inside of him. He half expected it to singe him from within and yet the residual warmth left him feeling a level of connection he had never before experienced.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked when George opened his eyes and realized he was in his arms.

"I'm wonderful," George said with a sigh holding Jhaymes tight around the waist and laying his head on the broad chest. "That was, you are... marvelous." George looked up at Jhaymes appreciating the warm, cuddly expression in his eyes. Jhaymes pressed a kiss to his forehead and George laughed. "I have to bathe again and re-do my foundation." Jhaymes didn't know why, but the comment struck him as funny and he laughed. He dragged his hand along George's back and gasped as his body seemed to wake up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jhaymes asked trying to hide the obvious state of his fresh arousal. George grinned then rubbed his leg on the stiff appendage. "Sweetheart."

"Shh, luv," George pushed Jhaymes onto his back. "My body is already open to you." George climbed on top of Jhaymes showing him his own burgeoning hardness. "You do fantastic things to me." George reached back and stroked Jhaymes with his hand. "Open me," He commanded and Jhaymes fondled the fleshy globes of George's behind spreading them apart. He felt something warm hit his thighs as George settled over him. George giggled when Jhaymes slid inside his way paved by the lubrication and his own release leaving George's body. George eased down wiggling his hips in a circular motion that nearly drove Jhaymes mad.

Jhaymes gripped George's hips and pushed up into his warm body. "Sweetheart... Georgie," Jhaymes cried out pushing up. He heard George cry out and looked up in panic afraid he had hurt him. Jhaymes was pleased to see that George was in the throes of pleasure riding him with abandon. Jhaymes gripped George's hips and helped him, moving with him in a sensuous dance that drove them both wild.

"Jhaymes..." George cried out feeling his body peak. "Touch me," George took one of the hands from his waist and wrapped it around his straining member. Jhaymes worked his hands while George moved his hips and he smiled as he could feel the deep squeezing of George's body and the warm splash of his release. Jhaymes held George close pulling him in tight as again he filled him with his hot love. "Mmmm," George lifted himself from Jhaymes and sat beside him on the bed. "No more."

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked worried again that he had hurt his human lover.

"I'm fine Jhaymes," George's laugh was soft and he trailed his fingers lightly over Jhaymes cheek marveling that the skin was so soft, like down. "But, if I want to make it on time to the interviews, I must bathe again." George looked out of the window where the sun was fast as it moved across the sky.

"Oh, but..." Jhaymes said his face red. George wondered what the problem was and looked down in shock to see Jhaymes was aroused again. "If you're not hurt, perhaps there is a little more time." George released what sounded like a squeak as he was tumbled back on the bed and Jhaymes covered his body with his own. "Just once more for now, I promise." Jhaymes said rocking his hips forward careful to go slow until he was fully seated inside. George closed his eyes in bliss. Once more... He thought raising his hips to meet the thrusts. Just once more.

Two more times and George was pleading clemency as he backed into his bathroom. "Jhaymes I have to get ready. Besides," He thought fast of how to dissuade his lover. "I am starting to get a little sore."

"Sorry, sorry," Jhaymes said and sighed into George's kiss willing his body to calm. "Okay, I will leave. I will dress in my room cause if I stay..." Jhaymes said no more he ran to the balcony after one last lingering kiss and George felt the room heat. He stared out into the late afternoon sun and hurried as fast as his wobbling legs could carry him. He sank into the bath with a deep groan. Though he was indeed sore, he could not recall being so deliciously happy.

Break

The stretch hummers pulled up to the conference center to the cheers of multitudes of fans. Rain had sat the entire drive staring at George and could not help but chuckle. George showed up for the drive to the conference center looking like a million bucks with a bright yellow long shirt that went to his knees over a pair of white loose fitting pants. A bright silver vest went over the long shirt with a long beige coat. His jewelry sparkling was not the factor of note. His smile beaming with a luminosity that lit up the entire drive was.

"I take it Jhaymes sorted you out?" Dee leaned over to whisper and George chuckled softly.

"I've been sorted, color-coded and alphabetized," George laughed again waving at the crowds of flashing cameras.

"I smelled it the moment you came down the hallway." Ryo said with raised brows. "You are drenched in his scent."

"We almost didn't make it to the car in time," George laughed at the thought that Jhaymes had showed up at his room and dropped to his knees. Fighting his way through the voluminous clothes he had freed George and proceeded to use his mouth to milk him yet again drinking the fruits of his efforts. George had still been adjusting his clothes when Alera knocked to summon them to door. George hid a smile then took Jhaymes hand kissing him quickly as he wandered off to his post with the other guards. Jhaymes took two steps turned around and caught George up close melding their lips together. "I have to go." Jhaymes felt the tugging of Alera on his arm. He shook her off holding on to George.

"Miss me?" Jhaymes said against George's lips not caring for the flashing cameras that snapped the photos of their lip lock.

"I did actually," George said smiling up at Jhaymes.

"You two..." Daphnus pulled them apart. "Come on to the green room. We are expected to perform a few songs, all of us together and a few solos, then the masses will encroach upon our post entertaining apocalypse to bombard us with useless trivia about our lives. Then we will be put on display once again for the masses to goggle and applaud. George, there is something that Jhaymes, Alera and I have been working on...ow, what the hell?!" Daphnus paused and glared at Alera who had pulled his hair. "What? Is it supposed to be a secret? Well someone could have told me. Not like we're even doing it today, I just thought..." Daphnus complained and untied the black satin ribbon he had in his hair. Shaking the waist length tresses free, Daphnus walked ahead into the center only to pause as he saw Jon. "Oh, hello there. Are you here to pour your heart out to George again, sorry bud, but he is all over a belonging of ours now, Jhaymes made sure of that."

"How could he?" Jon demanded ignoring the members of his new band to stare at George. "Look, I'm just here to watch, honest. Besides, how could George be yours now? No matter what that knight does, he is still George."

"Well, they spent most of today in bed you know," Daphnus laughed. "Almost missed the ride here..."

"Will you cut it out," George gasped his face turning red under the mask of foundation and powder.

"I don't believe it," Andy said staring at George. "The un-perturb-able has been flabbergasted. Boy George is blushing."

"You're all mad," He said hiding his face and dashing into the dressing room where they were all piling in laughing. Jon tried to enter the room only to have the door shut firmly in his face. "Oh.. Jon," George said his smile dampening a little.

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes said with a laugh. "They said we have fifteen minutes before stage time."

"That will give me just enough time to freshen my make-up," George laughed sitting at the vanity he saw Jhaymes sulking behind him and he smiled. "Wouldn't say no to a cup of tea though." Jhaymes got up and rushed off to oblige. Questions were shouted as soon as they opened the door of the dressing room. Rain gasped and backed away until he felt George behind him. He reached back and took George's hand looking up he saw that Dee and Ryo were behind him. "You're all right, Rain." George whispered then smiled brightly waving at the crowd. Rain put a smile on his face, George was right, it was time to entertain the masses.

Break

Bits and pieces and random questions from the interview as well as the performance

"All right everyone," George said as the band stuck up the fast beat. "It's called participation, which means you'll have to clap your hands and move your asses!" The crowd cheered as Andy dashed forward with the microphone.

She grinned and giggled then began to sing. "I've got a short attention span, can't sit around couch potato land."

Rain picked it up with. "I wanna do all kinds of stuff, talking about it's not enough."

George laughed dancing around the stage with them and began to sing along. "I wanna go to the extreme, I wanna stretch my limousine."

All three of them came in with , "I wanna take it way off road, Go where I'm not supposed to go." Kenneth and Daphnus joined in with, "Life is music play it louder, if you're gonna jump, then jump far, fly like a skydiver... Cause I'm looking for a guard dog," George laughed at the playful lyrics penned by Andy. "I'm not buying a chihuahua." He sang the last bits and his eyes went unerringly to Jon who glowered at him from the audience.

If You're gonna- Natasha Bedingfiled/All

"Whoo!" George said as they finished the song leaving him in the front of the band. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" He grinned unable to keep the smile off his face as he saw Jhaymes patrolling with Alera and several other Arcadian guards. "This next song, I wrote a while ago, some of you may remember it." He said and began to sing. "On the street their preaching violence, said mister man is in your head, you know it's in your head. On the street the midnight cowboy, needs no gun to shoot you dead. Why do I love the way I do? Ain't it obvious I'm just a man like you? Mister man..." George sang dancing around always catching Jhaymes eyes and smiling with glee he could almost feel the hot hands on him and had to turn his face away in order to finish the performance.

Mister Man-Boy George

Macy sat staring at the group before her feeling her face light up. She hated having to do this, but her boss had demanded that she play devil's advocate tonight and ask the hard questions. Macy was afraid she would ruin her tentative friendship with the detectives and the Arcadians, but she wanted to maintain the job she had worked so hard for. Going so far as to warn them beforehand of her bosses plan. George had smiled and declared, "Hand me crap, you'll get it back." She sighed giving Ryo an apologetic look she waited for George to finish speaking to Jeremy then asked. "So Rain you are a role model now, what do you say to the fact that George, who is living with you, is fresh out of rehab. He almost died from a drug binge."

Rain narrowed his eyes at her. She had warned that she had some tough questions from her superiors. "I know why you asked that," Rain said absolving her of the guilt he could see on her face. "The truth is, I would not call myself a role model. I go to school just like every body else, I do my homework and I do my chores. So I sing and dance, I might be a prince, but I am also a teenager." Rain sighed then tossed his hair. "But, as far as George is concerned. That is his own business." Rain's voice became low. "I admire that he did seek help and is now clean."

"George," Macy gulped. She read the question from her boss three times then sighed. "Rain and Bikky are both in the public eye." George nodded smiling still despite the previous question. "They are in a position and age that they could be influenced." Macy gulped. "Is there anything you would like to say to them about drugs?"

"Yes," George said then sighed. He turned until he was facing both boys. "I would like to say that it is not worth it. No matter what anyone ever tells you, or how wretched you feel at the time, do not try it. It is highly addictive and it can kill you. Seriously," George paused his eyes filling with tears that he refused to shed. "If you ever feel the need to take any form of drug, call me. I will go and get one of your father's guns and shoot you in the head. It is what you may as well be doing."

Macy's mouth dropped as she stared at Ryo and then Dee. "Do you... Do you have anything to add to his statement?"

"Yeah," Dee said rubbing the back of Ryo's hand making sure to show the shining ring. "Make sure you take the safety off."

"And aim," Ryo said with a nod. "Make it clean and fast."

"That seems rather harsh," An audience member called out.

"Yes, so," George said. "Drugs are harsh. Not only are the effects of drugs devastating. And withdrawal could kill you as well. It's not pretty. I won't go into it now, but..." George closed his mouth and shook his head. Rain and Bikky nodded promising that they would never even think of trying drugs.

"George, you seem to glow," Jeremy said hoping to lighten the mood.

"He does, look," Bikky handed Jeremy his sketch pad. "This is when he first got to our house." George gasped as he looked over at the drawing of him. "Even when he smiled his eyes had the look of someone about to burst into tears. "But look at him now," Bikky flipped a few pages and George sighed looking at himself. Did he really look like that? Was he really that... happy? "He's gorgeous. You are," Bikky turned to George then back to Jeremy He flipped to another picture of George that he had drawn where he was looking up at Jhaymes. "You wear love very well."

"Tell me," Jeremy said with a grin. "Details."

"I won't," George smiled then said. "But I will tell you that he is strong. But his strength is not used to cow me, or hold me down. When I am down, his strength picks me up. He picks me up."

"You're nearly six feet aren't you?" Jeremy asked looking at George's tall form.

"Just about, yes," George nodded. "But he's bigger. A novelty compared to my last lover."

"Speaking of your last lover," Jeremy said and flipped through a few note-cards. "You are quoted as having told a hotel attendant who brought you bandages. 'No I did not fall down, my boyfriend beat me up.'" Jeremy looked sad then continued. "Was it often that you and Jon..."

"Had punch ups?" George supplied when Jeremy closed his mouth. "They were frequent, yes."

"Ryo, Dee," Macy said before Jeremy could ask another question. "Being American has always been a source of pride for you both. It is why , even though you are royalty, you maintained dual citizenship. What does it mean to you that the time that you are restricted from America is during the celebration of the birth of our nation?"

"Just because we are not on American soil does not mean that we can not celebrate the holiday. But we have the Arcadian Fire Festival coming up as well not to mention Tanabata, the Japanese Star Festival." Ryo said with a smile. "We will still have a party to celebrate the freedoms that we all have a right to. I do believe that by the time all is said and done we will be festivaled out."

"Andy," Jeremy said turning to the high princess. "Recently an American has been arrested for crimes against Arcadia. Do you think that his death will sour your dealings with the country?"

"Why should they?" Andy said with a smile. "One person should not be the deciding factor for a whole nation."

"So you are still on friendly terms with the monarchy of Princess Calliope?" Macy asked with a smile.

"Oh yes," Andy giggled. "How could we hold a grudge against the country that gave us George?" George looked over at her and grinned. "That is the basis of our family and friends album that will be out this thanksgiving." As the questions continued George looked around and picked out Jhaymes where he stood with the guards. Jhaymes smiled brightly and blew him a kiss.

Break

Bill turned his cold blue eyes to his beast. It's smoke form seemed to waver not really solid, but full of malevolence. "Tell me," Bill stroked the material in his hand. "What do you think this is?" The hell dog seemed to gaze at the material. "This is a chain," Bill laughed the laugh of the truly demented. "Yes, this is a chain that will bring him to me. My lovely, so lovely." Bill stroked the scarf he had stolen from George. "My lovely."

Break

Leaving the conference center was a hectic affair of screaming fans and flashing cameras. The stretch hummer was blocked off by police cars their lights flashing seeming to counter balance the flashes of bright silver light with their red, gold and blue brilliance. George brought up his hand to his head to still the headache. "I'll go open the door," Jhaymes said rushing to the car ahead of the group. Feeling faint, Rain grabbed George's hand.

"You're all right." George laughed then gasped. "Now when did I drop that?" George bent to pick up his scarf. His world became an abstract swirl of sensation that turned his stomach. He gripped Rain's hand when he lost his footing. Falling down he banged his knee and gasped as Rain fell on top of him. Opening his eyes, George stared around in terror at the dingy room and threadbare carpet. "Rain?" He said patting the soft hair in his lap. "Rain are you alright?" George shook the young man until he moaned and sat up. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we are in danger. The air is the most foul I've ever tasted." Rain gasped reaching into his voluminous pockets for his thermos. "I am trying to send out a call, but my clean wind is being blocked by the dirty. I'll keep trying." Rain said rubbing his head and focusing. While trying to force his wind out of the boarded up windows and past the beams he thought of his grandparents and Wyld Wynd. He thought of Bikky, of Ryo and Dee, he thought of every Royale. Thinking of George in danger, in his mind he recoiled from the image, but had to include it to convey his desperation. The image of George being bent over by Bill. He thought out to Laton and Torcha, anyone, someone, anyone...

"Keep trying little one," Rain froze at the voice that caused untold night terrors. "By the time they find you, me and lovely will be one."

"You won't..." Rain said tears falling. "You won't lay one dirty finger on him."

"Oh?" Bill raised a brow his new body rippling with muscle blond hair laying on his shoulders. "I suppose you think you can stop me?"

"I will," Rain stood to his feet in front of George and bit back a yell of pain as the form of a large dog materialized seeming to be made of smoke and ash. The dog latched onto his arm and dragged him to the floor. George went to Rain's aid crying out in pain when Bill tugged his hair to hold him still.

"Stop it, let me go," George struggled against the hold feeling several strands of his hair coming loose. George scratched at the skin of the arm wrapped around his waist and stared down in horror as the skin flaked away leaving black scales revealed. "Okay, alright," George stopped struggling when he saw Rain continuing his fight with the beastly demon dog. "Let him go. I will submit."

"No you won't," Rain said placing his hands in the dogs mouth and sending his most powerful wind through the creature. Bill watched in amazement as the dog was blown to bits around the room. "Let him go." Rain demanded getting to his feet his arm dripped blood on the tattered carpet and he held his side where the creature had clawed him. "Now!"

"Oh, you think wind will be enough to stop me?" Bill threw George aside and he landed on the floor with a thud. "Come on then, let's have it." Bill beckoned Rain forward. ' Never rush to engage,' Rain recalled Count D's teaching hearing his dulcet voice in his mind. 'Access your opponent and attribute his skill at least ten times greater than your own. Then act accordingly. Smarter is better than stronger... always." Rain sent up a silent thank you to Count D the same time he tried to send a distress call. "Still trying to call daddy I see." Bill laughed, "Did they make it in time last time I had you? No," Bill's laughter grated on Rain's nerves and he fought the urge to wretch. "You know why I had to do you so much and so often," Bill said advancing when Rain did no more than size him up. "Cause your skinny ass could not satisfy me." Bill jumped over Rain surprised when the boy turned and met his fist with a feint dodging the blow that would have knocked him senseless. "Though your whimpers and begging me to stop were kind of sexy. Especially when you began to long for death. It was so pitiable it was kind of sweet. Maybe when he's sleeping from my ministrations, I'll have another taste."

"Shut your mouth!" Rain said and again Bill was surprised by the boy who did not flagrantly attack him. Anger could be a motivator to a fast and foolish death. Count D had taught him that. "Tell me," Rain said his voice calm as he edged around Bill until he was in front of George who crept to his knees his head reeling from the knock on the floor. "What did you think when Heaven and Aurora entered your cell that night?" George stuck his hand into his pocket and gasped to feel feathery wings. Ponchi wrapped her tiny arms around his finger and squeezed. 'Can she make it out?' Rain's words seemed to be carried on a wind around George's head that he knew the demon could not hear. Ponchi tinkled that she would try and began to bite and nibble a hole in the bottom of George's pocket. He shivered at the feel of her slithering down his leg. Rain heated his wind to make it steam so that Bill would not notice the tiny blue figure that escaped through a crack in the boards on the window.

"Good try kid, but even if she did make to your dad's it's already too late." Bill lunged and Rain evaded again knocking his hand aside wincing as the scales scraped across his already injured arm. He managed to push the demon back keeping George behind him.

"Were you really still alive when they yanked that puny bit of flesh off? Or were you dead when they cleared the space where they put it?" Rain asked and Bill was shocked at the boy's vehemence.

"If it was so puny," Bill said his rage making his scales flare and shred the human shell he inhabited. "Why the hell did you scream?"

"Because," Rain said bringing his hands up slowly over his head then down at his sides. He moved in an intricate pattern of dance that George watched in confusion until he felt the wind responding. "I was only thirteen!" Rain expelled the words with a measure disgust as he clapped his hands. A loud explosion was heard as the wind was shoved with a tornado of force. George gasped holding on to Rain's jacket to keep from being blown away. Bill was lifted from his feet and tossed across the room. Rain sucked air into his lungs going to his knees as his vision clouded. George lifted the boy and pulled him to the window where they could lean back and rest. He looked around the room for anything that he could use for defense and saw that the door was near.

"Come on Rain," George got to his feet pulling the weak boy up careful of his injuries. "Let's go."

"Not so fast," Bill said when they wrenched open the door. "They'll eat you." he said and George backed away from the slavering creatures that milled around outside. "Like I said. By the time your dad's get here, what's left of them will be in no condition to rescue you."

"What makes you think they'll come alone?" George said his fist clenched as he slammed the door.

"Don't fight me lovely," Bill said advancing again. Rain tried, but his movements was slow as he continued to leak blood. Bill caught him up and lifted him above his head. George launched himself forward pummeling Bill with his fists and kicking out at him. Still holding Rain with one arm, Bill shoved George to the floor and threw Rain across the room. Rain bounced off a wall and slide to the floor. No, George stared in horror at the lanky form laying motionless.

"No Rain," George scrabbled over to the prone boy and pulled him into his arms. Rain woke up and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm alright," Rain said wheezing. "I managed a wind resistance. Only a few broken ribs."

"Come here lovely, I have a present for you." Bill approaches his voice calm as he thought to try a different tactic. "Look, I know you'll like it." George refused to turn around instead remained on his knees supporting Rain's weight. He checked the boy over then pulled a ribbon from his hair to tie around the bleeding arm.

"You'll be alright," George said squeezing the arm hoping to staunch to flow of blood. "Lord D will fix this right up."

"I can't... I can't keep fighting him for too much longer," Rain sobbed his worst fears reflected in the dejected, hollow turn of his gorgeous deep green eyes. "You may need Lord D more than I will. Cause it hurts...He's brutal. It'll hurt." Rain wept when each injury seemed to throb as his heartbeat sped up. "But I will try a little longer. They are coming, they are. They have to be."

"I'll help you," George vowed to protect the young man who had done so much to protect him.

"Look lovely, look," Bill said and turned George to see the dull white powder on a mirror. "I got all this for you." It was neatly sliced into lines. George stared in horror as Bill offered him the rolled twenty dollar bill. "You'll like it. It's pure. Dae said so."

Break

Jhaymes gasped as his heart seemed to stop beating then the air left his lungs. He turned around to see George fall. Leaving the door of the hummer standing open he dashed through the crowd pushing people aside. When he got to the spot he had last seen George he stood staring transfixed at the ground. "Come on," Alera tugged his arm. "Come on, not here." Alera tried to move her brother before he gave in to rage.

"He's gone," Jhaymes said tears filling his eyes. "He snatched him right from under our noses." Jhaymes looked around and tried to break free of his sister's hold as she dragged him to the hummer. Once inside Daphnus created a vortex and an empty hummer drove to the consulate. In the war tower of the Arcadian palace Jhaymes stared at the globes his face burning red with his acrimonious bile. "I will flay each scale from his hide and send it home to hell with a message of dragon's flames to his maker." He said as Laton and Torcha entered the tower. Jhaymes started the globes to spinning.

"Oh no, oh dumpling," Torcha wept her tears falling to floor and leaving scorch marks. "Oh dumpling."

"O-Ji-Sama," Ryo said his own anger heating the room as Bikky clung to his own rage next to Dee. "He has Rain too." Andy was glad that the tower was nearly indestructible as Laton and Torcha both emitted flaming shrieks of violent discontent.

Break

There it was, George thought his body quivering as he stared at the bane of his existence. His skin crawled at the remembrance of the sensations caused by the vile substance being offered to him. He shook his head. "I don't want that." He looked away and panicked Bill grabbed his arms again causing the powders to shift leaving the lines in disarray. "Stop it, I don't want it." George said and shoved Bill back. A small cloud of dust greeted his actions. In a fast move, George covered Rain's mouth and nose. Rain tried not to panic as he could not breath. George shoved the mirror forcefully away spilling the contents away from them. "I said I don't want it."

"We will have fun!" Bill yelled his skin flaking away leaving him bare before them black scales glinting coldly in the watered wash of light from the filth covered light bulb. Horns sprouted from his head and George suppressed a scream as his arm was yanked forward and his sleeve pushed up. He clawed at the hand holding him but his nails bounced off the hard shell of demon scales. He began to punch and kick out at the brutal grip. Rain reached out to try to hold on to George as the demon began to pull him away. Bill raised his foot and kicked Rain back. Rain struggled to rise only to have his vision cloud. He could only look on as George was pulled, kicking and screaming to the other side of the room.

Break

The globe of Earth was spinning madly different images flashing brightly as Jhaymes did a worldwide search not daring to stop with the vicinity of where George was last seen. He was about to search the hidden realms when a buzzing blue insect fluttered about his head. He waved it away focusing on his search. It came back and he swatted it absently until Andy yanked him away from the globes. They fell to the Fire Star marble floor of the tower and looked at her tears streaming down his face. "I can't see him. I told him, if he ever called me I would be there, but I can't hear him. I can't see him."

"Ponchi," Andy said holding up the dizzy fairy. Her big blue eyes were unfocused from Jhaymes swat that had knocked her into Alera. Jumping up and down on the palm of Andy's hand her dust leaving sparkling blue trails on the high princess's wrist. Her tinkling sound reverberated in the room as her agitation grew. "Do you know where George is?" Andy asked the little fairy. She clicked her wrist together as Ponchi bounced up and down her head nodding. "Can you take us there?" Andy asked appearing in deep purple and black leather her sword at her side. Ponchi jumped up and down again as the rest of the Royale suited up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dee said holding on to Bikky who turned to leave the building with them heading to the stables for their mounts.

Bikky tossed off his jacket and secured his long blond hair into a tail at his nape. "That's my brother he's got." Was all Bikky said. Prince Angel nodded and surprised them all by pulling the boy up behind him on Alesix. The Pegasus pawed the ground impatiently. Hydran stood by waiting for Ryo and Dee to mount up as Jhaymes sprouted massive wings of green flames. Laton and Torcha sprouted dragon wings and they all lifted off into the night following the tiny speck if glittering blue light.

Finding themselves on the dilapidated wharf where abandoned apartment buildings abounded Bikky stared around in horror. "Careful," Clarisande announced looking into Prince Angel's orb that he held up. "There are class B Dhagga Demons here."

"Dhagga?" Bikky asked looking at the creatures that dripped foaming acid from their mouths.

"They are eaters of man-flesh," Kronos said lighting his hands just as Chimera did. "Stay near your dad and flame anything that moves." Bikky nodded his heart beat going triple time. This was the real deal, not like training where the beasts were easily controlled by his trainers. He felt a flash of heat and looked up to see wings of green, white and gold flame. He had not known that Master Xi had joined them for this venture. Faldor pranced ahead his hooves smashing the door to bits. The Royale dismounted their mounts shifted to humanoid forms bearing arms as they fought their way up the stairs following Ponchi as she went to her Georgie.

Break

George cried out in pain as a needle was jabbed into his arm. "See... See, just relax," Bill crooned stroking the side of George's face as the needle was emptied. He released his tight grip on George's arm that had revealed the vein and George slumped against him.

"I don't... don't want that," George looked at his arm not believing how easily the poison had slipped inside. Bill laughed getting to his feet leaving George sprawled on the floor. Bill undid his Jacket as Rain crawled over to George. "Rain... run... Go, out of here. Wind, blow away demons, get out... leave me, I'm... already gone."

"What? No you're not gone," Rain sobbed kicking out at Bill as the creature began to lower his pants. "You're right here. Hold on a little bit longer. I can feel it. Daddy is here. They are here, they are coming." Hot tears fell down Rain's face as George's eyes rolled and he began to pant as if he could not breathe. "What did you do to him?!" Rain said looking up as Bill realized that Rain was right. The Arcadian's had arrived.

Break

Lord D looked up from his preparing the infirmary for the injured that would come in and stared at his father who took his arm. "Come on child you will be needed," Sofu said not explaining.

"I know, I am preparing." Lord D began and gasped as his father started his condor transformation. Lord D's arms turned into feathers before he had realized what his father was doing.

"Not good enough we have to go and we have to go now." Sofu said jumping from the window as a majestic eagle a large condor beside him.

Break

Rain heard the crashing at the door while he cradled George in his arms just as the door was blown from it's hinges flames licking along the brittle wood frame. The gleam of an Arcadian steel blade pierced the opening pushing Bill back. "Wait..." Rain called as Ryo bore down on the cowering incubus that stared into the face of the enraged dragon. "Wait, you have to ask him what he did to George."

"What?" Jhaymes came dashing into the room demon blood splattered on his phoenix ninja gear. He pulled George away from Rain delighted to see him still fully clothed. His delight faded by degrees as he took in the deathly pallor of his skin and the cold sweat that dampened his clothes and left his hair hanging limp down his back. "Sweetheart... It's me. It's Jhaymes. Sweetheart," Jhaymes tried again when all George did was open and close his mouth no audible sounds coming out.

Dee went to their side and looked into George's eyes he swore then shook George. "What did you take?" Dee asked George who shook his head. "You took something, your eyes are blitzed. What was it?"

"Didn't want, didn't take," George slurred the words together until they were nearly indecipherable.

"But he did not take it, that bastard shoved a needle in him," Rain said and winced as Bikky and Alera tied his ribs while everyone else remained out side of the room fighting the demons that remained.

"What did you give him?" Ryo yelled his hands glowing dangerously close to the fiend his grandparents entered the room blocking the exit. "You fool, he has been clean for too long you could kill him."

"I would rather watch him die than relinquish him to another," Bill spat the words and a cold gob of mucus landed at Ryo's feet.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," Ryo said and flamed his hands just as Bikky, Laton and Torcha did igniting the beast who went up in flames. He emitted a blood curdling screech that shook the rafters of the apartment knocking several boards loose. Ryo was brought from his silent contemplation by Dee who called his name.

"We're losing him baby," Dee said patting George's cheeks as his lips turned a pale shade of greenish blue under his lipstick. "He's coding, George is over-dosing." Dee said pumping George's chest to keep his heart beating. George gasped then slipped into unconsciousness.

To Be Continued

Well, now wasn't that a chapter?

Ja Ne

Chi and The French One.


	39. Chapter 39

**Powdered Sugre 39**

**The Sky Over My Heart**

Count D sighed and looked at the children that he and Leon were in charge of while the royale and company did their public appearance. Lyo lay sprawled on T-Chan and Slyphe while Pon-Chan cuddled up to Aoi. Kibo and Shinrai had tails in each fist leaving Ten-Chan to grumble of clutching Kami babies even as he smiled. Kurayami too slept in complete oblivion while the television played a re-showing of the previously live recorded program. Leon came and sat down Beside D on the couch. "You're looking tense."

"Something is wrong," D said rubbing the tiny bumps that showed up on his pearl-like skin. "The taping was done a while ago, this is the re-showing. They should have been back hours ago." Leon nodded he admitted that it was not like Ryo and Dee to leave Lyo for so long when it was not necessary. Lord D as well, even though they had not attended the taping, the older Kami had left his twins to play with the other children sure that it was best for the development of their young minds to be around them. Count D shook his head then sighed looking at the phone as if willing it to ring. "Something is terribly wrong."

Break

"We have to get him to the palace," Alera said to her twin when he seemed to do no more than stare at George.

"It's too late for that," Dee announced and pulled Rain into his arms as the young man began to weep. "He over dosed, it was too much." Bikky sniffled his clothing singed and filthy with demon blood and scorch marks but he would not weep, not yet, not until he was sure that George could not be saved.

"We live part time in a place of miracles, Andy taught me that," Bikky said. "I won't believe he is dead until he is cold in the ground."

"Oh, sweetheart, please, please wake up. I can't lose you." Jhaymes wept holding George tight to him. Daphnus and Nestoir tried to take George into their arms so that they could get him moving. "No, no, if you move him his blood will go faster and speed it through his body."

"A needle was used," Ryo said shaking his head tears wet his smooth cheeks. "It was inserted directly into his blood stream, it went right to his heart."

"Stop it!" Rain yelled despite the pain of his broken ribs. "You are talking like he is dead."

"Lord D can fix many things but..."Dee began as the Royale finished off the demons and drifted into the room. Dee would have said more but the sound of splintering wood and the crash of strong wind stole the moment. In through the window came a large eagle and condor. The birds landed and Lord D stood wearing a protective white robe over his cheongsam. Lord D stood looking around in horror, he rushed to Rain surprised when the boy pushed him away.

"I'm alright, help Georgie," Rain said straining away from Lord D ignoring the blood that soaked through the hastily made bandages.

"I'll tend this child," Sofu D said. "You are the only one with a touch delicate enough to save him." Lord D gazed at his father and nodded then rushed to George's side.

"What happened to him?" Lord D asked and listened as they explained that he had been given a large amount of heroin.

"What can you do?" Jhaymes said his voice choked as he held his beloved limp in his arms.

"If the drug remains in him, he will die," Lord D said shortening his nails and pulling his hair back. Folding his sleeves back he reached for George and pulled the long jacket from him followed by pushing the sleeves up. "He does wear too many clothes." Lord D saw the reddened injection site and sighed. He placed both hands on George's arm and squeezed. He reached deep inside of George's body, traveling in his veins, the room, previously heated by dragons began to drop by degrees at the heavy trance that enveloped Lord D and spread outward.

"Come here child," Sofu said laying his hands on the lean form. "Boy, I can barely find you underneath all this." Sofu complained searching through the folds and many layers of Rain's clothing. "Hold still." Sofu commanded and Rain was taken to a place inside the great Kami that was so old and so majestic that he lay back swamped with sensation. "Enjoy this view," Sofu whispered knowing the boy was deep under his spell. "The garden of Eden will not be seen in this world again."

Jhaymes watched in awe at a trail of clear liquid that fell down George's arm and dripped onto Lord D's hand. George gasped waking and trying to pull his arm away. "Hold him still!" Sofu looked up from ministering to Rain to command. "If he yanks away, what is left in him will remain and he could damage my son." Jhaymes grabbed George around the waist while Ryo and Dee both bore down on his arms. Andy sat beside him holding his legs still while Lord D worked. The Kami was so deep in trance that the golden glow radiating from his body encompassed the entire room. George began to struggle and weep as his arm burned while the rest of his body seemed to be freezing.

"It is alright sweetheart," Jhaymes crooned in his ear hoping to calm his lover. " Hold still, let everything out."

"Jhaymes... I love you," George wept as his body recoiled from the backlash. Lord D held him firm his fingers clinging to George's arm. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Jhaymes said kissing George's cheek and holding him still, he watched as the liquid became thick running from George. It appeared to clot turning a milky white that resembled old cream finally it seemed to turn pale pink. Lord D continued his extraction until blood flowed freely from the tiny wound. Lord D sighed backing away he pulled a bandage and wrapped it around George's arm.

"Oh..." George sighed as his mind reeled with the events of the night. "Rain... Rain," George looked around to see the boy no longer injured and running his fingers though his hair. "You have to check him for heroin too." George whispered weeping again. "It was powder, I pushed it away, I spilled it. I tried to cover his nose and mouth so he would not inhale, but..."

"Shh, young one," Sofu said getting to Lord D's side and turning him away from George. "There are no impurities in his body." Sofu said and George struggled to sit up but gasped as his body refused to warm.

Lord D peered around his father and addressed Jhaymes. "I had to take him deep, it may take a few days before he returns to a humans normal temperature."

"Oh," Jhaymes said pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around George who shivered and pulled it around himself.

"I can't heal this," Sofu whispered looking at his son's badly scoured hands. "Only time..."

"I know, you know I know," Lord D smiled as his father wrapped his hands in bandages. "You saw this," Lord D nodded glad that his father trusted him to make the right decision even as he knew he would injure himself.

"I did," Sofu nodded then finished tying the bandages. He reached into a pocket and fed Lord D a few sugar cubes and berries a smile on his face.

Jhaymes got to his feet cradling George in his arms. "Hold on Sweetheart," Jhaymes said his wings bursting forth with a gust of green flames. George gasped burying his face in Jhaymes neck and wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders. "Let's go." He looked around the room and saw the greasy smudge on the old wood floors. "I'm glad the bastard's finally dead." Echoing the sentiments, the Arcadians left the building.

Break

Dae sat back in his chair laughing as he was given an accounting of the events of the evening. "So," He said looking at the female version of Florian. "The idiot was consumed by his lust and then consumed in the flames of several dragons?" Dae looked at his minions and thugs finding it difficult to distinguish the demons from the humans. This mob business was fun. They would never expect it. Now, he turned his mind to the streets of LA. Now he just had to play a little bit longer and move them all exactly where he wanted them. Florian got to his feet in front of Dae striking a pose with his large breasts poking out of his sheer top. Dae laughed again at the posturing and called Hamanosuke. "Get into bed and wait for me." Florian watched in horror as the lithe Asian headed down the hall. Hamanosuke sighed and thought of Florian's desperate love for their master. He would have had an entirely different feeling if he knew just what Dae did to him.

Break

George came to as Jhaymes was laying him in his bed. Several servants had rushed in at his earlier departure to straiten the room. Rain dashed in before Jhaymes to pull the comforter and sheets down. "Jhaymes..."

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart," Jhaymes kissed George's forehead while Rain and Bikky fluffed pillows around him. "You passed out on the way here."

"Oh, did I?" George sighed shivering still.

"I'll warm you," Jhaymes said peeling out of the rest of his clothes. Rain gasped, turned deep red and left the room pulling Bikky behind him. Jhaymes undressed George despite his protestations. "I know you are cold, but believe me this will help." George nodded his teeth chattering loud in the room. Jhaymes wrapped his arms securely around George and raised his own body heat to a low smolder. George ceased his shivering and pressed his body along the length of Jhaymes. "See," Jhaymes said when he felt George's ice cold hands on his hot back. "Told you."

"A gentleman never says, I told you so," George pouted. "Jhaymes luv," George said his face pressed into the firm chest he had come to know so well, including the tattoo on his right pectoral. Jhaymes had tried to explain that part of the design, which included a dyed green flame motif and three slashes in black , was not a tattoo but a natural variation of his skin. The flames were a symbol of his birthright and the slashes, the tattoo part, the acknowledgment of his rank. His sister's was high on her back shoulder blade, the exact same pattern and design. "Thank you. Thank you for coming for me."

"You should be thanking this little lady," Jhaymes said pulling Ponchi from her tight grip on George's hair. "I need no thanks, you are in my heart and I would walk the entirety of the human, mystical and demon realms to find you." George gasped, saying 'I love you' just did not seem to convey all that Jhaymes inspired in him. Speechless, tears falling from his eyes George held Jhaymes tight. Jhaymes nodded his understanding and held on as George fell asleep.

Break

Bikky tried not to laugh. As he and Rain sat down to breakfast with their family and the rest of the Arcadian warriors up for challenge tonight George entered the room seeming to be wearing three outfits. "Still a little chilled huh?" Bikky asked with a chuckle. "I thought Jhaymes would have taken care of that by now." Bikky leered and Rain blushed looking at his plate. Lord D sighed and sat while JJ fed him as his hands were bandaged. Before Ryo or Dee could say anything to Bikky, Ponchi chirped and hopped from George's head. She glowed bright blue and picked up a toothpick. "Are you threatening me?" Bikky asked the little fairy who brandished her weapon with a scowl on her face. "You are!" Bikky nearly fell out of his chair with wild guffaws.

"Oh, Ponchi... No," George tried to reach for the tiny creature as she poked Bikky in the nose with her toothpick.

"Ow, that hurt you evil little termite." Bikky sobered up to yell at the little spot of blue. He rubbed the tender spot on his nose. Ponchi chittered and chirped bouncing around on the table dropping sprinkles of fairy dust in her wake as she pointed at Bikky and shook her minuscule fist and her toothpick. "I can tease him if I want, my great grandparents adopted him we're practically family now."

"Adopted me?" George said and sipped his tea grateful for the heat. "Don't they need my permission to do that?"

"You're thinking like a human again," Zarro said as he padded into the room his large paws thudding on the shiny floor. He ignored the fact that George was human and sat on his pillow on the far side of the room. Having already finished breakfast there was no need for him to approach the table. He rolled over onto his back with all four of his paws in the air. A great satisfied purr filled the banquet style dining room.

"Will you please not do that?" Nestoir said as he and Andy walked in behind the king of Arcadia. "Your big, fuzzy, white balls are not the first thing I want to see while trying to get something to eat."

"Hey," Zarro grumbled but he did sit up. "I'm not afraid to eat you, you know."

"Try it," Nestoir challenged and dodged when the big cat moved. Zarro sniffed the air as his intended target vanished. "Yep," Nestoir's voice was heard. " You need a haircut." George gasped to see the small black cat in the behemoth-sized white lion's mane. Andy ignored her husband and Zarro and headed to the table.

"Andy," George said draining his tea happy to see a maid come to refill the cup with more of the steaming brew.

"Yes," Andy grinned at the plate of strawberry topped waffles laid before her.

"Your husband is a cat," George said holding the cup in his icy hands.

"Yes," Andy said pouring powdered sugar onto the concoction causing George to cringe. "I know."

"Oh, okay," Andy giggled as George went back to his breakfast. He heard Nestoir's wild laughter and looked back to see a small black blur bouncing around the big cat always a paws swipe out of reach. Zarro rolled onto the floor as Nestoir hopped into his mane again and clung.

"I'll squish you!" Zarro rolled onto his back pressing his head into the floor, he laughed at the feel of tiny paws on his tummy. "Stop, stop... okay, okay, mercy! I'm ticklish."

"Concede?" The small black cat asked his paws moving faster on the helpless creature he sat upon.

"For now, yes," Zarro said between laughs. "You win!"

"Bwa ha ha," Nestoir said and jumped from the king's tummy he landed on the floor standing as a man. With a formal bow to the ruler he joined his wife at the table as if nothing untoward had taken place.

"You're all bloody mad," George reiterated with a bemused laugh.

"Ooh, bacon." George stared at Nestoir as he reached for the treat off his wife's plate.

Break

Ryo entered the playroom to find Lyo rolling his cars around with little Nicklaus. Aly sat by her big brother hugging a teddy. Jewel spoon fed her baby doll while Kibo and Shinrai played with their blocks. He sat on the thick carpet and watched for a while holding still while the boys rolled up his legs and over his shoulders. "You and Daddy are gonna go fight tonight." Nicklaus said and Ryo winced unraveling the tires of the truck from his hair.

"Not Dee, and not a real fight," Lyo nodded his head. "Biggy said that you are just showing off for Arcadia and the rest of the world, like the lymp'cs."

Ryo laughed, "Yes something like that." Ryo allowed his small son to sit in his lap with his toy. "Would you like to come and watch, or stay with the Honlon?"

"Ho-Lo," Lyo nodded, then paused. "But, I do want to see. I will go with you."

"Okay then," Ryo stood and sat Lyo on his feet. "I'll be back to pick you up when it is time to go."

"I want to go too," Nicklaus said and Aly stood as well. "Too, too," She nodded clutching Nicklaus' hand. The other children in the garden were soon around Ryo's legs hopping up and down.

"Okay, okay," Ryo laughed conceding to their wishes. "But I will have to assign the best guards we have to keep an eye on you." Ryo left the palace play room shaking his head at the thought of Arcadia's top soldiers being relegated to baby sitters.

Break

Torcha entered the lushly appointed bathing chamber and laughed at the sound of the large splash as George ducked under. Lord D sighed then sat on the stool as Torcha reached into the water and pulled him up. "No drowning, there is someone you must meet."

"The introductions could wait until I am out of the bath." George complained. "Where is Jhaymes?"

"We shooed him out for your own good." Lord D said and George deflated at seeing Lord D's bandaged hands. "Do not worry about me," Lord D smiled. "This is just because the substance that touched my skin. I would rather have burned hands than a dead George."

"Dumpling," Torcha said pulling the man with her up the edge of the tub. "This is Lord Sohki."

"Hello, pleased to meet you," George said lifting his wet hand out of the water and was surprised when the young man wearing dark sunglasses shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sohki said with a wide smile. "You know, you really are darling to look upon... for a human." George blushed and dipped further in the water keeping just his head visible. George's eyes opened wide when Sohki began to peel out of his robe. "Since you are not planning to bathe in the water I donated and D-Chan is too kindhearted to force you with a contract, I thought this a better idea. Fresher this way anyway."

"What are you doing?" George demanded when Sohki reached to undo the ties holding his pants up.

"Perhaps, Lord Sohki," Lord D said with a gentle smile. "It would be best to show him your true form."

"Hmm," Torcha said with a nod. "Perhaps. Now Dumpling," She said as George gasped and a large splash was heard as he tried to back away from the large beast that stood beside the petite humanoid dragon. "You must relax, this is a kirin, a holy beast of Asia. His bathwater has certain purifying qualities. You did not want to bathe in it, so we thought it best if he just bathed with you." George gasped when the beast entered his sunken pool bathtub. He closed his eyes when it seemed as if the large hoof would crush him and gasped to see Sohki sitting as a man on the other side of the tub. Minus his glasses George got a good look at his eyes which seemed too large and unfocused.

"You're blind?" He said and could think of no more to say as the water heated. He looked up to see Torcha with her hand in the water. Lord D nodded to the dragon queen and she poured several jars of oil, milk from the maisia plant and flower petals in with them. Sohki sighed leaning back and relaxed. George looked down in awe at the scars on his arm that vanished. His pale skin seemed to glow and he sighed leaning back as well, the soothing water working it's magic on him. Torcha continued to heat the water knowing that it would be a few more days still before he was back to human temperature. Torcha began to hum and George closed his eyes falling asleep to the sound of the dragon queen's singing.

Break

Rain worked with Bikky in their palace gym and sighed when they felt the shifting. "Bikky, there must be a human near." Rain commented as he looked at the room that changed to hide the picture windows that showed the lawn of the palace instead now small windows that showed the west street of LA.

"Watch yourself," Bikky said lunging for Rain and smiled when his brother deflected his move. "Good not distracted."

"As if I would be." Rain laughed kicking high and flipping back to avoid a punch.

"Boys," Bikky and Rain stepped back bowing to Count D as he entered the room. "I want you resting from now until your displays."

Bikky and Rain clasped their hands together and bowed. "Hai Sensei," They said in unison they paused by the tall man with long blond hair that stood next to the Count. Saying nothing both boys ran from the room. "Looks kind of like a pig," Bikky chuckled when Rain nodded.

Break

George awakened laying in bed with Jhaymes sitting beside him. He held what appeared to be a long chain. "What are you doing?" George asked when he saw Jhaymes attaching jewels to the sparkling silver and white gold chain.

"Making a belt, in ancient times, these were called girdles, but now they are belts. Andy wants one to wear with the dress Angel made her." Jhaymes said setting aside the project and leaning closer to George on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," George pouted and sighed as Jhaymes pulled him into his arms heating his body. George lay his head on Jhaymes chest. "Ummm... Warm." George was smiling when the knock came at his door. He gasped as his room changed seeming smaller and the balcony vanished.

"Looks like we are in the consulate." Jhaymes sighed and went to open the door as George pulled a robe on. He was taking a moment to wish he had his makeup on as Count D entered with a small smile.

"George, are you well?" Count D asked before he allowed the other person with him in the room. "Because this young man showed up at the consulate and claimed that you were childhood friends."

"I wouldn't exactly say childhood," George sighed as he looked at Marilyn.

"Hello, Marilyn," George sighed getting to his feet he pulled the robe tight to him as the shivering started.

"Hey girl, what's all this?" Marilyn reached for George's tummy and shook it crying out in pain as his wrist was grabbed. "Ow! Hey! Let go!"

"Don't touch him like that," Jhaymes said tossing the hand away and causing Marilyn to fall over a plush settee. "He does not like it."

"What a brute... I like him," Marilyn chuckled giving George a wink. "I saw you on the telly the other day and had to come out and make sure you were alright. I mean I have heard some devastating things about these Arcadians."

"I'm fine," George's smile was tight. He forced his voice to lighten as he asked Jhaymes to get him a cup of hot tea.

"Really? You're shaking like a leaf," Marilyn looked smug. "Cut me a piece of the pie and I won't go public."

"What pie and what public?" George said glad that Jhaymes had gone to fetch him tea leaving him to speak with his 'friend'.

"You're tweaked and I want to collaborate on this album. It could do serious launching to my career."

"You're insane," George said. "You are trying to blackmail me into getting you on this album. Andy will see right through this and boot you out."

"So I will tell her that I will alert the press to Boy George on drugs again. Then how well will that album sell?" Marilyn grinned as George glowered at him. "Better freshen up, I hear that you are expected to cheer your man on tonight and I know it takes you hours to go from a washed out sows ear to a beaded silk purse." George trembled as his body temperature dropped. "You are so tweaked right now."

Marilyn shut his mouth as the door opened and Lord D rushed in with Count D at his side. "Georgie, D came and told me that you might need me," George looked at his doctor tears on his cheeks. Count D lead him to the bed just as Jhaymes returned with his tea. "If you are here to accuse my patient of nefarious activities, I will gladly have him publicly submit to a drug test." George and Marilyn both gasped at the words. "There are no impurities inside of his body. This cold is my own fault and a side effect of emergency medical treatment. I will go on record as saying that. If your talent is not enough to spark your career, blackmail will certainly not achieve your ends. George made it onto the album because he has the voice of a sensuous angel. You can not say the same."

"Were you upsetting my sweetheart?" Jhaymes asked his voice taking on the deadly cold of a steel blade.

"No, I mean yes," Marilyn said hoping to placate the larger man. "But it was for a good cause I assure you." Marilyn held his hands up watching as Count D tended to George in Lord D's place. "You see I worry about him and I had to make sure that he was not using again. I knew he would never give me a strait answer, there's nothing strait about him." Marilyn laughed and Lord D sighed he decided to stop being aggravated by the blond and read him truly. "I would like to ask him to speak on my behalf, or even write a few songs for me." Jhaymes looked to Lord D for the truth in Marilyn's heart. Lord D nodded and George sighed. "But I was telling the truth about him needing hours to go from that to gorgeous." Marilyn pointed to George and laughed.

"You had redeemed yourself, but your mouth could get you eaten..." Jhaymes muttered turning away form Marilyn. "I do know a dragon that could see to it." He mumbled in Arcadian to which Count and Lord D laughed. "He is always gorgeous," Jhaymes said he sat beside George placing a small kiss on his cheek. He frowned when George still trembled. Count D pulled a blanket around him.

Lord D went to Marilyn. "Would you excuse us? There is a salon where you may snack a bit while I speak with my patient."

"Doesn't he have to go too?" Marilyn asked giving Jhaymes a long look.

"No. Seeing as how my prescription involves him making love to my patient it is imperative that he stay." Lord D offered Marilyn a chilling version of the small 'D' smirk. "Do go to the salon before I allow my son to escort you." Count D folded his hands neatly and smiled at Marilyn.

"Better go there," George said looking between the two. "He is one of the warriors of Arcadia on display tonight."

Marilyn gulped looking at the small man in his neat, yet elaborate cheongsam of gold and white with jewels sewn along the floor length sleeves and hem. "So I will be seeing you then." George waved his fingers as Marilyn headed out.

"I don't think I can stop this damnable shivering long enough to actually enjoy it." George said to Lord D clutching his tea and his blanket around him.

"That is why as Jhaymes touches you," Lord D began to explain while Count D moved the blankets around on the bed. "He is going to gradually raise his body temperature. While he is inside of you he will continue to raise it, then at the culmination he will bathe your insides with a high level of heat. It should set you warm all while we are out." Lord D nodded thinking his son brilliant for coming up with the idea.

"I lose my head when I am near him," Jhaymes said with a worried frown. "I don't know if I could concentrate long enough to do that."

"The fact that you are worried about it now will stick it in your head." Lord D said using his sleeves to hide his bandaged hands as George continued to stare at them looking sad. "Remember, gradual, too fast and you could singe him." Jhaymes nodded as they left him alone with George, he sighed, he would have to be careful. He loved George so much he would never wish to hurt him in anyway.

"It will be alright," George said he looked at his worried lover and placed an icy hand on his cheek again marveling at it's downy softness. Jhaymes turned and placed a kiss on the palm of George's hand. "Come, now, keep me warm." George dropped the blanket from his shoulders and opened the robe. Jhaymes pulled him into his arms as his shivering increased.

Break

Calliope held the microphone to her mouth a smile on her face as she stared at the side of the arena where the Arcadians all lounged seeming relaxed with their laughter and banter. "First of all," Calliope said with a laugh. "I would like to request that if you were born in our country, you sit on this side of the Arena," She looked to where George sat next to Jhaymes wearing deep green, black and white. Ponchi had chirped her disappointment that her coloring had not matched his outfit and therefore she could not ride his hair as an ornament. She sat in his pocket with her arms folded.

"He might have been born over there, but he is under a contract with us for the duration of the summer." Nestoir said while Daphnus held Andy back from marching over to the other side of the arena to attack Calliope. "And by rights of his sleeping with a knight on the list for the evening, I do believe he has the right to sit in the winners circle and kiss him upon victory."

"If there is a victory," Calliope said her face red. "Since we are the challengers, we will choose a member from our team and you will select who you think will best defend themselves against them." Calliope stated her rules with a grim smile. "This is the first up," Calliope moved her heavily jeweled arm to indicate the muscle bound man that stepped onto the platform. "And I warn you now, he is the smallest of the bunch."

"Then I suppose," Andy said into the microphone with a smile. "That we should send our smallest as well. Princess Chimera, if you will." Chimera stood her short black shorts tight on her small frame. All five feet four inches of her marched to the platform with her long blond hair in a tight ponytail. She stood and looked up at the large man.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Calliope said looking at the line of large Arcadian Guards that stood behind the chairs of the Royale. "Send a real warrior, not a tiny princess."

"No offense intended," Chimera said as she flexed her fine tuned muscles. "Okay, every offense intended. I am not some fluffy little princess that sits around counting how many places from the crown I am. I train daily in a grueling program you could not even imagine. Bring it on." The large man looked at the referee who nodded and started the count. Chimera watched him for a movement, paying no attention to his large body and jumping muscles. The man sized her up and moved planning to crush her with one blow. Chimera grasped the wrist and lowered her body along with it taking the man to the floor with a well placed hip in his side. Before he could recover his balance Chimera's foot connected with his head, then his throat then his chest, he fell unconscious on the mat. Chimera bowed then marched off the stage. "Next."

She said and waited while Prince Kronos dashed to her side to administer the 'winner's kiss.' He lifted her from her feet and planted a loud, smacking kiss on her lips. "That's my little firecracker." Chimera laughed heading off with him to the viewer's stand.

The EMT's were carrying the first contestant off on a stretcher as the next man, indeed larger, stepped to the platform. "Next... is Count D." This man stared at the beautiful man before him in crisp black linen and leather. He wore gloves to protect his slim hands though his nails were left out.

"You can back out now little man," The brute said and folded his arms flexing his muscles. "I wouldn't even claim a win by default."

"Are you afraid?" Count D said not relaxing his stance.

"No, but I always see you on television and I do not want to harm that beautiful face." The man said surprised when Count D laughed.

"Do you honestly think you are going to get anywhere near my face?" Count D said then laughed again. The man sighed and attacked.

"Papa win," Jewel said from her position on Chris's lap. Leon sat beside them watching as Count D made quick work of the man and hopped from the platform before he fell to the mat. Leon stood to follow tradition and give the winner a victory kiss. Each case was the same. Arcadia dominated the ranks. Jhaymes stood ready as the challenger approached him. George sat up and payed attention for the first time that evening. He cringed when the man jumped using his massive body weight to slam into Jhaymes all at once. Jhaymes flipped the man over using his own weight against him lifting his legs Jhaymes pushed him over and reversed their positions. George clapped when Jhaymes shoved his fists into the man's chest.

George had never before seen Jhaymes fight. When the incubus had first attacked he had been too busy being terrified to pay attention and now he watched the muscles ripple on Jhaymes with a grin on his face. He recalled those muscles as they had flexed above him. And under him... all around him. George watched the fight, not seeing the battle, but the man. "Georgie," Marilyn leaned over when George continued to stare riveted at the match. Zarro had phoned in requesting that the Arcadians take a little time with their opponents to give a better show, so Jhaymes was essentially playing with the brute now. A few feints here, a few dodges there, he took his time accepting a few blows before he knocked the man out and marched to the winner's stand.

"Where is my kiss?" He said looking for George who still sat next to Marilyn.

George snapped out of his shock to see Jhaymes standing waiting for him while the crowd cheered. "I tried to tell you he was about to win." Marilyn urged George to get to his feet.

"Sweetheart, I won," Jhaymes said wiping sweat from his brow. George got to his feet and made his way down to the applause of the audience. He gasped as Jhaymes lifted him up over the lines. "The only reason I beat him that way was because I wanted this moment." Before George could respond Jhaymes pressed their lips together. They walked together hand in hand to the stands.

"Oh he's so romantic," Marilyn batted his eyes at Jhaymes. "Do you have a twin?"

"I do actually," Jhaymes said laughing at how fast the last match was ended. They had barely sat down before it was over. Daphnus just could not seem to hold back one punch followed by a dodge and a kick and the man was down. "That's her going to kiss the victor." Marilyn sighed looking at the petite woman with shining silver hair rush to the platform.

"Ah, fraternal," Jhaymes laughed at Marilyn's disappointed words. "Aren't you lucky?" He said to George who tried to sit in his chair only to have Jhaymes pull him into his lap.

"You're all sweaty," George protested at the bare chest that dampened his jacket.

"You know how hot I can get," Jhaymes said with a suggestive smirk.

"Hmph," Marilyn sniffed secretly glad to see George so happy. "Bitch."

"Jealous," George said leaning back against Jhaymes.

Marilyn looked up trying not to be terrified of the scowl on Jhaymes' face. He smiled at George and they both chuckled as he said, "Yes."

Next Rain and Bikky were chosen to do a team match against two large men in matching shorts. "Wild Swan," Count D said and Master Xi nodded as the boys performed a synchronized movement that seemed easy to predict and block until the last moment when they broke apart. Rain aimed low while Bikky went high. They both stuck mid, then switched up with Bikky going low and Rain jumping up for a foot connected to head move. The men fell unable to clear their heads long enough to stand for the final count. They bowed then headed off. Carol and Julie stood by waiting to kiss their cheeks.

The challenger stood in horror as Andy, high princess of Arcadia bounced up to the stage with a mid-drift baring top and pleated mini-skirt. "Hello," She waved cheerily. "Ready?" The man moved to attack and she hopped aside. He moved again and she pirouetted out of his way. He tried to punch her and she skipped to the left, he swung again and danced to the right.

"How am I supposed to fight someone who is bouncing around like a hyper active bunny on too much bloody caffeine?" he finally said after several long minutes and Andy's constant giggles as she evaded him.

"Okay, okay, I'll hold still." Andy said giggling . The man came at her and she dropped to her bottom shocking the audience into thinking that the first member of Team Arcadia had taken a loss. She then brought her legs up in a scissor kick that caught her attacker around the neck. She then flipped over onto her hands and landed another kick in his gut and both sides. He rolled onto the mat tears rolling down his face as she hopped back to her feet. The sounds of her giggles punctuated the final count as she was pronounced the winner. Nestoir kissed her then patted her bottom as he took her place in the ring.

"Did he actually move?" George asked Jhaymes as the opponent seemed to fall in seconds and Nestoir was leaving the stage.

"He did, but it was barely on the human perception radar. Lucky he held back a lot or the man would be dead missing his head." Jhaymes whispered in George's ear. "Zarro is going to have a talk with him about that." Jhaymes then focused on Alera's match. Like him, she took her time feinting and dodging before knocking the man out. "That's better." He said and sat through the rest of the fights with George in his lap. The headlines in the paper would be amusing George knew. In the matches of hand to hand, Arcadia had won every one. The next week's battles would be with swords, followed a week later my projectiles, bows and artillery. Three weeks total. Arcadia was undefeated.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: I must give a few notes on the cameo of Marilyn who is indeed a friend of Boy George, they used to go clubbing together at Taboo and other clubs before George and Culture Club became famous. I do not know if friends is a good term, how about 'friend-e-mies' Friends + enemies. Anyway, they genuinely care about each other, I think, they just can't stand each other half the time. And now for the news that has ruined my month, week... bummed out here really... Boy George has been denied a US Visa and can not enter the country for his tour. Sob...Sob... no really, sob!!

And now for a personal note. I do not want you all to worry. The series is not dieing. I don't know if you noticed that this ending of this chapter was a bit off. Well, due to the fact that I have passed out twice already from sheer exhaustion I am going to take a few days of none writing to rest and relax. I have been working on too many serials, novels and short fiction as well as a maintaining a full-time job and volunteer work. Once I passed out with my computer in my lap and I fear killing the machine with my work on it. Even though I back up you can never be too sure you know. Not to mention I can not afford a new one if I break this one. So I am going on a much needed hiatus just for a few days I promise then I will get back to work. So sorry...

Ja Ne

Chi

With no plot to follow, that kind of leaves my hands tied. But I do understand and in fact am the one who suggested it after nearly having a heart attack at finding her sprawled.

Au Revoir

The French One


	40. The Return To The AltiVerse

I have returned, sorry for the hiatus, hope you weren't too bothered by the delay.

_**Powdered Sugre 40**_

_**Return To The Alti-Verse**_

Lord D lay back on his bed trying to relax as Sofu probed him. Sofu gentled his hands the closer he got to his son's waist. "Relax, now," Sofu said pressing in at the lower abdomen. "Ah, there he is," Sofu said when he could feel the tiny fetus growing inside of his son. "Now let's have a look at you," Sofu accepted the wand from T-Chan. Sofu plied the gel onto his son then pressed the wand to him. "Does this hurt?"

"No," Lord D shook his head his face red. JJ patted his hand while he watched the screen. His heart seemed to beat several times faster than the normal rate as he saw the tiny body inside of Lord D. T-Chan worked the machine snapping pictures of the baby. "How does he look?" Lord D asked craning his head to see the screen.

"Beautiful," Sofu whispered then turned the machine to face his son. "There is the spinal cord, the head, the hands, the feet. He is lovely," Lord D smiled looking at the picture of his son. "Push your knees up and spread your legs." Lord D complied his face turning redder. Sofu pressed around between his legs. "Good, very strong, taut skin. Healthy. You are very healthy. I am proud of you." Lord D smiled as his father cleaned him then straitened his robes. Sofu aimed a smile at JJ then left the room. "I hear that Torcha wants to have it in the Arcadian Annals that George is her kit."

"I know, but in order to do that, she has to speak to his parents," Lord D said with a chuckle.

"Won't that be interesting?"Sofu said his laugh catching JJ by surprise.

_**Break**_

George headed to the the studio with Jhaymes their arms linked. "My sister wants to come out and visit with me," George said to Jhaymes smiling. "I do not know how the whole, Arcadian thing works, with the secrecy and stuff. None of you guys held it together too well." George laughed he held on to Jhaymes hand. Jhaymes heard the wind shift and the thumping of feet coming fast down the hallway of the palace. He picked George up and moved him pressing him to the wall and using his body to guard against whatever force was coming their way. Daphnus ran at top speed down the hall with Andy behind him glowering.

"He's stolen her cookie dough again," Jhaymes said with a laugh as Andy's screech could be heard as Daphnus evaded her.

"Cookie dough?" George looked down the hall then laughed. There was no point in saying again that they were all mad.

"If... If your sister does come," Jhaymes began he inhaled then thought it a bad idea as the scent of George traveled up to his brain and made him think odd thoughts about George. Seductive thoughts. "You should have her bring your parents as well. I would like to meet them."

"Oh?" George said licking his lips when he noted Jhaymes staring at them.

"Yeah, just so they know that I am in love with you and who I am..." Jhaymes paused and joined George's tongue traveling over his lips. George brought his tongue into his mouth and Jhaymes followed after it. Tasting him, tasting... "Sweetheart," Jhaymes whispered just before he dived into George's lips again.

"Wow, Bikky," Rain's voice could be heard from down the hall. "We'd better hurry up. You know Daphnus will have three cows and a goat if we are late for todays recording session."

"Yeah," Bikky said loud as they passed the two in the hall. "Better not say, can't make this track today, I was making out." George frowned at Rain and tapped Bikky on the head. He paused, Bikky was taller.

"Ah... we're coming," George grumbled and laughed as Ponchi climbed up his arm from his pocket and shook a tiny fist at Bikky. "Watch it, I think she has a few toothpicks in there." George laughed again then headed off with Rain. They made it just as Daphnus finished his bowl of pilfered cookie dough. Andy sat on the piano humming while prince Angel played. "To work then?" George said to Rain.

_**Break**_

Julie sat back on the lounge while Rain hummed the latest refrain from his song. "I missed you when you guys had to stay at the consulate. I am glad you are back." Julie said she smiled as Rain sat his book aside and looked at her.

"I missed you too, seems you got prettier while I was away," Rain said sighing when Julie beamed showing her dimples. "Andy wants to know if you will come in for an audition, the friends and family cd."

"Really?!" Julie squealed throwing her arms around Rain. "Oh, Rain..." Rain laughed returning the hug. He held on as the sun shone down on her glossy hair. Rain took a moment to look around. He saw that George was busy in the kitchen with his tea and journal. Bikky and Ryan, Julie's older brother, were in the den with Chis playing video games. Ryo was in the kitchen loading the lunch dishes into the dishwasher and Dee was busy reading to Lyo. Okay, Rain thought steadying his mind. All clear. Rain turned his face to hers their lips clumsy as they searched each other. How had Jhaymes done it? Rain remembered seeing Jhaymes tongue tracing George's lips. George had seemed to enjoy it. Rain firmed his resolve and licked her lips. Julie gasped then relaxed into the new kiss. Rain's hands traveled up her arms pushing the loose sleeves up. He was used to the scars and Julie did not mind him touching them. Rain sighed getting closer to Julie his hands leaving her arms to massage the soft skin at her waist. Julie grabbed his wrist and Rain paused.

He refocused on her lips kissing her until she was pliant then his hands began to roam again. Julie sighed, his hand was so warm. It was touching her so softly traveling up her shirt. This was normal, she reminded herself. They were both healthy teenagers there was no reason why he should not try to touch her. Julie could feel her heart speed up as she had a recollection of a time not so long past. A dark time of terror and knives. The pain of the blade in her arms was much more tolerable than the pain of. "No... Rain," Julie shoved but Rain sighed. He stilled his movements, but kept his hand under her shirt hoping that she would relax again. When she said and did nothing more he moved on touching the tip of bra.

This was entirely new, Rain thought, the softness of the material teasing his hand with the heat of her skin. He felt her heart flutter and smiled his tongue moving in her mouth. Julie smelled so good Rain could not keep his thought in order. His hands continued their tentative exploration. She had ceased to kiss him back, but Rain kept going hoping she would. Julie froze, her breathing sped up as Rain's hand became more bold. She loved, him she did but... Julie choked on a sob then shoved hard against Rain knocking him from the lounge.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm Sorry!" They both said at once. Rain sat on his bottom looking up at Julie. She sat on the lounge with her arms wrapped around her knees. Julie looked at the flowers in the garden, the trees, Lyo's sandbox, anything but at Rain. "I am so sorry Rain."

"No, I'm sorry," Rain got to his feet afraid to sit next to her. "I should not have touched you like that."

"But I liked it. I did," Julie wept she tried to meet his gaze and the sadness there tore her apart. "Oh... Rain. I am so sorry." Julie sobbed anew. She got to her feet running to the house. Rain went after her. He reached the den just as she was begging Ryo to take her home. Ryo looked up at Rain his eyes wide and full of questions. Rain looked away and slumped into the kitchen. He dropped to the table with his head in his hands. George looked up. He had shocked them all by leaving the palace with them and returning to the guest room at their house. Jhaymes had not protested the move other than to complain about George being ensconced in the dragon's lair.

"Girls... are weird." Rain muttered.

"Oh?" George looked up hearing the door shut on Ryo, Ryan and Julie. Bikky stood in the door while Chris went to the bathroom. Bikky made his way into the kitchen.

"Why is Julie telling Ryan that you did not do anything wrong? What did you do?" Bikky asked seeing his brother so lost he felt sorry for him.

"Well, we were kissing," Rain's face turned deep red. "I touched her."

"A touch?" George gave Rain a long look.

"Well," Rain hedged looking at his hands. "You know, I put my hand under her shirt."

"Okay," Bikky said not seeing a problem. "It's about time you made a move, took you forever to actually kiss her. You are both fifteen," Bikky laughed. He got Rain a cup of his tea and heated it in his hand. "I know you like it iced, but I think you need the soothing effect of hot." Bikky had heard George going on about the love of a good cup of tea.

"I know," Rain nodded taking a sip. Chris came into the kitchen staring owl eyed at the two older boys.

"Chris, why don't you take this to my room for me and bring me my basket of hair ribbons." George said quickly thinking of a way to send the younger boy from the room. "Go ahead, it will take him ages to find the basket, but he won't give up til he does. I noticed that about him."

"You notice so much about people," Rain sighed. "I wish I did. I would have noticed that Julie was freaking out."

"She freaked out?" Bikky said keeping his voice low so that Dee would not come to see what was wrong. It was too late for that. Lyo had been sat with his coloring books and Dee stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"She just got real still and then, she pushed me... hard." Rain shook his head confused. "But she said she liked it." Rain refused to rub his sore bottom that had come into the contact with the ground. "If that was like, I would hate to see what she does not like."

"Julie seems to have some hidden issues," George said his voice soft. "Perhaps the next time you see her, you should talk about it."

"I knew she had some insecurities, she..." Rain sighed not sure how to tell Dee, Bikky and George, but then he gave up holding it all in. "She cuts herself. Ryan tries to stay with her as often as he can, and she said she hasn't done it since she started seeing me, but... she has scars on her arms, like the ones I had on my hands and arms until Lord D took care of them. Those were fresh, one time I did it. But hers," Rain shook his head.

"You cut yourself?" George looked at the beautiful boy sitting across from him.

"It was a one time tantrum, but Ryo he," Rain shook his head tears falling from his clear, yet deep green eyes. "He placed his hand in front of my face and I stabbed him. He had to get stitches when I tried to ruin my face."

"Your face?" George said moving the long black hair from Rain's face and looking at him. Dee was again amazed that his son sat still while a man touched him.

"I did not want to be pretty," Rain admitted he lowered his head causing George's hand to slide into his hair on top of his head and stay there. "I hurt Ryo," Rain's voice was full of remembered pain. "But that was just one instance of anger and... But Julie, I love her. I try to be good to her, and I may have made things worse."

"Would you boys go help Chris find my basket?" George said. Taking the hint Bikky took Rain's arm and dragged him upstairs. "I think there are some physical trauma issues there."

"Yeah," Dee nodded his head then looked up at the sound of the door opening. Ryo entered with a harangued expression. Marilynn bounced in after him. "Hey babe, did she talk to you?" Dee asked, he pulled Ryo to him for a soft kiss.

"No she just sat looking out of the window the entire way home. Ryan tried to get her to talk, but she just shook her head." Ryo said sitting with a cup of tea that George got for him. "Thank you George... Where are the boys?"

"Lost in my room," George laughed thinking of the surprise they would find when they opened his closet. Jhaymes had arranged, with master Xi's help, to have a gate to Arcadia installed. They could see each other easily. He really had the best of both worlds. He had the friendship and the family of Ryo and Dee, Rain and Bikky, and he had his lover.

"I am going to look into this," Ryo said then sighed. "Oh and he was just getting dropped off when I showed up. I paid the taxi driver."

"I told you George would get it back to you," Marilyn said tossing his hair. "Won't you darling?" George sighed reaching into his pocket only to have Ryo wave him away. "Oh thank you," Marilyn laughed. He offered a wink to Ryo. Marilyn's eyes left Ryo to travel over the sleek physic of Dee. "You are a lucky one aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Ryo smiled sipping his tea not taking his eyes off the blond man. "And I know it."

"Of course, so is it possible for me to stay here, I do not feel like going back to my hotel and George promised to bring me to the recording tomorrow." Marilyn said his lisp pronounced.

"Did I?" George smiled when he heard the boys coming back downstairs. Rain was on his cell. "Rain, did you find it?"

"Yeah," Rain said looking up from his phone. "It was right next to the queen's gardenia's." George nodded as Ryo and Dee caught the hint. The queens gardenia's smelled so sweet and were so intoxicating that they could not be allowed on earth. Only when they were on Arcadia were they masked by the pure air. On earth they would cause a riot.

"When did your room get connected?" Dee asked making sure that his words were human friendly as Marilyn sat at the table with a look he tried to pass off as vacant, adorable, but was listening to every word.

"Jhaymes arranged it, I hope you do not mind." George looked down.

"Why doesn't he just formally claim you? My grandparents want to." Ryo shook his head. He could well understand everyone's love of this charismatic individual. "For some reason even Sofu likes you and he usually does not deal well with... our kind."

"Homosexuals?" Marilyn asked giving up his pretense of not listening to their conversation.

"No," Ryo shook his head then laughed. " He would be discriminating against his own son and grandson if he did. And Lord D is too spoiled for that to ever happen."

"Lord D... Spoiled?" George laughed thinking of the beautiful male he had come to know. "He does not seem the type."

"Oh, boy, how little you know. If there is something that he can get or do for himself, guess who will get or do it for him? Yep, Sofu spoiled his baby, sad really..." Dee said getting to his feet. Marilyn's eyes followed him. Dee bent over to kiss the top of Ryo's head. "Gotta pick up mom from the airport, you need me to pick up anything?" Ryo shook his head raising his face and offering Dee his lips. It was a gift Dee never refused. George looked away from their kissing Marilyn did not. "Keep it warm for me." Dee instructed.

"Your dinner?" Marilyn asked.

"No," Dee said as Ryo got up to begin the preparations for dinner. "My dessert." Dee tapped Ryo's bottom.

"Dee!" Ryo pushed him to the door. "Go on now," Ryo turned slightly pink. "As for you staying, I will work out something. George is in our guest room and Rain is sleeping in with Bikky tonight so that Renee can stay in his room. Lyo's bed is not big enough for you but I could put the roll-a-way in there and he could sleep with the boys. Oh, and then there is Chris, he wanted to stay tonight."

"Why are you getting so much food? I don't eat that much,"Marilyn said watching as Ryo got out bags of vegetables, fruit, rice and ingredients for bread. He did not seem to care that Ryo seemed to be puzzling over how he would arrange for him to stay. Marilyn took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man who had bent over looking in the crisper for lemons. George leaned over and hit him lightly on the arm. "What?" Marilyn asked. George said nothing but he pointed to his own bare ring finger then he pointed to Ryo. "What?" Marilyn asked again not lowering his voice, but confused to what George was saying.

"This," Ryo said surprising Marilyn with is proximity. He had not even heard the door of the refrigerator close and here Ryo was beside him showing him his wedding ring. "Dee's matches mine." Ryo went back to his dinner saying no more. Marilyn shook his head then laughed.

"I see you don't have one," George sighed as he did look at his own bare fingers.

"Things are still new," George patted his hair back. "Need some help Ryo?"

"Yeah, you wanna cut those lemons up?" Ryo offered George a large bowl for the fruit that he chopped. "Marilyn, since you are here," Ryo said handing Marilyn a knife, and cutting board. "Dice these," Marilyn stared in horror at the carrots and celery. "No meat for dinner tonight, the D's are coming over."

"Oh, okay," George patted his pocket when Ponchi bounced in excitement. He offered a tight smile to Marilyn when he saw the move.

"What's in there?" Marilyn asked trying to peer over the table lifting his head. Ryo turned away as he again thought the man looked like Miss Piggy.

"A fairy," George said with a snicker sure that Marilyn would never believe him.

"George, I think you and I have both watched too many of Lyo's cartoons." Ryo laughed again.

"That's possible," George said getting to work on the lemons. "Making pie?" Ryo nodded then stepped aside as the boys dashed out to the backyard. Ryo paused when Bikky stopped to get a glass of water. Ryo said nothing but he looked up at Bikky then sighed as the tall teenager headed out the back.

"I always knew this day was coming," Ryo said when they were all out and busy playing basketball.

"This day?" George looked up and sighed. He was just about finished with the lemons. Marilyn had not touched the knife or the vegetables.

"He's taller than me." Ryo sighed placing a towel over the bread dough so that it could rise. He sat it aside then sat at the table. He gave Marilyn a baleful look but promised himself to be polite to George's friend. Ryo pulled the plate and cutting board to him then proceeded to chop at a fast pace that amazed Marilyn.

"Only by an inch or two... or three," George said helping with the carrots.

"Yeah, but he is only fifteen, he is still growing." Ryo laughed his hands not breaking stride. "We have an appointment tomorrow to get family photos taken." Ryo shook his head again. "Oh and George, Jhaymes wants to come by for dinner as well, so we are all eating outside, the dining room would not house everyone." George gasped, it had before, especially with Count D here to duplicate it. George looked over at Marilyn then sighed. Looks like they would all be on edge tonight. Jhaymes was not used to keeping his natural proclivities at bay. Hopefully he would not reheat anything in front of the human, or mention Ponchi.

Slyphe sauntered into the kitchen her large paws thudding on the hard wood floor. Marilyn gasped getting to his feet. "George, move..." Marilyn tried to warn but closed his mouth when the cat looked his way. Slyphe turned back to her intended target and placed both paws on George's lap. She looked up at him and George sighed.

"No meat today girl, expecting the D's for dinner." George said and sat still while the cat licked him. Slyphe got back on all fours and allowed her tail to bump his pocket. Ponchi braced her hands as the material of her little seat shook wildly. She resisted the urge to dart out and give the cat a piece of mind. Slyphe seemed to be laughing as she went to find her boy. George dropped his hand into his pocket and trailed his pinkie over her long blue hair. Ponchi settled back down her little arms hugging his hand before he brought it back up to finish helping Ryo with dinner. Ryo shook his head. Tonight would certainly be lively, he thought as he dropped a wet towel on George's hand to wipe up the fairy dust.

_**Break**_

Chihaya sat down with his cup of tea while Count D rocked Kurayami in his little bassinet. Chihaya watched the tiny baby sleep, his face smooth now as he had grown. "Is something on your mind Chihaya?" Count D asked catching the deep purple eyes on him again. Count D straitened his yellow cheongsam when the baby slept deeply. He began to sip his tea appreciating the sun that bounced around the clean shop. "You seem to be deep in thought lately."

"I am, I mean, when you found out you were carrying, how did you feel about it?" Chihaya asked lowering his head.

"Shocked, I did not believe that it was possible. For all my life, I never knew a male kami could have children." Count D admitted laughing as he recalled that he had, in fact, fainted. "But then I became excited and thrilled. Leon and I... Our love had made a baby. Why do you ask?" Count D said. He refused to dwell on the sad facts that now lay before him.

"Do you know that the angels of Eden are made similar to Kami, in fact some think we started out as the children of M, O and P, of the original children of Eden." Chihaya sighed. "We developed the wings a very long time ago and some began to call us angels, but instead, we might actually be Kami, that would explain our bodies and the abilities."

"Chihaya... Are you carrying?" Count D asked his voice gentle.

"No, it would have to be an act of Kagetsuya's will, to give me that part of himself that would grow inside of me." Chihaya said then he sighed. "But I am not sure about it all."

"Oh," Count D said looking at the young male before him.

"I mean, your children, your father's, are adorable and sweet. But think about the responsibility. You and Leon manage great and JJ and Lord D are awesome, but..." Words seemed to tumble out of Chihaya's mouth. "Then we would have to raise it, and my body... It would grow inside of me, I would get large and have to give birth, it hurts. I heard the screaming and pain and you nearly died...Lord D had twins!!"

"Calm down, here drink this," Count D was quick to pour a strong sedative into Chihaya's tea as the smaller male was hyperventilating. "Where is all this coming from?" Count D asked rubbing small patterns in Chihaya's back. "Did Kagetsuya say he wanted children?" Chihaya shook his head. "Do you want them?"

"I don't know," Chihaya admitted then closed his mouth as Kagetsuya and Leon entered the front of the shop. "We'd better go," Chihaya got to his feet his smile wobbling as he greeted his lover. "You guys better get going or Bikky and Rain will eat everything." Chihaya laughed waving away Kagetsuya's concerned questions. "Bye Leon, D." Count D waved him off with a sigh.

_**Break**_

Marilyn looked around the kitchen as Ryo turned the oven on. Ryo went to the the window and looked out. As if on cue, all four boys came inside. "Ooh..." Ryo wrinkled his nose. "Showers, now, Bikky use yours, Chris, Dee and mine, George do you mind?" Ryo pointed at Rain.

"Just clean up after yourself, I have to get ready for dinner too you know," George said.

"Yeah, yeah," Bikky grumbled. "Sounds like this is going to turn into an impromptu garden party. After I take a shower, I will get Lyo bathed."

"Thanks," Ryo said leaning up to press a kiss to Bikky's forehead. Bikky waved Ryo away embarrassed to realize that he was taller.

"You can check behind my ears later," Bikky stuck his tongue out at Ryo then ran up the stairs. Dee opened the door and gasped keeping Renee safe behind him.

"Welcome to our zoo," Ryo walked out of the kitchen to greet his mother in law with a kiss. "Better cover your nose, the monkeys have not bathed yet."

"Hi Aunt Renee," Rain called on his way upstairs with Chris right behind him.

"Wow, hi," Renee laughed then paused as she got a glimpse of the two men sitting at the table with steaming cups of tea. "Full house?"

"Yeah, dinner outside tonight," Dee pulled Ryo into the circle of his arms. Ryo leaned back against the strong frame. "The D's are coming, as well as their spouses and children."

"No meat," Renee sat her bag down near the other hoping that Dee would let go of Ryo and take them upstairs.

"Yeah, alright, I will do it," Dee laughed heading up the stairs with the large suitcases.

"I'm going home tomorrow, I just wanted to visit for tonight, but if you can't spare the room." Renee trailed off.

"Oh yes," Marilyn breezed into the room. "I am sure the bed in Rain's room is far more comfortable than some old roll-a-way."

"My mother in law is not going anywhere until tomorrow," Ryo said shocking Marilyn with the level of cold in his voice. "You will make due, I am sure, or you could just go back to your luxury hotel and take a taxi to the consulate in the morning for the recording." Ryo called the bluff that Marilyn was not willing to admit to. He had no luxury hotel and George had not promised him anything... Marilyn nodded.

"With a few blankets and pillows, it could be fantastic. Or I could just sleep in with George." Marilyn gazed at George hoping for a positive answer.

"Hard to do that," Dee came back down the stairs. "I am sure Jhaymes will want to stay over seeing as how the closet will be closed due to uninvited guests that could poke about. It will reopen upon the departure." Marilyn frowned at the strange code Dee seemed to be using but he was sure that he was talking about him.

"But Jhaymes is uncomfortable in the dragon's lair," George pouted. Marilyn looked at him oddly, was he speaking in that odd Arcadian code as well? "He has problems..."

"If anyone can help him through that, it's you." Ryo laughed. "Not like any dragon here will eat him."

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking about?" Marilyn asked after a moment of staring around in confusion.

"Nothing to concern you,"Ryo assured him then headed back to the kitchen. George laughed then went upstairs to assemble an outfit for the evening.

"I do have an overnight bag you know," Marilyn announced handing it to George. "You can take it to my room."

"I can show you where it is," George gave the bag back and Marilyn frowned. George was usually so bendable. To his will and other things. George pointed out Lyo's room then went into his own. He heard the shower going and Rain singing. Shaking his head he began to look through his closet. It was just a closet now, not the door to his palatial room, not the door to Jhaymes.

"You'll want something cool," Marilyn said entering the room to find George still staring into his closet. "Garden party right?"

"Yes, but flashy and..." George patted his pocket. "Blue." George vaguely heard the shower turn off and the singing become louder as Rain cleaned up his mess. He left the bathroom wearing several towels. One was wrapped around his hair, one his torso and another his hips. He was then covered by a large bathrobe that had to belong to Dee it was so big on him. Rain saw Marilyn, gasped then went back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Oh... shit," George covered Marilyn's eyes despite his friends protests. "Come on out Rain, It's alright."

"What the hell are you doing?" Marilyn demanded and managed to get his face free just as Rain opened the door. Rain panicked slamming it again and refusing to come out. "What is wrong with you?" Marilyn got to his feet moving away from George then he looked at the bathroom door. "Boy, you may as well come out. Nothing there I haven't seem before and more developed." Rain said nothing his face red and his heart rate going faster. George sighed, if Bikky came in and saw his brother hiding from Marilyn, Marilyn could forget singing for Princess Andromache tomorrow, he would be lucky to have teeth.

"Oh no, he seems to be in it," George said loudly. "Marilyn why don't you go get his dad and tell him we have a problem. Better get the sweet one, Dee'll just start yelling," Marilyn looked at the door and smirked prompting George to add. "At you." George shooed Marilyn out then went to tap on the door. "He's gone." Rain opened the door tears wetting his cheeks.

"Sorry, I just... he... He..." Rain sighed then ran from the room and into his own to dress.

Marilyn came sulking into the room behind Ryo. "All's well, sorry to bother you." George assured Ryo indicating the now empty bathroom.

"He didn't freak out over you seeing him," Marilyn complained.

"Because he knows I wasn't looking." George went back to his closet as Ryo left the room.

Ryo sighed then knocked on Rain's door. "Rain," Ryo waited and got no answer. "Ame-Chan," He called again. "I'm coming in." Ryo opened the door to see Rain sitting on the bed in a pair of large pants and a large t-shirt. "Is everything alright?" Rain nodded and Ryo walked over to sit beside him. "Are you sure?"

"I do not like him, he makes the wind taste strange." Rain reached for his over shirt and pulled it on. "Like that stuff that George did not want."

"What?" Ryo gasped then closed his eyes. He inhaled taking in the scent of his house. Yes, he thought, there it was, Rain was right. "Get dressed then go help Bikky and Dee set up the backyard." Rain nodded pulling his jacket on and securing his hair. Ryo looked back to see that it was Bikky's jacket and that it went to Rain's knees. Shaking his head he laughed. The smile vanished as he went back to George's room just as he was pulling a long blue cossack from his closet and matching lighter blue pants and white vest to go over it all.

"Ryo could you shut the door, I was just going to change..." George's words trailed off as he stared in horror at Marilyn. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked when he saw Marilyn bring a small vial to his nose and sniff. "Does the word Detective mean anything to you?" he pointed to Ryo who stood in the room and did indeed shut the door. Ryo stomped over and grabbed Marilyn he pulled him to the bathroom and forced him to drop the powder, vial and all, into the toilet.

"Are you mad man? That was pure!" Marilyn protested the loss of his stash

"How dare you bring that into my house?" Ryo demanded pulling out his cell. "What hotel are you in? I am calling you a cab, now."

"I'm not in a hotel okay," Marilyn admitted. "I spent the last of what George gave me and I just thought that... I mean he's only allowed to?" Marilyn snatched away from Ryo surprised that it took a fair bit of effort to achieve.

"I told you," George said his clear eyes flashing with anger. "I'm not using."

"Oh that's a load of bull shit if I ever heard it," Marilyn stalked over to the bed side stand. "If you're clean," He snatched up a small clay pot and carried it over to George. "What's this?!" He shoved the pot at George and gasped as the top came off and George was splashed in the face with a clear liquid.

"Lubrication," George and Ryo said at once. Ryo recognizing the sweet scent as he and George had bought the same kind during their last shopping adventure together. "The original bottle that came in kind of melted," George said causing Ryo to laugh. "That was the only available container." George wiped his face. "Now apologize and fess up before Cujo is called to smell your bags."

"That was all I had," Marilyn pouted hoping that Ryo would not put him out. "I told you I was out of money."

"Don't make me regret this," Ryo said closing his cell.

"I won't," Marilyn promised then he looked at George. "Sorry, I guess you really are clean."

"Yeah, now stop being a nuisance while I get a shower." George left Marilyn in his room knowing that he would poke around it was just like old times.

_**Break**_

The garden seemed to dazzle under the light of the large, full moon. Marilyn sat amidst the happy chatter of the large group of friends. His eyes kept wandering to Jhaymes where he sat next to George whispering into his ear. Marilyn saw George's face light up when he laughed and he sighed. Briefly Marilyn wondered at the odd hair clip George wore. It seemed to be a silver chair with a Large butterfly attached to it. George caught him looking and patted the clip that Jhaymes had made. It was in fact a chair attached to a hair clip. The chair was done in silver scroll seeming delicate and decorative. It was perfect for Ponchi to sit upon and pretend to be an accessory in her favorite spot: George's hair. The pin rested above his left ear keeping half of his face free. Jhaymes sat at his right and enjoyed moving the hair aside to whisper in George's ear.

Thinking the two of them would get told to cut it out he looked over and saw Leon licking sauce from Count D's fingers. Next to them, JJ fed Lord D. Even though his hands had long since been unwrapped from their bandages, it had become an enjoyable habit that JJ had not tried to break. "They are adorable," Renee leaned over to say to Marilyn. "In fact, my new series is all about the love of men."

"Really?" Ryo said looking up. He looked over and saw, at the other table that had been set up, that the boys were behaving themselves.

"Yes," Renee nodded. "Romance novels for men who love men. I will still continue my regular novels. But this means that I will spend more time at home writing." She gave them a grin.

"I can't wait to read them," Ryo said.

"You're first copy is upstairs," Renee admitted with a wink. "Signed too."

Ryo smiled at her then got to his feet. "Jhaymes, stop licking George's ear and help me get dessert." Jhaymes blushed and pulled his tongue back into his mouth for it had indeed been traveling around George's ear. George laughed when Jhaymes flushed bright red and got up to follow Ryo.

"What's for dessert?" George asked fluffing his hair back into place.

"For a moment there I thought you were..." Ryo laughed then caught Dee's leer and knew that he was on Dee's list of favorite confections. "Lemon meringue pies, I made them this afternoon." Ryo looked over at Count and Lord D. "Extra heavy whipped cream on top." Count D clapped his hands in glee while Lord D beamed a bright, beautiful smile.

"They really like their whipped cream," Marilyn muttered while George fixed his hair clip again for Ponchi had shifted to a better position in her chair. "Is that silk?" Marilyn asked touching one of the wings. Ponchi squeaked and George moved his head away. "Feels like a real butterfly," Marilyn reached again but gasped as he could not move his hand. Slyphe had latched onto his sleeve and kept it between her large teeth. She hissed slightly and shook it before letting it go. "I guess I am not allowed to touch you." He grumbled folding his arms. George patted Slyphe's head between her tufted ears offering a small smile to Marilyn. It was all he could do at this point. Marilyn looked down and frowned at the sparkling dust on his finger. He wiped it on his napkin then attributed it to George's sparkling hair spray. Since his hair was sprinkled with the same iridescent shimmer.

"Jhaymes," Jhaymes looked over at Ryo as he pulled several pies from the refrigerator and Jhaymes got plates from the cabinet. "You can stay the night you know," Ryo said kindly. "No one here will get offended if you make love to George."

"But..." Jhaymes began then he blushed. "In your house?"

"Leon and Count D do it often enough, You know, once they even used out bed and our lube." Ryo frowned at the memory of their first Thanksgiving here. Leon had proposed to D that night. He laughed softly. "Just tell George that he is responsible for washing the sheets." Ryo laughed again then headed out. "I will try to control my scent if it bothers you so much. But there is no need for you both to be frustrated. He can't leave with a guest here and it just makes sense for you to share his room here. For a while until the closet is opened again." Jhaymes shook Ryo's hands just as he sat the pies down jostling the slighter frame with his thanks. Ryo nodded then pushed his hair from his face where it had flopped forward at Jhaymes shaking. "You're welcome." Ryo chuckled when he was neat once more. Ryo dished up the pie sending three of them to the boy's table. Marilyn stared in horror as Lord D seemed to eat an entire pie by himself, with Count D behind him only slightly with half vanishing between his pretty lips. They did it with such decorum and grace that Marilyn was not sure if he should be embarrassed or amazed.

_**Break**_

Rain put away the last of the dishes from the dishwasher while Bikky and Chris cleared away the tables. He hummed a tune and unconsciously sang along as his cell phone chimed the theme song to Sailor Moon. He gasped, his heart rate speeding up. His hands reached for the phone in his pocket and he answered careful to hit the button gently so as not to hang up on Julie. "Hey," He said softly sitting at the table. There was no need to drink the tea this evening with a full vegetarian dinner, but the slight cinnamon mixed in with honey relaxed him. He had once asked Lord D for the full recipe, but Lord D had simply smiled and insisted he try the confection from _La Torte_ bakery.

"Rain, are... Are you mad at me?" Julie's voice sounded thin coming through the line and Rain sighed. Just hearing her voice caused his heart to sing. There was no way he could have actually felt love for George. What had he mistaken for love as he looked at the beautiful man? He wished he knew.

"I could never be mad at you. Where are you?" Rain asked for he heard nothing in the background.

"Home now," Julie paused she heard loud Meows and knew Slyphe was demanding Rain's attention. "I'll let you go..."

"No, Julie," Rain patted Slyphe calming her as she was responding to his upset and was merely trying to comfort him. "She's fine, it's you I am worried about. Did I do something wrong? If so... I am sorry. I just,"

"No Rain, I'm at fault here. You're not," Julie struggled her breathing becoming agitated and Rain felt tears at the obvious sign of her agitation. "I know that you're not... Not...Him."

"Julie," Rain called her name and sighed for the line went dead. He lowered his head. "Ryo! Dee!" Rain got up and went to the backyard where the adults milled around speaking and enjoying the soft sounds of Jhaymes playing an acoustic guitar. Ryo moved away from Count D when Rain grabbed his arm.

"Calm down," Dee said after they had taken Rain back inside and sat him down. "What happened?"

"Someone hurt Julie," Rain blurted out seeing Bikky hovering in the door worried about his younger brother.

"What? Who? Let's go!" Bikky prepared to head out.

"No, not like now, but before, she didn't say much... just..." Rain shook his head. "I want to help, but I don't know what to do."

"Perhaps telling us is the best thing that you can do," Ryo said his voice in that gentle cadence that Bikky would always cherish. It brought of memories of a dingy office and terror. Hot chocolate and a warm embrace, of tears and comfort. Memories of crushing loss and hopeful finding. His very first night of meeting New York's finest detectives. While it was Ryo who had given him a home and someone to belong to, it was Dee who had given him the courage to exact his revenge...legally. Bikky sat at the table with his family and listened as Rain explained the short conversation. "I see," Ryo said his gaze thoughtful as he looked out at the happy people chatting in their backyard. "Tomorrow night, when we go in to work Dee and I will look into the family history and see what we come up with. It might be old news and all we can do is call Andy and arrange for her to have a few sessions. Or, there might be someone for us to arrest."

"You'll beat him first right?" Bikky asked Dee.

Dee was about to smirk and answer in the affirmative but received a warning glare from Ryo. "We will act as according to the situation within the strictest codes of the law." Dee said his eyes twinkling with a mischievousness that had always beguiled Ryo. Rain thanked his parents and Bikky. Cujo barked and they looked up.

"Is everything in this house big enough to eat me?" Marilyn asked with a flirtatious toss of his head. "Hope I'm not disturbing anything but I got tired of listening to that knight coo at Georgie. Rather rude of him to ignore me like this after I came all this way to see him."

"Boys, it's getting late and we have an early appointment," Ryo said not meaning to ignore Marilyn but finding it hard to look at the over done blond. Though he was not a heavy make up user like George there was something garish about his personality that made Ryo want him out of his house. Aoi and Kurayami are already asleep. So are Kibo and Shinrai and Lyo is nodding. Why don't you put Lyo to bed, you can stay up for a few more hours, but in your room." Bikky nodded and collected the tots. Kurayami woke up and let out an earsplitting wail as Rain tried to separate him from Count D.

"Iie, Kura-Chan," Aoi woke cuddling Bikky her small fingers twining in his long blond hair. "Ame-Chan genki-des." Kurayami seemed to cease and listen to his older sister, but his little face screwed up and he wailed again. Aoi shook her head then said to Rain. "Papa smell nice, Kura stay."

"Yes I think that would be best," Count D patted his baby and rocked him. Aoi yawned then went allowing Bikky to put her in a tiny bed set up in his room. The bed would vanish when the adults left for the evening.

"We'll hook up the multi-player unit and Quest for a while, okay, dads," Bikky told Ryo and Dee. They both nodded then went back to the yard.

"Leon, we will be adding another case load to our stack," Ryo said in his ear once the kids were gone from the yard.

"Yeah. What case?" Leon said nodding JJ over.

"I need to look into the Summers' family history." Ryo nodded then sat down close to Dee as he listened to Jhaymes who was indeed cooing.

"...I haven't decided if they're gray or they're blue...oh... Boy, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen. And you could tell everybody, that this is your song." George sighed, how long had it been since someone had written a song about him? True he had a song written about it before, but he never heard a song sang in such a way that he thought he was melting from the inside out. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words... How wonderful life is, now you're in my world." Jhaymes paused and blew a kiss while he strummed a little using his gifts to indeed stroke George's face. "I hope you don't mind," He belted, "I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," Jhaymes sat aside his guitar and walked over to George. He took his hand and kissed the back of it. "How wonderful life is, now you're in my world." The words were sang so softly George was sure that he was the only one who had heard it. "Ha-a-ii phu ile oou sui," George gasped. He had not understood what Jhaymes said but tears sprang to his eyes and wet his cheeks. Jhaymes licked them away keeping the salty trails for his own purposes.

"What are you doing to me?" George asked unaware that Marilyn had rejoined them.

"I'm loving you," Jhaymes pulled George into an embrace. "Ancient Arcadian style." Jhaymes laughed. "Aah, gha rha aah."

"What are you saying to him?" Marilyn asked seeing George's cheeks flush.

"I said that I love him the first time," Jhaymes answered losing his fingers in the stylized curls in George's hair left from the tight plaits he had worn earlier.

"And just now?" Marilyn prompted causing George to sigh and wish he would just go away.

"That is for my dear to know only and I will tell him later." Jhaymes offered a playful grin to Marilyn. "I will tell him while he is drenched in my scent and panting still from the rush of our love."

"Oh...God," George gasped his heart going into overdrive.

"And that folks is a sign that the night is done." Leon laughed looking at George's wide-eyed panting. "See you tomorrow morning," Leon said helping Count D to gather Kurayami's bag. "I'll go get Jewel," Leon pressed a kiss to D's lips while JJ helped Lord D to stand.

"ChiChiUe?" Count D saw his father pale.

"Just a bit dizzy child, I'm alright," Lord D held on to JJ. D was discreet as he pressed his hands to father's minuscule stomach.

"Perhaps I can speak to him," Count D said in their native Mandarin. "What's wrong little one?" D said softly still holding his hand to his father. "Calm down, you are alright. You are pulling too much too fast from father and it will distress you both. Just relax." D coached and Lord D sighed in relief when the baby did settle down. Count D smiled. "He was scared when you stood up so fast. Please be more careful father."

"Everything okay?" Leon asked concerned for his father-in-law.

"Yes," D smiled as Ryo kissed his cheek then the top of Little Leon's downy soft head. "Their veins are fully connected and when he is upset he pulls on father causing his energy to flag. You will well remember the fainting spells and dizziness of my own time." Leon nodded as they retrieved Jewel and the twins. Marilyn stood by wondering at the strange Arcadian code that they all seemed to understand. He hoped that one day soon he would be let in on the secret of this royal society that George seemed to fit into so well. Looking for George he saw him leading Jhaymes up the stairs.

"Without even a good night, or a sleep well or... eat shit," Marilyn grumbled stomping after his long time friend. "Good night George, I would say sweet dreams, but I doubt you'll be getting any sleep." Before George could say anything Marilyn went into Lyo's room and shut the door. He paused at the juvenile depictions of dragons and mountains painted on the walls with trees and the ceiling painted blue depicting the sky. Overhead on the ceiling was a large green dragon, a red dragon and a golden dragon painted in exquisite detail by Lord D before he had become pregnant. Marilyn looked at the roll-a-way bed that indeed looked comfortable with it's blankets and pillows. He really hoped his plan worked. If Georgie could sing to sold out crowds, so could he. Though he dis-trusted their motives, he would use the Royale to the best of his abilities. Marilyn laid down then sat up as he heard George's voice in the hall.

"Ryo said it was okay," George said and Marilyn could not catch the rest. "Just try not to set the sheets on fire, my temperature is back to normal." What? Marilyn wondered but lost the opportunity to hear more as George and Jhaymes entered his bedroom the door shut with a soft click.

_**Break**_

"Do you need to talk to him?" Jhaymes said when the door was closed.

"He'll be fine, Marilyn just likes to blow off steam every now and then." George laughed as Jhaymes looked around the room. "Ponchi is with Rain and Slyphe for the evening."

"Oh, okay," Jhaymes breathed deeply watching George move about his room with a grace that was shocking in one so human. George began to remove his clothes placing them neatly in the hamper. He always intended to wash his own clothing but Ryo usually got to them before he could so much as separate out the colors. George sat at his vanity with his brush. "Let me," Jhaymes took the brush pulling it gently through the tresses. "Its so soft," Jhaymes ran his fingers behind the brush.

"Glad you like it," George chuckled. "Seeing as how its attached to me."

"I love everything attached to you," Jhaymes lifted the mass of hair so that he could press a kiss to the nape. George shivered slightly leaning back into Jhaymes lips. "I want you."

"I know," George sighed. He was smiling as Jhaymes turned him in his arms. "I want you as well." George leaned into Jhaymes kiss his mouth open and ready. Jhaymes loved the way George kissed. So complete and full. His tongue and mouth were not shy as he opened for him. George wrapped his arms around Jhaymes smiling as he felt Jhaymes hands on his bottom. Jhaymes splayed his fingers wide then clenched them. Kneading the plump mounds of George's behind, Jhaymes lifted George from his feet supporting his weight he carried him to the bed.

"I sense no malevolent dragons after a late night snack," Jhaymes panted when he was able to break his mouth away from George.

"Yes, I know, Ryo nor Bikky will eat you," George said his voice catching as he pulled Jhaymes shirt off and was given a tantalizing view of muscular pectorals. "Let me get the light," George scooted from Jhaymes lap. Jhaymes took his hand. "What?"

"Why?" Jhaymes looked at the light switch that George had been headed too.

"Come on now, I'm pudgy," George lowered his head hearing Marilyn telling him that if he went to a beach, Greenpeace would rescue him. Though he was disgruntled that his friend would say such a thing he had to admit that he had packed on a few. His weight was a constant battle and Ryo's cooking was really good. George sighed as Jhaymes let him go. Even though he had said it, he was hurt that Jhaymes did not readily disagree. George flipped the switch blanketing the room in darkness. He heard rustling behind him and knew that Jhaymes was taking his pants off. A sweet whistle was heard and George gasped as several candles around the room flickered to life.

"You're beautiful, and I want to see you." Jhaymes sat back on the bed and pulled George on top of him. George sat still in Jhaymes lap his heart glad that Jhaymes still found him beautiful. "If your weight bothers you so much, we could implement a plan to help you lose it. But only if it bothers you. Because I think you are beautiful inside and out. No matter if you weigh eighty pounds or eight hundred."

George released a burst of laughter. "Eight hundred? I hope I never get that big."

"I'd still love you," Jhaymes pressed a kiss to. "You're my angel, my sun, the fire in my heart is fed by you. I was cold and dead inside until you walked into my life. Hard for being of flames to be cold, but I was." George tried to speak but Jhaymes stole his breath with a deep kiss plundering his mouth like a conquering hero over soft plains of sweet sensation. Jhaymes hands began to roam the contours of George's back then his stomach moving up to his chest. George moaned at the warm fingers pinching his nipples. "I think I need to kiss every part of you that I love." Jhaymes lifted George and stood him on his feet between his legs. "Turn around." George complied his body seeming to melt as Jhaymes stood behind him and molded his form to his.

George felt feather light kisses on top of his head, then his hair was lifted and Jhaymes kissed the nape of his neck. Jhaymes moved on to George's shoulders, the backs of his arms paying special attention to his elbows. Jhaymes went back to George's back and kissed a hot trail down the spine, licking up to the nape and kissing his way down again. George writhed where he stood his body seeming to be in flames. "Jhaymes," George said the name on a sweet exhalation of air that was more a sigh than a word. Jhaymes smiled and pressed several kisses on each perfect section of George's bottom. "Jhaymes!" George nearly lost his footing when Jhaymes wriggled his tongue in the crevice of his body. Jhaymes spread George open.

"Lean forward a bit," Jhaymes placed a hand on George's back pushing slightly until George bent over.

"Ah..." George groaned. Jhaymes licked, kissed, sucked and probed with his tongue at George's entrance. His tongue made it past the tight muscles causing George's knees to weaken. How far was he planning to go? George wondered at the agile tongue that tortured him. Just when George thought he could take no more, Jhaymes backed away a kissed his way down George's legs ending with the heels of his feet.

"Turn around," George was a bit unsteady as he obliged.

"Jhaymes I understand," George nodded his hair falling around him in a soft, fragrant cloud.

"I don't think you do," Jhaymes chuckled softly and stood to kiss every inch of George's face licking his lips and tasting inside. He moved on to his neck, his chest, his nipples and down his stomach dipping his tongue into the naval. Jhaymes moved over and kissed George's sides, his arms, he sucked each finger and placed kisses on the palms of each hand.

"Wait, wait," George tried to take a moment to collect himself.

"For what?" Jhaymes smirked glad to finally have George at a loss for words during their lovemaking. He was always the one in awe of his beautiful human lover, now he was turning the tables and it thrilled him. Jhaymes kissed the sensitive skin at the juncture of George's pelvis and his thigh then kissed the thigh, his knee and on down his calf. Jhaymes payed close attention to each toe and the bottom of George's foot before he lowered the limb and instructed George to lift the other so he could pay it the same homage. George's hands clenched on Jhaymes shoulder as Jhaymes sat on the bed facing his weeping need. "I love you Georgie, sweetheart, I do," Jhaymes said placing small kisses along the shaft. "I love you," Jhaymes licked the drop of moisture that waited there tasting like, heat and sex and George.

"I...Mmm, I..." George tried to speak but Jhaymes took just the head into his mouth sucking softly. "Oh... Gosh..." George whimpered at the delicate nibbling Jhaymes was doing. "I love you." George admitted then cried out in bliss as Jhaymes took him in fully his tongue working over the turgid flesh in his mouth. As he sucked he moved his fingers around in the pot of warm lubrication. George relaxed at the feel of Jhaymes fingers probing for entry. Jhaymes dipped first one, then two fingers inside of him stretching George, preparing him. Jhaymes brushed the tip of his finger over the most sensitive spot inside of George and he cried out coming in thick streams of joy in Jhaymes mouth.

Jhaymes moved back smiling as he swallowed. He placed one last kiss to the tip. Jhaymes caught George when he collapsed against him and pulled until George straddled his hips. "I want to watch your pleasure," Jhaymes said pressing their mouths together as his body pressed inside. George's breath left him on a gasp. Jhaymes pushed in more and he lowered his hips circling to better angle his body's contact with Jhaymes. "Oh... yeah," Jhaymes held George's waist lifting him up then pushing up to meet him. They both sank down moving together in a timeless rhythm George continued to undulate on top of Jhaymes throwing his head back Jhaymes took advantage of the position to suck the hard nubs of George's nipples.

"Umpf... Jhaymes... Oh... Jhaymes..." George gasped moving his body slowly enjoying every inch of Jhaymes that loved him. Every inch. George wrapped his arms around Jhaymes back and stared down into his eyes the gaze held and George wondered if he had truly been in love with Jhaymes before, for now he felt as if he were falling all over again.

_**Break**_

JJ stood watching as Lord D sang softly to Kibo and Shinrai while he rocked them to sleep. It was a beautiful sight. Soft yellow light danced off the lovely pale skin from the small lamp that sat on the table behind Lord D highlighting his beauty. His shiny obsidian hair lay in a loose braid down his back. JJ's fingers itched to touch it. To feel its silky weight cool against his hot hands and sliding over his bare skin. Lord D seemed to feel the gaze on him and looked up. He was still humming as the rustle of the soft Cheongsam was heard. JJ loved watching him move. Even the simple act of getting up and turning out the lamp so that the moon shone into the room from the window was full of grace and unspeakable elegance. He felt like an uncouth bumpkin next to his lover, but oh, how he loved him. "They are growing so fast," JJ said taking Lord D's hand to lead him from the room leaving the door open a bit.

"Yes, so beautiful," Lord D smiled up at JJ. He had felt the hot looks that JJ had not even tried to conceal. Lord D was deliberate when they entered their bedroom. He loosened the closures of his cheongsam allowing it to slide from his shoulders. He walked over while folding it carefully. JJ kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed not pretending to do more than enjoy the sight of each layer that was discarded. Lord D's arms became visible as he made it to the sleeveless sheath. JJ took a deep inhalation while he wiped his damp palms on his pants. "Are you going to take those off?" Lord D asked not turning around to see JJ.

"Yeah," JJ stood up his fingers going to his belt he saw Lord D bend over to remove his slippers. Finally, the pants came off and JJ's mouth went dry then it seemed to make up for the momentary lack by becoming too wet. He gulped when the sheer material of Lord D's sheath hid nothing of the porcelain fine back that arched gracefully to the perfect, round bottom. "Come here."

"In a moment," Lord D looked over his shoulder with a teasing glint in his eyes. He walked over to his vanity and sat down. JJ sat on the bed in his shorts and tank staring in disbelief. Lord D had told him to wait. JJ smiled then sat down to do just that. The long red ribbon was untied and Lord D's deft fingers un-plaited the glorious tresses. He was careful as he pulled a brush through his hair then gathered it into a band at his nape. Lord D got to his feet. He walked to JJ and stood between his spread legs. "Did you want something?"

"You little tease," JJ yanked Lord D onto the bed and climbed over him. "You okay?" JJ asked concern for the delicate arm he had pulled halting his lust. Lord D nodded twining his arms around JJ's neck. "Still so flat," JJ said running his hand over the firm bump in Lord D's middle.

"It will grow," Lord D assured him his breath catching at the feel of JJ's mouth on his neck. JJ trailed kisses up from Lord D's neck to his cheeks, his nose his mouth. JJ lingered at the mouth tasting the lips, coaxing them open, diving in and falling into bliss. Lord D opened willingly his tongue darting in and out seeming to dance with JJ's their agility born of love and desire, devotion and longing. JJ's hands slide around the satin sheath tugging at the waist. It was pulled up baring the legs that seemed too long for the slight stature of the kami beneath him. "Mmm, Jemi-Chan," Lord D panted as JJ kneaded the muscles in his thighs spreading them apart.

"You are so beautiful," JJ's words, whispered, seemed to caress the skin just at his hands were. Lord D lay plaint, moved by JJ's heart more than his body at the moment and tears gathered in his eyes. He blinked them away to look down at JJ then closed them on a sigh. JJ's mouth engulfed him sucking and licking, kissing, driving him mad. Long nails vanished in the thick locks of JJ's hair as Lord D rocked his hips up and down in time to JJ's mouth.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D cried out lifting up higher. He opened his mouth when JJ's fingers pressed for entry and sucked the digits as he longed to suck something else. JJ smiled then withdrew his fingers. He lifted his head long enough to shift and give Lord D what he wanted. JJ gasped at the deep suction on his member and sighed before he went back to sucking Lord D his fingers probing. Lord D sighed his body relaxing around JJ's slim digits. JJ pressed in first one, then two fingers softening the muscles, loosening the tight tunnel that was soft as velvet inside. Soft and moist, it's taste sweet and intoxicating. JJ pushed his fingers in gentle and deep finding that rough patch of skin that always drove Lord D wild. Lord D gasped his body leaving him far behind in its rush to climax. JJ grinned humming appreciatively at the sweet taste that came in a rush over his tongue. He swallowed every thing that came in and ended by sucking the last of it, stabbing his tongue into the slit at the tip wanting each honeyed drop he had been given.

Lord D lay limp as JJ moved him into position. He raised his legs over JJ's shoulders looking up into his deep blue eyes. "Jemi-Chan," JJ loved the way Lord D said his name. Like a sigh in a dream that he did not wish to awaken from. JJ coated himself with lubrication knowing he would need a lot to make this painless for Lord D. JJ smiled down at Lord D flexing his hips he pressed just the head in past the tight ring to the doorway of Lord D's inner sanctum. "Onegaishimasu."

"So hot," JJ said pushing in using his arms to support Lord D's legs as he began to thrust into him. "So right, so perfect," JJ moved deep inside. "I love you," JJ panted his body in overdrive that he tried to control wanting to savor each stroke into the heat of Lord D.

"Ah..." Lord D felt each stroke against his body, deep inside. "Jemi-Chan, sugoi," Lord D held JJ tight feeling his world spiral out beyond his control. JJ moved faster wanting this to last, but knowing that it couldn't. Nothing that felt this good could continue for too much longer. As the thought formed he felt himself tense. His body acted on its own driving into Lord D feeling his own end near. JJ cried out Lord D's name filling him with his joyful exaltation of the union. Lord D gasped releasing again bathing their stomachs. JJ lowered Lord D's legs massaging the limbs then leaning to lick clean the cooling mess on Lord D's fine skin taut with the life growing inside of him. The honey sweet flavor was the culmination of his efforts. When JJ pulled Lord D into his arms it was to find that the delicate male was asleep

"I love you," JJ whispered kissing the fine hairs that framed Lord D's face. Lord D sighed melting into JJ's embrace even in sleep clinging to the love he had waited so long for.

_**Break**_

Rain lay next to Bikky on the bed his mind awash in millions of conflicting thoughts and emotions. He loved Julie and he wanted to touch her, but he was scared. He also felt a physical rush from being near George. Was he gay? He didn't want to be. He wanted Julie, but he loved George. He love Julie, but he wanted George. What was wrong with him? Ryo had said that he was just going through a phase, a natural part of growing into a man. Seemed more like he was growing into a sexually confused mess. Had Bill done this to him? Rain shied away from the thought. He needed to talk to someone.

He got up from the bed seeing his light on, he knew Renee must be writing and would hate to disturb her. Besides, he was uncomfortable talking to her about such personal things. He walked by Ryo and Dee's room prepared to knock but saw no lights on. They were either sleeping or making love. Neither activity he wanted to disturb. He looked at the guest room and saw light flickering under the door. It was not the light of the lamp, but seemed to be candles. He knocked gently and heard George's voice come faintly through. "Come...in...Comin'."

"Okay," Rain opened the door his face paled as he looked at the bed. Sitting on the edge with his arms wrapped tightly around George's back was Jhaymes. George sat on top of Jhaymes his arms around his neck their eyes locked as George slowly undulated his hips. "Oh...Oh no!" Rain backed out of the room as George went wild on top of Jhaymes crying out not knowing they had an audience.

"George...wait, wait, shock. He's in shock..." Jhaymes said trying to get George's attention.

"What..." George turned around to see Rain in the hallway shaking his head saying over and over again, "Oh no, oh no."

"Oh..." George gasped trying to get off of Jhaymes. Rain shut the door and ran down the stairs his bare feet silent on the well tended stairs.

"No Sweetheart... Don't move," Jhaymes tried but it was too late. At George's shifting, his body lost all sense of control. George held still holding Jhaymes to him while he peaked then slowly extricated himself from his lover.

"I have to talk to him," George said pressing a kiss to Jhaymes lips. "Sorry," George said as he searched out a wet wipe to clean up a bit and found a robe. Jhaymes was still nodding as the door shut leaving him alone in the room.

_**Break**_

Rain paced the dark yard his mind jumbling from one image to another. He recalled Ryo and Dee making splashes and sounds at the Obsidian palace. He recalled hearing the sounds Ryo made as Dee took him. He recalled what he just saw now with all he knew of George's beauty. He saw again the brief glimpse of rapture he had seen on George's face. Rain dropped onto the padded lounge. Slyphe purred loudly wrapping her thick form around his bare feet keeping them warm. Rain placed his elbows on his knees then his head in his hands. Slyphe looked up knowing that she had no words to comfort her young human. Ponchi sat on her head leaving trails of sparkling blue dust having abandoned George as he seemed intent on spending the night loving Jhaymes. She too remained quiet letting the young man calm his raging thoughts and paranoid hormones.

George looked around downstairs and felt a cool breeze from the kitchen. He walked through the dark dining room and into the kitchen. Seeing the door open he walked onto the porch and looked around. At first he did not see the lanky form on his favorite lounge. When he did he sighed and gathered his robe close to his body. Rain looked up as the wind carried George's scent to him. He caught his breath as the hot breath of Jhaymes' scent came to him. "You're drenched in it," Rain looked away when George sat beside him.

"In what?" George asked hoping that he did not smell too strongly of sex.

"I'm not normal remember," Rain's shoulders slumped as he feared those words would be the epitaph of his life. "I can smell Jhaymes all over you."

"Right about now, Marilyn could probably smell it," George admitted as he felt the evidence of their love, despite his quick cleaning, in his body.

"Are you... does it hurt?" Rain inclined his head to where George sat. "Ryo likes it, so I guess you do. Dumb question."

"The only dumb question is the one not asked," George said then he laughed. "Or at least that is what my teachers used to tell me right before they expelled me for non conformity."

"You got expelled?" Rain finally met George's eyes laughing with him.

"Yeah, one too many times telling the headmaster to fuck off." George grinned. "They were all sure that with my keen intelligence I could do so well if I just worked more and daydreamed less. Fat lot they knew."

"I'm sorry," Rain whispered talking to his hands as his eyes had slid away from George's again. "I did not mean to walk in on you two. I heard you say come in."

"No," George grinned deciding that perhaps Rain was going to be okay. "You heard me say 'comin' I was warning Jhaymes, or maybe just speaking in joy, in the heat of the moment one can never be too sure." George shrugged holding his robe close as a breeze blew over his thinly covered body. Cujo surprised him by crawling into his lap. "Thank you," George said to the large dog whose fur was keeping him warmer. Cujo nodded his large head then seemed to doze on his new perch which smelled of fowl making him hungry. Slyphe giggled from her spot at Rain's feet as she thought the same thing. Ponchi abandoned the lynx to sit upon George's head. Rain chuckled seeing the fairy sit so comfortably in George's hair which was tossed about from his bout of loving. His lips were smudged and his cheeks flushed. George saw that Rain was confused. "I hope you are like most adolescent boys and you have made friends with your own hand." Rain blushed looking away. "Then you know when it feels the best and you lose all sense of reason and..." George halted as Rain nodded his face on fire.

"Are you... truly happy here?" Rain asked after what seemed like forever of silence between the two.

"More so than I ever thought I could be." George nodded thinking over the apprehension he had as he had left the country.

"Will you stay?" Rain asked thinking that the recording of the album would conclude with the filming of several videos. "Your visa..."

"I don't know, but it's not like we'll never see each other again. We have become great friends, you and I." George assured him.

"What about Jhaymes? He would be upset if you left." Rain said looking up at Ponchi he added. "And I don't think she can go to England."

Ponchi shook her head sadly crystal drops of tears falling onto George's hair. "All things will work out, I hope." George said then sighed as he too thought of the culmination of their work.

"If Torcha and Laton register you as one of their kits, it would make you Arcadian, dual status like we all have. You would be English and Arcadian, like we are American and Arcadian. Would that work?"

"It just might, but I do not think my parents can handle seeing two full dragons. My father's heart is not what it used to be." George said thinking of having his parents over to tea with the king and queen of fantastic beasts, one known to eat humans.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that Lord D is present to administer medical aid if needed." Rain got to his feet. "Better get back inside, the winds are changing." Rain wrinkled his nose. "Smells like fire, but not a pure one."

"Fire?" George asked looking around getting to his feet. Ponchi was clinging to his hair as they stood up. George sniffed the air sensing nothing he looked amazed as Slyphe and Cujo walked the perimeter of the yard.

"George, get inside," Rain shoved him to the door as large wings covered him. "Wyld Wynd," Rain looked up at the tall native that stood on the porch. "What's going on?"

"You have been targeted by the mob, but not all is as it seems. This family is in danger." Wyld Wynd looked up into the sky. "Live your life as normal. I sent strange wind to get you alone. Tell your fathers not to change their life. To go about as if nothing is wrong. When you need me, call the wind." Rain nodded and was left alone in the backyard. Ryo and Dee came out awakened by George knocking on their door. Jhaymes came down the stairs wearing a hastily donned pair of pants with Bikky at his side. Chris coming not too far behind. Lyo still lay in Ryo and Dee's bed where he had crawled when Chris and T-Chan kept moving around. T-Chan now joined Slyphe and Cujo embarrassed to have slept through the coming of the thunderbird.

"It's alright George, sorry to bother you." Rain said giving Ryo and Dee a meaningful look.

"What did my cousin want?" Jhaymes asked letting Rain know that he was not fooled.

"Go normal, nothing to stress about now, but be alert." Rain relayed the message that he had received. "I'm going to bed, have to smile pretty for the cameras tomorrow." Rain yawned heading upstairs. "Next time George I'll listen closer so that I can tell 'come in', from 'comin'." Rain laughed then went inside leaving a few confused stares behind.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: Hello, sorry for the long break, but I feel so much better now and the chapter was not rushed, I was able to write at leisure and hope that the writing was improved as a result. I will try harder not to burn out, so thought the chapters may come at longer intervals, I am hoping that they will show an improvement as well as better plot and character development. My novels suffered as well, but instead of rushing to catch up, I am going to take my time and do it right.

The French One

I have returned as well... Did you miss me?


	41. Pure Madness

**Hi... here is one of my little connector chapters... Now things will really get interesting.**

**Powdered Sugre 41**

**Pure Madness**

"Oh wow!" Justin's eyes widened as he looked around the studio. Rain stood with his head phones on singing a track while the recorded music played. "This is awesome," He looked around at Andy where she sat next to Nestoir watching as the music crew worked with dials under Daphnus orders.

"Yeah, well." Brian laughed as his lover looked around the studio. "Glad you like it." Brian tucked his sunglasses into his pocket while he waited for Rain to get done. "We have a few things to discuss, then I can take you out on the town like I promised, seeing as how this is our anniversary trip."

"Yeah and you promised you would not work, but here you are... Working," Justin folded his arms as his awe was replaced with his previous disgruntlement.

"I just have a few announcements to make then we can go about our kinky way. I have a lot of ideas on different places I'd like to fuck you." Justin sighed trying to stay mad but smiling in spite of himself. Rain finished the song then smiled as Justin noticed for the first time who else was in the studio.

"Holy shit, Boy George!" Justin exclaimed forgetting for a moment that he was trying not to embarrass himself or Brian while in the presence of the illustrious royal pop stars.

"That's twice today I've heard that one," George laughed as he recalled the outburst of the photographer at today's sessions of family photos. Count D had taken Lyo with him after the session ended sending Chris off with the older boys. "Very nice to meet you..." George let the thought wander off as he waited for the name.

"Justin, I'm Justin. I'm with him," Justin pointed at Brian. "Will you sit for a portrait?"

"Not today, but I will, you know Bikky just waits for me to stop moving," George laughed thinking of the many candid poses of himself.

"Not hard to do," Marilyn quipped closing his mouth when he received a glare from Bikky.

"Actually," Brian said when Rain was done and he removed his headgear. Rain wandered over near Bikky and George sitting down. "Where are Ryo and Dee?"

"Went to work," Rain said after he took a sip from the water bottle that Bikky handed him. "Dropped us off and left."

"Oh, never would have thought kids would like hanging out at a foreign government building, but hey, it's your summer waste it if you like." Justin sighed his eyes traveling over the heavily clothed form of Rain. "You really are so much cuter in person." George got to his feet and stood in front of Rain his fushia jacket bright in the sun of the large picture windows of the recording studio that was built into the consulate. Rain looked up grateful at George then slid away with Bikky and Chris.

"If that was the last track, we wanted to go swimming," Bikky called over to Daphnus.

"Wait, you need to hear the schedule for the rest of the summer," Brian waved a hand to call the boys back. As thunder could be heard be heard and clouds covered the shining sun.

"You are doing a morning show next week, then there is a promo for the upcoming album after that then you will sit and talk with Lindsey Fennel she will be the show that airs the premier release of the video of the first single, which... says here..." Brian looked down at his schedule. "Is you, Rain," Rain nodded then sighed. "Now I have done the advertisement campaign to highlight the fact you are growing up. You are fifteen right?" Rain nodded. He folded his arms waiting for Brian to continue. "You will be expected to appeal to a large teenage crowd, though you still appeal to the teenie audiences and a few young adults. There are even some older..." Brian paused. "There seems to be no generational gap between your fans though I have tried to angle you more towards your own age group."

"You seem flustered by that," George laughed. He looked around the studio and wished that Jhaymes had stayed with them, but he realized that a knight of the realm had responsibilities that did not revolve around his need to be in constant contact. "Why must there be an age limit? Music is music, and people are going to adore it or hate it no matter their age. I have the same demographics that he does." George shrugged then he laughed.

"Yes well,"Brian sighed.

"If that was all, George is needed to record a track next," Daphnus approached his hair loose to his waist.

"It wasn't, that is why I was asking after Ryo and Dee," Brian informed the high prince. Andy looked up from her studying of newly penned lyrics. "Seems that this morning they were seen by a scout and are wanted to do photos for Abercrombie and Fitch, their ad exec is a friend of mine, so I told him I would let them know. Also, Bikky, you have been seen and a producer wants you to audition for a movie." Bikky stared at Brian with wide eyes.

"Me, not Rain? You serious?" Bikky said his non-enthusiasm evident in the way he frowned at Brian.

"Yes you," Brian nodded. "That's it now you boys may go," Brian waved.

"Tomorrow we begin the video for the track you recorded today," Daphnus called after them. Rain nodded waving as they vanished into the consulate. George felt the barely perceptible shift and subtle scent in the air as a door was opened somewhere in the consulate and the boys left for Arcadia. He wished he could go with them. George aimed a sour look at Marilyn.

"What, you hungry or something?" Marilyn laughed looking at George.

"No," George got to his feet. "Has Andy heard you sing yet?" George asked hearing the commotion of new arrivals he turned to see Roger and Mimi enter the studio.

"She said if she had time today she would listen. I told her about my albums, but she wants to hear just my voice without additives and musical tinkering." Marilyn admitted feeling a rush of nerves that he had never before experienced. He wanted to say more but Nestoir began a playful refrain on his guitar. Daphnus looked up then laughed and joined him.

George looked up confused as both princes began to sing. "Whoa, whoa here she comes, watch out boy, she'll chew you up. Whoa, whoa here she comes, she's a man eaterrrr..."

"Hello pretty," Heaven laughed when George yelped. Her cold hand was pressed to his back and he could feel it through his many layers of clothes.

"Hello Heaven, when was the last time you ate?" George blurted the words out wishing immediately that he could take them back.

Heaven laughed, a merry sound that, like Aurora's, could easily trick the hearer into forgetting what they truly were. "Saving my appetite," Heaven admitted then looked at Marilyn. "I spoke to Jhaymes right before he and Alera headed to China with Master Xi and Sofu D."

"China!" George gasped. "He told me nothing of China. He said he would be gone for a few days but..."

"They are just going as an escort for someone named Feng who has an appointment at the pet shop." Heaven answered then patted George's arm. "They will return before you know it." Heaven's words were blanketed in heavy meaning and George relaxed. Arcadia was a strange place, he would have to get used to these kind of things. Marilyn snickered and George confused him with a smile. "Go sing, I came to hear you." Heaven pushed George to the microphone and headphones that Rain had left.

"Hope you have an indoor pool," Justin said pointing to the window that faced the LA street. Rain fell from the sky from the dark clouds that had covered the sun while they all stood talking.

"Yes well," Nestoir strummed his guitar and George playfully danced about before he started snapping his fingers to the beat. "We are going to record the music and your vocals live..." Nestoir said and George nodded then warmed up his voice with a few sounds and scales. Daphnus played the piano while Prince Kronos went to the keyboards and synthesizers, Deipyros worked the drums. There were several sections that tuned up their brass instruments.

"Oh, Heaven," Andy said to her friend. "This is a remix of one of George's earlier songs. We have a lot of remixes and new songs as well as covers of our favorites, this will be a unique set of music." Heaven nodded her eyes riveted to George who had begun to sing.

"Footsteps movements finding people, Clutch to the forbidden soul. Twisting words to find a reason. How am I supposed to throw? Questions that I cannot answer. Watch those boys they dance and go. Hung up like the rules that made them. I'll be gone before you know" George sang and Heaven gasped swept away on the lovely sound of his voice. "If I cry...Let me be told...Or give me something... That I can hold..." The horns blared and Heaven tapped her foot to the beat caught up watching George dance around the studio to keep the beat. "Rhythms take me. Do I need it? Will we kiss will you let go? Twisting hearts, Oh how we bleed them. How am I supposed to throw? Memories from where I keep them. Words will only make us slow. We are brave on the assumption, he'll be back before you know. If I cry... Let me be told... Or give me something ...that I can hold..." George held the note. The band struck up another blaring beat the horns and drums seeming to compete for dominance sounding pleasant despite the wild movements of sound. "Footsteps movements finding people. Clutch to the forbidden soul. Twisting words to find a reason. How am I supposed to throw? Questions that I cannot answer. Watch those boys they dance and go. Hung up like the rules that made them. I'll be gone before you know. If I cry...Let me be told...Or give me something...That I can hold." The band finished out the song.

Roger leaned over the piano with Mimi as George finished singing. "We'll be around for a few days before we record right? I wanted to stop by the pet shop and visit Sofu D, seeing as he saved our lives." Roger said to Daphnus when the prince was done with the sound works.

"I'm sure that would be appreciated, but you know," Daphnus said his lips lifting in a grin. "He did not do that out of a benevolent need to aid humans."

"I know," Roger laughed. "If Lord D had not taken a liking to Angel, we'd all be dead or dying by now." Daphnus winked when Nestoir rushed over to rescue Roger from one of his spiels.

"I was not going to say much more," Daphnus laughed then looked for George. "Don't worry about Jhaymes, this is a simple retrieval mission. They'll nab Feng and get back here before you know it."

"Who is Feng?" George asked sitting down at the piano. His face paled as Marilyn walked over.

"You should sit up straiter, your stomach won't bulge out as much," Marilyn laughed emphasizing his open vest and toned body.

"Jhaymes likes him as is," Andy narrowed her eyes. "While we are on break, would you mind running through a few songs with me?" Marilyn clapped his hands nodding so that his blond hair flowed across his face. Marilyn walked leaving George red faced. He shifted his clothing about him hiding more of his figure.

"You're not fat," Heaven said her lips lifting slightly to bare her fangs. "There is a certain roundness to your body, but it is cute."

"Jhaymes said I could weigh eighty or eight hundred pounds," George admitted his cheeks redder at the way Jhaymes had proved his point.

"Yes, well, your scent is all over his now," Heaven sat on a stool folding her arms. Trails of white lace seemed to float to the floor from her sleeves and the hem of her gown. "I don't like that friend of yours, I would drain him, but I think he would taste bad."

"He is a friend, please don't eat him," George sighed thinking over their time together in the clubs of London.

"That is a general misconception about the vampire George," Nestoir informed him smiling brightly as Brian and Justin stood by the window of the rainy LA street speaking with Roger and Mimi. "You see, the humans are not actually eaten, but the blood is drained and ingested. The corpse is left intact. Flesh is not necessary for the vampire survival, or so all the legends say," Nestoir looked up smiling as Andy and Marilyn came back.

"Love," Andy's smile was strained. "Only a few refrains were needed, perhaps his vocals could be used as a duet with George and Rain." Marilyn frowned hearing this. Silently Andy added to her husband. "They are both strong enough with vocals to shape him."

"That bad huh?" Nestoir thought to his wife. She nodded then smiled tightly to Marilyn. "Perhaps we can discuss this later."

"Yes, why don't you convince Daphnus that we are done for today. I want to play with my babies." Andy flounced away leaving her husband staring at the other high prince.

"She's good," Daphnus said before Nestoir could even open his mouth.

George was laughing as he walked over to Marilyn. "Why don't we have some tea while we wait for Dee and Ryo?"

"That princess is almost as rude as Calliope," Marilyn pouted. "She didn't even give me a chance to finish."

"Call her highness rude again and I may have to dispel you from my presence," Marilyn looked down at the petite form of Heaven her white garments shining in the light of the studio. He felt chilled at the amber ice of her eyes and cold glint of her smile. "She is kind to those that warrant no such sentiments."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marilyn frowned twisting his lips.

"Tea?" George said again desperate to save Marilyn's life. Marilyn nodded walking off trying to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine.

Break

Rain floated on his back using wind pressure to push him along the water. "Rain, about Julie," Bikky said backstroking over to his brother. "I hope this all works out, you know," Rain nodded. "Hey, we should go on a camping trip before school is in again. You know all of us."

"All?" Rain asked before he slipped under the water the bright sun glancing off his caramel skin. Rain popped up again then shook his head to clear the water from his face. "I can just imagine Count D trying to make it in the woods."

"The woods would take care of him," Chris laughed. "You know how nature acts around those Kami."

"Yeah," Rain smiled thinking of how the flowers and even the grass tried to get a Kami's attention. "It'll be a blast, but I don't know about George."

"Now that would be a great thing to see." Bikky laughed thinking of the fun they would all have. "Let's suggest it at dinner tonight."

Break

Count D sat next to his father sipping his tea with a thoughtful smile while their children played in their playroom. It was set up to resemble a miniature village with doll houses, train tracks with a little moving locomotive, there were stores and malls and pet shops, schools, and parks and moving cars. Some of the toys had been purchased at toy stores, others were hand made by Alera and Jhaymes. The most exquisite pieces, realistic little figurines, were gifts from Jhaymes. Lord D had painted the room to look like a garden with a thick carpet in grass green on the floor. Trees and flowers were done in remarkable detail along the walls while the sky was brilliant blue with a few clouds, growing lighter around a central core that represented the sun.

Lord D sighed his hand resting on his tummy that had just begun to rumble. "I take it a snack would be in order." Count D said his voice full of mirth. Lord D blushed but nodded. Count D got to his feet not mentioning that lunch had been less than two hours ago. Count D checked the bassinet that sat beside his chair to assure himself that Kurayami still slept. He would allow his father to eat as much as he liked, he was required to supply energy for two now, or three knowing his father's abilities. Q-Chan chirped and Count D ran a finger over the pelt. "Hmmm, more fur than fuzz, hello grandmother." Q-Chan patted his cheek with her soft little hand. Count D looked out at the actual sunlight while he gathered bowls of fresh fruit sprinkling them liberally with sugar. He loaded the fruit onto a tray with tea, cookies baked by Andy and fresh honey for the tea. He also supplied toast and peanut butter for the tots. "There is some whipped crème and powdered sugar if you want."

"Oh yes," Lord D nodded beaming a bright smile at his son. Count D laughed then summoned the articles rather than leaving the room again. "I see you are being careful with that," Lord D said. He held out small plates of peanut butter spread toast to Aoi, Kibo and Shinrai when they toddled over. "I feared that, like some who achieve the ability of summoning, that you would grow pompous and never get up to get anything."

Count D laughed shaking his head at his father. "Leon said about the same. When you achieved it, was it a problem?"

"No, I was around other students of medicine, humans, it would have been disastrous if I had summoned anything in front of them." Lord D smiled fondly at the memory. "The men continually asked me out, even after I explained that I was male."

"You were male?" Count D teased. "What are you now then?"

"Miffed with my son and his teasing," Lord D bounced a grape off of Count D's head. When it rolled into his lap Count D picked up the grape and ate it. "You're welcome," Lord D frowned dipping a strawberry into the whipped cream.

"Oh yes, thank you," Count D laughed as he reached for a plump cherry. "I do love grapes."

The door to the playroom opened and Leonine strolled in her tawny skin swathed in long white drapes of cloth the only testament to her true lioness form. "Good sirs, you have guests. They originally asked to speak with great Soofu D, but when I informed them that he was away in China with the delegation of safety to escort the Feng here, they asked instead to see you."

"Who are our guests?" Count D asked smiling at the elaborate explanation. He could expect no less from Leonine, who was thorough in all things.

"They are Roger and Mimi, I do believe that they are the ones that Soofu called his siblings to aid with the battle against their auto immunodeficiency virus." Leonine nodded her slitted pupils focusing on Lord D. "Clean now, they smell wonderful. I think I will go have some lunch if you will see them."

"Yes, of course," Lord D smiled at the great cat. "Show them in." Leonine dipped a curtsy before she left the room returning a moment later with Roger and Mimi. Count D got to his feet to greet them waving his father back into his chair. He checked the bassinet again smiling to see that, though he was awake, Kurayami lay still his little fist in his mouth wet with his efforts to eat the digit. While his father greeted their visitors, Count D fished around in his diaper bag for a bottle.

"Oh, you're wet, excuse me," Count D inclined his head to Mimi and Roger before he got to his feet leaving the room.

"I thought Kami's used every thing they ingested as energy," Mimi looked after him confused.

"Yes, but our children are half human and thus, until they reach adulthood and choose their path, they will fill both roles of their nature." Lord D explained. "My son never displayed his human nature simply because he was only given mirandia milk and maisia juice so his body naturally took on the form of the Kami from birth as his human mother had died thus she was unable to suckle him. Father did not find a human wet nurse because he wanted to help me forget my folly and reared him as full Kami." Lord D sighed then remembered his manners offering some of the fruit. Seeing the large crystals of sugar glisten in the bright light Roger and Mimi shook their heads. "All children resemble their parents in some ways though. Count D has his mothers mannerisms and sometimes when he smiles I can see her still."

"He looks exactly like you," Mimi said confused she smiled as Count D returned with a happily cooing baby in his arms. Count D sat and picked up his cooling tea. Before he could sip Kurayami let out a wail and he sighed.

"Now he's hungry," Count D sat his cup down.

"Oh, may I?" Mimi reached for Kurayami and smiled with pleasure as Count D released the baby. He watched to make sure she properly supported his little head. Rearranging the blanket around his son he handed her the bottle.

"He may cry," Count D said watching to see if his son rejected the near stranger.

"Iie, Kura-Chan genki des,"Aoi said finishing her toast and wiping a napkin over Kibo and Shinrai's face. "He talk to little one."

"Little one?" Roger asked, brought from his wistful staring at Mimi as she sat with her curling raven tresses falling around her. The baby in her arms looked incredible and he sighed.

"Yes," Aoi scrambled to her feet. "Little." Aoi scampered off to her dolls leaving a profound silence in her wake.

Break

Carol stared at the paper in her hands sighing heavily. "Aunt Maxine," She called out smiling as her aunt entered the kitchen. "Would you mind dropping me off at the Arcadian consulate this afternoon?"

"You're going to see that young boy again," Maxine sighed. "Carol, you are so close to college, I would hate to see you ruin it."

"I won't, Bikky and I both know to be smart and careful, besides, I just want to let him know that summer's almost over." Carol looked at the mailed sheet of instructions for freshman. "They want us in our dorms in two weeks for orientation."

"Oh, well, if you are just going to tell him goodbye," Maxine got her purse. "Don't get me wrong Carol," Maxine explained as her niece frowned at her. "I have no problem with you dating him. I think he is a fine boy, his parents should be very proud. You have so much potential to do great things."

"Bikky has potential too," Carol affirmed with a firm nod of her head. "I we will do great things together."

"I hope you remember the true reason you are with him and dreams of being a princess are not goading you to hold on to him," Maxine said leaving the house with her niece.

Carol gasped too insulted for words she said nothing the entire drive. She loved Bikky. Ever since they were kids his unruly attitude and bravery had won her over easily. She was determined to stand beside him. Whether he was a prince or not. Maxine smiled glad that she could see the truth in Carol's response to her words. Perhaps they would be alright after all.

Break

Ryo sat down at the table with his family aware of the silence that greeted him. "I take it my chicken terriyaki is not good tonight?" He watched as Bikky, listless and sad, used his fork to move the meat around. "And George, you may as well just give her the whole plate." Ryo said after watching him feed Slyphe. Rain sipped his tea. "Rain that works best with food."

"I think everything taste fabulous," Marilyn gushed finishing his plate and replenishing from the crystal serving dishes on the table.

"I miss Jhaymes," George sat his plate on the floor and Slyphe dived in. Cujo, watching the cat, rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to miss Carol," Bikky sat his fork down.

"Julie still hasn't called and she won't answer my calls." Rain sighed sitting next to Dee who finished his food and got seconds. Lyo held up his plate for more. Ryo dished up another helping. "Ryo what if she pushes me away completely?"

"She loves you," Dee said patting Rain's head. "You'll see, just give her some time."

Rain nodded his head. "Mind if I go to my room?" He asked and Ryo sighed.

"Sure, I'll keep some dinner for you," Ryo promised him. Ryo sighed again as he and Dee were soon left with animals and Lyo...And Marilyn.

"I'll go cheer him up later," Marilyn laughed. "George is remarkably easy to handle. He is clingy and needy and if he is separated from his current love interest for more than a few days he becomes a moody, paranoid wreck. Wow," He commented looking down under the table. "She even ate the vegetables and the rice."

"Well, I think it is cute," Dee said looking upstairs where George had vanished into his room. Sure that he was keeping himself occupied with Ponchi, Dee shook his head. "The way those two fell so in love. I'll bet right about now, Sofu is ready to feed Jhaymes to Laton on a platinum platter."

"Every body has some body," Marilyn sighed finishing his dinner. "What's for desert?"

"Castella cake," Ryo said getting up to clear away the dinner dishes and serve the cake.

"This is delicious, no wonder George is inflating under your care." Marilyn laughed and gasped as Ryo took the plate away.

"Listen, George does not need to have you here bothering him about his weight. He is, in fact, not much larger than when he first got here. I think, that with him being filled out, he looks healthier, more beautiful. Why do you give him grief when he has only tried to help you? He allows you to take advantage of his time, his generosity and you rag him every chance you get." Marilyn backed away from Ryo afraid of being struck.

"I knew George when he was a small time queen dj-ing in back alley clubs," Marilyn said his eyes narrowed despite the quiver in his voice.

"Then try being his friend, right about now, he needs one." Ryo sat the plate down and vanished into the kitchen ready to clean. It would calm his mind. Marilyn looked at Dee who was busy taking Lyo up to clean him off.

Marilyn knocked gently on George's door. "Georgie," he called then pressed the door open to see George placing his butterfly hairpin in a little jeweled case that looked like a silver house. "Hey."

"Oh," George looked up his smile in place as he looked at his friend. "Hi.

"I brought you some cake, I know how much you like sweets."Marilyn said and George was surprised that there was no malice in his voice. "You look really down, wanna talk?"

"I know you think I am being my usual self, but this time..." George shook his head.

"Then tell me. Make me understand," Marilyn sat down and smiled as George picked up the fork he had brought.

"He is a knight, they actually have to work, like the American SWAT, or Secret Services. Every day he is gone, is another day that he could get hurt or killed." George sat the plate down when his hand trembled. "He's great, I know this, highly skilled, he trained the royale, but... I love him. I am so happy that it scares me. I can't be this happy, what if he gets hurt because I love him so much?"

"George..." Marilyn said when George gasped.

"I... I can't breathe..." George panted reaching for his inhaler.

**To Be continued...**


	42. Venom 1

There have been some revisions to chapter 41 simply because I was going over it at work on my break time and forgot to finish it before it was uploaded. The last time that happened (Take a Bow) I was so flustered and behind that I left it as is, but this time I was able to go back and do it right. So for those of you that are interested in ready some very nifty lyrics penned by the spectacular Boy George, you are more than welcome, encouraged in fact, to go back and check it out. Sorry, thanks and all that jazz, I always love reading your comments,

Ja

Chi

**Powdered Sugre 42**

**Venom: Part 1**

**(Set Up)**

Marilyn's eyes widened in sheer terror. That detective would really kill him now. But he couldn't let George continue like this. He launched himself at the door wrenching it open he called out. "Ryo!" Ryo came up the stairs fast just as Rain opened his door and Bikky followed. "He's not breathing."

"What did you do?" Ryo asked rushing into the room. "My grandmother is going to kill you ...and me for allowing _you_ to upset him."

"But I didn't," Marilyn protested. "Honest, I was trying to cheer him up, he upset himself."

Ryo paused and listened to George's chest. "George," Ryo reached into George's pocket and found his inhaler for him. "You need to look at me." George gasped and focused his eyes on Ryo. The clear orbs were clouded and misted with tears. "You are terribly upset, here try to breathe." Ryo spoke in a calm voice. He put the inhaler to George's mouth. "One, two... you're fine...it's okay," Ryo continued to talk George into calmness. "Tell me what happened."

"He'd better not, or he'll get upset again," Marilyn stared at George wide eyed. "One minute he was eating cake and telling me how happy he was, then he got all worried about Jhaymes out there doing something dangerous and hence, the cessation of breathing."

"Oh, is that all this is about?" Rain walked over from where he had stood in the doorway to assure himself that George would be alright. Rain sat beside George on the bed. "Just think of the last time you saw green flames and know that George is fine, because he is not by himself, he has silver and gold with him."

"But there could be a fight, what if he gets hurt?" George said his eyes unfocused again as tears filled and spilled down his cheeks.

"No... Don't get upset again, listen to me," Ryo said his smile seeming to calm George. "That would be Sofu's other purpose," Ryo explained trying hard to keep the conversation human friendly with Marilyn present that left very little he could say. "He is not just an interpreter for Feng, but a medical doctor in case it is needed. He is older than Lord D and you know the rules, despite his claims to the contrary." Marilyn stared at Ryo, then at George who did seem to be calming as Ryo spoke. Rain patted George's hand.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to have such frequent upsets," George said when he could again speak.

Ryo laughed when he could relax sure that George was in fact better. "But you do have the right to them and usually Jhaymes is here to console you through your realizations that we are, in fact, all mad but..."

"A hell of a lot of fun once you get used to it." George finished the sentence for him.

"I was only trying to cheer you up," Marilyn folded his arms leaning against the wall with a frown on his face. "Honest."

"Yes, I know, thank you." George smiled. "Ryo this cake really is fabulous." He picked up his plate.

"Well I will go back to my room now, but if you need me," Rain pointed at George then at his door.

"Alright, I will call you first." George grinned while Ryo and Rain left the room Marilyn sat down beside him.

"That serious is it?" Marilyn asked going back to their previous subject.

"I'm terrified half the time that when the sun rises, I will wake and find it to have been a dream." George sighed then placed his fork into his mouth. His hands were still trembling slightly and his lungs working a little harder than normal, but he was fine. He would be fine. George decided that he would be very fine. "Ouch!" George pulled his sleeve up and looked at his arm which was fast showing a red bruise.

"You're not dreaming," Marilyn laughed then stole a piece of George's cake. "Oh don't carry it on, you know how easily you bruise."

"You'd better hope this is gone by the time Jhaymes gets back." George laughed secretly glad that Marilyn seemed to be on his side.

Break

"Leon," Leon looked up as Jill poked her head into their office. "We're up, call in the team."

"Homicide?" Leon asked his eyes on the manila folder in Jill's well manicured hand.

Jill sighed pulling out her cell to dial JJ's number while he called Ryo and Dee. "Homicide," She confirmed.

"Ryo, hey, get your butts in here," Leon said when Ryo picked up the line. "Appears our little crime ring has finally thrown their ball into our court."

"Well we'd better play the game," Ryo said as he hung up. Leon laughed then called the pizza delivery spot down the road, this was going to be a long night. Ryo and Dee arrived just as the pizza did. Ryo and Dee shook their heads. "No I made dinner tonight, of which Dee and I ate most of it, along with Marilyn."

"He's still there?" Leon asked laughing for he knew that Lyo had spent the past few nights in his parents bed.

"Yeah," Dee's voice was harsh as he dropped into a chair.

"It's alright, Bikky promised to keep him tonight." Ryo winked at Dee.

"Tonight, and we are..." Dee said his deep green eyes seeming to be flashing.

"Working, but when we go home Lyo will be with Bikky." Ryo explained reaching for the file.

"We just got a case," Dee folded his arms studying the body that was riddled with bullets. "Look familiar?" He said refraining from commenting that it would be another three days at least before Ryo let him in his pants again.

"Yeah," Ryo pulled his glasses on. "Real familiar."

"Not to sound conceited, but this might be someone who is trying to send a message to us," Dee said looking at the pictures.

"Not conceited at all," JJ said sitting down at the table and helping himself to a slice of Leon's pizza. Sofu had requested that Lord D stay at the shop while he was away leaving JJ to fend for himself. "Look," JJ pointed to graffiti on the wall. "It's a message to all of us."

"This is the beginning..." Leon read aloud.

"The beginning of what?" Dee asked looking thoughtful. "Hey baby, what's that sign?" Dee pointed to a symbol seeming to be drawn in the victims blood.

"Fukai Kan," Ryo read the dripping kanji. "Nightmare." He looked up at Dee then sighed. This was a puzzler. Dee, looking at his partner and lover, frowned. Better make that four days at least.

Break

Dae leaned back in his chair a smile creeping over his face. Hamanosuke sat out of his sight hoping not to garner his attention. "So you say," Dae said allowing the female Florian to feed him wedges of apples and cheese. "That you still have not made contact."

"I am sorry sir," The human got to his knees. "Scorpio's Children are a secret sect, but as soon as I do make contact I will set up a meeting for you."

"No," Dae said bored with the entire affair. He waved Florian away. Dae looked down at the sweating man at his feet ready to lick his shoes if he demanded it. The man trembled in mortal fear as well he should be. Dae sighed, this was all so stupid.

"No, sir?" The man dared peer up at Dae and the smile on Dae's face confused him. He had heard that failure of any kind would not be tolerated by Mr. Luce. He had, of course, entertained second thoughts about joining this faction, but the money was too much to pass up. "Is there something else you would have me do?"

"Yes," Dae smiled as he nodded. "I would like for you to take the rest of this fruit into that room over there." Dae pointed with a finger that was covered with a heavily jeweled ring. The man took a moment to appreciate the expensive trinket that matched nearly every other ring on all of Dae's fingers.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," The man bobbed his head up and down as he rushed to his feet. He took the golden bowl away from Florian and hurried over to the door. Hamanosuke stood to open the door, closing it fast behind the eager fool. The sound of the mans terrified screams could be heard reverberating around the opulent room.

"Florian," Dae said his eyes now on Hamanosuke where he cringed in the corner realizing he had failed in his attempt to stay out of Dae's notice.

"Yes sir," Florian got to her feet walking over with a deliberate stride that displayed the ample womanly curves of the body he had commandeered.

"Do whatever needs to be done, but I expect results." Dae commanded his gaze never leaving Hamanosuke to even issue the orders.

"Yes sir," Florian nodded the demon beast within the young woman biting his lip to keep in the howl of frustration as he watched his master summon the Asian.

"Leave us," Dae commanded and Hamanosuke stood still as the great room emptied of all the various men and demons. Even Florian had left his head shaking as he thought of any other way he could gain his masters attention. "Come here pet." Dae crooned and Hamanosuke wished that when he had the chance, he would have remained deceased.

Break

Jones straitened his tie as he approached the office. It was a large conference room that had been converted for use by the special CIA/Arcadian link Detectives with a smaller, yet more official office for Agent Miaka attached. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Yeah," Dee sounded surly but Jones announced his presence and called in. He looked around in awe at the officers inside. Jill sat with her hair pulled back flipping through past case records similar to their case. Leon sipped from his coffee, grimaced then went back to searching the computer files for similar cases in other states. JJ stood at the file cabinet marking the map of the location where the corpses were found in car, the airport they were leaving and their home where they were headed to. The line had an odd curve and he thought to study it in case it had some sort of meaning. Ryo looked at the pictures of the bodies searching for more clues and compared them to the ones he had taken this morning when he and Dee had gone to investigate the scene.

"Ah, their son is here for questioning. He identified the bodies and now he is waiting in room three. I also have the lab reports. There were no drugs in their body, or on their person. They seem to be an innocent couple marked for no reason." Jones shook his head truly baffled.

"There was a reason," Ryo said his eyes narrowed. "Their son, he's eighteen isn't he?" Jones gasped and nodded.

"One more thing," Dee said putting a hand on Ryo's shoulder when he got up to go question the victims' son. "This couple, one of them Asian. The wife... was she..."

"Japanese,"Jones answered then fished around for the photos of the couple when they alive.

"Thanks man," Dee took the picture and watched as Jones left the office. "Baby, let Leon talk to him."

"No, Dee, I got it." Ryo said getting to his feet and finishing his tea. "I'm fine."

"I'm going in with you," Dee said and Ryo nodded, glad to have his support. They walked the hall finding room three. Ryo opened the door and stepped through he gasped at the forlorn young man that sat at the table clutching a cup of water his knuckles paler than the white table top. He looked up with eyes so dark that Dee paused. His features were smooth, pretty with hair only slightly darker than Ryo's. "Hello, I am detective Dee Laytner this is my partner Randy Maclean."

"Hello, I am Takasato," He said and forced the sniffle to leave his voice. He looked at Ryo. "Anato no Nihonjin des ka."

"Hai," Ryo nodded. "Watashi namae wa Ryo des." Ryo smiled then sat down at the table with Takasato. "Don't worry. We will do all that is possible to solve this case and bring your parents murderer to justice." Takasato nodded but he said nothing. "But you don't trust us." Ryo smiled and Takasato's eyes were drawn to the ring on his finger. He looked over and saw that Dee's matched. "You are going to become a detective and when you are older you are going to find them and arrest them yourself, right." Takasato gasped looking at Ryo. "I thought the same thing a long time ago. And you know what... I did it. I'm a detective, as you can see, and I did find my parents murderer and I was stupid. If it wasn't for my partner here, I would now be in prison instead of sitting in front of you."

"Just so you know, we are the best there is, our whole team. We get them solved." Dee nodded with a sure gaze that Takasato could almost trust. "We'll get him. Do you have somewhere to go or..."

"I am moving into the dorms in two weeks. But... I have um... an uncle in Connecticut." Takasato sighed then he shook his head. "I don't know what to do." He looked up his eyes a tortured reflection of his broken heart.

"Okay, first let us call your uncle, he can come here and help you make the arrangements and handle all the legal aspects. You just get some rest and try to focus on getting ready for school. Until your uncle gets here I can call services and get you someone to stay with until your uncle arrives."Ryo said trying to resist the urge to bring the young man home. They already had a full house.

"Detective, I am eighteen, I don't need a sitter." Takasato shook his head surprised that anything could make him smile on this day.

"But you shouldn't be alone," Dee said.

"My friends Arlene and Mimi live in the apartments on campus. I can probably stay with them. Arlene said Mimi was gushing about moving out and that she might need a room mate." Takasato said his lip trembling.

"I am sorry for your loss," Ryo said and Dee offered his condolences as well. Takasato said his thanks and Ryo went to make his calls.

Break

Bikky leaned back with his hamburger and watched as George picked at his salad. Bikky made sure that Lyo's nuggets were not too hot for the little boy. "You may as well get used to it." Bikky said as Rain cleared away his bags from the fast food restaurant that they had gone to for dinner. "When Ryo and Dee are working a tough one, we get home cooked breakfast, that's about it."

"Sometimes he cooks dinner when he can, but we have to heat it up when we want to eat." Rain said finishing his food and his tea. "You need to relax," Rain laughed softly at George's sigh. "It's only been two days. Didn't Jhaymes call you this just night and this morning?"

"Yes, he said he would be home in two more days." George sighed and looked up as Marilyn entered the house. He had left them shortly after they went to get dinner and now he stumbled in dropping to the couch with a slow smile at George. "Crap," George got up. "Boys mind going up and getting me... something from my room."

"What?" Rain said getting up. "What do you need?"

"Anything you want," George said and Bikky nodded taking his brother's he ran upstairs. "Marilyn, why?" George asked coming over to stand near his friend.

"What?" Marilyn grouched his words.

"Marilyn... You're high." George complained tugging Marilyn to his feet. "Go somewhere until you come down. I am not having you here like this around those boys."

"Don't be such a prude," Marilyn frowned. He looked up at a Technicolor George. "You're hair is like a floating brown pile of..." Marilyn lost his train of thought and sat smiling up at George. "I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a bit, just a bit."

"Marilyn you never take just a bit." George sighed and sat beside him on the couch. "What was it and how much?"

"I have a cold you know," Marilyn laughed sniffing loudly he then showed George his wallet which was empty.

"Marilyn I gave you seventy five dollars." George could feel tears threaten as he looked at his friend. "You wanted those pants from Angel's boutique the one with the chains."

"But this feels better than the pants." Marilyn leaned against George closing his eyes.

"Maybe he took enough to end his miserable existence," George looked up to see Heaven beside him her white pants long and belled at the bottom hiding her white heels from view. Her long white coat came down to her knees though it was cinched in at the waist. The long sleeves draped and belled out covering her slim fingers. "Oh don't worry, Pretty," Heaven placed a hand on George's shoulder when he looked up worried at her. "His life is in no immediate danger. But I cannot guarantee it for another three hours."

"Three hours?" George asked looking at Marilyn who had passed out. "What happens in three hours?"

"Our dads come home," Bikky said from the stairs. "That guy has to go, his scent is making Rain ill." Bikky explained why he had come downstairs. "He just tossed up his dinner. Lyo is scared."

"Sorry, boys I'll get him out of here." George got to his feet then looked at Heaven. "What brings you here? Do you need something?"

"Oh Pretty," Heaven laughed and he noted her rosy cheeks denoting that she had recently ingested someone. "I am always near the dragon prince and his consorts abode when they can not attend to them. Even with an adult human on guard, it is essential to have an immortal, such as we are, for added protection."

"Always, when immortality is mentioned is the qualifier, such as we are," George mused as he hauled Marilyn to his feet. "Why?"

"The only thing truly immortal that a living creature can possess is the soul. Our bodies, though they do not age, can be maimed or killed even." Heaven looked disgusted as Marilyn leaned on George. "Give him here Pretty, I will take him."

"Where?" George held Marilyn out of her reach.

"Never fear. I have no desire to ingest the likes of him. He looks like he tastes foul." Heaven frowned watching Bikky head back upstairs to care for his brothers. "I will take him to a hotel to sleep it off. When he wakes perhaps he will think twice about abusing your care and generosity." George sniffled watching them leave. Marilyn never cared or thought twice about abusing anyone.

"What next...?" He sighed as his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Sweetheart, I miss you so much the sun has lost all it's gleam and my heart beat has stagnated. Sing to me and I may be able to make it another hour." George smiled at Jhaymes fanciful words.

"I will never be too," George sang softly into the phone. "Far away to feel you, I won't hesitate at all... whenever you call. I'll always remember the part of you so tender. I'll be the one to break your fall... Whenever you call."

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes' voice was soft. "You're weeping. Dare I think you miss me as well?"

" I do miss you," George admitted.

"But... but what? What has upset you?" Jhaymes asked growing worried at the strange silence on the other end.

"Please," George sighed sitting on the couch. "Please come home soon." Jhaymes sat listening feeling his heart break as George wept. He could not reach out to him, he could not hold him.

"Slyphe won't leave her boy when he is ill," Cujo said sitting beside him in a leather jacket. "Need a hug?" George laughed at the tough exterior that showed the loyal affection of a dog. George leaned his head on Cujo's shoulder. "My boy is fine, always has been a tough sort." Cujo nodded his head as he patted George's long tresses. He took the phone from George. "Take care of your duty, I will keep your song bird until you return." Jhaymes agreed, thanking the dog then hung up after conveying his love to George one last time. Ponchi fluttered to George's side her little wings leaving trails of dust on his cheeks as she kissed him.

"A fairy and a dog. Could a man have better companions?" George mused relaxing. He picked up a magazine and hoped that Ryo and Dee would not be too upset when they got home.

Break

Ryo closed the file with a sigh. "I can't help feeling that this is connected to something else."

"Your feelings are usually right," Leon said putting his burger down. "We'll go with it. JJ," JJ looked up giving Leon his attention. "Mind checking other departments cases to see if you come up with something odd, or off in any way?"

"Yeah, but I need you to look into these," JJ handed over his files of bullet riddled victims that Dee had contrived to keep away from Ryo. "Anyone find it odd that our victims son knows Mimi?"

"Maybe odd," Ryo mused. "Maybe a coincidence, but you don't believe that, do you?"

"I never have," JJ smiled leaving the office to head to the other sections of the precinct.

"Looks like the Arcadians are busy too," Dee said sitting by Ryo. "Weren't they supposed to be filming that video today?"

"Yeah, they are doing it tomorrow, seems Dae has made a big slip up and they are tying up loose ends." Jill said finishing her chicken sandwich and getting back to work. "One of his demons got loose in a park and ate an elderly lady, a nun."

"A nun?" Ryo looked up alarmed. "Where?" he got up and went to the map.

"Central and fifteenth," Jill answered watching as Ryo drew another line on the map. He continued to move the large felt tip marker until he had drawn the symbol for 'fukai' he then drew several more places on the map for the symbol 'kan'.

"JJ," He said into his cell as he called the other detective. "I want you to look into crimes in specific areas and tell me what they are." Ryo read off the points of the map that were covered by the lines of the symbol he pulled out his notepad and began to write down one about a child found on the steps of a catholic church with an orphanage attached. "Call the hospitals and see if, about nine months ago, a young woman came in for rape treatment. Leon, when you are done with those could you look into all cops involved with drug trafficking?"

"You're on to something," Dee said watching Ryo loving the way his mind worked.

"Yeah," He said with a small nod. "These cases are not just copy cats aimed at sending us a message, these are aimed at bringing up painful memories."

"Painful huh?" Leon sighed thinking back into his old cases. "Damn."

Break

"Rain blew the house," were the first words Ryo spoke as they entered their home.

"Yeah, it smells crisp in here," Dee said before he locked the door. He paused to see the luminous form of Heaven sitting on their couch. "What happened?" He asked then watched as George came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea.

"I'll make more," George began to turn back into the kitchen but paused at Ryo's calling him back.

"You've been crying," Ryo said sitting with him in the family room. "Heaven, did you have to eat someone?"

"No... not today, I mean, I did feed today, but that is not what happened here," Heaven giggled her pretty brown hair with auburn highlights shining in the dim lamp light that kept the room soothing to the occupants. Some of the beads at the ends of the few braids in her hair clicked together at her graceful shifting.

"I am so sorry," George apologized his hands folded neatly in his lap as if he expected to be chastised. "Today Marilyn stumbled in high," George sighed waiting for Ryo and Dee's response sure they would tell him to pack his bags. Heaven had assured him that he could stay with her and her room mates. He found it hard to picture the svelte creature as living with anyone other than a small white cat, but she assured him she did. Human too. One of them the daughter of Master Xi. That threw him for he thought there were only four Phoenixes alive. Heaven had explained that Bethany was a halfling, like Ryo. There being only four from Fire Star alive to their knowledge though singing had been heard in Ireland, they could not be sure. And other countries boasted their own variation of the species.

"What are you apologizing for?" Dee said when George seemed to tense. "Did you buy it for him?"

George nodded a fat tear leaking from his eye. "I gave him seventy five dollars for a pair of pants at Angel's boutique."

"And you knew he would blow the money on something so stupid?" Ryo said kindly. George shook his head. "He really wanted those pants huh?" George nodded and Ryo laughed. "Unless you took him to the supplier and then handed the man the money, got the drugs and handed them to Marilyn, further still assisted him in using them, then the actions of Marilyn, are Marilyn's responsibility alone. Now get some sleep. I think Rain said something about the image for the video shoot needing your help." George looked up not believing the mild response. He had half expected to be put out along with his friend for bringing such a dirty element into their home. He felt foolish, he should have known Ryo and Dee better. "Darned right about that," Ryo said surprising George again with his keen ability to read people. "We should be insulted, but instead, I'll just steal your tea and send you to your room... with Heaven."

Heaven clapped her hands getting to her feet. "Oh, Pretty, I can play with your hair while you dream." George stared at Heaven his eyes wide as he had horrible visions of waking with something odd done to his hair.

Break

Andy hummed to the pre recorded music as she and Rain walked through the stone cathedral. "It's beautiful in here," Andy said watching as the crew hung white gauze in the large open windows of the courtyard to blow in with the breeze. George sat by a tall Angel statue fussing with his hair. Heaven had sat up all night while he slept placing various colored beads on the ends of some of the braids. It was similar to her own. He would ordinarily not fuss, but some of the braids were a little too tight. How he had slept through it, he would wonder, but he offered a suspicious look to the creature who stood by as if standing guard. Her white floating about her seeming to match the gauze hangings.

"Andy, I was thinking of changing my look for this video, just to shake things up a bit." Rain said giving her a grin.

"Oh?" Andy raised her brows looking at the young man.

"Yeah, if George will do the make-up," Rain looked over at George who nodded.

"Make-up...? You bad, bad, boy you," Andy giggled. "Already the parents are complaining that Ryo does not make you wear proper clothes that fit."

"Yeah, but I'm a teenager. I'm supposed to rebel against the norm," Rain laughed.

"What'd you have in mind?" Andy said when George walked over finally done loosening his braids.

"Something... dark," Rain grinned showing her the outfit of loose fitting black pants and long white top that would fall to just below his knees. The large top would be gathered under a close fitting vest so that it would balloon out underneath. A jacket with long sleeves that would come to his wrists for the sleeves of the shirt held under the jacket was extremely long. Andy perused the outfit hanging on the line. "No visible Jewelry, but maybe my coronet, or something in my hair."

"Heavy eye make-up, like Kohl, you know," George said. "Really Gothic looking, but nothing but a light gloss on the lips...Hmm... Maybe with a black liner." George looked at Rain, then the outfit that Angel had made specifically for the video. He listened to the song playing then smiled. "It will be perfect."

Rain sat down holding still as George dragged the small brush over his lashes. "Don't blink," George said as he used his fingers to smudge eye shadow over Rain's lids. "I'm doing this like mud thick," George said applying more, he reached for the Kohl and slid it under the eyes creating a dark highlight that made his bright green eyes seem to pop. George slanted the make up slightly giving his eyes an almond shape similar to Daphnus and Kenneth's eyes. He then reached for a thin, black lip-liner and traced Rain's lips. He applied a shiny gloss over it then sat back to appreciate his work. "You look gorgeous, in a terrifying way." Rain laughed getting to his feet. He stood still as George straitened his clothes.

"I think they are ready," Rain said watching as the lights went out blanketing the large building in darkness with a large floodlight in the yard the only source of light leaving the cathedral in various shades of shadows and splashes of light. The wind machine was turned on making the gauze float over the stone floors.

"Okay Rain, over here," Daphnus called him over. "You are going to be singing from here to start with, then the camera's will seem to 'find' you. And you get up and walk through singing." Rain nodded and blotted his lips.

"No," George walked over and reapplied the lip gloss. Using his fingers he wiped the smudge from around Rain's mouth. "Careful, that stuff is slippery like..." he closed his mouth as he thought of what he was about to say.

"You are so nasty," Andy laughed pulling him away.

"You knew what I was going to say. So what does that say about you?" George asked with a wink as Rain began to hum the opening notes along with the prerecorded song that played.

"Takes one to know one," Andy laughed then sauntered away to where princess Tisiphone was going over a few notes with Nestoir and Chimera. Kronos stood by with Heaven doing guard duty. As the song picked up cameras swept the cathedral 'finding' Rain where he sat with his foot propped up on the sill. He looked up his eyes lit from behind by the floodlight in the yard leaving him eerily beautiful.

The camera panned up from Rain's chin then his lips as he began to sing. "I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears." Rain looked away from the camera focusing on the courtyard. " I would give the very breath from my chest. To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear." Rain looked at the camera just as it focused on only his heavily lined eyes. "And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone." His voice was oddly sweet singing the haunting lyrics leaving a chill in the bones of the crew recording the video. "These wounds won't seem to heal..." Rain walked the floor the camera's focusing on his bare feet. "This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
The studio crew would over lay tears of blood falling from Rain's eyes as he stared up at a stained glass window that took up over half of the ceiling. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years." Rain looked down at his own hands which, after computer animation, would be dripping blood as well.

"But you still have... All of me." Rain walked on through the cathedral in and out of the wavering white gauze. Splashes of red light indicating his hand and footprints. " You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts... My once pleasant dreams..." Rain walked past the prop bed that had been burned to a crisp that afternoon and moved into place. "Your voice it chased away... All the sanity in me ." Rain dropped to his knees at Daphnus prompting. He aimed a tortured look at the camera. "These wounds won't seem to heal ." Again his hands were shown. "This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."

The camera left Rain to focus on the large, empty cathedral his voice seeming to follow the wind. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me." Rain again stood under a stained glass mosaic depicting the lost love lives of several martyrs, including, thanks to Bikky's renderings, his mother. The glass shattered and Rain stood amongst the broken glass while rain fell from the sky overhead caused by the water machine in place for the shoot. "I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain, but I can't leave without you. I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt, but I can't live without you."

Rain walked on leaving splashes of red light again his hair floated about his body with his loose, wet clothes becoming lost in the gauze. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me." Rain allowed his voice to trail off closing his eyes he looked over at Daphnus following his indications of where to go.

"Whoa," Daphnus said looking up at Kenneth as he too watched Rain as he walked the length of the cathedral for a few shots of the instrumentals. "He looks so good in that get up it's scary."

"He filled out too, look at the vest," Kenneth said pointing his father to the hints of musculature on Rain's slim frame. "He's still skinny, but working with little D must have formed him."

"Yeah," Daphnus nodded. "He has grown so much stronger not just physically, his vocals have improved too," Daphnus said a smile on his face. " He's doing so well. The combination of his family and Julie and George..."

"Yeah," Kenneth nodded. "I'm glad you guys contacted him." Kenneth smiled at George and he waved from where he was sitting with Ponchi feeding her slices of strawberries.

Break

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you... If that is the only thing in life I'll ever do. I will want nothing else to see me through, if I can spend my life time loving you..." Mimi and Roger sang holding each others gaze as they were recorded. George sighed watching them amazed by their talent and obvious love. As they finished the song George felt a warm wind circle him. He sighed as pleasant sensations accompanied a sweet whistle. He felt strong arms around his waist and leaned back into Jhaymes arms.

"I am so glad you are here," Alera said walking over to look into George's face. His smile was bright but his eyes were closed. "Sofu was ready to kill him long before he started singing 'Ain't no sunshine when he's gone. And Master Xi contemplated his violent death when he began to say, that tree is the same shade of Georgie's hair, or he'd say the mist under those trees are the same shade as my sweethearts eyes and then what took the proverbial cake was when he said that a heart shaped sign is the same shape as his Georgie's beautiful behind. So here, here he is," Alera laughed when George turned in Jhaymes arms his face red. George paused in the act of wrapping his arms around Jhaymes neck when he saw the slight form clinging to his jacket.

"Oh, who's this?" George looked down into deep, dark eyes in a face so beautiful it could have been a woman. The long hair was shiny and black gathered into a ribbon tied at his nape.

"This is Feng," Jhaymes introduced quick to try to pry the young man's fingers from his jacket. "He's never been to America, or Arcadia," Jhaymes explained when he failed to extricate himself.

"Oh," George said his voice cool despite his best attempts to remain un-bothered by seeing the young beauty attached to Jhaymes.

"It is alright Feng," Jhaymes said trying to make the young man release him. His slanted eyes filled and overflowed when Jhaymes stepped away from him. "Master Xi went to make sure that Lady Fiona and her group arrived safely, that's all." George stepped back and folded his arms his joy at seeing Jhaymes tampered by his suspicions about the closeness of the young Feng and his lover. "Feng this is my Sweetheart George."

"You spoke of him often," Feng nodded to George a polite smile of greeting on his face. George paused at the halting words as Feng seemed to have trouble remembering the proper English words, his accent was heavy, but lyrical.

"George this is Feng, a Phoenix of China." George greeted the smaller man shaking his hand politely wishing he would step further away from Jhaymes. This was bad he thought as he looked at the delicate beauty. Not only was he younger and prettier, he was also a Phoenix. Jhaymes wondered why George walked away from him then watching as he went over to where Mimi and Roger were speaking to the group.

"We wanted you all to be among the first to know, well Joanne and Marlene know, and Collins and Angel, and..." Mimi paused laughing happily. "And the D's... but..."

"Mimi and I are getting married," Roger announced. He accepted the congratulations as Mimi showed them the large diamond on her finger. George stood by laughing and clapping happily. Jhaymes looked at him and sighed.

"Married," He whispered watching George's face. His smile was devastating and he wished he could spend the rest of his life looking at it.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes.** Heh, Heh, I am never going to be or do anything normal. The songs for this chapter used are, in brief, I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You, performed by Tina Arena and Marc Anthony(I think) and can be found on the soundtrack to The Mask Of Zorro. Rain sang a few lines of Whenever You Call by Mariah Carey. The song Rain did the video for was: My Immortal by Evanescence. I claim no ownership to these songs and am making no profit. In fact, nothing on this site earns me profits, but if you want to help your author, you could purchase a copy of The White Lion. Check out my website, leave comments, always welcome. Lots of Love, oh and my birthday is this week... Happy Birthday to me.


	43. Venom 2

**Powdered Sugre 43**

**Venom: Part 2**

**(Too Close)**

Jhaymes sat back watching as George sat with Mimi looking at her ring. It was a simple design, but the diamond was large, not like the intricate things George normally fancied. "Dumpling," Jhaymes gasped and moved aside as Torcha strolled into the studio. "I missed you while I was away." Torcha pulled George into her arms and he was amazed by the strength of the slight woman. Jhaymes got up to go to his love's side. "Oh, hello and this is Feng, I am sure." Torcha greeted the young man with a regal nod.

Feng clasped his hands and bowed formally to Torcha. "It is my honor to make your acquaintance Gracious Lady Queen of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia."

"Oh, Feng," Jhaymes laughed midway through the act of lifting George away from Torcha. "You're so light I did not realize you were still attached."

George gasped when Jhaymes sat him down. "Unlike some!" George shoved away from Jhaymes.

"Oh... Sweetheart," Jhaymes shoulders slumped.

"You know dumpling is sensitive about his weight," Torcha slapped a hand on Jhaymes' arm headed off after George. Jhaymes went to follow and found him sitting under an alcove in the hallway overlooking the queen's garden. George looked up sniffling at Jhaymes. His eyes widened.

"What, is he like attached?" George's eyes lighted on Feng.

"What? Oh, Feng please could you go back into the studio?" Jhaymes turned him to the door and gave him a gentle push. Feng whimpered and seemed to clutch Jhaymes tighter.

"You may take him," Torcha said pushing Jhaymes away. "Your presence is upsetting my kit."

"But I haven't seen him in four days," Jhaymes complained looking into George's gorgeous eyes. "Sweetheart," George looked away.

"I'm fine, both of you," George smiled and Jhaymes had never seen a more beautiful sight. His cheeks wet, his eyes luminous, his hair streaming with a plethora of bright colors. "I'm alright, I just had a tough morning." George said trying not to think of the scathing phone call he had received from Marilyn about leaving him lying wrapped around a toilet with a trash can on his head. He'd been called everything from a beached whale to an albino sow. "He's the one who looks like a pig." George muttered folding his arms.

"Huh?" Jhaymes took a step forward but got a warning growl from Torcha. He backed away with his fingers singed where he had tried to touch George.

"I need a word with you Dumpling... Alone," Torcha aimed a meaningful glare at Jhaymes. "If he is willing, you may see him later."

"It's been four days," Jhaymes complained looking at George.

"Well unless you fancy an audience I suggest later," George grumbled. "Although I have heard that voyeurism can be pretty stimulating. Not on my list of things to do this century."

"Huh?" Jhaymes said, again confused by George's human colloquialisms.

"Forgot again?" George aimed a glance at Feng who looked at him and then at Jhaymes. "I think you aught to find Master Xi, deliver his parcel then come looking for me, maybe then I'll be all naked, or willing to get that way." Jhaymes sighed watching as George walked off with Torcha.

"I do not understand," Feng said as Jhaymes kicked a wall.

**Break**

George sat down on the fragile looking metal chair as Torcha made him a cup of tea. "He really does love you," Torcha said when George simply sat looking at the delicate cup. He nodded not looking up. Torcha sighed then sat down next to George. "Dumpling, why don't you join in the morning workouts with Rain and Bikky, they would go easy on you, or I could help you."

"I..." George sighed. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Torcha smiled at George. "Your parents are coming this weekend right?" George nodded and Torcha patted his hand. "Well, Laton and I would like to meet them, to discuss officially registering you as our kit. It would not be like you were our son, more like a grandson, under Ryo in fact, but... I have come to really love you and I hope you would understand."

"Oh," George smiled wiping his face. He thought back of the time he had spent there. Torcha had been there for him, comforting him, speaking with him. She had even sent fire lilies on his birthday. "Well, I am flattered, but I do not think my parents will understand."

"You don't care for us?" Torcha craned her head to the side as she looked at George.

"I do, everyone here is precious to me,"George sighed.

"This will bind you to them all, and make it possible for you to be formally bound to Jhaymes." Torcha explained with a smile. "Dee was already in a binding with Ryo as a human and they crossed over together. As a human, you would die long before..."Torcha paused at the look of horror on George's face. He had never really considered the meaning of Jhaymes status as an Arcadian Phoenix.

"You're talking forever," George said his heart seeming to sigh.

"Well yes, you are in love," Torcha smiled and for a moment, she looked like a young human, instead of the ancient beast of prey that she was. "Love lasts forever. If it is true."

"Forever," George said softly he finally sipped his tea. "I'm such a hapless queen sometimes." George sat his cup down. "We might not make it past the week."

"You'll do fine,"Torcha laughed. "Jhaymes is one of the finest warriors of Arcadia, self assured and brave. Yet when he is near you he turns into an imbecile." Torcha laughed then got to her feet. "Think of my offer Dumpling, all of them. And mark my words, he wants you to be his, and if he is serious about it, he will have to take you from me." Torcha tweaked George's nose and kissed his forehead.

**Break**

Ryo slide the file closed and pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. "Leon, look," Ryo held a file over. "Nine months ago a young girl went to the hospital claiming to have been attacked by her brother's best friend."

"Oh... sound familiar?" Leon said looking over at Dee.

"Yeah, it does." Ryo sighed this was just a little too close. If all of their past cases were coming back to haunt them, it did not bode well for Los Angeles. "What we need to do is figure out the pattern." Ryo said studying the map. "We have already determined that the perpetrator is regurgitating the past and spelling out a message, since this is not a helter-skelter string of events we need to out think our opponent. Figure out his next move and be ready for him." Dee nodded at Ryo glad that he was so on top of things. It was part of the reason he had fallen for him. Watching his mind work out a puzzle was beautiful. "I am going to the stacks," Ryo mentioned the room where they had all of their past files, including cold cases that they had solved. It also contained personal files on their past and cases where they were listed as the victim.

"Look into Double X, seems like that might resurface anytime now," JJ said sticking his pen in his mouth to chew. "You were both captured and injured."

"Already on it," Jill waved a file sending Ryo and Dee from the office with a smile.

**Break**

Dae knew he was being followed. He smiled, if this was someone out for a quick buck they had a surprise if they thought to rob him. Ah well, he thought with a smile, he _was_ hungry. A fresh soul would be just what he needed to perk him up. He turned down a dark alley the heels of his expensive shoes making little noise on the slick pavement that seemed to glisten in the moonlight. There, he listened, he heard it. The unmistakable sound of two sets of shoes following him. He reached the dead end that he was sure was meant to be a trap for him smiling as it would soon house two very empty shells as he stole their most prized possession. "Hello," He turned around to see a man holding an automatic weapon on him and a women dressed in black from head to toe. Her long black hair was in a tight coil atop her head. She was tall, towering over him, her heeled boots adding to her height. A tight leather skirt encased her legs while a corset shoved her assets up to gleam in the moonlight her pale skin seeming unearthly.

She smiled and her blood red lips seemed lacquered with silicon. Sniffing the air he checked again to make sure that she was indeed human. "You are playing a dangerous game," She said her voice low, husky almost. She brought a fan up to her heavily slanted eyes. "When you look for us, you should say what it is that you want, or you can be assured that when we find you, it will no longer matter."

"Is that a threat?" Dae said his smile genuine. "Madame Scorpion," He inclined his head politely.

"How nice," Madam Scorpion smiled. She stepped forward into a beam of light and Dae got a good look at the creature that perched on her shoulder very much alive and deadly. Dae held still as she picked it up. "We do not appreciate being searched for and when we feel a situation calls for such, we deal with it." Madame Scorpion cooed at the creature in her palm and placed a kiss on the creatures poison spiked tail. "Now you be a good boy and don't move." She said to Dae and sat the scorpion on his head. Dae narrowed his eyes. "If he decides to kill you, then we do not have business, but if he likes you, I will consider your request." Dae clenched his fist brimming with indignation. His tense stance agitated the scorpion and it sank it's tail into his head several times with Madame Scorpion giving it a sweet smile. "Pity, I was curious as to what you wanted," She picked up her pet and turned to leave the alley.

"Then you had better stay and listen to what I have to say," Madame Scorpion gasped turning around to see Dae wiping his head with a crisp handkerchief. Madame Scorpion looked for her guard to find him staring transfixed at Dae a gob of spittle in the corner of his mouth which hung open as he stood his weapon pointed useless at the ground. "Delicious," Dae said and the man fell to the ground a withered husk. Madame Scorpion felt a skittering of hard shells pass her arm and looked down to see her pet on the ground in the throes of a violent death. "Would you like to join me for tea, or will I just tell you what you will do?"

"Tell me?" Madame Scorpion narrowed her eyes, she depressed an onyx ring. " I will have you filled with enough lead to make several cannonballs if you so much as take a step."

"You are welcome to try," Dae smiled and walked over to her. "You fear reveals you, Sir Scorpion," Dae grinned walking past Madame Scorpion the sound of a loud crunch being heard as he stepped on her pet. "I have decided that I do want tea, you will join me." Madame Scorpion gulped then looked after Dae, where were her men. She walked out of the alley to find them all laying or leaning, withered shells of the men they once were. "Don't worry about them. We will leave them as a present for some dear friends of mine." Dae smiled and indicated his limousine. Madame Scorpion was careful as she got inside.

**Break**

"Come to dinner with me tonight," George looked up at Jhaymes as he finished recording a song with Andy.

"But... the boys," George looked away surprised to see that Feng was not attached to Jhaymes in some way.

"Are already at the Pet Shop. Staying the night, tough case." Jhaymes took George's hands. "I missed you so much while I was away. I know it was only four days, but it seems like it was four hundred years. In your presence I feel as if I have made it through the flames and come out whole." George sighed and Jhaymes kissed him stealing the small expulsion of air. "Smile for me please and tell me that you love me."

"I love you," George whispered his smile shining though tears wet his cheeks. George leaned into the kiss. He melted into Jhaymes forgetting that they were in the studio until he heard a rather loud throat clearing.

"You miserable whore," Marilyn yelled even though he was standing next to George causing him to flinch at the loud voice in his ear. George had briefly wondered why the palace vanished leaving only the consulate, now he understood. Before George could form a retort, Marilyn was staring at the shiny tip of a deadly blade.

"How dare you speak to him so?" Jhaymes ground out and George gasped. From his position in Jhaymes arms he could feel his body temperature rise.

"He..." Marilyn tried to keep his voice steady as terror threatened to unman him. "He dumped me in a less than one star motel and..." Marilyn lost his nerve when a cold hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Well then," Heaven said her fangs nearly visible as she spoke to Marilyn. "If you have come here merely to cast your complaints to the one responsible for your waking position, you had best speak your complaints to me." Heaven snarled the words. "Pretty could not so easily shirk his duties to care for the three dragon kits, so I took care of your disposal. He even made me promise not to harm you. You were not harmed... were you?" She asked and Marilyn shook his head. "Believe me," Heaven said walking away from Marilyn and giving George a grin. "I have no desire for the taste of a psychedelic fruit. The local prison offers better fare."

"What?" Marilyn asked baffled by the Arcadian code the lady in white had used. Jhaymes still held his blade on him. "Sorry, I see now that it was not your fault," Marilyn said looking pointedly at the weapon. George placed gentle fingers on Jhaymes wrist and the blade was put away.

"It would be best for you to stay in a hotel, Ryo and Dee do not wish for you to be in their home." George explained. "Pick a hotel and I will..." Before he could agree to take care of it Marilyn held up a hand.

"Since you told, you can be damn sure you'll be taking care of it," Marilyn quipped stalking off. George frowned after him. There was no way he could explain that he had not told Ryo and Dee anything. They had sensed it, or at least sensed Rain's response to the scent that Marilyn brought into the house.

"He is toxic, that friend of yours," Alera said coming up to her brother and George.

"Of the waste variety," Jhaymes glowered at Marilyn's retreating figure. George would have liked to disagree, but in his heart, he could not.

"Sometimes I wonder if the devil is his PR agent." George sighed. "So, where did you want to have dinner?"

"How do you feel about Italian?" Jhaymes asked leading George from the room.

**Break**

Dee slammed the file closed his brow furrowed. Ryo stepped into the dim lit records room that always seemed to be deserted. "Ryo," Ryo smiled as Dee said his name. Dee always knew when it was him. "This case is going in circles, we get a lead, then it turns up dead or cleared of the crime. I mean did you know that when the channel swimmer drowned he was in the middle of donating several thousand dollars to fund a pool in an under-privileged school?"

"I had heard that," Ryo refrained from mentioning that he had sat in the same meeting with Dee as they were briefed on the case. "I have a few more interesting bits." Ryo walked to Dee making sure to brush along his side. "Says here that the water found in his lungs was salt water, he was found in fresh water."

"Someone drowned him then moved him," Dee mused again wanting to slam something. Ryo seemed to hear George's voice in his head telling him to be more spontaneous. "You're too uptight." Ryo frowned then left Dee's side. Paying no mind Dee perused the files as Ryo locked the door. Dee looked over at Ryo as he came back. "What's up baby? You want to talk about the ghost?" He asked about the cases that mirrored their pain.

"You're tense," Ryo placed a hand on Dee's chest appreciating the steady, strong beating of his heart. Ryo splayed his fingers over the broad chest. He turned his face up waiting. He did not wait long. Dee pressed their lips together drinking in the flavor of tea and Ryo. It was a heady combination and Dee knew he did not have the will to stop. It would be Ryo who would have to push him away, as he always did reminding Dee that they were at work. Ryo tangled his fingers in the thick, black locks of Dee's hair and met the tongue invading his mouth with a passion that surprised and excited Dee.

"Damn baby," Dee tore his mouth away to gasp in air.

"Dee," Ryo whispered angling his head so that Dee could suck the pulse at his throat. Dee's vision seemed to blur so fast did the blood leave his head to rush to other parts of his anatomy. If only Ryo knew just how sexy he looked with his head thrown back and his pale skin seeming to glow in the dim orange light. Dee waited, sure that Ryo would push him away and stood in shock as he felt his belt being pulled loose followed by the buttons. The only sound that accompanied Dee's gulp was his zipper being pulled down. Ryo's hand, warm and strong, wiggled inside to stroke him to life. "Relax," Ryo laughed having to say the words.

"But, baby, here?" Dee looked around and saw that the key was missing from the door. Ryo laughed and sat it on top of the file cabinet his face flushed slightly at his own boldness. "Here," Dee turned Ryo to him pulling the slighter frame into his arms. Ryo melted glad to relinquish the reins of this session to Dee. He felt he had been bold enough to last him at least another two months, but Dee made him want to please him. Dee did so much for him, a little risqué loving was not too much for him to handle. "I don't have any lube, do you?" Ryo shook his head wishing he had planned this better, but then again he was trying to be spontaneous. "Okay, get me wet." Ryo nodded then got to his knees in front of Dee. His hands, tough from years of wielding a gun. The hands were strong capable of martial arts, yet tender as they held him. Dee sighed at the first lick of hot tongue.

Ryo allowed as much moisture into his mouth as he could while he suckled Dee. Pulling him in then backing away while sucking creating a friction that was wet, warm and tantalizing. Ryo leaned back and lifted Dee, licking the swelling globes revealed to him. Dee groaned then clapped a hand over his mouth looking at the frosted glass panel in the door. It was small, but if they were heard someone might decide to look in and see what was going on. True all that would be seen were shadows, but still. This was not like Berkeley and Jeremy in the commissioner's office, that was at least private, this was... Thinking about it seemed to make Dee swell more in Ryo's mouth.

"Mmm...Umph... Dee," Ryo said when Dee pulled the glistening nob of his manhood from Ryo's mouth and turned him around.

"Lower your pants." Ryo pulled the garment down baring his underwear to Dee. "So hot," Dee purred rubbing his hands over the soft silk shorts. He pulled them down running his fingers along the seam. "I'll get you wet and loose," Dee promised. He lowered his head. Ryo bit down hard on his lips as Dee wriggled his tongue in between the perfect mounds of Ryo's bottom. He pressed a kiss then sucked a finger into his mouth. "Relax baby," Dee purred pushing a finger in.

"Ooh," Ryo gasped opening his body to Dee's probing. "Dee."

"Shhh, baby," Dee shoved his face into Ryo's bottom.

"But, Dee," Ryo panted pushing back on the two fingers driving him mad. "Just do it."

"You're not open enough," Dee delved his tongue in pushing his fingers in deep.

"Dee," Ryo gasped covering his mouth with his hand. Dee got up and stood up behind him. "Yes, Dee," Dee aligned himself and pressed forward. "Umm," Dee closed his eyes at the feel of the tight velvet inside of Ryo. "Oh... Dee," Ryo whispered closing his eyes as Dee seated himself fully.

"Bend over some more," Dee said gripping Ryo's hips. Ryo leaned over his hands on his knees as Dee pressed inside of him. He chewed his lips until they were bright red as he tried to keep quiet. Dee rode Ryo faster getting in out, in, out. "Come baby, got to make this a little faster," Dee said pressing in hard against Ryo's most sensitive bit of flesh. He reached around and stroked Ryo, his arms stretched but he could feel Ryo tighten around him as his orgasm built. Ryo gasped and Dee covered his mouth as he cried out. Dee slowed his pace reveling in the tense muscles that squeezed him. "I'm there." Dee said biting his lip as he filled Ryo.

"Do we have anything to clean with?" Ryo asked forgetting that he had initiating this.

Dee laughed and shook his head. "Glad that we are at work, but we are going to have to rely on our spare clothes in the locker room and you will have to keep it tight so that you won't drip before we get to the shower." Ryo gasped and hit Dee before he yanked his pants up.

**Break**

The waiter tried to be inconspicuous as he held up his cell phone taking pictures of the couple sitting outside. He had already noted several others clicking away one man not bothering to be discrete as he pulled a camera and focused. He clicked a few more shots before he straitened his tie and headed to their table. "Gentlemen," He bowed slightly waiting until he gained their attention. George tore his eyes away from Jhaymes' deep orbs. Jhaymes sighed to lose the sight of George's gorgeous depths he looked at the waiter. " My name is Darien, I will be your waiter for the evening," Darien began to list off the night's select menu choices and the wine list starting with the least expensive and working his way up. As they ordered their meal he could not help but stare at the beauty of George.

As their dinner arrived Darien tried not to stare as Jhaymes leaned over to whisper in George's ear. He had to move the beaded hair aside to do so and Darien's eyes nearly left his head at the large diamond earrings on display. He was quick to look away already having been chastised by his manager. If the rich and famous started to frequent the restaurant then they would be in the news, which would lead to more customers and more money. But if the stars felt their privacy violated, they would avoid the place. He had gone around and checked each phone deleting pictures of Boy George and the Arcadian knight. His phone had been spared simply because he had put it in his locker. But he vowed to keep the pictures to himself as a personal visual.

"After dessert, how about we go to Arcadia and spend the night out?"

"Out, but," George sighed. "Will we be back tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, if you like," Jhaymes promised he took George's hand and kissed the back of it. Always George was amazed that Jhaymes displayed his affection so openly, even when in public.

"Oh, good, my parents and Siobhan, my little sister, are coming. I promised to pick them up from the airport." George said then he thought back to what Torcha had said to him. "Laton and Torcha want to speak with them."

"Truly?"Jhaymes said his eyes lighting with joy. "They will make you Arcadian? I had planned to speak with the king to see if it were possible for me to... I mean, this will be good."

"Good?" George frowned at Jhaymes who seemed to be lost in thought. Whatever thoughts they were, they were happy, judging by the smile on his face.

**Break**

"Hey, guys," Ryo and Dee came to a halt in their rush to the showers. Leon caught up with them and sighed. "I just got a lead on drugs being sold over on Noll street. Wanna hit it with me?"

"Give us about twenty minutes." Dee said when Ryo stood still leaning against the wall. "Just going to take a shower."

"Dee," Ryo said edging away towards the shower.

"Hold it," Dee said standing in front of Ryo.

"What, are you doing?" Leon asked when Ryo shifted from foot to foot.

"Practicing muscle control," Dee laughed and Ryo gasped as he broke down and laughed.

"Dammit Dee," Ryo said and Dee took his jacket off to tie around Ryo's waist.

"Muscle control," Leon laughed as he looked back to the records room. "Twenty minutes," He said heading back to their office. "You guys..." He said nothing more, but he continued to laugh as he headed down the hall shaking his head.

**Break**

"So you see," Dae smiled at Madam Scorpion. "There is a decided benefit to you working for me." Madame Scorpion sat gingerly across from Dae. "You have a slew of highly trained, least likely suspects, and I have a very important mission for them to accomplish."

"What do you have in mind?" Madame Scorpion asked trying hard to regain her composure.

"So you are not fully female," Dae said instead of answering the question. "I can tell that it is only the top half, the bottom is decidedly male."

"My physique aside," Madame Scorpion said not denying or confirming the words. "What do you want me to do for you?"

"I want you to accomplish the murder that will bring the pet shop of the D family to their knees," Dae smirked. "With them in turmoil, the Royale will be easy to confuse. My smoke screen is already in place for the coup of the century. Those damn detectives will be running around blind."

"Who do you wish me to send my children after?" Madame Scorpion asked.

"I want you to take down the patriarch," Dae said with a smile. "I want you to murder Sofu D."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes; Well, happy Birthday to me.**

**Extra**

**Under The Stars**

When he had said, 'Spend the night out', George never thought that he actually meant... "Out". He looked around at the delightful glade that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Graceful willows swayed under a fragrant breeze. White flowers dotted the lush foliage in between deep blue, purple and green flowers. A white marble gazebo stood under an arch of trees with a wrought iron bed in the center. White, blue and green satin draped the openings and the bed. "This is beautiful," George whispered afraid his voice would mar the pristine loveliness of the scene.

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes walked behind him and placed his arms around George's waist. George relaxed into the embrace that had become so familiar. "I understand if you are leery of ingesting the tears of the seraph, but I hope that in weighing to positive against the negative, you count me as a positive. In that vein I want you to know that I adore you."

"The tears of the... what are you talking about?" George turned in Jhaymes arms.

"Do you remember Celeste? You met her, she is a Seraphim that is," Jhaymes began but George shook his head.

"I know what a Seraphim is," George said thinking about all that Jhaymes had just said to him. "What did you mean by ingesting her tears?" He had already bathed with a sacred beast of ancient China, what next?!

"It would not make you like the Arcadian Royale, you would not have fighting magic, or any unless gifted to you by a mage of the order of magic you receive. But if the queen and King of the eastern fire dragons claim you and have you registered as a kit, you would be given the tears and your aging would cease." Jhaymes explained with a broad smile. "You would be immortal, such as we are." Jhaymes finished and looked into George's wide eyes.

"Immortal," George said his mind awash with strange, heady sensations.

"I never want to lose you, I love you," Jhaymes pressed a kiss to George's forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids and his lips.

"I... I love you," George said holding tight to Jhaymes for his world was now completely upside down. Could he really do that? He asked himself as he sank into the warmth of Jhaymes using it as a touchstone to reality. A reality he had ceased to believe in anymore. What was real, what was his dreams, and what was he supposed to do?

"Sweetheart, you're trembling. Are you chilled? We can..." Jhaymes rubbed his hands along George's arms appreciating the soft material of his clothes sliding over his smooth skin. He stared knowing that the skin underneath was pale, and fragrant and soft. Jhaymes slowed his hands turning the brisk warming into a caress.

"I'm alright," Jhaymes found that hard to believe with the shivering increasing "But, can you promise to love me forever? Can you tell me that I will not spend an undetermined amount of centuries regretting our..." George could not finish as tears overwhelmed him. "I am never the one to end a relationship Jhaymes, I never have, and yet I am constantly by myself."

"I won't leave you," Jhaymes vowed the surety in his words almost enough to quell the broken heart that George had harbored for so long. "Only death will part us. If the Dragon court registers you, I will surely stake my claim."

"You can not register me?" George asked confused.

"The detectives were registered by the Royale before they knew who Ryo's mother was, Alicia was registered as a personal request from Ryo directly to Zarro, then later she was changed at the behest of the Dragon King and Queen. Do you understand now?"Jhaymes said brushing his fingers through George's hair.

"Only royalty can add to the registry of Arcadia," George mused. "You are a knight, not of royal blood. Will they allow you to claim me?" George asked almost forgetting his earlier upset as Jhaymes hands slid down his back. He arched into the palms of Jhaymes large hands on his bottom. Jhaymes squeezed. "Jhaymes, luv, here?" George felt the nibbling at his neck his head moved over baring the skin even as he protested. "But..." He looked around and felt a shifting of the balmy night breeze lifting the leaves of the weeping willows. They swayed as if dancing and George gasped to realize that Jhaymes had already opened his jacket.

"This glade is private, a gift from the king, no one will disturb us." Jhaymes said tossing the garment aside his fingers busy at the hem of George's long shirt.

"Oh... OH," George gasped at the feel of warm fingers inside the waist band of his pants. His bottom seemed to fascinate Jhaymes and George was glad of it. "Wait," George stepped out of Jhaymes embrace.

"Yes?" Jhaymes looked down into George's eyes. He was so lost in their beauty he almost did not hear what he said.

"Are we fully prepared and completely alone?" George said not allowing Jhaymes to lift his shirt over his head.

"Of course," Jhaymes said with a smile. "I have the water soluble lubrication you prefer, and this is mine, no one will trespass." Jhaymes laughed. "You're shy, it's cute."

"Shut up," George lowered his head and Jhaymes lifted his arms. George's skin shone in the bright light of the full moon glowing overhead as Jhaymes tossed the shirt aside. George fingers were busy with the buttons of Jhaymes vest peeling the fabric back he ran his hands over the taut muscles. Jhaymes gasped as George pinched on his small, yet hardening nipples. Jhaymes groaned clenching his hands once again on George's bottom. George leaned in licking and sucking the sensitive peaks of Jhaymes pectorals. "Ah," George gasped as he was lifted from his feet. Jhaymes took several purposeful strides. The beads Heaven had put in George's hair made a small clicking sound as he was set gently on the bed. George surrendered his pants to Jhaymes tugging lifting his hips to accommodate the undressing.

Feeling the night air on his skin was tantalizing and George leaned back on the bed allowing Jhaymes free reign with his body. Jhaymes licked down George's chest and spent time kissing circles around his navel before his tongue dived in. George spread his legs so that Jhaymes could nestle fully between them. His legs were lifted and placed over Jhaymes broad shoulders. "I love doing this," Jhaymes said sucking George in deep. George had been quite amazed to discover that Jhaymes did not possess a gag reflex. His hot mouth gulped George in while his tongue tormented him.

"Oh, I love when you do that," George purred shifting his body until he was facing Jhaymes glistening erection.

"No, no," Jhaymes tried to move away from George's mouth. "Too much, the taste of you and the feel on my... I can't take it." Jhaymes tried again to separate himself from George's searching mouth.

"It's alright," George chuckled. "You're a Phoenix right?" Jhaymes looked down confused at George's words. "You shall rise again. Haven't you already proven your stamina to me?" George recalled their first time together with a smile. He had been begging Jhaymes to let him bathe and he had loved every minute of it. Jhaymes held still a low groan leaving him at George's careful handling and finally, the warm, wet encasement. Jhaymes reminded himself to please George his mouth going back in for the full immersion of every one of his senses that all came alive in the form of George.

The blowing wind shifted the curtains and George was reminded that their bed was under a blanket of sparkling stars. He knew it was coming. Jhaymes body was taut with the need to expel his pleasure. George squeezed and Jhaymes gasped as he could not. "What was that?" Jhaymes said his urge calmed and George continued his nuzzling and licking.

"You were so worried about it," George said then sucked Jhaymes in deep. Jhaymes gasped sinking onto George again. He sucked, he licked, he devoured. George writhed at the onslaught. "Jhaymes..." George panted trying to warn him. "There, right...Ah." George gave Jhaymes what he had worked so hard for, his own mouth clamping down on Jhaymes and sucking him to completion. Jhaymes gasped pulling George into his arms he lay down on the bed beside him.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked. George furrowed his brow. "I mean, cold."

"Umn," George shook his head wrapping his arms around Jhaymes waist. "Make love to me." George shivered slightly at the feel of Jhaymes hands traveling his back to again roam his backside. "you really like my bottom don't you?"

"George," Jhaymes took a deep breath. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you. I don't know if you have noticed before now," George grew worried at the sincere tone. Jhaymes lifted George's hand and kissed it. "But I think now is a good time to tell you. I'm gay." George narrowed his eyes as Jhaymes continued. "Your bottom is more beautiful than most and it just sends thrills through my..." Before Jhaymes could say more, George punched him lightly in the arm. "What?" Jhaymes laughed when he saw George smiling at him. "You are beautiful, I love to see you smile." George opened his mouth to speak and found his lips in a gentle crush with Jhaymes' lips. He felt Jhaymes lean over him and search in the pockets of his discarded pants.

"The water soluble lubrication that I prefer," George chuckled placing a kiss on Jhaymes shoulder. "Here, let's try this," George moved away from Jhaymes and got onto his knees. "Hand me those pillows." George reached and had to repeat the request as Jhaymes simply stared at him. George took the pillows from Jhaymes and braced himself.

"Wow," Jhaymes said appreciating the view of George bent over. He crawled over behind George his hands cupping him fingers splayed wide. He squeezed, he kneaded, he leaned in and kissed. Licked, sucked, leaving mouth shaped bruises on the fleshy globes. George had a smile on his face as Jhaymes paid homage to his behind. Jhaymes gently pulled the cheeks apart his tongue diving in and stabbing into the moist heat within. George cried out cautious of the wind carrying their lovemaking to anyone who could be listening. Jhaymes shoved his face in and George forgot anything but the feelings of Jhaymes mouth working overtime on his body.

Jhaymes wet his fingers with the sweet smelling lubrication and began to probe for entry which was gladly offered. George arched his back opening his body to Jhaymes. "Yes..." George gripped the sheets his head turning on the pillow it rested upon. "Jhaymes... yes," His body died a thousand deaths and yet lived to dance to the tune of Jhaymes making.

"Are you..." Jhaymes could not finish the question, he had three fingers in and George was thrusting back on his hand. "Ready," Jhaymes said getting to his knees behind George. He lined up to the slick bud careful to be gentle as he pushed just the head in then slid all the way inside groaning at the tight encasement.

"Jhaymes," George whimpered as the heat of Jhaymes body invaded his own. "Ooh," George closed his eyes sinking down on the bed spreading his legs wide. No more words were available for use in Jhaymes' mind. He placed his hands on George's hips and started to push in, he sighed, then rested appreciating the deep embrace of the hot sheath then he pulled nearly out plunging in again amazed at the sight of his member disappearing into George's body. George met each thrust with a wild passion that rocked the bed. Then he began to counter thrust and Jhaymes doubted his survival as his body and mind became centered on the possession of his love. He leaned over George's back placing kisses on his shoulder blades, his back, the back of his neck.

George pushed back leaning into Jhaymes' arms he turned his head and molded their lips together. Jhaymes held him tight his body still pushing in, driving their lovemaking with a deep well of emotion he almost feared. He could not lose this. This man, his Sweetheart, George, meant to much to him he feared he would immolate himself and refuse to come back. "I love you," Jhaymes wondered if there was another way that he could say it. Those words seemed so simple they did not say enough. "Sweetheart, my love, my Georgie," Jhaymes cried out his voice ringing and mixing with the passionate vertigo of George's own dulcet joy.

George collapsed into the bed. He turned to face Jhaymes who lay beside him just as shattered and sated. George closed his eyes secure in the embrace of Jhaymes. He leaned back in the bed closing his eyes. The song of the night wind blowing through the leaves of the swaying weeping willows sang them to sleep.

Bon

I have returned to my my native land, Nice, France and will be out for a bit, (Jet Lag you know) this was my farewell. I will return refreshed and emailing Chi my new scenes.

Au Revoir for now

The French One


	44. Venom Conclusion

Pre-Chapter notes: I have introduced a few figures in this chapter. They are in fact being used as 'celebrity characters'. The Characters are Boy George's Mum and Dad and younger sister. Please no flaming and no dropping the series because of the real name clause, they are celebrities in their own rights as they are written about and featured in several interviews as well as George's Autobiography. Thank you and enjoy your chapter.

Chi

**Powdered Sugre 44**

**Venom 3-conclude**

**(Realizations)**

Sunlight, George blinked his eyes open and wished he had thought to close his curtains as it brightened the room. He pulled the covers over his head smiling at the warm, solid body next to him on the bed. "Luv," George tickled his fingers along Jhaymes sides. "Mind closing those curtains, I would love to sleep in a few more minutes."

"Can't turn off the sun sweetheart," Jhaymes chuckled. George gasped as last night came back to him. He sat up in bed looking at the lovely glade that the gazebo stood in. "I have a robe and parasol for you. I would hate for your skin to burn."

"You think of everything, don't you?" George smiled as Jhaymes left the bed unabashedly nude to fetch the items. George leaned back on his elbow and appreciated the sight of the tanned, lean muscle. It rippled in the dappled light that filtered through the lattice work ceiling of the gazebo. Jhaymes hair fell around his shoulders in a sleep rumpled mess. He was beautiful. George smiled and Jhaymes turned around. He felt his heart gladden at the sight of his angel laying upon the bed.

"Only of you, my heart," Jhaymes helped George from the bed quick to wrap him in the large white robe with gardenias stitched in thin green thread that shimmered. "I only think of you." George was still smiling as Jhaymes opened the parasol and held it over him. "Let's get back to the palace so that you can bathe, your parents are coming today. I am most anxious to meet them," George felt a shiver of nerves run along his spine at the thought of his parents being faced with the Arcadians. How would they fare? He wondered then lost all thoughts as he watched several large, colorful birds fly in a graceful arc towards the palace. Three unicorns ran across the plains their shining coats gleaming in the early morning sun. This truly was a magical world he had been sucked into.

Break

Bikky tossed a few baskets as his friends from the basketball team came over. "'Eh, MaClean," Ryan said laughing as he took the ball and tossed it through the hoop. "Alone today, where's that blond that's usually attached to you?"

"She's home packing," Bikky grumbled taking his ball back he threw with enough force that Ryan and the other boys feared that he would break the back board. "Taking her up to her dorm tomorrow."

"You're going with," Another boy, Billy, said astounded.

"Yeah, my dad's are letting me go. Taking Rain and Kenneth too." Bikky said looking off to where Rain sat on his cell. Though Julie was still not seeing him, she did call and answer when he called. It was a step. He knew that Ryo and Dee would uncover what was going on, but now they had these difficult cases. It seemed like the file of folders they brought home doubled in number every night. They were lucky to see them after breakfast, let alone for dinner. It was usually bed time, or way after that they would even come in. Some times Bikky fought back the urge to tell Ryo to go back to bed, that he would get breakfast. Seeing Ryo so tired was worrisome. Even more worrisome was that Dee was not complaining about not getting into Ryo's pants. Lyo was spending more and more time at the pet shop, so was Lord D while JJ too was run ragged. "Rain," Bikky called waving his brother over. Can't be out too much longer, you know you have that interview to do.

"We should all hang out before school gets back in," Ryan said with a grin. "I have a new job and I am making some money, so you won't have to cover for me anymore."

"Ha, won't that be nice?" Bikky joked then wandered off to their waiting chaperon. He sighed realizing that it was not one of their parents, but a selected guard from Arcadia. He frowned as he noted that the guy was ranked as a basilisk, His dark sunglasses giving his race away, not a salamander like they usually got. Were they in some kind of danger that they were watched by a higher rank, or were all the salamanders busy? Either way, it did not bode well for their family and Arcadia.

Break

Jhaymes fussed with his hair straitening the fluffy mess for what seemed the thousandth time as he stood next to George in the crowded airport. His jacket was fixed again and George laughed softly. "You look wonderful," George took his hand. "Now be still, I think that's their plane." George refreshed his lip stick and turned beaming a smile as the corridor was filled with streams of people off the Trans-Atlantic flight. "Oh," George waved his arm shaking his entire body. A young beauty with dark hair bounced into his arms. "Siobhan, Mum, Dad," George held his sister then embraced his parents.

"Hello darling," Dinah kissed George's cheek.

"Hello son," George nodded at his father.

"Mum, Dad, Siobhan, this is Jhaymes," Jhaymes bowed formally then kissed George's mother's hand.

"I am glad to know you, uh your son is... I mean," Jhaymes shut his mouth.

"Oh wow Georgie," Siobhan said her eyes wide as she looked up at Jhaymes. "He's more of a hunk in person. I saw him on telly doing that challenge, but wow." George laughed nodding his head as Jhaymes turned red under their mutual ogling.

"You all must be exhausted," Jhaymes said regaining his composure. "We can take you to your hotel, or if you would like to have some lunch you are more than welcome to name a place, any place and... Oh, wait, things have changed, cause," Jhaymes smiled at George with such love in his gaze that his mother sighed. "You are not staying at a hotel."

"We're not?" Dinah asked as Jhaymes hefted their bags into his arms causing Siobhan to widen her eyes at his strength and muscle tone that she could see when his jacket shifted.

"The King and Queen of the eastern fire dragons have arranged with his majesty Zarro the high king for you to be inside the consulate." Jhaymes explained.

"Oh, really?" Jerry, George's dad, said following his family out to the waiting car, Jhaymes gasped to see their salamander guard replaced by a dragon his crisp black uniform seeming to sparkle in places from his silver badges of rank. Jhaymes recognized him as one of Ryo's cousins.

"Sir Hiten," Jhaymes bowed to the duke of the onyx realm also ruled over by the Obsidian palace. "Is there a problem?"

"You are to escort the guests to the palace and stay there," Sir Hiten said with an odd formality that worried Jhaymes. "Arcadia is closing ranks and pulling out, with the consulate what it is, it is vulnerable to outside influence."

"Understood," Jhaymes placed the bags into the trunk keeping the family away so that he could speak. "I need you to be honest with me. How big is this?"

"The beast has humans as well as demons in his employ." Hiten explained. "They could be anywhere, and anyone. We are all in danger. People you have known for years could be suspect. The O'Dowds are cleared because of their association with George... The bastard has started using children." Hiten looked around then forced a smile as he turned to greet the family. "There are refreshments prepared at the palace." Hiten nodded to his charges and held the door open for them. As they entered the car he gave Jhaymes a long look then signaled the driver to pull off. George gasped as Jhaymes asked Hiten a question in Arcadian. The language was no less beautiful than when Jhaymes had spoken it to him and yet it did not effect him as it had before.

"What started this high security detail?" Jhaymes asked he smiled then reached over for George's hand. George sighed as Jhaymes gently ran his fingers over the back of his hand.

"An attempt..." Hiten said replying in the ancient language of Arcadia. "Someone tried to kill Soofu D." Jhaymes gasped and his fingers clenched on George.

"Is he alright?" Jhaymes said in English.

"Unharmed, but displeased with the King's precautions." Jhaymes smiled at Hiten's words. "Please be unalarmed, things at the consulate are not what they seem."

"Allow them to rest before you decide to explain everything," George said with a soft sigh. "Please, sir."

"Hiten, we're almost related." Hiten winked at George then looked out the window at the passing scenery of people going about their lives. "It always amazes me just how much they don't know."

Break

Rain sat in his dressing room and dragged a brush through his hair while George sat in the mirror smoothing his foundation before he began the task of applying his eye make-up and lipstick. When they said that there was an interview with Lindsey Fennel he had thought that they would go to the studio not have her cloistered into the consulate. His family was still asleep in a room that he knew to be palatial swathed in unicorn blankets and pillows. When George had grown worried he had been told that they would awaken refreshed and unharmed. "You shouldn't be so upset," George gasped as Bikky sat down and grinned at his brother. "Alera is waking them now."

George sighed in relief as he heard the sound of the door opening. His sister strolled in smiling brightly looking freshly showered and happy. "Georgie, this place is amazing, it is not like a corporate building at all." She thought of the jeweled paneling that had run along the length of the marble hallways.

"There is nothing like Arcadia on earth," Rain said with a smile as he sat his brush down. "You're his sister?"

"Yes, Siobhan O'Dowd pleased to meet you Rain," Siobhan said with sigh. "I was a fan long before you ever invited this bloke up."

"Oi, I like that," George said dusting his sister's nose with a powder puff. Siobhan laughed then took his vacated seat.

"Just so you know," Siobhan said twirling in the seat. "Mum and Dad are aware now that your Jhaymes has not taken intimate liberties with you with impunity. He has very honorable intentions and loves you completely."

George sat the brush down that he had been prepared to use."He didn't!" George gasped his sister's laughter confirming his horrified thoughts.

"He did, bowed like a knight of old and then shook dad's hand, it was amazing." Siobhan gushed. "He even apologized for those said liberties that he has taken with you," Siobhan laughed remarking to herself that although Jhaymes had apologized, he had not said that he would not do it again.

"Oh... he didn't," George said again and sat down. Rain got to his feet and began to fix George's hair as George had simply sat the brush on the vanity.

"Feather Head," Bikky remarked using one of Laton's favorite names for the warrior that had allowed his heart to overrule his head. "What's the big deal?" Bikky said munching on Rain's left over bag of chips. "Didn't they already know you were dating him?"

"Well, yes, but he did not have to go and explain the intimacy levels of our relationship." George said his cheeks indeed red. "Mum and Dad blush at carry on films, they don't need to hear that their son..." George grew quiet and looked at his sister.

"It's not all that bad," Rain laughed he looked up as Brian entered the room to let him know that there was five minutes until they were supposed to go on. He sighed, he had hoped that Ryo and Dee would make it back in time.

Break

Ryo slammed the car door as he and Dee left the car. Dee tossed the keys to the waiting doorman. Running as fast as they could they crashed down the lush halls of the consulate. They had told Rain they would make it, that he would not have to do an interview without the support of his family and damn it this would not be the first time they lied to the boy, even if Dee had been shot. Rain looked up as the door crashed open to his dressing room his smile bright as he saw them. The smile diminished when he saw the bandages on Dee's arm. "I'm alright," Dee said before Rain could ask.

"You've been shot," Bikky accused. "That is not alright."

"Better my arm than Ryo's back," Dee said using his good arm to tug Bikky into an embrace. "With those choices, which do you think I took?" Bikky nodded as Rain calmed checking Ryo over to make sure that he was alright. "Besides, it's just a flesh wound, the bullet grazed me, didn't even go in."

"Shot is shot, no matter how you look at it," George frowned. "What have you two been up to?"

"Criminal chasing in back alleys, the usual," Ryo quipped then he aimed a smile at Siobhan. "Your family is here, how nice."

"How'd you know I was his sister?" Siobhan got to her feet to shake Ryo's then Dee's hand.

"Familial resemblance," Ryo said backing away afraid to say their scents were similar, she wouldn't understand.

"Oh, Georgie," Siobhan said as she adjusted the large gold foil bow in his hair. "I know you love bright colors, but that pin clashes."

"What?" George looked in the mirror and saw Ponchi clinging to his hair. "When did you..." George gently extricated the little fairy from his tresses and held her by the back of her dress with his forefinger and thumb. "Butterfly, now," George whispered as Brian gave the call for them to get on camera. "Siobhan, please take care of her," George handed his pet to his sister. "Be gentle, her wings are very delicate." Ponchi squeaked in indignation as George hurried off.

"Mum," Siobhan complained when her parents joined her backstage. "George put a bug in my hand."

"Darlin, you're too old to be playin' such pranks on your sister," Dinah scolded.

"It's just a butterfly," Rain said heading after George.

Break

"What we need is a great big melting pot...big enough, big enough, big enough to take the world and..." Rain looked over at George as he sang the opening number and smiled as George pointed to Kenneth. He inhaled and sang his part inherited from the fabulous singer that used to tour with George's band. Rain sighed wishing his voice was as mature as Kenneth's, but then again he had inherited his father's talents. Daphnus was a sensational singer and Rain tried hard to emulate him. Lately he had been shadowing George, but they were both idols to him. As the song ended Rain, Kenneth and George headed over to speak with Ms. Fennel.

"Wow, guys that was fantastic," Lindsey gushed watching as the rest of the group headed off. Rain's eyes trailed them and he saw his parents standing off to the side. They spoke quietly with Daphnus and Nestoir before the two high princes' left. He wondered what was going on as he watched Ryo stand in front of Dee as if shielding him. Rain felt the wind shift and the message warmed his blood. -Stay normal, no change, Arcadia closed but accessible to those with the key. The blood is the key. I will be with you when needed.- Rain shook his head to clear it as the last of the message left him. "Rain, do you think that you would like for Boy George to stay with the band as a permanent member even though he is not of royal or noble blood?" Lindsey waited obviously having repeated the question.

"Oh, yeah," Rain nodded he looked over at Bikky. He sighed, he and George had been taken by an incubus where was Wyld Wynd then? He would rather trust in those with tangible bodies to rescue him if he were ever caught again. "The only reason I am royal is because Ryo and Dee adopted me."

"Now we have available the first video release from your friends and family album due out this thanksgiving," Lindsey said nodding to the camera crew to focus on each of the young men sitting. Kenneth sat in his long black pants and long sleeve shirt while Rain was covered in voluminous green layers on top and white pants that were much too large for him. George was bright in yellow and white stripes that hung off his frame under a green vest that seemed to swallow his body. "You are pop stars in every sense of the word, but why only the three of you today, where are the rest of the band? They were just here a moment ago."

"They are tripping the light fantastic," Kenneth said with a chuckle despite the flutter of nerves in his heart as he thought of his dad out looking for demons in human guise.

"Why don't we take a look," Lindsey said. She sighed every one who had ever interviewed the Arcadians in any way said that they were odd. Shaking her head she watched as the video was played. Her eyes grew steadily rounder as the song came to a close she gulped then looked at Rain. "That was... Darker than anything we have seen from you so far."

"Yeah, there was only the one light outside and one strapped to the camera." Rain nodded correctly misinterpreting her words. As the interview went on George did his best to keep Lindsey laughing and not focused on the boys much to their appreciation.

Break

Dae got up from the bed and pulled robe about his body. He looked back at Madame Scorpion and smiled as the head of the deadliest group of assassins sat up still trembling. "You were right," Dae said heading to the cabinet to make himself a drink. "Those are fun, glad you had the surgery." Madame Scorpion worked hard to contain the bile that clamored in his throat. As soon as Dae was gone Hamanosuke rushed to the bed with a bucket that he gratefully used.

"You'll probably hate me for being glad it was you and not me this time," Hamanosuke said offering a cup of cold water.

"He's an animal," Madame Scorpion sobbed.

"No," Hamanosuke shook his head. "He's much worse."

Dae smirked as he headed down to the basement of his large complex. He saw the large cauldrons boiling consistently as he had requested. " Darla," He called out searching through the mist. "I think it is time." Skeins of slate gray hair fell around a face that was incongruous in its youth and beauty. A slim figure graced with nubile curves swathed in black and gray shuffled forward moving with the gait of the aged the woman appeared before her master. Dae had granted her youth, but it was only on the surface, her body had continued to age these past hundred years and she was bound to him in service despite her hatred of his betrayal. "Increase the love spell until he can not think of anything but possessing his desire."

"But sir," Darla lowered her lashes. "The spell at full capacity is dangerous, the one under it's thrall is likely to murder the one desired and then end his own life in despair."

"Your point?" Dae said looking at the old CD he had purchased with a picture of a pretty youth on the cover. "It will give new meaning to the words 'Do you really want to hurt me' now won't it?" Darla picked up the red bottle that was carefully plugged after every use. Whereas before she would add a drop or two at a time, under Dae's guidance, she tipped in the entire bottle. Dae smiled wide as she stirred the boiling mixture and whispered the incantation of obsession. "One more thing Darla," Dae said turning to face her. Darla looked up and received a heavy blow to her face that knocked her to the floor where she cowered afraid to even bring up her hand to wipe the blood flowing from her mouth. "Never question me again." Darla waited until Dae was upstairs again before she crawled to her feet. Her eye was already swelling shut, but she could see well enough. Well enough to add the fresh drops of morning dew to a cauldron burning in secret under the veil of her dream potion that he would be using shortly.

'Just you wait,' Darla thought not daring to give voice to her feelings sure Dae would hear them some how. 'Just you wait.'

Break

"Hey," Bikky sat on the small twin sized bed and sighed. Carol sniffled sitting beside him she held his hand. "This place is not so bad you know. Julie said her cousin went here."

"I know, but... Sunnydale is so far." Carol looked where her bags sat next her bed. Kenneth entered the room carrying several large boxes followed by Rain with boxes and Aunt Maxine.

"It's not that far, we can visit each other on school breaks." Bikky assured her. They all looked up when the door opened and a young woman entered with a folder. She had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was slim and wore a bright yellow dress and sandals.

"Hi, I'm Lorri," She held out her hand. "I'm your room mate, you must be Carol."

"Hi, yes I am Carol, nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Bikky, his brother Rain and our friend Kenneth, and that is my Aunt Maxine." Carol introduced watching as Lorri's eye's widened as she looked at Rain and Kenneth.

"Oh wow!" Lorri exclaimed. "Wait til the others hear about this!" Before Carol or Bikky could call her back Lorri ran from the room They could hear her yelling the news down the halls and knocking on doors. Carol looked at the folder that Lorri had dropped in her excitement.

"Orientation, I guess we better go," Bikky said hugging Carol tight. He felt her tremble and knew more tears were coming. "Come on now," Bikky wiped her tears glad when Aunt Maxine looked away giving them a moment of privacy. Bikky kissed her and Carol sighed into his arms. "Go be brilliant." Bikky said when he stepped away. Kenneth gasped as he opened the door to find their guards swamped by eager fans all holding pens and notebooks. Rain and Kenneth both sighed as they began to sign while edging their way to the exit.

Break

Ryo sighed as he looked at the corpse that had been dumped in the alley behind the pet shop. This was where they were yesterday when a barrage of bullets had come their way. "This guy looks familiar," Ryo said mentally attempting to place the face staring ahead with sightless eyes. The flesh was cold and stiff the mouth open in the last visage of horror as death was realized.

"This is the only one that was not drained. The others look like their souls were sucked right out of them," Leon said coming behind Ryo from where he had been investigating the piles of bodies laying around the alley.

"Dae," Dee nodded surveying the mess. "What the hell is he up to?"

"Aside from trying to kill Sofu," Leon shook his head. "I am glad Zarro called all the D family to Arcadia until further notice."

"But he is going to have a cow and three horses when he finds out that Sofu has been walking around out here."

"For dinner you mean," Leon grinned thinking of the large cat's appetite.

"What?" Ryo frowned.

"A cow and three horses," Leon snickered. "But Sofu is hoping to draw the assassins out and away from his family."

"Willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good huh?" Dee mused shaking his head. "Come on," Dee nodded to the coroners office as they waited for their chance to clean up the mess in the alley. "I wonder why this guy was not drained."

"I see it," Ryo got to his feet where he had knealt near the body of the one man simply murdered. "He was undercover, looks like FBI."

"So Dae would have killed him just like the rest even if he was one of the good guys...Especially if he was one of the good guys." Dee looked confused at the badge Ryo was tagging as evidence understanding now why the man had looked familiar.

"Looks like he was really good," Ryo held the crucifix the man had around his neck. "Dae could not take this one."

"Good show Hollister," Dee said as the bag was zippered over his face. "Rest in peace."

Break

Jon opened his eyes his body wet with perspiration. It had been so vivid, so hot, the dream. Pale limbs entwined with his own. Tight enclosure soft cries of pleasure... "George," Jon whispered then closed his mouth and got out of bed careful not to move his wife too much.

Despite his precautions she awakened and looked at him. "Jon, where are you going?" She asked as he put his shoes on.

"LA," Jon said reaching for his wallet.

"Why?" She asked sitting up in bed watching in alarm as her husband tossed clothes in a bag. "Jon?" She called his name. "Jon," She tried again staring as he left the room.

Break

"Oh, hey," Marilyn paused when he was hailed coming out of the high priced boutique. He had told the sales clerk to charge all things to George's credit card which he had lifted from him the last time they were together. "You're Marilyn right?" Marilyn nodded to the suit clad gentlemen who looked expensive and smelled like his next meal ticket. "I loved your song Calling your name and You don't love me was stuck in my head for weeks, not that I minded." Marilyn grinned and halted his walk to smile at the man. "My name is Daemian Luce," Dae smiled and shook the hand offered to him. "Let me buy you lunch and you can tell me everything about yourself."

Ha, Marilyn thought as he headed off with the suave gentleman. George was not the only one who could snag a hottie. They sat for at least an hour, Marilyn quite forgot that he was supposed to record some background vocals for George today. "So, what are you doing in town?" Marilyn asked batting his lashes.

"We are starting a little venture," Dae smiled and trailed his finger over the back of Marilyn's hand. "I hear you have those Royal Arcadians eating out of the palm of your hand."

"You could say that," Marilyn smiled.

"Well, my organization has been trying to arrange a meeting with them, perhaps you would be so kind as to bring a present to them for me?" Dae reached into his pocket for a shiny black ball. "It's a rare opal," Dae said showing Marilyn the black orb. "Pretty isn't it? Make sure you give it to High Prince Daphnus right in the middle of rehearsal. When he is surrounded by everyone," Dae's voice softened and he ran a hand through the lush blond locks that fell around his face. "You will do that for me, won't you?" Dae's voice seemed to trickle inside of Marilyn's head. His eyes glowed and Marilyn stared transfixed. The lights in the diner dimmed leaving the only light from a single window to shine upon the surface of the orb. "I made this for them, it will help them sleep, it will show them the truth in their hearts. Funny thing about humans, their hearts carry the most diseased, depraved thoughts you could ever imagine, and they call me the demon."

"What?" Marilyn blinked and looked up. He was alone at his table the orb clutched in his hands. He blinked several times before he got up from the table. "Damn, I'm late, better catch a cab."

Break

Dinah and Jerry sat at the table with their children and the King and Queen of the Eastern Fire Dragons. "So," Dinah asked after a few moments of sipping tea. "Why are you called the Eastern Fire Dragons?"

"Well we have to be perfectly honest with you," Laton said and George gulped as Torcha stroked his hair. "It's because we are."

"You are what?" Jerry asked worried as his son seemed to garner the strangest attention. "So the high king of Arcadia sits on the lion throne. What is he? A lion?"

"Well he does not sit on the Lion Throne, he keeps it." Torcha explained. "Yes, he is a lion, the great white lion, Zarro, ruler of these realms. Please try to understand," Torcha reached out a hand for Siobhan when the young woman stared wide eyed at her.

"Understand what?" Siobhan asked. "That you're all mad?"

"Why is madness always the first accusation?" Laton asked his manner that of the severely offended.

"Darling, you said that you would be nice," Torcha scolded her husband. "I know you know the legends," Torcha spoke to Dinah. "I can see it in your eyes and smell it in your blood, his blood." Torcha pointed at George. "It comes from you and you know it." Dinah squirmed under the steady gaze of the queen whose eyes had lost their human guise. "Surely you've noted a certain fey-ness in all of your children, none so much than George." Torcha said to Jerry who looked askance at his wife. "George even has the tell-tale eyes."

"What are you talking about?" George asked looking askance at Torcha then Laton. "So that's it?" He said looking away. "It's not anything about me in particular that you love and want to adopt. It's my blood. The scent of my blood." Torcha was quick to reach for George's hand when it seemed he was on the verge of tears. All this time they had made him feel special and accepted. He thought they cared for him, now he understood that it was all because of something ancient that they could smell in his blood. "Is that why Jhaymes loves me? Is it because of the smell, my... scent?"

"On, Dumpling, no," Torcha patted his hand and sighed when he seemed to tense under her ministrations Laton spoke up.

"You know what Kit," Laton said his voice kinder than any had heard from him in centuries. "Sofu D has the best smelling blood, full of old memories and still possessing the scent of the light. I could sit for hours, days, years and just sniff him. But I can't stand him." Laton shook his head laughing. "If I knew I wouldn't get yelled at, I'd probably eat him. Yes, your blood has the stuff of legends coursing through it, but you are special, you are a nice person. When you are bad, you do it magnificently, and when you are good, dear God, you are great."

"You really mean to eat someone?" Siobhan asked looking at the tall Asian man sitting so calm across from her. "Mum, what's in our blood?"

"It is an old tale, passed down from mother to daughter." Dinah explained her eyes sad. "I never told you because I wanted you to live for the future, not the past."

"We can never forget our past," Torcha shook her head. "If we do, we are doomed to repeat it."

"It all seemed so odd to me," Dinah sipped her tea. "Druid Magus Priestesses. Dragons, and wyrms, darkhum... I could not understand it then and I can not understand it now."

"What is there to not understand?" Laton smiled at her. "Take your time and tell your children their heritage."

"Okay," Dinah sighed then sipped again for fortification. This tea was delicious, she would have to remember to ask for the recipe."From mother to daughter the tale was told of an ancient priestess that imbibed dragons blood. There was a time of great darkness where men were consumed by greed and madness. A black cloud choked the land killing all who were unfortunate enough to come across it. The Wyrms churned the Irish sea off the coast of Wales long before the March Lords took over. What the priestess conjured that long ago day was a male child of dragon blood. In a line of female priestesses, there had never been a male child born. But he was, sharing a womb with a girl child. Cerridwen and Mychael they were. And the time came for Cerridwen to fulfill her destiny, to unlock the weir gate that had trapped the Pyrf, or wryms, the dragon larvae. She did it, and later it was Mychael that called the dragons in, Ddrie Glas and Ddrie Goch, the red and green mates. He set them to their task of devouring the darkness. But that is not where the tale ends. He was wed to a child born of starlight, a liosofar warrior, A light elf. It is from her that we have the dark hair. But it is Mychael and Cerridwen that we get our eyes. We are descendants of Mychael and Llynnya." Dinah finished her tale and looked at Torcha and Laton. "You mean to tell me that all the tales my grandmother used to tell were true?"

"You already know the answer." Torcha said, not unkindly.

"Red and Green, a pair, are they related to you?" George asked recalling the true forms of Laton and Torcha.

"In a sense, all dragons are related. King Ghidora, Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas, the Honlon and many others." Torcha explained. "The coloring is purely coincidental in this case."

Ponchi flew into George's hair clinging to the tresses her feelers rubbing along his cheeks. "It's alright Ponchi, You can shift from butterfly." Ponchi made a tinkling sound and rubbed George's cheek. "Yes, I'm sure." George held out his hand and Ponchi landed. As she shifted Siobhan stared in awe her eyes going rounder and wider as the butterfly shifted to a tiny human shape with blue wings the size of her tiny frame. Siobhan fell over where she sat in a faint. Ponchi bounced in George's hand before she flew over to Siobhan and landed inches from her nose. Ponchi pointed and bounced. "She's alright, she just fainted." George said. Jerry lifted his daughters hand and lightly tapped her cheeks.

Siobhan gasped as she sat up blinking rapidly. "That's...T...Thats a fairy."

"Yes she is a pet, a gift from Count D, or rather, she chose to go to George, Count D just made the contract."Torcha said smiling and Siobhan gulped at the long incisors the queen had. "So sorry, I do not particularly care for my human form.

"What contract?" George asked. "I never signed anything."

"You didn't have to, she bound herself to you, so it was her who signed." Torcha looked at the little fairy. "She saw you with Jhaymes and fell in love." Ponchi nodded her head her entire body rocking with the motion. She flew over to George and rubbed her face along his cheek.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Jerry asked keeping his daughter in his arms in case she decided to faint again.

"Because we want to formally adopt George and we need your permission to register him in the annals of Arcadia." Torcha said smiling hoping to put the humans at ease. "He will still be your son, nothing can change the rights of blood, but he will be ours as well. A resident of Arcadia with all that entails."

"What does it entail?" Jerry asked his eyes focused and shrewd.

"For one thing, immortality, such as we can claim it. He will not age or sicken, he will be able to call upon Arcadia and make an exit at will. And if necessary, he can call them in." Laton explained giving George a wink.

"Them?" Dinah asked her voice growing small. "You mean, Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas?"

Torcha nodded then she looked at George. "It would also give you the right to wed. A female detective gave up her humanity in order to wed a Gryphon warrior, Zarro registered her at the behest of Jash, she is now a gryphon. Lady Alicia, a duchess in our court was once human, then she became a mermaid. She gave up that form for Dragon in order to bear a child for Ryo. As Royalty, we are able to add to the registry."

"You never said anything about not being human anymore," George shook his head. "I won't be human?"

"You misunderstand," Laton laughed. "You will be human, just as Dee and Leon and JJ are human."

"We have said a lot to you all, perhaps now would be a good time to rest and think it over." Torcha got to her feet. "We do not expect an answer right away. Please enjoy your stay, oh and Dumpling, you might want to explain a few things about Arcadia to your family."

"Arcadia?" Dinah asked.

"Yes mum," George sighed. "We are not actually in Los Angeles anymore." Laton and Torcha left George to the task of making his family understand the incomprehensible world of magic he had brought them to.

Break

Ryo did not know if he wanted to laugh, cry, or punch the chief of police. He sat next to Dee and Leon with JJ and Jill not far away fuming. "You boys and girl, should realize why I am doing this." The chief blustered chewing his cigar which hung moist from his fat lip. The well chewed on cigar bobbed as he continued to speak. "It is clear that these cases all involve you in some way and so I have no choice but to hand it over to other officers. You are too close involved."

"If you take us off this case more people will be killed, maybe our own," Leon ground out punching the armrest of his chair.

"Tell me, are you close to solving them?" The chief asked. "Or is it that they are all interconnected and you can't make heads or tails of all the clues because you are too busy finding the ways they are related to your own pasts? You are all lost in your own hells, get clear and rethink the situation. The commissioner agrees so don't try going to him to get this reversed, you're dismissed, now get the hell out of my office.

"We are close dammit!" Dee yelled. "The next body we find is on you." Dee slammed the door in their wake. The Chief sat down at his desk breathing a sigh of relief. He had done it, now if only he felt confident that he had done the right thing. Giving up on his attempt to quit, the chief lit his cigar taking a grateful drag. His wife would just have to understand what he dealt with every day.

JJ shut the door to Agent Miaka's office. "You all should relax. I am the one who put the idea in the chief's head."

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Leon demanded.

"He's right, it doesn't make sense," Ryo said looking at Miaka whose ears had come out when JJ shut the door. They perked up pointing to the ceiling.

"You are hunting for the cause from the wrong side of the fence. Let the other officers find the human perpetrators, while you bring down the demon ringleader. Once he falls it will all work itself out." Miaka explained. "Look at it from a human perspective, you see that all these cases mirror or shadow your own worst experiences on the force. But look at it from an Arcadian perspective and you would recognize a smoke screen. He wants you lot busy so that he can do something rotten. He knows that Scorpio's children will never succeed in killing Sofu D and yet he is sending them to their deaths anyway. He has killed eight of them already, and Dae will send more until there are none left. These children are brainwashed and, well, death is not exactly what Sofu does to them. They are alive, just... he took the advice of the younger D and turns them into Scorpions that he later releases into the desert."

"Cagey little Asian bastard," Leon grumbled as he thought of Sofu D. "Zarro has gone through a lot of trouble to keep him safe and he is out there putting himself at risk just so that he can turn a bunch of kids into bugs."

"Better him out there than have them come to his family is his way of thinking." Miaka explained. "So take a few days off then come back when you are ready to think like an Arcadian. You are knights of the realm, warriors to be exact. Hold your shield high, you're going to need it." With those words, Miaka shrunk her ears and opened her office door. The group trooped out lost in thought.

Break

Lord D leaned back in the garden while his children scampered with Aoi and Lyo. Count D sat beside his father appreciating the even breathing of his infant son as he slept the afternoon away. It was always so nice, the feel of his little heart beating against his own. "Father, has there ever been a Kami who could not bear children? And... if so, was the condition permanent?"

"I am afraid I have never come across a case of such extreme internal injury before," Lord D answered after a long pause. "Please understand that Dae was attempting to abort your child. The act itself would have killed you had he succeeded. It was brutal, the ripping he did inside of you. I can try to, have tried at various points, to repair you, even father has tried." Count D nodded understanding the gravity of his wounds if even the great Soofu D could not heal him. "Child," Lord D took Count D's hand and noted the tremble to the hand underneath his own. "There is life within you. Your very blood sings with it." Lord D jabbed Count D's finger with his fork drawing blood. He held it over the grass and Count D stared in wonder as small red flowers bloomed where his blood had fallen. "Even more so," Lord D sealed the tiny wound then wiped his hand across his sons cheek. Taking the tears he ran his fingers over the grass and white flowers sprang to life their petals glistening as if with fairy dust.

"How did you...?" Count D stared in wonder at the white flowers. The Gattalatto he knew, but these were something different.

"I did not, you did. A Kami's tears are a thing of purity. These plants can later be harvested and used to counteract the darkest poison." Lord D explained. "I spent years doing research and experiments trying to learn what I was, what we are. The meaning of our existence and what purpose we could have to the world around us. Men were so cruel were we truly to protect them? From who? Themselves? It was all so confusing." Lord D dragged his hand through his hair. "You will understand the grand purpose there is to all things. In time of course, you are merely a child in the long span of time."

"You are not much older in the long span of time," Count D declared a smile lifting his wet cheeks and Lord D smiled in return allowing his son his moment. If only it would last. Lord D had tried on various occasions to lift the gloom that seemed to hang about D, but his son was stubborn in all things it seemed. Even depression. "Thank you ChiChiUe, for all you do, for all you have done, and for all that I know you will do." Lord D nodded his head he looked up smiling as JJ and Leon entered the garden obviously looking for them. Lord D's smile faded when he saw the frown on JJ's face.

"Darling, there you are," JJ tried to smile for Lord D. He reached out a hand and pulled Lord D to his feet. "Wow," JJ pressed his hand to the small bump underneath Lord D's elegant cheongsam.

"There is still some growing to do," Lord D informed his lover. "I have not even reached the second accommodation yet."

"Oh," JJ moved away giving Leon some alone time with Count D. Leon had spotted the signs of his earlier tears and sat beside him on the grass.

"Yes, but it is coming soon." Lord D nodded he smiled as Kibo and Shinrai spotted their father and ran to greet him as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"Da Da,"

"Da, Da," They both called out and JJ crouched down spreading his arms wide to embrace both children. Aoi looked up to see Leon sitting with Count D and Kurayami. She dashed to their side dragging Lyo with her. Lord D stood. "Da, Papa take us stu..o." Kibo bounced around. "Come too...too...you come." Kibo hopped away tugging JJ's fingers. Shinrai held his other hand and began to pull their father to the palace. "Rain sing." Shinrai announced with all the enthusiasm of a child who thought the world of their big pal.

"Alright, alright," JJ agreed following his children. "We'll go."

Count D was laughing as Aoi tugged Leon in much the same way. Count D got to his feet holding Lyo's hand as he followed along.

Break

There was such an easy sense of camaraderie in the studio. Rain sat on his cell talking while Bikky sketched Ryo sitting for him with Lyo in his lap. Small children sat in a corner with the beautiful Asians and two detective playing with a small silver ball. It all seemed like one big happy family. Rain closed his cell then went to pull Bikky's hair while Dee lifted him from his feet. Marilyn was confused, hadn't he been shot? There seemed to be no wound now at all. He felt out of place in the environment. Laughter and friendship, easy love given and shared, received and appreciated.

Marilyn sat back sighing. He had been late but thanks to George's credit card, he did not need to call anyone to pay the fare for the taxi. He had not realized that he had been so far away from the consulate. If he didn't know any better he'd say the building moved on a daily basis. Marilyn listened as George sat planning with Andromache, Mimi and Angel. Going over fabrics and ideas and laughing as Angel pulled swatches from his bag. "This will be my first Angel exclusive wedding gown. Maybe I should do an entire line of them."

"Oh you should, not just gowns but entire wedding lines. Brides maids and alternative." George laughed.

"Yes, of course," Angel nodded and pulled a white strip of sheer gauze. He placed it over George's hair attached it to the large foil bow, then arranged it like a veil. "If I do, you will have to be my model." Angel sat back admiring his handiwork. "Hows about a little kiss?" George laughed and pulled the veil over his face and blew a kiss at Angel. His eyes closed sweetly before he drew back laughing and removed the veil. George turned to find Jhaymes staring at him. At his side was his bejeweled shadow clinging to him. Even though Master Xi had shown up, Feng had been near Jhaymes every chance he could. Next to Jhaymes was Siobhan.

"I think my heart just stopped," Jhaymes sighed for his eyes had found George and remained on him as soon as they entered the large studio.

"Should I find Lord D?" Feng asked his brow creased as he clutched Jhaymes arms.

"Ha, no, you see when he smiled at me, it kick started back to normal." Jhaymes pried the fingers loose from his sleeve his eyes never leaving George as he walked forward.

"Whoa, watch it now," Andy giggled as Jhaymes nearly plowed her over. She held Aly to her as the little girl shrieked and giggled. "Whatever you have planned will have to wait. Daphnus just arrived, we will be recording three tracks today two of them with George." Siobhan laughed as Jhaymes seemed to come to heel at the high princesses words. The sound of the piano trilling could be heard as prince Angel flexed his fingers over the keys. "Not even time for a quickie."

"I do not understand," Feng said and Siobhan, who had blushed at the thought of Jhaymes and the clear intentions he had towards her older brother, laughed at his confusion.

"Jhaymes," George smiled and greeted his lover.

"Kiss and coo quickly people, we have a schedule," Daphnus checked his watch. "George, you're up in ten, give me a chance to tweak a few of these notes."

"Oh... Your highness," Marilyn hurried to Daphnus side. He tossed his long blond hair aside and smiled as he batted his lashes. "I had lunch with the most charming gentleman today and he said he has been trying to arrange an audience with you. He gave me a present for you," Marilyn smiled as the entire band and their visitors gathered around. "Here it's a rare opal, large too." Marilyn handed the black orb to Daphnus and stared in wonder as he cried out in pain and dropped the orb his fingers singed. The lights flickered leaving the room dim as smoke began to pour from the ball. Eyes filled and fits of coughing could be heard.

"I can't dispel it," Rain gasped out surprised to feel Ryo behind him lifting him away from the smoke. Ryo handed Rain to Dee so that he could look for Bikky and Lyo. Rain felt clean wind encircle him and saw that Prince Angel was swallowing the black orb into his clear one. Once inside the air misted and turned black, then gray then clear again. Prince Angel then destroyed the orb shattering it against the marble floor.

Marilyn had only a moment to wonder at the strange events as he was soon staring down the length of various weapons. Swords, daggers, guns and a gleaming silver whip that coiled at Tisiphone's boot clad feet. "Who sent you?!"Daphnus demanded his eyes red and watering. He wheezed and coughed his eyes glowing from within with gold and silver lights. "Answer me quickly or feel the wrath of Arcadian steel."

"I..." Marilyn gulped as the tip of Kenneth's sword was pressed to his throat and he heard the sound of several guns being cocked. George pulled the scarf down from his face where Jhaymes had placed it as soon as the dark cloud formed. Jhaymes held George in his arms and he looked around at Ryo, Dee, Leon and JJ. Count D coughed a little then gasped to see that his children, all the young ones in fact, were missing. He saw a glowing ball on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. Aoi had sucked them all into her orb and sealed it tight. Lord D gasped then felt the room give way underneath him. JJ was quick to catch him.

"Siobhan," George sat up searching for his sister to find that she too had been covered. A wall of flames emitted from Feng that blocked the wind so that not a wisp of it made it through. "Oh... thank God."

"Who sent you?" Nestoir demanded his voice hissing forth between two noticeably long incisors. "I'll make it quick." Marilyn released a loud scream as he was hauled to his feet by Nestoir. "Who?"

"He said his name was Daemian Luce," Marylin wept. "Please, oh please, don't kill me. I swear thats all. He asked me to give it to you, he said he was a fan of mine, he knew my music and treated me to lunch. Don't kill me!" Nestoir tsked in disgust then dropped Marilyn to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing. George rushed to his side wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"He's pathetic, a few compliments and he sells us out to a demon. Good thing it was just a black cloud." Daphnus said also thankful that Kenneth was elsewhere at the moment. "But this was a warning, if it was that easy to get a cloud in here, just what else would he send this way?" Daphnus grew quiet his eyes seeming to look far beyond the confines of the room. "I think this was a declaration."

"A declaration?" George questioned seeing the light of understanding in Jhaymes eyes as the flames died down and Feng sat next to Siobhan who had fainted at the first lick of his flames.

"Of war," Nestoir said seeing times past that he had been glad to see the end of. Rivers of blood that had flowed from his own hands. Mothers weeping over the mangled bodies of their children while fathers looked on as he devoured the weeping women. He left them alive to plot their revenge only to feast on them at his leisure as they became lost in his mansion on their quests to end his life. A small sighed escaped him as he shook the images from his head. The past was gone, not to be relived. He was grateful.

"Honey?" Andy placed a small, cool hand on his brow. She knew that faraway look. "Look ahead." She said and he did focusing his eyes on his son and daughter as they clamored out of Aoi's Orb. Nestoir leaned down to kiss his wife and saw again a terrifying moment when he had thought that she had been lost to him forever. He pulled her to him in a fierce hug. Andy leaned into her husband inhaling his scent. She gasped as an unpleasant, metallic scent assailed her senses. She looked up and screamed. "Blood... Why are you covered in blood?" Nestoir looked down in fear and saw his body was just as clean as it was moments ago. Andy closed her eyes weeping as she looked at her husband.

"Dreams," Clarisande said in a wispy voice that carried for all it's bell like timbre. "Both asleep and awake, past and present. Haunting and cruel." Her long dark hair fell about her figure as she waved a hand. "I will go to my work rooms and try to come up with a counter. Until then you will have to persevere." Clarisande headed off and Daphnus sighed, it seemed he would have to cancel todays rehearsal. JJ sighed and reached for Kibo, large golden eyes widened and the child released a scream that rocked the studio as the equipment had been turned on. Kibo screamed over and over again then ran to Lord D hiding behind his cheongsam.

"This child..." Lord D gasped as he stared at JJ. "This child has memories of a time long past." JJ looked at his son realizing for the first time in nearly three years that Kibo was not his son.

"Our baby will be fine," JJ said to Lord D reaching again for the boy who trembled then sobbed falling into his Da's arms. Lord D sighed glad the boy still accepted JJ. But he feared the damage had already been done. His fears were groundless and JJ closed his eyes holding the small boy close. Shinrai ran to JJ holding him as well his large purple eyes on his Da. Lord D closed his eyes in a brief moment of thanks as tears coursed down his face.

"Damn it Dae," Nestoir ground out giving Marilyn a long look that spoke volumes of his displeasure. "What have you done?"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes;** Wow, that took some time, but I am also working on several novels at the moment. Thank you to those that are still reading this series, your comments are appreciated. The 'history' that Dinah explains to her family comes from a set (Or trio, though only the first two are referenced here) of books by Glenna McReynolds called The Chalice and The Blade, Dream Stone and the third book, not used, called The Prince of Time. They are all very good books. I did not create them and the characters are the sole property of Ms. McReynolds. I am making no profit at all from this work of fan fiction. To increase my profits there is the option of purchasing your very own copy of The White Lion. Thank you for reading.

Ja Ne

Chi


	45. Chapter 45

**Powdered Sugre 45**

**Could You Please Say That In English**

George held Siobhan in his arms as she awakened from her swoon. Helping her to stand he checked on his other friends. Marilyn sat whimpering under the glowering guard of Leon. Bikky, and Dee were accounted for, Ryo, JJ, Count D, Lord D the Royale George saw everyone, but Rain, where was Rain? "Rain," Dee called as the boy sat still on the floor where he had sat him after the smoke had cleared. "Come on Rain, get up." Dee walked over. "We're going home." Dee touched Rain's shoulder and the young man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't touch me!" Bikky and Ryo gasped rushing to his side. Rain shook his head cowering in the corner. "Please," He whimpered. "Please...no more, leave me alone." Rain sobbed.

"Oh no," Ryo sighed not willing to go near, yet unable to stay away from his son. "The trigger of the smoke, so close to the anniversary must have taken him too far into his mind."

"What's wrong with him?" George asked trying to go to his young friend.

"No Sweetheart," Jhaymes caught George around the middle. "We don't know the full effects of this relapse. If he is back there then he is harmless, a helpless child frightened, injured and abused, but if the transference was not complete, he is frightened, injured, abused and trained to kill demons. He could attack not understanding that it is you. He could kill you."

"Oh, Rain," George closed his eyes tears falling.

"It is the fear of all those living with ptsd," Andy's voice was heard tears making it weak. She saw the confused look on George's face. "Post-traumatic stress disorder. He..." Andy paused her face became guarded. She loved Rain and would not betray that trust no matter how much she loved and admired George.

"I know, he told me, then that incubus confirmed it while they were fighting, he tried to goad Rain by bringing up what he did to him." George said watching as Rain shrank further into a cowering mess on the floor. "What that creature did to him, over and over again..." George shook his head tears spilling down his cheeks. "I don't think he was ever human."

"Ame-Chan," Ryo said softly. "Come here, let's go home."

"I can't," Rain sobbed his world a black pit of despair. He saw it again. The dirty room and dingy sheets. The pain was real, the feel of hands on him holding him down, hurting him.

"Can't what?" Bikky said afraid his brother would be lost to them forever.

"I can't walk," Rain whispered and Ryo saw again the tortured boy he had found so long ago underneath a mad man.

"Then I'll carry you," Ryo said. "But there is no reason that you can't walk. Look up Rain. Look at your family, you are strong, capable, there is no one, no human and very few demons who could ever harm you." Rain shivered bringing his arms around himself. His breathing staggered as the words entered the haze of pain his world had become. "Get up." Ryo commanded and Dee gasped from where he had cradled Lyo in his arms. Ryo was not the one to speak so to the boy. He was careful of him, coddled him almost. "Get up Rain, we're going home. You don't need me to carry you anymore."

"But you will?" Rain sniffled terrified of being left alone in his personal hell. "You did. You will if I need you?"

"Of course," Ryo promised. "I will always be there for you."

"Me too," Bikky stood next to Ryo. "Come on Rain, get up."

"Yeah kid," Dee smirked. "We are all here if you need us. You are not alone anymore. If you fall, we'll help you up. But you don't need us right now." Dee said looking at his son. "Get up Rain."

Rain stared at his lap, his legs were longer, thicker with muscle. His arms as well. Skills, fought long and hard into his mind and body. He saw eyes, golden and purple an odd combination but fierce and competent. He had been trained, he was strong and not alone. "I can get up on my own," Rain said shoving away Bikky's hand when he moved to help him. Rain stood his eyes focused. "I'm okay. It's fine. I'm okay." He breathed deeply and the room sighed as they gazed upon him.

"Good show Rain," George clapped his hand. "You truly are amazing."

"You're going home with them?" Jhaymes asked sure his love would want to be with his friends as they recovered from the effects of the smoke. George looked over at Jhaymes with a smile on his face. Jhaymes reached out to embrace him. George's face froze in a mask of terror and he cringed away from Jhaymes hand. "What?" Jhaymes brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry," George shook his head. "I don't know why, but, for a moment there, I thought... I thought you would hit me."

"I would never!" Jhaymes protested.

"I know," George's brow furrowed as he looked around the room. "I do know that. But it seemed so real, the fear, like I had been hit by you before. I feel as if I just realized a lie, but..." George shivered bringing his arms around his body. The studio seemed so bright with the sun streaming in through the large windows. Outside, George wondered as Siobhan took his hand, outside, was it LA, or rolling hills and a lake full of mermaids? Dirty streets or a lush garden so sweet smelling that it could intoxicate the mind? What was true? He wished he knew. "Jhaymes, you have never hurt me." George said and Jhaymes wondered who he was assuring. "You have defended me, and protected me, rescued me and made love to me. You have never hurt me." George said again. This time it was he who reached for Jhaymes glad that the image of rage that covered Jhaymes smile vanished. Siobhan sighed as they embraced. It seemed as if her brother was happy with this strange knight and living in the strange world. She would try to insure that her parents did allow him to be adopted and registered.

As Jhaymes held George in his arms he closed his eyes to the image of George laying on a stretcher with a sword wound going through his body. It was not true, nothing they saw now would be true. Not a prophesy, not a vision, just a lie conjured by a demon to confuse and hurt them all. That image was not George, would never be George, not as long as a breath remained in his body. Jhaymes shook his head then pressed his lips to George's brow. The image wavered, the blood vanished and soon it was gone. Jhaymes smiled, Dae's lies were defeated easily by the truth it seemed.

Break

Clarisande paused as she entered her work room. Her herbs and simples were just as she had left them, along with notes and materials for use and preparation. But sitting on her stool was Prince Lucien. His crown hung on his head dim the jewels black in the light that streamed in through the window. Blood soaked his shirt front, side and back dripping onto the floor. "Hey," He said when she halted mid stride on her way to her table. "Have you forgotten me as easily as Jhaymes has?"

"It wasn't easy, and he has not forgotten his love," Clarisande said refusing to refer to the apparition before her as her old friend. They had spent hours, days together pouring over ancient tomes, deciphering legends and prophesies from the old language of Arcadia. "You are not Jesse, that crown does not belong on your head. I will not give life to your lies. Leave this place," Clarisande commanded. Dae was done playing his cruel jokes on her and her friends. Just that morning she had found Hope flowers in the garden. She did not know which Kami had shed them, but she would use them. She took the flowers and placed them in her bowl to begin the crushing. Once they were powdered she looked up. The apparition was gone.

Clarisande smiled adding ground unicorn hair to her mixture and phoenix oil. She placed all the ingredients into a censor and set it to burn. The incense filled her work room and she breathed it in deeply before heading off down the hall waving the censor in the manner of the catholics or a group of monks as they chanted their prayers. She headed back to the studio to find them all preparing to depart for the day. "I've got it," She held up the censor. "Just inhale this and we will be able to get in at least two songs today."

"I love her," Daphnus nodded and laughed his insecurities of leading the Royale had surfaced but he fought them back with the knowledge of their successes. "I mean for good measure sure, but we have all overcome the visions. Perhaps we should bask in your incense just to make sure that there are no lingering effects of the foul wind that we accidentally ingested. Especially the young and the mortal. Oh and if you have a moment could you wipe his mind, there is too much that he has seen today and it could lead to trouble."

"Wipe my mind?" Marilyn stared in horror at the high prince.

"Either that, or I could allow my grandmother to eat you," Ryo said his eyes narrowed and taking on a cat like squint the same as other dragons. Dee always felt thrills when he saw Ryo's eyes do that. He really was sleeping with a dragon.

"Horny bastard," Bikky chuckled. "I know that look," He smirked at Dee. Dee gave Bikky a wink and headed over to Ryo.

"Baby, since everything's okay, wanna go visit the Obsidian palace?" Dee said his teeth sinking into Ryo's ear.

"Actually," Ryo smiled and Dee was afraid that Ryo was agreeing to something that had nothing to do with getting naked. "I wanted to visit Alicia, she is still pregnant you know."

Clarisande walked over to Marilyn and he backed away scooting on his bottom. "You saw nothing out of the ordinary, oh and you want to give George back his credit card, and apologize for stealing it in the first place." Marilyn nodded his eyes glazed staring ahead. "Now I have to go confess."

"Confess?" George asked looking at the lovely princess.

"I always feel bad if I have to suggest something to a human mind, free will and all," Clarisande shrugged. "Even if it is such an easy mind. Usually I have to add some potion, but suggestion worked. Does he think of anything pertinent?" George shrugged then sighed.

"I knew he had the credit card," George looked down at his hands.

"Did you give it to him?" Clarisande asked a knowing look in her deep brown eyes. George shook his head. "You are a wonderful person George, stop letting people use you."

"What do you mean?" George looked away he heard Prince Angel at the piano again. "It is a game we play."

"George,"Clarisande began but paused as he was called over. Clarisande sighed, "Go sing." George nodded wondering what the lovely young woman had been about to say.

Break

Golden scales shimmered in the light reflected from the piles of treasure that lay around the cavern deep in the heart of the Obsidian palace. Ryo placed the ruby necklace he had purchased for Alicia on the pillow near her large green eyes. "Thank you Ryo," Alicia's voice rolled around the cavern melodious and resonant. "It has been a while since I have seen you. Tough case?"

"Sort of," Dee smiled at the terrifying grin the dragon displayed. She rolled over onto her side and presented him with her large tummy. Dee swore when it moved.

"Don't worry, it's just moving," Alicia laughed. "Babies do that you know. So I hear your new friend is about to be your new relative."

"I hope so," Ryo laughed again getting comfortable with his cup of tea. Ryo paused sniffing the air. He looked around the cavern before he sat the cup and saucer down and got to his feet.

"Baby?"Dee asked wondering why Ryo looked like he was about to defend the area.

"Its alright," Alicia's laugh had a merry sound to it and it rumbled up from her like a cheerful storm through the hills. "Ryo, Sir Hiten visits me often."

Ryo remained standing as Sir Hiten entered the cave carrying a large gift wrapped box. "For the mother to be," He announced presenting the green foil and golden bow to Alicia. "Your Highness'," Hiten bowed to Ryo and then to Dee. "A pleasure to see you both."

"Hi-Chan," Alicia used her claw to slice open the package. Ryo gasped at the gold and diamond miniature statue inside."It looks just like me. Well, when I was several tons lighter," She laughed her large forearm coming over her swollen belly.

"Any signs that it is ready to come out?" Ryo asked resuming his seat. Hiten looked at the chairs and sighed as Ryo and Dee occupied the only two in the large cavern. He shifted and a large white Dragon lay opposite Alicia.

"A white dragon," Dee said his brow furrowed, he recalled one of the dragons, the other had been green, that had taken offense when he had shoved Torcha out of his way at he and Ryo's wedding.

"They tell me I'm lucky," Hiten laughed then turned adoring eyes to Alicia. "I am starting to believe it."

"Oh," Ryo raised his brows at Alicia. "I heard nothing of this."

"He has been spending time with me during my convalescence." Alicia explained her golden cheeks taking on a rosy hue.

"Never thought to see a dragon blush," said Ryo as he heated his tea then sipped.

"It is an unnatural phenomenon in this shape," Hiten gushed looking at Alicia his large blue eyes going soft. "It is attributed to her human past." Hiten looked as if he would say more but he quieted down. After a while of Ryo and Dee speaking to Alicia about their family and how frightened Ryo was about sending Lyo to kindergarten. Alicia tried to reassure Ryo that their son would be fine but ended up laughing uproariously when he staunchly maintained that he voted for Lyo to continue his education at the pet shop. Count D was more than a capable teacher, and he needed something to take his mind off things.

"Take his mind off..." Alicia paused, she had noted a lingering sadness about Count D the last time she had seen him. Even his clothing choices, once so brightly patterned and beautiful, were darker in color and somber.

"He's still..." Alicia sighed thinking of that terrible night when Dae had infiltrated the shop. What had he done to D?

"Lord D is afraid for his mental state," Dee nodded his head. "At first I thought he was worrying too much, being pregnant himself and all, but now, D is getting paler and paler. Leon is at his wits end."

"Sound like he is wilting," Hiten said his face drawn into a sad sigh. "Have you noticed, at summers end, that the petals of flowers turn dark, then they fall?"

"Fall, as in die?" Ryo said aghast.

"This is not like when Lord D was allowing himself to die," Hiten explained getting to his feet. "It is nothing that he is consciously doing. I am sure that if anyone mentioned it to him he would not know what they were speaking of."

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked. "If Count D needs our help we should be here for him."

"I know, when we were children he worked for hours exhausting himself to get a slab of marble from where it had wedged in between two scales on my back." Hiten grimaced at the remembered pain. "We have been friends ever since. I must aid him. I am going to the first. I am going to Jerusalem," In a flurry of large leathery wings Hiten left the cavern.

"We should go talk to Lord D and Sofu," Ryo said bidding Alicia farewell. She waved her shiny claws sighing as they left. She said a prayer for Count D as she lay her head on her arms and went to sleep.

Break

Leon pulled Count D's hand into his own and stroked it alarmed at its coldness. "I love you so much," Leon whispered into his ear. "Why is it that the only time you seem alive is when we make love?"

"I am alive Leon," D frowned at his love. "Do not say such silly things. You will frighten the children."

"Papa not see," Aoi said her small voice forlorn.

"What don't I see?" Count D asked his daughter.

"Not see you," Aoi held up her orb and Count D looked inside at a garden that was parched and dieing. Like an oasis in the desert whose source had dried up.

"I don't understand," Count D studied the scene in the orb. Dust blew by and the garden vanished leaving a field of sand in its wake.

"Open eyes Papa, take in sun and water, take in life," Aoi wept laying her head in her papa's lap. "Take in love."

"I do," Count D shook his head confused at his daughter's words. "Of course I love you and Kura-Chan and Lyo and Chris and Daddy, I love all of you." D assured his daughter holding her in his arms. Leon choked on tears as he watched his pale lover seem to grow further and further away from him.

"Not ready Papa," Aoi shook her head. "But will to see you live," Aoi nodded.

"Not ready for what, I'm not dieing," Count D shook his head.

"Not yet Papa, Aoi not ready," Aoi shook her head.

"What are you not ready for?" Count D asked tears falling from his own eyes.

"If you two must weep," Count D and Leon gasped at the bored voice of Soofu A. Hiten stood huffing air behind him as if he had flown the entire way as fast he could. "Mind doing it in my garden so that I may have a pure harvest?" Count D said nothing shaking his head at the ancient Kami before him. He stood to bow and Soofu A waved a dismissing hand. "Do you need your child to assume her role as your superior and command your future just to insure that you have one?" Count D stared at Aoi then at Soofu A his eyes wide as he shook his head. Sofu D rushed into the room with Dee and Ryo at his side. Lord D hurried as well to his sons side. Kibo and Shinrai toddling after.

"I have done nothing," Count D shook his head afraid that his family were angry with him.

"Exactly," Soofu A sighed. "You are broken hearted, this I do understand. You feel as if a part of you is gone forever, a part that gave you so much joy," Soofu A waved his hand and Count D gasped as his infant son appeared in Soofu A's arms. "You are glad that the demon injured you rather than steal the life of this child and yet you are allowing him to claim a life nonetheless. You are withering from within."

"Baby, no," Leon tugged D into his arms. "You said that as long as I loved you..."

"I am not trying, I do want to live," Count D nodded his face paling.

"Then live," Soofu A commanded. "That demon knows of death and only death. You are a creature of light and life. You have been injured but not destroyed. You foolish child," Count D gasped to see Soofu A turn on Sofu D. Sofu D bowed to his older brother. "You tried to heal him and you couldn't and yet you did not come to ask me for aid." Soofu A smirked. "It is good of you not to trouble yourself, I would have refused." Count D gasped looking at his uncle. "Do not be hurt or offended child," Soofu A offered a genuine smile. "Your father and grandfather have been fighting a battle they are destined to lose. That demon did not give you the gift of life, and he can not take it away," Soofu A began to speak in the ancient language of the Hebrew nation when he was done he took Count D in his arms. "You're no more barren than the earth itself. Do you want to have a child now?"

"Now?" Count D's eyes dripped onto his cheeks. "Kurayami is an infant still."

"Precisely, you have been put on hold child, no more. He knows all," Soofu A smiled kindly now and they could all plainly see the lineage of greatness that he represented. "When you are ready your body will heal. When the time is deemed by the One who created time, you will quicken. Do you understand?" Count D nodded, Sofu and Lord D both nodded. Leon breathed a sigh of relief as color bloomed in D's cheeks. "You and your horde need more looking after than a freshly planted garden," Soofu A shook his head then looked over at Sir Hiten. "Thank you for coming for me." Hiten bowed with his hands clasped at his chest. "But you should be proud of your numbers D, work harder at keeping them from dwindling." Sofu D nodded then dropped into a full jol in front of his older brother. Lord and Count D followed suit. Leon gasped to realize that the black and gray ensemble that D had worn turned bright yellow with white and pink flowers sewn along the cuffs and hem. "Get up," Soofu A pulled Lord D to his feet with gentle hands. "Do not strain yourself," Soofu A placed a cube of sugar into Lord D's mouth. "I must be off, my own clan can be troublesome you know." Soofu A winked then vanished making Hiten curious as to why he had carried the Kami on his back in the first place.

Ryo smiled over at D when Dee pulled him into his arms. "Wanna go to that room now?" Dee whispered in Ryo's ear glad that their friends would be fine. Ryo nodded a smile on his face he tilted his head back offering Dee his mouth. Like a school boy in a candy store, Dee plundered. Waving behind them, they left through the gate of the Queen's garden that opened directly into the rock paths littered with colored stones and gems that lead into the Obsidian Palace.

Break

George was not going to turn into a jealous shrew. But damn it did that Feng have to cling to Jhaymes like that. He was practically crawling all over him. George leaned back listening as Daphnus sang in the microphone with Nestoir recording the final track of the day. Feng sat next to Jhaymes holding his arm so close that their thighs touched. Jhaymes spoke and Feng leaned in placing his other hand on Jhaymes thigh to listen. "Gonna say something?" Marilyn asked sitting next to George. "They look pretty cozy."

"Shut up," George folded his arms.

"But he is so little, and pretty," Marilyn grinned when George's face bloomed with angry color. "Why did Jhaymes bring him here?"

"I don't know," George puzzled over the reason for the young phoenix's arrival.

"Maybe he is planning to start a harem. You should be flattered. I hear decadence becomes you," Marilyn laughed. "You can just sit and eat and when he is not with the others in his harem, he can feed, I mean, visit you."

"You don't know anything," George grew huffed to his feet leaving Marilyn he walked over to Jhaymes. The smile on Jhaymes face was almost enough to mollify him. Seeing Feng still clinging to his arm was fast ruining the effects. "Is Master Xi still busy?" George asked wondering why, after all this time, Feng was still with Jhaymes.

"Not really," Jhaymes said patting Feng's hand, "But I do need to leave," Jhaymes peeled Feng's fingers from his sleeve. George gasped as Jhaymes left the studio. It was the first time that Jhaymes had left his side without kissing him.

"Feng," George said softly. He gentled his voice when he looked at the younger man feeling like an ogre for the anger he felt at the beautiful creature before him. "Why did Jhaymes bring you here?"

"To wed," Feng nodded his eyes bright with happiness.

You are to wed Lady Alera?" George asked not wishing to jump to conclusions. This was Arcadia, nothing was ever as it seemed. Feng thought for a moment over the words before he shook his head. "Master Xi," George wondered why the younger man thought this was hilarious as he shook his head. "So that is why you cling to him."

"I do not understand, what is cling?" Feng asked worried as his friends favorite human seemed upset.

"Jhaymes brought you here... To wed," George said and Feng nodded. "Jhaymes..." George could not finish the question as Feng nodded with excitement.

"Yes. To wed," Feng grinned sure his mastery over the English language was improving. "Alera and Master Xi come too, as well, and the great Soofu D."

"Oh, God," George could feel the onslaught of tears and he turned away from the shining young man. "Was he just amusing himself with me?"

"You do amuse him, yes," Feng nodded. "He speaks of it often." Was everyone in on the joke? George backed away from the room at large. What kind of games were played in this kingdom? George dashed from the studio. Siobhan looked up surprised as her brother left without a word to her. Andy gasped as his emotions slammed into her.

"Georgie," Andy turned away from the microphone that Daphnus handed her.

"Come on, we can get your song in today," Daphnus urged until he saw the tears in her eyes. "What? If you don't want to sing just say so. There is no reason to weep."

"No, he's confused, he got it wrong. Feng did not know what he was saying," Andy looked around. "Where is Jhaymes? He has to go to George!"

"He went to speak with Zarro, Torcha, Laton and The O'Dowd parents." Nestoir laughed softly. "He was such a nervous wreck all day. He thinks Mr. O'Dowd will raise a complaint because he had been intimate with George without their permission."

"So that's why he was so scatterbrained," Marilyn said with a laugh. "He should understand that they stopped caring who George fucked a long time ago."

Andy laughed and Marilyn had the feeling that she was laughing at him rather than his words. "You don't know anything."

Break

Jhaymes was afraid to touch the dainty teacup that was offered to him. He was so nervous he knew he would crush it in his tightly clenched hands. Dinah looked refreshed, after finally admitting to her children, even if only two of them, the history rich in their blood. In fact, Jerry frowned looking at his wife, she looked almost as beautiful as the day they had wed. Jhaymes saw the frown and worked hard not to stutter another apology at the man. Dinah smiled over at Torcha who looked as young as Siobhan but was truly ancient. "Jerry and I spoke about it, and seeing as how he will still be our son," Dinah smiled taking a deep breath.

"We agree to allow you to register him as your..." Jerry thought for a moment of the word.

"Kit," Laton supplied with a smile.

"If you two wish it," Zarro sighed his minuscule form glowing in the white fabric he wore. "I will allow his name on the registry. Then, I will ask the lady Celestial if she will donate a vial of her tears."

"So he has to drink this lady's tears?" Jerry asked leaning forward on his elbows.

"Not lady," Jhaymes shook his head. "The Celestial one is a Seraphim." Jhaymes took a deep breath as they listened to his explanation. "Since I have the attention of all gathered I would like to ask for permission to claim the sweet one... George, as my spouse. I love him and will show every devotion due to him and I will love him with every beat of my heart and protect with all of my considerable skills."

"You want to marry Georgie?" Dinah gasped tears filling her eyes. "How wonderful," Jhaymes sighed at the approval he saw in her eyes.

"I do, and I know that I am young, only fifteen hundred, but..." Jhaymes paused when Jerry coughed on his tea.

"I always told Georgie, he needed an older, more sensible man," Dinah laughed softly. "I have no problem with you keeping my son happy."

"Will you submit to a dragon ceremony?" Torcha asked with a small smile that Jhaymes had learned to fear a long time ago.

"I will do whatever it takes to claim him." Jhaymes gulped, "Even if it means taking on your entire clan."

"Good," Laton smiled, " Then we will formally announce his status after the Fire Festival and after that, you may attempt to claim him." Laton got to his feet he licked his lips as he looked at Jhaymes losing his human shape his scales glowed bright red and his voice rumbled through the large airy room. There was no backing down or intimidation in Jhaymes eyes. "I look forward to it."

Break

George sat in the garden, Ponchi stroking his hair as he wept. She tinkled a soft melody that almost made George feel better. He was leaning on his forearms when Ryo found him. "I thought I smelled you out here. Dee is going to get the boys. Coming home with us?" Ryo sat beside George and lifted his face. "But first, why don't we sit for a bit and you can talk...if you need to."

George sniffled loudly, "Do you all think it is funny?" George turned away from him. "Or didn't you know? You didn't? Did you?"

"Know what?" Ryo asked not offended by the accusation as he could hear the pure anguish in his friends voice.

"Jhaymes..." George began but sniffled again before he could go on.

"There you are," Ryo and George looked up to see Jhaymes heading their way a bright smile on his face. His smile was fading as he sniffed George, then saw him illuminated by the large moon shining over the garden. Flushed cheeks, red eyes that spoke volumes of his breaking heart. "Sweetheart, what has upset you?"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me!" George backed away from Jhaymes. "You have been playing me for a fool from the very beginning haven't you? How long have you been engaged?"

"About fifteen minutes," Jhaymes said his voice cautious as George puffed with indignation. His eyes, those light colored orbs that never failed to entrance Jhaymes, flashed with an heightened passion that fired Jhaymes to blatant desire. He was wise enough not to tell George that he looked cute when he was angry.

"Okay, so maybe it was not finalized until fifteen minutes ago, but you brought him here, knowing I love you," George turned away. "Did you know when we met? Or was it arranged...recently? You can't be with me because I am human?"

"What are you talking about?" Jhaymes frowned at George. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, maybe I did!" George shoved past Jhaymes. George broke into a trot when he heard Jhaymes behind him in pursuit. "When I fell in love with you! Leave me alone Jhaymes! Why don't you go talk to Feng, I am sure he would love to wrap himself around you. I bet you wouldn't even notice his weight." Jhaymes stopped chasing him as his words made no sense. George turned back tears streaming down his face. He shook his head. George sniffled backing away he fell over Dee. Dee lifted George to his feet wondering why he was in tears. George huffed a few breaths, he tried to tell Dee that he wanted to leave but all he managed was a hiccup. Shaking his head George ran off.

"What just happened?" Dee asked taking Ryo in his arms.

"I think," Ryo halted then looked at Jhaymes. "I think, he thinks that you are engaged."

"I am, he is, we are," Jhaymes dragged his hands through his hair leaving some of the shorter strands standing on end.

"He thinks you are engaged to Feng," Ryo explained watching as George's earlier words made sense to Jhaymes.

His eyes widened and he brought a hand up to his head. "No, no, I...I, oh no," Jhaymes sniffed the air with his eyes closed. "He's going into," Jhaymes spoke to no one in particular. Sniffing again he ran towards the back of the palace. "He has to be careful back there, he could fall in. I do not want to battle a lovesick mermaid, but I will if I have to damn it, he is mine!"

Ryo nodded to Jhaymes back then backed away as large wings of green flames sprouted forth and he ascended into the sparkling night sky just as a loud crack of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning, lit the sky. "We'd better go in," Dee said as the first raindrops fell. "And have hot tea and blankets ready when they get back."

"I'll make sure the blankets are nice and toasty." Ryo smiled running with Dee to the safety of the palace.

Break

"Georgie," Siobhan called out from the lounge where the Royale relaxed. It was filled with plush pillows and chaise', thick carpets and amusements of every kind. She saw her brother running blinded by tears and rain. "Georgie, come in here. What are you doing?" George saw his sister and he stopped running. Sighing, he sniffled and walked over. Why did this always happen to him? Maybe he did give his heart too fast and too easy. But it seemed as if Jhaymes really wanted it. This was not a polygamous society, not that he knew of. Jhaymes could not have both him and Feng. Why was he playing this game? Even if polygamy were allowed here, George could never agree, he was a staunch believer in monogamy.

"Oh, Siobhan," George leaned into his little sister's arms.

"You don't understand Georgie," Siobhan laughed softly wiping his face. George wondered how she could laugh when he felt crushed from within. But maybe she did not know what was going on with him. Ponchi sat on her shoulder smiling at him.

"Jhaymes is engaged," George whispered fresh tears making her efforts to wipe his face useless.

"Yes, he is," Siobhan laughed nodding. Ponchi bounced on Siobhan's shoulder happily nodding. "George, mum and dad just told me. Jhaymes is engaged to you."

"And Feng?" George frowned shaking his head. "I won't..."

"Feng?"Siobhan laughed. "So that's what Marilyn was talking about."

"Marilyn?" George asked, he saw the flash of green light moments before heat enveloped him. He tried to break away from Jhaymes but was held firm.

"I just agreed to take on every able bodied member of the eastern fire dragon clan for you," Jhaymes ground out turning George in his arms. "Look at me!" George refused his breathing coming out faster as tears dripped onto his hands which were pressed against Jhaymes chest in a futile effort to move the enraged warrior. "Georgie, cut it out and look at me." George shook his head trying to escape Jhaymes arms.

"Georgie," Siobhan said standing next to them. "Feng does not speak good English. He did not understand what you were asking him. He is to be wed to Lady Huang another Chinese Phoenix. Jhaymes is engaged to you."

"But he said," George looked up at Jhaymes the tender look in Jhaymes eyes melting the ice he had tried to build around his heart. "He said you brought him here to wed."

"I did, but so did Lady Alera, Master Xi and Sofu D," Jhaymes was confused as to how George had drawn the conclusion that Feng would marry him.

"I asked if he would wed Lady Alera, he said no, Master Xi, he laughed," George said a pout lowering his bottom lip and Jhaymes fought the urge to take it between his teeth and suck.

"I'll bet he did laugh, same sex marriages are unheard of on the mountain where he was born and raised," Jhaymes explained. He watched George come to the conclusion that that meant Feng would not ever be engaged to marry Jhaymes. "Feng speaks Chinese and Arcadian. He learned a smattering of English on the trip up mostly from me going on about you."

"You..." George lowered his head and relaxed against the hold bringing his arms up around Jhaymes broad shoulders. "Wait, we're engaged?"

"Yes," Jhaymes laughed giving in to the heavy desire to kiss George. Siobhan blushed looking away. "Your parents, both sets of them, agreed to allow me to claim you after you are registered as a kit of Laton and Torcha at the Fire Festival next week."

"When was all this decided?" George's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"Your parents met with Laton and Torcha as well as Zarro this afternoon. I was allowed there because I wanted to make my claim known to them and they agreed."

"Just like that we're getting married?" George frowned. "No one bothered to include me in the discussions!"

"They would never leave such important decisions to some one under one hundred years of age." said Jhaymes with an air of wisdom.

"My parents are both under a hundred," George protested.

"Separately yes, but they made the choice together." Jhaymes smiled and kissed the tip of George's nose. "Add their ages together and you have over a hundred." George nodded his eyes wide.

"But don't worry, I do intend to ask you formally," Jhaymes smiled. "Just try to act surprised when I do." Jhaymes tried to kiss George again but a loud clearing of throat pulled him away. Jhaymes looked over at Torcha and Laton. "Evening," Jhaymes bowed respectfully to his future in-laws.

"We must take George away from you now," Torcha smiled kindly. "There is much we must discuss before the fire festival, Laton do find Ryo and let him know his responsibilities." Laton nodded, kissed his wife then headed off to find his grandson." George sighed when Torcha took his hand. He had truly been brought to a strange and wonderful place. Siobhan laughed following after her brother. "Do you know," Torcha said with a broad smile. "How absolutely fierce your mother can be when she is defending you?"

"I do," George smiled. "She has mowed down Scotland Yard, my school officials and teachers," George laughed softly remembering his mother through out his childhood. "I could never understand why she let my dad treat her like that." George sighed then brought his eyes to Torcha. "You know, when I was fifteen, I got into a little skirmish with the law and they hit me. I was bloody and swollen by the time my parents got there. My dad went wild." George smiled to himself at the memory before he turned to face Torcha. "What brought this on?"

"She was adamant in her refusal to allow Laton and I to place an internal chastity belt on you until the wedding," Torcha admitted. "Ryo and Dee fought it as well, but he being subject to our will he submitted. We left him little choice, but because you have your parents they have over ruled our decision. In fact, I admire her determination."

"What is the purpose and the functioning of an internal chastity belt?" Siobhan asked when George stared speechless at Torcha. Were they serious? He wondered to himself unable to think of why anyone would want to do such a thing.

"It is because, right before a wedding, some dragon brides, who very rarely choose their spouse," Torcha shook her head. "Never mind all that, it is also used to help the bride focus on the preparations for the wedding and in Ryo's case it was to help us ascertain if Dee desired Ryo for love or lust. Mrs. Dinah pointed out that such is not necessary in your case. I hate it, but I have to agree. Not to mention, Jhaymes was involved with you before we adopted you."

"Are you informing me about something or asking my permission?" George shook his head. "Seems to me as if everything is decided for me here. I agreed to be adopted by you because I love you, and I feel that you love me. I don't want to be controlled." George shook his head then headed off. Siobhan stared after her brother then at Torcha.

"He's feeling overwhelmed, he'll calm down soon," Siobhan explained smiling at the queen of the fire dragons. "You look my age, but I hear that you are way beyond old."

"Age is actually perceived by Arcadians as knowledge, not appearance." Torcha explained her voice soft as she spoke to the human sister of her dumpling. "You do bear a resemblance to your brother. But you stand apart from him."

"I don't take his crap," Siobhan laughed. "I am amazed that he has not flared up with you guys. He can be a bit high strung."

"But that's part of his charm," Torcha laughed softly. "I was thinking of finding him, but now that you mention it, if he is going to go off and have a tantrum, I would rather Jhaymes bore the brunt of it."

"Wise women," Siobhan nodded.

"It comes with age," Torcha winked.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes:** I tried to have this done sooner. Next Chapter will have the Fire Festival, wedding and back to school parade. Oh and The French One will be back in action.

Ja ne

Chi


	46. A Step Closer

**Powdered Sugre 6**

**A Step Closer**

Ryo sat at the table trying hard not to be annoyed. Laton sat across form him wondering why he seemed unable to sit still. Ryo was always calm, not at all fidgety and yet he continuously shifted his weight in the chair. "Snap Dragon, are you alright?" Laton finally asked bringing Ryo's eyes, so like his own up to meet his.

"Hai, um, yes, um...it's nothing." Ryo shook his head his face heating.

"You act as if you are in pain," Laton grew concerned as Ryo again moved his hips. "Do you need me to send for Lord D?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern," Ryo spoke in a formal tone. "You were looking for me?" Ryo asked hoping his grandfather would drop the subject. He and Dee had finally managed to gather the boys and were heading to the door when Laton cornered him. Dee had sighed taking Lyo and sitting down to wait. Bikky pulled out his cell to call Carol while Rain took out his journal. Lyo lay his head on Dee's shoulder and dozed. "We really must get the boys home, long day tomorrow. We have to get them ready for school and you know shopping is hazardous, especially now that we have Georgie with us."

"Yeah I heard that some fans are rabid trying to get near you guys. Enough so that Daphnus might need to make another public announcement." Laton frowned looking out the window at the storm that blew over Arcadia. "Maybe I should go with you all tomorrow. Crowds can be disturbing, not to mention, just as many are after you."

"We'll be fine," Ryo laughed. "You mentioned something about my role at the fire festival," Ryo tried to bring his grandfather back on subject. He felt Dee's eyes on him and glowered.

"Are you sure..." Laton began but paused as Dee slid into the chair beside Ryo grinning.

"He's fine, just a little sore," Dee chuckled and Ryo's face flamed. "Hey, don't give me that look," said Dee when Laton frowned understanding his grandson's discomfort. "He begged me to lay it on him." Dee looked at Ryo and blew a kiss. "Truth is, you're not in pain, are you?" Ryo shook his head his face even redder. Dee leaned down and whispered in Ryo's ear. "When we get home, I'll kiss it and make it feel better."

"I don't understand," Laton said grimacing as he sounded like Feng when too many English words were spoken. At the leer Dee sent Ryo's way Laton sighed. "I don't want to understand."

"Dee and I spent a pleasant evening while the boys were in the studio." Ryo smiled then aimed a pointed look at his grandfather. "My role at the festival?"

"You are the fire dancer, a role your mother once held," Laton announced glad for the change of subject.

"Do you recall our wedding?" Ryo said softly. "Daphnus was ready to kill us both before we learned the dance steps and that was mostly my fault." Ryo tried not to grimace at the memories. Bikky looked up from his cell and snickered at Ryo. "You always wait until a week before you throw all this on me, on my consort, on my family. We do not have time for me to learn some intricate routine. The boys start school at the end of the month, Lyo is going to kindergarten," Dee grinned at the news that Ryo was going to send the boy to school. "You are adopting my friend, and he is in turn, soon to be planning his own wedding, which, I found out that I am to defend him against the man who loves him..." Ryo shook his head at the thought of having to fend off Jhaymes.

"You do realize that dragons and the phoenix clan are natural enemies... damn feather heads, how dare they claim mastery over fire, not even pure. I crap hotter than they ever think to breed." Laton paused when he saw Ryo with his palms up.

"Ahhh... OJiUe, pull it back," Ryo breathed deeply using his hands to encourage Laton to follow suit. "Wait a minute..." Ryo paused he narrowed his eyes as so much made sense to him. "You have no intention of allowing Jhaymes to claim George, do you?"

"Your role," Laton ignored the question and the knowing gaze from Ryo. "When the music starts, your blood, the fire within it, will awaken and you will answer it's call."

"Tell me the truth," Ryo shook off Laton's words. "They are in love, just like at my wedding, you will allow him through."

"There was no way I could have made it through a roiling mass of pissed off dragon, you let me through, let him through!" Dee stood behind Ryo's chair as Ryo got to his feet.

"Your determination won the day," Laton explained with a grin at Dee. "You knew we could kill you without so much as straining a scale, and yet you tried anyway. You laid your grubby little human hands on my wife's behind and shoved. That took nerve, we let you live." Laton stood as well towering over Dee his skin becoming patterned with scales even though the shape was human. Bikky dropped his cell coming to stand near his parents, Rain at his side. "At the festival, this little infatuation will end."

"You have not even talked to them about this," Ryo said shaking his head. "You can't do this, they love each other, George would never agree to be adopted if he knew it meant losing Jhaymes."

"He is a child he does not know what is good for him,"Laton shook his head.

"That's so not fair," Bikky glowered at Laton.

"You can't do that," Rain joined his family.

"I can and I will, Jhaymes is lucky that we don't..." Laton paused as he saw Jhaymes standing in the archway of the large picture windows.

"You think I don't know," Jhaymes sighed shaking his head. He refused to weep. Not in front of Laton. "That you don't want me to make it? I knew when I stood up at the meeting and agreed to take on your family that it would be a real fight. But I'll do it," Jhaymes nodded the tears brimming and falling despite his best efforts. "My life was going in circles of nothingness until I met George. I was dead inside and life had no meaning. He woke me up and taught me to love again, to live... I know it will be hard. You will try to kill me... The only way to keep me from him is to succeed." Jhaymes wiped his face and sniffled. Green light poured from him, bright, vibrant and beautiful. "But I will fight you. I will fight you all. Because I love him. I want him, and I would rather you kill me than admit defeat. Asshole," Jhaymes glowered at Laton.

"Save it for the wedding," Jhaymes and Laton tore their eyes away from each other to look at Torcha. "Don't get your pants in a knot, Dumpling is with his mum and sister and Angel, the human, non royal Angel, planning the weddings, his and Mimi's, ha." Torcha licked her lips as she circled Jhaymes. "He's so excited."

"He'll hate you," Rain said quietly. "You do this and he will hate you."

"He is young, I'm betting that with time, he'll get over it, after the festival, he'll have all the time in the world to get over it."Laton nodded sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Not only will I step aside," Bikky announced looking at Laton. "But I will help you," Bikky promised Jhaymes. "I am an able bodied member of the clan, I won't let you break George's heart like that."

"I'll step aside too," Ryo promised.

"You can't, I have to win him fair and square..." Jhaymes smiled thinking of the day when his parents came back and he would be able to introduce them to George. "And I will, or I'll die trying," Jhaymes vowed stalking off to the window, he spread his wings in the pouring rain and flew out into the night.

"Hmmm," Torcha smiled looking after him.

Break

"I'll need your measurements, so , come on," Angel pulled George to his feet. Down the hall they ducked into Angel's room at the consulate. "Strip."

"Now?" George looked away holding the edges of his large teal jacket together.

"Well, I could just measure the outside of your head and drape you from top to bottom in an opaque sheath for your wedding." Angel discretely looked away when he heard the rustling of the soft fabric George wore.

"Ah ha," George offered a small laugh. "I never thought I would ever get married."

"There was a point when I thought I would never make it past a few more weeks, here I am two years later a fashion designer and living with the man of my dreams." Angel waited a beat when the clothing stopped making noises. He turned to find George standing in his underwear. "You're smaller than you look," Angel quipped pulling out his measuring tape.

"You're kind," George looked away his pale face heating under his foundation and powder.

"You're tall," Angel sighed and George looked down to see that his platforms were tossed by the boor where Angel had kicked them off. "I know, this girls just a dab of a thing." Angel shook his hips and winked at George. "Now hold still, I need to get this right. You'll be a doll won't you?"

"You're kind,"George said again.

"Will you just accept that you are beautiful," Angel frowned making notes. He stepped back after he was done measuring George. "Get dressed will you, by now Ryo and Dee will be chomping at the bit to get home. They have to get the boys outfitted for school you know."

"Yeah, another trip to the mall. I am starting to enjoy them." George was laughing as he finished getting dressed. He and Angel skipped down the hall giggling like school girls. Marilyn, seeing them, sighed. A while ago that would have been him with George. He felt as if he had done something wrong and yet he could not quite remember what it was. It had to be something terrible, why could he not remember? Shaking his head Marilyn prepared to ask Ryo and Dee if he could stay at their house again. He approached them where they stood by the door, rain pouring down outside a backdrop to their soft speaking and laughter as George told them about his fitting. "I'll be all in white."

Marilyn cleared his throat to gain their attention and Ryo looked over at him. Standing, thin, and shivering in the wind that blew in through the open door, he tried to straiten his spine and yet he could not shake the feeling that he had no right to ask them for anything. Marilyn sighed prepared to turn away. "Come on," Ryo said extending a hand to him.

"Lyo can sleep in with me tonight," Bikky said taking his youngest brothers hand. Marilyn stood still, words lost to him. He stepped out into the rain and George smiled at him.

"George," Marilyn sighed reaching into his pocket. "Sorry." George said nothing as he looked down at his credit card.

"Don't ever bring trash into our home again," Was all Ryo said. There was no threat there, none was needed.

Break

Alera stood next to her twin watching as the Lexus drove away with his beloved inside. "They are going to try to kill you." Alera sniffled her hand sliding along his arm.

"I know," Jhaymes nodded.

"I know you love him and you are willing to die to claim him," Alera shook her head, tears marking a trail down her face. "I know that I can not stop you, but know this. If they kill you, I will know no rest until they have joined you in eternal sleep." Before Jhaymes could answer his sister's vow, his blood coursed along the shared fire in their veins. Looking out into the stormy night, all he saw was a brief flash of silver brilliance.

Break

Rain rolled over in bed and sighed. "Slyphie girl, a little to the left, I think you're on a lung," He wheezed to which the large feline giggled.

"Ryo told me to wake you, he did not say how," Slyphe purred nuzzling her face along Rain's chin. "Come now, he is almost done with breakfast."

"You just want my sausages," Rain grumbled exiting his bed when her weight no longer pinned him.

"No sausages to have," Slyphe complained. "Ryo made different breakfast today."

"Different?" Rain questioned then sighed and headed for the shower. The cat was long gone by the time he emerged rubbing a towel though his hair. Rain reached for his brush just as Bikky entered his room. "What did Ryo do with breakfast that confused Slyphe?" Rain asked dragging the brush through his hair. "This stuff is getting way long."

"Yeah," Bikky laughed his own hair in a pony tail. "So is Ryo's, but I told him he did not need to cut it. He needs every strand to hide his face."

"Why? He's gorgeous," Rain pulled his hair back.

"That's the problem, he's getting more beautiful as time goes on, usually, youth and beauty fade with age. Seems to be going backward in his case. While Dee stopped aging Ryo just..." Bikky shook his head.

"You're one to talk," Rain said laughing he looked Bikky over. His hair shone in the sun like burnished gold, while his skin was as creamy as milk chocolate and his eyes shone like sapphire's. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"I have, it sucks," Bikky complained. He refused to look into the mirror as they left the room. "I dread my twenties."

"Twenties, just think of thirties, you know when we reach adult hood, they will be giving us the tears," Rain nodded.

"It's by choice you know," Bikky thought hard. "Meaning, we don't have to."

Rain grew quiet staring at Bikky. So much had changed since he had lost his mother. He did not even recognize himself anymore and he knew a part of that was because of Bikky. "You're my brother, I don't have a whole family anymore." Rain halted on the last step. "You have to drink it too, or I won't."

"Don't worry bud...It was just a thought." Bikky smiled reassuring Rain. "Just a thought, but we have not been normal for a long time now." Bikky ambled into the dining room. "I think normal would be strange to us."

"I know," George sighed his eyes shining as he reached for Ryo's home made syrup for his waffles. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Oh, George, try this," Ryo pulled the jar from his hands and handed him stewed strawberries in their own sauce. He had made it this morning with no sugar added. "Oh, and Rain, Prince Angel wants you to show up at the palace tomorrow. For training."

"Training?" Rain asked his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, you are a strong match for the wind abilities. He wants you to be a wind mage."Dee explained. He smiled at Rain then offered his tea. "I'm proud of you."

"But I already know wind use," Rain said causing a draft to blow about the dining room. He pulled in a sweet scent from the garden to float about George's hair. He heard steps in the hall and turned away from the beauty of George surrounded by his tresses. Lyo's laughing and clapping halted as Marilyn poked his head inside.

"Not like this you don't," Dee whispered to Rain and handed him a cup of tea. "And George, today after we go shopping we are taking you to Arcadia to remain until the fire festival. Torcha wants you at the Obsidian Palace with your family, as it should be." Dee said the last part with a bitter sigh.

"It's alright," George grinned and winked at Dee. "If Jhaymes and I have to take a week off, it could mean that I will have extra strength saved up for the wedding night."

"I can't wait to see you all in white," Marilyn smiled at George. He bit back the retort that George should worry about his weight in all white, black is slimming. Looking quickly at Ryo, Marilyn smiled hoping to convey that he was attempting to be a better friend. George's smile at Marilyn could only be described as brilliant, he gasped looking at his friend seeing him as if for the first time. Marilyn took the plate that Ryo offered him. Without a word he pulled two of the waffles from George's plate leaving him with two topped with the strawberry sauce.

"Hey!" George complained, reaching to take one back. Marilyn smiled and winked at Ryo.

"About the wedding," Dee hedged sipping his morning coffee. Plenty of times he had suggested that Ryo take over making the stuff at the precinct, but then changed his mind. If the officers tasted Ryo's coffee, they would always have guests over for breakfast. "I am afraid that it will be taking place on Arcadian soil, the Obsidian palace to be exact."

"I figured as much," Marilyn nodded. He was always lucky in his friends. Famous photographers, executives the lot of which he never dared share with his other friends. Too much competition, especially where George was concerned. Now he had a chance to see a kingdom so faraway and so exclusive that blindfolds were used the ,last time any one ventured onto the soil. He was sure his excitement was palpable to those around him, but he could have tempered it with the best of his effort. "I can hardly wait, all that Royalty." Marilyn gushed patting his blond hair back he began to eat. "Ryo this is wonderful no wonder..." Marilyn gasped then looked at George and back to Ryo. "No wonder everyone raves about your cooking."

Rain smirked he knew what Marilyn had been about to say. He was going comment that Ryo's cooking was the reason George had gained weight. But he caught himself in time. "You can't go to the wedding." Lyo shook his head before any of the adults or teens could say anything. "Laton big, make fire to fight the phoenix, humans could get hurt."

"Oh, he has been reading the legends of Arcadia with Ryo again," Dee laughed loud to cover Bikky's coughing.

"It's a wedding," George laughed though he did agree that Marilyn could not attend with the creatures, namely Laton and Torcha, assuming their natural shape. It would all be too much for his friend to handle. "No one is going to get hurt. The fight is an exhibition match right?" George's smile faded as he was met with silence from every angle of the table. He looked around his eyes widening. "They are just doing this for show right."

"George," Ryo's voice was soft as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "If Jhaymes wants you, he will have to wrest you from your guardians." Ryo sighed as George fell silent processing all that Ryo revealed to him with such few words. "Finish your breakfast, we have a lot to do today."

Break

Brian leaned back in his chair in Prince Daphnus office trying to focus on the papers in his hands. It was a difficult process with Andy leaning across the desk filing her nails, not to mention her husband standing somewhere in the shadows behind him. He could not say why exactly, but Nestoir unnerved him. His hands were often ice cold, but he seemed to look healthy, though he was pale, he did not lack vitality and his eyes, in certain lights seemed inhuman. He supposed Daphnus changeable orbs should be creepy, but they had a medical reason, didn't they? "Love," Brian suppressed a jump as Nestoir appeared to his left and took his wife's hand. "Lovely," He bit the palm and Brian stared hard at the long incisors that, though they scraped the skin, left no marks.

"You were saying..." Daphnus eyes found Brian's and held them turning to match his exact shade. "Another movie deal has arrived for Bikky."

"Yes, he turned down the first one about gang members and tough street cred, he said he did not want to promote that kind of thing, if he is planning to be a movie star, he does not want to be seen as nothing more than a thug. Ryo sat there the entire time and they all said it was his choice. I know a parent talking when I hear one."

"If they said it was his choice, then it was. Bikky is surprising in the oddest ways," Nestoir said his hand over Daphnus mouth before the high prince could utter a word. Daphnus hated when Nestoir moved too fast for the human eye to perceive, it was almost too fast for Arcadian sight. Even though he had seen it he was unable to dodge. "The other pitch?"

Brian was loathe to say. The more he thought about it and read the script the more he feared to think about Nestoir and how similar he was to the main character. "This one calls for both Bikky and Rain and...you Prince Nestoir. The writer say's you are a friend of his and he wrote this with you in mind."

"Do tell," Andy smiled and Brian, gay for many years now, caught his breath at her dark beauty.

"Vampires, the writer is Adair Barany, say's you know him." Brian spit the words out wondering if it were too late to ask his boss if he could hand these particular clients over to another executive.

"He saved my life once, I suppose I could look at it," Nestoir smiled thinking of his old friend. "Mr. Kinney, why not arrange a meeting for me tomorrow night with Mr. Barany." Nestoir smiled sure that any meeting that Brian had with Adair had to have taken place at night.

"He prefers The Moonstone Cafe," Brian informed him.

"I'll just bet he does."Nestoir smirked when Brian visibly paled as he moved to the door. When had he moved? Brian wondered catching his question back before it could be spoken. The less questions he asked these Arcadians, the better.

Break

Stares, all around, George brought a hand to his face to quell the headache he felt building behind his eyes. He had not been able to ask Ryo more about the wedding, but he had a feeling that even if he did, they were not to be answered. "Large fries with cheese please," George ordered from the small stall.

"Ooh, I love those," Marilyn took the bag after George had taken a single fry into his mouth. "Umm, so good." Marilyn walked off.

"Ugh, rude much," Rain complained. "George if you're hungry, here, they are fried apple crisps with cinnamon, really good. Ryo made them." Hearing that his favorite chef had prepared the snack George accepted the bag.

"Thanks, he's usually not so..." George gave up, Marilyn was rude at best, cruel at worst and not much nicer in between. But they were friends, it was almost like having a catty older sister. "How are we going to explain to him that he can not attend my wedding?"

"Well, we will just tell him the truth," Ryo said watching as Marilyn tossed the empty fry container in the trash. "It is a closed ceremony for those of Arcadian descent of which you will soon be. The borders, due to recent infractions, are shut down to any outsiders, but there will be a reception to celebrate the nuptials upon our return."

"That's true?" George asked looking out at the gathering crowd that watched him try on gloves.

"Of course," Ryo assured George chuckling as he tossed several pair onto the counter. "Where did Rain and Bikky get off to?"

"Some store called True Night," George said and pointed. "Rain said he wanted to try something new for school."

"Oh bother," Ryo sighed. "PTA will be fun this year."

"I'll bet," Dee agreed hefting Lyo higher on his shoulders they walked down the hall. "First one's right after we get back." Ryo's eyes widened as he looked into the store where his boys were browsing. He saw Rain trying on a pair of large black pants with leather straps and chains. Bikky handed him the matching long coat that brushed the floor when he wore it. "Oh, Rain, really," Dee grumbled. "The 'Immortal' video was bad enough, now you are wearing Goth to school."

"Can't I?" Rain asked chuckling. Dee understood then and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Dee laughed again. "'Eh baby, think we aught to upset the moral parental majority by letting our boy dress like a creature of the night."

Ryo looked at Rain seeing him as he had grown, they were the same height now, Rain slighter of frame, but gaining strength. Bikky held up a pair of thick black boots with silver studs and buckles all over them. "Rain, check these out," Rain's eyes widened and he smiled. Ryo saw the price was three hundred for the boots and he sighed.

"The older they get, the more it costs to clothe them." He grumbled then paused as George held up a large black coat with white thread woven about it in sections and squares. "Yes... nice," he nodded and for a moment he saw George the way the other creatures of Arcadia saw him. Vibrant, beautiful, fragrant and full of a jubilation that could lift the very sky, but at the same time kind and energetic, beautiful. "If Jhaymes doesn't manage to claim him, something else will."

"Something that can defeat your family?" Dee asked in a low voice.

"Not likely, does not mean that they won't try." Ryo sighed, "Why would my grandparents want him to be alone? If they won't let anyone claim him... there has to be something more that we are missing. Maybe it is because Jhaymes is a phoenix, you know dragons and phoenixes have always disliked each other."

"They would hurt him because of something as petty as that?" Dee shook his head. "Torcha ate a man for saying things that annoyed George I doubt they would break his heart so easily by saying he can not have the one man that he loves, that loves him and who has brought happiness into his life."

"Guys," Bikky spoke up. "Cool it with the discussion for now or George and Marilyn and the clerks and other customers could hear you."

"Right, sorry," Ryo laughed then turned to see Rain handing a pile of clothes to the cashier. "I had better go pay for those. Goth..." Ryo shook his head he really was not looking forward to the PTA meetings. Bikky soon took them all to another store and another leaving their guards to carry the many boxes and bags. "Any one hungry?" Ryo asked as they neared the door and he checked his watch. "It's nearly dinner time."

"That one cafe is around here..." Dee said as they piled into the car. "We have not been there in so long..." He thought back, the last time they were there had been soon after Laton had met Ryo and insulted them. "Dominating, huh," Dee thought back to Laton's questions of why his grandson had to spread his legs for another man.

"I don't want to eat here," Rain said quickly his voice rising as Dee drove around the area close to the restaurant.

"Rain what's wrong?" Dee asked watching the boy's breathing speed up. Rain shook his head not seeing the people around him, remembering being dragged along these streets to an alley, it was dark and cold, he... Rain shook his head. "Okay, we like Collins cooking better anyway." Dee drove off not saying a word, but he recalled that their toughest case to date had concluded in this neighborhood. He could not apologize, not without bringing up the incident. Ryo sighed then looked out of the window as the scenery went by. Marilyn for once wisely held his tongue. "Marilyn, since it would be lonely in our house with no one in it, perhaps you would like for us to set you up in a hotel?"

"Thank you," Marilyn nodded. He did not know why, but being around this family can be a change in people, he understood that now.

"George!" Rain gasped shoving George behind Bikky and bringing his fists up. "Sorry to come at you now, but seems that the only way I can see you is in public."

"Well when you get him alone you leave bruises," Bikky shoved Jon back when he tried to touch George.

"Look, I just want to talk," Jon smiled at George, "You're looking real pretty today."

"Thank you," George nodded his heart slowing at the first sight of Jon. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had loved him, now he could barely recall the feel of his hands on him. "Talk?"

"Look," Marylin interposed his body in front of George when he would have moved to speak with Jon. "Do you think it would look good for the bride to be seen talking to her ex a week before her wedding?"

"We are just going to talk, in plain sight," George smiled at Marilyn. "Besides, Jhaymes can smell if anyone touches me, he'll know the truth." George gasped realizing what he had just said. "But then again what man does not say that he can smell another on his lover?"

"I don't think I ever heard that one," Marilyn shook his head. While he pondered that one George slipped by him.

"Not for long okay, I am hungry and I want to eat with my family," George winked at Ryo and Dee then walked to a nearby table with Jon.

"We'll order for you," Ryo said picking up Lyo and carrying him to his booster seat

"Family? They're your family now?" Jon asked looking at the small hat that sat on George's head. "Is that a new one?"

"Yeah," George sighed. "I am going to be adopted into the royal family of eastern fire dragons."

"You'll be royalty, I always knew you were destined to be a Queen." Jon laughed.

"I'm more excited about being a bride actually," George gushed then he looked up at Jon. "You wanted to talk?"

"Are you really going to marry this man?" Jon asked. "You're not even wearing a ring."

"If that's all you wanted," George got to his feet.

"A reunion tour, not like now, I mean it can wait until after the honeymoon or whatever, but just think about it." Jon got to his feet as well. "Whether or not you want a reunion shag," George gasped then stomped to the table. He sat next to Ryo silently brooding. Jon marched over to the table. "Sit down, I'm not going to touch him." Jon glowered at Bikky who refused the command preferring to stand with his arms folded over his muscular chest. How dare George sit there looking so beautiful, so happy when just months ago he was miserable and shattered and longing for Jon to reconsider? One season was all it took to forget him. "Damn floozy," Jon muttered under his breath. He knew no one could have heard him but Ryo and Rain both glowered while Bikky loosened his stance as if to prepare to launch an attack.

"Our food," Marilyn clapped his hands. "Jon, perhaps you could just call later."

"Oh shut up," Jon glared at Marilyn not moving aside for the waiters forcing Chihaya and his helper to work around him. Large purple eyes went from Jon to George then to Ryo who shook his head. He sat the plate of broiled chicken and noodles in light Alfredo sauce with steamed vegetables in front of George then moved on to everyone else. "So you are satisfied letting it end this way?" Jon demanded when George seemed set to ignore him.

"I did not end it, you did. I have moved on, so have you." Said George his eyes still on his food. He reached for a piece of bread. Ryo was quick to hand him light butter with no salt before he could get the regular stuff in front of Marilyn. "So if anyone should be concerned with my satisfaction it is Jhaymes."

"But is he?"Jon taunted his lips quirking. "I know how you like it. Does he get you there?"

"Jon," George said and Dee grew fearful of the calm in his voice. "You would not be asking me that, if you knew just how far he can get his tongue up my..." George bit down on the bread that Ryo shoved in his mouth while Dee covered Lyo's ears.

"Tell your wife Georgie says hi," Marilyn laughed as Collins, Kagetsuya and some of their larger waiters assisted Jon outside.

Rain sat next to Bikky, his eyes wide as he tried to focus on his food, but instead his e yes went back to George, then to Ryo and Dee. He loved George, and had fancied himself in love with him at one point, but...He would stay with Julie. No matter what. There were just some places he could never stick his tongue no matter how much he loved someone. Rain shook his head and sighed. Dee frowned as the wind picked up and the tablecloths and curtains billowed while candles fluttered. Ponchi held tight to George;s hair bringing attention to her.

"Why do you always wear that hairpin, no matter what color you have on?" Marilyn asked looking at George's yellow and white outfit with the blue pin clashing in his hair.

"Habit, I am really attached to it," George laughed patting Ponchi then he looked at Rain making sure the boy was alright. Rain laughed then went back to his meal, he would have to be careful with that wind of his. Maybe Prince Angel was right, he did need to be trained.

Break

Marilyn sat in his hotel lounge drink in hand while someone strummed a piano. He hummed along sighing. George had gone off with his 'Family' leaving him to his own devices early this morning. He could not fault their choice of hotels for him. Easily five stars or more by anyone's standards. Marilyn brought the amber liquid to his lips then paused watching it swirl in the light of the fire in the marble fireplace. It was then, through the distortion of the crystal and the liquor that he saw him. Standing with his weight resting against the mantle his feet crossed at the ankles in a pose that would have been misconstrued as relaxed to the normal observer. To Marilyn, he seemed hungry. Marylin smiled and sipped then raised his glass. He winked and turned his back not at all surprised when the chair next to him was occupied.

"Greetings of this magnificent evening to you," Marilyn smiled, even this man's accent was thrilling. He sat in his long black pants and deep red shirt that appeared to be satin and a long coat that went to his knees. His deep black hair was left to fall about his shoulders while pale green eyes seemed almost unreal in his beyond pale face. Marilyn wondered if this man ever saw a single ray of sunlight. "I am Azrial," He held out a hand and Marilyn shivered at the touch of cold that enveloped his hand. "What may I call you?"

"You may call me darling," Marilyn smiled. "But, my name is Marilyn, like Ms. Monroe," He pouted his lips in his best imitation of the icon. "Azrial, I do not think I have ever heard that name before."

"Perhaps you have been listening to the wrong speakers," Azrial smiled then and Marilyn gasped, even his smile was debonair. Wait... Marilyn thought his eyes widening. The last time he had been taken in by a suave man, bad things had happened. What, he was not sure, could not remember, but he knew it had been bad. "Why do you look afraid? Do I frighten you?"

"No, of course not," Marilyn forced a laugh. "What is there to be afraid of?'

"What indeed?" Azrial got to his feet. "Come, my room is just upstairs, perhaps we can share a private drink." Marilyn felt Azrial's cold hand on the small of his back and could not recall getting to his feet but soon they were leaving the elevator and faced with the doors of a penthouse suite. "Come, my servant will have the curtains open so that we may better enjoy the calm of the night. Come," Marilyn nodded his head and followed after.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes,** Boy am I behind, the boys are not even back in school yet, no fire festival and no wedding. Whoops, it's coming I promise... The French one will also have some work for you guys to peruse, soon.

Ja Ne


	47. The Agony of Beauty

**Powdered Sugre 47**

**The Agony of Beauty**

_**(Warning, Author in weird mood)**_

They were so slender, pale and beautiful, the nails; a work of art. Leon stared as Count D dragged a brush from his hair. "I spoke with Ryo on the telephone," Count D said without turning around. He could always feel Leon's eyes on him. They shot through him like a sapphire inferno liquefying his bones and melting his insides. He licked his lips then faced his husband. "He is home in the Obsidian Palace now, Rain was left with Prince Angel, but the trouble is from his grandparents."

"Oh?" Leon asked working hard to concentrate on D's words and not on the way the satin of his bed robe held on to the gently sloping curve of his alabaster neck.

"He, Ryo, I mean," Count D paused to smirk at Leon. That same small smirk that never failed to drive him crazy, one way or another.

"I know who you are talking about," Leon said with a wide smile.

"Oh?" Count D stood and the sleeves of the bright yellow robe trailed as he adjusted the tie making sure to knot it. He could not explain the almost primitive thrill he got when Leon ripped the coverings from his body. "Ryo is concerned that his grandparents have less than honorable intentions towards the claiming of George by Jhaymes. I reminded him of a Dragons honor. They would rather kill than besmirch it. I assured them that they had their reasons and that he should always trust in their honor and their love. The ancients reasoning is not like anything we could ever understand, I gave up trying to figure out my grandfather for that very reason. Their brains function on a level that would confound Confucius, in fact, I think grandfather knew him."

Leon pulled D into his arms. "You're rambling."

"Kiss me," D sighed and Leon did. Their lips met as if pulled by a powerful magnet. The passion ignited by the barest touch flared as their bodies molded. "Kiss me," D begged prettily when Leon drew back for air. Leon dove in again his tongue searching inside the sweet recesses of D's mouth. D was not pliant to be plundered. His own tongue attacked Leon's while his arms went around Leon's neck he stood on the veriest tips of his toes only to be lifted by Leon and embraced. "Oh... Leon," D's head fell back offering his throat. Leon nibbled, kisses and sucked. He enjoyed the bruise that formed. The only marks ever to be seen on D's body were his making. Because D was his. That thought spurred him to carry D to the bed his feet dangling above the floor with his arms around Leon's neck.

"D..." There was a warning in Leon's tone and D giggled a little as his lover discovered the knot in the robe. Leon pushed the fabric aside his hand caressing the smooth skin of D's chest. No hair marred the landscape. Though he was strong, he was not overtly muscular, the strength was largely supernatural for he was a slender as an untried youth. The tips were a lovely shade of pink that made his mouth water. Forgoing the robe for now, Leon lowered his head. Feeling the satin robe on his cheek and the scent of D further aroused Leon. That skin was so soft and velvety smooth. Leon kissed around the tip, then took the entire nipple into his mouth. D arched his back sighing his fingers burrowed in Leon's wild mane.

"Ah... Sugoi..." Count D whispered taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He spread his legs so Leon could nestle between parting the robe in the process. The roughness of Leon's jeans pressing into his intimate regions caused a delighted shiver to course through his spine. Leon's fingers pushed the robe aside further teasing the other nipple into hardness while his other hand traveled south. "Leon... Oh.." D tried not to beg. Leon's fingers touched his thighs, feather light but no more.

"You knotted the robe," Leon said licking a burning trail to D's neck. Looking up, D realized that Leon would take his time. A slow smile traveled over D's face and he reached for Leon's shirt. With a thought it vanished and D trailed his nails lightly over the muscles in Leon's back. "Ooh, fair play I guess," Leon nodded the ground his hips down on D. It was a strange pleasure to feel those deadly nails on him in such a gentle manner. Leon felt depraved, but watching D working with their children and not hurting them turned him on. D pressed a little harder, not enough to leave marks, but enough to be felt more than the last. "Damn baby," Leon gasped expecting the bite, but being bitten on the shoulder as D's nails scored his back was almost too much. He was so aroused he feared bursting his pants.

"I'd better help you with that," D purred reaching down to undo the buttons.

"Don't tease me too much baby," Leon sighed as instead of removing the pants D wiggled his hand inside.

"And caressing my thighs is not teasing me?" D asked licking Leon's neck and pinching a nipple with his free hand.

"Okay," Leon capitulated. His fingers curling around D's hardness. With that, D moaned and Leon's pants vanished. Touching D was not enough, he needed to taste him. Leon angled his body so that D would be facing him. Without a word Leon opened his mouth enveloping D in a tight enclosure. Leon's senses were swarmed with the over abundance of sweetness. He sucked, addicted to this flavor, addicted to D. "Cum for me," Leon pleaded teasing the sac behind and the sensitive flesh underneath them. He sucked his fingers before finding the pink center. The bud was soft. He pressed a finger in and D whimpered opening to Leon. The pressure felt so good, Leon knew exactly where to go.

"I will," D promised. "Just keep doing that and I will." Leon sucked more his fingers finding D's pleasure zone. He pressed and smiled as D cried out. Leon drank every drop sucking still for more as D trembled upon the bed. Leon licked his lips and his fingers going back to make sure that he had left none. He laved D with his tongue pushing his knees up to his chest. D gasped as Leon's tongue bathed his insides. "Leon..."

"Again, I want more,"Leon said before shoving his face in between the pale globes of D's backside. D groaned as that talented tongue went inside of him. He sprung again, hard and needing Leon to touch him. He brought his own hand down to stroke and relieve some of the pressure. Leon looked up at the sight a smile on his face. "You are so much more than beautiful." Leon pressed his fingers inside again and spread them apart. D continued to rub himself his eyes closed and moans leaving his mouth. With his head thrown back and his paleness revealed, yet surrounded by yards of yellow silk, D looked like an unwrapped present, or a garnished sacrifice to be devoured by a ravenous beast. Leon dropped his head and sucked D in deep.

"Ah... Leon," D gasped his body releasing into Leon's waiting mouth. D sank into the mattress blinking his eyes open. He wanted Leon, so badly. D pushed Leon onto his back crawling over his lap. He paused to lick and taste. Leon, his Leon. D sucked and Leon closed his eyes tunneling his fingers through the midnight tresses that slide like cool silk against his overheated skin. D worked his throat, carefully pulling back before Leon could end too soon. "Calm down love, I want you inside of me." Leon nodded lifting D and laying him on his back. Leon accepted the lube that D handed him and coated his fingers before pressing them back inside of D. "Oh, hai, my love, yes,"D sighed his hips moving in time to Leon's ministrations, he was unable to keep still. Leon pushed in far spreading the liquid. D could not take much more. He coated his hand and spread the sweet smelling lubrication on Leon's throbbing member. "Ima-Yo!"

"Who's teasing who?" Leon laughed hitching D's hips up. He took himself in hand and pressed forward. It was like going home. Leon sighed sinking into the welcoming warmth of D. It was so soft inside, soft and tight and Leon pressed in so far he could not tell where he ended and D began.

"Ah..." D gasped clinging to Leon. "Onegaishimasu," D begged pressing a series of kisses along Leon's face and chest. Leon began to move driven by a force he would never understand, didn't want to understand, he just wanted D. Leon pressed forward again and again D's cries driving him mad. There was not enough and too much. Not enough of D's pale skin and too much yellow. Leon pulled and tugged, but it clung to D's skin held by the belt that was knotted into place. Leon growled and yanked the delicate fabric until it severed making not a sound that could be heard over D's exclamations. Leon felt D's body tighten around him. Looking down he smiled as D's body continued to squeeze him with a delightful rhythm. Leon wadded up the robe and tossed it aside the dragged his hand through the mess on D's stomach and licked his fingers clean. He leaned down and kissed D driven over the edge.

"D," Leon gasped as his body pumped his release into D's waiting chasm. "Oh... D." Leon sank into D's body, spent and exhausted but thrilled. "I love you D. So much."

"Mmm, Mister Detective, Leon," Aishiteru." Count D panted his eyes refusing to stay open. They slept thus, wrapped in each other's arms.

Break

George's eyes rounded as he was shown into his room at the Obsidian palace. "So much gold and jewels... there is a fortune here in just the bed post." George ran his fingers over the diamonds.

"At least you get colored jewels," Ryo laughed. "I was given my mothers old room, all diamonds and gold."

"It really makes you stand out though," Dee said sliding his hands along Ryo's sides. "When you are naked the diamonds shine on your pale skin and the gold highlights your hair," Dee leaned in licking Ryo's ear.

"Dee... Cut it out," Ryo moved away from him. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh, like we never saw him feel you up before," Bikky chuckled while Rain rolled his eyes and sat George's make up bag on the vanity. "Ooh, it's crystal," Rain laughed.

"No," Ryo said coming behind him and running his hand along the pounded surface. "This is diamond and onyx with gold filigree."

"You have one like that in your room, I saw it when you dressed for the princess's ball." George said he had admired it, maybe mentioned it to the queen, "Did she make this for me?"

"No," George gasped as Jhaymes voice was spoken near his ear. "I did."

"Thank you," George lowered his eyes his smile bright.

"You're welcome," Jhaymes kissed George's cheek. His lips lingered and he headed to George's mouth. One kiss, another, he could not bear to tear himself away.

"Before this gets embarrassing, hello darling," George stepped away from Jhaymes as his mother spoke.

"Georgie, you're all red," Siobhan laughed.

"I've brought your family here for a day out, if you will come with us," Jhaymes bowed courtly and kissed George's hand.

"I would love to," George laughed. "Laton and Torcha have me learning history of dragons today with master HiLon, not to be confused with The Honlon."

"I've spoken with the queen of the dragons," Dinah smiled. "You are free to accompany us."

"Having two sets of parents sure seems confusing," Rain sighed as George left the room with Jhaymes and his family. "I'd better go. Prince Angel expects me," Rain waved then headed off, Bikky shook his head as the rest of the servants sat down the suitcases that George had brought with him. Bikky sighed then followed after.

"Our rooms not far from here," Dee said again finding Ryo's ear. "And Lyo is playing with Little Nicklaus," Dee sighed as Ryo leaned back into his arms. It was the smile, Dee decided in that moment, the smile that could fire his blood more so than any tantalizing view of Ryo's nudity. Dee stood still his hands lingering over the warmth of Ryo's skin.

"What?" Ryo asked as Dee said nothing.

"Nothing, let's go," Dee took Ryo's hand he held it, closed in his own hand.

Break

Jhaymes sighed, holding onto George's hand was a dream come true. This human had brought so much to his life, and even if he did not live beyond the next week, he would have no regrets. "I wanted to show you," Jhaymes said pulling George to a field. George stared around confused, he had seen this field before, it was even more beautiful in the sunlight.

"Wow, this is lovely Georgie," Siobhan gasped as she spread her arms wide and twirled underneath the swaying weeping willows.

"You should see it at night," George said with a grin he walked over to the large gazebo that resembled an open air bedroom. "The stars seem so close you touch them."

"I made you see stars?" Jhaymes whispered in his ear. George chuckled moving out of his arms when he noted his father's eyes on him. "Sir," Jhaymes bowed to Jerry. "I know you are a builder, does the construction meet your approval?"

"Do not tell me this is the home you plan to live in," Jerry stood tall and frowned at Jhaymes. "My son has definite needs, walls are one of them."

"Oh, this is just a... pleasure...uh, I mean, a recreational... the bed is just... I mean," Jhaymes face flushed yet he did not lower his eyes from his soon to be father in law. "The house is over there. Zarro granted me land as soon as he found out that I intended to join with Sweetheart, I mean Georgie. I have been building ever since. Well some elvish carpenters helped, but, the design was mine." Jhaymes smiled as he walked with them over a hill. George stopped in his tracks as he saw what appeared to be a mini palace that was a mansion by earthen standards. Columns lifted the roof high as windows taller than a story gleamed with shining glass. Tears fell from Dinah's eyes. Her baby would live here? Truly?

"You made this?" George whispered for his voice had become trapped under the lump of awe lodged in his throat. "For..."

"For us," Jhaymes pulled both of George's hands into his own. "I made it for us, come on." Jhaymes pulled George to the house. "I want to show you the inside." Dinah smiled then followed her son. Jhaymes pushed the door open and George had barely enough time to appreciate the carvings in the ivory door before Jhaymes was pulling him through to the inner wall. "This is the entry way."

"Oh, my..." Siobhan stood still. Dinah reacher over and pushed her chin to close her mouth.

"These chairs are from the mer kingdom," Jhaymes explained the polished blue marble that shone in the bright light. "They remembered you from the picnic, then they have seen you at various functions. Here is the drawing room," Jhaymes pulled George to another room before he could appreciate the fine appointments and large open space. "This is the sitting room, where you can relax, or write songs, or entertain guests." George ran his hands over the smoothed wood of the writing table. Next to the table was a pair of wrought iron doors that shone white like the gilded doors of a bird's cage. Elaborate, yet not at all gaudy.

"I carved the doors while Leri, my sister, carved the balcony railings." Jhaymes explained pushing the doors wide. George stepped through and felt the sensation of his heart going overboard as rolls of hills and meadows spread out before them with a waterfall over tall mountains. Flowers spread out in lush health after the recent rains and determined to hang on even though summer was ending.

"It's so beautiful that it is terrifying," Siobhan gasped for George simply stood with his hands gripping the railing. He looked out further to his left and saw the Arcadian Palace. It's brilliance in the bright light of the sun was enough to make him want to avert his eyes and yet the beauty of the structure held him captive. The war tower stood, ominous and strong protecting the jewel of Arcadia as a dragon would it's cache.

George blinked as a hand wiped his face. "Are you okay son?" Jerry asked surprising George.

"I am," George nodded. He shook away Siobhan's offer of his inhaler. "I am fine, really," George laughed then took Jhaymes hand.

"Let me show you the dining hall and the..." Dinah held Jerry and Siobhan back as they would have followed after Jhaymes who pulled George from the room. Dinah said nothing, but held then back a few moments more. "This is a private sitting room for you, see, I made a home in it for Ponchi." Jhaymes explained to which the little fairy left George's hair to investigate the intricate work that had gone into the tiny cottage.

"You made it all by hand," George exclaimed as he used his finger to gently push the door open. Inside looked like marble furniture covered with small pillows. Some of the pieces were wooden and ivory with gem dust sprinkled liberally through out. "There's a bedroom, a bathing room, a sitting room and balcony, it it like a miniature of ours."

"Yes, come, and I will show you the bathing room." Jhaymes nodded and smiled. He bowed to Dinah and Jerry. "If you will sir, madam and mistress O'Dowd." Jhaymes straitened taking George's hand he led him into the largest chamber on the floor. The ceiling overhead gave way and George stared up and up to the second story of the home.

"It's so large," Dinah commented her eyes traveling to the section of the room that was cordoned off with silken drapes. "What a nice closet," She browsed through the fine garments that hung about.

"Those are gifts from Master Feng of China," Jhaymes smiled when George gasped looking through the jewel encrusted robes and delicate embroidery. "He wants you to smile always and continue to...ahem... amuse me."

"I will try," And there it was, Jhaymes smiled as George did. That smile, from the moment he first saw it until the instant of his very last breath, he would treasure that smile. George walked around the large room his hands touching the various surfaces of the carved ivory and marble. "There are very few things made of wood here." George walked over to a heavy door that looked to be made of cement. He exerted a great deal of effort to open it. "What is this?" He stepped inside and saw a stone hollow carved into the floor with lumps of hay and cushions. There was a low table with glass plates and cups set about.

"Everything in there is tempered and fire proof, if the room is ever in use, you may choose to live in the Arcadian palace, or the Obsidian palace, or even on earth with Ryo and Dee." Jhaymes explained reaching around to shut the door. The action brought him into close proximity to George and he inhaled. That scent of gardenia and rain kissed leaves haunted his dreams at night and he awakened smiling at the remembrance of honeyed kisses and soft, light eyes, delicate touches and sincere moans of delightful pleasure.

"I don't know what you are talking about," George tried to open the door again but Jhaymes held it fast.

"Come, see the pool," Jhaymes pulled George to another area of the large bedroom. The ceiling was high enough that he could fit Torcha and Laton, in full dragon form, inside if he needed to. George looked back at the room then allowed himself to be shown another part of the room. It was a large pool that was made into the very floor. "You have taught me to enjoy certain things," Jhaymes blushed as he recalled the first time that George had pulled him into a bath. The hours of joy they had spent nearly boggled his mind. When the water cooled he heated it and the fun started all over again. Jhaymes had carried a sleeping George to bed still wrapped in his towel. Thinking of the bed George's eyes went to the large marble, four-poster bed that larger even than a California king-sized bed with an overstuffed quilt atop it. Silken drapes billowed in the wind from the large open windows. "The bathing chamber is through here," said Jhaymes showing the way to the large room.

"Everything is so light and airy," Siobhan mentioned as the general color scheme of the house went from grays, to pale blues and silver with some yellow and green though the whole of the home was mostly white marble and carved stone with satin and lace pillows keeping the place warm and comfortable. "I made a showering device for you as well as a bath tub with jets and streams of water. Lady Clarisande sent over an entire line of products for your skin that she made herself and Sohki, a pail of his water." George nodded his heart still going too fast as he took in his surroundings. This house was beyond his imaginings and it was his, his and Jhaymes. "There is more, the ball room, kitchen, and guest bedrooms, the garden, of course made by Victoria, Lady Queen of Arcadia, Lord D, Count D and Rain."

"Everyone chipped in," Siobhan clapped running with her arms wide. "Georgie, it's wonderful." She laughed as George could not muster words he followed Jhaymes blindly from room to room of the large home.

"Now," Jhaymes said as night drew near. "Sir, Madam and Mistress O'Dowd." Jhaymes bowed again. "Please allow my sister and Sir Hydran to escort you to your rooms at the palace. I will return your son anon, but first, with your permission," Jhaymes reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh God," George knew what that was. He tried to draw breath and blinked as tears clouded his vision. Jhaymes got to his knee in front of George holding his hand. "Jhaymes."

"In front of your human blood relations, I would beg of you your pledge to be by my side forever." Jhaymes opened the box and George stared at the large diamond and clear blue stones the likes of which he had never seen before intricately woven through streams of silver, gold and platinum. "If you will," Jhaymes held out the ring dropping the empty box. George nodded with out words to express the pounding of his heart as tears tumbled down his face. Jhaymes slide the ring over his finger and George slide down to his knees with Jhaymes.

"If you will come with me," Siobhan gasped as Alera commanded their attention. "I will escort you to the Obsidian Palace." Dinah smiled taking her husbands hand, she offered her handkerchief to her openly sobbing daughter. Jhaymes and George were barely aware of the door shutting softly behind them.

Break

Rain gazed around the room he had been summoned to. "Wind," The voice entered his mind and he gasped looking for Prince Angel. He passed the racks of dulled practice weapons and mats on the floor. He found Angel standing leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His head was bent forward with long tresses of gold falling over his face. Even he raised his face dark sunglasses blocked out any hope of viewing his eyes. " When people here the word wind, perhaps they think of gentle breezes that cool the land, or sweep it clean of dust." Rain sat silent and folded his legs. He closed his eyes allowing the words of his new teacher to enter him. "What they overlook is the might of wind, the gales of force that can be used to churn the sea. It can topple buildings and shape mountains. Wind can help and it can destroy. Hit me with your strongest wind." Angel commanded and Rain gasped his eyes flew open and he stared up to see the reflection of his own face in the mirrored glasses the prince wore. "Do it!"

"But..." Angel stepped forward and Rain got to his feet. He clapped his hands loud in front of his body and wind swirled out lifting Angel from his feet. Only great skill helped him to land on his feet surrounded by his own winds.

"You attack wildly, with no composure. Acting on instinct can save your life, this is true," Angel intoned. " But true skill can think through a situation and pin down your abilities."Angel walked over to Rain and removed his glasses. "From here on in, you will have emerald wind and I will use sapphire, it will make this easier. You must see the wind to learn it."

"Yes," Rain bowed in the manner that Count D had taught him during their training sessions.

"Trust me in this, you will be a force to be reckoned with." Rain smiled as the last of the words entered his mind. He was looking forward to this session and any after that Angel would give him.

Break

Dee watched as Ryo walked the floor. The thick carpet muffled his steps and showed nearly no sign of his passing. "You're worrying," Dee said after studying the strait line of his lips. Those lips should be kissing him right now not pressed together as he mulled over whatever was on his mind. "You're worrying." Dee said again as Ryo paced by once more.

"How can I not?" Ryo sat down on the bed and Dee grinned. Ryo was where Dee wanted him. Now to just get him naked, or near enough to suit his purposes. "How can you not?" Ryo propped his head up on his hands. "I know that little D said that I should trust in the knowledge of the ancients, but, I can't help feeling that this is not right. Our wedding was beautiful, the passion, the love, the displays... Why can they not just let him through?"

"Maybe in this we should listen to Little D," Dee stood behind Ryo his large, gun callused hands working the muscles. Ryo sighed his eyes closing as he leaned back into Dee's strong frame. The muscles of Dee's chest formed a pillow for the softness of Ryo's head his hair like strands of silk across the bare skin tanned to perfection in the bright sun. Ryo seemed so pale against Dee, but he loved the contrast. Dee's fingers worked the buttons loose on Ryo's shirt peeling it down to reveal the tank underneath. His lips found a pale shoulder. "They love George, it's obvious. They would never hurt him so badly on purpose. I know your grandparents claim not to understand human emotions, but even they have to clue in that watching his lover die at their wedding would hurt him."

"They don't have to kill him to defeat him," Ryo said his dark eyes darkening as his body responded to Dee's light touches and kisses. "What if they just won't let Jhaymes claim him?"

"We'll see, now come on," Dee urged. Ryo gasped, when had he lost his belt? He wondered as Dee worked the zipper of his pants down. "They will be here early tomorrow to get you dressed up for the claiming ceremony, then you will be changed again for the fire festival tomorrow night. So give me tonight, stop worrying and give me tonight."

"You can have me, not just tonight, forever," Ryo promised opening to Dee. "Forever." Dee smiled. Ryo always gave so much. His shyness was adorable, but Dee loved to make him lose his senses completely. When his inhibitions were gone and his passions left bare it was Dee could do to keep from pushing him down at this moment. Ryo was a work of art and needed a bit of work to get him ready. Ryo sighed at the soft touches of Dee's hands on his chest. He leaned his head back his body going slack in Dee's arms. Dee smiled as he moved Ryo onto his stomach.

"Lift your hips,"Ryo obliged and Dee slide his pants down tossing them to the floor. He knew Ryo would have them in the hamper before the servants could come clean the room. As it was bared to him, Dee could not help placing a kiss on each cheek of Ryo's bottom. He bit the left side and pinched the right making them redden. "You've got such a great ass," Dee murmured his breathe fluttering across the sensitive skin causing Ryo to laugh. Dee loved to hear Ryo laughing when they were in bed. "What's so funny?"

"That tickles," Ryo gasped as Dee blew across his bottom on purpose.

"Oh," Dee said nuzzling the globes apart. He kissed the bone at the juncture then lowered his head. Usually he started with Ryo's lips and worked his way down. But today, today he needed to pay attention to the firm, round, delicious posterior that had drawn him in and kept him.

"Dee," Ryo gasped. So soon? He wondered. Dee was not giving his body time to catch up, he was just going to... Ryo gasped again sinking into the mattress as Dee parted him. That tongue, tantalizing and hot probed him. Dee always knew just what to do to pull him to the brink of madness. Dee stabbed his tongue in and pushed Ryo over. "Ummm, Dee, Ah... Kimochi..." Dee smiled from his position tasting Ryo more. He loved when Ryo forgot English. Soon, though, Dee vowed, soon Ryo would not remember his own name.

"How do you want it?" Dee asked coming over Ryo's back licking and kissing up his spine. Ryo closed his eyes pressing his hot forehead to the cool linen sheets of the bed. "Not talking? How's about I try to figure it out." Dee said and Ryo shook his head. "No, you'll tell me?"

"Anata...Mmmm," Ryo rolled over underneath Dee and sighed as Dee slid on top of his body naked and hot. "Your, I mean your... hands," Ryo said taking Dee's hands and placing kisses along the palm and sucking each finger. "Your hands on me." Ryo moved Dee's head to his chest. "Suck, please."

"And so polite too," Dee chuckled and obliged. His hand did go down moistened by Ryo's mouth he stroked the hard length and Ryo closed his eyes as his body began to tremble. He reached down for Dee and found him excited and ready weeping with need. "I want you now," Dee panted at the hot clutch of Ryo's sure hand.

"Then take me," Ryo spread his legs. "We have all night to go slow." Dee climbed over Ryo their mouth's melding as he used his own leaking to moisten Ryo.

"Tell me if it hurts," Dee pressed forward. Ryo gasped biting his lips as Dee passed the stubborn ring of tight muscles. "I'll pull out."

"No, just wait a minute," Ryo relaxed then pulled Dee fully on top of him. "Go slow, but go," Ryo nodded holding Dee close. It was almost painful for Dee, but he managed to control himself. To slide in slowly and pull out. In again, the tight sheath squeezing as Ryo accepted him in further and further on each thrust. Dee took a moment to be glad that he had stared licking Ryo's bottom first for the added moisture it gave as he began a slow invasion of the sweet body beneath him. Ryo raised his hips for Dee lost in the sensations. "All night, Dee," Ryo begged kissing along Dee's neck. "Love me all night."

"Always," Dee promised his hips going marginally faster. "Always."

Break

Marilyn was slow to open his eyes. He was naked, but could not remember how he got that way. George, no Ryo and Dee, then the hotel and... Marilyn's eyes widened and he looked around the plush hotel room. Azrial, that was his name. Marilyn sighed then fell back into the pillows. The two had spent one wild night and could the man give a hickey. Marilyn brought his hand up to his neck. He felt weak, his eyes blurred and throat dry beyond all measure. "Az," He spoke his voice soft and floundering. "Water, can I have some water?"

"Oh, you're alive still," Marilyn blinked his eyes open and gasped to Heaven sitting on the bed next to him her white garments shining in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. "I thought you dead when I popped in this morning."

"Dead?" Marilyn grasped the cup she brought to his lips. "Well, no, probably dead drunk."

"You are dying, he took too much," Heaven said turning his head aside after he dropped the empty cup. "Azrial never could contain himself when a fresh morsel was near."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marilyn tried to toss the covers aside and did no more than jostle them. Why was he so weak? "I'm hung over, sure it feels like you're dying, and you might even want to if it settles in strong enough, but believe me, I've had worse."

"What are you doing?" Heaven did not startle as Azrial entered the room. "He's still alive?"

"Yes, he is," Heaven said and Marilyn gasped wondering what they were talking about. "Why did you pick him? Of all the bumbling idiots you could have eaten, you had to pick this one!"

"Why?" Azrial frowned sitting beside Heaven. "Do you know him? He was fun last night, his blood tasted funny, but, man what a time in sack."

"I asked you to this wedding in place of my father because my friend, Pretty, I mean George, is being wedded. What kind of present can I give him now that I have allowed you to murder his friend?"

"I'm not dead," Marilyn reiterated trying to sit up but unable to lift so much as his head.

"Yet, but time is failing you," Heaven sighed. "Uncle Azi, how could you?"

"I did not know he was a friend of your friend," Azrial held up his hands. "How upset would your pretty be when he finds out that he is dead?"

"Pretty defends him even when he lies, steals, cheats and demeans him, they came all the way over from England, were teenagers together, like you and father." Heaven sighed drops of crimson gathering behind her eyes. She had finished her feeding and gone to visit her father's friend only to find Marilyn dying on the bed. "And now you've gone and killed him."

Marilyn could no longer open his eyes. "I'm not dead." He said not knowing that he uttered nothing so much as a hoarse whisper.

"If it bothers you that much," Azrial dragged a long nail over his wrist. "Boy, do you want die at this moment?"

"No of course not," Marilyn tried to shake his head but managed no more than a weak flop over on his pillow.

"Do you care to exist no matter the cost, even if it is your very soul you lose, trapping it forever in a human skin that will not age or die?"

"Yes, I don't want to die," Marilyn pulled the dripping wrist to his mouth.

"But you will friend, I am sorry," Heaven said as Marilyn drank and his world went black.

Break

"Hey," George rolled over in bed pulling the blankets up around him. "Come on," Angel bounced on the bed. "Don't tell me you're too sore to get up. The royal dressers are here."

"I'm not sore, you bouncy queen. Now get off me." George sat up. "Jhaymes did not touch me last night, I mean, he did, but we did not engage in full contact, if you know what I mean," George pushed his hair back. "He said he is in training." George pulled his robe to him and waited until Angel tactfully looked away before he got out of bed. "The most he would do is kiss me."

"That's some rock," Angel commented on the ring on George's left hand. "Or shall I say rocks?" Angel laughed when George showed off his ring his cheeks flushing with joy. " Ready to be adopted?" Angel asked opening the door for the salamanders and chameleons that walked in carrying yards of silk and satin with delicate lace in deep green and silver with gold lining and bright rubies. "Whoa!" Angel bounced up and down clapping his hands.

"You will leave now," The head chameleon opened the door for Angel.

"No," George walked over and shut the door. "He will stay, he can help with my make-up."

"As an honor to you, the lady Hi-Soo, grand duchess of Flami Island in the heart of the Javi mountains and cousin to his highness Ryo has sent over her premier make-up artisans. As a show of welcome into the family."

"You may tell the grand duchess that her gift is highly appreciated, yet I am most comfortable in the presence of friends." George bowed with his hands clasped then sat at his vanity. He sighed wishing that Marilyn could have been with him on this great day.

"Good show," George gasped when Angel giggled and took the foundation from him. "Now sit back, let's make you fabulous."

"I hope Collins knows what a jewel he has in you," George said trying to ignore the large group of people that scurried about straitening the room and laying out his outfit.

"Of course he does," Angel winked his hair bobbing. "He is no fool."

Break

Count D stretched his legs and sighed as his body brushed along Leon's. "Morning, lover," Leon leaned down a pasted a lingering kiss on D's lips. "Sun's been up for a while now, I was just appreciating the look on your face." Leon explained as D focused on him his oddly colored eyes mismatched and beautiful. "Your lashes lay on your cheeks like black silk fans on fresh snow."

"Aren't you feeling poetic this morning?" D's smooth voice always rolled about Leon and wrapped him up in a sensual net of desire and love.

"You make it easy," Leon kissed him again before rolling D onto his back.

"Detective, we must be up," D said not truly trying to separate his body from Leon's. "The fire festival is tonight, with George being adopted right before so that he has the right to sit amongst the dragons at the festival." D closed his eyes moaning as Leon's hands found sensitive spots on his body while nibbling the pale shell of an ear. "Leon," D gasped.

"That's right," Leon whispered, "My name is all you need to say." Count D gave up, he was hoping that T-Chan and Pon-Chan would wake the children. D's arms crept around Leon's neck in complete surrender.

Break

George reached for his briefs only to have them moved out of his reach. "Please, allow me," The head salamander said his voice soft with satisfaction as George withdrew his hand. Several long pieces of the softest silk he'd ever felt were then wrapped around him containing his manhood and covering his bottom. Angel snickered when he turned around sure that George had not noticed his body as of yet, but he would tomorrow. Angel made sure of it. "Step into these please," George raised his foot and donned the large black pants edged in silver thread along the side and cuffs. He was then put into a silver sheath that tied with satin ribbons down the sides. Over the sheath went a sleeveless robe the inner lining so soft and shimmering that George sighed as it slide over his clothes. He sat while the chameleons moved his hair aside.

"Sir," George looked up then sighed. He was not dressed yet as he had thought. He got back to his feet and was soon weighted down with three more robes the top layer dazzling with rubies and emeralds and diamonds in a display of draconian elegance.

George sat still while the head Salamander picked up a brush. The male lifted his hair then looked it over stroking it several times with his hands before he began to apply the brush. George winced leaning his head back offering some slack to his hair. This seemed to make the Salamander work harder to tame to tresses. "You're tugging," George complained as the salamander pulled the brush through his hair.

"Please bear with me sir," The salamander sighed. "Your hair is so thick."

George frowned and resisted the urge to smack the man. He reached for his phone. "My mum and sister will be here in a few moments to finish."

"We will do your hair for you," The head salamander explained. "I will..."

"Did you not understand his highness?" George gasped looking up to see Ryo entering the room resplendent in gold and brown silk and jewels as well as his crown. "He is as yet crowned but before the day is out you will regret your disrespect. Stop pulling his hair." The salamander dropped the brush as it burned his hand under Ryo's heated gaze.

"I do so humbly apologize," The Salamander bowed. " I meant no disrespect to him. I can only hope that if he needs further assistance, he will call for me."

"He is sentient and can be directly spoken to," George quipped his eyes narrowed. "Now please remove yourself from my room." The Salamander opened the door and he and his troop of helpers filed out. Siobhan and Dinah stood in the door out the way. Siobhan gasped as she got a good look at her brother.

"Wow, Georgie, you're so beautiful," Siobhan sighed looking at the shining image before her that she barely recognized. Tears leaped into her eyes as she gazed at her brother.

Looking at George, Ryo understood. "Oh, no," He reached into his sleeve for his cell and called Dee. "Dee," He waited until Dee answered. "We have to fight Jhaymes," Ryo sounded deflated as he looked at the radiant individual sitting and smiling happily as his mother brushed his hair. Siobhan placed his bracelet, necklace and hair clip that Ponchi sat in. "He has to show that he is strong enough to hold him, or even if we let him through, he will be challenged. Damn it Dee, there is not many in our world that will be able to resist him. Come to his room and look at him. Look at him as an immortal would. And after the transfusion of tears it will be even more so. The reason you were not challenged was because of my defeat of Cho Da Koen directly after you showed remarkable courage. Even if I am desired they will not act on it for fear that it will mean an assault on the crown, with George... Dee, we have to fight Jhaymes. My grandparents were right." Dee was silent on the other end of the line and and Ryo sat on a couch watching as a completely beautiful butterfly was revealed.

Break

Jerry O'Dowd sat beside his wife marveling at her beauty. The grand hall of the Palace had filled with creatures that both fascinated and terrified him. George sat among them laughing and talking as if sunlight glinting of razor sharp scales was an everyday occurrence. Jerry had seen the dragons in their true forms and yet he had not expected so many of them at once. Roiling masses of jewel toned iridescence moved about speaking and rumbling the black onyx floor. A massive white lioness purred when George picked up her kitten to blow kisses at it. Several Chinese men, Jerry fought the urge to call them creatures, for no man he had ever met had a right to be that luminously beautiful. "Jerry, they're starting," Jerry looked at Dinah, even his wife seemed to be touched by this place.

He continued to observe and noted that one of the pretty Asian men seemed to be pregnant. Now if that was not the epitome of odd he did not know what was. Over in the corner on massive pillows was a golden dragon that rubbed the mound her stomach that Jerry hoped was an infant, otherwise she would be needing a doctor about her severe bloating. That or she just ate a full sized human. A pure white dragon hovered about her seeming to frown as Ryo served her snacks. Was she playing games with both of them? Jerry wondered.

"No games," Jerry gasped as a woman he had not noticed before spoke to him. After looking over her deep colored skin and curled auburn hair and lush figure he wondered how he had not noticed her. "The child she carries is indeed the spawn of the dragon prince Ryo, but her heart has been captured by Sir Hiten." Celeste sipped her maisia juice smiling at the sweetness that curdled the mortal tongue but was just right for Arcadians and necessary for Kami. "Does he wish to claim her, he will wait until after the child leaves her body. Or he will be in contest for his life for daring to attempt claiming the heir that Ryo supplied. Ryo will fight to the death to protect both mother and child, it is in his blood to do so. But if he desires her, Hiten will wait, then he may attempt to claim her."

"So she is pregnant," Jerry found his tongue.

"Yes," Celeste laughed. She was well aware of the effect she had on men, mortals in particular. "And she had best make up her mind soon as to which form she wishes to give birth in. In that size for much longer and the choice will be taken from her. Whatever state the child is born in, for the first year of it's life, it will be unable to shift from. And howsoever the child, so too, the mother."

"I don't understand," Jerry sighed as Zarro padded to the front of the crowd.

"Family, friends, comrades and subjects," Zarro's voice was soft, yet it reached every ear in the room. "Today we gather, before the festival in celebration of the consuming power of fire, to honor the kingdom of the eastern fire dragons in the acceptance of a human into their ranks as prince. Will the family O'Dowd stand?" Zarro raised a large paw indicating that Jerry and Dinah should escort George and Siobhan to the kings left side. "The king and queen, Laton and Torcha, have tender feelings regarding your offspring." Jerry nodded as the king seemed to await acknowledgment of his words. "The wish to accept him into their family, by so doing that will bring you and the rest of his siblings into contact with the Arcadian court. We have contacted several people that you should meet before you officially combine your family with that of the eastern fire dragons."

"Never tell me," Dinah gasped as four people walked forward. "They're still alive..."

"May I present," Zarro bowed with a flourish before the two couples. "The lady Cerridwen ab Arawn-Lavrans and her husband, Dain Lavrans. Also, her twin and the great grand sire, many times removed of your family. Mychael ab Arawn and Llynnia." George stared in wonder at the shining group of people. Llynnia's hair was as dark as his own with leaves and twigs interspersed. It was her eyes that caused him to gasp. They were light, not quite green or blue, and glazed with silver. George had always been complimented on his eyes and now he knew to whom he owed them. Mychael was blond, as pale bond as his sister Cerridwen, and looked like her male double. Dain was dark as well with deep eyes that surveyed the room seeing all and remarking on none.

"Saints, thats an elf," Siobhan gawked at Llynnia whose ears were pointed out of her hair. George was uncommonly quiet as he shook hands with the gentlemen and kissed the hands of the ladies. He knew training was difficult, but he had thought, such an important event would have roused Jhaymes to come and see him. Without this adoption taking place, the two of them could not even wed. George sighed then refocused on the crowd. He saw shimmering white and smiled as Heaven nodded. He wondered who the man beside her was but dismissed it as his attention was claimed by Zarro.

"Before you drink, I want you to understand what you are doing." Zarro moved a silver vial away from George's hand. "As you are now, so you shall remain, no age, nor natural illness shall lay claim to you." George's eyes widened as he thought of all that Zarro meant. Forever was a long time. He loved Torcha, she had cared for him and protected him. Laton had made him laugh. They loved him, but mostly he thought of Ryo. Sure, gentle, strong Ryo. And Dee. Proud, loving and caring. Rain and Bikky, Little Lyo and yes, even Sylphe and Cujo. Ponchi and Count D. Lord D, Sofu and lady Aurora, JJ, Leon, Angel and Collins, Chihaya and Kagetsuya, Aoi and Kurayami, Kibo and Shinrai, Christopher, T-Chan, Alera and most of all Jhaymes. His heart melted as he thought of Jhaymes. This world, the Royale his family, old and new. George took the vial from Zarro. "Then drink child. Drink." George brought it to his lips and swallowed. He did not know what to expect. It was not the clear crisp taste of water, or sweet like the maisia juice. It was not viscous, but neither was it thin. He could not put a thought to the contents of the vial but as he swallowed his entire world became a nauseating swirl of vibrant colors and scents. Emotions ripped through him and he thought he would be ill. He felt a hand on him, and looked into the face of his ancestor. Mychael pulled him to a seat while Siobhan offered him a pail. George shook his head, if he threw it up he would not be Arcadian.

"Never think it," Llynnia laughed beside him gathering his hair. "It went directly into your blood stream, this is just vertigo. Let it out." George did as she suggested tossing his lunch into the pail. His body became cold, then hot, then cold again he shivered and the room spun.

"Jhaymes," George cried out frightened. He reached out as his vision blurred.

"He's going to..." Cerridwen called out. Laton moved fast, but it was Jerry who caught his son as he fainted. Rain left his seat next to Dee and ran up to George who lay with his eyes closed. His skin glowed as he sighed in a slumber so deep Rain wondered how long he would be out. Bikky stood beside him holding Lyo's hand.

"Georgie okay?" Lyo piped up.

"He's fine love," Ryo picked the child up and rubbed his back.

"He's coming to," Dee said as George opened his eyes.

"Where is Jhaymes?" George asked his father.

"I don't know son," Jerry sighed knowing the depth of his son's affection for the other man for even as he lost consciousness and now upon awakening, he thought of no other.

"I'm here," The voice sounded hollow, but George would recognize it anywhere. He looked up to see flames as bright as emeralds brushing the floor near him. He looked closer at the flames and saw that they formed feathers. Talons of gold brushed the floor as a large bird majestic like a hawk but the size of a man stood with the long tail of a pure flames spread out behind him. His golden beak opened again and he said. "Please do not be frightened. It's me." George sat up slowly, he could feel every beat of his heart as he gazed at the brightly burning creature before him. Next to him, Alera stood resplendent in silver flames. Jhaymes inhaled then shifted dropping beside George and taking his hands in his own. "Now you see me for what I truly am."

George stared at Jhaymes, into his eyes. He had loved this man, and there seemed to be a question in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at George. "I love you," George reassured him. "With all of my heart I do."

"Then I stand," Jhaymes got to his feet and helped George to stand as well. "Before your family, ancient, human, and dragon. Our friends, the court of Arcadia and Seraphim Celestial," Jhaymes bowed as he called her by her full name and title. "I stand and put forth my claim to the dragon queen and king." Siobhan sobbed as Dinah leaned on her husband. "Will you marry me?"

George frowned confused. "I already said..."

"This is formal," Alera was quick to say before George could shame her brother.

"Yes," George said quickly then he smiled and several creatures who had before thought he was pretty, for a human, now payed close attention. Dee saw their stares, and had to agree with Ryo. They had to fight Jhaymes, it was the only way. He would speak to the boys tonight and make sure they understood.

"Then tomorrow night, in the court of the Dragons you may attempt to take him from us," Laton said and bowed low to Zarro before he and Torcha spread their wings.

"Let the festival begin!" Zarro announced raising up on his hind legs his mane billowing around him pristine and glorious. He landed on all fours, his front paws making a loud thud. George gasped clinging to Jhaymes as the palace vanished leaving them in a field of bright flowers. He stared around in awe at the beauty of the land around him. "Here in this valley of the Onyx Mountains, as the sun leaves us for the day, let us light up the night." George sighed as Zarro tossed his head. He was truly a magnificent beast. Looking around for the spot of white. George waved at Heaven. He wondered why she avoided his eyes.

"Jhaymes, excuse me," George walked away from the large Phoenix just as heavy drums began to beat loud in the distance. The mountains seemed to tremble with the bass. Ryo gasped from he stood with his family. This pounding in his ears, this accelerated beating of his heart, the need to...to... Ryo did not know what to do. Laton had said that he would know, but he did not. Laton lifted his head high, just as Torcha and all the other dragons of the eastern fire court, did the same. Opening their mouths volcanic eruptions of flames burst forth. The drum beat picked up and was joined by wind instruments. Ryo sighed raising his hands high, he began to move. First his feet, then his hips began to move on their own in a sensuous dance accompanying the beats and the flames.

Dee watched in wonder as his love moved about the flames as if they were nothing creating his own to match them. Bikky gasped caught up in the wildness of his surroundings. The sun set and he blazed. Rain did his best to fan the flames as the entire court of Arcadia began to dance. Ryo had wondered at the long satin sashes and ribbons that had been attached to his ensemble. Only now did he understand the need for them as he raised his arms and swayed them with the flames performing a ribbon dance, he never knew he knew. "You blood boils with the passions of your mother," Torcha exclaimed blowing another stream flames at him. "You do her proud, we are all proud of you." Hiten shot up in the sky his glistening white body shining reflecting the glow of the flames as the sun completely vanished leaving behind a moon so bright it nearly hurt the eyes to look upon it.

The singing began causing all who heard it to sigh in rapture. Hiten spread his wings wide capturing the light of the moon and flames , he roiled over in great arcs in the sky soon joined by Laton and Torcha. The entire clan of eastern Fire dragons leaped into the sky their colors mingling and blending just as the western fire dragons coiled around on the ground spitting flames up at their cousins. Through it all Ryo danced moved by an unseen force that he was powerless to deny. All of the sky fliers converged mingling their flames. Dee shouted in horror as they all pointed their efforts at Ryo. He could stand here while Ryo was immolated. He took a step forward and was grasped by Alera. "You will be killed do you attempt it." She cautioned.

"I would rather it be me than him," Dee tried to yank free only to fall back as Ryo caught the flames and swirled in what appeared to be a pirouette. As he spun the flames wrapped his body almost as if they embraced him. He raised his hands high throwing the flames high until they seemed to circle the moon. It turned crimson and the dragons blew out their breathes, then descended to the rocky ground below. Bowing before Zarro the settled down and Ryo collapsed exhausted. Alera released Dee who rushed to his side helping him to stand.

"I'm alright Dee," Ryo sniffled tears leaving his face.

"Then why are you crying?" Bikky demanded afraid as Ryo clung tightly to Dee as if his very heart had shattered.

"I saw her," Ryo wept. "In the flames, she was golden and beautiful, then as a human, like I always remembered her. So tiny and beautiful, dressed in an outfit like mine, but... She was dancing. I saw my mother dancing."

"Oh, Ryo," Rain wrapped his arms around both Ryo and Dee. Bikky huddled in with Lyo.

"Ooh, group hug," Ryo gasped as the entire family was lifted in strong furry arms. A paw as large as his entire back thumped him as Zarro's mane fluffed over their heads.

"Okay," George whispered to Jhaymes just as he was making sure that his long Jacket was safely tucked away. "Now that I am officially Arcadian I feel safe in asking." George looked again at Zarro as his wife pulled his tail with her teeth making him drop the small humans. "Am I the only one who has noticed that the king's sanity is a little questionable."

"Yes," Alera nodded releasing her hair from it's ties so that it would blow free in the wind. "The rest of us think is a lot questionable."

"The king is not mad..." Celeste paused in her affirmation as she saw the grand cat dancing. "Entirely," She amended as he stood on his hind paws and bounced what appeared to be two-step in time to the beat. "He is merely caught up in the joy of the celebration. Look around you," Celeste held out her arm and the shimmering cloth of her crimson gown billowed about the jewels sewn along the hem a rival for some in the crowns that graced the heads of royalty. "They are all enjoying the essence of the Consuming Fire." Chris stood next to D while Leon held Aoi on his shoulders. Kurayami lay awake in D's arms watching the proceedings as Princess Chimera and Prince Kronos strolled into the center of the crowd.

Raising their arms they emitted their own flames. "We're next," Master Xi said to Jhaymes as the two circled one another in a simple dance. "So it is true," Xi laughed. "I heard that Lady Chimera had no dance skills."

"Neither does Ryo," George quoted his friend and now relative. "He said so himself, and yet he did well."

"That was within him from birth," Jhaymes explained. "Just as our dance is. Humans have a will that is beyond any of the creatures that live here. They were created to be free. But we, like the angels, can not choose what to believe because we know the truth. We have seen it; some even walked the paths of fragrant gardens as they were made. The Kami themselves, the ancients, all have seen and all know. Just as we are born knowing. Which heaps our desire to love and celebrate. Our blood dances and so do we." George nodded looking again as Chimera and Kronos finished their dance leaving the path open for the Birds of flames to take the sky.

"We are the Ho-Ooh," Two birds of bright colors ascended spinning in arcs in the sky.

"I am Feng," The voice of the bird rang out and George gasped that he could understand.

"During the festival, you should understand everything," Jhaymes explained. "But if you like, I can teach you Arcadian. I have been speaking it since birth. I only learned English when the Royale were selected."

"I am Huang, soon to wed Lord Feng," The feminine voice called out as she flew beside Feng their flames mingling with the Ho-Ooh.

"We are the remaining inhabitants of Fire Star," Master Xi announced spreading his golden wings wide red flames lit up the sky. "Lady Fiona and my myself, the twins, trainers of the Royale, Alera and Jhaymes. Alera blazed white circling overhead while Jhaymes countered her in bright green. George sat back watching as the beautiful birds danced across the stars seeming all the more brighter and closer.

"I can't believe you're marrying him tomorrow," Siobhan whispered in his ear. Ponchi held on to George's hair watching with a smile on her little face. She had left George intermittently this week in order to watch some of Jhaymes training. He was doing well. The dragons would not know what to expect from him. This could work in his favor. She looked at George's smile and prayed for as she had never prayed before. She prayed that Jhaymes would make it through. She could not imagine the devastation if he did not. Ponchi rubbed his hair her hands lost among the lustrous strands. She felt an eerie prickling along her spine and turned to see two dragons with their eyes on George, as well as a gryphon, and the human form of the Midgar serpent himself. The elves watched him, but Ponchi knew that they would never dare attempt to claim him from dragons.

"Please Jhaymes," Ponchi whispered. "Please make it through."

George clapped as Jhaymes somersaulted in mid air before spreading his wings wide and gliding down. He turned into his human shape leaving only his wings. George had seen him thus before, had flown cradled in his arms. Jhaymes landed, kneeling at George's feet. "Come with me." Jhaymes took George's hand.

"Oh... I..." George looked around. Laton and Torcha were laughing and talking with Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas along with his father. Dinah was in deep conversation with Cerridwen and Mychael and Dain while Siobhan sat with Llynnia watching the firebirds in the sky.

"Come on," Jhaymes smiled and tugged until he had wrapped George's arms around his neck. George closed his eyes. He knew it was coming. He held on tight and knew he was leaving bruises on his own wrist but he had locked his arms around Jhaymes neck and would not let go. He could feel the ground leave from his feet and he tightened his hands even more. The steady rhythm of Jhaymes wings beating and bulging of his powerful muscles as he held George were clear testament that they were far above the cheering crowd below. "Open your eyes," Jhaymes said softly his lips inches away from George's mouth. George shook his head. Before, when he had flown with Jhaymes, he was on the back of a Pegasus, then later he had been so grateful to be alive and at the same time terrified at how close he had come to death that he had not paid any attention to the fact that he was in the air. "Its okay, I won't let you fall." Jhaymes promised.

George took several deep breaths then cracked his eyes open a bit. His breath stilled in his throat and his eyes widened fully yet still were unable to take in all that he saw. Dancing flames from the other birds swirled around while the stars dazzled him. "Oh Jhaymes," George whispered loosening his hold. "It's beautiful."

"Not so much as you are," Jhaymes pressed their lips together taking them higher. He spun in a circle keeping George in his arms spreading his wings he glided down among the other birds bowing to Zarro as their segment was done. Zarro announced a feast and George sighed clinging to Jhaymes arms as they walked together into the grand hall. Seeing a flash of white, George broke away only to have Heaven turn and walk away. "Did you two quarrel?" Jhaymes wondered having watched it all. He was afraid to ask if she was perhaps upset that George would be wedding him.

"No," George shook his head his heart heavy. First Marilyn would not be at his wedding and now he feared Heaven would decamp as well. "I hope she is not angry with me."

"Pretty," George spun around shocked. It always puzzled him when she vanished and appeared as if from mid air. "I am not angry with you, but I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

"For what?" George laughed. "If it's about snogging me, it happened at the beginning of summer and believe me, more than you have, but none else henceforth will."George assured with a coy smile at Jhaymes. Jhaymes winked at George stealing a kiss before he left the two of them alone to secure a platter of food making sure to select fruits and vegetables and lean meats with fresh bread. He filled a pitcher with water adding a cup of Maisia juice. He tasted it then smiled as it was sufficiently diluted for his love and soon to be in-laws. "Heaven?" George asked as her eyes filled and blood fell down her face. He was quick to offer a handkerchief so that her beautiful garments would not be stained.

"The stain on my gown would be nothing compared to that on my hands," Heaven wept anew. "I am so sorry." Heaven sniffled. "Azrial is a friend of my father's, as close to an uncle as I have, and a very good friend. I invited him to your wedding, but did not take into account his feeding habits."

"Oh do stop your bawling," Drawled a familiar voice and George turned around in shock. Marilyn! But he could not be here, not with the creatures in their true forms. "I'm not sorry and neither should you be."

"I can explain, you see the birds and dragons and magical horses..." George began only to have a golden horn lift his hair and tug.

"I told you... I'm no horse." Hydran complained

"Ow..okay," George sighed giving up he raised his hands then let them fall helpless at his sides. "Heaven he's a human, you brought a human here. How could you? Zarro will go mad...er." he said seeing the king on his back laughing at something High Prince Daphnus said. Four large paws waved in the air while his head was thrown back in glee. His wife stood in her human form draped in red satin an indulgent smile on her face. Marilyn laughed showing shiny long incisors. "Marilyn, what happened to you?"

"I drank a little too deeply," George gasped when a cold hand brushed along his side. "Heaven assured me you would devastated by his death else she would have dealt with him a long time ago, so I preserved him, in a manner of speaking. I am Azrial by the way...Ooh, no wonder she calls you 'Pretty'." Azrial took George's hand and brought it to his lips. "It does not do you justice. I would call you radiant as I bathed your skin with my tongue. A nip here perhaps," George backed away as Azrial slid his teeth along the palm of his hand. "Never fear, your blood has been tainted with the tears of the seraph and would be as poison to me. But still... I would call you luscious."

"And I call him mine!" Azrial leaped back as green flames shot about his feet. "I have your dinner love," George nodded allowing Jhaymes to lead him to the table with his family. He spared a look behind him for Marilyn then sighed. "I am sorry about your friend. His death was none of your doing. Please, never think it."  
"Death, but," George looked again at Marilyn seeing the pale skin and blond hair he sighed.

"How are you holding up?" Ryo asked sitting beside George. "Your first full Arcadian festival."

"Confused, but... it is a bit much." George admitted nibbling the carrots in front of him. They were large and fresh with a light, sweet taste.

"You seem to be settling in alright," Bikky laughed then was lifted and moved aside by Laton. "I was leaving anyway, wanted to go see how Lord D is doing, he's looking a bit pale."

"That son of Sofu's has always been delicate. Now he is even more so." Laton mused watching as Bikky went to sit with Lord D while JJ fetched him so supper. "I worry about him as well."

"You do?"George was flabbergasted.

"Just because his sire annoys me no end, does not mean his offspring are irritating. In fact I outright like Count D." Laton laughed and allowed his scales to print on his skin making it look like tattoos all over his body. George had brought the dragon king a bucket of lemonade knowing it to be his favorite. The great beast had hunkered down his long tongue lapping up the treat. Now in his human form he offered George a glass. "Haydn Draig, from my cousins of the Irish sea," Laton nodded at Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas. "They say the brew is in your blood as much as fire is in Ryo's and wind is in Rain's."

"Oh... what is Haydn Draig?" George asked as Jhaymes sniffed the chalice then tasted it.

"Dragon wine," Jhaymes supplied handing the chalice to George with a nod.

"Well if I knew you would act as food taster, I would have offered him poison and then it would be I who would stand to claim him tomorrow," Jhaymes gasped frowning at the long lime green dragon that transformed into a handsome young man tall and lithe with long blond hair and pale green slanted eyes. "I am Haku, you must be George. A pleasure to meet me I'm sure." Haku winked at George and tried to shove Jhaymes out of the way so that he could sit next to him.

"Do you wish to challenge his claim," Torcha sidled up to Haku. "You will do it tomorrow. Tonight is not the time for such things." Haku bowed low to Torch then walked away. Jhaymes sighed and squeezed George's hand. Tomorrow, he thought. It would all come to a head tomorrow.

Break

Lord D lay in bed sighing. He had eaten so much last night and now he wished he had not. With morning, came the sickness. JJ got up helping him to the bathroom. Lord D heaved gripping the fine porcelain. "It's alright love," JJ assured him holding his hair back. They had left the festival before the second round of dancing began. Lord D, feeling faint had asked JJ to take him home. "Let it out, I know," JJ's voice was soothing as he rubbed small circles in Lord D's back. When he was done, JJ helped him to rinse his mouth and bathe then swathed him soft cotton before putting him back to bed. "Rest now, I will see what time the wedding is."

"Sunset," Lord D supplied as his eyes drifted closed. "They said, sunset, giving Jhaymes time to say farewell..." Lord D sighed again and was asleep. JJ lay in bed beside him running his hands along the soft hair that draped Lord D's back then around to the bump of tummy he sported. Sofu had assured him that there was only one child inside and yet he could not help but worry about him seeing how close he had come to death the last he had given birth. Not to mention he had nearly damaged his manhood. JJ brought one of Lord D's pale hands up to his lips. It was so smooth, this hand and yet it moved with a surety and skill. A doctor, the best JJ had ever known. Also a Kami, magical and aged, yet as fresh as youth with the energy to match. His heart had been terribly abused and left with unspeakable scars but he was so loving and trusting. Gentle and... JJ nearly wept so deep was his love. He pulled Lord D into his arms.

"With episodes such as this, it will not take long before he carries another child even after he delivers this one." JJ looked up at Sofu D. "He was ill this morning," Sofu wiped Lord D's brow. "When he wakes, see to him please. So that he may enjoy tonights festivities."

"Like you have to ask me to see to him," JJ's cheeks heated and Sofu smiled. "What if he does not need to attend the wedding?" JJ was as tactful as he knew to be. But he could not help thinking that the wedding would be a disaster with George broken hearted and Jhaymes maimed or worse.

"Do not fear so, child," Sofu said in his supercilious tone that infuriated all who heard it. "Rest up yourself, for tonight, will not soon be forgotten." Sofu leaned down pressing a kiss to Lord D's head before he vanished. JJ sighed gathering Lord D into his arms.

"Please Jhaymes," JJ thought aloud holding Lord D close. "Please make it through."

Break

The weight, George was used to it by now. This weight that awakened him. He brought up his hand to stroke the hair only to frown. This hair was long and not at all furry. He cracked open his eyes to make sure Slyphe was still in cat form. He gasped as he was met with lips. Jhaymes was told to stay away from him but these lips were not Jhaymes. He did not recognize this kiss. George shoved against the shoulders surprised that he could not budge the person on top of him. "Come now," George gasped looking up at Marilyn. "We've been friends for such a long time, surely a little fun before your wedding won't damage your vows."

"Get off me," George shoved again and Marilyn did not budge. George shoved and tried to wiggle free his eyes wide. Why was Marilyn doing this. They had been friends for such a long time yet never had they desired one another. They had competed for many of the same men, George more realistically than Marilyn and there were even some men that they had both slept with, no jealousy involved, but... "What is wrong with you?" George pushed again his breathing coming in pants. "First you try to help me, now you try to fuck me. Get up."

"I merely advised you that being with Jon was a bad idea that could be misconstrued by Jhaymes," Marilyn laughed his nose going to the juncture of George's neck where it connected to his shoulder. "Now... Now you look and smell so delicious. I wonder how I could have ever missed it before. They tell me your blood is poisonous to me now, so I will not drink, but that does not mean we can't have fun."

"Marilyn... Peter, get off of me," George said again getting a hand free he slapped Marylin hard across the face gasping as it hurt his hand. Marilyn's laughter slowed, then ceased altogether as a feral hissing could be heard.

"Away from the human! Now!" George wanted to cry he was so relieved to see Slyphe crouched low on the bed.

"Don't make me stake you," Rain grumbled. He had wanted to speak with George after his talk with Dee last night. But he had been so tired after the festival that he had gone right to bed. Waking early, he had listened at the door, always careful about George's room after his instance of walking in on he and Jhaymes. He knew though that the eve of the wedding they would not be allowed to be together sexually, so the noises he heard confused him. Hearing George demand that someone get off him had sent Rain charging into the room with Slyphe at his side.

"What a tasty looking treat. Boy, I never noticed how sexy you are under all those clothes." Marilyn sat up on the bed and folded his arms.

"You'd better be talking to me," George sat up pulling his robe about his body. "Rain is only fifteen."

"How old were you? And," Marilyn gave George a long look. " How old was he?" Rain sighed then blew a quick, yet strong breath to the curtains lifting them and sending a bright swath of sunlight over George's bed. Marilyn yelped diving into the shadows for cover.

"George should be getting dressed soon," Rain said indicating the white ensemble that Angel had left in the room. "They'll all be here soon to see to it."

"It's fitting that he should be wearing white to a ceremony of marriage involving Japanese Fire dragons and a Bird they barely tolerate. You know," Marilyn laughed as he edged to the door wary of Rain lifting the curtains again. "White is the color of funerals. Perhaps Jhaymes will walk head first into his own."

"Get out!" Rain yelled the wind of his fury blowing Marilyn the rest of the way out of the room. Marilyn bounced against the wall then landed on the floor. He got to his feet slowly laughing as he wandered down the hall, careful to avoid any open windows.

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's notes:** A lot happened, but I am trying to catch up. If all goes well this next few days, I should have the wedding done, and the boys back in school, and the Halloween special up in time for... Halloween. That said, I do hope you enjoy this chapter... it is a bit long.

Ja Ne,

Chi and The French One


	48. You and Me

**Powdered Sugre 48**

**You And Me**

George sat upon the bed as if stunned. Tears fell from his eyes unheeded. "You're not hurt are you?" Rain crashed beside George on the bed. "Where does it hurt? I'll get Lord D!" George shook his head tears covering his face and his hands, lap and blankets.

"Jhaymes...Jhaymes can smell when another touches me," George breathed deeply his pants coming faster. "We're getting married this afternoon and I have a hickie from someone else!"

"Calm down,"Rain stared at George. "Please don't get upset. You know what happens when you get upset. Where's your inhaler?"

"I'll be alright," George shook his head when Rain found the small item and offered it to him. "But, last night, Ryo came to visit me after the festival. He said that if Jhaymes heart, his passion should fail. He won't make it through. And if he thinks that I... But, I didn't. I tried so hard to do everything right. I have been faithful. I want him to believe in me. But, I have been marked by another man," George sniffled. "What if he doesn't make it because he does not want to? What if he does not even try."

"Thats so stupid!" Rain got to his feet. "Get up and get in the tub. You had better make sure you are ready. Because Jhaymes is going to do all he can to get you. Don't you get it? He is willing to die for you! Not like a phoenix death; where he will be reborn, but a true, forever sleep." Rain pulled George from the bed glad that he was wearing long pants and an equally long shirt. George gasped as he had to adjust his clothes. "He felt you up," Rain's voice lowered with rage.

"His hand prints are all over me, and his lips, he was licking me, he left a mark," George brought his fingers to his lips. "They're swollen!" George wrapped his arms around his body feeling utterly violated. "How could he do this? On the day of my wedding, even," George sat down with his head in his hands.

Rain sat beside George and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Does this really surprise you? I mean look at your history together."

George did. He sat on his bed thinking back. Way back to the first day they had met. Phillip had brought him around after they had an argument. Wanted him to meet his replacement. But eventually they had all made up and ended up clubbing together, living together. "How can he be so selfish?" George whispered. "I am happy Rain, so happy. Jhaymes really loves me. And I love him. We mesh on a level that is..." George paused his face lost in a vision of memories. Rain had never seen him more beautiful. "Emotionally, mentally and, oh my, physically," George sighed and Rain blushed seeing George again in Jhaymes lap both of them nude and quite thrilled.

Rain patted George again. "Don't worry," Rain assured George. "We'll think of something."

"Like what?" George sighed recalling Marilyn on top of him. "I couldn't budge him. It's like... If you and Slyphe had not come in..." George could not continue. "He would really have forced me."

"Yellow top not human anymore. His strength is beyond yours. Old bonds mean nothing to him now."Slyphe licked George's hand.

Rain thought hard. There had to be a way to help his friends. He just had to think of it. George sniffled again. "Don't start crying again. Just give me a minute," Rain snapped then sighed. "Sorry, guess I'm channeling my big brother." Rain laughed. "Wait... Sohki!" Rain jumped to his feet. "George, go take a bath, remember, Sohki sent you a pail of his bathwater, I think there are even a couple of water bottles of it. Bathe in it and drink it, that should negate Marilyn's touch and scent." George halted as Rain began to pull him to the bathroom.

"But I don't want to hide this from Jhaymes," George stood still shaking his head. "If he finds out later and that I covered it up he'll be furious!"

"No, he won't," Rain laughed. "Think about it, could he be mad at you because Marilyn has supernatural strength now and you could not get him off of you? If anything, he'll roast Marilyn." Rain smiled at the thought. "Hey, you bathe, I'll go talk to Jhaymes. I will tell him what Marilyn did. You'll see," Rain bounded to the door. He turned back when his pet began to follow him. "Slyphe," Rain reverted to Cheyenne. "Stay with him and if he starts to cry again, I don't know, lick him or something." Rain smiled. "Make sure he gets moving." Slyphe nodded, sure that her boy would take care of things. Rain dashed down the hall heading to the practice rooms then stopped in mid stride. This was not the Arcadian Palace, this was the Obsidian Palace. Jhaymes would not be here until much later. He should still be at the Arcadian Palace. Rain looked out of a large window. He saw the fields of rocks spread out before him as the mountain pass closed around the glistening palace of the dragon king and queen. He could not fly! How was he supposed to get to Jhaymes in time?

Wind. Rain heard Angel again as the words had entered his mind. During their training, Rain had ceased to be creeped out by the voice, and now he even understood the sign language that Angel used. Right! Rain thought his chin firming. He had to get to Jhaymes. Rain closed his eyes and inhaled. Holding it he counted to ten then let it out. He inhaled again and opened his eyes. When he exhaled, the air around him turned deep, dark emerald green. He raised his arms. "Rain!" Rain paused and looked at Bikky. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get to the Arcadian Palace," Rain said maintaining the wind. "Marilyn attacked George this morning. I got there before he could rape him, but his scent is all over him. George is worried that Jhaymes will smell it and get upset."

"Oh no," Bikky nodded. "Okay, you go tell Jhaymes, I'll go find Chris and we'll get Ryo and Dee. They have to find that damn vampire and take care of it."

"Right!" Rain nodded and Bikky stepped back as the wind picked up. Rain moved his arms in a circle, then lifted them. A strong current of air surrounded his body and lifted him from the floor. Bikky stood back amazed as his brother exited the palace carried by a green gale.

Break

"Again!" Rain dropped into the Arcadian practice room to hear Jhaymes breathing heavily. "Attack me again!"

"Jhaymes, enough," Alera dropped to her knees. "We have been at this for hours."

"Again," Jhaymes said softly. "Please."

"Master Jhaymes," Feng said his voice soft. Rain frowned, he had understood him perfectly during the festival and now he could not. Arcadian was truly a beautiful language, soft and gentle. "You are ready for this fight. I suggest you bathe now and dress. You see, the dragons are masters of fire this is true. They are practically the element itself in it's purest form. And it is also true that they are hotter than we could ever be even though our bodies are largely composed of flames. They can fly as well, but, they do not command the wind. You are a Bird master Jhaymes, able to maneuver in ways their larger bodies never could." Feng placed his hand on Jhaymes shoulder. " Use that to your advantage. Now," Feng stepped back, his nose wrinkled. "Go bathe. You smell and your wedding is soon."

"Right," Jhaymes nodded then wiped his sweating brow. "Thank you master Feng." Jhaymes clasped his hands in front of his body and bowed to his friend.

Rain sighed and cleared his throat. "Um... Jhaymes, I need to talk to you."

"Now?" Jhaymes turned to Rain then shook his head. "I am sorry, but I can not, not at this time."

"It's about Georgie," Rain blurted out when it seemed that Jhaymes would hurry past him. When Jhaymes paused, the entire mornings events came tumbling out of his mouth. Rain backed up as Jhaymes' eyes narrowed.

"Sweetheart is bathing?" Jhaymes asked when Rain nodded he continued. "Ryo and Dee are after the Vampire?" Rain nodded again. "Good, then see to it that Heaven is made aware and have her keep an eye on her Pretty. He will need her to keep him safe until I can."

"I will go as well," Alera nodded to her brother. "I will bring my clothes along and dress at the Obsidian Palace. You stay here and meet with Master Xi. Remember, he is taking the place of father on this day." Alera pulled him into her arms. "Always treasure the memories of home and hold in your heart my love for you as you will always be in my heart. We are two, as one, born together and raised together. I am proud of you and George is a wonderful person." Alera paused tears gathered and fell unchecked and sparkling in the light of the sun. "I am happy for you." Alera backed away leaping from the window. Rain stood in awe of the majestic silver bird of flames that was quickly gone from sight.

"Go to the Obsidian Palace," Jhaymes said to Rain. Pulling his belt free he tied it around Rain's waist. "Using so much of your wind must have tired you. Master Feng," Jhaymes waved his friend over then handed him the belt. "Please take him back to the Obsidian Palace." Feng nodded and Rain gasped terrified to be yanked out of an open window. The belt flapped then went slack. He looked up to see a brilliant red bird with multiple colors swirled through his feathers. Rain looked down to make sure that the belt was secure, then held on enjoying the visions of the realms before him.

Break

George sat quiet while Dinah brushed his hair. " I expected you would be more excited." Dinah set the brush down. "What's wrong, darling?"

"This morning... Marilyn..." George did not get a chance to finish as Dinah laughed softly. "It's not funny." George's eyes rounded as he stared at his mother. "Never have we been after each other. This morning, I could not move him, no matter how much I pushed and shoved. He was so strong. He really would have."

"But did not," Slyphe growled.

"Yes, and it seems as if Laton himself if prowling outside of your room while the wretched creature is hunted." Dinah looked up in awe of Cerridwen as the grand lady entered her sons' room with a smile on her face. "Queen Torcha could not be motivated to remain in this area and has joined the hunt. She wants to end him permanently."

"No!" George got to his feet he pulled his robe close to his body. "Marilyn is only involved in this world because of me. Please do not kill him. It is not his fault. High Prince Nestoir and Lady Aurora both had said that the first two hundred years are chaotic. But if he is reined in now, he can be controlled."

"Georgie," Siobhan frowned at her older brother. "That man is not good for you. I always knew he would meet a sticky end. Either in the gutter somewhere or dead from too many fits of a head cold, if you know what I mean." Siobhan sighed then tossed her hair over her shoulder with an elegant flick of her wrist. "Either that or dead of some venereal disease. So some vampire got a little touchy and drank a little too much. Does that give him a right to rape you?"

"Siobhan!" George gasped never thinking to hear his sister speak in such a way.

"Don't you 'Siobhan' me,"She countered. "I'm right and well you know it. I say, whatever he gets he more than deserves."

"They won't kill him," Ryo said as he escorted Angel in past the glowering red dragon that took up all of the space in the foyer in front of the large carved doors. "We found him cowering in a cavern and hungry. He was bawling like a baby; blood covering every article of his clothes. He is scared, naturally, his mind is blown by all that his body can now do. After a feeding, they locked him up in a coffin until sunset. Then Azrial has been charged with his keeping. You should be safe. Heaven is going to try to keep Jhaymes from immolating him. Your friend should be safe," Ryo sighed wishing that he could have destroyed him. Rain had come to him babbling and winded.

"You should know, I am grateful," George sighed. "Thank you."

"Enough!" Angel tossed his hands up. "We have to get you dressed. So if you are not here to help, please leave." Angel watched as the group in the room settled down. "Whatever, here Georgie, your pants." George got to his feet his shoulders feeling light as relief settled over him. So, it seemed that his friend was safe; at least for now. Ryo was already formally dressed in long brown pants, that looked to be silk. They were loose and cuffed at his ankles yet still falling over the ends of his shoes with a long golden vest falling to his knees. Ryo's arms were bare but two heavy gold bracelets decorated his wrists with two more going over his biceps. A circlet nestled in his honey colored hair a single diamond winking in the sun.

"We are all dressed for easy movement. For..." Ryo paused and sighed waiting.

"Oh no!" George gasped holding the pants up. "Angel, the pants are too big!"

"What?" Angel asked his eyes wide and his hands on his cheeks in false surprise. He had already made the pants loose but now they barely hung on to his hips.

"Did you lose weight?" Ryo asked with a coy grin. "My, my."

"I... I lost weight?" George looked down seeing the white pants he gripped to keep them up. "But how? I was not dieting."

"You weren't?" Ryo asked and his smile revealed all. He had been cooking different meals, low fat, no frying, mostly baked, fish and poultry and if they had red meat it was lean lots of steamed vegetables and raw. Fruits, desserts had been light and airy. When he went for bags of crisps, Marilyn would take them and Bikky or Rain would substitute them with something healthy. He had recently developed a craving for carrots. Ryo laughed as George recalled Lord D asking George to help him in the garden claiming his baby was making it difficult to do certain tasks. Leaving George to do the walking and raking and weeding.

"Don't worry," Angel laughed. "Just nip those off and I'll fix them. Finish your makeup while you wait," Angel winked and George felt tears in his eyes. His weight had bothered him. Everyone told him that he was fine, beautiful, but it bothered him.

"Thank you, all,"George blinked back tears.

"Now you shush up and finish getting ready while I take these in," Angel said with a smile. "They will be here to collect you soon." George nodded tears in his eyes.

Break

It was a large group. George looked around and his face flushed as red as his fathers. Jerry had never truly been comfortable with his son's sexuality and now to have to hold his hand as if presenting an actual bride... George sighed looking away wishing he could apologize. "Are you nervous son?" George gasped looking at his father. "If you are nervous, or afraid, I will talk to Jhaymes and this can wait until you are sure." Dinah hid a smile behind her hand. She had heard her husband perfectly from her position in front of George with her arm linked through Siobhan's.

George's smile beamed at his father through the exquisite veil that Angel had made for him. Again he had been dressed in layers, first the long pants, then the knee length shirt that fell around his hands and finally a long jacket. All of his clothes were white some of the details beaded with tiny tear drop shaped diamonds that Angel claimed Andromache had given him. "She said she got them from the Fairy Realms," Angel explained all the while Ponchi had nodded her head. Ponchi was the only spot of Color he wore. His hair fell around him gathered at one side by the silver clip that the tiny fairy sat in. She had tied multiple white satin ribbons on her waist and arms that hung down decoratively as she clung to his deep colored tresses.

"I'm fine, thanks," George answered looking ahead. Behind him their ancient ancestors walked smiling and nodded as he looked them over amazed that they were hundreds of years old. Surrounding them all were members of the dragon court. Laton and Torcha in the lead. Ryo and Dee, Bikky, Rain and Lyo walked as well staring resolutely ahead trying not to think of the battle soon to take place.

Lyo tugged his hand free from Bikky and yanked on the ends of Ryo's vest. "Da-Ryo, will I have to fight Jhaymes too?"

"No," Ryo picked the boy up without breaking stride. "In fact, I want you to make sure that mommy is alright. You know she has a baby inside and may need her little prince to take care of her."

"Okay, Da-Ryo," Lyo nodded his little brow serious as he looked at Dee.

"Go get 'em squirt," Dee cheered as Ryo sat the boy down and he ran off to his mother's side. Ryo had been surprised to see her in human form this morning. She had no time to explain her change due to Rain finding him and babbling about George and Marilyn. Ryo shook his head and focused realizing that they had reached the place where Jhaymes stood with Alera and Master Xi.

Jhaymes stared at George a great smile on his face. "You're beautiful," he mouthed the words, but George felt as if they were spoken directly in his ear. George waited unsure what was expected of him. Ryo had explained the proceedings, but, he was still worried at the implications. If he said yes, didn't that mean they were married, why the exhibition. Over the past few weeks, George had began to wonder if it would be an exhibition at all, or an excuse for the dragons to beat on poor Jhaymes for daring to touch him before they were wed at all. But that wasn't fair. George had made the decision to be with Jhaymes long before the dragons had revealed their affection and desire to adopt him. Andy held her husband's hand as they walked forward. Jhaymes had asked them to stand with him as family.

Laton cleared his throat and Jhaymes stood his ground as plumes of smoke curled around their feet. "Lady Alera, knight of Arcadia, and Lord Suzaku, otherwise known as Master Xi leader of the Fire Star Birds of Flames." Laton called them forward.

"Yes great leader of the easter fire dragons," Alera and Master Xi responded.

"Do you accept that your brother of blood and arms will bind his life forever to that of George Alan O'Dowd, youngest prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons. Thereby accepting the role of dowager princess and honorary Lord of this noble clan?" Laton spoke the words and tried not to grimace at the young man before him.

"We do," Alera and Xi announced. "We do accept this role in honor of Sir Jhaymes our brother of blood and arms."

"Sir Jhaymes, Knight of Arcadia," Torcha said a smile plastered across her face baring her long fangs. "Do you truly want to spend your life with the grandson of dragons?"

Jhaymes met her eyes head on, smiling, "I do," He said loud and clear.

"Then, if you want him," Torcha smiled taking George she shoved him to her husband. Laton lifted the human as the rest of his family was ushered to seats amongst the Royale. "Come and claim him!" Torcha issued the challenge and blew a stream of flames that circled the group in the center. Jhaymes took a deep breath and headed in to the mass of roiling scales. Alera stood by her heart in her throat as she bawled into Master Xi's arms.

"They are going to kill him," She sobbed and clung to her teacher. High Prince Daphnus pulled her into his arms.

"This is a day to rejoice," He told her. "Even if your brother is seriously injured, or worse, he is doing what he wants. He is doing this for love."

"If he dies," Alera looked up her eyes blazed with an inner fire that was so beautiful it left Daphnus lacking air. "So will they," Alera vowed as the first dragon attacked.

Jhaymes was ready for it. He slid on his back dodging the claws. Getting to his feet he breathed a sigh and leaped high over the tail. He spread his wings mid shift using his own talons on the soft underbelly of the beast before him. The dragon fell aside soon replaced by one in human form. As they battled Alera left Daphnus to fly overhead. She landed beside George causing Laton and Torcha to rear up. Siobhan screamed clinging to her father in fear of her brother's life. "They won't hurt him," Clarisande assured them. "They are just making sure that she is not there to attempt stealing George and bringing him to Jhaymes.

Jhaymes fell down onto his back using his opponents strength he sent the dragon tumbling over feet first into the dragon heading to take the losers place. They both went down and Jhaymes hopped to his feet breathing heavily.

"What are they doing?" George whispered tears falling from his eyes. "Why are they trying to kill him?"

"He has to show himself worthy," Torcha explained as Alera held a weeping George. "You need to calm down, use your inhalation device if you need to. It might be best not to watch."

"Not to watch..." George looked again and cringed as Jhaymes took a heavy tail to his midsection the long serpentine appendage lifted him off his feet and knocked him back. Jhaymes stood again holding his stomach and side. His vision blurred and just when he was ready to lay down and rest he thought of George. No, he reminded himself. He could not give up, he had to make it through. He shifted and when the tail came back he latched his talons into it and flew up high into the air lifting the bronze creatures hind legs off the floor. It howled in rage and turned to spit flames at it's opponent. Jhaymes swung hard to the right and dodged the fiery breath. Keeping the tail in his clutches he flew in fast circles twisting the tail. The dragon continued to howl beating his large claws on the marble floor in agony. Just when he thought he could take no more, Jhaymes yanked the tail a final time and landed on his back.

"I concede you damn feather head, now get off me." Jhaymes jumped aside and watched as the dragon left his tail dragging behind him. He had done it. The first circle had been beaten. Jhaymes walked on to the second circle. All of these were high ranking soldiers. Salamanders and Chameleons favored of the dragon king and queen, distant relations to Ryo.

"They... Why do they have weapons? They have weapons!" George panicked bringing his hands to his mouth he continued to sob as Alera patted his back

"Be calm Georgie," Alera spared a frown for Laton and Torcha for putting him through this. " you are about to see the true skills of my brother. For he is armed as well." George looked closer at Jhaymes and saw a long sheath on his back and one on each hip.

"But that's not the rapier he used," George said as Jhaymes pulled two long swords from the one sheath on his back. "He is good with the rapier."

"My brother is proficient with the rapier, yes, and he got better during his time with Prince Lucien, but..." Alera smiled as the first attacker fell back. "He is more so skilled with the double broadswords and hook swords which he is carrying. It seems that he will use all of his power and might to get to you."

Jhaymes stepped forward his sword clanging loudly against the young man before him. "Come on," Jhaymes urged when he did not seem to be trying. "You have to fight me."

The young dragon lowered his head. Everything within him was against this battle."We have been friends, fought together side by side during the wars. You..." The Chameleon sighed. "You saved me on the battlefront, me and my entire troop. Just go past, I concede." Jhaymes watched as several of the others in this circle all lowered their weapons refusing to fight him.

"I do not accept that, you know you have to do this, or my claiming will be challenged," Jhaymes raised his sword and attacked. The Chameleon had no choice but to block. "If you want me to be happy, if you want to help me, you will fight." The young creature sighed then attacked Jhaymes. But his heart was not in it and he was easily bested, moved aside so that Jhaymes could move on to the next, and the next. They all fell holding minor bruises and scratches. Jhaymes sighed hoping that no one else noticed how easy this fight had been.

Jhaymes reached the third circle and halted. Sir Hiten stood ready to fight and behind him was Rain, Bikky, Dee and Ryo. Jhaymes sheathed his broadswords and pulled his hook swords. Hiten smiled and winked at Jhaymes. He would hold his secret training with the phoenix warrior close to him for he knew that it would frowned upon. But he had wanted to look good for Alicia and not be dependent on his luck to come out of this skirmish the loser, but with his pride intact. He had to give a good showing of skills. Besides, Hiten thought looking at the other warrior who had a bleeding scratch on his arm, Jhaymes had to be getting tired by now.

"If your opponent is smaller and faster, how do you counter?" Hiten whispered to himself causing Jhaymes to smile as he had drilled the litany into Hiten. "Make every attack count with power." He swung wide and Jhaymes ducked hooking the ends of the swords together he swung them around like a lasso causing Hiten to back up and block with his blade. Jhaymes made quick work of Hiten who conceded with a twisted ankle as Jhaymes evaded his attacks. Jhaymes lowered his swords then sheathed them. He turned around and met with Rain who seemed to be holding back tears.

"It's alright Rain," Jhaymes whispered. "Make Count D proud." Rain nodded his head then took a fighting stance. He attacked Jhaymes focusing on how happy George would be once he was claimed. He leaped over Jhaymes and landed a kick to his back that sent him stumbling forward. Jhaymes turned around and caught Rain in the midst of another leaping kick. He held the boy high. When he saw Bikky approaching he threw Rain at him. Bikky caught his brother and fell to his bottom claiming injury and bowing a concede. There was no way he could do it. Bikky shook his head. Even though Dee had spoken to them, had explained the situation. He just could not fight Jhaymes. He could not be party to keeping him from claiming George. Bikky limped to the healers stand where many, including Lord D and Sofu D waited to tend to the injuries. Bikky lowered his eyes from Sofu as he checked his posterior.

"I understand, young MaClean," Sofu D smiled and pretended to heal the nonexistent wound. "I understand."

"You injured two of my sons," Dee said pointing at Jhaymes. "And now you think to claim my friend..." Dee held in a chuckle as he punched Jhaymes in the stomach and smiled when he doubled over. Jhaymes sat up fast catching Dee slipping his foot between his legs. Jhaymes kicked each ankle and jumped back as Dee fell. Dee got to his feet and charged Jhaymes using his larger frame to hold Jhaymes to the floor. He raised his hand to strike only to feel Jhaymes knees in his back. Jhaymes quickly rolled them both over bringing up his wrist to block Dee's fist. He heard a sickening crack and gasped.

"Dee!" Jhaymes gasped. He leaped back as a blast of flames was shot from Ryo. "I'm sorry," He mouthed as Dee was assisted from the area with a broken wrist. "I'm sorry," Jhaymes whispered to Ryo as he faced him.

"I know," Ryo nodded with his hands high and covered in flames. "So am I." He said and attacked. George stood in shock at the level of skill Ryo displayed. He knew Ryo was good but he exacted each hit and kick with a precision that let him know a lesser opponent would have long since been crushed. Jhaymes grasped both of Ryo's arms and flung him aside. Ryo fought the urge to get back up and charge Jhaymes. Instead he lay down. "Concede," He called moving as if his ribs were injured. He allowed himself to be helped from the area. Jhaymes turned around and gasped. Before him, resplendent in green and yellow scales was Haku. Now the true battle would begin.

"Thats the dragon from last night?" George gasped as the creature circled Jhaymes. Jhaymes gave up his human form and George sighed. Even though he was larger, he was still leagues smaller than the dragon.

"He will do his best to hurt my brother," Alera sighed as tears left her eyes. "He wants you."

"Does he think to win me by harming the man I love?" George was incredulous.

"Exactly. He will stand to battle through and if he makes it, Haku would have the right to claim you. For consummation of the claiming, they would give you a strong aphrodisiac." Alera's tone was heavy with disgust. She did not lower her voice. Laton and Torcha prowled around them hearing every word she spoke. "They call us feather heads, but I call them barbaric. They have allowed their strength and power to go to their heads."

"You do not know of what you speak," Laton's voice came over them hot with irritation.

"Do I not?" Alera challenged him. "I have watched for the past fifteen hundred years as you force your will upon others."

"I have always only acted in the best interest of those I love,"Laton bellowed and Jhaymes halted as he flew over Haku. They both paused to turn and see what had enraged the dragon king. Jhaymes heart flipped over in his chest to see his twin, tiny in comparison to George let alone Laton and Torcha. She stood her ground her eyes narrowed.

"So will I," Alera vowed. "You kill my brother in his quest to claim his lover and I promise before all present to avenge this wrong."

"Stand down Leri," Jhaymes called over to her. "It's alright, I just have to defeat Haku. Not Laton and Torcha. I am after George, not their crown. I do not have to fight them." Jhaymes explained understanding his sisters fear. She knew there was no way he could defeat Laton and Torcha, he would be killed. Alera looked up at the royal pair of swirling scales for affirmation of her brother's words. Laton smiled as she dipped into a warriors bow rather than a feminine dip.

"Then I offer my apology," Alera straitened. "I meant no insult or injury to either of you."

"Well do I understand your contention child," Torcha shifted for a moment and embraced Alera. "But this is for the best of all involved. Haku needs to learn whom he is dealing with." Torcha whispered the words in Alera's ear before she became a grand dragon once more. George stood by mopping his face with a handkerchief that his father had thankfully left with him. Haku smirked then snapped his teeth at Jhaymes.

"He tried to eat him!" George screamed pointing at Haku.

"To us, Jhaymes is poultry," Laton declared. "You would be dessert, best Jhaymes be quick about this."

Jhaymes knew it was coming. Haku would blast, he could see the beast raring back inhaling deep holding the air in his gullet heating it. Yes, Jhaymes thought, yes, make it hot. Haku watched the bird circling overhead looking for an opportunity to attack. Jhaymes landed his talons scratching the floor and Haku opened his mouth wide. George screamed as Jhaymes was covered in molten flames. Alera turned him away from the battle as he sobbed. Jhaymes heard in his mind Feng's words. "Dragons know of heat and power. They use their flames to their advantage for what can defend against them? It is true that Dragons have flight, but they do not understand the true power of wind. Take their flames and turn it into a weakness. If someone sends you a small bullet, send forth a tank." Jhaymes raised his wings high stirring up the wind and capturing the flames. He spun quickly turning them back upon Haku. Nothing he sent of his own green fire would touch the dragon he knew; so he increased the power of the beasts own flames and sent them back. Haku howled in pain and rage as he tossed about. He landed on the floor scales smoking. He tried to rise to attack Jhaymes again but cried out in pain as his tail was caught in Jhaymes sharp talons.

Haku grimaced and thought to blow more fire. Jhaymes sent it right back not allowing it to touch him by diverting the flow of wind. He took the tail in his clutches and flew about Haku's head wrapping his own tail around his throat like a leash. Jhaymes released the tail and landed in front of Laton breathing heavily and holding his side and his stomach. His arm was bleeding, but he was here. He had made it through. His vision blurred from several knocks to the head and his clothes were smoking. But he had made it through. Laton smiled as he shifted down to a human size. He pried George from Alera's arms and presented him. "Take him, if you can." Jhaymes took a deep breath. He took a step forward and dropped to his knees. His body was so heavy with exhaustion. He stood up again and clamped his hand around George's wrist.

"You," Jhaymes began and George wept anew at his battered love. "You are mine. You have been claimed." Jhaymes drew strength from his elation and joy at having finally reached George's side. He felt as if he had swam for leagues through a sea of scales and fire, but he had made it. Ponchi sprinkled George's hair with the sparkles of her tears as she sang with happiness. George sighed helping Jhaymes to stay upright.

"I am yours." George announced reveling in the embrace of Jhaymes strong arms. Was this it? He wondered as he looked at Jhaymes. Were they married?

"Now for the Phoenix portion of this claiming." Jhaymes said and George gasped at the look of apology in Jhaymes eyes. What was he going to do to him? Jhaymes turned George in his arms until his back was pressed to Jhaymes front. Jhaymes then moved George's hair aside baring the right side of George's neck. "This might sting a little love, I am sorry." Jhaymes whispered and George gasped. Jhaymes began to drag his tongue along the area exposed to him. Behind George's ear and down his neck. Tears stung George's eyes at what seemed to be needles moving over his skin. Jhaymes finished the last stroke of his tongue with a kiss and George fell weakly into his arms. "Forever, you are as I am and I am as you are." Jhaymes said. "If you are happy, so am I. If you weep, my heart will bleed."

George watched as Master Xi walked over. "I, Lord Suzaku, have the honor of standing in as second male for Jhaymes." Master Xi leaned over and moved George's hair aside to see several bold, black slashes on George's skin where Jhaymes tongue had traced them. They stood out like a brand on his neck and were just as permanent. "My true love hath my heart and I have his. By just exchange one for another given. I hold his dear and mine he can not miss; there never was a better bargain driven." Xi paused and looked at Jhaymes. He smiled at his student before he continued. "My true love hath my heart and I have his. His heart in me keeps him and me in one. My heart in him his thoughts and senses guide. He loves my heart for once it was his own; I cherish his because in me it bides. My true love hath my heart and I have his." Xi read the last stroke of Phoenix writing and smiled. He had stood as second male at Jhaymes and Alera's parents wedding. This brought such poignant memories that the elder nearly wept. "Your father would be so proud of you. Defeater of dragons all for love's sake. Kiss him then and all will know that he is yours." George smiled up at Jhaymes and waited. He knew those lips, had craved them. Jhaymes pressed their mouths together their breath lingered and mingled as their tongues touched. It was a short kiss, Jhaymes was pulling away long before George was ready for him to do so.

Zarro prepared to applaud only to have Laton command the attention of the crowd by slamming his large front feet on the floor. "Let it be known on this day that Sir Jhaymes, a knight of the Arcadian Realms, has successfully battled his way through the trial of a dragon claiming. He has shown himself worthy. My queen and myself are proud to call him kin. Should any dare to contest his claim or dishonor his mate they will in so doing be challenging my words and will answer for it." Laton nodded his head to denote he was done speaking and Zarro applauded. Andromache and Nestoir took the stage. He picked up his guitar as she began to sing.

"Now, I will go to see the healers then we will dance." Jhaymes explained as Alera came to help to the medical stand while Dinah, Siobhan and Jerry converged on George to appreciate his new tattoo. "What did Laton mean?" Siobhan asked.

Before George could tell her he did not know. Heaven walked over and embraced him. "I am so pleased for you, Pretty." Heaven seemed to shimmer in her white garments, next to George they appeared to be a set. She looked over to where Jhaymes was laying prone under the ministrations of Lord D. "It was good of Laton to protect you in such a way. He must really care."

"What do you mean?" George wondered watching as Jhaymes' arm was healed.

"What Laton said at the end," Azrial said appearing beside Heaven. "If any one would contest Jhaymes for you then it would not be Jhaymes they would be fighting, but Laton himself. An affront to Laton would be seen as an effort to take the crown and his queen, not just you. It would be certain death, a suicide."

"Oh man," Siobhan laughed. "Wait until our brothers hear about this one."

"I'm married," George said as the meaning of the day's events settled on his heart. He smiled and laughed a little so happy he thought he would not be able to contain it all. He did not have to. Jhaymes, done with his healing, scooped him up from behind and swung him in his arms. Their joyful laughter rang out as Andy finished her song. Alera took the stage with Daphnus as the band played on. "Now we dance," George smiled laying his hand on Jhaymes shoulder.

"Yes love, now we dance." George grinned at Jhaymes words.

Daphnus smiled as he picked up the microphone. Jhaymes held George close in his arms, the music began to play. They swayed slowly as Daphnus sang. "Every endless night has a dawning day," Daphnus smiled when the steps picked up just as he had taught them. George was turned in Jhaymes' arms. "Every darkest sky has a shining ray. And it shines on you. Baby, can't you see? You are the only one who can shine for me." Jhayme picked George up and turned in a wide circle. setting him on his feet as Alera Joined in with Daphnus. "It's a private emotion that fills you tonight. And a silence falls between us, as the shadows steal the light. And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead... Let your private emotion come to me" Jhaymes held George close in his arms while Andy, Nestoir and Rain sang along. "(Come to me, come to me)" Daphnus and Alera echoed, "Come to me."

George felt his eyes fill with tears as he moved over the large cleared floor of the grand ballroom in the Obsidian Palace. Was this really happening? Was he truly married to this wonderful person who loved him beyond his own life? Jhaymes leaned in to lick the drops of moisture from George's cheeks garnering cheers from the watching crowd. Daphnus and Alera continued to sing. "When your soul is tired and your heart is weak...Do you think of love as a one-way street? Well, it runs both ways. Open up your eyes Can't you see me here? How can you deny? (How?)"

Jhaymes rolled his hips into George then slipped his foot in between George's he dipped George low as the singing reached a high crescendo. "Oh, it's a private emotion that fills you tonight. And the silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light. And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead... Let your private emotion come to me(Come to me, come to me)."

Jhaymes spread his wings allowing them to float about as they spun. Dinah caught her breath at the sight of the beautiful man with flaming wings that held her son so tenderly. "Every endless night has a dawning day. Every darkest sky has a shining ray," Jhaymes blazed his wings causing the entire dance floor to glow with emerald brilliance. "It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by...But you can find me here 'til your tears run dry."

"Always," Jhaymes whispered in George's ear continuing the dance that pulled them closer and closer to each other until their bodies looked to be one creature with four legs and shining, flaming wings. "It's a private emotion that fills you tonight. And the silence falls between us, as the shadows steal the light. And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead...Let your private emotion come to me." The entire band of Royale began to harmonize. "Let your private emotion come to me. Let your private emotion come to me. Come to me, come to me." Jhaymes ended the dance holding George off his feet. As he sat him down amidst applause Daphnus handed his microphone to Nestoir while Andy giggled and waved at George. She and Daphnus had worked on this song just weeks before the actual wedding and she was pleased that it had turned out so well.

George nodded his head his face flushed. They had kept the dances simple for him and he was grateful. Andy sat with her children while her husband began to sing. "What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time." Nestoir sighed, every emotion he felt for his wife had been expressed in these beautiful lyrics and he knew anyone truly in love would understand. he could the emotions shining on George and Jhaymes face as they moved before the assembled crowd of friends and family. Jhaymes twirled and dipped George as Nestoir continued. " Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose... And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Jhaymes smiled at the surety of the words. He would never be able to keep his eyes off of George. Keeping eye contact he backed up three measured steps. With their hands together the circled before coming together again. "All of the things that I want to say. Just aren't coming out right," Jhaymes almost laughed as he thought of the beginning of their relationship. "I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here." George laughed as he thought of the same memories. Jhaymes had spent so much time blushing. "Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you."

"I know why," Jhaymes whispered placing a kiss on George's lips. Again the crowd cheered.

"Something about you now I can't quite figure out," Nestoir moved over to his wife and pulled her in close as he continued to sing. " Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right." Andy giggled  
"Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of ...You and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove and It's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"

George reached up to wipe a tear from Jhaymes face as Nestoir finished. "What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive." Nestoir bowed while George and Jhaymes did the same. Laton then lead the guest into the dining hall.George was so full of elation he barely touched the feast laid out before him. Jhaymes was content to feed him bits of this and that carefully choosing the best portions. Dee was reminded of their own wedding feast and grinned as Ryo allowed him to feed him as he had then. Ryo assumed a completely helpless role in not even wiping his own lips. Dee smiled and leaned in to lick the sauce from them. Jhaymes laughed at their antics as he placed a carrot into his own mouth and fed George. George blushed but nibbled the treat from Jhaymes' lips. "Him being a bird, do you think you will get all of your meals this way?" Dinah teased her son.

"I wouldn't mind," George laughed at ease with her banter. Even his father laughed. The meal continued with much joy and laughter.

Count D sat with his family watching as the newly wed couple kissed. "Did I not tell you to trust in the wisdom of the ancients?" Count D said to both Ryo and Leon. Ryo offered a chagrined blush while Leon leaned in and nipped D's ear. D laughed softly taking a bottle for Kurayami.

"I thought you were not one to say 'I told you so'," Leon frowned but the love shining in his eyes was enough to take all sting from the words. Count D laughed again then looked at his father. Lord D sipped from a cup then frowned.

"Do not worry about your father," Sofu said when Count D prepared to go to his father's side. "I noted that he was a bit tired after today's activities so I insisted he drink mirandia milk. He will be fine." Count D grimaced.

"I take it mirandia milk is not delicious," Angel said sitting next to Collins he enjoyed the festive atmosphere. Roger and Mimi near enjoying their meal and each other. They would soon be wed, the plans for the wedding were well underway.

"Compared to human Similac, there is little difference." Count D answered then sighed. "The baby drains him. It is good that they will both be nourished." Leon nodded then ate his dinner glad that he was not the one on a diet of baby milk and vegetables.

Jhaymes waited as long as he could. They had danced and eaten and soon more dancing would begin, but... He walked over to Laton and cleared his throat. George stood with his sister speaking to Andromache and Heaven. "You seem a little sleepy," Laton held in a laugh. "If you would like, you may take your mate and depart"

"Thank you," Jhaymes did not even try to hide the heavy relief in his words as he left the dragon king's side. "Sweetheart," George looked over a smile on his face as he faced Jhaymes. "Hydran is waiting to take us to our home."

"Now?" George looked around at the guests, many of which he had not had time to greet.

"Yes," Jhaymes nodded his hands on George's waist. He leaned in to George's back allowing the heat of his body to surround George. "Now."

"Oh..." George smiled his eyes lowering. "Now." Dinah hid a smile behind her hand as her son was lead from the grand ballroom. The moon hung low over Arcadia as Hydran raced across the sky. George felt as if he could reach out and touch it. Instead he placed his arms over Jhaymes' where they were wrapped around him. "We're married."

"You keep saying that," Jhaymes nuzzled the soft skin of George's ear. He gasped as he heard a choked sob. "Sweetheart?"

"I am so..." George could not even think of what he wanted to say.

"I know," Jhaymes said as Hydran landed on the balcony of their bedroom. "I know, because I feel it too." Jhaymes pressed their lips together. Hydran knew that Jhaymes would say his thanks some other time. But right now, he left them alone. George sighed melting into Jhaymes arms. He moved when Jhaymes moved him. The bed was near he knew. Jhaymes took the pin from George's hair and sent Ponchi from the room. She fluttered her good byes and went to investigate her own home that Jhaymes had made for her. George waved after her removing the ties that held the veil over his long hair.

Jhaymes walked over and turned George in his arms. "Make love to me," George whispered bringing his arms up and around Jhaymes neck. Jhaymes kissed George, long and sweet his hands busy on the ties and buttons holding the large jacket closed. He sighed as underneath that was a long shirt. "Angel gift wrapped me," George laughed his own hands busy at the single tie to Jhaymes black jacket. He opened and sighed as he saw that underneath, Jhaymes wore nothing else but a pair of pants. "Well then," George leaned in taking a dusky nipple between his teeth.

Jhaymes gasped bringing his hands up to bury them in George's hair. He would forever be awed by his lover, shy and bold, a combination that left him breathless. George held on with his teeth, not hurting Jhaymes but using his tongue to drive him mad. Jhaymes yanked the shirt over George's head moving his mouth back for a moment, but George was not to be deterred. When his chest was bare to Jhaymes hands he gasped as warmth spread through every fiber of his being. Jhaymes spread his hands over George's back and slid his fingers into the hairs at the back of George's neck. Lifting his face, Jhaymes plastered a kiss his tongue plundering George's willing and open mouth. George met the invasion dueling with Jhaymes and tasting him.

George sighed his hands traveling down to the band of Jhaymes pants. "Wait, not yet. Don't touch me there yet," Jhaymes caught George's hand.

"Yes, now," George said. "We go over this every time," George laughed his fingers curling around and pushing the pants down. "You'll last longer the next time." He promised stroking his fingers tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing. Up and down he moved as Jhaymes lips moved over his own. Jhaymes whimpered, he was close. So close, but not yet. He wanted to savor George, like a long denied treat and yet. "Don't hold back." George whispered nibbling Jhaymes lips. Jhaymes crushed their mouths together as he spilled into George's hand. "Good, now, make love to me." George said again removing his own pants while Jhaymes breathed heavily and doffed the pants that sat around his ankles where George had left them.

George waited, when he was sure he had Jhaymes attention he approached the bed. Jhaymes could not breathe. No, he could, he just had no desire to do anything other than watch the languid stride of George's nude form paraded before him. It was all too much, but he could take it. He wanted more. The visual sensations of pale skin and lush, beyond plump mound of flesh. There was more, long legs and...Jhaymes eyes was drawn back to George's bottom. So beautiful, it was so beautiful. George reached the bed and placed his knee upon it. He bent over slightly to pull the sheets down. He heard what he thought was a sharp intake of breath before Jhaymes wrapped his arms around him. George suppressed a chuckle. "You tease," Jhaymes slid his hands over George's sides.

"Oh?" George asked his eyes wide as he turned his head to look at Jhaymes. How he loved this man. His deep green and black hair seemed to float about his head as the turned George fully around until he could kiss those lips. "I love you."

"Never question it, sweetheart, I love you," Jhaymes confessed his mouth inches from George. "Now come here, let me kiss you."

"You never have to ask," George opened his mouth sending his tongue to caress Jhaymes'. Jhaymes pulled back for air, then dived in again taking George to his back on the bed. He leaned over him enjoying the full contact of the bodies. "You feel so good," George opened his legs to allow for Jhaymes to nestle on top of him.

"Mmm," Was all Jhaymes could manage as he had burrowed his face in the sweetly scented groove of George's neck. He flicked his tongue out tasting George. Jhaymes moved his mouth down to George's chest. George brought his hands up on a sharp inhalation of air. Jhaymes showed no mercy chewing and nibbling, sucking and pinching. George gasped and panted upon the bed clutching Jhaymes to him writhing and panting. "So good, you taste so good. Count D once told me that humans were addictive, he was right." Jhaymes gasped scooting down. He was pushing George's legs further apart.

"Jhaymes," George called his name as Jhaymes mouth began to work over him. Jhaymes sucked him in the flavor of George driving him mad for more.

"Sweetheart, will you turn over?" Jhaymes begged and George rolled over onto his stomach. Jhaymes pulled a pillow and placed it under his hips. "Open your legs a bit." George complied. "Beautiful," Jhaymes moved into position. He opened his mouth to taste the fleshy mound. George shivered. Jhaymes brought his fingers up and trailed one down the center pressing in a bit at the sweetly puckered opening. He licked his finger and wet it before pushing it back.

"Oh, wait, that..." George winced shocked that the finger was hurting him. "Why does that hurt?"

"I don't know," Jhaymes sat up. "It has been a while, maybe I just need to get you wetter." Jhaymes leaned in again licking George deep inside. He straitened his tongue and tried to push it inside of George. "You're so tight now," Jhaymes frowned as George cried out in joy at the movement of his hot, wet tongue in side of him. Jhaymes tried again with his finger, with little success. "Maybe lubrication,"George handed Jhaymes the pot. "Why are you so tight?"

"Aren't I always tight?" George laughed hiding his own worry.

"Well, yeah but..." Jhaymes recalled a time when he had pushed through a similarly tight opening. Lucien had never accepted a man before, it had hurt. "You're like a virgin." Jhaymes said when he managed to get his finger through. "I think I know why," Jhaymes said his finger not losing momentum as he moved it inside of George. "You bathed in Sohki's water this morning. A Kirin can purify a body and make it like new."

"But I bathed in it before, not just in the water, I mean he got into the tub with me," George said wincing a bit as Jhaymes moved his finger in further. "We were together after that and nothing had changed."

"So what was different this time?" Jhaymes wondered leaning in he kissed the skin near his face and brought his hand up to stroke George's hardness.

"I drank it..." George gasped. "I drank the water."

"Oh my," Jhaymes said careful as he pressed his fingers inside. "You're a virgin."

Break

Bikky leaned back in his bed watching as Rain sat with his journal. "New song?"

"Yeah," Rain answered. "But it does not seem like a pop song."

"I'm sure that Daphnus will figure it out and make it work." Bikky said and Rain sighed. "What?"

"Nothing, I just, I don't know if pop music is all I want to do," Rain said. He looked at the mirror on the desk. His face was still pretty. Even with the aging he had done. "Maybe pop music is all I can do."

"Maybe not," Bikky said coming to stand beside him. Reading over Rain's shoulder Bikky smiled. "Those lyrics are cool," Bikky sighed. "Just show them to Daphnus and he will work with them. I'll bet you'll love the music he puts to them. Oh and Rain, tell him that you don't want to do pop music for this song."

"But we are a pop group," Rain sighed nervous as he penned the last phrases.

"What did George say, huh?" Bikky laughed, "It is important not to bore people. Do something different."

"These sure are different," Rain looked again at his lyrics smiling. "Come on, let's go find Daphnus."

"Make sure that if you knock on his door, he is saying 'come in' before you actually do."

"Ah... shut up," Rain lightly punched Bikky in the arm.

Break

"Ooh," George panted wrapping his arms around Jhaymes neck.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Jhaymes asked his hips slowing. George was so tight, it was wonderful and yet he could not help the fear that he was hurting him.

"No, just keep moving slow," Jhaymes nodded at the softly whispered words. "It feels wonderful."

"Slow," Jhaymes nodded pressing his lips to George's. "I can do that." He moved his hips with deliberate intent to pleasure George. Jhaymes brought his hands down between them and wrapped his fingers around the throbbing manhood he had come to know so well. George gasped as his eyes closed. "I think you are close." Jhaymes whispered squeezing and releasing the feel of George pulling him closer to the end of his endurance. He thought he was used to the velvety slide of his love's body. He thought he could handle it, but. "Georgie... Sweetheart..." Jhaymes took George's legs and pulled them high up on his waist driving himself deeper still into his body.

"Yes, Jhaymes! Yes!" George exclaimed as his world dissolved in bright splashes of color. He gripped Jhaymes' shoulders as his body convulsed squeezing his husband in a series of full bodied contractions he feared would be the end of him. He could feel a surge of heat and power and love build as Jhaymes held him tight vocalizing his release deep inside of George's extreme tight sheath. George fell into the blankets Jhaymes arms around him. His breathing would slow, he knew, but his heart. It went too fast but he enjoyed it. Each beat spoke to George like nothing ever had before and the name it spoke was Jhaymes.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked when coherent thought was returned to him.

"Mmm," George wanted to open his eyes but all he could do was nod. He moved his lips on instinct as Jhaymes pressed their mouths together. "Marvelous, luv, truly marvelous." George whispered he gasped hitching his hips as Jhaymes pulled away from his body. "Oh."

"I don't think I have ever felt anything like... well anything I have ever experienced with you." Jhaymes admitted with a small chuckle. "I am sorry I could not warn you about the brand before the wedding." Jhaymes whispered pressing kisses along George's temple.

"It's alright, it only hurt for a moment," George laughed. "Just like when you..." George let the sentence trail off laughing when he could feel Jhaymes response pressing into his hips.

"No, sweetheart, do not tease me so. It is too soon for you," Jhaymes worked hard to suppress his body's needs.

"Says you,"George laughed he shifted on the bed rubbing his body along Jhaymes.

"Oh... don't do that... what you are doing... stop..." Jhaymes tried to grab George's hips to keep him still only to be met with a hand stroking him. "Turn over, and raise your hips." Jhaymes begged to which George smiled and complied. Jhaymes placed several pillowed underneath to help him remain stable and comfortable. Jhaymes leaned down and placed his fingers inside of George. George gasped moaning he clenched the soft sheets in his hands. "Does this hurt you?"

"No," George shook his head he raised his hips higher begging Jhaymes with his body for fulfillment. Jhaymes got to his knees behind George. He was careful as he slipped inside despite George wriggling and urging him on to deeper and faster penetration.

"Your mind is experienced, your body is not," Jhaymes said after a painstakingly slow entrance. "You do not understand the full capabilities of Sohki's water. "Your mind knows the pleasures of the flesh and yet your body no longer does. Give it time to get used to this."

"Okay," George said as this level of penetration did indeed feel a little too much. Jhaymes held on to George's waist guiding himself inside. He closed his eyes groaning at the encasement. "That feels so good," George sighed. Jhaymes nodded and pressed in further. He would love George, he vowed, not just tonight, but forever.

**To be continued.**

Author's notes: The next chapter will bring us one step closer to the Halloween Spectacular. Please have patience and if we do not get it up in time sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to let us know what you think. There will be some surprise guest appearances and cameo's in the Halloween Spectacular.

Ja ne

Chi and The French One.

Song Credits: Private Emotion; Meja and Ricki Martin

You and Me; Lifehouse

I do not own these songs or their lyrics and I am making no profit from the use of them.

If you would like to help me turn a profit, you could always check out my website, or just go to Barnes and Nobles (I don't own them either and am not making any profit from mentioning them here) But you could help me out with sales and popularity by ordering a copy of The White Lion. I am trying to find a literary agent to help me go mainstream, but one probably won't pick me up as long as my sales are so low. So if you like what you read here, it would be nice to show it. Thanks


	49. Business as Usual

**Powdered Sugre 49**

**Business as Usual**

Count D had his smile on his face as the customer left the shop. "Please, do take good care of your pet." He intoned in his most friendly voice that bordered on open disdain. He could see it already. The person would break his contract. He had no discipline. D could see it in the nonchalant way he held his cage. He would not adhere to the rigid feeding schedule. D almost cringed as he thought of whatever detective would be assigned to harass him. It always seemed this way. He did his job and someone invariably had to do theirs. He sighed as he felt the time move closer to Kurayami's bottle needs. Aoi would be needing breakfast. It was rare for the shop to receive visitors this early and yet he had felt compelled to let the man in. He only hoped that in the destruction of his own wretched life he would not bring Laila down with him. The cat was one of his favorites

"Seems like we just got back," Christopher complained in his new clothes still stiff from Count D's recent purchasing.

"We have only returned three days ago," Count D affirmed smiling as he thought that George and Jhaymes had not been outside of their home in the days following their joining. Alera had claimed that on the sixth day she would enter and make sure they had enough food. "I thought you would be excited to be attending high school."

"Are you kidding?" Chris' eyes widened as he stared at Count D over the breakfast table. "Catherin's older brother said that freshman get the worst of everything. And you had better not tell the teachers or anyone because then, it gets worse. The whole school will shun you."

"Are you forgetting that you are attending the same school as Bikky and Rain and Kenneth?" Count D smiled encouragingly.

"No, I'm not," Chris slumped his shoulders ignoring the toast that sat in front of him. "But they are Juniors this year, what would they want with a freshman?"

"To ride with you to school," Leon said coming behind his brother. "Ryo is out front with them now ready to go. You want me to go with you?"

"No, I am in high school, I do not need you to hold my hand." Chris was outraged, but secretly glad that Leon had offered. Knowing that Bikky and Rain would be there with him made him feel less terrified of his first day of his higher education.

"Hey squirt," Ryo smiled as he entered the kitchen. "Are you ready? The boys don't want to be late for their first day."

"I'm ready," Chris got to his feet and stood through Count D adjusting his clothes with gentle hands and a proud nod as he hefted his backpack to his shoulder. "And don't call me squirt. I'm in high school now."

"Pardon me," Ryo bowed deeply his eyes twinkling with merriment. "Where do you think you are going?" Ryo asked as T-Chan began to lope after Christopher carrying a lunch box.

"I'm just gonna look out for him," T-Chan grumbled his voice coming out in a series of growls. "This is not like the other one with a lot of little people. This place has a lot of big people, I saw it when we visited. Gotta make sure my kid does not get into any trouble."

"I go too, too," Aoi bounced on her chair sending her spoon clattering to the floor.

"School is no place for pets or nieces," Count D said softly Aoi pouted dropping to her bottom on the chair while Leon got her another spoon and tossed the dropped one into the sink. He loved these morning breakfasts in the kitchen. D was still in his frock, freshly bathed, but not yet dressed for the day. "T-Chan why don't you help me with the little ones until Christopher returns?" T-Chan dropped his lunch then sat on his haunches. He waved a paw after Chris then slumped down leaning his face on his front paws. Leon was almost afraid, but he looked into the lunch box. He snapped the lid closed praying that the mass of dripping meat inside was an animal and not some hapless human the beast had found wandering. Several times he was sure he had heard a burglar in the pet shop over the years he had been living there. Before he could fully rouse himself to check it out, the sounds were gone. The next morning, after such nights, several of the shops more ferocious creatures, including T-Chan, skipped breakfast.

"Try not to think about it," Count D smiled correctly guessing his husbands thoughts as he gave T-Chan his lunch box. The creature blew a sigh then accepted his lunch. "You will return for lunch?" Count D asked after Leon put his badge on and checked his gun before slipping it into his holster.

"I'll try," Leon pressed a kiss to Count D's lips then to Kurayami where he slept blissful in his papa's arms. Leon gave Aoi several loud smacking kisses then waved and headed out. Count D sighed after him content with his life and grateful.

Break

Christopher's eyes widened as he stared at the mass of kids, most taller than he was, crowded around bearing trays. His first three classes of the day had been well enough. Catherine was even in two of them. Her Lapsso Aphsso, Blanca, had grown so much since Count D had taken care of it. She stood next to him bearing her tray of unidentifiable food looking just as terrified. "Ha... Fresh meat!" Chris stumbled at the hand on his back that shoved.

"Yo! Chris, Cathy," Bikky called. He stood to his feet by their usual table with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed on the junior boy that had shoved Chris.

"Oh, hey man, he with you?" Bikky nodded. "Sorry, kid, names Travis, I play football with Bikky." Chris nodded and waved him off as he and Catherine made a dignified dash to the already crowded table. Bikky waved over some friends and they pulled two more tables free and joined them all pulling over the chairs as well.

"You don't have to worry about anyone bothering you for the rest of the year," Julie said. Sitting next to Rain. She was happy that he had not mentioned her odd behavior of the summer. "By the end of the day the entire school will know not to pick at you."

Christopher tried not to show his relief, but he did smile at Bikky and Rain. With a laugh and salute, Rain grinned then munched his fries. "Dude," Jorge burst out after he finished his lunch. "I have been telling myself to keep quiet all morning." Rain looked up wide eyed with confusion. "But I can't help it. I have to say it." Jorge laughed when Jeanne rolled her eyes. "Rain... You got hot!"

"No," Rain shook his head. " I'm fine, really, this coat is made from a light material," Rain said showing how easy his long black coat moved. Underneath he wore a deep green shirt and long black vest. His black pants hung loose with shiny silver chains dangling to his large black boots. His hair hung around his face smoothed down with clear gel to keep it from blowing about.

"That's not what I mean," Jorge shook his head.

"Yes it is," Bikky nodded his eyes narrowed.

Jorge saw the menace on Bikky's face and the worry on Erick and Terry's face. Peter became extremely interested in his straw while Julie and Catherine stared between the boys. "Yeah," Jorge conceded. "I guess it is." Bikky smiled nodding his forgiveness. He would not take so lightly boys hitting on his brother. It would be dealt with swiftly. Jorge got off light because he was a friend. But there had better never be a next time. Rain looked up when he felt Bikky's temperature rise. He blew into his hand and aimed it at his brother, sitting next to him, no one but Bikky noticed the cooling effect it had. Rain grinned then sipped from his ever present thermos. Bikky just chuckled.

Break

Ryo stared at the file Daphnus had handed him on the smuggling Carl Anderson had been doing for the past three years, ever since he had been hired in fact. He had to concentrate. He would not have Dee teasing him about worrying about Lyo. The boy was fine, again he and little Nicklaus were in the same class. The two did well together. He checked his cell phone to make sure he had not missed any calls. Setting the ringer up loud he dropped it back into his pants. "Lyo's fine," Dee said placing both hands on Ryo's shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze.

"They called you?" Ryo smiled at Dee glad that someone knew what was going on with their youngest son.

"No, usually schools only call if something is wrong, right?" Dee sat at his chair with his coffee. He had almost brought it to his lips when he recalled where he was. Precinct coffee always demanded preparation. Okay, he thought, the mouth and thus the tongue were ready, now for the stomach. Dee sighed then sipped, it was not too hot, but the taste. He frowned then looked at the desk. "Ever think of using this stuff for varnish?"

"Why do you think my side of the desk is so shiny?" Ryo joked glad to not be worrying about Lyo. He looked down at the files again. "We're going to have to arrest him." Ryo said shaking his head as Dee got to his feet. "I feel bad, he's been to our house and everything."

"He's a thief, Ryo, and not out of desperation. This man stole from the needy and gave to himself." Dee gave a stern look. "This is no modern day Robin Hood, he is just a low life thief." Ryo nodded grabbing a few extra clips. He was never too sure now. Too many close calls had made sure he had several in each pocket, hidden or otherwise. "Call Daphnus and see if the Arcadian Accountant is available."

"Already on it," Dee looked up from dialing. As he made the call, Ryo went to inform Leon that they were going out.

"Try not to get held up at gunpoint,"Leon laughed. Dee held up his middle finger, placing his other hand on Ryo's back as they left the precinct.

Break

"Open Up Count, we know you're in there!" Count D sat Kurayami in his bassinet while Aoi sat on the floor with her dolls, Pon-Chan and Ten-Chan having fake tea. "Open this door right now!"

"It is customary to wait when asking entry into someone's home," D smiled at the irate man with his fist raised to pound the door again. The man's hair was dark blond slicked back with steel gray eyes. The woman beside him stood in a dark pant suit with her black hair pulled back into a tight braid down her back. Her ice blue eyes sized D up. She had never seen anyone more beautiful up close before. Her daughter had a cd with the pop star Rain on the cover, but she feared that this man was beyond even him. She had also heard that a detective in her very own precinct was beautiful. Yes, she had heard of detective MaClean. "The shop is closed, if you would like a pet, please return during regular business hours."

"Papa tea,"Aoi held up a little cup. "I make like you." Count D looked down where her little doll like face shone up at his smiling brightly. Like him? D smiled tightly at his daughter. Her set had been empty, a porcelain set made by Alera as a birthday present. Did she mean... Had she summoned tea? Not yet three full years of age and already summoning? Count D smiled brighter at Aoi then lifted her in his arms.

"Aren't you brilliant?" He kissed her cheeks causing her to giggle.

"Cut the crap, Count D!" The man, obviously an officer by the badge worn proudly on his belt. "You need to come with us."

"Why don't you come in, and please, mind your tongue around my daughter," Count D stepped aside. "I am D," He nodded as the man and his female partner entered. They looked around, the woman taking notes and sniffing as if suspicious of the very air. "Incense," D informed them. "As I said; I am D, my grandfather owns this shop. I tend it in his absence."

"Then we can assume that it was you who sold a dingo to Mr. Aspers?"The female said.

"Do I not warrant the benefit of your names?" Count D sat down with Aoi in his lap after checking to make sure that Kurayami still slept.

"The only warrant you'll get is for arrest," The male officer growled. "Mr. Aspers was found dead this morning missing, not one, or two, but all of his internal organs, and it appears as if his bones were gnawed on by a wild dog. The neighbors claim he was going around bragging to them about the exotic dog he got from this shop."

"I take it that Mr. Aspers broke the contract and fed Jacki meat," Count D reached into a drawer and pulled out the sheet of paper. He checked the signature, once sloppy, but legible in black ink, was now blood red. "You may check, but it is clear here that we are not responsible for clients who do not adhere to the agreed upon stipulations in the contract detective..."

"Lotham," Detective Lotham gave his name. "This is my partner Detective Akkers, we are now assigned to this jurisdiction. We read up on your case, this place has a strange history, do not think to pull any of your shenanigans. We are ready to deal with you."

"You, both of you," Count D smirked at his continued reference of 'we,' " are more than welcome to peruse the contract. You will find everything in order."

"Alright D," D gasped looking up with a bright smile.

"Daddy!" Aoi clapped her hands scooting from D's lap.

"Hi sugar," Leon cooed at his daughter placing kisses on her cheeks. "Ummm, you taste like papa. Was he kissing you?"

"Papa, yes," Aoi blew a kiss at D.

"Why don't you and your friends go off and find the Honlon," Leon sat her on her small silk clad feet then watched as she ran off with Ten-Chan and Pon-Chan. "Now D," Leon took on his stern voice as he pulled D into his arms. "What did you do?"

"I did business,"Count D said his voice succinct as he peered up at Leon through his lashes. Count D smiled. Leon turned him around and pointed him to the sofa. "Drink your tea," he commanded with a sharp tap to his bottom. "So... Detectives," Leon looked over at Randolph's replacements. "How are you?"

"This seems to be in order," Detective Akkers handed the contract to Leon. "But we will be watching you." She said to D. Lotham slammed the shop door behind them.

"They are amusing," D said smirking over the rim of his tea cup.

"You behave," Leon cautioned sitting beside him.

"Would you like me as much if I did?" Count D's voice took on a sultry tone. He was leaning into Leon's lips when Kurayami began to whimper. "Wet nappy," Count D stood. A look of promise was aimed over his shoulder as he picked up their son.

"I love you no matter what, good or bad," Leon grinned then got up to follow D to the back of the shop. "You Chinese criminal you."

"And don't you forget it," Count D chuckled.

Break

Carl wiped sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his two thousand dollar shirt. His assistant had called to tell him that he had visitors. Royal visitors, with detectives. Carl took a sip of his water coughing as more entered his mouth than he had planned. He was still mopping up his desk when the tapping came at his door. "Y..." Carl coughed on the leftover phlegm in his throat then tried again only managing to croak a little. "Yes, show them in Lisa," Carl straightened his tie. He would look his best no matter what. Carl looked up at Ryo and Dee, followed by Daphnus and... He could not remember his name, but he knew the man to be the Arcadian's accountant.

"Mr. Carl Anderson," Ryo said stepping in front of Dee and Daphnus. "I think you know why we are here," Ryo was calm, knowing that a wrong move would turn this into a volatile situation.

"Don't give me that," Carl steepled his hands in front of his face with his elbows on his desk. "Who are you to sit in judgment of me? I'll bet you take advantage of opportunities as they arise, just like the rest of us."

"I don't steal," Ryo ground out holding on to his calm. Reaching behind him he held on to Dee's arms. Ryo took a moment to pray that Jash could control Daphnus. "I do not harm children, or people too poor to seek proper medical care. You were stealing the money from the organization slated to help those who can not help themselves. I am glad that I have a warrant for your arrest," Ryo pulled out the sheet of paper.

"Don't you touch me, fag!" Carl snarled backing away from Ryo.

"Dee, no!"Ryo caught Dee and yanked him back.

Carl frowned then looked at Daphnus, the man was terrorized by the cool look on the high prince's face. He ceased his movements. "Don't try to tell me that you have those young, nubile bodies at your house and you are not taking advantage of it."

"Mention our sons again and you won't have to worry about Detective Laytner pummeling you," Ryo's voice was deadly. "I'll do it myself."

"Alright, Detective MaClean," Daphnus said softly. "Or would you rather I refer to you by the moniker, your highness, prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia, or your lesser titles inherited from your dearly departed mother, the princess. Among them the duke of..." Before Daphnus could continue Ryo sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Good, now we had best be getting on with your American pomp and circumstance."

"What?" Carl asked looking between Daphnus, Ryo and Dee, to Jash and back again.

Daphnus sighed rubbing his temples as if faced with the unbearable hardship of stupidity. "Read him his rights."

"With pleasure," Dee smirked as he began the Miranda Rights.

Break

"Well," Dee announced as he and Ryo pulled up to the small school. "That was a day's work well done."

"Yeah," Ryo got out of the car, his dark blue pants meshing well with his white top and light blue blazer. "Daphnus said that they would do a few concerts to re-raise the money for the hospitals and safe-houses."

"That's great, but hey," Dee frowned. "Won't that mean Rain will be working a lot. I am not sure I like that, what with him being back in school and all."

"Look at you, thinking like a parent," Ryo smiled. He had a family, a great one in fact.

"What are you smiling about?" Dee grumbled hooking Ryo's belt loop before he could enter the school

"Just wondering... You want some Tepin steak for dinner tonight?" Ryo grinned when Dee nodded. "We'll stop by the grocery store on the way home and pick up some fresh meat." Ryo smiled then entered the school. They stood outside the door a smile on their face as they saw Lyo dancing with the teacher and several other children that were late to be picked up. The teacher's long skirt swirled as she danced with them. "He's so cute," Ryo laughed as Lyo shook his entire being.

Dee pushed the door open. "It was a one eyed, one horned, flying, purple, people-eater," Over and over the song went. Ryo tapped his foot to the beat.

"Da-Ryo, Da-Dee," Lyo hopped away from his teacher. "Kindergarten is fun!" He clapped his hands.

"I am glad you like it kid," Dee picked up Lyo giving him a pat on the head.

"Mind if I have a word with you?" Lorri, the teacher, said as she stood beside Ryo and Dee.

"Yes of course, is everything alright?" Ryo asked concerned while the teacher's assistants took over playing with the children.

"Oh, oh no, nothing is wrong," Lorri smiled her tightly curled, jet black hair in braids atop her head. Deep brown eyes lit up with merriment shining from the dark complexion of her skin. "It's just that. I do not think that Lyo belongs in my class." Lorri tried to smile at the shocked expressions on Ryo and Dee's faces. She had garnered the same response from High Prince Nestoir and High Princess Andromache when she had spoken to them about Nicklaus. "It's just that, he can read, and write and count in three different languages. Most of the kids here know sight words and colors and sounds and yeah, they can write their own name, but it is touch and go at best. Your son is amazing."

"He stays with Count D when we have to work after hours," Dee said for Ryo had simply sighed unsure what to say to the flabbergasted woman. "D is Mandarin, so he works with his daughter in his native tongue, Ryo is Japanese, ah, half and he sometimes speaks it. Has he picked up Arcadian?" Dee asked Ryo who nodded. "So that would be four languages," He sighed. "Including English."

"It's not a bad thing, but, if he is getting that kind of education elsewhere, I mean he can come here for the interaction with other children his age, but..." Lorri shrugged. "To further his education, I suggest that you continue to take him to Count D. The only other language I know is French."

"Well my little linguist," Ryo said while strapping Lyo in to his car seat. "Shall we go have ourselves some dinner?"

"Da-Ryo funny," Lyo giggled blowing a kiss at Ryo.

"Yeah," Ryo agreed. "Funny."

Break

Chris sat in his room mulling over the large stack of books he had received in school today when Leon entered. "Hey bro," Leon smiled and stepped over T-Chan who lounged in front of the door. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was cool," Chris puffed out his chest. "Catherine's in a couple of my classes. I have history and math and English and..." Christopher listed off his classes while Leon leaned back. "I also have homework, or had, I mean. D helped." Chris was sheepish as he showed Leon his math. "I mean who gives homework on the first day?" Chris complained.

"Well it sounds like you had fun," Leon nodded.

"Yeah, I even have the same lunch period as Bikky and Rain. Seems odd, though, that Carol is not there."

"Yeah, but College is important." Leon said mussing Chris's hair. "You do plan on going to college, don't you?"

Chris nodded visions of Count D lecturing him for hours on the importance of higher education. He recalled the last lecture that Count D had given him. While grossing Leon out, had bored Chris to tears. In fact, Chris thought back, he had fallen asleep. What had he asked about that time, oh yeah, Chris grinned shaking his head, the baby question."So what did you do today?" Chris asked as he packed his bag.

"Stopped by for lunch and some dummies were trying to arrest D." Leon laughed softly.

"Again?" Chris asked wondering why D had not mentioned it when he first got in. "What'd he do?"

"Business, come on," Leon got to his feet. "Dinner is ready." Chris hopped off the bed. "Whoa, hungry?"

"You bet, oh and bro, the basketball team is having try outs. I need you and D to sign this." Chris showed him the sheet of paper. " D said he would after you agreed."

"Well alright, let me see," Leon looked over the paper. "You have to keep your grades up, not just at their minimum of C. If you get below a B- we may have to cut it out of your schedule." Chris nodded his agreement. Leon gazed at him, sizing his little brother up. He looked so much like Leon did at the age, long, thin and with a mop of unruly blond hair. Big blue eyes and a ready grin, yep Chris definitely looked like his big brother. With a smile, Leon signed his name.

Break

Ryo was afraid. He tried not to show it, but his hand was a little trembly as he signed his name under Dee's. "Quit looking like that!" Rain stomped his foot while Bikky glowered at their parents. "It's just driver's ed."

"Driving, right, you two," Ryo looked again at the paper. "But you're not even sixteen yet," Ryo protested.

"We will be, at least I will," Bikky folded his arms. "This year even."

"Ryo," Rain ignored Bikky. "Don't worry, we will study really hard."

"Ryo worries about his own driving and he's..." Dee paused as Ryo's age was lost to him. No, he remembered, not lost, nonexistent. "Well, he's older, so naturally he is worried about you two behind the wheel."

"So," Bikky piped up while Rain packed away his neatly done homework. "When we do get our licenses, does that mean we get our own cars and later curfews? And maybe weekend privileges?"

"Only if Carol is on break will you drive up to Sunnydale and visit her." Dee said seeing through his son's plans.

"Agreed," Bikky dashed into the kitchen to set up the dinner utensils while Rain served up his tea and the family's lemonade. Dee thought and Ryo smiled as he did not have to point out that Dee had been played.

"But I...he... wait a minute,"Dee turned a glower on the boy then sent a look at Ryo. "Should we let him get away with that kind of devious manipulation?"

"He took on a weaker opponent and came out the winner," Ryo tapped Dee hard on the head with the tips of his fingers. Lyo laughed before scampering into the dining room.

Break

George's eyes closed as his body was swamped with so much heat he feared he would not survive, and yet... he knew he would. He had survived it before. It was too much though, this time he knew he had to stop this, he had to... "Wait, Jhaymes... Ooh, wait... ah..." Jhaymes held George's hips still as he plunged into his body. George lost count of how many times, just in this session he had climaxed, but Jhaymes was relentless. George was amazed that he had not passed out already, was this what it meant to be practically immortal? He couldn't take much more, he knew it. "Jhaymes... wait..." George placed his hands on Jhaymes shoulders only to be met with Jhaymes fingers intertwining with his own and holding his hands above his head.

"Just hold on," Jhaymes said close to George's ear. "Almost there," Jhaymes held George's hands. His hips went faster, deeper, further inside of George. "You are too, I can feel it. You fit me now, me and no one else."

"Only you," George promised crying out as his body was filled with Jhaymes heat his own splashed upon their bellies. George feared that he would have to beg Jhaymes for some rest. He looked up at the sound of gently trickling water. Jhaymes wrung the towel out before wiping it across George's tummy, then cleaning the residual release from his bottom. Once George was clean, Jhaymes cleaned himself. He pulled George into his arms. "Sleep now?" George laughed softly.

"Yeah, I think we scorched the sheets," Jhaymes' chuckle was ruined by a yawn.

"Scorched, but it would have burned me too," George said with a yawn of his own. His eyelids were so heavy.

"Nah, the brand makes you impervious to my flames, mine and Alera's." Jhaymes explained. He kissed the top of George's head. "Go to sleep. We have to go out tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, or they will soon come looking for our bodies." George whispered his face buried in Jhaymes chest.

"If we stay in much longer, when they do find us... we'll still be naked." Jhaymes laughed but George was fast asleep. "My beautiful baby, I love you so much." Jhaymes declared his voice soft as he held George in his arms. "So much."

Break

This wasn't right. Jon walked to the edge of his room. He stared at the wall, then walked to the other side. Not right at all. He went back to the previous wall. It still looked the same, didn't it? He wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that this was not right. He should not be in this fancy hotel room all by himself. No, he needed someone, who was it again? Right, right, not that he could forget, he would never forget. It was not right. George should be with him. Just him. "I love you so much," How often had he heard those words. How often had he ignored them after he decided to leave. "But it's different now," Jon said aloud to the room. "You'll see," He sat on the bed wrapping his arms around his bent knees. "You'll see. How much I love you. I love you so much and I am ready now Georgie, ready to love you right. Ready now," Jon rocked himself back and forth.

It seemed to play over and over in his head. The first time he had cheated on George. He had not even had the grace to lie, but George had forgiven him. The second and third and countless times after, George had always forgiven him. Even after the fights and the insults, George had forgiven him. He cringed away from the memories of George with black eyes and bloody lips, bruises on his body and tears streaming down his face. He forgave him then. Jon nodded to himself. He had to forgive him now. He had to. Then they would be together. "I love you so much." Jon whimpered when his heart constricted. "I need you, I love you so much." Jon shivered. He had to get George back. He had to. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. This world could be sucked into the very pits of hell and he would not care. All that mattered was George. He had to get George back. No matter what.

"You're so beautiful," Jon did not recognize his own voice. "So beautiful, I love you so much." Was that him? Jon wondered. Was that his voice? He could not be sure. "So much..."

Break

"So Rain," Rain frowned when he recognized the voice. For the past few weeks Aaron Novis, a new transfer, had been bugging him. "You know my father works at BMI records right?"

Rain sighed before he nodded. "Yeah, you maybe mentioned it a few dozen times a day since we met." Julie snickered sharing chips from Rain's bag. Since he had been wearing large, goth clothes, she had started goth punk. They were a matched pair now. She liked this style, she could get away with wearing long sleeves all the time now and no one would question it. "What of it?" Rain had fast grown tired of Aaron's supercilious attitude.

Aaron looked around, assured that Bikky was well across the hall chatting with a few other jocks. "I just thought I should let you know that I heard the next single coming out."

"Good for you," Rain nodded sweeping his hair aside so that Aaron would be sure to see his eyes rolling. Rain dropped his hair then went back to looking at Julie. She was so pretty with her curly hair in messy pigtails and black bows.

"What I mean is," Aaron snickered as a bunch of his friends came over. "I listened to it a couple of times and it didn't help. I mean, you tell me," Aaron chuckled. "How does it feel to know that when people hear you they imagine a beautiful woman singing?" Aaron sighed looking at the pretty young man before him wrapped around one of the prettiest girls in school. He was used to being treated as a celebrity, but because of Rain's pop star status and normal lifestyle, he had been quickly overshadowed. As if being related to an exec at BMI was not important. "Then the kicker, when they see you they find out it's true." Aaron went on even though Rain crunched the bag in his hands. Julie gasped having never seen Rain become angry at such meaningless teasing. "Hey guys," Aaron poked one of his friends in the ribs as the rest of his crowd backed away from him. They knew of Bikky's volatile temper and did not want to be mistaken for the one bothering Rain. "I'll bet she wears such large clothes so we won't see her breasts."

"Shut your mouth unless you have something intelligent to say," Bikky said shocking Aaron with how fast he had arrived after seeing his brother surrounded by the pompous snob and his lackeys. "But then I suppose that would mean you would never again speak."

"Oh, is her big brother here to protect her?" Aaron folded his arms staring Bikky down. He would not back down to this little street punk. He had read all about them in the teen magazines. So Bikky thought he was tough. But New York was years ago. He could not continue to ride on his past glory.

"I'm not a girl!" Rain got to his feet frowning at Aaron. "You would do well to shut your mouth. Like my brother said, until you find a way to speak of something worth listening to."

"Are you threatening me? One word to my dad, and you royal assholes will lose your contracts." Aaron offered a smug smile. "He is in every board meeting with the owner."

"I suppose you don't know then," Rain smirked. "Since you want to name drop and make yourself feel important. I suppose I should, for once in my life, stoop to your level." Rain looked skyward as if for divine intervention. "The Owner of BMI is actually related, though he is American, to High Prince Daphnus. I doubt he will drop the contract of one of his best selling acts because some idiot juvenile complained to his daddy about...what exactly? What is your problem?"

"You're my problem you wanky ass lesbian," Aaron yelled. Frowning, he shoved Rain back.

"No Bikky," Erick grabbed Bikky's arm. "We're all here if Rain needs us. This is one on one."

Bikky saw it, he could not believe it, but he saw it. A sickening crunch sounded as Rain's fist made contact with Aaron's nose. "I. Told. You. I. Am. Not. A. Girl!" Aaron looked up at Rain holding his bloody nose.

"Youf, r n so munch troublf," Aaron's words were garbled through the handkerchief he held to his nose.

"Listen," Peter poked his head out from behind Erick. "A while ago, I was in the locker room." Peter's face turned red but he continued. "I hid when I heard the seniors come in with Rain. They already teased me about being gay, I hadn't come out yet, but that's not important." Peter sighed his face redder. " If they knew I was there, they would have hurt me. So... I was there. I saw them feel you up," Peter hung his head when Rain's eyes widened. Peter shook his head, he would not say what he had heard, what they had read in his journal. " He does not have breasts, he's not a girl, and his pants kind of shifted real close you know, hey," Peter frowned when he got several raised brows. "I am gay," Peter said it proudly. "I notice these things. When his pants shifted, it was... Well...That's definitely a boy."

"Whatever," One of Aaron's friends complained. "Looks like a duck, sounds like a duck chances are... Its a duck or in his case, a girl."

"Shut your trap," Bikky grumbled stepping between the boy and Rain when he stepped up to show Rain he was not afraid of him. Rain raised his hands despite his brother holding him back. "The principal is here," Bikky sighed. "We know, Rain is on his way to your office. Aren't you Rain." Rain stomped away. Bikky sighed looking at the principal. "You want to call our dads? Or should I?"

Break

"Hey Dee," Ryo said sighing as he closed the file he was going over. "You remember how you said, schools only call if something is wrong. That was East," Ryo slipped his cell phone in his pocket.

"What did Bikky do?" Dee asked getting to his feet.

"Nothing, Rain punched some rich kid." Ryo answered still amazed that it was true.

"Our Rain?" Dee was not sure he had heard right. "Who'd he punch?"

"Yep, our Rain," Ryo nodded. "Some kid Aaron Novis. Bikky and Rain both told me about him. He picks at Rain every chance he gets. I guess Rain just got fed up with the crap."

"About time," Dee nodded with pride. "Let's go."

"Later, the principal sent him back to class until later. We will discuss this at the PTA meeting tonight." Ryo explained handing Dee the file. "Check this out, see here, the knife wounds are the same as the one from the other victims."

"Looks like this one's human," Dee complained.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "Scum... Can't wait til we arrest em'"

Break

Several parents turned their way. Ryo sighed, so it seemed as if it would start all over again. The first meeting they had attended several weeks ago, when school had first started, had been quick, simple. Now the stares and whispers would begin. Lyo held his hand sipping from his juice box. He clutched a tiny bag of carrots in his hand careful not to drop it. "Ah, detectives," The principal called them over. "So glad you could make it. As it is the first offense of the semester for your boy, and hopefully the last, I will simply detain him after school tomorrow for detention. That will be all. I will be pleased if you could speak to him about restraining his temper."

"Yes," Ryo straightened to his full height. Dee raised his brows. He knew that pose. Ryo was about to get imperial. "If it becomes necessary," Ryo looked pointedly at the other parents. "I will send my children to school with an honor guard of Arcadian soldiers to assure that they are not unduly harassed. Seeing as how this is a public school I had hoped that such measures were not needed. But if the other parents do not see fit to properly train their children, then I see no other course of action." Dee shivered at the chill in Ryo's voice.

"Of course, we all hope that will not be necessary," The principal tried to placate Ryo. "Your highness," He added a bow as an afterthought.

"I am glad we could so easily come to an understanding," Dee muttered with a smirk as he went to sit next to Jeanne and Jorge's mothers. They both smiled at them then settled down with their coffee.

"Now," The principal cleared his throat. "To business, as some of you may know, Homecoming will soon be upon us. This year for a theme we had the junior and senior students gather into teams and submit their ideas. Now we have selected the best ten from the group. If you would all like to peruse them, we can vote on it."

"Who decided that these were the best?" Dee grumbled in Ryo's ear. He took the empty juice box from Lyo. Taking it to the trash he smiled at a parent. The woman had long dark hair braided tightly down her back. She noted his smile and turned away. Her manner was abrupt, cool and disapproving. "Well if you don't like my smile, quit staring at me," Dee quipped.

"I beg your pardon," The lady's cool eyes narrowed as she gazed at Dee. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whatever, oh, hey!" Dee waved Leon and Count D over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you forget already, detective?" Count D smiled softly tucking his hands into the sleeves of his cheongsam. "Christopher is a freshman this year."

"Right, right, PTA... Loads of fun, come on over," Dee kissed D's cheek and moved aside so that Ryo could do the same. "Where are the tiny tots?"

"My grandparents have them." D answered with a sigh.

Ryo turned questioning eyes on Leon. "Lord D is feeling a little under the weather," Leon raised his brows, Ryo and Dee nodded in understanding. It was common knowledge that Lord D did not handle pregnancy well. "So Sofu and Lady Aurora took their twins and our two on a picnic in Vickie's garden while JJ see's about making him feel better."

"Ah, so he's just puking, no bad danger, like losing..." Ryo breathed a sigh of relief when D shook his head. "Good."

"Can we start?"The irate parent demanded of the principal.

"Detective Akkers, hello," Count D smiled. "I take it your child will be attending school with Christopher." Count D sighed. "How nice." D offered a small smile. Leon grinned, he loved when D did that little smile if his. While it infuriated most who saw it, it turned him on. D's smile turned seductive as he looked at Leon. "You were saying," Count D acknowledged the Principal.

"I was saying that we are going to vote on this years theme for homecoming." The principal said, I have them written on the board here," He swallowed as the group looked at the themes. "Two by Two, with a little drawing of Noah's ark," The principal held up the submission form from the group of students with a sketch of what appeared to be a a fat man and a tugboat with two cats and two dogs. "Oh the places you will go," The principal then held up the Seuss book that had been attached to the submission. Leon laughed recalling the many nights he had read the book to Christopher. As the principal went on Leon thought over the information he had gathered on the family that Ryo had asked about. It was disturbing, they would have a late coffee to discuss matters.

"So, we're voting," Ryo smiled at the principal. The man was taken back by the smile. Ryo was an anomaly of femininity and strength. Masculine power and hypnotic beauty. Pale skin and dark eyes with a slim build that defied his abilities as a strong detective. Akkers watched him as well. So this was the man that she had heard so much about, and that man, that dark Adonis, was his lover. The principal waited while his secretary counted the votes.

"It seems that there is a winner. This years theme is Oh The Places You Will Go," The principal announced. "It will focus on the students very own travels and what they have learned from it. Thank you for your time." As the parents dispersed Leon, D, Ryo and Count D all headed to the diner where they first had tea after they met.

"Well, does this not bring back memories?" Count D smiled as he sipped his highly sweetened tea.

"Yeah," Leon leaned in licking the shell of D's ear. D chuckled softly brushing him away.

"Do contain yourselves," Ryo shook his head. Looking at Lyo who sat beside Dee oblivious while coloring the menu the waitress had given him.

"Oh, so says the man who, even now, has a hand traveling up his leg," Leon looked pointedly at Dee who did not move his hand.

"A polite friend would avert his eyes," Dee grumbled.

"I've never been polite, but... if you don't want the information I have for you...I could just take D home and do naughty things to him all night."

"Naughty?"Dee smirked at Leon who was busy leering at the Count. Two spots of pink dotted Count D's pale cheeks. "Oh my."

"The information, please." Ryo smiled even though his elbow was firmly digging into Dee's side.

"Well," Leon sighed as if he would rather continued teasing D. "We found out that the Summers family has a very interesting history. A while ago, a young girl died in the hospital, of illness, but her cousin, I think her name is listed here as Buffy, was in the room with her at the time. That same cousin went on to become a troubled teen. She started fights, and even burned down her school gym before being expelled. Her mother moved to a small town and enrolled her in another school. Her behavior did not change, the fighting continued, leading to the death of a young unknown woman in the schools library and Buffy being expelled again. The following semester the Principal had to let her back in to the school as all charges had been dropped, but she later started a riot at the graduation and blew up the whole damn school. Surprisingly she then went on to enroll at Sunnydale University."

"Carol goes there, I hope this little trouble maker is not a friend of hers," Ryo mused before urging Leon to go on.

"Well she has another cousin, a Letty, who is locked away in a mental institute raving about the people eaters from the Carpathian mountains. And finally, her older brother was put in prison for abuse of a minor, his own sister, Julie." Leon shook his head. "She was later treated for cuts on her arms and legs, self inflicted."

"Sad child," Dee frowned into his coffee.

"A perfect match for our Rain," Ryo nodded saddened that such a history belonged to the adorable girl they had all come to know and care for.

"Yeah," Dee squeezed his hand, "Perfect."

Break

"Will you hold still?" Bikky frowned over his sketch pad at George. "You look fabulous, now hold still." Rain snickered as George grumbled. He and Jhaymes had been excavated from their home, or rather, their bedroom by Torcha and Dinah yesterday. Apparently they were supposed to be out a week ago, but were allowed extra time owing to the Dragon's admiration of Jhaymes determination.

"I don't get the seclusion," Ryo mused from his seat in the garden watching Lyo put together puzzles. "Dee and I were out the next day."

"Albeit a little limping on your part," Bikky laughed then gasped as George took his hat off and sat it aside. "Put that back!" George stuck his tongue out at Bikky before he replaced the hat

"Jhaymes said the seclusion is part of a Phoenix marriage, the first two weeks are devoted to each other, the classical Love Birds. It is really quite fantastic, he brought me food, made my baths, even dressed me, when I was allowed to wear clothes that is."

"When was that?" Dee asked coming out into the backyard with cold juice, tea and water.

"When he me took on walks outside of the house. It really is lovely," George grew wistful as he thought of the hours they had spent exploring the trees with their low hanging branches full of sweet smelling fruit. Harvest season was soon coming to Arcadia with apples as big as his head ripening and pumpkins sitting like small people on the vine. The days were still warm, but the nights had a cold chill on the wind that made George glad for Jhaymes higher than normal temperature as they had lain close together at nights too exhausted to make love but too in love to be apart.

George blinked at the flash of a camera. "Here Bikky, this would be easier, besides," Rain said showing Bikky the digital photo. "That look on his face, was classic." George looked over his young friends shoulder and gasped. He was sitting with his eyes open, but not seeing the boys in front of him, seeing something gone, but near. His smile was serene and lovely, but he seemed so... George could not put a finger on it. "Beautiful," Rain thought aloud.

"Thanks," Bikky took the photo and clipped it to his sketch pad which was large enough to cover half the table he was working at.

"So can I move now?" George asked bouncing around. Bikky nodded waving him away. "Oh, Ryo, your grandfather showed me a... I'll call it a video, of your wedding."

"There was a video?" Dee looked up. "Why don't we have one?"

"Because it was not a video, the Angel Prince stored it in one of his Orbs." George explained then shook his head. He had asked how the item worked as it expanded to resemble the glass panel of wide screen television. Daphnus had simply said that it was freaky how Angel worked that thing, with a full theatrical shudder. Nestoir informed him that he was lucky that that was all Daphnus had said on the subject. "It was beautiful, the whole ceremony, and your dancing was fantastic. Then I saw Leon and Count D's wedding. It was so different. Why did King Zarro make Lord D and Sofu D relinquish all claims to D? Then there was a much smaller garden party for Lord D and JJ. This place is so confusing."

"Our backyard?" Bikky asked making a few more marks on his drawing of George.

"No, Arcadia,"George answered as Bikky swore then grumbled an apology to Ryo who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm losing the light." Bikky complained looking at the sky as if he could convince the sun to linger.

"Is it that late?" Ryo asked looking up with a sigh. "And me not done with dinner yet," He got up. "Don't worry," Ryo said to Rain. "I do have most of it done and the roast is in the oven, I just have to get the rice and vegetables steamed. The bread dough should be done rising and ready to go in as well."

Just as they finished packing up the backyard the gate opened. A swath of white cloth shimmered in the twilight. Heaven looked around then smiled as her eyes fell on George. "Hello pretty," Heaven said after greeting Ryo and Dee. Lyo, she held in her arms as the gate opened again.

"Hello, hello," Marilyn chortled loudly walking in with his arms wide open. "How is the happy house wife?" Marilyn interposed his body in front of Heaven.

"Normal day in your backyard, after a pleasant afternoon of flowers and conversation, followed by visits from vampires and hybrids." George kissed Heaven's cheek. "I am fine," He answered Marilyn's question. "How is the happy un-dead?"

"Touche," Marilyn doffed his non-existent hat. The rest of the family entered the house and Marilyn sat down keeping George at the table. "I would say fine, I want to say fine, but..."

"But?" George smiled kindly finishing his lemonade unintentionally drawing attention the large diamond that winked on his finger. Even in the dim light it gleamed. Marilyn sighed his shoulders slumping a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I know I should be happy, I mean, the sex is great," Marilyn chuckled. "But when he is with me, it is more like, well, because I am there, not a real desire. You know," Marilyn raised his brows his voice becoming low as he traced his fingers in the designs of the wrought iron table. "I guess I'll fuck you now," Marilyn grouched. "He's sleeping around," Marilyn announced. "He says he hungry then he comes back with blood on his lips and some strangers scent all over him."

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this," George looked in through the window to see Heaven laughing while she helped Ryo get the bread into the oven. "A vampire has to feed. Don't you?"

"Yes, but, he always seems so sensual," Marilyn sighed rubbing his bare arms his black leather vest snug over his pecs. "I want to see myself in your shoes, well not your actual shoes, cause you have..."Marilyn shut his mouth when it seemed as if Heaven glowered at him from inside the house. "They monitor my every move, especially when I will be with you. I am sorry by the way," Marilyn lowered his head. "I almost ruined your wedding."

"No you didn't," George smiled and got to his feet. "Jhaymes faith in me is... Delightful."

"Oh," Marilyn sighed wishing he could say the same. "I think I am in love with him, but Azi, he does not love me."

"Oh, Marilyn," George reached to embrace his friend.

"You smell good," Marilyn shoved George back. "It's making me hungry. I'm gonna go get someone to eat." Marilyn sniffled as he turned himself to smoke and vanished.

"He's going to the penitentiary," Heaven announced as she pulled George into the house. "I told him who, and how long he had to get it done. He had best be back here right after. I hate babysitting when Azrial needs..." Heaven closed her mouth.

"He is having sex with someone else right now and convinced you to bring Marilyn to see me so that Marilyn would not pout down the house." George said moving into the dinning room. "If he is sleeping with Marilyn, why is he sleeping with someone else?" George did not expect an answer having asked the same one about Jon many times. "Never mind."

"Uncle Azi never meant to make Marilyn into a vampire," Heaven broke the news gently. "He only did it after I gave him grief about killing your friend."

"Oh," George sighed. "Right."

"Smile," Rain said when he was done setting the table. "Be beautiful." Rain smiled when George did. "Thanks, happily married people should be, well, happy."

"Oh I am," George's smile widened even further.

"So what's your other half doing now? I mean since you are here and all," Bikky dropped into a chair in the sitting room full of books and a new couch. When Ryo and Dee had redone the kitchen they had attacked the sitting room as well.

"Zarro sent him and Alera on a mission in England. They have Lady Aurora with them this time." George answered and nodded when Ryo offered him a freshly made cup of hot tea. "Thank you," George nodded. "I escaped Arcadian history lessons and the Royale are too busy working on something that is not the last two songs for the album so I have time."

"The Royale are busy?" Ryo said softly tasting his sauce for the meat.

"Yeah, they said something about a bad smell, and... I don't know," George's brow furrowed. "Day, but not what day of the week, but something important about a day being in the palace and tainting a human out here, not in Arcadia. They could not figure out which human, but... What's wrong?"

"Did you say Dae?" Dee asked, Ryo, Rain and Bikky all looked up studying George with acute intensity.

"Uh, yeah, he slipped something to someone, they don't know who," George said he sipped his tea inhaling the aroma. Ryo always made the best tea. "They seemed pretty worried about it, which is why I was glad they sent Jhaymes after... Alu... some man in England."

"Alucard?" Heaven spoke up shushing Lyo who bounced around singing the songs his new teacher had taught him at school. "Did they say Alucard?"

"Yes, that's it," George nodded beaming a smile at Heaven. Her normally rosy cheeks pale. He had felt oddly out of place in the round tower at the Arcadian palace, it felt more like a war meeting than a business meeting. When George had tried to leave, Jhaymes had snaked an arm around his waist keeping him near. "That Prince Daphnus, he sure is fond of his own voice, I mean," George went on not seeing the shocked expression that clouded Heaven's beautiful features. "I was so confused by the time he finished speaking that I would have asked Jhaymes to translate, but then Nestoir began to hand out orders."

"Heaven," Ryo said, his voice soft as he placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Do you know Alucard?"

"I do," Heaven nodded. "I met him about fifty years ago. He is an acquaintance of my father's and a friend on my grand sire."

"Grand sire?" Bikky frowned.

"The vamp that made your father," Dee gasped when Heaven again nodded.

"Maris, is my grand sire, he is also the sire of Lady Aurora, it is why we have such a kinship together and often hunt together, when we slew..." Heaven grew quiet and glanced at Rain. "It was fun. I know that nature in my blood is from him and while I draw upon the powers I detest them." Heaven wept and drops of crimson fell from her amber eyes. "Something great and terrible must be approaching if they have sought out that...that..." Heaven shook her head unable to come up with word that aptly describe the fiend she had feared from the moment she clapped eyes on him.

"Whatever it is, we had best be ready for it," Ryo mused. "So that's why they sent you here, a message without a message. Hard to intercept if the messengers have no clue they are carrying a message in the first place."

"What?" George looked up. His mind reeled with all that had been said. At first he had thought Jhaymes had simply went off to seek out a friend of Andy's seeing as how the princess had clapped with glee when it was mentioned that he would be coming here. Now he wondered if perhaps he should have asked more questions. But they had all seemed so calm in the war tower, then it dawned on him. War tower! They had been planning something and he had known nothing. Even though he had sat through the entire meeting. Afterward, before Jhaymes had left he had made George promise to behave while he was gone.

"You are mated to a knight of Arcadia," Heaven said to George when he seemed on the verge of tears. "A knight who showed remarkable courage and strength, take heart in knowing that his blood would be foul to the beast of which he seeks and he will return to you. The real fear should begin when the creature arrives. Fear for whatever they have called him for." Heaven whimpered then looked up at George. "Tell me, did they mention anyone else?"

"Nestoir himself went to Italy, for someone he called Francis Ra... I do not know the name fully but it sounded... well, not Italian." George thought hard to recall the odd names he had heard.

"Oh my gosh," Heaven gasped aloud. "That... he's... he's older than Nestoir!"

"I don't understand," George panicked. Would he forever be confused by this world he had become involved with.

"The older a vampire becomes, the more powerful he is." Ryo explained for he had sat through one of Rain's questioning sessions with Nestoir. The boy had been fascinated by the pale prince who had married Hight Princess Andromache, and in so doing, had brought about the events that had ultimately saved the world, at the time.

"What is coming?" Ryo thought aloud the timer on the oven signaling that his bread was done.

"I wish I knew," Heaven shook her head fear making her tremble.

Smoke gathered in the room and Marilyn solidified. He laughed as he wiped a hand over his mouth to make sure that he had not left any blood on his face from his feeding. "What's everyone looking so grim for?"

Break

He was near, he could feel it. Jon left his hotel room for the first time days. He could almost smell him. Almost taste him. Yes, Jon thought, with a smile he wiped a thin line a saliva that slithered from between his open, wet lips. Yes, George was near. He was near.

To be Continued

Author's notes; It must suck terribly for you all to have an author who is so constantly ill. If it is any consolation I have never truly been healthy. From birth I have had doctors poking and prodding me making predictions of my expiration date. The truth is, whenever I am close to getting on schedule I get some strange malady. But, Halloween should be the next chapter, and believe me... I will make it good and spooky. Due to recent problems at work, The French one is unable to work on Yaoi, so I will do my best until he returns.

Oh Yeah!

Whoopsie, I forgot to give credit, The poem that Jhaymes tattooed on George's neck at the wedding was actually written by Tennyson.(BTW, Boy George does have a tattoo similar to the one I described, I took reality and bent it to my own twisted purpose) I am not the creator, nor do I make any profits from the use here. To increase Profits to me, you are all encouraged to visit my website, or your local Barnes and Nobles (Not advertising for them either) and order a copy of The White Lion. The events mentioned in this chapter(Nestoir and Andromache's wedding) are described in full there. Also, Alucard is the sole property of the creators of the Anime Hellsing. I am making no profit from them as well. Maris, Lady Aurora, and Phinnea(Heaven's father) are mine, however, and not to be used without permission. I will also be drawing upon historical references for the creature known as Alucard. Get ready to be rocked folks, it's going to be an interesting journey.

And... Buffy and the Scooby gang are the sole property of Joss Whedon. I do not own them and I am not making any profit from using them here. Thank you for your time and consideration. Please feel free to leave comments.

Ja Ne

Chi


	50. Have a Little Faith in Me

**I would not exactly call this a connector chapter, this is more like a prelude to the Halloween segment. I hope you enjoy it;**

**Powdered Sugre 50**

**Halloween: Part one**

**Have a Little FAITH in Me**

White blanketed all in front of Rain for a moment and he blinked to clear his vision. "Heaven," George called her over. He blinked as she gazed at him, her eyes were not their clear topaz, but a burning red that bored through him with a power he found both exhilarating and frightening. Her hair, chestnut, and blond, dark brown with highlights of red swirled around her, multi-colored beads clinking softly together. The only color found on her entire person was her hair and now, her eyes. Heaven blinked several times until her eyes returned to their normal shade of brown so light they appeared golden, glowing like jewels in her alabaster face. "I was just thinking , how fond Ryo and Dee must be of their new carpet. You're wearing it thin." He said when he found his voice. Her pacing was driving him mad and making him worry for his love.

"You are frightened," Marilyn sniffed her surprised that her fear came to him in waves.

"You can smell it," Rain frowned over at Marilyn, not done with his anger at his antics on George and Jhaymes' wedding day. "Like an animal."

Marilyn looked at Rain. He wanted to snip at the boy, but held his tongue. He allowed that he did have a right to his anger. "I just wondered what you were so afraid of, that's all." Said Marilyn pointedly not answering Rain's scowl.

"I wish I knew," Heaven's voice sounded far away, as if she was speaking from some time long past. "I do not know of what to hold the most fear. The creature that they bring to our shores, or the reason they need someone of his ilk."

"What does his ilk have to do with anything?" Dee entered the room having stood in the doorway listening to their conversation. Ryo had told him that dinner was ready and to call them all in. "Dinner's up, Heaven, are you eating food today?"

"I will have some," Heaven nodded then looked at Marilyn and sighed. "He will sit with us, like a good boy."Marilyn chaffed at the words, but knew them to be true. He would not disappoint his new... Master. Marilyn swallowed bile at the word. It was the role Azrial would now fill in his life, or unlife, Marilyn was not sure how to classify what he had now. He did sit and enjoyed the company of friends. His mind awash in all that had been said. Who was Alucard anyway? Who was it that terrified the Hybrid beast Heaven?

"Do you mind if I stay here in the guest room until Jhaymes returns?" George was asking as the dishes were put away. "The house is so big and empty. Mum, dad and Siobhan returned to England. Siobhan promised to come visit when she could, but..." George raised his shoulders then let them fall.

"We would be delighted to have you," Ryo hugged George. "Now lets go see them off," Ryo waved as Heaven took Marilyn out to the porch. Ponchi waved from her perch on top of George's head. She had abandoned her chair for her favorite spot. She sat at the top of his head her tiny feet just touching George's forehead. George felt bad for Marilyn. "He does not seem happy," Ryo observed watching as he walked off into the night with Heaven. "But I can not feel too bad for him. No matter how hard I try." Ryo shook his head shutting the door firmly behind him a smile on his face when Ponchi nodded in agreement.

Break

Bikky stood around with his hands in his pocket as the crowds swarmed around, dancing or staring. He saw some points, some stares. He heard many voices in barely disguised whispers. "That's him, that's Rain's brother." "He's in high school you know?" "Carol is dating a high school junior." "He is kind of cute." "Isn't he some sort of royalty?" "Yeah a prince, see, he's wearing a crown." Bikky felt the weight of his circlet press into his forehead while Carol walked to him with her new friends.

"Bikky," She leaned in and kissed his lips. "I am glad your dad's let you come to my homecoming."

"Not a big deal, Rain wanted to come too, but it would have caused a riot here. Not to mention I am your date," Bikky puffed up his chest as he pulled her into his arms.

"I miss you so much," Carol clung to him. "Things are so weird here. I mean, actual witchcraft and..." Carol lowered her head to his ear. "Vampires, and creatures that stalk the campus at night. Some tiny blond and her friends fight them. I saw them one night while I was up studying." Bikky perked up at the news.

"Seriously?"He looked around making sure no one else was listening to their words.

"We can talk more later," Carol promised. "My room mate is going to a friends after the dance, we can be alone."

"We'll be alone for the first time in three weeks and all you want to do is talk" Bikky asked his eyes lowered as his lips lingered over hers. Carol blushed but shook her head.

"The night is long, talking will only take a short while." She met his grin with a coy smile.

"It had better not, you know Dee will be here early tomorrow to take me back home." Bikky complained.

"It must suck not having a drivers license," Bikky looked up at a brawny young man. Though he spoke to Bikky, his eyes lingered on Carol. She tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder and frowned at him. He had asked her out the first week here and yet she had told him that she was already involved. Carol had expected that to be the end of it, but he had continued to bother her claiming that long distance relationships were fated to fail, not to mention they were too young to speak of long term romantic involvements.

"It's not so bad, I mean, my dad does not have to come, I can always call for a limousine, but I like talking with Dee." Bikky smirked to see the young man before him scowl.

"What he means is..." Carol hugged Bikky about the waist her head resting on his chest. "Dee and Ryo want to be sure that I am doing alright, so they will see for themselves."

Bikky winked at Carol as the music started. "Dance with me," He whispered in her ear and lead her to the dance floor. "I do not know how often I can come visit," Bikky whispered in her ear. "We both have school and now there is some... I don't know." Bikky shook his head unaware of the gathering crowd that watched them dance with their heads close together. "Something big is coming and we may all be fighting it, whatever it is." Bikky shook his head. He looked down into Carol's face and saw her worried expression. "Don't I dance like royalty?" He grinned as he dipped her. "Had enough practice with all these balls and weddings. I wish you could have been there to see George and Jhaymes' wedding. Jhaymes kicked serous dragon behind. If I were not so happy for him, I would be seriously offended on behalf of the dragons." Carol laughed then hugged him tight. Oh, how she loved this boy.

"Did he have to fight you?" Carol asked when they were done dancing and made their way to a table on the far wall. She ignored the stares of her classmates as she clung to the younger boy.

"He was supposed to, but he threw Rain at me and then I fell down and hurt my butt."Bikky grinned when she saw through the ruse. "Look, I just couldn't do it." Bikky shook his head. "I mean I understand why they had us actually try to defeat him, but... At the time, I could not fight Jhaymes."

"I know," Carol refrained from saying that he had already told her all this on the phone. Hearing his voice in person was so much better than clutching a phone to her ear. "I missed you so much. Everyone really, but you most of all."

"Well duh," Bikky chuckled his face softened by the tender expression. "We've been together since we were kids."

"You were my first kiss," Carol leaned in pressing her lips to his.

"Your only," Bikky gave her a long look until she nodded. A silent promise as the music began to go faster. "Dance with me." It was not a question. Carol was smiling as she got to her feet. Hand in hand, they headed to the middle of the floor.

Break

Rain stared at Heaven as she paced her brow furrowed. "Heaven," Rain placed a hand on her shoulder while George laced beads through his hair. "You have been pacing for three days now," Rain looked up when the door opened to admit Bikky and Dee. Ryo called a greeting from the kitchen. Marilyn looked up as well. He had no clue if his plan was working. Azrial was not even commenting on the fact that Marilyn had been gone for the past few days.

"George," Marilyn sidled up to him as he tied the last ribbon in place. "he really does not love me," George did not have to ask who. Marilyn had been moping here while he was waiting for his husband to come home. "I mean, how did you do it? You are married to a knight. You love him, he loves you."

"I can't explain it," George looked at his friend. "I wish I could, but the truth is, when it is right, when you know... you just know."George sighed looking at his cell phone. Less than an hour ago Jhaymes had called to speak with him. "You are a wonderful...creature," George stopped himself from calling Marilyn a man.

"You are kind to say so, just before we got here," Marilyn shook his head. "I drained some inmate until he died. Azrial said that if I did not wish to kill my victims that I would have to learn to control that. When I said 'just like you controlled it with me? He just walked away. He never wanted me to live forever with him. He never would have changed me. He would have left me dead. But Heaven..."

"Oh do shut up!"Heaven snapped before he continued. "You seem able to spend an awful lot of time complaining about how horrid you have it. Azrial does not love you. You have known him less than a month. You started as a one night stand. Uncle Azi got hungry and you were easy. It is not George's fault you fell into bed with some strange man you had never even seen before. For all you knew, he could have been a homicidal maniac, in fact, by a loose definition of the word, he is! You were a slut and it got you killed."

"Heaven!" George gasped when Marilyn's eyes filled with blood that dripped down his face.

Heaven dragged a hand through her hair when the creature before her began to weep. "You need to calm down before you stain Ryo's carpet." Marilyn gasped then accepted the handkerchief from Rain.

"If it was so much of nothing... then why do I love him?" Marilyn dropped his head into his hands.

"Uncle Azi can be very charismatic and sensual," Heaven sighed hoping to explain her father's dear friend to Marilyn. "He is intelligent and funny," Heaven laughed a little. "It is easy to love him."

"But you do not love him, not like I do," Marilyn asserted.

"I do not," Heaven nodded the plain truth. "But I do admire and respect him."

"Heaven, who is it exactly that Jhaymes and Alera went to England to fetch?" George interrupted before Marilyn could continue his weeping. "When I spoke to him on the phone he would only talk about how much he missed me and how much he loved me. I asked him who he was with and he said he was doing his job."

"That...fearsome creature," Heaven sighed. "He is known by many names," Heaven said glad of the change of subject though not the chills that went down her spine. "I met him forty, or fifty years ago." George was nonplussed by the evidence of her advanced age despite her appearance. "Father took me to meet him before he went to sleep." Heaven thought back to that tearful farewell as her father had shut himself up in a coffin to be transported and protected by the Hellsing organization. "He said that if I ever needed anything, anything at all that I was to go to him... Alucard. But since that first moment, when he smiled at me, I have feared him. There is something dangerous about him. Something not altogether right in his stare. Cold, and hot all at once. His eyes burn red even when he is not at the epoch of his powers. Usually, at rest, a vampire's eyes go back to their normal color. I know at one point in his life; if he was ever even human, which I highly doubt, by the way," Heaven shook her head. "But I know that his eyes were once green. Not like Rain's," Heaven looked at the young man's whose attention had been spurred from the moment she had began to speak. "He dresses in crimson. Rumor has it that he is so obsessed with the color of blood that he drenches himself in it daily."

"He sounds awesome!" The words left Rain's mouth before he could catch them back. Whenever he questioned Nestoir, the prince would say very little, fearing for his impressionable mind.

"Be wary child," Heaven's words were crisp. "Place your faith not where in the end it will be betrayed."

"You have a low opinion of him," Ryo sat down with a steaming cup of tea. His smile was genuine as the hot porcelain nestled in his hands. The fragrant steam swirled around him. Bikky smiled scooting closer to the foot of the couch. The scent of hot tea would always calm him. It was the scent of Ryo.

Heaven aimed a sheepish smile at Ryo. "Human nature," She shook her head. "Just another part of me."

"Human nature?" Rain asked smiling as Lyo showed him his colored homework page that his teacher had sent home with him.

"We fear what we do not understand, and hate what we fear, it is a vicious cycle and you would think someone of my," Heaven paused and shook her head. "I should be above this."

"So," Marilyn sat next to Heaven. "What is it like to be vampire, human and angel? I mean," Marilyn paused when Ryo and Dee both gasped at the question. "It must be difficult. Humans fear vampires and stake them with every chance they get. Vampires kill humans to survive, and Angels sit above it all. Neither friend to human nor vampire."

"You have it all wrong," Heaven's eyes were far away. Seeing things that were long since forgotten. "Angels are not sitting above it all. Some of them are right here with us. At all times."

"That's not true, it can't be," Rain's words were quiet. "There is no way any one, especially an angel, messenger of mercy, love and hope, could have sat through that." Rain got up and stomped up stairs.

"Forgive him Heaven," Ryo sighed. "This time of year is difficult for him." Heaven nodded her understanding. "Tomorrow is probably going to be hell for us all."

Break

It was early. That was Dee's first thought as the chime in the hall downstairs rang that someone was at their door. "You have got to be kidding me," Dee grumbled rolling further into the curve of Ryo's arms. Ryo was always so soft in the mornings. His firmness lessened by the relaxation of sleep. Ryo sighed pulling his arms tighter around Dee's waist his face burrowed into the firm pectoral muscles. The scent of Dee swamped him and his sleep was sound. "Dragon huh?" Dee leaned down to kiss the top of Ryo's head. "Wake up gorgeous." Dee whispered his lips ruffling the hairs brushing Ryo's forehead.

"Why?" Ryo came to and smiled. "It's our day off." Ryo yawned bringing one of his legs up to wrap around Dee's waist. A sure way to distract him from getting out of bed. "The boys are not going to school today." Ryo sighed. Even though it was Thursday, Ryo had called to arrange to have this day off.

"I know, but..." Before Dee could finish the chime on their door sounded again.

"Oh..." Ryo sat up."Dee," Ryo grumbled almost catching Dee before he could hurry across the room. "I'm naked." Ryo searched for his pants his hands smoothing the blankets and the sheets. "After we were done last night," Ryo blushed. "I put my pajamas on. What if Rain had come in here this morning?"

"Like he has not walked in and saw your butt before," Dee called over his shoulder and ran down the stairs to answer the door before Ryo could get his shirt on. Dee opened the door and stood gaping at Prince Angel. He knew the routine, greet, but don't touch. Dee bowed at the waist before he stepped aside leaving a wide margin for the prince to walk through the door. "What brings you here this early in the morning, your highness?"

"My student, he is strong, but this is a difficult day I think," Though the words were not spoken, in Dee's head, there was a hint of intense sadness. "It lingers on the soul, like a stain that won't go away, no matter how many times you clean the garment."

"Just add a little oxy clean," Ryo said coming down the stairs tying the belt of his robe.

"Your gentleness is a credit to you," Angel's words swirled around Ryo as he went into the kitchen. Ryo peered, but could not glimpse the prince's eyes under their shroud of blond locks. His lips did not move, but his voice was heard easily through the strong telekinesis he used on a daily basis.

"Are you hungry?" Angel smiled his nod slow. He backed up a step when George left his room singing while he headed down the stairs. "George," Ryo called as he headed into the kitchen. "Would you mind setting up for breakfast while I wake Rain?"

"No problem," George smiled softly. "But, do you think you could bring me to the consulate today? Daphnus wants to film a video."

"Your last one for the set?" Dee said yawning widely.

"Yes," George pulled pots from the cabinet and set them on the shelf as well as mixing bowls. He then went searching for ingredients. He smiled as he pulled out the makings for the omelet. He recalled the first breakfast the Ryo had cooked the day he arrived. Ponchi held tight to his hair. She rode it without her seat as he had not attached the clip. Her tinkling signaled that she was singing. Absently, George ran a finger over her hair.

Ryo tapped at Rain's door. "I'm up," Rain answered. Ryo opened the door to find Rain sitting on the window ledge looking out at the backyard. Bikky sat on his bed with Cujo's head in his lap while Slyphe laid across Rain. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know yet," Ryo laughed softly. "Whatever George pulls out."

"Um," Rain nodded. "Ryo, can we go today, to visit her?"

"Of course," Ryo nodded.

"I'm stronger Ryo," Rain smiled softly. "Getting stronger by the day. Prince Angel is here, isn't he. I felt the change in the wind as soon as he stepped on the porch. He is amazing, like a breath of air to a drowning victim. So pure, clear. He fills the house. Watch..." Rain closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he exhaled the air turned pure green. Rain looked out into the hallway. "Look through my wind and see his." Ryo turned around and gasped. His house pulsed with blue light that normal humans would not see. "He fills this place," Rain sighed as his own green air was pushed aside by blue until even his room was filled. "He breathes and refreshes."

"You are getting stronger," Rain heard the words in his head. "It took me longer to overshadow you. Now push back." Rain closed his eyes and inhaled. His entire being tingled Ryo watched amazed as green air surrounded Rain. A perfect match for his eyes. Rain panted, trying his best to command the very blood in his veins. Rain pushed, his room going from blue to aquamarine and finally pure emerald green. "Keep pushing..." Rain heard the words and felt Angel redouble his efforts to overpower him. The room went back to aquamarine.

"You will not," Rain ground out with a heavy expulsion his room went back green, the light of his air filling the hallway and beyond.

"Good," Angel's voice entered the room. " You did well." Rain smiled getting to his feet. He shook the folds of his large black pants. Slyphe licked his hand.

"Come, on, I'm hungry," Rain patted her head scratching lightly behind her ears. Bikky smiled watching him. His brother would not be swallowed by his memories.

"Yeah," Bikky grinned. " Me too."

Break

George sat still while Andy dragged a brush through his hair. "It's so pretty," She lay it over his shoulders. He smiled at the long white garments he had been given to wear. "I think Angel was basing this outfit on some of the things Zarro wears."

"Really," George said with a smile as he had thought the same thing. "Down to the bare feet and all. Why does His Majesty hate shoes so much?"

"They are unnatural," Andy explained as she had heard it from Zarro himself. "He likes to feel the ground he walks upon." Andy adjusted the clip in George's hair careful not to touch his make-up. "Cool idea Daphnus had to film in your house."

"I thought so too," George looked around the airy sitting room with it's plush appointments.

"Alright people," Daphnus called. "I want this done before sunset. It is autumn, so the nights get cold now, very cold." George smiled looking around at the crisp leaves that had turned various shades of gold, orange and red.

"It is odd that I left sunny California twenty minutes ago," George laughed. He heard the music start. "I've got to go," He pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek. George sat at the table where his tea had been sat. Bikky looked up with a sigh. He had tagged along with them as Rain had gone off with Prince Angel for more training after the left flowers at his mothers grave.

"That's right," Daphnus smiled. "Now look directly at the camera and take a sip." George complied. "Now sing."

"Your love, is better than ice cream, better than anything instead I've tried," George sighed. "Your love is better than chocolate, every one here knows how to fall. And it's a long way down," George got to his feet and trailed his hands on the table as the camera followed him. "It's a long way down to the place where we started from." George walked through the house, sitting on his bed he continued to sing. "Your love love is better than ice cream, better than anything in stead I've tried," George laid back spreading his arms wide rubbing his palms over the satin sheets before he sat up and stared seductively at the camera. "Oh, love, better than chocolate..." George got up and walked out to the patio singing. "Do, do, do, do, do do," George sang along with the music giving a silent tour of his abode.

Break

"Welcome back," Zarro clasped Jhaymes arm. "I take it your trip was successful."

"It was," Jhaymes smiled. "Your parcel is awaiting the moon's rise," Jhaymes bowed. "Now I must be off to greet my sweetheart."

"What?" Zarro teased as Jhaymes hurried away. "No debriefing?" Alera shook her head as her brother did not dignify the question with an answer.

"It is not nice to tease him so," Alera chided her king.

"Not nice, no." Said Zarro with a smirk as he shifted to his natural form his large paws thudding on the marble floor. He wandered out to his wife's garden. "But funny."

Break

"It's a long way down to the place where we started from," George sang through the last shots of the video. Daphnus had been pleased with his work thus far only having to stop him once. Daphnus saw Jhaymes and shook his head slightly. Jhaymes waited, when the music began to fade out with George humming the last refrains he walked over and placed his hands on his waist. George's eyes widened and his face lit with a smile. Closing his eyes he leaned back against Jhaymes as Jhaymes wrapped his arms around him. George brought his arms up wrapping them around Jhaymes.

"That's it," Daphnus waved at the cameras telling them to cut the film. "We're done."

"Welcome home, love," George turned in his arms. "Glad to see you are safe."

"I missed you," Jhaymes held tight then frowned. He pushed George from his arm and then ran his hands over his sides.

"Wait... Jhaymes, we are not alone," George laughed softly when Jhaymes frowned. "Jhaymes," George sighed trying to catch the fast moving hands. Jhaymes palmed his bottom. "What are you doing?"

"You have to stop...now," Jhaymes was not smiling.

"Stop what?"George frowned confusion written plainly across his face.

"Stop the dieting, and what not," Jhaymes patted his bum again. "I mean, if you want to maintain your figure, fine, just um stop loosing weight."

"Oh, what?" George frowned again. Bikky sidled over to George and Jhaymes while the crew packed up straitening the house.

"Basically," Bikky snickered as they turned to watch the sun set. "You can do side bends or sit ups, but please don't lose that butt."

"Oh," George turned a becoming shade of red.

"My first inclination is to kick everyone out and lock ourselves away for a few days." Jhaymes said his lips doing a fabulous job of nibbling George's lips. "But that would be rude. The king is having a banquet in honor of our guests. You know, before the war meetings start in the morning."

"Am I to sit in on those as well?" George asked kissing Jhaymes in return.

"No, they will take place in the catacombs of the palace, far from the suns rays."

"Hello," George yelped as a breath was spoken near his ear. "You must be the sweetheart I have heard so much about." George turned slowly knowing instantly that this had to be who had terrified Heaven to such a degree. "I know I should be at the palace but I had to meet the one who inspires such poetry from the lips of the devoted knight. You were right Sir Jhaymes, his skin is as luminous as the rays of the moon."

"Alucard," Jhaymes bowed. "This is Georgie," George bowed to the man in much the same way that Jhaymes did.

"A pleasure," George lowered his eyes unable to withstand the penetrating red gaze.

"Pretty, I came as soon as I could," Heaven dashed to his side keeping him away from Alucard. Her eyes bored into Alucard as she kept George at a safe distance from him.

"Can it be... Heaven?" Alucard doffed his hat. "The last time I saw you, you hid behind your father. A pleasure to see you again."

"Yes," Heaven nodded pushing George behind Jhaymes further away from Alucard.

"What a lovely evening, the moon shines so brightly." George gasped as the figure before him disintegrated into mist. "Makes me want to have a bite to drink."

"He's... He's not human," George whispered taking a large gulp.

"I said that the first time I met him as well." George yelped when the voice of a young woman was heard. "My master," The small blond looked after him fondly. "No, he's not human."

Break

Jhaymes waited until their home was empty before he pulled George into his arms. "I thought..." George began but could say no more as Jhaymes tongue invaded his mouth. George opened to him as always his own tongue dueling. "Mmmm," George broke away almost not recognizing the needful whimper he heard as his own voice.

"I can't wait til later," Jhaymes pulled George's pants to his knees while George's nimble fingers made quick work of the fastenings on Jhaymes pants.

"Me neither, please... if we hurry..." George turned around.

"No lubrication," Jhaymes gasped as he felt the supple flesh of George's bottom.

"Just be gentle," George looked back at Jhaymes his hair falling over him covering his face like a curtain.

"I want you too much," Jhaymes gripped George's hips hard then dropped to his knees. George thought he would spill himself in that moment as a hot tongue probed for entry.

"Jhaymes!" George gripped his knees as he tried his best to maintain his footing.

"Almost there," Jhaymes gasped backing away to suck his own fingers. "I'll be inside in just a moment."

Um hm..." George could not articulate beyond that as Jhaymes tongue traced over the sensitive ridges of his opening before again diving inside of him.

"Soon love," Jhaymes promised as he stroked himself. "Soon."

Break

"Hello friend," Alucard spoke softly. "I see they have brought you as well. I wonder what kind of issue that would call the both of us, 'eh Frankie."

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that?" The suave man spoke, his voice soft. "Your grandfather was never this rude."

"But I am not my grandfather," Alucard smiled baring his fangs. "Police Girl, come, meet an ancient. I am surprised you were willing to make the trip."

"Nestoir is such a nice fellow, when he asked I just could not say no. We have done great things, he and I," The man stood, his clothes black with a small hint of white lace at his cuffs and throat. His boots bore small heels as he was not an overly tall man.

"Comte," Nestoir spoke. "You honor me. I am glad that you are here. Have you met my wife?" Nestoir pulled Andy forward. Andy bowed to the Comte then squealed running head long into Alucard.

"What an interesting way you have of greeting, dear child." Alucard stood as Andy hugged him. "Although I must admit to a certain degree of pleasantness at seeing you again."

"She is lovely," The Comte smiled over at Andy when she separated herself fromAlucard.

"Andromache, this is Le Comte de Saint Germaine," Nestoir introduced Andy. She gathered her lilac and deep purple skirts as she curtsied.

"Please," The Comte smiled. "Call me Francis."

"So, the dinner will start soon,"Heaven said as Jhaymes and George made it to the hall both adjusting their clothes. George's face was flushed and he offered a guilty look at Andy.

"No use denying it," Andy whispered to him. "You had a quickie, didn't you."

"Yes," Marilyn materialized at his elbow. "I can smell it all over you. Hussy." Marilyn teased with a laugh.

"I'm married now," George sniffed. "What I do with my husband is my business."

"As to your question," Daphnus announced with a smile. "We await one more guest. You see for what we are fighting, this ancient beast... we need you, but for his minions, I thought it would help to have a slayer."

"A slayer."Alucard asked turning around. "How interesting." He pulled a small bag from his coat sleeve and popped the top. George stared in horror as Alucard drank from the bag of blood as if it were one of Lyo's juice boxes. "Let me guess, she's about this tall," He held his hand up to his midriff. "Blond and so sweet she would give even my fangs cavities."

"Ha," A voice was heard. Soft yet with a hint of dark sensuality. Alucard turned to meet the dark haired beauty with bright lips and tight leather pants. "You must know Buffy."

"I came across her a while ago," Alucard smiled. "But she called me by a different name." Alucard smiled as if recalling fond memories. "She tried to stake me."

"Yeah, sounds like her." The girl laughed folding her arms. "Well, I'm Faith, nice to meet you."

"Faith," Alucard smiled. "Interesting. Isn't it..." Alucard paused looking at the moon that rose high over the chilled night. The wind howled and he closed his eyes listening to the almost plaintative music and mournful howl of several wolves. "A lovely night?"

**To Be Continued.**

Author's notes; I will get Halloween done. I promise.

Song Credit; Ice Cream: Sarah Machlalan.

Oh yeah, Francis Ragoczy, Le Comte De Saint Germaine, is an actual historical figure. Like Dracula, (The Prince of Wallachia) he gained fame through the efforts of novelists and historians as an alchemist of his day. An interesting read if you are so inclined. Buffy the Vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and I make no profit from their mention here. Neither do I own Hellsing or any of his Characters. Though, I will treat Alucard as if he were The Prince of Wallachia, not the fictional Dracula, you will understand as I continue on. And yeah, Francis Ragoczy did know Mircea the elder. (Dracula's Grandfather) as well as Vlad Dracul. (Dracula's father.) Like I said, history is sometimes the best novel of all. Humans are a fabulous race the things we do to each other both great and terrible. Forgive my lateness. I hope the end of October will be worth the wait.


	51. Flowers of life

Powdered Sugre 51

**Halloween: Part 2**

**Flowers of Life**

Rain stood back watching as Julie perused the many elegant dresses on the rack. "I am glad you decided to buy a dress rather than ask Angel to make it," Rain said as she held up a long white gown with belled sleeves and lace. "He has been driving himself mad with Mimi and Roger's wedding."

"I think he enjoys going mad," Julie laughed then put the dress back, the neckline was rather high. "I have never seen him look happier."

"That's true," Rain nodded holding his breath as she picked up a red dress that looked as if it were made of thin strips of satin and lace. It would be short on her, the straps thinner than spaghetti. Julie looked at the straps, then put the dress back. Rain sighed, he knew that there was no way that Julie would ever willingly show her arms. "Need some help?" Rain asked going over to a deep purple dress. It was sleeveless, with a cinched in waist. Black cords wound through the top in a corset style that would flatter her petite form while showing off her newly budded femininity. Rain then offered her the small jacket with long sleeves. "It will look great on you, try it on." Julie gasped looking at the $485 price tag. "Don't worry about it." Rain pushed the dress into her arms and opened the curtain of the dressing room.

"Must be nice dating royalty," Julie turned at the snide comment and frowned at Aaron Novis. Hadn't the boy learned his lesson the last time Rain punched him out?

"I'm dating Rain, not his crown," Julie shoved past him pulling the curtain behind her.

"I was just thinking of getting that dress for my date," Aaron pulled a roll of bills from his pocket. "Just got to show her that you freaks from Arcadia are not the only ones who can afford luxury." Rain ignored him sipping his floatie that Collins had made for him using strawberry ice cream and orange soda.

"Hey, you have a problem with Arcadia?" Aaron and Rain both looked up, and up at a tall man with wild curly brown hair that fell well below his shoulders. His top hat was ragged around the edges and his biceps were left bare through the tattered vest he wore. Over the front of the vest were many patches proclaiming everything from pro-life to a human in a cage with a panda pointing and staring. What stood out most was the badge that only Rain recognized. It was the badge of an Arcadian knight, underneath it was a silver feather with stripes of blue woven through it. His jeans sported holes the size of baseballs at both knees while the ripped hems covered the entirety of his thick soled boots.

"You...You're Cory Flight," Aaron stared bug eyed at him. "The lead guitar and singer of the Rock band Slash."

"Yeah, that's me," Cory nodded his eyes a brilliant blue that shone through the mass of curls covering his face. "Answer the question, kid." Cory turned up his lip while Rain slurped loudly. He had never met this man before, but they shared a camaraderie that only the realms of Arcadia could bring.

"Uh...uh..." Aaron swallowed loudly while Rain went to tap on the wall beside the curtain.

"Julie, are you coming out?" Rain laughed a little when she squealed.

"No!" Julie stared at her reflection before she began to remove the dress.

"You don't want that one?" Rain asked. Girls would forever confuse him, he had thought she liked the dress.

"Uh..." Aaron was still stammering while Julie slid her foot back into her boots.

"I do like it," Julie came out with the dress held tenderly in her arms. "Which is why you won't be seeing me in it, until homecoming." Julie laughed dancing away from him. She turned to laugh a little as Aaron hung his head.

"I don't have a problem with Arcadia," He finally managed to get out.

"Good, cause both my parents are Arcadian, and my sister," Cory poked a blunt tipped finger into Aaron's chest. "Remember that."

"Doesn't that make you Arcadian?" Julie asked taking Rain's floating and sipping.

"Hey," Rain complained but winked at her with a smile.

"I suppose it does..." Cory smiled at her. "You, Rain," Rain looked over. "Say hi to my sister the next time you see her."

"Will do," Rain laughed then frowned. "Hey, wait a minute, I've never met you before, let alone your sister." Before Rain could complete his sentence, Cory had picked up his purchases and left the store.

"Face it kid. You're never going to get a strait answer out of an Arcadian," A voice said behind Rain.

"Leon!" Rain turned to greet the detective and saw Jill and JJ standing not far behind him.

"Hello," Jill grinned tweaking Rain's nose despite his protests of being too old for that.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rain asked while he carried Julie's dress to the counter where Angel stood ready to ring him up.

"I promised little D that if I could not make it home in time for lunch that we would eat here. At least he knows we would get a healthy meal." Leon explained. "Your dads are supposed to meeting us here... hey guys," Leon waved as Ryo and Dee entered. "We have a case."

"Gonna be late tonight?" Rain asked after a greeting.

"Probably, " Dee nodded. "When you are done with rehearsal, just stay at the consulate, we'll pick you up from there."

"Where's Bikky?"Ryo asked looking around.

"In Angel's office on the phone with Carol. It was too noisy out here," Rain laughed.

"Oh the pain of separation." Dee muttered as he left the boy to go sit with the other detectives. "Behave yourself, and drop by to visit with Lord D." Dee smiled. "He's been feeling a bit off lately. Alicia too."

"Will do, visit the preggers and say hi to a sister I have never met," Rain nodded as he placed a quick kiss to Julie's cheek. "I love Saturday's."

Break

The moon rose luminous in the sky a crimson haze covering it lending a frightful chill. "What a moon, 'eh Frankie?"

"You try to annoy me, don't you?" Francis did not even bother to glance at the red clad figure on the balcony next to him.

"Now why would I do such a thing... to an ancient no less?" Alucard laughed softly his fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Though you are leagues younger, your blood is as old as my own, if not older, you are an original," Francis laughed softly.

"Do I frighten you?" Alucard smirked as the creature next to him vanished on a puff of gray smoke. "I thought not."

"You two, stop playing around," Daphnus said without looking up from his map. "Come over here," He waved them over and stepped aside as Jhaymes and Alera made room for them. "This is a map of LA and it's surrounding areas, here on this map is the corresponding land traps to Arcadia."

"You told me last night that those doors had been closed," Alucard's bright eyes bored into Daphnus.

"Stop tapping my brain, you won't get in," Daphnus said going back to the map. Just to reassert his abilities he pushed hard against Alucard.

"Touché," Alucard acknowledged Daphnus power. "You were saying."

"Just that those doors have been reopened somehow, not by a known source." Nestoir began before Daphnus could go on a spiel. "We tapped you two, because an ancients hand has been shown, we need Faith," The slayer smirked and raised her glass of milk. She would not explain her attachment to milk and cookies, but she smiled softly as she bit down on a batch made by the high princess herself. "For his ghouls and minions. But there is something sinister here, something like a virus that sneaks in, spreads its venom and hides."

"Could be Dae," Andy frowned moving a piece of black marble on the table. "This stinks like him."

"It does, but not just him, there is something fresh mixed in, like a flower among garbage," Daphnus added a white piece,"

"Add this," Francis tossed a blood stone onto the map.

"Mix it with this,"Jhaymes tossed a bright gold piece in the shape of a flame. "I feel a certain hint of heat."

"But not like your silly little feathers," Laton interjected taking the gold piece out. "This is hotter, but not pure, hot and dark. This fire does not give light, it just consumes. It's oily, filthy even."

"Like a dragon, only...demonic,"Torcha leaned on her elbows looking over the map. The war tower should have been crowded with the group, but due to the size of the structure itself as well as Zarro's, and the others ability to change to human form, it was a comfortable area with tea, milk and cookies all around.

"Then try this," Alucard took a pendant from the lapel of his suit. Nestoir studied the coiled dragon figure with it's own tail wrapped around it's throat. On it's back was the emblem of the cross of St. George.

"Societus Draconis," Francis nodded his long black hair covering his pale features.

"Long has your family served," Laton nodded and accepted the clasped hands and bow from Alucard. "Your memory has been tainted, branded a tyrant by fools."

"Perhaps," Alucard's smile was impudent.

"Don't take that tone with me boy," Laton tossed the trump card of age into their discussion. "Your blood may be old, but it still is superseded by my own existence. A rare strain your family has. Remarkable ability to adapt, to take and change the curse. To be born as you are and live with it. You see, no matter how old a creature becomes, the mark it leaves is permanent. But check him... he has no marks, because he was never bitten."

"Just like Heaven," Clarisande mused. "Though the difference in age is terrifying." Clarisande shook her head. "Now, Prince Angel, if you would..." Clarisande waved her hand over the scattered pieces. Angel did not bother to lift his golden head from his perusal of music notes. He waved a hand and his glowing orb rolled along the table absorbing all it came across.

"Master! There you are," Alucard turned as the heavy door was pushed open and Seras poked her head inside. "I looked all over for you, I met this nice man, I mean vampire," Seras blushed as she hurried to Alucard's side. "Azrial, he brought me here."

"He is late," Daphnus complained.

"Sunset," Nestoir frowned at him. "We told you sunset."

"But I had to get someone to eat first," Azrial pouted his sensual lips stained bright red. "Besides, I did a good thing, did I not, bringing this little lost lamb to her shepherd."

"I am no shepherd," Alucard glowered.

"Are you not? Azrial taunted.

"Azi," Francis called to him. "Do not annoy allies, it weakens you, unless you have something useful to say keep your tongue behind your fangs."

"Do listen to Frankie," Alucard resumed his seat. "The ancient have a way of seeing the clearest path to all things."

"Alucard... stop calling me..." Before Francis could complain further the orb began to glow brighter. "An image, what is it, child?" Francis turned to Angel then back to the orb. "What do you see."

"Wait, and soon you will see it as well," Andy said watching as Faith leaned forward. There was something lonesome and solitary about her, something wary and frightened.

"Who's that?" Faith asked looking at the image. " No, wait, I know him. He's a pop star. Boy George, that's him, I think Willow might have had his CD or something. When we were all chumming about she showed me her prize collection, but that was a while ago." Faith looked away as if embarrassed to admit that she recognized the flamboyant man that laughed through an interview. In the image he gazed lovingly at Jon who looked annoyed and away. The image vanished replaced by a similar piece, followed by another and another all variations of the same theme followed by a last image, this one of George showing off his ring in an interview, this time it was Jon who looked longingly at George and George was looking away.

"What has this to do with anything?" Jhaymes demanded frowning at the sinister expression that mingled with covetous lust on Jon's face as he gazed at George.

"Wait and see," Nestoir cautioned. "A seer never speaks in full sentences."

"And an Arcadian always goes in circles," Nestoir looked up to see Leon, Ryo, Dee, JJ and Jill enter the war tower with Agent Miaka. "Don't mean to be late, we just had to work on human cases for the department before we could get away."

"If you are all here, where are the children?" Ryo asked sitting next to Faith, Dee dropped beside him.

"Ever the responsible one, 'eh," Dee said softly his hand traveling Ryo's side.

"They are all helping Lord D, most likely by now he is ready to send them all away," Andy laughed softly. "Count D is playing with the youngest while Rain, Bikky and Christopher are in the garden with him. The last I saw Rain was brushing Lord D's hair because the task was too strenuous. He is only three months along, wait until he expands. It will be hilarious." Before Andy could continue the image in the orb changed. "That's your wedding," she said to Ryo.

"Not the wedding, after, see," Ryo pointed. "There is Cho Da Koen," Ryo said watching as a replay of him standing against the full fledged dragon and coming out the victor. The beast looked back at them then flew off. "What's this about then?" Ryo looked on as the scene vanished leaving behind a mist of gray silk that flowed like hair. Prince Angel frowned looking up the orb vanished.

"What was that?" Dee demanded.

"No, he can not see more," Andy placed a gentle hand on the princes shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Leon asked folding his arms.

"Now," Faith grinned. "Seems to me that we go hunting. If we don't have any legible clues then our best bet is to start killing things. One of them is bound to know something."

"What a nice young girl," Alucard grinned peering at her through the chromatic tint of his sunglasses.

Break

Lord D leaned back his hair gleaming after the thorough brushing it had received. Alicia sat beside him sighing, her feet relaxed after a vigorous rub down. "Boys," Rain, Chris and Bikky looked up as Ryo strolled into the garden. On his hips were double holsters both packing large automatic weapons. "We are going out for a while, hold down the fort." Ryo leaned down to kiss Alicia's cheek. He placed a hand on her tummy to feel the life of their child somersaulting inside of her.

"Why do you decide to make the child dance?" Alicia gave a tired sigh. "It knows your touch."

"Really?" Ryo said with a joyous smile. He could hardly wait to see his and Alicia's child. This child of destiny that was the heir to his and his mother's crown. This child of his blood. "How are you feeling?" Ryo asked dropping to his knees at her side.

"I am doing well actually," Alicia smiled. "You're packing some serious heat," She looked at his guns noting that he had another tucked into the back of his pants with several clips filled with Arcadian ammunition. "Where did you say you were going?"

"I didn't," Ryo smiled getting to his feet. "See you when we get back, boys don't wait up. Get your homework done and we will go home tomorrow, in time to set you up for school the next day."

"Always so responsible," Dee kissed his cheek.

"You were thinking the same thing," Ryo quipped dancing away from Dee's groping hands.

Dee sighed smiling at Ryo and his boys. "Yeah, yeah..."

Break

"No!" Leon's voice carried down the hall halting Ryo and Dee mid-stride. "You are not going on official police business."

"This is Arcadian business and as an Arcadian subject bearing a title it is my duty to stand beside the knights in times of trouble," Count D said calmly pulling his gloves on. "Especially since one of those knights happens to be my spouse and the father of my children. Who else will look after you?" Count D looked at his long nails seeing their glossy black paint and smiling.

"That's what we're for," Dee assured him.

"Would you trust anyone to look after Ryo while you were out on a dangerous mission hunting creatures of the night?" Count D countered. Dee looked at Ryo, then thought about it. He tossed Count D a long look then shook his head letting Leon know that he was on his own.

"What about our children?" Leon asked fishing for anything that would halt Count D's plan to accompany them on this mission.

"They are in the capable hands of an Ancient Kami and his equally capable wife and the Honlon," Count D folded his arms. "Not to mention we are leaving them here in the Arcadian palace, both sleeping soundly as it is quite late. They are remarkably safe detective."

"You have an answer for everything," Leon frowned recalling this infuriating habit of Count D's from the very first day they had met.

"So you two are lovers?" Count D looked over at Faith.

"We are," D nodded pinning his hair back following Leon.

"Those two as well," Faith inclined her head at Ryo and Dee. " That green haired guy... Is he married too?"

"Sir Jhaymes is a knight of the realm and now Dowager prince of the Eastern Fire Dragon court, due to his recent wedding of their newest and youngest prince." D answered with a knowing smile as Faith watched the fine physic of Jhaymes while he strapped his swords onto his back. Jhaymes then knocked on a door in the palace. George poked his head out smiling. His smile dimmed as he saw the heavy artillery of the group surrounding Jhaymes.

"What's all this?" George asked pressing a kiss to Jhaymes lips.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I have to go out tonight," Jhaymes bowed to George. "Love me?" Jhaymes asked winking.

"Need you ask?" George leaned in kissing him again. Jhaymes grinned before he turned away. Leon and Dee waved while Ryo took a small item and handed it to George. "What is this?" George looked down at the jewel.

Ryo sighed finding words difficult at this moment. Prince Angel was so silent, but hearing his voice in his head was an unsettling affair. The Prince was shy, but showed incredible kindness. "Angel, the prince, gave it to me, he said to give it to you. If it turns red... then you can worry. It it does turn red it will chime and wake you if you are asleep."

"He must have noted my worrying the last time," George smiled holding the shiny object in his hand. "Thank you." Ryo nodded again.

"So, where too?"Dee asked Faith.

"This is your town, you tell me," Faith shrugged. "Where does to local evil like to hang out?"

"They don't have a set pattern and they keep themselves well hidden from anything Arcadian," Alucard smiled. "These freaks are rather... interesting."

"Master,"Seras said at his side as always.

"Holy cow!" Dee looked aghast at her weapon that stood taller than her and looked to be three times her weight. "You're carrying that thing?"

"Yes...why?" Seras looked over a grim smile on her face.

"Nothing," Dee backed away palms up he halted as the Royale showed themselves. Andy's sword shone at her her hip it's gleaming presence standing out next to her black leather pants.

"Wow, princess in a corset and leather," Faith grinned. "This place is cool."

"You have no idea," Leon quipped with an arm slung around Count D.

"Let us appreciate this night," Alucard looked out. "Frankie, are you to join us?"

"The King has requested my presence..." Francis frowned when he realized what name he had answered to. "Stop calling me that you cretin." Alucard's laughter was all that greeted the irate ancient.

Break

Ponchi stood on top of the jewel that rested on the stand beside the bed watching as George brushed his freshly washed hair. "Any changes?" He asked. The tiny fairy shook her head sprinkling dust. The dust fell upon the jewel and and it turned bright green. "Does that mean he is healthy?" George asked to which Ponchi jumped up and down her head bobbing with glee. "I am glad, I will try to get some sleep then, I am sure that I will wake up if it chimes." George crawled into bed. He sat up long enough to braid his hair then lay back. In his mind, he saw Jhaymes as he was before he left, loaded down with weapons. What was he going after that it took so many weapons and such a large group.

Ponchi jumped around several times her tinkling a sooting sound to his harrowed thoughts. "You can stop that," George said after a while. "Even with the jewel, I am not able to sleep." Ponchi hopped down and sat on his chest. George knew that if he sat up, the little bit of blue fluff would take a tumble. "I think I will spend the night watching it for any change in color."

Ponchi shook her head whispering words and singing that George could not understand. His eyelids began to get heavy. He felt the little feet tapping as she walked up his torso. Continuing her singing Ponchi shook her head dropping dust over him. Her little hands resting on his cheeks Ponchi leaned in to kiss him. It was the last thing that George remembered.

Break

"Basically," Faith said walking down the dark street that seemed devoid of any life. "When it comes to vamps, you are looking for something abandoned, they will hole up there and bring victims in to drink from. There are also the wealthy vamps who have a lair, sometimes above ground," She smirked. "Those are a little tricky to kill." She looked at the flowing heavy red coat that enveloped the figure of Alucard. "So you say you met Buffy?"

Alucard nodded his grin widening making Faith wonder if he had another expression. "Tell me child, are you truly a rogue slayer?"

"Wouldn't be here if I weren't," Faith shook her head. "All legitimate slayers report to Sunnydale,"

"Sunnydale?" Ryo turned around to study her. "They have a university there," Ryo thought back to his investigation. "Dee, Carol goes there."

"I know," Dee sighed. "We could send an Arc of Draconian support to guard the little missy, until she graduates." Dee suggested to which Ryo nodded. "Now about what we are hunting tonight... What are we hunting tonight?"

"The usual," Andy bounced around with glee. Dee stared as she unsheathed her sword. The weapon itself was amazing, but the fact that the child like princess carried and used to such exceptional degree was as well. As he watched the sword gleamed with lightening crackling along the blade. "Vla... Alucard," Andy shook her head as she recalled his name. "Sorry about that, but can't you sense them?"

"They are shielded by powerful magic, my guess would be to look for an absence of darkness," Alucard looked around the dilapidated wharf at what seemed to be a ghost ship. "That ship would be the obvious hideout for scum, Police Girl."

"Yes master," Seras placed and incendiary round into her gun and hoisted it up. Dee whistled at the determined scowl on her face and the impressive machine. "That one has a remarkable lack of freak activity," Alucard pointed to a ship that stood about two leagues away. It glowed with a golden light that twinkled as if from the crystal encrusted chandeliers. Music swelled around it with the sound of chattering and laughter. "I'll bet we'll find them there,"

"Then maybe we should go say hello," Nestoir smiled showing his fangs. His body began to waver a fade a lingering wisp of smoke trailing over Andy's lips.

"Alright people, this is a simple clean and sweep, leave at least four alive," Andy commanded. "The first one will swear he will tell us nothing, kill him quickly, the second one will try to hold out though he is terrified, kill him as well, not as fast though, the third will swear his bravery above the other two... kill him slowly, the fourth will talk."

"You are getting more and more like your husband," Princess Chimera frowned at Andy who's mischievous grin made one wonder if the plan just spoken was indeed from her. "Let's go!" Chimera set her red leather clad hands ablaze. "Jhaymes, lend flames, Seras, as soon as you are done, join us." Seras nodded. She waited a moment for the small, elite team to rush the shining boat before she fired her weapon. Faith dashed forward alongside the Arcadians her stake at the ready. She had been given a sword, but she would stick with tried and true until proven otherwise. Amidst the blast of the decrepit ship the team surged forth.

Inside the facade of elegant decadence melted away to reveal a mockery of a banquet with several dead and dying humans strewn about the long table and all over the floor. Blood and organs dripped decorating the walls with a macabre fiesta flair. At the interruption, the feasting creatures growled their displeasure. "Filthy maggots should stay in the trash where they belong." Alucard's voice was heard before some of the puddles of blood began to bubble. The creatures began to assemble in battle readiness dingy foam leaking from their gaping mouths. Crimson ringed eyeballs formed in the puddles covering the hemato-splashed windows. "Bwa-ha-ha-ha," His laughter seemed to rock the ship as the blast from several more of Seras cannons exploded three more ships. A mist of red surrounded a ghoul that approached Faith. She gasped to see a white gloved hand penetrate the body shattering it on contact before she could get her stake through it.

"I had it," She complained jumping to kick several ghouls shoving her stake through the heart of one with a quick jab. It turned to dust and she halted as purple streaked lightening lifted several creatures from floor. Following the lightening she saw High Princess Andromache holding the element with one hand while driving her sword though the chest of another. Alucard stood next to Nestoir their guns going off in seemingly all directions. Ryo and Dee stood back to back shooting as well while Leon dashed to shoot the fiends that tried to surround Count D he was a blur of silk clad motion taking the creatures to the ground and holding them while Leon shot them.

Faith took out two more fiends and was surrounded by emerald green flames. "Stand still, I don't want to hurt you," Jhaymes said close to her ear.

"Don't kill them all remember," Faith warned him as fiends beyond her reach went up in smoke screaming.

"The ghouls can tell us nothing, kill them all," Nestoir said reloading his gun laughing a little at Alucard who used his fangs to secure his clip. "We want the actual children, they are waiting hoping to tire us out with these senseless dolts."

"They must be children, no real vampire would ever use such tactics," Alucard said with a sniff as one of his bullets went through five creatures. "Come on out, let's dance," Alucard called hoping the makers of these ghouls would show themselves.

"You're right," Faith gasped her breathing slowing. "Those were easy to kill, like they had no substance to them."

"They don't, I used to keep them as pets," Nestoir admitted sliding his gun in his holster and pulling a gleaming sword.

"My darling has hidden depths," Andy gushed kissing his cheek she pointed the tip of her sword into the ground to lean upon it.

"Not so hidden," Alucard laughed smoothing the brim of his hat. "He has an interesting way of bringing out the best of people's talents. I do believe there is a short story by Poe that was written specifically for him that no one has ever read before as it is in his private collection. Shakespeare as well was not spared his particular brand of coercion."

"Are you going to stand there and talk or will you face me... Son of the dragon?" A low, deep rumbled voice was heard.

"When you show your true self I will," Alucard's laughter had a cold cruel edge that chilled Faith. "Seems to me as if you have left your children as a sacrifice to our blood lust... how quaint."

"The only lust I bear is for my sweetheart," Jhaymes nodded unsheathing his hook swords. Alucard smiled while Nestoir rolled his eyes.

"Bring it," Faith pulled the sword. After watching as Andy sliced whatever came near she wanted to show her skills as well. The children came forth blood pouring from their mouths as if they had been gnawing on some unfortunate humans. "So now, we play cat and mouse," Faith smiled feinting before she sliced a creature in half. Jhaymes matched her skills keeping his swords at her back while she guarded his. "Thanks," Faith breathed remembering a time a small blond had guarded her back. After all the betrayals, would any of them be able to believe her reform now? After meeting the Arcadians, perhaps they would.

"Arcadians..." Leon called pulling Count D to him holding the deadly little hands immobile. "Halt, we are down to five... make that four," he amended when Ryo shot the creature through the heart. The remaining four were herded against the wall as Seras made an appearance near Alucard. She glowered at them all her eyes burning with anger. Slinging her cannon on her back, Seras pulled her hand gun and held it at the ready.

"Now," Alucard smiled before Nestoir or Andy could say a thing. "Why is your master working with Daemion?"

"You will learn nothing here," The female hissed spitting her venom at his boot clad feet.

"Police girl," Alucard's voice was soft. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger. Dust fell the floor as he turned to the other monsters knees wobble.

"Now, you are smarter than your friend, no?" Nestoir asked calm as he stood beside the creature.

"I... I will tell you nothing," The second creature managed to get out.

"Wrong answer, right love?"Nestoir said stepping aside. Before he had completed the action his wife's sword was buried in the creatures chin. It poked out the top of his head and she yanked the blade back taking the entire head with her. With a disgusted sigh Andy shook the sword releasing the smoking skull to bounce off of the next creature. "Perhaps you will tell us..."

"I... Can't." The trembling hunk of bloody male replied. Saying nothing, Nestoir pulled off one of his gloves. He trailed a finger over the exposed section of the creatures skin. It gasped at the burning pain and trail of smoke the single digit left behind. "Ow, okay, ow, I told you I can't..." Nestoir added another finger. "Come on man, I thought you were one of us."

"Step aside Nes," Leon said taking a dagger from Count D's belt.

"Leon, wait," Andy placed a placating hand on Leon's shoulder. "If we hurt him too much, too soon, he may not be able to help us." Andy smiled, "Faith come here a moment, here," Andy handed Faith what appeared to be about ten wooden slivers. "Insert these where you will, but don't kill him yet," The creature began to tremble as she strode forward a glee filled smile on her face. She slide one home in each arm, before moving on to his legs. His wails of agony soon filled the cavernous hold of the desecrated cruise ship. Faith held a pointed tip to her chin as she contemplated the next place to put one when the remaining minion began to struggle against Dee's hold.

"Don't you dare bite me, my blood would kill you fool," Dee knocked the creature over the head and he sagged in seeming defeat. When the weight hit his arms the creature thought Dee had slackened his hold and tried to break away only to have his arm broken. Ryo landed several quick kicks to his midsection and he settled down. As if on cue for the creature to be paying attention again, Faith pushed a mini stake into one of the creatures fingers the next went into his thigh close to his groin, she smiled as she shoved the last one home the stake scraped across his collar bone. The creature screamed before his head fell forward he drooled slimy blood onto the floor.

"He looks insensate," Count D observed.

"Yes," Alucard stepped forward. "He useless to us now," Alucard ripped the creatures head off. They entire group now turned to the creature held in Dee's grasp.

"Please," It stammered shaking his head. "Please, I can not tell you."

"No?" Nestoir turned to smoke and solidified at his side. "Why not?"

"We don't know," The monster admitted. "Our master secludes us from all but our duties, we were supposed to draw you here, that is all we know."

"Draw us... here," Seras gasped.

"Encompassing Heart!" Andy shouted and the room glowed purple just as the ship exploded.

Break

Lord D smiled as his stomach settled. JJ had carried him out to the garden gently massaging his back while he relaxed in the sweet smelling grass. The moon shone down on the lands pristine in it's full glow. "Those flowers, I never saw them on earth before," JJ pointed to the brightly colored blooms that seemed to shift colors in the wind, first purple, then blue, then green going to yellow, orange and read then clear white.

"Yes, they are ever changing the flowers of life," Lord D inhaled the sweet drafts of air the flowers emitted. "And are just as unpredictable."

To Be Continued

There has been another comment the likes of which I call toxic. And it did make a point that I think I should settle. For one, this is an all inclusive, crossover fandom alternate universe. Meaning that any cool character that I think I can fit in, will be fit in. And yeah... it keeps things interesting. In the famous words of Boy George, "it is important not to bore people." That said, all characters that are labeled as Original are not Renamed knock-offs. (Of the entire rude comment, that was the only thing that offended me) So here is a break down of the series.

First off the Characters of Arcadia are all from the novel The White Lion. My Novel, I can use those as I see fit. Heaven Help us is also my own There are also several characters not from my novels that I created specifically for this series. King Zarro, his wife Victoria, Daphnus, Nestoir, Andromache, Clarisande, Tisiphone, Althea and Amalthea, Chimera, Kronos, Angel, Deipyros, Celeste, Ponchi, Laton, Torcha, Jash, Hiten, Cho Da Koen, Haku, Rain, Julie, Aaron Novis, Erick, Terry, Peter, Jeanne, Jorge(In fact most of the school kids are originals except for Carol and Catherine,) Don Magely, (And several other smaller characters, as well as Renee Spencer and Bikky's aunt who tried to take him from Ryo and Dee, yeah, I made her too. Heaven, Azrial, Lady Aurora, Kami's A through Z with the exclusion of D, Shawn, Bethany, Jhaymes and Alera, Master Xi and Lady Fiona, Feng and Huang (Not really done with them yet) Adair and Darion (Adair has been mentioned, but until they start filming the movie this summer you won't meet his brother), Hydran, Carious, Faldor, Madam Scorpion, Dae and all of his minions including Florian and Hamanosuke Nimuri. The Incubus, agent Miaka, Cory Flight and his entire band. Jewel Llynia Orcot (Aoi Hitomi Shiro Shikon) Kurayami No Raito (Leon Jr.) Kibo and Shinrai as well as Landy (Lyo) And the soon to be child that Alicia (Not mine) is carrying. I am not spoiling the surprise of the child's gender (Ha ha) Slyphe and Cujo are also mine. Jeremy (JJ's Cousin)I may not have gotten all of the original characters as there are so many, and there will be plenty more, but I will make sure to note them in future.

Now for a run down on the series that I used. The first two being Pet Shop of Horrors and Fake, belonging to their original creators. Meaning Count D, Leon, Christopher, Catherine and all of the animals in the shop as well as Jill, Ryo, Dee, JJ and Berkeley, Alicia (I also mentioned the other detectives from New York) As well as the nun who raised Dee, even if it was her funeral. Earthian: Chihaya and Kagetsuya. Rent: Mimi, Roger, Angel and Collins. These have very minor roles or are now obsolete and may simple come back for a chapter or two in future. Cerridwen, Mycheal, Dain and Llynya, Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas. Four Brothers (At the request of an important fan who makes me pancakes; my brother) Queer as Folk (At the request of The French One who gives us Yaoi when he can) Boy George, his family and Culture Club was a collaboration of myself and The French One because we are both fans. Hellsing: Seras Victoria and Alucard though ( as I said) I will treat Alucard as the Historical figure of Dracula, not the fictional character ( look, in the next year, not only for The White Lion Book II, but Tainted Innocence A series of Vampire Novels) meaning that the Historical figure of Saint Germaine (As I will treat him) is Original. Faith comes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That is all folks Thank for you patience. Oh and I do take your suggestions into consideration. Someone mentioned that it would be nice to have several series added to this melting pot Altiverse among which includes Yellow. As soon as I find a spot where they will fit, I will include it.


	52. Double Blind

Powdered Sugre 52

Halloween: 3

Double Blind

Warmth hitting his face awakened George to the brightness of another day. He could feel light tapping on his chest. He knew what it was, just as he knew the heaviness that purred at his side. Tap, tap, tap, back and forth minuscule feet paced. "Ponchi..."George raised a hand to halt the little Fairy. "The jewel!" George sat up his eyes wide as he searched out the small clear prism on his nightstand. "Oh... no," George gasped as he stared at the jewel. "It's not clear anymore... Oh... Jhaymes,"George began to weep. Ponchi shook her head wiping her arm across his face. "What? Are you telling me not to worry?" Ponchi nodded her entire body tinkling with the effervescent enthusiasm that George always admired. "But the jewel is purple," George pointed. "He said that if it turned..." George's words slowed and his cheeks tinted. "Red, he said to worry if the jewel turned red. But... What does this mean?" Ponchi shrugged her shoulders. George threw the covers off careful not to knock her aside. "I have to find Prince Angel," George put his slippers on. At the door he grabbed his robe. Ponchi tried to pull his hair to hold him back, but her slight weight left her clinging as he rushed from the room bearing the purple jewel.

Break

A low moan sounded and Ryo sat up, a hand to his head, as he blinked his eyes open. "Dee?" Ryo would know the lap he had been resting in anywhere. "Please tell me we did not blow up."

"I don't think we did," Dee sighed his fingers flexing to release the stiffness. "But... I think we might have." He looked around at the surrounding area. "Hey Leon, Little D and..." Dee paused as he saw Alucard sitting with Seras at his side.

"I take it we are all alive," Ryo looked to the Royale and paused when he saw Andy leaned over laying in Nestoir's lap. Chimera sat beside her with her small hands in her lap. His eyes again went to Seras and Alucard. "For the most part. "

"Touché," Alucard tipped the brim of his wide, red hat. "It feels... odd in here," Alucard looked around. "Warm and soft, but it smells nice."

"Yeah," Faith sighed leaning back. "Like a warm," Faith paused not wanting to admit to what she was thinking. What was it about these people that made such odd thoughts swarm in her head.

"Like a hug," Chimera offered a rueful grin with her words. "When Andy hugs you, it surrounds you like a cloud of love. Right before the ship blew, she encased us. It is not like Angel's orb, it is more like... I can't really explain it. Her love, it surrounds and protects."

"Love?" Faith smirked. "I hardly know her. You're saying she loves me?"

"Yep, The lady Andromache is one tough nut to crack," Chimera snickered. "She loves those who don't even love themselves." Chimera looked over to the sleeping high princess.

"No ones that gullible," Faith said looking at the dark skinned young woman.

"Well, enjoy this hug," Nestoir was heard from. He trailed a hand over his sleeping wife's brow. "Because we can't get out of here until she wakes up."

"We have information needful to your king," Alucard interjected. "Perhaps it would be in the best interest of all involved if you woke her sooner."

"I don't think so, I mean," Nestoir stopped and smiled. "It is almost noon and some of us don't have a natural tan." Nestoir looked at Seras who gasped at the thought of sunshine. "Best we wait this one out."

"I hope sweetheart is not worrying," Jhaymes thought aloud and accepted the summoned cup of tea from Count D. "Can you summon anything other than tea? I would really love some buttered toast."

"I suppose, I can try to call forth a nice brunch for all of us," Count D leaned against Leon. Faith sighed and relaxed against a purple prism wall wondering how long they would be inside this elaborate embrace.

Break

George walked briskly down the hall his eyes scanning for anyone that would help him. He tripped over Rain. "Whoa!" Rain held out a hand to steady them all. "You're not recording today, none of us are," Rain laughed a little as he picked up his journal that he had dropped. Rain paused as he stared at George. "What's wrong?"

"This," George held up the jewel. "I don't know what it means."

"Where did you get that?" Rain asked looking at the pretty stone that George held in the palm of his hand. "Ryo, well Prince Angel gave it to him for me. He said that if it turns red that I should worry, but it turned purple. What does purple mean?"

"I don't know," Rain would have said more but the prince in question walked down the very hall they were standing in. Angel was engrossed in making lights in his orb as if he were speaking with someone.

"Your Highness!"

"George wait!"Rain called just as George placed his hand lightly on Angel's shoulder. George gasped, crying out in pain as his body made violent contact with the wall. George cringed from the fist that was raised. Rain caught Prince Angel's arm before he could smash it against George's head. Though it took more strength than Rain would have deemed necessary, he pushed the prince's hand down. "Your highness please, he, we, meant no offense." Rain bowed stepping aside, but keeping George safely behind him.

"Surely I did not," George bowed as well. "I just wondered if you... If you would tell me what this means." George held up the jewel. Angel looked down his golden hair falling over his face as his eyes fell on the stone. Prince Angel began to move his hands in a series of gestures. "I do not understand." George shook his head. He tried to lower his head to peer at the royale before him.

"He said that it is not red," Rain translated the sign language. Prince Angel smiled shyly at Rain then continued to move his hands. "To worry is red, red is injured, to weep is black, black is dead. Purple is the color of high royalty. The color of Andromache. I know he is more than safe. Please, rest now and do not worry until it turns red...and," Rain blushed as Angel beat a hasty retreat after a series of speedy hand movements. "Put some pants on."

George gasped looking down his cheeks flushed bright. He was wearing nothing more than his robe, slippers and one of Jhaymes t-shirts which barely covered his thighs. "Oh no," George pulled the robe closed while Rain laughed. "I'm going to go take a bath and have something to eat."

"Ha, good idea," Rain patted his shoulder. "Wait a minute," Rain caught George's hand and reached up to the tiny butterfly in his hair. "Come here a sec Ponchi." Ponchi fluttered down from George's head to land on the palm of Rain's hand. Rain leaned in close to her, looking at her eyes. A brilliant blue that he had sen recently on a much larger scale. "Cory says hi." Ponchi bounced up and down happily his hand was soon covered with sparkling blue dust. "How come your brother is so big and you are the size of a bug?" Ponchi bounced around several times. "You know what," Rain reached up to place her back on George's head after several moments of her tinkling. "Never mind. Actually, I was on my way to see him now. He arranged to meet with me through Daphnus." Ponchi waved as George went back to his room. Rain was shaking his head as he entered the studio. Lyo sat on Bikky's lap clapping along while Daphnus played. The merry sounds of the piano were nearly drowned out by Kenneth's clear voice singing his rendition of a Disney tune.

"Come on Rain, join in," Alera called from her perch near Daphnus. Rain was about to comment on the morning's activities, but paused at a warning look from Bikky. Seeing the happy smile on Lyo's face he smiled and began to sing along.

Break

"How is she?" Count D asked placing a hand on Andy's forehead. "If she is injured, perhaps I could," Count D paused when Nestoir shook his head.

"She is warm, yes, but not injured. Physically anyway." Nestoir leaned down to kiss his wife's still lips. "She is merely over extended. Once her body adjusts, she will awaken and let us out."

"I still don't see why she sucked us all up in her heart like that," Faith grumbled.

"Would you have rather blown up?" Seras looked over from where she sat near Alucard, her skin pale with hunger, red eyes blazed with annoyance. "Since we have been in here, you have decided that the best thing you could do is complain that the high princess saved your life."

"I'm not complaining, watch it before my stake slips." Faith pulled out her sharpened wooden weapon.

"I would not advise that," Alucard's voice rose from his recline against the hardened purple wall. With his arms folded over his chest and his head lowered he appeared to be asleep. Faith gasped at the wildly circling eyeball that appeared at the top of his hat.

Jhaymes sighed rolling his eyes. "Enough of this. We are all just a little bit cranky. What we should be doing while we wait is to try to figure out the extent of Dae's treachery. Or did any of you forget that we just escaped a trap?"

"The birds right," Chimera laughed softly. "We walked right in like lambs to slaughter." Chimera tossed her golden hair aside she looked at the gold ring glinting on her small finger. "My husband would not like it if I were dead.

"That's putting it mildly," Nestoir grinned. "This entire half of America would burn in the flames of his angry retribution."

"Wait, Prince Kronos is your husband?" Faith looked over at the tiny blond. She had not paid much attention to the small princess preferring to do her job and get gone. She was not here to make friends.

"Did the matching flames not give it away?" Chimera snickered, "Now on to the problem at hand. Dae, great shock here, hope everyone is sitting," Chimera paused to look around at the group. "Dae outmaneuvered us."

"No he didn't," Dee said tossing his phone aside when he realized he could get no reception. "If he did, we would not be alive."

"That is true," Ryo sighed. "But it took us too long to get it. So while we sit we have to think about what we know."

"My sweetheart was shown to us," Jhaymes frowned thinking back to the last conference in the war tower. "Why?"

"His former lover seems to be obsessed with him," Alucard sighed. "A human penchant. He tossed the lovely aside, now he sees some one else with him and wants him back. I should eat him."

"I thought you only drained the blood out, not eat..." Faith ceased speaking at the wide grin Alucard displayed.

"My sweetheart has a gentle heart,"Jhaymes shook his head. "Any harm that comes to the man he will see as his fault."

"How is it his fault if I get a little..."Alucard began but was interrupted by Jhaymes.

"Trust me," Jhaymes sighed. "Azrial killed his friend and he wept like he did it."

"I think it is more than obsession, he looked deranged," Faith narrowed her eyes as she recalled the images. The more George looked away from him, the more he salivated. He will try to get him. Soon."

"I will kill him does he even think to touch him," Jhaymes vowed. His hands slid over his swords. "But what does the one have to do with the other?"

Count D stretched out his legs where he had cuddled up for an after brunch nap in Leon's lap. "Sir Alucard mentioned an ancient, or more rather, an original, like himself. Laton and Ryo sensed a dragon. Perhaps it is a very old dragon."

"Laton and Torcha are among the oldest of their kind. They would know," Dee shook his head as he spoke. "It's all in the annals, Princess Clarisande showed me while I was preparing to marry Ryo... again." Dee chuckled. "You should read it, The Legacy of Light, in The White Lion Book two. I think it will be mass produced next year."

"I'll look for it,"Count D smiled and nodded. "Sir Alucard, Do you have an idea as to who the original is?"

"His blood does have a familiar reek to it." Alucard nodded finally sitting up as if interested in his surroundings. "I can not place it exactly, but no matter. It will be fun to do battle with a worthy opponent again."

"And somehow," Chimera interjected, "Dae fits into this."

"He's touched," The soft voice was raspy with sleepiness.

"My lady, we know your husband is a little odd, but I never thought you would agree so openly," Leon laughed to hide his relief as she opened her eyes no longer brown but glowing faintly silver.

"How do you feel?" Nestoir helped her to sit up.

"Good, kind of squishy, like I just hugged all of you," Andy giggled. "Oh, yes, I meant to say that right before the vampire exploded I saw something. Jon is touched."

"Touched?" Jhaymes scooted over to her side. "Like the man who became an incubus?"

"No, Jon is still human, I could not get a full grasp of his malignancy, I wish Clarisande were there. She would know."

"Then perhaps we ought to get to the palace and see what the witch princess has for us," Alucard got to his feet holding a hand out to Andromache.

"Yes," She took his hand. "Perhaps we should."

"Wait," Faith stood her eyes wide as it all seemed to make sense to her. She blinked several times as the world lost focus and she was soon standing in the charred remains of the desecrated boat yard. "It's a double blind. Put one person in a room with many mirrors and try to guess the real one. Even if you get the right one, you are outnumbered by the people hiding behind the mirrors."

"But master," Seras asked gaining his attention. "Does this Dae person think he got us?"

"The head," Nestoir grinned his incisors showing long and gleaming in the night. "So he should be playing right into our hands. While he attacks them, we will come up from behind."

"Sounds fun," Ryo walked over to where they had left their vehicles. He opened the trunk of their work sedan and pulled out a large bag. "She's ready." Dee laughed as he lovingly stroked the heavy black canvas.

"Yep, my baby is an odd man," Dee's voice was full of love. "So whatever this is, will be at the palace thinking that they are grief ridden and helpless? He should have learned the last time he tried this tactic and put a price on Sofu D's head."

"Dae never learns, I think he has a disability," Andy nodded clicking her wrist together. Faith whistled as her clothes changed to reveal silver armor that looked lightweight. The metal skirt fell to her thighs, while the cropped top seemed molded to her figure. Knee high boots gleamed as if polished minutes before she had donned them. Panels of purple satin wrapped her waist and kept her hair off her face.

"I was thinking severe mental retardation," Nestoir chuckled his black suit of armor a near match for his wife in it's light weight and intricate design of plates. Where hers left midriff bare, his was a full coverage suit. "Ryo, Dee, Faith, Leon and Count D. I want you to drive to the consulate. Call in a terrorist bomb threat, but keep the authorities back."

"Faith go with them," Chimera said her suit of golden armor making Faith squint to look at her in the light from Andromache's eyes. "Seras, you're coming with us, we will leave Vlad... I mean, your Master Alucard and Nestoir to get where they need to be on their own." Nestoir grinned and Alucard tipped his hat before they both melted into the darkness around them. "Oh and please, show no mercy." Chimera's smile was chilled while she rubbed her ruby studded bracelets together. "Ah," Chimera grinned at the unicorn that came to a thundering halt at her side. "Penthesilea, Carious," Chimera nodded to the horned Pegasus that Andromache mounted pulling Seras behind her. "Let's go!"

Break

Rain sat his folder down and looked up at Cory with a smile on his face. He and Daphnus had looked over the last set of lyrics that Rain had turned in. Together they had made the music and Rain was excited to begin working on the song."I added a few lyrics here and there," Cory pointed to the pages. "But a duet with us would be cool."

"Isn't my voice too... girly for your kind of music?" Rain blushed thinking back over what Aaron Novis had said. He could not fault the boy for telling the truth. Even though his voice had changed, there was little difference.

"Your voice is perfect. It's why I brought it up to him about letting you join our band completely," Cory grinned. "But his highness likes having you with X' Ta-C."

"I said it was his choice," Daphnus cuffed Cory. He laughed then looked up smiling as a fully dressed George entered the room with Ponchi riding on the brim of his hat.

"Hey sis," Cory placed a kiss on his finger tips and Rain watched in amazement as a trail of blue light left his fingers and landed on the tiny fairy. Ponchi tinkled loudly to which Cory laughed as if he understood her words. "Yeah, I told you that when you signed the contract." Cory said after a moment leaving the occupants of the room staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, but..." Rain sighed when he realized that George was now staring at the jewel again. George looked down at the jewel in his hand noting its clear appearance. He smiled knowing that wherever Jhaymes was, he was safe and unharmed.

Break

Dee pulled up to the consulate and stared in horror at the scene before him. There were no sirens, no gun shots, nothing. No one was there. It looked perfectly at peace. "I don't get it," Leon walked up to the door and pushed it in. He was met with the night clerk. "Sir, hello, how may I help you?" The young man looked up with a smile. "It is after hours, so all exits are closed, but I can open a direct link to the palace if you need to pick up your boys."

"You're not under attack?" Dee asked looking around at the sleepy looking crew that went around cleaning and polishing.

"Sir, is everything okay?" The night attendant asked looking confused.

"Yes everything is fine, we have been... Oh, man, just open the door," Faith groused tossing her hair aside. The attendant nodded with a smile on his face he pushed a series of buttons and a door opened. Ryo looked inside a frown on his face. "What is it?" Faith asked when he sighed and dropped his weapon.

"Nothing,"Ryo looked inside. "Things are peaceful here too."

"So what is Dae up to?" Andy asked confused a quick click of her wrists and she was back in her leather and corset. She landed Carious on the balcony and stepped inside.

"I don't know,"Seras looked around sending her weapon to rest on her back. "But whatever it is, my master is more than a match for it."

"Your devotion to him is adorable," Seras gasped as Azrial materialized at her side. "Or could it be those large red eyes of yours?"

"You're not looking at her eyes," Marilyn complained stomping down the hall. "Don't worry, oh mighty warden, I mean, Master." Marilyn grumbled tossing his hair aside with a petulant twist of his hand. "I am just going to the studio. George wrote a song for me. I am going to rehearse. Flirt all you like."

"I will," Azrial waved after him, he turned to see that Seras was following after Andy and Chimera down the hall that spread out peacefully before them.

"Master is going to be disappointed, there is no one here to fight." Seras sighed watching Andy click her wrists again appearing in a jean mini skirt and deep purple top.

"Might as well work on the release concert," Andy yawned. "We have to make up the money that horrid man wasted. Even after we sold most of his assets it still did not replace the millions he squandered over the years."

"Why not sell all of his crap?" Faith asked as the walked into the studio. Faith paused at the sound of Rain vocalizing with Kenneth while Daphnus played.

"His wife and child would have nothing if we did," Andy smiled. "Not their fault that he was a criminal. Besides, we can make the losses easy."

"Too damn nice, all of you." Faith sat near a window looking out at the lands unfolding before her in fields of trim grass and fragrant flowers.

"You get used to it," Faith looked up at the tall blond that sat beside her. "I'm Marilyn."

"Hey," Faith looked him over. "You're a vampire." Faith said after a moment.

"Yeah, purely an accident I assure you," Marilyn sighed sitting aside the lyrics to the song that George had given him.

"An accidental vampire," Faith laughed. "I haven't heard that one before. I heard of a tormented one in love with a slayer, sick, that was one messed up relationship if I ever heard of one." Faith snickered then paused when Rain ceased singing to answer his cell phone.

"Sorry Daphnus, I have to answer this. It's Julie," Rain dashed away to the sound of Andy laughing."Oh hey guys, ready to go home?" Rain asked as Ryo and Dee entered the studio. They were both amazed that the place was not under attack.

"Nah," Dee grumbled, sitting down with Ryo. "We have a debriefing with Zarro about tonight. Strange things are underfoot."

"What do you mean strange?" Bikky asked slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Carol says hi, by the way."

"Damn, did you get taller?" Ryo asked craning his neck to look up at Bikky.

"Only a little," Bikky laughed. He sat with Ryo his face growing solemn. Ryo was so kind, always had been. Taking in a rowdy street kid, looking after him like a big brother, then later a dad. A real dad. Bikky could not remember his real father treating him with such deference. The last thing his father had done was give him over a pound of crack that he had stolen from a mob boss. The last thing Ryo had given him, was a crown. "My dad... was about six feet three. Before she died, my mom said I looked like him she said I would be no good, just like him. I never saw the resemblance. But the older I get, the more I look into a mirror and I see him looking back at me."

"But he's not you," Ryo sighed his eyes traveling over Bikky. "Since I have known you, you have shown more honor and courage than he ever did. Instead of turning himself in he committed crimes not only against society, but against the very people who hired him. When you were faced with the choice of revenge and perpetuating the cycle of crime and vengeance, you left it to the police. We arrested a lot of bad people that night because of what you did." Bikky smiled at the words lightly punching Ryo in the arm. "Ow, if you injure me I promise not to cook for at least a week."

"Injured," Rain ran to their side. "No cooking, no food...Bikky, stop that!"

"He's fine, if he can survive whatever they were up to tonight," Bikky gave Ryo a smirk. "I know he can handle one punch from me."

"No punching Ryo," Dee pointed at Bikky. "But, if he stops cooking I may take him over my knee..."

Rain whistled, "TMI whatever kinky games you two play in the privacy of your bedroom is your business."

"What are you talking about?" Dee laughed he pulled Ryo to his feet and bent him over. "I will spank him right here." Ryo laughed pushing against Dee with very little effort as he was pulled prostrate over Dee's lap. "One..."

"Ow!" Ryo shoved against Dee as his hand landed.

"Two,"Ryo squirmed. "Three."

"If you two need time," George laughed glad to see shy Ryo so uninhibited. Before he could say more strong arms embraced him from behind. "Jhaymes!"

"I've got some time before I have to meet with the Royale," George grinned at the words and Jhaymes, saying no more, lead him from the studio.

"Tsk," Marilyn rolled his eyes sitting the lyrics aside. "Newlyweds." Just as he turned to speak to Ryo, he saw Dee pulling him from the room.

Break

Rain dropped his back pack near his seat then sat down. The teacher walked in moments after Bikky ran inside shoving his cell phone into his pocket. "Welcome to your first step towards adulthood." The teacher announced. "I am Mr. Atwood and you will be learning to handle several tons of steel and power. The first thing we will do, before you even crack open a book, is to watch a video." Mr. Atwood waited while several students clapped and cheered. "Now if you misbehave at all during this then you will rent a copy from the library and write me a three page report on its content." Mr. Atwood smiled when the class settled down. "Good, make sure on your way out that you pick up a copy of your log sheets. You need to clock fifty hours during the course." Bikky thought his smile creepy as he gazed at his new class, but shrugged and settled down.

Break

"Dee," Ryo spoke his voice soft and wavering. "Stop it."

"Come upstairs with me," Dee licked a tender earlobe.

"I just put the steaks on," Ryo sighed losing his grip on the knife. He had been chopping vegetables when Dee came upon him in the kitchen.

"Let 'em burn," Dee prompted holding Ryo tight in his arms.

"But I'm hungry..." Ryo and Dee sprang apart at Rain's words. "Besides, Dee, don't you want to take me and Bikky out driving while he finishes dinner?"

"I'll help!" Lyo announced at the top of his lungs. He tossed his back pack aside next to Bikky and Rain's. "Da-Ryo, I can pummel the bread again."

"I have already kneaded the bread, perhaps you can stir the lemonade," Ryo smiled picking the little boy up to stand him on a stool. He gave Dee a look of regret and longing before dumping a small pile of sugar into the crystal. "Go ahead," Ryo handed him a spoon. As he went back to chopping his mind wandered back to the meeting with Zarro and the rest of the Royale. Their little band was getting larger. "Demon's sure are getting bold," He had commented to which Zarro had laughed.

"They are more or less the way they were meant to be,"Ryo had puzzled over that comment. He had a sneaking suspicion that Zarro was more genius than insane. He did not even want to contemplate the immense power that cat contained. They had all discussed the situation long into the night. When it was all over, the boys had gone to school escorted from the consulate. Ryo yawned looking down at his hands to see all the vegetables done. Lyo began to sing while Ryo rummaged for materials to steam the veggies.

"Lyo, careful on that stool," Ryo cautioned again his mind going over the events that had lead him to this point in life. Though he thought over many things, his second wedding to Dee played over and over in his mind. After banishment, what had happened to Cho Da Koen? Ryo wondered over and over again. Perhaps banishment was not the best course of action, but after defeat, he could not harm the defenseless dragon. Laton had warned him early on that he would have to deal with him. Ryo thought he had done so by showing himself more powerful, but perhaps not. The ancients, Ryo sighed at the thought. Would he never understand them?

Ryo was just setting the last dish on the table when Dee, Bikky and Rain entered the house. Bikky sighed trudging into the kitchen. "How was driving?" Ryo asked pulling the heavy pan of steaks from the oven. He placed them into a serving dish while Bikky washed his hands.

Rain came into the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. "He drives like you do. Man, I thought we would never make it back."

"Shut up, Rain. Or should I just call you speed demon?"Bikky grumbled, "Here Ryo, give me that." Ryo handed over the now full dish for Bikky to carry to the table. He was just setting the bowl down when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it, babe," Dee kissed Ryo then went to the door. "Hey guys, come on in." Dee stepped aside for Erick and Terry. "His stomach must have gone off like a beacon. Ryo just finished dinner. There is plenty as always."

"Thanks Dee," Erick blushed as Terry hurried to wash his hands while Rain set two extra plates at the table. "Mom had to work late tonight. She is so happy now that she has a job. I can't even remember the last time she had a drink."

Dee gave the boys a long look then smiled sensing that they were telling the truth. "I'm glad." Dee walked with them to the dining room.

"The thing is," Terry hedged sitting next to Rain. "Our mom does not have a license, dad's car just sits there. She takes the bus to work. I mean, if you have extra time, do you think you could take us out driving?"

"Sure, if we survive Rain," Dee winked at Rain.

"I wasn't going that fast," Rain tossed his napkin on the table.

"You nearly gave an old woman a stroke when she tried to cross the street," Bikky laughed. "I thought the man helping her would wet himself."

"It was a green light, she had no business in the street." Rain sighed his cheeks red.

"Sounds like someone I know," Ryo laughed his eyes going to Dee. Ryo gasped to have his hand captured and bitten by Dee.

"Going over my knee again?" Dee asked to which Ryo turned crimson and focused on chopping Lyo's dinner. Erick laughed hoping to one day be able to openly share his love with Peter.

Break

Julie sat through the class with her notebook open, but her eyes on the fall of Rain's hair as it lay over his back. "Miss Summers, what year did Mircea the younger meet his end?" Julie startled looking up at the teacher of world history as if he had not bothered to speak English. "Miss Summers if you have decided not to pay attention then I must insist that you read the passage aloud to make sure you got it."

"That's a trick question sir," Rain spoke up with a frown. "The exact year of Mircea the younger's death is not known. But we do know that his eyes were poked out with red hot pokers and he was buried alive. A circumstance for which his younger brother Vlad, later known as the impaler prince took special revenge against the boyars who betrayed his father and eldest brother."

"Are you quite done MaClean?" The teacher asked with a frown on his face as he looked at the pretty youth before him.

"Only forgot to mention that by then, he had earned the nomicur 'The Turk killer' for his exemplary success in keeping the turks from over-running his homeland maintaining Wallachia's autonomy and freedom. That was why he impaled so many. He was not a tyrant out to see the color of blood, but to defend his home from religious corruption. Vlad Dracula, the Carpathian prince, was a hero."

"You got all that from your school book?" The teacher flipped through the pages of their eastern European history section of world history.

"No the subject interested me," Rain smiled sure now of who the Arcadian's newest guest was and why Heaven feared him. "So I looked it up." To himself he vowed to ask Alucard at the next opportunity. The other night they had all returned and the powerful creature had seemed prepared to pout that there was no one to fight. While Nestoir and all present battled intermingling feelings of relief and apprehension, Alucard seemed disappointed. That kind of power, that kind of strength. If he had that, no one would ever hurt him or anyone he loved ever again. The police girl, Seras, had told him many stories of Alucard's prowess in battle. How it gave her strength and abilities she would never have dreamed of.

"Well done MaClean," The teacher sat back. "This is in fact a very interesting topic and I want all of you to choose a historical figure from the period thirteen through fifteen hundred and write a five page report due in two weeks on the thirtieth of this month."

"Thanks a lot Rain," Johnathan Akkers, a friend of Aaron's shoved past Rain. "Now we all have to do a little report cause you decided to suck the teachers ass. But I guess you can't help some inclinations, I mean look at your parents."

"He was not kissing up to the teacher," A cheerleader spoke up. "He was protecting Julie. It was nice." She smiled at Rain. "Just like a hero." Rain blushed taking Julie's hand he walked with her down the hall to their next class carrying her backpack for her.

"Rain," Julie said later that day as they sat through the planning for the homecoming dance. "What time are you picking me up Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Rain grinned his eyes wide.

"Homecoming, the dance," Julie leaned in to pinch his arm. "You're teasing me."

"Seven," Rain kissed her lightly on the lips. "Carol is coming for the weekend." Rain stopped speaking when several kids clapped him on the back congratulating him. "What?" He looked up dodging their hands as they clamored to touch him.

"Weren't you two paying attention?" Chris sighed. "You were just announced as homecoming Prince and Princess. Terry and Jeanne are king and queen."

"Right, they are seniors," Bikky said getting to his feet. "Then this meeting is done?"

"Not yet," The captain of the cheerleaders said. "This is about the Halloween festivities. This year, in conjunction with the dance, we want to have a haunted maze. We can charge admission to raise money."

"Is the school short on funds?" Rain asked with a frown sure that at the last PTA meeting Ryo and Dee as well Count D, Leon and the other parents had opened their wallets to donate.

"No," The cheerleader shook her head. "But we heard what happened to the safe houses and the hospitals for the poor that were robbed or laundered or whatever by the American accountant that the Arcadian's hired. We want to show everyone that the kids at this school, not only care about what's happening, but want to do something about it. So the money we raise we will give to the Arcadians as well as a plaque to show our appreciation for all that they do. This is a public school you know, and while some of you students are wealthy the rest of us are lucky if our parents even have medical insurance. Through the efforts of Arcadia, we all have a comprehensive health plan. Or at least that's what my dad says." Her eyes were shining as she thought of her mother and new baby brother in the Saint Francis hospital. Her baby brother had been born too soon and his lungs were under developed. The doctors and nurses at Saint Francis had worked round the clock to ensure that he lived. "You're like a hero." Aaron and his friends scowled as more applause was given to Rain.

"All I do is sing?" Rain flushed brightly getting to his feet before anyone could ask for his autograph. Bikky tried not to laugh as Rain practically ran down the hall.

"Cut it out, Chelsea." Another cheerleader admonished her. "Thanks to all the fuss last year, he stopped auditioning for the musicals, keep it up and he might just transfer altogether."

"Sorry," Chelsea muttered looking after Rain and Julie. "But, he really is my hero."

Rain sat with Julie in the back yard while Ryo cooked dinner. They both had books spread out while Bikky carried his over. "Rain, oh mighty master of all things historical," Bikky laughed when Rain tossed a notebook at him. "I was just asking for help." Bikky dropped down beside them. He handed Rain his notebook. "That was cool what you said in class today, so Dracula was an actual person huh?" Rain looked quickly at Julie. Bikky caught the meaning and would wait to ask his questions later.

Break

Faith leaned back in her chair watching as Andy crossed swords with Alera. The fluffy looking princess was actually pretty good. Faith had seen her in action on the cruise ship, but that was not a good enough opportunity for she had been busy fighting. Now she watched as light arm work and heavy kicks were a combination that the princess used well. The match ended when Alera called a concede laughing as Andy dropped onto her back. Another step and Alera would push the tip of the princesses sword into her own midsection. "Good use of your opponents strength."

"Thanks, you and Jhaymes taught me well," Andy giggled putting her sword away. "Where is Jhaymes by the way?"

"Look around Princess," Faith muttered. "Boy George is not here, that should tell you where Jhaymes is."

"I am right here," Jhaymes entered the practice room with George. Ponchi tinkled a happy greeting from her perch at the very top of George's head. George wore his hair down without her seat clipping it back.

"And Georgie is right beside you," Andy giggled again causing Faith to wonder at the determination of the princess so full of hugs and giggles. "You two are chained at the hip. It's so cute."

"He wasn't with me last weekend," Jhaymes said his face red as he rubbed the small of George's back.

"We were fighting vampires last weekend." Faith remarked with a grin shaking her head she picked up a practice sword. "Wanna work out with me a bit?" Jhaymes nodded kissing George before sending him off with Alera. "I hear that you are pretty good."

"I do okay," Jhaymes laughed squaring off with her. "How about you?"

"Better than okay," Faith attacked. After a moment, she wondered how she had ended up on her bottom. Jhaymes laughed softly. "Stand up, this time, don't watch my sword."

"How will I know when you will attack?" Faith demanded readying her weapon for attack.

"Watch my eyes," Jhaymes said. "When you think I will move, then attack." Faith sighed readying herself for another go with him. This time, she promised, this time she would get him.

Break

Rain brushed his hair standing in front of the mirror in Ryo and Dee's bathroom since Bikky had taken over their bathroom getting his long blond hair under control. George stood behind him holding several lengths of cloth. "Want me to braid these in now?" George asked watching the young man put on his long black coat with heavy silver chains about the waist and silver cord braided into the cuffs at his wrists. Sitting on a pillow that Ryo had left, was his crown.

"Yeah, I'll put that on then you can style around it." Rain picked up the circlet and put it on. "Formal dress seems to call for it, besides the kids at school asked Bikky and I to wear them. Adds a bit of flair to the occasion." Rain laughed and sat down so that George could work the black ribbons into his two braids at his temples. George then pulled them back leaving the rest of Rain's hair to fall around his shoulders.

"Hey kid," Bikky snickered having celebrated his birthday the previous evening. Because home coming was this weekend Bikky chose to have a small gathering of friends and family. He would party enough tonight. "You're beautiful, let's go," Bikky said from the doorway. "Carol just called, she is waiting for us." Bikky sighed, his mind heavy with all that Laton had said to him at his party. Now that he was sixteen, he could formally enter training to become a knight.

"All done now," Rain announced looking in the mirror one last time his onyx and ruby earrings glinting in the light. "Let's go." Rain turned around at the feminine giggle he heard from downstairs. "I guess Andy is here."

"Yeah, she wants to talk to Ryo and Dee, they have that Al guy with them." Bikky nodded walking with Rain down the stairs. Rain perked up smiling at the thought of seeing Alucard again. He had never gotten his chance to ask his questions. Every time he had a moment, Nestoir would pull him away or send him off to some mission. Ryo had kept after him about homework, or Daphnus would send him off with Cory to work on lyrics. Well, Rain decided, they could not keep him away forever.

Alucard stood by the mantle with his arms folded while Andy played with Lyo and little Nicklaus. Alyssa sat in Ryo's lap playing pat-a-cake. Alucard whistled at the boys coming down the stairs. Rain looked him over, he was tall, cloaked in red the wide brim of his hat low over his face. Alucard allowed the yellow tinted sunglasses to slide down his nose. Rain gasped as bright green eyes met his own. The flash of color was gone so fast, replaced by crimson that he thought for a moment he had imagined it. Dee laughed at Rain's staring thinking the boy simply frightened of the creature in their living room. "Be safe tonight boys," Dee intoned as they headed to the waiting car.

"We'll make you proud," Bikky promised. Rain looked at Alucard before he sighed and headed out. He would have to talk to him later.

Break

Julie sighed as Rain sat next to her at the table. He had been careful all night of how he had held her. She looked up at the video playing. A delightful ballad sung by Andy. "Nice idea to have a VJ instead of a DJ. That big screen looks great," Terry commented sitting at the table with them.

"Yeah," Peter laughed leaning against Erick. He was shy of their public touches, but he could not stay away. "Now it gives us something to watch when we are not dancing." Peter smiled as the ballad ended and a bright tune began to play. "Hey, that's a new one," He pointed as he saw Daphnus waving at the camera. Rain smiled as the music began. He got up to get them drinks. Julie saw a smiling Carol in Bikky's arms laughing. Her hair fell around her in waves of stylized curls, glossy and golden.

"Rain sing!" Julie was brought from her musings by the laughing command from George. She looked up to see him standing over what appeared to be a carnival of color and dancing. "Rhythm... of the night.... Rhythm of the night..." He continued with his refrain, his voice loud and clear, beautiful. The video ended and Carol and Bikky walked over to the table.

"I'll get us some drinks," Bikky said leaving Carol at the table.

"Carol, could you come with me?" Julie said looking at Rain again. Carol saw the hesitant expression on Julie's face. She smiled and nodded. Catching Bikky's eye she inclined her head to the ladies room. Bikky nodded and intercepted Rain pointing out the leaving girls. He nodded sitting at the table with her iced strawberry juice.

"What's on your mind?" Carol asked refreshing her lipstick.

"Rain," Julie admitted her shoulders dropping.

"Isn't he always?" Carol laughed moving to a settee in the corner.

"Well, yeah," Julie admitted her cheeks heating. "He just gets better the more I know him. He is kind, sweet, gentle and thoughtful. Very considerate of my feelings. Too considerate."

Carol laughed before she could stop it. "What do you mean?"

"A while ago, Rain and I were..." Julie blushed. Carol smiled wide encouraging the younger girl to speak. "Kissing, and he touched me. I kind of freaked out and knocked him clear off the lounge, now he keeps his hands to himself."

"But you are ready now," Carol giggled.

"I think so, but I am too embarrassed to actually talk about it." Julie leaned back. "I guess that must mean that I am not as ready as I thought."

"Not really,"Carol smiled. "You know Ryo and Dee have been going at it for years now, but he still turns bright red if anyone mentions private moments."

"Really?" Julie's eyes widened.

"He's getting better," Carol laughed again. "Come on, just cause you can't talk about it doesn't mean you don't like it. I spent the night over a while ago, in New York, and man, does Ryo get loud. I thought Dee was killing him. The next morning I asked if he was okay and he just blushed, put breakfast on the table and refused to come out of his room until we went to school. For three days straight, he blushed whenever he looked at me. You think the next time Dee came over he said no? Hell no! Bikky and I just covered our ears." Julie laughed getting to her feet. "Come on, Bikky's been on edge lately worried about my safety. We had better get back in there before he and Rain come charging to the rescue." When the girls left the bathroom Rain and Bikky were both standing outside the door. They looked at each other and giggled softly.

Carol sat under the sky full of stars that seemed so close that she could reach out and touch them. Bikky came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you out here for?" Bikky leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just wondering when we can be alone," Carol laughed when Bikky made as if to pick her up and carry her off. "Cut it out, silly," Carol laughed pushing his hands off. "Mid terms are coming, it really sucks."

"Tell me about it," Bikky sat down and Carol was amazed that he was serious. She sat telling him of her study sessions, tutoring and extra credit work to keep on top of the class. "You know, Carol, now that I am sixteen, I can train to be full fledged knight of Arcadia."

"Oh Bikky, I am so proud of you. I know you can do it," Carol leaned in to kiss him.

"But, I want to know now, before I pledge myself as a page of the Obsidian palace, I want to know, will you be my lady?"

"A knight's lady," Carol laughed her face turning red in the moonlight. "Bikky, the promise that I made to you when we were kids still stands." Bikky thought about it, he remembered and a smile lit his face shining brighter than the diamonds in his crown.

Rain sighed as Julie leaned in close to him. The song was soft, sweet, he recalled Andy singing it in the play back of a concert. "I am lucky, Rain," Julie squeezed leaning in closer. "I am lucky you noticed me. I never understood why. I always tried to hide. But you saw me."

"I was the same, trying to hide, but I could not forget the sight of you," Rain sighed kissing her forehead. "I'm lucky too." Julie looked up and Rain kissed her lips. He backed away, keeping his hands to himself as the lights came on.

"Oh my gosh," Julie laughed. "We danced all night."

"I like holding you," Rain admitted and Bikky just laughed. His brother's honesty, from day one, would always amuse him. Bikky looked for and found Peter and Erick. The two would stand far off, practically hidden by the decorations hanging from the wall, and dance together. "Alright guys," Rain waved. "We're taking our ladies home, see you later."Aaron watched, his eyes narrowed as Rain took Julie's hand leaving the rented ball room. The money had been donated by the PTA association, so he and Bikky knew that most of this dance had been paid for by their parents. As Julie went to bed that night, tears fell from her eyes. Rain had left with a kiss and no more. Maybe Carol was wrong. Julie just could not figure out how to let Rain know what she wanted.

Break

Ryo tried to relax, but Dee was right, Rain did drive like a maniac. "Slow down Rain," Ryo cautioned. Rain sighed easing his foot off the gas. "I'm just trying to get to the store."

"I know, and guess what," George said from the backseat where he clutched his seatbelt and prayed. "One hour doing the speed limit is the same as one hour going thirty over. The instructor said fifty hours, not fifty miles."

Rain looked back and saw that George was pale and breathless. "Oh no, are you alright?" Rain slowed to a crawl and Ryo aimed a chagrined look at him.

"Oh sure terrify me, but let Georgie get a little fright and you turn into the model driver." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Hey you are the one who ran out of baking powder," Rain complained. "Bikky and my contribution to the efforts of building the maze is your cooking for the crew."

"Wait! How does your contribution mean extra work for me?" Ryo complained as Rain came to a screeching halt in the parking lot.

"Cause you are the most wonderful dad in the world." Rain laughed holding the door for George.

"Oh lay it on thick," George giggled. "I think it's working."

"So what all do you want me to cook?" Ryo took the cart. Rain and George laughed following after him. "But be reasonable," Ryo laughed before Rain could begin.

"Home made pizza, chicken wings, potato wedges, egg rolls, Terry asked for those," Rain rolled his eyes recalling his friends glee as he thought of Ryo's cooking. "And Miss Julie wants you to bake those almond cookie things, you know the ones, the Japanese recipe."

"Well if you are going to be baking," George patted his hair. "Mind making raspberry tarts? Jhaymes wants me to put on a little weight."

"Everything was fine and dandy until you lost some of your butt," Rain snickered. George smiled but said no more. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryo laughed tossing ingredients into the cart. "Dee would tie me down and spoon feed me whipped cream and powdered sugar if I lost an ounce of 'his' booty."

"Gross much?" Rain covered his ears then went to pick out several pounds of large potatoes.

"He is growing into a fine young man," George laughed looking after him.

"Yeah," Ryo smiled finding clear noodles for the egg rolls. "Dee and I are very proud of all of our boys." Rain wondered why they were staring at him as he placed the potatoes in the cart. "Anything else, or are we done?" Ryo asked.

"Nah, but you might want to get double portions, you are feeding the entire entertainment council."

"I suppose you are eating as well," Ryo said adding triple supplies. "Seems I'll be cooking all night. Dee may not forgive you for a while."

Break

Madam Scorpion crawled to the edge of the bed his entire body trembling with the effort not to heave. If he vomited, Dae would know, and start all over again. It amused him to make them suffer. He saw Hamanosuke huddled in the corner naked. "He won't just kill us, will he?" Madam Scorpion asked dreading the day he had decided to challenge the little under-lord that dared search him out.

"Do you long for death, pet?" Madam Scorpion gasped as Dae stood in the doorway. Madam Scorpion leaned down refusing to look into Dae's eyes. "I thought not, for you humans are ever hopeful and as long as you live, there is hope. But I suggest you abandon it. I never relinquish that which brings me pleasure." Dae slide a hand under Madam Scorpion's chin raising his face. "These alterations to your body," Dae fondled the breasts bare before him. "Are intriguing. You will pleasure me for some time to come." Though he tried, Madam Scorpion could not halt the flow of tears that cascaded down his face.

Break

Aaron sat with Johnathon and few of their friends watching as the hallways were covered with painted plywood and fog machines. He hated to admit it, but the scenes that Bikky and the art club had painted were beautiful, in a frightening way. "So the team won homecoming, so he got most of the points and yeah he can sketch a bit," Aaron sighed looking at the superb renditions in oil of haunted houses, monsters and what he feared to even place a name to. He wondered where Bikky had seen these nightmare creatures that seemed to be drooling acid and melting the very ground they stood upon.

Rain had warned Bikky about painting the demons, but he figured that he was trying to scare people. Amidst the painting was what appeared to be a swirling mass of reddish black goo with eyeballs. "Those damn Arcadians, they think the world was meant to grovel at their feet. I don't bow to royals." Aaron ate a potato wedge. He licked his fingers. "They are just regular kids after all," Aaron licked his lips reaching for a chicken wing.

Jonathan put a cookie in his mouth. He would never admit it, but these were damn good. "This thing is creepy," Johnathan remarked looking at the swirling mass that looked almost like it was moving. As they walked away the eyes followed them before blinking. They would never know that Bikky had not painted it onto the scene.

Break

Count D sat with Aoi at his feet coloring while Kurayami napped in his lap. Sun light poured over him, the shop was peaceful. Dozing behind him the Honlon blinked several times before sitting up all three heads alert. "Count, take the children and get behind us," Shuko said as the large body stood. "There is death approaching."

"Death?" Count D hurried to his feet wondering why he sensed no threat.

"I've been called nicer," Alucard strolled into the garden sanctuary home of the Honlon. "But by a dragon, nothing worse." Alucard bowed to the creature displaying the emblem dangling from a chain on his wrist.

"Societus Draconis," Kanan said relaxing. "You will not harm the count." She announced to which Alucard smiled and doffed his hat to Aoi. "Or the children."

"My word of honor," Alucard smiled displaying his teeth. "I just informed Ryo and Dee, your children are fine. As the witching hour approaches, it seems as if our quarry has himself well hidden."

"What does he want this time?" Count D grumbled.

"Same now as before," Aoi said her eyes never leaving Alucard. "More power. Charge of life by taking from others, more powerful than royalty."

"Smart kid," Alucard laughed he reached into a pocket. "Would you like to play with this?" He offered her a golden trinket dusted with jewels. "It belonged to a very nice person."

"That looks like a royal seal, something worn by a woman." Count D knelt by his daughter and looked over the bauble. "Where on earth did you get it?" Alucard said nothing, but he smiled at Count D and vanished, leaving the elaborate toy behind.

"Was that Alucard?" Leon asked approaching Count D. He kissed Aoi's cheeks then leaned down to kiss Kurayami. Count D lifted his face smiling as his lips met Leon's.

"You are home early today," Count D remarked nodding his answer to Leon's question. "I do hope everything is alright."

Leon sat on the ground at Dee's feet pulling Aoi into his lap. "Fine so far. The chief got a call from Miaka, she wanted us all with our family. If she's worried, so am I, you know." Leon rubbed his hand over Aoi's silky hair.

"Papa!" Aoi gasped looking at the lighted orb that appeared in her tiny hands. "New dragon, soon."

"A new dragon?" Count D looked into the orb confused at the golden wrapped bundle in the orb. Aoi said it again in Mandarin, but sighed as still Count D gazed at her not understanding. "New dragons, good and not good. Not good scary, hate Ryo, Ryo mommy, hate all."

"Who, what new dragon?" Leon asked his brow furrowed as he tried deciphering the miniature oracle that was his daughter.

"No, no, no, new dragon love Ryo, bad dragon hate Ryo, Georgie no maze, no, no," Aoi bounced in Leon's lap. "Georgie go maze Biggie..." Aoi held up her orb. Count D and Leon both gasped as the Orb turned bright red. "Son of dragon fight." Aoi continued her eyes glowing so bright a blue as to make Leon concerned for his daughter.

"Call Ryo and Dee, let them know to stay inside tonight, George as well," Count D stood with his son in his arms. "I will call Princess Clarisande to see if she can decipher this message, she is an expert on prophecies."

"This seems like seer stuff," Shuko said. "You might want to convince Prince Angel to speak."

"He will not speak to me," Count D sighed. "Now, of all times, my sexuality has come to play."

Kanan sighed, "He aught to know you want none of him," She grumbled. "Just go and see to it, that child just said something important. You know she is the sovereign, a rarity The first born of the fourth generation. No one, no Kami line in history has ever made it to a forth generation."

"Alright," Count D sat Kurayami in the Honlon's mighty claws. "Please, keep them safe."

"Our very life forfeit should they be harmed," Junrei promised.

"D, stay here," Leon said at the door. "All that talk of dragons and hatred, I want you safe. If I don't come back, our kids still have you."

"I can't lose you," D shook his head.

"They need you," Leon leaned in kissing D. "There comes a time when we have to think of them, not us. I don't want to be apart from you, but I know they need you more. Please, promise me you will stay here."

D stood trembling in Leon's arms his eyes overflowing. He thought of the years of loving Leon. When he was shot, he had thought he would die. "I must ask you Leon, to make me."

"No... D," Leon shook his head.

"Left here alone I will come after you, I will protect you with all within me," D sobbed his nails clinging to Leon's shirt. "My father, my grandfather, they will... the children will be looked after."

"D, stay!" Leon shook him off.

"Say it Leon," Count D sniffled. "I can not promise to do nothing while you are in danger."

"Dammit D!" Leon felt tears prick his own eyes. "I do not want it to become a habit. I do not want to rule you." Leon shook his head.

"In this you must," Count D wept. "I am not strong enough to stay here without you."

"Then stay," Leon shook his head. "I order you to stay here and protect our children." Leon turned and hurried away so that he would not see Count D in tears.

Break

Rain danced into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Ryo's waist. "You guys are coming tonight right? It's all set."

"Looking forward to it," Ryo laughed placing a cookie into Rain's mouth. He was just getting his coat when his cell phone rang. "Yes, what... what?!" Ryo sat his phone on the counter. "Dee, We have to get to Arcadia!" He called up the stairs. "Alicia's in labor."

"What?" George ran into the kitchen Jhaymes on his heels. Ponchi looked up from her seat in George's hair her eyes shining with excitement. "We came to go to the maze with you guys. But I guess we are going to the palace" George said as Bikky was still shutting the door behind them.

"Sorry, but no," Dee said grabbing his keys. "Laton said that only the closest relatives, meaning the mother, father and the doctor are allowed in."

"Yeah, I argued for Dee to be allowed in," Ryo explained rushing to the door.

"Oh, well then," George laughed always surprised by the strange customs of the different kingdoms. "We'll take the boys to the school, you guys go. Call us when she delivers." George laughed waving as Dee and Lyo went to the car while Ryo hopped putting his shoes on.

"Damn," Dee swore putting the car in gear as soon as Lyo was strapped into his safety seat. "They would close the door to Arcadia in our house."

"It was only there for Jhaymes and George, now George does not live there," Ryo said buckling in as they rounded a corner. "Dee," Ryo gasped holding on. He looked over a smile lighting his face as he realized where Rain got his influence from.

"You guys ready" Bikky asked looking at Jhaymes, George and Rain.

"Yeah, we have to go,"Rain laughed. "Julie and Ryan are meeting us there." The door shut just as the cell phone on the counter began to ring. Upstairs in the bedroom, Dee's phone began to ring as well.

**To Be Continued**

Okay, I know I am over a month late, but man will Halloween be good when it gets here.


	53. Garden Of Death

Powdered Sugre 53

Halloween Conclusion:

Garden Of Death

Leon counted to ten before he was tempted to throw his cell phone against the wall. "And here I was always told that Halloween was boring," Faith laughed earning a dour glance from Jill.

"Leon," Jill said her voice calm. "You go make sure that the Consulate is safe, check all entrances, if you know what I mean. Sofu and Count D have the shop well looked after. Lord D is there and so the children are safe."

"But that message, if George goes to the maze something bad is going to happen to Bikky, Jewel said so."

"You realize you are taking advice from a three year old?" Faith interjected.

"We don't have time to explain it to you," JJ said pushing a loaded clip into place. "I will go with Jill to the school, Leon you and Faith get to the consulate."

"Frankie and I will stay here," Alucard announced with a smile. "This time he will show himself. I can feel it."

"No," Francis narrowed his eyes. "Tell me," Francis leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Where do you think the Royale are?"

"They went to the Obsidian Palace, the dragon heir is being born," Seras answered for Alucard was busy glaring at the ancient.

"They are not allowed near the birthing room," Francis spoke as if to a dim witted child. "They surround the palace. The Angel prince saw more than the Kami child, or at least he understood more. The beast wants the crown. He can not defeat Ryo and Laton fairly, he needs a bargaining chip."

"Oh no," Seras gasped running to the door. "Not the baby!" Before any one could call her back she looked to Alucard and vanished using skills he taught her.

"Dae wants the Lion Throne, why would he attack the dragon palace?" Azrial asked his brow furrowed.

"I did not say that it was Dae, did I?" Francis said in much the same way his friend Zarro spoke. Azrial frowned at Francis. "I did not." Francis was unperturbed by the glare. "Do not look at me like that, I hold age over your sire. You will show respect."

"My apologies," Azrial bowed. "Why do I feel as if you do not want me to go to the Obsidian Palace?"

"You would be correct," Francis smiled. "The scent of the new blood, infant human, will be strong due to it's mixing with dragon."

"I can control myself," Azrial glared.

"Doubtless you can," Francis offered an indulgent smile that infuriated Azrial. "Your acolyte, however, can not. Besides," Francis looked over at Marilyn. "You are needed here. I can trust Alucard to control Seras if need be. They are all the vampire needed there. Not to mention they have High Prince Nestoir there. We are needed to help High Prince Daphnus defend this palace. As you said. Dae wants the Lion Throne. He can not let this opportunity, when it should be most defenseless, pass."

Azrial smiled at Francis. "No, I dare say, he can not."

Break

Dee was still trembling from the wild flight upon the back of the dragon escort. They hit the ground running to the stairs knowing that no one was allowed to enter the upper chambers until after the child was born. Dee stumbled into Ryo's back as he suddenly stopped to stare at the glinting metal of the armored Royals and guards surrounding the palace.; "Damn baby," Dee laughed as he caught Ryo before he could fall from his larger weight slamming into his body. "Whats up?" Dee looked up and did not expect an answer as he saw why Ryo stopped running.

"What's all this?" Ryo asked Andy who stood in her silver and purple armor her sword at the ready.

"Never mind us!" Nestoir commanded before his wife could speak. "Get your butts upstairs." Nestoir shoved them behind him as Alucard appeared with Seras at his side. "Congratulations guys, I pray for a healthy birth." Ryo and Dee nodded confused but anxious to see the child they had all worked for. Shiny black stairs carved from the Onyx mountains from the where palace grew met their heavy footfalls as the wind picked up. Ryo gasped as a howling wind was heard and he looked out at the amassed Arcadian army at their doorstep.

"Come on, whatever it is, it's in hand," Dee pulled Ryo up the stairs. The howling grew louder and the hairs all over Ryo's head stood on end with the eerie chill of the call. The howl changed into a growl and they were met with Laton and Torcha prowling the lower chamber.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked as the growling seemed to buffet the sides of the Palace.

"We deciphered Angel's message and that of the Kami child," Torcha explained. "It is Cho Da Koen."

"The mercy you showed at sparing his life was a mistake," Laton shoved Ryo to the stairs leading to Alicia birthing chamber. "Now he has come back to take your crown and your child."

"My child," Ryo said his heart seeming to lodge within his throat as his blood began to heat to a simmer that he knew would go to a raging boil.

"Maintain your senses boy," Laton groused. "Something is not right with Cho, I saw him, he is no longer dragon. I don't know what he is. But he will fail. He says your mother's flight was uncalled for and that by rights of their previous betrothal you should be his son. In exchange for allowing your marriage to stand he will take the child."

"Good," Torcha said at the reptile glint in Ryo's eyes as smoke began to curl around him. "This time see that you end it. But first, your child needs birthing. Go support the mother." Ryo and Dee nodded going forward. Ryo checked for his weapons and smiled as he was armed. He gave them to Dee.

"But what will you have?" Dee asked concerned as he helped push the heavy door open. Ryo just smiled and Dee fell in love all over again.

"Ryo... Dee," Alicia sat up in the large bed where the doctor hovered. "I wanted Lord D, but they said no. I needed an experienced dragon. Especially in his condition." Alicia reached out for their hands and the female dragon in human form in deference to Alicia choosing to give birth as a human, frowned at them.

"This is highly irregular," Her eyes went to Dee with so cold a stare ice could have formed in his veins.

Dee stood to his full height while Ryo took Alicia's hand. "As we have said before, the heir creation was due, in part, to my making love to Ryo."

"The Prince's word stands," Alicia began to pant as her contractions started again. "Please, no more... on.... the...Ah!" Alicia squeezed Ryo's hand.

"Oh God, Alicia," Ryo grew worried as her face paled and she closed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm having a baby Ryo," Alicia spat the words at him. "Let's see you try it, then I will ask if you are alright. Better yet, ask Count or Lord, or Sofu D," She said when the pain passed. "They just might kick you. Yes, even sweet, gentle Lord D might kick you..Ah!"

"Whoa!" Dee breathed as the large tummy moved under the blanket.

"Gentlemen, please," Aliora, the doctor, said as both Ryo and Dee held on to Alicia's hand. Dee using his handkerchief to wipe the sweat that beaded on her brow. "Things are just starting, her water has not even broken."

"But she's in pain," Ryo said looking concerned while the doctor sat back in her chair.

"Oh... Ryo," Alicia sighed when she could. "I'm having a baby," She rubbed her large tummy. "How did you think it would get out?"

"I know, I'm not stupid, but, I care about you. I don't want you hurt," Ryo helped when Alicia shifted on the bed getting more comfortable.

"Oh, Ryo," Alicia smiled. "When I first met you, you were so contained, I thought of you as a caterpillar. I could see you were in love...MMM!" Alicia gasped squeezing his hand. "You were so scared, Ryo, I saw it." Alicia sighed. "Now you are a strong, beautiful butterfly. When I asked you to take my son, Leo's son, you..." Alicia smiled tears falling from her eyes. "Dee, you and Ryo, gave me the strength to go on. This is the least I could do. Besides," Alicia gave a smile. "I am looking forward to seeing our child."

"With two hotties such as you," Dee affirmed with a smile. "Can't be anything other than a knockout." Aliora raised her brows before lifting the blanket and kneeling between Alicia's spread legs. "Wow!" Dee leaned over. "Come here Ryo. It's been years since either of us has seen one of these, and I don't think we will ever get such a chance again."

"Oh...Dee," Alicia moaned. "Don't make me laugh."

"It's alright," Dee nodded standing behind the doctor. "I played football in college, I'm a good catch." Dee leaned down as if the child would come rushing out. Alicia laughed again tears leaking from her eyes. Ryo looked at Dee a smile on his face. He was glad that he had fallen in love with that man.

Break

"He comes," Alucard said to Nestoir standing next to the high prince his grin widened. "Finally, a true battle!"

"Master," Seras shouldered her large weapon.

"You and Faith team up," Andy said lifting her sword. "Take care of the swarms, the children of the dead will try to break through our ranks so that Cho can go to the birthing room."

"He will have a deadly surprise," Chimera light her hands sending the flames the length of her sword. She knew that both Laton and Torcha awaited the dragon should he attempt it .

"The king and queen will not face the dirty hybrid," Alucard announced his nose wrinkled as the smell of the ghouls reached him. "The prince will finish the fight that was started long ago, when his mother ran. For us now..." Alucard bared his fangs. "This foe will get what's coming to him. Right... Janos!"

The tall man in thick furs looked to Alucard with a smile on his florid features. His beard and mustache were deep, dark brown while his eyes glittered with amusement. "Vlad, how nice to see you again. Tell me," Janos smiled his fangs growing long in anticipation of the fight. "How is your father, the dragon?" No words issued from Alucard as his hat covered his face only a deep terrifying growl was heard.

"Master?" Seras stared between the old vampire and her master.

"Stay out of this police girl," Alucard commanded pulling forth both of his guns. "You and the slayer had best go aid the Royale, secure the palace."

"The palace will fall, I have you outnumbered, boy," Janos taunted.

"Only by vile treachery and betrayal could you ever hope to stand on an equal footing with my father, let alone cause him injury. " Alucard smiled, "My father is just fine."

"You lie, I held his severed head in my very own hands," Janos spat the words pulling weapons of his own. He gasped when he realized what he had said.

Seras laughed looking back from where she stood with Faith and Andromache. "I have held master's head plenty of times. I don't think that works if his father is stronger than him, then beheaded probably just tickled a little."

"Janos..." Faith thought aloud. "That's John Hunyadi, he died centuries ago, he was a great Hungarian leader, father of King Matthias Corvinus."

John's laughter rang off the crystalline peaks of the mountain tops surrounding them. "Death?! My family has ever been denied death since your foul tainting!" John pointed a finger at Alucard.

"You murdered your own niece," Alucard growled.

"She was tainted by you," John pulled a large black gun from the folds of his velvet great coat.

"Your heart is as black as deepest pits of hell, soon you will go there," Alucard promised his maniacal grin on display. "And you can see the comparison for yourself."

"She ceased to be my niece, the moment she became your wife..." John snorted pointing his gun at Alucard and pulling the trigger. Alucard laughed dodging the black bullets.

"What trickery is this?" Alucard sniffed the mercury in the projectiles along with something else, something foul. Alucard shot at John laughing when he dodge. The rang of metal met his ears as the Arcadians met with the ghouls. Faith gasped as she staked them to no avail. Seras shoved the slayer aside blasting with her canon.

"Take this," Seras tossed a handgun to Faith who took it and began to shoot. "Heart or head!" Seras called firing at the circle of monstrous, drooling freaks surrounding the high princess and prince. Nestoir hissed his fangs growing long as his sword swung with deadly intent. He could hear it, the howl. It grew on the wind like a malignant wolf rabid with despair desperate for sustenance. The howl of a beast bent on revenge.

Break

Chris laughed as he walked into the maze. "The way this works is we are supposed to split up into small groups and see if we run across each other in the maze. In the end, the groups who found each other the most win a prize."

"Well how do they know if we found each other?" George asked looking at the well made plaster board walls that divided the large hallways of the high school leading into and out of the classrooms which were decorated with painted walls and scenes as well.

"We each get a bag of flags, we got a bunch of them wholesale," Rain explained. "When you meet a group, you exchange flags, the flags are counted at the end."

"It sounds like fun," Jhaymes laughed taking the bag and George's hand.

"Have fun," Chris waved as they walked to the door.

"Aren't you coming too?" George asked looking back at Chris.

"I can't, Catherin and I helped plan the maze, it wouldn't be fair." Chris laughed shaking his head. "When we worked on it, I thought of the shop. Don't let any promising looking door fool you." Chris laughed again. "And bring me back some candy, each class is loaded."

"Gotcha," Julie laughed and nodded. Ryan took his girlfriend and several other basketball players and their dates heading off while Julie went with Rain, Bikky, Jhaymes and George. Erick, Terry, Jeanne, Jorge and Peter entered as well while Aaron, Johnathan and their friends, took a bag of flags. George looked around at the many members of the general public that swarmed the haunted high school. He gasped as he saw a familiar face. Jon looked over at him his mouth watering at the deep blue long coat and white pants with a long cossack in teal over it. A small hat sat on his head with a butterfly seeming to sit on the brim with it's wings spread. Upon closer inspection Jon saw that is was shaped like a fairy. He laughed at George's whimsical nature. George smiled up at Jhaymes and Jon felt his blood heat with fury.

"Flags?" Jon looked down at the young girl offering him a bag after he had given her his six dollars. He wrinkled his nose. "No thank you," Jon hurried off patting his pocket. He would talk to George, and it would all make sense again. Yes, his life would make sense again as soon as he had George. Since George had left, the group was disbanded, the money was faltering and his sex life. Jon held in a laugh. Damn you Georgie, he thought as he heard that particular laugh he had come to know long ago. Damn you for leaving me. He ignored the small voice in his head that said that he was the one who pushed George away.

"Ah!" George gasped and laughed as they entered the first room and several 'dead' football players jumped out at them. "That's brilliant," He clapped his white gloved hands. George took the candy while Jhaymes exchanged scarves with Erick. They waved and headed off again entering the hall that was painted to look like a grave yard with the large painted facade of a crypt over the door to another room. Plastic fanged 'vampires' threatened them with bright red lollipops. George was laughing so hard he had to hold his side while Rain exchanged scarves with Aaron Novis. The boy frowned at him then looked over at Julie.

"When you get tired of this pretty boy, you know where to find me," Aaron called over to her. Julie rolled her eyes at him then wrapped her arms around Rain. "Whatever." Aaron huffed turning away, he dropped the flag that Rain had given him and Rain resisted the urge to wad his up and step on it.

"I won't stoop to his level," Rain placed the flag in the bag. Julie looked at Rain her eyes shining as he tossed his hair over his shoulder. She heard snide laughter and turned. Seeing no one, she held on to his arm and walked further in. She gasped at the elaborate monster that seemed to be painted on the wall. She leaped into Rain's arm as it moved and the costumed creature reached for her brandishing claws. "The theater department went over board on this one," Rain laughed keeping Julie well in his arms. He looked over to see that George had leaned closer to Jhaymes wary of the cellophane wrapped fudge offered to them.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Jhaymes leaned in close to George's ear. "I will always protect you." George laughed and opened his mouth for the fudge that Jhaymes placed between his carefully lacquered lips. "Eat up now," Jhaymes laughed licking his fingers after he took them from George's mouth.

"I'm not going to gain it all back in a day,"George grumbled. He waited for the younger members of their group to go ahead holding Jhaymes back. He inclined his head and smiled as the monster took the hint and left him alone in the room. "It's just." George sighed. "Am I not satisfying you now?"

"What!" Jhaymes exclaimed. "Just this morning, I thought I was going to die from pleasure," Jhaymes laughed holding George tight in his arms. "You don't have to gain it all back, just the uh..." Jhaymes lightly caressed George's bottom. He snatched his hand away at the sound of the door opening. "Oh um, wow this painting is awesome!" Jhaymes said loudly turning away from George.

"Oh like you weren't just groping him in a public school," Jon spat the words glowering at Jhaymes. "I at least had the decency to respect him enough not to feel him up in public."

"No Jon," George turned to face him. "You were coward enough to not want to be anywhere near me in public for fear someone might think you could quite possibly be gay." George grinned. "But it is nice of you to support the school. Perhaps I will have lady Chimera contact you about the reunion tour, and studio album next week." George smiled taking Jhaymes hand to leave the room before Jhaymes could become offended and batter Jon.

Seeing their hands together, George's finger gleaming with the ring, and his wrists cuffed with intricate bracelets he knew Jhaymes had made himself, Jon felt hot fury ignite his blood. Fury and lust. The lust had been boiling ever since he had peeked into the room and saw them leaning close together whispering. Jhaymes had palmed his George's behind through the many layers making the fabric mold to the pear shaped derrière. "George!" Jon called turning the lock in the door behind him. Jhaymes turned slowly to look at him his eyes narrowed as he heard an ominous click. "I came prepared this time, you see. I know I can't beat him." Jon shook his head holding the large pistol up aimed at Jhaymes chest. "Go lock that door George."

"Jon have you gone mad?" George stood still his large, light colored eyes wide as he stared at Jon.

"Lock the damn door!" George jumped and swallowed audibly.

"Listen, " Jhaymes said his voice calm his eyes never leaving Jon. "If you have an issue with me, fine. But I want you to let him go out that door."

"Jhaymes no," George hurried back to Jhaymes side.

"Do as I say, sweetheart," Jhaymes smiled careful not to touch George for fear of angering Jon. "Go outside and lock the door. It will be alright."

"That won't count as a phoenix death, Lord D is not here, I... I won't do forever without you," George shook his head uncaring if Jon heard him speak such secret things about Arcadia.

"Stop babbling nonsense," Jon growled bringing up both hands to hold the gun steady. "And don't you dare leave this room. Don't you see? Nothing is alright! It won't be alright until I am inside you. I have to have you, I need you. Now lock the door and come here."

"You're crazy," George shook his head. "You're married, I'm married..."

"I don't care! So help me, George, if you don't lock that damn door I'll shoot him dead!" George hurried to the door at Jon's deranged gaze. Just as he reached to turn the nob, the door was pulled open and Bikky, Rain and Julie entered laughing.

"What's taking you guys so long" Bikky asked. "I hope you are not making out."

"Yeah," Julie piped in. "The next room is like a psychotic amusement park with twisted clowns throwing candy at us." Julie stopped laughing as she walked into Rain's back. He turned and shoved her hard from the room. She landed on her bottom and heard the door lock but not before she had seen the angry man, and the gun he wielded.

Break

Alicia cried out in pain holding tight to Ryo's hand. Dee sat behind her on the bed rubbing her back in small circles as she had complained of discomfort. Ryo wiped the sweat from her brow as she breathed in small pants. Alicia screwed up her face and gasped. Dee stared down at the wetness that flowed onto the bed. "Now," Aliora smiled encouraging Alicia and smiling at Dee then Ryo. "The canal is lubricated and she had started to fully dilate, let's see this heir." Alicia nodded and took a deep breath. "That's right, child," Aliora nodded. "Get ready, on three." Alicia nodded closing her eyes tight. Ryo grew concerned looking sown when Aliora moved the concealing sheet aside and took position between her spread legs. Ryo blushed and looked away. Alicia laughed then gasped in pain.

"Ryo...it's okay, our child is coming out of there," Alicia laughed. "Right Dee?" Alicia asked leaning her head back against his chest. "Our child."

"Yeah," Dee nodded. "Our child."

"One, two, three..." Aliora coached and Alicia held tight to Ryo pushing with all her strength.

Break

John fell back from the force of Alucard's bullets, "So John, how does it feel to know that the happiest moments in your nieces life was in my arms?"

"You bastard!" John yelled firing the last of his rounds at Alucard who laughed.

"Police girl," Alucard called then threw his heavy guns at her. "Janos, let us be done with these silly human weapons."

"My thoughts exactly," John watched as Seras tucked the guns into her belt and went back to fighting the ghouls and children that surged against the ranks of the Arcadian army. "But then again your skill with a sword has never been that good, that's why you had to have the Boyars ambush my father. And why they handled my brother, you could not even think of taking him on while he could see you."

"Yeah," John grinned pulling a large sword from a sheath on his back. "So that was why I had to poke his eyes out."

"He's still angry about that?" Alucard laughed when John gasped. "Yeah, just the mention of your name causes rage. He murdered a whole village that claimed loyalty to you...last week." Alucard laughed when John held his sword as if to ward him off. "Are you scared....good," Alucard smirked pulling a dragon hilted sword from underneath his large red coat. "You should be." He growled the words and the sound of the clanging metal was loud in the night as the two titans clashed.

Andy looked up just then and gasped as Alucard's true prowess with a sword was revealed. "He really is amazing," She sighed before going back to her own battles.

Break

"Alright Jon," George said his voice shaking a bit. "These kids need to get out of here."

"Shut up George and get over here," Jon demanded.

George shook his head. "Jon, you don't know what you are doing." George cut his eyes to Rain. "They don't need to see you this way. Or me... or what you want."

"I will kill him" Jon yelled and George panted taking his inhaler out. "Don't you care?" He waved the gun in between the area of Jhaymes chest and face.

"You have lost your mind," Bikky said situating his body in front of Rain.

"Shut up boy!" Jon snarled. "George don't make me say it again."

George took a step forward, "Jhaymes," Rain spoke low. "It's just one human."

"Maintain humanity," Jhaymes commanded suppressing the winds Rain began to call. In Rain and Bikky's mind, Jhaymes continued. "If we unleash our fury upon a human the world would know that Arcadia is more than it seems. They are already suspicious about the location. An instance such as this should be handled with human abilities." Rain thought no words to Jhaymes his anger mounting at sage advice. Bikky knew Jhaymes was right, but it was a bitter pill to swallow. To have such immense gifts and yet be unable to unleash them. Rain said nothing but he sent an image of George in pain under the ministrations of Jon's brutal claiming. Jhaymes winced unable to bear the image. Closing his eyes he could not escape the sight burned into his brain.

"Then do nothing and watch that fool rape him." Rain said aloud as George made it to Jon. "No," Rain stepped forward his winds surging against Jhaymes hold the air turned bright green.

"Boy don't move!"

"Rain!!!" The sound of the gun shot was loud though it was nearly drowned out by the sound of Bikky calling his name. George stared in horror shaking his head.

"Jon... what have you done?" George whispered as tears fell from his face. "Oh... Bikky... No. Oh God, oh Bikky..." George tried to step forward but the cold press of steel at his temple. "Jon, do you realize you just shot a child?" George wept staring at the stranger before him.

"Bikky," Rain's voice was tremulous from his position on the floor underneath Bikky's large body. Rain recalled attempting to go to George, then the floor, Bikky yelling at him and a gunshot. "Bikky!" Rain called his voice louder as he thought of his brother. He felt warmth surround his lap and hand. Rain was almost afraid to look down knowing what the viscous liquid was.

"Rain... you okay?" Bikky asked his voice wheezed. "I know I'm heavy, I'll get off you." Bikky tried to move but only managed to fall over onto his back. "Ow, damn, never been shot before. That hurts. Ryo and Dee must be made of steel."

"You idiot!" Rain yelled as Jhaymes came crashing at his side.

"Rain here," Jhaymes took off his outer shirt. "Press this to his side. Looks like the bullet went through, the blood is not too dark. It might hurt like hell, but he'll live. Brave of you, young MaClean, to jump into that bullet like that."

"Not about to let him get hit," Bikky tried to smile. "I have more muscle." Bikky took as deep a breath as his pain would allow. "He's gone, Jon, that's not him." Bikky whispered his eyes closing in the sleep of the unconscious.

"Ha," Jon laughed at the sight of Jhaymes and Rain applying pressure to Bikky's wounds. "Hahahahaa! Come George, you see now, don't you? You see, I am serious." George got to his feet. "I don't see what the big deal is. Not like I've never had you before. What's one more time between old friends huh?"

"Jon, you've gone mad." George wept looking at his friends. "You've shot a child."

"I know, and I'll shoot one more if you don't get over here," Jon promised looking at the beauty before him feeling a ravenous possessiveness claim him. Jon blinked as it seemed that the butterfly clipped to his hat moved.

"No Ponchi," George took the hat off and tossed it onto a desk. "He'll squish you." Ponchi tinkled loud her anger at her size palpable.

"George, pretty George," George gasped as Jon stroked his face with the gun. George trembled, "No more has to be hurt. Take your pants down."

"Jon, don't do this," George shook his head and Rain turned to come to his aid.

"Move boy and I'll shoot you too. This time I'll kill. You too Jhaymes, don't move, he's mine now," Jon grabbed George with his free hand. "Drop them," Jon commanded tugging at the waist of George's pants.

"Okay, don't hurt anyone else, please Jon, don't hurt anyone else." Rain sobbed closing his eyes as George lowered his pants.

"That desk, lean over it," Jon shoved George against the teachers desk in the room.

"Rain," George said his voice carrying across the room. "Through the adoption on Arcadia, I am legally an uncle to you right? And Arcadia places a significant amount of honor on the elders, so please, do as I say and close your eyes."

"You think just because I can't see I don't know what he's doing to you?!" Rain snarled the words not letting up on the pressure to staunch the flow of Bikky's blood. "I know, I know more than anyone."Rain shook his head at Jhaymes who held on to the other side of Bikky's wound. "It's not love like Ryo and Dee have. Not what you and Jhaymes have. It is brutal, and violent, and painful. If you say you love George, how can you do that to him?"

"I never said I loved him," Jon laughed unzipping his pants. "I said I wanted him, I need him. If I don't have him the world will cease. Can't you see it? I have to have him. I need it!"

"Ah!" George gasped at the painful grip of Jon's hands biting into his sides. Rain gasped lowering his head to Bikky's chest pressing his hands down hard on the bleeding. George bit his lip to keep his mouth closed. Rain did not need to hear him cry.

Break

John laughed as he fought Alucard. "Is this it?" He asked as his sword sang loud as it crashed against his. "Is this what legends are made of?"

"You have lost this battle," Alucard announced as John sword slid into his neck until his head hung at the side. John wondered why the creature before him smiled. Heaven looked up from her position near Andy her claws bared as she battled the monstrous horde of fiendish ghouls making their way to the Obsidian Palace. Faith held her arm where it bled but continued to fight.

"You may have been touched by the blood of my family, but you and I are different," Alucard laughed his head still hanging by a tenuous slip of flesh.

"Master!" Seras called turning her canon on John.

"Protect the palace Police girl!" Alucard called over to her. From the billowing blood an arm appeared and tendrils of wispy smoke emitted from two fingers that wrapped around the neck of a ghoul that was sneaking up behind him. Seras turned her canon just in time to fire on the legions of un-dead that tried to approach the shining steps.

" Eat Harconnen, filth!" Seras growled reloading while Andy's lightning swarmed over the crowd. Faith whistled at the smoking piles of dust that were once vampirish ghouls. When the rain of lightning passed, Seras fired again.

"What do you mean different?" John asked when Alucard began to melt into a bubbling pool of his own blood.

Eyeballs swirled around and his voice seemed thick with mirth as he spoke. "We are very different you and I." Alucard materialized again, this time in a black suit with long black hair down to his calves his grin spread out over his face still clean shaven but a close enough resemblance to his father as to cause a shiver to run up John's already cold spine. "Care for a demonstration?" Alucard laughed pulling Nestoir to him. "Do you mind highness?" Nestoir smiled and cut a small wound onto his arm. He flung his arm causing several drops to land on John who screamed in agony. John stared in horror as Alucard, no Vlad, the son of the mighty Dragon of the Carpathians bit into the wound on Nestoir's arm drinking the blood that poured forth. How was this possible? He was not even able to stand the touch of a single drop and yet here Vlad seemed to be drinking his fill of the sweet smelling mixture falling from the prince.

"Enough you glutton," Nestoir snatched his arm away.

"Master?" Seras looked again while the other warriors battled on. "Master can drink Arcadian blood."

"No shit!" Faith gasped having learned that Arcadian blood was poisonous to vampires. Heaven could not even partake and she was part angel.

"Mmm...." Vlad licked his bloody lips before uproarious laughter left him. Long and loud he laughed; then, again he began to melt. "You want this gift?" Vlad asked from his puddle of gooey blood as he slithered to John's feet. John began to back away screaming as the blood covered the tops of his boots, climbed up his legs and circled his waist. John seemed to scream louder as the serpentine coil of crimson banded his chest, twined about his neck then covered his head. "Take it!" Vlad yelled entering Johns mouth. "Your treachery shall be met with vengeance the likes of which you have never known before. Seeping into your pores, your petrified organs, you will know the extent of my wrath and be grateful for it. Mircea would have done far worse." John went down screaming as he exploded. Fragments of his body falling like rain on the hordes of demon ghouls below. Alucard stood from the wreckage holding his wide brimmed hat. He smiled then placed it back on his head.

"Master!" Seras clapped before tossing his guns back to him with several clips. Alucard nodded his thanks before rejoining the fray.

Break

Julie stared at the door. No, she thought as Rain had protected her from whatever was taking place inside the classroom. "I have to help him," She got to her feet pounding on the door. She heard yelling. "I'll get the police," she called, but felt the buffeting of strong wind. She wondered if they had even heard her. Julie turned to run down the hall and gasped as she was met with several painted facades. "No," She cried turning first right, then left. Running blindly she became lost in the maze. The sound of the gun shot startled her. She heard several screams as other students heard the sound. Julie gasped then looked to the nearest window and leaped out. She had to get help, she had to.

Break

Azrial stood his ground at the gates of the Arcadian Palace protecting the Lion throne. "Marilyn, you are not ready for this fight. Get to the room and stay there," Azrial commanded. "They come."

"Is that an order?" Marilyn asked looking out at the acid spitting creatures that dared set foot in the presence of the mighty edifice. "Master," As always the term was added as an after thought.

"If it needs to be," Azrial said looking to Francis. Marilyn nodded vowing to stay inside only so long as the palace was safe. If needs be he would show Azrial that he could fight as well. " I am not trying to be cruel Mari," Azrial softened his voice in the sensual way he knew Marilyn would respond to. "I just want you somewhere away from harm. You are barely old enough to fully appreciate having your abilities, let alone trained enough to use them." Marilyn nodded hating to admit that Azrial was correct he walked away his head held high. "We are out numbered." Azrial said to Daphnus as Dae and Florian showed themselves riding above the crowd on black steeds smoke billowing from the creatures noses and eyes glowing red. Francis moved beside Daphnus looking over the rampaging creatures that encroached upon the palace.

Azrial wondered why Daphnus and Francis both smiled. "Dae," Daphnus called a greeting. "How are you?"

"Good," Daphnus nodded. "You should see my harem. I have the most delectable specimens."

"We never did have the same taste," Daphnus wrinkled his nose. " What you call delectable, I call disgusting. Ah well, tomato tomato, right? Tell me," Daphnus chuckled as he recalled that Hamanosuke was nothing more than a bed toy to the fearsome demon. "What makes you think that todays venture will be any more successful than your previous failed attempts to take the palace?"

"I know you split your already divided forces, the Obsidian is under attack, the pet shop is locked down, so is the consulate. A few human detectives can not make up for the royale who have gone to your stations on other parts of the world. I know you have them in Ireland and Jerusalem and Eastern Europe."

"You do," Daphnus nodded. "Well, our forces in Eastern Europe have returned and brought back a friend," Daphnus admitted laughing as he thought of Hunyadi going up against the son of the man he betrayed.

"There now Dae," Dae gasped at the lilting accent he heard moments before the flaming haired prince made his presence known. "Were you no counting on me to ever return to me 'ome 'ere?"

"Prince Deipyros," Daphnus greeted trying not to show the trembling in his body. "How nice to see you again. If you ever feel stifled here, there is room amongst my warriors."

"I would rather take off me own 'and than extend it to the likes of you," Deipyros laughed.

"Hi!" Tisiphone called waving. Her long blond tresses fell over her face as she moved. "Guess who's back?" She giggled moving aside for two visions in pink and black. Aside from their figures there were no differences between their faces and Daphnus.

"The twin princesses,"Dae mouthed the words recalling a previous deception of theirs where they had infiltrated his very own home and found out the plans he had spent centuries putting into play. Even upon his discovery of their clever ruse they had eluded his grasp. "Slippery little bitches!" Dae snarled fighting the attraction he felt at the mere sight of them standing beside their brother not deigning to even speak to him.

"The keepers of the pet shop are the very owners themselves," Daphnus smiled knowing that Lord D was well protected he smiled at Hama who sat upon his mount with his eyes downcast. His misery he wore like a cloak. Dae looked at him and his body trembled anew with revulsion. "It may as well not exist for all you can access it." Daphnus taunted with a chuckle. "Now, we don't have to do this. I feel a little bored right now. We have defeated you so often there is not much fun in it anymore. You can leave."

"I will not be defeated," Dae held his ground. He had made it! Damn it he was on Arcadian soil with an amassed army that would never have made it otherwise. The last time he had been on these lands he had made to an island on the outskirts, now he was very near to the steps of the palace. He had never been this close before, he could not let this opportunity pass. He could almost see it, shining bright and dazzled with jewels. The hallowed chair that Zarro himself never dared sit upon. And Dae was here, he could take it. He would. "The Lion's throne will be mine!"

"You damn fool," Daphnus turned away to mount Faldor. "There is no reasoning with him. Let's just kill him and be done with it for now."

"Yes your highness," Faldor said his enormous body shaking with mirth as his golden hooves pawed the ground. Huge black wings fanned against the night sky while his golden horn pierced the air with his eagerness to be off.

"There is nothing I need to know," Daphnus informed his Royale and thus the rest of his forces. "Leave none alive." Francis smiled pulling a sword free he leaped from the balcony moments before Azrial. They both landed and began to cut through the demons as the two armies clashed.

Break

George swallowed bile as Jon's hands stroked his bottom. "Jon don't do this," George shook his head tears leaving trails on his cheeks and the desk underneath him.

"Shut up George," Jon said leaning into him. Rain began to breathe heavily and it was all Jhaymes could do to suppress the wind building inside the angry teenager.

"How can you just sit here and do nothing while he is forcing your husband?" Rain demanded his cheeks flushed with bitter rage. "Release me then and let me do it! I won't kill him, just get him off of George."

"And when he wonders how you managed it?" Jhaymes countered. "When he alerts the authorities that the wind moved at your command, then what?" Jhaymes whispered furiously. Rain broke down into tears. "It is hard, but this changes nothing," Jhaymes said aloud, his eyes locking onto George. "He is still my own heart. And I will die without him. I love him today, and tomorrow. I will always love him no matter what. Georgie sweetheart, this is nothing, it means nothing. I love you. I always will. No matter what he does to you. I will always love you."

Rain began to sob then leaning over Bikky's prone form. "Shh, Rain, you're not hurt are you" Rain gasped sitting up to look at Bikky. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, but he shot you Bikky," Rain cried.

"Okay, I'm okay, don't cry, you know how red your nose gets when you cry." Bikky sighed trying to sit up.

"No don't move," Rain held his brother down. "We have to keep as much blood in you as possible. You've already lost much."

"Where's George?" Bikky tried again to sit up.

"I'll be alright," George assured him then gasped as Jon leaned into him. Jon tried, he shifted, he stood on the tips of his toes. With a savage growl he yanked George back and threw him to the floor.

"Get on your knees," Jon shoved the gun to George's temple. "Look, it's just one time right? No more injuries, no death. And your husband said he'll still love you, so just relax and let me in."

"You do realize you are doing this in front of children? You shot a child and now you would do this..." George gasped when Jon pulled him behind the desk.

"Now they can't see," Jon said nodded. "It's alright now."

"Do you really want to hurt me this way, Jon?" George asked looking behind him at the man he barely recognized.

"Why are you over here Jhaymes?" Bikky asked looking up. Breathing was getting hard to do, but he tried. "That man is going to rape him."

"Bikky we have to keep pressure on your wounds, you could bleed out and die." Jhaymes wept and in that moment Rain saw how much this was killing him inside. "Do you think I want that mad mans hands on my sweetheart?"

"It's not his hands I'm worried about," Rain grumbled and again Jhaymes had to redouble his efforts to contain the boy.

"Ooph," George gasped as Jon shoved himself against him. Jon grimaced, then tried again. He pushed... and pushed. George looked back then his brow furrowed as Jon pushed again and could not gain entrance. Jon backed away wetting his fingers then trying again. Grimacing at the rude touch George nearly fell over at the brutal thrusting that got nothing accomplished. Jon tried again growling when George did fall over. "Jon, stop please," George pleaded backing away glad his long shirt and coat kept him from being exposed even though his pants were gone.

"Shut up George," Jon yanked him back, sitting his gun down he pushed George's legs apart. He crawled over him trying again with the same results. No matter what he did, or how hard to pushed he could not get inside of George. George placed his hands on Jon's shoulders and stared in wonder as his wedding band glowed in the darkness. He stared transfixed for a moment then he looked over beside his head. He saw the gun. It just lay there. Jon gasped and stared in horror at the barrel of the gun that George held to his face. "Georgie..."

"Get off me," George demanded his hand shaking as Jon seemed confused.

"Give me that," Jon reached for the gun and George pulled the trigger the bullet went above his head but it got his attention. "Georgie."

"Don't you Georgie me," George huffed.

"George, Sweetheart," Jhaymes called his eyes overflowing.

"Jhaymes just go," Bikky shook his head. "I'm alright." Jhaymes was torn. He could not leave the boy and yet that second gunshot was more than he could handle.

"I am sorry Bikky," Jhaymes released his hold on Bikky and Rain. Instead of Rain sending his wind to harm Jon, he increased the air pressure outside of Bikky's wounds. Jhaymes leaped over the desk knocking Jon aside. He pulled George to his feet as Jon struggled to stand.

"Georgie, put it down and come here," Jon reached for him.

"Jon it's over," George shook his head. They were all startled at the sound of the pounding on the door.

"Police, open up!" The pounding continued.

"Georgie, just meet me somewhere and we can..." George shook his head as Jon seemed deranged to him. The police began to batter the doors. Two swift hits and they came in with their guns and paramedics. Jill took in the scene then rushed to Bikky as the paramedics were lifting him onto a stretcher. She wished she could just take him to the shop, but too many detectives and police officers, not to mention Julie and the other students that were crowding the scene had seen him injured. This was one wound he would have to deal with. JJ sighed pulling out his cell he called the shop to make sure that Lord D was feeling up to going into the hospital.

"See Rain," Bikky sighed as he was swarmed by EMT's. "I'm alright."

"Dummy," Rain wiped his tears with his bloody hands. "You got shot."

Break

Leon shot so many demons they began to blur to him one into another. Faceless hordes of enemy to be cut down. He thought of Count D at the shop, of Aoi, of Kurayami. Lord D and the twins, Kibo and Shinrai. He thought of Sofu and Aurora. They could not fail here. "Daphnus, I think we almost got them," Leon called looking down when his cell phone buzzed. It always amazed him that he got perfect reception here on this strange place. "Jill," Leon fired several more bullets before he picked up. "Jill, hon. Kind of busy right now," Leon saw a demon going up against Deipyros only to be cut down by a long emerald studded broadsword. "What!" Leon gasped killing the demons that thought to encroach upon him while distracted. "Daphnus, I have to get to the Obsidian Palace... NOW!"

"What?" Daphnus called over watching as bright beams of pink light emitted from Althea and Amalthea.

"I have to talk to Ryo and Dee, Bikky got shot!" Leon sat the phone down.

"The hell you say?" Daphnus gasped. "Alright, guys," Daphnus called. Tisiphone and the others hurried over. "Time to stop humoring Dae."

"What happened, I was just starting to have fun." Tisiphone giggled.

"I know, seems like it's been a while since we trounced him,"Deipyros chuckled sending leaf shaped blades over the crowd of demons clamoring to get to the top.

"Yeah but, we need to get to the Obsidian Palace," Leon said reloading his gun. "I've got to get to Ryo and Dee."

"Laton and Torcha will eat anyone approaching the birthing chamber," Tisiphone shook her head as the twin princesses came over. Leon always felt awed when they stood near their brother. Daphnus was older, but for all the facial differences they may as well have been triplets.

"Come now Tisiphone," Amalthea said with a smile.

"I am sure they would not eat him," Althea laughed a little. "Probably." She added the qualifier when she thought of the fierce dragon queen and king.

"At least we know Laton will not," Amalthea turned to glower at the determined demon that stomped through the crowd trying to get to her side. She pulled a sword and ran him through.

"He does not like the taste of human, now Torcha," Althea laughed slicing a demon in half.

Tisiphone looked out at the crowd. Dae had brought a large number. She frowned knowing that it must have been Cho Da Koen who helped the beast enter their lands for sure he could not have done it alone. Not this close at least. "With Nes and Andy at the Obsidian, you can't do the Arcadian Lights." Tisiphone said with a sigh. "How will you get them all?"

"Call Clarisande up here," Daphnus ordered leaning over Faldor's back, he put his sword away. The large creature brought his wings up to shield his prince from any attacks. When Daphnus was again sitting up, Faldor brought his wings down with a crash on the heads of the demons that had surrounded him. "Angel, you as well," Prince Angel uncased his mighty golden wings and hovered above Daphnus. Tisiphone likewise pulled forth her silver wings flying beside Angel. "We are going to unleash everything into Angel's orb, arrows, blades, beams, you name it, put it in. Angel will fly above with Tisiphone as his guard. Althea, Amalthea and myself will act as cattle prods and herd them all into place. Clarisande will make a shield over the humans here. I would ordinarily ask Angel, but he is about to be busy." Daphnus laughed glad that Nestoir was not there to tell him he was being wordy at an inopportune moment.

"If that's the plan, let's go," Leon looked again at his phone not believing what Jill had said. He had to hurry and get to the palace. Ryo and Dee had to know.

Break

"Papa," Aoi walked over to Count D with a grace that seemed unnatural in the three year old child. "Making circles will not make Daddy come home."

"What?" Count D looked down at his daughter.

Sofu laughed from where he sat with Kurayami, lady Aurora at his side. Though he randomly tested the shields, the shop was held in place. Nothing had disturbed them here. Leon had done the right thing in insisting that D remain here. "The child is tired of your pacing." Sofu said. He looked over into Lady Aurora's lap where their son's head lay. She dragged a brush gently through his hair. He wrinkled his brow curling over as if with stomach pains. Only three months and already he was suffering. Sofu sighed at the thought that his son, while the only Kami survivor of a live twin birth, could not handle the act of pregnancy. He would have to do research to see if there was some way to impede future implantation. Lord D trembled in his mother's lap as his stomach roiled.

"Are you ill?" Aurora asked careful not to shift him.

"Umm," Lord D managed to nod. Kibo and Shinrai began to weep Aurora hauled him to a lavatory.

"Shh... Soon you will meet your brother," Count D patted his younger brother's awed at their very existence. "Papa is alright." The two small children crawled into D's lap and he looked up at his daughter who sat playing with her orb. She made twinkling lights dance in the air and her uncles laughed with delight.

Break

Aliora dragged a sleeve across her brow. She looked up to see Ryo wiping Alicia's brow with a cool cloth that Dee had handed him. Both men then took up position, holding her hands as she panted and cried out. Alicia squeezed and Aliora smiled that the prince and his consort did not wince or snatch away from the strength of a dragon in pain. Alicia gasped tears falling from her eyes as she pushed. "That's it!" Aliora cheered warmed by the obvious caring that both Ryo and Dee had for the mother. "The heir is crowning."

"Okay," Ryo nodded not sure what Aliora meant, but sure it was painful from the screaming Alicia began to do. He was so sorry. Ryo never meant to cause Alicia so much pain. She had had a child before, surely she had known what to expect. Tears stung his eyes as he thought of her readily agreeing to do this again. For him and Dee. "Oh... Alicia," Ryo leaned his forehead against hers. Dee leaned down pressing a kiss to Ryo's head, then to Alicia.

"We've got it, Baby, It's okay," Dee whispered in his ear. Amidst the pain, Alicia smiled. Dee gasped as she gripped he and Ryo both her hands like tiny vises. Sweat poured down her face and body as she cried out.

"Push."

"Push."

"Push."

Three voices rose together and Alicia cried out pushing with all her might. Aliora watched as a tuft of dark hair emerged followed by pink skin. "Keep on, almost there, my lady." Aliora coached watching in joy. Alicia panted, closing her eyes she held on to her friends and pushed. "Yes, that's it, the head is clear," Aliora reached down helping to guide the child free. "Oh, your highness," Aliora looked up with shining eyes at Ryo, Alicia's final screams still ringing in his ears, he saw her lips move, but could not understand the words she said.

"A girl," Dee told him laughing as he looked at the pink cheeked child squalling in Aliora's hands. "Baby, it's a girl." Aliora, with hands swift from experience, cleaned the child and handed her to Ryo. "Father," Aliora called over and Ryo seemed in a daze as she handed him the surgical scissors. When tears blinded him, Dee was there to wipe them. When his hand shook, Dee steadied it and together they cut the child free. Alicia gasped laying back while Aliora began to stitch and clean.

Ryo sat with his daughter in his hands. As if she recognized him, the child ceased to scream and instead gazed up at him with eyes so dark they appeared black. "I thought all babies eyes were blue," Ryo sighed looking at her, his heart so full he thought it would burst.

"Remember what Laton always says," Dee smirked as he rubbed his finger over the hair at the crown of the tiny head. "Human absolutes don't work here." Dee leaned over and kissed Ryo. Their lips lingered a moment before Ryo carefully carried the child over to Alicia.

"Is she beautiful?" Alicia asked reaching her trembling arms for the child. Dee sat behind her once more supporting her weight while Ryo sat beside her placing the baby in her arms.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Dee asked for Ryo was busy wiping his eyes on the handkerchief that Aliora gave him.

"The child will be wanting a feeding," Aliora bowed to the prince, his consort and the duchess. "May her life be rich with happiness and treasure beyond all imagining." Ryo nodded accepting the well wishes, for he knew that dragons valued treasure.

"I am grateful for your assistance," Ryo inclined his head regally. Aliora bowed herself out of the room. She smiled at the king and queen as she told them the good news of the dragon princess, born this night. Alicia was just placing the child to her breast as the entire Obsidian Palace began to quake.

"Ryo!" Alicia looked up as their daughter began to drink.

"Don't worry Alicia," Ryo got to his feet. He leaned in close and kissed the small brow of his infant daughter. "Dee stay with them." Dee nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat as Ryo left the birthing chamber.

Break

Alucard stopped firing as what was left of his heart lodged in his throat. Andy was pinned down under the onslaught of several demons. Though her sword swung with precision, for every one she cut down at least three took it's place. Alucard looked for Nestoir and found him battling a large monster with four heads all of which were either spitting acid or fire. Alucard dashed across the bloody field. His guns firing. Just as a large beast was setting to land on top of her, Alucard picked the princess up into his arms. "Vlad," Andy gasped holding her side where she had landed hard on the ground. Her armor appeared battered and bloody. Sniffing her quickly, Alucard discerned that most of the blood was not her own. A small cut on her forehead bled sluggishly, but she was alright. Relief lightening his face into a smile, he dropped her at her husband's side.

"Do your duty," Alucard commanded. He fired both of his guns at the creature. "I've got this, you take her inside."

"I'm not leaving," Andy shoved away from her husband she raised her hand sending bright lightning over the scales of the creature causing it to turn over and rear up. "Now Nestoir!" Andy called to which Nestoir drove his sword deep into the belly of the beast. Alucard joined in firing round after round from both guns. The creature howled it's final throes before it crumbled into the ground, melting. Alucard gazed at the bubbling mass of goo with disdain.

"This blood reeks more than usual," Nestoir said as Andy gagged.

"Hunyadi," Alucard said simply looking over the debris of corpses that littered the steps leading to the palace as well as the mountain crags below. "If his blood is in these creatures, destroying his body was a farce, he will be able to return unless I get everyone that has his taint."

"Do you have to do it, or just so long as they are dead?" Andy asked looking up to see Ryo on the top most step leaving the palace with his hands already aflame and his eyes blazing with a rage he had never before felt. It consumed him with the need to destroy that which threatened his family. It was an unpleasant sensation and he wanted to be done with it.

"Dead is dead, what matters who accomplished the deed?" Alucard shrugged, an elegant gesture that seemed out of place with the creature, but bespoke his upbringing as a prince.

Nestoir looked up at the large green scaled dragon that flew in lumbering circles over Ryo. "It matters."

"Not as graceful as you used to be," Ryo stood his ground not bothering to follow the creature with his eyes, preferring instead to mark his travel by scent alone. "And you are in desperate need of a bath. You smell of death. In fact," Ryo sniffed then recoiled swallowing bile. "You smell as if there is no life within you. You're... you're dead!" Ryo stared in horror at the monster that circled overhead.

"I have more power than you, halfbreed," Cho called down staring at Ryo who watched him with the same loathsome disdain that his mother had showed when he staked his claim for her hand. She knew he would win the battle of a dragon claiming. "Just like your coward mother ran, will you?" Cho taunted snarling as he could smell the birth of the child. It emanated from the palace like a beacon. The scent, sweet with new life, lingered on Ryo like a cloak making Cho's mouth water. Maybe he would not keep the child but devoir it instead. Would that not be perfectly fitting for this fluffy halfbreed? "We don't have to do this." Cho lowered himself to the ground and Ryo did not back up from the creature that towered over him like a menacing behemoth in the chilly night air. "By rights, the child your mother bore should have been mine. As it is, I have no desire to claim a halfling male who submits to a human. A male at that," Cho spat and the ground sizzled at Ryo's feet. Cho frowned when Ryo did not move; his eyes narrowing instead the pupils taking on a reptilian slant. "I will take the child."

"You will have to kill me first," Ryo issued the challenge.

"I have no trouble with that," Cho raised a mighty claw prepared to strike Ryo down where he stood.

"I think you might have more trouble than you bargained for," The paw crashed down loosing rocks and debris to blow about. Cho gasped. Ryo wasn't there. Cho growled in anger as he looked down at his claw to see Ryo standing on top of it.

"Nimble little pederast, aren't you?" Cho shook his claw. Ryo jumped aside until he stood in between the massive forelimbs. He raised his hands and released a mighty wave of flames full into Cho's face. Ryo heard nothing but the howling of his own rage. Amidst the effort of releasing his flames he heard a sound that, for a moment, did not make sense. Was Cho laughing? Ryo lowered his hands to see the scales not even smoking. "I told you," Cho raised his claw. "I have more power than you." Ryo saw it, but it was coming too fast. Cho's claw slammed into the side of his body swatting him like so much garbage to be swept aside. Faith gasped sure that a hit from such a creature would surely kill. Cho laughed again turning his back to Ryo, he swung his tail wide as he spread his large, leather like wings. He began to pump them prepared to go retrieve the child. He felt a heated tugging and looked back to see Ryo had a grip on his tail.

"Do not go near my baby," Ryo coughed and spit blood from his mouth.

"You sound just like a female," Cho groused turning to glare at Ryo. "But I think it fitting."

"You must be terribly embarrassed to have lost so easily to me before," Ryo smirked. "You didn't even singe my wedding ensemble." Ryo shook his head planting his feet he began to wind the tail. Cho gasped when he felt himself being pulled back. "You gave up your life, and for what?" Ryo held on to the tail as he jumped over Cho's claws. "To become a lowly slave to a vampire in league with a filthy demon? Or did you think they wanted to help you gain the throne out of compassion for your plight? The truth is, Dae is hoping you will win, so that he will have a strong foothold in Arcadia. You would be a puppet, merely a stepping stone."

"You think I don't know that?" Cho laughed at Ryo's shocked expression. "This place needs to fall. It will be my final act of revenge."

"You bastard!" Ryo yelled running to the creature. Cho laughed rearing up.

"Your highness!" Ryo looked up to see Alucard hovering above. "Use this," Ryo caught the gleaming dragon hilted sword. Cho snapped at Alucard catching only the tail end of mist around his head as Alucard went back to watch the fight with the rest of the Royale while the salamanders cleaned up the aftermath of the battle.

"That toy will do you no good," Cho taunted as Ryo held the blade.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ryo laughed palming the sword. "Care to find out?"

"You can't even touch me with that," Cho raised up on his hind legs his wings spread out behind him dwarfing Ryo who seemed tiny next to the massive creature.

"I'll do more than touch," Ryo grinned.

"Are you hitting on me" Cho asked coming down with his paws on either side of Ryo.

"Dee is more of a man than you will ever be." Ryo looked down where his gender had been displayed when he reared up. "Even when in this form. I need more than a pencil to get satisfied."

"Reptiles..." Cho began to explain his face contorted in rage.

"Yeah, well, no wonder my mother ran," It was not the first time Ryo had taunted him that way, and, Cho vowed that it would be the last. He swiped at Ryo again only the have the nimble human leap away and slice at him with the sword. It bounced off his scales leaving not a dent in the armor plating. Cho laughed his nails scouring the ground they stood upon. Ryo changed the angle of the sword slipping it in between the scales. He gagged at the smell that was released from the puncture he had made. "Man, you stink," Ryo shot flames along the sword. Cho growled snatching his thickly scaled arm away before the flames could reach him.

"You... brat!" Cho snarled his voice thundering around the mountain. "I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"What?" Ryo frowned jumping aside from the massive creature. "No fire today? You know I can overpower you," Ryo raised the sword that sang with the brilliance of his flames. Cho snarled his reptilian features twisting with the need to feast upon the flesh of the halfling dragon prince. "Wait, I get it," Ryo laughed. He heard the sound of the hooves running towards him. The wings beating in the sky but he ignored them as he faced his opponent.

"Ryo!" He heard his name called. But he was alright. He did not need help, all he had to do was end this. Tears stung Ryo's eyes at the burning rage that consumed him. He hated feeling this way. This mindless need to destroy, to kill. "Ryo..." His name was called again.

"I've got it!" Ryo called over his shoulder. "He can not use flames. Dragon fire is passion, it is pure, like life. He is dead, for more power he gave up his life. He is not a dragon, now he is only a beast fit to be put down." Ryo did not take a moment to glance at Leon behind him who was riding a Pegasus and calling out to him. Cho growled at the words and attacked Ryo with all his strength. He swung his claws trying to catch the small human only to feel biting frustration as he moved away. His nose felt the sting of the sword that slid between his scales and he was singed by the fire that emitted from Ryo's hands.

"Ryo!" His name was called again after he avoided a snapping bite from Cho's teeth. "We have to go to the Crusaders Hospital on earth, it's where they took Bikky. Too many humans saw him Injured, we can not use Lord D's magic." Ryo battled on, Alucard's sword making nicks and dents in the abominable beast. "Ryo!!!"

"What?!" Ryo turned around to glare at Leon just as Cho flew over head. He descended from the sky his mouth open wide over Ryo.

"Bikky got shot!" Were the last words that Ryo heard before he vanished into Cho's yawning mouth.

Break

Upstairs all was quiet save for the occasional sigh from the sleeping infant in Alicia's arm. Dee gasped as it felt as if a part of him vanished leaving a gaping hole in his heart. He grabbed his chest as tears fell from his eyes. "Ryo..." Dee scooted away from Alicia who lay sleeping sound with the child. He opened the door ready to leave to find that Laton and Torcha were doing the same their tails grazing the window ledge as they departed. "Wait!" Dee called after them, hoping to get a ride to Ryo's side.

"Stay with the mother and child!" Torcha called back and Dee looked down to the scorched earth below and gasped at the evidence of carnage before him. As he looked, a familiar, beloved form was no where to bee seen. Dee swallowed hard, breathing in rapid pants to avoid a panic. This would make sense. Ryo was just... Ryo was just... he did not know, but Ryo was somewhere.

Break

Leon gasped as Andy screamed. Cho stood as he hand landed with his mouth pressed to the ground. His throat bulged as if attempting to swallow. Inside his mouth Ryo blinked several times as consciousness returned to him. What? Where was he? What had happened? Cho, yes he was fighting Cho Da Koen. He wanted his child. The baby. The beautiful little girl who even now slept in bliss knowing that he would protect her. And Bikky, oh no! Ryo's mind surged as he felt a new determination fill his veins and overpower everything within him. Bikky had been shot before human eyes. His son! Not his son. Cho gasped at the temperature in his mouth. Ryo could not raise his hands, he had made sure of it. Cho squeezed his cheeks trying to squash the man in his mouth.

Ryo twisted first right, then left. He struggled anger blinding him to all but the need to end this. He had to get to Bikky. He had to protect his children. He had to protect Dee, he had to defend his crown and his honor. His mother's honor. He wore her crown, he would bear the burden of this fight. Ryo threw his head back his eyes wide the pupils mere slants glowing with a diamond brilliance in the cavern of his moving prison. Cho gasped. No, he thought with fear his entire body trembling as his mouth heated. No, it was not possible. Not for a halfling! Ryo opened his mouth releasing a battle cry full of fury and anguish. Cho gasped backing away from the flames that erupted from Ryo's mouth with the force of a volcano.

At the windows ledge Dee watched the gigantic serpentine form coil and uncoil as if in pain before it backed away. Faith gasped watching. Hadn't Ryo said that he was unable to use flames because he was dead? "That is fire in it's purest form. The element itself. Only a living dragon could emit such flames." Alucard said with a smile. "The little prince is delightful. These flames are not an ability born of a physical strength, no!" Alucard's grin widened as Cho was lifted from the ground by the force coming from his own mouth. "These flames are the passionate cry of the heart!" Laton and Torcha both halted in the air, their wing beats buffeting the spectators below. Ryo stood rigid his head back and his mouth open. A beacon of fiery light issued forth lighting the night. As Ryo stood he felt a ripping pain in his back, but he ignored it. The only thing that mattered was getting to his son. Wait, Rain! Ryo thought. If Bikky was shot, where was Rain?

"Holy shit," Leon whispered staring at his friend. "Ryo."

Ryo felt a new weight hang from his back but it did not matter. All that mattered was ending this. Tears coursed from his eyes as flames burst from his mouth. Cho growled a scream as he was filled to capacity with Ryo's flames. His scales bulged and loosened exploding from his body and embedding deeply into the mountain side. "Baby!" Dee called down. Ryo turned around the weight at his back lifting him from his feet. He gasped turning around to see the shock on Dee's face. He looked around at the Royale and company seeing similar expressions of shock. On his grandparents, as well as shock joy was mingled. Ryo sighed and flexed his wings... wings?! Ryo looked up and saw, above him, large spiked tops of leathery wings. He moved and they went with him. He shook and they shook. They were attached. "No, don't panic!" Laton called landing beside his grandson as he sank into the ground.

"I guess he really is gay after all," Faith laughed wincing as her bleeding arm was bound. Seras looked over at her confused. "He fainted."

Ryo was slow to awaken, he was warm, too warm. He opened his eyes sure that he was being digested. Cho had eaten him. He knew it. And Bikky, Bikky! He had to get up. "Dee," Ryo sat up then gasped he turned around. The movement was easy, nothing holding him back. "The wings. Was I dreaming? No," Ryo shook his head bringing an unsteady hand to his brow. "I spit flames and grew wings."

"Yes, Snap Dragon," Torcha smiled. "This night you have made us all proud. The beast is no more. You have protected your family, and your right to the crown." Torcha placed a kiss on his brow. "Now go," Torcha helped him to stand to his feet. "Your plane will arrive at midnight tonight in the human earthen city of Los Angeles." Torcha sighed, "we have to maintain humanity in this one." Torcha growled smoke coming from her nose. Laton patted her dainty hand.

Break

George watched his eyes wide as Jon was dragged away screaming for him. "Wait!" Jhaymes stood tall. "He attacked Arcadian royalty. As a knight and consort, I am making an official international arrest. He will appear and stand trial before the king!" Jhaymes stepped up his frown in place. "You may keep him in a cell in your jail for the time being, but as soon as possible, he will be taken to the detainment center on Arcadian soil."

"Can he do that?" One of the other detectives asked Jill who nodded. Though her nod was solemn, her eyes shone with approval.

Break

Ryo and Dee dashed down the hall with Andy, Leon and Count D. Upon his return to the shop Leon had gasped to find Lord D incapacitated by his heaving stomach. Though incredibly ill and in pain, Lord D had still tried to come with them. Sofu had to restrain his son as Count D went instead. The halls, Ryo would forever hate the halls of the hospital. He recalled the many times he and Dee had made such a journey. But he looked over at the hair hanging over Dee's brow. Their entire life together had been one long journey. Though some times were hard, many, no most, were full of joy and he would always treasure them. "Dee, Ryo!" George wept as he got to his feet. "I am sorry, I am so sorry."

"What for?" Dee said as Ryo looked for a doctor. "What did you do?"

"Jon came after me, but he shot Bikky." George sobbed as Ryo came back with a doctor that could tell them of Bikky's condition.

"You gave Jon a gun?" Ryo asked his eyes wide. "How irresponsible of you. Knowing how crazy is."

"I did not know he was crazy," George shook his head. "And I would never give him, or anyone, a gun."

"Then this is his fault and no one else's," Ryo said kind as he looked at the doctor. "Please, how is our son?"

"He came out of surgery an hour ago." The Doctor smiled. "He will be just fine. There is some internal bruising, and the stitches will hurt, but the bullet went right through the muscle. Painful yes, but not deadly. He is a lucky young man. A few more inches to the right and there would have been no saving him." Dee thanked the doctor as Ryo went into the room. He approached the bed to see Bikky laying attached to several beeping machines. Beside his bed, Rain sat with his head lowered tears pouring onto his hands where they sat folded in his lap.

"It's alright Rain," Dee placed a hand on the slender shoulder. "Bikky will be okay."

"He was shot!" Rain sobbed throwing his arms around Ryo. "He was shot because of me."

"What?" Ryo looked down into the bright green eyes overflowing with tears.

"He was protecting me," Rain confessed.

"Stop it Rain," Rain gasped at the raspy voice. They turned to the bed to see Bikky working his eyes open. "I told you. I'm alright. Hey Ryo..." Bikky smiled though he felt an unpleasant tightness in his side. His brain fogged and he knew that the medications he was were strong indeed. "What was it? What did Alicia have."

"A girl," Ryo sat beside the bed taking Bikky's hand. "She had a girl, you have a sister."

"Bet she's pretty," Bikky sighed feeling tired all of sudden. "What's her name?"

Before Dee could tell him that they had not decided on one, Ryo smiled. "Her name is Angelina Joy MaClean."

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: Finally, Halloween is done. So sorry that it is over a month late. But the next chapter will be Thanksgiving and I hope to have Christmas done soon. I am going to try to have it done before Classes start in January. Thank you so much for your time and effort. I hope that you are willing to let me know what you think. Your continued support is encouraging during these stressful times.

Ja Ne

Chi


	54. Full House 1

**I have recently discovered a startling fact... I write Soap Operas... that is all, Please Enjoy and let me know what you think**

**Ja, Chi**

**Powdered Sugre 54**

**Full House**

**part 1: Aftermath**

Leon sat down with a sigh watching as Ryo and Dee spoke with the doctor. Count D was in the room with Bikky taking stock of his injuries. The nurse was in the room as well tying D's hands when he wanted to attempt working on the boy. He did not have his father's delicate touch, but perhaps he could do some good. "Dee,"Bikky worked to get his eyes to open. "Ryo... No more drugs."

"Your fathers are out with the doctor now," Count D placed a restraining hand on Bikky. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Take this out," Bikky held up his arm with the IV in it. "I can't think like this."

"Try not to think," Count D chuckled a little. "You are supposed to be resting."

"Take this out," Bikky said again this time raising his other hand to try to remove it himself.

"Are you uncomfortable?" The nurse asked pushing D aside. Bikky stared amazed that Count D let her. "I can call the doctor to see if he will increase the dosage."

"No," Bikky shook his head. "No more," Bikky again tried to escape the needle in his arm. "Not like this. Not like my mom."

"He's babbling, it must be the effects of the medication." Count D said quickly. "Maybe you should lower the dosage."

The nurse gasped. She looked between Bikky and Count D, then hurried from the room to find the doctor. "Thank you," Bikky whispered closing his eyes when the room began to spin. "Where's Rain?"

"I sent him out with George," Count D said placing a hand on Bikky's wound. "Try to relax," Count D closed his eyes and Bikky smiled. His senses were overwhelmed with the scent of sakura blossoms. Though the wound was far from healing, Bikky felt less pain.

"D Please tell me that is you, cause I don't want anymore drugs," Bikky sighed relaxing further into the stiff bedding of the hospital. "Can I go home soon?"

"I am afraid not," Count D explained he gave Bikky a look so full of meaning that the boy grew dejected.

"Should have done away with him when he first attacked George on his birthday, or at Lyo's birthday party," Bikky frowned now thinking back over their many encounters with Jon. The last one infuriating him.

"Life is precious," Count D smoothed Bikky's brow with his fingers a gentle touch that caused Bikky to smile. "You are young, yet, to be contemplating the taking of one."

"I was not contemplating it," Bikky grumbled. "I was regretting not doing it."

"I stand corrected," Count D offered his small smile and Bikky knew he had displeased the Count. "Be that as it may, it is still not your place."

"But it is yours?" Bikky asked recalling the various pets that had been sold from the shop.

"I but give them the means to destroy themselves. They have the opportunity to make better choices," D's eyes narrowed. "Am I to blame when they cause their own dooms."

"Yes," Bikky sighed. "Because you did not offer Jon a pet when you had the chance. He would have doomed himself into a grave by now. Rain would not be upset, I would not be shot and George would not have been nearly raped."

"So you are blaming me?" Count D gasped. "The man never even set foot in my shop."

"But you always know," Bikky closed his eyes when he felt tears threaten. "You do, but you didn't and now..." Bikky deflated. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault. I'm just lashing out." Bikky understood with a flash of clarity that he attributed to the dragon sage.

"Such is to be expected from a strong willed teenager," Count D was calm as he replaced his hand to Bikky's side hoping to alleviate his pain as he had diminished the drugs effect.

"I hope you are this calm when your own are throwing heated words at you," Count D looked up to see that Laton and Torcha were entering the room. Laton laughed and continued. "Now, Page," Laton called him by his new title as he entered training to become a knight. "You should not harass the younger D. He is doing his best."

"I know, I already apologized," Bikky answered. He tried to keep his eyes open, but soon he lost the fight. The doctor poked his head in and shooed them all from the room.

Laton placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "How was he?" Dee asked, for Ryo had simply closed his eyes fighting back tears.

"Sleeping now," Count D explained. "The wound is bad. I did what I could, but with Doctors and witnesses, I am afraid he will be off his feet for a few weeks. I will try to make sure that he heals completely and can play sports again next year."

"Thank you,"Ryo spoke once he was able to swallow. "While he rests," Dee nodded as Ryo inclined his head to where Rain sat with his head down staring at his hands. "Ame-Chan," Ryo's voice was soft. Ryo heard a sniffle. "Come on Rain," Ryo sat beside Rain draping an arm around his thin shoulders.

"My hands," Rain said his voice soft through the tears. "His blood is on my hands." Rain held his hands out and Ryo gasped at the dried blood that covered them.

"Then you did a good job keeping what you could inside of him," Ryo gentled his voice even more. "Come on, Lyo is at the shop waiting for us."

"You go ahead," Rain shook his head. "I'm not leaving him here."

"It's not forever," Ryo chuckled. "Besides, Dee is staying with him. As soon as his condition stabilizes we are taking him to Arcadia."

"Why won't they just take him now?" Rain looked up hopeful at the thought that Princess Clarisande would be able to look after him.

"He is not up to a plane trip at the moment," Ryo explained. Rain looked confused as he thought that they could just take him to the consulate and open a door from there.

"Humans," Rain spat the words as if it were a curse. "Without them witnessing Bikky could have been damned near healed."

"That is right, now please," Ryo tapped Rain's nose. "Watch your mouth and I'll tell you all about your sister. After you wash your hands."

"A girl!" Rain's voice was filled with wonder. "I always wanted a sister," Rain blushed before he hurried to clean his hands. "Bet she's pretty," He called over his shoulder.

"Kind of like a peach," Ryo smiled glad that the boy had not sunk into despair. There were still shadows lingering in Rain's eyes, but he hoped that they would go with time.

Break

It took all of his effort, but Jhaymes managed to convince George to remain at the consulate with Torcha while he went to the precinct with Leon and Jill. JJ met them at the door with a grim expression. "How is he?" Jhaymes asked with a sigh.

"We had to restrain him," JJ explained as he led them down the hall to the holding cell where Jon was strapped to a padded wall. Leon gasped as he got a look at the much smaller man that was bruised and trickling blood.

"Why?" Jhaymes asked looking horrified at the black eye and split lip. "Look how small he is, he could not have offered much threat to these trained officers... human or not." The last was added as a whisper. "Who did this to him?"

"He did," JJ explained. "It's why we restrained him. He was screaming for George and banging his head to the table, the chair, the floor and the wall. When I tried to calm him down he threw a chair at me."

"I will not have my partner injured," Miaka spoke appearing behind JJ. She seemed tiny surrounded by the large men. "I have just left the office of commissioner Rose. We have permission to keep him this way until he is remanded into the custody of the Arcadian knights for transportation."

"We'll take him in the morning." JJ told Jhaymes. "I assume you have put George on the first plane back to Arcadia."

"He is home, yes," Jhaymes nodded glad that George was safe.

"George," Jon whimpered. "You took him away from me." He wept as he glared at Jhaymes.

"I did not take him," Jhaymes was calm in the face of Jon's obvious madness. " After you threw him away..." Jhaymes paused as his eyes filled. He recalled the condition that George's heart had been in when he first arrived. He sighed, thinking of the warmth he felt as George had reached out to him. Not just in body, but in mind and heart. "He came to me. We mean so much to each other." Jhaymes sighed. "You had him, he was devoted to you despite all you did and you still threw him aside. You should not begrudge him happiness now. This is your own fault."

"He wears your ring!" Jon surged against the metal cuffs. "Don't you dare stand there and talk to me like you know. You don't know. How bad I want him..." Jon gasped his eyes glazed and Jhaymes stepped back. Now he did know, he saw it clearly. This human was so far gone under the influence of supernatural powers as to not be recognizable.

"Do you understand that you will be made to stand trial before the king of the eastern fire dragon court with King Zarro, of the white Lion court to stand as witness?" Jhaymes asked standing to his full height and speaking with authority.

"Will I get to see Georgie after?" Jon asked his voice small.

"Perhaps, but first, we have to free you from your bonds," Jhaymes sighed. He ignored the metal chains on the human and looked to his heart. "When you waken from this, you will long for your wife." Jhaymes heated his hands as he pressed them against Jon. Jon's world became a surge of heated green energy. He thrashed against the handcuffs crying out when he could see nothing but a need to possess George. The more Jhaymes searched for the cause, the more he met with determined lust. "It is too deep, this penetration. It went on for too long. I can not free him." Jhaymes shook his head as Jon slumped his mind blank of all but his need to hold George, to have him. "Perhaps Clarisande will be better able."

"We can only hope the princess is able," Miaka sighed then offered a deep stare at Jhaymes. "How are you?"

"What?" Jhaymes shook his head, unable to meet her gaze.

"When you are ready, you will talk," Miaka smiled and for a moment her pointed ears poked through her dark hair. "But it will not be to me." Miaka looked sad for a moment her eyes no longer resembling a humans in their jewel toned intensity. "Take care with your sweetheart, he is more delicate than you think."

"I don't understand," Jhaymes looked confused, but Miaka was already leaving the room. Jhaymes took one more look at Jon before he and JJ followed her.

Break

Julie held on to Ryan's arm as they braved the gathered crowd of cameras and fans, onlookers and screaming outside the hospital. Several people approached and she hid her face in her brother's jacket as they made it to the door. She breathed a sigh of relief to make it to the line of Salamander and Basilisk soldiers that stood guard for the wounded prince of Arcadia. The camera flashes died away and soon quiet reigned. Ryan paused tucking her hand in his as they rounded the corner. "Rain," Julie's voice was soft. She saw him sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head lowered so that his hair fell forward nearing his lap. She had not seen him in almost a week. Not since Bikky had been shot. " I came by to see how you were doing." Rain looked up and Julie gasped to see his eyes, not only ringed with red, but leaking. He sniffled as Bikky slept his arm still connected to the IV.

"He said he didn't want anymore drugs, but as soon as we went home..." Rain said looking at Bikky, his blond hair covered in sweat. "Ryo and Dee are yelling at the doctors now. They even left guards with him, but they still increased his dosage. The guards can protect him physically, but the doctors are trying to help."

"He'll be alright man," Ryan reached to place a hand on Bikky's little brother feeling fond of him. He and Bikky had been friends for a long time, since Bikky had first come to LA and joined the basketball team. When Rain had first come to live with them, Bikky had slowed down with practice, preferring to stay home and even had gone so far as to stop having friends over for a while. When Ryan had first met Rain, he thought it adorable how the small boy had effectively hid himself behind Bikky. Rain tensed when Ryan's hand neared him and Ryan drew back. "Aren't you guys like training to be bad-assed knights?"

"He is," Rain began. "Well not officially, not yet. He is a page to king Laton, but his training is just barely begun. I'm not old enough yet."

"Gotta be sixteen," Ryan looked up to see that Dee had entered the room. "Ryo is getting the final signatures. As soon as Bikky wakes up, we can get him on a plane to Arcadia, where the doctors there will look after him." Rain heaved a deep sigh his relief so great he thought he might faint. Ryo walked into the room with the doctor a cold expression on his face. Dee could see annoyance with the man and pulled Ryo into the circle of his arms restraining his hands.

The doctor, looking at them, frowned. "I know that things are a little relaxed where you are all concerned." He spoke in a crisp voice. "But this is still the children's wing of the hospital. I know your son's room is private, but right now the door is open and any impressionable child or a parent could walk by. I personally have no problem with your... lifestyle,"Dee held in a chuckle at the sniff that made his words a lie. "But I will not have my facilities questioned."

"After all you just said..." Dee did chuckle this time. "You don't want me to let him go right now, or they will be putting you in a bed in your precious hospital. Don't worry doc, we'll be taking our impressionable youth home today."

"I still think the boy needs to rest here for a while more, but if you think your son will survive a lengthy plane ride, then be my guest," The doctor said his eyes wide as he took a step back. "As I stated earlier, if his condition worsens, we at Mercy General are not responsible."

"What we hold you responsible for is repeatedly increasing his dosage of morphine even after he and I and Dee told you not to. We posted guards to prevent that from happening and you called police to guard your staff while they drugged my son! Their cell phones were not allowed in use in the hospital, by the time they reached us, you already had the drugs in his IV. Are you trying to cause an international skirmish with his guards and the local police? That is the only reason my men held back from dealing with the issue." Ryo complained, "If I were less reasonable, I could make this an assault case on a royal house of Arcadia, involving the American government and the kings of Arcadia. You even had police from a different jurisdiction come in because you knew the ones from our precinct would have no part of this. I should have their badges as an ashtray for Dee, but I am willing to take my child and leave your facilities."

"You better leave now, before he starts speaking Japanese," Bikky said his voice low and dry. "Then he really will follow through. As long as he remembers English you're safe, but man, watch out when he forgets..."

"Bikky!" Rain was at his side. "We got here this morning and you looked dead. We could not wake you. Ryo read the chart and saw what they did... I knew I should have stayed here last night."

"What could you do?" Bikky smiled holding up his arm to look at the offending IV. "Punch out the nurse?"

"Yes!" Bikky stopped laughing when he saw that Rain was serious. "You always protect me," Rain shook his head. "Someone needs to protect you."

"I'm alright," Bikky shook his head.

"There's a hole in your side," Ryan looked at the bandages where they were revealed under Bikky's t-shirt when Dee helped him to sit up so that he could go to the bathroom. Bikky offered him a dour look his eyes going to Rain. "But you look good man." Julie rolled her eyes at her brother's obvious blunder. She knew all about Rain's nerves, and the fact that such occurrences could trigger a panic attack.

"Oh yeah," Bikky muttered taking Dee's arm. "Sexy grease-ball," He ran his hand through his limp blond locks.

"I hear girls like grease-balls," Julie nodded encouragement to Bikky on his new look. "I don't but there are some who would find the grungy look attractive." Julie smiled wrapping her arms around Rain as Dee shut the door to the bathroom. "You'll be gone for a while?"

"Hoping to be back at the end of the month," Ryo said when Rain looked to him for an answer. "Bikky won't be back in school until next month though, you think you and your friends might be able to get notes and homework for him?" Julie and Ryan nodded. " Take it to the consulate of Arcadia and they will fax it to the palace."

"Wow," Julie said when she was left alone with Rain while the adults saw to getting Bikky ready to leave. "It is so hard to think of you living in other countries and in palaces to boot."

"You fancy being a princess?" Rain asked sitting with her at his side.

"Oh, Rain, that's not what I meant, I just," Julie bit her lip hoping he did not think her after his money or crown. She truly did love him. Julie gasped when his lips met hers. He pulled away when he heard foot steps and looked up to see the irate doctor smiling.

"You don't have to say it," Rain turned away. "Impressionable children could see a random kiss or two and think naughty thoughts." The doctor said nothing his smile confounding Rain. "Oh I get it... at least she's a girl." Rain shook his head. "Don't make me have to plead diplomatic immunity, get away from me." Rain took Julie and marched away before the doctor could speak.

"Foolish boy," The doctor grumbled. "At least he is still normal, don't know how long that will last though, living in that house." His nurse simply nodded watching the door to Bikky's room open. Bikky sat in his wheelchair a frown on his face for the doctors and nurses that had ignored his pleas for less morphine. He felt he now understood what his mother felt each time she shot herself with the filthy poison, and George, how could he take such horrid things as drugs. The feeling left him nauseas. Ryo and Dee never had to worry about him taking anything...EVER! Bikky glowered holding on to the little red bear that Carol had brought him his second night here.

Camera flashes and microphones met them outside the hospital. Rain ran ahead waving to the Salamander and Basilisk guards. The Basilisks all stood in front while the Salamanders all stood in two rows. They raised their arms holding their coats out as an effective shield while Bikky was placed into an ambulance that would take him to the airport. The plane would lift off, but inside, Bikky would be ushered right to his room at the Obsidian Palace.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked allowing Bikky to lay his head in his lap. Bikky nodded closing his eyes to the throbbing pain in his side. "We'll have you with a D and lady Clarisande in no time." Rain kissed Julie once more before he got in. He looked at the pain on his brother's face and folded his arms in the seat his face grim as they pulled away.

Break

"This is Macy, your eye on the street in the sky cam watching as young Bikky MaClean is placed into an ambulance that will take him to the airport. I am not sure if the doctors are agreeing to a cross country flight in his condition, but he is leaving the hospital and American soil. An insider has revealed that the police were called to the hospital last night, whether for a breach in security, or unrelated causes, we are unsure. I will keep you up to date as more details become available. What we do know, from the security videos at the high school is that Bikky was injured while protecting his brother. Such a noble and brave young man. His parents must be proud. On to you Jerry," Macy looked over at Jeremy who sighed wondering if his cousin would ever come clean about the strange kingdom of Arcadia. He worried about JJ, more and more as time went by and no more information on the land's location was forthcoming. But he knew that JJ went there frequently with Lord D. And the children, where had those boys come from? JJ smiled relating more information about the Royale and pending release of their latest album.

In a mansion not too far away, Dae tuned off his television and smiled.

Break

Sofu gazed at Lord D where he was curled over holding his stomach. He breathed in small pants his body trembling. Lord D gasped and Sofu was near to weeping at the frail creature his son had become. Looking at the imprint under his elaborate cheongsam, was a skin wrapped skeleton with a slightly rounding tummy. JJ stood at his side arriving to find his love laying in misery. "I begin to wish I did not love him so much." JJ blinked away the tears that fell from his eyes. He wiped them with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Such words merely affirm your caring for my son," Sofu D shook his head. JJ looked over and slightly down at the ancient Kami and saw that he was smiling.

"Can you help him?" JJ whispered when he saw that Lord D had closed his eyes. JJ hoped that he was getting some rest.

"I can not cure him of his malaise, but," Sofu began when it seemed as if JJ would crumble into remorse before him. "He does not have to suffer it anymore."

"If you can not cure it, what will you do?" JJ asked as Sofu walked to his son. Lord D gasped when his father's hands pulled him up into his arms.

"Think before you act," Sofu D heard the words from his eldest brother. With a grim smile, he ignored them. "As I have told you before, your children are spoiled. He will survive this. There is no reason for you to do anything."

"Think you, I can watch this child, whom I love, suffer so?" Sofu D asked his brother in silence.

Across the world in a palace in Jerusalem, Soofu A closed his eyes. "When next we meet, we will further discuss this." Sofu D ignored his brother and reached deep inside his son. When Lord D next opened his eyes, he was no longer suffering heaving stomach pains. In fact, he was ravenous. The weakness of limbs he felt before was gone leaving behind a level of strength and energy he had not felt since the conception of his unborn child.

"ChiChiUe?" Lord D sat up. Sofu met his son's gaze with a weary smile.

"Go now, see to your children," Sofu D held still as Lord D waved. JJ watched his father in law a moment more. His stillness seemed unnatural. With a shake of his head, JJ followed after Lord D. Lady Aurora found her husband vomiting in their bedroom. "I am alright...I will survive this," Sofu said to her with a wry grin.

Break

"Leon," Leon paused at the door he turned back to see D leaning on an elbow gazing at him.

"You shameless tease," Leon laughed when Count D made no move to hide his nudity with the sheet that lay tossed aside at his dainty feet. Count D sighed before he rolled over on to his back. Leon's eyes went to his feet first, where D stretched. His legs, long, pale and lean, with a suppleness that begged Leon's finger's to tease. Leon's eyes halted for a moment at the apex of those legs before going over his flat stomach, slender chest with it's sweet, cherry red peaks. D's neck still bore signs of the mornings loving, but then Leon looked up. Past the swollen and reddened lips past the indent of his cheeks and crashed into those mis-matched eyes thoroughly mesmerized. Leon was at the bed sitting beside D. "Yes, dear."D chuckled sitting up when Leon's hand roamed his back settling when D was sitting in his hand. "If you did not want me to go to work today, all you had to do was say so. I can stay here all day with you," Leon squeezed thrilled when he felt D tremble in his hand.

"I just wanted to ask if you would mind leaving the shop closed for a while," Count D said catching Leon's fingers from caressing his chest.

"Your place," Leon shrugged. "How long did you have in mind?"

"I wish to return to Arcadia for a while," Leon wondered what D was not saying to him.

"You want to go to your father," Leon lifted his face. "You know, it's funny," Leon shook his head. "When we first met him, I wanted to shoot him. Thought about it actually. Had even planned where I would leave him." At D's horrified look Leon laughed. "He beat you... but now that I understand what he was going through, now that I know him, his gentleness, he may as well have beat himself. He did in fact, because you were still under his protection." Leon shook his head again. "But now that I know him. I am worried about him too. He was so sick the last time we saw him."

"He would have gone to Bikky in his condition if grandfather had not stopped him," Count D agreed.

"He can not even sit up."Leon sighed truly concerned for the delicate Kami he had come to know and care about. "I think it would not be a good idea for us to leave. Chris still has school, we could close the shop and live at the consulate, but then too much coming and going from there would arouse questions, especially since there is not pressing reason for us to live there. How about opening a door in one of the gardens here?" Count D sighed at the logic in Leon's words. Sometimes, he could wish that his husband were not so level headed. At times Leon was like a time bomb, and D had to work to keep him from exploding and making rash decisions that he would later regret, but now, lately, since the birth of their children, Leon had been more mature. "Father hood does that to a man," Sofu D had told him with a smile. Count D sighed leaning his head against Leon's shoulder the tiny expulsion of air skittered across Leon's skin through the thin material of his shirt. "Alright, that's it," Leon pushed D back onto the bed. "I am not going in this morning."

Count D laughed when his head connected with the pillow. Leon's lips hovered above his. "Mr. Detective," D cooed sliding his long nailed finger over Leon's face. "My love," Leon lowered his head nibbling the lips that opened pliant beneath his ministrations. Leon placed his tongue into the sweet mouth licking along the soft, slick opening. D moaned low in his throat wrapping his arms around Leon's neck. "Leon..." D sighed as Leon pulled back for air.

The neck, Leon nuzzled, it always carried the most scent, well not the most, but enough to drive him mad. He licked the neck near the bruise he had left earlier. "You always smell so good, and taste," Leon sucked a new bruise into place. "You taste so good." Count D arched into the deep feeling of contentment holding his love closer. Leon's fingers found the reddened tips of his chest and stroked them lightly. D moaned again, and Leon pinched them.

"Ooh," Count D gasped pushing Leon's head down to his chest. "Leon," Count D moaned as Leon's tongue snaked out.

"Right here?" Leon whispered blowing over the now moist flesh.

"Mmmm,"Count D trembled when his nipple was pulled into Leon's mouth and sucked. Leon showed no mercy to the delicate nub. He pinched the other until it was redder as well. He switched positions sucking the other while his fingers tormented the wet on. "Oh, Leon," Count D lifted his legs twining them around his waist. D raised his hips rubbing his hardening length against Leon's trousers. "Better take those off," D reached down to undo the pants. Leon smiled sitting to shrug from the garment, he tossed them aside peeling from his shirt and tossing it as well. As he covered D again, D's mouth was at his chest. Leon gasped shivering at the talented tongue that lapped at his nipples.

"D...Baby," Leon lifted his face devouring D's mouth pushing him to the bed. Leon propped pillows behind D, lifting him. D sat, watching as Leon stroked him. "So hard... You're dripping." Leon dipped his head down using his tongue to steal the drop of sweet moisture glistening at the top. "So tasty, my baby." Leon swallowed the licked again, stroking up, then down. As he came up again he squeezed smiling when more moisture gathered. "All for me? You're too generous." Count D gasped his hips lifting as the tip of his manhood disappeared into Leon's mouth. Leon drank the leaking pleasure from D.

"Unh... Mmmm," D could no longer speak his entire being awash in delicious sensations. "Leon..."Leon pulled his mouth off licking D fully. He flattened his tongue trailing it over D. He lowered his head taking the heavy globes behind into his mouth. D gasped his fingers tangling into the wild golden mane. Leon licked further, his tongue tickling the ridged opening. D shuddered his knees locked over Leon's shoulders. Leon placed his hands under D's bottom lifting him up higher so that his mouth could further explore the hidden terrain of D's inner sanctum. "Ah..." D gasped at the finger that invaded along with the wet tongue. "Oh...sugoi..."

"D," Leon shifted position placing his mouth above the turgid hardness his own straining for attention. Leon sucked him in deep pushing his fingers past the tight opening as D relaxed, wanting, needing to be filled. The fingers were not enough, only Leon could fill him to capacity. His body was not his own, it fit Leon's, and only Leon's. Where Leon curved, his body curved to match fitting like a custom made glove. Leon pushed his fingers in further finding the spot of the most pleasure for D and pressing while he sucked long and hard, just as knew D liked it. D gasped, crying out as his body spilled, releasing the sweetness of his climax into Leon's waiting, hungry mouth. Leon sucked each drop free taking all D had to give. Leon continued sucking long after the last convulsion left D panting and sweating upon the bed as if he were begging D's body for more.

With Leon's fingers inside of him, D remained hard. He reached for the lubrication sitting and watching the golden head still in his lap. "Leon, Koibito," D tugged the hair until Leon sat up. D gasped as his lips were captured. He could taste the sweetness of his own release and it drove him mad coming from Leon's lips. D pushed Leon back further taking the throbbing member of his lover in hand he stroked it once, twice. "Oh, Leon," D lowered his head taking Leon into his mouth.

"D...lift up here," Leon shifted to the side, so that D's mouth still had access to him. But it left his hands free to spread lubrication. D gasped around his mouthful relaxing into the in and out motion of Leon's hands. "Baby, I can't take anymore," Leon lifted D's face and gasped at the beauty of pale skin and eyes dark with desire. D's lips were bright red, moist with Leon's copious leaking. Leon kissed him and the mingled taste of their flesh in each other's mouth spurred them to frenzy. Leon sat on his bottom pulling to his knees over him. "Like this, I want to watch you." D smiled taking Leon in his slim hands, his fingers aiming him at his entrance. D lowered himself, Leon's hands at his hips securing his weight.

"Hai... Oh Leon," Count D cried out pushing past the tight ring of muscled that clenched around Leon in pure joy. "Oh... Shite, onegaishimasu,"Count D wriggled his hips settling down until he felt Leon's sac at his bottom. D curled into Leon his knees up as he held on tight. His body shuddered as he threw his head back. Leon latched onto D's ear sucking, then going down his neck. D arched more, sitting in Leon's lap he leaned back further and Leon sucked his chest, his nipples sent jolts of electric arousal strait to his loins. He was so hard, he dribbled over Leon's stomach.

"Inside you... so good. Oh, baby," Leon gripped D's hips he lifted the slight Kami in his arms before he lowered him. D gasped his head snapped up and pulled Leon's mouth to his. D shifted in Leon's lap circling his hips and grinding hard into the fullness inside of him. "Damn D," Leon lifted his hips pushing up into D.

"Ummm," D wept at the beauty of emotions unleashed into him each time they were together like this. Leon looked down into the red cheeks of his love. D's hair fell over his face damp and silky. Leon moved the strands aside kissing D deeply. Leon leaned back lifting up. Intertwining their fingers, D lifted and lowered. He moaned and circled his hips again his mouth glued to Leon's. "Yes," Leon broke away as D sped up riding him hard his desperation building to a feverish peak. "Hai, oh Leon," Count D gasped his body going rigid atop Leon. Leon groaned loud holding D close as his body released against his stomach. The contractions of his climax massaging Leon until he too exploded filling D to capacity. As D lowered himself in relaxed joy, Leon could feel the excess of his own pleasure drip onto his thighs from D's body. While still holding him, Leon dipped his fingers into the cooling cream on his stomach and licked them clean. D laughed softly as drowsiness began to set in.

"Bath?" Leon asked kissing D's cheek. As he lifted D from him, D gasped his body tightening in reflex of the gentle movement squeezing a few more drops from him. Leon shuddered his hands gripping D. "I love you." Leon crushed their lips together. Before D could say a word, Leon lay him on his back and lifted his legs pushing in again. D held on gripping the sheets as Leon continued the sensual dance of love.

Break

Jhaymes entered the room with a cautious glance. George sat at his vanity with a silver backed brush going through his hair. Jhaymes ducked when the brush bounced off the wall near his head. "I was right," Jhaymes dodged the crystal bowl cringing when it shattered. "You are cranky."

"Cranky?" George's tone could have frozen the queen's pond.

"I know I have been a bit busy lately, and this past week I have been unable to come home often..." Jhaymes gasped jumping away from the bottle of cologne that smashed against the floor. "Okay, that's not it," Jhaymes whispered glad that George was too busy looking for missiles to hear him. "I know I never got around to fully apologizing about insisting you gain weight..." Jhaymes had to move fast or have a jar of night cream in his face. It just nicked his ear. "Aim's improving, that's not it either. Worried about Jon's trial? As soon as he is rational we will schedule it. Clarisande is working even now to..." Jhaymes jumped away from a glass bottle of soda. "Alright! How about you tell me why you're mad at me, then I will stand still."

"What?" George looked at the mess he was making of their bedroom. He looked down to the spot of blue sitting with her arms folded on his powder puff. Ponchi nodded and George sat down earning a frown from Jhaymes that he was taking advice from his fairy who did not even speak to him in a language he could understand.

Jhaymes walked over to the vanity and blew a warm breath over the little creature. "Leave."

"Don't you bully her," George picked up his friend cradling her in his hands. He checked her over for any sign of injury.

"Please, you don't know what that is,"Jhaymes pointed at the glowering spot of fairy dripping dust onto George's hands. "Believe me, she does not need your protection. In fact, I'd say the reason she is pissed off right now is because she couldn't protect you."

"She's the size of a bug, no offense..." George did not get to finish his apology as Ponchi burst into tears and flew off down the hall. "That was uncalled for." George turned his back to Jhaymes and tensed when strong arms wrapped snug around him. George held in a shiver of pleasure as lips nibbled along his ear and neck.

"You tell me why you are mad later, love me now," George gasped when those lean fingers found their way under his top. George shoved away from Jhaymes and turned to frown at him. "Okay, so tell me now. I'm listening."

George sighed, blinking several times. Jhaymes panicked at the thought that whatever he had done would bring George to tears. "You don't trust me," George looked down at the ring on his finger.

"What? You are privy to secrets about Arcadian society, my missions. I tell you these things so you will not worry knowing that if you tell the wrong person, my very life would be in danger."

"That's not what I mean," George shook his head. He sat on their bed. "When you leave me alone for days at a time, you never worry that I will sleep around do you?"

"Of course not, I trust you, do you worry about me?" Jhaymes laughed shaking his head. "Sweetheart," Jhaymes felt the oompf of a pillow hitting his head.

"Of course you trust me... now! As long as I wear this ring, you don't have to worry about anyone else successfully touching me."

"Wait, you mean, you want to be with another?" Jhaymes could feel it. Right now, in this moment, his heart was breaking.

"No, I don't. I just want you to believe that I am faithful by choice," George sniffled.

"I know that you are. You were mine before I gave you that," Jhaymes sat beside George. He had promised to hold still for a battering once he knew what had upset George, he would stick by his word. "Besides, if you really wanted to betray me, all you have to do is take the ring off. I wouldn't even know."

"I don't want to... what?" George looked down at his hand.

"The ring did not recognize the person trying to penetrate you, so it put a protective barrier around you, if you take it off, it will not be able to do that." Jhaymes told him. "I have to trust that you will not take that off." Jhaymes brought George's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Still want to pummel me?"

"Yes," George admitted pushing Jhaymes back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Jhaymes smiled. "Hold still now, you promised." Jhaymes gasped as George's hands went underneath his shirt. Jhaymes tensed feeling the warm fingers that caressed his muscles. George loved Jhaymes' chest. It was so strong. George took the shirt up baring Jhaymes to his hungry eyes. Jhaymes breath caught as George lightly ran his nails over the stiffening peaks of his chest. Jhaymes was ready to pull George under him, but held himself still. George leaned down licking the chest he enjoyed the larger man underneath him at his mercy. George decided then, that he had none. He clamped his lips down sucking the hardened tip into his mouth. Jhaymes gasped his hands clenching sweat beading on his brow.

"Sweetheart..." Jhaymes whispered closing his eyes. Maybe if he did not see the face, so beautiful, hovering over him as his body felt such tormenting pleasure, he would be alright. No, Jhaymes' eyes snapped open. Lack of sight had simply made his other senses come more alive.

"Ha," George shook his head. "Did you like that?" Jhaymes could not speak as George's words were spoken near his ear. Warm breath blew over him. "Maybe we should try blindfolds."

"Oh...uh," Jhaymes swallowed audibly George laughed shifting his weight to get more comfortable in his perch atop Jhaymes. When he straddled his hips more fully wiggling his bottom over Jhaymes lap he watched in fascination as Jhaymes balled his hands into fist. George leaned over and trailed his tongue over Jhaymes lips coaxing his mouth open. George explored him and gasped, it was so hot inside his mouth. Hot and delicious Jhaymes met his tongue, unable to do otherwise drinking in George as if he were a dying man at a spring. Gasping, George sat up on top of Jhaymes moving his hips in slow, sensual circles feeling the length harden.

"You're pants are making a tent," George laughed a little pulling the pants from Jhaymes watching him spring up. "Such an amorous salute," George leaned down to place a kiss at the tip. Just a kiss. "Hello there." Jhaymes entire body strained as he poured sweat. George looked up at the muscles taut and trembling with need. George frowned thinking that Jhaymes would never last this long during foreplay. Even though he was stronger, could over power George and have his way, he was keeping his promise. George's heart filled with tenderness and he soothed his hands over the corded muscles in Jhaymes' arms. "Jhaymes, touch me, I need you to touch me."

Jhaymes had never heard sweeter words. He sat up holding George tight kissing him so deeply that George lost his breath and had to pull back. Jhaymes gasped when he felt George moving back and a hand on his chest. "Did I hurt you?" Jhaymes his hands gripping George's bottom through the layers of clothing George was still wearing even though Jhaymes was nude. The contrast was stimulating feeling the soft fabric rubbing against his overheated skin. George smiled then shifted his hips again. "You must be getting hot in there." Jhaymes said sliding his hands into George's jacket and divesting him of the garment. George shivered at the feel of Jhaymes hands under his tops. In one swift movement they were soon tossed aside Jhaymes mouth latched onto his chest sucking and nibbling the swelling peaks. George was lifted and lay gently on the bed. "I want you so badly," Jhaymes voice shook with the admission.

"Then take me," George whispered smiling. Jhaymes eyes never left the red lips as the three small words were uttered. He lowered his head kissing those lips, so red, so perfect, so his. George opened to him eagerly sighing in rapture at the claiming of his lips. Without lifting his mouth Jhaymes pulled George's pants and underwear off, George lay still allowing Jhaymes to look his fill. "See anything you like?" George asked when Jhaymes simply stared at him.

"Yes, you," Jhaymes answered with a smile. "I see you."

"See anything you want?" George spread his legs.

"Yes, you," George gasped the effect those words had on him. "Will you, I mean..." Jhaymes turned red then shook his head.

"What?" George leaned up on his elbows. He saw Jhaymes flush then wipe the back of his hand over his brow. "Come on, fess up." Jhaymes shook his head leaning up to kiss George. "You should know by now that won't shut my mouth forever, you have to breathe sometimes." George said when Jhaymes backed away gasping for air. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Could you," Jhaymes blushed lowering his eyes. "Get on your knees, like you did before."

"Oh?" George raised his brows. Sliding along the bed he settled a steamed look on Jhaymes before he rolled over. Jhaymes feared he would spill himself then and there at the languid stretching before George lifted up onto his knees. George looked back over his shoulder at Jhaymes smiling. "You're drooling." George giggled as Jhaymes licked his lips not even bothering to bring his hand up. Jhaymes fingers twitched with the need to touch. He reached out and palmed the fleshy globes of George's behind flexing his fingers in a deep massage. "Mmm," George closed his eyes tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Jhaymes felt his mouth salivate again and leaned forward. He licked George gently, then kissed each cheek. George shivered as that talented tongue probed in between the cheeks. Jhaymes pushed the pale peach delicacies apart and was greeted with a soft, sweet bud. George gasped at the wet invasion. His hands buckled underneath him and he fell over onto his elbows lowering his head to the pillow. "So good," Jhaymes' tongue delved inside laving George deeply. George groaned loud gripping the sheets as his body seemed to heat.

"Jhaymes," George looked back and sighed at the look of ecstasy on Jhaymes face as he tasted him. He recalled Jhaymes stating that the taste of human was highly addictive. Jhaymes spread him further shoving his entire face into him licking and kissing, sucking and stabbing his tongue in. Jhaymes hand slid between George's legs cupping him gently before he began to stroke him. George trembled in surrender on the bed as Jhaymes fingers entered him. "Now, Jhaymes. Now!"

"But," Jhaymes lifted his head. "The water based lub..."

"Oh do shut up," George reached back pulling Jhaymes to him. He reached back holding Jhaymes in his hand rubbing him against his entrance. "See, you're wet enough, and you've been licking me... Just..." George pushed back against Jhaymes. Jhaymes gripped his hips trying to still him. Not wanting to hurt him he lost his hold as George pushed back more and he sank in fully. Jhaymes and George both sighed melting into each other. "Yes, darling, yes," George whimpered shaking his head when his cloud of hair covered his face. When he could again see Jhaymes he was enraptured by the look of exquisite joy on his face. "Oh, my love," George sat up in Jhaymes arms turning his head to kiss him.

"Georgie, sweetheart," Jhaymes said against his lips. "I love you, I treasure you." Jhaymes rocked his hips so deep inside of George he felt faint with the sensations of moist enclosure, so tight, so delicious. "You have my heart," Jhaymes whispered the words licking the tattoo on George's neck.

"And you have mine," George completed the phrase wrapping his arms around Jhaymes' arms. "Now, Jhaymes, now," George leaned forward arching his back and taking Jhaymes deeper inside. Jhaymes could not hold back anymore. He pushed in, sliding all the way in, then pulling out to go in deeper again. "Yes, oh, Jhaymes just like that." George cried out as he was massaged from within. "So deep."

"You are marvelous," Jhaymes cooed slowing his hips, wanting to drive into George, but forcing himself to go slow in deference to their lack of lubrication. He would love George slow and thoroughly. George melted further into the bed, lost on a sea of pleasure as Jhaymes made love to him.

Break

"Rain," Bikky said his smile in place as he looked at his brother. "You're hovering."

"Hovering?" Rain looked down at the ground to make sure he was still standing. There was no current of air keeping him up. Realizing that he had just adjusted Bikky's pillow for the fourth time in less than five minutes Rain laughed in understanding and sat down in Ryo's vacated chair. "Sorry, was I annoying you?"

"You were doing no more than exhausting yourself," Bikky leaned back. "But the pillows are perfect. I am glad you made sure. As soon as the Royale are done detoxing Jon, they will be able to take care of me."

"Let him suffer, they should help you first." Rain grumbled.

"That is rather uncharitable of you," Rain looked up prepared to apologize to Count D but gasped as Lord D entered the room. His robe hung loose about his body, evidence of a loss of weight, but his skin was no longer sallow, in fact, he seemed to glow with health and happiness. Rain's eyes went to his tummy. "We are doing very well now, thanks to my father." Lord D brushed his hair aside. " I have been told that even after I work on you, you must stay here in seclusion so that the rest of the world will not question the legitimacy of Arcadia."

"How long?" Rain stood at Lord D's elbow as he moved Bikky's bandages aside. Rain gasped his face loosing all color as he saw the angry wound stitched into his brother's side. Tears fell unheeded from his eyes.

"Please, Rain, will you go find your bed? You look exhausted," Lord D pushed the agitated young man towards the door.

"But..." Rain began peering around him at Bikky who lay back on the bed his fists clenched in pain and his eyes closed.

"Shh," Rain looked up at Ryo and Dee. "Come on, you can meet Angelina before bed and tell Bikky all about it in the morning." Ryo said ushering Rain out. He winked at Lord D offering a silent thanks as the Kami turned to his son.

"I am sorry for the wait, young MaClean," Lord D said pulling his sleeves back and securing them with a satin ribbon a match for the one in his hair. "My father was afraid that he would not be able to do as well a job as I would. Not that he is not skilled, my father, he is." Lord D smiled warming his hands he placed them on the angry wound. "My son as well, even though he is untrained."

"But neither have your touch," Bikky smiled relaxing at the extreme lack of pain that almost seemed like pleasure. He shivered as Lord D slipped into a trance the room going golden, then deep purple that seemed like he could reach out and touch it. There, Lord D thought. There it was, the torn muscles, the ripped tendons, frayed skin the tattered edges held together by the skillful application of a doctor's needle.

"I am going to remove your stitches, let me know if it hurts," Lord D said looking down to see Bikky completely ensconced in the blankets. Lord D smiled then went back to work, his hands moving even though his eyes were closed. Bikky breathed a deep sigh of relief as each stitch was removed. "You should be able to return home in a couple of weeks." Lord D finished working. "Rest now, and stay under your blankets... you will feel slightly chilled for a while." Bikky smiled his eyes already closing in slumber as Lord D shut his door.

Break

Alicia pulled her nightgown in place when she heard the door opening. "Alicia, are you up?" Ryo's voice was soft.

"Yes, come on in, she is still awake," Alicia said smiling. "Our little glutton. You are just in time to work a burp free." Alicia looked over smiling when she saw Rain. "How is Bikky?" She asked after Ryo had settled himself next to Dee holding their baby.

"He is going to be fine, probably already is," Dee grinned.

"Sofu?" Alicia asked wrinkling her nose. "She smells," Alicia reached for the baby.

"No, I've got it," Ryo stood up and Dee was quick to hand him the diaper and wipe. "It's my first time changing such a small bottom... Where is Lyo?" Ryo asked having left the boy in the room with his mother several hours ago. Alicia held a finger to her lips and moved her blanket back to show the child asleep at her side. "He's not hurting you?"

"I had her a week ago Ryo, I'm fine." Alicia giggled a little. "She's got the cutest little birthmark, right on her left cheek." Ryo laughed as he carefully peeled the diaper free. He wiped then gasped looking at her bottom. "What's wrong?" Alicia said as Ryo did no more than stare.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ryo looked at the child closer. Her features resembled his, she smelled like his and yet... "Dee, she has your birthmark, in the exact same place."

"Are you sure?" Dee hurried to his feet Rain leaned back to avoid being stepped on all the while wondering if by some mistake in the heat of the moment, Dee's sperm had mixed in with Ryo's.

"I see your naked butt every day, I do believe I know what your birthmark looks like." Ryo said with a laugh. "My grandparents are going to have a cow."

"For dinner maybe," Ryo looked up at Torcha as she waltzed into the room smiling. "There is no problem Snap Dragon. Hello Wind Rider," Torcha patted Rain's shoulder. "You look in need of rest. You will greet your sister, then to bed with you." Rain nodded waiting for Ryo to finish drying the royal bottom. He brought the infant over to her great grand mother. "You are just the most beautiful little darling aren't you?" Torcha cooed before attempting to hand the baby to Rain who backed away in fear.

"You hold her, I can see her from here." Rain nodded with a panicked glint to his eyes. "When she is larger, I can hold her."

Torcha laughed and sat in Ryo's vacant spot as he sat on Dee to make room for her. "Laton and I have not had time to explain things to you yet," Torcha began holding the peach skinned child over for Rain to peruse.

"She is beautiful," Rain grinned his green eyes bright with joy.

"You see Snap Dragon," Ryo looked up when Torcha began to speak again. His fingers intertwined with Dee's. Torcha saw them cuddled together and she smiled. Ryo seemed so slight sitting in Dee's lap. "You two were making love when you supplied the..." Rain got to his feet with an obviously contrived yawn.

"Man you guys were right, I am beat," Rain leaned over to kiss the tiny forehead careful to keep his hair back.

Torcha giggled before speaking again. "You see," She said when Rain had beat a hasty retreat. "When you supplied your sperm, Dee was the one who got it from you." Ryo nodded his face bright red. "Dee was the one who gave it to the doctor afterward." Ryo lowered his eyes having passed out after such a thorough loving by Dee. Dee nodded holding Ryo closer recalling the passionate cries that had rang in his ears for a while even as he crawled into bed with Ryo still asleep. "All during the pregnancy, the two of you came to her together. You are so close. Dee helped to steady your hand as the cord was cut, it was the final piece put into place."

"I don't understand," Ryo looked up his face still red.

"Don't you?" Torcha smiled kindly handing the baby to her father. Ryo held the tiny girl close. "Arcadia is built upon love. How can a Kami male bear a child? Love. Your love created this treasure, so it is that she has three biological parents. As long as your blood is in the mix Snap Dragon, we are happy." Torcha grinned stretching to her full shape quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping giblet. She passed a warm breath over Lyo before she left via the large window in the room her wings glowing deep green in the light of the moon.

"That's impossible," Dee said looking again at the little girl that was one third his.

"Say that again after you realize that a large dragon just flew out of the window and that she is the biological grandmother of your husband," Alicia with a smile and yawn. "It's late, give me our baby and get out so I can sleep." Alicia said with a kind chuckle. Ryo and Dee both nodded kissing her cheeks before leaving the room.

Break

Rain sat with Wyld Wynd sipping a morning cup of hot chocolate while he finished his breakfast. "You are troubled, Wind Rider." Rain looked up at the comment. "The burdened heart can not soar the skies. It falls like lead into a pool sinking to the depths with nary a ripple to mark it's passing."

"Have you ever felt helpless?" Rain asked looking into fathomless eyes.

"I have always been free, I have always been the wind," Wyld Wynd shook his head. "I do not understand."

"No," Rain got to his feet. "You wouldn't." Rain nodded that he would continue his training at a later time. Walking the black halls of the obsidian palace he sighed. The walls were polished to such an extent that he could see his own reflection as he walked by his mind deeper and deeper in thought. Until the trial, George and Jhaymes had been given a guest room. Every day, Jhaymes would leave to assist Clarisande. This morning, he lay in bed watching as George applied his makeup.

"Have you had a moment alone with Rain?" Jhaymes asked amazed at the grace with which the mascara was applied. George shook his head. "He is avoiding me as well," Jhaymes admitted.

"I have noted something about Rain," George said sitting his applicator brush down on the glass vanity. "When he is ready to work out his problem, he will work it out."

"He is a smart boy," Jhaymes stood and stretched. He took longer than needed when he felt George's eyes roam his form. "I better take a bath, or we'll never leave this room." Jhaymes laughed when George threw a small pillow at him. "Has Ponchi come back?" Jhaymes asked looking at the small object that he had caught. George shook his head with a sigh. Jhaymes leaned over to kiss him. "She is upset now, not at you," Jhaymes was quick to say when he saw the look of sadness in George's eyes. "At herself, she wants to protect you."

"But she's too small," George said pushing Jhaymes into the bathing room. "I'll be fine." George pulled a scarf to tie his braided and beaded hair back. He was unaware of the small spot of blue that watched from the window. With a sigh, Ponchi knew what she had to do. Shifting to full butterfly, she flew quickly to earth. Her intention, the pet shop. She had to talk to Count D.

Break

Rain walked into the practice room to see Laton standing in human form wearing loose fitting trousers. "Hello, Wind Rider," Laton greeted. "I have news from the Lion Palace, it seems that Jon will be done with his possession soon. Clarisande is working everyday to free him. As soon as he is able, I want you to speak in court, humans call it a testimony."

"I understand." Rain nodded his head. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He tensed recognizing the tread. It was a light step, full of energy and passion. Laton stood aside as Jhaymes entered the rooms. Jhaymes bowed first to Laton then turned a smile to Rain that was not returned. In fact the boy glared at him.

"I intend to visit with my newest kin this morning, so I must be off," Laton laughed with delight at the thought of the darling girl. "So beautiful, my Snap Dragon did well."

"Alicia did good too," Rain waved the king off with a frown he turned to face Jhaymes. "Good morning," Rain made to leave the room but Jhaymes grabbed his arm. Rain shoved him back with a deft movement that sent him back with a stinging wrist. "Rooms all yours, I'm done working out."

"Rain, you seem upset, do you want to talk about it?" Jhaymes tried to reach out to the boy.

"You would not like what I have to say," Rain refused to turn around.

"Yet I would hear it." Jhaymes sighed thinking of George worrying about the young man. "We are friends, you and I. I would like to think that if you have a problem, you would tell me about it."

"Friends?" Rain turned and Jhaymes was shocked at the barely contained rage. "Now do I know why Laton calls you a feather head. You are a bleeding idiot!"

"Rain?" George gasped coming into the room full of mats and practice weapons. "Why would you say that?"

"It's true, Georgie, he is," Rain pointed an accusing finger at Jhaymes. "He just sat there, he just sat there while Jon had you. Lucky the ring has more sense or you would have been violated by that fool in the thrall of a demon."

"If I had moved he would have shot you as well," Jhaymes said shaking his head. "Bikky's wound was not fatal as long as we applied pressure."

"In that moment, survival was all that mattered. You, Bikky, Jhaymes," George shook his head. "Jon was not trying to hurt me. Our, Jhaymes and I, our relationship is strong, we would have made it past that."

"Can you say that honestly?" Rain asked Jhaymes. "Can you say that you would not look at him a week later knowing that he had sex with Jon and still treasure him?Can you!?"

"Of course!" Jhaymes protested. "I love him."

"Feather head! That's not it, that's not good enough, you should have fought for him," Rain walked forward and shoved Jhaymes. "You had the power to help, you could have stopped it. I could have stopped it and instead of helping him, you held me back."

"Do you want to challenge me Rain?" Jhaymes asked as Rain hit him again and again. Jhaymes grabbed his wrist.

"No!" George dashed to his husband and his friend.

"Yes!" Rain snatched away. "Yes, I challenge you." Rain closed his eyes refusing to weep. His mind was awash in turmoil. Anger and despair clawed at him leaving him open and vulnerable to past fears and old wounds that never really healed. Nothing made sense to him, he wanted to shut it all away, but it would not go away. "It's your fault!"

"Things go wrong Rain," George reached out to him. "No one is to blame, bad things happen. That doesn't change who you are."

"The challenge stands," Rain was gentle as he took George's hands and moved the sturdier frame aside. George gasped at the young man's strength.

"No..." George shook his head tears streaming down his face. "Rain." Jhaymes offered George a look of apology before he ran weeping from the room. Rain glared after him then turned his frown on Jhaymes placing the blame for those tears on him as well.

"Rain we don't have to do this. I know you are upset," Jhaymes tried, but only had time to block before Rain's foot would have made contact with his head.

Break

Bikky wrapped a towel around his waist then stood in front of the mirror. He turned left, then right, looking. It really was gone. No scar, no blemish, nothing to evince that he had been shot last week. He took another towel and rubbed his hair until it ceased to drip on him. He flexed his muscles in the mirror then laughed at himself. He left the bathing room to dress for the day. He had to go pick on Rain. Laton told him the boy had been sulking and angry this past week. Bikky would have to talk to his brother. Ryo and Dee did not know how to get it out of him. They would coddle him. Dee less than Ryo, but Ryo's answer to upset was hugs and cookie's. Or cocoa in his case. Bikky thought back with a nostalgic smile.

The room was cool with the windows open, the drapes blew onto the polished stone floors. While the Arcadian palace was pristine and airy with it's varying shades of pastel, the Obsidian claimed a strength that was honed from the very mountains themselves. Carved many millennium ago. Bikky stretched long and wide looking out into the gorgeous peaks with forests below decorated in fall colors. The chill to the wind was bracing, but not uncomfortable. He was just tying his shoes when he heard footfalls running fast down the hall.

George ran blindly, looking for someone, anyone who could stop Rain and Jhaymes. He did not want to disturb the newborn and her parents. Lyo was just a baby himself. Ponchi... George had reached for the fairy that rested in his hair, but she was gone. She could not be sent to the other palace and fetch Andy or Nestoir. Daphnus or Angel, someone who could reach Rain. Someone who could calm him down. Talk to him, make him see reason. George stumbled as he crashed into Bikky. "Oh m'gosh, I am so sorry, are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?"

"George calm down, it's okay," Bikky laughed his damp hair falling around his face making his bright blue eyes seem to stand out more against his dark skin. "Lord D was here last night."

"Right," George heaved a sigh of relief. "Right... Oh Rain,"

"Rain?" Bikky looked around the hall. He sniffed the air in the same way Laton would when searching. "Where is Rain?"

"Bikky, you have to stop him!" George blurted out. "Rain challenged Jhaymes, they're fighting."

"Oh no," Bikky grabbed George's wrist and ran down the hall. As they ran he pulled his cell phone out. "Ryo, you and Dee need to get to the work out room, Rain challenged Jhaymes." Bikky hung up before Ryo could answer trusting that they would come help to calm the emotional teenager.

"Stop it Rain," Jhaymes called out as George and Bikky dashed around the corner. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. I am so useless, so helpless when needed," Rain pounded his fists into Jhaymes chest leaving marks on the muscular form. "But you," Rain's voice shook with fury. "You are not powerless. You did nothing, when you could have ended it all."

"Arcadian's don't murder," Jhaymes tossed Rain back wiping his bleeding lip.

"Eating someone is not considered murder?!"Rain shook his head. "You bend the rules to cover your own faults."

"I am not queen of the bloody dragons, I can not go around eating people that displease me,"Jhaymes shouted not realizing that he had picked up one of George's epithets. "As you may recall," Jhaymes lifted his leg to catch Rain's foot and used the leverage to take the smaller opponent to the floor. "Torcha was in a bit of trouble for the business of eating human."

"Rain," Bikky gasped when he saw his brother pound his fist on the floor before he got up glaring murderous daggers at Jhaymes. "No, Rain," Bikky ran forward when Rain would have continued his attack. Rain jumped and gasped as he was caught around the middle and held firm in strong arms. Rain reached to shove the hands away only to be turned and embraced. "It's okay, Rain," Bikky almost sobbed at the turmoil he could see on his little brother's face. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Rain sobbed hugging Bikky tight.

"You're not mad at Jhaymes... Are you?" Bikky asked holding Rain still in case he decided to break free and attack Jhaymes again.

"I'm the one who's useless," Rain deflated holding Bikky in his arms. "It's me..." Rain sobbed not hearing the commotion at the door as Ryo and Dee came thundering into the room. "It's the same as before. My mom tried to save me, but he killed her. I could not even stand to help her when Bill started beating her. When I grabbed his arm, he just threw me aside. She was alive when he dragged me out, but I couldn't help her. You got shot trying to help me, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop him from hurting George before, he almost killed him. He stuck him with a..." Rain hiccuped, "He... gave him heroine and I couldn't protect him. What the hell are Count D and Angel training me for? I'm useless." George brought a hand to his mouth to quell the sobs that worked their way out as tears streamed down his face. "Even when he was under the influence of drugs George still tried to protect me. He told me to run. Anyone who tries to help me ends up dead or nearly so. Just leave me..."Rain sobbed holding Bikky tight. "Don't help me, just leave me. I'm useless."

"You're not useless Rain," Bikky said sitting on the floor still holding him. "You held him off long enough. Long enough for us to get there. No one can do anything alone. You did good. And before, with your mom, you were only thirteen. And tiny. Damn Rain, you were almost the same size as Chris. You had a little height on him. He still outweighed you though. You were hurt, he hurt you. You could not stand. I am sure that if you were in peak condition, you would have damaged him enough to get your mom out." Bikky stroked Rain's hair as he wept. "It's okay Rain. George is okay, I'm fine, not even a scar." Bikky ripped his shirt off. "See." Rain looked down at Bikky's side he pressed his hand there and Bikky laughed. "Come on now," Bikky moved the hand. "I'm ticklish, you know that."

Rain took a deep breath before he leaned back away from Bikky. He looked up to see Ryo and George weeping. Ryo held on to Dee while George wiped a cloth over Jhaymes bleeding lip. "Sorry," Rain muttered getting to his feet he dropped into a formal bow before Jhaymes. "Are you alright?"

Jhaymes began to shrug off any hurt then he sighed. "I think you cracked a few ribs, my wrist might be sprained and I have several bruises on my legs and..." Jhaymes frowned lifting Rain's face to meet his eyes. "I won't be kissing Georgie for a while with this split lip..." Rain gasped when Jhaymes turned to his parents. "Teach your son some restraint, good thing I am a phoenix warrior and a knight of Arcadia. A normal human would be hospitalized by now." Dee smirked at Jhaymes silently thanking him. Rain was still smaller than all of them, even though he had grown taller and filled out. Chris, the youngest, surpassed him in height. Ryo patted Jhaymes shoulder before he limped from the room headed to see Lord D. George remained behind his eyes on Rain.

"Come on, you bully," Dee pulled Rain from the room. "Let's get you a shower and see about some food. You must be hungry."

"I hope Count D teaches you some discipline," Ryo complained with his arms folded. "I will have to have a word with him about this penchant you are developing for attacking people."

"Sorry Ryo. Am I grounded?" Rain said holding his arm where Jhaymes had thrown him several times. Rain felt awful, even amidst all of his attacking, Jhaymes had simply fended him off. He had not once attacked.

"No, but it is close," Ryo said and winked at George. " We are taking George and Bikky to see Angelina, you go bathe and we will talk about this later." Rain nodded heading down the hall. Perhaps he was stronger now, but it was not enough. He would concentrate on his studies, and his training. When he became a knight, he would be ranked among the best. He promised himself this.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: Yeah, sorry, but the series is still in early November...


	55. Full house 2

**This is a really quick upload as I am currently crunched for time and have to go... like five minutes ago... I will answer all questions with the next upload (Dawnmm). So sorry for the delay, but I am pleased to know that people are still reading and you so much for the time you spend reading. Ja ne Chi**

**Powdered Sugre 55**

**Full House :2**

**Kiss Me Now, Love Me Later **

Dee sighed as he and Ryo walked onto their porch. So many pictures had been taken at the airport. Alicia remained behind in Arcadia, waiting until the crowds diminished before moving into their house with them. Bikky frowned having to take it slow when there was nothing at all wrong with him. He had a few sore muscles from Laton wiping the floor with him. He thought Count D was tough, he at least used wooden swords. Bikky had feared for his life when Laton had pulled forth a full Katana made from Fire Star steel. While terrifying, it had been exhilarating. Dee held himself still as Ryo moved around him to collect the pile of mail. "The rest of the mail is at the shop, Leon and JJ have been getting it for us." Ryo said when Dee did no more than nod he blushed and looked away.

Ryo knew Dee wanted him. Badly. This past month, they had seldom found themselves in bed together. Not to say that this entire time, they had been celibate, the few times were far and in between. Not to mention they were often too tired anyway. Bikky waited until the door was shut firmly behind them before he dashed up the stairs to drop his bag. Rain, behind him, laughed. "Been holding that in for a while, huh Bikky?" Rain entered his room and sat on the bed. Bikky looked over his shoulder at Rain. "Bikky, we go back to school next week. But..."

"But what?" Bikky shrugged tossing his shoes into the closet followed by his laundry. "Better put this in the hamper, or Ryo will skewer me."

"It's just that, thanks to your 'wound'," Rain sighed looking at his perfectly healthy brother. "You are benched for the season."

"No fun playing when Carol's not cheering anyway," Bikky shrugged the words off. "Besides, it's more fun training to become a knight. With keeping my grades up, doing that and sports would be a drag."

"So you are okay with it?" Rain made sure. Bikky tugged his hair. "I'm glad, oh, but wait. When I become sixteen, will I have to give up being an entertainer to keep my grades and train?"

"Nah, you're actually smarter than I am," Bikky grinned. "You don't have to work so hard to maintain you're grades. I study twice as much just to keep up. You'll do fine, I mean we are training with Count D, while you are singing and going to school. I am sure you can handle the extra burden, though Julie may become grumpy with the lack of dates."

"She would understand," Rain smiled. "I am glad that you are better."

"You said that already, several times," Bikky laughed putting the last of his things away. "Look, if I had it all to do again, I would. No question, no hesitation. You are my brother, that man is crazy. Why do you think it is taking them so long to free him from Dae. He was already unhinged when he got to him. You'd have to be nuts to beat someone utterly devoted to you and in love besides."

"You're right."Rain nodded. "But Andy did say that there was no way to tell when he was infected."

"It's that bad, huh?" Bikky shook his head. "Come on, let's go pester Ryo for dinner." Bikky bounced from the room in search of Lyo.

"Maybe not," Rain hedged dragging his feet as he followed Bikky. "Dee seems like he could use some alone time with Ryo right now," Rain laughed.

"That's why we are asking for pizza." Bikky was still laughing as the doorbell rang.

"You go start in on Ryo, I'll get the door," Rain shoved Bikky to the kitchen where Ryo was already searching through the refrigerator and cabinets. Rain opened the door nearly falling over as Julie launched herself into his arms. "Oh, Rain, I missed you so much. It was awful, the news showed up at my house they were asking questions. Ryan told them to go away and they camped out. My dad had to call the cops."

"No... Ryo," Rain called pulling Julie into the house almost shutting the door on Ryan.

"Hey, man," Ryan caught the door pushing it back. "Take my sister and leave me sitting on the porch."

"Yeah," Rain laughed softly allowing him inside. He gasped as he saw the flash of a camera from behind the bushes of a house across the street. Rain narrowed his eyes before he raised his middle finger and slammed the door shut.

"Rain," Dee raised his brows giving him a disapproving look. As soon as Rain was no longer looking Dee smirked shaking his head. "First he goes goth, now he's flipping reporters off. What next?"

Break

Lady Aurora sat at the table across from Alucard sipping from silver chalices. The dark red liquid within was beyond questioning. Lord D tried not to think of it as he approached his mother. "May I have a word with you?" Lord D said after nodding respectfully to Alucard.

"Of course, Child," Lady Aurora got to her feet straitening her long silken black skirt that pooled at her dainty feet. A black, red and silver corset. "Is something wrong? You look worried." Aurora placed a small chilled hand on his shoulder.

"it's father, I worry that he is ill," Lord D's face fell as he thought of his father. "He has been rather pale of late, and seems to be losing weight. And further more, at the construction of the new Shop, he said wanted D and I hold shields in the shop, just in case he should fall. I worried that he was being odd, but. Now I wonder. Was he preparing us for..."

Aurora halted her son's diatribe by pulling him into her arms. "Your father is fine, just fine." Lady Aurora laughed. "Oh, child," She continued to giggle. "Your father is, in fact, defying his eldest brother."

"In retaliation Soofu A is making him ill?" Lord D's brow furrowed. Lady Aurora placed her hand to his slight tummy. "I don't understand."

"Your father does not wish you to understand. In fact, the only thing you should worry about is remaining healthy. Now go, get some rest." Aurora turned Lord D towards his bedchamber giving his rump a small pat. Lord D nodded going to do her bidding.

Aurora sat with sigh as she watched him go. "Quite adorable, that child of yours." Alucard smiled his fangs bared to a frightening degree. "And he smells so sweet. He is with child."

"Yes," Lady Aurora grinned. "He and his father are my light. I do have the capacity to withstand the sun's rays as you do. They will not kill me, but weakness does overcome me. When I first met D...I thought the sun was shining on me. I hid from him. I was so young then," Lady Aurora laughed a little at her foolishness. "But he pursued me, and we fell in love. He saw the young girl trapped in the beast and loved her. Should I never see the sun again, I will be glad to have seen him. To have loved him. He has given me the most beautiful family anyone could ever dream of."

"I just mentioned that the boy was adorable, I did not ask for a history lesson,"Alucard drained his chalice then looked pointedly at hers. "Are you going to finish that?"Aurora said nothing, she moved her chalice aside from his reach.

Break

Count D entered Ryo and Dee's house with a smile on his face as Aoi released his hand intent on playing with Lyo. Leon moved aside so that Ryo could place a kiss on D's cheek while Dee cooed at Leon Jr. "Hey guys," Bikky waved coming down the stairs with Cujo. "Excuse the beast he seldom leaves my side now that I am home." Cujo snarled at the words but trailed after Bikky nonetheless. When Bikky sat on the couch, Cujo curled around his feet. Slyphe looked over purring loudly as Rain stroked the soft hair between her ears. He idly thumbed through his journal.

"I hear that your debut with Cory Flight and Slash will take place during the release of the friends and family album," Leon said with a smile. "Looking forward to seeing you really let it out kid."

Rain grinned siting his journal aside. He leaned over laying on Slyphe. "They are having a benefit concert and everything. Still trying to replace all the money that American accountant squandered."

"That's got to suck for those in need of services," Dee mused handing D his baby. "At least he no longer screams at the mere sight of me."

"It was not just you detective," D smiled at his son. "He screamed at everyone." D reached into a bag for a bottle before the small child began to whimper for it. "How is dear Angelina? I have yet to see the darling girl."

"She looks like a peach," Ryo laughed softly. "I'm kidding," Ryo laughed again as d raised his brows at him.

"She has his eyes, and mouth, but Alicia's nose. She has his coloring," Dee smiled fondly at Ryo rubbing a hand over the back of Ryo's hand. "Deep honey colored hair and near black eyes. Pale skin as well. Just like Ryo."

"She has his birthmark on her bottom, same place too," Ryo informed them.

"You've got a birthmark on your butt?" Bikky looked at Dee. It was reflex that had him dodge the pillow thrown at him. It landed near Slyphe. The cat lifted her claws and dragged the pillow over to her. As Bikky watched she lay her head on the pillow with a wide yawn as Rain seemed to settle more comfortable on her. "A pillow for the pillow, 'eh?" Bikky looked at Lyo sharing his coloring books with Aoi. "What's for dinner?"

"Julie is coming tonight," Rain said reminding Ryo that she had called earlier and he had asked to invite her.

"I know, and I am sure Erick and Terry will be back as well," Ryo got to his feet. "How about pasta with mushroom sauce, peas and carrots, and..."

"You'll make bread won't you?" Leon looked as if he was about to start salivating.

"I already kneaded it this morning, it just needs to go into the oven," Ryo said of the covered dough that had been left to rise on the counter. "I'll go get started."

"Can you make cake for dessert, with whipped topping?" Bikky spoke up causing Lyo to clap his hands in glee nodding his agreement to the request. Ryo smiled gently at the boys before he nodded and vanished into the kitchen. Bikky looked over at Rain and they both nodded. With secret smiles, Slyphe got to her feet to make sure that Ryo remained in the kitchen. "Hey guys, we have an idea about Ryo, you know, for the concert."Bikky winked at Rain. "He does so much for all of us, it is only fitting that we let him know how thankful we are."

"Yeah, you know that song I wrote for him," Rain said. "It's all ready."

Break

Kagetsuya stood by the bed watching as his fluffy haired lover slept on. He was quite nude, Chihaya was. Beautiful limbs relaxed across the cool, white sheets and Kagetsuya could feel the sigh building in his heart. He almost wanted to wake Chihaya, just so that he could appreciate the startling purple of his eyes. While Lord D's eyes resembled the amethyst in jewel like clarity, Chihaya's was deep, nearly sapphire blue in certain lights; when he awakened, or was in the throes of pleasure. Kagetsuya fought down such thoughts or he really would be waking the smaller male. Chihaya needed his rest, he had given himself over to Kagetsuya many times the previous night. He would be amazed if his little lover could sit upright today.

Chihaya moaned in his sleep turning over. The sheet slipped down baring his back and hip. Kagetsuya's hand prints decorated the slim terrain of Chihaya's body causing the tall blond to smile at the fond memories of putting them there. Kagetsuya climbed into bed with Chihaya vowing to treat him to breakfast in bed in the morning. But when Kagetsuya woke up, Chihaya was gone.

Break

That noise. JJ frowned as he heard it again. The boys were not crying, Lord D lay sleeping curled up against him as the sound was heard again. "What the hell?" JJ looked at the clock. "It's five thirty."

"Hmm?" Lord D sighed his eyes opening slow. He blinked several times before he realized the phone was ringing.

JJ leaned over him careful about his tummy as he picked up. "Please tell me this is a wrong number."

"Sorry, but no," Leon answered. "We got a call from Kagetsuya," Leon sighed. "Chihaya is missing."

"What?" JJ sat up.

"Yeah, when he woke up this morning, he was no where around," Leon explained. "Jill and I are heading over now to look around. We left Ryo and Dee out for the time being. Angelina is coming home to their house today."

"Right, we were planning on stopping by later," JJ got out of bed heading to the bathroom. "I'll be over." JJ hung up then relieved himself. Peeking in to the room he saw Lord D straitening his hair. "Want me to take you to the shop, or..." Lord D shook his head and JJ went to start a shower. Lord D hoped that Chihaya was alright, he was really fond of the angel.

Break

Ryo heard the bell ringing downstairs before Dee did. Ryo had sensed the small feet that had stepped onto the porch long before the hand touched the doorbell. Dee sat up. "Kids again?" he asked wishing he had Ryo's keen sense of smell.

"Nope," Ryo sat up... "An angel."

"Oh, okay," Dee lay back on the pillow.

"You get some sleep," Ryo patted his arm. "I'll get the door and start breakfast." Ryo smiled then looked down with a frown on his face. "Dee... I'm naked." Dee hid under the blanket as Ryo searched out his pajama pants. Last night they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It wasn't until much later that Dee awakened to strip Ryo and hold him close. He loved that skin to skin contact. Even on nights when they were not intimate. Ryo's warmth thrilled him down to his bones. Ryo looked over at Dee and all the heat left him as he said; "I'm going to get you..." Ryo yanked his pants up. Dee was still chuckling as Ryo headed downstairs. "You do realize it's not even six yet, right?" Ryo said when he opened the door. Chihaya smiled shyly. "Come on in," Ryo backed up tying his robe. "I was just about to get breakfast ready." Chihaya entered the house with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry it's so early, but I had to get out of the house before Kage-kun woke up." Chihaya laughed a little. "I know you make breakfast everyday, so I thought that you would be up, or nearly so anyway." Chihaya followed Ryo into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Sure, but you have to tell me what's wrong," Ryo smiled at Chihaya.

Chihaya nodded and stood out of the way as Ryo got down large mixing bowls, and pans. "It's Kagetsuya," Ryo nodded as he handed Chihaya a bowl and asked him to fill it with eggs. "You know he cooks all the meals at home," Chihaya said watching as the bowl was set aside while Ryo sliced sausages. In another large bowl he began to mix batter. "He also buys my clothes, and makes sure I get to work on time. Angel seems like a sweet guy, but man does he get grumpy when I'm late."

"Happens with most bosses," Ryo could not resist patting the head. Looking at Chihaya reminded him too much of the teenagers that entered his home. "How do you like working at the Cafe boutique?"

"It's fun," Chihaya laughed. "Kage-Kun takes times in the kitchen there for Collins." Chihaya explained with a dreamy sigh. "He does so much for me, I want to do something for him."

"Oh?" Ryo looked behind him as he heated a griddle and added oil. Ryo heard stirrings upstairs. The fresher air let him know that it was Rain long before Slyphe left from the back door. "Something like what?"

"Something like... I don't know," Chihaya deflated. "That's why I need your help."

"Oh?" Ryo said dropping the first pancake into the hot pan. "A gift perhaps?"

"No, I want to do... bedroom stuff," Chihaya blushed clear to the top of his head. Ryo blushed as well. "You know, like you helped me before. I enjoy sex with Kagetsuya, but he does everything. I want to please him, do something more." At the enthusiastic nod Ryo blushed as well. His face was still red when Dee came down freshly showered in sweats.

"Whoa, is it hot in here or what?" Dee leaned into Ryo kissing the back of his neck. "Morning lover,"Ryo laughed a little, then moved away. Dee sighed shoving his hands into his pockets. He had learned, over the years, that when Ryo was not interested in contact it was best to back off. But damn, Dee really wanted to touch him. "Ooh, sausages," Dee said peeking at the pan that Ryo was placing slices of the meat in to fry.

"Yeah, will you get the boys up?" Ryo asked lowering the heat to a simmer. Dee nodded leaving the kitchen. "We have to work this evening, and tomorrow morning. But tomorrow afternoon we are off. George is coming into the states from Arcadia, gotta pick him up at the airport, we are serving as the honor guard. Though he is with Jhaymes, Daphnus and Nestoir are taking no chances."

"Oh, I like him, he is nice, a bit much though," Chihaya laughed thinking of Boy George. "He wears a lot of make up, but he does not need it. He is very pretty."

"Who knows why people do the things that they do," Ryo sighed smiling at the burst of fresh air as Rain walked into the kitchen. "All we can do is accept them for who they are." Ryo handed a glass to Rain as he went to pour himself a cup of his iced tea. "You guys are done with the photos on Arcadia right? All you have to do are the LA locations and studio pics."

"Yeah, the first up is the cathedral from the Immortal video, a stone quarry, then a few studio picks of us. There is also going to be a camera crew doing candid shots and documentary footage. This is going to be a big, expensive package. Chimera upped the entire deal just to make up for the stolen profits. The hospitals and safe houses are desperate for funds right now. The photo shoots are going to generate poster sales."

"You sound just like Daphnus," Bikky said with a yawn coming downstairs his hair dripping onto the towel around his shoulders. "Sorry you had to sit through that group meeting."

"Me too," Rain laughed sniffing the air with a smile. "Oh, Ryo... I love you." Ryo laughed when Rain embraced him from behind. "Can I have cheese in my eggs?"

"Have another cup of tea and I will see what I can do," Ryo said with a jovial grin. Rain went back to the refrigerator for another cup as Dee entered the kitchen with Lyo sitting on his hip.

"Babe, Jhaymes called, Alicia and Angelina are coming in tomorrow," Dee said sitting Lyo in his booster seat. "While the paparazzi are chasing George, she will land in a private jet. Leon will be waiting in a car that will bring her here."

"Such idiotic measures to get her into our house," Rain frowned while he took plates into the dining room. "You know someone is going to leak the information to the press and there will be pictures of them on the magazine covers."

"Yeah," Bikky said carrying in cups and a pitcher of orange juice. "But that is what makes Arcadia seem like normal kingdom. If she came from the consulate, or appeared through a door in our house. People would talk. They would wonder how she got in the country and why they did not see it. As far as the public knows, she is in Arcadia, not on Arcadia."

"The difference being?" Rain sighed sitting with his cup while Ryo and Chihaya carried in the breakfast in serving dishes.

"In Arcadia implies that it is another country, on Arcadia, is like... Well..." Bikky frowned thinking of a better way to explain. "Well, you don't say you are in Earth, you say 'on Earth', right?" Rain nodded then his eyes rounded in understanding. "Right, so she, well all of us, when the public is watching, has to take a plane into America." Chihaya waited, enjoying the breakfast, he would talk to Ryo later, after breakfast. There was plenty of time to talk.

Break

Kagetsuya paced back and forth while JJ dialed numbers. "There was no sign of struggle at your house," JJ said sitting down at his desk hoping that the tall blond would do the same. "Maybe he just wandered off somewhere."

"But he would tell me," Kagetsuya shook his head. "No, maybe he went for a walk on the beach and someone took him."

"Who would?" Leon shook his head. "Anyway, didn't you guys clear up that mess with Eden? They wouldn't come and take him, besides, he might not be the best candidate for perpetuating the race," Leon laughed a bit.

"Of course he is, he is adorable in every way," Kagetsuya pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

"So says the man in love with him," JJ held in a laugh. "We will look further into it, but it looks like there is no cause for worry. Please go home and wait for him to call or come home on his own... I mean, you two are not fighting are you?"

"What? No!" Kagetsuya shook his head. "He hasn't left me. In fact, just last night we made love, it was..." Leon blew a whistle shaking is head. "I mean, we are still in love. He would not just leave."

"Then he will be back, I'm sure of it," Leon assured him as Jill entered the office. "Chihaya's missing," Leon answered her questioning look.

"Oh my," Jill pulled her hair into a ponytail. "And I thought today could not get any more interesting." Jill handed him the file she had been carrying. "Looks to me like we will soon be the Los Angeles Parts department again. This time, internal," Jill frowned.

"What?" JJ asked looking into the file then slamming it shut. "Oh..." Was all he said at the pictures of the hearts, kidneys and livers that had been found. "Another fun day at the office. Should we call Ryo and Dee?"

"Nah, they'll be in soon enough, let them enjoy their morning," Jill shook her head her blond curls bouncing. Leon thought she was a knockout and hoped that one day she would find the guy that was right for her.

Break

Chihaya sat on the bed while Ryo dragged a brush through his hair. Dee tied his shoe as he heard the little guy sigh. "Something on your mind?" Dee asked when Chihaya simply sat watching the comfortable silence he and Ryo shared as they got ready to go to work. Chihaya shook his head. "We can drop you off at home on our way in."

"Thanks, I hope Kagestuya wasn't worrying about me."Chihaya grinned. "Ryo can we talk later?" Ryo nodded making sure that the boys were ready.

"We are taking them to the consulate, Bikky has training and Rain has to be photographed," Ryo explained as Lyo left the room with Bikky.

"I'm going to train too," Lyo announced thumping his little chest.

"Oh, really," Dee laughed as they left the house. "Can't wait to see that." They pulled up to the large house that had the beach as a backyard. Before the car had come to a full stop, the door slammed open and Kagetsuya came running out. Chihaya gasped as the car door was wrenched open. Thankfully he had undid his seatbelt because Kagetsuya pulled him from the car and into his arms. "Wow, you don't greet me that way."

Ryo turned a cool look at him before he got out of the car. "Thank you so much officers, you have found him." Kagetsuya gushed holding Chihaya close and rubbing his back. "Were you scared? Where were you?"

"I was not scared..." Chihaya began but muffled in Kagetsuya's embrace.

"So brave," Kagetsuya patted his back. "Where did you find him?"

"Actually, he found us," Ryo answered leaning back on the large car with his arms folded over his chest. "He showed up at our house this morning." Ryo quieted down at the slight shake of Chihaya's head. "We had a pleasant breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Kagetsuya looked down into Chihaya's upturned face. "Surely you know that I would have had breakfast for you even though we did not have to work today. I was so worried. I called the police!"

"The police?!" Chihaya gasped his eyes going to Ryo and Dee.

"Off duty, we would have found out when we went in," Ryo explained why they were not called. "We'll call off the hunt as soon as we get in."

When Ryo got back into the car, he was suppressing a laugh while Kagetsuya almost carried Chihaya inside. "Next stop, the consulate, you boys behave now."

"We will," Rain promised scribbling a few words in his journal. "Today I am recording a song with Cory and his band."

"Your band now too, right?"Dee asked recalling sitting with Ryo, Cory, Rain and Daphnus as they had gone over the contract.

"Yeah, I will be joining Cory as lead singer, in fact, he want to make me the permanent lead singer," Rain turned a slight shade of red. "He wants to stop singing lead, it's why he thought of me in the first place."

"Searching out a replacement?" Bikky said as they pulled up to the consulate. "Wonder why."

Break

"This is so weird," Rain said as George put on his earphones. He would be doing back up for Rain on this song. "Here I see you today, and yet tomorrow I am going with my family to pick you up from the airport."

"Yeah," George laughed shaking his head. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had sighed as he reached for Ponchi's chair. It sat on his vanity, empty.

"Count D called," Jhaymes said when he noted the sad sigh. George truly missed his tiny companion. "He wants to talk to you. He said he will have Leon bring him and the children to the house tomorrow." George nodded his fingers sliding in slow circles. His eyes went limpid as he stared at Jhaymes. "Don't look at me like that or we will give Daphnus cause to be grumpy."

"Oh?"George asked his look going seductive. Rain blushed watching him before he looked away.

"Well, and does it seem as if he wants to be carried off," Rain gasped looking up at Alucard. For so long he had tried to speak with the vampire, and each time he had been diverted by one of the Royale, or his parents. The heavy red coat flowed to his feet and his face was hidden by the wide brim of his hat. When he looked up a wicked grin exposed his teeth. Bright amber sunglasses gleamed in the bright sun shining through the windows. " Young wind rider," Alucard spoke and Rain sat down his earphones. "I wanted to speak with you."

"Really,"Rain left the booth despite the record light coming on.

"Get back over there," Daphnus called from the control booth.

"We can talk later," Alucard grinned wider as his form vanished leaving behind a thick mist that wafted from the window despite the beaming afternoon sun. Rain muttered an apology to Daphnus before he re-entered his recording booth and picked up his earphones. He stood in front of the microphone listening to the rifts. All the while he sang he thought of the immense power that Alucard possessed. It was amazing.

Break

"Parts department," Jill greeted with a receptionist grin as Ryo and Dee entered their office. JJ grimaced shutting the file. "Sorry, I have learned that humor is the only way to deal with some of our cases."

"I see," Ryo accepted the file and sat at his desk. Dee looked over his shoulder at the gruesome pictures. "Ah, pieces... again." Ryo sipped the coffee that Dee gave him. After a moment he spit it back out. "No human can drink that." Ryo reached up and took the mug Dee held before he could even attempt it. "I have no desire to call Lord D to treat you for poisoning." Ryo looked around at the cups of soda and bottled water. "You could have warned us."

"I think someone is trying to sabotage the officers here," Leon quipped. "And while we are all incapacitated by coffee, they will attempt a coup."

"Yeah," Dee nodded as if playing with Lyo. "But this is not some fortress, or palace that we have to defend."

"It may as well be," Miaka entered shutting the door behind her. "Have you taken a closer look at those organs?"

"Looks like blood spattered internal pieces of humans," Ryo handed her the file.

"But they are not," Dee said thinking about the pictures. "They are just pieces. There was no blood spatter."

"Because there was no blood," Jill took the file and placed it open on her desk. She took out all the pictures and spread them on her desk.

"I thought they were just preserved as evidence, but now I look at the snapshots and see that they were taken at the scene of discovery. Forensics say that they are only a few hours old at the time. Not long enough to be so drained."

"Any creatures besides vampires that drink blood?" Ryo asked Miaka.

"A few," Miaka answered sitting on the desk and crossing her legs. She looked extremely dainty today in soft blue and white. Her long pants nearly covered her small feet, even though they were cuffed and rolled several times. The pants fit tight to her waist meeting her blue shirt. A white coat hung down to her calves hiding the holsters. All four of them, two at her waist, to at her shoulders. She also had two more, one clipped to each calf and a dagger besides. She was a true warrior of Arcadia. Ryo would not be surprised if the bracelets she wore contained weapons. "What makes you so sure it's not vampires?"

"The parts," Ryo pointed to a picture. "Usually they leave the whole body, not just pieces."

"Smart man," Miaka grinned causing Dee to gaze at Ryo with admiration and love. "Why do think the perpetrator is not human?"

"Because the blood is gone and there is no damage to the organs themselves," JJ mused studying the organs.

"The blood is just... gone," Jill stroked her chin. "And, where is the rest of the body?"

"Good question," Miaka mused then closed the file. "To work then." She opened the door to the office. "I am counting on you to solve this, as quickly as possible. Who knows, the criminal might well be human after all."

Break

Ryo stood guard with several men in Arcadian uniforms as well as Dee and JJ. Leon and Jill waited out back for the private jet. The cacophony of screaming fans was nearly deafening as the Airport security did what they could to control the crowds. "This is maddening," Ryo said into his hand held checking the ear piece of his communicator.

"Just remain calm babe and think of what George is distracting the crowds from," Dee replied.

"Not even real," Leon said with a soft chuckle connected to them all through the wireless network. "There are at least three photographers out here."

"Good, so now it is plausible that she is in the country," JJ laughed. "We can't sneak anything past these crafty fanatics, oh no. Whatever shall we do?"

"Don't mock the paparazzi," Ryo chuckled as the plane doors opened. "They have nothing better to do with their lives. So they are annoying and pathetic, but really," Ryo sighed as he could think of nothing good to say of the hounding that he constantly shielded his sons from. "No, they are just annoying and pathetic." He said the last loud enough to be heard as several cameras were flashed his way.

"Baby, show time," Dee said as ten guards stepped from the plane, followed by Jhaymes holding on to George's hand and then ten more guards. "Twenty armed guards and Jhaymes, I think I see some Chameleons in there. Laton spared no expense."

"Well this is his official first time in America since Bikky got shot. For all the world knows, after Jon went nuts, he has been hiding on Arcadia," Ryo waved at their friend. George threw his arms up and waved smiling brightly at them. The crowd cheered snapping photos of the celebrity. George laughed when Jhaymes snaked an arm around his waist. Jhaymes was careful as he walked with George down the stairs. All too soon, they were fording note pads and screaming teenagers begging for autographs and pictures.

"It has been a long flight," George said after a half hour of signing. He figured that had to be long enough for Alicia and Angelina to be safely ensconced in Ryo and Dee's house. "Please, I am extremely tired. Jet lag you know," George blew kisses then allowed Jhaymes to help him into the waiting luxury car. Once inside he leaned against Jhaymes and smiled at Ryo and Dee. "So, do you think this is all good?"

"Yeah, thanks George," Ryo smiled. "On behalf of Alicia and our new little princess."

"From all of us," Dee piped in reaching across to squeeze George's hand. "I know they said we are taking you to the highest rated hotel in the city...but Ryo is making an elaborate dinner tomorrow. You should come."

"We would be delighted to," George answered.

"Thanksgiving too," JJ was quick to say. "It's next week, Ryo and Count D are planning a feast. I know you are not American, but..."

"Sure, thank you for inviting me to their house," George laughed bringing his white gloved hand up to his brow.

"I was sure you would come anyway," Ryo laughed softly.

"Aw... Shut up," George winked at Ryo as the car sped off down the road.

Break

Rain watched the downpour with a certain degree of disdain. He hated rainy days at school. Sure, he was fond of his namesake and as a cultural right to his heritage, he appreciated the cause and effect, but now. Here. Rain sighed as he changed into his gym sweats that were at least four sizes too big. He tied the string at his waist tight then pulled on the large long sleeved t-shirt over his tank top followed by yet another t-shirt. Both the shirts were black, over the deep blue of the school uniform sweat pants, and his black tennis shoes, he tied his hair back as he left the locker room. He sat now slouched on the bleachers next to Julie and Bikky. "Don't look so chipper, Rain." Bikky said sipping his soda. Rain took in his jeans and shirt with a sigh.

"Just because you are exempt from this on account of you being shot," Rain laughed with a disgruntled huff. "I'll be sure to let Laton know that you are in desperate need of a workout, being so sedentary and all." Bikky's laughter was short lived at the comment. He recalled dodging the large katana swung by Laton and glowered at his brother.

"Wait until it is your turn," Bikky grouched.

"Not a problem, I don't think I am going to be squired to Laton," Rain said quietly when he saw the teacher enter the room followed by Peter acting as student helper of the day. Peter pushed a large container of red balls. "Oh, no," Rain lowered his head hoping that no one would pick him for a team. "Dodge ball."

"Hey, Rain," Rain tensed at the sour voice of Aaron Novis who stood laughing with his friends.

"Wanna play?" Jonathan Akkers laughed. He heard from his mother that she was investigating the pet shop where he sometimes hung out. He hoped she arrested that pretty little shop owner soon. He had seen the small man when the parents had to come to the school. "Or are you chicken? Without your guard dog," Jonathan offered a snide look at Bikky.

"Rain," Bikky yanked Rain's ponytail until he sat still. "There are better ways to deal with idiots than violence. Ryo taught me that."

Rain looked at Aaron and Jonathan. "Sure," his smile was purely predatory. "Let's play."

"Oh, damn," Bikky muttered with a smirk as Rain went to join the line up while the teacher chose captains. Peter hid behind Erick as Terry was chose as a captain. Aaron was next leaving the two captains to pick teams. Terry was quick to select Erick and Peter, while two more boys went to Aaron's team. Terry then chose Rain and a few others. Soon the teams were full. Julie went over with a few cheerleaders promising the teacher that they would actively work on stretches. She waved at Rain as she walked away.

"Hey Rain," Erick whispered to him. "A little help here?" Erick inclined his head at Peter. "I know he's like bigger than you are, well taller at least, but he's not a fighter like you," Rain tried not to puff up at the words. "They know he's, we're gay. I can take it, they are going to try to crush him." Rain looked over at Peter who paled as the large junior and seniors on the other team seemed to be pointing and whispering.

"I gotcha," Rain winked at him and for a moment, the old feelings swelled within Erick. That smile was devilish and so much more than he had ever seen from Rain. "We'll see him safe." Peter caught them standing close together and looked away his fists clenched in his pockets. No, he told himself. He would not allow the old jealousy to come back. Erick was his. They loved each other. The captains broke each taking several balls and handing them to strategic players. Rain walked over to Peter while the rest of the team circled and divided. "Stay close to me." Up in the bleachers, Bikky rubbed his hands together as the teacher blew the whistle.

Peter gasped, so, it seemed as if that is what Erick had cornered Rain for. Pleased color flooded his cheeks at the thought that Erick cared enough to enlist Rain's aid. "All right, I'll try." Rain gasped as the first ball came winging past his head. With a quick leap he dodged it taking Peter down with him. He stood up helping Peter to his feet. "I'm okay." Peter breathed out heavily. "Thanks."

"È-Mahe," Rain called out a welcome nearly lifting Peter from his feet as he jumped away from a soaring ball taking Peter with him. Rain shoved him at Erick glowering when little Jonas was taken out by a brutally thrown ball. Aaron's laughter reminded him of a Taki Demon from his studies with Angel. The prince had begun to train him on recognizing several different types of monsters. Taki's were very close to hyena's, regarded as such by their own kind. "Give me a ball," Rain said to Terry and caught the ball wrapped with yellow tape to denote their team. Rain watched the crowd and threw the ball catching a member of the other team. "Even Stevens, you got one of ours, we got one of yours."

"Get him," Aaron informed his team. Rain smiled as nodded at Erick to keep Peter behind him. Those balls could leave bruises he knew. He saw Jonas sporting a red mark on his arm where he had been hit. Rain knew it was coming. He jumped over one ball, rolling to the floor with another and side stepping a third. "Damn it Rain, hold still."

"That's not how you play the game," Rain laughed as he slid out of the way of yet another ball. Aaron growled his frustration as he tried again to pin Rain. While he and three other members of his team tried to get Rain two more members of his team were taken out by Terry and Erick. Rain laughed again then somersaulted out of the way. With a forward roll he avoided a ball that thumped hard on the floor. He sprang up in front of Peter, then rolled them both to the side keeping a ball from hitting them both. "I hope you have better moves than this, cause if you don't move, they will hurt you." Rain informed him shoving him hard from a ball that would have pummeled him. Rain stayed down rolling back out of the way.

"Hey Rain," Bikky called. "Rules say that if a ball hits you, you're out. Says nothing about you hitting the ball." Rain smiled at the words. The next ball that came his way he brought a leg up and kicked it sending it back to the boy that had tossed it. Not fast enough, the boy was soon out by his own missile.

"Not fair," Jonathan called out. "That is our own ball."

"Rules of the game Akkers," The teacher called out and Jonathan glowered. He and Aaron both stood side by side with three other boys. Ignoring the rest of Terry's team, they all launched their balls at Rain with such force that they whized by. Rain pushed Peter hard sending the boy to the floor as he jumped up over the balls. He jumped high enough that the balls thudding on the ground behind him long before he landed on his feet. Rain looked up with a smile just as his hair band snapped sending piles of raven tresses to cascade around his face. Watching, Julie caught her breath. Rain tossed his hair aside barely missing a ball that was thrown.

"They are already missing several members of their team," Terry said softly to Rain when the teacher blew a whistle for a break. "You keep taunting them, we'll take the rest of them down."

"Thanks,"Erick said with meaning as he gently touched Peter's hand. Rain nodded then looked over. "Heads up," Terry said as the teacher blew the whistle again. They boys then smiled at Rain, and aimed all their balls at Peter. Rain jumped in front of him kicking out and hitting sending the balls away from the timid boy. Peter gasped clinging to Rain's shirt as Erick tossed balls at the other team taking out some and missing others.

"You're gonna have to let me go, you are restricting movement." Rain said as he nearly got hit because he could not get away with Peter clinging to him.. "It's alright Peter, I won't let them hurt you." Rain promised. Kicking a ball away with a high kick that could be nothing less than martial arts. Erick took over handing Rain a ball and keeping Peter behind him. Rain smiled as he looked over and saw that Aaron and Jonathan were the last two on the team. He smirked then calculated the trajectory. "You're about to be very unhappy," Rain muttered and threw the ball at Aaron, it bounced, ricocheted and hit Jonathan as well. The teacher blew the whistle, just as the bell rang. Rain was laughing as their team was announced the winner. Aaron glared after him vowing that he would get him. One way or another.

Break

Faith sat while the Princess was surrounded by her ladies. Other princesses and maids all sipping tea and laughing. Andy was so elegant in a long gown of deep purple and silver lining. She would never fit in here. Those dainty little sandwiches would be no more than a mouthful to her, less even. They managed to make them last for three, sometimes more. Andy giggled and the sound warmed Faith's heart. She had to get out of here. "So um... I guess I am going to catch the next bus out."

"You're leaving?" Andy hopped up from the chair. In a flurry of ribbons and silk she was at Faith's side. "Why are you leaving?"

"Well, you know, Jobs done," Faith shrugged tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. " Vamps slayed and all that jazz."

"But there is more, demons and witches, and more Vampires," Andy pouted causing Faith the unusual urge to hug the taller woman. "Not all of them are friends of ours. Some of them are the true demon types, like what you fought back at Sunnydale," Andy nodded enthusiastic about her request. "Besides..." Andy paused a look of such compassion filling her deep brown eyes as to cause a pain in Faith's heart. "What are you going back to?" Faith paused and thought about it. She sighed as she could give Andy no answer.

Break

Rain rubbed a towel over his head looking forward to tonights dinner. Ryo had said he wanted to celebrate Alicia. When he got home from school yesterday, she had been feeding Angelina. Ryo was right, the little darling did resemble a peach. Just as sweet though Rain thought recalling Bikky holing the little baby. Bikky had convinced him that it was alright to hold her. Once that darling was in his arms. Rain felt as if the wind in his veins settled in a contented sigh. Eyes shining he looked up at Alicia and pronounced the baby the most beautiful he had ever seen. Peachiness and all. "Hey Rain," Rain looked up at Thomas Nedwaller, one of the boys on the basketball team. He had taken up a lot of the slack since Bikky got benched. "Cool stuff today at gym. Never seen anything like it. It was like kung fu dodge ball." Rain laughed a little careful to keep his towel around his shoulders as he was only wearing a t-shirt. Thomas took the hint leaving. Every one said Bikky's little brother was skittish. Thomas always wondered why. He sure a pretty little guy. Prettier than most girls even.

"Yo! Rain, Bikky's looking for you," Jorge called when he saw Thomas staring at Rain. "He's waiting out front."

Rain nodded, "Ne' eashi," Rain's cheeks were red as Thomas continued to stare at him. Rain got up ducking behind the lockers. He was quick to pull on his over shirt and large coat. "George is coming by for dinner tonight. I can't believe he is staying at a hotel." Rain grumbled as he left the locker room. "See you guys later." Rain's retreat was not visibly hasty, but he could not relax until he was away. "What's with those guys anyway?" He grumbled as he got into the car. "Jill, hi, Ryo and Dee working?"

"Yeah, tough case," Jill sighed brushing her hair back. "After I take you guys home I am going back. Who knew Miaka could be such a slave driver? For a fluffy little fairy, she sure is volatile. But at least we get off in a couple hours. Ryo is determined to cook dinner tonight."

Break

Alicia sat on the couch cradling the baby in her arms while Ryo hummed in the kitchen. Dee leaned over placing his hands on Ryo's hips. "Dee..." Ryo smacked his hands away. "I'm almost done," Ryo was quick to move away a thoughtful frown on his face. Dee hated when Ryo brought work home. Just because he was not sitting at his laptop, or poring over files did not mean that it was not on his mind. Dee heaved a sigh and left the kitchen, looks like all they would be doing tonight was sleeping. Again.

"Oh don't tell me you've started that again," George flounced into the kitchen. Ryo looked up with a question on his face. "Rationing." George said giving Ryo's bottom a swat.

"I'm not... It's just... A lot on my mind," Ryo turned red as he bent to open the stove and pull out the heavy roasting pan. "How do you feel about chicken and noodles in heavy alfredo sauce?"

"I have warm fuzzy feelings about chicken and noodles and in heavy alfredo sauce," Rain sailed into the kitchen as he grabbed a bottle of flavored water. "Fresh veggies or steamed?"

"Steamed, and baked garlic bread," Ryo answered sniffing the air with a smile. "I also made jeweled honey mousse for dessert. You like pomegranates, right?" Ryo grinned then added, "If not there are cupcakes. I made a few for Alicia, because she is nursing, she can't have the raw eggs used in the recipe. Well, Angelina can't," Ryo smiled thinking of the child. He sent Rain from the kitchen then he avoided George's eyes.

"Just cause work is a bit hectic," George began right on track again as if there had been no interruptions.

"We found three livers and a heart last week, and last night a lung showed up. Where the other lung is we don't know, but..." George paled and held up a hand.

"You do want me to be able to eat the nice dinner you are making?" George grimaced then straitened his hair. "Look, I do understand about a tough nut to crack, but Dee seems the type to deal with stress in a physical way."

"And I don't," Ryo sighed feeling once again that he was a poor match for Dee. The doorbell chimed and he sighed. Ryo shook his head then went for the door. "Renee, hi," Ryo smiled. "The book tour over?"

"I cut it short when I heard the baby was born. A girl," Renee leaned up kissing Ryo's cheek. Craning her neck to see further into the house.

"Let me get your..." Before he cold say bags, Renee entered the house and was hugged by Dee.

"No bags, I knew you guys would be using the guest room," Renee grinned. "So, I am at a hotel, I think your friends are there. One big happy family." Renee giggled with glee. "Wow! Something smells fantastic. Ryo you magician you," Renee kissed him again. Ryo laughed softly then went back into the kitchen.

"I am already starting to get tired," Ryo said before George could start again.

"Right," George gave him a disapproving frown. "I don't see what the big deal is. Don't you like having sex?"

"George! Gosh, your mouth,"Ryo turned crimson.

George chuckled a bit, "I think Jhaymes said the same thing this morning," He fluffed his hair before refreshing his lipstick.

"You're horrible," Ryo laughed.

"No," George winked. "I'm good, very good." Ryo laughed again, his face red. George was still laughing when Ryo called Rain in to set the table. Ryo took the dinner from the oven.

"Behave," He warned George as they went out to the table.

"When has that ever been fun?" George quipped sitting at the table with a grin. He lifted his face so that Jhaymes could capture his lips. Ryo looked down with a sigh. He would have to do something for Dee, he just felt...Ryo sighed sitting down and serving dinner. He loved his family, he truly did and he loved Dee. George was right, of course, Ryo thought with some pique. But, they had a house full right now. The situation did not lend itself to intimacy. But as soon as things calmed down, he would see to Dee's needs, as well as his own.

To Be Continued

Author's notes; Wow, the next chapter will have Thanksgiving. And I am a bit late, but I am trying to catch up...


	56. Full House Conclusion

**Answering Questions: 1; soon we will get a visit from Justin and his family. 2; due to time, I implied a lot with the other battle. I will in future deliver a good story with actual scenes rather than inplied and I apologize for slacking these past few months, see bottom for explanation please. Also, the characters of Alucard and Seras Victoria are from the Anime Hellsing. I do not own that Anime and I am making no profit from this work of fiction, though, Alucard is treated as the historical Vlad Dracula, not the anime character. Thank you for your interest, oh and this is a bit of a long chapter, but Thanksgiving is now done.**

**Powdered Sugre 56**

**Full House Conclusion:**

"Any idiot can face a crisis- it's day -to-day living that wears you out."

--Anton Chekhov

**Thank U**

Chris saw it first. He was walking with Rain to their lockers and gasped. "What?" Rain asked looking up, he gasped as well. "Oh." Rain walked slowly to his locker which had been spray painted a bright neon pink with tampons and pads hot glued to it. The words "Princess Rain" were painted in black script. Rain heard snickers behind them and straitened his spine as he opened the locker jumping back fast from the explosion of melting pink bubbles. "Oh no... My lyrics!" Rain shoved his hand inside the mess tossing aside his ruined books and spare clothes. His gym sweats and sneakers. Pictures of Julie lay in a ruined heap as he found the journal that he was searching for. It had been reduced to a soggy mess. The once fine leather binding contained mushed pages and blurred writing that was no longer legible. - "Malicious bastard! I'll rip off the hands that dared!"- Rain turned around his voice deadly calm. Chris gasped as he could not understand.

"Could you speak English?" Chris asked his voice soft hoping to placate Rain before violence could ensue.

"Hey, Rain," Rain looked up at the gentle hand on his shoulder. Bikky looked down at the journal Rain held. "I think Clarisande might be able to fix it."

"This is like, the new stuff, for the album with Cory and Slash?" Chris asked his voice hesitant as Rain held in a sniffle.

"Look," Jonathan Akkers sneered. "I think she's crying."

Bikky grabbed Rain's arm holding him firm. "Jonathan, you and Aaron have about a minute to get the hell out of here. That's about as long as I can hold him." Bikky shoved Rain into his locker and wedged his body against his keeping him pinned. "You're down to thirty seconds... hurry and run."

"What is going on here?" The voice of command was stern. The students crowding around the hall froze as if in a horror tableau. "MaClean, explain yourself. Why are you man handling your brother?"

"Oh this is nothing sir," Aaron quipped. "I hear they make out all the time at home and their dads sit and watch." Bikky let go of Rain. Bikky and Rain both prepared to pummel Aaron and Jonathan.

"Enough!" The principal yelled. "All of you, in my office. Now," The principal pointed a rigid finger down the hall. Jonathan and Aaron both smirked then turned around. Chris looked after them then walked with Rain and Bikky down the hall.

Break

"This is tricky," Clarisande frowned as she looked over at the pathetic lump of human that cowered on the bed in the small room. When they realized how lost he was in the despair of the absence of George they had released him from a cell and placed him in this room. Clarisande turned to her young apprentice Ryan. "This is an ancient love spell. It is more virulent in him because he did love George, at one point."

"We can not cast a counter spell?" Ryan asked tossing her dark hair aside. Her face so resembled High Prince Nestoir that Clarisande smiled a bit. She was only fifteen, but the intelligence in her eyes was remarkable. "You know, like an un-love spell."

"It would have to be powerful," Clarisande sighed. "I mean, he might not survive." She walked over to where Jon crouched on the bed clinging to the headboard his entire body shivered even though he was covered in sweat. "Jon, Jon look at me." Clarisande waited until the leaking blue eyes met hers. "Jon, we are going to try to help you. You are not inherently evil. You have violent tendencies, but...Do you really want to harm George?"

"I love him, I want him, bring him to me,"Jon sobbed brokenly. "Why don't you just mind your own business? This is between us."

"You're both married, to different people," Ryan exclaimed afraid of the wild look in his eyes as he leaned in closer to Clarisande. "Now you just calm down, or I will call my brother in here and have him calm you down."

"It's alright, Ryan." Clarisande said moving the young girl away. "We'll win this. Dae won't claim him." Jon sobbed even more. "I wanted to do this easily, but it seems as if it will have to be hard. But we won't kill him. We won't let Dae kill him." Ryan looked on, feeling sorry for him. If this was love, she wanted none of it.

Break

Long fingers, slim yet strong, nearly white so pale was the hand, slid along an equally pale neck in an attempt to ease the tension there. Hair the color of warm honey rustled like the finest silk before settling on the collar, nearly to the shoulders. Heavy bangs fell onto a smooth brow. "Don't frown so MaClean," Dee gave up his ogling for a moment to look up at officer Jones. "Sets in premature aging. Wrinkles and stuff. Although, it would do the rest of here some good if you would get a wrinkle or two, maybe then we'd have a chance with the girls. They take one look at you guys and bam!" Jones clapped his hands. "The rest of us are invisible." Jones laughed secretly looking up to the detectives that were the best on the force, as far as he was concerned. "Just came by to let you know that Akkers just got a call from the high school."

As soon as Jones was done speaking, Ryo's cell phone buzzed, followed by Dee's. Dee picked up to speak with the principal, while Ryo spoke with Bikky. They each hung up with a sigh. "What's up guys?" Leon asked looking up from the files on his desk.

"Rain got hazed," Ryo said getting to his feet. "Some animal," He said the words harshly as detective Akkers left her office and met his eyes. "Spray painted his locker and sabotaged the inside. Ruined a book of lyrics that he was working on." Ryo sighed heavily when the woman smirked. "We may have to file a law suit." It was his turn to smirk when she looked horrified.

"I know one things for sure," Dee grimaced. "When they get back from their suspension and Thanksgiving break, they are taking a few salamanders with them."

"If we are going to send them with guards, we may as well send them to a private school," Ryo said as he saw Leon leaving as well. "Chris was involved?" Leon nodded shoving his keys in his pockets he decided to ride with them. They arrived at the school to see Julie weeping in the hall. "Are you alright?" Ryo asked fully concerned at her bright eyes swollen from weeping.

"You're not going to transfer him are you?"Julie asked as she threw her arms around Ryo.

"What? Why would we do that?" Dee said after he peeled her away from Ryo. "Come on now. The worst we will do is file harassment charges." Dee said a smile on his face as he entered the school's main office. His smile turned mean as he saw the young boys slumped in chairs outside the office while Bikky, Chris and Rain were cloistered inside with the Principal.

"Now, younger Mr. MaClean," He addressed Rain. "I will have Akkers and Novis pay for the damages to your things and personally see to it that your locker is cleaned. In the meantime, would you mind sharing with your brother. The school is unusually full this year.. As for your..." The principal paused and looked at the soggy mess that was once a journal.

"That was a compilation of my work and that of Cory Flight," Aaron flinched from the words he could hear outside the door as well as the cold fury in Rain's voice. "I mean..." Rain looked up and Ryo sighed at the tears he could see in his son's eyes. "I have the original notes at home, but they are a mess of scribbles. Cory doodles when he writes, hard to decipher, that is weeks of..." Rain took several deep gasps of breath.

"It is a shame," Dee said as Ryo got to his knees to take the younger boy into his arms. "That kind of idiotic bigotry exists in someone so young. Makes me wonder what they are learning at home."

"Sir you are entitled to your opinion, and I deeply regret that this has happened to your son," The principal began hinting that his secretary should shut the door. The woman stood transfixed staring as Rain hugged Ryo tight. "We will make all reparations."

"Fully cooperating with the guards that will accompany our boys to school," Dee complained.

"I assure you that will not be necessary." The Principal gave up trying to get the door closed. He stood aside so that Detective Akkers and the Novis family could crowd inside. Jonathan and Aaron sneered at Rain, glowered at Bikky and ignored Chris. "Further acts against, in fact, further communication towards your sons will result in immediate expulsion. You will fully restore the locker of Rain, pay for damages and honor a two week suspension followed by visitation of the school counselor for extreme behavior. This will not stand at our school. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior!"

"I beg your pardon!" Detective Akkers yelled. "These boys get off with nothing and my son gets threatened with expulsion!"

"You want me to punish them madam?"The principal bristled when she nodded. "And what have they done that would warrant punishment?"

"Well, they... and then..." Detective Akkers floundered her hand flopping back and forth before hate filled eyes fell on Ryo and Dee.

"I see,"Ryo got to his feet with Rain and Bikky. Chris went and stood next to Leon. "You want to punish the boys, because of Dee and I..." Ryo shook his head. "We're leaving. When these boys are no longer on the premises then our sons will return. I will also see about pulling our money from the trustee board. The same trustees that make this school a better place for your children."

"Your rainbow colored money is not needed for my damn son!" Mr. Novis yelled getting to his feet. Rain surged and the very air in the office turned green. Dee feared that he would have to explain a lot to the occupants of the office until something crisp fluttered against his cheek.

"It's green!" Rain huffed and Bikky ducked from the furiously swirling money that Rain had snatched from Ryo's wallet. "Learn your colors idiot! It's green." Bikky reached out and took his brother's arm. "I'm going home." He ground the words out and stomped to the door. The billowing of his long black coat settling the wind and the money fell to the floor in the room. Ryo turned on his heel and left. Dee, Bikky, Leon and Chris did likewise. Rain paused at the door and turned on Detective Akkers and Jonathan, as well as Aaron and his parents. "When we get home, I am going to have a very nutritious, damn near gourmet dinner followed by homemade dessert. My clothes with be washed, pressed and put away. If I need help with my homework I'll get it. No one hits me, or touches me inappropriately, or ignores me. When I need to talk they are there. No matter what it is, no matter what I need. I get it. Can you say the same?" Rain pointed to each boy in turn.

"Cool it!" Aaron stood in front of his mother when Rain pointed.  
"What bugs you the most about our family?" Bikky said pushing Rain behind him. "That we are wealthy? Maybe it's that we are foreign royalty? It can't be just because our dads sleep together. No one's that stupid." Aaron had never in his life felt so small and petty. "You'll be hearing from our lawyer as far as his lyrics go. Be warned, she's quite vicious." Bikky turned on his heel stomping away. Rain sat in the car in stony silence his arms folded. As they pulled away, Julie came running up to the curb. She was just in time to see the car round the corner.

Break

"Come with us, as honor guard," Andy added the last when it seemed as if Faith would balk. "Despite us being warriors in our own right, we still have to have knights." Andy shrugged her hands in her back pockets. "We'll need you."

"I'm not exactly a knight. Not even close to knight material." Faith snickered looking at the high princess. "What's the big deal anyway? Holiday's not even until next week and here you have a dress laid out and everything." Faith said after staring around the room. Marilyn had come by her room to let her know that Andy wanted to speak with her. After he tried on her purple leather pants. He seemed to be having so much fun that Faith almost let him borrow them. Almost.

"Yeah, but we are all going over to Ryo and Dee's to have dinner," Andy explained with a grin. "I am even making my famous strawberry and chocolate pudding. It is a mission of the most important." Faith stepped back as the princess pouted. It was a pretty powerful thing, that pout. Now did Faith understand where Little Aly learned the expression. "We are going to cheer up our friends, seems that Rain got hazed at school on account that he is pretty and dating a pretty girl, and is royal and wealthy and his parents are gay."

"Little Rain huh?" Faith frowned. She actually liked that kid. He was plucky. Reminded her a lot of herself at the age. Smaller than average, but cute, and strong. "Damn, kids can be so cruel. I had a bully once, she always used to pick on me. You know. My mom did the best she could with what she had. Worked long hours everyday just to keep the second hand clothes on my back and food on the table. It was never enough. This girl used to get her daily helping of sadistic joy by shoving her fist in my face, calling me the poor misbegotten spawn of a whore. I would get my bearings by denying the claim. I knew my mother would never. I was secure. One night, I could not sleep and I saw it. Some man was leaving my mother's room, she was passed out on the bed, and there was money on the dresser. I did not know the man. I am not sure that she knew him as more than..." Faith paused a heavy look in her eyes. "The next day, Amelia started in on me again and something snapped. I recall being in the police station. They said she was in a coma. Amelia was. The next day, my watcher showed up."

Faith grew quiet at the smile on Andy's face as she listened. The last person she had ever known to listen to her was the mayor of Sunnydale. "I got picked on too. I missed a lot of school on account of being not entirely healthy. I was the small, sickly type, with better grades than immunity. The kids liked to pick on me. My sister made them stop though. She once took on an entire class all by herself. And won."

"Sounds wicked fierce," Faith smirked. "Somehow I don't see you as the needing protection type."

"I wasn't always a warrior," Andy offered a big smile. "Now come on!" Andy squealed. Fearing an imminent hug, Faith leaped aside. "Let's see, you are almost my size. My chest is bigger, but a corset type top should do. It can lace down as small as you need it. But then again Clarisande could loan you something."

"Something like, a dress?" There was real horror in Faith's tone.

"Mmm, yes," Andy nodded. Her curly hair bounced with her enthusiasm. "I think Clari will have just the thing to fit you." Giggles accompanied the assault.

"Oh no," Faith tried to avoid the princess, but she was no match for that kind of cute.

Break

"Wow!" Bikky exclaimed as he opened the front door.

"Say it and I promise to stick this somewhere painful," Faith promised pointing a dangerous looking blade at him.

Bikky dashed behind Dee. "Help!" He cringed with a playful smirk on his face. "I was not going to say anything really. Well nothing that could be close to, oh I don't know... Wow Faith you look amazing!" Bikky gushed then ran for cover behind the couch. "A child, a child is here." Bikky pointed to where Alicia sat holding a pink wrapped bundle.

"Bikky, do behave yourself, I am sure miss Faith does not appreciate your wild shenanigans," Count D admonished with a delicate shifting of his hair' the soft rustle of yellow silk was heard in the lull his comment generated. "We need it to be a bit more quiet if we are to fully plan the thanksgiving dinner."

"Hey," Rain looked up from his window seat where he sat with George.

"Hey yourself, hold still," George complained tugging Rain's wrist. "Do you want this all over your fingers?" Rain looked down at the black nail polish and held his hand out. "Good boy. Oh, Count D," George said without looking up from his handiwork of polishing Rain's nails.

"What are you...? Oh, never mind," Ryo deflated upon seeing Rain's hands he re-entered the kitchen. "Just promise you won't wear mascara and eyeliner to school."

"Where's the fun in that?" Rain grumbled. "If I am going to spark a rebellion, I may as well go all out."

"Kids got a point," Faith nodded no longer self conscious in the deep blue corset top, long black skirt and black leather jacket. Who knew princesses could dress so well?

"George, when you are done, a moment please?" Count D said with a gentle smile on his face. The bell rang again admitting Cory Flight. Behind him came Julie and Ryan, with Erick, Peter and Terry. "Wow, Detective," Count D said to Ryo. "A full house."

Julie waited until the final coat was applied to Rain's nails. "Now you be careful, else we'll have to lop that off and start all over again." George shook his head then indicated the window. Rain had been keeping a constant flow of wind to divert the scent of the nail polish from the occupants of the den. With one final blow, the smell was completely gone and Rain took Julie out to the backyard where Slyphe lounged with Cujo and T-Chan.

"Rain, I am sorry for bothering you when you guys are so obviously full of guests," Julie began but her words ended on a sigh as Rain kissed her.

"Julie, I am sorry," Rain backed away after a moment when his body showed signs of enjoyment.

"It's alright Rain," Julie's face flamed as she admitted. "I like it." Rain's caramel colored skin darkened as she continued. "I have been trying to think of a way to tell you. I don't mind. As long as it's you. I don't mind. I love you." Julie reached up to touch his cheek."I know I am not rich, or titled, but I do. And... and... I hope you..." Rain kissed her again for a moment forgetting about the wet state of his nails. He felt sharp teeth in his arm tugging his hand away from the fabric.

Rain looked down at Slyphe. "I do believe Dumpling wants those dry," The large cat purred. "Best you feel the human some other time. I am sure she will be willing, when more privacy can be awarded."

"Listen to the cat," Bikky said stepping onto the porch. "Julie, Ryan is having a cow about you guys having to be home for dinner today."

"Oh, yes," Julie huffed her fingers pressed to her lips where she could still feel the warm breath of her love. "I just wanted to stop by and make sure that you were not too mad about what Aaron and Jonathan did. The principal announced over the loud speakers that any act of hazing at all would be severely dealt with. You see, it was not just you. They got Peter and Erick as well."

"Oh no," Bikky looked inside the house to see Peter in the kitchen sobbing on Ryo while Dee patted Erick's shoulder.

"And the principal asked me to give you this..." Julie reached into a pocket and offered Rain an envelope. Rain reached for it, but looked down at his nails. Bikky took the envelope and opened it.

He read the card inside, a smile lighting his face. "It's all here." He looked at the bills painstakingly collected by the principal. "I guess you made a mess earlier when you threw money at the Novis'."

"Yeah well, they're lucky money's all I had at the time," Rain grumbled kissing Julie one last time. He tensed as Slyphe began to growl. Over the edge of their gate, was the unmistakable flash of a camera.

Faith looked over when the boys re-entered the house with Julie. "Your boy looks steamed." She pointed and Ryo got up to intervene before Bikky set something on fire. As he explained Faith went to the door.

"No Faith, your job is to protect the princess," Clarisande said with a smile. "Rain , bring me your journal and I will try an extraction..." Clarisande paused with a thoughtful frown on her face. "Yes, that's it... Why didn't I think of it sooner. Instead of trying to negate the effects of the tainting, why not just pull it out. It may damage his psyche, but at this point, I will take what I can get." Clarisande was still smiling as Rain brought her the ruined mess. "I'll work on this, why don't you see them out." Rain nodded his smile seeming to light the room.

George walked over to Count D as he handed their son to Leon. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, alone if possible," Count D stood. George smiled, he never saw anyone move the way the D's moved. It was if they stood still and the world moved around them. It seemed to shift to accommodate their wishes and needs. His cheongsam fell into place around his tiny feet with wisps of lace whispering along the lush carpet. "Ryo has offered his bedroom, as everywhere else is full." Count D held out a graceful hand allowing George to precede him up the stairs. Once inside the room Count D reached into his sleeve. George gasped at the spot of blue that rested on the palm of his lily white hand.

"Ponchi!" George rushed to the little fairy and gently picked her up placing tears and kisses on her hair. "I was so worried about you. You vanished. And with everything with Jon going on, I thought... Then the days passed and still you did not return. I thought something horrible had happened to you."

Ponchi began to bounce and tinkle, her tiny hands on George's cheeks wiping ineffectually at the tears cascading from his eyes so light they appeared alarming in their beauty at first glance. "She is apologizing for worrying you, but she needed to speak with me. You see, Ponchi wishes to be free of her contract with you."

"What?" George looked into his hands and Ponchi nodded sadly. "I know things were perhaps a bit dangerous before, but I am sure nothing like that... What I mean is... You don't want to be my pet anymore?"

Ponchi nodded then shook her head. She dropped to her bottom in George's hand and lowered her head into her hands. Her shoulders shook as if she were weeping. "She wants to protect you better." Count D explained. "As it is, when she entered into the contract she was in this form and is thus stuck unless out of it. You have to release her to assume her true shape."

"Her true shape?" George looked at the small spot of blue dust in his hands

"In her true shape she could have protected you," Count D sighed as Ponchi fluttered her wings and hovered in the air between he and George. "Both with Jon and the Incubus. Do you release her? It is your choice."

"I could never force her to stay if she wants to go. She has been too good a friend," George sniffled a little. "Do I have to sign something? Well I guess not, I did not have to sign to get her. What do I need to do?"

"Just say so," Count D said with a sad smile.

"Then I say it. Ponchi, you are free," George lowered his head as the wind picked up. For a moment it seemed as if everything in the room was blue, then George looked up and gasped. Standing before him, with skin so pale as to be termed white with a bluish sheen was a nubile young woman. George's eyes rounded as he took in the painted on black leather pants and scoop necked camisole top. On her arms were deep blue and black tribal tattoos and long blue hair fell to her waist in plush, shiny waves. What shocked him most, aside from the thigh high heeled boots were the swords strapped to her back and the daggers at her waist. There was even a blade attached to each bicep. Before him was no light fairy, but a warrior.

"Not just a warrior," Ponchi said, her voice akin to the tinkling of bells amidst a light shower of spring rain. "I am a demon assassin." George dropped onto the bed his limbs having lost all ability to support his weight. "When I first saw you on Arcadia, so scared, but brave in your love. Courageous to fight on even though wounded. I fell in love with you. I knew, by virtue of me being female that you could never love me. But I could settle for friendship. I am glad of it. My time with you has been truly the best I can remember in a long time." Ponchi got to her knees at George's side and took his hands in hers. "I can still assume my benign butterfly shape to be with you, but now I am free to assume my true shape should the need arise. Nothing changes really, only now, I must ask. Do you still want me as a pet? Now that you know what I am, I mean..."

George stared at her. Lost in the liquid pools of her endless sapphire eyes. He ran a gentle finger down the side of her face. "You have ever been more friend than pet," George admitted reaching to embrace her. "One thing though," He said moving her back to arm's length. "No more watching me bathe, seeing you now would make it all kinds of wrong."

"Leon said the same thing about T-Chan when he saw his human form," Count D laughed a little. "Now come along. I smell dinner cooking." Ponchi smiled happily before reverting to her butterfly shape. She clung to George's bare tresses and rode happily down the stairs.

Break

Collins leaned back against the kitchen counter and hung up the phone. "So?" Angel peeked around the corner.

"I am on ham, roast beef and pulled pork," Collins grinned. "Not to mention that Mimi and Roger are getting married next month. Mimi is sentimental about the season, you know, the whole 'light my candle' thing."

"If I recall," Angel trailed a finger over Collins' chest. "We met on Christmas eve."

"Yeah," Collins caught the wrist and tugged. Angel slid over and wrapped his arms around Collins neck. "We're all closed," Angel gasped when Collins lifted him onto the counter. His mini skirt ended up pushed around his hips. Long polka dotted printed tights were soon around Collins' waist.

"Yeah?" Angel laughed when Collins began to feel under his top. "All closed."

Break

George looked ecstatic as they sat around in the lounge with Ponchi sitting happily in his hair. Rain brushed his hair back from his face. "George, I have a favor to ask."

"Hmm," George sat his teacup down.

"I need you to teach me how to do this," George looked down at the tube of black lipstick in Rain's smooth hand. Ryo choked on his tea. Dee took the cup and sat it aside before the fine china was dropped onto the floor and the Turkish carpet was stained with the remaining tea.

"I don't think your dads want you to do that," George shook his head looking at them. "I mean, I was fifteen when I got my first..." George trailed off when Dee placed a cracker with cheese in his mouth.

"No, it's alright," Ryo shook his head. "If you do not teach him to do it right, someone else will teach him to do it wrong. He will wear it at school and take it off at home. I want honesty in my home."

"If it upsets you that much," Rain sat the lipstick down. "I won't wear it. Honest." Rain fished around in his pockets and dropped mascara and eyeliner, all black.

"Well if going gothic, why go halfway," Ryo scooped up the items. "Go on, better learn how to do it yourself, Georgie can't come here every morning before school to get you ready."

"Thanks..."Rain kissed Ryo's cheek before he took George's hand and dashed up the stairs.

"So," Dee leaned over to whisper near Ryo's ear. "Looking forward to the next PTA?" Ryo said nothing. He simply held his teacup until the amber liquid inside boiled.

Break

Rain stood outside his locker with his lipgloss while Julie leaned on the locker beside him. "You should have seen the look on Ryo's face this morning when I came down for breakfast." he laughed. "It was kind of like, who are you and what have you done with my son?" Rain laughed some more. "But I am thankful for George, I can do eyeliner and mascara almost as good as Georgie, although, my lines kept coming out crooked. He said it is easier to make several small dashes and then connect them. It works." Julie nodded finding it odd to be discussing make up with her boyfriend. Rain finished putting his first period books into the locker and fishing out second and third. Once his bag was secure, Rain reached into the locker and pulled out a peach. He bit down. "And this stuff is damn near indestructible, Georgie gave it to me," Rain showed her the gloss that he had coated his lips with.

"What do you mean, indestructible?" Julie laughed as he swallowed. Rain leaned in pressing their lips together.

"See," Rain pointed with a grin. "Not a smudge."

Julie broke into a peal of giggles. "You're so silly today."

"Well, today before our final sound check, I have a meeting with someone I have been trying to talk to for a long time," Rain confessed.

"Oh, is it that Faith woman?" Julie poked her finger in his chest. "Yeah, I saw her yesterday. On your couch..."

"She's like twenty?" Rain protested the venom that stared at him from Julies large, beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, that older woman mystic..." Julie poked him again.

"If I'm silly, you're just plain weird," Rain shot back. "Besides, The person I am meeting with is a man." Rain informed her. Before Julie could voice her confusion Rain laughed again. "You know I'll be sixteen in a few months, right?" Julie nodded her eyes wide. "Well, I am considered a page under Count D... Bikky is retaining his title as page until I catch up, anyway," Rain looked down his cheeks heating. "Sir Alucard has a favor he wants to ask of me. Whatever it is, I will say yes, cause I plan to ask him to squire me."

"Squire you?" Julie said as he took another bite.

"Um hmm," Rain nodded chewing. "I am going to be an Arcadian knight. King Zarro said I can do that as well as social work."

"You want to do social work?" Julie asked looking at him oddly still not entirely comfortable with him having conversations with kings.

"Yeah, not all lost kids end up with Ryo," Rain laughed a bit. "I want to do my part to help those he finds. Bikky plans on doing the prosecuting of those Ryo and Dee arrest."

"By the time you guys do your prosecuting and social working will they still be arresting?" Julie asked bringing his hand over to steal a bite of his peach.

"Oh, ha," Rain laughed. "Those two will never get old." Rain gasped realizing what he had just said. "You know..." There was no way he could save it. Rain gave up and smiled instead.

"Any way," Julie shrugged. She had learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions about his family, or the mysterious kingdom they were all involved with. "What's so special about Sir Alucard."

"Well, it's who I think he is. I haven't had it confirmed yet, but I think..." Rain looked at Julie's earnest gaze and sighed; he really could not say any more. "I think he might be related to one of history's greatest rulers."

"Why won't your dad's just train you to be a knight? Aren't they knights?" Julie asked confused by the strange workings of the Arcadian kingdom.

"Yeah, but it's normal for fathers to send their sons to be fostered with other high ranking knights. Girls too, to learn how to be ladies. History is so cool that way. You know an Eastern European princess, wife to... the man that Alucard could be a descendant of..." Rain paused thinking of how he could carefully explain his excitement. "She threw herself into a lake and drowned rather than be captured by the infidels invading their home. He later, after a narrow escape, went back and killed them all. The spring she drowned in was forever called the princesses spring."

"And he avenged her?" Julie rounded her eyes. "How romantic," Julie batted her eyes at Rain until he leaned in. A throat clearing loud beside them broke them apart.

Rain's eyes lifted from Julie's and he turned his head slowly. A pile of darkest black, shiny hair cascaded over his shoulder covering one bright green eye. With his eyes made up with black mascara and eyeliner, the jeweled tones stood out even more than usual. Rain's eyes widened when he saw that it was Aaron Novis. The boy looked him over from head to toe. Large black clothes and make up, big boots and dark painted lips, he stared at it all. He felt the familiar stirring and wanted to pound Rain, but his father had already warned him that if he got expelled he would be going to a military school in Norway. Rain gasped at the look he recalled giving to Julie, now turned on him. "So that's why you hate me," Rain said looking down at Aaron attempting to hide the evidence of his 'hatred' with his backpack. Rain sneered at him then shook his head. "Sad man, real sad," Rain rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Rain raised his brows at the heated words. "I mean... Here,"Rain looked down at what Aaron was offering him. "It's your extra clothes that you had in your locker. I had them cleaned."

"Oh, thank you," Rain smiled and Aaron was shocked at the beauty he had seen so many times on posters and in magazines. On CD covers he never dared to admit he owned. It was so close to him he could have leaned in and kissed him. Aaron turned away as Rain placed the clothes into Bikky's locker and shut the door. He spun the attached lock then took Julie's hand.

"Bell," Rain said pointing a finger up as the bell rang announcing the next class. "And for the record, your courting sucks. Not that I'm interested, being attached and, well, strait," Rain paused a slight smile touching his lips. " But you might want to work on your approach. The whole hair pulling and hitting and running is rather juvenile, I mean," Rain raised his brows. "I think my little brother is into that stuff." Rain took Julie's hand and walked away leaving Aaron standing speechless.

That same day Julie leaned back against Rain while they sat at the table in the schools library. "Julie, I meant to tell you," Rain sighed taking her hand. "We have the album release next week and well, I don't think I will be able to see you for a while, not until we are back in school at least." Rain shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, it's who you are when you have to be," Julie nodded her understanding. "I still love you."

"Promise?" Rain leaned in rubbing his nose to hers. Julie laughed. "Then now would be a good time to mention the 'T' word."

"Oh no, Rain!" Julie frowned at him. Rain winced when she caught his hand and bit the index finger.

"I know, sorry," Rain slumped back into his chair. "But I am in a new group so, they are going on tour with X'Ta-C this summer and both bands will perform."

"But you will be gone all summer." Julie pouted taking his finger and rubbing it between her hands.

"I know, I'll miss you too," Rain promised. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I hate it when you're gone," Julie whispered causing Rain to sigh at the wistful tone of her voice. Rain wanted to say more, but knew that due to his association with Arcadia, there was nothing more to be said. The bell rang, saving him from his own thoughts.

Break

Ryo did not mean to do it. They were at work studying files of the gruesome homicide case. Leon was fairly sure that Dae was still playing with them. Ryo was of a mind to agree. Ryo firmed his spine but found himself going back, just a bit. Lifting his hips, just a nudge. Closing his eyes and inhaling Ryo sank into Dee's broad chest. Dee had come over to get a case down that was higher than Ryo could reach without a step stool. Instead of moving out of his way, Ryo had stood still allowing Dee's chest to encompass his back. They stood there for long moments even though the box was in Ryo's hands. "So, how long has it been?"

"Huh?" Dee blinked several times focusing on JJ who stood laughing digging in Ryo's box.

"Nani," Ryo asked his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"I said what time is dinner tomorrow?" JJ chuckled.

"Uso-Ja," Ryo huffed. He took a step away from Dee nearly whimpering at the loss of the warm contact. "We are planning sort of an all day gathering." Ryo explained with a sigh. "So just come over whenever you feel like it. Dinner will be served when it is done, so come later and Rain may have eaten it all."

"Gotcha," JJ lightly punched Dee in the arm before he leaned over to Ryo. "Take the rest of the day off and get a room or something."

"We're fine, thank you," Ryo groused pushing his hair behind his ear so that he could better see the file. He placed his glasses on his face and Dee looked away.

"Fine, right... that man looks like he is ready to eat you," JJ laughed outright before he whispered in Ryo's ear. "And you look like you want to be eaten."

"You sound like Georgie," Ryo complained pushing JJ towards his own desk. "And we have work to do." JJ merely shook his head as he opened the file. All thoughts of pleasant intimacy fled his brain at the dismal photos from the autopsy of several organs.

Break

Jill leaned on the hood of the large SUV outside of the high school. She was used to the curious looks she got when picking the boys up. Count D sat inside the car bottle feeding Kurayami. Aoi had abandoned him in favor of staying at her grandpa's house. Lord D was pleased to have his grand child there. Even with his pregnancy advancing, she was not a burden, was in fact, a joy. Jill was not blind to the salamanders that stood at intervals across the street and one was so bold as to stand directly beside the car. The boys were not officially sent to school with an armed regime, but they were available at the push of a panic button on the boys belts. This latest implementation was thanks to Laton wanting to set the school on fire at Rain's recent hazing. Ryo could only pacify his grandfather with the promise of dire and swift retribution for further harassment. Next time, Ryo vowed, if there was one, he and Dee would be unavailable leaving Laton and Torcha as the children's emergency contacts.

Rain ambled from the school and Jill stared at him. She had been warned by Ryo that Rain was 'rebelling' against the media that constantly bothered him. If they wanted to stare at him, he would give them something to stare at. "Hey Rain," Jill called him over. Rain laughed at her expression of shock. He turned and waved Bikky and Chris over. "Maybeline or Cover Girl?"

"Rimmel, London," Rain pulled a tube of eyeliner out and handed it to her.

"Ah ha!" Jill shook her head and got behind the wheel of the car. The heat of the sun making the car seem warmer even this late in the year. "Bikky, do you ever miss New York?"

"Only when I get tired of the beach," Bikky laughed strapping his seat belt into place. "I know I won't miss this place." He gazed at the school. Though it was only Wednesday the boys were looking forward to a long weekend with Thanksgiving the kick off to the friends and family album. "Are you guys watching us until Ryo and Dee get off work, even though I am sixteen and he is fifteen?" Bikky asked in a grumbling tone.

Jill pulled away heading to Lyo's school to pick him up. "Yes," Count D said with a smile. "Although we are sure you are old enough to get your homework done and eat the leftovers that Ryo has set for you, there is still a slight supernatural element that you are not trained enough yet to handle." Count D explained then looked back to make sure that Kurayami was secured in his car seat. "When you are full fledged squires, both of you, will be soon enough to leave you on your own. Christopher is a page yet, but in the presence of two squires I will trust his safety and wisdom."

"Wisdom?" Bikky scoffed. "I would settle for him not getting creamed by a girl."

"Those fairy girls are fast," Chris protested his most recent defeat during training.

"Not more so than you are," Rain laughed as well. "You were just too busy staring at them to defend yourself."

"Fast and pretty, a deadly combination," Chris placed a hand over his heart.

"One that should not be made light of," Count D said with a sigh. "You will do two extra hours of work outs tonight." Count D's tone was final and Chris was wise enough not to argue.

Break

Dee lay upon the bed with his arm tossed over the thick pillow where Ryo usually slept. His eyes were closed and his body lax. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing deep and even. Ryo sighed shutting the door softly. By the time he had the boys mess cleaned and the kitchen ready for tomorrow he was exhausted and sweaty. A quick shower while Dee lay in bed waiting had not produced the anticipated results of Dee ravaging him when he emerged clean and still damp. Dee loved when he was still damp from a shower. Ryo toweled his hair off then put his pajamas on. Scooting in close to Dee's firm, warm bulk he fell fast asleep.

Break

"The CD hits stores today, but we are having the release shows tomorrow. They are playing pre-recorded interviews and video releases all day," Daphnus was explaining on his cell as he walked down the halls of the Consulate. "Yes of course," He told Brian on the other end of the line. "See you next month," Daphnus hung up the phone with a sigh. "Are you all ready, or should I just call Ryo and tell him never mind?"

"Stop being such a grouch," Andy complained with a giggle. "I am all done and the desserts are in the car. So are our children." Little Nicklaus sat like a gentleman in his pressed shirt and tie holding on to Allysa's hand. Both children wore their coronets in public but would remove them once inside of Ryo and Dee's home.

"Then we should go," Nestoir said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Before I haul you back to bed."

"Ugh... TMI," Kenneth rolled his eyes then followed after his father who waited in the car. Andy was giggling as Nestoir nuzzled her neck.

Break

Happy (Much Belated) Thanksgiving

Ryo stood at the sink humming along with Rain. His apron was tied secure at his waist as he rubbed seasoning into the large turkey. Alicia sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the sitting room. He had stood for long moments watching as she brought their daughter to her breast. Such a tiny act, but it impacted him. Mother and child had seemed to shine in the sun's rays more golden than that of Alicia's dragon form. Ryo sighed at the hands that wrapped around his waist. "Come upstairs for a bit," Dee whispered in his ear.

"I need to get dinner going," Ryo moved away from the touch. "Will you make sure the boys are done in the dining room? They have to have it ready for Count D." Dee nodded, kissing Ryo's nape.

"I'll get the door too," Dee laughed as the door chimed. "Oh, hey Georgie, and Jhaymes, nice to see you."

"Glad to be back," Jhaymes rolled his eyes. "Zarro sent me off for a few nights."

At the reminder, George frowned. "I know you can't tell me, but... I just thought I would tell you...I hate it." George shook his head. Dee widened his eyes at the snappy comment. Trouble in paradise, he supposed. "Ryo chained to his stove?"

"In a manner of speaking," Dee grumbled then went into the dining room.

George smirked then winked at Ryo. "I'll bet he'd rather Ryo were chained to a bed."

Jhaymes spanked George's bottom. "Behave."

"When has that ever been fun?" George winked at Jhaymes causing his heart to refuse to work properly. Sitting in her seat in his hair, Ponchi laughed. The merry tinkling greeting Ryo when George entered the kitchen. "That smells delightful."

"Thanks," Ryo basted the turkey, then opened the heated oven. He lifted the tremendous bird with nary a strain on his whipcord lean muscles. George watched in appreciation as Ryo placed the massive poultry on the rack and closed the door. "What?"

George aimed a coquettish smile at Ryo. "You're so strong."

Ryo laughed and wrinkled his nose at George before he stuck his tongue out. "If you work out, maybe you could add strength and muscles."

"Never say it again," George brought his hand up to his head in a delicate move that had the double purpose of shifting his loose hair. "Jhaymes likes me soft, besides, I like being the more delicate of the two of us."

"Ryo's delicate," Bikky swatted Ryo's bottom.

"Stop that!" Ryo groused when Rain entered and treated him to the same abuse.

"Dining room's all done," Rain announced with a grin. "Count D just has to work his magic and there will be room to feed everyone in our neighborhood."

"And then some," Jhaymes grinned. "I know your friends from school will be over."

"Yeah, Erick and Terry are coming. Their mom decided to spend the day at the jail with their dad," Bikky explained. He could not understand the need for the silly woman to visit the man who had beat her and her sons. She had asked the boys if they wanted to come with her. The question had not even deserved an answer. With her standing right in front of them, Erick had called Ryo asking if they could come over.

"The Royale will be here with their retinue," Dee announced after letting Renee in the house. He was just sitting when the door rang again. "Good God Almighty!" He surged to his feet. "Who is it now?"

"Dee, you old bastard," Bobby clapped him hard on the back. "Or should I say you gay bastard?"

"Bobby!...Jack!...Angel!..." Dee exclaimed looking at the three guys that stood on his porch. "What are you doing here? No, scratch that," Dee shook his head. "Where is Jeremiah?"

"With his wife's family, so we decided to spring all the way around the world to surprise you." Bobby pounded Dee's back again. "Seriously, did you forget that the high prince asked Jack to play at tomorrows concert?"

"I did..." Dee thought back. He gave up then stood aside for his friends to enter the house. "A full house..." He muttered shaking his head.

"No need to be all fancy for us," Bobby sniffed with an exaggerated grin on his face. "We can crash on a couch or a floor if you have the space."

"Not sure we do," Dee shook his head then grinned, "But we will try. As long as you don't try sleeping in our bedroom, the house is yours to find a spot if you can."

"As if," Jack complained. "Like we want to spend the night listening to you hump your prince."

"Oh now," George entered the room causing Jack, Bobby and Angel to stare in awe. His bright ensemble coupled with his make up making him a flashy point of interest. "Prince Ryo does not have sex when there are people in the house that might hear him squeal."

"Be nice," Jhaymes patted George's rump. George grinned and winked into the kitchen where he knew Ryo had heard the comment. His red cheeks giving ample testimony. "Sorry Ryo, he's a bit testy himself because we were in a hurry this morning and last night I was exhausted. Especially after the incident," Jhaymes patted George's rump again.

"Just hate to see a man suffer needlessly," George patted his hair. "Alright...alright..." George danced away from Jhaymes.

"Incident?" Ryo asked when George returned to the kitchen.

"Jon," George looked down then back up at Ryo with a smile on his face. "He should be on his way home to his wife even now."

"Oh?" Ryo raised his brows. "Princess Clarisande was successful."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Ryo did not startle at Heaven's appearance at his side. "Hello pretty," Heaven leaned in taking a deep draft of George's scent. "You smell as fascinating as usual." Heaven breathed deep through her mouth baring her fangs in the process.

"Holy shit!" Jack backed out of the kitchen. "I was coming to offer help to Ryo, but I can see you are busy. Boy George, I'll go get Jhaymes!"

"Huh?" George looked up his eyes wide.

Heaven's giggle seemed to make the sun dance around the bright kitchen. "He thinks you need protection," her peal of laughter rang out even as Jhaymes was dragged into the kitchen by Jack.

"A vampire... I know this place is strange, I am alive aren't I? But I thought they could not be out in the day time." Jack shoved Jhaymes toward the creature in stunning white with shining sable tresses falling over her shoulder covering amber eyes as her frame was rocked by her mirth.

"Oh you silly mortal... I would rip the heart out of any fool who dared lay a hand on my pretty," George leaned his cheek in for the kiss. Her lips were cool on his face and George frowned. When was the last time the hybrid had eaten?

"I trust Heaven," Jhaymes bowed regally to her. "It was, after all, her unorthodox scent tracing that lead to identifying the fiend who tried to harm him. You have my thanks."

"He was not yours then," Heaven said with a shrug of her dainty shoulder. "I do not need your thanks... But I will accept them."

"Heaven," Ryo took her arm surprised that he could move her. "The narcotics unit just arrested a cartel who operated near the school yards and playgrounds. We would not find it amiss if some of them did not make it to trial." Heaven brightened at the whispered words.

"Ummm," Heaven smiled. "Then maybe Auri, Marilynn and I will enjoy a midnight picnic."George gulped at the words still finding it hard to imagine his friend as a bloodsucker.

Deep red mist filled the kitchen and Jack jumped back at the solid form in a long red coat that appeared at his side. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Heaven dipped into a respectful curtsy her cheeks pale as she stared at the creature that had long terrified her. "You may do as you please your highness."

"Highness?" Jack gawked at the wide brimmed hat and golden sunglasses.

"I knew it!" Rain hopped into the kitchen.

"Ah... Wind Rider," Alucard turned slowly. "Just who I came to see. A word?" Rain nodded unable to articulate his admiration for Alucard. A long arm indicated the backyard. Rain stared in awe amazed that the vampire could walk in full sunlight. Ryo stood in the window watching as they sat at the white wrought iron table amidst the willows and flowering buds. Rain's garden bloomed around them testimony to the love of nature that swarmed in his blood. "You have been busy. I listened in on some of your rehearsals."

"Really?" Rain turned slightly red. "Did you like them?"

"I did," Alucard nodded causing Rain to blush more. "You have a haunting voice that I hear even when I lie in deathlike sleep dreading the moment that I must awake for it will be gone."

"You want a CD?" Rain asked confused by the eloquent words that flowed from wide, sensual lips.

"Better," Alucard reached into a pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "If you could be so kind as to lend your voice to this."

Rain perused the words. "It's beautiful. Did you write..." Rain did not finish as Alucard got to his feet.

"She was light in a dark place." Alucard said with a clenched fist. "Only fitting that they were marked as cursed immortals by they hand of she they tried to slay." Alucard vanished before Rain could voice any further questions.

"Vlad," Rain spoke the words when Bikky came to find him. "It is him," Rain told Bikky. "That's... That's Dracula."

Break

Ryo looked up when Rain and Bikky entered the kitchen. "You look like someone just told you that you won the better homes and gardens, garden of the year award," Ryo laughed a bit.

"Ryo," Rain sidled up to him and leaned on the counter next to the bowl Ryo was stirring. "have you noticed anything odd about the Arcadian's latest friend?"

"Faith?" Ryo raised his brows then went on. "You stay away from her, she's too old."

"And then there's Julie and all," Rain said with a frown letting Ryo know what he thought of his joke. "Sir Alucard."

"Oh him," Ryo turned away to the fridge where he took out some dough he had prepared earlier.

"You're making pot stickers!" Rain clapped with excitement licking his lips as they watered at the thought. "With the slightly sweet sauce?" Ryo leaned over offering his cheek. Rain kissed him then bounced around with glee. "You are good with words and numbers in your head, so say Alucard's name backwards."

"It's D....ra...cu..la," Ryo spoke the word then sighed.

"You knew," It was not a question and Rain sighed. "That's why you tried to keep me away from him."

"I understand that you are going through a rebellious phase," Ryo sighed thinking of sweet little Rain who had needed him to be in house to even lay in bed. Well, Ryo thought with a wistful sigh, Rain still slept in his once worn pajamas. "I am trying to be cool about it, but I absolutely forbid you to become a vampire."

"I wasn't planning to," Rain shook his head. "But Ryo, look back at history and tell me that Vlad, the son of the dragon, prince of Wallachia was not an awesome ruler and defender of his realm. No one hurt him...and lived long enough to gloat about it."

"Rain," Ryo sighed. "Strength comes in many forms."

"Everyone who came against him..." Rain sighed with admiration. "Only through vile betrayal and brotherly disloyalty was he defeated, and even then, they did not kill him."

"Because he is some sort of being with ancient blood that is stronger than... Why are we discussing Dracula's blood?" Ryo got off topic as George entered the kitchen with a pout. "Later," he said when George looked ready to speak to him. George frowned then folded his arms. Here he was having marital problems and he went to the most married man here and he was having parental issues.

"We are discussing it because you said I could not have any," Rain muttered. "I never said I wanted any."

"Good," Ryo turned Rain around. "Now please we can discuss this more later, but I really must..." Ryo sighed seeing the brightly colored beauty in his kitchen. "Attend to Georgie."

"Oh..." Rain nodded then patted George's arm. "Tag, you're it."

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked when Rain left the kitchen.

"If you're busy," George looked away.

Catching a glimpse of tear bright eyes Ryo rushed forward. "Georgie?" George whimpered then wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck. "Oh, Georgie, what's wrong?"

"Last night..." George took the handkerchief that Dee handed him. Dee entered the kitchen saw the tearful embrace and fished for the item that Ryo had cleaned for him. "Thank you."

"So this would be why Jhaymes is requesting some work out time with Count D," Dee searched the fridge for a soda. "Want one?" George shook his head. "Ryo and I will act as one, he will cook and I will sit and listen with eye contact." Dee got comfortable at the table after urging George to sit down. "Tell us what has you so upset and him needing to pummel something."

"Well... last night," George began, pausing to sniffle he went on "Last night."

Break

Flashback

George smiled as he applied a thin coat of lip gloss. His hair was perfect. George had hopped into the bathtub as soon as the messenger had left. The young Elven squire had told him that Jhaymes was currently debriefing with the king and should be home this evening. Wrapped very lightly in a loose yellow and green robe George lit candles at a table set for two. Jhaymes favorite meal of roasted chicken with steamed vegetables and plain white rice sat. As a surprise, dessert would be whipped cream. Just whipped cream, George smiled as he thought of the towels that he had ready in their bedroom. An hour ticked by and George watched the candle flame flicker. He went to his room to get a book to pass the time. If the dinner was cold, Jhaymes had the power to reheat it for them, so he did not feel the need to call for one of the squires that served them to keep it warm.

Halfway through the book George realized that the candles were nearly burned down to a nub. He looked out of the window then at the clock on the wall. The messenger had left several hours ago. How long did it take to speak with Zarro? George thought the lion was borderline mad, but this was ridiculous. Tired, George nibbled the vegetables then had the food taken away. He blew out the candles and retreated to bed with his book. Another hour passed and George sat the now finished tome that told of his family's Celtic history aside. Where was Jhaymes? There was so much he wanted to ask about the nature of his blood. It was supposed to be rainbow hued – here he tried not to smirk at the appropriateness of the flow- and able to wield a Magia blade. What a Magia blade was he had no idea.

Just as his eyes were drooping and he was sinking into the feather mattress with it's airy covers of white and blue the door creaked open. Jhaymes stood tall silhouetted by the light of the large full moon that reflected off the glass panels of the table. George fluffed his hair and got to his feet ready to greet his husband. Jhaymes yawned widely walking over dropping his uniform coat on a chair. His squire rushed into the room to assist taking the coat. "I will do it," George shooed the boy off.

"Yes, Nari," Jhaymes patted the tousled blond curls. "Let my Sweetheart aid me tonight. I have missed him." Nari bowed first to Jhaymes then to George before he rushed from the room. George sighed as he pulled the undershirt from Jhaymes revealing the toned, deep tanned muscles. Where he was milk white, Jhaymes was Latin honey, a delicious combination. George often bathed in milk and honey. Clarisande made it for him with gardenia petals and rain dew. It was tantalizing scent that caused Jhaymes to carry George off in the middle of rehearsal. Daphnus had not spoken to Jhaymes for a week following. Jhaymes Joked about the blessing of silence from the loquacious High Prince.

George's fingers lingered over the smooth skin and Jhaymes yawned again. "Long day?"

"I'm beat," Jhaymes stood and removed his own pants and shorts. "Gonna crash. Take a rain check?" Jhaymes lips hovered over George's.

"Oh," George pressed a quick kiss to Jhaymes lips before he backed away. "Okay." George nodded then lead Jhaymes to the already turned down bed. Jhaymes dropped onto it while George extinguished the lights. Just as he was crawling into bed, Jhaymes turned over onto his side. Away from George. Even when they were not intimate, Jhaymes held George through the night. "Sleep well." George whispered closing his own eyes to stem the tears that swelled behind them.

"You too," Jhaymes words were barely heard for the knocking that was heard on their door. "Nari, what is it?" Jhaymes stalked to the door throwing on a robe. George covered himself as well as the door was open. Jhaymes stepped back bowing as Clarisande and her young acolyte, Ryan, entered their bed room. Jhaymes took a deep breath then exhaled looking around at the lamps in the room. In a flash of green light the room was soon filled with the flickering of many candles. "Has Zarro summoned me back? I thought I explained everything about Florian."

"No, no," Clarisande waved away his words, her long blue sleeves fluttering with the gracefulness of her movements. "Zarro is satisfied,I am here for Georgie."

"Me?" George stepped around and bowed to the princess.

"Yes," Clarisande nodded her deep sable tresses falling nearly to her waist as she inclined her head it brushed forward. "I apologize for the lateness of the hour. But I have discovered a means of freeing our prisoner from his supernatural bonds. I need you to come with me."

"Of course," George went to find pants and slippers. He was shocked when Jhaymes got a pair of pants on as well. "I thought you were tired."

"I am." Jhaymes tossed his robe and pulled on a sweatshirt. "Where's your ring?"

"You know Alera took it so that she could repair the jewels that were shaken loose last month. She was called by Zarro to go off shortly after you left and did not even collect it until this morning." George explained looking at his hand that had felt alarmingly naked since he took it off. "What's the big deal?"

"The last time you were near him the only thing that saved you was the ring," Jhaymes pointed out with a frown.

"Once he is restored to himself his desire for me will fade," George laughed a little.

"The way the spell works is that it intensifies what was already there," Jhaymes shook his head then took George's hand to stalk from the room. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can return to bed."

"He is not dangerous when he is not under the influence of demonic possession," George said as they rushed across the field of flowers that Rain had planted in the area between their home and the palace.

"How many black eyes did he give you while you were together?" Jhaymes retorted causing George to gasp and snatch his hand away. They stalked to the palace in silence charged by all that was not said between them.

Clarisande wanted to speak, but held her tongue as she lead them to the bedroom where Jon was incarcerated. Jon moaned upon the the bed his clothing tattered and hanging from his thin frame. "What do I have to do?" George asked rushing to the bedside only to find Jhaymes at his side holding him back from touching Jon.

"Georgie!" Jon yelled and George winced at the hoarse timbre of his voice. "You have come for me. Oh my love, take these shackles off me and get in bed."

"Oh..." George shook his head backing away.

"Promise him whatever he wants," Clarisande urged. "Just make sure he drinks this. He has to take it from your hand."

"What is it," George looked down into the brushed pewter chalice that contained a dark blue liquid.

"Ground unicorn hair, with the roots of the queen's orchids, my own brew of honey cider, Soofu D donated white peach juice and I harvested the flowers of life to add them as well. All he has to do is take it from your hand and drink it." Clarisande pushed George to the bed again. "It will draw out the evil that binds him and cool the lust that burns him."

"Alright," George nodded and peeled his fingers from Jhaymes' grasp. He walked to the bed. "Alright Jon," George sweetened his voice. "Now you just drink this and right after we'll shag til dawn I promise." The words caused bile to swell in his throat he heard Jhaymes shuffle behind him.

"Really?" Jon looked deep into George's eyes and George flinched away from the stark madness that stared at him.

"Umm hmm,"George winked at him. "All night if you want."Jon snatched the chalice unmindful of the splashes on his ripped shirt. He gulped it down never taking his eyes off George. After draining the chalice, Jon let it fall from slack fingers. It rolled and clattered to the floor disregarded as Jon went pale, then alarmingly red. He fell back on the bed thrashing. He howled clawing at his neck and yanking at the chains. "What did I just do to him!?" George demanded when Jon began to shake so violently that the bed rattled and banged against the wall.

"Just wait, Jhaymes hold him," Clarisande said when the chains nearly separated from the wall. Jhaymes fought against the hold his temperature rising then he slumped back. After a moment he began to fight again.

"Get off me, the bloody hell off me," Jon's voice was belligerant. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Jon..." George heaved a sigh at the lucidity he could hear in his ex-lover's voice.

"Georgie," Jon said when Jhaymes stood off of him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh Jon," George would have hugged him, but Jhaymes pulled him back. "He's harmless now Jhaymes."

"I don't want you touching him," George gasped then shook his head. They would discuss this later.

"You are behaving like a child," George shook his head. "Jon, you will have to face trial here before the king," George explained.

"Trial, whatever for?" Jon asked, complaining a bit at the lack of his release from the chains.

"You assaulted George on school property and, after shooting a fifteen year old, you proceeded in an attempt to sexually assault George," Jon laughed when Jhaymes finished speaking.

"Come now," Jon laughed again. "Surely your king can come up with a better excuse to be rid of me. George has a great arse and we had a great time, but I would not kill for a bounce with him."

"We are talking about George right?" Jhaymes said with a smirk. "Because I would. I would kill for him. I would die for him." George blushed a pretty pink at the declaration. Even though he was annoyed with Jhaymes at the moment for his high handed ways. Jon rolled his eyes and Jhaymes frowned at him. "But you will die should you try it again," Jhaymes pointed at Jon while shoving George behind him.

"God man, come off it, I don't want him," Jon shook his head. "Do you have proof of what you claim? For sure I can not remember anything after your birthday." George gasped looking at Jon. "What?"

"Jon, tomorrow is thanksgiving, it's the end of November," George explained.

"I must admit to admiring your constitution," Clarisande said in the stunned silence that followed George's words. "More than five months in captivity and you did not kill him or yourself."

"You say captivity," Jon shook his head still foggy with confusion. "But I have not done anything wrong."

"You were possessed by a demon and it is best if we have your sworn agreement never to speak of these matters in exchange for a full pardon for your crimes."

"Prove to me that I committed these crimes and I will agree," Jon said sighing as he was released from the chains that bound him to the wall.

"Stay within this room and I will acquire the proof," Clarisande said.

"I will go to the king," Jhaymes volunteered then pushed George to the door. "Go to bed, I will see you in the morning," George gasped at the command before he stomped off with a retinue of guards that would return him to his home. Jhaymes did not come to bed that night.

Break

Dee leaned back in his chair while Ryo abandoned his cooking. George leaned into Ryo's embrace. "He thinks I don't know. I mean I don't," George blew his nose. "I don't know the full details of the mission he was on," George sniffled again. "But I do know that it involved Florian. I read the annals of the first battles of the Royale. Florian was the one who caused the death of his lover. He comes back all moody and I try to be understanding, but this is... Now he is acting all jealous."

"Yes, Jhaymes is jealous," Ryo spoke leaning back to look into George's bright eyes. "His ex-lover can plague you no more," Ryo tried to be understanding and look at the situation from both sides of the fence. "You don't have to worry about him going back to him. But Jon is very much alive. He has made passes at you. Even before Dae touched him. It is that desire that Dae fed his spell on."

"He should trust me," George shook his head.

"Oh he trusts you," Dee shook his head with a soft sigh. "It's commissioner Rose he doesn't trust."

"What?" George looked up worried that Dee had lost his mind. "You mean the man who is with JJ's cousin?"

"Exactly so," Dee explained as Ryo went back to their dinner. Now that Ryo had done the cuddle and pat and tears had dried Dee could supply the common sense and understanding from Jhaymes perspective. As it was, the feather head was busy harassing Bikky into working out with him until Count D arrived. "Before we moved to LA, Rose was sniffing Ryo so hard he could have told him what soap he used in the morning. We were already lovers I was ready to kill him. I kept such a close watch on Ryo that I walked in on him taking a dump." Dee twitched a bit as a rolled ball of dough hit him in the back of the head. "He was out of my sight for too long and I could not see where Rose was, so I went looking for him." George laughed wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. "Just wait, Jhaymes will work out his problem and be cooing at you again in no time." George nodded, he would weather this storm.

Alicia walked into the kitchen with her bundle of pink and white lace. "There's my little Momo-Chan," Ryo blew a kiss for his hands were covered in dough and flour.

"Stop calling her that?" Alicia chided. "You and Laton already sat down and discussed her Japanese name. It's Ryoko O Shiawase."

"That's pretty," George got up to look at the peach skinned baby. "What's it mean?"

"A journey of Joy," Ryo said. "That is what love is. We grow, we change, but in the end we arrive at a much better place. Don't do that," Ryo caught Alucard's hand as it materialized near the cup he had drained the blood from the ground beef into.

"I don't like to feed in broad daylight," He complained.

"I thought you left," Rain dashed into the kitchen before Ryo could reply. "I'm glad, you vanished before I could ask you something." Ryo aimed a warning look at Rain as he walked with Alucard to the back yard once again. Once Alucard sat, his long coat glowing brightly red amidst the verdant carpet of grass at his heavy booted feet. Rain went down on one knee offering the cup he had taken from the kitchen.

"Your father does not wish you to ask me for my blood," He sipped from the cup allowing a drop to remain on his lips. He licked it off with relish hoping to frighten the small human.

"Neither do I," Rain was quick shake his head. He could not believe it. He was really speaking with him. He was really here! "I mean, you are great, You are... Your true name is Vlad Dracula, an ancient Romanian word meaning son of the Dragon. Son of Vlad Dracul, grandson of Mircea the elder and brother of Mircea the younger, Vlad the monk and Radu the handsome. Your son Mehni The Evil," Rain gulped when Alucard frowned over the last part. "Made history as well."

Alucard stared at Rain for a moment, he inhaled the air near the boy considering. With a deep breath his long red coat melted away leaving behind a fine black suit. His hair lengthened and curled while a thick mustache covered his upper lip. Removing his glasses he pierced Rain with a steady green gaze. "You are similar to the High Princess in refusing to call me by my assumed name."

"It's a dead giveaway to anyone who can spell and read backwards." Rain shrugged then he laughed. "And Andy is a bit of a scatterbrain."

"You are wrong to dismiss her playfulness." Vlad smiled with fondness at the thought of Andromache. "Have you not seen her in battle?"

"I have, I only meant that the other day she forgot to put on socks and could not remember why her toes were cold," Rain paused as the great personage laughed.

"That sounds like her," Vlad shook his head with a small chuckle.

"I never imagined you like this," Rain stood to his feet. "Laughing, joking, being friends with Andy, liking my music."

"Like a man, you mean?" Vlad patted the bench beside him and Rain was almost too awed to sit. "I am a man, in a manner of speaking, not just a monster. I have a purpose, just like all things created on this world and the next."

"If you don't mind my asking," Rain brought his eyes up to meet Vlad's. "What purpose is that?"

"Long before the Royale, I was the one who could fight them." Vlad said with no enmity at the sharing of his duties. "My family had the stamina to defeat the infidels who tried to conquer the kingdom in the name of their foolish demon that claimed to be a god. Convert or die, those were the options."

"And your reply?" Rain asked though he knew the answer.

"I'd rather impale you." Vlad smirked at the memory. "And I did. If anyone of my people showed signs of disloyalty or the nature of those that came to defeat us, they were dealt with the same measure. History marks me a tyrant. A cruel, vicious monster who massacred enemy and friend alike."

"I mark you a hero who wages the war that America now faces." Rain sighed thinking of the attacks on America's own soil.

"They will continue to wage it until they wise up and deal harshly with those who would dare attack with impunity," Vlad's voice lowered but Rain had no trouble hearing him. "Even Joshua, who has his own book in the tome, took out every man, woman and child of the treacherous fiends who held him back from the land given. Even the cows were slaughtered."

"The cows?" Rain breathed the words.

"They were evil cows," Alucard was quick to say at the horrified look on Rain's face.

Rain sat beside him watching as the cup was drained and set aside. "Still," Rain shook his head. "I would ask you. Will you accept me as your Squire?"

"You wish to be my squire," Vlad smiled baring his fangs.

"You are a knight of Arcadia," Rain nodded. "The order of the Dragon is a noble order, I am a dragon prince and the rider of wind for my people. I will serve you well and learn much. I know you have much to teach me. I know there is much to learn. I am willing to work hard..." Rain ceased speaking when a firm finger was pressed against his lips. Rain gasped as Vlad pulled his hand up and bit lightly at a finger. Rain winced as a single drop of crimson blood dripped onto Vlad's tongue. He released Rain and sat for a moment rolling the ruby drop around before swallowed.

"There is indeed strength in you," Vlad nodded. Rain sighed when Vlad winced at the taste in his mouth. "Strength and light..." Vlad looked away as if in pain from the single drop. "I can drink my fill of Arcadian blood and yet you mark me. You have a purity of spirit that is like a beacon unmatched by many I have met."

"You won't take me?" Rain knew it even though Vlad did not outright say the words.

"You have been sodomized," Vlad spoke as the taste reached his mind. Rain gasped lurching himself to his feet.

Rain nearly tripped over his feet so fast did he rise. Backing away from Vlad he narrowed his eyes. "I did not realize the trial of your Squire would be so arduous," Rain spat the words before he stomped away leaving Vlad confused of the humans turbulent emotions.

Vlad sat for a moment pondering all he had gleaned from the drop of Rain's blood that he had tasted. He was a strong boy. Able and full of honor, but his path was not entwined with Vlad's. He had a much brighter purpose. Vlad got to his feet and stepped quickly back from the burst of bright flames that flared around him. He turned to meet raging blue eyes. Bikky stood with his palms out ready to fire again. "He looked up to you!"

"I meant no insult," Vlad shook his head his deep curly hair falling around his shoulders in a regal flare of his heritage.

"Your reason for not accepting his fealty is insult by itself. You can not hold it against him for something he had no control of," Bikky flamed again and gasped as Vlad caught it. He held the flames as if he were holding a chain binding Bikky where he stood.

"I never said I did," Vlad shook his fist causing Bikky, still linked to flames that Vlad held, to shake as well. "Your brother burns with a bright light that is almost as intense as the sun. My flame burns much darker. Just as Lady Aurora denied her motherhood of Lord D for fear of tainting his light with her aura so I will not train him in my ways. Let one who is not of my ilk train the wind rider. He will be better served for it. He is not the problem, I am." Vlad again tasted the sweetness of Rain's blood. "Besides," Vlad released Bikky and he nearly fell back at the freedom of limbs. "His pain is an amazing source of strength for him. Much can be said for such strength. I wish my brother had it."

"Your brother?" Bikky questioned.

"My younger brother was fourteen when he was taken to the sultans bed." Vlad growled and Bikky took a step back at the fierce glower he was treated too. "He liked it. And so was the sultan's choice for the throne of Wallachia. When he tried me... I bit him." Bikky would have said more, but Vlad vanished.

"I hate when he does that," Bikky muttered going back inside his home.

Ryo turned when the door slammed open and a turbulent wind of angry teenager stormed inside. "Rain!" Ryo reached out to him, but pulled back when he saw the state of his messy hands. Rain dashed by anyway.

Dee reached out to grab his hand worried that Alucard's refusal, he knew he would, had hurt the sensitive youth. Rain tried to shake Dee off, but Dee held on detaining him while Ryo cleaned his hands. "Get off me," Rain gasped twisting away with a move he learned from Count D. Dee winced when his back hit the counter's edge. "Oh Dee, gosh, I'm so sorry..."Rain sniffled, his large eyes filling. He looked to see George getting to his feet and rushed from the kitchen as his eyes overflowed.

"I can watch this," George said heading to the stove. "You go." Ryo nodded tossing his towel to the sink before he dashed upstairs. Jackie and Bobby looked up confused. First Rain, now Ryo.

"What'd we miss?" Bobby asked his little brother who shrugged then went back to strumming his guitar.

Rain reached the safety of his room. Sidhe sniffed him and was at his side instantly. Rain trailed his fingers over the soft tufts of her ears. He saw it again, the look in Vlad's eyes. It was so... Rain moved near the plants, then walked by. He sat on his bed scooting back to the wall. Sidhe crawled over close to him pressing her warm body against him. "Oh, Sidhe-girl," Rain sniffled. He curled his knees up to his chest then wrapped his arms around them. Rain rested his head on his knees. "I never knew, I never knew just how much a person's past could jump up to kick them in the rear. But when I think about it, if he has that strong of a prejudice, should I even want to be his squire?" Sidhe thought of shifting to her human form, but decided that it would be best to just be a pet. Sidhe sniffed the air again and sighed, she did not have to do a thing.

Gentle tapping at his door alerted him that someone had followed him. He inhaled deeply tasting the wind outside his bedroom. "Rain," Ryo called softly. "Ame-Chan, can I come in?"

"I don't care," Rain spoke in a low voice, knowing that Ryo could hear him. The door opened and Ryo stepped in still wearing his apron.

Ryo saw Rain's dejected little huddle on the bed. His large black pants shone with chain links and silver buckles. The same design was on his large jacket. "You have filled out well," Ryo said not commented on the tears Rain worked hard to wipe away. "Yet you still hide behind clothes that are three sizes too big." Rain blew his nose on the handkerchief that Ryo slipped to him without looking at him. "Ready to talk about it, or should I come back later?"

"Don't go," Rain leaned his head on Ryo's shoulder but did not speak of what was upsetting him. Ryo sat still as Rain continued to sniffle. He had done his research, worked so hard to learn the truth amidst the myths and outright lies. Ryo felt a slender arm creep around him and he embraced his son. "He said I tasted... Well, he took a drop of blood. He said no because..." Rain paused his face flushing darkly giving him the complexion of cherry wood. His hair fell over his face and Ryo pushed it aside to meet the startling green eyes made more so by the ocean of tears that glistened behind the lids. "I've been... He said... How can he blame me for something I had no control over?" Rain squeezed tighter and Ryo patted his back.

"Some people can be intolerant of what they do not understand," Ryo tried to explain with a calm voice even though inside he wanted to set Vlad ablaze. How dare he do this? How dare he treat his son so? Ryo tensed at the darkening of the air and a mist as crimson as blood pooled. As he watched it congealed and bubbled forming an oil-like stain that stabilized into heavy black boots.

"You're not welcome here!" Rain flopped a hand at the mess on his deep green carpet. "Leave me alone," His voice broke on a sob. "Just go away. I don't want to be your squire if you're such a jerk." Vlad stood his ground despite the buffeting of strong wind that bombarded him. "Get out..." Rain said increasing the wind to such a degree that the very air turned emerald. "Get out!"

Vlad placed a hand over his chest inclining his head forward in a regal nod. A salute of respect from one member of a royal house to another. "Your highness, Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean," Vlad spoke low. "Wind Rider of the mighty Cheyenne tribe and burgeoning mage of Arcadia." At the full title spoken with Vlad's crisp accent Rain's wind down to a low boil but by no means halted it's turbulent flow. "I never meant any insult. I commented on the taste as soon I realized it without thinking about it. It is not a diplomatic gesture and as a prince of Wallachia, I have thoroughly embarrassed myself."

"I don't care!" Rain's wind increased again. "Get out of my room."

Vlad looked around at the many plants that bloomed in the room and the irate feline that hissed at him. He saw Ryo bristling and knew that he was in danger of being seriously singed. "It is just as I suspected," Vlad spoke allowing his fangs to show. "Even though you dress in such a manner, it is a lark to you. You surround yourself with life. I scent you nearly as I do the kami." Rain gasped and the wind slowed to a near halt with his shock. "With relish and reserve."

"So you insult him?" Ryo pounded his fist into the palm of his hand the first outward sign of his contention.

"I meant no insult," Vlad reiterated pinching the bridge of his nose. "May I speak with the young prince alone?" Vlad addressed his question to Ryo. Ryo looked to Rain. He nodded and Ryo got to his feet. Sidhe refused to budge hissing at Vlad instead when he sat beside her boy. "If I found you lacking, so would I find your parents and those they work with and yet I can claim no finer warriors that I have worked with to date."

"Then why?" Rain cried. "You said you can't take me as a squire, then you said that like..." Rain could not go on; the words recalling up memories he fought hard not to dwell on.

"It bothers you," Rain looked up at the startled comment. "I can feel the air charged, and see the small bumps that rise on your skin."

"How?" Rain gasped looking down at his own body that was covered with deep, black cloth. "Can you see through my clothes?" Rain looked utterly horrified.

"No, but your clothes raise, I can see it because of my blood abilities," Vlad answered. Rain nodded then moved away from Vlad. He found the small human amusing and laughed again. "I'll not harm you. When I spoke earlier, I meant no offense. But, you were young, were you not?"

"Thirteen," Rain answered bringing his arms back around his knees.

"You did not submit," Vlad spoke with admiration. "I tasted it all. You defied your attacker. When I spoke, it was with admiration. When my younger brother was made a bed partner to our captor, he not only did not fight it, he liked it and used his connection as the sultan's lover to steal my throne." Rain's mouth formed the word 'oh' and yet no sound left his throat. "Father was not pleased with his actions and left him in his grave for several decades." Rain laughed a bit thinking of an immortal creature being punished. "When I said I could not take you as my squire it was for practical reasons. I will soon leave this area and return to England. As my squire you would come with me. Your family would miss you, not to mention that adorable girl who loves you. I also have another reason." Rain perked up drying the last of his runny nose then tossing Ryo's soft handkerchief into the hamper. "Your path is one of light, your footsteps should never be beside mine. As I said, I hold you as a specimen to be appreciated from afar, but too much contact would be like a mortal staring at the sun. One day I fear I would go blind."

"But, you can go out in the sun." Rain's brow drew down.

"Your light is internal, like a song. It's why your voice calls me," Vlad said then sighed recalling the first time he ever heard Rain singing. "I thought my heart would break. You keep singing, Wind Rider. You keep shining and damn anyone who thinks less of you for whatever reason. Just as Heaven will kill for her pretty so I will defend you. Find a master knight who can handle your brightness, and match it." Vlad got to his feet and noted that Sidhe no longer looked like she wanted to take a bite out of him. "But spare me more of your presence than I can safely tolerate I beg of you." Rain nodded as Vlad opened his door.

"Sorry I blew at you," Rain smiled.

"Rain," Vlad shook his head and Rain blinked at the black that melted away leaving him in his red ensemble once again. "Fix your eyes, you resemble a raccoon." Alucard laughed at the pillow that bounced off his head and shut the door softly behind him. As Alucard descended the stairs he was met with a heaving mass of shimmering white cloth. In high dudgeon Heaven corralled her fear and slapped him hard across the face.

"That child..." Heaven could not go on as she realized what she had just done. "Your highness." Heaven dropped to her knees.

"Get up, you'll ruin that dress of yours," Alucard spoke low. "I find myself more admiring your protection of Rain than your trespass against my person. Be at peace, daughter of Phineas." Heaven nodded. Alucard melted down the stairs with a slow gait. Heaven sat on the stairs a moment more before she went down as well.

George looked up from the stove as Ryo rejoined them. "See, the house did not burn down in your absence." George gave Ryo a pointed look then turned to Dee. Dee stood hopeful that Ryo would join him for a bit upstairs. Ryo sighed then as the bell rang. Dee nodded as Jackie opened it stepping aside for the Royale with Leon, Count D, Christopher, Aoi and Kurayami. Also with them was Faith dressed in a long red velvet skirt, black corset and thick heeled boots. Jhaymes grinned ready to ask Count D to spar with him. Seeing the elegant ensemble he sighed.

"If you have a problem, best take it up with Dumpling," Torcha pushed past him. She wasted no time for greetings to anyone else rushing to the kitchen to embrace her dumpling.

"Trouble in paradise?" Laton asked failing to keep his amusement hidden.

"Oh, first fight?" Andy patted Jhaymes cheek. "Just apologize for whatever you did. Making up is more fun than fighting."

"What makes you think I did anything wrong?" Jhaymes demanded his face flushing.

"Clari told me all about this morning when Jon was shipped back to England. You told him to never come near your sweetheart again." Jhaymes gasped shooting a look of betrayal at Clarisande who shimmered in dark blue and green cloth. "Not to mention you acted like a jealous youth last night practically accusing him of wanting Jon."

"I did not say any of that," Jhaymes protested lowering his voice in fear that George would hear him from the kitchen.

"But the way you looked at him," Clarisande sighed. "Then you sent him to bed like an errant child and left him alone all night. Ponchi told me he had dinner and candles and himself all made up for you when you got back from your mission and you just went to bed turning your back on him."

"Thats why..." Jhaymes closed his mouth fearing that his coldness to George would be enough to send him to the arms of another.

"You're an idiot," Laton said with a bored sigh. "Now where's my little darling?" Laton sniffed and found Angelina in Torcha's arms as she spoke with George sipping tea. "Ah, beat me to her," Laton folded his arms.

"Oh, here you go," Torcha handed her great granddaughter over without a fight surprising Laton until a vile smell greeted his nose. "Alicia is helping Ryo with the dressing for tonight's turkey." Laton stared at the pink bundle that seemed to be smiling at him. Laton nodded to his wife acknowledging her victory before he headed upstairs where Ryo had a small table set up for parents with infants. Laton passed Rain on the stairs and greeted him. He thought to pass Angelina to him, but saw the preoccupied expression Rain wore and continued on. Rain descended and saw that Jackie was again opening the front door, this time for Erick and Terry who stared goggle eyed at the mass of people that wandered the house laughing and talking, having a grand time. Behind him came Lord D and JJ with their two small sons.

"Anymore and the house will burst," Kenneth commented watching his father flirting with Lady Alera. She rebuffed him with words, but her eyes lingered over his smile. Faith rolled her eyes then shook her head smiling. She stood near to Andromache on guard even in this house among friends. She was guard here, not some guest. She surveyed the crowd finding Alucard suspicious as he spoke in low tones to Nestoir. She had seen him drinking the high prince's blood. But he was not her concern. Andy was. She had to think that Nestoir could handle himself. Besides, the two acted as friends. Andy giggled rushing to investigate Kibo and Shinrai in their miniature cheongsams. Faith headed off after her and bumped into a tall blond.

"Back up!" Faith pushed him back then looked into his face. He was cute. She winked then looked to Andy the princess was in an undignified pose on the floor with the children her own crawling all over her. Jackie stared at the dark haired beauty ignoring the doorbell. Jhaymes opened it for Jill just as the teenagers took a ball out back. Sofu D and Aurora arrived as night descended bringing Seras and Marilyn.

In the kitchen Ryo chopped, he stirred, he mixed and he baked. He looked over at Dee sitting with his mother then he looked again at the full kitchen, the full house. People everywhere. George sipped from his tea with a knowing grin. He had been tossing hints at Ryo all day. The last jibe still had Ryo's face flushed. Or it could be the heat of the oven. Ryo heard the boys outside playing, the chatter from the living room, the whir of his mixer and the dulcet tone of Count D laughing as he tasted the extra creamy sauce for the cheesecake. Ryo looked at Dee. With a sigh he untied his apron and unwound it from his waist. "Dee," Ryo took his hand pulling him up from the couch. "May I have a word with you."

"Oh, okay," Dee walked upstairs in a daze wondering if he had done something wrong. Was Ryo mad at him? What had he done? He had backed off about sex, hadn't he? They reached their room and Ryo shut the door. "Baby?" Dee licked the lips that were pressed against his. "Oh... Baby..." Dee could say no more. Ryo pushed him back until he fell upon the bed. Dee was overwhelmed by the golden prince that climbed on top of him. The hair, the clothes of yellow and brown with white cuffs and collar, the pale skin with a sheen of sunlight even though the sun had long since vanished. The house was full, the buzz of their talking drowned out the by the sturdy door that enclosed them in their own nest of heady anticipation.

"Dee," Ryo shook his head pressing his face to the chest that had surrounded him so many times with strength and pleasure. Dee set Ryo back until he straddled Dee's hips. Dee pulled Ryo's shirt away from him offended that the damned garment would dare to keep him from the skin of his love. "Hai," Ryo nodded throwing his head back for Dee's mouth to fuse with his neck. "Umm," Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth shivering at the hot lick of Dee's tongue. "Oh Dee," Ryo thrust his chest up so that his ruby nipples were available to Dee's mouth.

It was almost too much. Almost. Ryo was hot on top of him wriggling and panting. Dee feared he would burst his pants. Ryo chuckled into Dee's mouth as he was bounced in his lap. The true evidence of his desire pressing hard into Ryo's bottom. "Ryo, hold still," Dee gasped. It was a very real possibility that he would spill himself before he even made it out of his breeches.

"Um...Dee," Ryo yanked his pants free then settled back onto Dee's lap.

"Wait... Ryo, my pants," Dee gasped when he was released and sucked into Ryo's wet mouth. His pants still hugged his hips Ryo simply unzipping him before he extracted his prize. "Oh," Dee groaned his fingers searching Ryo's opening gaining access by Ryo's position as he was bent over on the bed. His knees made indents in the well made coverlet. Ryo arched his back silently begging Dee for more penetration. "My fingers are too dry baby," Dee said. He resisted the pull of Ryo's talented lips and tongue and moved to search their night stand for the lubrication shedding his pants on the way. Dee turned to see Ryo sitting on the bed his tongue trailing over his already cock swollen, red red lips. His hair was tousled and falling over his blushed cheeks. While Dee watched Ryo brought his fingers up and licked Dee's slickness from each finger with a relish that nearly made Dee spend himself at that moment. "Will you get on top?" Dee asked knowing that given the chance he would pummel Ryo.

Seeing the fire that simmered in Dee's turbulent green eyes Ryo nodded. "Come here," Ryo crooked his finger after he took it from his mouth. Dee took a moment to breathe. "Dee?" Ryo leaned up on his knees and Dee's feet seemed to move on their own toward the golden angel that waited for him. He reached the bed in a moment that took too long grasping Ryo's arms he lifted until Ryo's mouth could reach his. They switched positions Dee sitting and Ryo climbing on top of him. Ryo lay his head on Dee's shoulder. How he loved this man. His strength, his scent. Ryo closed his eyes inhaling a deep breath wrapping his arms around Dee's neck. Ryo angled his hips so that Dee's long arms could reach around him. Ryo hitched his hips at the cool feel of the lubrication coating Dee's fingers that probed him gently. Ryo rubbed his hardness against Dee's stomach as he undulated his body for closer contact with the fingers and the man that wielded them.

Dee felt himself trapped against Ryo their slickness merging and seeming to heat as their passion grew. Ryo moaned loud when a third finger entered him. "Ready baby?" Dee almost did not have to ask. He could feel the flush of Ryo's skin as his body prepared to be filled. Ryo nodded his limbs shaking with need as he lifted up. Dee held the firm, pale globes of Ryo's delicious bottom apart while Ryo grasped him and aimed. "Slowly, I want to feel every inch of you," Dee instructed earning a smile from Ryo that melted his heart. Ryo pressed Dee in wincing ever so slightly at the first push past the muscles that guarded his body. "Okay?" Ryo nodded sliding down further. With his body enveloped in bliss Ryo clenched around Dee bringing his knees up until they pressed into Dee's sides. Dee gasped. "Ryo!" When Ryo sank fully onto him. "Wait...Baby..." Dee tried to hold Ryo still on him, but his hands were too slippery and his fingers found no purchase on Ryo's smooth skin.

"Ooh," Ryo Ryo moaned. Dee was his perfect fit. He touched all the right places inside of him, especially that one. Ryo ground down and circled his hips increasing the pressure.

"Wait... Ryo!" Dee gasped. He had wanted Ryo for so long and so much he did not know how much of the slick encasement he could take. Ryo shook his head lost on sensations. Deeper inside, Dee filled him and rubbed against him heating him from the inside. Dee was lost. It was too much. Ryo was so beautiful on top of him. His body undulating seeming to be in time to his heartbeat. Dee throbbed with need. He wanted to hold back, but was blinded by the light of his pleasure. Ryo sped up. Dee grew larger inside of him. "Ryo... Ryo... Damn Baby!" Dee closed his eyes pleasure swamping him. He could almost see the creamy flood of his release inside Ryo's tight channel. Ryo gasped his body still above Dee as he held tight. Ryo was kissing Dee as he calmed his body softening inside of him. Slowly, Dee realized that he had came first his body sliding out of Ryo. He also realized, while Ryo was kissing him with a tender caress to his face, that Ryo was still pressing hard against his stomach. "Oh, sorry," Ryo laughed a bit when Dee apologized.

"It's alright," Ryo moved as if to get up and Dee pushed him over onto his back. "Umm.. Dee?"

"Lift your knees,"Dee commanded while he searched for a wet wipe. Ryo planted his feet on bed as he stretched out on his back. Dee placed his large hands on Ryo's knees pushing them apart. He looked his fill. Ryo smiled his face so bright a red Dee wanted to kiss him. He leaned in over half on top of Ryo and pressed their lips together sliding his tongue inside the warm mouth. Ryo yielded. It was a moment that Dee wished to freeze forever in his mind. The imprint of those sweet succulent lips and agile tongue merging with his. Ryo sighed into Dee's mouth. This man. Dee. Ryo's senses were swamped by the presence of the man above him. Touch, taste, scent, the view of his long black hair skimming his shoulders and his deep, green eyes. Those hands, large and callused stroked him. Ryo groaned raising his hips.

"Ah..." Ryo gasped at the feel of the cold towel that cleaned the excess of Dee from his body followed by a warm tongue probing. Ryo's entire body shivered.

"I'll get you there," Dee promised his breath on Ryo's sensitized skin almost enough. Dee pressed his fingers inside feeling the warm, tight case that held him so perfectly only moments before. He went to the spot he knew would give Ryo the most pleasure and pressed, he rubbed as he sucked the two globes of Ryo's manhood into his mouth and used his tongue to massage them while his hand continued it's even strokes. Ryo gave a shout as his body spilled. He sank into the blankets and pillows with his eyes closed. He could smell Dee more this way. The scent that he wanted to embed in his own skin.

Ryo went into Dee's arms holding him close. His eyes shot open at am alarming speed feeling the strength of the erection that was pressing against his thigh. "Dee!"

"Spread your legs," Dee commanded laying Ryo on his back. Dee shoved pillows under Ryo's hips lifting him to the perfect angle. "That's it," Dee crooned when Ryo pressed his legs wide apart. A low moan sounded as Dee sank into Ryo. Was it him? Was it Ryo? Dee couldn't tell. He did not even care. All he cared about was going deeper into Ryo and feeling as if he were finally going home.

Break

Rain caught the ball with a bounce and a laugh. "You play better than you roller blade," Erick commented. Bikky ran over and stole the ball from him.

"Hey!" Rain chased after him. He collided with Terry, tripped over Chris, sending Erick fumbling over Bikky.

"Oh man," Erick gasped. "Bikky are you okay? I am so sorry," Erick got to his feet pulling Bikky up as well. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," Bikky dusted off his bottom with a nonchalant air that staggered Erick and Terry.

"You got shot less than a month ago remember," Rain leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Oh..." Bikky's eyes rounded and he rubbed his side. "Yeah," He said slower. "Just a little twinge, nothing I can't handle." Bikky tossed the ball aside wincing as it soared through the hoop. "Let's go play video games, I got a new system for my birthday." Bikky was quick to hurry inside ignoring Chris who commented that he had gotten shot on the other side.

Break

Jackie yawned then headed through the kitchen to the other bathroom on this lower level. The first one he had tried was full and he was not ready to venture upstairs. Jackie paused to see a blond he had never seen before sitting at the table with George while the she-vamp was pouring juice into a mixture of cranberries and nuts. Jack paused when he saw a slim man beside her eating sugar cubes that he dipped in chocolate. For a moment, it must have been a trick of the light, the man looked as if he were swollen with child. But in an instant, almost as soon as he realized it, the vision was gone and the man was slim again.

"For those who have been touched by the magic of Arcadia," Jack nearly wet himself at the heavy voice that spoke so near him. He looked up and saw that Alucard had been standing by the door he had just entered, though he could not recall seeing him there. The accent gave Jack pause as it was not like any of the others he had heard tonight. "The truth is easier to discern." Jack gasped looking again and yes, it was a slight swell, but it was there. He nodded wondered for a moment who the man was with George, before he went to the bathroom only to find that the door was closed.

"Just use the one upstairs," Bobby called from inside. Jack sighed then stomped to do just that. The wood grain of the banister was fine under his hands as he walked up the carpeted hall. Ryo kept the house tidy for he knew that Dee would not be the one who took such fine care of things. Seemed to Jack that the only thing Dee took fine care of was Ryo. But, Jack amended as he entered the dark mahogany wood with white walls and red trim bathroom he sighed. He had to give Dee credit, he looked after his boys very well. Jack stood before the toilet his mind going over guitar riffs in his head when a sound came to him. He looked around for the source and saw an air vent the same time he heard Ryo's voice clearly moan Dee's name.

Jack's eyes bulged from his head and he swore as he re-aimed at the toilet vowing to clean the mess. Jack worked to ignore the passionate cries as he finished up and zipped his pants. He searched the bottom of the cabinet and was glad to see the cleaning supplies. His face was beet red by the time he was drying his hands and he ran down the stairs to find Bobby sitting on the couch laughing with the pretty guard.

"Jack, come here," Bobby called him over. "This is Faith... what's wrong?" Bobby asked when his brother's cheeks gained his attention. Jack shook his head.

"Oh," Jack looked down at the petite Asian woman who claimed she was Ryo's maternal grandmother. "I think it is perhaps that my grandson is proving to be a poor host but a great spouse."

"Indeed," Laton did not look up from his granddaughter.

Break

Sigh... He heard it as if it came from someone else. George watched Slyphe roll a ball between he massive paws ignoring the sage advice from his longtime friend. "If he weren't filled with that damn Arcadian blood, I'd give him a piece of my mind." Marilyn groused baring his fangs.

"That's not necessary. But," George patted the icy hand. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I..." Marilyn looked away and George was sure the fiend would have blushed did he have that much blood in his system. "He's ignoring me, I thought..." Marilyn sighed.

"Well then, shall we commiserate together?" George offered a small laugh.

"He likes that little twit Seras... the one who hardly eats, she is so pale and yet..." Marilyn shook his head. "How does she do it? She is so strong. If I go for even half the time she has without feeding I am like this. I could not contemplate fighting. But she..."

"Her blood is that of her sire now," Marilyn gasped when Nestoir entered the kitchen. "Azi plays the smitten suitor now," Nestoir paused. "If she were my daughter I would warn her."

"Daughter?" Marilyn looked into the living room to see Azrial watching Seras who clung to Alucard's side with her rapt attention on every word he spoke to lady Aurora. "I'm sorry George," Marilyn sighed and offered George an uncharacteristic empathy pat. "Want to talk about it?" Marilyn's hand was yanked away from George as he was pulled to his feet. "Azi! Uh...Master." Marilyn flushed looking away from from Azrial.

"Leave the pretty one alone. You know you can't drink Arcadian," Marilyn stared at his sire. "Drink fool," Azrial bit into his own wrist. "I won't have you on my conscious."

Marilyn pushed the arm aside. "I won't be pitied, I don't need the scraps of your attention." Marilyn shoved to his feet heading out into the chill night wind. "You don't care at all. I get it now," Marilyn wrenched the door open and George rolled his eyes. He always had been a drama queen in life, seems it was a bad habit he would keep even in death. "The dumb blond wised up. I'm eating out tonight." Marilyn looked back from the porch crimson seeping from his eyes that he could ill afford to lose. "Master."

"I'd better go get him, before he gets into even more trouble," Azrial fumed not bothering to close his wrist.

"But you like it this way," Alucard gave a knowing smirk as his old friend vanished.

George continued to sit at the table long after the turkey was basted and the bread set out to cool. Many other things were being cooked, but upstairs, he knew that Ryo no longer cared. George thought back to his own problem. "Sweetheart," George heard the beloved voice long before he looked up. Jhaymes died a little inside only to be brought back by the love still shining from those glorious eyes. "I'm so sorry," Jhaymes dropped to his knees in front of George. "Florian... wants you. He said that just like he took Lucien, he would take you. But he would have you first. Both him and Dae. I could not let him think it was possible. I fought him. I fought him for three days even though he..."

"What?" George wiped the tears from Jhaymes face his heart pounding so fierce against his chest he feared that Jhaymes could hear it.

"Even though he took the form of someone who so closely resembled Lucien that they could have been twins. I fought him. I killed him. It was as if I killed him with my own hands." Jhaymes shook his head buried as it was in George's lap. "And I would do it again. I would... for you I would. I will kill to protect you. I will die. I will die for you. I love you."

"Live for me instead," George begged leaning his face down. He never made it to Jhaymes' lips for Jhaymes surged upwards sealing their mouths their passion unleashed in an inferno restrained for too long. Jhaymes stood keeping George in the circle of his arms. He walked forward, backing George against the counter and pressed him there. George pulled his mouth back sucking air into his lungs. "Jhaymes," George whispered tears leaking from the superb orbs that had entranced Jhaymes from the moment he gazed into them. "Live with me instead."

In many ways, George realized, he was very much older than Jhaymes. Or at least, more mature. "I love you sweetheart," Jhaymes whispered in his ear his tongue begging entry into George's willing mouth. George succumbed to the wildness that was Jhaymes. It was hot, like liquid fire pouring through his veins. It stirred his emotions to a pitch so feverish he feared immolation, but it was worth it. This fire inside, it was so hot, it was almost like the heat in his body was coming from outside. This was passion, this was love, this is what he yearned for. George clung to Jhaymes as he felt carried away. So hot...George felt burned... George gasped shoving away from Jhaymes. He was impervious to Jhaymes' flames. His and Alera's. "Sweetheart?" Jhaymes looked concerned.

"Hot!" George hurried away from the counter. Jhaymes looked down and gasped. He had not been pressing George against the counter, it was the stove. George looked down in horror when he heard the laughter his eyes snapped open and he frowned at Leon.

"You just gave new meaning to the words 'hot ass!'" Leon chuckled his laughed hitching for a moment as D bit him. "Ow...Ah haha," He continued to laugh. "George," Leon laughed a bit more when George met his eyes his cheeks red. "How're the buns?" George was still flushing as Ryo and Dee returned. Naturally, Leon was the first to applaud. "Can we eat now?" Leon asked Ryo who's face was a red a cherry as he dashed into the kitchen his hair still damp from the shower.

"Ha..." Ryo said taking the turkey out preparing to place all the fine foods into serving dishes to be carried to the table. "Full house..."

To Be Continued

So sorry for the delay. I think an explanation is in order. I previously had a contract for a publishing company to write a yaoi novel. (If any one is interested in being a Beta for it let me know) The deadline was coming so I put all other things on hold in order to finish on time. When I got the book finished I was told that the company is going out of business. So I am deeply regretful for making you all wait. I will get back on track soon. Thank you so much for your time and patience in reading this work. I may upload it on my website if I can not find another publishing company to pick it up.

Ja Ne

Chi

That was a little bit of a scene from Moi. I hope you like it. Congratulations are in order. Yes, the French One will be wed soon! At the end of Next month in a ceremony that the law refuses to acknowledge as legal.

Au Revoir

The French One


	57. Influences

**Powdered Sugre 57 **

**Warning...Foul language usage in this chapter...**

**Influences**

Chaos was never more lucrative. The reporter thought as he walked around the arena. He would remain inconspicuous allowing the louder media to shout their questions and be ignored. When asked he held his backstage pass up and walked on. Members of the exterior band he ignored. The orchestra, though they had a beauty that he would like to film for his private collection, he moved on. Walking unnoticed he spotted a young woman trying to blend in with the large crowd. She clutched her pass to her showing it to a guard that led her through. Her curly dark hair was pinned up with a large orchid flower. Her. That is who he would follow. That is how he would get his exclusive. This concert today had been all over the media. Such hype had to come with a story the networks would pay for. This was going to be his big break.

"Hey you!" The reporter looked up startled. "What's your name? Where's your pass?"

"I am Ethan Reams," He held up his backstage media pass. He knew the pet shop owner. He could explain, but somehow thought the angry looking bouncer was not interested in hearing about it.

"Press is not allowed back here, those are the dressing rooms," The bouncer frowned at him when he pointed to the young girl that went into one of the rooms. Mentally he counted doors. "She's none of your business. Go on now, the group needs time to get ready, they go on in an hour." The bouncer dismissed Ethan when he turned around. Just his luck, he thought as a broom was knocked over by a man with a camera trying to sneak past while the guard spoke to him.

While he failed at using Ethan as a distraction, Ethan slipped by the bouncer when he moved off to escort the man to the front of the building to be thrown out. Ethan took several deep breaths before he ran down the hall counting the doors. He found the one he was looking for and smiled as it was slightly ajar. "George," Rain dashed by holding a small box. "Help."

"Ah, a minute," George said painting his lips a pale red color. He checked in the mirror before he moved a box and indicated that Rain should sit. "You have such nice skin, a deep color," George took the heavy Kohl liner. Rain held still as George applied it to his eyes. "This color makes your eyes jump." Ethan slid his foot along the door pushing it open more. Bikky sat on a couch holding Carol. The two had been inseparable since she had showed up this morning. Sitting in a chair not far from the mirror was the young girl that had been late in arriving. Ethan had several pictures of her with Rain, even one of them kissing, so he figured she must be his girlfriend. "This should do for now. Can you do the lips?"

Rain nodded as George stood next to him in the mirror. While Rain slathered his lips with clear gloss George reached around him for his brush. That was it! Ethan snapped the picture when it seemed that George was holding Rain. George saw the flash and looked up startled he turned around and Ethan snapped again. Rain snatched the brush from George's hand without thinking and threw it at the open door. Ethan stumbled back just as the door slammed loud in his face. As Ethan ran to avoid the bouncers he wondered who had been behind the door to have shut it so hard. He could see no one in the mirror. He checked the play back of his digital camera. Amidst the flowers and cards and teddies there was no one. Jhaymes had been leaning against the far wall. Ethan frowned and played it back again. What had that green light been? Green light? But it moved, touching the door. He had a great picture though, of Rain and George. Ethan grinned sneaking back out with the loud paparazzi that was doing their best to annoy the few members that had braved the common area.

"You probably should not have done that," George sighed taking his brush back from Jhaymes. Rain averted his eyes as their fingers lingered the caress seeming more intimate somehow than a kiss would have been.

"You know what the headline is going to read," Rain grumbled.

"Yeah," Bikky nodded his head. "Breaking news, Rain comes out! Boy George having an extramarital affair with a teenager!" Bikky waved his hands dismissively. "Not worse than anything else written about you guys."

Rain deflated then went back to his long jacket. Ryo was right, he did wear too many clothes. "It just bugs me," Rain shoved into the heavy black garment. "Do I look terrifying?" He asked Julie. She giggled and nodded. "You stay with Ryo and Dee during the concert." Julie nodded again her eyes wide as she prepared to watch him on stage. So many screaming fans, girls especially, would be clamoring for his attention. Julie looked away from Rain when the knock came to the door. She was not ready to admit it, but she was afraid that one day Rain would find a rich, famous, or royal girlfriend. She could not blame him, would not blame him. She had even seen one at his house. A young girl, around their age, royal and pretty to boot. Julie looked up and gasped as the object of her morose thoughts walked over with Princess Clarisande.

"Hey Rain, all ready to wow the world?" Ryan asked straitening the bodice of loose fitting mini dress. Julie tightened her hold on Rain's hand as the beauty laughed with him for several moments while they walked down the corridor.

"Julie, you remember Ryan?" Rain pulled her in front of him after a few moments. "She is Nestoir's little sister."

"Hello," Rain frowned at the chilly response that Julie had for the other girl. Bikky smirked then took Carol away from what he hoped would not be an argument before the show. "Nice to meet you."

"Again," Ryan laughed with a deliberate kindness. Julie sighed feeling small and offered a genuine smile.

"You're really pretty," Julie shook her hand. "Do you sing with the band?"

"Me?" Ryan laughed. "Couldn't carry a tune if they sewed it to my hand," Ryan laughed some more. "No, my talents lie in magic... markers," Ryan finished. "I make posters like no one's business." Ryan retreated before Julie commented on professional printers and their role in show business.

"Odd girl," Julie remarked to Rain.

"You have no idea," Rain was still laughing at Ryan's quick save. He sighed as he pressed a kiss to Julie's lips. Julie stood for a moment watching as Rain walked over and spoke with Cory Flight. The rocker stood holding his electric guitar the rest of the band milling around joking and laughing. The Royale converged on the area and Rain was soon lost in the crowd. Julie hoped that she would not lose him. He really was the sun to her. Ryo found her still standing in the hall long after the group had moved on to their places for the opening song and lead her to the seats that had been set up for them near the front of the stage. Ryo took his place and Dee held his hand. In front of them Bikky and Carol sat with their school friends.

The lights dimmed and the crowd went wild. Ryo wished he had been assigned to guard the stage. He knew that the basilisks and Elven guards were the best Arcadia had to offer, but still... Ryo shook his head seeing Ponchi among the guards looking dangerous though admittedly the smallest among the group even at human size. She equaled princess Chimera in height which was only about five feet, four inches. Ryo had always thought it odd that X' Ta-C did not have an opening act, they never did. The show was the show and that was it. Ryo appreciated the lack of build-up.

"Hello," George said into the microphone to which he had to wait a few moments before he could speak again as the crowd screamed at him with fanatical glee. "Nice to see you all too," He waved and laughed. "I am just greeting you while... oh, there he is," George grinned then handed the microphone to Daphnus. "We were missing a musician, I see you found him," George winked at Jhaymes who took up the acoustic guitar along with Nestoir. He nodded then began to play. Daphnus lifted the microphone and began to sing "He never thought he cared so much about the minute hand, until he started praying for a second chance," Daphnus sighed. Taking a breath, he continued. "If he could only do it all again, he'd trade the long nights that he spent behind his desk, for all he missed. He tells his wife, I wish that this moment in this room, was not me dying, but just spending a little time with you." Kenneth stood next to his dad. He smiled and they sang in unison. "You only get just one time around. You only get one shot at this...One chance, to find out...The one thing that you don't wanna miss." Daphnus slung an arm around his son. "One day when its all said and done...I hope you see that it was enough. This one ride..One try...One life...To love."

Kenneth sang the next verse alone. The words tore at Alicia reminding her a long ago dingy hotel room. "She never thought she cared so much about those little hands, that held on tight the day she left...'Til she was scared to death," Alicia wiped a tear while holding Angelina. Ryo patted her arm as Kenneth went on. "Sitting all alone on a hotel bed, the end of the road. The sun has set on her big plans...To feel young again. She picks up the phone, dials the number, hears that little voice, that's haunted every single mile...Since she made that choice..."

Daphnus joined Kenneth again. "You only get just one time around. You only get one shot at this...One chance, to find out...The one thing that you don't wanna miss." Daphnus slung an arm around his son. "One day when its all said and done...I hope you see that it was enough. This one ride..One try...One life...To love." The band hit a crescendo causing several eyes to leak at the emotions wrought by the father and son on the stage. "You only get just one time around. You only get one shot at this...One chance, to find out...The one thing that you don't wanna miss." Daphnus slung an arm around his son. "One day when its all said and done...I hope you see that it was enough. This one ride..One try...One life...To love...To love... To Love..." As the last note carried on Ryo wiped Alicia's face with his handkerchief. She smiled and held him tight.

"Whew!," Andy said taking the microphone from Daphnus and grinning widely she began to sing." We all wanna make a place in this world. We all want our voices to be heard..." She smiled then moved to the front of the stage where she sat down on the steps. "Every one wants a chance to be someone." The audience sighed at her. "We all have dreams we need to dream, sweeter than any star you can reach. 'Cuz when you reach and find, you've found someone..." Andy kissed her palm and blew a kiss to her children where they sat in the audience in the care of Count D and Leon surrounded by the highest ranking officers in their army. "You'll hold this world's most priceless thing. The greatest gift this life can bring...Is when you look back and know...You were loved."

Rain smiled from backstage leaning against the wall listening to the high princess as she sang. "You were loved by someone, touched by someone, held by someone, meant something to someone, loved somebody, touched somebody's heart...Along the way. You can look back and say...You were loved...yes you were."

Andy got to her feet straitening her long satin skirts. "You can have diamonds in your hands," Andy held out her hand and sparkles fell as if diamonds dripped from her fingertips. "Have all the riches in the land," Andy lifted her hand and the diamonds seemed to float about her. "But oh, without love, you don't really have a thing, no no." She shook her head long tresses falling about her shoulders. "When somebody cares that you're alive. When somebody trusts you with their life. That's when you'll know," Andy laughed a little. "That you have all you need," Andy pointed to her dear friends in the audience. Friends that were more like family. "You'll hold this world's most priceless gift. The finest treasure that there is...You can look back and know...You were loved"

Rain walked out with Kenneth and George singing along with the hight princess. "You were loved by someone, touched by someone, held by someone, meant something to someone, loved somebody, touched somebody's heart...Along the way. You can look back and say...You were loved...yes you were."

Rain began the bridge as Andy nodded at him. "So many roads that you can take...Whatever way you go, don't take that road alone..." George joined in. "It's better you should know..."

Andy began again, "Oh you are..."Rain and George sang with her. "You are loved by someone, touched by someone, held by someone, mean something to someone, love somebody, touch somebody's heart...Along the way. You can look back and say...You were loved...yes you were."

Andy finished the song. "So remember to tell that special one...yeah...You were loved...You were loved...You were loved...You were loved...." Andy heaved a sigh offering a wide grin she handed it to George who waved cheerily at the audience. He winked at Jhaymes where he now sat behind the elaborate drum kit. George fluffed his hair. "Nothing about you, is typical. Nothing about you is predictable..." George giggled into the microphone. "You got me all, twisted and confused. It's so you." George pointed to Jhaymes.

Andy, Clarisande, and Tisiphone began to sing along. "Up til' now I thought I knew love. Nothing to lose, and it's damaged 'cause, patterns will fall, as quick as I do...tumbled for you... But now..." Jhaymes laughed as George wiggled his way across the stage. "Bridges are burning, baby I'm learnin' A new way of thinking now. Love I can see, nothing will be, just like it was. Is that because..." George shrugged blowing a kiss at Jhaymes. "Baby you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to break my heart?" Jhaymes shook his head laughing with George. " I expect you to, so why haven't you?" George walked over to the drum stand and continued to sing. "Maybe you're not even human 'cause, only an angel could be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to...Unusual You."

The crowd cheered dancing to the music as George sang. "Been so many things when I'm with someone else. Boxer in the ring tryin' to defend myself...And the private eyes to see what's goin' on. That's long gone." George waved a hand as if tossing off something unpleasant. "When I'm with you I can just be myself. You're always where you say you will be...Shocking cause I, never knew love like this could exist."

Andy wrapped her arm around George as they sang. "Tables are turnin', my heart is soarin'. You'll never let me down." George grinned again. "Answer the call, here after all, never met anyone, like you." Jhaymes pounded on the drums hiding his red cheeks as George went on. "Baby you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to break my heart? I expect you to, so why haven't you?" George headed back to the drum stand Jhaymes was swamped with his scent. He closed his eyes as he played inhaling in George. "Maybe you're not even human 'cause, only an angel could be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to...Unusual You."

"Can't believe that I, almost didn't try, When you called my name," George leaned down over Jhaymes causing an uproarious cheer. "Now everything has changed." Their lips met.

Tisiphone and Clarisande began to sing for George stayed right where he was."Baby you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to break my heart?" Andy stopped laughing long enough to join in. " I expect you to, so why haven't you? Maybe you're not even human 'cause, only an angel could be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to...Unusual You."

Rain walked over from his position singing backup for George and winked as he took the microphone. The crowd cheered wild with glee. "Remember," George said to Rain. "Work the crowd." Rain nodded and took the microphone that Andy handed him.

"Are you guys ready for me?" Rain asked urging the crowd to cheer. "Cause I could just go back stage and eat a cake or something."

"No... No! Rain..." The crowd screamed reaching for him. Rain undid the large buckle on his jacket allowing it to fall open revealing the large black top underneath. Rain nodded behind him. Nestoir and Jack began to play while Jhaymes beat on the drums. It was a joke backstage that Jhaymes was drumming for this concert. "I just love drummers!" George had laughed with glee then gave Jhaymes a lingering kiss. "Alright, it's time for you all to get up!" Rain danced around the stage "I've been sizin' you up and stuff watchin' you live life large enough for the both of us to big up the love." Rain held out his hands to the surging mass of teenage hormones at the foot of the stage moving just beyond their reach. "Got the measure of the man in you, it's more than the sum of the parts. It's true what they say... You gotta big up the love."

Rain nodded before going on. "I've been checkin' nice things you do standing in the Starbucks queue... Would you buy coffee for a stranger, who's down on their luck?" Rain shrugged swiveled his hips and danced on. "Random acts of kindness flow, compassion from a hand I'd like to hold. It does it for me and I can't get enough."

George went over to sing with Rain. "Oh..." They leaned in using the same microphone. "Don't confuse me when I say," Rain sang alone. George added, "Oh..."

"Please don't take this the wrong way" Rain ended with a laugh. "You can lead a heart to love but you can make it fall. I'm tired of loving small 'cos... Size matters,-size matters-" Kenneth sang with Rain as well. "And not how you think. I'm talkin' bout your heart and what you do with it. The more seeds you plant the more flowers will grow... so big up the love 'till it overflows." Rain grabbed an armload of flowers that he threw out to the audience.

"Most blokes to shallow to swim in only interested in one thing. It's all so meaningless. 'Cos puddles dry up," Rain rolled his eyes then winked in the general area of Julie where she cheered with their friends. "With a view of the world so small it limits the size of the dream and you achieving it. A new panorama with your arms around me, I see my life how it should be," Rain blew a kiss to Julie she gasped as the camera followed his line of vision causing her cheeks to go red at the stares she got."You can lead a heart to love but you can make it fall. I'm tired of loving small 'cos..."

Kenneth joined in again with George. "Size matters -size matters- and not how you think. I'm talkin' bout your heart and what you do with it. The more seeds you plant the more flowers will grow...so big up the love 'till it overflows." Ethan sat back with the paparazzi watching as the young boys had fun on stage.

Alucard stood at the back of the room watching the spectacle with a small smile lighting his face. "You want him," Alucard narrowed his eyes at the pause. "As a squire," He turned his head to look at Azrial.

Alucard's expression of disgust"I am not so perverted as you. He is a child. A male child."

"For once I was being serious," Azrial laughed at Alucard's assumption. "You admire his strength and courage."

"Look at him," Alucard suggested. "Truly see him," Alucard moved behind Azrial and whispered a few words. Azrial gasped at the power that surged through him. When next he looked at Rain on stage singing, he winced in pain and shielded his eyes from the intense luminosity that surrounded him. "His spirit is strong and bright. I fear I would go blind." Alucard closed his eyes releasing Azrial from the sight. As he blinked Alucard closed his eyes allowing the voice of such purity as to bring tears to his eyes to wash over him.

"One more," Rain called out wiping his face on the tie he had in his hair then tossing it to the jostling crowd. Rain walked over to the piano and sat beside prince Angel. "Will you play for me?" Angel nodded his blond hair falling over his face. Rain inhaled then looked out at the audience while Angel began to play softly. Julie felt a pain in her heart watching him. He was so beautiful, his voice truly like that of an angel. As he sang, the crowd hushed while behind him, unnoticed the band switched out preparing for another song. He finished and looked behind him as if shocked at the princesses that surrounded him. "I'm out of here," He tossed Tisiphone his microphone and dashed off to change his jacket for a lighter one that while black canvas and covered with buckles, they were sterling silver instead stainless steel.

"Now, one more for the road, eh'" Andy said once the applause settled. "Come on guys," as she waved with gaiety the other princesses crowded around her. The Band began to play." For even the most trusting soul, this world can be a scary place, yeah, yeah. So much that we can't control in every moment that we face, yeah, yeah." Andy paused to grace the crowd with her trademark giggle. "When a thousand what ifs whisper in our ears we remember whose we are and watch them disappear."

All of the princesses began to sing. "I wanna live with a fearless heart. Courage that's coming from trusting God. It's constantly guiding me though the road may seem dark... I wanna live, wanna live with a fearless heart."

Tisiphone began to sing . "There are worries chasing everyone. That's evident in times like these, yeah, yeah. But I have found the confidence that comes from the time I spend on my knees, yeah, yeah." The beautiful blond blew a kiss. "There's a truth I'm holding onto as these days unfold greater is He that is in me than he that's in the world." Tisiphone offered a confident nod.

All of the princesses began to sing again. "I wanna live with a fearless heart. Courage that's coming from trusting God. It's constantly guiding me though the road may seem dark... I wanna live, wanna live with a fearless heart."

The twins, Althea and Amalthea went round about each other singing so that the crowd never knew which was wich. "He's my strength...He's my shelter...He is with me all the way...He's my light and my salvation...Of whom shall I be afraid...Of whom shall I be afraid...Oh..Oh.." All of the princesses began to sing. "I wanna live with a fearless heart. Courage that's coming from trusting God. It's constantly guiding me though the road may seem dark... I wanna live, wanna live with a fearless heart." As the girls ended, they had linked arms laughing with a joy that was unmistakable as the best friendship any of them could recall.

"Before we head off and enjoy the rest of this show..." Andy handed the microphone to her husband.

"There are a few people here, who have something to say," Nestoir held up a hand and Ryo gasped. Members of the audience began to walk to the stage. He looked around then sighed when Dee wrapped his arms around his waist. Rain stood next to Nestoir holding a microphone. Nestoir nodded to Rain then stepped aside.

"In life," Rain spoke. "You meet people. And you wonder, how you got so lucky. But maybe luck had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was all planned. Maybe there are some people out there that make the world just that much better."

Erick stepped up holding Peter's hand, Terry next to them. "You made life at home safe," Saying no more they passed the microphone to Alicia.

"Thank you Ryo, for everything," Ryo gasped looking at Alicia, then Dee.

Peter took the microphone next. "For showing up in the middle of the night."

The microphone passed with such things being said as, "For catching me when I jumped." "For catching me when I fell." "For seeing who I really was." "For finding me when I was lost." "For solving the closed case." "For listening when I needed to talk." "For helping my family find hope." "For teaching me how to laugh again." Tears filled Ryo's eyes as a large screen fell behind Rain showing various pictures of all those he had helped over the years. "For deciphering insane babble." "For speaking my language." "For being a good friend." "For getting to the hospital." "For remaining calm." "For being an eye in the storm." "For taking me home." "For having confidence in me."

Rain took a deep breath and smiled. Ryo could feel tears build as his son began to sing. "You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls..."As his voice lingered the stage emptied. "You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home." The screen showed an image of Ryo embracing Rain. Though he held Rain tight, the pain in his dark eyes was unmistakable. Ryo gasped realizing that it was the hospital after Bikky had been shot. Blood still covered Rain's hands. "You can say its alright, but I know that you're breaking up inside," Rain paused. "I see it in your eyes." Rain looked away as the scene changed to Ryo standing over his bed watching him sleep. "Even you face the night, afraid and alone..." Rain smiled meeting Ryo's eyes where he stood in the circle of Dee's embrace. A picture of Bikky showed on the screen mouthing the words that Rain sang. "That's why I'll be there. When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend, every beat of my heart, every day without end. Every second I live, thats the promise I make, Ryo that's what I'll give, If that what it takes... If that's what it takes."

The scene on the screen changed to a picture of Dee. He too was mouthing the words that Rain sang. "You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain. When your hearts crying out, Baby, whisper my name..." Dee smiled as he danced. Ryo blinked back his tears staring at the screen. "Cause I've reached out for you, when the thunder was crashing up above, you've given me your love. When you smile like the sun," The scene changed to one of Ryo smiling surrounded by a luminous golden light. "That shines through the pain... That's why I'll be there."

George began to sing with Rain as the scene began to switch rapidly from one person to the next each one seeming to sing though it was Rain and George's voice that mesmerized the audience even though they danced to the music and clapped their hands. "When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend, every beat of my heart, every day without end." Several different pictures of tables laid out with fantastic meals splashed before all. Each one made by Ryo's hands. "I will stand like a rock," Leon stood with Count D in his arms both facing the camera as the silently sang along with Rain. "I will bend till I break." Lord D and JJ were shown next followed by Chihaya and Kagetsuya. "Til there's no more to give. If that's it takes." Collins and Angel were shown next. "I will risk everything. I will fight I will bleed." The screen showed their family leaving the wreckage of a burning building. Ryo recognized it as the place where Randolph had met his end. "I will lay down my life... If that's what you need. Every second I live... That's the promise I make. Ryo that's what I'll give... If that's what it takes."

Andy and the rest of the Royale began to sing along as backup while the scene of Laton and Torcha on a backdrop of their dragon forms painted by Bikky was displayed. "Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire. When the fear rises up... and the waves ever higher." Rain closed his eyes and released his powerful voice. "I will lay down my heart, my body my soul. I will hold on all night and never let go." Ryo gasped at the pristine landscape of Greece where he had ridden on the back of Laton to retrieve his children from the demons that dared take them from him. "Every second I live, that's the promise I make." Bikky was on the screen again, this time holding Lyo. "Ryo that's what we'll give, if that's what it takes." Rain finished his song then left the stage. Leaving the microphone in the care of Andy.

Ryo was beyond words. He could not speak, he could only hold on to Dee hiding his face as tears soaked the front of his shirt. "Hey," Dee leaned down pressing his lips to Ryo's. "This was supposed to be a thank you."

"Wa...W...Watshi wa..." Ryo's sniffle was loud. "Take care of my family, Watashi wo ai suru."

"In English?"Dee laughed kissing Ryo again. Bikky stood up he and Lyo as well as Alicia embraced Ryo and Dee and Rain. "We love you, Baby," Dee said amidst the applause. "Thank you for making this ragged bunch of orphans and street rats into a family."

"Yeah," Rain said and winked at Ryo. "We'd be lost without you." Ryo shook his head giving up on words he simply sank into Dee's embrace allowing the larger man to support him.

Andy cleared her throat several times to gain the audience attention. "I know there are some disturbing rumors being spread." Rain slipped away from his family under the cover of his guards that swept him backstage. "The rumor that Rain is leaving X' Ta-C." Andy sighed heavily before her grin burst through. "Now why would we part with such a great member of our team. But then again, Slash has been bugging us. So we decided on a compromise."

Daphnus stood and spoke. "Rather than a tug of war that could damage Rain, we have decided to share."

"He may not look it," Kenneth could not help but add thinking of his smaller friend. "But there is plenty to go around."

The stage went completely black. A piano began to play. With no lights, Rain's voice began to flow over the crowd, lulling them into trance-like wonder. "How can you see into my eyes, like open doors..."

"Great," Aaron Novis complained loudly to his friend knowing that the row in front of him was full of reporters and other classmates. "Another homage to Rain's beautiful voice, just him and a piano. Can't he do anything else?"

A spotlight fell on Rain highlighting his face but concealing the rest of his body.. "Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb..." The lights lifted to show Rain leaning on the piano with Prince Angel playing. Guitar rifts were heard as Rain continued. "Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold, until you find me there and lead it back home"

The stage lit fully and Cory Flight began to jam while singing into a microphone. "Wake me up!"

"Wake me up inside," With Rain's voice along with his the crowd cheered jumping to their feet. "Call my name and save me from the dark." Rain began to dance working the audience as George had encourage him. "Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,"

"Save Me!" Cory wailed.

The light of the stage showed Rain's full body and the crowd gasped to see that he was wearing a pair of gigantic black wings, the feathers catching the bouncing light making him seem like a dark angel. "Save me from the nothing I've become."

Cory went into a frenzy of chords before Rain sang again, "Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me." Rain reached to Cory from across the stage. "Breathe ...into me and make me real...Bring me to life."

"Better close that," Jeremy remarked from his position with the reporters that were next to the high school group. "Or a fly might hop in." Aaron snapped his mouth shut as Rain danced closer to Cory as if pulled by the music from the guitar. The drums matched his steps and George shivered watching Jhaymes play.

"Wake me up inside," Cory and Rain sang together. "Wake me up inside."

"I can't wake up!"

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Save me."

"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life." Rain yanked the tie from his hair tossing it away. A point in the audience surged with a young girl crying and clinging to the small satin ribbon. Wind whipped about the stage blowing Rain's hair and wings.

"Dude," Bikky was clapped on the shoulder. "Your brother's awesome!"

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside." Cory sang into the microphone.

"Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling," Rain pointed out to where Julie was sitting. "Only you are the life among the dead."

Cory stepped up jamming on his guitar sharing Rain's microphone. "All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see! Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!"

Rain pushed his hair back only to allow the wind to blow it around again. "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything."

Cory continued using Rain's microphone. "Without a thought, without a voice without a soul."

They both sang in unison. "Don't let me die here there must be something more." With a last note Cory stepped back allowing Rain the opportunity to really belt. "Bring me to life!!" The piano began again the opening refrain while Cory sat his guitar aside and pulled Rain until his back was to Cory's front.

"What are they..." Aaron began but was shushed as another song began to play. Aaron gasped as Rain was lifted by wires strapped to his back. He landed on the piano and Angel began to pound on the keys as Cory and the rest of the band began to play. "Wow..." Aaron breathed before he could catch himself.

Rain moved with the music before he started again. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me." Cory walked over and reached to help Rain from the top of the piano. Rain slapped it away. "Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself," Rain leaped allowing the rig to swing him to the other side of the stage his wings obscuring his face as he landed near Bikky. "Maybe I'll wake up for once." Bikky gasped as Rain continued. "Not tormented daily defeated by you," Rain pointed to the group of reporters before he was whisked further back onto the stage. "Just when I though I'd reach the bottom. I'm.... Dying again."

"I'm going under,"-'going under'-Rain stood next to Cory both moving in sync with the music and each other. "Drowning in you,"-'drowning in you'- "Falling forever..." -'falling forever'- "I've got to break through. I... I'm going under." The crowd cheered watching as Rain slipped from their classmate, to a full fledged rock star. "Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies," An image of Rain kissing George flashed before the audience followed by George using his inhaler. Rain 'flew' up to it still singing "So I don't know what's real and what's not." The inhaler vanished and Rain replaced the inhaler kissing the large screen. George vanished replaced by Julie. She gasped seeing her face so large in front of the crowd. "Always confusing the thoughts in my head. So I can't trust myself anymore. I...." Rain fell fast to the stage. "I'm dying again."

"Going under," -'going under'- "Drowning in you." -'drowning in you'- "Falling forever." -'falling forever'- "I've got to break through...I...I'm going under." Rain continued to dance while Cory and the band played. Rain went to the front of the stage his khol lined eyes boring into the cameras. "So go on and scream, scream at me, I'm so far away. I won't be broken again," Rain shook his head the wind whipping his hair and clothes and wings. "I've got to breathe I can't keep going under." Cory finished out the song with his guitar and the stage went black again. The crowd continued to cheer Ryo stood aside with a smile on his face as Dee held him.

"They grow up too fast," Dee whispered kissing Ryo's ear.

"Yeah, yesterday, Bikky asked for a car." Ryo said reveling in the circle of Dee's strong arms around him.

"Good Lord help us all." Was all Dee could say.

"Better him than Rain," Ryo nodded with a smile. "Just wait til he gets his license."

The lights came up on the stage again and Cory stood with Andy and Rain. Cory draped his arm around Rain and gasped as Rain moved away from him. Rain shook his head at the awful memory Cory had unwittingly sparked. Cory was so large over him. Rain forced a smile as Cory spoke to the audience. He saw the millions of flashing cameras and knew that someone had caught the interchange. He could only hope that it would not come back to haunt him. "Did you like that?" Cory asked the crowd who cheered their answer. "Well, that was just a little taste of our Goth Angel," Cory almost reached for Rain again but caught himself in time to spare the cameras the sight of the young man actively shoving away from him. He had it drilled in his mind Rain's no touching policy. It made him feel odd though, that George, who was openly living a homosexual lifestyle, was allowed and he wasn't. What was wrong with him? Was he perceived as a threat?

'Don't think too much about it.' Andy's voice spoke in his head. 'It is not you personally. Rain is overloaded right now. I doubt anyone could get close to him.'

'But I never can,' Cory tried to emphasize that he had never been able to get near Rain. Even when they were working on songs together, or rehearsing. 'He always runs from me.'

'I wish I could help you understand,' Andy smiled brightly at the audience laughing as the stage filled with all their friends and family. Rain was quick to dash to his family hiding himself behind Bikky.

'There is no way he could," Prince Angel's voice entered both of their minds before the connection was lost and the last song of the night began. Daphnus linked arms with Angel, who linked with Rain. On and on the line went and Daphnus began to sing. "Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow."

Nestoir took up where he left off. "But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow."

"Lean on me!" The entire band and friends sang. " When you're not strong... and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on ...For it won't be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

"Please!" Prince Deipyros began his bright red hair loose down his back. "Swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow..."

Kenneth and George sang together. " For no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show."

Alera poked Jhaymes in the arm. "Just call on me brother when you need a hand."

The large group sang together. "We all need somebody to lean on!"

Cory sang, "I just might have a problem that you'll understand."

The entire band sang again. "We all need somebody to lean on!"

Lots of playful hugging and laughter went on as they continued to sing as one big voice. "Lean on me  
when you're not strong I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on for it wont be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

Bikky cleared his throat and worked hard to stay on key. Singing had never been his forte. "You just call on me brother when you need a hand ." Rain laughed clapping him on the back.

The group continued their carousing. "We all need somebody to lean on!" While Prince Angel manned the piano. "I just might have a problem that you'll understand we all need somebody to lean on!"

Andy added her vocal talents to the mix. "If there is a load! you have to bare that you can't carry."

Clarisande finished up with. " I'm right up the road I'll share your load if you just call me."

Daphnus sang. "Won't you just call me?"

"If you need a friend." The microphone began to pass from one person the next round and round with out warning.

Ryo gasped when it entered his hands. "Call me..." He sang then passed it to Dee.  
Dee's eyes rounded. "Call me uh-uh," He searched finally giving it to Jhaymes who was too busy laughing at him so George leaned over and sang.  
"Call me," George laughed a little.

Since he was holding it, Jhaymes sang. " If you need a friend."  
"Call me." On and on it went until the stage went black. The crowd was still cheering as the house lights came up.

Break

The hall grew quiet. Rain sighed as he walked past the lockers leading to the one he now shared with Bikky. He paused by his old locker to see Aaron and Johnathan on their hands and knees scrubbing the pink mess off the metal. Their hands were covered in thick rubber gloves to protect their skin from the abrasive materials. Aaron's eyes followed Rain and Julie as they walked down the long hallway. Rain smacked the hand away sending a recorder flying as he defended himself. "Oh sorry," Rain bent to pick up the fallen recorder. "Don't jump out at me like that. Reflexes you know."

The reporter nodded glad that he had made it onto school grounds. "Not a problem, it's not broken or anything."

"Glad to hear it," Rain smiled pleasantly. "Now get out."

"Excuse me?" The reporter sighed at the chill he could see in Rain's luminous eyes.

"I said get out," Rain pointed to the nearest exit sign. "Or are you here on school business?"

"Well, I'm Ethan Reams," Ethan held out his hand. He lowered it when Rain did nothing more than look down at the appendage then back up at Ethan.

"Is there some event here that you are here to document?" Rain asked folding his arms over his chest bunching the material of his black coat. It fell to his ankles and clinked with the heavy silver chains and buckles.

Ethan sighed then plunged off the deep end. "I was actually here...uh...hoping to ask you a few questions about..."

"Get out!" Rain flung his arm out again towards the exit in a flurry of swirling cloth he missed the small object that fell from his wrist. "I'm going to be late for class." Rain hurried down the hall after snatching up his backpack.

Ethan sighed looking after him. "He sure is something," Ethan turned at the comment. Aaron blushed then looked away.

"Care to comment?" Ethan held over his recorder. Aaron's eyes widened before he ran to his next class.

Bikky clapped a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Squirrel right?" Ethan's eyes widened that the tall teen had remembered him from his camp counselor days. "Better get out of here before he signals the guards to come escort you out." Bikky shook his head. "Damn it," He stalked over to pick up Rain's dropped bracelet. He snapped it on his wrist noting the snugness of the black leather with metal studs in it. Even at it's last opening it fit his wrist almost too close.. "He's a skinny little thing. I'll give it to him later. I have to get to trig." Before Ethan could say any more, Bikky was hurrying through the throng of bustling students.

"You were leaving," Ethan looked up at the man in a black uniform. A silver stripe going down his leg and on his lapels. "You will not bother their highnesses during school hours. Here, they are simply students. Any more from you and your kind and you will be severely dealt with." Ethan was escorted from the school ground by the irate guard. He was unwise enough to ask about the insignia on the man's identification pin. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Ethan gulped when it seemed as if the man lowered his head to butt him. "It's a minotaur. You will leave now." Ethan made haste from the building his heart beating fast inside of his chest.

Break

Lord D laughed softly as Angel bustled about his house cleaning. "I am fine really," Lord D protested when Angel propped another pillow under his feet.

"Nonsense," Angel rolled his eyes. "You're carrying a child. The last time nearly killed you."

"I know, but this time is different," Lord D assured Angel with a nod of his head. "I have even maintained a glamor over my figure and resumed work at the hospital."

"How could your father allow you to do such a thing?" Angel frowned pushing Lord D back into a chair. Lord D deflated with a sigh.

"Father has been ill lately. But he will not let me tend him," Lord D admitted what had been worrying him. "Mother says it is nothing to concern myself with. That he will be fine. He assures me that he will survive this malaise but I fear for him. He has even lost weight," Lord D whispered the last as if in confidence.

Angel sat down next to Lord D sipping his tea. "Collins was like that a while ago. When we were still in New York. He did not want me to worry about him being sick, because I was obviously sicker than he was. So he kept it to himself." Angel nodded a sad look in his eyes. "Maybe you should do as your father wishes and care for yourself and the child you carry."

"I know I should," Lord D stood when Kibo began to cry. "Oh, Chibi," Lord D scooped the squalling boy into his arms. " Did you fall down?"

"Papa, knee," Kibo pointed to the scratched skin of his left knee. "Glow knee," Kibo begged his lower lip trembling. Shinrai sniffled in sympathy for his brother as Lord D sat the small boy on his knee. Angel watched the slim hand cover the injured area and glow with a faint golden light. Angels eyes widened when the small wound vanished. "Arigato papa," Kibo kissed Lord D's cheek before he scooted back to the floor and scampered away.

"So," Angel said after watching the boys. "They have chosen their companions?"

"It was mutual," Lord D sighed not sure if he was thrilled with his son's affiliation with the hyper monkeys. "They behave here, but in the shop..." Lord D rolled his eyes. "I feared they were giving their older brother quite a headache." Lord D laughed softly recalling Count D's joy to see his father return with JJ to retrieve his brothers and the monkeys. "Ryo worries that Lyo will not gain a companion. Sidhe says he should not worry, but you know Ryo," Angel laughed as he thought of the beautiful detective. "He will worry about the wind blowing too strongly."

"With reason," Lord D said confounding Angel. "Rain, is turning into quite the typhoon. He has a lot of untamed emotions that need a direction. Once he unleashes his full fury..." Lord D shook his head.

Angel giggled. "I am looking forward to it." Lord D would never verbally admit it, but he was as well. He leaned back rubbing his rounded tummy. Nestled in bright yellow silk and white lace his pale skin seemed to glow contrasted by his hair falling to below his waist. Angel had never seen him more beautiful.

Break

"Aw, Petey," Erick laughed holding his young lover's hand discretely under the table. "You should have seen it. George had his bottom burned, Ryo and Dee came back all late to finish cooking. Ryo sat down real gently at the table and he couldn't keep his hips still."

"I know the feeling," Peter blushed laughing a bit. "When it still feels like you're there, but it doesn't hurt." Erick prayed that he would go down before lunch was over. That sultry gaze from Peter always did him in.

"Cut it out," Erick warned. "People will begin to stare." Peter backed off making room for Bikky and Chris to join them. "Where's Rain?"

"Waiting for Julie, she is being fitted for her new cheer leading uniform," Bikky answered leaning back with his soda. His sleeve fell back revealing the small leather bracelet on his wrist.

"What's that?" Peter asked pointing at the jewelry that was not suited to the sporty teenager.

"It's my cock ring," Bikky sneered sticking his tongue out at Peter. He heard a gasp and looked around but only saw the back of an woman rushing away. With a shrug he went back to his lunch.

Break

"I've got a hit," JJ announced shoving an open file in front of Leon on his desk. Ryo and Dee hurried over to peruse it over Leon's shoulder. "We have been checking the missing persons here in America, but we should have been going global. Check out this report from Scotland Yard, and another one from Eastern Europe and this one," JJ pointed to each case as he spoke. "Spain, Portugal, The Philippines, Africa, Egypt and Sri Lanka."

"Got to be Dae," Ryo narrowed his eyes. "We have to call them and put our heads together...and our parts." Ryo grimaced. "They have the skeletons in one place, the muscles in another and the skin in yet another."

"But why send us the organs?" Dee asked. "And where is the blood?"

"He was working with Hunyadi the last time," Jill mused. "Seems to me, he has to feed the bastard something."

"Damn," Dee fumed. "Dae... What the hell are you up to?"

Break

Ryo sighed as he pummeled the lamb that he was preparing for supper. His boys should be home in a few hours. Lyo had been picked up from school and sat rolling a ball back and forth between Slyphe and Cujo. Dee sat with his laptop perusing case files. "Baby," Dee called. "Can we have mac and cheese tonight?"

"It will not compliment the lamb roast, but...okay," Ryo blew a kiss at Dee from the doorway before he vanished inside the kitchen. "Can you get that?" Ryo asked sensing the people on his front porch long before they rang the bell. Dee hopped to his feet opening the door moments after the bell rang accompanied by frantic knocking.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" Dee frowned at the group of people on the porch. Several of them uniformed officers. Dee looked at the badge. "Eight precinct? What do you want? Not exactly your jurisdiction."

"I am Marci R. O. Dent," a smallish woman with limp brown hair and light brown eyes shoved a badge in his face.

"Social services" Dee frowned looking at the stack of papers she handed him. He held in a snicker at her name and Marci narrowed her eyes at him. She had been teased horribly in school due to her parents naming her Marci Rose Olivia Dent. Her initials her horrid. 'Marci Rodent!' they had all shouted. Whatever, she refocused on the task at hand. He wouldn't be smirking soon enough.

"There is a child there," Marci pointed into the house shoving past Dee. The officer entered the house and reached for Lyo. Lyo screamed at the top of his lungs and ran into the kitchen.

"Da-Ryo!" The officer pursued the child and met Ryo who looked down stunned at Lyo. He sat his carving knife on the counter and wiped his hands on his apron so that he cuddle the terrified boy. "Not going with you!" Lyo screamed clutching his little fingers in Ryo's pant leg.

"Dee," Ryo called picking Lyo up into his arms. "What's going on?"

"Services are here for the boys." Dee stomped into the kitchen a dark scowl on his face as he held up the paper from the court for Ryo to see. "Some teacher called it in, says we've been behaving inappropriately with the boys."

"What nonsense is this?" Ryo's voice went low, filled with the ice of his rage. His eyes flared for a moment and Dee was quick to stand in front of Ryo diverting their unwelcome guests attention from his slitted pupils. Marci heard the pounding of many feet and went into the living room. "Rain, Bikky..."

"You," Marci pointed at the officer that stared in fear at Ryo. "Secure that child, the rest of you come with me." Marci dashed to the porch only to see George and Jhaymes with Bikky and Rain.

"Who're you?" Bikky asked as Rain took a step back until he was in front of George but behind Bikky. "Ryo! Dee!" Bikky looked around them to see three officers in their house. One was holding Dee, another was holding Ryo and a third was trying to pull Lyo away from Ryo. "What the hell is going on?"

"No!" Lyo screamed kicking out at the officer and clinging tightly to Ryo. "I'm not going with you. Da-Ryo! Da-Dee! Biggy! Rain! AHHHH!" Tears fell from Ryo's eyes as another officer caught him around the waist holding him firm.

"Stop this nonsense," Marci complained straitened her hair. "You are only making this harder for the children."

"Not my boys," Ryo shook his head fighting against the hold of the two officers making a third necessary. Dee was already under the armed guard of three officers. Marci had come well prepared for the elite knights. What she hadn't counted on were Bikky and Rain themselves. An officer reached for Rain only to have the boy move out of his way with impressive agility. He ended up balanced on the rail staring with fury at the officer. Another officer grabbed Bikky and was sent flying off the porch.

"Don't touch me again," Bikky said with a hard edge to his voice.

"Fine," Marci's voice was crisp. "Get into the car," Marci pointed to the SUV with the official insignia of Los Angeles Social Services. "We won't touch you again. And we won't allow them to touch you either. You don't have to worry."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bikky asked folding his arms in a 'Dee pose' as Ryo had termed Bikky's habits.

"Bikky...Mouth..." Ryo huffed from under the weight of the three officers.

"Uncouth youth besides," George interposed himself in front of Bikky. Another officer was trying to get Rain off the rail and gasped as the boy jumped. Three hops and he was on the other side barely having touched the steps. "What brought this on?"

"I'm calling your lawyer," Jhaymes told Dee as he got princess Chimera on the phone.

"Today we received a call from a concerned teacher," Marci explained to George batting her eyes. She had long been a fan. "It seemed that young Bikky MaClean went to school today wearing an object of sexual enhancement. He had to have received it from his father."

"What? Bikky! Did you take a condom to school?" Dee pointed a finger at Bikky surprising his guards with how easy he had escaped to achieve it.

"Hell no!" Bikky frowned.

"Mouth!" Ryo chastised. "Or so help me Bikky you will not drive for at least a week."

"Anyway," Bikky rolled his eyes. "Even if I did, I didn't, Carol went back to school," Bikky frowned missing his girlfriend. "Even if I did, what's the big deal? They give those out in the health office." Bikky thought back. "Wait a minute," He frowned then held up his wrist. "You actually think this was a cock ring?" Bikky shook his hand. Rain's eyes widened as he saw what his brother was wearing. "Serves you right for listening in on teenage conversations, man, people need to get a life." Bikky sighed shaking his head. "Rain, c'mere a sec," Rain flipped into a hand stand righting himself beside Bikky. The officer by the rail stared in awe. Bikky snatched the bracelet from his wrist and attached it to Rain's smaller arm. Rain held up his other hand silently showing the matching cuff.

"Regardless," Marci sniffed. "That someone your age knows what such a thing is..."Marci paused as Ryo shook off the stunned officers who had watched Rain's acrobatics.

Ryo leaned in and whispered to Dee, after making sure that Lyo's ears were covered. "What's a cock ring?" George gasped looking at Ryo with his mouth hanging open. Ryo's face flamed as Dee whispered the answer. "Bikky!"Ryo had long ago covered Lyo's ears as Dee explained. Behind him George turned red his eyes tightly closed as he breathed fast through his nose. He brought up a hand hoping to contain it. He failed. A peal of laughter rang out.

"Excuse me?" Marci frowned. "I see nothing amusing in this entire situation. Clearly these boys are being adversely influenced..." Marci could not continue as George continued his mirth.

"Lady you got it wrong," George laughed holding his side. "Bikky's the bad influence," He paused to catch his breath. "Ryo doesn't even know what a cock ring is..."George's words dissolved into more laughter. "Seriously," George pointed at Ryo who scowled at him. He heaved in a breath before laughing some more. "Miss priss here wouldn't utter the words cock ring if he were wearing one, and he sure as hell wouldn't talk about it in front of his sons." George fell back against Jhaymes using his bulk to hold up his weight. Marci looked to see that Ryo was indeed covering Lyo's ears.

"Look," Bikky explained. "If you want to punish the adult responsible for teaching me about sexual enhancement devices you may want to head to the mall and arrest the owner and sales clerk of Spencers. See," Bikky laughed a bit at George who was no longer able to stand upright so lost in laughter that tears leaked from his eyes. Jhaymes offered him his inhaler that he waved away still giggling. "Rain wanted some boots and he saw those bracelets. I looked and saw a few things in the glass that looked similar. The clerk explained what they were. I thought it was funny." Bikky shrugged. "Never knew such bull would erupt. Now will you please get off my porch. I'm hungry. Looks like Ryo was cooking dinner." Bikky stared pointedly at the apron still tied around Ryo's waist.

"We will of course look into your claims," Marci snapped. The officers released Dee and stepped off the porch. "We will keep an eye on you. For your own safety." Marci informed Bikky who ignored her.

Ryo heaved a sigh of relief as his house was soon calm. He turned to Dee, "Wouldn't that hurt?" He asked to which Jhaymes sighed as George was lost to uncontrollable laughter once again. He picked George up and carried him inside when he could not walk so deep in laughter.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes; So ends the merry month of...November.

Ja Ne

Chi

Song Credits"

One Life To Love: 33 Miles

You Were Loved: Whitney Houston

Unusual You: Brittney Spears

Big Up The Love: Natasha Bedingfield

Fearless Heart: Point of Grace

If That's What It Takes: Celine Dion

Bring Me to Life, Going Under: Evanescence

Lean On Me: Bill Withers

I make no money from mentioning any of the songs here. Oh and for the record, our little Goth Angel is now a male Amy Lee...


	58. Pieces Of A Deranged Puzzle

**Powdered Sugre 58**

**Pieces Of A Deranged Puzzle**

Angel hurried past the many people crowding his café boutique. He carried yards of diamond beaded satin that Tisiphone had given him from the Arcadian storehouse. "Angel," He paused at the affluent accent of the middle aged woman standing before him.

"Can I help you Ms..." Angel let the words hang at a loss for her name.

"Marrissa Tolaman," She supplied letting him know that she was the governor's wife.

"Right, Mrs. Tolaman," Angel smiled laying his cloth on the counter careful to keep it laying flat. Marrissa huffed that he did not give her his full attention in an instant. "How can I help you?"

"Mr. Shunard," His assistant, young Catherine came to him with a length of silver silk ribbon.

"A moment," Angel turned from Marrissa. She widened and eyes and took a deep heave of breath. Folding her arms over her ample bosom she stood to her full towering height. Her light blond hair had been tamed back into a severe bun with a large diamond and ruby bird pin in place. "Yes Cathy."

"This is not the ribbon you ordered," Catherine held up the bridal supply magazine and Angel saw that the ribbon was missing the white lace edging. "Should I send it back?"

"No, we won't have time for the final fitting if we wait for them to re ship. It took us almost four weeks to get this. They really should have better turn around time." Angel frowned. "Go to the storeroom in back and look through the lace that we have in stock. Find the one that closest resembles and sew it to the ribbon...all of it." Catherine's eyes widened as she nodded hurrying to do his bidding. "Now, Mrs...Tolaman," Marrissa frowned when he hesitated as if thinking of her name. Before she could speak another person came hurrying to him speaking in rapid fire Spanish. "Calm down Mimi, I know," Angel said hoping not to be rude to the patron and speak in a language she could understand. "It was the wrong ribbon, but it is being taken care of." Mimi took a few more moments before Chihaya lead her off for a soothing cup of tea. "Brides," Angel let the comment stand on it's own as he gave Marrissa his full attention.

"I need a new dress for the Governor's ball." Angel nodded looking pointedly to the racks of Angel Original dresses that several other women and girls were looking through. "I already have my measurements," Marrissa offered him a slip of paper. "Something in blue to match my eyes. I don't care the price. In fact the more expensive, the better. I trust you with the design to make me look wonderful. You have a reputation to uphold after all."

"My reputation besides," Angel sighed. He looked up and waved when Leon, JJ, Jill, Ryo, Dee and Agent Miaka entered the Café. "I am designing the wedding of the rock star Roger and the dancer Mimi, the bridesmaids dresses and I am the personal designer to the house of the Royale. At this time I can not take any more special jobs. See me after the wedding please. Have a great day."

"Well when is the wedding?"Marrissa demanded when it seemed as if Angel would gather up his cloth leaving behind only a great smile and her measurements.

"I will be free after December 25th." Angel told her.

"But my husband's ball is before that," Marrissa complained to which only she heard for Angel had vanished into his work room with his assistant.

Miaka sat at the table with her officer-knights. "Tonight, I suggest you all make plans for your families to have dinner at the consulate. We need to have an unofficial, official meeting."

"So which is it?" Leon asked. He looked around at the bustle of teenagers and middle aged. The older crowd sitting back at tables. The place was lively at this time of day.

"Unofficial in that we will be discussing the cases that have been plaguing the precinct, but off the clock. Official in that the global aspects of the case and perpetrator is likely Dae make it an official Arcadian matter." Miaka replied. "We will meet with the royale, and your fellow knights and see if we can get this situation dealt with." The detectives nodded before giving their orders for lunch to Chihaya who was still laughing as the Governor's wife left the shop in high dudgeon.

"You need to eat more," Dee complained of Ryo's grilled chicken covered Caesar salad.

"I have extra croûtons," Ryo shook his head.

Dee sighed pulling one of chilly and cheese covered fries from the mound on his plate. Ryo grimaced when Dee held it to his mouth. "Come on, open up."

"I'm not eating that heartburn express," Ryo exclaimed with a laugh as he mentally recalled if he had the antacids in the glove compartment. Dee would need them.

"Last week I ate sushi," Dee bargained reminding Ryo that it had been his first time trying the traditional Japanese delicacy.

"You liked it!" Ryo pointed to which JJ laughed. "He did."

"I'll bet he did," Leon commented. "Did he get a reward?"

"Well..." Ryo blushed.

"And He'll like it every time for a repeat performance," Dee chuckled offering his fry again. Ryo opened his mouth and ate the gooey mess.

Ryo chewed fast swallowing soon after. "Not too bad," He sipped his clear cream soda with a relieved smile. Collins always put fresh peach slices into his.

"Just trying to encourage a bit of fat," Dee laughed dropping a large dollop of sour cream onto his fries. "Not an ounce of fat on him. He's all muscle."

"Really?" Jill appraised the lean man sitting next to her his face heating.

"You should see his legs," Dee winked at Ryo. "Better yet, take a look at my sides."

Ryo gasped. "Dee!" He threw a rather large piece of lettuce that caught Dee on the chin before falling into his fries.

"Hey you," Dee complained picking it up.

"Hey yourself," Ryo grumbled watching as Dee ate the lettuce licking sauce from his fingers. JJ shook his head. His cell phone began to chime.

"Yes Precious," JJ answered. "Well, I am working now, but I will bring it home with me...you have to have it now...But Precious I'm working..." JJ's ear turned pink when Leon and Dee laughed. Jill looked away while Ryo studied his salad. "With coconut shavings...Okay. I'll take an early lunch." JJ got up. "Shut up," He pointed to Dee and Leon. "Box this up for me and I'll eat when I get back to the precinct."

"But we'll be working then," Ryo said with a teasing smile. JJ lifted one Ryo's chicken strips. He dashed from the table before Ryo could take it back.

"Cravings..." Leon shook his head. "D went through a lemon phase. And don't get me started on the matzo ball soup thing..." Leon shuddered. "He ate so much of it with Leon Jr. I thought he would give birth to a matzo ball." Jill cracked up at Leon. "We're going to be late tonight. Are your boys at the shop?"

"Nah," Dee shook his head. "Left them with an unconventional babysitter."

"Unconventional...huh?"Jill raised a brow. "Who?"

Break

Bikky stirred the leftover stew that simmered in a pot on the stove, with warm bread baked the day before, it was a filling meal of hearty stewed lamb, large chunks of vegetables and savory broth. Ryo had done well by them. But Dee... Bikky frowned as he saw Lyo playing with Sidhe while Rain went over his homework. He knew he had Dee to blame for this. Count D, sure. Lady Aurora and Sofu D, okay. Heck, even Heaven would do. But this... This had to be Dee's idea of funny. Bikky took out three bowls and filled them sitting Lyo's in the refrigerator for a bit to cool. "Don't I get a bowl?"

It took a moment for the words to register. Bikky looked down at the heavy black booted feet and long black pants. His heavy overcoat had been left off in favor of his original appearance. Curly brown hair fell to his shoulders. "You eat food," though it was not a questions, Bikky's raised brow showed his skepticism. Without another word, Bikky turned to retrieve another bowl.

Vlad watched him with a smirk on his face as the bowl lifted the spoon. "I can, but I am not hungry at the moment." He watched the young dragon simmer with glee. Laton said the boy had an immense amount of potential, as did Rain. Vlad could also sense greatness in Ryo. Beyond any they had seen in him yet. Beyond anything any hybrid would dare dream of. The late Princess had bequeathed a great gift to him. But his powers lay with his passion. A dangerous combination. But then again, passion was also a strength. Rain was blocked, he could see it. Something held the boy back. Vlad wished he knew what it was. He had tasted his darkest secret, but that was just a tip of the rage that boiled inside of him. It grew almost daily until Vlad wondered at the awesome typhoon to be unleashed by the Wind Rider. He knew it would be catastrophic in power, there was no avoiding it. The question was: when? What would be the trigger that would unleash the power within the young wind mage?

"You enjoy being aggravating, don't you?" Bikky muttered the words as he sat the heavy glass bowl back in the cupboard. Bikky recalled Vlad's baiting of Saint Germaine. Even up until the ancient beast had returned to Italy, "I guess when you reach a certain age there is very little left to amuse yourself with."

"Are you calling me old?" Vlad raised a brow at the smirking young man before him.

"Do you think that after a few years you will go mad like Zarro?" Bikky asked instead of answering.

"You think the king mad?" Vlad laughed. It was a deep rumbling sound that reverberated through the house causing Rain to look up from his homework. "Perhaps you need more time. You are young yet, to realize the true genius of an underestimated warrior. You should pay close attention to High Princess Andromache." Vlad laughed again walking out to the front porch. His words were left behind as he appreciated the balmy night breeze. "Have your dinner, finish your homework. I'm right outside." Vlad sat pulling a pouch from his pocket he began to drink. Sniffing the air he settled in to wait.

Ryo pressed his back up against the wall grimacing only a bit at the slick sheen that he knew was ruining his shirt. His gun was up as he listened. A step, and another, another. Yes, Ryo tensed as the steps grew closer to him. Sniffing he smiled a bit and moved aside for Dee to press in next to him. "Any sign of Leon? JJ?" Ryo asked when his lover leaned next to him.

"They were on the wharf." Dee answered in a low tone near Ryo's ear. "Jill?"

"Calling for backup," Ryo closed his eyes.

"What do you sense?" Dee asked long since having gotten over Ryo's ability to sniff out various scents in the air. It was just part of being in love with a dragon.

"Their are afraid," Ryo sniffed again. "At least eight of them, a pile of narcotics," Dee waited while Ryo turned his head. "Two smell of death, not like, on them, Dee..." Ryo shivered. "They're actually dead and one of the living six is not human."

"Can you tell what kind of demon it is?" Dee asked looking around a new sense of anger. When they had started this mess they had been searching for humans selling drugs. It was a narcotic case, but due to their recent rampage of killing off rival sellers, it came to the homicide department.

Ryo wrinkled his nose. "I never smelled it before. It is foul," Ryo shook his head brushing his soft hair against Dee's chin. Dee leaned down inhaling Ryo's scent. "Stop sniffing me," Ryo moved away. "We have work to do," Ryo admonished to which Dee heaved a sigh. "They're moving."

Dee was alert in an instant his attention shifting from Ryo's soft, yet masculine smell to the dingy alley they were in. Ryo dropped down when a gunshot was heard he sniffed. "Who was hit?"

"Not one of ours," Ryo answered Dee's question. "But three of theirs. How, it was only one bullet."

Dee frowned listening he readied his weapon. "Could be a complicated ricochet."

"Shh..." Ryo held up his hand. "Reinforcements, they are small, seems like children." Ryo closed his eyes going into full scent mode. "five, no six of them. Going up on the roof. With heavy artillery."

"This might be the same one from before," Dee thought aloud.

"Before?" Ryo asked.

"Remember, you dropped a building on me," Dee laughed at Ryo's chagrined look. "I know I'll never forget. One minute I on the job the next mountains of brick and glass come crashing down around me."

"I did not drop a building on you. I felled a helicopter, it crashed into a building and then the building fell...on you," Ryo grew quiet. "Shh... we're working." Several more shots were fired. "Those are not our guys." More shots. "Leon's going to run out soon...Let's go," Ryo ducked out and jumped behind a felled dumpster. Dee covered him shooting up at the nearest building drawing the fire his way. Ryo made sure he was safe to fire covering Dee's dash to his side. "I think we made them mad." He laughed a bit. He could now look across and see Leon and JJ crouched behind a large eighteen wheel truck. Ryo pocketed his hand held. "Orcot, Jameson, try to get over here. There are snipers on the roof right above you. Laytner and I will cover." Ryo used their last names as he knew their hand-helds were recorded at the PD headquarters.

"Gotcha," Leon answered. Ryo and Dee fired at the rooftop keeping the snipers occupied as Leon and JJ dashed over.

"Please tell me you have a better plan," JJ grumbled. "Cause now we are all in one spot."

"Tell Jill to hold the backup...we might not need it," Ryo sighed. "I know where the rest of the bodies that go with our parts are."

"What?" Dee said wondering why Ryo looked ill. "They are dead, the people, it's like Frankenstein with human and demon parts."

"But the kids..." Dee shook his head.

"Scorpio's children," Leon frowned. "Dammit! Every time I get close to them they slip away. Now they are working for a demon. How low could they get?"

"Depraved bastards," Dee groused. Baby, hit that gas tank with a little heat." Dee pointed to the large truck from an import company of fish. "Sorry Norway International," Dee laughed a bit. "You two work on the roof tops, while we light that thing up." Leon and JJ nodded going to work the blast from the weapons loud. Ryo and Dee sat up shocked to see a horrid creature covered in stitched standing near. Ryo shot it then aimed his gun at the truck's gas tank. Surrounding the bullets was a small ring of fire that he hoped would go unnoticed by any one human watching. Regular bullets would have a hard time breaking through he knew.

"Everybody... Down!" Ryo ducked bringing his hands up with his own shield of fire as the truck exploded. He held his hands steady blocking them from the blast as the are was completely engulfed in flames. JJ was coughing as he told Jill to release the back up on the scene to clean up the mess.

"Demons are gone," Ryo whispered around a fit of coughing. But they left three, all human."

"Token humans for a demon operation. Damn Dae is sneaky. We can arrest them and he can go off doing his demonic possession thing..." Dee stomped over to where the empty shells of the human sat in stupefied wonder. "Do you even know where you are? Who you are?" A young man with deep blond hair looked up at him his mouth slack. "MaClean, he's drooling." Dee looked away almost hating to have to cuff him.

"He agreed to this... so what if he forgot that his mind would be wiped for occupation," Ryo shook his head. "Book 'em."

"The parts are gone, even the one you shot," Leon whispered careful to keep his hand held out of the range of his voice. Ryo nodded as Dee began to read the Miranda rights.

Break

Vlad sat on the porch long after the boys had gone upstairs to bed. He sighed at the calm that settled over the wind. He saw the reporter across the street camped out. His picture had been snapped at least five times already. Vlad smiled knowing that the film would come double exposed and partially melted in some spots. It happened every time someone tried to take his picture. He sensed it, just outside the block. Another bloodsucker. This one did not smell familiar to him. It was neither a friend, nor an enemy. Vlad knew the second the creature felt his presence. "We are not enemies you and I. Come closer and we will be."Vlad sent the words to the creature.

"Are you the prince of the Carpathian Mountains? The Ruler of Wallachia? The son of the Dragon?" Vlad paused at the words. "It is you I seek."

"Take one more step and you will be annihilated." Vlad informed the intruder. "Your blood is unfamiliar to me. Who is your sire?"Vlad frowned, the creature smelled more demon than vampire, but he held a melancholy air close to him.

"A she creature by the name of Darla. May I approach?"

"You may not," Vlad would take no chances where the young humans were concerned.

"I mean no harm," The voice grew persistent. "I need your help."

"You begin to bother me," Vlad's mental voice grew louder inside the vampire's head. "Come back some other time." Vlad waited a moment. "You are not leaving... Why?"

"I will wait for you."

"You know I am impervious to the sun," Vlad informed him.

"I will wait for you," The voice came again.

"What is your name?" Vlad asked getting comfortable in his chair.

"Angelus."

Break

Tiny, those were JJ's thoughts as he looked at Lord D's feet. The Kami sat basking in the glow of the moon while his mother, Lady Aurora, stood behind him dragging a brush through his hair. His long cheongsam of emerald silk fell about his ankles, leaving his matching slippers to peek from the hem. "You're up late," JJ walked forward glad to have showered at the precinct before he came home. He recalled another time when his scent had sent Lord D to the bathroom vomiting. He sighed. The truck that Ryo and Dee had exploded had been full of drugs, the narcotic unit was now all over it.

"I was waiting for you." Lord D smiled as his mother braided his hair then lay it over his shoulder.

"You've been spoiled," JJ noted the freshly painted nails that Lord D sat gently in his lap. "The boys gave you no trouble?"

"They were excited to see their grandmother, but settled down," Lord D said knowing that JJ had stopped in to kiss each little head before coming up to their room.

"How are you?" JJ greeted his mother in law.

"Famished," Lady Aurora winked. "My husband is in the guest room. I will wake him to his duty and be back by morning."

"Why are we being guarded?" JJ asked almost afraid of the answer as thunder was heard loud followed by a bright crack of lightning. In moments a torrent of rain pelted the earth.

"There is a strange smell about," Aurora said vanishing from the room.

"Strange smell? Hmm..." JJ mused. He took Lord D's hand to help him stand. Lord D leaned into JJ's kiss sighing with pleasure. "Are you ready for bed?" Lord D smiled. He had waited for JJ, but now, he really was too tired. Being pregnant was all well and good, and his lack of sickness was a blessing, but it still took a heavy toll on his body.

"Yes," Lord D followed JJ to their bed. "I am ready."

Break

Leon crept into the shop. He peered into the babies nursery. Leon tip-toed over and placed a kiss on Jewel's head. The small girl sighed and curled over holding tight to the soft bear that Rain had given her. Next was Leon Jr's crib. The boy lay on his tummy with his fist in his mouth. Leon felt his heart sigh. He leaned over the rail to gently trace the line of soft hair with his fingertip. "I love you both," Leon whispered as he shut the door behind him. He went on to see that Chris was asleep as well his homework spread out on his desk. A basketball lay under his chair while posters of stars decorated his wall. His brother was well into sports now. Leon shook his head then went to his bedroom. He saw the small lump in the bed and smiled. For all his protestations, D really was a little guy. Leon crept over to the bed kicking off his shoes.

Before the first one hit the floor, D's eyes moved and opened. Leon stood for a moment as in awe as the first day he had fell into the shop and collided with those eyes. D smiled. He knew that look. "Welcome home, love,"D's rich voice warmed Leon. He could not even fully recall being aroused by the soft feminine tones of the women he used to go out with. Now there was only D. "I missed you."

"Did you?" Leon was able to sit down when D looked away to shift the blankets making room for him on the bed. Leon kicked free of his pants and tossed his shirt aside. "I missed you too..." Leon lay down beside D pulling the seemingly frail body into his arms sinking into the warm, sweet smell that permeated his pores. Sometimes the other detectives teased him about smelling like some flower. They did not know. They did not understand. He was covered in D in every way possible. The sheets, usually crisp and cool, were warmed by D's body. D tucked into Leon's body pressing all the right places. A collective sigh was heard. "What's with this?" Leon tugged on the ties to the sheath that D had worn to bed.

"I was not sure if you would return in a mood to appreciate my nudity, so I prepared for bed." D's cheeks heated. The silver sheen of his pale skin in the light from the moon taking on a darker hue. Leon lifted D's face to place a kiss upon his richly colored lips.

"Even if I can't make love to you," Leon pulled the tie free baring one smooth shoulder. "I would ogle you naked." Leon moved is mouth down D's arm kissing in a succession until he reached his hand where he lavished the palm and each finger. "I want you to kiss me." Leon loved when D offered his lips for a thorough plundering. But when D leaned in, just as he was now, with his moist lips parted and soft pressing against his own. Something else began to press against D. D laughed as their lips met. He moved his mouth over Leon's with a calm passion that built as he waited. So, D thought. Leon was really waiting for him to do it. D pressed his tongue forward tasting Leon's mouth. Though he was freshly showered he could still taste the faint trace of coffee on tongue.

Leon could take it no more. D was toppled over and Leon covered his pliant body with is own. "Make love to me," D sighed wanting Leon to go slow. To take him gently. Leon needed no encouragement. He was falling into D's neck where his scent could drive him mad in as little time as it took for D to wish his boxers away. Leon moved down from D's neck causing electric shivers along the elegant spine. D gasped at the heat Leon generated with his mouth. His nipple became lost among the sensual lips and agile tongue. Leon could feel D's fingers cording through the lush locks of his golden hair. Leon's hand roamed D's body through the silk of his night sheath. He undid another tie baring the other side of D's chest. "Ummm...Leon," D reached down and Leon laughed as the sheath vanished. D spread his legs allowing Leon to nestle fully between them.

"Slowly..." Leon reminded D. "Slowly."

"Leon," D panted his entire body feeling flushed. Leon's hands were always like this. Rough, callused and so warm. Leon cupped the perfect bottom hitching D up and pressing him tighter to his larger muscular frame. "Oh...Hai," Leon smiled at the soft word. He could understand D now. Not that he had made any special effort to learn Mandarin, but certain words were starting to make sense. It helped that he listened when D spoke to Jewel. Still D spoke to her only in Mandarin while Leon spoke only English. "Leon," D gasped wanting more than the light touches and soft kisses. He could be firm and slow...couldn't he?

Leon licked D's neck. D turned his head to the side offering the long column of his throat to Leon's mouth. Leon's tongue, like a ribbon of flames, seared a path to his nipples. D cried out clutching his fingers on the wide shoulders of the man above him. "Touch me," Leon begged reached up with a larger hand to move one of D's delicate looking appendages from his shoulder. "Touch me." Leon groaned at the sure touch of slender fingers sliding along his stomach until he reached the turgid hardness that wept onto his on member. The fluids mixed and his fingers found easy passage sliding along causing Leon to tremble above him. "Wait D," Leon sat up. D shivered at the almost abrupt loss of Leon's warmth. "Lay with me."

D moved until he was laying on his side on the bed facing the straining erection of his husband. Leon engulfed him with one hot swallow. D hitched his hips forward for more while leaned in and licked Leon from top to bottom and back again. Leon moaned at the soft kisses that followed losing himself in the wet mouth that pleasured him. "Leon," D gasped at the wet finger that tested him. "Hai, hai, ooh," D opened for Leon. It wasn't enough. One finger could never be enough. Just he prepared to lift his mouth off Leon's manhood, Leon gave him more. Another finger joined the first stretching D pressing against his most sensitive spot.

"Right there," Leon smiled as he gulped, sucking D hard and fast. D gripped Leon's hips trying to suck, but forgetting how. All he knew was that Leon was driving him man. "Come," Leon said using his free hand to massage the tender globes that hung sweetly waiting to be tasted. Leon could not resist. He took them into his mouth then licked behind. D seemed to curl up as his entire body bowed and released. Contracted and flooded. Leon was quick to move his mouth to capture every pulsing drop of the sweet mixture from D's weeping body. "Here," Leon rolled D fully onto his stomach. "Raise your hips."

D complied looking back at Leon. That look spoke volumes of his love and devotion. His passion and need. D pleaded with Leon in a silence that was louder than his labored breathing. Leon answered the call pushing forward, claiming D fully with one smooth thrust. "Oh...Leon," D gasped his voice heavy with arousal. It was a beautiful plateau, the terrain of D's smooth back arched just right. The white globes of his bottom turned up shaped like the ripest peach. Leon pulled out unable to resist the urge to taste. D cried out at the hot tongue licking him. It stabbed at his entrance with urgency. D's arms lost their strength and he lowered his head to the pillow leaving Leon with the freedom to lick and kiss and taste to his hearts content. "Leon..."

"You taste so good..." Leon moaned sitting up and entering D again. D gasped arched back at the full penetration. "Yeah, baby," Leon thrust again and again. "So good..." Leon clung to D's hips leaving marks on the smooth skin. Leon leaned back on his heels taking D with him until D was sitting in his lap. Leon turned D's head to the side capturing his lips. D pressed his back to Leon's chest as he swiveled his hips taking Leon in deeper and deeper still. D held Leon's hands as his world ceased to involve anything more than Leon's body thrusting inside of him. Leon's arms wrapped around him. Leon's mouth devouring his own. Leon...Leon....

"Leon...!" D came with a shout into Leon's hand his body clamped down tight on Leon. That was it, Leon thrust a few more times into D while licking his hand clean. That was it... Leon gasped holding D tight to him as he filled the soft cavern with his release.

"Oh, Baby," Leon sighed laying D on the bed. D smiled up at him as he reached for a moist towel. "Open your legs, you should be dripping soon," D laughed a bit as he complied and Leon stared transfixed at the thin streams of his release that escaped D's body to decorate his bottom. "You are so beautiful," Leon leaned down Taking D into his mouth he pressed two fingers inside the extreme wetness. D drew a tremulous breath as his hips rose and fell in time to Leon's movements. Leon crawled over D pushing in ever so slight.

"Leon..." D looked up confused. As soon as their eyes met Leon pushed all the way inside. "Ah..." D cried out as Leon rocked them both. D lay on the bed in complete joy as Leon rocked them both all night.

Break

Ryo paused as Dee pulled up in front of their home. "What's wrong?" Dee asked. He knew that stillness that Ryo got whenever something just was not right. "Baby?" Dee prompted when Ryo did not answer but frowned.

"Something smells funny, like a vampire, but not." Ryo wrinkled his nose. "Like a demon in human skin."

"What we saw earlier?" Dee asked unsure if they had lead the creature to their home. Dee looked at the large house where their boys rested in relative safety with none other than Dracula to guard them.

"No, it seems sad almost, but not malevolent. The scent is different too. Not like reanimated dead flesh but...I don't know," Ryo shook his head. "It's odd." Ryo got out of the car.

"But are we safe?" Dee asked coming around and placing a warm hand on Ryo's hip. Ryo felt the touch like electricity scurrying across his skin. Dee felt the shiver and flexed his fingers. Ryo nodded afraid that any words he would manage would be nothing more than a pleading moan. Dee would take care of him. He always did. Dee squeezed again. "You smell." He laughed softly recalling that they had deferred to Leon and JJ in the showers preferring their own. Those two had sensitive Kami at home to be offended by the rough smell of detectives hard at work and the atmosphere in which they worked.

"Baka.." Ryo shoved him back laughing when he did not really want to break the contact.

"I still want you..." Dee caught his hands and pressed it to the front of his pants.

"Hentai-yo!" Ryo laughed again not taking his hand away. They were whispering and laughing as they went up the stairs. Dee pressed Ryo hard into the door as Ryo tried to open it licking his neck. Ryo closed his eyes giving up his fumbling with the key. He could just stand and enjoy this for a moment. "Ummm Dee..." Ryo panted at the hand slithering under his waist band.

"Could you not do that at this moment?" Ryo and Dee sprang apart startled both faces heated as Vlad seemed to materialize from the ether of darkness surrounding them.

"How long have you been there?" Ryo blinked several times then inhaled to make sure that he was not the one that he had smelled. But no, Vlad was distinct. True Vampire. And powerful, Ryo sniffed him again then backed away.

"What you smell is one seeking me." Vlad explained noting Ryo's scenting him.

"Why are you out here?" Dee asked when he managed to get the door open.

"It's Rain," Ryo said after a moment of Vlad not answering. "What exactly is it about his scent that bothers you so? He smells nice to me." Vlad opened his mouth but looked up to see the boy in question coming downstairs with an empty plate. He grinned sheepishly as he waved at Ryo and Dee. "I take it we are out of leftover chicken." Rain nodded before going back upstairs pretending he had not heard the question. But deep down he too wanted the answer.

Vlad sighed though he had no reasonable need for air but the affectation had been with him for centuries and he was not truly able to give it up. "If I were simply going to eat your son he would be the most delectable piece of candy I had ever tasted." Rain gasped placing a hand over his mouth to still it's detection by the ones downstairs. "As it is, coupled with his extreme abilities and his passion and beauty, all of which you yourself, and your progeny, hell, all of the Arcadians possess..." Vlad shook his head laughing a bit. "But Rain," Vlad closed his eyes and his fangs showed through at the mere thought of the taste of the boys blood. "He has something that none of you have, even the Angel prince. He does not blind me nearly as much as Rain."

"What is it?" Dee asked setting the keys on the stand by the door and dropping the mail. Rain leaned over far over the banister only manging to see the feet of the three men below.

"His innocence," Vlad's words were soft. "It is so beautiful it brings tears to even my eyes jaded by centuries of war and hatred. His heart is like a... Imagine spending forty days and forty nights on a leaking boat with foul smelling beasts and seeing a dove..." Vlad paused as if savoring the sight. " It's feathers glinting in the sun's rays. Your son is my dove. I have spent centuries locked up with foul beasts... I would look upon him but I fear his radiance would leave me blind." With those words, Vlad vanished from the house. Ryo and Dee found Rain sitting on the stairs tears leaving his eyes.

"Come on," Ryo helped him to his feet. "Go on to bed." Rain nodded hugging Ryo.

"You smell," Rain sniffled with a laugh shutting his door softly behind him. Chagrined Ryo headed into the shower where Dee was waiting for him.

Break

"Persistent creature... What do you want?" Vlad asked materializing at the side of the tall creature that hid in the shadows awaiting him. "The sun will be here shortly. What is so important that you had to risk your life for?"

"I need your help," Angelus said looking up at Vlad. "I know you are strong, you survived a duel with the best damn slayer I have ever met."

"That remains to be seen as far as the best. I have met my fair share of them," Vlad smirked walking. He knew Angelus would follow after him.

Angelus paused sure that the man before him was a noble of the old realm and not a petulant child. Angelus shook his head, of all the Slayers he had met, only one deserved the title of best as far as he was concerned. "Anyway, there is a prophecy that I have come across and I know she would not wish to see me, so I was hoping that you could help her."

"Prophecy?" Vlad asked losing interest with the young creature he almost did not dare call vampire.

"Something ancient from your home is going to kill her. I need your help..." Angelus paused. "I need you to save Buffy."

To Be Continued.

I know...It's late, but we have started December. Ordinarily I would skip ahead, but the plans for this arc are necessary for the plot in the long run. So I hope you will bear with me.

Ja Chi

I am the quintessential nervous bride... My brain is doing terrifying things at the moment. So bear with me...Merci

The French One


	59. Frailty

**Powdered Sugre 59**

**Christmas Spectacular Part 1:**

**Frailty**

**(Darned late, but I hope you enjoy it)**

"Are the stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright. Cause I only have eyes for you..." Jhaymes leaned back in the bubble bath, George wrapped secure in his arms. George sighed his heart beating with a frantic pace.

"Why'd you stop singing?"Jhaymes pressed a kiss to the nape of George's neck.

"I was just thinking..." George sighed as Jhaymes lips lingered. "One year, around Christmas... Jon gave me the most beautiful pair of opal and diamond earrings, said they matched my eyes." Jhaymes swallowed hard trying not to feel the burning rage that the very mention of George's former lover inspired in him. "Not that I would have noticed. Both of them were black at the time." George stood from the water allowing the drops from his body to fall around Jhaymes where he sat. "Well, are you coming?" George asked taking the pin from his hair and letting it fall. Wet tendrils fell around his shoulders, down to the small of his back. "I've got rehearsal in a few hours." George stepped from the tub. He stood for only a moment then felt a warm towel wrap around him. Along with two powerful arms.

"Wanna heat the bed for those few hours?" Jhaymes asked with a grin. George looked over his shoulder at Jhaymes, dropped the towel and walked to the bedroom glorious in his nudity. Jhaymes melted, then dashed after him.

Break

"Hey!" Peter stopped when he felt a hand near him. "I know, don't touch right?" The man with the camera laughed a little. "Just stand here and let me get a few pics okay... Thanks Rain you are so awesome..."

"Oh I'm not..." Peter began but was cut off as the man backed up a few paces and began to snap away with his camera while Peter tried to hide behind the racks of clothing he had been perusing.

"Hey man, what are you doing?"Another reporter came up.

"Look I'm not Rain..." Peter laughed a bit.

"Yeah... this kids not even pretty enough to be Rain. Amateur," The other reporter laughed, apologized to Peter then hurried off. Peter stood there for a moment then he gazed at his reflection in the mirror of the store. What did they know? Rain never even shopped here. He was taller than Rain. Peter stood up straighter. A bit broader, can't tell with the clothes Rain wore though Peter thought to himself. His face was definitely more masculine than Rain.

Peter gasped at the hands the circled his waist from behind. "Admiring the beauty that is?" Erick laughed nipping a kiss before Peter could shove him away. "Your parents in town?" Erick asked. It was the only time when Peter was on edge about being seen with him.

"No," Peter shook his head. "I just don't want rumors in the papers about Rain making out with a boy. I guess I kind of resemble him today. Even though I'm not as pretty." Peter pouted the remark smarting more than he had thought. "You know..." Peter turned back to the mirror and lifted his hair a few inches off his shoulder. "I was thinking of getting a haircut." Peter nodded looking at his eyes a pale reflection of Rain's. It was almost like looking at the other boy through a miasma. "And going blond, no... Maybe red."

"Red?" Erick looked at Peter. With his pale skin he would be stunning.

"You prefer black?" Peter asked wondering if he deviated from his nearly Rain look a like attributes would Erick still find him attractive? Erick recognized the warning in Peter's frown.

"I prefer you," Erick asserted. "Do what you want. As long as it's only you, I don't care." Peter smiled then headed out of the store. There was a salon in the mall. "Red," Erick sighed following after.

Break

Ryo sighed rolling over and falling into Dee. "Oh, hey baby," Dee laughed a bit wrapping his arms around Ryo. "I love when we have Saturdays off," Dee grinned dragging his hand down Ryo's still nude form.

"Took a shower last night and we still smell," Ryo laughed a bit.

"Last night we smelled like alley and BO and dead people. Today we smell like a night of damn hot sex," Dee kissed Ryo. His lips lingered and Ryo sank into the mattress shocked that it felt as if the bed was on the floor.

"Dee?" Ryo sat up looking around in horror. "What happened to the bed?"

"You don't remember?" Dee asked laughing as he surveyed the rumpled sheets tangled around their limbs. Their bed lay at an odd angle wood leaning against the wall. "We were on the third, no fourth, anyway, you passed out soon after."

"After what?" Ryo looked around vaguely recalling being on his knees with Dee behind him. He heard the crack, recalled the shift and thud as the frame broke and their bed gave way. Dee knew the instant Ryo remembered everything as his face, all the way down to his chest, flamed. "And we just kept going," Ryo gasped thinking back on his need for Dee. It had been sheer madness. It had been wonderful. I had better get a shower and get breakfast ready. The boys'll be up soon." Ryo dashed from the bed leaving Dee with a wonderful view of his smooth, pale bottom. Dee licked his lips tempted to head after him but knew that if he did breakfast would be late.

He slid from the destroyed bed and stretched before dropping to the floor and beginning his push ups. He heard the shower going and Ryo singing along with the radio that sat on the stool on the floor. Dee kept working even when he heard Angelina begin to cry. He knew Alicia would be at her side in an instant. The shower shut off and he could smell Ryo before he saw him standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping on sleek shoulders. Ryo stood for a moment admiring the muscles that rippled down Dee's back and arms as he lifted up, then down, up, then down.

"Keep that up and you'll be leaned over the dresser," Ryo gasped his eyes colliding with Dee's bright green ones that flashed with heady lust and passionate love; a potent combination. "Our baby is up. You get dressed and help Alicia while I get a shower. Then I will set up the kitchen for you. What are we having?"

"Last night I thawed and sliced some steaks, we'll have it with eggs and hashed browns. Oh and slice the bread I baked and I'll toast it." Ryo said rummaging through a drawer for a pair of his silk boxers. Ryo stilled at the hands that circled his waist. He stood up and Dee kissed the back of his neck. Ryo turned his head and the sun glanced across his skin Dee's eyes could not tear themselves away. He pressed a sweet kiss on Ryo's soft lips. "Go on now..." Ryo pulled a pair of shorts and slide them on before he dropped the towel.

"Why so modest?" Dee joked at the the doorway of the bathroom.

"If I dropped the towel first, we really would not be getting breakfast," Ryo laughed pulling on a tee. "I know you." Dee was laughing as he shut the door. He walked down the hall and tapped on Alicia's bedroom door. She bid him to enter and he saw her sitting in the rocking chair. Angelina, swaddled in her little satin nursing blankets drank readily her tiny fist kneading the milk swollen breast. "Do you need anything?" Ryo asked. Alicia shook her head. "I'll come carry her down when for you when breakfast is ready." Ryo walked forward and trailed his hands over the soft hair attached to the baby's sweet head. Alicia smiled and sent him off to the kitchen. Dee was still in the shower, so Ryo began to get the breakfast ready. He was bent over in the fridge when Dee slid behind him smelling of soap and heat. Ryo stood in his arms for a moment reveling in the embrace.

"I have rehearsal today," Rain announced when he walked into the kitchen and it seemed as if his parents would vanish into their bedroom for the day.

"And I have training." Bikky said. "Laton wants to work me a little extra hard today. He say's I have been lazy lately."

"You." Dee raised his brows thinking of the horrid mess in the teens room. "Lazy!" Dee shook his head. "Will wonders never cease?"

"I suppose, I mean," Bikky shrugged then a bright smile passed his face. Dee was afraid. "So uh...You broke your bed, huh?"

"What were you doing in our room?" Ryo asked stirring the eggs with renewed fervor. As he stirred he thought of calling in an Arcadian carpenter to repair their bed frame while they were away. A new mattress set could be ordered and delivered over the internet.

"I left my sketchpad in there. Remember?" Bikky held in the most of his laughter that he could. "When you posed for me while reading to Lyo," Bikky flipped through showing the little boy the picture of himself sitting on Ryo's lap while Ryo showed him a picture in a book.

"I don't even want to know how?" Rain laughed then shook his head at the ringing doorbell. "Big breakfast." He said as he headed for the door. " I'll bet that's Erick and Terry. They can smell your cooking all the way from their house." Ryo laughed then went back to cooking. "You should have bet me," Rain laughed to Bikky as he opened the door then gasped. Erick and Terry were there, but they had Peter with them. Rain tried not to stare at Peter's shorter locks and it's new auburn tinting. In fact, Peter's entire head was deep auburn. His hair no longer went to the middle of his back, it now barely went past his shoulders. Rain caught himself staring and shook his head to clear it. "Oh, hey guys. You're all out a bit early."

"Ryo's cooking isn't he?" Erick said looking at Terry. "I think my brother's stomach is psychic." Ryo laughed hearing the comment. Peter laughed, swung his hair and bounced past Rain.

"Ooh...Kay," Rain shut the door raised his brows at Bikky then went back to his kitchen duties. Lyo began to sing along with his Saturday morning cartoons. The sound was a pleasant backdrop to the humming Ryo did and the sounds of the pots and pans and stirring.

"You're welcome to join us, there is more than enough." Ryo ignored Rain's frown and swatted his backside. "Go on, set the table. You will have to settle for two steaks instead of four."

"You can eat four steaks at breakfast?" Terry stared agog at the slender boy next to him. "If I ate that much, I would be set for the day, but I have seen you tear through lunch and dinner. What kind of metabolism do you have?"

"My brother's like a cow," Bikky stated with a laugh. "He has more than one stomach."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain grumbled. He headed into the kitchen to grab the extra place settings. Ryo was humming as he flipped the meat in the pan. Dee hummed along while toasting the bread. Rain stood for a moment holding the heavy glass plates watching as his parents worked around each other. All the while the radio played in the background, sunshine streaming into the large windows. Dee bumped into Ryo causing him to laugh.

"The one that hits the floor, is the one that you eat," Ryo threatened.

"Not worried about it," Ryo gasped as Dee bumped him again. "You keep the place spotless." Rain shook his head leaving them alone. His life was filled with a kind of peace that had eluded him. Even before his mother died. He would go to class, do his homework his choir and acting, but then what? Rain recalled spending his days with his mother, happy, but restless. He missed her. Rain wished she could see him now. See the man, the knight he was becoming. The strength and abilities he possessed. He wished his mother could wrap her arms around him and tell him how proud she was of him. But his mother was not here. Rain sighed gasping when Bikky's hand clapped on his shoulder.

"What's up?"Bikky asked his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked setting the dishes on the table.

"Look," Bikky inclined his head to the living room where the curtains were dancing as if a full scale wind were coursing through the house. Looking through the window showed that the trees were calm. "Mild for December out there, but you should probably cut that out before they notice." Rain inhaled, the curtains fluttered to the wall and lay flat. Terry and Erick sat on the couch watching cartoons with Lyo while Peter stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Ryo and Dee prepare to get breakfast on the table. He stood with such a wistful look on his face that Ryo paused feeling his eyes on him.

"Something on your mind?" Ryo asked handing him a jar to fresh orange juice. Peter frowned looking at the chiseled glass in his hand. Was nothing store bought here? Did Ryo truly cook and prepare all of this? "You can tell me," Ryo assured Peter when he just stood staring at him.

"Erick, came out to his mom last weekend," Peter confessed sitting the juice on the table and following Ryo back into the kitchen where Dee was placing the piping hot steaks on a plate to be carried out next. "I want to tell my parents too, but..."

"Yes?" Ryo prompted as Peter stood and shifted from foot to foot.

"My dad won't be pleased," Peter sighed taking the stack of glasses. That Rain had come back for. Rain shrugged to see the other boy taking his chore of setting the table and took the silverware instead. "In fact, I think I don't want to tell him. How did you come out to your parents?"

Ryo sighed as he placed the eggs and toast on the table while Rain placed the silverware. "I didn't." Ryo shook his head. "Both of my parents died when I was...younger," Ryo frowned forgetting how old he was. "Eighteen?" He said then shook his head. "By the time I started sleeping with Dee, it was more about my heart than desire." Ryo tried not to wince at the memory of Dee's first entry into his body and the second. It had taken at least four times until Ryo could accept him with little to no pain. "When I told my aunt and uncle, they were surprised, a little disappointed, but after meeting and having dinner with Dee they got around to loving him. Bikky helped, though he'll never admit it." Ryo laughed shaking his head. "Just explain to your parents how you feel. It's your life and you have a right to live it however you see fit." Ryo sat the last item on the table and looked up smiling as Alicia came down the stairs carrying her soft little pink bundle. "Good things may happen in the end."

"Wow!" Terry gaped. Alicia was stunning in a gold and white ensemble of ankle length skirts and bell sleeved top. Jewels decorated the ribbon tied to her hair.

"The grand duchess and dowager princess of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia," Bikky announced blowing kisses to his young sister held in Alicia's arms. "The Lady Alicia, and this little sweetheart," Bikky peeled her blanket back so that he could kiss her forehead. "Is a peach. We don't know what happed to the baby, but Alicia gave birth to a peach."

"She does look kind of pink," Terry laughed looking down at the baby. "But cute."

"Look at mom, then look at dads...dad," Rain caught the stumble as Terry gazed at Alicia then Ryo then Dee. "Of course she's cute. Let's eat," Rain hurried to the table taking his seat. Bikky laughed as Ryo shooed Lyo to the table as well. Peter sighed. He would give just about anything for his own family to gather around for a meal like this.

Break

Angel stood in the far corner of the hotel room far away from the light of the sun that streamed in all around the lushly appointed suite. He waited while a creature in all white sat in the sun sipping from a cup of what could only be blood. What manner of vampire was she, this Heaven, to sit so openly in the rays of the sun? The room seemed to dim and Angel wondered if a cloud had blotted out the sun and he realized that there was a mist in the room that solidified into Vlad. The great leader walked over to the sun basked table to take the goblet from Heaven. She bowed in acquiesce to him flushing as he drank deep from her meal. "I have done as you requested highness," Heaven announced getting to her feet with a swish of her fine white ensemble. "The creature has been watched throughout the night and the whole of today."

"You have my thanks," Vlad spoke to her. "I will repay you one day, daughter of Phinnea." Heaven gasped at her father's name. She had not seen him in forty years, he had slept so long. "I can feel it, he is proud of you." Heaven nodded blushing that one so powerful would speak to her thus. With Lady Aurora it was expected and reciprocated, they were practically kin. Her father, Phinnea, and lady Aurora shared the same sire, the great and powerful Maris. "You," Vlad summoned Angel forth, but he could only go so far as the nearest shade. Vlad sighed waving a hand shutting the curtains with a snap. Angel stared that Vlad had not laid a single hand on the lush drapes. "I have spoken with the powers that be," Vlad smirked. "A police girl bearing my scent will come for you here at nightfall. You will be allowed to set foot on Arcadia. If your conduct in any way harms a single hair on a caterpillar I will not hesitate to end you." Angel nodded reaching to shake Vlad's hand only to pass right through it. With a moment of deep red mist, he turned into ink black moths leaving he room.

"What the hell is he?" Angel asked Heaven who was still staring after him.

"Truly," Heaven paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Do you want to you know?" In that moment, Angel decided that he did not.

Break

Bikky fell back onto the soft snow of the practice yard wincing as his bottom was abused yet again. His muscles complained of the massive amounts of abuse, and yet he could not release the sword in his hand. Laton probably would really kill him then. "Get up! You're alright. I did not hurt you." The tone was brusque, nothing Bikky wasn't used to. Bikky could see the air mist from his mouth in vaporous steam. Hard to believe he had left sunny California less than three hours ago as he sttod nearly knee deep in snow facing the great dragon king. He grinned, he could take it. He could take anything that Laton could give. Laton grew proud as Bikky got to his feet. Damned if he would allow Bikky to see it though. He knew the connections of the heavy swords were starting to weigh on his squire. But Bikky would not give up and announce defeat. It was that same determination that made a smaller young man go up against him, king of the fire dragon's with nothing more than a butter knife in defense of his parents.

"Come on you old coot," Bikky wiped the sweat from his brow and pointed his sword at Laton. "I'll get you one of these days. Teach me how." Laton laughed then raised his sword and attacked.

**

"You have to look inside and find the calm." Rain heard the words in his head as Prince Angel's footsteps echoed in the airy chamber that Zarro sometimes napped in. It was right next to the Queen's garden with various shades of light and dark blue over white. Large windows opened onto a paved veranda that lead into the once lush foliage that lay buried under the piles of ice and snow. With a good wind to shift the drapes it was almost like walking amidst clouds. Prince Angel found this room to be more serene than any he had come across in the palace. "There is a well of ripe peace inside of you. Find it."

Rain tried. If there was peace, he could sense little evidence of it. It had all seemed so silly to him. He was cured, wasn't he? What of the hours he had spent with the therapist? Both at the hospital, then with high princess Andromache and Prince Angel; wasn't that enough? Rain shook his head to clear it. Why had the nightmares returned? Rain flinched shoving away when Angel placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at the serene blond and forced a smile. It was not a good thing to let the prince know that all his hard work was for nothing. Or at least temporary. It was not his fault though, something must still lay within Rain. Everyone had done their best to help him. What was wrong with him?

"Rain," Angel actually spoke his voice soft in the large chamber making sure that no one but Rain could hear him.

"I'm alright," Rain stalked off into the garden. His footsteps leading through the snow thick with the heavy intent of his stomping. "Can we continue this another time?" Angel stood still as the words swirled around him. A message on an emerald wind full of the powdery ice that swirled outside. Rain shivered a bit to have stormed out without his coat and decided to exhale warming the air around him. Keeping that in mind, he continued on his way.

"The wind rider does not sleep," Wyld Wynd entered through a window and stood far from the now troubled prince Angel. "I have seen him wake sweating and holding his head. Sometimes he is even violently ill. Ryo notices, but does not know how to speak to him."

"Honorable Thunderbird," Angel inclined his head using his inner voice to communicate rather than speak aloud. "If you can help him..." The words halted as Wyld Wynd shook his head.

"This is a heart and soul issue that he will work out. He will speak to the right person when he chooses to do so. This time it is not you..." Angel wanted to ask more, but a brilliant plumed bird of crimson, gold and green spread it's wings and left the chamber.

Rain passed columns of snow and ice, mountains of the pristine substance in beautiful arcs blown about by the careless hand of the wind. He stalked on seeing none of them. He searched inward. There was peace. He had found it. He knew it existed inside of him. He had touched it, tasted it, held it close. Peace. Rain shook his head blinded by the tears that stung his eyes. He had thought he was cured. What was wrong with him? Why would he dwell on such a sick parody of humanity? That... That fiend that took his honor and his mother and three other lives besides. Vlad said he was innocent, pure. He was wrong. How could such a powerful being misread him so completely even after tasting his blood. He had commented on it. 'sodomized'? Rain huffed. It was too gentle a word for what had been done to him. Was that it? Was that the cause? Had Vlad's words brought it all back? The trigger? But no. Rain shook his head again the trees churning in his wake at the gales that shook their boughs causing to snow to drift down from them. No, he was cured. Rain huffed in air as he continued on heading towards George and Jhaymes home behind the Palace.

The large abode stood open and Rain walked inside. He checked the lower levels finding the house empty. He walked upstairs calling softly. Nari looked up from his grinding of one of Jhaymes swords on a stone. "Nari, hi," Rain nodded to the young Pegasus who had begged Jhaymes to squire him. He found it odd that a equine would be in the care of a bird type warrior, but the two seemed to be doing well together. "Have you seen George about?"

"Yes," Nari bowed slightly to the young dragon prince. "He and master Jhaymes are walking in he garden out back. The passed beyond the fountain about half an hour ago. Master Jhaymes is leaving on a mission in a few hours."

"Oh, okay," Rain nodded turning out to the garden. "Thanks Nari," Nari waved him away going back to his sword sharpening. Rain calmed as he thought of spending time with George. His friend. Yes, George had become a great friend to him. As Rain walked he noted that he was no longer warming the air around himself. It was almost like spring here. He inhaled and knew that the heat was coming from Jhaymes. Rain slowed when he saw Jhaymes sitting back on one of the low benches. It was carved porcelain. From what Rain knew, Jhaymes had carved the spectacular furniture himself. Buds and blossoms decorated the seating, each petal made with patience and love. Jhaymes sighed catching his breath and Rain frowned. Where was George? "Jhaymes," Rain called out causing the phoenix to gasp and turn in his direction. Jhaymes' faced flushed as looked around then back at his lap. "Where's Georgie? Nari said you guys were over here." Rain waited as Jhaymes said nothing but stared at him in horror. After a moment, George appeared. He was getting to his feet seeming to have been kneeling between Jhaymes spread legs.

"Rain, uh," George wiped his mouth. "Did you need something?" George stepped forward, Rain backed away.

"I'm sorry, I should have known..." Rain shook his head hurrying away. "Nari said Jhaymes was leaving soon." Rain turned fleeing the sight of George's disheveled clothes and red, swollen lips. Stupid! How could he be so stupid. The tees churned, tossed by the capricious wind generated by the agitated young man. He knew that by now, Lyo would be with young Nicklaus and their tutors reciting the Arcadian alphabet. Ryo and Dee were both in a meeting with the other knights. Probably the meeting that had decided that Jhaymes would be leaving. Rain wondered where Jhaymes was going but dared not go back and ask.

Vlad felt the wind stir and looked out of the window of the Arcadian war tower. Looking out, he saw the slim figure that walked amongst the trees. A small spot of black leather surrounded by swirling snow. The trees rustled, their branches stripped of winter's coverings, their leaves thrown about in fury. Vlad sighed. It was close now, so close. And it would be magnificent. Vlad blinked, his attention going back to the meeting. Faith smirked as Angel entered the room. He paused seeing her and growled. "Caterpillar," Vlad said with an enigmatic leer baring his fangs at Angel.

"When I find something so fragile," Angel vowed his face changing from brooding handsomeness to grotesque deformation. "I will treat it with the delicacy it deserves. That is a rogue slayer." Angel pointed at Faith.

"That... She," Angel paused at the calm voice that entered. There was amusement in the gentle correction. He turned and his senses were assailed with the scent of fresh cut flowers and the sight of lavender edged in white lace. "She is soon to be a knight of our realm and is a most skilled guard." Andromache grinned as she swept into the room her skirts swirling around her long legs. "Many times she has protected me."

"Who are you?" Angel growled wondering if he had done the right thing coming to this strange kingdom for help.

Vlad stood to his feet with deliberate movements. "That is her highness Andromache. The high princess of this strange kingdom." Vlad introduced causing Angel to frown. Had the ancient read his mind. "Tell me," Vlad said with his arms folded he moved aside for high princes Nestoir and Daphnus to enter the room. "Where is the gem of Amara? It is supposed to make you impervious to stakes, the sun, holy water. But you avoided the sun."

"I gave it to another, who was currently watching out for Buffy," Angel confessed. It had been a terrible burden, giving the ring to Spike. But he had no choice. Buffy needed his help during the day. Faith got to her feet to give Andromache her chair. Faith stood behind it her hand on the hilt of the sword that Nestoir had given her.

"Faith, darling," Andy giggled. "With all of us in the room, I doubt you need to be so tense. Have a cup of juice."

"I don't trust him," Faith glowered at Angel. "You don't know the kind of monster he can be."

"You're one to talk!" Angel thundered taking a step forward. "So Faith, how many people have you killed?"

"I could ask you the same." Faith smirked again. "What about Miss Calendar? I heard you snapped her neck and left her laying in Giles bed. Bet the suit thought that was funny; finding his girlfriend like that and all."

"I was a different man then," Angel asserted when Andy offered a horrified look.

"A man?" Vlad raised a thick brow. "I would hardly dare call you a vampire. Your breed is closer to the demonic race than to vampires. A strange mixture of the two in fact."

"What do you care what I am?" Angel simmered down returning his face to normal. "Buffy is like you. One of the good guys."

"Our resources are already stretched too thin," Daphnus spoke his voice soft. Angel gasped realizing the beauty before him was a man. "We have troops in Jerusalem, Ireland, Africa, Chicago, New York, basically every port of human occupation is under attack by demonic presences. We do understand that part of the reason our abilities to have just two agents on the Hellmouth is due to Buffy's diligence. But it would hinder us to send any of our High Royale there. They are needed elsewhere."

"So you're just going to sit here in your palace and let her get killed!" Angel thundered at the group. "I thought you were holy warriors! I thought you helped people!"

"It is rude to interrupt," Daphnus' lips turned down making him just a beautiful as he was before he frowned. "If you had bothered to wait for me to finish I would have told you that within this very day one of our knights is leaving for the hellmouth with the express purpose of bringing your slayer here. We will investigate this issue further and she will be under the guard of our knights and the powerful protection of our high king Zarro."

"You should have let me tell him our decision," Leon laughed shaking his head. "You just used too many words and he got bored."

"A few hours?" Angel glowered taking his seat again. "Why not now?"

"The knight is wed," Zarro stepped into the tower a diminutive form where he stood next to Vlad. Vlad gazed down at the king swathed in airy white garments and as always bare feet. "I gave him time to speak to Georgie, the youngest dragon prince, and explain why he would be gone. All missions have some adverse possibilities. Especially one on the hellmouth. He has a right to make love before he leaves."

"The knight," Angel began. "He... Is making love to someone named Georgina?" Angel raised a brow.

"No, that is not the name his mother gave him," Zarro answered with a vague look. Before Angel could say any more. The high king crouched causing a great wind to circle the room. Angel stepped back at the massive white beast that stood on all fours looking him directly in the eye. "But I think the title of female would be an insult to the adopted grandchild of the great dragon king. Am I right my friend?" Angel gasped as a glorious scaled red dragon back-winged into the large room landing with a crystallized thud on the marble floor his talons clinking loudly in the shock. If Angel could have formed words he would have apologized for insulting the person he had never met. Feeling cramped so close to Zarro's full size, Laton shifted down to his human form.

"If you are granted the presence of the Dumpling, you will bow before him as due royalty," Laton spoke no more. He turned to Zarro and inclined his head in formal greeting. "You called for me?"

"Yes," Zarro lay down and proceeded to clean between the massive digits on his right paw. "I thought you and I could take a walk later."

"Oh?" Laton raised his brows his grin quite terrifying. "Is that so old friend?" Zarro did not answer but paid close attention to licking his paw. Angel stared between the two thinking them all mad.

Break

"Come on," Erick pressed kisses along Peter's neck. "We don't have school tomorrow." Peter's face flushed. Erick dropped his hand to Peter's leg. "Come on," Erick whispered going over to Peter's bed. "I like doing it here. Your beds so big." Erick bounced around on the full sized bed. They had so much more room than doing it in his little twin bed. Peter rolled his eyes getting to his feet. "I love the hair by the way."

"Oh?" Peter tossed his newly shortened locks. He climbed onto the bed. "Do you?" Peter leaned in kissing Erick. Erick sighed drowning in the softness of his young lover. "Erick, I love you," Peter confessed falling into his arms.

"Yeah?" Erick smiled pulling Peter's shirt from his body. "I love you too." Peter smiled holding Erick close as he was pulled from his clothes. He had to tell his parents. Somehow. Erick had told his mom, so now he would tell them. He could do it. His father would just have to accept the fact that his son was gay.

Break

Julie wandered into her bedroom with a sigh. It was the sigh she always had when she saw the large poster of Rain hanging up in her room. Most girls had posters of Rain in their rooms. Most of them dreamed of having him all to themselves and kissing his lips. Only Julie had that privilege. She loved him so. His kisses were so soft and sweet. Gentle and loving. She knew he loved her too. He had said so and he showed it in small ways. He held her hand in public. He was careful of her arms. Sometimes she caught him gazing at them, making sure that none of the scars were fresh.

Thinking of the scars, Julie frowned. She stared at the marks on her arms. Ugly marks. From an ugly past. She could never let Rain know why she did it. He was so sweet, he would surely never understand. "Oh, Rain," Julie sighed holding tight to the jacket he had let her wear home from school on Friday. She looked down at her scars again and thought she heard the knob on her door click. She looked up and saw it, first the sleeve, then the whole arm. Julie shook her head as her oldest brother entered the room. "No...No..." She dropped to the floor. "No, don't make me uglier. Don't make me uglier. Rain won't love me if he see's..." Julie wept looking up she saw that she was still alone in her room. Julie hiccuped going to the bathroom to wash her face. She saw them gleaming in the cabinet. For so long the scissors, razors and even kitchen knives had been carefully guarded. It was a testimony to her healing that they were even there now. Julie reached out with a trembling hand to caress the shiny metal objects.

Rain. He popped into her mind and she pulled her hand back. No more cutting. No more. Julie blinked the tears from her eyes and sat on the floor. Ryan heard the bath running and sighed, his sister had been terribly moody lately. He wondered how things were going with her and Rain. He would have to talk to Bikky and find out.

Break

Jason and Lorrie Carmichael entered the house. He stepped past the staid butler with a smile. "Hello Anders, is Peter home?"

"Your son is upstairs in his room." The Butler announced. "Would you like me to rouse him?"

"Is he in bed this early?" Lorrie asked concerned for her son. "Is he ill?"

"No ma'am," The butler shook his head. "He was having a friend from school over. Would you like me to have him come down?"

"No, I want to surprise him. We weren't supposed to be home until next week. We brought him a surprise too." Jason grinned at his wife.

"You go ahead darling," Lorrie hurried off. "I have to relieve myself." Jason mounted the stairs to his son's room. He reached the door and opened it with a frown. The lights were off. Was he in bed this early. He heard a moan that sounded like his son's voice and flushed intending to leave quietly he grinned. A friend from school huh. He hoped she was pretty. His son had always been a loner and he was glad to know that he had a girlfriend.

"Oh...Peter..."Jason paused at the voice. That was not his son. Then who!?

"What the hell?"Jason grumbled slapping the lights on. Jason stared in horror at the two boys that sat up in bed. Both of them were naked, in fact, the dark haired boy was wearing a condom as if...As if... Jason stared in horror at his son.

"Dad,"Peter pulled the sheet up to his chin. "What are you doing home?"

"Don't you dare ask me questions!" Jason yelled. "What the hell are you doing in bed with this boy?"

"I meant to tell you dad, but..." Peter hung his head, his face red. "There was never a good time, you were never here long enough to talk to..."

"So you're saying it's my fault?"Jason demanded. He leaned in and the back of his hand struck Peter hard across the face. Erick jumped up from putting his pants on and rushed to Peter's side where he had fallen over on the bed. "Cause I wasn't here?" Jason lashed out again, this time taking Erick on the side of his head for he had moved to protect Peter from any more blows. "You!" He turned on Erick kicking out at him. "You damned fag! Get out of my house." Erick gasped as he felt hands on him. He looked up to see the butler and two men he knew to be gardeners on the large plot of land that belonged to the Carmichael family. They dragged him out and he could hear Peter crying out as his father began to hit him. "You'll be a man damn it. A man!" Jason yelled. Erick heard Peter scream as he was dragged out into the night. Rain fell around him and the sky thundered and raged above him.

"Wait!" Erick called to the gardeners. "Wait. He needs help. Peter needs help. That man is beating him!" The gardeners looked at him sadly before they turned away. No... Erick got to his feet. He had to do something. He had to get help. There was only one place he knew to go where he could get help. Erick wiped the rain off his face as more fell. He was halfway to Ryo and Dee's house when he realized he was not wearing a shirt or shoes.

To Be Continued...


	60. Pieces of me

Powdered Sugre 60

Christmas Spectacular Part 2: Pieces of Me...

"Will you cut it out!" Ryo laughed as they piled out of the family vehicle. "It's raining, I could drop Lyo."

"No you won't," Dee said with pride in his voice. Ryo sighed as Rain got out of the car. Wind surrounded him keeping the downpour from falling on his head. "He's been quiet like that for a while now."

"He's moody, like when he first got here," Bikky complained. "But now he is not so fragile, it is more angry. And self directed." His insight had ceased to amaze his parents and looked to where Rain used his keys to unlock the door. Slyphe met him inside perturbed as her human patted her head and vanished into his room. "You get him in his PJ's," Dee offered dropping his coat surprised that Rain had kept the water from his family even when he was so obviously distracted. "I know," Bikky scratched Cujo's ear. "That most people would see him and think he is acting like a typical teenager. Mood swings, withdrawing from family, but they don't know Rain."

"He'll be okay," Dee patted Bikky's shoulder. "You are just more mature than most teens your age. You have seen more."

"I just know what's what," Bikky yawned. "Gonna take a bath. I think Laton may have broken something." Bikky stretched then headed up the stairs.

"I know something I wanna break..." Dee leered at Ryo. "In that is. Break in." Ryo flushed at the thought of using their bed.

"Try not to break this one," Bikky chuckled. Ryo ducked his head and hurried up the stairs carrying the still sleeping Lyo. Dee smirked at Bikky and winked. He was just turning out the light when the pounding began on their door. Alicia poked her head out.

"Keep it down. I just got Angie to sleep," She cautioned from the top of the stairs.

"It's not us," Dee went to the door. He stepped back as a sopping wet mess fell into their home sobbing and babbling all the while trying to catch his breath.

"Help!" Erick gasped out collapsing against Dee. Dee looked down at the boy in his arms and saw that his feet were bleeding and he was chilled to the bone and shivering. "P...p... please....Help..." Erick tried again his chattering teeth making words nearly impossible. "Peter. Go help Peter."

Ryo emerged from Lyo's room to investigate the commotion and gasped as he saw Erick. Ryo tapped on Rain's door. When the teen poked his head out with his headphones on Ryo spoke to him with the hand signals that Prince Angel used. -towels and blankets downstairs fast- Rain nodded dropping his head gear and rushing to the linen closet without even asking Ryo why. Ryo smiled glad that his son had not changed so much.

"Erick?" Ryo knelt down by the couch where the distraught teenager had been placed. "Erick what's wrong?" Bikky had come to the top of the stairs and watched as Ryo got down on a level with Erick. He was confident that his dad would know what to do. Ryo would take care of it. He and Dee always did.

"We were... Peter and I," Erick paused when he was enveloped in a thick blanket by Rain. Dee returned from the bathroom with bandages and antiseptic. He began to work on Erick's feet ignoring the boy's winces of pain in favor of saving him from micro-organisms that could harm him. "We were in his room having sex..." Rain gasped then vanished into the kitchen. "Petey's dad came in and started to beat him. I tried to get him away, but he hit me and threw me out. But he was still hitting Peter. You have to help him. He's... He's beating him!" Ryo got to his feet and punched a few numbers on his cell.

"Rose," He said after a moment. "I know, sorry it's so late. I need a warrant for entry." Ryo spoke a few more moments before he went to the hall table. A few moments of searching the contents came up with a card. He sighed as he dialed the numbers. "Is this Miss Dent?" He waited a beat then continued. "I need you to meet at this address," Rain, Bikky and Erick listened as he gave the address that Erick supplied. "There is a child in danger." Ryo said no more but he reached for his umbrella.

"I'm driving," Dee offered shrugging into his coat. Erick stood as well. "You stay here," Dee tried to push the boy back to the couch but he shook his head.

"Please, I have to know he's okay," Erick limped.

"Then wear these," Bikky kicked out of his shoes. "No sense wasting all Dee's hard work." Ryo hesitated at the door. "We'll be fine."

"I've got it," Alicia nodded. "Go save the world." She smiled her hair falling about her in tousled waves. Ryo and Dee left the house with Erick charging out into the raging storm.

Break

It was a really quaint little town. Quiet streets, well lit in most public areas. Big schools. Nice schools really. Friendly people. Who would ever think it sat right on top of the hell mouth? Or rather, a hell mouth. The watchers council was really conceited in thinking that they had guard and control over the only one. Their Slayers were the only ones who could deal with the evil swarming the world. Jhaymes just shook his head. How many times had he thwarted the end of the world? And if he had, he could not even count the Royale. But every little bit helped. So sure, he would do his part to save this slayer. Even if only to see what all the fuss was about. Faith had warned him that this girl was good to the bone. Whatever that had meant.

A trash can came clattering out of an alley followed by a scream and a loud crash. Jhaymes dashed to the scene and saw a tiny blond plunging a stake into the heart of her attacker. "See, that's what I mean about shoddy craftsmanship. They just don't make vampires like they used to." She quipped with a laugh. "Oh," She said after a moment as a garbage can shifted. "Xander, are you alright?"

"Yeah," A tall man with dark hair got to his feet. "If I got all dead, I think Anya would resume her role as vengeance demon just so she could haunt my wandering soul." He joked as he rubbed his head.

"Well now," The blond laughed again. "We'll just have to make sure that you don't get all dead then."

"Excuse me," Jhaymes blocked the fist that came at him from the surprising strength of the tiny person in front of him. But he should not be surprised. He had gone a few rounds of training with Faith so he knew what these girls were capable of. Buffy gasped to be so easily tossed aside. "You're Buffy Summers right? Buffy, the Vampire slayer and other demonic thwarter. "

"Who are you?"Buffy asked with a frown keeping her stake handy.

"A knight here to collect you," Jhaymes yawned.

"Collect me?" Buffy backed up. In that one moment of movement she saw more into his skills than any one watching. She was not looking forward to defending herself against him.

"Buffy!" Several running feet caused Jhaymes to turn to greet the newcomers into the alley. "he got away," A small red head frowned. "And I used the spell of darmar to hold him too."

"I'm sure it was a great darmar Wil," Xander consoled his friend.

"Who are you?" Giles asked seeing the tall stranger with fluffy hair staring at them all with a kind of bored impatience that had him rolling his eyes and checking his watch.

"I am Jhaymes a knight of the Arcadian realm. Do you know someone named Angelus?" Jhaymes sighed wishing he were pressed between George's spread legs.

"Angel?"Buffy gasped as she gazed at Jhaymes. "How do you know Angel?"

"He came to us asking for help." Jhaymes answered with a sigh. Zarro sure had a funny way of expediting him to completing his mission. Give him an hours time limit with George then send him off to Sunnydale. All the way here he had envisioned creamy skin and soft sighs. Skilled hands and moist lips. "Look, I'm only carrying one," Jhaymes explained blinking his eyes as that last trick George had done with his tongue rendered him shocked and aroused. "If you guys are so concerned, you can go to the consulate in LA. From there they will take you to Arcadia. I'm taking Buffy tonight."

"The hell you are," Giles stood in front of Buffy pulling up a wicked looking crossbow.

"Shoot that at me and I will not be responsible for your condition," Jhaymes frowned putting his hands on his hips he glared at Giles. "Look, peace." Jhaymes realized the stalemate and held his hands up. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Angel did send him," Buffy sighed turning to exit the alley. "We should talk to him and find out what's going on."

Jhaymes nodded his assent and saw a fanged creature standing in the mouth of the alley way along with several equally fanged friends. "Oh and for the record," Jhaymes puffed his cheeks and molten green flames cleared the area. He walked through the smoke and burning ash as if he did not see them. "No two-bit, half-assed vampire sent me anywhere. He would never dare. I come on orders of the High king of Arcadia." Buffy stood back as he stomped off. Jhaymes paused and looked back. "Where are we going?"

"My house," Buffy pointed then lead the way.

Break

Chihaya stood in the grand windows that took up over half of the sitting room of the large beach house. He watched as the storm churned the sea. The waves crashed upon the beach with a fury that only nature could produce. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and leaned back against Kagetsuya. "What are thinking?" It was a simple question. One that Kagetsuya often asked. For he was sure that he could never understand the complexities of his small lover's mind. He was not a fighter. He had no skills whatsoever in defense and yet the fact never stopped Chihaya from trying. Which lead to Kagetsuya having to heal him. Chihaya could not cook. His food often came out burned or undercooked or just plain foul tasting. But he loved to eat. Chihaya loved. He cared about people more than Kagetsuya ever thought they deserved.

"Look at the storm," Chihaya said simply. "It's beautiful." Kagetsuya smiled at such a simple answer and lifted one of the fat braids that were hanging among the loose tendrils of Chihaya's long hair. He was secretly glad that his partner had decided to wear his hair longer, even though he complained that it made him look too young. Several times he had been given nasty looks by patrons who thought he was sleeping with a minor. "I'm ready for bed, but I'm not sleepy." Chihaya giggled a little and pushed away from Kagetsuya's arms.

Kagetsuya said a silent thank you to Ryo and Count D. To Leon and Dee for all their advice and help. Before they spoke with Chihaya and himself, sex was a way for Kagetsuya to find pleasure and release, though there was little of either. Chihaya endured the painful penetration and thrusting out of his love for Kagetsuya even though he found no pleasure of his own. Now, Kagetsuya grinned as he got a good look at the wide smile on Chihaya's face. Now, he more than enjoyed it. Kagetsuya chased his little lover up the stairs and pounced him to the bed as soon they reached the room. Their laughter rang out soon to be vanished in sucking kisses that left no room for anything more than love.

Break

Ryo dashed from the car as soon as Dee pulled to a stop. He saw Berkeley leaning against his car with two uniforms just as Marci Dent pulled up in her social services van. "What's this about MaClean?" Berkeley asked as Erick ran to the massive wrought iron gate and began to push buttons. His borrowed shirt from Dee hung about him in wet folds as the storm raged around them. Claps of thunder drowned out any sound the night security made forcing the man to leave the sanctuary of his booth to meet the young boy and the group of men surrounding him.

Marci exited her car and headed over to Ryo. "I suppose you have a good reason for calling me out into this storm." She made her words a warning.

"A damn good reason," Dee answered for Ryo had hurried away to speak with the security who was explaining that Erick was now banned from the property at the order of Mr. Carmichael.

"We have reason to believe that there is a minor in danger," Ryo forced his voice to remain calm as the urge to rip and tear clawed through him. He felt an odd sensation at his back. A terrifying reminder to remain cool. "The commissioner is also here and we have a warrant for a search. Let us through or your job won't be all you lose." Dee looked over and grinned. He loved when his baby got tough.

Dee turned back to Marci. "Your job is to secure the minor. Our hands our tied."

"But you're the police," Erick said as the security guard punched the code that had the well oiled gates sliding back. "You can help him. You have to take the case."

"Listen Erick," Ryo said turning the boy to face him. "I pray that this is a case that we can not take. That's why I called services. I am hoping that it is out of our hands and that there is nothing that we can do."

"So you are just going to let them take care of it. But you help people," Erick stared in shock at Ryo and Dee.

"If we can help with this case..." Ryo shook his head. "The only reason your father went to prison is because he assaulted an officer. Erick, Dee and I are homicide detectives. If this is our case..." Ryo shook his head. "Just pray it's not."

"H...Homicide," Erick sputtered. "That means... like dead right?" Ryo did not get a chance to answer as the guard shuffled them all through. Erick walked the long path that was manicured to perfection. He had admired the flowers. Knowing that Rain's were better. But these. These flowers had always seemed like a path to Peter. Erick stood aside in the downpour as Ryo pounded on the door. An irate butler appeared. He gasped as Marci stepped up demanding entrance. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He stood there, in the rain. He stood there watching as Ms. Dent showed papers about a call to aid a child. What was going on? Erick saw Dee begin to yell but he could not hear him. Jason hurried to the door and tried to shut it in their faces but Ryo pushed through with the papers that the blond guy...Erick thought they called him commissioner, had given them. Jason perused them while Marci, Ryo and Dee rushed inside.

Erick paused as he saw a woman sitting on the couch she stared up at them tears streaming down her face. "Mrs. Carmichael," Ryo spoke softly to get her attention. "Where is your son?"

"My son is in bed," Jason ground out his voice hard as his eyes went over Ryo's pretty features. "He realized he disappointed me and took himself to bed early."

"Like an errant child in need of spanking," Dee asked making the man focus on him and not Ryo.

Ryo stayed near Lorrie. He saw the pallor of her skin and the sheen. "Mrs. Carmichael," Ryo's voice was soft. "Where is your son?"

"Upstairs," Lorrie choked on a sob.

"Upstairs?" Ryo said his voice gentle as if speaking to a frightened child.

"In bed. I covered him so he wouldn't be cold. He's always...always been so skinny. Like that idol pop star, Rain, but, I think he got bigger. But when he was laying there. He looked so small...." Lorrie looked up the stairs not seeing Ryo or Dee. Not seeing Marci, or Jason. "Is he still bleeding?"

"Oh God!"Erick dashed up the stairs Marci and Dee behind her. Ryo stayed put realizing that Lorrie was in shock. "Petey...Petey baby," Erick shoved a door open. Dee caught him around his waist allowing Marci to enter first.

"Go down stairs and call an ambulance," Dee tried to send him from the room. "His mother is in shock."

"Dee, he's not moving," Erick said. "This is your case isn't it?" Dee sighed moving over to the bed. He saw the crimson stains that ran like clumps of dirty water over the white sheets. He loved those sheets. Peter's bed always had white sheets. They made love on them. Their first successful attempt at lovemaking was on those white sheets.

"Ryo!" Dee called after checking Peter's pulse. "Tell them he's alive. He's alive."

Break

Buffy leaned back against the mantle keeping a sharp eye on the man in her living room. Dawn hurried over with a glass of lemonade her eyes never leaving him. "So you're, like, a knight." She sat beside him with a bright smile. "Do you have armor?"

"I do," Jhaymes laughed he allowed his eyes to go golden. Dawn's eyes widened as he glowed then his clothes vanished leaving him swathed in beaten gold. Before Dawn could fully catch her breath, Jhaymes was back in civilian clothes.

"Well hi, not too fond of knights," Buffy folded her arms. "The last ones tried to kill my sister."

"Oh, the key," Jhaymes laughed. "Heard about that. Not to mock your pain, but man you should have seen us trying to defend the unborn Kami sovereign," Jhaymes shook his head. "Lost the shop on that one."

"Kami Sovereign?" Buffy looked at Willow who sighed.

"I think I heard of that... the Kami, I mean. Some sort of demi god." Willow backed away from the terrorizing glare she received from Buffy.

"Get out of my house," she frowned at Jhaymes. "I want nothing more to do with knights, or hell gods or..."

"I will not take insult due to your ignorance, but the Kami are so much more than you humans could ever fathom and less than you think." Jhaymes laughed. "First generation, blood so powerful," Jhaymes smiled. "One taste would kill him." Jhaymes gazed at Spike. "Odd choice for a babysitter."

"He's cool," Dawn nodded her eyes going soft as she looked at Jhaymes. "Your hair is cool. Buffy would never let me dye mine like that," Dawn gave her sister a frown.

"I would never dye my hair," Jhaymes fluffed it with pride. "I glamored it once, for a dinner date with my first love and his family."

"I once used a glamor to hide a zit," Willow laughed at peace with his banter.

"Right then, so Angel asked for help and they sent you to the hell mouth," Spike spoke up after lighting a cigarette.

"I'm not here to stay," Jhaymes stood up. "I'm here to collect. I have been here long enough. My sweet heart is waiting."

"Sweet heart," Dawn sighed. "You're involved?"

"Married," Jhaymes sighed. "To the most wonderful person I know," Jhaymes closed his eyes. "Eyes like clear jewels shining in the sun. Hair like copper silk that rustles against my skin. Soft, moist lips that welcome me every time. Skin like the cream with a dusting of powdered sugar and just as sweet...Thighs that spread like warm butter..." Jhaymes paused as he saw the red faced teen staring goggle eyed at him. "I need to go home," Jhaymes looked at Buffy. "If you are concerned for your friends they may follow. They can encroach upon the consulate in Los Angeles, but you and I must leave now. I can only carry one." Jhaymes reached for Buffy only to have Giles shove him back. "Old man, do that again and I can not guarantee your continued health. I am under orders from High King Zarro to see her safely to the protection of the Arcadian realm. I will complete my mission with or without permission." Jhaymes sighed. "I thought you trusted that creature that came to us. Now do you come willing?"

Buffy tried to ignore the baleful glare she received from Spike at the mention of Angel. The two had made a few mistakes together, but Spike had to know nothing more could come of it. Buffy could not allow it. She would not allow it. But then, that was not important. What was important was Dawn. "You're carrying two," Buffy looked to Dawn.

"I carry one, it's faster. Besides," Jhaymes looked away. "The weight is not the problem. I can only make you impervious to my flames with the permission of my love. That has been granted for you not your sister."

"Impervious..." Buffy frowned recalling the flames that had shot from the man's mouth in the alley. What the heck was he? Not human that was for sure. She could not take him on, not and put everyone here in danger. Giles would fight for her she was sure. The knight, Jhaymes, had said they could follow. If this was the best way... "Whatever," Buffy shook her head already tired of the whole situation. "You guys get Dawn to LA by morning. We're going..." Buffy looked at Jhaymes. "Make me impervious."

"You already are," Jhaymes took her hand and went to the back door. Xander was moved aside as Anya stared in wonder at the majestic bird that took off into the night a blazing trail of green flames marking his passing.

"Wow," Anya quipped. "I saw one of those. It was fifteenth century right after I gave this farmer boils on his penis for cheating on his wife."

"Anya..." Xander began but sighed as he sent Dawn upstairs to pack a bag. "Never mind."

Break

Ryo could still hear Erick screaming above the sound of the sirens. Flashing lights bombarded the house as a gurney was hurried up the stairs. Marci signed papers that she shoved at Mr and Mrs Carmichael with a look of vehemence. She then turned her eyes to Ryo. He stood holding his coat over the unconscious child shielding him from the rain, becoming more drenched himself. It was the tears that ran from his eyes that stood out to her. She did not know how she knew he was weeping; for every inch of him seemed to be wet. And yet something in the drawn set of lovely mouth and drop of his brow, let her know. Marci sighed and thought that she had fallen in love just then.

Dee stood holding Erick as he stared at Ryo. There was nothing that he wanted more than to take that strong, capable man in his arms and comfort him. But not now. He could not hold him just yet. There would be time for that later. Time for him to cry for the abuse of one so young. Sitting in the ambulance staring ahead still in shock was his mother. Ryo looked to Marci. "You'd better take that one home," She nodded to Erick. Marci placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "You have done all you can."

"Not yet," Ryo shook his head then looked to where Rose had Jason in handcuffs. He walked over and glowered down at the man. "Commissioner, I want him arrested for abuse of a minor and attempted murder. If his son ever wakes up... I will help Marci take custody in whatever way I can."

"Who the hell do you think you are to judge me?" Jason surged to his feet with his hands behind him he nearly plowed into Ryo. Thinking the smaller man cowed Jason continued. "How would you like it? How would you like to come home and find your only son being fucked by another boy? Huh?" Jason sneered at Ryo. "I guess it would not matter to you"

"Your damn right it wouldn't," Ryo answered. "Whatever choices my sons make I will stand beside them and support them and love them."

"And tell them how far to spread their legs?" Jason continued.

"Detective MaClean!" Berkeley wedged his body in front of Jason's. "He's going to jail." Dee had released Erick in favor of restraining his lover. Berkeley could try, but where Ryo was concerned, only Dee could fully reign him in.

"I really love him," Erick sat in the mud as Jason was shoved into a car. "I really do. I love him. "Why? Why did you have to hurt him?" Jason said nothing as the police drove him away.

"Come on," Dee pulled Erick to his feet. "Let's go."

Break

Julie sat by the windowsill watching as the storm carried on. Rain had told her that storms replenished the earth and made it like new again. His people revered the coming of storms. They were a gift from the Great Spirit. From what Rain had told her of his father's people their beliefs sounded a lot like Christianity. One big spirit and lots of little spirits. Like Angels. Rain said he believed that guardian angels existed. Julie sighed. She probably did not have one. If she did, how could... Julie squelched the thought. Not willing to go that far into the reaches of her mind. Rain thought she was beautiful. She would be beautiful for Rain. No one but Rain was allowed to touch her. Julie vowed to herself as she allowed the sound his name coupled with the storm outside to sooth her to sleep. Only Rain.

Break

Buffy held on with all her might not caring if she broke her flaming escort. How dare he fly with her like this? This was stupid. Wasn't there a better way to get her to Arcadia? Wherever it is...Buffy's thoughts halted as Jhaymes pulled up to a stop mid air his body shifting to a human with large flaming green wings pumping the night sky around them. "I am going to surround you with my fire to keep you warm. It's winter on Arcadia so I have to keep you warm." Buffy nodded her arms tightened around his neck. "Going to go right home. As long as you are on Arcadia you are safe. You can meet the king tomorrow and the others knights as well. I will put you in a spare room. Mind pulling that feather there?" Jhaymes indicated one of his wings that he lowered to within her reach. Buffy stared at him in awe. She had seen and done many things. Died twice, but this was something else altogether spectacular. She yanked the feather out looking at it. "Let it go. It will go to the king letting him know that I am taking you home with me."

"No funny business," Buffy tried to seem threatening.

"Right," Jhaymes laughed adjusting her small frame in his arms he sped up. Buffy squelched a scream as the stars swam before her eyes. Perhaps it was a good thing that Dawn had not been able to come with her on this mad flight. She would have to talk to Angel about his methods. But he had sounded so strange on the phone when he told her she was in danger. Then to show up in Sunnydale and give Spike the Jewel of Amara like it was nothing... Buffy nearly fell to her bottom as Jhaymes landed on what could only be a balcony. "Shh..." Jhaymes held his hand up with a finger to his lips. Buffy watched as he walked over to a glass panel and slid it open. Shivering in the lack of his heat she followed him inside the large chamber. Buffy peered through the billowing cloth hanging around a large bed in the center of the room.

Buffy gasped as she thought she saw a glimpse of a form between the shifting curtains and was blinded by a speck of blue. She swatted out sending the tiny creature flying. A moment later she felt a prick of something very tiny on her ankle. She looked down to see a person no bigger than her hand biting her ankle. Large blue wings fluttered as the fairy looked up at Buffy. She chittered like tinkling bells bouncing up and down her fist raised in fury. "Don't bite me again you little bug. You know," Buffy ground out. "I once fought a fear demon, he was about your size. Know how I won?"

Ponchi tinkled again bouncing around. Buffy thought about kicking the little thing but sighed. It obviously belonged here and she would not start out her stay by harming a pet. Buffy got her attention sparked by Jhaymes pulling back the curtain. She gasped at her fist look at the beauty reposed upon the bed. Shining hair surrounded the face that looked as if carved by angels. Buffy sighed, if the insides matched the outsides, no wonder he was so in love. Jhaymes leaned down over George pressing a kiss to his lips. Ponchi flew up beside his head and tinkled. Jhaymes laughed then said something in a soft language that Buffy did not understand. Buffy stood back as Jhaymes lifted a pale hand of the sleeping beauty and took a large jewel from him. "He slept with this?" Jhaymes smiled then sat it on a pillow that looked as if it's sole purpose was to hold the jewel.

Wait, Buffy thought. 'He?' Buffy looked again as Jhaymes kissed the sleeper only to have the kiss returned. "My love," George muttered draping his arms around Jhaymes neck. "Zarro promised that you would be home soon."

"And so I am," Jhaymes kissed him again. George sat up and Buffy stared in awe at the beautiful man. Was this fair? Should a man be that beautiful?

"We have a guest," George looked past Jhaymes. "How rude of you darling, to bring her here and me in bed."

"You're beautiful," Jhaymes encouraged standing aside with a robe just as Nari rushed into the room his hair tousled as if he had rolled out of bed.

"Umm..." George pouted then turned his incredible eyes to Buffy. "Hello," George extended his hand. "How are you? I am George."

"George?" Buffy shook his hand. "I am Buffy Summers, The Vampire Slayer."

"Slayer?" George got to his feet wrapped in the robe that Jhaymes draped around him. "Nari, see to Jhaymes' bath, I will settle our guest in a room."

"Sweetheart?" Jhaymes said as Nari began to unbutton Jhaymes shirt.

"I can see to our guest," George batted his eyes. "And once she is all settled, I will see to you." George's voice carried sultry undertones and Jhaymes nearly burned his clothes off in an attempt to exit them. George blew a kiss at him then ushered Buffy from his bedroom. So this is who Angel sent to her? A gay knight... "You're a slayer?"

"Yes, I kill vampires, demons, beat up hellgods... thwart the apocalypse." Buffy answered watching as George turned a corner. "Nice house."

"Thanks, Jhaymes built it for me," George opened a door and Buffy gasped as she was swamped in various shades of yellow. "I hope you will be comfortable. Nari will bring you a sleep robe and take your own clothing so that something can be made to fit you." Buffy watched as George giggled a little. "Look at me, a knights Lady..." He laughed again. "Good night." Buffy stood still in the large room before she sighed. She looked around for a phone hoping to call to make sure that Dawn was alright. She checked walls and cabinets. She found a light but there was no evidence of electricity anywhere. What kind of place had she been brought to?

There had to be a phone here. Buffy thought as she opened a door. Finding only a bathing chamber she sighed then moved on. She left her chamber after finding a closet and a room full of weapons. She paused at the weapons room admiring the crossbows and double broadswords. She thought about asking someone and went in search of Nari. A strange name. Buffy mused as she continued on. This house was extreme. There was no denying it. Large pillows, ornate furniture, jewel embellished wall hangings and delicate carved railings. It made her feel like she was in a very large, very expensive bird cage. But then again, she had flown here on the back of a large, flaming bird. And what was with him being married to a man? Buffy shrugged and saw a door. It was smaller and she hoped that it was where Nari slept. There was a small bed but it was empty and made as if it had never been slept in at all. By the wall was a small stack of blankets in front of a door.

"He was guarding this," Buffy felt around the blankets and came up with a sword and two daggers. "Well," She blinked as she thought of how well guarded whatever behind the door was. Buffy stood and pushed the door open. She gasped as she stepped inside the bedroom that she had been brought to where the beautiful man had lain sleeping. Buffy's eyes traveled around the room going wide as she found the occupants wrapped around each other in the center of the large bed. Buffy began to back away trying not to notice George undulating on top of Jhaymes. Jhaymes arm moved and Buffy caught the flung dagger that had been expertly aimed at her head.

"How rude to enter a person's bedroom unannounced," Jhaymes said pulling a comforter up to shield George's body.

George began to laugh. "I think we're cursed darling," George shifted his weight causing Jhaymes to grip his hips to keep him still. "Twice in less than forty eight hours."

"Rain caught us outside sweetheart, this is our bedroom." Jhaymes said his voice strained. "Please be still." George laughed again not obeying. "Mmm, I was hoping you would take that opportunity to leave."

Buffy realized that he was talking to her and reached behind her for the door. "Sorry, I've never seen two men, I mean, not that I want to, uh...Good night," Buffy blushed before dashing from the room George's laughter behind her. She hurried to shut the door as Jhaymes lifted George their fun would begin again. Mortified, Buffy walked blindly down the hall having forgotten what she left the sanctuary of her room for in the first place.

Break

Rain stared down at his plate of French toast, bacon and eggs. "You burned the bacon," Rain tossed the meat to Sidhe. He frowned as he looked to where Bikky was wiping Lyo's mouth. A covered plate had already gone up to Alicia.

"Sorry," Bikky said quietly giving up on wet wipes and hauling his brother to the small bathroom off the kitchen and turning on the faucet. Bikky scrubbed his little brother all the while wondering why his parents never came home last night.

"Bikky," Bikky looked up to see Rain standing in the doorway. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Eat some more," Bikky commanded. "You're too damned skinny."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain laughed heading upstairs to the shower. He had rehearsal today. They were preparing the Christmas program and it was going to be big.

To Be Continued

Okay, so Christmas really is just around the corner, like hopefully next chapter around the corner. This is just bits and pieces to connect the first part of the Christmas Spectacular to the next. I do hope you like it. More will be coming, Promise.

Ja Ne

Chi

Oh and here is a bit of something I did before my wedding. I hope you enjoy it. I have left Chi with a few scenes here and there because I will be gone the rest of April and all of May. Honeymoon in Italy.

Au Revoir

The French One

George entered his room to find Jhaymes shooing Nari out his hair still dripping from his hasty bath. "I am going to retrieve clothing for your guest," Nari bowed to George. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well now that you mention it," George said with a coy look at Jhaymes. "No," George shrugged a shoulder. "You may leave us."

"There is warmed... I mean...in a...by the bed..." Nari blushed leaving them alone. George looked over to see a stone bowl with warm water. Sitting in the bowl was a tube of lubrication.

"He means well," George walked into Jhaymes spread arms. The kiss nearly knocked them both from reality. Jhaymes felt drowned in the sensation that was George. Ever since the first times their lips had met; both of them dealing with past issues and mistrust. Both of them lost. Jhaymes had felt consumed by his need to possess that beauty. And now he stood pliant in his arms, open and giving. Always giving. George opened his mouth and Jhaymes plundered. They began to move together, George backing up and Jhaymes advancing until George was pressed back against the bed. Before George sat upon the cushions of their mattress his robe was opened and tossed aside baring his body to Jhaymes' hungry perusal. "Wait," George tried to still Jhaymes hands on his bottom.

"I can't," Jhaymes purred his mouth against the sensitive skin of George's neck.

"You have to," George moved back to retrieve the lubrication. "I went right to bed after my bath, I am dry and..." George shook his head. Usually, with foreplay, Jhaymes would have been licking him. That coupled with Jhaymes own leaking arousal would be enough, but now.

"Shh, Love, I'll never hurt you," Jhaymes promised coating his fingers. George straddled his hips lifting up. He leaned over Jhaymes bracing both hands on his shoulders as Jhaymes fingers began to explore him. George relaxed into the gentle in and out motion of Jhaymes' hand. George groaned as his body opened to Jhaymes. "You go down," Jhaymes positioned himself. "Take what you can, leave the rest." Jhaymes laughed as George began to wiggle his hips. He closed his eyes, his body swallowing Jhaymes turgid hardness. "No wait, don't take it all if you can't." Jhaymes tried to halt George's downward motion but was swamped by the sensation of being enveloped in hot, tight flesh. "Oh... damn, Sweetheart."

"I can take it now." George nodded his voice whimpering a bit at the fluttering feeling Jhaymes caused deep inside of him. "I want it." George lifted up coming down again. His own hardness becoming painful. Jhaymes reached between them massaging the member of his love. Jhaymes mouth found George's nipples tormenting them with nibbles and kisses. George swung his hips as he moved up and down gripping Jhaymes tight. George gasped as he felt Jhaymes tense. Not this soon. It could not be this soon. He was not even nearly there yet. Jhaymes moved his arms throwing something heavy and silver while wrapping George in their blanket. "What?" George looked up his light eyes colliding with Buffy's.

Ciao

The French One


	61. No Such Thing

Powdered Sugre 61

Christmas Spectacular Part 3: No Such Thing

Warnings!!! There is foul language here and trauma, and angst...and just bit of fluff

Julie fluffed her curls where they nestled a deep purple flower. It was not often she was granted entrance into the consulate and she wanted to look her best. Sure, Rain was going to be rehearsing, but it would be worth it. She loved when he sang, rather he was rehearsing or not. Julie placed the bracelet over her tight fitting sleeves then turned about in the mirror. Lace and ruffles, she was Gothic Lolita princess fit for Rain's goth prince. "Yo!" Ryan complained opening her door. "Are you ready or what?"

"Or what?" Julie giggled picking up her cell phone. "How do I look?" Julie posed while her brother scrutinized her. "Never mind, do you think Rain will like it?"

"He freaks me out most of the time," Ryan admitted. "But as long as you're happy I won't mind. He probably thinks you look great no matter what you wear." Julie nodded then grabbed her purse. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes!" Julie laughed as Ryan pretended to shove her out of the door.

Break

Gentle tapping at the door alerted Buffy to the risen sun. She had slept so deep and so long. This place was comfortable. "Come in," Buffy called out and the curtain was drawn back to show the blond young man she met last night. "Nari, right?" Buffy sat up, the large robe she had been given to sleep in billowing around her. She got to her feet and it dragged the floor. The softer than silk material shimmered in the light from the large windows. Buffy paused at the sight of the young woman that stood aside while Nari set up a table with several different outfits all seeming to be in Buffy's size, all various shades of skirts and dresses.

Buffy took in the waist length, deep sapphire hair and eyes the same shade. There was something oddly familiar about the willowy slimness and delicate features. There was a tattoo running along her arm and her make up was in a wing pattern across her face. What was most arresting was the array of weaponry at her immediate reach. Daggers were on each thigh, a long sword at her back and her belt was decorated with shiny pointed stars that Buffy knew were not for decoration. She wore bracelets with the same stars and Buffy did not want to ask where else the young woman had weapons or of the significance of the beads tied around her waist that trailed to her knees.

"Think you can step on me now?" The young woman asked glaring at Buffy.

"Step on you...?" Buffy frowned holding the large sleeping garment close to her body. "Why would I step on you?"

"You had no qualms about threatening me last night," Ponchi shook her fist. "Now we are the same size."

"That was you..." Buffy pointed then recalled her manners and returned to clutching the edge of her garment. "You started it," Buffy said feeling like a rather errant child for her argument. "You bit me!"

"After you knocked me down," Ponchi huffed. "I was only trying to say hi. You were a stranger in my friend's room. The prince was still sleeping I had to investigate."

"You could have just turned into this shape and I would not have..." Buffy began but was cut off by Ponchi.

"Would not have threatened to step on me," Ponchi frowned. "I am a member of the elite Fairy corps. A demon assassin. I have killed more demons than you've ever even seen."

"I doubt it," Buffy folded her arms.

"By virtue of your ignorance, I will not take offense," Ponchi said. "But I am fifteen..."

"I started killing vampires and demons when I was fifteen,"Buffy shrugged looking at the young girl who was about Dawn's age.

"Hundred," Ponchi stated. "I am fifteen hundred years old."

"Girls, girls, girls," George placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Seeing him in full make-up Buffy blinked several times. "Ponchi, so this is why you were not there this morning when I left my bath. You came to pick on our guest?"

"I did not mean to antagonize her,"Ponchi folded her arms drawing Buffy's eyes to the throwing stars on her wrists that perfectly matched the ones masquerading as buttons holding her vest together. Though the vest bared her mid-drift and the tattoo along her sides, the pockets bulged as if full of all manner dangerous weapons.

"But you came fully armed as if you were ready for a fight," Buffy pointed out.

"I am not 'fully' armed," Ponchi reassured George who turned a raised brow on his pet. "I left behind the double bladed scythe and the broadsword."

"A double bladed scythe would be overkill considering," George reached down to tap the belt with many beads that Buffy had noted. "You have an array of Princess Clarisande's mega-bombs. You could level this entire house and half of the Arcadian Palace besides with just one of these." Buffy took a step back. "She's not a demon, she is a demon slayer and our guest."

"Sorry, but I don't take kindly to the idea of being stepped on, not to mention, she seemed to pose a threat to you and that will not be tolerated." George really could not argue with her on that point.

"Sorry Miss Summers," George inclined his head. "Ever since the last time I was kidnapped and nearly compromised, everyone has been careful not to allow it to happen again."

"I came here with Jhaymes, your...Husband," Buffy gulped before she could get the last word out. "I would think it would be obvious that I was no threat to anyone."

"An obvious non-threat is usually the one that causes the most damage," Ponchi patted George's hand. "So we were unfortunate enough to find out." With those words Buffy and George were both covered with a cloud of sparkling dust. George sighed as he felt a slight tugging on his hair. He stroked a finger down the back of the butterfly now nestled snugly in his hair.

"There is a demon assassin in your hair," Buffy thought aloud then sighed.

"Yes, she used to sit atop my head, but I have gotten her to behave and sit in her chair when in fairy form. As a butterfly she clings on her own," George laughed a little. "Nari has his sister, Nori in the garden, they will take us to the Palace. We are walking because I can not stomach flying without Jhaymes. He is in a meeting with the other knights. We are scheduled to have breakfast with her majesty Queen Victoria as it seems the king has misplaced himself. I am told not to worry for he has Laton with him."

"Laton," Buffy said as she perused the many outfits left for her.

"The Eastern Fire Dragon King," George explained. "My adoptive grandfather," George explained holding up a long blue velvet skirt with a white top. "Simple, yet elegant. You should wear your hair down." George nodded, "I will have Nari store the rest of these. You take a bath while I finish my hair and attach her chair. Just leave my robe here and Nari will clean it later."

"This is yours?" Buffy looked down at the elaborate bed clothes she had been given. George only smiled. "Thank you." Buffy said as he left the room.

Break

"Oh Leon," Jhaymes laughed as the Knights Consortium ended and they headed into the grand hall for breakfast. "You should have seen it. Ponchi bit her. She thought she was a threat to George and went to see who it was and..." Jhaymes could not say more. "Ponchi bit her on the ankle. It was as high as she could reach in that form. It was kind of like Bikky going after Laton with a butter-knife. That kind of spunk, you gotta admire." Leon joined him laughing not noting that Faith hung back with Andromache. She sighed. Now that Buffy was here, would she be supplanted in her role as guard of the high princess? She was only the third choice and a renegade at that.

"Past is past," Faith looked up to see Andy grinning at her. "Actions speak more to present and help to predict the future. You make your own place and no one can take it from you. Now come on, I'm hungry." Faith smiled then walked behind Andy at a discrete pace keeping a watchful eye on the childlike princess.

Break

"No way," Buffy stared at Nari and his sister where they stood glowing so bright in the sun as to rival the freshly fallen snow upon which they stood. "Pegasus..."

"Yes my lady," Buffy gasped as Nari's voice emerged from one of the large beasts. His head swung in her direction and she gazed into fathomless eyes. "If you need help mounting my sister," Nari shifted down to human shape offering Buffy a hand. Nori leaned down so that Nari could help the slayer mount. As if in a daze Buffy found her self sitting atop the enormous winged creature.

"The Queens are waiting," George said using a small stool to reach Nari's back. Buffy clung, glad that Nori's back was so large. There was no way, otherwise, that she could sit side saddle in this skirt and maintain her seat while sitting sideways. Buffy gasped as Nori and Nari began to walk.

"There is great strength in you," Buffy looked down when Nori's smooth voice reached her. It was robust and full of life, yet feminine. "You have found it, tapped it, but there is also great confusion. You fear yourself."

"I know myself," Buffy stroked the startling white mane. "Fear and knowing is not the same thing."

"To know is to fear. It is good," Nari bobbed her head as she walked along bringing Buffy into her first full view of the Arcadian Palace. "It will help you to surpass your wildest dreams." Buffy sighed looking off into the rolling hills of snow underneath the fluffy cape she had been bundled in. It wrapped around her legs and dropped to the ground when she stood. Buffy had a feeling that it, too, belonged to her host.

Break

Rain walked beside Bikky down the palatial hallway. Ryo and Dee had returned home with devastating news. Rain sighed, the bigger people picking on the little. Made no sense to him. Peter was Mr. Carmichael's son. His own son. Now Peter was in a coma and the doctor's were unsure if he would ever awaken. "Hey Bikky," Rain spoke up when he noted that they were being led into a dining hall. "Tomorrow, want to go visit Peter at the hospital?"

"Of course man," Bikky clapped him on the back. "I talked to Erick on the phone, he sounded destroyed. And," Bikky shook his head. "He is catching a cold due to running around barefoot and shirtless in that storm."

"If he does get sick, the hospital won't let him come anymore?" Rain asked Ryo who shook his head. "Can we give him some vitamins or something. You know, from Lord D."

"I'll look into it." Dee promised. "First we have breakfast with the queen and the knights, your official ceremony to name you as squires will be discussed, the knights have an issue about some slayer, then you have rehearsal." Dee tapped the top of Rain's head. "Even as we speak Julie and Ryan are being processed through a few hoops to buy time, by mid afternoon they should be allowed into the consulate. More than enough time to get done here."

"I feel bad putting her through all that," Rain said wishing that he could confess the truth about his secret life.

"I know," Ryo nodded. "I know." Bikky walked beside his brother sighing. He could only keep quiet, Carol knew as much as he did about Arcadia, but then again, she was there from the beginning with him. "Maybe one day you will be able to." Ryo tried to console Rain. He reached into his bag and handed him a bag of baked goods. "Have a cookie, or two." Rain's eyes lit up and he munched happily away. Someday, he vowed to himself as they entered the dining hall. Someday he would be able to tell Julie everything there was to know about Arcadia. Someday, she would stand at his side.

"Good morning," Rain shoved away from the cold hand that touched his side. Vlad chuckled at the threat of flames that was his greeting from Bikky. "Never fear young dragonling..." Vlad laughed sure his newest form would amuse a certain guest. "Your brother would cause the worst cavity. As his power grows so too will his beauty."

"His power?" Dee asked having sent Rain ahead to the table away from Vlad.

"Did you notice before that those of vampiric origin could not be around him?" Vlad asked instead of answering the question. Dee frowned thinking back. Heaven... Lady Aurora... Marylin... They all had no problem with him. Before... Heaven and Lady Aurora still had no problem. "The Femmes of the most fatal have prior friendship with him. To them, his light is beautiful. It has grown before them. Imagine you are in a well lit room, then you walk out into the sunlight. Then think of walking out from the dark into that same sunlight... you would be struck blind."

"Is he really that brilliant?" Ryo asked watching as Rain laughed with Lord D while placing a hand on his tummy then giving him a cookie from his bag.

"He is your son," Vlad looked at Rain his fangs growing at the memory of the sweetness in the boy's blood. "You tell me." Vlad went to his seat at the grand table.

"None like him,"Ryo smiled. It was true. Rain's nature left one tearful with the complete beauty of his innocence. Ryo wondered at Vlad's sudden stillness. "Is something wrong?"

"Gardenia," said Vlad with a smile. "The dragon queen's dumpling has arrived." Vlad excused himself from Ryo and Dee with a nod. At the table he found his place amongst the various guests all eager to hear the news that the queen had for them. It was rare indeed for a full court session to take place, especially in the absence of the king. Vlad trailed his finger over the rim of his sealed chalice of beaten gold with rubies encrusted along the sides. Inside was a rich brew of human blood kept warm by the chalice.

Buffy's eyes could take no more, and yet the further they walked along the halls, the more she saw that she could not help but marvel at. The panels along the walls were encrusted with multi faceted jewels in every color, while gold gleamed against the white marble of the walls. On the way to the dining hall Nori and Nari had entertained her with tales of the royalty and the nobility in the paintings along the wall. Buffy paused for a moment at a painting of great beasts she had only heard of in legends. They were different from the demons that she had fought. More beautiful, sleek, full of power and grace that belied their monstrous appearance. "Laton and Torcha," Nari informed her. "The green lady you will meet today. She is reigning queen of the Eastern fire dragon clan." Buffy paused at mention of the queen. She could handle most things, but Royalty. She was meeting royalty? Buffy looked again at the painting as Nari and Nori opened the doors.

Inside, instead of austere surroundings and morose officials, it seemed like a family gathering full of laughter and joy. Buffy wondered where she was to sit at the already crowded table. Preparing to ask George she gasped to see his lips firmly attached to Jhaymes'. Buffy averted her eyes and found a spot of serenity amongst the bustling. The woman sat with a gentle smile on her face eating a cooking. Long dark hair fell around and Buffy was sure the gleaming raven tresses had to go beyond her waist when she stood. Pale skin shone in the sun's light while her hand, small boned and delicate, rested on a rounded tummy her wedding band sparkled almost as much as her eyes. Buffy looked closer. They were purple. That woman had purple eyes!

"Not a woman," Buffy tensed at the voice almost not hearing the announcement that heralded the arrival of the Royale, including the High Princes and Princess. "Hey B, long time and all." Faith stood in front of Andy.

"Faith!" Buffy raised her fists as memories of the wild slayer swamped her. Angel almost dying, men, humans, all killed by her. Her work with the mayor. "What are you doing here?"

"Hold it B. Past is past." Faith shook her head holding her hands palm out drawing Buffy's eyes to the elaborate sword at Faith's hip. "We're five by five." Nestoir took his wife's hand as Faith introduced them. "This is the Lady Andromache, high princess of the Arcadian court. Her husband is Nestoir," as Faith listed his titles Buffy took in the long dark hair that graced his shoulders and fathomless blue eyes. He smiled and Buffy frowned. Did he have fangs? Before the question could fully register in her mind another high prince gained her attention and her eyes widened at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. There were posters of a pretty youth in Dawn's room, but this man, while pretty boasted a masculinity that sparked red cheeks in Buffy. "High Prince Daphnus," Faith's voice sounded slightly amused. Buffy looked away and spotted a familiar face at the table though not the one she was looking for.

"He is not a day-walker," Vlad said with a smile. "Nice to see you again slayer. You will see your Angelus this evening. Vlad rose to his feet as Buffy was hurried to the table and shown to a chair but not allowed to sit. She looked down the table to see three identical faces, two matching the pregnant woman's all smiling. A young page hurried forward to whisper to the one with cropped hair and golden eyes. He nodded then insisted the pregnant one sit. Lord D smiled at his father before gratefully accepting his chair. In his mind though, taking in his father's pale appearance, he feared that it was Sofu who needed the extra care. Vlad inclined his head and a curtain as drawn over a window leaving part of he table in shadows.

"Thank you master," Seras whispered as she stood as well.

"Their majesties, The lady Victoria, White Lioness and High Queen of Arcadia." Buffy's eyes went to the door at the announcement. "The Lady Torcha, emerald Dragon and reigning Queen of the Eastern Fire Dragons." As the two ladies stepped into the dining hall Buffy's eyes were caught by a third figure. She shimmered in opalescent cloth that gleamed as if alive. Her hair fell in curls around her waist with an auburn hint while her milk chocolate skin highlighted her deep brown eyes. "The Celestial, seraphim of the highest choir."

The ladies took their seats, followed by the entire gathered crowd. "I know you must all be wondering," Victoria spoke. "At the absence of the king. Do not fear for his majesty, for he is with Laton," Torcha hid a smile behind her hand. "They will return soon. Now let us eat, this will be an informative session for all. Allow me to introduce Buffy Summers of Sunnydale California. She is the slayer and guardian of a hell mouth. We must all do our part to make her comfortable and keep her safe. This winter we will be having the official knighting ceremony for those that have completed their Squire training and new Squires will be sworn to their knights. At this time Faith will be knighted and granted the tears of the seraph. She has served well in her role as protector of the High Princess when her husband is away."

"That is an act of friendship more than guarding," George informed Buffy. "Andy is quite fierce and can protect herself."

"Oh?" Buffy said looking up at the tiny fairy that sat in his hair on a chair of scrolled silver. Her wings fanned softly. "So says the man with a demon assassin in his hair."

"I prefer to call her friend..." George laughed as the meeting progressed.

Break

JJ trailed a finger down Lord D's nose waking him with a small smile on his face. "Love, we're done." Lord D sniffed rubbing his eyes. Realizing that he had slept through most of the court session he flushed. "Don't worry, the queen excused you in light of your condition. Sofu, she was less forgiving to."

"Father slept as well?" Lord D looked around for his father. He got to his feet when JJ helped him to stand. "He is ill I know it," Lord D whispered. "He won't allow me to tend to him, but he will not seek the help of an elder either."

"You worry too much child," Lady Aurora said. She placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Your father suffers for his own pride and his love." She kissed his brow. "Go on get some rest. Let my son in law take good care of you." JJ kissed her cool cheek. He had noted that she did not drink the breakfast that was set in front of her. Instead she had tended her sleeping husband. Vlad had no problem finishing off her portion. "Glutton," Aurora tossed at Vlad as he laughed then headed over with Seras to Daphnus and Nestoir.

"So he just hangs out here?" Buffy asked watching him go.

"The closest thing to a true immortal that you will ever meet," Faith said with admiration as he left.

"Figures you would be fond of him," Buffy muttered to herself. "Raging killer that he is."

"That raging killer freed his people from oppression by Turkish invasion," Faith smiled. "Kill a few million people and you get labeled a tyrant. Did anyone, aside from his own people, ever think to ask why?"

"And I suppose you asked why?" Buffy quipped.

Before Faith could answer Jhaymes tapped her on the shoulder. "You are welcome in our home for as long as you need to be," Jhaymes commented on the decision of the full knight counsel. "Just have a care before walking into our bedroom." Buffy could feel her face heating at the reminder of her faux pas of the previous evening.

George giggled softly at Rain's gasp. "Shush and come along. You know Daphnus gets cranky when we are late for rehearsal."

"Kind of hard for us to be late when he is right behind us," Rain looked back to see the two high princes laughing with Vlad. Vlad glanced at Buffy before he dispersed on a puff of smoke and dust. He reappeared and Nestoir held on to Daphnus so great were his guffaws. "But if we get there before he does maybe we can rub his nose in it. Come on, I have to get Julie from the holding room. I'll meet you there." Bikky waved to Ryo and Dee before heading out after Rain. It was very rare that he let his brother out of his sight.

"Nestoir... man," Bikky shook his head as he caught up with Rain. "And here I thought having Laton train me to be a knight was extreme. That dude is creepy to the bone."

"I think he's cool," Rain sighed. He felt again the moment of awe he had felt as the decision was announced. At the ceremony where knights officially accepted their squires he would be sworn to Nestoir. Ryo had looked so proud of him. Dee had thumped him on the back nearly knocking him over as he had tried to bow to the high prince. Dee exclamation of 'thats my boy,' had made his cheeks flush with pride. Hearing that Vlad had made the suggestion to the prince added to the elation.

The holding room came into view and Rain straitened his coat. It fell to his ankle weighted down with heavy chains and large pockets. He thought of Julie and smile lit his face as he opened the door. Julie stood to her feet as the door opened as she had done several times already for various people that had come in and out of the room. Seeing Rain her face broke into a wide smile as she walked to him for a hug. Rain slid his hands along her cloth covered arms. He smiled as he could feel no new scars. Julie grinned proud that she had not cut herself. She had not done it since they started dating. He really was a balm to her shattered heart. Rain leaned in to kiss her cheek as the door opened again to admit the next group being processed through to Arcadia.

Julie paused at the door. "Dawn?" She said seeing her cousin.

"Julie?" Dawn said looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Julie laughed hugging her cousin. At that moment Dawn backed away emitting an ear shattering scream. Rain shoved Julie behind him fearing a demon attack just as Giles, Xander and Spike moved to protect the screaming teenager and Willow, Anya and Tera. "What's wrong?" Julie asked peering around Rain and her brother. Ryan too had moved to protect his sister while Bikky looked around for what could have frightened Dawn.

"Rain!" Dawn gasped for breath staring at the teen idol. "Gosh!...Oh!... Rain!!" Dawn bounced up and down searching for a slip of paper for him to sign. In her purse was a CD. "Sign this. Oh please sign this."

"Actually," Rain pulled Julie from behind him and interlocked their fingers. "I am running a little late. You're Buffy's sister right?" Dawn nodded and Rain smiled. Spike winced looking away from the young man. Bikky, standing near him frowned at his scent. It seemed like a demon attempting to be a vampire or vice versa, a strange mixture of the two in fact. Was he some sort of new breed? "We'll see each other again I'm sure." Rain smiled then took Julie from the room.

Bikky watched as he left before he stepped to Spike. "What the hell are you?"

"Bugger that," Spike grumbled rubbing his still stinging eyes. "What the hell is he?"

Bikky smirked going to the door leaving the new comers in the holding room. "My brother." Was his answer.

Break

George finished singing and looked down to see a bunch of flowers. He smiled looking over to where the knights guarding them stood and smiled. He trailed his fingers in slow circles over the ear phones when he could feel Jhaymes eyes on him. "You Arcadian Munchkin," George giggled but his heated look spoke volumes. Ponchi tinkled merrily in his hair. George removed the head phones before scooping up his gift. Jhaymes winked then looked to Ryo who was blushing. Must be the day for it, Ryo thought recalling his own flowers that had greeted him upon waking. Dee still brought him flowers. George made his way to Ryo's side. "So..." Ryo looked at George. He was almost afraid to ask what was on his mind. "Have you worn it yet?" Ryo turned crimson shaking his head refusing to meet George's gaze.

"Worn?" Dee perked up. "There's something to be worn?" Ryo's face was nearly maroon. "You took him shopping again." George winked at Dee before walking away. He knew Dee would not rest until he saw the lingerie. The cream and gold shirt would look stunning on Ryo he was sure.

"You're bad," Jhaymes whispered to George.

"You love it," George offered his lips. Smiling Jhaymes took them.

Break

(The Wednesday before Christmas Break)

Rain leaned back in the cafeteria glad that school would be closing for the year. He was exhausted from rehearsals. First the all day concert on Christmas eve, then the wedding on Christmas day. This was supposed to be break time and he felt he was doing more work than ever. Not to mention Dawn had followed him around all day leaving Julie pouting as he had escorted her home. Now she sat nearly in his lap holding his hand. Rain felt eyes on him and slurped his soda while Bikky went on about his planned visit to Peter in the hospital. The school had been buzzing with the news of his beating. Zarro had asked him to delay his visit so as not to draw too much press attention to the families pain. But now there was no need to hold back. It had been in the paper for three days in a row. Today, he was going to visit his friend. Erick had not been to school since it happened.

"He's a senior, he should at least turn in the homework," A classmate complained.

"How would you feel if it were your girlfriend in the hospital?" Bikky asked with a frown. "Doctors not sure if he'll ever wake up."

Rain felt it again, someone staring at him. He caught the pencil, sharp end toward his head and sat it gently on the table. Julie stared in wonder as he had caught it with just two finger. "You think you're hot shit huh?" Rain did not look up at the voice that jeered at him. "I just transferred here and the first day, all I heard about was Rain and Bikky." Rain slurped the last of his soda. "Such a pretty faced little delicate..." His diatribe was cut off by Rain belching.

"Oh.. Gross Rain," Julie laughed waving off his kiss.

"Stop ignoring me!" The boy reached for Rain. His hand was caught in a vise. He looked up to see that Rain had his wrist.

"You're not that crazy," Rain laughed tossing the hand aside.

"Crazy hell, I'm Edward and you're challenged," Edward thumped his chest when Rain looked up at him for the first time with a sigh. He was taller than Rain and broader, with deep blond hair and a tan. His eyes were a deep brown that glared at Rain. "Local celebrity my ass."

"I have no quarrel with you," Rain got to his feet. "And I have plans for the rest of the year. Try again sometime this summer. I should be free then..."

"No, filming remember?" Bikky said as the bell rang.

"Right, right," Rain waved the words off. He headed to his next class leaving Edward behind to fume at his blatant dismissal.

Break

The scent of antiseptic would always churn Rain's stomach. He remembered waking up looking for Ryo and finding only a nurse giving him odd stares. He had once even caught one peeking under his sheets to make sure that he was a male. Dee chased her out and soothed the upset young man. Dee had slipped three of Rain's pain meds into her water. He felt bad about the random drug drop that he, being a detective, had instigated that cost the lady her job. Rain held that memory to keep himself calm as they opened the door to the private room. Peter's mom had filed for a divorce from his dad. That had saved her from losing custody of their son. She saw Rain and her jaw dropped before she stepped back to allow he and Bikky into the room.

Erick stood to his feet to shake their hands. "Hey guys," Erick looked gaunt.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Bikky gave Erick's back a rough pat. Erick nodded then dropped into his chair. "How is he?"

"Still hasn't woke up," Erick said. Mrs. Carmichael left them alone in the room. "He still shows brain activity so they have not taken him off the life support. So we just wait." Erick leaned down to kiss Peter's still swollen brow. He was gentle as he ran his fingers over Peter's hand where they stuck out over the end of his cast. "We just wait. The doctor's said it's good to talk to him. Sometimes the brain monitor moves when I talk." Erick smiled despite the tears that filled his eyes. He would not cry in front of his friends.

Rain took a deep breath then stepped around Bikky. He gasped at his first sight of Peter. Was that even the same boy that was often mistaken for him? Both eyes were swollen shut and purple bruises stood out in grotesque patterns across his pale skin. His hair lay limp on the white pillows. Erick brushed his hair back from his brow his fingers lingering over the soft skin. Bikky could feel Rain tremble where he stood. "His arm's broken?" Rain looked down at the cast.

"Yea, he tried to block his face," Erick sat again staring at his young lover.

"So we just talk to him?" Bikky asked when Rain did no more than stare in horror at their friend. Bikky turned to the bed. "Hey Peter," Bikky said his voice soft. "Glad to see you. The doctors don't think you are going to be out of here by Christmas, but Rain has been working real hard on the show. You have to wake up to hear it. I know you like his singing."

"He does," Erick agreed. "He once told me that the world was still for him when he was listening to Rain. Even when he's singing rock music." Rain turned a bright shade of red. "I was hoping that maybe...You would sing for him." Rain nodded then sat in the chair next to Peter's bed. He heard the machines beeping; he saw his friend battered beyond recognition and sighed. The song filled him. It rushed around in his heart and he began to sing.

Bikky leaned back gazing out of the window allowing the gentleness in his brother's soul to wash over him. For just a moment he looked at Rain with Arcadian sight. Vlad was right, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. The door opened and Peter's mother walked in. She heard Rain singing and stopped moving. It was a simple song, one of Andy's solos. The door that Mrs. Carmichael had left open. Bikky sniffed the air and could sense one, two, then three people. Before too long the hall was filled with people under the influence of Rain's voice. Rain finished singing and Erick sighed. "Sorry," Rain said when Peter still did not awaken. "I can come back and try again," Rain offered even though his skin was damp with sweat and his heart beat at a frantic pace.

"You did great," Erick tried to assure Rain. "See," He pointed to a beeping machine. "That's his brain waves, it jumped like ten points when you started singing."

"Doesn't he have a Cd?" Mrs. Carmichael asked. "We can play it over and over again and maybe, he'll wake up." Mrs Carmichael grasped Rain's hand. "Sing again, just one more song, please, sing again."

"Uh..." Rain backed away recalling too many memories of his mother looking the way Peter did now. Red hair, bruised face, swollen eyes. His own pain at the time came crashing back and he shook his head running from the room.

"Damn," Bikky hurried to the door. "Sorry, I should have known not to bring him here." Bikky was gone before any response could be made.

"Sorry Mrs. Carmichael," Erick said with a small smile. He accepted the water and lunch that she had brought for him. "Rain sometimes freaks out like that. No one knows why." Erick said, though he had a good idea. He thought back two years ago. He had read it in the paper. "Wait, I think I do..." Erick felt like the worlds biggest insensitive jerk for asking Rain to sing. "His mom was beaten to death."

"Oh no, that poor boy," Mrs. Carmichael sighed looking after Rain. After a moment, she sat beside her son holding his hand and talking softly.

Break

"I'm fine," Rain said as he took long strides to the house. He was blocked by a man with a camera.

"Rain, hold still for a moment, will you?" Rain paused and Bikky saw the trees shift in a strong wind that was not there a moment before. Rain shook his head walking on. Several guards rushed forward having just dropped the boys off. Rain mounted the stairs and the guy jeered. "Can't take a lousy little picture?" He angrily snapped his camera. "Snob," The man snapped again and again as Rain opened the door.

Bikky walked up and wrinkled his nose. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" Bikky backed away as he got a whiff of the man. "Standing here smelling like a can of who farted. How long have you been camping out here? Man, go get yourself a bath. You reek..." Bikky hurried past as well slamming the door in his face. The reporter shoved his camera into it's bag then turned about. A bath huh? He walked down the road vowing to get someone to eat. Any more without sustenance and he would be unable to maintain this human facade. Already his smell was coming through.

Alicia looked up as the boys came into the house. She cradled Angelina in her lap. "Have a good day?" She asked then grew quiet as she saw the pensive expression Rain wore. Bikky shook his head at her before she could ask again. "Your dad's will be here in a bit, they just took an extra shift while JJ is out with Lord D and Leon is busy helping Count D with their kids. Something upset Lord D and made him feel bad. I thought Kami's adored flowers..." Alicia shook her head then leaned back in her chair. "Dee said call out for dinner, Ryo's tired."

Bikky nodded as Rain headed upstairs his cell phone glued to his ear as he talked to Julie. "Both of them are so moody..." He sighed as he went through the take out menus. "Feel like Italian?" Alicia smiled as Angelina burped.

"A moody teenager," She quipped laying the infant in a bassinet. "Will wonders never cease?"

Break

Ryo laughed as Dee tickled his tongue along the sensitive buds of his ears. "Come on, Dee." Ryo backed away. "Look, the boys have saved us dinner."

"I see," Dee sidled up to Ryo nuzzling his neck. "But I want dessert first." Ryo laughed again making sure the safety was on his gun before he took Dee's.

"But...I'm beat and hungry," Ryo admitted. He jogged up the stairs with his and Dee's gun to lock them away. He came back a moment later with a smile as he saw that Dee was already heating up a plate for him. "Ooh, rigatoni and steamed vegetables. Looks good," Ryo sat back in the chair just as the house began to shake. Dee pulled Ryo to the doorway and stood braced over his slighter frame.

"Earthquake?" Dee asked careful not to bite his own tongue.

"No," Ryo sniffed the air before he shoved away from Dee and ran to the stairs dodging their tumbling furniture and doing hurdle jumps over upturned chairs. "Rain's having a nightmare." He bounded up the stairs clutching the rail. "This is wind!"

"If it's this bad, should you try to wake him?" Dee came crashing behind him. They reached the upstairs just as Bikky tossed his door open and Alicia emerged from her room. Lyo could be heard crying. "You get Lyo, we'll take care of Rain." Dee opened Rain's door and saw him thrashing on the bed. "Is this safe?" Dee asked as the plants in the room shivered in the gale of the agitated teen.

"I'm not leaving him like this," Ryo affirmed hurrying to the bed. "Rain... Rain..." He called his name loudly several times as he reached the bed. Ryo knew this was going to hurt, but he had to wake Rain. Ryo grasped Rain's wrists nearly blown away by the force of his attempts to escape restraint. Ryo's heart bled as the wind cut his face dripping blood down his cheek.

"NO!" Rain struggled wrenching his hands free he punched Ryo in the stomach kicking his legs out. "Stop it! Stop it!" Tears pelted the pillow. "Please..." Rain moaned in anguish. "Mom, get up," Rain sobbed. Ryo gasped then shook Rain hard.

"Rain! Wake up!" Ryo slapped Rain's cheeks twice. The boy gasped sitting up in bed bawling. Rain could still feel the grip of the terror and he reached for Ryo. This must have been a bad one, he thought. Sniffling he wiped the sweat from his brow. Rain's heart thudded in his chest, it felt like it was trying to abandon his body. Rain groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"Ryo..." Rain called surprised to see him sitting on his bed. Rain's lower lip poked out and he lay over into Ryo's lap. Ryo was quick to wipe the blood from his face. This was an injury that Rain did not need to know about. "It's horrible, so horrible." He sobbed over and over again. "Who could do such a horrible thing? To beat them so badly, so horrible." Rain sputtered and sniffled. "Oh Ryo, its awful."

"I know, Rain, I know," Ryo patted his back not surprised that the boy was wearing the pajamas he had worn last night. Rain's frail form trembled and Ryo gathered him close hoping the steadiness of his own body would soothe the young man.

"No," Rain shook his head buried in Ryo's tummy he could the unmistakable scent of he delicate, yet tough detective. "No, no you don't know," Rain clutched Ryo to him his body wracked by tremors. "You don't know."

"Then tell me," Ryo begged he rubbed soothing circles in Rain's back. It had been such a long time since he had comforted the boy through a rough night such as this one. "Tell me all about it."

"She was alive, Ryo," Rain sobbed. "My mom, after he was done beating her. She was still alive. He came back to me." Rain swallowed at the memory. He swallowed again before he dashed from the bed tossing the covers and Ryo aside. Ryo was after him like a light catching him kneeling over the toilet bowl. He heaved and Ryo draped an arm around him. "Ryo," Rain sobbed in between tossing into the porcelain bowl. "He came back to me. I saw it when he put me on my knees she was looking at me. My mother was alive and the last thing she saw was that bastard on top of me."

"Oh... Rain," Ryo thought back to the traumatized boy he had found. Ryo tried, but no more words would come to him.

"My grandfather says that she is at peace." Rain hiccuped. "How can she be at peace? How can either of my parents rest in peace?" Rain, done emptying his stomach, fell into Ryo using his strength to maintain a tenuous hold on his present reality. He was not that tiny, terrified thirteen year old. Not anymore. He was fifteen now. Stronger and in training. One day he would be a knight. A knight of Arcadia, vanquisher of demons and defender of man kind. He was sure of it. That child... Rain shuddered at the memory. That child was gone, killed by the depraved monster on that long ago night.

"Because they see who are now," Ryo explained helping Rain to his feet. Rain rinsed his mouth then slumped down against Ryo. "I have never known a more kind, gentle spirit than you are."

"I get it from you," Rain yawned widely laying his head on Ryo's shoulder. "He has to wake up." Rain thought of his friend laying in the hospital.

"I'm sure he will," Ryo promised afraid of the lie that sat hidden in his uncertain affirmation. "You just keep singing for him and he'll wake up to hear it. If he's as big a fan as he claims he is."

Dee came into Rain's room carrying a blanket and pillow that he spread out on the floor. He left the room again and when he returned Dee was carrying two plates.

"You'll stay with me?" Rain asked incredulous as Ryo and Dee began to partake of their dinner.

"Of course," Ryo leaned back enjoying the meal. He looked up to see Bikky standing in the doorway. Ryo wanted to tell Bikky that it was alright, but he did not think that Rain would feel up to having him there. Shaking his head, he smiled as Dee bid Bikky good night with a silent inclination of his head. Bikky walked on silent feet down the hall. If he could, Bikky would kill that damn incubus all over again.

Dee nudged Ryo as they finished their dinner when he saw that the boy was still awake. Dee took Ryo's plate down to the kitchen. Ryo got up from the floor and sat beside Rain where he lay curled up and trembling upon the bed. Ryo planted a hand on his back and rubbed in soothing circles after he tucked him in. "I'm too old for this," Rain protested hating the quiver that remained in his voice.

"You're never too old to be loved," Ryo said with a smile his hand still moving.

Rain yawned widely. "You know," He said after a moment. "I do feel so safe when you are here." Rain yawned again.

"Safe?" Ryo smiled then patted Rain's head. He began to sing a song that he had written for Lyo a while ago. "Your baby blues so full of wonder. Your curly cues, your contagious smile. And as I watch you start to grow up, all I can do is hold you tight... Knowing," Ryo patted Rain's back then moved on to stroking his hair. "Clouds will rage and...storms will race in ...but you will be safe ...In my arms." Rain choked on a sob as Ryo's voice reached deep inside of him. "Rains will pour down ...Waves will crash around... But you will be safe...in my arms."

Dee entered leaned back against the foot of the bed and just enjoyed Ryo's singing. "Story books are full of fairy tales of kings and queens and the bluest skies. But my heart is torn just in knowing, you'll someday see the truth from lies. When the clouds will rage and... Storms will race in." Tears fell from Ryo's face as he thought of all his son had been through. If he could just hold him always, just keep anymore from hurting him... he would. "But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around but you will be safe in my arms."

Unaccustomed wetness fell to Dee's cheeks as Ryo went on, calming the shivering young man on the bed. " Castles they might crumble... Dreams may not come true but you are never all alone because I will always... Always love you." Rain sobbed holding Ryo tight as he recalled th softness of his mother as she had held him. Ryo calmed the torrent of pain that flooded him. "When the clouds will rage and... Storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down waves will crash around but you will be safe in my arms...In my arms." Rain's tears wet Ryo's pant legs, but his sobbing had ceased. Ryo looked down and saw that the boy was fast asleep.

"We can stay here til tomorrow," Dee whispered as Ryo gently lay him back. "In case he wakes up again."

Break

Angel leaned back at his desk his fingers massaging his temples. Carol stood in tears as Mimi continued her tirade. Mostly in Spanish for which Angel was supremely grateful as her language deteriorated. "Mimi," Angel interjected his voice in between the swearing. Mimi slid her eyes his way before going back and yelling some more at the terrified teen.

"I said white, we picked out white," Mimi yelled. "What color are these?" She brandished the blooms she had yanked out of the hotel refrigerator.

"They looked white in the magazine when I ordered them," Carol whimpered at the glare she received. "The number for white was w149, I remembered it, that's what I ordered." Carol dissolved into tears hiding her face in her hands as she bawled.

"They look white to me," said Angel, realizing quickly that this was the wrong thing to say.

"They're not WHITE! THEY'RE IVORY! DO I HAVE AN IVORY DRESS! NO! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! YOU MADE IT! THE COLOR SCHEME IS WHITE AND LILAC AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE LILAC," Mimi shouted as she brandished her pointer finger as though it were a sword slicing the air. "The wedding is in two days. The flowers are ruined. There is no way to reorder them in time. On top of which. I've been eating like a mad woman and I'm sure I've gained ten pounds and I'm never going to fit into my wedding dress. The lilac, oh yah... Did you know that Lord D was part plant? I showed him the lilac we were going to use and it sent him into a sneezing fit that nearly induced labor. Apparently the pollen invigorated the mitochondrion in his blood cells and caused the baby to go ape shit. And, oh ya, Lady Aurora was there, and she was not happy to see her baby miserable. It looked like the lady was going to fucking eat me!"

"Umm... yeah... want some tea darling?" Says Angel as he motions Carol to go quietly from the room.

Like a trained ninja Mimi turns and grabs Carol by the wrist and looks her dead in the eyes."Oh no, don't you go any where Ms. Thing. We are going to stay here and straiten this out. We have two days until the fucking wedding and IT'S GOING TO BE PERFECT!" Mimi yells as her face goes from red to purple and Angel slinks down into his desk.

Break

Beep, beep, beep. Lorrie could not take it anymore. Beep, that was his heart. Beep, his breathing. Beep, brain waves. Beep, how much medication was he on? Lorri looked at the machine. Before marrying, she had been a nurse. "I'm so sorry baby," Lorri patted Peter's head. "He promised me," Lorri sniffled. "When I discovered I was pregnant I told him I would leave him. I did not want our child to witness his rage. I just thought," Lorri paused wiping her eyes but more tears fell. "I thought that if it ever did resurface, it would come at me. I never thought he would hit you. I should have left him then." Lorri dissolved over her son's prostrate form.

"Ma'am," Erick stood back. "I'm done with the spare bed. I can sit with him if you want to get some rest." Lorri nodded and got to her feet. She lay her head on the pillow. Within moments the exhaustion of the day weighed on her and she closed her eyes. As sad as the beeps were it brought her hope. As long as they were beeping her son was alive. Erick waited to hear the rhythmic breathing. Deep and even. Lorri was asleep. "Hear that, Honey?" Erick stroked the soft skin of Peter's brow. "You have to wake up. You can't stay in this bed forever. See..." Erick reached into a pocket and pulled out a small box.

Peter lay unmoving on the bed the white sheets seemed so inappropriate compared to the white sheets on Peter's bed at home. "I can hear Ryo now. We're so young. But I'll be eighteen in a few months. I want forever with you." Erick slid the ring over the finger that was peeking out from the cast. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. So you have to wake up. You know, Rain was here today. He sang for you, it was quite beautiful. I see what you mean about him though. It was like a light shining from the inside of him. When we left the room, so many people were in the hall. One old lady was weeping. I've never seen anything like it. He's not famous cause he sings pop, or rock as he is singing now. He is popular because his voice is like a strange wind that pours through your soul." Erick pressed play on the radio. "Listen, Bikky left us with an advance copy of the new stuff. I think you'll like it. Especially this one song he sings with George. Your two favorites together."

Erick spoke to Peter until his voice was raw. He sipped some water tears falling down his face. "I remember the first time I saw you. It was your freshman year. I thought, man, he's kind of cute. But I was a jock and you were with the theater. There was nothing we had in common. Then Rain showed up and I went a little stupid over him. But somewhere along the way, I saw you more. Our first kiss was like lightening. I'm so sorry I hurt you the first time we tried to have sex. And that's what it was at the time. Just sex." Erick coughed at the memory to cover the sob. " Ryo was right. We did not know what we were doing. You were not ready. But then, the next time. That was so awesome. And each time since." Erick smiled thinking back. "Not that it all about the sex," He kept talking reminding Peter of all of their dates, their conversations. Each kiss was recounted. He talked so much, he missed the speeding up of the heart monitor.

"You know, Rain freaked out a bit today." Erick said. "I always want to ask about his past, but after reading the papers from that time I saw that his mom was battered. The news gets fuzzy then, like a cover up or something. Bikky looks like he really will kill the man that upsets Rain though. It's kind of funny, in a scary way." Erick laughed a bit.

"He is scary," Erick heard the voice but he did not believe it. It couldn't be true. "My head feels like it's the size of a watermelon. Is it the size of a watermelon?"

Erik's eyes took up over half his face as his heart sped up with a kind of ecstatic joy that he feared. Elation of the surest kind soared into him as those jade eyes met his. That was the difference. Erick always meant to tell Peter. He had seen it in the jewelry store when he had looked for a ring for Peter. Rain's eyes were like emeralds, but Peter, like a jade shining in the moonlight. Those eyes, so deep and pure. How he loved him..."An adorable watermelon," Erick burst into tears he crawled over Peter taking him into his arms. "Mrs. Carmichael, Mrs. Carmichael!" Erick yelled even as Peter winced at the loud voice. "Call a doctor, he's awake." Erick kissed Peter's brow, his lips, his cheeks, his head anywhere his lips could reach. "He's awake!"

CHRISTMAS EVE!!!

( We made it.. WE MADE IT)

"Smells like morning," Dee grumbled as he rolled over to see Slyphe. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Dee frowned reaching for the familiar warmth of Ryo. Finding his lover he smiled and stroked a hand through the baby fine hair. Angelina began her morning cry. Dee frowned as it did not sound as if it were coming from the right direction.

"The better question," Dee frowned at the nubile young woman that stretched out beside him. Her white garments shone as they wrapped her lithe form. "Is what are _you_ doing in _here_?" Dee gasped at the unaccustomed variation of green and color in the room. His and Ryo's bedroom was done in rich blues and deep yellows with mahogany wood furniture. This was pure green, in various shades of living color. So much in this room was alive. At the sight of the plants and flowers he recalled curling up with Ryo on Rain's floor last night. "You must have fallen asleep shortly after my Rain did." Slyphe yawned stretching back into a cat.

"Alicia must be up, Angie stopped crying," Ryo muttered. "Bell's ringing." Ryo shoved to his knees and pushed his hair back from his face.

"What?" Dee asked not hearing a thing. A second later, the doorbell rang. Ryo leaned up over the bed to see that Rain was still buried in his blankets. He passed a hand over his head smoothing the glossy black locks away from his brow. "I'll get the door, you get a shower." Ryo nodded scooping up the blankets and pillows. He left the room and Sylphe jumped onto the bed. She planted both of her large paws on top of Rain, one on his back, the other on his rump. She flexed each of her toes and waited. Laying her head on the small of Rain's back, Slyphe began to purr.

Leon stepped into the house carrying Jewel while Count D carried little Leon. Chris was loaded down with diaper bags. "How many spare outfits does Jewel need anyway?" Chris complained. "Not like you can't just summon her another outfit at will."

"This is true Christopher," Count D said with a small smile that spelled annoyance. The young man had been irritable all week. Leon said he was just feeling his oats, whatever that meant. Count D was jut about tired of it. "Today we will be under heavy surveillance. We must all appear to be normal humans."

"Maintain humanity," Bikky quipped coming down the stairs his hair still wet from his shower. "Ryo's done with his shower Dee, says you can come on up. I'll entertain the guests while he makes breakfast. Want to try to rouse sleeping beauty, or just let him come down on his own."

"Let him come down on his own," Dee said heading upstairs. "There is no set time that we have to be at the hotel for the show. The big fiasco is way later tonight." Dee yawned tiredly.

"Well, Erick called," Bikky said with a smile as he recalled the message Erick had left on his cell phone. "Says they have been playing Rain and George's Cd's nonstop. Peter's brain waves are off the chart. He may wake up soon." Dee smiled and went to take a shower. He passed Ryo on the stairs and pulled him in for a kiss. Ryo made it quick frowning at Dee's stale breath. "I'm going, I'm going." Dee laughed swatting Ryo' bottom. "Go cook..."

Warm, heavy and soft with a rumble that vibrated the entire bed. Rain smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hey Slyphe," he rolled over under her weight. "Morning," he greeted peering through the abundant cloud of his hair. She licked his chin before hopping from the bed. Slyphe turned and meowed at the door. "Alright," Rain laughed. "I'm coming." Rain tossed his cover aside. "Smells like Ryo's making bacon." Rain hopped from the bed. He saw his cell phone blinking and knew he had a message. He pressed the button and expected to hear Julie, what he got was nearly indecipherable. "Rain... get Bikky and come to the hospital... Peter woke up!!!" Rain blinked several times before he laughed nearly dropping the phone he dashed from the room yelling for Bikky who was already on the phone with Erick laughing and cheering. "We have to stop by the hospital on our way to the hotel," Rain called down the stairs.

"Then hurry your butt up and get a shower so we can go!" Bikky laughed glad to see the haunted look vanish from his little brother's eyes. This time, when Lyo came down the stairs singing at the top of his lungs, Bikky and Chris joined in.

The hospital was crowded with cameras and flashes. Rain slipped his large sunglasses on his face ignoring them as he went in to see his friend. Peter lay upon the bed with his eyes closed. "I thought he was awake," Rain looked to Ryo who nodded. Ryo turned Rain around and he sighed to see Peter slowly opening his eyes as wide as he could. Mere slits were visible as they were both now bruised. He smiled a soft smile. "Rain, Bikky," His voice was weak. "You came to see me?"

"They were here last night," Erick emerged from the hall. "Rain even sang." Rain blushed as Peter teared up. "It was amazing."

"It was just a lullaby that Andy recorded as a hidden track on the friends and family CD." Rain hid his face with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Peter leaned back against the pillow. "Will you sing again. Before you go, I mean..." Peter tried to smile even though his lips were cracked and swollen. "I know you have to go to the concert today." Rain smiled again. Sat down with Julie and began to sing.

Break

Buffy waited until she saw Jhaymes leave the bedroom before she knocked on the door of the luxury suite of the hotel. When George opened he was already in full make-up with his hair ribboned and braided. A tall hat was perched on his head. Today's ensemble was various shades of blue, white and green. Ponchi wore green and white ribbons to match him. "Good morning," He smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you," Buffy smiled unsure what she was supposed to be doing. "They told me that I was your escort today, if I was going to be here under the protection of the Arcadian Kingdom, I would be put to work like everyone else." Buffy smiled. She had soon become bored with lounging around the palace and listening to Dawn gush and complain. She gushed about the joy of being near Rain so often, then complained that not only did he have a girlfriend, but it was their cousin. Buffy tried to think back a couple years, she was sure that something weird had gone on with Julie, but what...it was around the time that Angel lost his soul, so she had not really been paying attention to her mother when she talked about it. Buffy sighed unsure what to do now that she was here. Angel had been odd as well, not saying much to her when it was night time. It as almost like he was avoiding her.

"I was just about to go down to the main show room," George said checking the mirror one more time. Ponchi tinkled her approval before turning her wings outward. To the common eye, she was nothing more than his favorite hair pin. They were met in the hall by Willow and Dawn. "Hi," George waved to the girls. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out shopping," Willow smiled then waved Tara over. "Giles is hunting for rare books, Anya for demon parts for the shop back home and Xander is having breakfast. Spike is wherever they stash the vamps in this place until nightfall."

Dawn looked around then went to George. "Where's Rain?"

"They should be here soon," George looked at his watch. "First they are going to pick up Julie and Carol then they are going to the hospital to visit their friend. I heard he woke up from a coma," Dawn sighed listening to George speak. She was used to Giles and Spike's accents, but on him it seemed as if every sentence was a song. "Now I must intermingle with the crowd and when the signal comes we start singing. Those cameras are going to observe all day. Might as well get used to them."

"Won't it seem odd that all of you are here and the King is not?" Buffy asked finding George the easiest of the Arcadian's to get along with.

"Why would the king be needed in a foreign country?" George asked her. "Just remember that no one knows he is missing. For all the world knows, Zarro is safely at home in his palace. As he should be. The Royale can go and do whatever they want to."

Buffy saw the camera swing in their direction and so leaned in to whisper to George. "Where is the king?"

"Only he and Laton knows..." George smiled and waved then went to Count D and Leon. He leaned down to kiss Count D's cheek. "I heard Ryo, Dee and the boys will be here later."

Count D nodded. "They are going to the hospital, they should be there by now." Count D closed his eyes as Kurayami began to whimper. "Please excuse me," Count D inclined his head politely. Leon scooped Jewel into his arms.

"Who's daddy's girl?" Leon laughed as he swung her around. Her delighted giggles filled the room. Leon sat her down in a cloud of cotton candy pink silk with white ribbons.

Faith stood beside Andromache as she sat on the floor playing with her children. She had spotted Jack the moment he and his brothers had entered the hotel. Last month he had brought her flowers and read her poetry. He had not come near her now. What was up? "Not worry," Faith looked down, way down at Jewel. "I can hear his heart. It is rejoicing at the sight of you."

"Rejoicing?" Faith looked up to see that Jack was looking at her, but was speaking with Lord D.

"My grandfather gave him back his life when it was stolen from him." Jewel nodded then pulled her little ball from her inside sleeve. "I am going to play now." Jewel dropped to her bottom with the high princess.

George meandered over and set beside her. Buffy stood beside Faith. She leaned forward on her toes, then back on her heels. She folded her arms and looked around at the elegantly dressed people assembled in the grand hotel. Their guards stood around looking menacing in their uniforms. Buffy patted her skirt, then straitened her hair. She wondered why they were not in uniforms like the burly looking men who stood guard. Buffy rearranged the tie to her sash once again. "Will you stop fidgeting," Faith laughed and Buffy looked up at the other slayer. Her hair was brushed in soft waves and, like Buffy, she had been dressed in a long skirt and jeweled top. Where Buffy was light in pink and yellow, Faith was smashing in wine dark red and black. A ruby pin graced her hair. Faith saw where Buffy's eyes had gone and she touched the pin. "Andy gave it to me, she had Jhaymes make it."

"You really have changed," Buffy commented with a smile. She thought back to when she had first met Faith. She had been a bit rough around the edges but friendly. It had been fun to work with her.

"Buffy," Dawn sidled up to her sister. "When do you think Rain will get her?"

Buffy saw the gleam in her sisters eye and decided that it would be best if she nipped this off now rather than have her hurt more later. "As soon as he and his girlfriend are done visiting their friend." Dawn heard the word 'girlfriend' and sighed. It was true. Rain was deeply involved. Not only that, he was dating their cousin. Dawn's shoulders dropped a bit. "Hey," Buffy looked up as Clarisande approached the stage. "They are singing and everyone is not here yet?"

"Yeah, this is an all day show, see, the family that is miked...?" George pointed to Mimi, Kenneth, young prince Nicklaus holding on to Prince Deipyros and Princess Chimera's hands. "They are the focus of the whole evening but no one knows it yet." As Clarisande sang, a commotion out front diverted the attention of the crowd.

"Rain's here!" In her excitement she forgot that Julie would be with them. Rain was buoyant as he joked with Bikky and held the leash for Slyphe. Carol laughed as the large cat stood up on her hind legs to lick his cheek giving Julie and narrowed eyed gaze. Dawn knew how she felt. Carol ceased laughing as Bikky pulled her in to a kiss. Dee tapped him on the shoulder and they broke apart grinning. Cujo danced around Bikky's feet using his leash to lead Bikky inside. "Is that a cat on a leash?" Dawn gasped looking over the large feline.

"You've never been to their house before?" Faith asked with a smirk. Dawn glared at the taller girl before she stalked away. Wasn't she supposed to be some special key to the universal gateways? Didn't that come with perks? Like, a cool boyfriend or something? As the show ended, Rain was greeted and miked, while Bikky slipped into the crowd with Lyo vanishing into a waiting dressing room. Rain approached the microphone to perform his rendition of 'O holy night.' "Wow," Faith mused. "A rock version... awesome. That kid is awesome."

One more song, and the family went home for the night. At their 'house' an argument broke out and Mimi stormed out slamming the door behind her. Ryo stood in the circle of Dee's arms watching. He felt a warm presence and looked up at Laton. "Where have you been? Where is Zarro? What have you been up to?"

"Calm down Snap Dragon," Laton laughed. "The high king is home with his lady wife, as he should be."

Torcha stood next to her husband with a grin on her face. The two looked secretive as Laton watched the show unfold.

Lyo came back wearing a large blue robe and nightcap. He crawled into Ryo's lap just as Rain walked over to sit beside him. The camera's all swung in their direction. "Da-Ryo, Rain, will you sing to me?" Rain smiled and began softly. The camera crew was so entranced by his voice, that they almost missed the scene playing out on the overhead screen. "I see trees of green," Rain sang.

"Red roses too," Ryo added as if a lyrical afterthought. WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD...

On the screen were scenes of Mimi on the streets of a city. What looked like slums, the dregs of society passed her by, some tossing coins, some making rude gestures and suggestions. One of them offered a package. With a sad sigh, Mimi offered her the last of the money she had and took it. "What a wonderful world," Rain and Ryo finished quietly as Mimi trudged off down a dingy alley clutching her prize.

The crowds attention was once again taken to the family who sat around. It seemed as if years passed. Laton felt an unbidden rush of emotion as the father wondered, where his daughter was at this moment in time. As planned Aoi toddled over to Count D and pulled on his flowing sleeve. "Papa," Her voice chimed in the microphone. "Tell me a story. You know, one about Christmas."

Leon sat next to D holding Kurayami. Children gathered around as Count D began to speak in a soft, sweetly cultured voice. "It was Christmas eve and the Lord looked down from above at all of his children. It had been nearly two thousand years since the birth of His son." The crowd gasped and Julie clasped Rain's hand light flooded the stage. "Turning to His youngest angel the Lord said: Go down to the earth and bring back to me the one thing that best represents everything good that has been done in the name of this day."

Ryo felt proud as Lyo was shown above the crowd with sparkling white wings. His blue robe and nightcap were gone revealing a pure white robe. Count D continued his tale. "The angel bowed to the Lord," Count D paused as Lyo executed an aerial bow. "And spreading his wings, descended from Heaven to the world of man, all the while contemplating his mission. So much had been done in the name of honoring the birth of the Christ Child. For this day, wars had temporarily ceased, cathedrals had been built and novels had been written. With so little time, what could he possibly find to represent all this?"

Count D pulled Aoi into his lap as he continued his tale. "As he soared above the earth, he suddenly heard the sound of church bells below." Lyo looked up to the large screen where the image of a church was shown. It's bell tolled and the family on focus for the evening was exiting on this cold winters eve. Snow covered the pavement and Lyo smiled listening to the bells toll. "Their tone as s beautiful, that it reminded him of the voice of God. As the patrons left the church, they were all singing Silent Night. The angel rested a moment in rapture as the song filled the night. As he resumed his flight through the night." Count D made a swift motion with his hand that Lyo followed on his strings that lifted him through the air. Aoi clapped her hands staring in wonder at her papa. "He was delighted to hear these sounds everywhere, from the largest cities to the smallest villages. He heard melodies from massive orchestras and in the voices of single soldiers alone at their post. And any place where he heard these songs, he found hope in the hearts of men."

"Grasping a song out of the air," Count D leaned in to whisper to Aoi, "Angels are able to do this," He pointed and showed that Lyo was holding a ball of light. It seemed to be one of Prince Angel's glowing orbs. " The angel thought that maybe, these songs could be the one thing that best represented Christmas. They seemed to give voice to man's greatest joys as well as hope to those deepest in despair. But, though at first glance it appeared to be the answer he sought, his heart told him that this music alone was not enough. There had to be something more. So he continued his flight through the night until he suddenly felt the touch of a father's prayer on it's way to Heaven. Once again looking downward, he saw a man who was praying for his child whom he had not heard from in a long time and who would not be home that Christmas. Seizing upon the prayer, the angel followed it until it reached the lost child." Count D's voice faded as he cradled Aoi who turned with the crowd to see Lyo on his most wondrous flight.

Lyo flew, until he reached Mimi, where she stood underneath a lamp light. She was out in the snow, her clothing ragged and torn. She shifted her feet, one to the other while blowing on her hands which were red and chapped from the cold wind. An old man left the bar. He shuffled past the young woman shaking his head. He went home to where a child lay in bed. He tucked the child in then toked a fire. Sitting in a rocking chair he began to sing. "In an old city bar..." He paused as the child awakened and the crowd saw that it was Nicklaus. " That is never too far from the places that gather the dreams that have been. In the safety of the night...With it's old neon light. It beckons to strangers, and they always come in." He shook his head as his 'grandchild' listened rapturously to his wise old voice. "And the snow it was falling. The neon was calling. The music was low...And the night...Christmas Eve. And here was the danger, that even with strangers, inside of this night. It was easier to believe. For it was into this bar that I happened to wander to stare into a glass and my universe ponder."

The man paused again before continuing his song. "So I walked up to the counter shook the snow off my coat, then I ordered a whiskey that I used like a moat. But an old man soon joined me and asked if I knew the time. One word led to another and somehow I didn't mind. Then he offered a drink  
from a bottle 'neath his coat. And he smiled a little smile as it trickled down my throat and I felt myself relaxing. Here among the ghosts that failed then the old man topped my glass off and began this little tale." The old man wiped a tear and it was then that the crowd saw that the old man was none other than Cory Flight dressed in old clothes, heavy makeup and a gray wig. "In the moments of our lives both the joyous and the tragic. If the truth is to be told we are all pursuing magic. And the magic that we seek...As we're sure you have discovered can be found in certain places far more easily than others. In the sand beneath the Sphinx. In the dreams of candlelight..."

Cory paused and pulled Nicklaus into his lap. He heaved the sigh of the old and the sad before he went on. "But the surest place of all is in the forgiving world of night. And of all the nights throughout the year that come and gently leave. None hold the dream of magic like the evening, Christmas Eve. And so it's on this night with it's promise deep within as the snow now starts to fall  
Our story does begin." Cory sat back with Nicklaus as the lights on him dimmed. He ducked into the crowd as food was laid out. The younger children had already been fed. Now they were being laid down for a nap.

Andy sidled up to Dee and lay her daughter, Little Allysa, next Aoi and the bassinet that held Kurayami. Shinrei and Kibo toddled over holding JJ and Lord D's hands all read for a nap. It was then that Count D sat on the bed, and in his rich voice, began to sing. "An angel came down one night to the earth. A mission from God to find out the worth of everything that his children had done since that winter night...The birth of His son" Count D ceased his singing and patted Aoi's back.

Laying Lyo next to Nicklaus, Ryo picked up the song where D left off. "And then a sound filled the night. In the cold winter air. And in the midst of his flight it was holding him there. And as he looked towards the earth for the source of this sound. On that cold winter night. It was pulling him down."

Releasing Jhaymes hand, George sat on the bed with the children patting a back. He began to sing. "To bring something back, this angel was told. That no one could touch...But angels could hold. So on that night, when the sky had cleared among all the stars an angel appeared. And then a sound filled the night. In the cold winter air. And in the midst of his flight. It was holding him there." Three voices rose in unison as they harmonized with each other. "And as he looked towards the earth, for the source of this sound. On that cold winter night. It was pulling him down." The last little sigh left the bed as the tuckered tykes settled down for a Christmas eve nap.

The adults slid away to enjoy the rest of their day. A heavy curtain was drawn that, thanks to Arcadian magic, kept the sounds of the party away from the sleeping children. Jhaymes found his way back into Jhaymes arms. As he moved, so did Buffy. Dawn sighed watching as Rain shared a plate with Julie. The two of them sat together whispering and laughing. A camera zoomed in just as Rain was stealing a kiss. Julie laughed as her face heated. Rain was always showing his affection for her. It amazed her, it truly did. He loved her. "I love you, Rain," Julie whispered in his ear, meaning every word.

Willow had been afraid all morning. She was cautious about holding Tara's hand, but then, just as she was about to excise herself to the room they had been shown to, Dee pulled a blushing Ryo underneath the mistletoe and made a grand show of stealing a kiss. As their lips sealed, Ryo melted against Dee's solid frame. His mind always fuzzed when Dee held him just so. "Get a room," Bikky teased, his arms secure around Carol. Dee laughed. Ryo, beet red, hid his face in Dee's chest.

"Papa," Aoi's voice came from inside the heavy curtain. Leaving Leon, D was at the bedside in an instant. Aoi poked her head out with a meaningful smile at her papa. "It is time." She yawned widely then reached up her arms. Reaching into the curtain, Count D removed her outer covering just as Ryo and Rain went inside to further dress the other children. When the curtain dropped, Lyo was again rigged to his ires and swung into the air. The children were dressed in matching red satin, with thick white bands across their hems and cuffs. A red bow decorated Aoi and Allyssa's hair while the boys wore stark white ties.

The crowds attention was once again drawn to the 'family'. They sat down to dinner, with an extra place set at the table. No matter how many years passed, they never gave up hope that the place would be filled. It started quietly, a low rumble that started among the men in the crowd. Several Arcadian's were wearing microphones. "God rest ye merry gentlemen... God rest ye merry gentlemen."

More men picked up the chant. "There up in the sky a star to follow ...There up in the sky a star to follow..."

"It's so beautiful," Buffy heard Giles say as the singing continued. "All ...Await the coming of the Lord. Await the coming of the Lord ...Await the coming of the …..."

Rain got to his feet with Julie both of them sharing his hand held. His voice rang out clear like a bell. She joined him as they lead a chorus of children. "Christmas … Lead and we'll follow. Hope and tomorrow … Magic and dreams." A collective 'awww' came from the assembled, some of whom had paid five hundred or more for their admission to this Christmas eve spectacular. " You are all this and more now. Childhood recalls how You are ...Visions and..." Each child held up a flickering ball of light that vaguely resembled candles. " Christmas... We are your children. You take us back when ever we call. Each year we are here waiting... Anticipating … As the snow starts to fall..."

The children melted into the crowd until they were standing with their respective families. Ryo, Dee, Count D, Leon, JJ, Lord D, Alicia, Bikky, Jhaymes, George, in fact, all the Arcadians, began to sing. "Merry Christmas, Merry, Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas , Merry, Merry Christmas," The singing broke up into staggered chants. " Ornaments and evergreens. With packages as yet unseen. All wrapped in paper colored bright. Reflecting candles in the night." The crowd gasped as flashes of lights highlighted the many families gathered. Laton laughed as he held Torcha. His smile vanished as once again Mimi was shown rail thin and begging on the cold streets of the world around her. The many gathered continued to sing. " With carolers and mistletoe … And stockings all hung in a row or fireplaces glowing red ...With children safely sent to bed." Mimi was shown again and Torcha leaned into her husband hoping that their lost princess, did not suffer so before she found her human. "Ring the bells, ring the bells. Let the churches ring the bells!" Bells tolled all around as what should have been a cacophony became a lyrical chime resounding in the hearts of all gathered. "Joy to the world, the Lord has come... Let his light shine on everyone."

The crowd grew silent as Rain and Aoi's voices rang out. "Christmas lead and we'll follow..." Music settled over th assembled group and the video cameras were once again given free reign over he crowd. They laughed as George was presented with a bracelet hand made by Jhaymes. Daphnus offered a heart shaped ruby pendant to Alera who grudgingly accepted with red cheeks and moist eyes. Nicklaus then went to Nestoir where he sat with his wife enjoying a cup of cool fruit juice. "Daddy, can you tell me a story?"

Nestoir smiled at his son, then went on with the tale begun by Count D. "You remember the Angel we heard about?" Nicklaus nodded as Lyo flew over head. "Well...As he flew over the Urals  
He came upon a little town. Shining in the Arctic darkness. So the angel he set down. Then he walked among the people in a fitting earth disguise. So no one recognized him. Though they wondered at his eyes..."

Thus began the classic, a duet with Andy and Rain. Andy began softly her fingers rubbing ever so gently through her son's hair. The look of pure love on her face as she gazed at him quieted the gathered throng. "In the middle of a forest... There's a clearing by a stream where a mother holds her newborn and the child begins to dream." Andy paused to smile. " And he dreams of hopes unspoken. When the tears of man will cease and his mother holds him closer for he is the Prince of peace. And the moon is looking downward casting shadows through the trees and the stars are shining brighter as they whisper what they see." Andy continued her song with a sweet smile. "How the emperor and the pauper, with the lion and the lamb kneel down before the infant for his peace they understand."

Rain inclined his head then his voice washed over the crowd. Watching on television from his hospital room, Peter began to weep. " Hark, the herald angels sing... Glory to the newborn king. Peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled. Glory all ye nations rise. Join the triumph of the skies..." Rain was joined by a choir that brought tears to the most jaded eyes. No one knew that it was a choir of angels and fairies. " With the heavenly host proclaim! Christ is born in Bethlehem... Hark, the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn king..."

The choir died down, Rain and Andy finished the song. " Let the bells ring out these tidings. Let it echo across the land. That a king is born in Bethlehem … And his kingdom is at hand. Let the world rejoice together. As it looks upon the stars knowing every man's our brother … And that every child is ours."

Bikky cleared his voice and began to recite in a clear voice. "As he flew o'er Sarajevo. There were scars upon the land. There were scars upon the people. It was hard to understand." On the large screen were pictures of a war torn world with suffering and starvation. The sumptuous meal laid out before them soon tasted like so much ash as they watched small children begging for food in the streets. " And the deepest scars of all which to humans are unseen. But the angel could see clearly were the scars upon the dreams."

Christopher stood next to Bikky and recited his part. " Like Belfast and Burundi, Rwanda, Palestine..." Chris paused as he allowed the audience to peruse the pictures shown on the screen. "The only decorations here had been awarded for their crimes. And in gardens where the children played, now soldiers only trod. And stranger still, he heard some say that they were killing for their god." Chris looked sad then looked to Bikky to continue.

"Now the angel heard God speak many times." Bikky nodded and placed a hand under his chin as if considering his next words. "And he had always paid attention." Bikky nodded to a scene of Lyo in his angel costume staring raptly up at a glow so bright no one could look for long. "But this killing of ones neighbor was something the Lord had never mentioned."

Christopher nodded at Bikky as he spoke again. " But as he neared the earth of a recent battleground from among the ruins he once more heard the sound." Lyo landed among some ruins and watched as music was played. "It was a single cello playing a forgotten Christmas song and even on that battlefield, the song somehow belonged." Lyo got to his feet and flexed his wings before he was lifted into the sky again. " And as he flew away the angel did take note... That where he found this music played, one always could find hope."

Bikky finished the tale with a smile as Lyo flew off into the night. "As He flew over the countryside he was still listening. When from a little church below. He heard a voice begin to sing."

Dressed as a round parson with a big smile on his face, a general in the king's army skipped down the stairs. He passed Mimi as he locked the door he tossed her a small bag of coins. She hurried to a diner as he sang on his way home. "Joy to the world The Lord has come. Let earth receive her king..."

Another voice robust and hearty overshadowed the parsons. No one in the crowd could see who was singing, but Ryo recognized the voice of Hiyo, his cousin. The cheerful dragon's voice was as happy as usual. " Now it was long ago when it all began back in Bethlehem in the promised land. When a single star appeared in the sky and three kings saw and they each asked why." The screen showed three desert kings in their palaces all conferring over their maps and books. " And they checked the books full of prophecy ...And the one king said, "Why it's plain to me, you see it means that a king is born who will save mankind on this blessed morn. So they packed some gold, myrrh and frankincense. On some old camel with some fancy tents. Closed down the house. Set the servants free and three kings rode into history. It was long ago in a foreign land when the Lord looked down said to make a stand. So He sent His son ...And said, 'through him you'll know me!'"

The scenes on the screen flashed from ancient to modern times. "Then the angels came and when they start to sing all at once the past... It doesn't mean a thing and the star comes out and the wise men say, Hey show me!" Ryo gasped at the firecrackers that sparked where the north star should have been. "And they followed it over hills and sand. Til' they found the child. Like it all was planned. And as they knelt before the newborn king the angel's were singing in their angel style. How all of our hopes... Had come down to this child!"

Julie cleared her throat to nervously begin her part in this grand show. The crowds eyes were once again on Lyo and so missed her clutching of Rain's hand. "Then he reached for the song and he held it in his hand (It was something that he did because angels can)." Julie paused when the crowd stopped watching Lyo to see who was speaking. Rain grimaced only a little as his fingers lost feeling. "And he wondered to himself, "Is this the answer that I sought?" But something was still missing or at least so he still thought." Julie finished her part with an extreme sigh of relief.

Laughing, and used to being with th Arcadian's, Carol recited her part in this elaborate tale. "And so he journeyed on through the midnight winter air when all at once our angel felt the touch of a man's prayer." Lyo hovered over a crowd of people. One man looked up as he walked along, his heart in his throat as he heard the Christmas songs. He knew that somewhere out there, his daughter was lost. The man continued with head bowed as if he did not see the small child up above. Carol continued on. "And looking once more to the Earth to determine whence it came he felt a million souls below. But one was not the same. For there he saw a man alone though he was walking in a crowd and though this man had rarely prayed tonight his head was bowed."

Alicia, cradling Angelica in her arms picked up where the young girls left off. "For even in a crowd, you see, a heart can feel alone. When the night is Christmas Eve... A child is not at home." Dee heard the sob, he felt the heat, but he did not believe it. Laton looked away when Dee slung an arm around him.

"In a way," Dee said gazing at the golden beauty of Ryo who wore his coronet to tonight's festivities. "She did come home." Laton nodded as he stared at his grandson.

Alicia continued, "So from a father to the Lord, a prayer did swiftly race. But the angel saw it first, and he listened to its case ."

The man entered his home where his family as sleeping and knelt down in front of his Christmas three. He seemed not to notice Lyo perched on top as he poured his heart out with tears streaming down his face, he began to sing. "There is an ornament lost inside the night..." Mimi flashed on the screen out in the snow. No home to call her own she huddled under a street lamp as her 'father' prayed. " There on a Christmas tree with a thousand lights." Many people rushed past her small form hurrying to get to their own families. Not caring that this one was so far from home. " No one can see her. She's standing all alone. Somewhere she glistens where no one can see."

The father choked on a sob, just as Laton pulled Ryo to him and held him tight. " I don't believe I can say what had happened. All of those words that we put into play no longer matter... I should have known that then... I just know you're far away." The father reached where, on his mantle, a picture of his beautiful daughter smiled down at him. " On this Christmas day... On this Christmas day... On this Christmas .... Somewhere the wind carves moments in the snow... And if he sees her..." The man looked where the bible lay open on the coffee table. " He never lets it show, He just drifts behind her, erasing every step." His pain was visible to the crowd as his anguish poured over them. " Tinsel and garland are whispered through trees …

He lowered his head to the floor the raised it, his hands clasped in supplication. "I don't believe I can say what had happened. All of those words that we put into play, no longer matter. I should have  
known that then I just know you're far away. On this Christmas day... On this Christmas day ...On this Christmas ...." The man got to his feet and for a moment it seemed as if he looked right at Lyo before he swirled around and continued his prayer in earnest. " Come, Christmas! Stay, Christmas! Watch over her this day! Keep her! Protect her! From harm now in every way! Shelter her! Gently !There in your arms she'll be! Until the day when you bring her back home to me!!!"

The man collapsed into a chair hugging a small bear and clutching his picture of his daughter. "There is an ornament lost inside the night." The light dimmed with a spot light on Lyo who spread his wings and dashed out into the night.

George looked up as if he was surprised that it was his turn to recite. He smiled softly and began to speak in a beautiful voice that always made Dawn sigh. "After he had heard the prayer the angel gently set it free and followed it to the father's child in a far away city." Lyo flew to where Mimi stood hugging a pole a sobbing piteously. George went on with his recitation. "And there the girl in desperation was searching through the sky for a star that she could wish upon but stars were in short supply." George paused to look at the scene around the young woman. " And the only light that she could see, there shining all alone, was a neon sign on an old bar. And so on this, she wished she was home." Several loud sniffles could be heard from members of the audience. They had felt so fortunate to rub elbows with the elite of society and Arcadian royalty. It was now apparent that this 'show' was nothing more than a lesson.

Kenneth made his presence known by adding his voice in a simple little refrain. He too was dressed as an angel and he touched Lyo's head as if imparting a great wisdom. He sang. "Every light can be a star. Just depends on where you are. And the distance that you're looking. Past the places you have been..." Lyo nodded as Kenneth vanished into the crowd. He began to herd the children to one spot.

Cory, now shed of his old man costume began to sing. Next to him was a beauty in blue. George sighed at the elegant dress his pet wore. He smiled as she stood near her brother as he began to sing. "In an old city bar that is never too far from the places that gather the dreams that have been. In the safety of night with its old neon light. It beckons to strangers. And they always come in. And the snow it was falling. The neon was calling. The music was low... And the night ...Christmas Eve. And here was the danger. That even with strangers... Inside of this night. It's easier to believe."

As Cory sang, the action on the screen mirrored his words. "Then the door opened wide and a child came inside that no one in the bar had seen there before. And he asked did we know that outside in the snow that someone was lost standing outside our door. Then the bartender gazed through the smoke and the haze through the window and ice to a corner streetlight. Where standing alone, by a broken pay phone, was a girl the child said could no longer get home. And the snow it was falling  
The neon was calling The bartender turned and said , not that I care, but how would you know this? The child said I've noticed... If one could be home" Lyo offered a gentle smile before he mimed the words that Cory sang. " They'd be all ready there."

Cory continued into the silence of the awed crowd. "Then the bartender came out from behind the bar and in all of his life he was never that far. And he did something else that he thought no one saw when he took all the cash from the register drawer. Then he followed the child to the girl cross the street and we watched from the bar as they started to speak. Then he called for a cab and he said J.F.K. Put the girl in the cab and the cab drove away. And we saw in his hand that the cash was all gone from the light that she had wished upon." People were openly sobbing now as the show continued. Day slid into night, barely noticed by the crowd. Cory finished his song. " If you want to arrange it. This world you can change it. If we could somehow make this Christmas thing last. By helping a neighbor or even a stranger... And to know who needs help. You need only just ask." Cory paused to wipe his own tear as Nestoir played a guitar. " Then he looked for the child but the child wasn't there. Just the wind and the snow waltzing dreams through the air. So he walked back inside. Somehow different I think. For the rest of the night... No one paid for a drink. And the cynics will say... That some neighborhood kid wandered in on some bums in the world where they hid. But they weren't there. So they couldn't see. By an old neon star... On that night, Christmas Eve."

Cory shook his head, then continued his singing. " When the snow it was falling. The neon was calling … And in case you should wonder. In case you should care. Why we're on our own. Never went home. On that night of all nights. We were already there." Cory winked at he audience, then went back into the bar. He ruffled Lyo's hair as he went. It was then, that the crowd saw that he sported a pair of wings, bent over and covered with dust.

Chihaya stood up next to begin his part of the recitation. Lyo bubbled up with Joy as h flew on through the night. "Then all at once inside that night. He saw it all so clear. The answer that he sought so long... Had always been so near .It's every gift that someone gives... Expecting nothing back ...It's every kindness that we do! Each simple little act !"

Rain emerged again leading a choir of children who marched in rows through the crowd carrying candles. " Christmas time on a cold December morning. All is calm and the world is still asleep. Christmas lights that have been caught without warning. Gently glitter on. Stars to wish upon. All the world is at peace." Th circled he crowd singing. " Christmas time and the year will soon be leaving. Cloaked in time till it's just a memory. Christmas stays if we don't forget its meaning .Days go quickly by. Years they multiply. And we go searching for thee ."

Rain lead the children to the family's home where Lyo was dancing on the porch. "And the dream is still alive from that first December morning. And it always will survive. As long as we can see...That the dreams we find in life are the dreams we tend to seek. And Christmas has its promises to keep. Lyo pushed the door open and ushered he children in side. " Christmas time... And the moments just beginning from last night when we'd wished upon a star. "he singing brought the man awake and he came to the top of the stairs to watch the strangely glowing children in his living room. "If our kindness this day is just pretending. If we pretend long enough... Never giving up. It just might be who we are."

Collins began his recitation with a smile as he held Angel's hand. "And so it's good that we remember just as soon as we've discovered. That the things we do in life will always end up touching others. So from a fading neon star. Somewhere shining in the night ...We find a father far away  
Now reflecting in its light."

Tears flowed from the father's eyes as the meaning of the children's words washed over him and he dropped to his knees head bowed. He jumped to his feet with joy waking his wife and the rest of the family. They all stared as if he were crazy but in his heart, though the choir of singing children vanished, he knew the truth of their words. His heart could not contain his joy and his words burst out in joyous song. " So, tell me Christmas... Are we wise? To believe in things we never see? Are prayers just wishes in disguise? And are these wishes being granted me? For now I see... The answering to every prayer I've prayed." He swung to the crowd and declared. " She's coming home this  
Christmas Day!"

Even though his wife stared at him oddly he continued his praise dancing through the house as she prepared their breakfast. " So tell me Christmas... Are we kind? More this day than any other day?Or is it only in our mind? And must it leave when you have gone away? It's different now... It's changed somehow! And now you're here to stay! She's coming home this Christmas Day!" He began to really dance infecting his family with his joy as they held off ripping into packages underneath their tree. "All at once the world. It doesn't seem the same and in a single night you know it all has changed and everything is now as it should be."

The man pointed to his tree. " I have the ornament. I have the perfect tree. I have a string of lights. I have a chance to see. Everything that my heart thought could be... For of all the dreams. You were the first I knew," He pointed to his picture of Mimi. Then went on singing his prayer. " And every other one was a charade of you. You stayed close when I was far away. In the darkest night... You always were the star. You always took us in no matter who we are... And so she's coming home this  
Christmas Day!" He flung the door open just as a cab pulled up the curb. Mimi dashed out of the cab and up the stairs into her father's arms.

Daphnus sighed as he recited a small bit of the tale that had entranced them all. "So the girl had reached her home... And the bar was closing down. As the angel started back to bring his Lord what he had found."

Kenneth stood, still wearing his angel costume he watched as Lyo flew home. Softly, and full of reverence, he sang. "An angel returned that night through the sky. But time it was short. He had to decide. And so as he flew back over the land... A gift for his Lord was there in his hand. It was the glow of a light. It was the heart of a song. It was the tear of a child where they never belonged. It was the wish of a soul on an old neon light. And the Lord smiled at him on that cold winter night..."

The Royale and the main choir of Angels and fairies began to sing out. " Hear as they ring through the night. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations... Here the bells ring through the night. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations .Kyrie among nations. Hear as they ring through the night. Listen to the bells as they ring. Listen to the message they bring. Listen to the sound as they sing as one voice in the night. Hoping that we'll all understand. Every dream we have's in our hands. And for every bell. May they ring all through the night. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Hear as they ring through the night."

The audience was moved as every Arcadian in the hotel began to sing. " Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Here as they ring through the night Listen to the bells as they ring. Listen to the message they bring. Listen to the sound as they sing as one voice in the night. Hoping that we'll all understand. Every dream we have's in our hands... And for every bell … May they ring all through your life!"

Lord D stood, his soft voice a contrast to his sons in it's pure tones of grace and softness. He finished the tale that the old man had begun to his grandchild. No one knew that he was now the old man and Aoi listened with great attention. "And so with his story over  
And our bottle nearly through I asked, did this really happen? He swore every word was true. Then he said 'I see you're puzzled. For your mind tells you to doubt me. That my story can't be true but your heart tells you, it might be..." Lord D smiled then and cradled Aoi close to his heart while his sons sat in JJ's lap. Night ha fallen and Lady Aurora stood near with Vlad, Seras, Angel, Spike and Heaven. "He then asked, did it entertain me? And I admitted it had charm. Then he said perhaps you have learned something. Or at worst I've done no harm."

Heaven took over when Lord D sat it his children his hand on his seemingly flat stomach. "Then he rose up from his chair and he said it's time that he should leave. But may God keep and protect you this and every Christmas Eve. Then he left through the front door. And I ran out to ask him back. But he was already gone . And stranger still he left no tracks. So I walked back to my home. Recalling all I've heard and seen. And for the first time since my childhood. That night I dreamed a Christmas dream." Heaven curtsied low, her white garments shining in the night.

"Merry Christmas!" The Arcadians shouted with glee as it was nearing midnight. No one in the hotel could claim a dry handkerchief as Andy and the royale assembled for one final song. Andy smiled as she sang. "Don't get so busy that you miss...Giving just a little kiss," She paused to kiss her husband. "To the ones you love."

Rain continued the song. " Don't even wait a little while...To give them just a little smile," Rain hugged Ryo and then Dee. "A little is enough."

Daphnus sang next. "See how many people are crying. Some people are dying.

Rain and Kenneth began to sing together. "How many people are asking for love..."

The Arcadians sang as a whole. "So don't save it all for Christmas day. Find a way... To give a little love every day. Don't save it all for Christmas day. Find a way, 'cause holidays have come and gone. But love lives on. If you give up on Love."

George grinned and holding Jhaymes hand he sang out. "How could you wait another minute? A hug is warmer when you're in it. Oh, baby that's a fact."

It was with a sigh that Jhaymes sang. " And saying I love you's always better. Seasons, reasons they don't matter. So don't hold back. "

Roger and Mimi picked up the song. " See how many people in this world. So needful in this world. How many people are praying for love..."

Once again they all sang together. "So let all the children know. Everywhere that they go. Their whole life long. Let them know love." The song was over and many still stood, or sat as if in shock as the group began to pack up. Daphnus took the microphone and addressed the crowd. "I am glad that you all made it out to see us. And to those at home and all over the world...." Daphnus waited until all the Arcadians could say it with him. "Merry Christmas!" The End... And So Powdered Sugre will end. I hope that you have enjoyed this series. There has been a lot of misfortune that has surrounded this chapter. My computer died. A horrible and final death... I had to get another computer and the cost is devastating. I am, after all, a starving artist. Seriously. When my old computer died, it ate two and half novels including The White Lion part two. I had to pay an extra hundred dollars just so that the Geek Squad could access the dead hard drive and retrieve the work. I wondered, if I should even bother. For the past two months I have not received a royalty check, so that lets me know that Book one is not selling. I work through illness and temperamental Frenchmen and... Anyway, if I do continue this series, it will begin in February, right before Rain and Bikky's squire acceptance. I had a bunch of fun stuff planned, but alas, I was ill again and then my computer died, and my Yaoi supplier was in Italy. I have done the best that I can and I hope you enjoy it. Ja Ne Chi Song Credits. Safe In my Arms, Plumb O Holy Night, Rain performs the version by Barlowgirl What A Wonderful World... The Christmas show is courtesy of The Trans-Siberian Orchestra. It is their Christmas Eve and Other Stories Album. It has moved me since the first time I heard it and I thought it might do well here. Don't Save It All For Christmas Day, Avalon I am making no profit from this series, None of the mentioned characters or songs belong to me. (Except The White Lion and Heaven Help Us.) Please feel free to comment and Please... Support your author, Buy a copy of The White Lion. Thank you so much to those of you who already have. 


	62. Extra Chapter

Powdered Sugre 62

Wedded Bliss

Rain carried the large basket of white roses up to Mimi's hotel room. He had been told by Catherine how Mimi had screamed at her. The poor girl had gone home early after the tirade. Rain felt wished he could have been there. Perhaps he could offered his roses then and maybe Mimi would not have spent the better part of an hour yelling at Catherine. Angel had tried explaining that brides could be scary. Rain nodded in agreement then went home to his garden. Sure enough, his white roses were beautiful. He snipped a few and had asked Count D to multiply them until there were enough to cover he church. Catherine had been there early this morning decorating. Now with his basket in hand, Rain hoped the new bouquet would make her happy.

Mimi opened to his knock her eyes red from weeping. "Oh Rain," Mimi sobbed holding him tight. "It's ruined, it's all ruined. Bad enough the flowers were the wrong color... At first I was glad that they came early, but now," Mimi shook her head then brandished a bunch of brown tipped flowers. "They're wilting."

"Mimi, it's okay," Rain assured her backing away from the sobbing woman. "See," Rain held up his basket. "White roses..." Mimi stopped weeping and looked down at the blooms.

"These are beautiful," Mimi gasped wiping her tears. Could this boy be for real? Mimi saw his eyes shining like emeralds in the light from the window. She reached up to embrace the thin teenager amazed at how slight he was underneath the large black clothes. "Where did you get these?"

"My garden," Rain could feel his face heat as Mimi continued to stare at him. "Better get dressed now," Rain peeled away from her. "I have warm-ups. You know how Daphnus can get if we are late." Rain laughed before hurrying away. Anymore and he would have to change his jacket. She was soaking it with her tears. Rain went down to the hotel lobby waiting for Julie's dad to drop her off. He had not allowed her to stay at the hotel promising to bring her back for the wedding. He found Dawn sitting gazing out of the large picture windows. He strode, Dawn thought, like a man with a purpose. His strides long and sure. Heavy boots weighted down with thick metal chains. His pants resembled cargo pants, but were made of thick black canvas with chains along the sides and around his waist. The closest thing to showing his figure. A long white shirt fell about his waist as well nearly hiding the chains that held his pants up. The crowning piece, was a floor length coat that billowed when he moved. The large sleeves being folded back so that they would not cover his hands.

"Hey," Dawn stood to her feet looking up at him with a bright smile. "You're early."

"Waiting for Julie," Rain looked out of the window as well glad to be down here and away from his hotel room. The hotel had placed he and Bikky in a shared room. He had no problem sharing with Bikky. The problem was that it was next to their parents and Ryo and Dee's room was not soundproofed. Rain had awakened to hearing Ryo and Dee. Red faced he hurried to the shower. Delivering the roses to Mimi was a perfect reason to abandon the room. Lyo was lucky to have slept down the hall with Alicia and Angelica. He was glad that Ryo and Dee were so in love with each other, but man, shaking his head Rain re-focused on Dawn. "What's up?"

"Oh," Dawn flushed when he seemed genuinely interested in her answer. "Just trying to get away from my sister. She has been so moody lately with Angel and Spike. Both of them are all grouchy, Angel is scary quiet and I think Spike is making fun of him."

"Understandable," Rain moved his hair from his face and Dawn sighed catching a glimpse of a leather bracelet with silver studs on his wrist. "Escaping my parents," Rain laughed a bit when he saw a disgruntled Christopher come over. "You too." Chris said nothing but rolled his eyes.

"Man, I miss the pet shop." He thought of how, not matter how loud they got, he could no hear Leon and D when they made love. Now, these stupid hotel walls, he could just about every moan. "Did Bikky kick you out?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"No," Rain blushed. "He got back from Carol's room just as Ryo and Dee were checking on us. He has the best timing."

"Tell me," Chris said with a leer similar to Leon's. "You and Julie..."

Rain turned beet red shaking his head. "I love her... I just..." Rain took a deep breath. He turned away from Chris as Julie's dad pulled up. She got out dressed in a long maroon dress covered with light pink lace. Rain had sent it to her from Angel's private selection. Small pink lace slippers matched the ensemble. In her hair was a large pink orchid, grown in his own garden. The abundant curls were swept to one side with ribbons trailing down. Rain would always be in awe of her shy beauty. Dawn heard his sigh and her heart accepted the truth. This was a died in the wool pair. No matter how much she dreamed... The thought broke off as Rain hurried to the door. Julie saw him and rushed in to the hotel waving her father off. Ryan left the car with his girlfriend glad that Rain had thought to invite him along to this wedding.

He entered the hotel and saw the hanging chandeliers with more crystal than he had thought to see dangling from the ceiling. He tried not to allow his mouth to fall open. Gawking was not cool. He walked further in and saw Bikky heading over with an arm slung around Carol's waist. She blushed at whatever it was that Bikky whispered in her ear. "Come on," Rain tugged her hand until she followed him to the dinning hall. "Let's have some breakfast, while my parents spend some quality time together."

"Quality..?" Julie gasped when Rain's face went back up in flames. With the realization her face matched his. "Oh..."

Break

Ryo sighed as he felt thick, callused hands roaming his back. Dee had been rather disappointed last night. After Ryo had put Lyo to bed, he had climbed into the hotel's large bathtub then fell almost asleep. Dee had found him, naked, wet and pliant. Ryo simply looked up at him and Dee melted into the exhaustion he could see. Though Dee wanted, he knew that Ryo could not accommodate him. So Dee had simply rubbed him dry with a thick towel and cuddled him close. Holding Ryo was almost as good as making love to him. Almost. But it was another day and Ryo had slept the night through... now, Dee would have his turn.

"Ummm... A little lower," Ryo turned his head to the side to peer over his shoulder at Dee. Those eyes. Dee could drown a thousand depths in the sea and still be awed by their endless emotion. Those eyes told him everything he needed to know. At the moment Dee was sure of one thing. Ryo wanted him. Ryo trembled a bit at the strong, sure grip at his waist.

"Here?" Dee asked. He could feel the heat of Ryo's skin through his thin silk sleep pants.

"Hai... for now," Ryo lay his head back in the crook of his arms. He closed his eyes. He loved Dee's hands. Ever since he first saw him standing with an indolent smirk as the chief had berated him. In those days Dee was always in trouble. Ryo had found him fascinating. Dee gave his hips a squeeze and Ryo trembled. Dee allowed his hands to travel under the loose top of Ryo's shirt. He could feel the hot satin of Ryo's skin. He pushed his hands up taking the shirt with them baring the subtle muscles of Ryo's back. Those who saw Ryo often mistook his slenderness for weakness. Dee enjoyed watching as they were proved wrong. Ryo lifted up on his arms to allow Dee to take the top from his body. He lay back smiling. Dee straddled his waist sitting on the firm rump underneath him. Ryo laughed, the sound merry in the early morning light. Dee loved to hear him laugh. Especially when they were like this, on the precipice of intimacy.

Dee went back to his massage soothing the muscles he would soon see them bunched again, but in a good way. "Relax baby, let me take care of you."

"You always do," Ryo purred arching into Dee's touch. Dee laughed when his larger body was easily lifted by Ryo's movement. There was no strain on Ryo as he moved. Dee appreciated the power beneath him. Ryo purred again and Dee lifted up allowing Ryo to turn around under him. His bare chest pale golden the nipples flushed to rosy peaks. Dee leaned in to the inviting mouth tasting their sweetness. Licking their supple forms he entwined with the tongue of his love reveling in the feel of the moist desire that met his own. Dee's large hands caressed the supple chest beneath him taking extra care to arouse the nipples. "Dee." Ryo moaned his name as his skin seemed in flames at his lovers touch.

Ryo's face flushed as Dee licked his neck. He knew where Dee was going. He wanted it so badly. Ryo arched his back, his nipples stood out rosy in the morning light. Dee pulled one into his mouth sucking deeply. Ryo cried out, music to Dee's ears. Dee's hands traveled over Ryo's waist taking the band of his pants with them in their downward travels. Ryo lifted his hips hoping to aid Dee in undressing him. Dee pulled his mouth away from Ryo's tortured nipple to slip the pants from him. He tossed them aside and beheld the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ryo became lost, trapped in the burning emerald depths of Dee's eyes.

His fire was nothing compared to the man above him. The man who possessed him. Dee pushed until Ryo's knees fell open. "I know you want it baby," Dee licked his lips as Ryo's member glistened in turgid readiness a drop moisture falling to his tummy. Dee leaned down licking the drop. Ryo shivered. "You're gonna get it." Ryo cried out his voice hitched. Dee's mouth was so hot. He was enveloped. Swallowed and sucked, Dee's tongue trailed. "Almost there," Dee lifted his mouth to pay homage to the warm globes swollen with need. Ryo shuddered and panted lifting his body, offering more to Dee's mouth than he feared the man could safely take. But Dee could take it, he did. He covered as much of Ryo as he could with his tongue going down to the perfect rosebud that awaited him.

"Dee!" Ryo gasped at the hot invasion of his innermost portal. Dee placed both of Ryo' legs over his shoulders as he continued his morning meal. Ryo moaned his voice lost in passion's grip. Dee's finger began to explore the tight channel. Ryo trembled at the absolute joy encompassing his body. Dee always knew how to take care of him. How to bring him the most pleasure. Another finger and Ryo danced precariously on the edge of release. "Coming... Dee, I...Oh..." Dee's mouth moved recapturing Ryo's erection as it erupted with white hot release.

"Yeah," Dee smirked moving his body along Ryo's. Dee felt Ryo's hands groping for him as he laid out on top of him. Dee pushed Ryo's knees further back. Ryo stroked Dee once, twice, then placed him right where he needed him. "You want me in there," Dee pressed his fingers in further inside of Ryo. Ryo panted, then moaned his answer. Dee removed his fingers, then pressed forward. Ryo relaxed, allowing his lover to claim him completely. As Dee moved the bed shook and the walls reverberated with the sound of their love.

Break

Mimi straitened her veil once more. Was this really happening? She was alive. Not only that, in a matter of hours she would be joining her life forever to Roger. Their was no strain of the viral infection in her veins at all. Nothing, as if it never was. Tears gathered and she was glad that Angel had insisted that she wear waterproof makeup. Andy sauntered into her dressing room looking exquisite in layers of purple and white lace. Her tiara winked silver in the light the gems drawing the eyes to the piece of jewelry. At her heels, as always, was Faith. She stood by the princess in this place where Nestoir was forbidden. Fierce and lovely she was determined to see no harm come to Andromache.

She wondered at the solemn almost melancholy air that had hung about Buffy lately. Angel avoided her. He and Spike had nearly came to blows when he demanded that he return the jewel of Amara. The two had squabbled for some time. While it was true that Spike had done the work in discovering it, Angel had worn and utilized it for some time. Buffy was divided on her stance as to who should carry the ancient relic. The debate had ended when Vlad showed up. He plucked the small item from Spike, cuffed both of them and left the grand hall of the Arcadian consulate. It was only this morning that Faith had seen the jewel again, on the finger of Seras Victoria who accompanied her master.

The police girl wore a long blue dress decorated with golden lace and topaz. Holding her hair back was a pin of elaborate decoration that Jhaymes had made for her. Mimi was still standing as if in shock as Andy adjusted a few things then suggested she rest. "Today will be a long day. Both of my weddings were so draining at the end them, I just wanted to sleep."

"Both?" Faith asked following Andy from the room.

"Oh yes," Andy grinned with a secretive light. "The first one was the prelude to war..." Andy continued her tale as the two left the hall.

Break

Spike placed his hand to his head. "Why did you just let him take it?" Angel demanded turning his face away from the younger monster.

"I didn't see you all up in arms to take it back," Spike retorted with his arms crossed. Without heavy blankets, the two were left in a hotel room with the blinds drawn. Heaven had brought them each a chalice of warm blood. Spike had been almost afraid to ask her where she had gotten it. Spike had twice lost the jewel and was a bit testy about the situation. "Now it's on the finger of that busty blond chick that practically licks his boots. Calls him master and everything."

"She's more like a daughter to him," Angel observed. "When I first got here she was at his side constantly. I think master is her way of saying papa or daddy."

"Well and dandy that is," Spike groused. "Lot of good it's doing us." Spike flipped on the television and sat down with a smile. He had missed his soaps the past few days. This was the perfect opportunity to catch up. "I thought Buffy said she would come by. They have her guarding that poufter."

"What do you care?" Angel thundered at Spike. "She's not your girlfriend."

"She's not yours either," Spike dodged the blow that Angel sent his way. Spike was rolling to his feet and raising his fists as the door opened. Buffy stood there alone having left George in the arms of Jhaymes to come see how her friends were doing. Angel deflated turning away from Buffy. "Not even going to say hi?" Spike complained as Angel huffed to the darkest corner of the room. "I think he's jealous." Spike coughed to Buffy in a stage whisper.

"Spike, please," Buffy moved his hand from her shoulder. "Nice to see you are being well treated here. Dawn was worried they wouldn't feed you."

"Is Dawn the only one worried about me?" Buffy shoved away from Spike's hands on her hips. Angel glowered his face shifted where he sat looking away. "Buck up partner, you are the one who left."

"I had no choice..." Angel roared. "Stay away from me," Angel pushed Buffy back as she reached out a hand to him. She loved him still and this pain went far deeper than any Riley ever inflicted.

"I loved you Angel, I wanted to make it work." Buffy confessed tears falling from the large eyes that he had fallen in love with. "You said you were leaving, you made he choice. You didn't even say good bye. You just randomly pop up when the situation is dire and offer aid. You have always been cryptic, at one time I found it alluring now it's just bull shit."

"I love you Buffy," Angel confess causing Spike to roll his eyes. "But I can not have you. You know the consequences."

"Hog-bits," Spike tossed the words at Angel when it seemed as if Buffy would waver back on the side of loving Angel. "Oh I have a soul," Spike mimed grabbing his chest. "None of the rest of us are afflicted and you don't see us running around trying to swallow the whole damn world. The truth is if you had any balls you combat and control that element of yourself and fear bouncing the girlfriend would not be an issue. But since you are too much of a coward to accept what you are..." Spike grew silent at the fist that connected with his mouth. He wiped the blood away and licked it from his hand. "As a man you were too much a wimp to accept what you are so you became a bloody monster. When you were given your soul it was a license to act like a man, pretending you were." Spike crossed his arms. "I don't have mine and I can be rational. I can love her... I can bounce her."

"Spike shut up!" Buffy went to Angel. "I am sorry." Buffy whispered. "My world was crazy, somehow, he made it make sense. I wish you could understand. I died Angel. I really died and not for a few minutes. He was the only one who knew death the way did. He was the only one who understood."

"No he wasn't," Angel refused to look at her.

"But you weren't there."Buffy again placed her hand on his shoulder flinching when he tossed it off. "Angel..."

"Go away Buffy," Angel placed his hand over the hollow compartment where his heart used to be. "Right now I am nothing more than a monster harboring the soul of a man who loves you." Buffy choked back sobs as she passed Spike running blinded by tears from the room.

Break

Faith was still laughing with Andy and Nestoir when Buffy ran by sobbing. "Go on," Andy shooed her. "I will be fine with my husband." Faith nodded jogging after Buffy. She caught up with her on the roof of the majestic hotel.

"Great view," Faith commented leaning against the rail next to her.

"Whatever," Buffy looked away. "Look, we do have to talk, but not now."

"Not sure when then." Faith shook her head. "Going back to Arcadia soon. Andy spends most of her time in the palace, while George is at his house. Not going back to work until the new year."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Buffy asked seeing the rough street girl turned into an elegant beauty alarmed her.

"Everything. I guard Andy and you guard George. They are each on vacation. But what do you mean we need to talk? I just thought you were upset and wanted to offer comfort."

"YOU? Comfort..." Buffy stared at Faith her eyes wide with incredulity. "You have the major authority on causing pain and anguish, not comforting it."

"Sorry I tried," Faith stomped to the heavy metal door of the roof. "I have better things to do than be insulted by a slayer who hops in the sack with vampires. If you will excuse me, Ponchi has promised to fairy plait my hair for the wedding." Buffy fumed as the slamming door jarred her bones.

"My master says you worry too much," Buffy turned to see Seras Victoria leaning against the wall her cropped hair held in place by jeweled pins. "Fascinating thing this ring. I haven't seen the sun in years." Seras turned her face up to glowing ball of fire that glared down upon the earth. "Master can bask whenever it pleases him to do so."

"What is your master?" Buffy asked thinking about the time she had attempted to kill him.

"Master is the Master." Seras smiled her fangs seeming so out of place in the bright light of day. She looked away from Buffy. "Another is near, his blood is rich with power. Master's power."

"Will we have to fight it?" Buffy asked looking over the edge in time to see that Dawn was leaving with Xander. "Where are they going?" Buffy mused as the door to the roof shut softly behind Seras.

Break

It was heavy, the sigh emitted from the young woman that sat in the back of the limousine. He had figured the luxury car would cheer her up. "What's up Dawnster?"

"You think when she finds out about the magic of this place she'll still love him?" Dawn looked into the hotel as the car pulled away. What greeted her was a sight of Julie standing in the window looking at the crystal on display with Rain's arms around her from behind. It was a pose that Dee often took with Ryo. He could see why. Holding Julie this way was remarkable. She fit so nicely into his arms.

"Well," Xander said as the hotel was out of view. "What do you think?"

"I think she will," Dawn sighed again. Sometimes being a mystical key to the doors of chaos was a drawback. And it didn't even come with cool boyfriend perks. "Buffy said, just last night after she checked on me in my room, that you never know where a person has been. She heard Dee talking to Dracula about it. But apparently Julie and Rain are made for each other."

"You don't have to call him Dracula you know. I mean, yeah it means the ultimate a vamp coolness, but as form of address," Xander shook his head. "I hear Vlad is just fine." Xander whispered as if the words were a great secret. "Preferred actually."

"Are you in his thrall again?" Dawn asked with narrowed eyes as they pulled up to a shoe store to get him a pair of dress shoes. Xander said nothing, but he did frown at Dawn for reminding him of his less than remarkable show of strength when in battle with the prince. Dawn laughed as she followed him into the store.

Break

Chris stood back with a sigh. This was unusual. Count D was not up. Was he truly so exhausted? Caring for Aoi, Kurayami and sometimes Kibo and Shinrai not to mention he and Leon. Lord D was pregnant, Sofu seemed ill. Christopher held his hand up to the door of his brothers room and then lowered it. He went to the nursery next door instead. Kura-chan's bottles were kept at the ready. He knew how to heat them. And it would not too difficult to get Jewel dressed for the day. Her outfit was already laid out. Chris sighed, not like he was needed to do much else. Unlike Rain who had to make sure that Nestoir was taken care of, and Bikky squire to Laton. He was just a page. Servant to none, yet subject to all, even the squires if they needed him.

Hearing no sound from the connected door in the nursery Chris sighed. He hoped it meant that the Count could tell that it was him and not that he was unaware that someone was in the room at all. Chris could guess that his surliness had an effect on D. He would try to be more calm. Count D had done and been so much for him. For Leon as well. It was unfair of him to take it out on D. Chris was just filling the bathtub for Jewel when the door opened. "Christopher?" Even the Count's voice sounded tired.

"Did you sleep well?" Chris asked beaming a smile. "Merry Christmas!" Chris smiled recalling that it was indeed Christmas day.

"Oh, thank you," Count D wondered at Chris' mellow mood. The boy had been mouthy of late. Leon claimed that he would settle down. Aoi trudged into the bathroom. "Merry Christmas," Count D helped the small girl to the potty.

"When I am big, human no more," Aoi said as she was stripped of her pajamas so that Chris could put her in the tub.

"You do not have to choose to be a Kami," Count D said dragging a sponge over his daughter's back.

"Yes I do. You will need me. They will all need me." Count D was haunted by the sage look in her three year old eyes. Count D choked on the tears he had to swallow. She was just a child, did she have to know all that awaited her? "Papa..." Count D blinked at the splash of water that came across his face. "Haha, splash papa," Aoi giggled clapping her hands in the water. "Splash Chris..." Chris laughed as he too was drenched. The three were laughing still when Leon found them. Leon heaved a sigh of relief. A few more days and he would had to really talk to Chris. Seems like he was right after all. He would enjoy reminding D of that.

Break

Ryo was still in bed when the knock came to the door. Dee opened it a frown on his face at the staid butlers that trooped in carrying yards of heavy cloth. Dee crawled over the bed. "Make them go away," Ryo buried his head under his pillow. "My bottom's sore," Ryo heard Dee chuckle and his face heated at his own boldness.

"I will see to the princes bath," The head butler sniffed then went into the bathroom ignoring Dee's presence.

Ryo sat up at the rudeness calling the salamander back. "Make sure that you put some extra salts in it. Relaxants you know. And oil, My consort will take care of me. You will return when summoned to assist in dressing." Dee was shocked at Ryo's imperial tone of voice. Damn it turned him on. The men left the clothes and trooped out.

"So," Dee said when Ryo rose from the bed in high dudgeon to go to his bath nude with a beauty that was nothing less than glorious. Dee swallowed then followed after him. "How sore are you?" Ryo winked at Dee and the large man tripped over his own feet getting into the bathroom.

Break

Berkeley could not help but think that Jeremy was adorable as he set is tie. "You look wonderful. You'll outshine even the bride."

"As if," Jeremy blushed thinking the exact same thing about Berkeley. He stood in a tan suit with a light blue tie and tan shoes. His golden hair matched his outfit as his striking eyes shone blue behind his glasses.

"What are you looking at?" Berkeley asked coming around and snagging Jeremy's waist.

"You," Jeremy laughed moving away from Berkeley's roaming hands. "We don't want to be late to a high class wedding. I am taking a few shots for the society page."

"Then by all means," Berkeley extended a hand to allow Jeremy to pass in front of him. "But you will repay me for making me wait." Jeremy nodded his eyes heating with sensual promise as they left their home.

Break

Buffy left the roof deciding that she had been in hiding long enough. Soon George would be out and about. The last thing she wanted was for someone, namely Faith, to claim that she had not guarded him well enough. Buffy tapped on the door and was greeted by Nari. Taking in her surroundings she was impressed with the gilded room and satin drapes similar to what could be found in the bedroom at their Arcadian home. George still lay upon the bed sleeping quietly while the shower hummed soft in the background. "Jhaymes..." Buffy inclined her head in the general direction of the bathroom.

Nari nodded holding a finger to his lips he aimed a tender look at George. Buffy followed the young squire to where he sat amidst a pile of pillows his back to wall and his eyes facing the bed. "Keeping my eyes on him until Sir Jhaymes returns." Nari informed Buffy in a whisper. He then went back to what he was doing before her visit had disturbed him. Buffy's eyes went to the deadly long sword that lay at Nari's side, unsheathed and ready for action. She was studying the weapon when the rhythmic sound of crack, clink caught her attention. She looked over at Nari and saw that he was shelling pistachio nuts. "The hotel sent them still in the shell for Georgie, but he has soft fingers."

"So you are taking them out for him?" Buffy asked, her whisper more from awe than reverence for the sleeping pop star turned prince. Buffy sat back on her heels contemplating before she asked. "Is it customary for knights to take on squires that are in love with their spouse? Or hasn't Jhaymes figured it out yet?"

"It would be a problem if I did not understand that he belongs to Jhaymes." Nari smiled over at the bed where George stirred and rolled over onto his back. "Just to be close to him is enough. One day, when I am a knight I will find my own love. Until then, I will care for him."

Buffy watched the mature young man as he popped and peeled the nuts and placed them into the crystal bowl. "Why is he so heavily guarded? I mean, aside from Faith being psycho, even Andy is not as guarded as he is." Buffy kept her voice low so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty on the bed.

"Because Andy is a seasoned warrior that scares even me across a battle field when in high dudgeon," Jhaymes entered the room wearing his dress slacks and bright green waist band. His black shirt hung open revealing the showy white undershirt. "He has been taken from us before and he has been harmed." Jhaymes sat down on the bed then ran his hand over George's back. "Beautiful, time to wake up," Jhaymes whispered.

George groaned and rolled over. "You've worn me out. After last night, it's a wonder I am even awake now." George sat up after a moment to see that Jhaymes was already showered and nearly dressed. "Good morning," George said to Nari and Buffy while he tossed his braided hair over his shoulder to hide his un-made face.

"You're beautiful," Jhaymes said into his ear.

"I'll be even more so after I bathe," George stood as Nari dashed from the room to prepare the bath for George.

"He's my squire," Jhaymes complained buttoning his shirt. "Yet he's utterly devoted to you." George laughed softly as he got up to begin his day.

Break

"He's got HIIIIIIGh Hopes, He's got HIIIIgh Hopes, he's got, Hot APPLE PIE IN THE SKYYYYY HOPES."Ryo smiled as he could hear Lyo singing long before he rounded the corner with Bikky laughed as his brother continued his song. Bikky paused when he got a good look at Ryo. Ryo was fully dressed in his royal garb. His long black robe fell to his feet while a large gold length of cloth was wrapped around his waist then tied into a large bow in his front the ends dragging to the end of the robe. He large sleeves fell to past his knees with a snowy undergarment peeking through at the cuffs and hem.

"You're gorgeous," Dee said shoving Bikky aside. He was dressed in loose slacks, the dragon emblem on th back of his jacket matching the larger beast that swirled around Ryo's robes seeming to embrace him it's large mouth opened emitting flames of gold and rubies. "We're all set, Rain is downstairs waiting with Julie and that... what's her name? Dawn I think it is." Dee shook his head. "Some cousin, she knows they are dating right? Yet she hangs all over Rain like..."

"Like he's a teen idol, pop star?" Bikky chuckled as he said the words. "She'll calm down once she gets used to being around him."

"But that's the problem," Ryo adjusted his coronet. "The more you hang around that boy, the more you love him."

Break

Peter wiggled his fingers for the doctor upon request. He then followed the little pen light first right, then left, then back again. "And you have been to the bathroom several times since you woke up?" Peter nodded his eyes drawn to the shiny bit of jewelry on his left hand. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked as he saw the heightened color on his patients face.

"Yes," Peter said using his god arm to brush his hair off his face. "I am great, I mean not great, broken arm and cracked ribs and all," Peter laughed shyly though lifting his lips with them still split and his healing eyes pained him. Peter was still smiling when Erick entered the room with his mother.

"I was just giving him an examination, he should be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor announced with a smile. Mrs. Carmichael smiled through the tears that coursed down her face. She walked with the doctor from the room to discuss her son's release.

Peter looked up at Erick. His jade eyes shining with joy."You noticed," Erick blushed a Peter gazed down at the fingers poking out from his cast. The one that bore the small ring that Erick had worked long hours to pay for. "I have love you for some time now. I hope you love me." Erick began as he walked to the bed. "Ryo and Dee think we are too young, but I know. I want forever to be with you." Peter had begun to weep yet Erick continued. "I love you. So when I graduate this summer, and get my own place... Just promise. I know you don't want to leave your mom now cause your dad's in jail and she's pregnant, but when you are free... Marry me."

"Oh... Erick!" Peter reached with his good arm for his young lover. Erick rushed to his side. They were still kissing when his mother returned. She gave them a moment before she joined them in celebrating this Christmas morning.

Break

Angel snipped the thread on the lace sleeve that he had just fixed. In her nervous fidgeting she had undid the lacing at her wrists. "There now, perfect." Angel cooed adjusting the veil. "You're ready. Now let's not keep Roger waiting. I hear Joanne and Marlene are here and Mark. They all flew down from New York." Mimi looked over at the bouquet of beautiful flowers that Rain had arranged for her. "Are you ready?"

"Oh Angel," Mimi looked at the full length mirror. "I am so ready to marry the man I love." Mimi sighed at the knock that sounded on her door. Her father, all the way from Puerto Rico, had come to escort her to Roger.

"The procession is starting," Mimi said as she heard the royal trumpets announcing the royale that had showed up for her wedding. "I feel so honored, press and everything." Mimi giggled walking along with her dad. She was not worried that the royalty would outshine her on her wedding day. She was just glad to call them friends. They were the reason she was alive in the first place. Her first sight of the grand ballroom filled with her friends, family, and Arcadian royalty and nobility along with the press. It was a lot. She wept as he father began to march her down the aisle. Instead of the traditional wedding march, George stood with Rain and began to sing their new single.

George offered a tender smile then he inhaled. "I love the time in between, the calm inside me. In the space where I can breathe. I believe there is a distance I have wandered to touch upon, the yeas of reaching out and reaching in. Holding out, holding in." Rain smiled over at Julie. He joined in softly when George continued. "I believe, this is Heaven to no one else but me, and I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to. Would you try to understand?" Ryo felt tears enter his eyes at the beauty of the mingled voices as.

George continued and Jhaymes melted. It was just like the first time he had seen him. He was so bright, so beautiful. Jhaymes fell completely in love with him, all over again. "I know this love is passing time, passing through like liquid." Rain's voice whispered along with George. "I am drunk in my desire... "But I love the way you smile at me." Rain joined him fully this time. "I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...I believe..." Rain allowed his voice to swell along with George's filling the hall with their beauty. "I believe this is Heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to. Would you try to understand?"

Mimi walked down the aisle holding on to her father. Her hands trembled as she contemplated spending the rest of her life with Roger. Her father asked quietly is she was alright. Mimi smiled bright and held her head high. George's voice washed over her. "Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free th mold that things like desperation. Mother can't you see I've got..." Rain joined in his eyes flowing over Julie. Vlad looked away from the beautiful boy finding his intensity more than he could bear. "To live my life the way I feel is right for me. Might not be right for you, but... It's right for me...I believe."

"Marvelous," Tara gasped as she stood within the circle of Willow's arms. "I believe," Rain and George continued. "This is Heaven to no one else but e. And I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to. Would you try to understand it? I would like to linger here in silence if I choose to... Would you try to understand..." Mimi made it to Roger just as the song ended. Rain smiled and inclined his head acknowledging the applause as he and George stepped down. He noted the tears in Buffy's eyes and tried to encourage a smile. She looked away as she walked beside Georg. He sighed looking away as Mimi's dad offered her hand to Roger.

Rain rejoined the audience while Buffy escorted George back to Jhaymes side. Julie squeezed his hand blushing when she noted the camera snapping a picture of them kissing. As Mimi exchanged vows with Roger, Dee pulled Ryo in to his arms recalling their own ceremony. He would do it all over again, even take on Torcha. "I love you," Dee whispered as he nibbled Ryo's ear. Ryo pressed back against Dee. "Every day is an adventure and I love it..."

"Merry Christmas Dee," Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee. "I love you."

The End of Powdered Sugre... For real this time.

Honey Glayzed will be available shortly. The boys will be squired, their ladies will be selected the Hell Mouth closed yet again. Vlad will be Vlad. Some older crossovers will return, some will vacation, new ones will be added and new characters introduced...

Song credit is Elswhere by Sarah McLachlan

Oh and for those fans who were upset by their lack of ability to order a copy of The White Lion...remorse no more. Check the link below, if you can not see it, email me and I will forward it to you. The White Lion IS NOW AVAILABLE WORLDWIDE!!!! GET YOUR COPY TODAY!!!!!

.?ViewItem&item=170348906049


End file.
